La renarde et le chien
by FicAndRea
Summary: Tout commence par une histoire d'amour qui se décrit en quelques mots brefs. Si brefs qu'elle n'a pas le temps de commencer que c'est déjà terminé. Pourtant Amy McFlyer ne désespère pas, un jour, elle le sait, elle s'en sortira vainqueur.
1. Acte 1 Scène 1

Bonjour tout le monde et bienvenue dans _La Renarde et le Chien_ !

**Disclaimer** : Cette fanfiction est basée sur les romans Harry Potter, de JK Rowling, à qui appartient tout l'univers et les personnages de son cru. Ma contribution est celle d'une fan voulant apposer un peu de sa plume dans un univers qui m'a plu et auprès de personnages que j'ai aimé. Rien ne m'appartient à l'exception des personnages que j'ai créé et de l'intrigue développée ici. Tout ce qui recoupe l'histoire originale est de JK Rowling.

**L'histoire :** Amy McFlyer a toujours été convaincue d'une chose : qu'importe les obstacles qui lui barreront le chemin de la vie, elle finira par trouver l'amour. Après s'être fait rudement rejetée par le plus beau garçon de l'école, son adage semble moins sûr mais Amy ne désespère pas. Il lui faudra lutter, grandir, mais elle parviendra à ses fins. Foi de Gryffondor !

**La fanfiction :** _La Renarde et le Chien_ fait partie intégrante d'une trilogie intitulée « _La Renarde, la Louve et la Ghoster _». Ce sont trois histoires qui peuvent se lire indépendamment et dans n'importe quel ordre mais qui sont toutes liées les unes aux autres par les trois héroïnes (dans l'ordre chronologique : Amy, Annah et Melinda). Concrètement, La Renarde (de _La renarde et le chien_) se déroule de la 3e à la 7e année à Poudlard des Maraudeurs, La Louve (soit _Le Pacte_) se déroule de la 6e et 7e année des Maraudeurs et évoque aussi toute la scolarité d'Harry Potter sous forme de souvenirs, enfin la Ghoster (soit _Ghoster's_) se passe après la scolarité des Maraudeurs, quand ils entrent dans la vie active.

**Chronologie :** Un petit mot sur la chronologie de l'histoire. Je tiens à vous avertir que les dates sont complètement erronées vis-à-vis de l'oeuvre de JK Rowling. Malheureusement, quand j'ai commencé à écrire _La renarde et le chien_, j'ai fait un rapide calcul pour déterminer de la date où débuterait mon histoire mais je me suis complètement gourée... Ce qui fait que tout est décalé. Suivant la vraie chronologie de JKR, 1980 est l'année où Harry Potter vient au monde. Sauf qu'en 1980, selon ma chronologie, ses parents n'ont pas encore tout à fait quitté Poudlard. Ils sont encore en Septième Année... Je suis donc dans l'incapacité de respecter les dates prévues par JKR et je m'excuse envers vous pour ce décalage.  
Bien que je n'ai pas du tout la prétention de respecter tous les moindres détails de la saga originale, j'aurais aimé pouvoir coïncider avec les dates mais tant pis. C'est un peu regrettable mais ça ne changera rien au fond à mon histoire ! Retenez seulement cette date : 1983, naissance d'Harry Potter.

**Rythme de publication :** Juste un mot à ce sujet pour que vous soyez prévenus. Je suis actuellement en train d'écrire et de publier deux fanfictions en même temps (_La Renarde et le Chien_ et _Le Pacte_), aussi le délai de parution des nouveaux chapitres (à partir du 4e acte, donc une cinquantaine de chapitres après celui-ci !), du coup, j'ai été obligée de ralentir le temps de parution. _La Renarde et le Chien_ sera publiée à raison d'un chapitre toutes les trois semaines. Vous voilà prévenus !

**Spécial remerciement :** à Haboccea (/u/2289856/), à PinkTurtle (u/3109273/) et à Sunday Vanille (/u/1132213/) pour leur aide précieuse !

Bonne lecture !

**Acte 1 : Troisième Année**

**Scène 1**

_Toit, Tour d'Astronomie, Poudlard, 30 Juin 1975_

Tout a commencé par une scène d'amour, une banale scène d'amour qui se décrit en quelques mots. Il y a d'un côté le beau gosse du collège, réputé pour ses nombreuses conquêtes (et quelles conquêtes !). De l'autre, il y a la fille maladroite qui ne sort pas du lot. Elle est un peu petite, a un peu de ventre, beaucoup de boutons et surtout des cheveux qu'elle ne coiffe pas vraiment et qui lui donnent l'air de porter une soucoupe volante sur la tête.

Elle sait très bien que ses chances sont nulles mais elle ne peut plus reculer. Si elle ne lui dit pas maintenant, elle va devenir folle. Cela fait trop longtemps qu'elle se donne le temps de se préparer. Sans compter que ses amis ne manqueraient pas de se moquer d'elle si elle abandonnait.

Voilà deux ans qu'elle ressent quelque chose pour lui. Cela a commencé par un coup de foudre alors qu'elle l'apercevait à travers la vitre de son compartiment. Elle est tout de suite tombée sous le charme et depuis son amour s'est renforcé en prenant une forme qu'elle imagine enveloppée d'un tissu de soie.

Un gros cœur bien rouge, un peu comme le sang.

Il ne regarde pas dans sa direction mais c'est elle qu'il attend. Ne l'a-t-il pas entendu approcher ? Il ne l'a sans doute jamais remarquée. Elle ne sort du lot que par ses maladresses répétées. Ce qu'il pense d'elle ? Impossible à savoir : elle ne lui a jamais adressé la parole. Et puis, ce qui compte surtout, c'est ce qu'elle pense de lui.

Ses mains moites tremblent en tripotant nerveusement sa jupe. Il faut sérieusement qu'elle songe à arrêter cette manie.

Plus que quelques pas et elle sera face à lui. Plus que quelques pas et son sort sera scellé. Son cœur flageole mais elle ne recule pas. Elle se mord la lèvre inférieure de ses dents mal arrangées.

Elle n'est vraiment pas jolie. Du temps où elle était encore là, sa mère lui répétait sans cesse qu'elle la trouvait mignonne à croquer elle n'en croit pas un mot. Elle se sait dénuée de toute beauté. Malgré les mots rassurants de ses meilleurs amis, elle n'a pas besoin d'un miroir pour voir les bourrelets de son ventre étirer le bas de sa chemise un peu trop moulante. Sans évoquer la culotte de cheval que sa jupe camoufle à peine. Quant à ses seins, elle en a plus qu'il n'en faut. Et de bien moins beaux que ceux des filles des magazines.

Elle s'arrête d'avancer. Ça y est. Elle est juste devant lui. Il ne la regarde pas mais ses sourcils se froncent. Son nez se plisse. Malgré tout, elle le trouve beau. Qu'importe les expressions de son visage, elle le voit dans ses meilleurs jours. Même mécontent, même pensif, elle adore entrevoir ses yeux sombres se perdre au loin tandis que ses pensées vagabondent on ne sait où.

L'amour rend aveugle. C'est ce que lui répètent sans cesse ses deux meilleurs amis. Et pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher de l'aimer.

Dans sa tête, elle se prodigue les derniers mots d'encouragements et se répète les conseils de ses loyaux confidents. « Sois cool, détends-toi et surtout articule ! » Elle mâche les consonnes quand elle est stressée et ce n'est pas le moment de paraître ridicule.

— Euh…

Ça commence mal ! Elle noue ses doigts derrière son dos. Elle est si tendue !

Elle déglutit alors que les yeux du bellâtre se tournent enfin vers elle et la dévisage. Elle se sent rougir comme une pivoine tandis que ses yeux noirs l'observent, les sourcils légèrement relevés.

— Quoi ?

Son ton est pressé, comme s'il voulait en terminer au plus vite.

— Je…

Elle hésite encore. « Tu y es presque ! » pense-t-elle avec force. Mais ses jambes la trahissent et se mettent à flageoler de plus belle. « Courage Amy ! »

— Je t'aime !

Enfin les trois mots quittent ses lèvres frémissantes. Elle ose lever les yeux et croiser son regard. Elle est complètement terrorisée.

L'étalon soupire pas un sourire ne se glisse sur ses lèvres cruelles. Il a détourné les yeux comme si les environs étaient bien plus intéressants. Il grogne — oui, il grogne. Elle est tétanisée devant le temps qui s'étire, s'étire, s'étire jusqu'à ce que son cœur cesse de battre totalement.

— Je ne suis pas intéressé.

Elle écarquille les yeux puis comprend que son esprit vient de lui jouer un sale tour. Comment a-t-elle pu ne pas entendre la négation, cette si glaciale négation ? Elle voit comme elle s'est fourvoyée quand il prend un air à la fois ennuyé et dégoûté.

Non, il n'y a aucune chance pour que Sirius Black ne tombe sous le charme de la pauvre Amy McFlyer.

Elle recule d'un pas et veut s'en aller mais ne réussit qu'à trébucher et à s'écrouler pitoyablement à terre. Elle n'essaie pas de se relever : elle en est incapable pour le moment. Le choc n'est pas si grand — elle s'y attendait — mais la douleur n'en est pas moins vibrante.

— Pathétique, commente le beau Sirius Black avec méchanceté.

Ainsi s'est fendu le cœur d'Amy. Elle a pris son courage à deux mains pour lui dire ces trois mots fatidiques et voilà comment il lui a répondu.

Deux ombres ont alors jailli à ses côtés et ses deux amis l'enlacent dans leurs bras, tantôt injuriant Sirius Black de tous les noms et tantôt lui glissant des paroles réconfortantes, mais bien vaines. Et ce, alors même que le cruel bellâtre se dirige tranquillement vers les escaliers, bientôt suivis par trois garçons chahuteurs.

Tout a donc commencé par une scène d'amour qui se décrit en quelques mots à peine. La petite godiche du collège a vu son cœur piétiné par un Apollon en acier bien trempé, voilà toute l'histoire. …Vraiment ?


	2. Acte I Scène 2

**Scène 2**

_Hall, Gare de Londres, 1er Septembre 1975_

Amy regarda son père se faufiler à travers les moldus et disparaître au loin sans un regard en arrière, sans un simple geste de la main. Il ne restait jamais très longtemps avec elle, pas seulement en ce jour de rentrée. Au moins il l'amenait à la gare de Londres, même s'il n'allait pas jusqu'à l'accompagner au quai. Quand ils avaient appris sa nature de sorcière, sa mère venait à peine de mourir. Le choc de découvrir que sa femme et sa fille n'étaient pas les personnes normales qu'il avait toujours crues être, avait été dur à encaisser pour son père. En fait, il ne l'avait toujours pas digéré et restait très distant avec Amy.

Cette dernière s'était fait une raison. Qu'il l'accepte ou non comme elle était ne changerait rien à sa nature de sorcière. D'ailleurs, elle était fière de faire partie de la communauté magique. Malgré tout, le rejet de son père avait toujours été un frein à son bonheur, bien qu'elle prétende le contraire.

Mais en ce jour de rentrée, la troisième, Amy avait toutes les raisons de croire qu'elle était la fille la plus heureuse du monde.

Elle poussa son chariot à travers la gare dans l'indifférence la plus totale. Comme si personne ne trouvait étrange qu'une enfant puisse posséder un chaudron ou même une chouette nommée Voltige.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le chariot qui avançait vers elle et le percuta de plein fouet. Rouge de confusion, Amy se répandit en excuses et ce fut en se penchant pour ramasser les affaires tombées dans la bousculade qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il y avait également un hibou dans les affaires.

— Du calme Amy ! rigola la voix si particulière de Jake Blas. Ce n'est pas bien grave !

Il s'agissait d'un Gryffondor de troisième année également. Il était grand, avait un sourire ravageur et des cheveux mi-longs un peu rebelles. Et, ce garçon-là, si séduisant, était son nouveau petit-ami. Son premier, pour tout avouer.

Amy et lui s'étaient croisés en France où elle était venue faire du camping avec sa meilleure amie moldue. Par coïncidence, c'était également son cas : il y accompagnait ses parents pour quelques semaines de repos. Sans entrer dans les détails, ils avaient eu le temps d'apprendre à mieux se connaître et à s'apprécier.

Une belle vengeance pour la godiche ! Voilà ce que sa meilleure amie lui dira plus tard dans un cri de victoire.

Au milieu de la gare, ils avaient l'air un peu bêtes à se regarder mutuellement sans rien dire. Réalisant cela, Amy détourna les yeux et sentit ses joues s'enflammer. Ce n'était certes pas le grand amour mais elle craquait complètement pour lui. Cela faisait déjà un mois qu'ils étaient ensemble, se rappela-t-elle avec délectation. Quel conte de fée vivait-elle ! En songeant à nouveau au début de ses vacances, Amy réalisa la chance dont elle jouissait d'avoir rencontré Jake cet été.

La brûlure provoquée par le rejet brutal de Sirius Black ne s'était pas encore effacée. Mais Amy savait qu'un jour elle trouverait le bonheur en amour. Et cela commençait avec Jake Blas.

— Amy !

Une voix stridente leur perça les oreilles et les fit sursauter. Amy vit alors Jane qui lui faisait de grands signes de la main en s'excitant tandis qu'à ses côtés Oliver se contentait d'un bref salut. Amy se tourna vers Jake avec un sourire, amusée par l'extravagance de sa meilleure amie.

— Je dois y aller, lui dit-elle.

— N'oublie pas ! la rattrapa Jake. On se rejoint tu-sais-où.

Amy acquiesça avec timidité et poussa son chariot en direction de ses amis. Soudain Jake lui attrapa la main et la força à se tourner pour lui voler furtivement un petit baiser. Troublée, Amy le regarda se redresser et filer droit vers le poteau menant au quai 9¾. Elle n'eut pas le temps de songer à rejoindre ses amis que ces derniers se trouvaient déjà face à elle. Jane l'enserra aussitôt dans ses bras un peu trop fins.

— Dis-moi que je viens de rêver ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ai-je bien vu LE Jake Blas t'embrasser farouchement sur la bouche ?

Jane Sternley était une fille qu'on caractérisait souvent d'étrange, de bizarre et même parfois d'effrayante. Elle était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus blanc : sa peau claire et lisse était blanche, ses cheveux longs (jusqu'à la taille) étaient blancs (bien plus que blonds) et même ses cils et sourcils étaient blancs. Cependant — et si cela ne suffisait pas — ce que les gens remarquaient le plus, c'était ses yeux, d'un bleu acier, pénétrants.

— Farouchement est un poil exagéré, rétorqua Oliver, bien plus calme et posé que sa camarade. Je dirais plutôt qu'il lui a volé un baiser, tout juste une bise.

Oliver Merington était assez petit pour un garçon (tout juste la taille de Jane qui ne dépassait pas le mètre soixante) mais possédait de magnifiques yeux bleus qu'il cachait derrière deux horribles culs de bouteilles lui servant de lunettes. Si ce n'était par hasard (en tombant à la renverse sur lui le premier jour de l'école), Amy ne se serait jamais rendu compte de leur beauté. Malgré son caractère difficile, elle ne l'avait alors plus quitté. D'ailleurs, à l'exception de Jane et elle, il n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis. C'était un garçon très posé mais qui détestait les endroits bruyants et qui ne s'empêchait jamais de dire ce qu'il pensait. Bon observateur et analyste, il cernait les gens avec justesse et, de ce fait, visait toujours juste.

— Alors ? s'impatienta Jane sans prêter attention à la remarque d'Oliver.

— Alors tu as vu ce que tu as vu ! s'empressa de répondre Amy, un peu gênée à l'idée d'en discuter en public.

Pour couper court à toute discussion, elle s'élança avec son chariot aussi vite que possible vers le quai du Poudlard Express, bientôt suivie par ses deux amis.

Il est sans doute judicieux de rappeler, quand il est encore temps de le faire, que les trois amis n'avaient alors encore que treize ans.

— **oOo **—

_Compartiment 16, Poudlard Express, 1er Septembre 1975_

Une fois à l'abri de probables curieux, Amy leur raconta son été au camping, sa rencontre avec Jake Blas, leur entente et leur rapprochement. Sans cesse interrompue par les questions de Jane et les remarques bien fondées (mais parfois douloureuses) d'Oliver, son rapport de l'été dura une bonne partie du trajet.

Une autre partie du voyage se concentra sur les vacances de Jane et Oliver. Ce dernier affirma par ailleurs avoir assisté à son premier concert classique pour satisfaire la nouvelle lubie de son père. Il l'évoquait spécialement pour Amy qui aimait la musique et jouait du piano depuis plusieurs années déjà.

Outre le plaisir qu'elle éprouvait à jouer, la musique se révélait pour son père et elle le dernier terrain d'entente, leur principal moyen de communication. Combien de fois avait-elle trouvé son paternel adossé à sa porte, l'écoutant jouer sans oser la déranger ? En secret, Amy adorait le surprendre. Pour cette raison, elle se mettait à jouer sitôt qu'elle posait le pied chez elle.

Il était fort probable que si elle n'avait pas découvert le monde de la magie, elle aurait tenté une carrière musicale. Mais à présent qu'elle faisait ses études à Poudlard, son futur lui paraissait bien plus incertain tellement les possibilités se révélaient très vastes.

— Tu passes donc tout ton temps avec cette Camille ? l'interrogea Jane d'un air pincé.

Elle avait mal pris qu'Amy refuse pour la deuxième fois de passer l'été avec elle.

— On se connaît depuis qu'on est toutes petites, répondit Amy. Et le seul moment où je peux encore la voir, c'est durant l'été.

— Elle ne sait pas que tu es une sorcière ? demanda Oliver qui parût réfléchir. J'ai oublié ce que tu m'as dit à son sujet.

— Ben non ! Tu sais bien qu'on n'a pas le droit d'en parler autour de nous…

Sa voix laissait entendre du regret. Elle aimerait tant partager ce secret avec Camille surtout qu'elle détestait devoir lui mentir à chaque fois. Quand Camille se mettait à parler cours et devoirs, Amy ne savait jamais trop quoi répondre. Elle était perdue à chaque formule mathématique dont son amie se plaignait quelques fois. Souvent, en fait.

— Jake Blas, quand même ! souffla Jane admirative en passant du coq à l'âne.

Sans le vouloir, les joues d'Amy rougirent à l'évocation de son nom et elle sourit. Après avoir été si rudement rejetée par Sirius Black, elle était rentrée chez elle dans un état mental déplorable. Tout le début des vacances, elle n'avait cessé de soupirer, de penser à lui et à la façon dont il l'avait traitée. Camille n'arrivait pas à lui remonter le moral et commençait à s'agacer de la voir broyer du noir à longueur de journée sans même réussir à lui soutirer la moindre explication. La rencontre avec Jake fut fortuite pour elles deux. La gentillesse et la sympathie que lui inspira ce dernier pendant leurs discussions et leurs jeux avaient vite fait de lui faire oublier un peu son chagrin. Il était impensable de ne pas s'émouvoir de l'intérêt porté par ce gentil garçon. Et puis, un peu par hasard, ou emporté par l'ambiance qui les entourait à ce moment-là, il l'avait embrassée. Elle avait été toute chamboulée c'était la première fois qu'on l'embrassait ! Mais les jours suivirent et il continuait à lui prodiguer tendresse et affection. Elle avait finalement craqué pour lui. Aujourd'hui, ils sortaient ensemble et ça leur paraissait naturel. Du moins, elle le pensait.

L'enthousiasme de Jane eut vite fait d'installer une atmosphère douce et enivrante si bien qu'ils passèrent le reste du voyage à rire et à s'amuser en se racontant mutuellement leurs anecdotes de l'été. Pour cette fois, Oliver ne fut pas en reste. Autour de leur compartiment, le train débordait de la même énergie et de la même hâte à retrouver leur seconde maison. Chez eux, Poudlard.

Aux abords du village sorcier, le train effectua un ralentissement brutal dans un grand vacarme et tous les élèves qui avaient oublié de s'asseoir se trouvèrent soudain déséquilibrés. Bien sûr, Amy ne dérogea pas à la règle et tomba.

— Tu n'en manques pas une ! grommela le pauvre Oliver qui, une fois de plus, la reçut sur lui.

— Désolée !

Mais son excuse s'étouffa bientôt dans des rires amusés et dans le plaisir de retrouver l'habitude de leur quotidien. Amy perdait très souvent son équilibre.

Une fois changés et leurs affaires rangées, ils s'apprêtaient à quitter leur compartiment quand la porte s'ouvrit pour faire entrer un garçon que le trio ne connaissait que trop bien.

— Et bien ! Ne serait-ce pas la bande de demeurés de la Miss Catastrophe ?

— La ferme Avery ! répondit aussitôt Jane.

— En voilà des manières ! répliqua le Serpentard. Je crois t'avoir entendue parler en bien d'autres termes l'an dernier…

— Certes, grinça la jeune fille. Mais il était temps que j'ouvre les yeux sur le vrai porc que tu es !

— _Répète pour voir _! s'énerva ce dernier en brandissant sa baguette.

Aussitôt les trois amis levèrent la leur.

— Je crois que tu ferais mieux de ne pas t'y tenter, lui conseilla Oliver d'un ton calme mais où perlait la menace. Je ne crois pas que Malfoy apprécierait qu'un de ses chiens se fasse humilier par la bande de Miss Catastrophe !

— Que tu crois ! fulmina Avery.

— Fous-le-camp ! cria Amy à son tour. Tu n'as pas la moindre ch-chance contre nous tr-trois !

Elle se mordit la lèvre. Ce qu'elle détestait balbutier, surtout dans ce genre de situations. Avery la regarda, un sourire moqueur sur le visage.

— Oh mais c'est que tu me fais peur ! Le jour où tu réussiras à…

— _Porcus Cauda _!

Un trait de lumière rosâtre jaillit du bout de sa baguette pour venir frapper l'incrédule Avery. Ce dernier fit un bond en hauteur en couinant de douleur. Sur son fessier poussa alors une superbe queue en tire-bouchon. Choqué, il réalisa avec horreur ce qui lui arrivait. Le trio n'était pas les seuls à rire, les amis du Serpentard avaient bien du mal à se retenir. Avery les poussa brutalement et plaqua ses mains en arrière pour essayer de camoufler en vain sa jolie queue rose.

— Tu me le paieras McFlyer !

Il s'élança hors du compartiment et se précipita à l'extérieur du train, non sans recevoir quelques moqueries bien méritées au passage. Amy et ses amis furent les derniers à descendre du train, traînant leurs lourds baguages jusqu'à la zone de dépôt. Puis, ils se dirigèrent vers les calèches. Amy eut un mouvement de recul quand elle reconnut les Maraudeurs installés sur la dernière calèche mais bien forcée, elle suivit ses amis. Ceux-ci prirent soin d'occuper les premières places, de sorte qu'Amy se retrouva de l'autre côté de Sirius Black. Soulagée, elle s'installa et se tourna légèrement vers l'extérieur. Ainsi, elle pouvait presque ignorer leur présence. Elle croisa néanmoins le regard de Remus Lupin qui lui sourit gentiment. Ne pouvant ignorer son regard chaleureux et amical, elle lui répondit. De tous les Maraudeurs, c'était sans doute le plus sympathique.

— Dites donc !

La voix suave de Sirius la fit sursauter, elle qui espérait qu'il les ignorerait… Elle osa glisser un coup d'œil dans sa direction et constata qu'il souriait avec fierté. Il se tenait droit, la tête haute, comme un empereur observant ses sujets. Amy grimaça en constatant à quel point elle avait pu être aveugle. Son orgueil démesuré était pourtant connu de tous ! Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sentir son cœur rater un battement.

— C'est l'un de vous qui a fait pousser cette jolie queue de cochon sur les fesses d'Avery ? demanda-t-il.

Peter s'esclaffa. Amy lâcha un soupir. Un instant elle avait cru qu'il aborderait leur dernière rencontre… Mais voilà tout ce qui l'intéressait !

— C'était à mourir de rire, répondit Jane en rigolant. Si tu avais vu sa tête ! Surtout qu'il clamait haut et fort qu'Amy était inoffensive. Le pauvre… Il a sans doute oublié qu'elle est la meilleure de la promotion en Métamorphose !

Amy se sentit mal à l'aise quand les regards impressionnés des quatre garçons se braquèrent sur elle. Elle aurait hautement préféré rester dans l'anonymat. Surtout qu'elle craignait qu'en la voyant, Sirius ne pensât à leur dernière rencontre et n'en fît la remarque.

— Bien joué ! la complimenta-t-il en lui lançant un de ses habituels clins d'œil séducteurs.

Amy ouvrit la bouche, comme pour répondre, mais finit par détourner le regard en sentant ses joues chauffer. Était-ce de honte ou de colère ? James et Peter se regardèrent en grimaçant, embarrassés par l'attitude inconsciente ou désinvolte de leur ami.

— Quoi ? s'exclama ce dernier. Y a un problème ?

James poussa un gémissement et se cacha le visage dans ses mains, abattu par la bêtise dont il faisait preuve. Sirius s'offusqua de son attitude et les autres préférèrent alors l'ignorer. Bougon, le bellâtre croisa ses bras et regarda à l'extérieur de la calèche.

Amy poussa un profond soupir en regrettant d'avoir passé deux ans de sa vie à rêver d'un cas pareil. L'amour ne rendait pas seulement les gens aveugles mais aussi stupides.

— Quel imbécile ce mec, murmura Jane avec consternation.

Remus qui l'avait entendue eut un demi-sourire et jeta un coup d'œil vers Amy.

— Je ne te le fais pas dire.


	3. Acte I Scène 3

**Scène 3**

_Grande Salle, Poudlard, 2 Septembre 1975_

— Quelles options as-tu choisies ?

Toute la Grande Salle répétait cette même question. Du moins pour ce qui concernait les élèves de troisième année. Durant l'été, chacun avait reçu et dûment rempli sa feuille d'inscription aux cours optionnels et tous partageaient la conclusion de leurs choix. Des exclamations de surprise et d'excitation retentissaient à chaque bout de la salle tandis que s'entrechoquaient les verres de jus de fruit, d'eau, de thé ou de chocolat au lait.

Amy observa sa feuille avec délectation mais quand Jane lui posa cette même question, elle hésita à lui répondre, pressentant déjà qu'ils se moqueraient d'elle.

— Allez, fais pas ta timide ! insista Jane. Regarde, — Elle tendit sa feuille d'inscription. — j'ai pris « Étude de Moldus ». Et je n'en ai pas si honte que ça…

— Et pourquoi ce serait honteux ? observa Oliver en se resservant du thé.

Jane lui jeta un regard ennuyé et se tourna de nouveau vers Amy sans lui répondre.

— De toute façon, tu ne pourras pas nous le cacher bien longtemps !

Elle avait raison, bien sûr, mais Amy préféra n'en rien dire. Jane attrapa alors sa feuille mais n'eut pas le temps de l'ouvrir qu'Oliver la lui chaparda.

— Quand te décideras-tu à couper tes ongles plus courts ? ronchonna la blonde en suçant son index qu'Oliver avait griffé par maladresse. C'est trop moche de les porter si long quand on est un garçon !

— Tu exagères, rétorqua Oliver. En plus, ça a de bons côtés.

Il déplia finalement la feuille d'Amy et la parcourut jusqu'à s'arrêter sur un endroit précis où la jeune fille aurait bien aimé voir apparaître une tâche indélébile. Ses lèvres se relevèrent alors et frémirent avant d'éclater d'un rire sonore qui surprit tout le monde. Il n'était pas courant de voir Oliver Merington s'esclaffer aussi jovialement. Amy se fit toute petite, rougissant d'embarras.

— C'est seulement pour ça que tu te faisais du mouron ? rigola-t-il. Crois-moi, Amy, si tu n'avais pas pris la Divination, _là_, on aurait eu de quoi s'étonner !

— Oh, ce n'était que ça, soupira Jane, déçue alors qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'écorcher la main. Tu sais Amy, après t'avoir vu fouiller toutes les Gazettes du Sorcier pour lire ton horoscope toutes les semaines, éplucher tous les articles sur les sciences occultes, lire tous les livres du genre, c'était plus qu'évident !

Pour couronner le tout, Jane ébouriffa les cheveux déjà en désordre de son amie. Cette dernière s'écarta en râlant. Peut-être aurait-elle préféré les plaisanteries, après tout…

— Faut qu'j'y aille, grommela-t-elle. J'vais être en retard.

Elle reprit rapidement sa fiche d'inscription des mains d'Oliver, sortit son emploi du temps et partit vers les escaliers dès qu'elle trouva l'emplacement du cours de Divination. Elle fit de longs détours avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était complètement paumée. Elle tenta plusieurs chemins, revenant sans cesse sur ses pas, en vain. C'était la première fois qu'elle devait se rendre dans cette partie du château et regretta de ne pas avoir demandé son chemin avant de quitter la Grande Salle.

Elle s'apprêtait à demander à interroger les tableaux autour d'elle quand elle entendit qu'on l'appelait. Son cœur fit un bond en découvrant Jake accourir vers elle. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour d'eux et l'embrassa rapidement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Le cours de Divination est de l'autre côté !

Amy le suivit à travers les couloirs en songeant qu'il avait été la seule personne à ne pas rire quand elle lui avait parlé de son désir de suivre cette option. Pour l'encourager, il avait même fini par la choisir également bien que l'art divinatoire ne l'intéressait pas plus que ça. Amy s'était sentie très touchée par son attention mais se demandait finalement s'il n'allait pas regretter son choix. Elle savait que ce n'était pas vraiment une matière qui intéressait les garçons. D'ailleurs, ils eurent tôt fait d'apercevoir une majorité de filles qui attendaient dans une impasse que le professeur vînt les chercher. Jake la dépassa alors et fila rejoindre ses amis qui l'attendaient, dont Geoffrey Brown, son meilleur ami. Amy grimaça : elle ne l'aimait pas beaucoup.

L'adolescente discuta un peu avec les filles de sa maison qui partageaient le même enthousiasme qu'elle pour la matière et ensembles, elles échangèrent leurs avis sur les dernières prédictions publiées dans la Gazette du Sorcier. Quand les autres parlèrent de leurs futurs amours respectifs, l'esprit d'Amy dériva sur les souvenirs de la veille et son instant d'intimité avec son petit-copain. D'ailleurs elle songea que beaucoup d'entre elles seraient surprises d'apprendre qu'elle sortait avec Jake Blas, bien qu'elle ne comptât pas l'ébruiter.

Elle en était là de ses pensées quand une trappe apparût au-dessus d'eux et que des échelles argentées tombèrent pour les laisser monter. Les élèves s'y précipitèrent et bientôt ils pénétrèrent dans une grande pièce décorée de rouge et enfumée. Non seulement l'air était irrespirable mais il faisait très chaud, si bien qu'Amy se mit aussitôt à s'éventer avec sa main. Certains se précipitèrent aussitôt sur les fenêtres mais aucun n'arriva à les ouvrir.

Amy partit s'asseoir sur la table au centre de toutes les autres. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers Jake qui préféra s'asseoir avec Geoffrey et une autre fille. Légèrement déçue, elle détourna les yeux et observa mieux la pièce où elle se trouvait.

— Je peux m'asseoir à tes côtés Amy ?

L'adolescente se tourna vers Lily Evans, la plus jolie et la plus intelligente élève de Gryffondor. Amy lui offrit un sourire encourageant et Lily s'installa. Elle possédait ce genre de chevelure auburn qu'on ne voit généralement que dans les photos de magazines féminins, magnifiques, sauvages et pourtant coiffés sagement grâce à un joli bandeau. Mais c'était ses yeux qui faisaient toute sa beauté : des pupilles émeraude qui dévoilaient une bonté d'âme et un esprit brillant. Non seulement était-elle la meilleure élève et la plus agréable à regarder mais aussi elle possédait un bon caractère. Certains regrettaient juste qu'elle fût si à cheval sur les règles.

Lily l'interrogea gentiment sur ses vacances et les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à discuter en attendant l'arrivée du professeur. Amy se sentait un peu intimidée par sa camarade. Même si elle savait que personne n'était parfait, Lily Evans était toutefois devenue son idéal.

— Mes chers élèves, intervint une voix nasillarde, interrompant aussitôt toutes les conversations. Soyez les bienvenus dans ma modeste maison !

Le professeur de divination apparut dans un tourbillon de fumée qui vint aussitôt s'ajouter à l'atmosphère lourde, faisant râler ses élèves qui toussèrent bruyamment.

— Quelle chaleur ! Evidemment, bien sûr, je m'y attendais. J'ai encore oublié d'éteindre cette satanée cheminée !

La femme agita sa baguette magique et le feu baissa en intensité. Un autre sort permit d'ouvrir les fenêtres au grand soulagement de tous.

— Voilà qui est mieux ! sourit le professeur en les observant derrière deux verres semblables à deux loupes montées sur un morceau de fer noir. Je m'appelle Tara Trelawney et je serai votre professeur de divination pour les années à venir. Il est probable qu'aucun d'entre vous n'ait eu la chance de me rencontrer auparavant — même si je peux reconnaître certains d'entre vous —, je ne quitte que très occasionnellement cette tour. Voyez-vous, l'art occulte est un art difficile et extrêmement capricieux. Je voudrais vous dire que vous réussirez à voir l'avenir mais je ne peux pas vous promettre pareil miracle. Certains d'entre vous, les plus ouverts et les plus _réceptifs… »_ Elle appuya très fortement sur ce mot. « …pourront peut-être à force de travail et d'acharnement ressentir l'avenir mais pour la plupart je crains que cela ne soit guère possible. J'aimerais également vous assurer que ce cours sera plaisant, facile et sans douleur, je ne le ferai pas.

Partout dans la salle, on s'échangea des regards surpris et appréhensifs. Pourquoi un cours de divination serait-il douloureux ?

— Pourquoi « douloureux », n'est-ce pas ? devina-t-elle. Et bien, mes très chers élèves, lire l'avenir n'est pas un cadeau offert par la nature, c'est une malédiction. Evidemment, vous pouvez pressentir du bien, comme un beau mariage en approche…

En disant cela, elle s'était tournée vers Kitty Burkley. Ce n'était pas une surprise : toute la presse avait discuté du prochain mariage entre le célèbre joueur de Quidditch, Georges Burkley, et la petite fille de Sir Edward Perfowee, le patron d'une entreprise sorcière multinationale. Cela n'empêcha pas quelques filles de s'exclamer d'admiration.

— Ou bien, vous pourrez prédire un heureux évènement dans une famille déjà bien nombreuse, n'est-ce pas Mr Weasley ? continua Tara Trelawney en se tournant vers Thomas Weasley.

Ce dernier rougit en se dandinant.

— Mon oncle, Arthur, va avoir un autre enfant, avoua-t-il.

— Et un de plus ! se moqua Peter Petigrow.

Les Gryffondors rigolèrent. Thomas s'enfonça encore plus dans son siège, définitivement mal à l'aise. Trelawney sourit avec amusement. Elle attendit que les ricanements cessent et reprit un air plus sombre.

— Il vous arrivera peut-être de sentir des évènements bien plus obscurs, plus terribles et plus troublants. La mort, mes enfants, n'est jamais une chose agréable à entrevoir.

Elle fit une pause. Le silence s'alourdit.

— La douleur dont je vous parle n'est pas physique, continua-t-elle. Mais comment réagirez-vous si vous apprenez que votre fils est voué à mourir en sachant que vous ne pourrez rien n'y faire sans risquer des catastrophes plus terribles encore ? Comment appréhenderez-vous un chaos que vous-même ne saurez pas déterminer ? Comment, enfin, saurez-vous faire face à la promesse de votre propre mort ? Croyez-moi, la douleur sera bien plus physique que vous ne l'imaginez. Vous pouvez ne pas croire aux horoscopes que vous lisez dans vos magasines, dans la Gazette du Sorcier, et je ne saurais vous détromper. La plupart sont écris par des incapables qui cherchent seulement à attirer l'attention des plus crédules.

Amy se tortilla sur place avec embarras, comme si cette remarque lui était particulièrement destinée.

— Vous pouvez aussi me dire que mes cours ne servent à rien et que je ne vous apprends pas grand-chose de fondamental, je ne vous en voudrai pas le moins du monde. Il y a pourtant une chose que même l'esprit le plus fermé, le plus hermétique à l'art divinatoire ne saurait démentir : on appelle ça les « prophéties ».

Tara Trelawney prit une craie sur son bureau et écrivit en lettres capitales le mot « prophétie ».

— Les prophéties forment la preuve la plus tangible que la science de la divination n'est pas vaine, expliqua-t-elle. Je ne saurais vous dire quand exactement elles apparurent dans l'Histoire mais elles sont ancrées dans notre passé. Aujourd'hui encore, des experts tentent de comprendre comment les prophéties fonctionnent et ce qu'on peut faire pour nous en protéger. Elles sont dangereuses. Elles annoncent des faits, souvent néfastes, qui vont forcément se produire à une date indéterminée. Mais ce qu'on ignore c'est que les prophéties ne sont pas des visions claires de l'avenir. Non, elles présentent un choix. Car il y a toujours un choix à faire. On a tord de croire que les prophéties montrent notre destin. Qu'est-ce que le destin ? C'est une question encore irrésolue. Et ce n'est pas moi qui vais vous le dire : je l'ignore moi-même et c'est bien mieux ainsi.

Ses yeux se perdirent un instant dans le vague, comme si elle réfléchissait à la question.

— Je ne vais pas détailler tout ce qu'on sait aujourd'hui des prophéties, reprit-elle. Ce sera le sujet d'un cours que nous aurons dans deux ans car c'est un domaine de l'art occulte très difficile à concevoir et à traiter. Ce que je voudrais néanmoins que vous compreniez, c'est qu'il n'y a pas de notion de fatalité. Si jamais vous avez le don, et que vous voyez quelque chose se produire, cela ne veut pas dire que cela va provoquera peut-être les conséquences vues dans votre vision. Sauf qu'il y a quelque chose contre laquelle même le plus puissant voyant ne pourrait lutter : l'imprévu. Il y a tant de paramètres qu'on ne voit pas dans nos visions qu'il est impossible d'être sûr que cela va se passer comme on l'a vu. Alors ne croyez pas que ce cours va vous servir à déterminer votre futur. Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Je veux seulement vous ouvrir l'esprit vers les sciences occultes car certains d'entre vous auront peut-être l'occasion de traiter avec elles lors de votre futur travail.

Trelawney se tut un instant pour boire un verre d'eau posé sur son bureau. Les murmures commencèrent à s'élever dans la salle, commentant les quelques informations qu'elle venait de leur donner. Si certains semblaient ravis de son discours, la plupart émettaient de sérieux doutes. Beaucoup avaient choisi cette matière en espérant trouver les réponses qu'elles (c'était majoritairement des filles) ne voyaient pas dans les magazines.

— Ah ! s'exclama le professeur en revenant vers eux. J'ai oublié de vous dire une chose. Si jamais vous possédez le don de voyance, je dois vous prévenir qu'il serait vain de croire que vous pourrez sauver des vies. Je vous ai dit que les visions n'étaient que le reflet d'un choix et de ce qui pourrait en découler, mais essayer d'interférer dans ce choix est vain et dangereux. Changer le futur est hors de notre portée. Et si jamais vous y parveniez, ce que je doute fortement, les conséquences pourraient être désastreuses. Il y a tellement de facteurs invisibles que vous pourrez bien créer un véritable chaos. Sachez que ces possibilités qu'on voit dans nos visions incluent des millions de « si », c'est-à-dire des millions d'autres possibilités. Si je ne me levais pas ce matin-là… Si j'évitais cette route ce jour-là… Si je ne lui parlais pas de la journée… Et cætera.

Un sourire illumina soudain son visage.

— Cela me donne d'ailleurs une bonne idée d'exercices. Pour notre prochain cours, je veux que vous m'écriviez sur un parchemin tous les facteurs qui vous ont entraîné à choisir ma matière d'une part. De l'autre, tous ceux qui vous auraient poussé à ne pas la choisir. J'entends par là non seulement vos raisons personnelles mais aussi, et _surtout_, les faits qui vous ont conduit à être aujourd'hui présents dans cette classe.

Amy et Lily s'échangèrent un regard tandis que les autres élèves s'exclamaient autour d'eux. Lily se mordillait la lèvre, réfléchissant déjà à ce qu'elle allait écrire sur son devoir. La plupart désespérait de comprendre ce que leur professeur entendait par « faits ». Personne ne voyait vraiment quel évènement avait influencé leur choix outre leur plaisir à feuilleter les horoscopes et à croire que l'avenir pouvait être lu et surtout prévu. Amy, elle, souriait : elle savait parfaitement ce qu'elle allait mettre dans son devoir.

— Je n'attends pas de vous une analyse poussée de ce qui a entraîné votre choix, les rassura le professeur en levant la voix pour couvrir le brouhaha des élèves. Je souhaite surtout qu'en réfléchissant à cet exercice, vous vous familiarisez avec la difficulté de cette matière, que vous compreniez que la divination n'est pas qu'un art, c'est une vraie science à part entière qui requiert beaucoup d'analyses et de recul. Il faut savoir déchiffrer et, surtout, comprendre les comportements de l'individu. Mieux vous percevez la personnalité du sujet de votre vision ou de votre prédiction, et mieux vous serez capable de décrypter les signes. C'est pour cela que les charlatans qui pullulent dans les cirques sont capables de vous parler de vous avec une certaine perspicacité. Ce n'est pas de la magie, et la plupart du temps, ce n'est même pas un don de voyance. Ils ne lisent pas sur vos mains, ces gens-là, ils lisent vos traits, votre visage, votre regard, votre façon de vous présenter à eux, de leur répondre, de réagir… Ce sont d'excellents observateurs. Je veux que vous perceviez dans cet exercice toutes les qualités qu'il vous faudra acquérir et développer pour réussir dans ma matière. Bon, à présent, je vais vous parler de ce qu'on va apprendre ensemble durant ce semestre et ce que j'attends de vous pour l'examen de mi-année.

Le reste du cours se déroula rapidement par une présentation générale du déroulement de la première année. Trelawney refusa de leur donner une démonstration pratique de ce qu'ils allaient apprendre, préférant de loin se cantonner à un cours magistral. Cela déçut quelques uns mais la plupart semblait satisfait en quittant la salle, Amy encore plus que les autres.

— **oOo** —

_Parc, Poudlard, 8 Septembre 1975_

La première semaine de cours s'achevait au grand soulagement de chacun, élève comme professeur. Elle avait consisté principalement à des présentations du programme qui serait étudié durant l'année et autres explications pratiques ennuyantes. Les vacances étaient déjà terminées depuis une semaine pourtant les élèves se sentaient encore libres de vagabonder sans se soucier des devoirs et des examens. Par chance, le beau temps persistait en ce début de septembre et tout le monde en profitait. Les élèves jouaient entre eux sur la pelouse du parc ou dans l'eau fraiche du lac tandis que les professeurs se promenaient ou se posaient à l'ombre d'un arbre.

On vit même le professeur Trelawney quitter sa tanière et se promener sous le soleil munie d'un long et chaud manteau, de moufles, de son chapeau d'hiver et d'une écharpe en laine rouge. Malgré tout, elle frissonnait sous ses épais habits.

— Elle est peut-être douée pour enseigner son art, disaient quelques uns. Mais elle est complètement barje.

En règle générale, c'étaient surtout les Troisièmes Années qui discutaient le plus des cours qu'ils avaient pris en option et ils étaient satisfaits en grande partie de leur choix. Excepté, peut-être de l'Étude de Moldus que Jane regrettait d'avoir sélectionné.

— Elle est gentille, la Burbage, mais vraiment inutile, commenta Jane en s'allongeant sur l'herbe.

— Elle doit quand même être douée dans sa matière pour être professeur, la défendit gentiment Amy.

— Certes, si on peut considérer qu'énoncer des évidences est un don ou une qualité quelconque, railla-t-elle.

Amy haussa les épaules et abandonna. Oliver ne fit aucune remarque et resta concentré sur son livre d'Arithmancie. Puis, Jane se redressa sur ses coudes et évoqua les dernières rumeurs qu'elle avait entendues dans les couloirs. Amy l'écouta avec amusement bien qu'elle n'aimait pas trop les commérages. Elle savait ce que c'était d'en être le sujet : des filles la pointaient quelques fois du doigt en évoquant le sujet « Sirius Black ». Personne n'ignorait qu'il l'avait rejetée en juin dernier.

— Tiens, mais c'est Jake ! s'exclama Jane en levant un bras pour attirer l'attention du Gryffondor. Houhou, on est là !

Ce dernier se promenait avec Geoffrey et une Serdaigle avec qui ils trainaient souvent. Le trio les regarda puis continuèrent leur route comme si de rien n'était. Jane baissa lentement son bras et se tourna vers Amy en fronçant les sourcils.

— J'ai rêvé où il nous a complètement snobés ?

Amy se tortilla sur place avec embarras. Oliver, qui avait regardé la scène avec curiosité, fit mine de refermer son livre et la fixa, attendant sa réponse. Bien obligée, elle bafouilla l'explication du bout des lèvres, dans un murmure. Murmure qui n'échappa pas aux oreilles affinées de Jane.

— Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle, outragée. Mais… bon sang ! _Amy_ ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe dans ta fichue petite cervelle de Bettalangue (1) !

— Et comment Jake justifie cette décision ? demanda plus calmement Oliver.

Amy leur raconta en détails la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec son copain trois nuits plus tôt. Jake préférait taire leur relation car il craignait la réaction de leur entourage. Pas vraiment de Geoffrey car ce dernier était déjà dans la confidence, mais des filles qui s'intéressaient sûrement à Jake (il ne s'en cachait pas) et qui pourraient en vouloir à Amy. Il craignait qu'elle subisse leur ressentiment et avait évoqué l'exemple de Kenny Dor et ce qu'elle avait subi l'an dernier quand il avait montré quelques signes d'intérêt pour elle. La pauvre avait vu ses vêtements déchirés, ses affaires brûlées… On l'avait insultée, humiliée, rabaissée de telle sorte qu'elle avait fini par le repousser avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin. Cela avait fait réfléchir Amy.

— La vieille excuse à la con ! s'emporta Jane qui ne voyait pas cela de la même manière. Quel crétin !

— C'est vrai que Kenny a pas mal souffert l'an dernier, reconnut Oliver.

— Tu ne vas pas te mettre à défendre cet imbécile ! s'offusqua la blonde.

— Je ne défends personne, je dis seulement ce qu'il en était pour Kenny.

— Je n'ai pas envie de vivre ce même cauchemar, rajouta Amy. En plus, je sors déjà avec lui… Ce sera encore pire !

— Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répliqua Jane.

— C'est sûr que certaines vont mal réagir et t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs, approuva Oliver. Pourtant, ce n'est pas non plus une solution de te cacher.

— Ha ! triompha Jane.

Amy fit la moue et se laissa tomber sur l'herbe, en leur faisant signe qu'elle refusait d'en parler plus longtemps. Elle était mitigée. D'un côté, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser comme eux. Taire leur relation était en soi dérisoire : soit on finirait par le savoir (à Poudlard, aucun secret ne perdurait très longtemps), soit ils craqueraient. Ce n'était pas facile de se contenter de quelques instants le soir dans une salle déserte ou sur le toit de la tour d'Astronomie, alors qu'ils pourraient être ensemble durant leurs pauses ou même juste pendant les repas. Cependant, elle avait peur de subir les jalousies des filles intéressées par Jake. Elle subissait déjà les moqueries de ses camarades et ne voulait pas en plus s'attirer leur foudre.

Jane refusa de la laisser en paix et continua tout le reste de la journée à évoquer le sujet. Durant le repas du soir, Amy eut tout juste le temps de plaquer sa main sur sa bouche alors qu'elle allait évoquer le nom de Jake. Son amie la repoussa, exaspérée par son attitude.

— Je n'allais pas prononcer son nom ! s'énerva-t-elle.

— Qu'importe ! réagit Amy. Je ne veux pas non plus que tu parles de… ça en public, d'accord ?

Elle s'était mise à chuchoter.

— Si on sait que je suis en _couple_, murmura-t-elle encore plus bas. On va sûrement me poser des questions. Qu'est-ce que je leur répondrai ?

Jane se recula sur sa chaise et la toisa en prenant un air désabusé.

— Oh, je ne sais pas, moi. Peut-être : je ne suis qu'une imbécile qui sort avec un connard invétéré — cela dit, sa seule qualité — qui ne veut absolument pas qu'on sache qu'il fréquente une fille comme moi ? Et j'allais oublier : c'est pour mon bien.

Jane conclut en lui offrant un sourire chargé de sous-entendus et se tourna vers son aile de poulet qu'elle piqua brutalement de sa fourchette avant de le décortiquer avec acharnement. Oliver ricana en la regardant faire. Comme toujours, il ne défendrait pas Amy : il pensait sûrement comme Jane. Elle repoussa son assiette et bougonna dans son coin, essayant de penser en vain que Jane avait tord.


	4. Acte 1 Scène 4

_Petite note : Merci à Rock's de m'avoir signalé mon oubli. Pour ceux qui ont déjà lu la scène 3, j'avais oublié de rajouter en bas de page la définition de betalangue (__petite créature de treize centimètres dont la langue enroulée mesure près de quatre fois sa taille et qui n'a pas de cervelle. Elle passe ses jours à dérouler et enrouler sa langue dès qu'un insecte s'y pose sans jamais bouger le reste de son corps). Je l'ai rajouté dans le chapitre 3, il n'y a donc plus de soucis !_

_Je publie la scène 4 en avance, étant donné __que je ne le pourrai peut-être pas samedi (problème de connexion)._ _Bonne lecture !_

**Scène 4**

_Couloir, rez-de-chaussée, Poudlard, 8 Septembre 1975_

Un brouhaha conséquent retentit au bout du couloir, non loin des escaliers menant au premier étage du bâtiment principal. Intrigués, Amy, Jane et Oliver pressèrent le pas pour se retrouver devant le spectacle familier d'une dispute entre Gryffondors et Serpentards. Une fois de plus, il s'agissait des Maraudeurs pour le camp rouge des lions, et Rogue, Avery et Mulciber pour celui vert des serpents. Rouge de rage, les Serpentards semblaient en train d'incendier les quatre lionceaux mais seuls des sifflements rageurs et une langue fourchue sortaient de leur bouche.

Amy et ses amis ne se privèrent pas de rire au dépend de leurs ennemis jurés. Fou de rage, Rogue brandit sa baguette et, avant même que quiconque put réagir, jeta un sort qui projeta Sirius en arrière. Celui-ci lâcha un grognement douloureux en atterrissant brutalement sur le sol. Tout le monde s'exclamait d'admiration et de colère : Rogue n'avait même pas prononcé aucune parole.

— Il a jeté un sort silencieux, commenta Oliver, fortement impressionné. C'est dingue… quand a-t-il appris à le faire ?

Comme lui, Amy était impressionnée. Ils n'eurent pas le temps d'en voir plus car la voix furieuse de Rusard surgit derrière eux, poussant les gêneurs de son passage sans ménagement.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? répétait-il en s'avançant. C'est quoi cet attroupement, bande de moribonds ? Ben voyons ! s'écria-t-il en voyant la cause du raffut. Rogue et sa bande ainsi que Potter et sa clique, comme d'habitude. Fichtre poltrons que vous êtes ! Mr Avery, si vous n'arrêtez pas tout de suite de tirer la langue comme un diable je vous jure que je vous la tranche sur-le-champ ! Croyez-moi, ce sera un vrai plaisir ! Vous autres, foutez-moi l'camp ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

Sous les ordres répétés du concierge la foule se dissipa et Amy ne put voir ce qu'il en advenait des fauteurs de trouble. McGonagall, alertée du remue-ménage, était arrivée sur les lieux et il valait mieux ne pas trainer dans les parages.

Il fallut attendre jusqu'à onze heures du soir pour revoir les Maraudeurs dans la salle commune de la Tour de Gryffondor. Ils furent accueillis comme des héros par une grande partie des lionceaux. Lily Evans, et quelques autres élèves de différents âges, semblaient désapprouver l'enthousiasme général mais ils se joignirent tout de même à la fête sitôt qu'on sortit les bièraubeurres que les Maraudeurs avaient chipées on-ne-savait-où-ni-comment.

Amy, Jane et Oliver en profitèrent également pour se partager une boisson et festoyer dans leur coin. Mais Amy ne cessait de fouiller la salle en espérant apercevoir Jake. Malgré tout, elle aurait bien aimé s'amuser avec lui. Plusieurs fois, elle le vit en pleine discussion avec ses amis. Il était populaire et avait sympathisé avec bon nombre d'élèves de Quatrième et de Cinquième Année aussi. Myriam Krebe l'accompagnait partout en contant fleurette. Tout le monde savait qu'elle mourrait d'envie de sortir avec lui et personne ne voulait l'en empêcher : elle était plus que redoutable.

Malheureusement pour Amy, Myriam croisa son regard à plusieurs reprises et bien que la jeune Gryffondor détournât les yeux à chaque fois, il était plus qu'évident qu'elle regardait Jake.

— Oh, regarde, Jake ! gloussa Myriam assez fort pour que tout le monde l'entende. On dirait bien que tu as une nouvelle admiratrice !

Myriam pointa du doigt Amy avec mépris. Jake tourna la tête pour la regarder et son regard se fit dur un instant. Amy détourna une fois de plus le regard et se concentra sur ses amis qui, eux, fusillaient Myriam du regard.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle est moche quand même ! dit cette dernière d'une voix forte. Et vous savez quoi ? J'ai entendu dire qu'elle a abordé Sirius Black à la fin de l'année scolaire précédente. Vous vous rendez compte de son audace ? Et bien sûr, Sirius l'a rejetée. Comment a-t-elle pu croire qu'il s'intéresserait à elle ? — Elle éclata de rire en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Jake. — Fais gaffe, Jake, car je crois bien que tu vas devenir la nouvelle obsession de Miss Catastrophe !

— Lâche-la un peu, grommela Jake en balayant sa main et en se retournant vers ses amis. Et moi aussi. On s'en moque.

Amy se leva et s'enfuit dans le dortoir des filles. Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle plongea disgracieusement sur son lit et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Aussitôt, elle sentit la présence de ses deux meilleurs amis. Pour une fois, Jane resta silencieuse, ravalant le flot d'insultes auquel elle devait penser et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Amy et lui frictionna le dos avec douceur. Oliver se contenta de marquer sa présence en s'allongeant à côté d'Amy.

Ils restèrent là un long moment avant que leur amie ne s'endorme finalement.

— **oOo** —

_Poudlard, 9 Septembre 1975_

Amy appliqua de la poudre à la couleur de sa peau sous ses yeux pour cacher sa mauvaise mine. Elle avait passé une mauvaise soirée et une nuit affreuse. Elle avait rêvé que Myriam la torturait de mille façons devant Jake, lequel se contentait de la pointer du doigt en répétant : « On s'en moque. ». Amy se frotta les joues et tira dessus en grimaçant devant son miroir. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle s'endurcisse et qu'elle arrête de s'apitoyer ainsi sur son sort. Mais elle se sentait horriblement mal : humiliée, déçue et blessée.

Jane réussit à la persuader de ne pas montrer son abattement et de paraître forte mais Amy ne savait pas très bien comment il fallait s'y prendre. Elle prit alors une profonde respiration et quitta enfin la salle de bain. Quand elle partit prendre un petit-déjeuner, elle se rendit compte avec soulagement que personne n'avait trop fait attention à la scène du soir précédent. En fait, peu avaient vu et entendu Myriam se moquer d'elle.

Amy passa donc un bon moment avec Jane et Oliver puis partit en cours de Divination où elle eut droit aux premières démonstrations et au premier cours théorique du professeur Tara Trelawney. Cette dernière récolta les devoirs et leur donna un autre pour la semaine suivante en plus des premiers chapitres de leur ouvrage à lire. Amy était enthousiasmée par ces perspectives : elle trouvait les sujets plein de bon sens. Bien que plus sceptique, Lily approuvait également la pédagogie de Trelawney. Les deux filles s'étaient une fois de plus installées ensemble et commençaient à bien s'entendre. Lily lui avoua même en rigolant qu'elle avait toujours été jalouse des dons qu'Amy avait pour la Métamorphose. Amy avait rougi devant ce compliment sans pour autant le réfuter par modestie. Elle savait très bien qu'elle était douée pour cette matière non seulement parce qu'elle était consciencieuse mais aussi parce qu'elle avait hérité de sa mère le don de Métamorphomage.

Après le cours de Divination, les élèves avaient une pause de quinze minutes avant le début du cours suivant. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait déjà vers la salle de classe de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, Jake l'interpella au croisement d'un couloir et la tira dans un coin où on ne les verrait pas discuter. Amy sentit d'abord son cœur battre à vive allure puis son ventre se contracter et s'efforça de calmer ses émotions. Elle dévisagea le visage fermé de Jake en se demandant s'il allait s'excuser de son attitude.

— Je croyais t'avoir dit de faire attention ! dit-il d'un ton énervé.

— Mais j'ai fait attention ! se défendit Amy, déçue de son injuste réaction.

— Alors ignore-moi. Oublie-moi la journée, ce n'est pas difficile…

— Parle pour toi ! s'emporta-t-elle.

Jake eut l'air surpris de la voir s'énerver contre lui, ce qui encouragea Amy à continuer.

— Je ne trouve pas juste que tu viens me faire la morale alors que ton attitude a été exécrable hier soir. Tu crois que c'est facile d'être là, invisible devant tes yeux et t'entendre dire que tu t'en fous quand ta copine m'humilie en public ?

— Ce n'est pas ma copine, grommela Jake. Si je te défendais, on aurait eu des doutes.

— Oliver me défend et pourtant personne ne suppose qu'il s'intéresse à moi pour autant, rétorqua Amy. L'an dernier, on discutait parfois ensemble. Tu t'es assis à côté de moi plusieurs fois en cours sans te soucier qu'on interprète mal les choses. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça changerait pour les autres que tu continues dans ce biais et qu'on soit au moins amis en public. Et je ne te demande même pas de me défendre, j'ai l'habitude des railleries bêtes et méchantes. Tu pourrais juste avoir plus de considération à mon égard, c'est tout. Parce que j'ai plus l'impression que tu ne veux pas qu'on nous voit ensemble parce que tu as honte de moi que parce que tu as peur pour moi !

— Bien sûr que non ! réagit aussitôt Jake.

Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules et plongea ses yeux dans les siens en secouant sa tête.

— Bien sûr que non, répéta-t-il avec sincérité. Je n'ai pas honte de toi, il n'y a pas de raisons. Ne crois pas un mot de ce que raconte Myriam. C'est une imbécile. Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est la seule chose qui compte. Je ne veux pas te voir maltraitée par des filles comme elle. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus.

Il lui sourit tendrement. Elle voyait dans ses yeux qu'il pensait ses paroles, sincèrement. Amy se mordilla la lèvre, signe qu'elle se laissait attendrir. Jake en profita pour lui voler un baiser. Il dura plus longtemps que les autres fois et l'adolescente se sentit débordée de plaisir. Quand il se redressa et la laissa enfin reprendre son souffle, elle souriait.

— **oOo** —

_Couloirs, deuxième étage, Poudlard, 9 Septembre 1975_

— On peut se parler deux minutes ?

Myriam Krebe s'imposa devant Amy alors que cette dernière se dirigeait vers la bibliothèque. Accompagnée de deux filles de Seconde Année, Myriam lui barrait le chemin, si bien qu'Amy ne pouvait même pas songer à l'ignorer. Un peu inquiète, elle tenta de ne pas montrer sa peur. Mais c'est d'une voix faible qu'elle lui répondit :

— Je n'ai rien à te dire.

— Alors tu écouteras, répliqua aussitôt Myriam. Il n'y en a pas pour longtemps. Allons dans un endroit tranquille, ce serait bête de se donner en spectacle !

Amy hésita tout d'abord puis finit par accepter, ne voyant pas d'autres solutions. Myriam et les filles la guidèrent jusqu'à une salle déserte. Une fois à l'intérieur, et la porte fermée, la tension monta d'un cran. Les trois filles la toisaient d'un air supérieur, comme si elle était une moins que rien. Amy prit grand soin de laisser une certaine distance entre elles.

— Bon ! s'exclama Myriam après s'être raclée la gorge. Je ne pense pas que tu connaisses mes deux amies ici présentes. Voici Jenny Huphrey et Caroline Perteplume. Elles n'ont pas l'air comme ça mais ce sont deux reines de la torture.

— Psychologique, précisa Jenny avec fierté.

— Ou physique, rajouta Caroline en rajustant ses manches pour montrer deux gros bras.

Myriam semblait satisfaite de leur effet : Amy ne cachait pas sa peur. Avec ce rictus sur le visage, Myriam n'était pas belle. Elle avait les traits durs, le corps épais, un maquillage grossier (surtout pour son âge) et en plus elle se mouvait en dandinant, croyant sûrement faire preuve d'élégance, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Ses dandinements étaient ridicules mais son regard dur et surtout la menace que son grand frère de Serpentard vint l'aider à régler ses affaires empêchait quiconque de se moquer ouvertement de ses minauderies.

— Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? articula avec peine Amy.

— Vérifier deux-trois trucs ensemble, indiqua Myriam. Je tiens à m'assurer que toi et moi sommes sur la même longueur d'onde. Alors, c'est vrai que Sirius Black t'a rejetée ?

— Et… alors ?

— Simple curiosité, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je me demandais surtout comment, après que Black t'ait rejetée, tu as pu t'imaginer que ce serait possible avec Jake Blas ?

— Nous fais pas rire ! ricana Jenny.

— T'as aucune chance, renchérit Caroline en secouant la tête.

— Je… ne vois pas ce dont vous parlez ! protesta Amy. Laissez-moi tranquille !

— Bien sûr, bien sûr ! approuva Jenny. Il n'y a pas de raison qu'on ne te laisse pas en paix, c'est bien ça Myriam ?

— Oui, approuva cette dernière. Garde-toi bien d'approcher Jake ou alors ta vie va vite devenir un enfer. Foi de Krebe !

— C'est clair Miss Catastrophe ? insista Caroline.

Les trois filles bousculèrent Amy en quittant la salle et partirent d'un grand éclat de rire dans le couloir. Elles étaient sûres qu'Amy ne ferait pas d'histoires : elle était bien trop peureuse ! Et il était vrai qu'Amy tremblait, mais était-ce seulement de la peur ? Amy vibrait de colère et de frustration. Son impuissance et sa faiblesse la terrifiaient bien plus que les menaces de Myriam. C'était parce qu'elle n'osait jamais rien répliquer qu'elle se retrouvait toujours dans des situations du genre. Elle se laissait bêtement intimidée, marchée sur les pieds et manipulée par des personnes aussi stupides que Myriam. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elles pourraient lui faire subir d'humiliant ? Les catastrophes répétées d'Amy suffisaient déjà à la rendre risible. Que pouvaient-elles faire de plus ?

Peut-être était-il temps qu'elle arrête simplement d'avoir peur.


	5. Acte 1 Scène 5

**Scène 5**

_Poudlard, 18 Septembre 1975_

L'euphorie de la rentrée était à présent bien estompée. Les devoirs quotidiens commençaient à s'entasser pour chaque élève des différentes années. Amy avait sa propre dose : le professeur de Runes et celle de Divination étaient impitoyables. Il n'y avait que les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques et de Botanique qui ne donnaient pas beaucoup de travaux supplémentaires, du moins, pas encore. Amy avait donc beaucoup à faire pour apprendre les bases de la langue Runique et de son histoire ainsi que pour réussir les concoctions demandées par le professeur Slughorn. Le cours de Potion lui avait toujours donné du fil à retorde. Attentive en cours, elle retenait assez bien les principales informations données par le soporifique professeur d'Histoire de la Magie et la théorie des cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle avait bien quelques difficultés à retenir tous les différents noms et propriétés des plantes enseignés par le professeur de Botanique mais en revanche elle excellait en Métamorphose, s'attirant la sympathie du professeur McGonagall. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs été celle qui l'avait accompagnée avant son entrée à Poudlard au laboratoire du Ministère afin de confirmer sa nature de Métamorphomage.

Amy était très fière de cette particularité. Non seulement elle s'en sentait moins ordinaire mais, en plus, elle ne se trouvait pas injustement avantagée. Ses bons résultats n'étaient pas seulement dus à sa nature mais aussi, et surtout, à ses nombreux efforts. Elle travaillait avec assiduité et s'entraînait beaucoup pour améliorer son niveau, si bien qu'elle avait acquis une petite avance sur les autres élèves. Et comme seuls Jane et Oliver étaient au courant, à l'exception des enseignants, personne ne pouvait lui reprocher de rapporter autant de bons points pour la maison Gryffondor, malgré l'impartialité de McGonagall.

Aujourd'hui, elle arrivait à transformer d'infimes parties du corps humain, comme le soir précédent où, pour interrompre le flot de paroles de Jane (qui critiquait une fois de plus Jake), elle lui avait transformé le nez en groin de cochon. Ou quand elle avait fait apparaître une belle queue de cochon sur le derrière d'Avery. Ce dernier ne l'avait pas oublié, loin de là, mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait de l'aborder un phénomène plus ou moins étrange se produisait et il perdait quelque chose. Cela pouvait être un vêtement, comme sa robe ou ses chaussures, ou alors une partie du corps. La fois précédente, tous ses cheveux étaient tombés au moment même où il avait approché Amy. Bien sûr, son premier réflexe avait été de croire qu'elle en était responsable mais les Maraudeurs avaient fini par signer leurs blagues : sur son crâne chauve un lion coiffé d'une couronne en forme de M était apparu. De fait, Avery avait cessé toute tentative vengeresse.

Amy s'en voyait ravie.

— **oOo **—

_Bibliothèque, Poudlard, 18 Septembre 1975_

Alors que la vie à Poudlard redevenait un quotidien pour tous les élèves, Amy nota toutefois une certaine différence. Tandis qu'elle ne recherchait plus autant à se retrouver en présence des Maraudeurs (et surtout de Sirius), elle ne cessait de les croiser à longueur de journées. Et plus précisément, elle ne cessait de tomber sur Remus Lupin. D'une certaine façon, leurs rencontres n'étaient pas si surprenantes : il aimait comme elle le calme de la bibliothèque et avait toujours été un amoureux du livre. Il faisait partie de la maison Gryffondor et suivait les cours de Troisième Année. Cependant, cela faisait déjà deux ans qu'elle était à l'école et jamais elle n'avait eu autant l'occasion de le croiser et encore moins de lui parler.

Amy n'avait jamais trop fait attention à lui. Il était gentil garçon, plutôt mignon, attentionné et sérieux et tous les professeurs l'appréciaient (malgré son indéniable participation à toutes les farces des Maraudeurs). Elle ne trouvait pas cela étrange qu'il la salue quand il la croisait. Même James inclinait rapidement la tête en la voyant et Peter souriait d'un air assez gêné. Mais depuis la rentrée, il commençait à s'intéresser à ce qu'elle lisait, ce qu'elle voudrait lire, ce qu'elle pensait de tel ou tel livre, par extrapolation ce qui l'intéressait dans la vie. Il lui avait même plusieurs fois proposé de l'aider pendant le cours de Potion ou même pour ses devoirs.

Bien sûr, elle n'était pas insensible au fait qu'un garçon aussi charmant puisse s'intéresser à elle c'était très flatteur. Elle ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de trouver la situation un peu triste à chaque fois qu'elle songeait à Jake. Comme elle souhaiterait pouvoir échanger aussi librement avec lui qu'avec Remus ! Après qu'elle lui eut avoué ses sentiments sur l'état de leur relation, il lui avait promis qu'ils allaient faire les choses en douceur. Pourtant, rien n'avait changé. Ils se voyaient en secret la nuit et s'ignoraient le jour. Myriam n'avait ainsi donc aucune raison de « faire de sa vie un enfer », c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire ! Cependant, ça n'empêchait ni Jenny ni Caroline de s'en prendre à elle. Depuis leur altercation, elles n'avaient cessé de se moquer d'elle ouvertement et de rallier l'opinion des secondes années à leur point de vue. Mais au lieu de décourager Amy, cela n'avait abouti qu'au contraire. Plus elles s'en prenaient à elle, et plus Amy avait envie de se battre.

Cette nouvelle sensation l'avait au début inquiété mais très vite elle ne s'en sentit que plus forte. C'était une bonne chose de ne pas se laisser abattre aussi facilement : elle progressait.

Les pensées d'Amy s'arrêtèrent là quand elle entendit qu'on l'interpellait :

— Bonjour Amy.

Il s'agissait évidemment de Remus qui tenait un livre à la main. Amy reposa l'ouvrage qu'elle avait commencé à extraire de la rangée et se tourna vers lui en retenant un soupire. Elle avait eu envie d'être seule et c'était raté. Elle réussit toutefois à lui répondre gentiment.

— Tu viens chercher un nouveau livre ? demanda le Maraudeur dont le regard glissa vers la rangée de bouquins.

— Je ne sais pas encore, répondit Amy. Je regarde ce qu'il y a. Et toi ? Tu as trouvé le tien ?

— Non, je suis là pour le reposer, affirma-t-il.

C'était une nouvelle preuve qu'il cherchait à l'aborder. Normalement, les élèves rendaient les livres directement à Mrs Pince qui les effaçait du registre des emprunts et les rangeait elle-même.

Il y eut un léger moment de silence. Amy voulait se retrouver seule et elle aurait bien aimé flâner encore dans les immenses rayons de la bibliothèque.

— Bon, ben, je vais te laisser reposer ton livre alors, dit-elle pour prendre congé. Je vais remonter à notre Tour, je pense.

— Dans ce cas-là, tu peux m'attendre ? demanda aussitôt Remus. Je dois rejoindre Peter pour l'aider avec son devoir de Métamorphose.

Ne trouvant pas de raison de refuser, Amy accepta en souriant. Le Maraudeur se dépêcha d'aller remettre son livre à la bonne place et tous deux quittèrent la bibliothèque et traversèrent les couloirs dans un silence inconfortable. Remus tentait bien de le rompre mais sans trop de résultats. Amy aurait préféré qu'ils réussissent à discuter en toute amitié mais elle avait l'embarrassant sentiment que le Maraudeur ne l'abordait pas seulement pour chercher son amitié.

— **oOo** —

_Salle commune, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 18 Septembre 1975_

Une fois arrivée dans la chaleureuse salle commune de Gryffondor, Amy se hâta de prendre congé auprès de Remus et de rejoindre ses deux meilleurs amis tandis qu'il rejoignait les siens. Soulagée, elle s'installa à côté de Jane. Oliver et Jane étaient plongés sur leur devoir de Métamorphose.

— Je vais y passer ma nuit si ça continue ! grommela Jane. Tu veux pas m'aider un peu ?

— Ce n'est pas difficile, répondit simplement Amy. On connaît déjà toutes les réponses : on les a apprises l'an dernier.

— L'an dernier ? répéta Oliver. Mais oui !

Il se pencha sur son parchemin et se mit à écrire frénétiquement. Jane semblait encore plus désespérée.

— Tu aurais du travailler cet été, lui dit Oliver.

Jane ronchonna. Puis Amy attrapa un parchemin et une plume et lui dessina trois schémas qui représentaient les trois solutions possibles : des assemblages de sorts basiques mais qui donnaient chacun un effet intéressant pour le problème donné par McGonagall. Une fois que leurs devoirs furent terminés, Amy et Jane discutèrent des dernières rumeurs entendues. Oliver restait plus en retrait tout en se permettant quelques remarques critiques de temps à autres.

— Te voilà bien pensive tout à coup, remarqua Jane alors qu'Amy avait les yeux dans le vague.

En réalité, Amy avait repéré Jake. Celui-ci était en pleine discussion avec une jolie fille de quatrième année dont Amy ignorait le nom. Elle détourna les yeux et s'efforça de sourire à sa meilleure amie mais ne détrompa personne : quelque chose n'allait pas.

— A quoi pensais-tu donc ? la questionna encore Jane.

— A rien, éluda Amy. A l'évidence…

Tout d'abord, Jane ne comprit pas puis elle tourna la tête vers l'opposé de la salle et aperçut l'évidence en question. Ses sourcils se levèrent alors et elle reposa ses deux yeux intensément bleus acier sur Amy.

— Je te l'avais dit, lâcha-t-elle.

Amy ne supportait plus les remarques de Jane. Elle préféra ne pas argumenter et quitter la salle. Elle n'écouta pas Jane grommeler que ce n'était pas la peine de prendre la mouche pas plus qu'elle ne fit attention à Remus qui l'interpelait. Elle quitta la Tour de Gryffondor et se faufila dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans but précis : elle aimait parfois déambuler pour évacuer son stress ou ses émotions négatives.

— **oOo** —

_Sous les étoiles, Tour de l'Astronomie, Poudlard, 18 Septembre 1979_

Amy adorait se pencher sur le rebord de la Tour de l'Astronomie et regarder vers le bas. Le vertige ne la dérangeait pas même si les premiers coups d'œil étaient impressionnants. De cet endroit, elle avait un large panorama. En se penchant, elle voyait une grande partie du parc de Poudlard et le début de la Forêt Interdite mais c'était surtout la sensation de vide qu'elle préférait. Elle aimait se pencher dessus et savourer l'instant dangereux tout en sachant qu'elle ne tomberait pas. Ca la rendait invincible.

La mi-septembre était arrivée et les nuits se faisaient à présent froides. Les saisons intermédiaires duraient de moins en moins longtemps au fil des années, et Poudlard se situait au Nord, personne ne savait précisément où. Amy entendit soudain la porte s'ouvrir derrière elle et quelqu'un arriver. Elle n'avait pas besoin de se tourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait mais elle regarda cependant en arrière pour regarder Jake. Celui-ci hésitait à s'approcher comme il avait le vertige. Il aimait regarder l'horizon au loin et les étoiles mais jamais la hauteur vertigineuse qui le séparait du sol.

Amy adorait le vide. Elle le trouvait chargé de sens, un peu comme le tableau « Carré noir sur fond blanc », de Kazimir Malevitch. S'il le voyait partout, le vide, elle l'entendait. A point s'y tromper, il ne s'agissait pas d'écouter le silence car le vide est rempli de sonorités différentes et d'ambiances variées. Celui sur lequel elle se penchait était assourdissant. Le bruit y formait un méli-mélo de formes et de textures invisibles, d'où le vide. Le bruit long et souple du vent, celui sec et tremblotant des feuilles et des branches d'arbres, celui doux et caressant de l'herbe qui se pliait, celui si vibrant des animaux nocturnes… C'était un vide habité qui se frayait dans ses oreilles et puis tout son corps, l'envoûtant, l'attirant…

— Tu ne voudrais pas t'éloigner un peu du bord, s'il te plait ? demanda Jake d'une voix mal assurée. Tu m'inquiètes un peu.

Amy éclata de rire tout en consentant à reculer.

— Il n'y a pas de risques, dit-elle. Je n'ai pas peur de tomber, j'ai un très bon équilibre, à ce qu'il parait.

Jake sourit à peine et vint l'enlacer. Un instant, elle voulut protester, étant toujours fâchée contre lui, mais elle ne résista pas et se laissa aller aux émotions qu'il provoquait en elle. Il lui fit de petits bisous sur les lèvres, des tendres petits baisers volés qu'elle raffolait. Malgré le doute, l'ivresse du plaisir l'emportait sur sa conscience et elle s'adonna totalement à ces innocents petites caresses sur ses lèvres humides.


	6. Acte 1 Scène 6

**Scène 6**

_Table des Gryffondors, Grande Salle, Poudlard, 20 Septembre 1975_

Gryffondor devenait insoutenable depuis une semaine, mais ce n'était pas la seule maison à s'agiter. Les Gryffondors, bien que toujours bruyants, faisaient un vacarme assourdissant ce samedi-là. Même le professeur de métamorphose paraissait plus agitée que d'ordinaire et pas seulement parce que sa maison se faisait remarquer. McGonagall attendait trois choses de ses élèves : qu'ils réussissent dans leurs études et leurs carrières, qu'ils remportent la Coupe des Quatre Maisons (ce qui ne leur était pas arrivé depuis quelques années hélas) et qu'ils gagnent le tournoi de Quidditch (ce qui arrivait pratiquement une fois sur deux). C'était d'ailleurs sur ce dernier point que les discussions se portaient. Aujourd'hui même avait lieu les sélections pour remplacer les joueurs dernièrement diplômés. A Gryffondor, plus particulièrement, trois postes étaient à prendre : un gardien, un batteur et un poursuiveur.

Entre ceux qui voulaient se présenter, ceux qui encourageaient ces derniers et tous ceux qui s'intéressaient à la victoire de leur équipe (sans compter ceux qui râlaient du brouhaha provoqué par cet évènement), cela faisait déjà beaucoup de monde qui braillait. D'ailleurs, Jane, Oliver et Amy participaient au remue-ménage alors que les deux filles du trio tentaient de persuader leur ami de se présenter en temps que poursuiveur. En première année, elles avaient découvert qu'Oliver, malgré son désintérêt apparent pour la Coupe, était en réalité un mordu de Quidditch. Les étés, son père l'emmenait souvent voir les matchs de la Ligue et ils jouaient ensemble les dimanches. Quelques fois Jane et lui montaient sur un balai pour s'amuser avec un souaffle emprunté à l'école, plus rarement accompagnés d'Amy. Oliver était doué pour manier cette balle, alors qu'Amy désespérait de pouvoir seulement l'attraper : elle avait trop peur de la recevoir en pleine face.

Ce samedi-là, elles étaient donc bien décidées à le persuader de tenter le coup mais Oliver se révélait très borné.

— Mais bon sang ! s'énerva Jane en tapant du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter son entourage et les couverts sur la table.

Isabel Flamby la fusilla du regard tandis qu'elle tentait vainement d'essuyer la tâche de chocolat qui était atterrie sur sa jupe. Elle ne réussissait au contraire qu'à l'étaler un peu plus.

— Tu as peur de te faire humilier, hein ? persista Jane, sans prendre en compte le mécontentement des autres.

— Je l'ai déjà répété cent fois, soupira Oliver. C'est non, non et re-non.

Conscient qu'il l'aurait sur le dos toute la journée, le Gryffondor rêva avec envie d'un accélérateur de temps.

— Amy, aide-moi !

— Écoute, s'il ne veut pas faire partie de l'équipe… lança celle-ci avec hésitation.

— Merci, dit Oliver avec reconnaissance.

— Faux frère ! s'outra Jane en même temps.

— Non Jane, enchaîna-t-il. Amy est une fille.

— Fausse sœur !

Amy eut un sourire d'excuse et Jane bouda le reste du repas. Malgré tout, c'est un sourire triomphant qu'Oliver arbora tout en se servant du dessert. Néanmoins, alors qu'il espérait le sujet clos, Amy évoqua de nouveau le sujet. Ils étaient en train de monter les escaliers quand elle prit la parole :

— Malgré tout, tu sais, ça m'aurait bien plu de pouvoir enfin encourager quelqu'un que j'aime bien.

Jane n'hésita pas une seconde pour s'exclamer un bruyant « Ah tu vois ! » qui fit sursauter tous les personnages dans leurs tableaux.

— **oOo** —

_Stade de Quidditch, Poudlard, 20 Septembre 1975_

Amy était redoutable. Voilà ce à quoi pensait Oliver au moment où il pénétra les vestiaires des Gryffondors. Elle n'avait pas l'air comme ça mais elle savait comment rompre ses barrières et lui faire tout accepter. C'était comme ça depuis le début : il ne lui résistait pas. Pourtant, à ne point s'y tromper, il n'y avait aucune ambigüité dans leur relation. Ils formaient les meilleurs amis du monde et ils s'aimaient en temps que tels mais c'était tout ce qu'il fallait y voir.

Il termina de s'habiller et enfila ses gants puis contempla son balai. Étant trop tard pour faire amener le sien de sa demeure familiale, il avait du emprunter un des balais de l'école. Seulement, ces derniers étaient vieux comme le monde et s'ils suffisaient pour les cours de première année, ils étaient loin de valoir n'importe quel Nimbus flambant neuf de ses probables concurrents. Oliver devait donc se contenter du triste Octave 888, un modèle vieux de plusieurs générations.

Oliver ferma les yeux quelques secondes et s'insuffla une bonne dose de courage et de patience. Cette épreuve allait probablement beaucoup l'éprouver. Amy avait raison de dire qu'il aimait le Quidditch, il en raffolait depuis le jour où il avait été capable de monter sur un mini balai pour bambin. Son père, mordu de ce sport, lui avait enseigné très vite sa passion et, aujourd'hui, Oliver ne craignait pas d'être en reste sur les autres vis-à-vis de son niveau. Seulement, il appréhendait beaucoup de jouer avec ses camarades de Gryffondor. Malgré ses efforts pour rester le plus objectif possible, il possédait bon nombre de préjugés sur certains des joueurs de l'équipe, en plus de rancœur personnelle.

Ainsi, il ne se voyait pas collaborer avec Sirius Black. Il s'imaginait très facilement lui prendre sa batte de batteur et lui casser le nez avec après la façon dont il avait traité Amy en Juin dernier et la manière, également, qu'il avait d'avoir comme oublié ce fait. Et même sans évoquer ce sujet, il le trouvait stupide. Il avait beau avoir de bonnes notes, il semblait mettre un point d'honneur à n'user de son intelligence que pour des bêtises. Combien de fois ses plaisanteries lui avait coûtées une retenue ? et des points en moins pour leur maison ? Pas étonnant que Gryffondor n'ait pas gagné de Coupe des Quatre Maisons depuis déjà deux ans au minimum.

Les trois autres Maraudeurs l'indifféraient, bien qu'ils se révélaient aussi turbulents que leur ami. James Potter était sans contexte un gars intelligent, seulement lui aussi ne l'user pas à bon escient – quel gâchis ! Peter suivait le groupe docilement, incapable de se faire valoir autrement que par son groupe. Quant à Remus, il avait beau paraître plus sage, cela ne l'empêchait pas de suivre ses amis n'importe où dans leurs bêtises.

Et le pire, c'était surtout le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch : Thierry Bell. Un garçon orgueilleux et intolérant qui aurait eu toute sa place à Serpentard. Seul son talent d'attrapeur et son caractère de meneur le confortaient dans sa position de leader au sein de l'équipe. D'ailleurs, ce dernier accueillit avec mépris l'arrivée d'Oliver. Sans doute se rappelait-il encore de sa précédente défaite contre l'attrapeur de Serdaigle. Alors qu'il en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs à ses coéquipiers dans la salle commune, Oliver l'avait ramené à sa place en décrétant que c'était lui qui avait fait des erreurs de débutant. Il avait si juste et si précis que Thierry n'avait même pas pu se défendre : tout le monde s'était rangé à l'avis objectif d'Oliver.

— Tu es sûr que tu veux te présenter ? insista Thierry pour la troisième fois.

Devant la troisième confirmation, le capitaine n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter.

— Très bien, concéda finalement l'attrapeur avec mépris. Tu l'auras voulu.

Puis il enjamba son balai et décolla rapidement. Oliver en fit de même mais du y aller plus doucement : le balai tanguait. Il s'éleva en hauteur avec difficulté comme s'il n'arrivait pas à soutenir le poids de son monteur. Il vint toutefois se placer près des tribunes, à quelque hauteur d'Amy et de Jane tandis que Thierry attendait les autres participants. Jane s'exclama à son approche avec enthousiasme.

— Je ne suis pas encore confirmé, rétorqua Oliver.

— Je célébrais ma victoire, expliqua triomphalement Jane.

— De toute façon, intervint Amy alors que le Gryffondor s'apprêtait à répliquer. Ca m'étonnerait que tu ne sois pas pris dans l'équipe.

— S'ils ne voient pas ton talent, alors ils ne sont qu'une bande de mauviettes, confirma Jane sérieusement.

— Ou alors c'est que les autres sont meilleurs que moi, suggéra Oliver.

—Tout le monde n'a pas eu la chance d'être entraîné par le capitaine des Flaquemare, rappela Jane. Arrête donc de faire ton modeste.

— Il m'a seulement vu jouer avec mon père et m'a donné des conseils, rajusta Oliver en soupirant. Rien… Ah, les Harpies arrivent. Je file !

A ces mots, il tira sur la manche de son balai et s'envola alors que de l'autre côté des tribunes un groupe de filles s'installaient. La bande des Harpies, comme l'appelait Oliver, était en fait un groupe de sept filles qui se composaient de deux Serdaigles, de deux Poufsouffles et de trois Gryffondors, toutes de Troisième Année. Elles formaient le « fan club personnel de Sirius Black » et se chargeaient de choisir minutieusement les prétendantes de ce dernier. Si elles jugeaient la fille inadéquate, elles n'hésitaient pas à le lui faire comprendre. Amy avait elle-même connu leur influence, ce qui expliquait la rancœur que leur portaient Jane et Oliver, et leur surnom.

Amy et Jane grimacèrent à l'idée de les entendre scander le nom du batteur à tue-tête alors qu'il n'était là que comme accompagnant du capitaine. Elles ne prenaient jamais compte de l'intérêt de l'équipe et huait tout joueur qui commettait un faute sur la personne de Sirius Black. Comme leur connaissance en Quidditch était de fait limitée, leurs critiques faisaient plus honte à leur joueur favori qu'elles ne l'aidaient. D'ailleurs, le Maraudeur n'avait jamais semblé apprécié leurs manies et les renvoyait paitre dès qu'elles s'approchaient de lui. Cela ne les empêchait pas de persévérer, au grand dam de toutes les maisons concernées.

Elles furent néanmoins déçues de découvrir que leur vedette leur fit faux bond.

Oliver se battit plusieurs fois avec son balai pour le forcer à rester stable tandis qu'il faisait son tour de terrain pour s'échauffer. Sa prestation allait sûrement subir les conséquences de ce déséquilibre constant. Il ne pouvait cependant pas partir en chercher un autre : il avait choisi celui qui était le plus en état de voler. Il n'y avait donc plus qu'à espérer que son talent réussirait à surpasser cet obstacle mais il en doutait.

— Tu as vraiment mal choisi ton balai, remarqua James Potter en se mettant à son niveau.

Contrairement à Sirius Black, il était venu seconder son capitaine pour jauger les candidats pour le poste de poursuiveur.

— Au contraire, répondit Oliver, j'ai pris le meilleur de ceux qui restaient disponibles.

— Je peux t'en prêter un, si tu veux, proposa gentiment le Maraudeur. Il est un peu difficile à manier mais si tu te sens d'essayer de le dompter, tu peux le monter pour aujourd'hui.

— Ce sera toujours mieux que cette antiquité, reconnut Oliver. Je veux bien tenter le coup.

— Alors, allons-y ! lança James en plongeant rapidement vers la pelouse.

Ce fut de justesse qu'Oliver évita la chute en voulant atterrir. Il suivit ensuite James jusqu'au casier qui lui était réservé et récupéra son balai. Son manche était peu ordinaire et James lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait d'un ancien modèle qu'il avait hérité de son oncle, ancien batteur de l'équipe des Ravenhood. Bien qu'il fût un peu usé, il ne semblait pas avoir été détérioré. Ils revinrent sur le terrain et Oliver essaya donc sa nouvelle monture. Comme annoncé par James, Oliver eut du mal à maîtriser le balai mais après plusieurs tours de terrain et figures d'échauffement, il trouva à peu près la manière dont il fallait s'y prendre pour le manier. James parut impressionné et avoua qu'il n'était jamais parvenu à le maîtriser tout à fait.

Après une courte présentation des postes à pourvoir par Thierry Bell, les candidats pour le poste de gardien passèrent tour à tour. De fait, James abandonna Oliver pour les tester au tir au but avec Thierry comme partenaire. Puis, ils testèrent les réflexes des batteurs potentiels et leur proposèrent plusieurs exercices. Il y eut trois candidats au poste dont une fille de troisième année, Melanie Krowling, qui se révélait assez douée pour parer les attaques des cognards et protéger ses coéquipiers mais qui ne maîtrisait pas du tout la direction qu'elle leur donnait. Son dernier contre envoya la balle meurtrière vers les tribunes où s'élevèrent des hurlements d'effroi. Oliver s'élança à toute vitesse vers ses amies qui tentaient comme les autres de s'enfuir. Sans réfléchir à ce qu'il faisait, il prit appui sur son balai et s'élança à l'encontre de la balle.

Le choc fut si terrible qu'il alla s'écraser droit sur les tribunes manquant de peu de se rompre la nuque sur un escalier. Dès qu'elles comprirent ce qui venait de se produire, Amy et Jane accoururent à ses côtés et évitèrent de justesse le Cognard qui s'élevait de nouveau en l'air à la poursuite des autres joueurs encore en vol. Thierry s'empressa de la récupérer et de la remettre dans sa caisse tant bien que mal tandis que James atterrissait près d'Oliver pour lui demander s'il allait bien. Par miracle, Oliver ne semblait avoir été trop fortement endommagé. Il se redressa sitôt qu'il reprit son souffle et se massa le ventre où le choc avait été le plus rude.

— Et ben, c'est ce que j'appelle une sacrée embrassade ! plaisanta James en l'aidant à se relever après s'être assuré que le joueur n'avait rien de cassé.

— Oliver, tu es mon héro, soupira Jane en le serrant dans ses bras.

Amy en avait les larmes aux yeux.

— Tout va bien ? demanda Thierry en s'approchant d'eux.

— Oui, acquiesça Oliver. J'ai juste besoin de reprendre mon souffle avant de reprendre mon vol.

— Très bien, accepta le capitaine. Reste avec tes amies pour l'instant, tu passeras en dernier. Bien joué Merington, rajouta-t-il avant de s'éloigner pour donner ses instructions.

Bien évidemment, Melanie fut éliminée d'office. Puis vint le tour des poursuiveurs. Il y avait cinq candidats pour ce poste et Thierry forma une équipe de deux contre deux. Il demanda à l'un des joueurs de patienter avec Olivier pour être testé ensuite. Quinze minutes après, ce fut le tour d'Oliver et du dernier candidat, un certain Corenthin Fewb. Les deux s'envolèrent et chacun fut réparti avec un membre de l'équipe. Thierry et Corenthin formèrent leur duo tandis qu'Oliver se retrouvait avec James.

A la surprise de tout le monde, sauf de Jane et d'Amy, Oliver se révéla sans conteste le meilleur candidat pour le poste. Il marqua à lui seul trois buts et fit deux passes décisives pour James tandis que Corenthin aligna seulement deux buts et quatre passes décisives. A la fin du match, James plaida en la faveur d'Oliver.

— C'est même incontestable, admit Thierry. Tu es fait pour ce poste.

Après cela, les sélections furent closes et le capitaine cita les noms des candidats retenus. Les quelques spectateurs applaudirent les nouvelles recrues puis les joueurs descendirent se poser à terre et partirent se changer tandis que les tribunes se vidaient. James profita qu'Oliver vint vers lui pour lui rendre son balai pour lui parler.

— Tu es vraiment doué sur un balai, le complimenta-t-il. On fait une bonne paire de poursuiveurs.

— C'est vrai, concéda Oliver. Je ne pensais pas qu'on puisse se coordonner aussi bien tous les deux. Tu es un bon appui et un bon tireur.

— Et tu es analyste et précis, rajouta James. Je voudrais savoir… pourquoi n'as-tu pas tenté les sélections plus tôt ? Vu ton niveau, tu as l'air d'y jouer souvent.

— Je ne voulais pas te voler la vedette, répondit Oliver.

James fronça les sourcils et un instant prit mal la réplique du Gryffondor. Puis, il comprit qu'Oliver plaisanter et il éclata de rire. Ce dernier fut agréablement surpris de voir que le Maraudeur n'avait pas pris la mouche peut-être avait-il mal jugé son camarade.

— Sérieusement, pourquoi ? reprit James alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

— J'avais des préjugés sur certaines personnes, expliqua en toute franchise Oliver. Par exemple, je doutais pouvoir jouer avec toi comme coéquipier.

James ne cacha pas sa surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Oliver eût pu avoir des appréhensions sur lui. Il ne se rappelait d'ailleurs pas de l'avoir un jour froissé c'était à peine s'il avait déjà discuté avec lui. Il se dit que c'était peut-être lié à Sirius Black et à la façon dont il avait traité Amy McFlyer, mais alors c'aurait été mal placé de sa part de le mettre dans le même sac. Certes, Sirius et lui partageaient bon nombre de points communs et s'associaient pour les pires bêtises possibles, mais il n'avait jamais traité une fille avec irrespect.

Et puis, il se dit que probablement Oliver n'était pas le seul à avoir des préjugés. James, de son côté, n'aurait jamais supposé qu'un taciturne comme lui pouvait s'intéresser sérieusement à un sport comme le Quidditch. Il le voyait en retrait, étudiant sérieusement, lisant de multiples bouquins plus ennuyants les uns que les autres et observer le monde avec criticisme plutôt que de chevaucher un balai avec enthousiasme et passion. Peut-être même qu'Oliver était un gars sympa, bien que difficile de caractère.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé cette année de tenter le coup ? l'interrogea James avec curiosité.

Ils avaient franchi la porte du stade et les amies d'Oliver l'attendaient à quelques pas d'eux.

— On m'a forcé à le faire, lui répondit ce dernier en jetant aux filles un regard entendu.

Puis il salua un James amusé et rejoignit Amy et Jane qui s'exclamèrent pour le féliciter. James retourna au château avec enthousiasme. Avec un joueur comme Oliver Merington, Gryffondor emportera à coup sûr la Coupe de Quidditch.


	7. Acte 1 Scène 7

**Scène 7**

_Salle commune, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 20 Septembre 1975_

Quand James relata à ses amis les résultats de la sélection, Remus lâcha un vague « C'est cool » désintéressé avant de replonger dans sa lecture tandis que Sirius haussa les épaules. Peter fut le seul à paraître surpris : comme James, il n'avait jamais supposé Oliver aimer le Quidditch. Sirius était d'étrange humeur, emprisonné dans les bras de sa collante petite amie. Sarah Maiden, une jolie brunette aux cheveux bouclés, avait beau être en Cinquième Année, donnait l'air d'une gamine emmourachée. Son copain lui-même avait l'air embarrassé de ses manies et de sa façon de montrer exagérément qu'elle le possédait. Sirius la repoussa brutalement personne n'avait de droit sur lui.

Le pire était d'entendre Sarah se vanter auprès de ses amies et de donner des conseils de séduction. Elle ne se rendait pas compte qu'en fait Sirius ne faisait que la mener du bout du nez et que sitôt qu'il s'en lasserait vraiment, il n'hésiterait pas à la laisser tomber. Elle était persuadée de pouvoir le garder pour elle seule espoir qu'avait partagé les précédentes en vain.

— C'est vraiment dommage que tu ais raté ça, répéta une fois de plus James. Tu te serais bien marré de voir cette fille balancer le Cognard sur les tribunes et de voir Oliver le récupérer…

— Tu l'as déjà dit, le coupa Sirius d'un ton ennuyé.

Il rejeta de nouveau les bras de Sarah mais celle-ci se réinstalla aussitôt sur lui. Le pire était de voir James lui sourire d'un air aussi stupide alors qu'il se moquait sûrement de son embarras. Quand Sarah voulut l'embrasser, il la repoussa si violemment qu'elle manqua de tomber. Fâchée, elle fronça les sourcils et le regarda – croyait-elle lui faire peur ?

— Ne t'avise pas de recommencer, le prévint-elle sévèrement. Ou alors tu me perdras.

— Bon débarras, lâcha-t-il en la toisant du regard.

Elle blêmit et se releva. Ceux qui étaient le plus proches du groupe regardaient à présent la scène, se demandant comment elle allait réagir. Sarah tapota sa jupe comme si elle chassait la poussière et se racla la gorge. Puis elle offrit un large sourire à Sirius et en effleurant son épaule lui dit :

— Je vois que tu es de mauvaise humeur. On se voit plus tard mon chéri.

Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répliquer que ce n'était pas la peine d'espérer qu'elle partit. Sirius grommela avec mauvaise humeur : il allait falloir qu'il s'occupe d'elle rapidement, il détestait de la voir se comporter comme s'il était conquis. Et puis elle l'ennuyait avec ses minauderies et ses demandes répétées. Insatisfaites, elle voulait tout avoir et il n'était pas disposé à lui en offrir autant. Il se désintéressa de la conversation de James et de Peter. Il était déjà assez dégoûté d'avoir écopé d'une heure de retenue alors que les sélections avaient lieues pour en plus entendre James vanter les mérites d'un autre. Il balaya la salle commune de Gryffondor du regard et s'arrêta un instant sur Oliver, justement. Ce dernier discutait avec Jane Sternley, une fille très bizarre. Mais il n'y avait pas de trace d'Amy McFlyer qui était un peu le centre de leur trio. C'était une Gryffondor très timide et horriblement maladroite. Celle-ci déboula d'ailleurs du dortoir des filles et se précipita vers ses deux amis en tenant un gros ouvrage à la main. Elle s'assit entre Jane et Oliver et ouvrit le livre à une page bien précise sur laquelle ils se penchèrent tous. Bien que d'apparence, ils ne faisaient rien d'étrange, Sirius était intrigué par ce qui les occupait. L'aura de mystère qu'il régnait autour d'eux attisa sa curiosité.

Le trio parcourut plusieurs pages en s'arrêtant de temps à autres pour discuter. Quelque chose semblait leur poser problème car ils revinrent plusieurs fois en arrière ou bien fouillèrent l'ensemble du pavé. Au bout d'un moment, ils semblèrent se disputer. Jane se laissa tomber en arrière, les joues gonflés, la bouche crispée comme si elle boudait, et les yeux pétillants de colère. Sirius qui croisa son regard se détourna aussitôt. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vit qu'il les observait mais surtout il ne pouvait supporter un tel regard. On aurait dit que des centaines d'épines lui avaient piqués les orbites. Quand il osa regarder de nouveau dans leur direction, Jane l'observait. Elle ne paraissait plus bouder mais elle était intriguée, il s'en rendait compte.

Soudain un claquement sonore la fit sursauter et elle le quitta des yeux pour se tourner, comme lui, vers Amy qui avait refermé le livre avec brusquerie et se trouvait à présent, debout, fumante de rage. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ? Voilà ce que tout un chacun se demanda alors qu'elle se hâta de quitter la pièce et de disparaître dans le couloir menant vers le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Remus quitta un instant son livre et se redressa comme s'il voulait la suivre puis finit par laisser tomber. Jane et Oliver se regardèrent en fronçant les sourcils et alors qu'Oliver voulut se lever, Jane l'en empêcha pour lui souffler quelques mots à l'oreille. Le reste de la salle se désintéressa rapidement de la scène, jugeant qu'il s'agissait une fois de plus de la bizarrerie de Miss Catastrophe.

Comme tout un chacun, Sirius finit par se désintéressé de tout cela, surtout quand Peter lui proposa de faire une partie de cartes.

— **oOo** —

_Entre couloirs et escaliers, quelque part dans Poudlard, 20 Septembre 1975_

Amy déambulait dans les couloirs de Poudlard tel un fantôme. Son humeur s'était calmée mais elle continua à faire le tour des étages. Elle ne savait pas trop où elle se rendait, elle voyait à peine les tableaux et fenêtres défilaient autour d'elle pas plus qu'elle ne se rendit compte du temps qui passait. Amy ne pensait pas vraiment, son esprit était surtout envahi par des émotions et des sensations.

A l'instar de Jane, elle se demanda ce qui pouvait bien passer dans sa tête pour accepter d'être ainsi traitée. Jake, malgré toutes ses belles paroles, méritait des claques. Elle le comprenait de moins en moins : autant il semblait amoureux d'elle dès qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux, autant il se comportait très mal la journée. Il laissait ces filles l'approcher si facilement et même il les laissait volontiers jouer avec lui… Même si leur relation devait être secrète, rien ne l'empêchait de garder une certaine distance avec les autres. Mais visiblement, il y prenait un certain plaisir, et Amy n'était plus certaine de vouloir supporter ça encore longtemps. Non, décidément, elle ne le pouvait plus.

Malgré tout, elle l'aimait quand même et s'imaginer rompre avec lui était à la fois douloureux et difficile. A chaque fois qu'elle y songeait, des émotions contraires lui venaient : soit elle se sentait soulagée d'en avoir terminé, soit très triste, soit elle n'y croyait pas. Comment pourrait-elle le rejeter et prendre le risque d'être de nouveau seule ? Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle souffrait déjà la solitude, penser le quitter rendait cette sensation plus terrible encore.

Finalement, elle finit par se lasser de marcher et elle s'arrêta au bout d'une impasse. Par la fenêtre, on voyait les derniers filets de lumière décroitre tandis que la nuit prenait place. Amy s'approcha de la fenêtre qu'elle ouvrit pour se pencher et voir le sol. Le sentiment de vide lui parut réconfortant mais elle décida qu'il était finalement temps de retourner à son dortoir.

Elle se retourna au moment même où un miaulement retentit derrière elle. Miss Teigne la toisait d'un regard mauvais, presque accusateur, et miaula de plus bel pour attirer l'attention de son maître. Inquiète, Amy se précipita de l'autre côté du couloir et monta les escaliers en vitesse. Elle trébucha plusieurs fois mais s'efforça d'aller aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait. Peu habituée à se dépenser autant, elle s'essouffla très rapidement.

Amy avait atteint le troisième étage quand elle entendit des bruits de pas. Elle se jeta derrière une armure dans un vain effort pour se cacher mais il était trop tard, quiconque s'avançait vers ici l'avait aperçu car elle entendit une voix masculine s'exprimer :

— Il y a quelqu'un ici !

La Gryffondor douta un instant qu'il s'agisse d'un professeur, à la voix nasillarde, mais ne tenta pas le coup d'œil – elle redoutait le moment du face à face. Elle détestait l'idée de devoir se justifier alors qu'elle n'avait aucune bonne excuse. La perspective de devoir passer toute une retenue à mastiquer la crasse accumulée dans Poudlard l'horrifiait.

— Mais oui, Peter ! T'as raison ! s'exclama une voix plus grave. Sors de là ! On te voit !

— Sirius, laisse la tranquille ! soupira la douce voix de Remus. Amy, tu n'as rien à craindre, c'est nous.

La Gryffondor se décala de l'armure et les regarda avec embarras. Elle se sentait plus honteuse d'être découverte par les quatre garçons que par un professeur mais ne regretta toutefois pas d'échapper à une éventuelle retenue. Elle nota cependant qu'une fois de plus elle se trouvait confrontée à eux – aurait-elle un jour un moment de répits ?

— Et bien ! s'exclama James. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver ici. Tu vas bien ? Tu m'as l'air essoufflée.

En prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder dans la direction de Sirius, elle répondit avoir été repérée par Miss Teigne.

— C'est malin ! se moqua Sirius.

— Tu veux qu'on te raccompagne ? proposa Remus aussitôt après. Ton genou saigne.

Amy qui ne s'en était pas rendue compte découvrit qu'en effet son genou droit était égratigné et qu'un léger filet de sang avait coulé.

— On va pas faire demi-tour maintenant ! rouspéta Sirius, déçu à l'idée d'annuler ses plans.

Remus le fusilla du regard tandis que, diplomate, Peter suggéra qu'il pourrait s'en charger mais on voyait bien à son visage qu'il n'en avait pas envie.

— Ce n'est pas la peine, refusa Amy. Je connais bien le chemin et puis je n'ai pas mal.

— Quand même, insista Remus. Je viens avec toi. De toute façon, je n'avais pas très envie de me balader ce soir. Allez-y sans moi les gars.

— T'es sûr ? demanda James, un peu déçu.

Remus acquiesça et le reste du groupe reprit leur chemin. Peter prit toutefois la peine de lui dire qu'ils lui raconteraient tout dès leur retour.

— Ce ne sera sans doute pas la peine, commenta Remus dans un murmure. Bon, il faudrait qu'on y aille ou sinon on va se faire repérer !

— Oui. Merci de ton aide.

Amy détourna le regard quand il lui sourit chaleureusement. Il était un si gentil garçon et elle se sentait quelque peu troublée. Alors que Jake était son petit-copain, elle ne pourrait jamais espérer qu'il eut autant d'égard pour elle que Remus en faisait preuve. Et puis, Amy ne pouvait rester indéfiniment aveugle aux sentiments plus qu'amicaux que Remus lui portait. Il était trop attentionné pour seulement vouloir son amitié. Ses joues rosirent.

— Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Remus en bon observateur.

Amy se demanda si Jake aurait remarqué son léger trouble à la place de Remus mais la réponse qui lui venait à l'esprit était bien loin de la satisfaire…

— Oui, oui, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Tout va bien. Je suis juste très distraite ! Excuse-moi.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi.

Il hésita un instant à continuer puis finalement se décida :

— Si tu as des problèmes, tu peux te confier à moi. Je crois être de bonne oreille et j'aimerais sincèrement pouvoir t'aider.

Ses joues avaient rosi en prononçant ces mots et Amy se rappela que malgré sa maturité il n'avait encore que son âge. C'était vraiment un garçon merveilleux mais sa gentillesse, étrangement, lui faisait mal. Elle rêva un instant qu'elle ne sortait pas avec Jake et songea qu'elle pourrait très facilement succomber pour quelqu'un comme Remus. Pouvait-elle rester ainsi ? Elle ne semblait pas en tirer aucun bonheur : ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait.

— **oOo** —

_Salle commune, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 20 Septembre 1975_

Ils ne discutèrent pas beaucoup durant le trajet et bien vite ils arrivèrent à destination. Après avoir passé la Grosse Dame et avancé dans la salle commune à présent désertée, il était temps de prendre congé. Amy remercia une fois de plus Remus de l'avoir raccompagnée et s'apprêta à rejoindre son dortoir quand on l'appela. Ils se tournèrent vers Jake Blas qui, visiblement, l'attendait. Ce dernier était assis sur un siège près de la fenêtre, ce qui expliquait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas vu en entrant. Remus regarda Jake s'approcher d'eux et croisa le regard d'Amy. Cette dernière était surprise de le voir l'aborder devant le Maraudeur – avait-il oublié ses craintes ? Elle s'efforça cependant de sourire à ce dernier.

— Bonne nuit, Remus, dit-elle pour l'inciter à les laisser seuls.

— Bonne nuit Amy, répondit-il. Blas.

— Lupin, enchaîna froidement Jake.

Ils attendirent que le Maraudeur eut disparu dans le dortoir des garçons puis Jake s'éclaircit la gorge avant de demander :

— Tu vas bien ?

Amy ne cacha pas sa déception.

— A ton avis ? répliqua-t-elle.

Jake sentit l'irritation dans sa voix et fronça les sourcils sur la défensive.

— Écoute, ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus.

— Bien sûr ! lâcha Amy d'un ton plus que sceptique.

— Evidemment ! Tu crois que ça me plait de voir ce Maraudeur, ce Remus Lupin, te tourner autour comme ça ?

— Ne pars pas sur ce terrain-là ! le menaça Amy d'une voix forte.

Elle était rouge de colère. Qu'il osa évoquer Remus Lupin dans leur dispute la mit hors d'elle. Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de continuer que quelques Gryffondors, alertés par leurs cris, avaient apparu en haut des escaliers. Amy toisa Jake qui semblait ennuyé d'avoir été pris sur le fait. Elle fut comme écœurée et s'empressa de rejoindre son dortoir. Il n'essaya même pas de la retenir.

— **oOo** —

_Couloir, Poudlard, 6 Octobre 1975_

Des rires résonnèrent en écho dans les couloirs tandis qu'Amy réalisait tout juste ce qui venait de lui arriver. Soudain, elle eut envie de vomir mais elle se retint. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements dégoulinaient de résidus et d'un liquide assez répugnant, mélange de… Elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Ce qui l'écœurait le plus, c'était le comportement de ces imbéciles minaudes, probablement à la solde de Myriam Krebe. La honte, la rage et la lassitude lui firent monter les larmes aux yeux et elle se précipita vers les escaliers pour retourner à son dortoir, à sa chambre. Elle croisa quelques personnes qui la pointèrent du doigt en s'exclamant. Rouge de honte, elle pressa le pas pour disparaître de leur vue au plus vite mais ne réussit qu'à trébucher piteusement.

Elle pénétra avec soulagement la Tour de Gryffondor et fila droit dans son dortoir puis sa chambre. Elle ne s'y arrêta pas et pénétra sa salle de bain où elle retira ses vêtements de quelques mouvements brusques et précipités, puis elle entra enfin dans la douche. Elle mit bien une demi-heure à retirer tout le liquide de ses cheveux et se frotta machinalement tout le corps. Puis elle sortit et s'enroula dans une serviette avant d'entreprendre de laver tous ses vêtements. Ce ne fut qu'en relevant la tête qu'elle se rendit que son miroir, hors la buée qui le rendait inefficace, comportait une écriture rouge et violente. Amy lâcha les vêtements qui retombèrent sur le sol qui n'avait pas non plus été épargné. Toute la salle de bain comportait des tas d'insultes aussi ignobles les unes que les autres. Elle alla d'un pas mou et tremblant jusqu'à la chambre pour découvrir d'autres inscriptions insultantes et humiliantes qui lui étaient toutes destinées.

Amy s'effondra sur le sol, épuisée et vaincue par tant de méchanceté. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle subissait la pression des filles jalouses mais recevoir tout d'abord des ordures en pleine tête et puis découvrir sa chambre rayée d'insultes rouges, c'était beaucoup trop. Elle ne supportait plus de vivre ça, même pour l'amour de Jake. Et quel amour ? Le cœur d'Amy était fatigué et lassé. Elle n'avait plus la force ne serait-ce que de l'aimer.

Il lui fallut beaucoup de temps pour se ressaisir mais elle finit par se relever et par aller mettre ses vêtements à tremper. Puis, elle tenta d'effacer les tracés rouges. Amy songea un instant à aller se plaindre mais la honte de rendre cette ridiculisation publique la terrifiait. Elle décida qu'elle devrait étouffer l'affaire. Tout en lançant des sorts de nettoyage inefficaces, elle trouva le silence autour d'elle gênant et enclencha la radio, assez fort pour brouiller ses propres pensées.

Enlever les horreurs des murs se révéla très difficile. Elle faisait tout son possible pour ne pas les lire mais ne pouvait éviter de les comprendre. De plus, les sorts ne suffisant pas, elle devait frotter énergétiquement les murs avec une éponge pour étaler et effacer petit à petit les lettres rouges.

Elle aurait souhaité tout effacer avant que les cours ne se terminent mais quand midi sonna il lui restait encore toute une surface à nettoyer.

— Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ? s'écria Jane en pénétrant dans la pièce, suivie d'Oliver.

— Rien, mentit Amy. Rien du tout.

— J'ignorais que tu aimais la peinture à ce point, releva Jane avec mauvaise humeur. Et que ça te plaisait autant de t'insulter toi-même.

— Voyons Amy, intervint Oliver. Tu n'as pas à te sentir gênée de nous en parler. Nous sommes tes amis.

— Ce qui te fait du mal, Amy, nous fait souffrir, rajouta Jane en s'approchant d'elle et en la prenant dans ses bras. On savait déjà ce qui se passait mais tu te bornais à nous laisser retrait.

Amy ne parvint pas à retenir ses larmes et elle se mit à pleurer. Oliver les laissa entre filles dans la salle de bain et se chargea de nettoyer le reste de la chambre. Jane laissa Amy sur la cuvette fermée des toilettes et tout en lui parlant, nettoya ses vêtements. Amy raconta alors toutes les misères qu'elle subissait depuis deux semaines. Jane hocha plusieurs fois la tête sans l'interrompre – ce qui n'était pas habituel. Amy s'attendait plutôt à ce que son amie lança des onomatopées indignées et insulta tout un chacun… mais elle prenait les choses calmement et c'est d'un ton grave qu'elle lui dit :

— Tu devrais en parler avec Jake.

Amy y avait pensé un moment et puis s'était décidée de le garder pour elle. D'ailleurs, elle ne lui parlait plus depuis leur dernière dispute inachevée. C'est d'ailleurs à cause de celle-ci que les insultes, les menaces et les _punitions_ avaient commencé. Myriam l'avait attrapé par deux fois et Amy s'était défendue tant bien que mal. Malgré tout, elle n'avait pas envie de se plaindre auprès de Jake. En quelque sorte, même si ce dernier pourrait réagir, cela n'arrangerait rien. Elle doutait que Myriam accepte de lui obéir et puis leur couple ne s'en sortirait pas mieux.

— Je ne crois pas que ça en vaut la peine, affirma-t-elle après un instant de réflexion.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda aussitôt Jane en se tournant vers elle.

— Comment vas-tu expliquer ton absence de ce matin ? questionna Oliver en entrant dans la pièce.

Amy haussa les épaules : elle n'en avait aucune idée. A ce moment, son ventre se plaignit alors qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis hier soir. Elle suggéra qu'ils y réfléchissent devant un bon repas.

— Contente de voir que tu n'as pas perdu l'appétit, approuva Jane. Mais avant tout, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques ce que tu entendais en disant que _ça n'en valait pas la peine_.

Amy hésita elle avait espéré pouvoir passer outre ce point pour le moment. Dans un soupire, elle expliqua à ses amis à quel point ses sentiments étaient devenus incertains. Comment pouvait-elle songer poursuivre une telle relation ? Elle n'en voyait plus l'intérêt et ne sentait plus aucun plaisir à entretenir quelque chose avec un garçon qui n'était pas prêt à sortir avec elle. Ils en discutèrent pendant de longues minutes avant de finalement de descendre finalement rejoindre la bruyante Grande Salle où ils prirent un copieux repas.

En quittant la table de Gryffondor, ils n'avaient pas encore trouvé de bonne solution pour justifier l'absence d'Amy. Oliver soutenait qu'elle ferait d'avouer la vérité à McGonagall et Jane n'était pas certaine que ça résoudrait pour autant le problème d'Amy. Selon elle, il fallait que leur amie se défende et frappe un bon coup, qu'elle s'impose une fois pour toute et fasse comprendre à ces idiotes qu'elle ne se laissait pas intimidée aussi facilement. Amy lui rappela qu'elle était loin de faire le poids face à toute une bande.

— Crois-moi, Amy, si tu te décidais à me menacer de me transformer en cochon-dinde devant toute l'école, j'y réfléchirai à deux fois avant de t'embêter, rétorqua Jane avec le plus grand des sérieux.

Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle et se dirigèrent vers le parc où ils avaient cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, options qu'ils avaient tous les trois en commun.

— Avec un ventre pareil, remarqua une fille de Poufsouffle, je n'imagine même pas comment elle pourrait ne serait-ce qu'envisager d'aborder Jake Blas !

— Et avec une telle langue fourchue, je te conseille plutôt d'éviter de t'y tenter, répondit Geoffrey Brown, à la surprise de tous. Même un gars comme Jake ne voudrait pas s'y piquer.

La Poufsouffle devint cramoisie et s'éloigna aussitôt. Amy regarda Geoffrey lui offrir un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre son groupe de travail. C'était un personnage étrange et extravagant et elle ne s'était pas une seule fois imaginée qu'il eut pu prendre sa défense. Mais peut-être s'était-il seulement plu à lui rabaisser son caquet. Amy était perplexe.


	8. Acte 1 Scène 8

**Scène 8**

_Bibliothèque, Poudlard, 10 Octobre 1975_

En cet après-midi de libre du vendredi, Amy naviguait entre les rassurantes étagères de la bibliothèque, seul endroit où elle pouvait encore se sentir en sécurité. Le reste de la semaine avait été tout aussi éprouvant car même si Jane et Oliver l'aidaient au mieux à se protéger des méchancetés de certaines filles de l'école, Amy subissait toujours la pression de ces dernières. Elle n'était pas résolue à subir cela toute l'année mais ignorait comment s'y prendre sans pour autant faire appel aux autorités de l'école. Curieusement, Amy avait vraiment envie de se battre d'elle-même pour se défendre. Elle sentait qu'il en dépendait de sa confiance en elle et de son futur. Il fallait bien qu'un jour elle prenne enfin soin d'elle.

En ce lieu sacré d'études et de lecture, un silence relatif régnait. En réalité, plusieurs bruits incessants composaient une étrange et harmonieuse mélodie : les pages qu'on tourne frénétiquement celles que l'on fait doucement glisser sans quitter sa lecture les plumes qui rayaient de noir des parchemins entiers le frottement des vêtements sur les chaises et des chaises tirées sur le sol le martellement des pieds sur le parquet les livres qu'on tire de leur étagère ceux que l'on repose le stylo qui tombe et roule les murmures endiablés de certains – et encore plein d'autres. Amy adorait ce genre de vacarme discret.

Amy déambulait sans but précis et retourna plusieurs fois dans les mêmes rayons. Elle tirait de temps en temps un livre et feuilletait rapidement son contenu pour le reposer avec indifférence. Elle n'avait pas tellement envie de lire, juste d'être un peu tranquille.

Elle aperçut alors Remus qui s'intéressait à un livre dans le rayon réservé aux Créatures Magiques et histoires s'y référant. Amy s'empressa de se retourner et de s'éloigner. Elle n'avait guère envie de parler à quelqu'un, même à un garçon aussi sympathique que lui. Elle n'avait sûrement pas de chance car il l'appelait. Elle se tourna vers lui et lui offrit un pitoyable sourire – mais c'était le seul à sa portée.

— Salut !

Elle ne tenta pas de paraître enthousiaste de craindre d'en faire trop.

— Tu vas mieux ? demanda-t-il en refermant le livre qu'il feuilletait quelques instants plus tôt.

— Euh… Oui, répondit-elle, surprise de sa question.

Il ne lui avait pas demandé si elle allait bien mais « mieux », ce qui sous-entendait qu'il avait remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. Amy eut un pincement au cœur. Un douloureux pincement…

— Tu m'as paru préoccupée ces derniers temps et aussi fatiguée, s'expliqua-t-il, confirmant les doutes d'Amy. Je me suis inquiété…

— Tu n'aurais pas du mais… Merci.

Remus fit une moue montrant qu'il n'était pas de cet avis.

— J'ai remarqué qu'on t'embêtait ces temps-ci, releva-t-il. En particulier Myriam Krebe et ses amies.

Amy rougit de honte et détourna le regard. D'une voix mal assurée, elle tenta de le détromper. Elle était si mal assurée qu'il n'eut aucun mal à voir qu'elle mentait.

— Amy, l'interrompit Remus. Arrête ce massacre, je le sais ! Je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais compter sur moi si tu avais besoin de parler et je réitère ma proposition. Je pourrais même t'aider, qui sait. James, Sirius, Peter et moi avons une bonne influence sur les gens…

— Oh non, certainement pas ! répondit Amy un peu trop brusquement. Merci pour ton… offre, rajouta-t-elle plus doucement. Mais ce serait pire si les Maraudeurs se mettaient à me protéger. Surtout à…

Remus comprit immédiatement à qui elle pensait.

— Bon, concéda-t-il. Mais tu peux quand même m'en parler, n'est-ce pas ?

Amy ouvrit la bouche pour refuser mais ne le fit pas. La sollicitude de Remus la touchait vraiment et puis un sentiment étrange de lassitude et d'indifférence la poussa à répondre :

— Elles m'en veulent parce qu'elles sont persuadées que je veux sortir avec Jake Blas.

Ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité mais pas tout à fait un mensonge. Certes, ils sortaient déjà ensemble mais personne n'était là pour en témoigner. Remus parut secoué par son explication – sans doute se rappelait-il du regard peu amène que lui avait lancé Jake le soir où il avait ramené Amy à la tour des Gryffondors. S'était-il jamais demandé pourquoi ils avaient eu l'air de se disputer ensuite ? Amy se demanda s'il allait en déduire la vérité.

— Je ne comprends pas, avoua-t-il cependant.

— Et c'est sans doute mieux ainsi, intervint la voix fluette de Jane.

La jeune Gryffondor les rejoignit et passa une main derrière l'épaule d'Amy dans un mouvement possessif. Remus la regarda avec perplexité.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? l'interrogea-t-il.

— Exactement _ça_, dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

Le Maraudeur fronça les sourcils en essayant vainement de déchiffrer la logique de Jane. Il finit par regarder dans la direction d'Amy avec l'espoir qu'elle lui en dirait plus mais quelqu'un d'autre les interrompit de nouveau. Ils se tournèrent cette fois vers Sirius qui appelait son ami.

— Je t'ai enfin trouvé, dit-il. J'aurais du me trouver que tu étais ici. Tiens ? Il se passe quoi ?

— Tu voudrais le savoir ? enchaîna Jane d'un air conspirateur.

Visiblement, elle s'amusait beaucoup.

— Non, répondit Remus un peu sèchement à la place de son ami. Allons-y !

Il tira de force un Sirius intrigué qui salua cependant les filles d'un signe de la main. Jane rigola tandis qu'Amy se défaisait de son emprise.

— C'était quoi ça au juste ? demanda cette dernière en faisant référence au comportement de Jane.

— Mais de quoi tu parles ? éluda Jane.

Parfois, Amy ne comprenait vraiment pas le raisonnement de son amie et souvent elle préférait tout simplement l'ignorer. Ce n'est pas comme si Jane avait l'intention d'un jour s'expliquer.

— **oOo** —

_Couloir du rez-de-chaussée, Poudlard, 10 Octobre 1975_

Remus et James, bientôt suivis de Sirius et de Peter plongés dans une intense discussion, quittèrent la Grande Salle après un copieux et enthousiaste repas. Tout le monde avait tenu à leur parler de leur dernière farce et ils s'étaient efforcés de tous les détromper. Ils ne tenaient pas, cette fois, à écoper d'une autre retenue. Voir l'effet de leur plaisanterie leur suffisait amplement. Cette fois, ils avaient pris grand soin de ne pas signer leur farce tout le monde savait cependant qu'ils en étaient l'origine. Même les professeurs en avaient conscience. McGonagall les avait administré un sérieux sermon pour conclure qu'elle n'avait cependant pas assez de preuve pour les punir et faire perdre à leur maison des points supplémentaires.

James s'apprêtait à lui poser une question quand ils entendirent un fond de vacarme retentir au devant d'eux. Intrigués, ils pressèrent le pas et aboutirent face au péristyle Est de l'école. Sous les voutes, une foule commençait à s'amasser et des exclamations en tout genre retentissaient. Remus et ses amis se frayèrent un chemin pour découvrir deux groupes qui se querellaient. Au plus proche de la petite cour, se trouvaient cinq filles, lesquelles attiraient l'attention de tout le monde. Remus eut bien du mal à les reconnaître, surtout une d'entre elles. Plus grande que les autres et plus en avant, un peu comme le leader du groupe, son visage n'avait plus rien d'humain. On aurait dit un chat difforme d'un poil marron foncé et assez laid. Les autres filles étaient plus chanceuses : seules quelques parties de leur corps avaient été transformées. Ainsi la plus éloignée des filles contemplait avec effarement ses mains transformées en pattes de cochon. D'autres étaient recouvertes de poils et une encore avait une queue en tire-bouchon poilu qui lui sortait du derrière et un nez remonté et bien rose.

La foule – les Maraudeurs compris – éclatèrent de rire en découvrant les énergumènes et s'exclamèrent de surprise en constatant l'identité de la responsable. Qui aurait pu penser que la fille la plus maladroite et mal chanceuse de l'école pouvait être capable de transformer cinq filles aussi bien ? Amy McFlyer en impressionna plus d'un ce jour-là.

Ses deux comparses étaient également présents et les baguettes levées mais seule celle d'Amy fumait encore de Magie. La jeune fille semblait essoufflée mais son visage rougi par l'émotion ou par l'effort exprimait une détermination qu'on ne lui reconnaissait pas. Retrouvant leurs esprits, les victimes commencèrent à s'exciter, pointant, accusant, menaçant, insultant la Gryffondor.

— Sales chiennes que vous êtes ! répliqua violemment Jane Sternley en les foudroyant du regard. Vous êtes les seules responsables de votre sort ! Si vous aviez laissé Amy tranquille, vous n'en seriez pas là.

La fille-chat voulut répliquer mais seuls des postillons quittèrent sa bouche, au grand amusement de l'assistance. Une fille derrière elle parla à sa place.

— Elle était prévenue de ce qui lui arriverait ! C'est elle la responsable !

— C'est faux ! rétorqua Oliver d'un ton glacial. Tu l'as accusée d'un tord dont elle n'était pas coupable.

La fille-chat miaula de mépris, provoquant les rires. Les autres filles s'énervèrent de plus bel. Les spectateurs commentaient la scène en pointant du doigt la fille-chat. Chacun se demandait de qui il s'agissait quand la voix d'une Serdaigle s'éleva au dessus des autres :

— Je la reconnais ! C'est Myriam Krebe !

La fille-chat dut l'entendre car elle se tourna vers elle et lui cracha ostensiblement des paroles inaudibles. La jeune Serdaigle lui rendit un sourire triomphal. C'était Kenny Dor, une des victimes de Myriam Krebe.

— C'est vrai ! C'est elle !

Partout autour d'eux, l'identité de la fille-chat se fit savoir et plusieurs exclamations de joie s'élevèrent, plus particulièrement parmi la gente féminine qui ne la portait pas dans leur cœur. La même fille qui avait pris la parole à la place de Myriam la reprit de nouveau, et quelqu'un dans l'assistance déclara qu'il s'agissait de Jenny Huphrey, une élève de seconde année.

— Tu n'es qu'une idiote de toute façon ! s'exclama-t-elle à l'adresse d'Amy. Tu crois que tu as la moindre chance contre nous ? Je voudrais te rappeler une chose. Sirius Black, – Elle pointa le Maraudeur d'un doigt méprisant. –, t'a rejeté sans considération et tu as l'audace de penser que ce sera différent avec Jake Blas ? Ma pauvre ! Je te plains !

— Imbécile ! l'injuria Jane qui allait poursuivre mais Amy la devança en criant plus fort.

— C'est vous qui ne savez rien et c'est moi qui vous plains !

Amy fulminait de rage et une forte aura se dégageait d'elle. Personne n'en croyait leurs yeux et leurs oreilles : c'était après tout Miss Catastrophe dont il s'agissait !

— Pauvre de vous qui ne savez qu'effrayer et emmerder le monde, reprit Jane avec un sourire narquois. Vous croyez être les plus fortes ? Et ça vous a avancé en quoi ? Qui d'entre vous sort avec Jake ou même a une touche sur lui ? Visiblement, il ne s'intéresse pas à vous. Il vous utilise parce que vous êtes assez connes pour croire qu'il vous apprécie pour ce que vous faites. C'est bien pratique d'avoir des repousses-tout mais vous ignorez à quel point vous lui êtes également antipathiques. Myriam, tu es la pire d'entre toutes mais, dis-moi, quand est-ce que tes efforts ont payé ? Qu'as-tu en retour de tout ce que tu fais, hein ?

Les poils de la fille-chat s'hérissèrent mais elle ne répondit rien. Visiblement, Jane visait juste. A présent, celle-ci arborait un sourire triomphant.

— De toute façon, vous arrivez trop tard, termina Jane en se plaçant à côté d'Amy.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? se méfia Jenny.

— Ca fait deux mois que je sors avec Jake, avoua Amy.

Sa phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe à retardement. Les cinq filles parurent scotchées par sa révélation et le public s'étonna de sonores « Non ! », « Sérieux ? », « Et ben ! » et autres exclamations. Remus resta sans voix et James plaça une main de soutien sur son épaule. Ainsi, il avait remarqué les sentiments de son ami pour la jeune Gryffondor. Sirius et Peter ne s'en aperçurent pas et échangèrent des messes basses.

La fille-chat parut s'étrangler mais pour la première fois elle réussit à articuler une phrase à peu près compréhensible.

— Lllla blllllague ! Tu m'f'ras pas croire que, toi, la fillllle qui n'a d'yeux que pour Ssssirius Bllllack sort avec Jake Bllllllas !

— Entendre mon nom dans sa bouche de chat, c'est dégoûtant, commenta Sirius en grimaçant. T'as vu comme elle crache ? Beuuurk !

— Tu crois qu'elle va bientôt nous cracher une boule de poils ? demanda Peter en lui donnant un léger coup de coude complice.

Ceux qui les avaient entendus éclatèrent de rire. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas les seuls à plaisanter à l'insu de Myriam.

— C'est vrai.

S'il ne s'était pas avancé au devant de la scène, personne n'aurait entendu Jake Blas répondre. Mais dès qu'il apparut, tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il se dirigea vers Amy et l'encadra d'un bras protecteur. Celle-ci, cependant, fit tout son possible pour ne pas le regarder. Elle semblait troublée, comme partagée par des sentiments contraires. Probablement se sentait-elle soulagée et inquiète à la fois qu'il vint enfin la protéger.

Remus avait noté des changements en elle. Il était tombé amoureux d'elle au début de l'année mais ça faisait déjà un an qu'il l'avait remarquée. Les deux années précédentes, elle n'avait qu'une fille très timide et amoureuse de Sirius Black. Remus avait pensé avec indifférence qu'elle s'était seulement entichée de lui mais avait fini par remarquer qu'elle vivait un sentiment plus profond et véritable. Quand elle s'était confiée à lui en juin dernier, Remus avait eu mal pour elle quand Sirius l'avait rejeté. Il n'avait cependant pas osé aller lui parler. Cette année cependant, elle semblait être plus épanouie et plus confiante. Quelque chose s'était passé durant l'été et aujourd'hui il en découvrait la raison. Elle avait rencontré Jake Blas et ils sortaient ensemble.

En voyant Jake Blas défendre son ennemie, Myriam recula de stupéfaction et trébucha sur une autre fille qui eut bien du mal à rester debout. A ce moment-là, quelqu'un derrière Remus lança :

— Vous croyez qu'elle retombera sur ses pattes si jamais elle tombe ?

Ses voisins rirent aux éclats tandis que les principaux intéressés reprenaient leurs esprits. Jenny Huphrey s'avança vers Jake, la mine déconfite :

— Non, ce n'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi… Pourquoi elle ?

— Trop fort la tronche de chat ! s'exclama joyeusement Geoffrey en se joignant à la compagnie. Ha ha ! Et ce nez de cochon ! Et cette queue ! Trop fort la Miss Poils ! s'exclama-t-il en désignant Jenny. Oh mince, t'es sacrément douée pour la métamorphose ! C'est pas bon pour toi, hein Jake ? rajouta-t-il en lançant à son copain un clin d'œil complice.

— Euh… Merci ? hésita Amy.

Jake secoua la tête avec exaspération puis se tourna vers l'assistance :

— Il n'y a plus rien à voir ! Laissez-nous tranquille !

— Oh ça oui, monsieur Blas, je crois bien que tout ceci n'a que trop duré !

La voix sévère de McGonagall mit en fuite tout le public. Les filles transformées tentèrent également de s'échapper mais d'une main habile le professeur de Métamorphose attrapa la fille au nez de cochon par l'oreille et força les autres à rester sur place. Les Maraudeurs firent mine de partir mais Remus parut hésité. Il voulait savoir ce qui allait arriver à Amy vers laquelle leur directrice de maison s'était tournée.

— Miss McFlyer nous allons avoir une très, très longue discussion. Attendez-moi donc à mon bureau ! Vous aussi, Miss Sternley et messieurs Merington et Blas. Quant à vous, la compagnie Potter — Elle refusait obstinément de les appeler par leur surnom, les Maraudeurs. —, je vous prierai de bien vouloir accompagner ces cinq jeunes filles à l'infirmerie ! Mesdemoiselles, autant vous dire que c'est inutile d'essayer de filer à l'anglaise. J'ai une très bonne mémoire visuelle. Oui, Miss Krebe, même vous, je vous ai reconnue.

La fille-chat cracha ostensiblement par terre. Le professeur McGonagall lui intima l'ordre d'arrêter sous peine d'être définitivement transformée en chat.

— Et croyez-moi, Miss Krebe, on ne s'habitue jamais aux trichobézoards.

La fille-chat ravala sa langue tirée. Les Maraudeurs, bien forcés, accompagnèrent donc les cinq transformées jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il fallut que Remus porte l'une d'elle qui portait des pattes de chats pour l'y amener. Comme elle commençait à glousser, le Maraudeur s'efforça à être « malencontreusement » maladroit, si bien qu'après avoir été cogné aux pieds et à la tête, avoir manqué s'affaler à terre, elle regretta bien vite de ne pas pouvoir marcher toute seule.

On ne revit plus ni Amy ni ses amis de toute la journée mais tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça. James profita qu'ils étaient seuls pour tenter de forcer Remus à la confidence mais ce dernier se révéla inflexible. De toute façon, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait encore le moindre espoir de l'emporter…


	9. Acte 1 Scène 9

**Scène 9**

_Chambre, 24 St Georges Street, Littlehampton, Angleterre, 20 Décembre 1975_

Amy déposa sa lourde valise dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, essoufflée. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants, savourant la chaleur de la pièce, sans même prendre la peine de retirer son manteau. Son père lui avait à peine adressé la parole durant le trajet et tout portait à croire qu'il ne dirait pas grand-chose de plus de toutes les vacances. Il avait été surpris qu'elle lui demande de rentrer pendant les vacances alors qu'habituellement, elle restait à Poudlard pendant les festivités. Mais cette année, après tout ce qui s'était passé, Amy avait s'octroyé quelques jours loin de tous ses problèmes.

Elle songea avec plaisir qu'elle pourrait contacter Camille et passer une partie de ses vacances avec elle. Son amie d'enfance apprécierait sûrement de se retrouver sans devoir attendre une année entière.

La jeune fille défit finalement son manteau et descendit l'accrocher dans le vestibule au rez-de-chaussée. Elle croisa son père qui lui fit signe de le suivre dans la cuisine. Un chocolat chaud l'attendait et Amy prit le bol brulant avec plaisir tout en s'installant. Elle était toutefois intriguée à l'idée que son père veuille lui parler, plus habituée à ce qu'il la laissât tranquille dans son coin. Amy ne le pressa pas et attendit simplement qu'il prenne la parole en premier, ce qu'il fit quand elle eut terminé la moitié de son bol.

— Je me suis demandé pourquoi tu voulais subitement rentrer à la maison pour Noël cette année, introduit son père.

Amy se retint de répliquer que de lui demander s'il était contraint de venir la récupérer à la gare de Londres n'avait jamais été très enthousiasmant.

— J'avais envie de passer du temps ici, dit-elle. De profiter de mon piano, de voir Camille… de passer les festivités avec mon père, rajouta-t-elle avec sarcasme.

Ce n'était pas comme si, après tout, leur relation père-fille était bonne. Il ne lui envoyait de lettres que pour s'assurer de ses bonnes notes et elle se contentait de lui répondre poliment en rajoutant que sa vie à Poudlard était merveilleuse et en précisant la mention ironique « _au cas où ça t'intéresserait_ ». Son père se racla la gorge avec embarras.

— Je pensais que tu avais peut-être des problèmes, reprit-il.

Amy détourna le regard.

— Pas du tout, mentit-elle. Pourquoi j'aurais des problèmes ? Mon école est géniale !

— C'est ce que j'ai compris dans tes lettres, dit-il d'un ton peu convaincu. Je sais pourtant que la vie d'une adolescente n'est pas facile, qu'importe à la satisfaction qu'elle tire de ses études.

— Parce que ça t'intéresse vraiment ?

Amy regretta aussitôt d'avoir été aussi rude. Son père prit une profonde inspiration et se recula, contrarié. Puis, il tourna la tête et se terra dans le silence. Dans un élan de remords, elle reprit la parole :

— J'ai été embêtée par des filles idiotes et j'ai préféré me reposer ici plutôt que de rester là-bas.

— Elles t'ont fait du mal ? demanda-t-il.

L'inquiétude dans sa voix toucha Amy. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne lui avait pas posé de questions aussi personnelles. Il s'intéressait encore à elle… Elle eut envie de pleurer.

— Plus maintenant, répondit-elle en luttant contre ses émotions. Je me suis bien défendue et elles me laissent tranquilles. Mais j'ai été sévèrement punie pour m'être battue.

— Tant mieux, affirma son père.

Amy se demanda s'il approuvait la punition ou le fait qu'elle se soit battue. Elle n'osa cependant pas le lui demander et le silence reprit son cours.

Elle avait à présent terminé son chocolat chaud et comme ils ne disaient toujours rien, elle se leva et rangea sa chaise.

— Merci pour le chocolat, dit-elle. Je vais aller ranger mes affaires.

— Hmm, fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

Elle quitta la pièce et remonta dans sa chambre mais au lieu de défaire sa valise comme elle l'avait affirmé, elle se posa à sa fenêtre et réfléchit à la scène étrange qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il avait finalement accepté le fait qu'elle fut une sorcière ?

Le jour suivant, il la réveilla de bonne heure pour aller acheter le sapin de Noël. Il tenait à arriver le premier pour récupérer le plus beau et le plus grand. Amy se sentit nostalgique en se remémorant leurs derniers Noël en famille. Sa mère était alors encore en vie et, malgré sa maladie, le bonheur régnait parmi eux. Il l'emmena donc en voiture dans le centre commercial en-dehors de la ville. Ils visitèrent plusieurs revendeurs de sapin et Amy apprécia beaucoup ce moment passé à se disputer sur l'arbre de Noël à prendre. Son père persistait à croire que leur plafond était plus haut que dans la réalité et elle faisait tout son possible pour lui rappeler d'être raisonnable. Quand ils eurent finalement choisi le bon, qu'ils l'eurent soigneusement installé au travers de la voiture, ils rentrèrent le déposer à la maison.

Le reste de la matinée se passa dans l'inventaire des décorations qu'il leur restait. Malheureusement, le dernier Noël s'étant mal terminé, ils avaient pratiquement tout jeté à la poubelle. En le constatant, l'humeur s'assombrit et le repas de midi se déroula dans le silence. Puis, pendant le dessert, son père la surprit une fois de plus.

— Tu sais quoi ? dit-il en posant ses couverts. On va tout racheter, de A à Z, et on va faire de notre salon le plus beau de tout le voisinage.

Comme il l'affirma, il traina Amy dans toutes les boutiques de décoration de la ville et ils dépensèrent une bonne partie de sa prime de Décembre en décorations diverses. Il y en avait pour le sapin mais également pour leur canapé et leurs deux fauteuils, les cheminées, l'escalier, l'entrée et même un mini sapin en plastique pré-décoré pour la chambre d'Amy. Il acheta une bombe qui créait de la mousse blanche, comme de la neige, et des feuilles sur lesquelles il fallait appliquer la mousse. Les formes prédécoupées étaient composées d'images de Noël : Père Noël traineaux et cerfs ; cadeaux boules de noël bonhommes de neiges – et pleins d'autres encore.

Puis, ils s'attelèrent ensemble à tout préparer. Son père s'absenta durant deux heures pour aller voir un de ses collègues et régler Amy ne savait quelle affaire. Quand il revint, elle avait terminé tout le salon, l'entrée, les escaliers et même sa chambre. Il ne manquait plus alors qu'à décorer les fenêtres et le sapin. Son père s'attela aux vitres en laissant le soin à sa fille de s'occuper de l'arbre de Noël, ce qu'elle avait toujours préféré. Elle n'avait pas fini quand il revint la voir et il l'aida à accrocher les dernières boules et fausses bougies. Puis ils installèrent les guirlandes et il ne manquait plus alors que d'accrocher l'étoile en haut du sapin. Quand ils eurent enfin terminé, ils s'écroulèrent sur le canapé recouvert d'une plaide rouge sur laquelle un bonhomme de neige distribuait des multiples cadeaux. Ils contemplèrent le résultat de leur travail avec satisfaction : ils s'étaient surpassés.

Du plus loin qu'Amy s'en souvienne, son père et elle avaient toujours raffolé de décorer la maison pour Halloween, pour Noël ou même pour Pâques. Sa mère les prenait en photo pendant leur séance de décoration mais évitait de trainer dans leurs pattes : elle avait moins de créativité qu'eux dans ce domaine. Malgré son absence, Amy se surprit à toujours apprécier autant cette activité et surtout de retrouver avec son père cette connivence qui avait toujours été leur jusqu'à la mort de sa mère.

Elle jeta un timide coup d'œil vers son paternel. C'était un homme de quarante-trois ans, bien bâti mais dont les traits étaient déjà tirés, à cause probablement du malheur qui l'avait frappé trois ans plus tôt. Si Amy avait perdu une mère, il avait perdu la seule femme qu'il eût jamais aimée. Leur histoire avait été un comte de fée comme on n'en voyait plus de nos jours.

Thomas McFlyer rencontra Ellen Heavenport à l'âge de vingt-trois ans. Pendant cinq années, elle avait ignoré son amour, le considérant comme un très bon copain à qui elle confiait tout. Puis, à l'âge de vingt-huit ans, Thomas vit enfin son heure arrivée et Ellen le laissa la courtiser. Cela dura trois ans avant qu'elle n'accepte de l'épouser alors qu'elle portait déjà Amy dans son ventre. Elle avait alors trente-trois ans et Thomas, trente ans. Les dix années qu'ils passèrent ensemble furent passionnelles et l'enfance d'Amy bercée dans l'amour et la joie. Et puis, elle tomba malade à l'âge de quarante-deux ans. La médecine moldue se révéla inefficace. Les médecins durent se contenter de lui laisser le plus de temps possible à vivre avec son mari et sa fille. Et puis, trois jours après Noël, l'année 1972, elle succomba.

Amy en avait pleuré des jours entiers. Mais Thomas, tout à son chagrin, avait été incapable de s'occuper d'elle. Ce fut leur voisine, une bonne amie de la famille, qui la prit sous son aile les premiers mois. Puis, en Juillet 1973, Amy reçut sa lettre d'invitation à l'école de Poudlard et leur vie changea radicalement. La distance qui s'était déjà créée entre eux se creusa définitivement.

Aujourd'hui, elle se demanda si les choses allaient encore changer entre eux. Elle ne lui en avait jamais voulu de l'avoir laissé aux mains de leur voisine. Amy avait été bien traitée et réconfortée par leur entourage. Camille et sa famille lui avaient été d'une grande aide. Cependant, elle lui en voulait de l'avoir si durement rejetée à l'annonce de sa nature de sorcière.

Soudain, son père tourna la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent. Amy, qui ne s'y attendait pas, sursauta et rougit. Puis elle baissa les yeux et se concentra sur ses mains. Il y eut un silence embarrassant entre eux. Au bout d'un moment, son père se leva et s'étira.

— Bon, je vais aller voir nos voisins, déclara-t-il.

Et il quitta la pièce. Amy attendit qu'il quitte finalement la maison pour se lever à son tour et, après avoir contemplé une dernière fois le salon, elle remonta dans sa chambre. Le faux-sapin était posé sur le rebord de sa fenêtre sur lesquelles étaient peints en mousse blanche un sapin de Noël et plusieurs petites étoiles ainsi qu'un 'Joyeux Noël' calligraphié sur la vitre la plus à droite. Son lit avait également été recouverte d'une plaide rouge parsemées d'étoiles et de filaments lumineux. Un petit paquet se trouvait au centre de la couverture.

Amy le prit dans ses mains et défit le papier cadeau. Elle trouva trois petits livrets de partition. Tous les trois portaient sur les chansons de Noël. En ouvrant le premier d'entre eux, elle découvrit un mot laissé par son père.

« _Une musique pour embaumer nos cœurs trop longtemps éloignés. Ton père qui t'aime_ »

Un flot d'émotions envahit le cœur d'Amy et elle eut bien du mal à ne pas pleurer. C'est pourtant avec un sourire de joie qu'elle ouvrit son piano et s'assit sur le tabouret. Elle en rajusta le positionnement et l'hauteur et ouvrit le carnet signé. Elle feuilleta le sommaire et choisit une chanson qu'elle connaissait. Puis, elle prit une profonde inspiration et pianota les premières notes. Un frisson la parcourut. C'était toujours comme ça la première fois. Un délicieux plaisir parcourut son corps la faisant vibrer d'extase alors qu'elle jouait le reste du morceau en fredonnant l'air de la cantine en même temps.

La voix de son père se mit à chanter au rez-de-chaussée.

— **oOo** —

_Salon, 24 St Georges Street, Littlehampton, 23 Décembre 1975_

Amy qui avait entendu du bruit au rez-de-chaussée débarqua dans le salon alors que son père s'attelait à défaire d'un carton poussiéreux ce qui s'apparentait à une crèche. Amy eut un pincement au cœur en reconnaissant l'objet qui avait jadis appartenu à sa mère. C'était Ellen qui tenait tant à la rajouter à leur décoration. Thomas n'était pas croyant et Amy n'avait pas d'avis sur la religion. Quand sa mère était en vie, son père et Amy l'accompagnaient à la messe de minuit de Noël pour lui faire plaisir mais aucun des deux ne s'intéressaient à ce qui y était raconté. Ils se contentaient seulement de chanter à tue-tête quand les sœurs initiaient les chants religieux de Noël – c'était la seule chose qu'ils aimaient dans ces messe.

Cela faisait donc près de trois ans qu'Amy n'avait pas revu la crèche de sa mère et avait cru pendant tout ce temps que son père l'avait jeté car la cabane en bois et ses santons de bois lui rappelleraient trop ce qu'il avait perdu. Visiblement, il s'était contenté de les ranger dans un coin en attendant le jour où il pourrait les ressortir sans s'écrouler de chagrin.

Amy se rendit alors compte que son père pleurait et c'était parce qu'il était secoué de tremblements qu'il avait fait tomber plusieurs des santons. La jeune fille ne sut d'abord pas quoi faire. Elle n'avait jamais vécu cette situation : c'était généralement lui qui venait la réconforter quand elle se sentait triste. Mais c'était avant. Amy se précipita vers lui et le serra dans ses bras. Il posa la crèche et la serra contre lui.

Ils restèrent enlacés de longues minutes avant que leur chagrin ne s'estompe un peu. Son père essuya son visage à l'aide d'un mouchoir et se frotta la nuque. Puis, il reprit la crèche dans ses bras et l'installa sur une grosse caisse en plastique qu'il avait recouvert de papier décoratif marron, pour rappeler la couleur du sol. Amy l'aida à fourrer l'intérieur de la crèche avec du foin et à positionner en équilibre précaire les santons. Hélas, le pauvre petit Jésus s'était coupé la tête en tombant. Amy le recolla du mieux qu'elle le put avec de la super glu et partit le ranger dans un tiroir, le réservant pour le fameux jour de sa naissance.

Une fois cette préparation terminée et le salon nettoyé, Amy remonta dans sa chambre s'occuper. Elle en profita pour téléphoner à sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière s'écria de joie en la savant chez elle et elles se prévirent toute une après-midi de retrouvaille le jour-même. Amy était donc attendue chez elle dès quatorze heures. Elle l'annonça à son père qui en fut ravi. Il décida qu'il l'amènerait en voiture et en profiterait pour discuter un peu avec les parents de Camille. Ainsi donc, quand l'heure arriva, Amy monta en voiture et tous deux descendirent la rue. Le trajet fut silencieux malgré les visibles progrès de son père, celui-ci avait encore du mal à s'ouvrir entièrement à elle. Il ne lui parla plus de Poudlard ni des ennuis qu'elle avait eu et elle sentait qu'il valait mieux ne pas lancer la conversation sur ce sujet délicat.

— Bonjour Amy ! s'exclama Madame Lechèvre en avançant dans le jardin pour les accueillir. Mais c'est Thomas McFlyer ! Quelle surprise !

— Bonjour Élisabeth, la salua-t-il d'une voix plus calme. Ca faisait longtemps.

— En effet, mon grand benêt, ça en fait du temps ! ria la mère de Camille en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de Thomas. Jean-François sera ravi de te revoir. Allez, venez, rentrons à la maison, il fait trop froid dehors.

Ils pénétrèrent une petite entrée remplie de photos familiales et entrèrent dans un salon modestement décoré. Un sapin illuminait la pièce mais les deux McFlyer convinrent dans un regard tacite qu'il ne valait pas le leur. Camille descendit des escaliers et vint serrer son amie dans ses bras. Puis elle salua le père de celle-ci avant de tirer Amy jusqu'à sa chambre. Cette dernière aurait bien aimé rester un peu et voir comment les retrouvailles des adultes allaient se faire. Son père n'avait pas revu les Lefèvre depuis l'enterrement de sa femme. Ellen et Jean-François étaient des copains d'enfance et avaient toujours gardé contact jusqu'à la mort d'Ellen.

— Je crois qu'il vaut mieux les laisser entre adultes, suggéra sagement Camille en fermant la porte. Je ne suis pas sûre de la façon dont mon père va accueillir le tien.

— Ah bon ? s'inquiéta Amy qui n'imaginait pas son père tenir tête au grand et imposant Jean-François Lechèvre.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura aussitôt son amie. Ils ne se battront pas mais je crois que mon père en a toujours voulu au tien d'avoir coupé les ponts. Mais sinon, dis-moi, c'est génial que tu sois là ce Noël ! Comment ça se fait ?

Amy entreprit de tout raconter à Camille – en omettant, bien sûr, tout ce qui avait trait à la Magie – et cela dura une bonne partie de l'après-midi. A seize heures, la mère de Camille les invita à descendre prendre un goûter et elles retrouvèrent les deux pères en pleine discussion. Visiblement, tout s'était bien passé entre eux.

Une fois l'après-midi achevé, Thomas refusa poliment l'invitation à dîner d'Élisabeth et ramena sa fille à la maison. Durant le repas du soir, ils discutèrent de la famille Lechèvre et de la petite Camille. Son père s'interrompit un moment pour réfléchir avant de reprendre la parole et de demander :

— Et qu'est-ce que tu apprends vraiment dans cette école ?

Amy regarda son père et se demanda s'il s'agissait d'un piège et s'il n'allait pas exploser de colère comme les fois précédentes. Elle hésita donc à répondre.

— Il y a différentes matières, commença-t-elle d'un ton hésitant. Tout d'abord, on nous a enseigné les bases de la Magie avec les premiers sortilèges à connaître. On nous apprend également la Métamorphose…

— La Métamorphose ? répéta son père en essayant de comprendre ce dont il s'agissait.

— C'est l'art de transformer tout objet ou toute forme vivante en autre chose, expliqua Amy. Je suis d'ailleurs très douée pour cette matière, précisa-t-elle en espérant qu'il en serait fier. Je suis aujourd'hui capable de transformer des parties du corps humain en celles d'animaux alors que les autres ne savent encore que faire pousser des moustaches de souris ou bien transformer un verre en rat des champs. Ou alors…

— Quoi d'autres ? l'interrompit-il avec impatience.

— Et bien, on apprend l'art de composer des potions, énuméra-t-elle. C'est un peu comme la physique-chimie, je crois, rajouta-t-elle sans trop savoir de quoi elle parlait, n'ayant jamais mis les pieds dans un de ces cours moldus.

Sa comparaison, toutefois, sembla plaire à son père.

— J'apprends également à reconnaître les plantes et leurs propriétés un peu comme les sciences naturelles, continua-t-elle en voyant que ça avait un effet positif. On nous enseigne également les comportements et la façon dont il faut traiter avec certaines créatures magiques. C'est une matière assez large et amusante, en fait. Mais on apprend également des choses intéressantes comme l'utilisation scientifique qui s'en rapporte. On nous enseigne aussi l'histoire et comment on doit se défendre si jamais on est en situation de danger. J'ai également choisi d'étudier les Runes.

Elle préféra omettre qu'elle avait aussi choisi la Divination en option. Son père n'en serait sûrement pas ravi. Quand elle termina d'énumérer tous ses cours, elle émit une pause et observa son paternel. Celui-ci semblait tendu, comme s'il résistait très fortement à l'envie de tout rejeter, une fois de plus. Amy comprenait que ça devait être difficile à encaisser mais après trois ans, il était sans doute temps qu'il fasse le pas, ou bien il ne le fera jamais. Après un long moment de tension, il parvint à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

— Et tu vas faire quoi avec ça ? demanda-t-il.

— Je… Je ne sais pas encore, avoua-t-elle. C'est encore trop tôt. Je dois encore passer les BUSES et les ASPICS pour pouvoir me décider. Ce sont les deux examens principaux du diplôme de Poudlard. En passant les BUSES, je détermine les matières que je pourrais continuer à étudier, ce qui limitera déjà les possibilités de métier. Puis les ASPICS décident finalement des métiers qui seront ensuite possibles. Pour être Médicomage – c'est l'équivalent de médecin – je crois qu'il faut être excellent en Botanique et en Potion.

— Les sciences naturelles et la physique-chimie, se rappela son père.

— Oui, acquiesça Amy. Il y a d'autres matières encore, mais j'ignore encore lesquelles.

— Il faudra que tu y réfléchisses, affirma-t-il. Et la musique ? Ca ne te plairait pas d'entrer dans un conservatoire ?

Amy se désola de le voir encore espérer qu'elle abandonna sa nature de sorcière pour intégrer le monde moldu. Sans compter qu'il ignorait que parmi les sorciers, la musique avait la même place culturelle que pour les moldus.

— Quand tu étais petite, tu voulais absolument intégrer une troupe d'orchestre, se rappela son père. Dès qu'on pénétrait une salle de concert, tu voulais toujours monter sur la scène.

— Tu sais, être sorcière… Ca ne veut pas dire que je ne peux toujours pas le faire. J'ai appris que certains compositeurs connus parmi les moldus étaient sorciers.

Son père sembla dubitatif.

— Beethoven l'était, insista Amy. Sinon, comment aurait-il pu composer d'aussi belles musiques en étant presque sourd si ce n'est grâce à la magie ?

— Beethoven ? répéta-t-il.

Elle acquiesça et il prit un instant pour y réfléchir. Amy eut soudain envie de lui demander quelque chose mais elle craignait d'en entendre la réponse. Pourtant, il était temps qu'elle le sache. Bien qu'elle s'en cachait, cette interrogation la tourmentait. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net.

— Est-ce que tu me trouves repoussante ?

Son père sursauta en entendant sa question. Il la regarda, sidéré.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire une chose pareille ?

Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix. De la peur aussi.

— Le fait que je sois une sorcière, comme Maman… Je me suis toujours demandée si... — Elle s'arrêta, les larmes embuant ses yeux. — …Si tu ne me voyais pas comme un monstre.

Son père la regarda alors avec tristesse.

— Amy, si je t'ai donné cette impression…

Ce fut à son tour d'hésiter.

— Je ne te vois pas comme un monstre, trancha-t-il en secouant la tête. Jamais je ne l'ai pensé.

— C'est vrai ? balbutia Amy entre deux sanglots.

Elle s'était mise à pleurer. Elle entendit à peine son père se lever de sa chaise que des bras l'entourèrent, la levèrent et la serrèrent contre le torse de son père. Cela fit redoubler ses pleurs.

— J'ai été un mauvais père, reprit-il d'une voix douce mais où perçait l'émotion. Un très mauvais père pour toi. J'avais perdu ma femme mais tu avais perdu ta mère. J'aurais du être là pour toi. Mais cette lettre… où on disait que ta mère et toi étiez des sorcières… Sur le coup ça a été de trop. Je n'ai pas réussi à l'accepter et tu en as beaucoup souffert. Pendant toute ta première année, j'ai souffert de vos absences. Terriblement. Le fait que tu refuses de rentrer pour Noël m'a fait plonger. J'ai été soudain en colère car j'avais l'impression que tu ne voulais plus faire partie de mon monde. J'avais l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. C'est pour cela que je n'ai pas réussi à te parler le premier été. Non seulement, je ne me faisais pas à l'idée que tu sois différente de moi mais j'étais aveuglé par ma souffrance. Et puis, nous nous sommes encore plus éloignés et l'été dernier, je n'ai pas su surmonter mes craintes. J'ai été faible, je le regrette.

Il parlait tout en la berçant contre lui.

— J'ai été heureux de recevoir ta lettre le mois dernier. Et je suis heureux de retrouver ma fille et de fêter Noël avec elle.


	10. Acte 1 Scène 10

**Scène 10**

_Chambre, 24 St Georges Street, Littlehampton, 24 Décembre 1975_

Amy sursauta quand elle entendit son père hurler au rez-de-chaussée. Inquiète, elle se précipita en bas des escaliers et entra au salon. Elle trouva son père avec la pelle de la cheminée à la main qui menaçait quelque chose qui devait se trouver à l'intérieur. Amy se rendit alors compte que les flammes avaient pris une étrange couleur et qu'on y voyait quelqu'un, ou plutôt deux personnes.

— Amy ! s'écrièrent Jane et Oliver d'une même voix.

— Jane, Oliver ! s'exclama Amy avec surprise.

— Qu'est-ce que… ? cria son père. Tu… les connais ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Tout va bien, papa, le rassura-t-elle. Ce sont mes amis et ils me téléphonent par cheminée. C'est notre façon de faire.

— Nous sommes désolés monsieur de vous avoir surpris, s'excusa poliment Oliver. Nous ne voulions pas vous effrayer. On souhaitait juste faire une surprise à notre meilleure amie.

— Hm… grommela Thomas McFlyer.

— Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas te servir un peu d'eau fraiche ? proposa Amy d'un sourire désolé.

— Oh, ce n'est pas qu'un verre d'eau que je vais prendre, commenta-t-il, toujours secoué.

Et il se précipita hors de la pièce. Amy grimaça. C'était sans doute un peu trop tôt pour ce genre de surprises ! Elle s'approcha de la cheminée devant laquelle elle s'assit.

— Comment vous avez fait ? demanda aussitôt Amy. J'ignorais qu'on pouvait envoyer des coups de cheminée à Poudlard !

— C'est parce que tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion d'appeler un proche, fit remarquer Oliver. Tous les Noëls, l'administration met en place des salles de communication comme celles-ci.

Il s'écarta pour laisser Amy avoir un aperçu. Il s'agissait d'une pièce ronde et assez étroite où on pouvait se mettre tout juste à trois ou quatre, en se serrant un peu.

— Ca va aller pour ton père ? demanda Jane. On sait qu'il n'est pas trop friand de la magie…

— Vous lui avez fait une peur bleue, confirma Amy. Mais ça ira…

Le sourire doux qu'elle arborait poussa ses amis à en demander plus d'explications. Elle leur expliqua donc le début de ses vacances.

— C'est génial, commenta Oliver en souriant. Tu dois être heureuse.

— Pour sûr qu'elle l'est ! enchaîna Jane. Elle vient de retrouver un père !

— Jane ! s'insurgea Amy. Parle moins fort, il pourrait t'entendre !

— Ma pauvre Amy, soupira cette dernière. Je parie qu'il t'a parlé en des mots doux, en se justifiant, et que tu lui as tout pardonné sans même prendre la peine d'ouvrir ton cœur et de lui dire ce qu'il en est vraiment. Je me trompe ?

Amy bafouilla une réplique mais se rendit compte qu'elle avait juste sur tous les points.

— Amy, intervint Oliver. C'est bien d'avoir un grand cœur comme le tien, mais il y a des fois où tu dois, toi aussi, te permettre de dire aux gens ce que tu penses vraiment. C'est difficile, je sais, mais les choses ne s'amélioreront pas si tu ne leur confies pas la vérité de tes sentiments.

— Je sais, murmura Amy. Crois-moi, je le sais.

Elle plongea dans ses pensées, réfléchissant à ce qu'Oliver venait de dire. Même si elle en était consciente, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle arrivait à agir en conséquence. Elle avait du mal à avouer aux autres ses sentiments. La peur de se tromper et d'être rejetée l'en empêchait.

— Amy, tu peux te pousser sur le côté s'il te plait ? demanda subitement Jane.

Amy obéit sans trop y réfléchir.

— Ouah ! s'exclama Jane. Votre salon est splendide !

— Ah, ça ! comprit Amy. Mon père et moi l'avons confectionné. Ca vous plait ?

— Beaucoup, répondit Oliver.

— Et comment ! enchaîna Jane.

Ils restèrent à discuter quelques minutes encore puis les deux Gryffondors furent obligés de terminer leur appel pour laisser d'autres contacter leurs familles. Ils se saluèrent et se souhaitèrent un bon noël et les flammes reprirent leur intensité et leur couleur normale.

Amy poussa un soupir avant de se redresser. Elle allait retourner dans sa chambre quand elle vit son père entrer dans la pièce.

— Ils ont quitté, dit-elle, tendue. Désolée pour… ça.

Son père fit un geste de la main, balayant ses paroles. Pourtant, il resta là, à la regarder gravement. Peut-être les avait-il entendus, ce qui voudrait dire qu'Amy pouvait aborder le sujet et tout lui avouer.

— Bon, ben, je remonte, dit-elle.

Amy savait qu'elle ratait l'occasion d'ouvrir son cœur mais elle ne s'en sentait pas le courage. Elle commença à s'en aller.

— Cette fille, ton amie, a dit que « tu avais retrouvé un père ».

Amy déglutit et se tourna vers lui.

— Tu… as entendu ?

— Je ne voulais pas écouter, répliqua-t-il aussitôt. Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait dire ? demanda-t-il après un bref instant de silence.

Amy baissa les yeux. Elle avait voulu fuir et voilà que le sort le rattrapait. Il était peut-être temps de le prendre en main.

— Quand Maman est morte, mon monde a aussi disparu, entama-t-elle. Je vivais une vie tranquille et joyeuse jusque-là et puis d'un coup tout s'est effondré. Avant nous étions trois personnes soudées, et puis il n'y a plus eu que moi. Madame Eureka est très gentille mais elle ne remplace pas une mère ou un père. Je pleurais tous les soirs sans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Il n'y avait que Jean-François pour réussir à me calmer. Il connaissait bien maman et était si attaché à elle qu'il en avait gardé certaines mimiques. C'est la seule figure familiale qu'il me restait. Mais au moins il était là et avec Camille et sa mère, je me sentais un peu moins seule. Et puis, j'ai découvert que je n'étais pas normale. Que je possédais des pouvoirs, que tous ces phénomènes étranges que j'avais déjà constatés étaient normaux et ça m'a isolée une fois de plus. Je ne pouvais en parler à personne…

— Des phénomènes étranges ? répéta son père d'une voix éteinte.

— Maman faisait toujours en sorte que tu ne les remarques pas, expliqua Amy. Elle craignait que tu ne découvres son identité et que tu ne l'acceptes pas. Elle n'aurait pas du, tu n'as toujours eu d'yeux que pour elle et ça n'aurait rien changé pour elle. Mais pour moi…

— Ce n'est pas vrai, réfuta-t-il. J'étais plein d'amour pour toi et nous avions des tas d'activités communes.

— Seulement parce que Maman était toujours là pour nous féliciter, rétorqua Amy. Je ne le voyais pas comme ça avant mais j'ai grandi et je n'arrive pas à me défaire à l'esprit que tout ça…

Elle désigna le salon d'un vague geste de la main.

— Que ta passion à décorer la maison avec moi, que cette connivence que nous avions, tu en tirais profit pour impressionner Maman. Quand on avait terminé, c'est vers elle que tu accourais pour lui montrer comme la vie que tu lui offrais était belle. Tu ne me laissais même pas le temps de lui en faire la surprise même quand c'était moi qui avais eu l'idée. Tu ne me laissais pas de place parce que tu l'aimais plus tout. Je respecte ça. Tu lui as offert la plus belle vie qu'une femme puisse rêver… J'aimerais vivre la même, rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire triste. Mais tu étais obnubilé par elle. Quand elle a disparu, ton monde s'est écroulé. Que je sois une sorcière ? C'était juste l'excuse qu'il te fallait pour rendre la chose plus acceptable.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? s'offusqua-t-il.

— Tu m'as rejetée, Papa ! se mit-elle à crier. Quand tu as appris pour Maman et pour moi, tu n'as pas mis longtemps à accepter qu'elle puisse être une sorcière. Mais tu m'as rejetée ! Tu m'as dit des choses affreuses, Papa. Des choses que je ne pourrais jamais oublier de ma vie. J'étais déjà seule avant mais à partir de ce moment-là, je l'ai été encore plus. Alors non, Papa, tu n'as pas été un bon père. Tu n'en as pas été un tout court.

Incapable de rester plus longtemps, elle s'enfuit en courant dans les escaliers et s'enferma dans sa chambre où elle éclata en sanglots.

— **oOo** —

_Compartiment 3, Poudlard Express, 2 Janvier 1976_

Amy contempla le paysage défiler par la fenêtre. Le voyage serait long et elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire en attendant. Son compartiment était vide comme il y avait peu de monde à bord. Le bal proposé par l'école cette année-là avait attiré pas mal de monde. Amy était ravie toutefois d'en avoir réchappé mais n'était pas certaine d'avoir gagné au change. Il n'y eut pas de repas de veille chez les McFlyer ce Noël-là, Amy avait refusé de descendre manger. Son père avait toqué trois fois à la porte et avait essayé de la persuader d'ouvrir et de lui parler ou juste de manger mais elle avait refusé. Toute sa peine et toute sa rancœur avaient été trop dur à étouffées. Elle s'était sentie soulagée d'avoir avoué ses véritables sentiments mais une partie d'elle n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de le regretter. Ils auraient pu passer un bon Noël ensemble et tout avait été gâché.

Les jours suivants, elle les passa chez les Lechèvre qui l'accueillirent à bras ouvert. Puis elle fêta la nouvelle année dans la fête du quartier en évitant à tout prix son père et à présent, elle retournait à Poudlard, incertaine de ce qu'elle allait retrouver. Elle préféra cependant ne pas trop y penser. Elle avait juste hâte de retrouver ses amis.

— Pardon, est-ce que… Oh, c'est toi Amy ?

La jeune Gryffondor se tourna vers la porte du compartiment entrouvert. Le joli visage de Lily Evans y apparaissait. Amy lui sourit chaleureusement et l'invita à entrer.

— Merci, dit la rousse avec soulagement. Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me sauves la vie !

— A ce point ? s'étonna Amy en rigolant.

Lily acquiesça en rigolant également. Elle installa ses affaires et se posa en face d'Amy.

— Je ne supporte plus d'entendre Myriam Krebe gémir contre toi, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.

— Myriam Krebe est là ? demanda Amy dont la mine s'assombrit.

— Oui, confirma Lily. Mais ne t'en fait pas, même si tu la croises, je doute qu'elle tente encore quelque chose. Elle a beau scander à quiconque que tu lui paieras, je crois qu'elle a trop peur de se retrouver de nouveau avec une tête de chat pour tenter quoi que ce soit !

Amy n'en éprouva que du soulagement. Par la suite, Lily et elle discutèrent de tout et de rien et le temps passa bien plus vite. Amy passa outre ses problèmes familiaux et raconta les meilleurs moments de ses vacances. Lily sembla beaucoup s'intéresser à ses voyages en France et lui avoua qu'elle rêvait de visiter leur voisin du sud. En particulier, sa capitale, Paris, une ville chargée d'histoire et de romantisme...

— **oOo** —

— Je peux te poser une question personnelle ?

Amy acquiesça. Elle sentait depuis le début de leur conversation que Lily brûlait de lui demander quelque chose. Elle se doutait déjà de ce dont il s'agissait et la suite le lui confirma.

— Pourquoi Jake et toi n'avions pas tout simplement dit que vous sortiez ensemble ?

Amy lui fut reconnaissance de ne pas lui demander si vraiment elle sortait avec Jake Blas. C'était la question qu'on n'avait pas arrêté de lui demander avant les vacances. Les gens étaient trop surpris pour l'accepter sans confirmation des intéressés, ce qui les avait beaucoup embarrassés.

— C'est compliqué, avoua Amy. Disons qu'au début nous avions peur des remontrances et des jalousies des autres filles. Jake voulait éviter que je sois maltraitée mais enfin de compte… Ca a été pire. Et puis, disons la vérité, Jake y trouvait aussi son compte. Je crois qu'il était un peu nerveux à l'idée qu'on sache qu'on sorte ensemble. Je lui faisais sûrement un peu honte…

— Ne dis pas ça, la coupa Lily.

Amy secoua la tête.

— Ca ne me fait plus rien maintenant, dit-elle. C'est bien mieux comme ça. Je n'en pouvais plus et il n'avait pas trop de considération pour moi. Je me sens plus soulagée que triste de ne plus être avec lui.

— Vous avez rompu ? demanda Lily.

— Tu ne le sais pas ? s'étonna Amy. Je croyais que tout le monde était au courant à présent.

Elle réalisa alors que Lily demandait seulement par politesse elle avait sûrement déjà entendu toutes les rumeurs. Elle devait être également curieuse des raisons qui l'avait poussées à rompre après s'être défendue avec autant de hargne face au groupe de Myriam Krebe.

— Oui, répondit-elle finalement. J'étais trop déçue par Jake pour accepter de rester avec lui. Même si notre relation était alors connue de tout le monde.

— Je comprends, acquiesça Lily.

Au bout d'un moment, elles décidèrent de changer de sujet. De toute façon, Amy n'avait rien de plus à ajouter. Leur rupture avait été difficile. Étrangement, Jake réalisa à quel point il avait fait le con et lui avait demandé une autre chose mais elle avait refusé. Elle ne voulait même plus essayer. A présent, elle songea qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir suivre ses études tranquillement et se promit de ne plus s'obnubiler par un garçon de la sorte.

— **oOo** —

_Bibliothèque, Poudlard, 4 Janvier 1976_

Amy s'installa sur une table et ouvrit le gros ouvrage qu'elle avait récupéré dans un des rayons de la bibliothèque. Elle tira de son sac parchemins, plume et encrier et écrivit en haut du premier parchemin le titre du sujet. Pendant plus d'une heure elle s'acharna à collecter les informations nécessaires et à les retranscrire dans ses brouillons. Elle passa donc une bonne partie de son temps à consulter le répertoire des ouvrages de la bibliothèque, à les chercher, les consulter et les ranger ensuite. Puis elle s'attela sur son propre devoir et commença à rédiger l'introduction.

Comme elle l'avait décidé pendant les vacances, elle mettait toute son énergie dans ses devoirs et ses révisions et espérait obtenir de meilleures notes que précédemment. Tout son temps libre se passait dans son travail si bien qu'elle ne restait plus tellement avec Jane et Oliver bien qu'elle continua à manger avec eux et à s'asseoir près d'eux en cours. Ces derniers tentèrent de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait mais elle se bornait à dire que tout allait bien, qu'elle avait simplement pris de meilleures résolutions que précédemment. C'était pourquoi, alors que ce weekend était réservé à une sortie au village sorcier de Pré-Au-Lard, elle restait au château étudier.

Amy ne voulait pas rester à ne rien faire et laisser ses pensées vagabonder car elle se sentait toujours triste quand elle n'arrivait pas à s'occuper l'esprit. Ses vacances avaient été exécrables et il était probable que sa relation avec son père ne s'arrange jamais plus. Ce dernier avait bien tenté de discuter de son malaise mais Amy avait été incapable de rester calme. Elle l'accusait de se donner des excuses en disant qu'elle était de toute façon dans une période difficile de sa vie et que ça passera, qu'elle se rendra compte qu'il avait toujours été là pour elle, malgré tout. Dire qu'elle était devenue une adolescente – bien que ce fut vrai – était trop facile. Il ne lui donnait pas autant de crédit qu'elle en méritait et ça l'exaspérait plus que tout.

Elle laissa tomber sa plume et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre en poussant un profond soupir. Elle savait qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle y pense mais tout semblait la ramener à ses problèmes. Elle n'avait vraiment pas de chance !

Cette impression se décupla quand elle vit Remus s'approcher d'elle. A l'exception des cours, ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de se retrouver seuls et Amy avait espéré qu'il l'oublierait. Visiblement, le Maraudeur n'en avait pas envie.

— Salut Amy ! la salua-t-il joyeusement. Ca te dérange si je m'installe à côté de toi ?

— Euh… non, répondit-elle sans enthousiasme. Bonjour.

Il posa une liasse de parchemins, une plume et un encrier. Puis, il quitta la table et disparut dans les rayons. Amy hésita à l'envie d'en profiter et de quitter la salle mais songea que cela lui attirait plus de problèmes qu'autre chose. Remus chercherait forcément à savoir pourquoi elle l'évitait et elle savait à quel point elle était piètre menteuse. Elle décida que le mieux à faire était de se concentrer sur son devoir suffisamment pour qu'il n'essaie pas de l'interrompre, de peur de la gêner. Elle fit donc tout son possible pour ne pas tourner la tête quand il revint s'asseoir, chargé de deux livres. Elle resta le nez collé à son propre ouvrage quand il tenta une approche de discussion.

— Ca fait longtemps, disait-il. Ça va ? Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

— Non, répondit-elle sèchement.

Amy réalisa qu'ensuite qu'elle avait laissé ses pensées sortir de sa bouche. C'était bien sa veine ! Remus paraissait surpris de son ton brusque.

— Désolée, s'excusa-t-elle dans une grimace. Mais j'ai ce devoir de Runes à terminer et ça me prend la tête… Oui, je vais bien et mes vacances se sont bien passées.

— Je ne voulais pas te déranger, enchaina poliment Remus. J'allais justement me pencher dessus… Il est si difficile ?

Ce fut avec beaucoup d'effort qu'elle retint un soupir.

— Non, enfin oui, grommela-t-elle. Il est surtout long. Il y a plein de recherches à faire et de concepts de traduction à intégrer.

— J'ai l'impression que je te dérange, remarqua le Maraudeur.

« Sans blague ? » pensa Amy avec aigreur.

Elle parvint cependant à répondre de façon neutre que ça faisait déjà longtemps qu'elle était là, à travailler, et qu'elle était un peu fatiguée, qu'elle n'avait rien contre lui mais qu'elle aimerait vraiment finir de rédiger sa réponse dans l'heure. Remus sembla enfin comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas discuter et se mit à travailler en silence. « Enfin ! » pensa Amy. Mais alors qu'elle voulait se remettre au travail, elle en avait perdu toute motivation. Elle laissa tomber sa plume avec frustration et se laissa aller contre son siège, prenant son parchemin en main et s'efforçant de rester concentrée.

Les rapides coups d'œil que lui lançait Remus finit vite par achever le peu de patience qui lui restait. Elle décida qu'elle n'aboutirait à rien pour le moment et qu'il valait mieux qu'elle aille prendre l'air. Elle range donc rapidement ses affaires et se leva pour s'en aller.

— Tu as terminé ? demanda Remus.

— Non ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Et elle s'en alla.

— **oOo** —

_Couloir, devant la bibliothèque, Poudlard, 4 Janvier 1976_

— Ah mais c'est Amy ! s'exclama Jane en apercevant leur amie qui quittait la bibliothèque. Amy ! Hé, Amy ?

Amy passa juste devant eux en les ignorant éperdument.

— Elle avait l'air contrariée, nota Oliver en la regardant s'éloigner.

— Rappelle-moi une chose, Oliver, quand est-ce qu'on la vue _pas_ fâchée ?

À ce moment-là, Remus apparut à son tour et s'arrêta devant eux.

— Salut ! leur dit-il.

— Salut.

— Vous savez ce qu'elle a, Amy ? demanda le Maraudeur.

Oliver et Jane se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

— Toi aussi tu as eu le droit à l'humeur d'Amy, constata Oliver. Ne t'inquiète pas, elle est comme ça tout le temps depuis qu'elle est rentrée.

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, rajouta Jane. Elle se comporte ainsi même avec nous.

— Vous savez pourquoi ? les questionna encore Remus.

Les deux amis hésitèrent à répondre.

— Pas dans les détails, avoua finalement Oliver. Mais, même ainsi, on ne peut rien te dire. C'est personnel.

Remus acquiesça sans insister, cependant avec déception. Peu après, il prit congé et les deux Gryffondors continuèrent leur chemin. Ils ne tentèrent pas de rejoindre Amy. Probablement refuserait-elle de leur parler. Elle avait été comme ça depuis le début de la rentrée. Elle avait une humeur de chien et refusait pertinemment de leur parler de ses problèmes, bien qu'ils se doutaient de ce qu'il en était réellement. Sans doute s'était-elle encore disputée avec son père, mais dans quelle mesure ? Avant cela, ils auraient simplement pensé que son paternel avait une fois de plus rejetée sa nature – elle ne passait jamais de très bonnes vacances chez elle. Cependant, ne leur avait-elle pas dit lors de leur dernier appel téléphonique que les choses allaient mieux de ce côté ? Décidant qu'ils ne trouveraient jamais la réponse en conjonctures, ils avaient décidé de laisser le temps à Amy de se calmer et de leur parler si elle le souhaitait. De toute manière, vu son état psychologique, ils ne réussiraient qu'à se disputer s'ils insistaient trop.

Oliver avait repris les entraînements de Quidditch en vue du prochain match contre Serdaigle. Il retrouvait l'équipe de Gryffondor trois soirs par semaine et s'entraînait dur pour parvenir à se coordonner avec James en toute harmonie. Grâce à leurs efforts conjugués, ils parvenaient à obtenir de bons résultats, mais seul un véritable match pouvait encore en décider. Oliver s'était bien intégré dans l'équipe mais gardait encore quelques réserves, aussi n'allait-il pas jusqu'à se lier d'amitié avec les autres joueurs, ce qu'on lui reprochait. À force d'arguments, James l'avait convaincu d'accepter de sortir avec eux lors de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard le lendemain. Oliver n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de passer sa journée avec eux mais devait bien s'y résoudre.

— Tu vas faire quoi demain ? demanda-t-il à Jane.

— Oh, j'ai plein d'idées, répondit son amie. Si Amy vient, on fera sans doute des choses assez banales. Naviguer dans les magasins, s'acheter des friandises, boire un verre… Ou alors, elle ne vient pas et dans ce cas j'ai toute une journée pour m'amuser. Figure-toi que j'ai d'autres amis que vous, moi !


	11. Acte 1 scène 11

**Scène 11**

_Pré-Au-Lard, 5 Janvier 1976_

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? grommela Marc Tempton en regardant vers le portail où passaient une multitude d'élèves excités. C'est quand même eux qui ont proposé cette sortie !

— Proposé ? releva Jessie McFail. Tu veux plutôt dire imposer !

— Et ils ne sont même pas foutus d'arriver à l'heure, grommela Thierry Bell.

— Vous croyez qu'ils nous ont oubliés ? demanda timidement Merry Chair.

Oliver se posait la même question. À l'exception de James et de Sirius, toute l'équipe de Gryffondor était réunie devant le portail de l'école, et tandis que tous les élèves de Poudlard se trouvaient déjà à Pré-Au-Lard, les deux Maraudeurs n'apparaissaient toujours pas. Or, c'est eux-mêmes qui avaient insisté sur l'heure du rendez-vous et sur la ponctualité exigée.

— Ils n'ont pas oublié, déclara finalement Thierry. Ils l'ont fait exprès, j'en suis sûr.

— Mais pourquoi faire ? réagit Merry. Cette sortie était sensée nous permettre d'apprendre à nous connaître mieux et à trouver une certaine cohésion d'équipe entre nous, non ?

— Ils n'ont peut-être pas jugés nécessaires d'être là, rétorqua Thierry avec mépris. Ce sont les Maraudeurs, ils doivent certainement penser qu'ils n'ont pas besoin d'être mieux présentés.

— Ce serait idiot de leur part, commenta Jessie. Certes, on les connaît. Mais aucun de nous ne sait qui ils sont personnellement.

— À part bêtes, farceurs et orgueilleux ? railla Thierry. Crois-moi, tu n'as pas grand-chose à savoir de plus.

— À t'écouter parler, je commence à me dire qu'ils ont bien eu raison de ne pas être là ! s'énerva Jessie.

— Je me demande si c'était une si bonne idée, soupira Marc. Si ça continue, il risque bien de ne plus avoir d'équipe du tout…

— Marc a raison, acquiesça Merry. Arrêtons de nous disputer, ça ne sert à rien !

Thierry prit une moue méprisante et se détourna d'eux. Pendant quelques instants, plus personne ne parla.

— Peut-être qu'on ferait mieux d'y aller, suggéra Oliver qui intervenait pour la première fois. Autant qu'on ne soit pas là pour rien.

— On est là pour rien, répliqua Thierry. Parce qu'en fait, la seule personne qui pose vraiment problème ici, c'est toi. Moi, je me sens parfaitement à l'aise dans mon équipe. Mais c'est pour t'intégrer mieux que les deux zozos ont organisé cette sortie à la con !

— Je n'ai rien demandé, rappela Oliver froidement.

— Tu aurais peut-être du, intervint Jessie. Après tout, c'est vrai que tu n'as jamais essayé de t'intégrer. C'est vrai que tu es un bon joueur et un bon partenaire, mais si tu ne fais pas l'effort de t'insérer mieux que ça dans l'équipe, on a toujours des dissonances qui persistent. Et même si tu arrives à palier ce problème, tu sais très bien que dans un vrai match, ça peut facilement nous handicaper.

— Hin ! lança triomphalement Thierry. Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

— Mais ça ne veut pas pour autant dire que cette sortie ne vise que l'intégration d'Oliver, reprit aussitôt Jessie. Tu dis que tu es bien dans ton équipe, Thierry ? Mais à part toi-même, qui donc inclues-tu dans ce que tu dis ? Tu crois que parce que tu es attrapeur et que tu n'as pas de partenaire direct, tu n'as pas un rôle à jouer dans l'équipe ? Tu es le capitaine, quand même ! Et, pardonne-moi de te le dire, mais t'es qu'un type détestable avec lequel on n'a pas envie de jouer !

— Dans ce cas, tu n'avais qu'à pas entrer dans l'équipe ! répondit Thierry. Je n'ai forcé personne à participer aux sélections.

— Et tu crois quoi ? réagit Marc. Que c'aurait été pareil avec d'autres ? Excuse-moi de te le dire, mais tout le monde savait pertinemment que tu n'étais qu'un gros con prétentieux. Si on a eu envie d'intégrer l'équipe de Quidditch, c'est non seulement parce qu'on est bon pour ça et qu'on a envie de gagner la coupe, mais qu'en plus il fallait bien qu'on vienne palier à ton caractère de merde ! Parce que, crois-moi, il n'y a pas un Gryffondor qui ne te trouve pas con.

Le visage de Thierry était alors rouge de fureur. Ce fut à ce moment-là que les deux joueurs restants décidèrent de faire leur apparition. Ils vinrent vers eux en courant mais alors qu'ils allaient s'excuser, Thierry reprit la parole :

— Et ben, le con se casse !

Et il s'en alla. James et Sirius, qui n'avaient pas assisté à la scène précédente, se regardèrent d'un air étonné puis se tournèrent vers les autres joueurs. Ces derniers semblaient tendus et énervés. L'atmosphère était lourde et aucun ne voulait se regarder. Visiblement, ils n'arrivaient pas au bon moment.

— Il s'est passé quoi ? demanda James. Qu'est-ce qu'on a raté ?

— Que Thierry n'est qu'un con et qu'il est impossible que je joue avec un type pareil, répondit sèchement Jessie, encore énervée.

— Et moi non plus, enchaîna Marc. Et de toute façon, cette sortie est inutile, je vais rejoindre mes potes !

Sur ces dits, il s'en alla, bientôt suivi de Jessie qui partit rejoindre les sens. Il ne resta alors plus que les deux Maraudeurs, Merry et Oliver. Merry semblait terriblement gênée et Oliver ennuyé.

— Bon, ben, on n'est plus que nous quatre, conclut James en se grattant la tête.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Merry. Doit-on se séparer ?

— Si c'est le cas, je rentre au château, affirma Oliver.

— Non ! trancha James en fronçant les sourcils. Non, on va rester ensemble et sortir tous les quatre comme c'était prévu ! Enfin… presque.

— T'es sûr ? demanda Sirius qui avait visiblement envie de faire la même chose que les trois joueurs précédents.

— Oui ! abattit son ami en le foudroyant du regard.

Il força tous les autres à le suivre et ensemble, ils se dirigèrent vers le village sorcier. Durant tout le temps de leur sortie, l'atmosphère resta tendue. Merry était la plus mal à l'aise, étant la plus jeune de tous quatre. Elle répondait seulement aux questions de James. Ce dernier s'efforçait à faire interagir les trois joueurs mais sans grands succès. Sirius grommelait dans son coin, les mains dans ses poches, qu'ils s'ennuyaient mortellement. Oliver suivait le groupe sans grand enthousiaste, même impassible. James parut parfois se décourager mais continua tout le long à croire que sa sortie était une bonne idée. Il le répétait comme une prière – à croire que ses paroles finiraient un moment à devenir réalité.

Ce ne fut qu'au Trois Sorciers que James craqua complètement.

— Vous avez décidé de ne pas jouer le jeu du tout, n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-il aux deux autres garçons qui n'avaient, de fait, fait aucun effort.

Un silence de plomb lui répondit.

— Mais si on n'arrive pas à s'entendre dans une simple sortie, comment voulez-vous qu'on se coordonne parfaitement sur un terrain ?

— C'était très bien jusqu'à aujourd'hui, rappela Sirius.

— L'idée était bonne, avoua Oliver. Mais tu ne peux combler les incompatibilités de caractères.

— Oui, mais en faisant l'effort de…

— De toute façon, notre problème ne se situe pas de mon côté, le coupa Oliver. Sans doute aurais-je du essayer de sympathiser avec les autres, mais tant que j'étais bien intégré, je ne voyais pas le nécessaire d'aller plus loin. Certes, on ne formait pas l'équipe de choc au niveau cohésion, mais on arrivait à jouer ensemble – et ça se serait amélioré dès le premier match, en fait. Or, aujourd'hui, il va falloir qu'on répare les dégâts.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, rétorqua James. Comment veux-tu…

— D'ailleurs, il s'est passé quoi avec les autres ? l'interrompit Sirius.

Oliver et Merry se regardèrent un instant, incertains de comment ils pouvaient répondre à cette simple question.

— C'est difficile à expliquer mais je vais essayer, commença Oliver. Comme vous avez un certain retard, on a commencé à se demander si la sortie allait avoir encore lieue. Puis, certains ont commencé à s'impatienter. Thierry a émit l'hypothèse que vous aviez manigancé votre retard – ou votre absence.

— Quoi ? Mais c'est ridicule ! s'offusqua James. Pourquoi on aurait fait ça ? C'est nous qui avions eu l'idée ! Et puis nous ne connaissons pas tout le monde encore !

— C'est plutôt toi, rectifia Sirius.

James le foudroya du regard.

— C'est ce que j'ai répondu, affirma Merry. Mais il a répondu que du fait de votre réputation, vous… ne trouviez pas nécessaire de faire plus ample connaissance.

— Et il n'a pas franchement tord, grommela Sirius. Aïe !

James venait de lui asséner un coup sur la tête.

— Imbécile ! s'emporta-t-il. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de pensées, c'est complètement absurde ! Et même si on nous connaît de réputation, cela ne veut pas dire qu'on nous connaît vraiment.

— C'est ce que Jessie a répliqué, se rappela Merry. Mais le capitaine a répliqué que…

— C'est bon, la coupa Oliver. Ça ne résoudra rien de répéter les paroles de Thierry ou celles des autres, à part engrainer la rancune là où il n'y en a pas. Ce qu'il y a en tirer de cette dispute est que si on ne brillait pas de cohésion, je crains qu'il n'y en ait plus aucune pour le match de Samedi.

— Quelle merde !

— **oOo** —

_Table des Gryffondors, Poudlard, 5 Janvier 1976_

— Le match va être très amusant, je le sens ! affirma Jane avec amusement. Surtout si tout le monde reste aussi passif que toi, Oliver.

— Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? demanda ce dernier.

— Tiens, mais pourquoi James n'est-il pas avec ses copains ? releva Jane en se penchant à la table pour mieux regarder.

Amy et Oliver jetèrent également un coup d'œil pour constater qu'elle avait raison. Puis, Oliver supposa que James tentait de parler aux autres joueurs pour les convaincre de rester cohésif. Jane hocha la tête avec un large sourire, comme si elle attendait très exactement cette réponse de sa part.

— Et tu n'as pas eu l'idée de l'y aider ? demanda-t-elle. Après tout, toi aussi, tu es un membre à part entière de l'équipe – à moins que tu ne le ressentes pas ainsi ?

— Je fais partie de l'équipe, répondit calmement Oliver. Mais je ne voyais pas en quoi je serais bien utile. Je ne les connais pas ce que je pourrais dire ne leur fera ni chaud ni froid.

— Oui mais comment veux-tu les connaître si tu n'essaies même pas de t'intéresser à eux ? enchaîna Jane.

Oliver ne répondit pas.

— Oliver, tu es un vrai cas associable ! se désola Jane de façon exagérée.

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de répondre que quelqu'un les interrompit. Il s'agissait justement de James qui paraissait soucieux. Les trois têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Il ne sembla pas se rendre compte que les deux filles le fixaient avec curiosité.

— On a décidé de se réunir ce soir dans ma chambre au dortoir, annonça-t-il en regardant Oliver durement du regard. Je compte sur toi.

— Très bien, accepta Oliver, sentant qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas le choix.

James acquiesça et repartit rejoindre les autres Maraudeurs. En se retournant vers son assiette, Oliver lança :

— Et bien, maintenant, c'est réglé !

Jane ricana dans son coin et ils changèrent de sujet.

— **oOo** —

_Chambre 5, Dortoir des filles, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 5 Janvier 1976_

Amy fut la première à revenir dans sa chambre. Elle partit s'installer sur son lit et tira son carnet qui lui faisait office de journal intime depuis trois ans. Comme elle n'était pas régulière, il n'était pas très épais et il lui restait suffisamment de pages pour étaler tous ses problèmes, pensées et désirs. Elle prit une de ses plumes préférées et installa son encrier sur sa table basse. Au moment où elle plongeait dedans sa plume, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, laissant entrer Lily Evans. Trop surprise, Amy manqua lâcher sa plume mais se retint de justesse. Lily laissa échapper un petit rire amusé avant de s'excuser.

— Je ne voulais pas te surprendre, dit-elle. Mais comme je t'ai vue monter dans le dortoir, j'ai eu envie de te suivre et de discuter un peu.

— Ah, fit Amy en souriant. Tu peux t'asseoir sur mon lit, si tu veux.

Lily obtempéra et s'installa confortablement sur un oreiller qu'Amy lui passa. Il y eut alors un léger moment de silence avant que Lily ne reprît la parole en pointant le carnet qu'Amy gardait sur elle.

— C'est quoi ? Ton journal intime ?

Amy fit un mouvement assez vain de vouloir le cacher, ce qui répondit en soit à ses paroles. Elle rougit, se sentant un peu honteuse de son geste et de composer un journal intime.

— Il est joli, commenta simplement Lily. Moi, je n'y arrive pas. Dès que j'en commence un, je l'abandonne aussitôt après trois notes !

Un demi-sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Amy : malgré tout, elle restait mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de son journal.

— En fait, reprit Lily. J'ai trouvé très sympa notre discussion pendant le trajet dans le train. Non pas que je doutais que tu sois sympa, hein, mais on ne s'était jamais vraiment parlées avant. Enfin, à part pendant les cours de divination, bien sûr… Mais est-ce que ça compte que je te prédise une bronchite en plein hiver ?

Elles rigolèrent ensemble et l'atmosphère, tout comme Amy, se détendit.

— Alors, je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de se parler ! C'est bien, non ?

— Oui, acquiesça Amy en souriant.

— Et… bon, c'est bizarre d'un coup mais, tu vas bien ?

Amy la regarda un peu surprise. Cette banale question, quand on vivait en communauté dans un dortoir, sortait de l'ordinaire. Ici, on ne la posait qu'aux personnes qu'on ne croisait que quelques fois ou bien quand on avait envie de demander quelque chose. Serait-il possible que Lily ait remarqué quelque chose ?

— Euh… Oui, finit par répondre Amy. Pour-pourquoi cette question ?

Lily eut un doux sourire.

— Je suis une fille très curieuse, et tu m'as intriguée, révéla Lily. Quand j'ai commencé à te parler pendant les cours de Divination, j'ai perçu que tu changeais. Tu t'affirmais un peu plus et tu paraissais plus sereine envers toi-même. Curieusement, tu étais moins maladroite que les années précédentes. Mais le mieux, c'était bien sûr ta confrontation avec Myriam Krebe et les autres filles et la révélation de ton couple avec Jake ! Tu sais, ça va sans doute te paraître embarrassant, mais pas mal de personnes se sont mises à t'observer après ça, et j'en fais partie.

Amy grimaça. Bien sûr, elle était consciente des regards qu'on jetait sur elle et des murmures qui s'élevaient à son passage, mais l'entendre dire de la bouche de Lily était vraiment gênant. Elle cacha son malaise en fixant son journal intime qu'elle tenait encore dans ses mains.

— Depuis la rentrée, tu es encore une autre, continua la rousse. Tu sembles constamment en colère et lessivée, comme si quelque chose pesait lourd sur tes épaules. Mais je me trompe peut-être…

Amy ne répondit pas immédiatement. Le ton qu'avait employé Lily et le regard qu'elle lui lançait montrait clairement qu'elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il en était. Mais s'il s'avérait vain de le nier, approuver la mènerait à s'expliquer, à se confier. Or, elle avait du mal à en parler. Elle sentait qu'on ne pouvait pas la comprendre même si elle donnait tous les détails. C'était une affaire personnelle, une affaire de cœur que seules les personnes internes pouvaient comprendre. Voilà pourquoi elle n'arrivait plus à communiquer aussi aisément qu'avant avec ses amis : si elle n'arrivait pas à leur en parler, elle y pensait sans cesse.

Elle savait que cela se résorberait, sans pour autant s'effacer. La colère qu'elle éprouvait envers son père et elle-même se calmeraient mais la douleur resterait. Elle en voulait à son père de n'avoir jamais été là pour elle et tout ce qu'elle avait dit ce jour-là était sincère. Pourtant, quelque part en elle, elle le regrettait. Elle avait manqué la chance de recoller les morceaux. Mais aurait-ce été mieux de s'être tu et d'avoir gardé ça pour elle ?

— Lily, tu viens de parents moldus, n'est-ce pas ?

Surprise de la question, Lily se contenta d'acquiescer.

— Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose de personnel ? continua Amy et comme Lily acquiesçait une nouvelle fois, elle demanda : Comment est-ce qu'ils ont réagi face à la nouvelle ?

Lily mit un certain temps à répondre, réfléchissant sur la réaction de ses parents.

— Plutôt bien, je pense, dit-elle finalement. Bien sûr, ils n'ont pas accepté ça immédiatement. La lettre de Poudlard avait beau être dans les règles et très formelles, on a d'abord pensé que c'était un canular – même si j'étais persuadée que c'était vrai. Au fond de moi, je le savais déjà. Et puis, à cette époque, j'ai rencontré…

Elle s'arrêta de parler en fronçant les sourcils. Puis elle secoua la tête comme si elle répondait à une question et poursuivit :

— Et puis, le professeur McGonagall est venue se présenter à la maison. Mes parents l'ont accueilli comme il le faut et écouté attentivement pendant qu'elle leur expliquait ce qu'était Poudlard et ce qu'être sorcier signifiait pour moi en terme d'avenirs et de possibilités. Mon père et ma mère étaient encore sceptiques mais qui aurait accepté d'envoyer son enfant de onze ans dans une école totalement inconnue et qui prônait des valeurs que les adultes jugent enfantines et irréelles ? Ils ont alors posé d'autres questions. En fait, ils en ont posé tellement que le professeur ne savait même pas par où commencer pour répondre. Elle a finalement opté pour ce qu'il y avait de plus rapide et a donné à ma famille le plus bel exemple de magie : elle a transformé notre canapé en vache. (1)

Lily éclata de rire à ce souvenir tandis qu'Amy souriait avec amusement.

— Finalement, mes parents se sont laissés convaincre et ont accepté de m'inscrire à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, reprit Lily. C'était alors l'un des plus beaux jours de ma vie ! Après cette visite, ils se sont révélés très curieux et ont tout de suite programmé une visite à Londres pour trouver le fameux Chemin de Traverse. C'était un vrai bonheur pour moi car j'avais toujours eu la sensation d'être extraordinaire par rapport à mes camarades de classe. En fait…

Une ombre passa sur son visage.

— Il n'y a que ma sœur pour nier ma nature de sorcière, affirma-t-elle avec un soupçon de colère. Mais elle est jalouse de moi, c'est tout ! Je sais qu'en secret, elle a supplié le professeur Dumbledore à l'accepter dans l'école : j'ai vu la lettre que le directeur lui a envoyée en réponse ! C'est peut-être mal de penser ainsi, mais je crois que j'aime mieux qu'elle ne soit pas là… J'ai l'impression d'avoir mon propre jardin secret. Je détestais être dans la même école qu'elle, elle peut être fatigante quand elle s'y met !

Lily continua à parler de sa sœur un long moment, expliquant à quel point leur relation avait toujours été difficile, bien qu'autrefois plus conviviale. Bien sûr, quand tout le monde, y comprit Lily, ignorait sa nature de sorcier, elles jouaient quelques fois ensembles. Quand Pétunia voulait sortir et que les parents étaient trop occupés, c'était Lily qui l'accompagnait jusqu'au parc où elles jouaient ensemble. La plupart du temps, les phénomènes étranges se produisaient dans ces moments-là, alors que leurs parents n'étaient pas présents. De fait, Pétunia plaidait en vain les folies de sa sœur. Personne ne croyait un instant qu'elle pût dire vrai.

Ça avait creusé un certain écart entre les deux sœurs mais Pétunia avait tendance à coller Lily. Quand elles étaient à l'école ensemble, elle restait scotchée à sa sœur, sans rien faire de plus que de suivre le mouvement. Lily en avait plus qu'assez mais chaque fois qu'elle essayait de la repoussait, Pétunia se mettait à pleurer et à invoquer la sympathie des adultes. Bien qu'on ne jugeât pas cela bien, on ne finissait toujours pas demander à Lily d'être « plus gentille ».

— Là, elle me fait vivre un enfer, soupira la rousse. Dès que je suis à la maison, elle ne s'empêche jamais de me lancer des piques, se moquant de mes pouvoirs et de moi, jugeant que je ne suis qu'une bête de foire, un monstre… Mais c'est elle l'idiote ! Elle est si méchante et si bête !

Amy n'avait rien dit depuis le début. Elle écoutait Lily parler de ses formidables parents et de son intolérante sœur avec morosité. Même si elle se disait que ça ne devait pas être évident d'être embêtée par sa sœur, au moins elle avait ses parents pour la soutenir. Amy n'avait personne vers qui se tourner et ça lui paraissait profondément injuste… Quand Lily arrêta, Amy ne reprit pas la parole. Elle laissa le silence s'installer, sentant qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se taise. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise ou plutôt fâchée. En colère d'être aussi nerveuse et lunatique, déçue de ne pouvoir se libérer de ses entraves émotionnelles et frustrée de ne trouver aucune solution pour s'en dépêtrer.

— Si tu m'as posé cette question, reprit Lily, hésitante, c'est qu'une personne de ta famille a du mal à accepter que tu sois une sorcière, n'est-ce pas ?

— Mon père, précisa Amy. Il n'a jamais accepté le fait que je sois une sorcière.

Elle replongea dans le silence. Lily attendit un peu avant de demander :

— Ça se passe vraiment mal ?

Amy acquiesça.

— Et le reste de ta famille ? poursuivit Lily. Ils te soutiennent, au moins ?

Une douleur parcourut les yeux d'Amy et la rousse regretta par anticipation sa question.

— Il n'y a personne d'autre, avoua la jeune Gryffondor avec difficulté. Ma mère est morte un peu avant mes onze ans…

— Oh, je suis désolée, s'excusa aussitôt Lily en rougissant. Ça n'a pas du être facile pour toi.

Amy secoua la tête.

— Si elle avait été vivante…

Elle s'interrompit, étouffée par son chagrin. Elle tourna la tête pour cacher ses larmes. Elle était si malheureuse en cet instant qu'on aurait pu penser que sa mère venait tout juste de mourir. Même si cela faisait trois ans, la douleur ne s'était jamais éteinte. Parfois, elle paraissait même s'accroître. Il y avait tant de choses qu'Amy aurait aimé savoir sur sa mère, tant de choses et de conseils qu'elle aurait voulu l'entendre dire. Elle se sentait terriblement seule. Même si Oliver et Jane faisaient tout leur possible pour l'aider, il arrivait qu'elle se retrouve seule devant des choix importants pour sa vie, seule face à des problèmes qu'une mère aurait pu aider à résoudre…

Amy ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle s'était mise à parler. Ses paroles se déversaient dans un flot de douleur et elle avait du mal à articuler, comme si elle avait oublié comment faire. Son cœur s'alourdit et sa tête lui tourna. Lily posa une main réconfortante sur la sienne. Pendant un long moment, elle laissa Amy parler.

Pourquoi arrivait-elle à se confier à Lily, une fille à qui elle parlait à peine, alors que ça lui était impossible avec Jane ou Oliver ? Était-ce parce qu'elle craignait leur réaction ? Ou parce qu'ils étaient trop proches d'elle ?

Quand Jane ouvrit la porte, Amy sursauta et se dépêcha de s'essuyer le visage et de se reprendre, comme si elle craignait se faire prendre. Cette réaction n'échappa pas à son amie qui la regarda longtemps avant de poser les yeux sur Lily. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle eut l'air de se demander ce que leur camarade pouvait bien faire ici. Lily sentit l'animosité dans son regard et se leva. Elle souffla quelques mots à Amy d'encouragement et quitta la pièce, laissant les deux filles entre elles.

Jane finit par rejoindre son lit et prendre ses affaires pour aller se changer. Quand elle revint, elle avait toujours l'air contrariée et ne prononça pas un mot, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Amy, mal à l'aise, avait l'étrange impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal et n'osa pas parler. Une drôle d'ambiance s'installa entre elles. Finalement, Jane éteignit la lumière et se coucha en lui tournant le dos. Amy resta longtemps éveillée avant de sombrer enfin dans un lourd sommeil.

— **oOo** —

(1) Petite référence à la fanfiction d'**Alixe**, qu'on ne présente plus, et ses suites (u/550547) – à qui j'ai piqué l'idée du canapé transformé en vache comme preuve.


	12. Acte 1 scène 12

**Scène 12**

_Table des Gryffondors, Grande Salle, Poudlard, 6 Janvier 1976_

Oliver déjeunait avec Amy ce jour-là. Jane se trouvait attablée à quelques chaises d'eux, en compagnie d'autres Gryffondors avec qui elle s'entendait bien. Cette séparation avait intrigué le garçon : généralement, ils mangeaient tous les trois ensembles et s'arrangeaient à s'asseoir près des amis de la blonde. Or, aujourd'hui, Jane avait laissé comprendre qu'elle préférait rester dans son coin. Il avait, bien sûr, essayé d'interroger Amy à ce sujet mais celle-ci avait balayé sa question en haussant rapidement des épaules. Son regard baissé lui faisait comprendre que quelque chose s'était sûrement passé entre elles le soir précédent.

Il n'eut pas tellement l'occasion de pousser Amy à la confidence car James apparut à ses côtés en un rien de temps, bien énervé. Depuis hier, il ne faisait que naviguer entre les joueurs pour les convaincre de se pardonner les uns des autres. N'obtenant que de piètres résultats, son humeur s'était passablement dégradée. Aussi, ce fut sans sourire et avec une certaine autorité qu'il déclara :

— Rendez-vous à dix heures sur le terrain de Quidditch.

Et avant même qu'Oliver ne répliquât, il asséna :

— Et pas de discussion !

Puis il se dirigea rapidement vers l'autre bout de la table pour harponner une autre joueuse : Jessie, la troisième poursuiveuse de l'équipe. Oliver poussa un profond soupir. Assister à un règlement de compte auquel on l'insèrerait forcément n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait imaginé pour sa journée mais n'ayant pas le choix, il allait devoir s'en accommoder.

— **oOo** —

_Terrain, Stade de Quidditch, 6 Janvier 1976_

Oliver arriva sur le terrain et constata avec surprise que tout le monde s'était changé et portait leur balai à la main, prêts à décoller. En le voyant s'approcher, les autres joueurs se tournèrent vers lui.

— Pourquoi n'es-tu toujours pas changé ? lança Marc.

— Et pourquoi vous l'êtes ? répliqua Oliver.

— On n'est pas là pour s'entraîner ? demanda Merry avec une pointe de déception.

— Maintenant que tu le fais remarquer, j'ai un doute, avoua Jessie. James n'a rien précisé, quand on y songe.

— Et il est en retard, une fois de plus ! rouspéta Thierry.

— Pourquoi tu n'irais pas te changer Oliver ? proposa Marc. On peut toujours faire quelques échauffements en attendant que Sirius et James daignent arriver !

Oliver acquiesça, préférant de loin voler plutôt que parler. C'était visiblement l'avis que tout le monde partageait. Aussi, quand il revint, vêtu de ses vêtements de sport et de son balai (qu'il avait fait envoyer de chez lui), le silence régnait de nouveau. Il enfourcha son balai et frappa un bon coup sur le sol. Thierry, qui tenait le souaffle dans sa main en fit de même et lança la balle à Jessie.

Merry, restée en bas, libéra un des cognards et également le vif d'or avant de monter les rejoindre avec son balai et sa batte. La jeune fille n'eut pas le temps de se poser qu'un cognard fonça droit sur elle. La regarder faire était une chose impressionnante : la jeune et timide Merry se transformait en une joueuse assurée dès lors que les cognards étaient en jeu. Elle prenait son rôle à cœur et était douée pour ce poste. Thierry se mit en position en hauteur et chercha aussitôt à repérer le vif d'or tandis que Marc partit vers les buts et que Jessie et Oliver entamèrent quelques passes d'échauffement. Ils jouèrent ensemble pendant dix minutes. Malgré certaines tensions – notamment dues aux remarques acides que lançaient à tout bout de champs leur capitaine – ils parvenaient à jouer relativement comme d'habitude. Puis, James et Sirius firent enfin leur apparition. Comme Oliver, ils n'avaient pas supposé que cette rencontre serait sportive et se trouvaient habillés de leurs robes des weekends, moins strictes que leur uniforme.

Quand ils les aperçurent, les joueurs arrêtèrent de jouer – à l'exception de Merry qui devait sans cesse réagir aux attaques du cognard – et descendirent se mettre au niveau des deux nouveaux arrivants.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda James.

— Comme tu le vois, on joue ensemble, répondit Marc.

— Il paraît qu'on doit parler de _cohésion d'équipe_, affirma Sirius avec une pointe d'ironie.

James poussa un profond soupir. Puis, soudain, son regard s'illumina.

— J'ai une meilleure idée, reprit-il. On va aller se changer nous aussi et on vous rejoint.

— Ah bon ? s'étonna Oliver.

— Ouais ! s'écria Sirius qui préférait de loin se défouler avec sa batte plutôt que de discuter.

Les deux joueurs se hâtèrent de se changer et revinrent rapidement sur le terrain, habillés et équipés. Ils s'envolèrent aussitôt. Une fois à une hauteur de jeu, Jessie demanda :

— Bon, dis-nous, c'est quoi ton idée ?

— Vous êtes d'accord avec moi si je dis que chacun de nous joue bien dans son poste ? commença James.

— Bien sûr ! répondit Thierry avec mépris. C'est pour ça qu'on a été sélectionné !

— Mais qu'on manque un peu de cohésion d'équipe, continua le poursuiveur sans prendre en compte le ton employé par son capitaine.

Des vagues grommellements lui répondirent. Aussitôt, on repéra une sorte de séparation. Marc et Jessie se trouvaient à même hauteur et côte à côte, légèrement éloigné d'Oliver, lequel se situait à l'opposé de là où était Thierry. Seule Merry volait autour d'eux, mais c'était principalement parce qu'elle était occupée. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, sans doute se serait-elle trouvé près du gardien et de la poursuiveuse. Il était clair que, du groupe, Thierry était le moins apprécié, et Oliver le moins intégré. Mais il fallait aussi prendre en compte Sirius qui restait près de James. En quelque sorte, eux deux formaient également un autre ensemble dans l'équipe.

— Comme il m'est apparu clair que ce n'est pas la peine de compter sur vous pour essayer de mieux vous connaître et de vous apprécier…

— Comme tu parles ! lança dédaigneusement Thierry. Tu prends le beau rôle mais, au fond, rien ne dit que tu es plus volontaire. Mais comme c'est toi qui as proposé cette sortie, bien sûr… ça te met en bonne position pour parler ! Or, rien ne dit que tu n'aurais pas, comme nous, fait ressentir tes différents !

Jessie et Merry acquiescèrent.

— Je suis étonnamment d'accord avec Thierry, affirma Marc. Certes, tu as eu une bonne idée, James, mais ça n'exclue pas le fait que Sirius et toi formiez votre propre bande. Que ce soit pendant nos entraînements ou en dehors, c'est avec Sirius que tu as le plus de connivence. Quand vous plaisantez sur vos balais, on rigole, mais on est un peu exclus de vos blagues. Je sais que vous êtes d'excellents copains, et c'est bien normal que cela se ressente. Or, ça créé un certain déséquilibre de jeu en général. Et ce problème de cohésion d'équipe ne date pas que de cette année et de notre formation.

— C'est également mon avis, approuva Oliver. J'ai aussi remarqué cette particularité dans les matchs des années précédentes. Ça n'a pas été vraiment un désavantage, remarque. Mais, en effet, ça déséquilibre pas mal votre équipe, même quand vous gagnez… On sentait des tensions entre vous.

— N'importe quoi ! s'insurgea Sirius. On avait une bonne équipe l'an dernier !

— Ce n'est pas tout à fait vrai, répliqua Jessie. Excusez-moi les gars mais les autres membres de l'équipe et même nous, Thierry et moi, on n'a jamais vraiment réussi à se sentir bien avec vous deux. Je ne dis pas, vous êtes super bons dans vos postes, mais vous donniez l'air de n'être que deux sur un terrain, surtout quand on gagnait.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna James.

— Quoi, vous croyez vraiment que tout le monde vous aime et vous apprécie ? railla Thierry.

— Toi, en tout cas, on ne se le demande plus ! répliqua Sirius. Tu n'es qu'un con égocentrique et orgueilleux !

— Peut-être, rétorqua leur capitaine en haussant les épaules. Mais moi je ne prétends pas le contraire. Parce qu'on pourrait facilement assimiler ces adjectifs avec ton propre cas ! N'est-ce pas Oliver ?

Personne n'ignorait qu'Oliver était loin d'apprécier Sirius. On n'avait pas oublié que ce dernier avait rejeté avec brusquerie la meilleure amie du joueur de Quidditch. Oliver se sentit pourtant piqué par cette interjection et, ne voulant pas être mêlé plus encore dans cette histoire, ne répondit rien.

— Ça suffit ! s'emporta James. On ne va pas s'insulter les uns et les autres, ça ne sert à rien. J'ai compris, on a tous une part de responsabilité dans notre manque de cohésion mais nous formons une équipe et il va falloir qu'on fasse affaire avec nos différents. Si on ne peut pas forcément régler nos problèmes personnels, il faut néanmoins qu'on apprenne à joueur ensemble, moi y compris ! Sinon, on peut vite dire adieu à la victoire, samedi et à la coupe de Quidditch !

Personne n'osa répliquer il avait fondamentalement raison. S'ils ne faisaient rien pour réparer les fissures au sein de leur équipe, ils risqueraient bien de tout rater. Aussi, ce fut Merry qui reprit la parole.

— Tu as dit avoir une idée pour qu'on améliore notre jeu d'équipe ?

James acquiesça.

— J'ai pensé qu'il pourrait être intéressant si on échangeait nos places, déclara-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? demanda Jessie.

— J'entends qu'on échange de poste où on joue, ça nous permettrait de mieux comprendre la façon de jouer des autres et de mieux maîtriser nos mouvements pour une meilleure coordination, expliqua James. En plus, cela pourrait nous permettre de développer des qualités qui nous seraient utiles pendant le vrai jeu, samedi. Et, ça nous obligerait de nous mettre à la place d'autrui.

— C'est n'importe quoi, affirma Thierry. Même si je joue gardien, je ne développerai aucun jeu d'équipe.

— C'est sûr, quand on est attrapeur, on n'a rien d'autre à faire que de regarder où se trouve le Vif d' Or, rétorqua Sirius. Pourquoi tu te ferais chier à penser aux autres ?

— La ferme Sirius ! réagit James avant que Thierry ne répliquât. Thierry, on ne te demande pas la lune. On te demande juste de considérer le jeu des autres. Au mieux, ça permettra à d'autres de comprendre ton propre jeu et ton rôle dans l'équipe.

— Mon rôle, c'est de vous assurer la victoire ! scanda celui-ci.

— Pas forcément, intervint Oliver. Il est arrivé plusieurs fois pendant des matchs officiels que l'équipe ayant attrapée le Vif d'Or perde quand même. Si l'autre équipe a réussi à marquer plus de cent cinquante points d'avance, elle peut très bien remporter la victoire. L'attrapeur peut, évidemment, faire gagner son équipe mais il doit prendre en compte le jeu en cours. Si les points de son équipe sont inférieurs de cent cinquante points à ceux de leur adversaire, il a tout intérêt à donner du temps à ses coéquipiers de remonter leur score avant d'attraper le Vif. Dans quel cas, son rôle est d'analyser le jeu et d'empêcher l'autre attrapeur de prendre la balle de la victoire.

Thierry ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma aussitôt. Oliver avait raison sur tous les points. À contrecœur, il accepta de jouer le jeu. James proposa donc une première répartition, sachant qu'il comptait sur eux pour venir s'entraîner tous les jours avant le match. Oliver et Marc se retrouvèrent au poste de batteurs tandis que Thierry, Merry et Sirius jouèrent en poursuiveurs. James se mit dans la position de gardien et Jessie eut le rôle d'attrapeur.

Leur nouvelle formation rendait le jeu difficile. Oliver et Marc avaient tous deux de bons réflexes mais ils trouvèrent rapidement la tâche difficile d'anticiper les mouvements des Cognards, de les contrer, tout en considérant les déplacements des joueurs. En plus, frapper dans une balle lancée à toute vitesse était bien plus dur qu'ils ne l'avaient supposé et tous deux se demandaient comment Merry pouvait être assez forte pour jouer sans être fatiguée après quelques coups de battes. Ils notèrent dans un coin de leur tête de ne jamais lui chercher noise malgré son apparente fragilité. Les trois poursuiveurs improvisés jouaient tant bien que mal mais leur coordination leur faisait grandement défaut. Ils ne s'anticipaient pas toujours et perdaient vite le fil de leur jeu. Merry perdit deux fois la balle et Thierry la lançait souvent de travers, sans même viser un de ses coéquipiers ou un des buts. La tension montait alors que tous trois voulaient absolument faire leur preuve. James, en défense, possédait de bons réflexes mais n'avait pas encore trouvé la bonne méthode ni le bon endroit pour se placer stratégiquement. Jessie était la moins active en apparence mais elle avait au contraire le temps d'analyser les explications d'Oliver. Elle trouva rapidement difficile d'être au fait des mouvements de ses coéquipiers et de l'avancée du score tout en scrutant le vaste espace autour d'elle pour trouver le Vif d'Or. Thierry devait avoir des yeux d'aigle pour voir une si petite balle fendre les airs.

Leur entrainement dura deux heures aux bouts desquelles le résultat parut positif. Bien que chacun gardait quelques rancunes et que les différents n'étaient toujours pas réglés, ils comprenaient qu'il leur était nécessaire de coopérer et de mieux comprendre comment les autres fonctionnaient. Thierry admit qu'être poursuiveur n'était pas facile et que sa propre personnalité annihilait toute possibilité de parfaite coordination. Jessie lui avoua alors qu'elle trouvait son poste horriblement fatiguant : elle n'avait réussi à repérer le Vif d'Or que lorsqu'elle avait arrêté de suivre le jeu de ses coéquipiers et encore, cela n'avait pas été suffisant pour qu'elle l'attrape. Thierry s'en était chargé à la fin de l'entraînement. Sirius jouait trop personnel et Merry avait du mal à suivre le rythme des deux autres joueurs bien qu'elle tirait avec une précision notable. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir relevé des qualités auxquelles ils ne s'y attendaient pas ou des difficultés qu'ils ignoraient. Ils conclurent que l'expérience était positive et qu'il allait falloir travailler dur pour obtenir des résultats concrets.

— **oOo** —

_Chambre 5, Dortoir des filles, Tour de Gryffondor, 9 Janvier 1976_

Amy entra dans la chambre où elle trouva Jane en train de feuilleter le Chicaneur qu'elle avait reçu la veille. Elle posa ses affaires sur le bord de son lit et s'assit, se tournant vers sa camarade de chambre. Depuis que Jane l'avait surprise avec Lily, elle ne lui avait pas adressé la parole et l'ambiance était tendue et distante. Jane semblait lui en vouloir et Amy gardait en elle ce sentiment d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, ce qui la frustrait. Qu'avait-elle pu faire qui eut pu heurter son amie au point qu'elle l'ignorât pendant plusieurs jours ? Jane était une fille très rancunière, mais tout de même, qu'est-ce qui lui valait d'être aussi battue froidement ? Jusque-là, la Gryffondor n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet ou même lui parler. Elle était intimidée par l'humeur de son amie. Or, elle devait faire quelque chose pour briser la glace. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'être fâchée avec elle sans même en connaître la raison.

Jane ne tourna à aucun moment la tête depuis qu'elle était entrée dans leur chambre. Amy hésita quelques instants avant de se décider à rompre le silence. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et appela Jane par son prénom. Celle-ci tourna la tête pour la regarder puis s'intéressa de nouveau sur son magazine, l'air ennuyé.

— Quoi ? lança-t-elle toutefois.

— J'aimerais qu'on parle, affirma Amy.

— Et bien, parle.

Le ton glacial de sa voix fit frémir Amy mais elle ne cilla pas.

— Je sais que tu m'en veux pour quelque chose mais j'aimerais comprendre exactement ce que j'ai fait ?

— Tu crois que je t'en veux ? répéta Jane en redressant la tête. Vraiment ?

— Oui ! acquiesça son amie. Tu ne me parles plus depuis samedi soir… Je ne comprends pas ce que j'ai bien pu faire pour te fâcher.

— Je ne t'en veux pas.

La voix de Jane avait été tel un murmure et Amy n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien entendu.

— Je ne t'en veux pas, répéta Jane. Je suis juste… en colère.

— À cause de moi ? demanda Amy, qui se demanda où était concrètement la différence.

Jane prit un certain temps de réflexion avant de répondre.

— En partie, avoua-t-elle en soupirant. J'étais en colère… non, c'est faux, je le suis toujours.

— Mais pourquoi ? s'enquit son amie. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

— C'est plutôt ce que tu n'as pas fait, en vérité.

Jane se tourna définitivement vers elle et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Amy sentit ses pupilles brûler à ce contact piquant mais elle maintint leur regard.

— Pourquoi tu t'es confiée à Lily Evans ? demanda brusquement Jane. Pourquoi elle, et pas moi ? J'ai toujours été là pour toi les années précédentes, je t'ai toujours écouté pleurnicher sur ton sort pour tout. Ton père, ta mère, Sirius… Oh, oui ! Sirius. De long, de large et de travers. Et puis Jake aussi. Je t'ai toujours soutenue ! Et d'un coup, tu me fais la gueule, tu es désagréable, tu m'ignores, et tu vas te confier à _Lily Evans _?

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, voulut se défendre Amy.

— Si, ça l'est ! s'emporta Jane. Tu n'as pas confiance en moi !

— Bien sûr que si ! C'est juste que…

— Que quoi ? s'impatienta Jane. Vas-y, explique-toi !

— Je n'arrivais pas à t'en parler, avoua Amy.

— Et pas à Lily, souligna dédaigneusement son amie. Logique !

— Non, ce n'est pas ça… C'est juste que, tu vois, tu es très proche de moi et tu me connais par cœur.

— Oh, je vois, tout s'éclaire ! Comme je suis si bonne envers toi, je ne méritais pas de t'écouter !

Amy commença à désespérer Jane prenait tout ce qu'elle disait de travers. Mais elle ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer comme il le fallait. Que devait-elle dire pour calmer sa meilleure amie ? Elle ne lui en avait pas parlé non pas à cause d'un quelconque défaut de confiance mais parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à mettre en mots ses pensées. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait exact : elle avait presque réussi à tout dévoiler face à Lily, mais pour quelles raisons en particulier ? Elle ne la connaissait pas très bien et toutes deux n'avaient échangé que de rares paroles en cours. Même si elles s'étaient bien entendues durant le trajet retour à l'école pendant la rentrée, ce n'était pas assez pour justifier qu'elle eut pu lui ouvrir son cœur.

Face au silence d'Amy, Jane décida qu'elle avait assez entendu.

— Tu sais quoi ? dit-elle. Je m'en fous de connaître tes raisons. Vas-y, parle avec Lily et lie-toi d'amitié avec elle et oublie-moi, je m'en moque !

Sur ces mots, elle ferma son chicaneur et lui tourner le dos. Amy, paniquée, ne parvint pas à trouver les mots pour réagir et arrêter son amie avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle garda pourtant le silence et laissa Jane éteindre sa lumière et plonger dans son lit, le dos tourné vers Amy. La jeune fille resta de longues minutes à contempler ce dos, l'esprit perdu dans le vague. Elle ne pensait pas vraiment mais un flot d'émotions et de sensations la parcouraient. Quelques pensées la traversèrent, furtives et illusoires, sans s'arrêter. Soudain, l'envie de changer d'air lui prit et elle quitta la chambre après s'être vêtue d'un épais pull.


	13. Acte 1 scène 13

**Scène 13**

_Terrain de Quidditch, Poudlard, 12 Janvier 1976_

Un vacarme assourdissant provenait des tribunes, mélange d'applaudissements, de chants, d'encouragements, d'agitation, de bruits de pieds tapants sur le sol en bois, de centaines de discussions, mais Oliver n'en entendait qu'un certain bourdonnement effrayant. C'était son tout premier match il en tremblait de peur. En se levant ce matin, il s'était senti très bien, avait mangé, avait même travaillé ses devoirs, et puis s'était rendu au stade de Quidditch pour se préparer. C'était alors qu'il faisait face à la porte de sortie qu'il avait senti son ventre se nouer. Et le vacarme l'achevait.

— Laisse-toi aller par le bruit, conseilla James. Si tu essaies de ne pas l'écouter, ça va au contraire empirer. Il faut que tu laisses tous les sons t'atteindre et te traverser jusqu'à ce que tu t'y habitues. La première fois est la plus impressionnante, mais même après quatre matchs officiels, on a quand même un peu peur.

— Parle donc pour toi ! lança courageusement Sirius. Je ne crains pas la foule.

— Parce que tu aimes foncièrement te donner en spectacle, avoue-le ! le taquina Marc.

Malgré son zèle, ce dernier était très pale. Merry restait plongée dans le silence mais tout son corps laissait paraître la tension. Jessie était calme et Thierry semblait parfaitement à l'aise. Ce dernier s'avança d'ailleurs au devant d'eux.

— Je sais que vous êtes impressionnés et stressés à la fois, affirma-t-il d'une voix forte. Je sais aussi que vous doutez encore de vos performances sur le terrain, mais c'est le moment ou jamais de vous prouver à vous-mêmes et aux autres que vous êtes là pour quelque chose. Et ce quelque chose, c'est gagner la victoire pour remporter la Coupe de Quidditch !

— Et bien, pour monter la pression, il sait s'y faire, commenta Marc avec aigreur.

— Mais n'oubliez pas une chose, continua-t-il sans écouter Marc. Ce que vous ressentez là, l'autre équipe le ressent aussi. Ils sont aussi stressés voir plus que nous : aucun n'a le talent que vous avez. Que nous avons tous ! Nous gagnerons !

— Nous gagnerons ! répéta Jessie, convaincue.

— Nous gagnerons ! suivirent les autres.

Bien qu'il s'agisse de peu de choses, la façon dont Thierry leur avait parlé et son regard confiant avaient réussi à rassurer la plupart d'entre eux. Même si leur ventre restait noué, ils n'en demeuraient pas moins rassérénés. Une minute après, ils entrèrent sur le terrain et décolèrent sur leur balai. La foule les accueillit à grand renfort d'applaudissements et d'encouragements amplifiés grâce à la magie. Ils entendirent certains huer également, principalement du côté des Serpentards. Les Serdaigles applaudissaient avec politesse leurs opposants. Puis, l'équipe de Serdaigle entra sur le terrain, elle aussi reçue avec enthousiasme par le public.

Ils se mirent en position et attendirent que madame Bibine, qui arbitrait une fois de plus le match libérât Vif d'Or et Cognards et mît le souaffle en jeu. Oliver jeta un coup d'œil vers les tribunes où les Gryffondors s'étaient assemblés. Il était difficile de trouver quelqu'un dans la foule agitée mais il tenta toutefois sa chance. Il se demandait s'il verrait seulement une de ses deux amies. Fâchées, elles ne se parlaient plus et l'atmosphère était lourde à chaque fois qu'ils se retrouvaient tous les trois ensembles. De fait, cela arrivait moins souvent ces derniers temps, tout juste deux-trois repas. Le soir, elles se débrouillaient toujours pour être occupées ailleurs quand l'une d'elle se trouvait déjà dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Il réussit à repérer Jane installée sur le troisième rang et agitant un drapeau de Gryffondor qu'on avait du lui donner juste avant le match. Il n'y avait pas de trace d'Amy. Oliver en était déçu. Ça ne ressemblait pas à son amie de rater un tel évènement, surtout que c'était lui qui jouait. Bibine siffla le début du match et il dut se concentrer.

Attrapant le souaffle avant qu'un poursuiveur de Serdaigle n'y parvienne, il fila droit vers les buts. Il bifurqua de justesse pour éviter un dangereux cognard et en profita pour reléguer le souaffle à James qui reprit le flambeau, Jessie sur les talons.

Comme James l'avait dit, Oliver ne sembla plus entendre les réactions du public. C'était comme un vague fond sonore qui provenait de très loin. Malgré tout, son esprit n'était pas entièrement focalisé sur le jeu et sa distraction se fit ressentir dans sa prestation. Il rata le souaffle que James lui envoya et dut faire demi-tour pour essayer de le rattraper. Un joueur de Serdaigle, Olivier Aton le devança et parvint à lancer une rapide et efficace contre-attaque. Malgré tout le talent de Marc en gardien, le souaffle traversa l'anneau le plus bas.

Oliver continua à faire plusieurs erreurs de mouvement et de précision qui rendirent les attaques de Gryffondor bancales et vaines.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda James alors qu'ils venaient d'encaisser un autre but, dû à une autre défaillance d'Oliver.

— Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, expliqua ce dernier. Désolé !

— Écoute, c'est normal d'avoir le tract, mais si tu ne te ressaisis pas vite, on va perdre ! rappela James.

Oliver acquiesça et ils se remirent au centre du terrain où le souaffle fut remis en jeu dans leur camp. Cette fois, Oliver parvînt à mener une attaque rapide qui se conclut en un beau tir dans l'anneau central que le gardien adversaire, Thomas Price, ne réussit pas à arrêter. Régénéré par son succès, Oliver commença à se ressaisir. Son jeu fut fluide et il se coordonna parfaitement aux mouvements de ses coéquipiers.

Les poursuiveurs n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir acquis une certaine harmonie. Les batteurs également semblaient mieux se coordonner autour de leurs équipiers et contre leurs adversaires. Merry parvint même à déséquilibrer Thomas Price en lui envoyant un Cognard dans sa direction, offrant par ainsi un autre beau but.

Le match ne fut pas aisé du tout. Les deux équipes se révélaient plutôt égales mais les talents étaient partagés autrement. L'esprit stratégique de Serdaigle et leur excellente analyse de jeu rendaient leurs attaques plus imprévisibles et plus difficiles à contrer. Ils étaient bons en défense également : passer outre leurs mécanismes de défense se révélait ardu pour les attaquants de Gryffondor. Leur gardien était cependant moins bon que Marc, écart qui se révéla très précieux pour l'évolution du match.

Au bout d'une heure de jeu, le Vif d'Or fit enfin apparition. Thierry fut le premier à le repérer et fonça droit sur la minuscule balle dorée. L'attrapeur de Serdaigle ne tarda pas à lui enjamber le pas. Leurs talents au vol s'exprimèrent sous les applaudissements et encouragements de la foule. À un moment, Thierry eut le vif à portée de main mais au moment de saisir la balle, il se rappela des paroles d'Oliver : si une équipe était déjà dominée de plus de cent cinquante points, elle perdrait même en attrapant le Vif d'Or. Or, Gryffondor avait cent soixante-dix points de retard. Si l'écart n'était pas titanesque, il suffisait à garantir la victoire de leur équipe adverse. Il réfréna son geste juste à temps et effectua un brutal changement de cap. C'était une petite ruse risquée – car rien ne garantissait que l'autre attrapeur ne comprenne pas sa mise en œuvre – mais sur le moment de l'action, ce fut tout ce qu'il trouva.

Pendant un bref instant, la tension monta et le temps sembla se ralentir pour le capitaine de l'équipe. Est-ce qu'il avait mordu à l'hameçon ? La foule qui suivait leur course effrénée retint son souffle. Puis, des cris de soulagements et de rages jaillirent de tous côtés et Thierry décida de s'arrêter. Il fit pivoter son balai et constata que son adversaire s'était aussi arrêté à dix mètres de lui. Son visage crispé par la frustration montra au capitaine de l'équipe de Gryffondor que son piège avait fonctionné. Le Vif d'Or avait de nouveau disparu, laissant à Gryffondor un surplus de temps pour remonter leur score. Thierry qui veillait toujours à chercher le Vif au cas où il se remontrerait, s'éleva dans les airs pour avoir une meilleure vue du jeu général de ses coéquipiers.

Il constata avec plaisir et frustration que leur entraînement donnait ses fruits. Même s'il restait encore du travail à procéder – ce n'était pas en une semaine qu'on pouvait espérer gagner une entière harmonie de jeu – ils parvenaient à jouer ensemble en faisant fi de leurs caractères opposés et leurs différents. Voilà pourquoi il semblait satisfait. Mais il était frustré que, durant tout ce temps, c'était principalement James qui avait fait figure de capitaine. Non seulement il n'était pas entré dans la dispute en essayant de soutenir son point de vue, mais en plus il en était venu à proposer une idée intéressante pour ressouder l'équipe et l'améliorer.

D'un autre côté, Thierry savait qu'il ne lui restait moins d'un an à vivre dans l'école de Poudlard et qu'il fallait songer au prochain capitaine. James, qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment, l'avait impressionné dans cette affaire et, bien malgré lui, il devait avouer qu'il serait très capable, au-devant de tous les autres, d'endosser ce rôle. Mais pour l'heure, il devait tout d'abord réaffirmer sa position.

— **oOo** —

_Tribune, Stade de Quidditch, Poudlard, 12 Janvier 1976_

— Dépêche-toi !

Amy grimpa les escaliers du stade de Quidditch en enjambant les marches deux à deux. Étant assez petite et peu entraînée, cet effort l'essouffla très vite. Surtout qu'ils avaient courus jusqu'au stade du château où il leur avait fallu descendre tous les escaliers de la Tour de Gryffondor au rez-de-chaussée.

Remus la suivait de près. Plus robuste et plus sportif, il semblait capable de courir ainsi pendant des kilomètres.

Très rapidement, ils se faufilèrent dans la foule pour trouver deux places où s'asseoir. Jouant du coude et balbutiant une série d'excuses répétitives, Amy parvint à s'imposer sur une chaise vide où elle invita Remus à s'asseoir avant de se poser sur la seconde juste derrière. Le Gryffondor sembla déçu qu'elle se trouvât derrière lui plutôt qu'à ses côtés mais ne protesta pas. Avec leur retard, c'était déjà une chance qu'ils aient trouvé deux places.

Le match était bien avancé au-dessus d'eux et ils découvrirent avec effroi que Gryffondor perdait alors avec un score de soixante-dix contre deux-cent quarante points pour Serdaigle. Leurs yeux furent vite captivés par la course effrénée qu'engagèrent alors les deux attrapeurs.

— On a encore une chance de l'emporter si Thierry réussit à l'attraper en premier ! s'écria Amy.

— Malheureusement, non ! répondit Remus qui devait forcer sur sa voix pour qu'elle l'entende avec tout ce brouhaha. S'il l'attrape maintenant, ils auront quand même vingt points d'écart et ils perdront.

— Tu calcules vite, remarqua Amy, impressionnée.

— Ce n'est pas très difficile, murmura Remus en se retournant vers le terrain.

Les poursuiveurs de Gryffondor avaient le souaffle mais la défense d'acier de Serdaigle les empêchait d'approcher les buts. La tension montait parmi les lionceaux qui sentaient que la fin était proche. Ils se démenaient comme des fous pour marquer un but afin de réduire l'écart de points. Merry et Sirius les accompagnaient sur leur chemin en envoyant bouler les cognards vers les joueurs adverses, mais même cela ne suffit pas à percer les rangs opposés.

Un immense cri de soulagement émergea de la foule Gryffondor. Thierry avait réussi à détourner l'attention de son adversaire du Vif d'Or, lequel s'était aussitôt enfui. Amy applaudit avec les autres l'initiative risquée du capitaine. Ce laps de temps serait alors décisif pour l'équipe rouge. Dans les airs, on sentit que cette réussite avait remotivé les troupes. Les Gryffondors renforcèrent leurs attaques. Amy se leva pour hurler des encouragements, la plupart dirigées vers son meilleur ami, Oliver. Ce dernier dut l'entendre car il tourna la tête dans sa direction. Amy lui fit de grands signes et, un moment, leurs regards se croisèrent. Oliver repartit à l'attaque aussitôt. Le souaffle qui était repassé dans le camp des Serdaigles n'y resta pas très longtemps. Oliver avait foncé sur le joueur le détenant et grâce à plusieurs feintes astucieuses, il avait réussi à déstabiliser le poursuiveur juste assez pour récupérer le souaffle.

Reparti à l'attaque, l'équipe de Gryffondor profita du déséquilibre créé dans la défense Serdaigle. Un jeu de passes habile et Jessie marqua le but décisif qui ramena leur score à deux-cent quarante contre quatre-vingt.

— Un autre but et ils seront à égalité, indiqua Remus à voix haute.

— Allez, allez, allez, allez !

La tension monta dans les rangs de Gryffondor. L'espoir qui s'était ravivé anima la foule et les joueurs. Au contraire, Serdaigle, surpris par la perte du Vif et par ce but bien encaissé, parut se ramollir. Ce fut avec moins de difficulté que Gryffondor ramena le score à quatre-vingt-dix. S'ils marquaient un autre but et si Thierry attrapait le Vif d'Or, ils gagneraient le match…

Le souaffle était retourné au camp de Serdaigle qui formait une attaque rapide et dangereuse. Gryffondor se défendait tant bien que mal. Le rythme était si élevé que les deux équipes commencèrent à s'essouffler. Le Vif d'Or réapparut à ce moment-là. Ce fut Amy qui le vit en premier. Elle poussa un cri suraigu en pointant un éclat doré près de la tribune des professeurs. Est-ce que les attrapeurs l'entendirent avant de le repérer à leur tour ? Une autre course déchaînée commença. Les mouvements rapides et virements brusques captivèrent la foule qui laissa de regarder l'avancée du match. Les muscles d'Amy étaient tout tendus alors qu'elle suivait les deux attrapeurs dans leur course. Elle ne réussit même pas à desserrer les dents pour encourager Thierry.

Si Thierry attrapait le vif d'or, les deux équipes seraient à égalité. Pourtant, continuer était aussi un risque que l'écart se creuse de nouveau et les joueurs de Gryffondor commençaient à être épuisés. Marc, Oliver et Merry, malgré tout leur talent, jouaient leur tout premier match, ils n'étaient donc pas encore assez entraînés pour soutenir le même rythme encore plus longtemps. C'était déjà remarquable qu'ils parviennent à se défendre et à attaquer pendant si longtemps. Et c'était sûrement Merry qui souffrait le plus car repousser continuellement les attaques des cognards nécessitaient beaucoup d'efforts et une endurance qu'elle n'avait sûrement pas encore acquise.

Les deux attrapeurs se mirent soudain à plonger vers le sol. Leur vitesse était si faramineuse qu'Amy en avait le vertige. Tout le monde se leva et se pencha vers l'avant pour espérer voir ce qui allait en ressortir. Quand l'attrapeur de Gryffondor fit mine de remonter, il avait dans son poing la petite balle dorée. Les Gryffondors hurlèrent de joie. Tout le monde sautait et s'embrassait devant cette performance remarquable. L'euphorie dura encore quelques instants avant que certains Gryffondors, dont Amy et Remus, remarquèrent que quelque chose clochait : ils n'étaient pas les seuls à se réjouir. Les Serdaigles bondissaient de joie. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas eu le Vif d'Or !

— Oh, non ! s'écria Amy en jetant un coup d'œil au score.

Celui-ci affichait alors deux-cent quarante points pour Gryffondor contre deux-cent cinquante pour Serdaigle. En effet, pendant que la course des deux attrapeurs se déroulait, le match ne s'était pas arrêté pour autant et l'équipe de Serdaigle en avait profité pour marquer un dernier but décisif.

Gryffondor avait perdu.

— **oOo** —

_Salle commune, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 12 Janvier 1976_

L'ambiance était lourde dans la maison des lionceaux. Même s'ils essayaient de festoyer pour se réconforter de leur défaite, les Gryffondors faisaient grise mine. De leur côté, Peter, Amy et Remus buvaient des bièraubeurres et discutaient ensemble du morceau de match qu'ils avaient pu voir. Seul Peter avait vu le match en entier et il tenta de leur en détailler le début.

— C'est dommage, se désola Amy. On a pourtant de bons joueurs dans l'équipe.

— Ça ne suffit pas toujours, fit remarquer Remus. Je trouve qu'au contraire de ce que les autres pensent, on s'est vraiment bien débrouillés cet après-midi. Ça aurait pu être bien pire que ça.

— Vraiment ? s'étonna la Gryffondor. C'est vrai que l'écart n'est pas grand du tout. Je pensais surtout aux cent-cinquante points que Serdaigle a pris dès le départ… C'est beaucoup !

— C'est vrai, concéda le Maraudeur. Mais il faut considérer aussi que cette année, l'équipe est plutôt _neuve _: on a trois nouveaux joueurs alors que les autres équipes ont seulement accueillies deux nouveaux joueurs tout au plus.

— Et pas seulement ! reprit Peter après avoir acquiescé. Si on considère que Serdaigle a seulement changé d'attrapeur, Poufsouffle de gardien et de poursuiveur et aucun changement pour Serpentard… Notre équipe est complètement changée : un gardien, un poursuiveur et un… enfin une batteuse, se corrigea-t-il. Ce sont trois postes clés et si on omet le gardien et l'attrapeur qui n'ont pas de partenaire, les combinaisons ont changé. Ils ont du avoir du mal à s'adapter à autant de changements.

— Vous avez raison, approuva Amy. Pourtant, j'ai plutôt eu l'impression qu'ils arrivaient à se coordonner. Il n'y a pas eu trop d'impairs de désorganisation.

— Quand vous êtes arrivés, ça allait déjà bien mieux, souligna Peter.

— Ce n'est pas facile de s'habituer aux habitudes de jeu d'autres personnes, renchérit Remus. Et puis, c'est leur premier match : trac, stress, pression… autant de choses qui peuvent déstabiliser même la plus impassible et calme personne.

Il faisait surtout référence à Oliver, Amy le nota.

— C'est pourquoi je trouve qu'on s'en est très bien tiré, conclut Remus.

— Bell était spectaculaire ! renchérit Peter. C'était bien joué d'avoir leurré Crepers et donné du temps supplémentaire à l'équipe même si ça ne l'a pas empêché de l'attraper ensuite malgré le but de Serdaigle.

— Mais savait-il vraiment que Serdaigle avait marqué un but ? demanda Amy. J'imagine que dans sa course, il devait entièrement se focaliser sur le Vif d'Or et a donc du rater l'évolution du jeu autour de lui. Et comme les spectateurs étaient trop concentrés sur leur duel d'attrapeurs pour notifier le but et réagir en fonction, il lui était impossible de savoir que nous allions perdre.

— Oh, maintenant que tu le dis, c'est vrai que personne n'a vu ce dernier but, avoua Peter.

Amy pensait également que Thierry avait fait la seule chose raisonnable : eût-il pris conscience du but de Serdaigle et tenté de tromper une fois de plus l'attrapeur de Serdaigle qu'il aurait risqué de faire perdre son équipe d'un score encore plus grand. En attrapant le Vif, il permettait à Gryffondor de n'avoir que dix points d'écart avec Serdaigle : ils n'avaient donc pas encore perdu toute possibilité de gagner la Coupe.

Quand les joueurs de Gryffondor arrivèrent enfin, tout le monde se rua vers eux. On leur offrit friandises et boissons en abondance si bien qu'ils n'eurent même pas assez de bras libre pour boire ou manger. Reposant le surplus, James et Sirius rejoignirent Peter et Remus, ceux-là même les félicitèrent pour leur match. Amy se mit légèrement en retrait, se sentant soudain de trop et profita qu'on ne faisait pas attention à elle pour rejoindre Oliver, lequel sirotait son verre de bièraubeurre. Il accueillit ses paroles avec un sourire contrit. Bien qu'il paraissait calme et détendu, c'était en fait tout le contraire, aussi demanda-t-il à Amy de ne pas tenter de le réconforter outre mesure. Très vite, le silence tomba entre eux car la jeune fille ne voyait pas quoi d'autre parler sur le moment. Ce n'était pas le cas d'Oliver.

Mais sur le moment, Oliver préféra garder le silence, du moins, lorsqu'on ne venait pas l'aborder pour le féliciter ou pour avoir son avis sur le match. Curieusement, ce gain de popularité ne le dérangea pas : discuter Quidditch lui plaisait toujours, même si ses interlocuteurs ne savaient pas toujours très bien de ce dont ils parlaient. Et puis, même s'il tentait de ne pas le montrer, tous ces compliments ne le laissaient pas insensible.

Amy se retrouva donc un peu seule pendant un long moment et commença un peu à s'ennuyer. Même si elle se régalait de bonbons et friandises en tout genre, elle jalousait l'ambiance festive qui animait le reste de la pièce. Tout le monde paraissait s'amuser, à l'exception de quelques élèves réputés pour leur mauvais caractère et isolement. Se retrouver au même rang qu'eux la rendait misérable.

Un moment, elle vit Lily qui discutait avec ses amies et sourit. La jeune fille était vraiment gentille. Belle aussi. Et intelligente. Pour Amy, elle représentait le modèle parfait et leur début d'amitié ne faisait qu'exacerber cette impression. En parlant de Lily, celle-ci tourna la tête, comme si elle avait senti qu'on pensait à elle et fit signe à Amy de la rejoindre sitôt qu'elle la vit. La Gryffondor obéit, un peu intimidée. Les amies de Lily la regardèrent s'approcher avec curiosité, et quand elle arriva à leur côté, elle reçut un bon accueil.

Ce fut avec elles que la jeune Gryffondor passa le reste de sa soirée et cette nouvelle compagnie lui plut beaucoup.


	14. Acte 1 scène 14

**Scène 14**

_Chambre n°14, Dortoir des Garçons, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 16 Janvier 1976_

Amy frappa à la porte et attendit qu'Oliver lui répondît avant d'entrer. Elle craignit un instant que ses camarades de chambre ne furent présents mais comme annoncé par son ami, il était seul quand il lui ouvrit la porte. Ses cheveux étaient mouillés et il ne portait pas ses lunettes. Il alla les récupérer dans la salle de bain en même temps qu'une serviette pour s'essorer les cheveux.

Elle adorait regarder les yeux intenses d'Oliver si bien qu'elle regretta de le voir remettre ses grosses lunettes. Oliver partit s'asseoir sur son lit et l'invita à l'y joindre. Elle préféra se poser contre le rebord de la fenêtre où elle avait une vue sur l'étendue plaine qui s'étalait derrière le château.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous arrive à Jane et à toi ? demanda Oliver sans préambule. Et ne me répond pas qu'il n'y a rien, je ne suis pas aussi bête.

— Je ne comptais pas te répondre ça, affirma-t-elle. Mais tout simplement que je ne suis pas la meilleure personne pour te répondre. Dans cette histoire, tu ferais mieux de demander à Jane car je n'arrive même pas à m'expliquer où est le vrai problème…

— Tu dois forcément avoir une idée, objecta Oliver. Et même si ce n'est pas le cas, il y a forcément un fait générateur. Réfléchis, depuis quand exactement c'est comme ça entre vous ?

— Depuis Mercredi soir, annonça-t-elle avant de se rectifier : Non, depuis samedi soir dernier. Oui, je crois que c'est ça… J'étais avec Lily dans notre chambre et on discutait toutes les deux… Et puis, Jane est arrivée et nous a vues.

— De quoi discutiez-vous, Evans et toi ? l'interrogea-t-il.

Amy prit une pause dans laquelle elle tenta de réfréner sa gêne. Même si elle s'était confiée à Lily, elle ignorait toujours comment en parler à ses meilleurs amis, comment présenter son problème. Elle décida d'y aller le plus directement possible.

— Je me suis confiée à Lily de mes problèmes, dit-elle. Elle avait remarqué que je n'allais pas bien…

— Elle n'était pas la seule, commenta Oliver.

— …et je me suis confiée à elle, continua Amy. Puis Jane est arrivée et nous a vues. Elle l'a mal pris parce qu'elle croit que je manque de confiance en elle car je ne lui en ai pas parlé…

— Et c'est le cas ?

Amy nota le ton un peu brusque employé par Oliver et craignit un instant de se fâcher avec lui aussi.

— Mais non, pas du tout ! s'empressa-t-elle de répondre, la panique dans la voix. Je n'ai jamais douté de vous. Vous avez toujours été là pour moi. Vous m'avez écouté, consolée, rassurée et même conseillée pour Sirius et Jake… Jamais vous ne m'avez jugée. Et je n'ai aucune raison de douter de vous. Je veux que tu me croies quand je dis ça. C'est juste que…

— Oui… ? l'incita-t-il à poursuivre.

— Cette fois, c'est légèrement différent, avoua Amy. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je n'arrivais pas à vous parler. Non pas parce que je n'ai pas confiance en vous… C'est juste que… Tu sais, vous êtes un peu comme ma famille. Je t'apprécie beaucoup et j'adore Jane aussi. Vous êtes les meilleurs amis que j'aurais pu rêver d'avoir et j'ai beaucoup de chance que vous m'ayez accepté comme je suis et malgré mes défauts. C'est juste que, cette fois…

— On était trop proches de toi pour que tu nous en parles, suggéra Oliver.

Amy acquiesça avec un sourire désolé, soulagée qu'il la comprenne mais aussi inquiète de l'avouer. Oliver tourna la tête vers un coin de sa chambre sans regarder nulle part en particulier. Amy le laissa réfléchir pendant quelques instants avant de lui demander :

— Est-ce que tu m'en veux ?

Il mit un instant avant de répondre.

— Non, dit-il. C'est compréhensible, je crois… Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas non plus très facile à l'accepter quand on a eu l'habitude d'être ta seule confidente. Jane ne pense peut-être pas que tu n'as pas confiance en elle. Elle est sûrement un peu jalouse et aussi perplexe et triste. J'irai lui parler et voir ce qu'il en est avec elle. Le mieux c'est sans doute d'attendre qu'elle prenne du recul sur la situation.

Amy approuva d'un signe de la tête c'était également ce qu'elle avait pensé et c'était aussi pourquoi, sans chercher à l'éviter, elle n'allait plus spontanément vers elle dès qu'elle avait du temps libre ou chercher quelqu'un avec qui s'asseoir en classe. Au début, elle se retrouvait soit avec Oliver, soit avec Remus, soit avec la dernière personne qui arrivait en cours. Et puis, elle avait commencé à discuter avec une fille qui s'appelait Oracle Bonnefoi et toutes deux s'étaient retrouvées ensemble deux autres fois.

Le soir précédent, elle avait passé son temps avec Lily et ses amies, dont deux venaient de quatrième année, et aussi avec Oracle et Will O'Maley, de seconde année, le petit ami d'Oracle. De fait, s'être éloignée de Jane lui avait permis de se faire plus de connaissances, si ce n'était pas encore des amis. Ainsi, Amy avait commencé à se dire qu'il valait mieux laisser le temps couler et voir un peu d'autres personnes. Peut-être que Jane aussi avait besoin de s'aérer un peu bien qu'elle eût toujours d'autres amis qu'Oliver et elle.

— Parlons d'autre chose à présent.

La voix d'Oliver la fit sursauter. Perdue dans ses pensées, Amy avait un peu oublié où elle se trouvait. Elle leva la tête pour voir Oliver l'observer en souriant avec curiosité.

— J'ai remarqué que tu parlais un peu plus à un certain Maraudeur, dit-il.

À cette évocation, Amy se mit à rougir et elle détourna le regard, embarrassée. Bien évidemment, Oliver avait fini par le remarquer mais elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il lui posât des questions ce soir. En fait, elle aurait préféré retarder ce moment à bien plus tard. La fraicheur des derniers évènements la rendit toute chose.

En plus, Amy ne savait pas trop par où commencer : l'intérêt que Remus semblait lui porter depuis le début d'année ? Sa sollicitude quand les choses n'allaient pas avec Jake ? Ou alors depuis cette rentrée de Janvier ? Malgré l'humeur de chien d'Amy, Remus ne s'était jamais laissé démonter et, chaque fois qu'il le pouvait, il venait lui parler. Il disait des choses banales, anodines, parfois ennuyantes, mais Amy pouvait de moins en moins refuser d'y répondre tout comme elle ne pouvait refuser qu'il s'installât à ses côtés en cours de potion. Son aide, par ailleurs, s'était révélée par deux fois la bienvenue : grâce à lui, elle avait obtenu deux bonnes notes, relevant pour le moment sa moyenne.

Et puis, après s'être confiée à Lily, son humeur s'était améliorée. Bien sûr, le chagrin et la colère étaient encore présents mais elle arrivait à les contenir et à empêcher ces émotions de guider sa conduite de tous les jours. Elle était consciente qu'en agissant au gré de ses humeurs, elle risquait de perdre bien plus qu'un père : ses meilleurs amis et d'éventuelles autres rencontres. De fait, si elle se sentait légèrement intimidée par la douce gentillesse de Remus, elle avait arrêté de le rejeter sans cesse.

Samedi dernier, Remus avait profité qu'ils se trouvaient presque seuls dans la salle commune de Gryffondor pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas dit directement qu'il « l'aimait », mais qu'il « l'appréciait beaucoup et qu'il souhaitait la protéger », qu'il « n'avait jamais ressenti ce sentiment pour aucune autre » et qu'il se sentait triste quand elle essayait de le fuir. Enfin, il lui demanda d'accepter sa présence à ses côtés car, de toute façon, il ferait tout pour gagner sa confiance et son amitié.

Quand la jeune fille termina de relater toutes les paroles de Remus, elle était rouge comme une pivoine. Oliver lâcha un petit rire amusé. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes sur le sujet mais arrêtèrent très vite d'en parler, jugeant qu'il n'y avait pour l'heure pas tellement de chose à en dire. Amy songea que Jane aurait trouvé de quoi poursuivre la conversation pendant des heures entières, mais après tout, Oliver était un garçon. Les histoires de cœur ne devaient pas tout à fait l'intéresser autant qu'à une fille.

— **oOo** —

_Tribune, Terrain de Quidditch, Poudlard, 27 Janvier 1976_

Amy n'en revenait pas de se trouver sur le banc, en compagnie des Maraudeurs. Quand elle songeait aux deux années précédentes et à la première partie de cette année scolaire, l'image paraissait paradoxale, voire ironique. Elle avait rêvé autrefois de se retrouver au milieu d'eux, assistant à un match en compagnie essentiellement de Sirius Black, et voilà que c'était le cas mais que le bel étalon ne lui faisait presque plus d'effet. Avoir perdu ses illusions sur lui n'avait en rien diminué l'attirance au moins physique de ce dernier et elle le trouva craquant à souhait.

Pourtant, si elle rougissait quelques fois, c'était principalement à cause des attentions d'un tout autre Maraudeur : Remus Lupin. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs à l'origine de sa présence sur les bancs des spectateurs, à observer un match qui ne concernait pas sa maison.

Outre Remus, Peter lui parlait aussi, tentant d'échanger avec elle un avis sur le match en cours. Il trouvait en elle une piètre amatrice car, en fait, elle ne venait assister aux matchs que pour encourager une personne en particulier. D'abord Sirius et à présent son meilleur ami. Du reste, elle ne s'y intéressait pas plus que ça.

Sirius et James étaient installés à leur pied, et si James se tournait quelques fois vers eux pour leur parler, Sirius restait rivé sur les mouvements des joueurs, réagissant comme s'il s'agissait de son propre match. Visiblement, il supportait les joueurs de Poufsouffles. Remus avait accepté de les accompagner, n'ayant pas de travail urgent à faire et avait profité pour proposer à Amy cette sortie. La jeune fille n'avait pas tout de suite accepté. L'idée de passer l'après-midi avec les Maraudeurs la rendait mal à l'aise mais le Gryffondor avait su se montrer convainquant.

Amy fut impressionnée par le jeu des Serdaigles. À bien des égards, ils dominaient le match. Leur stratégie de défense n'avait d'égal que leur force d'attaque. Ils semblaient parfaitement connaître le jeu de leurs opposants, devançant la plupart de leurs mouvements. Quand le match se termina à l'avantage de Serdaigle, une fois de plus, Amy fit part de son observation à Remus.

— Eh, c'est que tu as raison ! s'exclama Peter qui l'avait entendue.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas, commenta James. Ce sont généralement de bons observateurs et stratèges. Ils ont du bien analyser le jeu des différentes équipes et élaborer en fonction diverses techniques de défense.

— Ça ne nous a pas empêché de perdre, alors qu'on avait trois nouveaux joueurs, fit remarquer Sirius d'un ton acide.

Il n'avait toujours pas digéré leur défaite contre l'équipe des Serdaigles.

— Ce n'est pas pareil, objecta James.

— Ah oui ? Et pourquoi ?

James ne répondit pourtant rien, comprenant qu'il serait vain d'argumenter avec lui. Remus, Peter et Amy préfèrent rester silencieux sur le sujet, sachant que rien de ce qu'ils pourraient dire ne calmerait le Maraudeur.

Amy pensait se séparer d'eux dès qu'ils arriveraient à leur salle commune mais Remus lui proposa de jouer une partie de carte. Par politesse, Peter et James s'enjoignirent à la proposition. Sirius qui fouillait ses poches à la recherche de son paquet de carte lui demanda :

— Tu sais jouer au tarot sorcier ?

— Oui, acquiesça Amy. Jane et Oliver m'ont appris l'an dernier.

— Alors, assieds-toi, lui ordonna-t-il en lui désignant la place vacante à côté de Peter alors qu'il s'installait à même le sol.

Amy consentit à disputer quelques parties. En fait, elle était plutôt contente de trouver des adversaires au jeu, Oliver et Jane refusant de plus en plus de jouer. Elle gagnait à tous les coups.

— J'aimerais bien voir ça ! commenta Sirius d'un ton moqueur.

— Moi aussi, renchérit James. Surtout si tu arrives à lui rabattre le caquet !

— Sirius se tanne d'être le meilleur aux jeux, expliqua Peter en rigolant. Parce qu'aucun de nous ne fait vraiment le poids contre lui.

— Je relève le défi, plaisanta timidement Amy.

Sirius mélangea puis distribua les cartes. Amy observa ses cartes avec attention avant de décider d'énoncer une petite alors que James, son voisin, venait de déclarer qu'il passait pour ce tour. Remus passa également, ainsi que Peter, mais Sirius renchérit avec une garde. Amy renchérit encore avec une garde sans le chien, ce qui eut pour effet d'impressionner Sirius. Ce dernier pourtant ne se laissa pas démonter et offrit à Amy de prendre le chien. Elle l'attrapa et le posa devant elle, n'ayant pas le droit de l'incorporer à son jeu.

— J'ai une poignée, préféra-t-elle annoncé. J'appelle le roi de cœur !

Oubliant un peu sa timidité, Amy sentit en elle grandir le plaisir du jeu. Une fois qu'elle eut fait son annonce, ils commencèrent à jouer. Il apparut très vite qu'Amy avait un bon jeu, mais tous ignoraient encore qui était le roi de cœur car celui-ci ne se dévoila pas dans l'immédiat – ce qui était un sérieux avantage pour Amy. Tant qu'on ignorait qui était le roi, les quatre autres joueurs allaient s'efforcer de récupérer les cartes pour eux-mêmes afin de ne laisser au fameux partenaire la possibilité de gagner les points qu'Amy ne pouvait pas récupérer. Néanmoins, le jeu d'Amy était bon et elle amassa pour elle-même un bon nombre de points. Et puis, elle termina par abattre le fameux roi de cœur.

— C'était risqué ! commenta Peter alors que la partie venait de se terminer et qu'on comptait les points accumulés de chacun.

— 45…46…51 pile ! s'exclama Amy avec ravissement Avec un atout, j'ai donc remporté mon contrat ! Le score est de…

— 25 points qu'on multiplie par 4, calcula Remus en gribouillant sur une feuille. Ce qui nous fait 100 points, auxquels il faut rajouter les 20 points de la poignée et 10 points qu'on multiplie par 4 pour le petit au bout (1). Le tout est donc de… 160 points.

— Donc, pour résumer, on a tous un score négatif de 160 points contre un score positif de 640 pour Amy, conclut James. Et ben, les gars, on va en baver, je le sens !

— J'ai toujours eu de la chance au jeu, avoua Amy avec ravissement. Ca compense un peu avec le reste !

Les Maraudeurs s'esclaffèrent, à l'exception de Remus qui se contenta de sourire à la légère plaisanterie d'Amy. James distribua les cartes après avoir coupé et ils recommencèrent à jouer. Au bout de cinq parties, les Maraudeurs avaient réussi pour certains à remonter leurs points mais Amy menait toujours au score. Décidant qu'il ne souffrirait pas d'autres défaites, James abattit ses cartes.

— Moi aussi ! le suivit Peter en posant son jeu.

— Dommage, tu aurais pu prendre une petite, analysa Amy en regardant ses cartes. Bon, ça veut dire qu'on en a termi—

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Sirius décréta qu'il refusait d'admettre sa défaite. Il voulut une revanche mais personne d'autres qu'Amy et lui n'étaient prêts à jouer. Remus déclara vouloir bouquiner et Peter et James préférèrent rester en temps qu'observateurs. Sirius proposa donc de changer de jeu mais de garder les scores et de compter chaque partie gagnante ou perdante comme un gain ou une perte de dix points. Amy accepta d'engager ses points dans un autre jeu de cartes et Sirius lui expliqua comment joueur à la Crapette.

Sirius ne parvint jamais à remonter son score assez pour surpasser celui d'Amy. Cette dernière jouait non seulement de chance mais aussi d'adresse au jeu. Leur combat acharné n'aurait jamais pris fin s'il n'avait pas fallu s'interrompre pour aller manger. Sirius, un peu bougon, refusa d'adresser la parole à Amy durant tout le repas. Ce ne fut qu'une fois ce dernier terminé et la proposition de rejouer refusée qu'il asséna à Amy :

— Je prendrai ma revanche ! Même si je dois te ligoter sur une chaise pour que tu joues.

Ce qui avait fait beaucoup rire la concernée.

— **oOo** —

_Salle de Potions, Poudlard, 10 Février 1976_

Le cours de potion était celui qu'Amy détestait le plus. Bien qu'elle en concevait l'intérêt capital – car il servait à tout le monde d'apprendre à maîtriser les bases de la préparation des potions élémentaires de survie –, elle n'arrivait pas à en apprécier l'art. Elle était maladroite et peu habile, si bien que ses découpes étaient toujours imprécises et dangereuses – surtout lorsque l'on traite avec des pousses de Furonceluneus. Quant aux devoirs théoriques, ils la fatiguaient dès qu'elle y songeait. Aussi se jura-t-elle de choisir un métier où elle n'aurait jamais besoin d'approcher une marmite – même si c'était pour cuisiner.

Le professeur Slughorn était tout aussi désespéré qu'elle concernant son cas et la traitait avec une froide indifférence, se désolant seulement quelques fois, surtout quand il découvrait le carnage qu'elle créait. Un jour, en découvrant la formule qu'elle avait proposée pour un devoir, il lui avait dit pour plaisanter : « S'il me vient l'idée de créer des bombes, je me reposerai sur vos idées, Melle McFlyer ! ».

Même si cela ne faisait que deux ans et demi qu'elle étudiait à Poudlard, Amy avait emmagasiné plusieurs anecdotes de ses cours. Par exemple, une fois, sa potion avait été au bord de l'explosion et le professeur avait été forcé de faire évacuer toute la classe. Slughorn n'avait pas été assez rapide pour arrêter la catastrophe et on le retrouva le lendemain recouvert de boutons et des cheveux si raides qu'on aurait dit de la paille. Amy avait fait perdre trente points à Gryffondor ce jour-là et le directeur, Albus Dumbledore, avait du déployer tout son charme pour convaincre le professeur Slughorn de ne pas interdire à la pauvre Amy l'accès de sa classe.

Elle fut désespérée d'entendre le professeur énoncer le sujet de leur examen final : ils allaient devoir confectionner une potion assez difficile, compte tenu de leur niveau, et qui nécessitait plusieurs mois de préparation.

— Pour effectuer ce projet, je vous autorise à vous mettre par deux, informa le professeur Slughorn. Bien entendu, il va de soit que je vérifierai que tout le monde a mis à contribution ses connaissances ! Je veux que pour la semaine prochaine, vous ayez décidé de votre partenaire. Je vous distribuerai au prochain cours le nom de la potion à confectionner et tout ce que j'attends de vous. À présent, veuillez vous rendre à la page quatre-vingt sept de votre livre et intéressons-nous à la formidable mais délicate potion…

Bien que tout le monde attrapa son livre et l'ouvrit à la bonne page, une grande partie des élèves, Gryffondors comme Serpentards, se désintéressa des explications du professeur pour discuter entre eux du devoir. Déjà, on réfléchissait aux partenaires idéaux. Remus et Lily, réputés pour leurs bonnes notes, furent donc assiégés de demandes. L'un comme l'autre rejeta poliment les requêtes. Amy se tourna vers Oliver, mais ce dernier lui fit signe qu'il avait accepté de se mettre avec Jane. Elle se mit à regarder vers les autres personnes, à la recherche d'un solitaire, et craignit de devoir se tourner vers un Serpentard quelle horreur ! Mais dans l'agitation installée par l'occasion, elle avait du mal à déceler quel Gryffondor était encore seul pour ce devoir. Quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Snape, elle détourna vivement la tête et regarda fixement vers le tableau. Ce garçon lui avait toujours foutue une trouille bleue !

Le professeur Slughorn frappa dans ses mains pour ramener la classe au calme.

— Assez, vous aurez bien le temps d'en discuter en-dehors de mon cours, dit-il. Mettez-vous donc au travail dès à présent !

Les élèves s'affairèrent autour de leur chaudron sans pour autant arrêter de discuter. Oracle qui était assise à côté d'elle avait déjà trouvé son partenaire, aussi Amy eut l'impression d'être la seule à n'avoir pas de binôme. Elle se désespéra à l'idée de se retrouver avec un Serpentard surtout qu'elle n'oserait jamais aller leur demander de l'aide.

Quand le cours se termina, elle interrogea tous les Gryffondors, Maraudeurs y compris, mais ne trouva personne pour se joindre à elle. Tout le monde avait déjà un partenaire. Eleanor s'était mise avec son petit ami actuel, un Serpentard, et de ce fait, Amy allait devoir également collaborer avec un serpent. Désespérée, elle n'eut pas le courage d'aller s'adresser à eux et préféra attendre de voir au cours prochain qui allait être son malheureux coéquipier.


	15. Acte 1 scène 15

**Scène 15**

_Salle de potion, Poudlard, 15 Février 1976_

Amy arriva en retard au cours de potion du mardi matin. Elle se précipita dans la classe où tout le monde était déjà installé en binôme et s'installa sur la dernière table libre. Posant ses parchemins, elle se tourna vers son voisin de table, se demandant qui était donc son partenaire. Quand elle le découvrit, elle faillit s'écrier.

— Severus Snape !

Celui-ci la regarda avec mépris avant de détourner la tête. Amy fixa son cahier, dépitée. Si elle se sentait soulagée qu'il n'eût pas s'agit d'Avery, se retrouver avec Snape n'était pas non plus une bénédiction. Le garçon possédait un caractère de chien et une langue venimeuse. Il ne supportait pas les Gryffondors ni de près ni de loin, à l'exception de Lily Evans – mais on disait qu'ils se connaissaient déjà avant Poudlard.

Quand elle leva les yeux vers l'estrade, elle vit que Remus et Oliver la regardaient avec inquiétude. Même Jane lui jetait des coups d'œil en grimaçant. Elle n'avait décidément pas beaucoup de chance.

Pourquoi sa vie n'était-elle pas comme un jeu ? Ou peut-être que c'était à elle de le prendre comme tel et de la jouer à sa façon pour mieux s'assurer la victoire. Mais quand elle regarda de nouveau à sa gauche et vit Snape, le visage crispé, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait pas tirée la meilleure carte, ou du moins la plus facile.

Le professeur Slughorn ne tarda pas à venir. Il s'avança au centre de l'estrade et contempla ses élèves avec satisfaction tout en faisant passer un parchemin sur lequel il demanda à ce que chaque binôme s'inscrive dans les lignes précédées d'un numéro. Arrivé leur tour, Snape s'empara de force de la feuille et inscrivit leurs deux noms. Il la montra rapidement à Amy pour vérifier l'orthographe de son nom et la passa illico à une autre table. Par la suite, le professeur demanda à Lily et à Alicia de distribuer les paquets de parchemins présents sur le bureau.

— À chaque numéro de binôme correspond un parchemin, indiqua Slughorn. Faîtes donc transmettre aux élèves que je vais citer le dossier qui leur correspond. Bien, commençons donc par vous-mêmes. Prenez le parchemin numéro un. Ensuite, à Mr Potter et Mr Black, le dossier deux…

Au bout de cinq minutes, tout le monde était concentré sur les parchemins qu'ils avaient reçus. Le professeur prit lui-même un exemplaire qu'il s'était réservé et leur lu les premières consignes inscrites dès la première page. Ils découvrirent ainsi que tout le monde ne travaillait pas sur la même potion, il ne fallait donc pas compter sur l'aide des autres. Amy et Snape étaient tombés sur une potion de force. Elle était vouée à donner à celui qui la buvait une force surhumaine pendant un laps de temps assez court. En parcourant le dossier, ils découvrirent les différentes étapes à prendre en compte et le planning sur lequel étaient indiquées les dates clés. Elles correspondaient à des entrevues que leur binôme devait avoir avec leur professeur pour lui faire un compte rendu de leur avancée.

Partout dans la classe, les binômes avaient commencé à discuter de leur potion respective. Tous sauf celui d'Amy car Severus se rivait dans le silence. Amy ne parvint pas à surpasser son appréhension et à engager la conversation. Le Serpentard l'intimidait un peu trop pour ça. Quand le cours se termina, ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot. Severus prit d'autorité les parchemins de leur devoir et s'en alla sans même lui jeter un seul regard. Elle le regarda disparaître avec soulagement. Mais son répit ne dura pas quand Jane lui fit remarquer, à la sortie, qu'il faudrait bien qu'elle surpasse sa peur.

— J'aimerais bien t'y voir, grommela-t-elle alors que Jane rejoignait Melanie.

— Courage, lui dit gentiment Oliver.

— Oh, il me faudra plus que ça ! Plus que ça !... Je vais mourir !

— **oOo** —

_Terrain de Quidditch, Poudlard, 26 Février 1976_

Si les matchs opposants Serdaigle et Gryffondor attiraient toujours foule dans les tribunes, les matchs opposants la maison des lionceaux à celle des serpents étaient en soi un évènement à part entière. Plus que la confrontation de deux équipes de Quidditch, c'était aussi un autre lieu de bataille pour les deux maisons, et leur animosité respective atteignait leur paroxysme par le caractère officiel et légal du match. On parlait souvent de régler des vieux comptes alors même que chaque victoire ou défaite ne faisait que rajouter à ces fameux comptes une nouvelle épaisseur.

Le mot « revanche » fut souvent employé ce jour-là par la maison de Serpentard ; l'an dernier s'étant soldé d'une large défaite de leur équipe. Pour les Gryffondors, il s'agissait au contraire de conserver la victoire de leur côté et ainsi humilier considérablement ces erreurs de la nature, ces imbéciles, ces vils, ces misérables, et autres qualificatifs plus ou moins injurieux.

Pour ainsi dire la pression n'était pas moins étouffante pour les joueurs de Gryffondor que lors de leur premier match contre Serdaigle. S'ils perdaient ou faisaient un match nul, ils diraient alors adieu à toute chance d'emporter la Coupe de Quidditch.

Oliver gardait les yeux fermés depuis bien vingt minutes. Il était arrivé bien plus tôt que les autres, s'était changé et installé sur un banc à l'écart pour se concentrer. Amy aurait été plus que ravie de constater qu'il consentait à effectuer les exercices de relaxation qu'elle avait lus sur un de ses magazines préférés. Il comptait bien garder ça pour lui. Quand le reste de l'équipe le rejoignit, il s'efforça à ne pas se laisser distraire mais l'exercice devint alors impossible. Non seulement, ils faisaient un vacarme d'enfer mais en plus ils lui parlaient, lui demandant si tout allait bien. Il rouvrit alors les yeux et leur répondit d'un hochement de tête contrit. Le trac n'avait pas été long à revenir.

Autant pour les exercices de relaxation…

Comme la dernière fois, Thierry voulut leur faire un discours mais il fut tellement interrompu par ses coéquipiers qu'il laissa vite tomber. Tout le monde avait conscience de l'enjeu capital de ce match et de ce que les spectateurs attendaient d'eux. Ils savaient également que l'équipe de Serpentard n'allait pas lorgner sur les moyens pour remporter la victoire. Ils devaient donc s'attendre aux pires coups bas.

Oliver se rendit soudain compte d'un détail. La dernière fois, le bruit que faisait la foule au-dessus d'eux l'avait comme obnubilé mais cette fois, même si le vacarme était toujours présent, il paraissait moins imposant. Comme James l'avait dit, c'était comme un fond sonore auquel il commençait à s'habituer.

Rassuré par ce fait, il se leva et attrapa son balai. Puis il se dirigea vers la sortie quand arriva l'heure d'entrer sur le terrain. Seulement, quand il se trouva sur la pelouse du stade et que, d'un coup, toute la foule les huèrent, les sifflèrent, les applaudirent, les réclamèrent, les encouragèrent, il se sentit de nouveau écrasé par la pression. Il avait l'impression qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir soulever sa jambe pour la passer au-dessus de son balai ni même pour donner le coup de pied qui le ferait s'élever dans les airs. Il ne sut trop comment il parvint à surpasser son stress et à se placer face à son adversaire.

Le coup de sifflet de Madame Bibine arriva bien trop vite et, dépassé par les évènements, il partit avec un temps de retard. Ce ne fut qu'au cri que lui lança Sirius qu'il réalisa que le match avait déjà commencé et que leur équipe avait perdu le souaffle par sa faute. Pivotant son balai, il se pencha en avant pour foncer mais il était trop tard. L'équipe de Serpentard marqua son premier but du match.

— **oOo** —

_Salle commune, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 26 Février 1976_

Un mot seul décrit la scène qui eut lieu : euphorie.

— **oOo** —

(1) Je me suis largement inspirée des règles du jeu du Tarot pour décrire la partie que jouent les Maraudeurs et Amy. De fait, quand on pose l'atout « 1 », appelé aussi « le petit », en dernière carte, on appelle ce phénomène « le petit au bout » qui offre des points supplémentaires. Comme je ne connais que vaguement le système de comptage du tarot, j'ai basé ma description sur l'article publié sur Wikipédia auquel je vous renvoie pour de plus amples explications !


	16. Acte 1 scène 16

_Ayant été gentiment prévenue par **Julie T** (que je remercie beaucoup pour le commentaire et la remarque !)__, je me suis rendue compte avoir commis une erreur dans la découpe des chapitres. En effet, le chapitre 15 et celui-ci ne faisant qu'un. Je n'ai pas voulu corriger la Scène 15 de crainte que certains d'entre vous ne l'aient déjà vu et ne ratent la modification. Aussi, je publie aussitôt la scène 16, et vous demande de m'excuser pour cette petite erreur ! _

_Ce n'est pas dans ma nature de le dire, mais n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, positif ou négatif. Ceci dit, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Scène 16**

_Salle de Potion, Poudlard, 29 Février 1976_

Amy se frotta machinalement les mains tout le long du cours. Elle était si déconcentrée que Remus fut bien obligé de faire la potion tout seul. Il lui proposa plusieurs fois de l'accompagner mais elle s'entêta. Même si d'un côté, cela la rassurerait de l'avoir à ses côtés, elle devait le faire seule. S'il était présent, elle se sentirait un peu stupide et perdrait à coup sûr ses moyens. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas le choix : si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant, quand est-ce qu'elle s'en sentirait capable ? La réponse ne faisait aucun doute : jamais.

Elle allait le faire. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions, il lui fallait vaincre ses craintes, surpasser son angoisse, et aller vers l'avant. Quoi qu'on put penser d'elle, voilà une chose qu'on ne pourrait pas lui nier : elle avançait. À son propre rythme, certes, mais jour après jour, elle progressait. Elle s'affirmait un peu plus en remportant à chaque fois une petite victoire contre sa timidité et maladresse maladive.

Mais arrivé à la fin du cours, elle aurait tout donné pour s'enfuir. Remus lui souffla un chaleureux « Courage ! », et elle s'avança vers sa destinée. Ou l'échafaud.

— Snape, je peux te parler ?

Le Serpentard tourna la tête et la dévisagea pendant quelques secondes qui durèrent une éternité.

— Il faudrait qu'on commence à travailler pour le partiel, articula-t-elle lentement.

— Quoi, tu n'as pas déjà commencé ? rétorqua sèchement Severus.

Amy se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

— Je pensais qu'on le ferait ensemble, se justifia-t-elle. C'est ce qui est précisé sur le devoir.

— Certes, lâcha-t-il d'un ton dédaigneux. Mais, si tu avais lu ton sujet, tu aurais vu qu'on abordait une première phase de recherche. Il n'est donc pas obligé d'être ensemble pour ce faire, tu crois pas ?

— C'est que… tu as gardé le sujet avec toi et je n'ai pas pu le lire en entier, balbutia-t-elle.

— Si ce n'était que ça, tu aurais pu me le demander dès le début.

Il tira de son sac les parchemins qu'il lui tendit. Amy les prit avec hésitation.

— De toute façon, si tu ne l'as pas fait, c'est que tu n'étais pas si pressée que ça de commencer, continua Severus, la mettant de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

— Ce n'est pas… On doit le faire ensemble, se rattrapa-t-elle, tentant de garder la tête haute sans trop se laisser influencer.

Severus poussa un profond soupir exaspéré. Il se leva et attrapa ses affaires.

— Très bien, lâcha-t-il. Samedi, à la bibliothèque, quatorze heures. Sois prête à l'heure.

Puis, il quitta la pièce, laissant une Amy soulagée derrière lui. En effet, la jeune fille se sentait comme si elle avait gagné un combat. Certes, elle l'avait laissé mener la conversation tout du long mais au moins elle avait obtenu ce qu'elle voulait. Rangeant le sujet du projet dans ses affaires, elle quitta la pièce et rejoignit Remus et Oliver qui l'attendaient pour savoir ce qu'il en avait résulté.

— **oOo** —

_Bibliothèque, Poudlard, 4 mars 1976_

Snape se trouvait déjà installé à une des tables de la bibliothèque. Sur la table, Amy vit quelques livres ouverts et trois paquets de feuilles alignées méticuleusement devant Severus. Elle songea avec ironie que cet ordre parfait tranchait avec l'apparence négligée du Serpentard. Il leva la tête au moment où elle s'apprêtait à lui signaler sa présence. Il leva la main, pointant la chaise de son long doigt pointu. Amy s'y assit et sortit plumes et parchemins. Il la regarda faire, ses yeux rivé sur les pages blanches. Elle le vit froncer les sourcils.

— Il y a un problème ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non, répondit-il en allongeant la monosyllabe. Je me demandais seulement où étaient tes notes ?

— Mes notes ? répéta la Gryffondor. Quelles notes ?

Snape poussa un profond soupir exaspéré.

— Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ?

Il y avait tellement de mépris dans sa voix qu'Amy en frissonnait.

— Il était prévu qu'on fasse nos recherches ensemble, non ? osa-t-elle demander.

— Non, trancha-t-il sèchement. N'ai-je pas rappelé la dernière fois qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'être ensemble pour faire seulement des recherches ?

— Oui, mais…

— Je ne sais pas comment vous travaillez, vous, les Gryffondors, mais à Serpentard, on apprend à être efficace ! critiqua-t-il. Pas à lorgner sur les efforts de l'autre en espérant qu'il fasse tout le boulot.

— Je n'ai jamais pensé ça, se défendit Amy. Je pensais juste qu'on travaillerait ensemble. C'est ce qui est entendu dans un travail de groupe !

Snape émit un ricanement méprisant.

— Très bien, petite Gryffondor, railla-t-il. Dis-moi donc comment procéder, que j'apprenne un peu la méthode ! Après tout, c'est vrai, je ne suis qu'un pauvre Serpentard, autant dire un gars qui ne sait pas traiter avec les autres et être cohérent en groupe… Allez, allez, enseigne-moi… que je rigole un peu.

Amy se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, blessée par les moqueries du Serpentard. Mais alors qu'elle allait lui répondre, elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait pas comment l'expliquer. Quand elle essayait de mettre en mots une explication, celle-ci lui paraissait ridicule et les propos de Snape résonnaient comme évident. Oui, elle aurait pu faire des recherches au préalable. La honte – sans qu'elle ne puisse se l'expliquer – l'envahit et elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Alors, un autre sentiment suivit la honte et l'idée de lui accorder raison lui devint inconcevable.

— Quand tu fais des recherches avec quelqu'un, tu es déjà dans une phase active, entama-t-elle, s'efforçant de parler clairement, sans bégayer. Tu peux directement discuter des points que tu ne comprends peut-être pas ou des points sur lesquels tu as un doute.

Malgré sa volonté à rester ferme, Amy sentit sa voix vaciller. Pourtant, elle croyait ce qu'elle disait : travailler ensemble dès le début permettait en effet une compréhension plus rapide du sujet et d'éclairer les points importants à retenir dès le départ. Pour autant, elle n'arrivait pas à se montrer persuasive et ses paroles, elle le sentait ainsi, n'avaient pas beaucoup d'impact. Elle avait plus l'impression d'appuyer l'avis de Snape plutôt que de le contredire et ce, même si elle disait le contraire de ce qu'il semblait croire. D'ailleurs, Snape l'écoutait avec un sourcil relevé et un demi-sourire détestable sur le visage.

Quand elle se tut, Snape se pencha vers elle, le visage appuyé sur sa main, l'air vaguement ennuyé.

— Tu as fini ? dit-il. Je suis déçu : tu ne m'as pas convaincu.

Amy aurait voulu le gifler mais elle se retint sentant que cela ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses.

— Maintenant, je vais exposer mon propre point de vue, reprit le Serpentard. Faire des recherches requiert d'être concentré sur ce que l'on fait : on présélectionne des ouvrages évoquant le sujet de notre recherche, on apprend à connaître son sujet puis on lit et sélectionne les informations capitales. Comme tu peux le constater, cette phase n'a aucunement besoin d'être effectuée à plusieurs. Au contraire, on aurait plus tendance à se ralentir l'un l'autre en discutant de nos lectures respectives et en influençant la compréhension de l'autre alors que ce dernier n'a peut-être pas eu la chance de réfléchir au sujet en question. Une fois qu'on a chacun _de notre côté_ intégré les informations principales du thème de recherche, qu'on a assimilé les points capitaux, on peut alors prendre le temps de _discuter_ de notre compréhension en mettant en commun les points phares des résultats de notre recherche. Travailler en groupe ne signifie pas « tout faire ensemble », comme vous, les Gryffondors, semblez le croire ! Ça veut aussi et surtout dire : comment peut-on aménager le temps de chacun pour que notre travail commun se fasse dans les meilleurs délais et dans les meilleures conditions possibles. Tu piges ?

Amy trouvait son raisonnement juste mais le mépris dont il faisait preuve et cette façon si catégorique de traiter les Gryffondors comme des imbéciles l'empêchaient de l'admettre. Elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules, ce qui énerva Snape.

— De toute façon, je n'ai pas encore fait mes recherches, dit-elle. Alors soit tu m'apprends toi-même ce qu'il faut savoir soit je prends le temps de faire mes propres recherches avant de confronter nos idées comme tu l'expliques si brillamment.

— Soit, grommela Snape. Je te laisse deux heures. On se retrouve après !

À ces mots, il réunit rapidement ses affaires, se leva et partit. Amy le regarda faire, sidérée. Certes, elle n'avait pas travaillé au préalable alors qu'elle aurait pu commencer ses recherches, mais de là à ce qu'il la laissât tomber pour deux heures de travail dans la bibliothèque ? Elle trouvait très sournois de sa part de la laisser ainsi seule dans cette histoire… mais n'ayant pas le choix, elle se leva et se dirigea vers les rayons.

Amy empila une somme de livres aussi imposants les uns que les autres. Il semblerait que leur potion avait un certain succès parmi les scientifiques et œuvres éducatives car elle avait trouvé bon nombre d'ouvrages évoquant le sujet. Elle entama ses lectures avec vigueur : elle allait montrer à Snape ce qu'elle valait !

Deux heures passèrent belles et bien et quand Snape revint voir où elle en était, il la trouva complètement affalée sur les livres qu'elle avait ouvert et les notes qu'elle avait commencé à prendre, profondément endormie. Et quand la belle se réveilla, l'heure de leur rendez-vous déjà bien passée, elle ne trouva plus personne dans la bibliothèque, seulement la bibliothécaire qui la regardait avec un air exaspéré sur le visage qui lui répondit que son partenaire avait préféré la laisser roupiller. Amy se dépêcha de ranger les livres et de réunir ses notes, jugeant qu'elle ne reverrait pas Snape dans les environs. Elle imaginait fort bien ce qu'il avait pu penser. Sans aucun doute le Serpentard n'hésiterait pas à lui rappeler ce fait dans leurs prochains entretiens.

— **oOo** —

_Salle de Potion, Poudlard, 7 mars 1976_

— N'oubliez pas, s'il vous plait, que la date butoir pour rendre votre premier compte rendu sur votre projet commun est mardi prochain ! rappela Slughorn. Aucun retard ne sera toléré ! La classe est terminée.

Tout le monde s'affaira à quitter la salle au plus vite. Amy regarda les cinq parchemins qu'elle tenait en haut de ses affaires et se tourna vers Snape qui commençait déjà à se diriger vers la sortie. Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'élança vers lui. L'interpellant, elle le força à quitter sa bande d'amis et l'entraîna dans un coin hors de la classe avant de lui tendre ses feuilles. Snape regarda les parchemins d'abord sans les prendre et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle lui expliqua ce dont il s'agissait qu'il consentit à les attraper du bout des doigts, comme s'ils avaient été piégés d'une quelconque façon. Cette manie exaspéra Amy mais elle tut ses pensées.

— Comme je me suis endormie samedi dernier, on n'a pas pu travailler, dit-elle. Mais j'ai quand même pris des notes et composé ces cinq parchemins comme demandé dans le devoir. Tu peux les lire et me dire ce que tu en penses ? Si ça convient ? D'accord ?

D'abord, il ne répondit rien, ses yeux parcourant les premières lignes des notes d'Amy. La jeune fille ne voulait pas assister à sa lecture et commença à s'en aller, prenant son silence pour une réponse positive.

— Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé au « travail en groupe » de Gryffondor ? demanda finalement Snape.

Amy s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Le Serpentard la regardait toujours avec un certain dédain et elle comprit que sa question n'était que moquerie. Elle haussa les épaules.

— Il a évolué.

Puis, elle partit.


	17. Acte 1 Scène 17

**Scène 17**

_Table des Gryffondors, Grande Salle, 7 mars 1976_

— Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'entendait Slughorn par travailler en groupe, commenta James. Mais travailler avec Servilo… Je ne pourrais pas.

— Servilo ? répéta Amy en rigolant. Tu parles de Snape ?

— C'est Sirius qui a trouvé le surnom, expliqua Peter.

Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire très fier.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas, ria-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ça ? l'interrogea Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

— Qu'est-ce qui va se passer à présent ? demanda également Peter.

Amy haussa les épaules.

— J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu, dit-elle. À présent, c'est à lui de voir.

— Vu comme il est, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ne prenne rien de ce que tu auras fait, affirma James. Il est si orgueilleux !

— James, tu n'es pas franchement un exemple d'humilité, fit remarquer Remus.

James lui tira la langue et ils changèrent de sujet. Amy continua à y penser cependant. Elle n'avait pas été satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait fait et comme elle avait craint leur future rencontre, elle s'était décidée à avancer sur leur devoir de son côté. Finalement, elle avait écris les cinq pages requises et s'était dit qu'au moins, Snape ne pourrait pas lui reprocher de n'avoir rien fait. Cependant, cette solution ne parvenait pas à la satisfaire car elle comportait une certaine part de lâcheté. Elle qui espérait s'améliorer avait lamentablement échoué devant l'ostensible Snape.

Elle écouta les quatre Maraudeurs parler de tout et de rien, se disant que c'était bien étrange d'être assise à leur côté. Elle appréciait la gentillesse de Remus, la sympathie de James, les remarques justes de Peter et même les plaisanteries de Sirius, lequel elle parvenait à regarder et à parler sans plus s'émouvoir. Elle se sentait encore sensible à son charme mais son cœur ne bondissait plus autant dans sa poitrine. Elle ne souffrait d'aucune douleur quand il évoquait son attirance actuelle pour telle ou telle fille, même si ça l'exaspérait un peu.

Depuis qu'elle avait joué la partie de tarot sorcier, Sirius n'arrêtait pas de la défier à n'importe quel jeu de cartes. Amy remportait quasiment toutes les victoires, faisant rager le mauvais perdant qu'il était. Et plus il perdait et plus il la forçait à jouer. Remus était parfois obligé d'intervenir pour stopper Sirius dans sa quête de revanche. D'ailleurs Remus ne les laissait jamais seuls tous les deux quand James et Peter étaient occupés ailleurs. Même si Amy ne passait pas tout son temps avec eux, elle les fréquentait de plus en plus souvent et principalement sous les invitations répétées de Remus.

Il était clair pour elle que le Maraudeur ressentait quelque chose à son égard. Il lui avait d'ailleurs déjà fait comprendre par certaines allusions mais Amy n'était jamais certaines que celles-ci fussent délibérées ou non. Elle refusait pourtant d'y apporter trop d'importance. Elle était touchée par l'attention que Remus lui portait mais n'avait pas encore envie de s'intéresser à un autre garçon pour le moment. Elle avait déjà beaucoup trop souffert en moins d'un an. Alors elle s'entêtait à profiter de son amitié et de celle très récente des autres Maraudeurs et ça lui suffisait amplement.

— **oOo** —

_Salle de potion, Poudlard, 9 mars 1976_

À la fin du cours de Potion du jeudi suivant, ce fut Snape qui vint à l'encontre d'Amy. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble que le Serpentard faisait le premier pas. Généralement, c'était Amy qui allait lui parler et lui rappeler qu'ils étaient deux à s'occuper de ce projet.

— J'ai lu ce que tu as écris, affirma-t-il. Et j'ai moi-même composé le premier compte rendu qu'on va rendre lundi.

Il tira de ses affaires cinq feuilles de parchemin qu'il lui tendit.

— Tu peux le lire, si tu veux, dit-il encore. Mais laisse tomber les remarques, je n'en prendrai pas compte !

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla sans même qu'Amy n'essaya de l'arrêter. Elle savait qu'il ne résulterait rien de bon à lui reprocher son attitude. Elle rangea le devoir parmi ses notes de cours et quitta la salle à son tour, rejoignant Oliver qui l'attendait pour déjeuner.

— **oOo** —

_Chambre 5, dortoir des filles, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 9 mars 1976_

Amy termina de lire la composition de Snape avec perplexité et aussi une certaine satisfaction. Malgré le ton froid du Serpentard et son air dédaigneux, il avait vraiment lu ce qu'Amy avait rédigé et gardé certains passages. Elle les retrouva avec surprise, au milieu des phrases rédigées par le garçon, et songea que, peut-être, il n'était pas tout à fait mauvais. Au moins avait-il considéré que son travail avait été assez bon pour être pris en compte, et ça lui faisait bien plaisir.

Quand Jane arriva dans la chambre, Amy l'accueillit par un sourire auquel son amie répondit. Puis, Jane échangea ses affaires de travail pour son pyjama et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Amy s'était de nouveau intéressée au devoir. Une fois lu et relu, elle rangea les parchemins dans ses affaires et se coucha sans attendre le retour de Jane.

Depuis qu'elles s'étaient disputées, leur relation était revenue au calme mais tout avait changé. Elles s'adressaient de nouveau la parole, surtout quand elles mangeaient ensemble avec Oliver, mais elles n'étaient plus aussi proches qu'avant. Amy ne se confiait plus autant à elle, et quelque part, elle ne le regrettait pas vraiment. Bien sûr, elle pensait parfois à la complicité qu'elles avaient eue, mais en quelque sorte Amy s'en sortait bien toute seule. Elle ne dépendait plus autant de Jane et chaque fois qu'elle remportait une petite victoire, comme celle d'avoir été acceptée par Snape, elle s'en sentait beaucoup plus fière et satisfaite qu'elle ne l'aurait été auparavant.

Amy s'inquiétait parfois pour Oliver. Ce dernier était le seul à n'avoir formé aucune autre amitié que celle de Jane ou d'Amy. Même s'il ne semblait pas s'en soucier, Amy pensait sans cesse à lui et culpabilisait. Elle se sentait responsable de son isolement aussi n'hésitait-elle pas à abandonner Remus et ses nouveaux amis pour rester avec lui. C'était beaucoup moins amusant sans Jane, mais comme elle appréciait aussi la lecture, ça ne la dérangeait pas de s'installer près de lui et de bouquiner, comme il le faisait.

Jane revint de la salle de bain et s'installa dans son lit. Amy tourna la tête vers elle, pensant toujours à Oliver. Jane s'en aperçut et se tourna vers elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Je pensais à Oliver, avoua Amy. Je me demandais qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour qu'il ne soit pas aussi seul.

Son amie leva la tête vers le plafond et pendant un moment resta silencieuse.

— Tu sais, je ne suis pas certaine qu'il y ait quelque chose à faire, dit-elle finalement. Ou même qu'on puisse faire.

— Tu crois ?

— S'il avait envie de fréquenter d'autres personnes, il irait lui-même vers les autres. S'il ne le fait pas, c'est que ça ne le dérange pas.

— Oui mais jusque-là nous étions tous les trois, rétorqua Amy. Et maintenant…

— On est toujours présentes, à ce que je sache, répliqua Jane. On ne traîne plus autant ensemble, c'est tout.

Amy poussa un soupir, peu convaincue. Jane se mura un instant dans le silence.

— Amy, on est amies, tu le sais ?

Surprise, la Gryffondor se tourna vers elle. Avec la distance qu'elles maintenaient entre elles, elle avait l'impression de n'être plus que des anciennes connaissances.

— Fréquenter d'autres personnes, s'éloigner un peu, ça ne veut pas dire que j'ai tiré un trait sur notre amitié, explicita Jane. Je t'apprécie toujours autant, sauf que j'ai besoin d'avoir moi aussi mes propres expériences. Jusqu'ici, je me contentais principalement à te laisser la place et à t'aider à évoluer. J'ai aussi envie de voler de mes propres ailes.

— Je ne…

Amy s'arrêta, incertaine de ce qu'elle allait dire. Elle n'était pas non plus sûre de ce qu'elle devait comprendre. Qu'est-ce que Jane voulait dire par « avoir moi aussi mes propres expériences » ? « de voler de mes propres ailes » ? N'était-ce pas déjà le cas ? Amy l'avait toujours vue comme une sorte d'esprit indépendant, qui se souciait peu de ce que les autres pouvaient penser, qui faisait toujours selon ses envies, ses idées… Elle n'osa pas l'interroger sur la question, ne trouvant pas les mots propices pour la poser.

Très vite, Jane se détourna d'elle et s'endormit dans son coin. Amy resta éveillée pendant quelques minutes encore avant de songer à se changer et à se coucher.

— **oOo** —

_Salle de Potion, Poudlard, 16 Mars 1976_

— Bien, tout le monde a rendu son devoir ? demanda le professeur Slughorn. À présent, vous allez devoir vous intéresser à la seconde partie de votre projet. Lisez bien les consignes et regardez également votre planning. Vous y verrez les prochains cours qui seront réservés à la préparation de votre potion, d'accord ? Dans ces cours, il est évident que vous devrez vous mettre par groupe de travail. À présent, nous allons passer à la fameuse potion…

Amy grimaça à l'idée de devoir passer autant de temps avec Snape, surtout qu'elle redoutait ses remarques. Avec sa maladresse, elle était bien capable de faire tout rater et le Serpentard n'allait certainement pas apprécier de devoir recommencer la potion à cause d'elle. Pendant le cours, elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le planning et vit que leur première séance de travail était déjà prévue pour le jeudi qui arrivait.

Elle était si préoccupée et distraite qu'elle enchaîna les maladresses et réussit à obtenir la pire potion contre les yeux-de-perdrix possible. En fait, la potion était bleue et visqueuse au lieu d'être légèrement rose et liquide. Le professeur Slughorn sembla désespéré par son manque de talent et donna, au partenaire d'Amy et à elle-même, une retenue dans laquelle ils seraient obligés de retenter leur potion, ce qui désespéra Amy : ce samedi-là, l'équipe de Gryffondor jouait contre Poufsouffle. Le résultat de ce match allait être décisif pour sa maison.

— Et bien, consolez-vous en vous disant que vous éviterez un beau zéro, Miss McFlyer, soupira d'exaspération le professeur de potion.

Amy ne se sentit pas le moins du monde consolée.

— **oOo** —

_Salle de potion, Poudlard, 20 Mars 1976_

Comme si ce n'était pas assez, la potion qu'Amy et Snape tentèrent de préparer tourna en fiasco le jeudi suivant, ce qui rendit le Serpentard passablement énervé. Ce dernier fit promettre à Amy de le retrouver le samedi et dimanche suivant à des heures précises pour s'entraîner à la préparation de potion. La pauvre Gryffondor vit donc son weekend s'envoler pour être remplacé par deux jours de dur labeur.

Comme prévu par le professeur Slughorn, Eleanor et Amy furent obligées de se rendre à la salle de classe pour reproduire la potion ratée du mardi. Les deux jeunes filles, mortifiées de se retrouver là pendant un match de Gryffondor, mirent chacune si peu d'entrain à leur travail qu'elles manquèrent une fois de plus de faire tourner la potion. Heureusement, plus concentrées que le mardi précédent, elles parvinrent à obtenir un résultat que le professeur de potion jugea passable.

Hélas ce ne fut pas tout pour Amy. Une demi-heure après, Snape la rejoignait pour travailler leur projet commun. Les deux heures qu'ils passèrent ensemble furent laborieuses. Le mauvais caractère du Serpentard et la maladresse de la Gryffondor rendaient leur collaboration difficile, ce qui s'en ressentait sur leur potion qui vira une fois de plus au bleu au lieu d'être légèrement argentée.

Snape en devenait exécrable et Amy sentait les larmes de déception et de colère lui monter aux yeux.

— Ça suffit ! cria-t-elle pour couvrir les marmonnements intempestifs du Serpentard. Je sais que je ne suis pas douée en Potions mais je n'ai jamais demandé à faire équipe avec toi ! Ni même d'avoir un projet comme ça à rendre ! Moi aussi j'aimerais mieux être ailleurs plutôt que de me coltiner cette fichue préparation et de subir ton mauvais caractère ! J'en ai marre que tu me traites comme une demeurée ! Je te signale que je ne suis pas la seule à avoir préparé les ingrédients pour la potion !

Les deux se toisèrent du regard. Snape plissa les yeux, comme s'il jugeait de la teneur de sa colère. Son attitude termina d'exaspérer Amy qui eut bien envie de le claquer mais qui se retint.

— Tu as terminé ? répliqua le Serpentard avec une indifférence chargée de mépris. Si oui, on va pouvoir recommencer les préparatifs et…

— Et rien du tout ! le coupa Amy avec fureur. Et va te faire voir !

Elle donna un vilain coup de pied à la potion qui s'étala au sol dans un fracas en répandant tout son contenu et, sans laisser le temps à Snape de répliquer, s'en alla en claquant la porte. Elle entendit le garçon l'injurier et ne s'empêcha pas, cette fois, de lui répondre vulgairement mais avec force et courage tout en s'éloignant d'un pas lourd.

— **oOo** —

_Salle commune, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 20 mars 1976_

Même après être revenue dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, Amy continuait à broyer du noir. Snape était un type détestable, elle le savait déjà mais son attitude la mettait hors d'elle. Elle sentait sa patience faiblir dès lors qu'elle le voyait et ses paroles venimeuses en venaient définitivement à bout. Pourquoi se sentait-il obligé d'être aussi désagréable ? Amy était consciente que ce n'était pas seulement avec elle qu'il agissait ainsi. Le Serpentard n'était pas apprécié même dans sa propre maison et les amitiés qu'il s'était liées n'en semblaient pas vraiment. On aurait plutôt pensé qu'ils se réunissaient seulement parce que leurs intérêts étaient communs.

Amy avait également entendu des rumeurs qui disaient que Lily Evans et Severus Snape se fréquentaient et elle songea qu'en effet la belle Gryffondor défendait souvent le Serpentard face aux bêtises des Maraudeurs. D'ailleurs, le comportement de ces derniers était amplement suffisant pour justifier l'animosité que Snape éprouvait pour les lionceaux. Amy se désola alors d'être victime d'une rancœur dont elle n'était pas responsable.

La salle commune de Gryffondor ne tarda pas à s'animer quand tous ceux qui avaient assisté au match revinrent dans leur tour commune. L'ambiance festive fit comprendre à Amy que sa maison avait remporté le match. Néanmoins, la joie qui s'en dégageait ne parvenait pas à la calmer. Elle était encore tendue et en colère et l'attitude insouciante de ses camarades l'exaspéra soudain. Ignoraient-ils que Serdaigle avait également remporté tous ses matchs ? Même si elle ne connaissait pas tout du Quidditch, elle savait au moins ça et cet enthousiasme débordant la rendait nerveuse. Elle voulut monter dans son dortoir afin d'éviter tout ce débordement de joie quand Lily l'appela. Étouffant un soupir, elle se retourna vers la rousse.

— Amy, Snape voudrait te parler, lui dit Lily sans préambule. Il t'attend à l'extérieur de notre Tour, près de notre portrait.

Amy fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que lui voulait encore le Serpentard ? S'il était venu pour l'humilier et la disputer après le fiasco de leur après-midi, elle ne voulait absolument pas y aller. S'en prendre plein la tête par un garçon aussi détestable, elle l'avait déjà assez supporté comme ça pour la journée. Elle s'apprêtait à lui répliquer qu'il pouvait bien attendre des heures qu'elle ne viendrait pas le voir quand Lily rajouta avec un clin d'œil :

— Je crois qu'il voudrait s'excuser pour son attitude.

Amy la regarda avec étonnement. Elle avait beaucoup de mal à s'imaginer Snape s'excuser auprès d'elle. Ce n'était pas le genre du garçon. Enfin, Lily la pressa tellement qu'Amy ne put refuser et deux minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait hors de sa Tour, dos au tableau de la Grosse Dame. Elle eut vite fait de repérer le Serpentard qui l'attendait en bas des escaliers. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle descendit le retrouver. Des Gryffondors montaient encore rejoindre leur dortoir et se tournaient vers eux à leur passage mais ni Amy ni Snape n'y prêtèrent attention.

— Lily m'a dit que tu voulais me parler, dit Amy avec précaution.

Les lèvres du Serpentard se crispèrent.

— Tu sais combien de temps ça m'a pris de nettoyer le bordel que tu as provoqué ! s'énerva-t-il.

Amy, qui attendait de lui qu'il s'excuse, fronça les sourcils. Décidemment, elle aurait mieux fait de ne pas venir lui parler !

— C'est pour _ça_ que tu m'as fait demander ? s'emporta-t-elle. Pour me le reprocher ? Tu n'es qu'un crétin fini si tu crois que je vais docilement rester là à t'écouter me rabaisser ! Et ne compte pas sur moi pour m'excuser !

Elle lui tourna le dos et remonta les premières marches en faisant claquer son talon sur le sol à chaque pas. Elle l'entendit qui maudissait le fichu caractère des Gryffondors et refusa de l'écouter plus longtemps. Elle donna rapidement le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et traversa rapidement la salle commune de Gryffondor, sans porter attention à Remus et Peter qui l'appelaient, un verre de bièraubeurre à la main et des friandises dans l'autre. « Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, Snape ? » Elle entra dans son dortoir puis dans sa chambre et fila droit vers son lit dont elle extirpa de force le coussin et le balança sur le mur opposé de la pièce.

— Quel imbécile !

Le lendemain, elle refusa de parler à Snape toute la journée et pendant le déjeuner elle lui envoya son dessert en pleine figure alors que le Serpentard commençait à s'emporter sur elle face à son refus obstiné. Leur dispute fit grand bruit auprès de tous les élèves et on en parla encore quand Amy quitta à grandes enjambées la Grande Salle le soir alors que Snape essayait de la forcer à lui parler. Il eut beau la suivre dans le couloir, quand elle le menaça de le transformer en cochon dinde, il abandonna toute tentative. Sans doute se rappelait-il encore de l'épisode avec Myriam Krebe en décembre dernier.

— **oOo** —

_Salle des potions, Poudlard, 1er Avril 1976_

Amy passa deux semaines à éviter Snape. Elle ne voulait plus subir ses remarques acides. Seulement, la date butoir approchait et les élèves devaient s'activer à s'entraîner sur leur potion. Bientôt allaient commencer les entretiens où par groupe chaque élève de troisième année passerait préparer la potion devant l'œil critique du professeur. Malgré cela, Amy ne parvenait pas à se résoudre à passer plus de temps avec le Serpentard.

Celui-ci avait fini par arrêter de tenter de lui parler et s'attelait à présent à l'ignorer éperdument. Amy ne cherchait pas non plus à lui parler.

Elle ignora également les remarques d'Oliver et des Maraudeurs qui rappelèrent à plusieurs reprises qu'elle devait faire quelque chose : sa réussite scolaire en dépendait. Rien à y faire, elle refusait de les écouter.

Ce jeudi-là, Slughorn donna l'ordre de passage des tandems. Amy et Snape seraient les cinquièmes à passer, ce qui signifiait qui ne leur restait plus que deux autres semaines pour parvenir à coopérer correctement et réussir leur potion. Amy fut désespérée : elle avait beau travailler de son côté, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à obtenir le moindre résultat. Elle jeta un coup d'œil vers la table du Serpentard. Ce dernier avait une expression soucieuse sur le visage. Sans doute s'inquiétait-il également de leur examen. Même détestable, il n'en était pas moins élève studieux.

Amy se mordit la lèvre. Elle savait bien que le jour viendrait où elle devrait accepter de lui parler, de travailler encore avec lui. Cependant, dès qu'elle envisageait de le supporter à nouveau, une sorte de colère grondait en elle. Elle n'accepterait pas qu'il la rabaisse une fois de plus en l'écrasant de son mépris ! Et pourtant, que devait-elle faire si ce n'était serrer les dents et travailler dur ?

Désespérée mais résolue, elle attendit la fin des cours pour interpeler Snape. Ce dernier la dévisagea longuement avant d'accepter de l'écouter. Ses lèvres frissonnèrent et Amy fut certaine qu'il s'apprêtait à lui lancer une autre remarque cinglante mais celle-ci ne vint jamais. À la place, il proposa :

— On peut se retrouver demain après-midi dans cette salle… Si cela te va, rajouta-t-il en plissant le nez.

Amy s'étonna de cette phrase anodine. Venant de Snape qui, jusque-là, se contentait de donner des ordres, cela valait presque une maigre excuse, un brin de considération. Elle opina silencieusement puis confirma à voix haute, sentant soudainement le besoin de s'affirmer un peu plus, de donner voix à ses pensées et avis. Snape hocha la tête pour signer leur accord et partit voir le professeur pour lui demander l'autorisation d'utiliser sa salle de cours. Ce dernier la donna avec facilité et précisa qu'il espérait, cette fois, retrouver une salle impeccable. Il faisait sans doute référence à la potion qu'Amy avait volontairement renversée sous le coup de la colère. Celle-ci, loin de s'en soucier, s'éloigna et se rendit dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Les Maraudeurs l'y attendaient et plus précisément Remus qui lui fit signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Les quatre garçons regardèrent Snape passer à côté de leur table pour se rendre à celle des Serpentards et James remarqua :

— Il m'a l'air tout à fait normal. Pas de transformation, cette fois ?

— Non, rigola doucement Amy. Il n'a pas été désagréable cette fois… Enfin, c'est demain qu'on va se voir pour travailler. C'est là que ce sera le plus dur.

— Ne t'en fais pas, lui dit Peter. Il sait qu'il n'a pas intérêt à t'embêter…

— Ou le saura très vite ! corrigea Sirius qui pouffait déjà.

Amy qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils voulaient dire par là le leur demanda et reçut pour toute réponse un commun « Tu verras ! ». Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps de les questionner plus encore qu'un hurlement jaillit de l'autre côté de la salle. Se décalant pour voir, Amy aperçut Snape qui s'était levé en panique tandis que tout son corps se recouvrait de verrues qui explosaient sitôt qu'elles poussaient, répandant sur tous les Serpentards à portée un liquide visqueux. Très vite, d'autres hurlements jaillirent alors que les serpents, touchés par les gouttes, subissaient le même sort. Et bientôt une bonne partie de la maison verte se retrouva recouvert d'immondes verrues qui n'en finissaient pas d'éclater. Le problème fut que les Serdaigles les plus proches de la table de Serpentard furent contaminés, répandant à leur tour le liquide. Tous ceux qui étaient encore saufs se levèrent de table et se ruèrent hors de la Grande Salle. Les professeurs, encore sous le choc, réalisèrent alors que la panique provoquée prenait une ampleur calamiteuse et tentèrent, en vain, de calmer leurs élèves. Le pauvre professeur Flickwick qui tenta d'aider un élève de Serdaigle à se débarrasser de ses verrues, fut à son tour touché par le liquide verdâtre et très vite il se retrouva lui-même recouvert de cloques qui grossissaient avant d'éclater.

Remus et Sirius avaient très vite fait de réagir. Ils tirèrent Amy de son siège et l'emportèrent hors de la Grande Salle, bientôt suivis de James, de Peter et d'une bonne partie des Gryffondors. Ils coururent jusqu'à se trouver hors de l'enceinte du château et s'arrêtèrent seulement une fois arrivés dans le parc. Amy, qui reprenait son souffle, bafouilla :

— C'était quoi, ça ?

— Une simple petite blague, répondit rapidement Sirius, essoufflé. Sympa, non ?

— Une petite blague ? s'écria derrière eux Lily avec fureur. Tu plaisantes ? Tu te rends compte de ce que vous avez causé ? Je ne sais pas comment ils vont s'y prendre ? Quelqu'un pourrait être blessé ! Moi-même, j'ai bien failli être écrasée quand tout le monde s'est mis à courir !

— On n'a pas vraiment prévu que ça se passe comme ça, se défendit James. À la base, Snape devait être le seul à être recouvert de verrues. On pensait pas que quand elles éclateraient, elles contamineraient les autres comme ça !

— Vous n'êtes que des crétins ! s'énerva la jeune fille. Vous êtes complètement idiots de tester des trucs pareils sur lui ! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a fait pour que vous le martyrisiez comme ça ?

— On ne le martyrisait pas ! rétorqua Sirius. On voulait seulement le prévenir de ne pas embêter McFlyer !

— Vous vouliez le prévenir de… QUOI ? répéta Lily en devenant rouge comme une pivoine. Amy, c'est toi qui leur as demandé de faire ça ?

— Non ! s'écria Amy. Bien sûr que non !

— Amy n'a rien à voir avec ce qui s'est passé, renchérit Remus. On est les seuls responsables.

— C'est vrai, approuva Peter. Elle n'a rien fait.

Malgré leurs paroles, Lily toisa Amy avec colère. Elle la tenait malgré tout pour responsable. Amy baissa les yeux avec culpabilité. Même s'il était vrai qu'elle n'avait en rien manigancé une telle chose, elle se sentait coupable de ce qui était arrivé à Snape. Si elle ne s'était pas autant plainte de son comportement… peut-être que les garçons n'auraient jamais pensé à faire une chose pareille.

L'évènement ne s'étouffa pas aussi vite que les autres incidents qu'avaient causé les Maraudeurs. Cette fois, l'ampleur de leur blague avait été telle qu'une majorité des élèves avaient été condamnés et que l'infirmerie dut s'étendre à cinq autres salles pour accueillir tous les malheureux. Pomfresh, McGonagall, Dumbledore, Slughorn et le professeur de botanique s'attelèrent toute la nuit à soigner tous ceux qui avaient été touché par les verrues. Cinq autres élèves avaient eu des jambes et des côtes fêlées à cause de la ruée vers la sortie qui avait suivi le mouvement de panique. Fort heureusement, c'était là les cas les plus graves que l'infirmière dut soigner.

Si personne ne doutait de la responsabilité des Maraudeurs, on apprit également qu'Amy avait été en partie responsable. Sur la peau de chaque élève touché par les verrues, une fois celles-ci retirées, étaient marqués en rouge « Ne touche pas à Amy McFlyer ou tu le regretteras ». Dans le dortoir des filles, personne n'accepta d'adresser la parole à Amy et elle reçut même plusieurs insultes et menaces. Elle resta cloitrée dans sa chambre toute la nuit sans parvenir à dormir tant elle était rongée par la culpabilité, surtout quand elle apprit qu'Oliver avait été touché par les verrues et Jane blessé à la jambe pendant le mouvement de panique qui avait suivi les premières apparitions de verrues.

Le lendemain, on ordonna à tout le monde de rester dans leurs dortoirs tandis qu'on continuait à enlever aux élèves les verrues et les marques rouges. Ceux qui retournaient à leur dortoir respectif gardaient cependant des marques sur leurs corps, si bien qu'Amy n'osa pas pointer le bout de son nez hors de sa chambre. L'après-midi, McGonagall ordonna aux Maraudeurs et à Amy de se rendre à son bureau. Jamais de leur vie, les cinq adolescents ne reçurent une telle correction. Non seulement leur directrice de maison se trouvaient dans la pièce, mais il y avait également le directeur de l'école et même Rusard.

Heureusement, le directeur fut assez clément pour ne pas les renvoyer définitivement mais précisa que les parents de chacun avaient été prévenus et que les Maraudeurs seraient obligés de retourner chez eux pour une période de deux semaines. Amy, quant à elle, resterait à l'école mais serait contrainte d'aller en retenue tous les soirs de semaine et les samedi après-midi jusqu'à ce que McGonagall juge que sa punition aura assez duré.

Cette fois-là, personne n'accueillit les Maraudeurs en héros et tout le monde sembla satisfait de les voir disparaître pendant deux semaines. Amy fut bousculée dans tous les sens, si bien qu'elle préféra rester à l'écart à toute heure du jour. Elle en voulait également aux Maraudeurs et ne leur adressa pas la parole, même quand Remus tenta de lui parler. Finalement, les quatre Gryffondors quittèrent l'enceinte de Poudlard le soir, et les élèves purent dîner en paix – ou presque – dans la Grande Salle sans ne plus craindre aucune catastrophe inopinée.


	18. Acte 1 scène 18

**Scène 18**

Difficiles furent les deux semaines suivantes pour Amy.

Elles le furent bien moins pour le reste de l'école. Certains regrettaient parfois la présence des Maraudeurs mais en règle générale tout le monde appréciait la tranquille sécurité que leur absence apportait. La maison Gryffondor semblait plus calme, bien que leur salle commune restât tout aussi animée le soir et les weekends, et tout le monde, professeurs comme élèves d'autres maisons, s'en portait bien. Les élèves de Serpentard se pavanaient comme jamais, certains à présent que rien ne les embêterait plus. Les élèves de Poufsouffle et de Serdaigle ne changèrent pas d'attitude ils ne s'étaient jamais trop sentis concernés par la bande des Maraudeurs – sauf quand ils subissaient le revers de leurs blagues foireuses.

Les Gryffondors se disputaient autant avec les serpents mais cette fois l'équilibre des forces semblait rétablie et si leur conflit demeurait intact, l'ambiance était toutefois plus détendue. Oui, tout le monde se portait très bien.

Amy, elle, ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière et ça n'avait pas tellement de rapport avec l'absence des Maraudeurs. Ceux qui avaient subi le contrecoup des verrues la toisaient mauvaisement du regard. Certains avaient encore écris sur leur visage ou leurs bras « Ne touche pas à Amy McFlyer » ou bien « ou tu le regretteras ». La jeune fille ne savait plus comment se comporter. Elle fuyait autant que possible les lieux publics, se cachant dans sa chambre ou dans des classes vides pendant les pauses. Elle n'osait plus manger dans la Grande Salle, si bien qu'elle chercha à atteindre pour la première fois les cuisines. Elle y parvient deux jours après le départ des Maraudeurs, et y découvrit la présence des elfes dont elle avait seulement entendu parler jusque-là. Ces derniers l'accueillirent avec force de politesse et d'attention. Avec eux, elle se sentait bien plus à l'aise et rassurée.

Le lendemain, après le départ des quatre Gryffondors, Amy avait osé sortir de sa chambre et s'était rendue à l'infirmerie en tachant de se faire la plus discrète possible. Elle redoutait les répercussions de ce sinistre évènement. Seulement, elle tenait à voir ses meilleurs amis : c'était de sa faute s'ils avaient été mêlés à cette histoire et elle se sentait responsable de la blessure de Jane. Ces derniers ne lui en voulurent pas et tentèrent, au contraire, de la rassurer. Pour la première fois depuis la rentrée, l'amitié de Jane et d'Amy sembla reprendre son cours comme avant.

Jane et Oliver ne l'accompagnaient pas toujours aux cuisines. Ils voulaient également qu'Amy les accompagnât dans la Grande Salle, prétendant qu'il fallait bien qu'elle fît le premier pas.

— Ils vont bien finir par oublier, avait tenté de l'encourager Jane. En plus, ce n'est pas de ta faute.

— Et tu n'arranges rien en les évitant, précisa Oliver. Tu ferais mieux de les affronter tant que tu le peux encore. Ce sera plus difficile quand les Maraudeurs reviendront.

Mais Amy refusa de les écouter et se dirigea une fois de plus à la cuisine.

L'animosité des autres n'était pas son seul problème. Ce jeudi-là, elle allait devoir effectuer la potion avec Severus Snape et ce dernier refusait encore catégoriquement de lui adresser la parole. Il la prenait pour responsable de ce qui lui était arrivé, certain qu'elle avait demandé aux Maraudeurs de lui faire cette mauvaise blague. Amy ne réussit pas à l'en dissuader et ses excuses n'atténuèrent en rien à la colère du Serpentard. Pourtant, elle refusait de se laisser démonter et travaillait dur de son côté pour maîtriser certaines parties de la préparation de potion lui posant encore problème. Jane qui maîtrisait assez bien l'art de préparer les potions lui donna un sérieux coup de main pendant les deux semaines qui passèrent.

Et puis le fameux jour arriva…

— **oOo** —

_Salle de potion, Poudlard, 15 Avril 1976_

Amy et Snape arrivèrent à peu près à la même heure devant leur salle d'examen qui était également leur salle de cours. Le professeur Slughorn les fit appeler et ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce réaménagée pour l'occasion. Sur le tableau noir était écris le titre de leur potion ainsi qu'un petit rappel de deux-trois principes élémentaires généreusement donnés par leur professeur. Les deux coéquipiers ne s'étaient pas adressé un seul mot, si bien qu'Amy n'était pas très sûre de comment il fallait réagir.

Voyant que Snape s'attelait à l'ignorer tout en coupant les racines de Mandragore, elle attrapa de son côté les cornes de Burebeublet et les coupa en rondelle comme elle avait appris à le faire. C'était un exercice difficile car les cornes étaient très dures au centre et que la découpe devait être parfaitement égale. Elle prit une profonde respiration et se concentra sur son travail. Elle ne remarqua pas les regards obliques que lui lançait Snape, inquiet de ce qu'elle faisait. Jusqu'à ce jour, pas une seule fois, ils n'étaient arrivés à obtenir un quelconque résultat et il fallait aussi dire qu'ils ne s'y étaient pas beaucoup entraînés. Le Serpentard sembla soudain regretter de s'être borné dans sa colère. Si jamais ils rataient leur potion…

— Tu devrais lancer un sort de ramollissement, lui suggéra-t-il. Ça n'aura aucune incidence sur la potion.

— Ah… Ah oui ? bafouilla Amy, surprise de sa remarque.

Passé l'étonnement, un léger sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle comprenait que le Serpentard avait pris sur lui et faisait l'effort de la considérer comme sa partenaire. De son côté, Snape ne pouvait qu'être soulagé de voir la Gryffondor s'en sortir avec ses préparatifs. Visiblement, elle avait travaillé dur pour améliorer ses capacités et de ce fait, elle remontait légèrement dans son estime. Mais il n'allait pas oublier pour autant sa maison et le grief qu'elle lui avait fait subir… Il ne fallait pas compter là-dessus !

— **oOo** —

— Elle était argentée ! s'exclama Amy en quittant la salle, son front légèrement en sueur par la chaleur que la potion avait installé dans la classe.

Elle souriait d'extase, ravie du résultat de leur examen. La potion, cette fois, avait pris une légère teinte argentée, ce qui était bon signe. Seulement, comme ils n'étaient pas autorisés à la tester – car la potion pouvait être dangereuse voire mortelle en cas d'échec – ils ne pouvaient être surs du résultat.

— _Légèrement_, rétorqua froidement Snape, qui pourtant ne put cacher un léger sourire de satisfaction.

— Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça Amy. Mais elle l'était quand même un peu. C'est bon signe, non ?

Snape n'arriva pas à ne pas confirmer. La Gryffondor s'exclama de joie.

— Si tu avais été plus consciencieuse sur la découpe des tiges de Grange-Force, on aurait sans doute réussi à atteindre le bon résultat.

Amy poussa un soupir. Évidemment, le Serpentard se sentait obligé de critiquer. Néanmoins, cette fois, elle n'allait pas se démonter. Elle était certaine d'avoir passé cet examen, et ça lui suffisait – même si elle n'avait pas bien coupé ces fichues tiges.

— Alors ? les questionna Lily qui s'avançait vers la salle avec sa partenaire.

— On a réussi, répondit joyeusement Amy, oubliant de s'étonner du sourire de la Gryffondor.

Après tout, pendant ces deux semaines, Lily s'était montrée très distante avec elle et Amy avait été persuadée qu'elle lui en voulait pour ce qui s'était produit.

— Ç'aurait pu être mieux, s'entêta Snape.

Amy étouffa ses pensées et les dépassa, décidant qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop rester en compagnie du Serpentard. Elle n'entendit pas ce que Lily souffla à ce dernier mais se retourna quand Snape l'appela.

— Bon travail, grogna-t-il en grimaçant, comme si on lui avait extirpé les mots de force – ce qui, à bien y réfléchir, devait avoir été le cas.

— **oOo** —

_Salle commune, Tour de Gryffondor, 17 Avril 1978_

Deux semaines après leur départ, le renvoi temporaire des Maraudeurs prirent fin. Ils arrivèrent à l'école en plein milieu de l'après-midi, sous les regards, sympathiques, enthousiastes, déçus, colériques, mortels, amoureux, admiratifs, enjoués et appréhensifs des élèves et professeurs. L'ambiance était à la fois joyeuse et électrique. Mais cette fois, les éclairs de colère ne provenaient pas des seuls Serpentards. Beaucoup des autres maisons, dont Gryffondor, les regardaient passer avec un zeste de méfiance et de rancœur. Personne n'avait encore oublié leur dernière plaisanterie et même leurs plus fervents admirateurs modéraient leur enthousiasme.

Les Maraudeurs remarquèrent cet accueil mitigé avec un certain recul toutefois. Ils s'attendaient évidemment à ce qu'on leur en veuille encore pour le tumulte qu'ils avaient provoqués. Après s'être réinstallés dans leurs chambres respectives, les quatre Maraudeurs descendirent dans la salle commune de Gryffondor.

Leurs camarades lionceaux les regardèrent se poser sur les fauteuils et après quelques minutes tendues, certains vinrent leur parler. Très vite, Remus et James repérèrent Oliver et l'interpelèrent mais chacun pour des raisons bien différentes.

— Alors le match ? demanda James.

— Où est Amy ? questionna Remus.

— Le match s'est terminé à 140 pour Serpentard contre 80 pour Poufsouffle, répondit Oliver. Et Amy est encore avec McGonagall.

— Elle est toujours en retenue ? s'étonna Peter. Ça fait quand même deux semaines !

— Oui, confirma Oliver. McGonagall a déclaré que tant qu'un seul élève ou professeur gardait une marque rouge sur la peau, Amy sera obligée de faire ses retenues.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Remus. Mais c'est insensé ! Elle n'est pas responsable de ça !

Oliver haussa les épaules.

— McGonagall ne veut rien entendre, trancha-t-il calmement. Et puis Amy…

— Quoi, Amy ? le pressa Remus.

— Elle s'est toujours sentie un peu responsable de ce qui s'est passé, expliqua le Gryffondor.

— Elle est innocente pourtant, dit Peter. On a décidé de ça par nous-mêmes… C'était juste une excuse, en fait.

— Pas pour elle, rétorqua Oliver. Elle pense que vous avez ça pour l'aider et que, donc, c'est de sa faute si c'est arrivé. En plus, tout le monde s'est un peu ligué contre elle…

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? l'interrogea James.

— Comme vous n'étiez pas là, la colère de tout le monde est retombée sur elle. Elle a pas mal été isolée depuis que vous êtes partis. Elle est souvent insultée et accusée à tord. On ne peut pas non plus dire qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour se défendre.

Les quatre Maraudeurs se regardèrent, soudain mal à l'aise. La culpabilité se lut dans chacun de leur regard. Oliver qui fut appelé par Jane s'éloigna alors, les laissant réfléchir sur le sujet.

— Et ben, souffla Peter. La pauvre… Déjà qu'elle n'était pas franchement populaire…

— Tais-toi Peter, s'énerva Remus. Ce n'est pas le problème. Elle a du vraiment souffrir pendant tout ce temps.

— C'est clair, approuva Sirius. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

Remus poussa un soupir en agitant sa tête. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

— Là, je crois que la seule chose à faire, c'est de s'excuser, proposa James. Tu ne crois pas Remus ?

— Oui, acquiesça ce dernier. Tu as raison.

Ils n'eurent cependant pas le temps de le faire car Amy, sitôt arrivée dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, ne s'arrêta ni ne tourna les yeux vers eux. Elle fila droit dans le dortoir des filles et disparut en claquant la porte. Personne ne sembla l'avoir remarqué à l'exception de Jane qui partit à sa suite et d'Oliver qui les suivit peu après.

Monter dans le dortoir des filles était interdit mais Remus ne s'inquiéta pas cette fois de faire entorse à la règle. Seulement, une fois dans le long couloir parsemé de portes portant chacune des chiffres mais aucun nom, il ne sut sur laquelle il devait frapper. Bien décidé à ne pas s'arrêter là, il tapa à la première qu'il trouva. Personne ne lui répondit.

La seconde et la troisième non plus mais quand il frappa à la quatrième, une fille de sixième année lui ouvrit et lui indiqua la chambre numéro 5. Il frappa à la porte.

— C'est Remus, s'annonça-t-il. Amy, ouvre-moi, je voudrais te parler.

Il était conscient qu'Oliver et Jane étaient présents dans la chambre mais il préférait toutefois s'adresser directement à Amy. Deux minutes passèrent et il s'apprêtait à réitérer son appel quand Oliver ouvrit la porte. Il fit mine d'entrer mais le garçon l'en empêcha et le força à rester dehors.

— Elle refuse de te parler, lui dit le Gryffondor.

— Je veux toutefois essayer, insista Remus. Laisse-moi entrer, s'il te plait.

Oliver sembla hésiter mais c'est Jane qui répondit à sa place.

— Elle s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain. Crois-moi, quand elle le veut, Amy est vraiment têtue. Elle s'assurera de ne pas t'écouter en allumant tous les robinets ou en se mettant à chanter.

— Oui mais… hésita Remus. J'aimerais lui dire que les autres et moi, on est désolé de ce qui s'est passé. On voulait pas que ça lui attire autant de problèmes… On se sent vraiment coupables et on ne sait pas quoi faire pour nous faire pardonner.

Oliver et Jane se lancèrent un coup d'œil. Jane le regarda avec un air attendri sur le visage.

— On sait bien, lui dit Oliver. On vous en veut pas non plus.

Remus le regarda sans trop comprendre. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Gryffondor lui avouât ça.

— On a aussi été touché par les verrues, précisa Oliver.

Remus grimaça, se sentant soudain mal à l'aise.

— Enfin, tu devrais lui laisser du temps, reprit Jane. Pour le moment, elle est trop sur les nerfs et les retenues la fatiguent. Peut-être que plus tard elle acceptera d'écouter tes excuses.

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un sourire encourageant mais Remus se sentait loin d'être rassuré. Savoir qu'Amy pouvait lui en vouloir lui était difficile, bien qu'il ne voyait pas comment il en aurait pu être autrement. Penser qu'il avait été sûr que ça allait tourner mal ne lui était, cette fois, d'aucun secours.


	19. Acte 1 scène 19

Bonjour à tous !

Je n'ai laissé que peu de messages jusque-là dans mes chapitres mais je me rends bien compte que ça peut paraître froid. En fait, je voulais vous éviter d'avoir une tonne de blabla qui polluerait la page en faisant croire que les chapitres sont plus longs qu'ils ne le sont, hélas… Cependant, je me rends compte que, de fait, je ne peux pas remercier les lecteurs anonymes qui me laissent des commentaires de temps à autres. Mais je ne vous oublie pas et j'apprécie vraiment que vous preniez le temps de me donner votre avis. Ça m'encourage à chaque fois et me redonne un peu de volonté quand je me décourage… Cette histoire est d'apparence très légère mais elle me donne beaucoup de difficulté à l'écrire pour plusieurs raisons : déjà parce que j'étais plus jeune quand je l'ai commencé et elle aborde un ton très léger et une certaine insouciance que j'ai un peu perdu au fil du temps… Et puis elle est ficelée avec une autre histoire qui va enjamber une même période, de fait je dois être absolument précautionneuse quand j'écris mes chapitres pour ne pas créer de contradictions. Bref, si vous voulez en découvrir un peu plus sur ce qui entoure cette fanfiction, je vous conseille de vous rendre à mon LiveJournal (sur mon profil) qui est encore un peu vide mais que je compte bien remplir avec des précisions, des détails, des anecdotes et des extraits. Et surtout, un rapport sur mon avancée quotidienne.

La parution va sans doute se prolonger, non pas un chapitre toutes les semaines (même si au maximum j'essayerai de garder ce rythme) mais un chapitre toutes les semaines et demi. J'entame une partie de mon cursus scolaire où j'enchaîne rapidement partiels, déménagement, stage, déménagement partiels, déménagement… de fait j'ai des périodes où je ne peux pas écrire. Et puis, j'arrive à la fin de mon stock de chapitres prêts. **Ce chapitre est la dernière scène de l'acte 1**.

Dans l'acte 2, les chapitres seront plus longs (entre 8 000 et 15 000 mots), de fait il me faut plus de temps pour les écrire. J'en compte aujourd'hui seulement 3 terminés (un total de 40 000 mots donc ils sont assez remplis), ce qui explique la nécessité de prolonger le délai de parution.

Bref, pour finir cette longue introduction, je voudrais juste remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis, que ce soit pour me dire que vous avez aimé, détesté, ou que vous trouvez qu'il faudrait améliorer certaines choses, ce que vous voulez. Tout cela m'aide, je vous l'assure !

Ceci dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

**Scène 19**

Deux autres semaines s'étaient passées depuis le retour des Maraudeurs et les choses étaient redevenues normales. La tension entre Gryffondor et Serpentard remonta d'un cran, la maison des lionceaux redevint aussi bruyante et animée qu'avant leur départ, McGonagall recommença à recevoir maintes et maintes plaintes.

Pourtant, cette fois, la directrice des lionceaux ne pouvait reprocher aux Maraudeurs d'être au centre des problèmes. Au contraire, ces derniers semblaient faire profil bas pas un seul professeur ne se plaignit d'eux. Bien sûr, elle recevait parfois la plainte de quelques Serpentards mais savait parfaitement démêler le vrai du faux, et à sa plus grande surprise, toutes les accusations se révélèrent inexactes. Avaient-ils enfin appris à respecter l'ordre ? Leur dernière bêtise les avait-elle dégoûtés des blagues farfelues ? Peut-être l'ampleur de l'évènement les avait réveillés sur les problèmes qu'ils causaient ? McGonagall n'était pas entièrement convaincue par ces explications. Il y avait sans doute autre chose qui expliquait ce calme parmi les quatre garçons les plus turbulents de leur génération et, sans doute, de l'histoire de Poudlard. Devait-elle craindre la tempête qui allait sûrement s'en suivre ou pouvait-elle considérer qu'était enfin venu le beau temps après la pluie ?

En réalité, le professeur de métamorphose avait visé juste dans tous les cas. Les Maraudeurs n'avaient jamais eu l'intention que leur dernière blague prenne autant d'envergure. Après leur renvoi, les quatre garçons s'étaient sentis très mal d'avoir provoqué un tel carnage – et pas seulement parce que leurs parents les avaient très fortement disputés cette fois-là. Que les Serpentards fussent tous contaminés ne leur avait pas posé de problèmes mais que ce fléau se soit répandu jusqu'à leur propre maison les avait vraiment fait culpabiliser.

Seulement, une autre raison expliquait leur calme. Cette raison portait le nom d'Amy McFlyer. Après leur retour, la jeune fille avait refusé de leur adresser la parole plusieurs jours durant. Quand enfin Remus était parvenu à lui parler, elle avait refusé d'écouter ses excuses. Elle lui expliqua très clairement qu'elle ne voulait plus avoir de problèmes à cause d'eux et que, de ce fait, elle ne voulait plus rester auprès d'eux.

— Tout le monde m'en veut déjà de ce qui s'est passé, avait-elle dit. Je ne veux pas qu'on croit que vos prochains fiascos soient encore de ma faute. Je suis déjà bien assez isolée comme ça !

Dès lors, la moindre idée qui leur venait à l'esprit s'étouffait face à la responsabilité qu'ils ressentaient envers la Gryffondor. Malgré tous leurs efforts pour persuader les autres qu'elle n'était pas responsable de leur bêtise, personne n'acceptait de le considérer ainsi. Amy était plus qu'ignorée, elle était évitée comme la peste. Non seulement on ne lui parlait plus, mais les gens discutaient derrière son dos à son passage et certains ne se gênaient pas pour l'insulter. Dernièrement, des rumeurs circulaient à son sujet, toutes plus fausses les unes que les autres. Seuls Oliver, Jane, Opale, Eleanor et Lily semblaient encore la soutenir mais les cinq adolescents ne parvenaient pas toujours à palier l'isolement dans lequel on l'avait coincée.

Remus avait fini lui aussi par sentir quelques agacements quand Sirius évoquait la possibilité d'embêter les Serpentards à nouveau. Ses sentiments pour Amy et le rejet de celle-ci le rendaient maussades et soudain toutes ces bêtises qu'il avait réprimandées sans toutefois empêchées – auxquelles, bien souvent, il avait même participé — lui semblaient bien pesantes et lourdes de conséquences. Si tout cela n'était pas arrivé, qui sait si Amy n'aurait pas accepté enfin ses sentiments ? Il regrettait le fait qu'Amy et lui s'étaient enfin rapprochés et qu'il se retrouvait de nouveau éloigné d'elle, à un stade pire que celui de simple connaissance. Elle refusait de le voir, de lui parler, de le considérer ne serait-ce qu'en simple ami.

Il y pensait souvent. Si souvent que ce mois-ci, il ne se rendit compte que très tard que la pleine lune arrivait. Son esprit avait été si accaparé par la jeune fille qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçu qu'il dormait mal, que ses sens s'étaient décuplés et que son humeur s'était fragilisée. Quand il s'en aperçut, il s'inquiéta des conséquences et se demanda si trop penser à quelqu'un avant la pleine lune allait influencer le cours des choses.

Il espérait que non.

— **oOo** —

_Terrain de Quidditch, Poudlard, 15 Mai 1976_

_— _C'est incroyable ! s'écria Paul Casper de Poufsouffle qui commentait le match de Quidditch. L'attrapeur de Serpentard a attrapé le Vif d'Or à la toute dernière minute ! SERPENTARD GAGNE le match ! C'est la première fois depuis le début du tournoi que l'équipe de Serdaigle perd mais avec un tel score, il ne va sans dire que cette dernière reste toutefois grande gagnante de la coupe de Quidditch ! …Oh, attendez une minute… Non, vraiment, professeur ? Nom d'un chien… C'est incroyable, le professeur McGonagall vient de me soumettre les scores ! Serdaigle et Gryffondor affichent toutes deux un score total de 550 points ! Elles sont donc à égalité dans les scores !

Quand les spectateurs revinrent dans leurs dortoirs annoncer les résultats, les quatre maisons de Poudlard se mirent à discuter sur le sujet. Il était incroyable que les deux équipes se retrouvent avec une totalité des points égale. Selon Ernie Omar de Serdaigle, Paul Casper de Poufsouffle, Buster Bletchley de Serpentard et Oliver Merington de Gryffondor, cela ne s'était pas produit depuis près de trente-trois ans.

— Et donc, qu'est-ce qui se passe à présent ? demanda Opale qui, comme Amy, n'avait pas assisté au match. Vous allez de nouveau vous battre contre les Serdaigles ?

— On ne sait pas trop, affirma Oliver. C'est aux professeurs et au directeur d'en décider. La dernière fois, ils avaient nommé le gagnant en fonction de l'évolution des matchs.

— Comment ça ? questionna Amy qui n'avait pas très bien compris.

— Ça veut dire que la première victoire de Serdaigle contre nous suffit à le déclarer vainqueur, expliqua-t-il.

— La suprématie du vainqueur, conclut Opale, avant d'hésiter sur le terme qu'elle venait d'employer. Enfin, ça serait dommage pour vous… Après tous vos efforts pour remonter au score ! Il aurait suffi d'un but…

— Oui, acquiesça le Gryffondor. C'est bien dommage…

Pendant quelques minutes, ils ne dirent plus rien. Puis, Opale rompit le silence de nouveau pour demander :

— Tiens, je suis surprise d'ailleurs de ne pas voir les Maraudeurs, en particulier Sirius et James. J'aurais pensé qu'ils seraient les premiers à commenter le résultat !

— Ils n'ont pas non plus assisté au match, se rappela alors Oliver. C'est curieux, en effet. Ils sont les premiers à insister pour voir toutes les autres confrontations, et celle-là était quand même décisive…

— Tu ne trouves pas qu'ils sont un peu étranges ces derniers temps ? l'interrogea encore l'adolescente. On n'entend presque plus parler d'eux… Pas une seule blague foireuse depuis un mois ! Enfin, deux semaines, si on compte du moment où ils sont revenus à Poudlard.

— Quoi, tu regrettes ce soudain retour au calme ? réagit Lily qui les avait entendus discuter. Moi, je trouve ça parfait. Tant mieux s'ils ont enfin compris comment rester tranquille ! Ça nous fait des vacances !

— Je te trouve un peu dur, lui reprocha Opale. En plus, ce n'est pas non plus comme si rien ne se passait… Je me demande qui peut bien essayer de les supplanter ?

— Des imbéciles, affirma Lily avec force.

Opale, Oliver et Lily continuèrent de discuter des derniers évènements sans qu'Amy n'intervînt. Cette dernière avait quitté la conversation dès que les Maraudeurs y étaient entrés. Elle ne voulait pas entendre parler d'eux. À chaque fois, elle avait l'impression qu'on la regardait et qu'on la pointait du doigt avec méchanceté. Amy refusait de leur adresser la parole. Elle craignait surtout qu'il lui arrive d'autres mauvaises choses si elle continuait à trainer avec eux. Ce dernier mois avait été éprouvant pour elle.

À présent, on ne la menaçait plus ni ne l'insultait plus mais elle restait toujours à l'écart des autres. Personne ne voulait rester près d'elle. À table, les gens s'asseyaient loin d'elle ou bien partaient dès qu'ils finissaient de manger. Dans la salle commune, on lui faisait clairement comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue. Heureusement que certaines personnes de sa classe lui demeuraient fidèle. Jane et Oliver ne lui en avaient jamais voulu. Eleanor et Opale n'avaient pas été touchées par les verrues et ne la tenaient pas responsable des bêtises des Maraudeurs. Lily avait également fini par lui pardonner.

Malgré tout, elle s'ennuyait parfois et regrettait ces derniers mois où elle riait, accompagnée de Remus, en jouant aux cartes avec James, Peter et Sirius. Elle n'avait pas passé beaucoup de temps avec eux et on ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu'elle faisait partie de leur cercle très privé, mais elle avait apprécié de leur parler et de découvrir en eux des qualités différentes de celles pour lesquelles elle les avait admirés autrefois.

— **oOo** —

_Infirmerie, Poudlard, 15 Mai 1976_

— En gros, ça veut dire qu'on va peut-être avoir la chance d'emporter la Coupe de Quidditch ! conclut Sirius.

— Ah, oui, c'est bien, approuva Remus, peu enthousiasmé par la conversation.

— Tu pourrais te montrer un peu plus enthousiaste ! lui reprocha justement son ami. C'est quelque chose, quand même ! _Cinquante ans_ que ça n'était pas arrivé !

— Je croyais que c'était plutôt trente-trois ans ? souligna le Maraudeur.

— Oui, bon, ce n'est qu'un détail… Et puis, cinquante ans, ça sonne mieux, non ?

Remus ne fut pas le seul à lever les yeux en l'air. Peter rigola devant l'entêtement de leur copain.

— Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas très fan du Quidditch, s'excusa Remus avec un sourire.

— Sans doute… mais tu pourrais quand même t'étonner ! persista Sirius coûte que coûte. Si on leur mettait la pâtée, cette fois… on serait une légende !

— Tu n'exagères pas un peu, là, non ? se moqua James. Déjà, il faudrait que les professeurs se décident. On n'est pas sûrs qu'il y aura une revanche ! Ils peuvent très bien décider que Serdaigle est vainqueur, puisqu'ils nous ont déjà battus une fois.

— Bonjour l'optimisme, ronchonna encore Sirius en croisant les bras.

Les trois autres garçons rigolèrent. Puis, James détourna la conversation sur un sujet plus pratique et partit demander à Pomfresh quand Remus allait enfin pouvoir quitter l'infirmerie. Pendant ce temps, les trois garçons étaient restés silencieux. À un certain moment, Sirius poussa un râlement rageur.

— Je ne supporte pas de me sentir aussi impuissant !

Remus ne répondit rien, son visage s'aggravant une fois de plus. Il n'aimait pas vraiment que ses amis abordent le sujet, il détestait les voir autant s'inquiéter pour lui – même si, d'un autre côté, ça le touchait de les sentir aussi concernés. Mais ça le peinait de les rendre aussi soucieux et graves. Oui, le sourire et le rire leur allaient bien mieux !

— Est-ce qu'on ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose ? demanda timidement Peter.

Sirius le regarda avec exaspération.

— Et tu voudrais faire quoi, gros benêt ? s'énerva-t-il. Le soigner ? Le guérir ? Tu sais très bien qu'il n'y a rien à f… Oh, désolé Remus, je ne voulais pas…

Il ne sut pas comment terminer sa phrase. Remus avait détourné la tête, se sentant soudain très mal. Pendant un long moment, personne ne reprit la parole. Puis, une nouvelle fois, Peter rompit le silence :

— Il y a peut-être un moyen pour être utile. On peut sûrement essayer de l'accompagner pendant les pleines lunes sans prendre trop de risque…

— Et comment veux-tu qu'on fasse ? se laissa emporter Sirius. Qu'on se transforme en animaux ? Comme si ça pouvait diminuer les risques…

— En réalité, ça le diminuerait, répondit Remus. Je ne suis pas aussi violent avec les animaux… sauf peut-être les lapins, quelques fois. Mais comme je reste à moitié humain, je n'ai pas particulièrement goût aux animaux crus non plus.

— Donc, si on trouvait un moyen de se transformer nous-mêmes en animaux, on pourrait t'accompagner ? réfléchit à haute voix Peter.

— Sans doute, acquiesça Remus avant de se rattraper : Mais il n'est pas question de le faire ! C'est quand même beaucoup trop risqué…

— Mais pas impossible non plus, rétorqua Sirius qui s'était redressé, retournant le problème dans son esprit. Puis soudain, il se rappela : Mais oui ! J'ai lu quelque part, il n'y a pas si longtemps, qu'il existait une forme de magie qui permettait de se métamorphoser en animal. Bien sûr ! s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête face à l'évidence de sa découverte. McGonagall, elle peut se transformer en chat à sa guise ! Ça s'appelle… comment déjà ? Ani… Ani… Animagus ! Oui, c'est ça, animagus.

— Quand bien même ça existerait, je vous l'interdis ! s'exclama Remus qui commençait à paniquer.

Il n'imaginait pas laisser ses meilleurs amis prendre autant de risques pour lui. Il voulut dédramatiser les conditions de ses transformations mais sa seule présence prolongée à l'infirmerie suffisait à atténuer l'effet de ses paroles. Non, Sirius n'abandonnerait pas l'idée. Et bien évidemment, James et Peter le suivraient.

Ce dernier revint justement à ce moment-là mais Sirius n'eut pas l'occasion d'aborder le sujet car Pomfresh venait également d'apparaître dans ce coin de l'infirmerie.

— Ce soir, elle a dit, affirma James. Elle tient à te garder le plus longtemps possible, mon vieux. Faut croire que t'as une touche !

Remus grimaça plus qu'il ne sourit à la légère et facile plaisanterie de James. Ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en soucier et remarqua bien vite l'air songeur de ses trois amis. En chuchotant – car l'intuition lui dit qu'il s'agissait d'un secret –, il demanda ce qu'il en était. Remus tenta d'étouffer la réponse de Sirius en plaquant sa main sur la bouche de ce dernier mais la force des trois adolescents parvinrent à contrecarrer sa défense. Et comme le pauvre infirme l'avait imaginé, James ne tarda pas à soutenir ce projet fou.

— **oOo** —

_Salle commune, Tour de Gryffondor, 15 Mai 1976_

Amy nota l'arrivée des quatre Maraudeurs. Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur Remus. Elle avait appris dans la journée – sans pour autant avoir cherché à le savoir – que l'absence de ce dernier était du à un problème de santé. Elle le trouva d'ailleurs un peu plus pale et fatigué que les autres fois. Le jeune garçon avait toujours l'air un peu harassé, mais cette fois ses cernes étaient plus visibles.

Elle voulut aller le voir et hésita au dernier moment. Ça faisait déjà près d'un mois qu'elle l'ignorait, avait-elle encore le droit de s'inquiéter pour lui ? Même si elle avait pensé ne plus vouloir avoir affaire à eux, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir aller lui parler et de l'aider.

Elle s'apprêtait à le faire quand Eleanor la devança et fila vers le Maraudeur pour lui parler. Coupée dans son élan, Amy se rassit dans son fauteuil, un étrange sentiment naissant dans sa poitrine.

Peut-être, savait-on, une pointe de jalousie ?

— **oOo** —

_Table de Gryffondor, Grande Salle, 21 Mai 1976_

Ce vendredi soir, Albus Dumbledore fit un discours. Il était rare, en dehors de la rentrée et des périodes festives, que le directeur interrompe le dîner pour parler à ses élèves. Mais quand il le faisait, c'était toujours entre les plats et les desserts. Un jour, il avoua à son voisin, qui s'était révélé être le petit professeur Flickwick, qu'en faisant ainsi, il était persuadé que personne n'aurait vraiment l'appétit coupé – les desserts paraissant si bon qu'il était impossible d'y résister. « Et, de plus, ils auraient déjà quelque chose dans le ventre et je n'aurais pas lieu de m'en vouloir, » avait-il pris soin de rajouter avant de savourer son propre dessert avec délectation.

Cette fois, toute une table perdit l'appétit et ne toucha pas à une seule miette des desserts présentés devant eux. Avant l'annonce de Dumbledore, tout allait encore bien. Les Gryffondors étaient aussi bruyants que d'habitude, les Serpentards aussi modérés, les Serdaigles aussi bavards et les Poufsouffles aussi joyeux. Et puis, petit à petit, les plats se vidèrent et finirent par s'évaporer, avalés par les ventres à présent rassasiés – mais encore capables d'avaler une part de gâteau au chocolat, de tarte aux pommes, de gelée… Le directeur de l'école se leva alors et s'avança au centre de la pièce. Dès lors certains qui le virent se lever sur l'estrade, en face d'eux, donnèrent un coup de coude de droite à gauche en désignant Dumbledore du menton. Très vite, le silence se propagea sans même que le directeur n'effectua le moindre geste pour les faire taire. À vrai dire, cela faisait une semaine que tout le monde attendait impatiemment le résultat. À Gryffondor jusqu'à Serpentard, les directeurs de maison avaient été assommés de questions sur le sujet. Ni McGonagall ni aucun des trois autres ne vendit cependant le morceau.

— Mes chers élèves, commença Dumbledore d'une voix forte et bienveillante. Samedi dernier a eu lieu le dernier match de Quidditch de la saison et nous souhaiterions aujourd'hui vous faire part des résultats. Comme vous le savez tous, cette année s'est révélée très particulière, étonnante même. Depuis trente-trois ans, nous n'avons plus connu un tel évènement, un tel revirement ! Alors que tout semblait sourire à la talentueuse et impressionnante équipe de Serdaigle, Gryffondor a réussi, malgré une première défaite, à remonter au score et terminer à égalité avec l'équipe de Serdaigle avec une force et un courage que je vous demande à tous d'applaudir.

Tout le monde obéit – ou presque, si l'on prenait pas en compte des maigres applaudissements qui provenaient de la maison des Serpentards. Dumbledore leva les mains pour les inciter au silence avant de reprendre :

— Les quatre directeurs de maison, Madame Bibine et moi-même avons longuement réfléchi à ce qu'on jugeait bon de faire pour départager les deux équipes car il ne saurait y avoir deux gagnants ex-æquo.

Les élèves retinrent leur souffle, autant chez les Serdaigles que chez les Gryffondors.

— Nous avons finalement décidé de décerner la première place à l'équipe de… SERDAIGLE !

Des cris de joie jaillirent dans la Grande Salle. Les Poufsouffles et les Serpentards applaudirent en cœur la victoire des aigles. La maison de Gryffondor, en revanche, faisait grise mine. On vit Thierry jeter sur la table sa serviette et Merry pleurer de dépit. La déception était la plus totale : pendant une semaine, ils avaient rêvé de ce match revanche, et voilà qu'on leur brisait leurs espoirs. Après quelques autres paroles d'encouragement et de félicitations pour les autres maisons – Serpentard était troisième et Poufsouffle dernier –, Dumbledore décerna officiellement la Coupe de Quidditch au capitaine de Serdaigle et annonça l'arrivée des desserts.

Pas aucun Gryffondor ne remplit son assiette. Même ceux qui n'aimaient pas le sport ou qui avaient prétendu ne pas se sentir concernés n'avaient plus envie de manger. La déception était telle que leurs estomacs s'étaient noués et très vite la table se vida dans un silence presque morbide. Le directeur de Poudlard les regarda s'en aller avec compassion. Il n'était pas facile de perdre, encore moins si près du but, mais cette leçon de morale, comme Dumbledore le jugeait, était nécessaire pour leur développement. McGonagall préféra garder le silence et les maigres paroles de réconfort du professeur Slughorn ne parvinrent pas à la consoler le moins du monde.

— Vous savez, j'ai moi-même connu une déception de ce genre un jour que j'avais fondé tous mes espoirs en un très jeune et talentueux élève…

— **oOo **—

_Salle commune, Tour de Gryffondor, 21 Mai 1976_

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, la salle commune de Gryffondor n'était pas animée de sa chaleureuse et enthousiaste atmosphère. L'ambiance était au contraire électrique. On sentait la déception dans tous les regards. La Coupe était une fois de plus aux mains des Serdaigles – et il en aurait fallu de peu pour qu'ils l'emportent. Chaque groupe cherchait un responsable. On pensa aux professeurs, à l'arbitre, au directeur, on pensa aux joueurs… Tous les concernés étaient accusés mais personne foncièrement responsable.

Amy et Jane regardaient Oliver sans rien dire. Ce dernier affichait un visage qu'il voulait impassible mais qui laissait clairement transparaitre sa colère et son dépit. Bien qu'il s'en défendait, il avait espéré cette revanche autant, voire plus que les autres.

— C'était une possibilité, osa dire Amy. Mais vous vous êtes bien battus. En quelque sorte… on pourrait dire que vous avez quand même gagné… non ?

— En quelque sorte, appuya Jane en la regardant l'air de dire « Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? ». Je pense ?

Oliver les regarda d'un air ennuyé.

— Je vous ai dit que je n'étais pas déçu, répliqua-t-il froidement. Vous n'avez pas besoin de me réconforter.

— O.K., articula Jane avec sarcasme. Alors, on pourrait peut-être avoir un sourire ?

Oliver tenta de sourire mais ce dernier – qui avait plus l'air d'une grimace qu'autre chose – s'évanouit aussitôt. Il poussa un profond soupir et se leva.

— Vous savez quoi ? dit-il avec énervement. Je suis fatigué. Je vais aller dormir.

— Oh, allez, le prend pas comme ça ! lui lança Jane. Ce n'est pas non plus ta dernière année ! Tu l'auras ta revanche ! L'an prochain…

Oliver, qui s'était arrêté pour l'écouter, tourna les yeux vers le ciel, et s'en alla en secouant la tête, exaspéré.

— Ce n'était pas cool, commenta Amy.

— Mais vrai, je me trompe ? rétorqua Jane. Je comprends que ce soit dommage – moi aussi, j'ai eu le ventre noué de déception ! Mais, même Thierry, le plus âgé, sera encore là l'an prochain.

— Il pourra prendre sa revanche, conclut Amy. Mais ils ne le voient pas ainsi. Ils ont travaillé dur pour obtenir ce résultat.

— En plus, il fallait s'y attendre, rajouta Jane. Il reste quelques jours avant d'entamer le dernier mois. Je suppose que les professeurs ne tenaient pas à ce que leurs élèves soient distraits par le Quidditch au lieu de réviser leurs examens.

— Ne m'en parle pas, se renfrogna Amy. Je déteste le mois de Juin.

Jane rigola doucement. Puis, une de ses amies l'appela et elle laissa Amy dans son fauteuil pour la rejoindre. Amy jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle dans l'espoir de trouver Opale ou même Eleanor quand elle repéra cette dernière assise sur un fauteuil auprès d'autres Gryffondors. Elle se leva alors de son siège dans le but de la rejoindre quand elle se rendit compte de qui accompagnait son amie.

Il s'agissait ni plus ni moins des Maraudeurs. Ils riaient avec elle autour d'une partie de carte. Eleanor se pencha à l'oreille de Remus et lui dit quelques mots qui le firent rire. Ils avaient l'air de très bien s'entendre.

Amy ressentit de nouveau un certain malaise dans sa poitrine. Elle fit un pas en avant pour aller les voir malgré tout et puis se résigna et retourna à son dortoir.

— **oOo** —

_Bibliothèque, Poudlard, 31 Mai 1976_

Amy adorait trainer à la bibliothèque. Elle aimait naviguer dans les rayons, certains plus poussiéreux que d'autres, sentir l'odeur des vieux livres, caresser les belles reliures, lire les titres et les noms d'auteur mystérieux. Elle aimait tirer un ouvrage et le feuilleter, parfois sans même avoir l'intention de le lire. Ces derniers temps cependant, elle y allait pour tout autre chose : étudier. Il ne restait qu'un mois à peine avant que les examens n'arrivent et les professeurs les surchargeaient de devoirs. De fait, tout son temps libre disparaissait dans les études et elle aimait le faire à la bibliothèque. En temps normal, l'endroit était calme et presque désert mais à présent il était difficile de trouver une table libre, aussi Amy devait-elle concéder à s'asseoir là où elle trouvait encore une chaise vacante. Ce jour-là, elle eut la malchance de ne trouver que trois possibilités dont deux étaient de se retrouver au milieu de Serpentards. La troisième ne la réjouissait pas plus : c'était la table qu'avait choisi les Maraudeurs de s'installer. Ses livres sur les bras, elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de se diriger vers eux.

Quand Remus la vit, il se redressa aussitôt.

— Est-ce que je peux m'asseoir ? demanda-t-elle en s'efforçant de cacher son embarras.

— Bien sûr, lui répondit gentiment James.

— Tu n'avais pas à demander, rajouta Remus.

Amy ne répondit rien et posa ses livres et son sac. Tandis que James s'était de nouveau plongé sur son parchemin, Remus l'observait toujours. Elle essaya de ne pas le regarder, espérant qu'il abandonnerait et détournerait la tête, et ce fut le cas. Eleanor venait elle aussi d'arriver et leur demandait également de s'installer à leur table. Amy se tourna vers elle et les deux jeunes filles s'observèrent. Eleanor eut l'air surprise de la voir mais lui sourit et répondit chaleureusement à son salut. Elle prit ensuite place à côté de Remus et entama une discussion avec lui. Amy ressentit une fois de plus une pointe de jalousie poindre et elle s'efforça de plonger dans son livre de divination sans pour autant détacher son attention des deux autres. Eleanor et Remus semblaient très bien s'entendre. Amy eut bien du mal à comprendre ce dont ils discutaient jusqu'à ce que la jeune fille demandât de l'aide au Maraudeur pour son devoir de Métamorphose.

— Si c'est pour la Métamorphose, tu devrais plutôt demander à Amy, suggéra Sirius. C'est elle qui est la spécialiste de cette matière.

Cette dernière releva la tête, surprise de cette intervention.

— C'est vrai, renchérit Remus en regardant cette dernière avec un sourire. Elle est la meilleure de notre classe.

Amy détourna les yeux en rougissant, flattée malgré elle par leurs compliments. Quand elle croisa le regard d'Eleanor, elle fut surprise d'y voir de la déception et une pointe de jalousie. Celle-ci lui sourit néanmoins et lui demanda de l'aider, ce qu'Amy ne put refuser. Leur collaboration se passa bien, malgré l'impression étrange qu'Eleanor n'était pas aussi chaleureuse et amicale que d'habitude. Amy ressentait comme une certaine distance, une attitude qui dénotait de la part de son amie. On aurait pu croire qu'elle essayait à tout prix de se mettre en avant par rapport à Amy. Ce que cette dernière trouvait ironique Eleanor valait déjà bien mieux qu'elle. On l'appréciait, ce qui n'était plus le cas d'Amy. En plus, c'était une jolie fille, intelligente, avec de la conversation et ouverte d'esprit. Amy ne se sentait pas de taille face à elle, alors pourquoi agissait-elle de la sorte ?

Quand elle eut terminé d'aider Eleanor, elle se pencha de nouveau sur ses exercices jusqu'au moment où Eleanor demanda une fois de plus de l'aide à Remus. Ce dernier, trop aimable, accepta de l'aider. Mais le regard des trois autres Maraudeurs étaient éloquents : pour eux, les intentions d'Eleanor étaient aussi claires que l'eau de roche. On vit dans le regard de James un certain amusement et dans celui de Sirius une sorte d'exaspération. Peter sembla seulement intrigué. Amy resta plongée dans ses devoirs.

Au bout d'une heure, les Maraudeurs furent les premiers à quitter la table, laissant Eleanor et Amy toujours en plein travail. Après leur départ, les deux amies restèrent un moment concentrées sur leur travail. Puis, Eleanor posa sa plume à côté de son parchemin et regarda Amy.

— Amy, il faut que je te parle de quelque chose.

— Maintenant ? demanda Amy qui aurait bien aimé rester un peu plus longtemps dans la bibliothèque à réviser.

Eleanor acquiesça. Son regard exprimait une détermination qui surprit et intrigua Amy. Quelle était cette chose qui semblait si importante pour son amie ? Elle rangea ses affaires et consentit à se rendre dans un lieu plus tranquille. Eleanor la guida jusque dans les couloirs et elles tentèrent de trouver une salle vide. Une fois qu'elles l'eussent trouvée, Eleanor se tourna vers la Gryffondor.

— Tu l'as sans doute remarqué, entama-t-elle. Mais ça fait quelques temps que je ressens quelque chose pour… Remus.

Elle laissa alors une pause, laissant Amy le temps de réagir à sa révélation. La jeune fille ouvrit en effet la bouche mais ne dit d'abord rien. Elle n'était pas tout à fait surprise. En fait, à présent qu'elle y réfléchissait ça lui semblait évident. Voilà pourquoi, soudainement, Eleanor s'était mise à vouloir se rapprocher des Maraudeurs et pourquoi elle avait tant insisté pour que Remus l'aide dans son travail. Néanmoins, en quoi cela concernait-il vraiment Amy ? Bien sûr, en temps qu'Amy, il était normal qu'elle veuille partager son sentiment mais Amy savait qu'il n'y avait pas que ça.

— Ah… bon ? s'efforça-t-elle à répondre pour inciter Eleanor à continuer.

Cette dernière acquiesça.

— Je sais que ce n'est pas très bien de ma part de dire ce que je vais te dire, poursuivit-elle, l'air soudain embarrassée. Mais je sais que les Maraudeurs t'aiment bien et je sais aussi que Remus t'apprécie beaucoup.

Amy fronça les sourcils. Où voulait-elle en venir ? Elle se sentit néanmoins rougir en l'entendant dire ces choses et une chaleur embrasa son corps quelques instants.

— Je voudrais que tu ne t'approches pas des Maraudeurs pour le moment.

La jeune fille resta coite en entendant la requête d'Eleanor. Le temps d'assimiler l'information, un rire nerveux et surpris la prit.

— Tu… plaisantes, là, j'espère ?

Mais Eleanor n'avait vraiment pas l'air de plaisanter. Elle la regarda si gravement qu'Amy eut bien du mal à ne pas se croire dans un mauvais rêve. Soudain, la surprise laissa place à la colère et à une certaine lassitude. Elle poussa un profond soupir.

— Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne suis pas particulièrement proche d'eux ces derniers temps, dit-elle sèchement.

— Oui, je sais bien, mais…

— Mais quoi, Eleanor ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? s'énerva pour de bon Amy. Je ne leur parle plus depuis ce qu'ils m'ont fait… alors pourquoi tu viens me dire ça ?

— Je sais, Amy. C'est juste que…

Elle s'arrêta et se mordilla la lèvre. Amy attendit qu'elle continue, les bras croisés, le pied tapant au sol avec nervosité.

— Que quoi ? s'impatienta-t-elle finalement.

— Que c'est comme s'il n'y avait que toi, lâcha Eleanor. Remus, à chaque fois que je lui parle, c'est toi qu'il regarde. C'est comme si je n'existais pas ! Même ses copains, ils parlent de toi. Ils s'inquiètent parce que tu ne leur adresses plus la parole. Tu sais qu'ils ont même arrêté de faire des blagues pour toi ?

— Quoi ? s'exclama Amy. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu dis n'importe quoi…

— Remus le leur a interdit. Il refuse qu'ils embêtent les Serpentards pour ne plus te blesser. Il… ne voit que toi.

Eleanor détourna les yeux, son regard exprimant son dépit et sa peine. Amy ne dit rien, surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. S'ils étaient si calmes, c'était à cause d'elle ? Elle n'arrivait pas à le concevoir.

— **oOo** —

Amy n'avait fait que repenser à ce qu'Eleanor lui avait dit. Les Maraudeurs avaient été très calmes ces derniers temps. Elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir que c'était à cause d'elle, ou plutôt pour elle. En réfléchissant à cet état de fait, elle ne pouvait que concevoir les efforts que les quatre garçons avaient du fournir pour rester tranquille. Et ils l'avaient fait pour se faire pardonner. Amy, quoi qu'elle puisse encore leur en vouloir, se sentait touchée.

Les examens de troisième année étaient arrivés, aussi elle dut mettre de côté ses réflexions. Pendant toute la période, elle n'eut trop l'occasion de les voir. Chaque soir, elle restait des heures à réviser dans la bibliothèque pour les prochains examens. Elle ne se débrouillait pas trop mal. La partie théorique de potion s'était bien passée. Elle était certaine d'avoir réussi l'examen de Métamorphose, celui de Divination également. Elle fit moins bien dans l'Étude des Runes et en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle passa sans trop de difficulté l'examen de Soins aux Créatures Magiques, de Botanique et d'Histoire de la Magie. Enfin, elle réussit sans trop de mal celui de Sorcellerie.

Ce soir-là, l'euphorie régnait dans toute la Grande Salle. Les vacances étaient enfin arrivées. Tout le monde était en joie. Même les professeurs semblaient ravis : ils allaient eux aussi pouvoir se reposer et rentrer chez eux. Terminés les cours et les devoirs. Finis de supporter et de contenir l'énergie de quatre cent élèves.

Amy dînait à la table de Gryffondor, comme toujours, près d'Oliver et de Jane, de Lily, d'Opale et d'Eleanor, et pas très loin non plus des Maraudeurs. Dans cette atmosphère détendue, Amy eut l'envie de faire quelque chose. Elle ne pouvait nier qu'ils avaient tout fait pour se faire pardonner. Il était peut-être temps qu'elle les excuse. Mais comment les aborder ? Elle abandonna l'idée de leur parler durant le dîner et profita avec les autres du très bon repas qui leur était offert.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils remontèrent dans leur tour qu'elle décida de passer à l'action. Elle quitta un moment ses amis et se dirigea vers leur table. Ils étaient comme toujours entourés de tout un tas de Gryffondors, dont Eleanor. Ils discutaient bruyamment en sirotant des bièraubeurres qu'ils avaient trouvé personne ne savait trop comment.

— Je peux me joindre à vous ? leur demanda-t-elle timidement.

Ils la regardèrent avec surprise. Ce fut Remus qui réagit en premier.

— Bien sûr ! On va faire de la place. Peter, tu peux te décaler ?

— Pourquoi moi ? rouspéta celui-ci.

— Ce n'est pas la peine ! affirma Amy, gênée de lui piquer la place. Je peux rester debout.

— Tiens, prends la mienne, lui dit Sirius. Je reviens.

Elle s'installa donc à la place de Sirius qui s'en alla un instant. Eleanor la regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Elle se mordillait la lèvre, comme si elle appréhendait sa venue. Amy ne le remarqua pas.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire pendant les vacances ? demanda Remus, histoire de casser la glace – après tout ce temps à s'ignorer, il était difficile de savoir par où commencer.

— Sûrement faire du camping avec mon amie Camille, lui répondit Amy, ravie de la facilité du sujet. Mais seulement pour le mois de Juillet. Après, je ne sais pas.

— Je vais aller à la pêche avec mon père, affirma Peter à son tour.

— Super intéressant, railla Eleanor. Moi, je n'ai rien à faire cet été. Mes parents ont décidé d'aller se faire une croisière en amoureux…

— Et tu te moquais de moi ? rétorqua Peter.

— Ce n'est pas de chance, enchaîna James. Sirius va venir passer l'été à la maison. Remus aussi pour quelques jours. Tu n'as qu'à venir nous voir à la maison quand tu t'ennuieras trop.

— C'est vrai ? s'étonna Eleanor avec grand sourire. Génial ! Tu seras là-bas quand ? demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers Remus.

— Milieu Juillet, affirma-t-il. Je t'enverrai un hibou pour te prévenir, si tu veux.

— Et comment !

Amy sentit son cœur se pincer. Eleanor allait pouvoir voir Remus et les autres pendant l'été. Quelque part, elle se sentait un peu jalouse.

— Il me faudra vos adresses, continua Eleanor.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, la rassura James. Je t'enverrai un hibou pour te dire comment te rendre chez nous quand tu voudras passer nous voir.

— Super !

— D'ailleurs, Amy, c'est valable aussi pour toi, continua James. Si tu veux venir t'amuser avec nous quand tu reviendras de ton séjour avec ta copine, tu n'auras qu'à envoyer ton hibou.

— Ce serait super si tu venais ! renchérit Peter avec enthousiasme. En Août, je serais là moi aussi.

— J'y penserais, leur promit-elle avec ravissement.

— Alors on fait comme ça, conclut James. Ça va être mouvementé cet été !

— Il le faut ! affirma Sirius en revenant, d'autres bièraubeurres à la main. Allez, on trinque !


	20. Acte 2 scène 1

Bonjour à tous !

Bonne nouvelle ! Vous n'aurez pas à attendre plus longtemps pour un nouveau chapitre finalement, j'ai réussi à avoir internet rapidement. De fait, voici le premier chapitre de la seconde partie. N'oubliez pas cependant que j'ai rallongé le délai de publication. Vous devrez lire le second chapitre dans les environs du 6 octobre. Je ferai de mon possible pour ne pas vous faire attendre !

J'en profite pour faire une petite annonce : je recherche une bêta-lectrice pour cette fanfiction, quelqu'un qui aurait assez de temps et qui voudrait bien reprendre toute la fanfiction et la corriger intégralement, pour enfin, ensuite, corriger chaque chapitre avant parution et me donner son avis sur les évolutions… bref, une/un bêta-lectrice/lecteur, en somme ! N'hésitez pas à me contacter par MP.

Je tiens également à remercier les personnes qui ont laissé un commentaire et celles qui continuent à me lire. J'espère que cette suite vous plaira !

**Acte II : **Quatrième année

**Scène 1**

_Sur une table, en plein camping, un jour en plein été 1976 _

— Allons, ça ne doit pas être si difficile que ça, tout de même, soupira Camille. Il te suffit juste de raconter ce que tu veux, de dire ce que tu penses, de mettre à l'écris tout ce qui te tracasse, tout ce que tu aimes ou détestes. Et puis, de toute façon, si tu ne tiens pas tant que ça à écrire ce journal, pourquoi l'as-tu acheté ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Amy en haussant les épaules. Sur le moment, ça me paraissait une bonne idée. Mais maintenant que je suis devant, prête à écrire, je ne sais pas trop par où commencer.

— Pourquoi pas à partir d'aujourd'hui ? proposa son amie en se retournant sur sa serviette, rajustant également ses lunettes de soleil sur sa tête.

— Aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas intéressant, grommela Amy. Non, ce que je veux vraiment raconter, c'est… Non, laisse tomber. C'était une idée stupide. Qui peut bien encore tenir un journal intime à presque quinze ans ?

— Pas mal de filles, enfin je crois. Beth en tient bien un.

— Qui ça ?

— Une fille du collège où je suis. Tu ne connais pas.

Comme toutes les autres filles et tous les garçons que Camille fréquentaient, songea amèrement Amy. Elle regrettait parfois d'avoir dû s'éloigner d'elle. Aujourd'hui, elles n'avaient presque plus rien en commun, à part leur enfance. Camille était devenue une jolie fille coquette, qui dévorait les magazines de filles et avait un copain. Amy n'était toujours pas jolie ni très coquette, elle aimait les magazines de divination, n'avait pas de copain et n'était pas prête à en avoir. Et puis, c'était une sorcière.

Cela faisait à présent trois ans qu'elle avait commencé ses études à l'école de Poudlard, trois ans qu'elle ne voyait plus Camille que pendant les vacances d'été. Et même quand elle la voyait, elle ne pouvait plus se sentir aussi proche d'elle qu'avant, tout simplement parce qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui apprendre l'existence du monde de la Magie. Camille n'était pas une sorcière, de ce fait, on l'appelait une Moldue. Elle ignorait tout de la nature d'Amy, de ses activités, de son monde. Elle vivait tranquillement sa petite vie ordinaire, en ignorant que parallèlement à son univers de normalité, en existait un tout autre, plus riche, plus grand, plus fabuleux encore. Celui dont elles avaient toutes deux rêvé quand elles étaient encore toutes petites. Et à présent, Amy seule vivait ce rêve en réalité.

Dans ce journal, elle voulait tout raconter : toutes ces choses étranges dont elle avait été jusque-là témoin. Elle voulait écrire l'émotion qui l'avait gagnée en découvrant sa nature, l'excitation qu'elle avait ressentie face au Poudlard Express, la tristesse qui l'emportait chaque fois qu'elle pensait à sa mère, à ce qu'elles auraient pu faire ensemble, aux conversations qu'elles auraient pu avoir, à tous ces conseils que sa mère aurait pu lui donner, et toutes ces réponses qu'Amy voulait entendre. Elle voulait aussi raconter la séparation qu'il y avait eu avec son père, la perte de confiance, le détachement, le gouffre qui s'était créé…

Elle désirait narrer son béguin pour Sirius Black, ces deux premières années passées à ne rêver que de lui, la façon dont il l'avait rejetée ensuite, puis sa rencontre avec Jake Blas, sa relation avec Jake Blas, les confrontations avec Miriam Krebe, la rupture avec Jake Blas, les sentiments de Remus Lupin, ses sentiments pour Remus Lupin…

Elle rouvrit de nouveau le journal intime. La présence de Camille l'intimidait. Avant, elle n'aurait ressenti aucune gêne à écrire devant elle pour la simple raison qu'elle lui aurait tout raconté au préalable. Mais à présent, avec tous ces secrets qu'elle était obligée de garder pour elle, même si elle essayait de lui expliquer ce qui lui arrivait, ce n'était plus pareil. Elle referma encore une fois le carnet noir et le glissa dans son sac. Elle écrirait plus tard, quand elle sera rentrée chez elle et seule.

Camille l'observait avec insistance.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? l'interrogea Amy.

Son amie poussa un soupir.

— Avec toi, ce n'est plus pareil, lâcha-t-elle.

— Que veux-tu dire ?

Amy savait parfaitement ce qu'elle voulait dire. Elle aussi avait dû ressentir cette différence qui les séparait de plus en plus.

— Je ne sais pas trop, soupira Camille. Tu as changé. Mais je ne pourrais pas dire comment ni ce qui a changé. C'est comme si je savais qui tu étais sans plus te reconnaître. J'ai l'impression de ne rien savoir… Tu ne me parles plus autant qu'avant.

— Mais si, je te parle…

— Amy, tu es tout le temps évasive et tu détournes toujours la conversation. Tu ne me dis presque rien de ce que tu vis là-bas. Et puis, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris pourquoi tu es vraiment partie. On disait toujours qu'on ferait nos études ensemble le plus longtemps possible, qu'on partagerait toutes les plus grandes expériences de notre vie : le collège, le lycée, la fac, les premiers copains… Et d'un coup, tu affirmes que tu t'en vas très loin, étudier en pleine Écosse. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-bas que tu ne trouves pas ici ? Et pourquoi tu ne me montres jamais de photographies ?

Amy détourna la tête. Comment répondre à ça ? Elle ne pouvait lui dire la vérité, qu'elle avait découvert qu'elle était une sorcière, qu'elle était entrée dans une école de sorcellerie, qu'elle s'entraînait tous les jours à pratiquer des sortilèges et depuis plusieurs mois à un projet plus vaste encore.

— C'est à cause de Maman…

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en évoquant le souvenir douloureux de sa mère. Camille ouvrit la bouche, sembla s'attendrir.

— Elle a toujours rêvé que j'entre dans l'école où elle a autrefois été, dit-elle.

Après tout, ce ne devait qu'être un demi-mensonge. Sa mère ne lui en avait jamais parlé, ne lui avait jamais dit directement qu'elle était une sorcière, mais elle avait elle-même intégré Poudlard et devait savoir que sa fille allait la suivre quand elle en aurait l'âge. Amy se demanda si elle avait été fière d'elle, si elle savait déjà à l'époque qu'elle était une Métamorphomage. Sûrement, son gêne devait venir de quelque part. Est-ce que sa mère en était une, elle aussi ? Amy s'étonna de ne s'être jamais posé la question. Pourquoi n'y avait-elle jamais songé avant ce jour-là ? Peut-être parce qu'elle avait essayé de ne pas trop y penser… Le chagrin était encore présent dans son cœur.

Elle sentit alors la main douce de Camille se poser sur la sienne.

— Je suis désolée, Amy, s'excusa-t-elle. Je m'en doutais un peu… mais c'est que je n'ai pas envie qu'on s'éloigne et se perde. Notre amitié est trop précieuse pour être gâchée par la distance.

— Moi aussi, je ne veux pas te perdre, avoua Amy avec émotion. Tu es ma meilleure amie…

Elles s'enlacèrent tendrement.

— **oOo** —

_Camping, 28 Juillet 1976_

— C'était très chouette ce séjour, affirma Amy. Merci encore de m'emmener avec moi tous les étés.

— Ne nous remercie pas, Amy, répondit Élisabeth Lechèvre, la mère de Camille, avec un chaleureux sourire. C'est toujours un plaisir pour nous de t'avoir à nos côtés.

— Tu fais partie de notre famille, lui dit Jean-François Lechèvre, son époux, en lui serrant l'épaule avec affection. Bon, tu es prête ?

Amy acquiesça, faisant mine de soulever son sac de voyage. Jean-François le prit et le rangea dans la voiture. Puis Amy embrassa tout le monde et s'installa à l'avant de la voiture. Le père de Camille monta à la place du conducteur et démarra. Camille et sa mère lui firent des signes de la main. Amy leur rendit leurs adieux avant de se remettre correctement sur son siège et de tourner la tête vers le paysage du sud de la France.

— Que vas-tu faire pendant ce mois d'Août ? demanda Jean-François pendant qu'il l'amenait à l'aéroport.

— Je vais voir des amis de mon école, affirma Amy. Ils m'ont invité pour quelques jours.

— Et ton père ? Il a pris des vacances ?

Amy resta muette. Son père ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet. Il était fort à parier qu'il s'enfermerait dans son travail et resterait seulement le weekend à la maison. Il n'avait jamais accepté sa condition de sorcière. Son père était un moldu. Il n'avait appris la nature de sa femme et de sa fille que quelques jours après la mort de sa femme. Il avait très mal réagi et l'avait comme rejetée depuis. Il l'accueillait toujours chez lui les étés, lui fournissait l'argent nécessaire pour sa scolarité et de l'argent de poche pour ses loisirs, mais restait très distant avec elle. Décembre dernier, alors qu'elle était rentrée chez elle pour les vacances de Noël, les choses auraient pu s'améliorer. Les premiers jours, son père avait eu l'air de vouloir mieux la comprendre et de l'accepter, mais cela s'était mal terminé à la fin. Depuis, leur relation était restée assez mauvaise. En rentrant de Poudlard, en Juin, il était très peu resté chez lui, la laissant quasiment seule tout le temps. Et puis, elle était partie avec les Lechèvre faire du camping en France et à part deux appels pour savoir si tout se passait bien, elle n'avait presque eu aucun contact direct avec lui. C'était toujours Jean-François ou bien Élisabeth qui réceptionnaient et l'informaient de ses coups de téléphone.

— Cela va finir par s'arranger, tu verras, voulut la rassurer Jean-François.

Encore une fois, Amy préféra se murer dans le silence. Ce n'était pas de la faute à son parrain si son père ne faisait aucun effort pour la comprendre et l'accepter. Elle ne devait pas refouler sa frustration sur lui. Pourtant, à ce moment-là, des répliques cinglantes lui venaient à l'esprit.

Il allait sans dire qu'elle appréhendait ce mois d'Août. Elle se retrouverait sûrement seule puisque son père travaillait la semaine. Mais plus encore que la solitude, c'étaient les moments où ils seraient tous les deux ensemble qui l'inquiétaient le plus. Qu'allaient-ils se dire ? Parleraient-ils seulement ou bien se mureraient-ils dans le silence ? Dans tous les cas, cela promettait d'être de sales moments à passer.

— **oOo** —

_Chambre, 24 St Georges Street, Littlehampton, Angleterre, 29 Juillet 1976_

Amy laissa retomber son sac sur le sol avec soulagement et effectua quelques moulinets douloureux de son bras gauche. Son épaule endolorie craqua et elle se sentit mieux. Sans même penser à défaire ses affaires, elle retira sa veste, la jeta sur son lit et ouvrit les volets de sa chambre.

Son père finissait de garer la voiture dans le jardin. Durant tout le trajet, il avait à peine desserré la mâchoire pour poser des questions d'aucune importance. Quant aux réponses, c'était à peine s'il les avait écoutées.

Amy réprima un soupir et se retourna vers sa chambre. Aussitôt son regard tomba sur une pile de parchemins pliés sur la table. Elle quitta le rebord de la fenêtre et l'attrapa. Elle reconnut l'écriture de Jane et d'Oliver, ses deux meilleurs amis de Gryffondor, sur trois de ses lettres. Les autres, néanmoins, elle ne sut dire de qui elles provenaient. Curieuse, elle décida de les lire en premier.

La première venait de James Potter.

« _Amy, salut !_

_J'imagine que tu es encore en France, à profiter du soleil et de la chaleur du sud. J'espère que tu t'amuses bien ! _

_Chez moi, c'est la folie cet été. Il y a tellement de monde qui viennent et vont à tout va qu'on ne sait plus où donner de la tête ! J'adore ça, même si Maman râle un peu… _

_Sirius est chez moi depuis le début du mois. Notre chien le rend fou : ce matin, il lui a déchiré son pantalon préféré. Hier, il lui a pratiquement déchiré toute sa chemise en lui sautant dessus. Mais je crois qu'en réalité que Dumby (mon chien) l'adore. _

_Remus et Eleanor sont également venus pendant quelques jours. On s'est tous vraiment bien amusés ensemble, c'était très sympa. _

_Les parents de Remus ont finalement annulé leur voyage, du coup il va sûrement repasser très bientôt à la maison. Et Peter a déjà confirmé sa venue. On s'est dit que puisque tu serais de retour, ce serait sympa de nous retrouver tous les cinq ! Peut-être qu'Eleanor reviendra aussi passer une journée avec nous. _

_Réponds-moi vite !_

_James_

_PS : Sirius te passe le bonjour ! (Il espère encore prendre sa revanche au jeu de tarot sorcier !)_ »

Amy termina sa lecture dans un sourire. Passer du temps chez James, avec les Maraudeurs, lui paraissait une perspective bien plus alléchante que de rester enfermée chez elle avec son père.

Elle posa la lettre délicatement sur la table et attrapa la suivante. L'écriture soignée et régulière lui fit supposer avec raison qu'elle provenait de Remus. Cette découverte lui fit ressentir d'étranges sensations dans la poitrine, comme un envol de petits papillons. Lire sa lettre lui fit très plaisir. Il évoquait son séjour chez James, ses vacances auprès de ses parents, l'annulation de leur voyage à cause du travail de son père, mais jamais il n'évoquait le nom d'Eleanor sauf pour lui signifier qu'elle avait été présente dans la maison de James.

Après cette lettre, elle en trouva également une venant de Peter, qui racontait ses prouesses de pêcheur avec son père, une de Lily qui, comme Amy, retrouvait en été ses anciennes camarades et amies moldues. Oracle également lui donna de ses nouvelles.

Quand elle termina de lire son courrier, elle partit chercher des parchemins pour leur répondre. Elle s'occupa en premier lieu de Jane et d'Oliver, puis d'Oracle et de Lily, et enfin des Maraudeurs. Néanmoins, comme chacun lui demandait si elle viendrait leur rendre visite chez James, elle devait encore obtenir la permission de son père.

— **oOo** —

_Entrée, 24 St Georges Street, Littlehampton, Angleterre, 1er Août 1976_

— Tu sors encore ? demanda Amy en descendant les escaliers.

Thomas McFlyer, son père, arrangea sa veste en lui jetant un rapide regard. Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre : sa tenue le faisait pour lui. Amy termina sa descente et croisa les bras. Hier, il avait prétendu un dîner d'affaire. Néanmoins, ses multiples hésitations face au miroir de l'entrée lui donnaient une toute autre impression.

— Tu as de quoi manger dans le frigo, affirma-t-il. J'ai encore un dîner ce soir.

— C'est ça, grommela-t-elle, de mauvaise humeur. Merci d'avoir pensé à moi.

— Tu es assez grande pour te prendre en main pendant une petite soirée, répliqua-t-il avant de soupirer. Je ne voulais pas dire ça, même si… Je ferai en sorte d'être plus présent. Demain… Oui, demain, nous parlerons.

— Et je peux aller chez mon ami la semaine prochaine ? demanda Amy en toute franchise.

— On en parlera demain, éluda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. J'y vais, maintenant.

Elle poussa un râle de frustration avant de tourner les talons et de remonter les marches en tapant du pied. Son père avait bien repris sa manie de se planquer loin d'elle, sauf qu'il apparaissait à présent clair qu'elle n'en était pas la seule raison. Ses deux dîners, sa tenue soignée, sa peur de bien paraître… il ne pouvait y avoir qu'une femme derrière cette histoire.

Amy essaya d'envisager cette possibilité. C'était un concept étrange que d'imaginer son père sortir avec une femme qui n'était pas sa mère mais, bizarrement, elle ne ressentait rien de particulier. Ni de la tristesse, ni de la colère, juste de l'indifférence. Peut-être parce que ce n'était pas officiel, peut-être parce qu'il ne lui avait rien dit, qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, qu'elle n'existait pas vraiment… Ou peut-être se mentait-elle seulement ?, mais cette possibilité-là, elle refusa d'y songer.

Elle s'imagina face à elle. Elle mit en scène plusieurs cas de figure. Elle ignorait comment elle réagirait. Elle voudrait croire qu'elle garderait l'esprit ouvert, mais c'était difficile d'en être sûre. Tout cela était si soudain. Ses relations avec son père étaient si mauvaises… Cela pourrait être l'occasion de se retrouver tout comme de rompre définitivement.

Elle refusa d'y penser plus longtemps. Spéculer sans avoir la moindre certitude ne menait à rien. Pire encore, cela la harassait terriblement. Elle s'installa de force devant le piano. Depuis toujours, c'était ainsi qu'elle vidait son esprit : en jouant. Ses mains se glissaient par réflexe sur les touches et sa tête se laissait emportée par la mélodie. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle s'envolait.

— **oOo** —

_Salon, 24 St Georges Street, Littlehampton, Angleterre, 2 Août 1976_

Son père lui avait dit qu'ils parleraient le lendemain, ce jour-là, mais il n'avait jamais fait mention de lui faire démonstration. Et de quoi donc ? À peine était-elle entrée dans le salon d'où il l'avait appelée, qu'elle sut à quel point elle n'était pas prête à cette confrontation.

Du canapé qui lui tournait le dos, elle voyait dépasser une chevelure blonde magnifique aux boucles anglaises comme on n'en voyait plus. Pourtant, loin d'être admirative, Amy sentit tout son corps se tendre, un courant d'air froid la parcourir de haut en bas. D'un coup, elle se sentit fatiguée et voulut revenir sur ses pas. Son père néanmoins la poussa dans le dos et la força à s'avancer.

Elle comprit alors qu'elle n'allait pas l'aimer. Son esprit aurait sans doute pu être ouvert et tolérant, mais Thomas l'avait emprisonné dans un enclos de sentiments et d'émotions négatives. Il y en avait tellement qu'elle ne savait plus comment les démêler.

— Margot, l'appela son père.

La dite Margot se tourna vers eux tout en se levant. Les boucles blondes tournoyèrent pour laisser apparaître un visage doux. Elle arborait un sourire hésitant et sans doute un peu appréhensif. Néanmoins, Amy ne parvint pas à être attendrie. Aucun sourire ne se dressa sur son visage. Au contraire, submergée par l'intensité du moment, elle se mit à pleurer.

— Tiens, mais… Amy ?

Elle ne laissa pas son père l'attraper, elle repoussa sa main qui l'approchait et courut hors de la pièce pour monter s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Sa tête était comme une télévision mal réglée : brouillée par des ondes insondables et douloureuses.

Comment avait-il pu oser lui faire ça ?

L'amener, alors qu'il ne l'avait pas avertie ? Et qu'en était-il de leur discussion ? C'était incroyablement injuste de sa part de ne pas avoir pris le temps de lui demander ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle avait le droit de donner son avis sur le sujet ! Elle avait le droit de choisir de la rencontrer ! Non, il l'avait coupée de sa liberté et la lui avait imposée sans aucun préambule, sans même la ménager.

De grosses larmes continuaient à lui bruler les joues et sa mâchoire était crispée par les gémissements qui s'échappaient malgré elle. Elle avait mal, si mal… Elle se sentait trahie par celui qui aurait dû la protéger et la soutenir mais qui ne l'avait jamais fait.

Elle se tira les cheveux, comme si cela allait la réveiller… comme si tout allait disparaître… que le temps allait s'inverser… que sa mère serait toujours là, installée sur le canapé, sa chevelure brune dépassant au-dessus du dossier, un livre de cuisine à la main… et son père l'appelant de son bureau pour lui montrer une de ses découvertes… Elle n'aurait jamais dû grandir. Si elle était restée enfant, sa mère ne serait pas tombée malade, son père serait resté son père adoré et elle serait heureuse dans une famille soudée et aimante.

Les larmes coulaient mais le temps ne changeait pas. Il se figeait dans l'imperturbable présent si froid et si cruel. Et les coups frappés à sa porte résonnaient dans sa tête d'une étrange façon, comme lointains…

Elle refusa de lui parler ni de le laisser entrer. Sa porte, qu'elle avait verrouillée par automatisme, cessa de trembler et la maison devint bientôt silencieuse. Seule, dans cette absence de bruit, ses sanglots s'étouffèrent mais elle resta dans un état second. Un état dans lequel les pensées étaient informes, un méli-mélo de sensations plus ou moins fortes.

Épuisée, elle s'endormit dans un sommeil sans rêve, sans réconfort, mais profond et peu réparateur.

— **oOo** —

_Chambre, 24 St Georges Street, Littlehampton, Angleterre, 3 Août 1976_

Au réveil, sa tête était si lourde qu'elle préféra rester allongée pendant de longues minutes. Son visage était tiré par la fatigue, malgré la nuit qu'elle avait passée. Par la fenêtre, elle observa la rougeur timide du ciel, les premiers rayons de soleil s'étirant à l'infini, et les premiers nuages chassés par la brise matinale.

Elle se redressa lentement sur son lit, l'esprit embrumé, les pensées confuses. Amy se massa le visage et ébouriffa ses cheveux. Elle se leva et partit dans la salle de bain se débarbouiller. À cette heure-ci, elle ne risquait pas de tomber sur son père et c'était précisément la raison qui la poussait à s'activer de si bonne heure.

Après la douche, elle descendit récupérer des paquets de gâteaux qu'elle emporta dans sa chambre ainsi qu'un verre de lait. Puis, elle referma soigneusement sa porte derrière elle et s'installa pour grignoter un semblant de petit-déjeuner. Sa chouette, alertée par ses allées-et-venues, commença elle aussi à s'agiter dans sa cage.

— Oh non, Voltige, je suis désolée, s'excusa Amy en se levant. J'ai oublié de te laisser aller chasser hier soir !

Comme si elle l'avait compris la chouette leva la patte et griffa l'air avec mécontentement. Amy n'avait pas le droit de laisser son volatile en liberté dans la journée : son père craignait trop qu'on sache qu'ils possédaient un animal non déclaré.

Amy néanmoins n'avait pas le choix : il lui restait quelques croquettes mais celles-ci ne constituaient en rien un vrai repas pour Voltige. Il lui fallait donc la laisser partir tant qu'il était suffisamment tôt.

Elle s'apprêtait à lui ouvrir la cage quand elle changea d'avis. Elle se précipita alors sur sa table, tira de son tiroir un rouleau de parchemin et se mit à griffonner rapidement dessus. Une fois son message terminé, elle prit soin de replier le parchemin et se releva. Alors, seulement, elle ouvrit la cage de Voltige. La chouette se posa docilement sur sa main, comprenant que sa maitresse avait une requête à lui donner. Elle en était même ravie et mordilla avec affection l'oreille d'Amy. Une fois la lettre accrochée à sa patte, Amy ouvrit la fenêtre et l'aida dans un geste ample du bras à prendre son envol.

Elle était consciente de l'impulsivité de sa décision, mais elle ne le regrettait pas. Elle venait de demander à James de l'accueillir dès que possible pour quelques jours. Elle ne voulait pas rester et supporter qu'on la traite aussi durement, sans aucune considération sur ses sentiments.

Comme elle ne pouvait pas non plus attendre la réponse de James sans rien faire, elle sortit le cahier qu'elle avait acheté pour écrire son journal intime et décida de le commencer par la journée d'hier. Sans relâche, elle écrivit dessus comme si sa vie en dépendait. Prise de frénésie, elle en aurait presque oublié ses problèmes si elle n'était pas en train de les poser à l'écrit.

Hélas, Voltige ne pouvait décemment pas transplaner, et son père se réveilla avant qu'elle ne revienne. En entendant la porte de son père grincer puis s'ouvrir, l'adolescente eut le réflexe de se retourner. Elle craignit un instant qu'il ne tente de lui parler mais fut soulagée de l'entendre descendre les escaliers.

Malheureusement, ce n'était que partie remise. Une demi-heure plus tard, il frappa à sa porte. Elle voulut l'ignorer mais il commença à s'impatienter, la menaçant d'entrer de force si nécessaire. Résignée, elle se leva et partit d'un pas lourd déverrouiller la porte. Son père entra, s'avança dans sa chambre et regarda autour de lui d'abord sans rien dire. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent alors sur la cage vide de Voltige.

— Ta chouette n'est pas rentrée ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Il s'inquiétait de la possibilité que Voltige soit vue par leur voisin. Amy jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la cage avant de toiser son père, d'un air mi- exaspéré mi- défiant.

— Non, elle est en mission.

Évidemment, la curiosité de son père fut émoustillée. De façon maladroite, il demanda :

— Et… laquelle, précisément ?

— Devine, le nargua sa fille. Voyons… à quoi peut bien servir une chouette ?

— Amy… Ne joue pas à ça avec moi, veux-tu ? À qui as-tu envoyé une lettre ?

— Quoi ? s'indigna-t-elle faussement. J'ai quand même le droit à un minimum d'intimité. Ça ne te regarde pas !

— Mais bien sûr… soupira son père avec exaspération, comprenant qu'elle cherchait surtout à faire diversion. Bon, je voulais surtout parler de toi à propos d'hier soir.

Il laissa un silence, étudiant prudemment sa réaction. Amy sentit des rougeurs gagner ses joues tandis que tout son corps se tendait à l'évocation de la veille. Elle n'avait pas du tout envie de parler de ça… D'ailleurs,

— Il n'y a rien à dire, dit-elle. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir.

— Écoute, je comprends que ce soit difficile pour toi. Mais si tu lui donnais une chance…

— Et moi ? Moi, tu m'en as donné une chance ? s'énerva Amy. Tu me rejettes depuis trois ans…

— Je ne te rejette pas…

— Tu me _rejettes_ depuis trois ans, tu n'essaies même pas de me comprendre, de m'accepter… Tu restes distant avec moi, c'est à peine si je t'ai vu à mon retour, tu refuses de me dire quoi que ce soit… Et là, comme ça, tu me l'imposes ? Tu penses que je prends ça bien ?

— Non, bien sûr… Je comprends que ça doit être difficile… Mais je n'ai pas voulu te l'imposer, vraiment.

Malgré ses efforts pour garder son sang-froid, son père paraissait vraiment mal à l'aise. Sans doute était-il conscient de sa maladresse, mais Amy était trop en colère pour compatir.

— Alors pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé avant ?

Il ne répondit rien, détourna la tête. Coupable.

— Tu me l'as balancée sans préambule, sans même essayer d'adoucir le choc…

Sa voix s'était brisée et des larmes commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Elle lui en voulait tellement… Sa maman lui manquait terriblement… et l'idée que cette femme pourrait un jour la remplacer était trop affreuse. Et alors qu'elle pleurait, son père remua sur place, comme paniqué. Il leva la main dans un élan paternel mais hésita. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas prise dans ses bras qu'il ne savait plus trop comment faire ou même s'il le pouvait. Soudain, la peur qu'elle le rejette le figea et il ne fit rien.

Amy, bien sûr, ne le savait pas et, pour elle, c'était une preuve supplémentaire de son indifférence. Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de la main et tenta de reprendre une respiration plus calme. À ce moment-là, une ombre jaillit à côté d'eux et vint s'écraser sur son lit dans un bruit étouffé et un hululement plaintif.

Comme alertée par la détresse de sa maîtresse, Voltige avait dû voler à la vitesse de la lumière pour transmettre son courrier aussi vite, même si James vivait dans une ville assez proche de Littlehampton. La chouette ne tenta pas de se remettre debout et resta inerte sur le dos, les ailes étalées de part et d'autres. Si ce n'était son ventre qui remuait au gré de sa respiration haletante, on aurait pu croire qu'elle avait succombé.

Cette interruption avait brisé l'ambiance. Sans plus porter attention à son père, Amy partit récupérer la lettre attachée à la patte de sa pauvre chouette qu'elle cajola d'une petite caresse chargée de reconnaissance.

— Tes amis t'ont répondu vite, remarqua son père, sur un ton indéchiffrable.

— Oui, ce sont de vrais amis, répondit Amy d'un ton acerbe. Ils me parlent et me répondent, _eux_.

Thomas renifla bruyamment, piqué par sa remarque. Sa fille le toisa avec rancœur tout en dépliant le morceau de parchemin. James lui répondait qu'elle pouvait venir dès qu'elle le voudrait par le réseau de cheminée. Amy ignorait de quoi il voulait parler avant de se rappeler avoir déjà vu des sorciers apparaître dans la cheminée du pub du Chaudron Baveur à Londres. Elle ne savait pas non plus comment elle devait s'y prendre. Quelque part, elle était déçue elle aurait préféré partir dès à présent et éviter toute cette conversation aussi gênante qu'épuisante. Malheureusement, il lui fallait d'abord répondre à James, et elle doutait que Voltige puisse refaire un autre voyage aussi vite. La chouette s'était finalement relevée, mais restait posée sur le bord du lit, encore incapable de rejoindre sa cage toute seule. Amy se pencha pour lui tendre le bras. Voltige sauta dessus et mordilla son index. Amy lui tendit de la nourriture pour la récompenser.

— De bonnes nouvelles ? demanda Thomas sans conviction.

Amy ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle devait pourtant lui dire qu'elle avait passé outre sa volonté et avait ainsi déjà pris l'initiative de contacter James. La peur d'être réprimandée, malgré toute sa colère, ne la quittait pas. D'un autre côté, une envie irrépressible de se rebeller, de ne plus se laisser faire par cet adulte insensible, la décida.

— James m'invite à venir chez lui dès que possible, affirma-t-elle en fixant son père d'un air de défi.

La mâchoire de ce dernier remua, signe qu'elle avait fait mouche.

— Je n'ai pas accepté que tu t'en ailles chez un inconnu, rappela-t-il froidement.

— Mais tu n'as pas refusé non plus, rétorqua-t-elle. Et ce n'est pas un inconnu, c'est James Potter, un camarade de classe de mon école.

— Ce qui ne me le fait pas connaître pour autant, insista-t-il. Je n'ai jamais parlé à ses parents, j'ignore quel type de garçon il est. Je refuse de laisser ma fille aller nulle part sans au moins que je discute avec ses parents.

— Tu cherches seulement des excuses pour me retenir ! protesta Amy.

— C'est mon droit de père ! J'ai le devoir de m'inquiéter et de m'assurer de ta sécurité…

Amy poussa un profond soupir en croisant les bras. Thomas ne se laissa pas démonter.

— De toute façon, reprit-il. Ce n'est pas le sujet. Je veux qu'on discute de Margot… Je comprends que ça puisse te faire un choc, et je ne veux pas te l'imposer comme tu le crois. J'ai juste pensé que ce serait mieux si elle se présentait à toi d'elle-même et s'approche de toi en douceur.

Amy étouffa une exclamation. Il osait parler de _douceur _!

— Visiblement, je m'étais trompé là-dessus, et je te demande pardon d'avoir été aussi maladroit…

— Tu veux plutôt dire _lâche _! siffla-t-elle entre les dents. Arrête de mentir, tu as juste trouvé ça plus facile de lui reléguer le fardeau d'avouer à ta fille que tu fréquentais une autre femme que celle que tu avais épousée…

— Je ne trompe pas ta mère, Amy !

Thomas s'était mis à hurler, le visage rouge, le front en sueur, les mains serrées sur ses hanches. Tout son corps tremblait. En le voyant, Amy baissa la tête, soudain honteuse de ses propos. Bien sûr, son père n'avait pas oublié sa mère.

— Je suis désolée… bégaya-t-elle difficilement. C'est juste…

— Amy, personne ne remplacera ta mère, ni pour toi, ni pour moi.

La voix de son père s'était radoucie.

— Seulement, ça fait trois ans qu'elle est morte et que ma femme me manque atrocement, comme ta mère te manque. En plus, tu n'es même plus à la maison et je me retrouve tout seul le soir à éponger ma peine tous les jours… Margot n'est pas ta mère, mais elle est l'épaule sur laquelle je peux enfin m'appuyer et apaiser ma peine, la seule compagnie que j'ai depuis que les deux femmes de ma vie ont quitté mon foyer… Je comprends qu'il te soit difficile pour l'instant de l'accepter et j'ai conscience de n'avoir rien fait pour te rendre la tâche facile… J'aurais dû t'en parler bien plus tôt, mais je n'ai pas trouvé les mots ni le bon moment. J'espère néanmoins que tu réussiras à pardonner à ton père d'avoir été maladroit.

Ces mots-dits, il s'arrêta de parler et se passa une main sur le visage en soupirant. Amy avait relevé la tête et cherchait quelque chose pour lui répondre mais l'émotion l'en empêchait. La sincérité de ses paroles l'avait touchée. Elle ne savait plus trop comment réagir : elle se sentait incapable de lui en vouloir ni même d'accepter l'idée qu'il fréquente quelqu'un d'autre. C'était encore beaucoup trop tôt. Il lui faudrait du temps. Malgré tout, sa colère était retombée.

— Je vais te laisser du temps pour y réfléchir, dit-il au bout d'un moment. En attendant, je veux bien que tu ailles te détendre chez ton ami… mais à la condition que je parle un peu avec un de ses parents. Tu n'auras qu'à leur donner mon numéro de téléphone.

Après quoi, il quitta la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Amy seule avec ses émotions, sa perplexité, sa lettre et sa chouette.

— **oOo** —

_Le Meulier, Almodington, Angleterre, 3 Août 1976_

Amy n'en revint pas que les choses se fussent passées aussi vite. Après sa conversation avec son père, elle avait hésité un moment à renvoyer une lettre à James. Puis, elle était parvenue à prendre sa décision et une heure après avoir renvoyé Voltige à Almodington, où James vivait, son père recevait un coup de téléphone de Mme Potter. Trois heures plus tard, Mme Potter débarquait dans la cheminée de leur salon. Celle-ci n'ayant plus été utilisée depuis quelques années, la mère de James en ressortit noire de suie mais n'en tint pas rigueur aux McFlyers. Au contraire, elle se révéla une femme des plus charmantes et des plus tolérantes, surtout face à l'incrédulité à peine cachée de Thomas.

Et c'était ainsi qu'Amy effectua son tout premier voyage par voix de cheminée. Un trajet qui lui laissa une très forte impression de malaise, si bien qu'à peine arrivée dans la cuisine des Potters, elle vomit. Rouge de confusion, elle se répandit en excuses et se précipita vers les serviettes pour éponger la catastrophe.

— Les voyages en cheminée sont toujours très éprouvants la première fois, dit Mme Potter, avec un sourire réconfortant. Beaucoup ont du mal à les supporter mais ça ira mieux dès la seconde fois, ne t'en fais pas.

Amy se contenta d'un bref sourire, toujours embarrassée par la situation. D'un simple sort, Mme Potter nettoya définitivement le sol et les serviettes usagées furent jetées. Après quoi, la mère de James l'envoya dans le jardin, où les garçons devaient probablement se trouver à jouer sur leurs balais.

En sortant de la maison, Amy arriva dans une vaste étendue d'herbes. Le jardin des Potters était entouré de hauts arbres si bien qu'ils procuraient à la maison une tranquille intimité. La jeune fille qui vivait en banlieue d'une ville de taille moyenne était ravie de se trouver dans un lieu plus campagnard, avec de vastes étendues. Elle repéra très rapidement les deux Maraudeurs. Comme annoncé avant l'été, Sirius Black passait les vacances dans la demeure des Potters. Amy se demanda si c'était à cause de sa famille. À Poudlard, il était de notoriété publique que Sirius ne s'entendait pas avec les siens. Il suffisait de voir comment il traitait son propre frère, âgé de deux ans de moins que lui. Il l'ignorait éperdument quand il ne l'humiliait pas en faisant des farces aux Serpentards.

N'ayant jamais été très proche de lui, malgré son béguin pour lui pendant ses deux premières années scolaires, elle n'avait jamais osé aborder le sujet avec lui. Elle se demanda si elle le ferait un jour – leur relation semblait s'améliorer depuis le dernier trimestre à Poudlard.

En y réfléchissant, un an plus tôt, si on lui avait dit qu'elle se serait tournée vers James pendant un moment de détresse, elle n'y aurait jamais cru. Mais voilà qu'elle se trouvait chez lui, en plein été, quelques heures à peine après lui avoir demandé son aide. Remus avait raison quand il disait que James était doté d'une grande générosité.

En approchant d'eux, les garçons finirent par l'apercevoir et ils s'arrêtèrent un moment de jouer.

— Tiens, Amy ! Tu es arrivée ! s'écria James en sautant de son balai.

— La reine des cartes, la salua Sirius à sa manière.

— Salut ! leur répondit-elle en souriant. Je viens tout juste d'arriver par voix de cheminée… C'était horrible !

— Ne m'en parle pas ! s'exclama James. Maman a beau dire qu'on s'y habitue, j'ai toujours le ventre noué après un trajet !

— C'est rassurant… grimaça Amy qui s'imaginait déjà vomir à chaque fois.

— Tu veux te joindre à nous ? proposa Sirius. James a besoin de renforts… ou il va perdre à plat de couture !

— Rêve toujours !

Amy finit par accepter, mais insista sur le fait qu'elle n'y jouait jamais et serait sûrement nulle. James l'accompagna jusqu'au garage, qui servait plutôt de débarras, et lui trouva son autre balai. Puis, ils revinrent dans le jardin et tous deux s'installèrent sur leur monture et décollèrent. Amy dut réapprendre à maîtriser le balai, peu habituée au vol, et ils commencèrent à jouer.

Comme annoncée, Amy se révéla une bien pitoyable joueuse, incapable la plupart du temps d'attraper le souaffle. Quand les garçons le lui lançaient, elle fermait toujours les yeux, ayant peur de le recevoir en pleine tête. Finalement, ils arrêtèrent d'essayer de lui envoyer le ballon et, quelques minutes plus tard, ils décidèrent de jouer à autre chose. Amy se sentit obligée de s'excuser.

— Ce n'est pas bien grave, lui assura James.

Mais Sirius boudait, déçu de devoir s'arrêter aussi vite. Les trois adolescents rangèrent leur balai dans le garage et s'installèrent sur la terrasse, autour d'un paquet de carte, ce qui redonna le sourire au Maraudeur. Quelques minutes après qu'ils aient commencé leur première partie de tarot sorcier, la chouette d'Amy arriva et se posa sur l'épaule de sa maîtresse dont elle mordilla chaleureusement l'oreille. Amy sortit de sa poche une petite friandise que la chouette avala goulument.

— Tu as une chouette très fidèle, remarqua James.

Comme si elle l'avait compris, Voltige hulula avec fierté.

— Elle nous a tirés du lit à coups de bec, juste pour que nous lisions ta lettre et répondions, se rappela Sirius en grommelant face au mauvais souvenir. J'en ai encore des marques au bras, tiens, regarde !

Ceci dit, il releva sa manche et dévoila des petites éraflures sur son bras.

— Je suis désolée, s'excusa Amy. J'étais très perturbée quand je vous ai écrit… je crois que Voltige l'a ressenti et vous a fait comprendre à sa manière que j'avais besoin de vous…

Elle rougit, intimidée de dévoiler ses états d'âme devant les deux garçons. Ceux-ci ne semblèrent pas le remarquer.

— Les problèmes familiaux, crois-moi, je sais ce que c'est, railla Sirius. On doit se serrer les coudes entre potes.

Amy sourit, ravie de s'entendre qualifiée de la sorte par le Maraudeur. Le sourire entendu de James laissait entendre qu'il pensait de même. Et ce fut ainsi que la jeune adolescente fut intégrée par le duo. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, à l'aube du crépuscule, James et Sirius lui firent visiter la maison et la guidèrent vers la chambre que la famille lui avait attribuée. C'était une toute petite pièce mais suffisamment grande pour accueillir un lit et une armoire, ce qui suffisait amplement à la jeune fille. Puis, l'heure du repas sonna et elle rencontra le reste de la famille Potter, c'était-à-dire Mrs Potter et la grand-mère de James. Elle passa de très agréables moments en compagnie des Potter et de Sirius.

Le soir, après avoir quitté les deux garçons partis dans leur propre chambre, elle se retrouva dans la sienne, assise sur son lit, son journal intime ouvert sur ses jambes. Et la nuit tomba.

— **oOo** —

_Le Meulier, Almodington, Angleterre, 6 Août 1976_

Les jours qui suivirent son arrivée au Meulier comptèrent parmi les meilleurs moments des vacances d'Amy. Accompagnée des deux Maraudeurs, elle s'amusait follement à parcourir les étendues de la forêt bordant la demeure, à découvrir des petites créatures magiques inoffensives, à écouter Sirius narrer leurs exploits à Poudlard, à se mordre la lèvre pour s'empêcher de crier en écoutant les histoires de fantômes de la grand-mère de James, et à tout un tas d'autres activités que les deux garçons lui faisaient découvrir. N'ayant appris l'existence du monde de la magie qu'à l'âge de 11 ans, elle en savait bien moins que les deux Maraudeurs, tous deux issus de vieilles familles sorcières, et ces derniers lui racontaient tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant leur enfance, les jeux magiques auxquels ils jouaient. De son côté, elle leur racontait ses propres expériences dans le monde moldu, l'école maternelle, l'école primaire, la peur des plus grands, les plaisirs d'être les plus âgés de l'école ensuite…

Le matin du 6 Août 1976, Remus Lupin, un des Maraudeurs et meilleur ami de Sirius et de James, arriva au Meulier. Contacté par James, il savait déjà qu'Amy était là, et à entendre les sous-entendus sifflés par son ami, sa venue était sûrement liée à la présence de la jeune fille. Amy, qui n'ignorait pas les sentiments du garçon, s'efforçait d'ignorer les plaisanteries de James, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en rougir à chaque fois. Aussi, quand il débarqua dans la cuisine, alors qu'elle se resservait de lait de chèvre, elle laissa tomber son bol et tout le liquide s'étala à terre. Alertée par le bruit, Mme Potter arriva à sa rescousse.

— Et bien, Amy, Remus te fait donc tant d'effet ! plaisanta-t-elle.

Sans aucun doute James lui avait parlé des sentiments de Remus à son égard, le regard amusé que Mme Potter portait à Amy était plus qu'évident.

— Non, bafouilla la jeune fille en rougissant. J'ai été surprise, c'est tout…

Mme Potter n'y crut pas un mot et ria sous cape. Puis, elle accueillit Remus chaleureusement et l'invita à poser ses affaires dans le salon. James et Sirius, qui avaient suivi Mme Potter, embrassèrent tour à tour leur copain en lui donnant de fortes claques dans le dos. Dans toute cette agitation, Remus et Amy n'eurent même pas l'occasion de se saluer. Le nouvel arrivant fut ainsi très vite entraîné hors de la cuisine.

— Bon ! Amy, reprit Mme Potter en tirant sa baguette. Je vais t'apprendre ma formule magique pour ce genre de situations. Si tu dois me tâcher ma cuisine à chaque fois que quelqu'un débarque de notre cheminée, j'aime autant que tu saches comment t'y prendre pour nettoyer toute tâche inconvenante !

Et voilà comment Amy se retrouva embarquée pour le reste de la matinée dans un cours de magie domestique. Non seulement Mme Potter lui apprit les rudiments de nettoyage par la magie mais aussi tint-elle à lui enseigner toutes ses astuces magiques pour maintenir une maison toute propre. Quand il lui arrivait de croiser les garçons, entre deux pièces, James ou bien Sirius lui lançait de gros clins d'œil éloquents. Aussi s'empressait-elle toujours de rejoindre Mme Potter au plus vite, les joues rouges de confusion, et l'esprit rivé sur la problématique suivante : quel sort employer pour clouer le bec aux deux Maraudeurs ?

— Bon, Mme Potter, je pense que vous m'avez appris l'essentiel à présent, affirma Amy, profitant que son enseignante improvisée fasse une pause. Merci pour toutes ces astuces super intéressantes, est-ce que je peux aller m'amuser avec les autres maintenant ?

— Mais bien sûr, Amy ! accepta Mme Potter. De toute façon, il est bientôt midi et le repas ne se fera pas tout seul !

Mme Potter se hâta dans la cuisine tandis que, libérée, Amy se dirigea vers le jardin où, une fois de plus, les garçons jouaient au Quidditch. Arrivée en-dessous d'eux, elle les appela :

— Vous ne savez donc faire que ça ? se moqua-t-elle.

— Toi, par contre, tu dois savoir faire plein de choses à présent ! répliqua Sirius en sautant de son balai. Par exemple, faire mon lit le matin… ou bien, laver mes chaussettes !

— Ouais, ou les faire virer rose, railla Amy en lui tirant la langue.

Sirius grimaça à l'idée de se vêtir de cette couleur pour fillette, même pour des chaussettes. James et Remus atterrirent à leur tour sur la pelouse, et Amy eut enfin l'occasion de lui dire bonjour. Mais la présence imposante des deux autres garçons qui ne cessaient de les regarder fixement, la rendait incapable de prononcer un mot.

— Salut Amy, dit Remus en lui souriant.

Elle lui rendit le sourire – et les deux Maraudeurs sifflèrent. Cette fois, ce fut Remus qui réagit en bondissant sur eux, les menaçant de ses poings pour les faire taire. Les deux garçons s'éloignèrent en courant, et Amy éclata de rire.

Malgré des débuts difficiles, Amy parvint à se détendre et tous les quatre s'entendirent à merveille. La journée fila sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Après le dîner, Remus et Amy trouvèrent pour la première fois l'occasion de discuter seul à seule. Les deux amis accueillirent cette occasion avec plaisir. Amy s'étonna même d'avoir attendu cet instant et se demanda si cela signifiait qu'elle ressentait quelque chose pour le Maraudeur.

Remus était un gentil garçon, calme et attentionné, mais aussi intelligent et vif. En plus de cela, il n'était pas moche du tout. Ses cheveux blonds étaient soigneusement coiffés et coupés courts, et son visage fin était moins pâle que d'habitude, même si ses yeux étaient toujours entourés de poches violacées, montrant une certaine fatigue physique. Elle s'était toujours demandée pourquoi il paraissait constamment éreinté mais n'avait jamais vraiment osé lui poser la question.

D'un accord tacite, ils se mirent à marcher le long des arbres entourant Le Meulier. D'abord en silence, profitant seulement du calme environnant, de la fraicheur de la soirée en plein mois d'août, de la nuit qui tombait, assombrissant le ciel au-dessus d'eux. Puis, Remus prit la parole en premier.

— Je suis content que tu ais pu venir, dit-il. Comme tu n'avais pas l'air très sûre avant de partir en vacances, je pensais devoir attendre septembre… Je l'avoue, quand James m'a informé que tu étais chez lui pour quelques jours, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion moi-aussi.

Amy sentit ses joues s'enflammer de plus belle. Encore une fois, Remus lui faisait comprendre à quel point il tenait à elle, non pas directement mais tout en douceur. Elle acquiesça maladroitement, incertaine encore de ses propres désirs. Cela lui faisait très plaisir – elle ne le niait pas –, mais était-ce suffisant pour sortir avec lui ? Et puis, après tout, il ne lui avait jamais demandé d'être avec lui, juste d'accepter ses sentiments… Pour d'autres, cela revenait sans doute au même, mais pas pour Amy, qui avait besoin d'être constamment rassurée.

— Tu sais que tu peux me parler si tu as le moindre souci, continua Remus. Je serais toujours là pour t'écouter, je tenais à ce que tu le saches.

Sans doute pensait-il aux raisons qui l'avaient poussé à venir chez James aussi soudainement. Amy le remercia d'abord de sa gentillesse, puis, après une courte pause, se décida à lui raconter ses problèmes. S'il était si gentil, elle pouvait sans doute se confier à lui.

— …Et voilà, tu sais tout, termina-t-elle après avoir parlé pendant près de quinze minutes sans s'arrêter.

Certains moments avaient été compliqué à confesser sans toutefois trop en dire. Il comprit donc pourquoi en Janvier dernier, son humeur avait subitement changé. Son père et elle avaient fait des progrès et finalement tout s'était écroulé et les vieilles blessures enfouies avaient fini par ressurgir. À présent, elle essuyait une nouvelle crise familiale, avec l'arrivée de cette jeune femme.

— Je suis désolée si je t'ai ennuyée avec tout ça, s'excusa-t-elle, se rendant compte qu'elle avait monopolisé toute son attention pendant beaucoup de temps.

— Ne t'excuse pas, je t'en prie ! Les amis sont faits pour ça, même si je ne peux pas faire grand-chose pour t'aider. Du moins, à part t'écouter et te distraire.

— C'est déjà bien assez ! affirma-t-elle avec le sourire. Merci de m'avoir écoutée.

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de poursuivre leur discussion. Lassés d'être privés de la compagnie de leur copain, James et Sirius se manifestèrent de nouveau. Amy et Remus les rejoignirent aussitôt, ravis néanmoins d'avoir profité de ce petit temps ensemble pour se rapprocher.

— Vingt minutes seul à seule et pas un seul bisou, Remus, tu me déçois ! se moqua Sirius.

— Vous nous espionniez ! s'offusquèrent les deux amis.


	21. Acte 2 scène 2

Bonjour, bonjour !

Je sais, je suis en retard et je vous dois toutes mes excuses. Mais, vraiment, vraiment, ce n'est pas entièrement de ma faute ! Alors que je croyais que ma ligne internet était établie (puisque j'avais eu internet en branchant la neufbox reçue), en fait, c'était juste l'ancienne ligne qui n'était pas déconnectée. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui elle l'est et je dois encore attendre qu'on ouvre la mienne avant d'avoir le net. Donc, je n'ai pas pu publier avant aujourd'hui (je ne suis pas chez moi, c'est pour ça que j'ai internet).

Je ne pourrais donc pas vous donner de date pour le prochain chapitre, aussi je vous invite à vous connecter de temps en temps sur mon blog (far-ficandrea . livejournal . com) où je donne plus d'informations sur l'avancée de l'histoire.

Ceci dit, merci à tous ceux et celles qui me suivent encore, et bonne lecture !

**Scène 2**

Le reste des vacances d'Amy se déroula ainsi : elle resta pendant sept jours chez les Potters avant de rentrer finalement chez elle. Son père, qui avait eu entre temps l'occasion de parler avec son ami Jean-François Lechèvre, n'essaya plus de lui présenter Margot mais avait tenu à ce qu'elle réfléchisse à la question et envisage un jour de la rencontrer. Amy avait donc été bien forcée d'accepter de la voir. Elle attendit néanmoins le dernier instant. Elle concéda un rendez-vous de deux heures au petit café de Littlehampton. Son père l'accompagna jusqu'au lieu-dit, l'introduisit à Margot puis laissa les deux femmes seules – un conseil que lui avait judicieusement prodigué Elisabeth Lechèvre et qui d'ailleurs avait porté ses fruits : bien qu'embarrassée, Amy avait été ravie d'avoir été seule. S'il avait été là, elle se serait sentie plus oppressée, et rien n'en serait sorti de bon.

Finalement, après deux heures de discussion (malgré des débuts difficiles), Amy avait fini par reconnaître en Margot certaines qualités. C'était une femme douce et attentionnée, surtout très patiente, juste ce qu'il fallait à son père, un homme perturbé et meurtri par l'absence de la femme qu'il avait aimé des années durant.

Margot avait monopolisé en grande partie la conversation, surtout parce qu'Amy ne faisait pas vraiment mine de vouloir répondre. Elle était paralysée par l'étrangeté de la situation. Margot semblait être quelqu'un de bien, mais Amy n'arrivait pas à se détendre. Elle la regardait tout en essayant de se dire que cette femme pourrait peut-être un jour faire le bonheur de son père. Cette idée l'effrayait, bien qu'elle ne puisse qu'espérer que cela arrive. Malgré leurs différents, Thomas restait son seul et unique parent.

Leur entretien s'était terminé dès les deux heures passées, et sans rien dire pour encourager Margot, Amy était rentrée chez elle. Les jours suivants, son père resta à la maison et tenta d'amorcer avec elle des conversations. Leur relation était tendue, teintée de gêne et d'appréhension. Tous deux craignaient de dire ce qu'il ne fallait pas et d'enclencher une nouvelle dispute.

Finalement, le temps passa sans qu'Amy ne s'en rende compte et elle reçut la lettre de Poudlard, celle qui annonçait la date et l'heure du départ du Poudlard Express ainsi que les différents livres et ingrédients nécessaires à ses cours. Une autre lettre, cette fois venant de Jane et d'Oliver, lui donnait rendez-vous au Chaudron Baveur le 30 Août, à onze heures.

Ainsi, Amy eut l'occasion de retrouver ses deux meilleurs amis avant la rentrée. Ce fut une journée incroyable. Ensemble, ils parcoururent le Chemin de Traverse qui rassemblait tout un tas de boutiques sorciers. C'était un lieu magique, à l'abri des moldus, où tout le monde était vêtu de robes de sorciers et de longues capes aux couleurs éparses. La plupart portait sur leur tête des chapeaux pointus tout droit sorti d'un livre de contes de fée. Les trois adolescents achetèrent tout le nécessaire pour les cours, farfouillèrent la boutique de Farces et Attrapes, de Balais et même de Friandises sorcières. Ils s'installèrent également à un petit café sorcier pour déguster des boissons fraiches qu'on ne trouvait nulle part ailleurs et discutèrent longtemps de leurs vacances. Puis, ils se séparèrent à nouveau et Amy rentra chez elle pour trois jours.

Et la rentrée tant attendue arriva.

— **oOo** —

_Gare de Londres, Quai 9¾, 3 Septembre 1976_

Comme chaque jour de rentrée, la gare de Londres était envahie par des centaines de personnages incongrus. Des hommes habillés en tenue de golf, d'autres en touristes débrayés, et des femmes aux boucles dignes des années 30 et aux chapeaux melons (ne manquaient plus que les bottes de cuir). Ce qu'il y avait pourtant de plus étrange était le contenu de leurs chariots. C'était comme si la gare de Londres s'apprêtait à ouvrir le musée des volatiles nocturnes tels que les hiboux et les chouettes, ou encore des rats hyperactifs et des chats narcissiques ou enfin de crapauds chanteurs. Sans parler seulement de ces animaux mis en cage, il y avait encore d'autres choses plus bizarres comme des chaudrons ou même des balais. Que pouvaient faire tous ces enfants avec des ustensiles aussi peu ordinaires ?

Mais ce qu'il y avait de plus étrange encore était que tout cela paraissait normal. Autour de ces familles qui se pressaient avec leurs charriots remplis de valises, de cages, de chaudrons et de balais, personne ne se retournait. Pourtant, il y aurait de quoi s'étonner. Mais non, aucun ne les remarquait. Sauf le père d'Amy qui, perdu au centre du grand hall, semblait époustouflé par l'indifférence de ses congénères « _moldus_ », comme les appelait sa fille.

C'était la première fois qu'il accompagnait vraiment Amy jusqu'à son quai et il se demandait s'il ne valait mieux pas rebrousser chemin. Surtout qu'il ignorait encore comment ils arriveraient jusqu'au quai 9¾. Allaient-ils rapetisser pour se trouver entre les quai 9 et les quai 10 ? Ou bien traverseraient-ils des champs spatio-temporels qui les amèneraient dans un tout autre endroit ?

Quand sa fille accéléra sa course pour foncer sur une barrière métallique appuyée contre un large pilier, il ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un cri et fermer les yeux, certain qu'elle se vautrerait sur la pierre. N'entendant cependant aucun bruit, il leva lentement les paupières et constata que, d'un côté tout le monde le regardait de travers et de l'autre, sa fille avait disparu.

Bien mal à l'aise, il fit demi-tour, ne pouvant décemment pas foncer dans un pilier avec tout ce monde qui le regardait.

— C'est votre première fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Il se tourna pour découvrir avec surprise (et soulagement) qu'il s'agissait tout simplement de Mme Alice Potter. Elle accompagnait deux garçons, dont un devait être son fils.

— Oui, répondit-il en se retournant. J'ai été… surpris.

— La première fois est toujours impressionnante, affirma-t-elle avec indulgence. Venez donc avec nous, on va vous montrer comment faire.

— Mais… et les autres voyageurs ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

— Les moldus ne voient rien ! ricana un des garçons, qui possédaient des cheveux en bataille. Ils sont trop occupés par leurs affaires pour faire attention à nous. Ils sont aveugles !

— James, le reprit Mme Potter sur un ton de reproche. Ne parle pas comme ça ! Mrs McFlyer pourrait s'offusquer de ta remarque…

— Non, laissez, intervint Thomas. Ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. Il y a peu, j'étais comme lui… aveugle…

Il resta un moment songeur avant de reprendre :

— Mais j'accepte volontiers votre aide. Je vous suis.

— Très bien, acquiesça Mme Potter. Sirius, James, allons-y !

Les deux garçons engagèrent alors leurs charriots dans une course effrénée vers la barrière. Tour à tour, ils disparurent à travers le pilier et, cette fois, Thomas put les voir. C'était absolument incroyable, presque irréel. Il s'efforça à ne pas se pincer la joue, mais cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour se persuader qu'il n'avait pas rêvé.

— C'est à nous à présent, annonça Mme Potter.

Thomas acquiesça d'un signe de tête hésitant, incertain de vouloir foncer tête baissée sur un mur. Et si jamais ça ne fonctionne pas ? si le dispositif avait un problème ? si la magie s'estompait ? Il n'eut plus le temps d'hésiter que Mme Potter le poussa en avant. Persuadé que cela fonctionnait avec la vitesse, il s'élança et ferma les yeux parce que ça lui semblait plus facile. Il courut sans s'arrêter, droit devant lui…

— Papa, arrête-toi !

La voix d'Amy le fit réagir, il rouvrit les yeux et pila aussitôt. Encore un peu et il serait tombé sur les rails ! Sa fille le rejoignit.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? lui demanda-t-elle, les yeux grands ouverts.

— Et toi ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit qu'il me faudrait foncer droit sur un mur pour venir ? lui reprocha-t-il.

Amy ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien.

— J'ai dû oublier, avoua-t-elle, penaude. Désolée. Mais tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de courir. On se presse parce qu'on a peur de rater le train et parce que nos charriots sont lourds mais tu peux y aller doucement.

— Merci de m'avoir prévenu, bougonna-t-il.

— Désolée.

James et Sirius, l'ayant remarquée, vinrent la saluer. Puis, Mme Potter les rejoignit, ainsi qu'un autre garçon du nom de Peter Pettigrow. Seul un dénommé Remus Lupin manquait mais, comme le souligna Mme Potter, il y avait là assez de bagages à monter dans le train et à installer en attendant leur ami. Les adultes aidèrent donc les adolescents avec leurs affaires. Thomas contribua de son mieux, mais ne put s'empêcher de rester subjugué par tout ce qu'il voyait.

Une fois toutes les valises installées, Remus arrivé et plus tard, Oliver et Jane, les sept adolescents durent se scinder en deux groupes (les compartiments n'accueillant que six élèves à la fois). Amy décida finalement de rester tout d'abord avec ses deux meilleurs amis. Après tout, elle avait passé plusieurs jours chez James, mais elle n'avait croisé Oliver et Jane que le temps d'une journée de shopping.

Ils avaient déjà eu le temps, au cours de cette journée, de discuter de leurs vacances. Néanmoins, Amy reçut encore nombre de questions à ce sujet. Ils étaient curieux de savoir comment ça se passait avec l'arrivée de Margot, et surtout ce qu'il y avait – ou n'avait pas encore – entre Remus et elle.

— Il n'y a rien, soupira Amy. C'est juste un bon copain…

— En tout cas, _ton bon copain_ a eu l'air très déçu de ne pas t'avoir pour lui durant le trajet, remarqua Jane.

— Et toi ? Tu lui as finalement envoyé, ta lettre, à ton amoureux ? répliqua Oliver, détournant judicieusement la conversation.

Amy pensa que Jane allait le détromper mais la jeune fille se contenta d'en rire, grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Oui, et il m'a répondu ! affirma-t-elle fièrement.

Jane ne possédait pas la timidité d'Amy. Elle assumait ses choix comme ses amours et n'hésitait pas à déclarer sa flamme à haute voix.

— « Il n'y a pas honneur plus grand que celui d'être apprécié par l'esprit vif d'une jeune sorcière, tout comme je ne saurais être plus heureux qu'à l'idée qu'une personne que je considère déjà comme une amie sait me comprendre », récita-t-elle avec délectation, les joues rosissant légèrement de plaisir. Vous entendez, je le rend déjà _heureux_ !

Oliver et Amy s'esclaffèrent, ravis pour leur amie, mais aussi amusés par son enjouement. Ce n'était après tout que la réponse d'un chroniqueur à une de ses fans. En bons copains, ils turent leur pensée et s'exclamèrent au contraire de joie et d'encouragement. …Ou presque.

— Enfin, il a quand même sept ans de plus que toi, rappela Oliver.

— **oOo** —

_Gare de Pré-Au-Lard, 3 Septembre 1976_

Le voyage fut agréable mais tout de même un peu long. Les trois adolescents s'occupèrent en discutant, en jouant ou en s'octroyant une heure de sommeil. Au cours du trajet, Remus, Sirius, James et Peter vinrent tour à tour leur rendre visite pour discuter un peu. Les conversations tournèrent surtout autour du Quidditch quand James et Sirius furent présents. Les deux garçons portaient un intérêt envieux au stage d'entraînement de Quidditch qu'avait suivi Oliver. Peter parla plus de ses vacances et de sa passion pour la pêche, et Remus conversa de tout, selon les penchants de chacun.

Arrivés à la gare de Pré-Au-Lard, ils durent encore se rendre au château grâce à des calèches. Amy frissonna en voyant l'animal qui la tirait, mi-cheval, mi-oiseau. Quand elle avait interrogé son professeur de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques, elle avait appris qu'ils étaient appelés Sombrals et que seuls les personnes ayant vu la mort pouvaient les voir. Alors, évidemment, à chaque fois qu'elle les avait en face d'elle, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à sa mère.

Elle se dépêcha de monter et de rejoindre ses amis sur la calèche où les Maraudeurs leur avaient gardé la place. En s'installant sur le dernier siège, pratiquement à l'opposé de ces derniers, Amy eut une drôle impression de déjà-vu. Bien sûr, c'était en référence à l'année précédente. Ils étaient tous à peu près à la même place mais l'ambiance et les relations étaient loin d'être les mêmes. L'an passé, elle venait de tirer un trait sur Sirius mais son amour pour lui ne s'était pas encore effacé. Alors se retrouver assise prêt de lui avait été un calvaire. Cette année au contraire, elle riait de bons cœurs à ses blagues et participait même à la conversation. Les deux bandes s'entendaient beaucoup mieux, conversant dans la bonne humeur.

En y repensant, Amy se rendit compte qu'elle avait définitivement oublié Sirius. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup, il était même cet été devenu un bon copain, au même titre que James ou Peter. Pour autant, elle ne ressentait plus rien pour lui. Certes, elle le trouvait toujours beau, drôle et intelligent, mais il ne lui faisait plus aucun effet.

S'apercevant qu'elle le regardait, Sirius lui adressa son fameux clin d'œil charmeur. D'abord surprise, elle éclata aussitôt de rire avant de se tourner vers Remus et de lui parler. Oui, elle en avait bel et bien fini d'aimer le Maraudeur.

— **oOo** —

_Table de Gryffondor, Grande Salle, Poudlard, 3 Septembre 1976_

La flopée de nouveaux élèves finissait de désemplir au centre de la Grande Salle et bientôt arriverait l'heure de dîner, un moment attendu avec impatience par une bonne centaine de ventres affamés. Amy serrait sa fourchette et son couteau, manière enfantine qui lui valut bien des plaisanteries. Elle fit la moue tout le long que dura la fin des répartitions.

Les sièges à présents occupés, et toutes les premières années accueillies, le professeur Dumbledore – ou plutôt directeur de l'école – se leva et réclama un silence qu'aussitôt se fit. D'un chaleureux discours, il fit la présentation de leur nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal (le dernier étant parti en congé sabbatique autour du monde), un vieil homme d'allure morose, aux lunettes biscornues, qui balaya d'un regard les quatre tables d'un air méprisant.

— Il a l'air sympa, le nouveau, commenta Sirius en jetant un regard plus que déçu à James qui hocha la tête, ne trouvant rien de plus à dire.

Le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était souvent le préféré des élèves, cependant ce professeur d'apparence peu amène risquait bien de leur faire changer d'avis.

— Attendons de voir, conseilla Remus. Ce ne sont peut-être que des apparences.

— Tu sais, j'aimerais vraiment croire que les apparences soient trompeuses, lui dit Jane. Mais quand je vois ma prof d'Étude de Moldus et ce qu'il en est, je dois dire que je finis par en douter...

— Rappelle-moi encore, pourquoi est-ce que tu as choisi cette matière ? demanda Oliver.

Le professeur Dumbledore leva alors ses mains et souhaita à tous un bon appétit. Des exclamations de surprise et de joie retentirent alors que des mets succulents apparurent au centre des tables. D'un mouvement uniforme, tous se jetèrent sur les plats tant attendus, remplissant leurs assiettes de poulets rôtis, de rosbiffs, de légumes de saison et autres plats.

Amy se délectait de tous ces bonnes choses, elle qui avait eu si faim durant tout le voyage. Elle avait toujours eu un sacré appétit – son ventre rebondi en était la preuve. Alors qu'elle mangeait goulument, elle se rendit compte qu'on l'observait mais quand elle releva la tête, elle ne vit que ses amis en train de discuter. Elle fronça les sourcils puis haussa les épaules, croyant s'être trompée.

Mais voilà qu'à peine retournée à son plat, elle se sentit de nouveau épiée. Cette fois, elle regarda tout autour d'elle mais ne vit encore personne. Troublée, elle resta plusieurs secondes sur le qui-vive.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda Jane.

— Je ne sais pas, dit Amy. J'ai l'impression qu'on me regarde depuis tout à l'heure...

— Un amoureux secret ? suggéra en riant son amie.

À côté d'Amy, Remus remua. La jeune fille ne le remarqua pas et continua de guetter autour d'elle, l'impression désagréable d'être fixée ne la quittant pas. Et puis, soudain quelque chose se glissa entre ses jambes et elle ne put s'empêcher de bondir sur sa chaise en hurlant de frayeur. Tous les regards se braquèrent sur elle.

— Oh ! Regarde ! s'exclama Peter en pointant du doigt une masse orange sortant de dessous la table. Tu n'as rien à craindre Amy, ce n'est qu'un chat !

— Un chat ? répéta la jeune fille en se détendant, rassurée. Oh, mais oui ! C'est un chaton !

Elle se pencha pour ramasser le dit animal, lequel se laissa aller dans ses bras en ronronnant. Tous les élèves près d'eux se tournèrent pour voir ce qui avait causé ce raffut et, quand ils constatèrent qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un simple chat, ils retournèrent à leur assiette avec un soupir exaspéré. Tant d'agitation pour si peu !

— Eurg, quelle tronche ! s'exclama Sirius en grimaçant.

— Montre ! demanda James qui, de l'autre côté de la table, ne voyait pas très bien.

Amy s'efforça de tirer sur le chat qui s'était si bien blotti contre sa poitrine qu'il ne la lâchait plus. Voyant la tête du chat, James se recula d'un bond, une grimace se composant sur le visage. Remus haussa les sourcils d'un air intrigué mais ses pensées étaient loin d'être élogieuses.

— N'est-il pas mignon ? gloussa Amy en souriant béatement devant l'animal.

Elle avait toujours rêvé d'adopter un chat. Elle avait opté pour une chouette seulement parce que c'était pratique pour envoyer son courrier. À sa remarque, les cinq garçons et Jane fixèrent la bête puis leur amie. Tous se demandaient en quoi, précisément, elle se basait pour décrire le félin de « mignon ». La seule qualité qu'on pouvait envisager de lui concéder était son épaisse fourrure orange et soyeuse. Du reste, ses pattes étaient étrangement arquées, son museau tellement enfoncé qu'on aurait pu croire qu'on l'avait écrasé, et puis il possédait un regard terrible qui lui donnait un air grincheux et mal élevé.

— Mignon ? répéta soigneusement Jane. Mignon, mais où est-ce que tu me sors que ce... que cette... que _ça_ est mignon !

— Ben, en fait, je trouve qu'on se ressemble un peu, avoua timidement Amy en s'asseyant, le chat toujours fermement accroché à sa robe de sorcière.

— T'es pas sérieuse ! s'exclama Sirius. À côté de ce... de cette... de _ça_, on pourrait te trouver mignonne !

James leva les yeux au ciel et Peter releva un sourcil, essayant de comprendre ce que voulait dire son ami – et non pas ce qu'il semblait avoir dit. Les épaules de Remus s'affaissèrent et Oliver le toisa avec mépris.

— Je ne sais même plus si tu es désespérément bête ou simplement con... soupira Jane.

— Hey ! Je ne te permets pas !

Voyant que Jane n'était visiblement pas la seule à le penser, il croisa les bras et demanda d'une voix boudeuse :

— Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?

Seule Amy ne sembla pas s'en soucier. En fait, elle était simplement retournée à la contemplation de son nouveau compagnon sans vraiment l'écouter.

— **oOo** —

_Couloir, 3e étage, Poudlard, 4 Septembre 1976_

— Bon, alors, tu as trouvé le propriétaire du... de...

— C'est bon, tu peux l'appeler le « chat » quand même ! réagit Amy. Ce n'est pas un monstre.

— Ça reste à voir, railla Sirius. Bon alors, tu l'as trouvé ou pas ?

— Pourquoi ça t'intéresse tant ? répliqua Amy. Mince, j'ai oublié mon livre de Métamorphose ! Il faut que j'y retourne.

— Hein ? Non, attends, je peux...

Il ne put terminer sa phrase qu'elle décampa en courant. Sirius poussa un profond soupir avant de poursuivre son chemin et rejoindre James et Peter devant la salle.

— Remus n'est pas avec toi ? s'étonna James.

— Non, répondit Sirius. Je ne l'ai pas vu. Il était à son cours d'arithmancie de toute façon, non ?

— Ah, oui ! C'était ce matin, se rappela le Maraudeur en hochant la tête.

Ils n'attendirent pas longtemps avant que la porte ne s'ouvre et ne les laisse entrer. Le professeur McGonagall, comme à son habitude, se tenait droite au centre de la pièce, juste devant son bureau relevé sur une petite estrade circulaire. Ci et là étaient disposées des étagères, et sur celles-ci des livres, des objets en bois ou en métal, des trousses, des pots, des encriers, et tout plein d'objets servant pour les exercices pratiques du cours. L'enseignement de la métamorphose était très intéressant et de loin une des matières préférées des élèves. Mme Minerva McGonagall était un professeur très compétent mais très sévère et impartial. Ainsi, bien qu'elle dirigeait la maison de Gryffondor, elle n'hésitait pas à leur retirer des points quand cela se révélait nécessaire. Et selon les Maraudeurs, même quand ça ne l'était pas. Il suffisait de voir le regard sévère qu'elle leur adressait à chaque fois que quelque chose venait perturber le calme de l'école. Elle s'attendait toujours à ce qu'ils fussent les responsables – même si c'était le cas le trois quart du temps.

Elle balaya l'ensemble de la classe d'un regard avant de commencer son cours en présentant les principales composantes du programme de l'année et celui du semestre. Comme chaque début d'année, les cours commençaient par des éternelles présentations aussi inutiles qu'ennuyeuses – ils finiraient bien par le découvrir, ce programme ! -, les mêmes préconisations et les mêmes exigences – le calme, le travail, le respect et la ponctualité !

En parlant de ponctualité, la porte s'ouvrit précipitamment sur cinq élèves, dont Amy et Remus. Ces derniers se pressèrent sur les tables encore libres.

— Votre professeur m'a prévenu de votre retard, affirma McGonagall, qui glissa cependant un regard appuyé sur Amy (laquelle ne faisait pas arithmancie et n'était donc pas excusée par le professeur). Mais je tiens à préciser, pour certains d'entre vous, que je ne tolérerai aucun retard dorénavant. Ce point étant clair, passons à présent sur une introduction de la première partie...

Sirius regarda vers Amy et Remus qui s'attelaient à sortir leurs affaires. Il remarqua que seul Remus avait sorti son livre qu'il plaça au centre, sans doute pour Amy qui n'avait pas le sien. Après avoir donné les principales informations sur le déroulement de l'année, McGonagall fit son éternelle séance de dégraissage et leur donna tout un tas d'exercices de révision. Sirius était bien ravi : il préférait de loin la pratique que la théorie rébarbative.

À bien s'y méprendre, même s'ils aimaient plus que tout s'amuser, les Maraudeurs travaillaient bien et obtenaient des notes plus que raisonnables. James excellait dans le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il se vouait, c'était sûr, à une belle carrière plus tard – il ne savait pas encore quoi exactement mais il était sûr d'une chose : il serait au-devant du danger, à défendre les plus faibles et combattre les méchants. Sirius, lui, n'avait pas son pareil dans le maniement des sorts en tout genre et c'était pourquoi il réussissait toujours des tours de force lorsqu'il s'agissait d'adapter une formule anodine pour la rendre machiavélique. Peter préférait de loin les métamorphoses mais était encore loin de rattraper le niveau d'Amy qui réussissait chaque exercice quasiment du premier coup. Enfin, Remus équilibrait le groupe, ayant des notes à peu près égales dans chaque matière, dues à un travail plus assidu et une attention plus prononcée en cours.

D'ailleurs, les résultats obtenus lors de ce premier cours démontrèrent de façon très clairement l'écart de travail effectué entre eux pendant les vacances. James et Sirius réussirent plus ou moins bien les exercices, Peter parvint à tout transformer malgré quelques légers détails. Remus et Amy, eux, avaient tout métamorphosé sans aucun problème et avaient récolté les dix premiers points donnés à Gryffondor.

Ces points servaient pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons. Chaque fin d'année, la maison ayant le plus récolté de points remportaient la Coupe, trophée que les directeurs de maison et fantômes attitrés prenaient très à cœur. L'année précédente, c'était la maison de Poufsouffle qui l'avait remportée et l'année d'avant, celle de Serdaigle. Gryffondor n'était jamais très loin de la victoire mais les points perdus principalement par les Maraudeurs avaient souvent causé leur défaite. La toute première année, c'était la maison de Serpentard qui avait gagné la coupe. Cette année, McGonagall comptait bien sur sa maison pour voler la Coupe, aussi avait-elle pris grand soin de regarder droit dans les yeux chacun des Maraudeurs présents en leur rappelant les règles de conduite.

— **oOo —**

_Table de Gryffondor, Grande Salle, Poudlard, 4 Septembre 1976_

— Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

— De quoi tu parles, Sirius ? demanda James.

— Je parle à Amy, précisa Sirius. Amy ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire du... chat ?

— Mais j'en sais rien ! soupira-t-elle, le regardant avec exaspération, alors que ça devait être la seconde fois dans la matinée qu'il revenait à la charge. Je ne vois pas quoi faire d'autre à part accrocher une petite annonce sur le tableau d'affichage de chaque maison et attendre pour voir s'il y a une réponse...

— Et s'il n'y en a pas ? l'interrogea Peter. Tu comptes le garder ?

— Et pourquoi pas ? répondit-elle en haussant les épaules. Je l'aime bien, moi. Il est adorable...

— Adorable, tu parles ! s'exclama Jane avec sarcasme. Il a pratiquement déchiré tous mes Chicaneurs !

— Tu es abonnée au Chicaneur ? s'étonna Peter. Ma mère dit que ce n'est qu'un ramassis d'âneries et qu'il n'y a rien de vrai là-dedans.

— Ta mère est une ignorante, répliqua Jane, vexée comme si c'était d'elle dont il était question. Le Chicaneur traite de sujets plus méconnus. Mais ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne sait pas ce que c'est qu'on peut se permettre de dire que ça n'existe pas. C'est de l'étroitesse d'esprit !

— De l'étroitesse d'esprit ou plutôt du bon sens, railla Peter, vexé à son tour.

— Il ne faut jamais critiquer le Chicaneur devant Jane, prévint Oliver, quoiqu'un peu tard. Elle est folle amoureuse de son directeur...

— Non, j'aime simplement les journaux libres et de qualité, répliqua la blonde. Pas ceux à la solde du gouvernement...

— Oui, bon, s'impatienta Sirius. Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse, moi. Tu comptes vraiment garder ce chat ?

— Oui, affirma fermement Amy. Je ne vais pas laisser ce pauvre chaton sans défense...

— Sans défense, sans défense, c'est vite dit, ronchonna Jane, peu ravie à la perspective de retrouver d'autres cadavres de Chicaneurs.

— Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi ça t'intéresse autant de le savoir ? demanda Oliver.

La question fit mouche dans toutes les têtes qui se rendirent compte, en effet, que le Maraudeur faisait beaucoup de cas pour si peu de chose. Sirius, pris au piège, se renfrogna sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise.

— Sirius n'aime pas beaucoup les chats, je crois, se rappela alors Remus après réflexion.

— Disons que c'est plutôt eux qui ne m'aime pas beaucoup, corrigea celui-ci.

— Ah ! s'exclama James. Maintenant que vous le dîtes, la dernière fois que tu t'en es approché, un t'a bien entaillé la main.

— Et c'est pas le seul, maugréa Sirius. Je sais pas pourquoi mais dès que je suis en présence d'un chat, celui-ci prend aussitôt la mouche et soit il prend peur et me fuit, soit il m'attaque.

Ceci dit, il descendit le haut de sa robe et montra sur le haut de son torse une série de griffures cicatrisées depuis longtemps mais toujours présentes.

— Ça, c'est ce que m'a fait le chat de mon oncle quand je n'avais encore que deux ans, expliqua-t-il.

— Oh, je comprends mieux, compatit Amy. Cependant, je suis désolée, Sirius, mais je ne vais pas rejeter ce petit chaton dans la nature comme ça. Il a besoin d'affection à son âge et si personne ne le réclame, je vais bien devoir m'en charger. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura-t-elle aussitôt. Il restera dans notre dortoir, alors il ne devrait pas te causer le moindre souci.

— Mouais, lâcha-t-il, mécontent malgré tout.

— Dans ces conditions, je veux bien t'aider à retrouver son maître, affirma Jane avec conviction.

— **oOo —**

_Salle commune, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 10 Septembre 1976_

Une semaine était passée depuis la rentrée. Les cours commençaient à prendre leur rythme mais les devoirs ne s'entassaient pas encore, laissant aux élèves un temps libre appréciable, surtout pour profiter du beau temps et de la température encore chaude de fin d'été. La salle commune ne débordait donc pas d'élèves, ces derniers préférant sans doute se promener dans l'immense parc autour de l'école plutôt que de rester enfermés par un si beau dimanche.

Comme elle l'avait annoncé, Amy avait accroché sur le tableau d'affichage une petite annonce concernant son nouveau compagnon. Elle avait dessiné vaguement l'animal (cependant bien plus joli que dans la réalité malgré un talent artistique quasi-inexistant) et indiqué son nom et sa classe. Elle avait également demandé à des élèves de Serdaigle, de Poufsouffle et de Serpentard d'en faire autant. D'ailleurs, Remus se demandait comment elle avait pu réussir à convaincre ce dernier de l'aider – les élèves de Serpentard étant si allergiques aux Gryffondors.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait affirmé, le chaton se promenait librement dans la salle commune, rendant Sirius plus que nerveux. Celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de jeter au félin des regards furtifs, craignant à tout moment une attaque surprise de ce dernier. James et Peter avaient essayé de le raisonner – pourquoi le chaton viendrait brusquement l'attaquer s'il ne lui faisait rien ? - mais Sirius s'entêtait à craindre le pire.

— Elle avait dit qu'elle le laisserait dans sa chambre ! tempêta-t-il en agitant sa main et dévoilant en partie son jeu de cartes.

— C'est un chat, rappela Peter. Il n'a pas besoin d'aide pour trouver comment sortir d'une pièce. Notre chat familial fait ça tout le temps quand il veut aller se promener dans le jardin. Je sais pas vraiment comment il s'y prend mais il réussit toujours à s'en sortir, c'est pour rentrer que c'est plus délicat – la porte s'ouvre vers l'extérieur. Et là, il se met à ronronner et à gratter la porte tant qu'on ne vient pas lui ouvrir... C'en est parfois agaçant.

— Super intéressant, railla Sirius.

— Oh allez, arrête de t'inquiéter ! Il ne s'approche même pas de toi...

Remus retourna à sa lecture et les trois autres garçons continuèrent leur partie de cartes. Quand il sentit une caresse sur son bras, Remus découvrit que le chaton venait de sauter sur le canapé où il était installé et voulait visiblement venir se blottir sur lui. Il le laissa gentiment trouver place sur ses jambes et le chaton commença à tapisser son ventre, comme s'il espérait en moudre un bon coussin. Sirius, qui ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, l'aperçut et quitta promptement sa place en s'écriant, faisant sursauter le chat qui, aussitôt, hérissa le poil et sortit les griffes. Remus lâcha aussitôt son livre pour essayer de soulever le chat qui lui griffait alors le ventre et les cuisses.

— JE VOUS L'AVAIS DIT ! s'écria Sirius en pointant l'animal qui s'agitait dans tous les sens pour se libérer.

— C'est toi qui l'as effrayé en réagissant ainsi ! pesta Remus en lâchant le chat sur le sol, lequel en profita pour s'éloigner vite fait bien fait des garçons. Ouch, il m'a fait super mal avec ses griffes !

Il souleva son vieux t-shirt pour montrer des griffures qui saignaient par endroit.

— Tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie demander du désinfectant, lui conseilla James. En tout cas, il ne t'a pas raté.

— Tu peux le dire, soupira le Maraudeur. C'était un pantalon tout neuf, merci Sirius !

Sirius s'excusa en se proposant de l'accompagner mais Remus refusa et se dirigea vers la sortie. Quittant la Tour de Gryffondor, il descendit les escaliers pour joindre l'infirmerie quand il croisa Jane et Oliver qui se disputaient dans les escaliers.

— Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée ! affirma Oliver, visiblement énervé.

— Ce n'était pas précisément la mienne non plus, se défendit Jane. Elle a dit qu'elle se sentait prête à...

— Oh, Remus ! la coupa brutalement Oliver qui venait de le remarquer.

— Hein ? Ah ! Et ben, qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? demanda Jane en contemplant les dégâts sur ses vêtements.

— Rien... Enfin, c'est le chaton qui...

— Il a entendu du bruit et il a paniqué, c'est ça ? devina la jeune fille en secouant la tête.

— En fait, c'est Sirius qui a paniqué et il l'a effrayé, rectifia Remus. Et comme il était sur moi, et ben...

— Il t'a malaxé cuisses et ventre, termina pour lui la Gryffondor. Oui, il m'a fait ça aussi. Deux fois, et pas seulement sur mes pauvres chicaneurs !

Ceci dit, elle souleva sa robe et montra des genoux recouverts de pansements.

— Ce chat, c'est une plaie, tempêta-t-elle. Mais Amy ne veut pas le voir comme ça... Pour elle, c'est juste parce qu'il a été traumatisé... Tu parles, je parie que son maître l'a abandonné parce que c'est un chat fou. Et il a bien fait !

— D'ailleurs, elle est où, Amy ? demanda Remus.

— Amy ? Heu... Elle est partie de se promener, indiqua Jane.

— Elle a croisé Lily et elles ont décidé de sortir dans le parc comme tout le monde, rectifia Oliver en jetant un regard ennuyé à Jane.

— Et vous n'êtes pas allés avec elle ?

— Oh, tu sais, nous... on est pas très copains-copine avec Lily, argumenta maladroitement Jane. Enfin, je l'aime pas trop à vrai dire. Et Oliver... je crois qu'il s'en fout un peu aussi.

— J'avais pas vraiment envie de rester dehors, prétendit ce dernier. Bon, tu ferais mieux d'aller à l'infirmerie pour tes griffures.

Les deux amis prirent congés et attendirent de s'être bien éloignés pour reprendre leur conversation. Loin d'être dupes, Remus se doutait bien qu'ils cachaient quelque chose et qu'Amy en était le sujet. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils pouvaient bien manigancer tous les trois et que faisait donc la jeune fille ? Pourquoi ils se disputaient et qu'est-ce qui avait été une « mauvaise idée » ? Et Amy était prête à quoi exactement ? Tout en s'interrogeant sur tous ces mystères, il rejoignit l'infirmerie où il put désinfecter le bas de son ventre et ses cuisses. Quelques pansements plus tard, il retournait à la Tour de Gryffondor où ses copains étaient encore en train de batailler autour d'un jeu de carte sorcier.

— Tu en as mis du temps, remarqua James. Le chaton a encore fait des siennes... regarde plutôt !

Il pointa du doigt la partie opposée de la pièce où ils se trouvaient. Remus tourna la tête et aperçut des morceaux déchiquetés d'un livre.

— Jane était furieuse, rigola Peter. Elle s'est mise à poursuivre le chaton dans toute la pièce jusque dans les dortoirs et vus les cris qu'on entend, elle ne l'a toujours pas attrapé.

En effet, en portant l'oreille, Remus pouvait entendre des cris énervés provenir du dortoir des filles. Oliver, lui, n'était pas non plus dans la pièce. Peut-être essayait-il d'aider son amie à attraper la bête. Il quitta la table où ils étaient pour ramasser les pages déchirées et retourna s'asseoir pour essayer de les recomposer.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda James.

— J'essaie de voir de quoi ce livre traitait, répondit distraitement Remus. « Les bases essentielles pour l'ani... zut, c'est déchiré à cet endroit.

Autour de lui, Sirius et Peter avaient arrêté de jouer et se penchaient dorénavant sur les feuilles qu'il tenait.

— C'était le livre de Jane ? demanda Peter.

— Ça parle de métamorphose, affirma Sirius en lisant une partie du texte qu'il avait récupéré. Ça doit être un de leur livre de cours.

— Je ne crois pas, répondit Remus.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? l'interrogea James.

— Ils trament quelque chose, dit-il. Je ne sais pas quoi mais quand je les ai croisés tout à l'heure, ils parlaient de quelque chose qui serait une mauvaise idée et ça avait un rapport avec Amy... Ils ont tout de suite changé de sujet quand ils m'ont vu et ont réagi très bizarrement quand j'ai demandé où était Amy.

— D'ailleurs, où est-elle ?

— Supposément dans le parc en train de discuter avec Lily, répondit Remus.

— Sauf que Lily est là, dit Peter en désignant d'un mouvement vague de la tête une série de fauteuils près des portes du dortoir masculin.

— Donc, il se passe en effet quelque chose avec Amy, conclut Sirius.

— Et ça a un rapport avec la métamorphose, rajouta Remus. Mais quoi précisément ?

— Ils tentent peut-être d'avancer sur le programme ? suggéra naïvement Peter. Et ça a mal tourné ?

— Pourquoi le garderaient-ils secret ? répliqua Remus.

— Peut-être par honte du résultat provoqué ?

Remus n'était pas convaincu par l'explication. Pour lui, cela cachait quelque chose de plus grave ou dangereux. Il retourna à la page qu'il tenait et essaya de deviner le contenu du texte manquant. Quel genre d'expérience en métamorphose exigerait d'être tenu au secret ?

— Attendez ! intervint Peter. Je lis ici : "La transformation physique de..." - c'est coupé ici - "en animal ou en objet est un procédé à haut risque, d'autant plus..." La suite est déchirée.

— Qu'est-ce qui peut bien comporter de risques ? demanda Sirius. Jusque-là on a transformé tout un tas de trucs en animal et c'était pas très dangereux... C'était plus délicat quand il s'agissait de métamorphosé un animal en un objet, et encore, seul l'animal pouvait en souffrir.

— Oui, mais rappelez-vous la spécialité d'Amy, souligna James. Elle a rajouté une queue de cochon à Avery l'an passé. Sans parler de toutes ces filles qu'elle pratiquement changé en chat. Ce n'était déjà pas des sorts bénins...

— C'est vrai, admit Remus. Elle a toujours eu un faible pour la métamorphose humaine...

D'un seul coup, les garçons se regardèrent, chacun ayant eu la même idée.

— Et si... elle essayait de se transformer, _elle _? proposa Sirius, traduisant ainsi ce qu'ils venaient tous de penser.

— Ça me fait penser à des histoires que ma mère me lisait étant petit, se rappela James. Le héros appliquait une formule pour se tondre dans le paysage en se transformant en un objet de décor.

— Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'elle essaye de tels sorts ! s'inquiéta Remus. C'est loin d'être de notre niveau...

— Je ne sais pas mais quand j'entends ce que Peter nous a lus... ça m'en a tout l'air.

À ce moment-là, Oliver et Jane réapparurent dans la salle commune qu'ils traversèrent rapidement, un livre sous chaque bras, avant de disparaître par le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Sans même prendre le temps de s'accorder, les quatre Maraudeurs se levèrent et les suivirent, leur curiosité les poussant à la suite de nouveau mystère.

Ils quittèrent la Tour de Gryffondor et descendirent rapidement les escaliers, prenant cependant soin de ne pas se faire remarquer. Cependant, alors qu'ils venaient de tourner dans le couloir qu'avaient pris Jane et Oliver, ils découvrirent un espace vide.

— Ils ne peuvent pas aller aussi vite ! » s'exclama Remus avec dépit.

Le couloir était long d'au moins une dizaine de mètres et les Maraudeurs talonnaient les Gryffondors d'au moins cinq mètres. Ils regardèrent tout autour d'eux. Ils coururent de l'autre côté du couloir mais trouvèrent à nouveau deux chemins déserts.

— Ils ne peuvent pas avoir disparus quand même !

Pourtant, il fallait bien admettre qu'ils n'étaient plus là. Ils tournèrent en rond pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'admettre qu'ils ne les trouveraient plus. Ils remontèrent un peu déçus jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor où ils se mirent à réfléchir à tout ce drôle de mystère...

— **oOo** —

_Escalier, 1e étage, Poudlard, 11 Septembre 1976_

— Amy, hé, Amy !

Amy s'attendait à ce que Remus l'aborde très vite mais n'en était pas vraiment ravie. Jane lui avait raconté leur rencontre avec le Maraudeur le jour précédent et visiblement leurs maigres tentatives de camoufler leur secret avaient plus attisé la curiosité naturelle du garçon qu'autre chose. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment cette situation : elle était une piètre menteuse elle aussi.

— Bonjour, le salua-t-elle.

— Salut, répondit-il rapidement. Euh... On ne t'a pas beaucoup vu, hier.

Amy étouffa un soupir en faisant mine de s'éclaircir la gorge. « Oui, euh, à vrai dire, je ne tiens pas vraiment à en parler... »

— Ah bon ? Mais pourquoi ?

— Expliquer serait en parler, rétorqua-t-elle. Écoute, c'est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment embarrassant pour moi, alors...

Elle plongea ses yeux dans les siens et lui coula un regard de cocker. Remus ne s'y attendait pas et se mit à cligner des yeux en balbutiant :

— Oui, euh, désolé, j'aurais pas dû insister comme ça.

— Merci. Allons prendre notre petit-déjeuner maintenant.

Arrivés dans la Grande Salle, Amy le quitta pour rejoindre ses amis. Elle s'installa et se servit un copieux bol de céréales au chocolat. Aussitôt Jane l'interrogea :

— Alors ? Il t'a dit quoi ?

— Il voulait savoir ce que je faisais hier, expliqua Amy. Et je lui ai dit que c'était _vraiment, vraiment, vraiment_ gênant pour moi...

Elle fit les yeux doux à Jane qui se sentit fondre pendant quelques secondes avant de secouer la tête et de se redresser.

— Arrête Amy ! protesta-t-elle en rougissant. Et reprends tes yeux normaux.

La Gryffondor cligna de l'œil et Jane put la regarder à nouveau.

— Ce nouveau tour est génial, ria Jane. Maintenant, plus personne ne pourra te résister avec ces yeux-là...

— C'est vrai, acquiesça Amy amusée.

— Mais tu ne dois pas trop t'en servir, conseilla Oliver. Si tu l'uses trop souvent, les gens vont s'apercevoir du piège et se rendront compte que tu te métamorphoses partiellement.

— Tu l'as déjà dit et répété, soupira Jane. On a compris !

— C'est très sérieux, insista-t-il. Amy, ce qu'on a tenté hier était interdit... Si quelqu'un venait à s'en rendre compte...

— Chuuuut ! le coupa Amy. Justement, n'en parle pas ici... On pourrait nous écouter.

Ceci dit, elle tourna la tête vers l'autre côté de la table et distingua le mouvement synchrone de quatre personnes. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Jane et Oliver et leur chuchota du bout des lèvres : « Ils nous écoutent ! ».

— Comment pourraient-ils le faire ? demanda Jane tout aussi bas.

À cet instant, Oliver se mit à gigoter en poussant des exclamations de surprise mêlés à des éclats de rire. Les deux filles le regardèrent bizarrement s'agiter sur place. Il tâta le bas de son dos et arrêta tout un coup de remuer et de gémir en relevant ce qui apparaissait de prime abord être une corde. Or, le bout qui dépassait du poing fermement fermé d'Oliver ressemblait plus à une trompette dont la bouche s'ouvrait et se refermait comme cherchant à aspirer de l'air. Les trois adolescents observèrent curieusement l'étrange chose en se demandant ce que c'était – jamais ils n'avaient vus de tel artifice. Bouchant la trompette de la main, Oliver murmura :

— C'est sûrement avec ça qu'ils pensent pouvoir nous épier ! dit-il en désignant le long fil qui parcourait une partie de la table. J'ai une idée !

Ceci dit, il sortit sa baguette, plaça le bout sur sa gorge et prononça sèchement mais à voix basse : « Sonorus ! ». Puis, d'un large sourire et en regardant ses deux amies rirent sous cape, il relâcha la pression autour du coup de la trompette (laquelle poussa un « Piiiit » de soulagement) et tournant celle-ci devant sa bouche lui fit don d'un très peu gracieux et très volumineux : « AAATTTCHOUMMM ! ».

Quatre cris retentirent aussitôt au son de la trompette et on vit quatre Maraudeurs se tenir l'oreille en gémissant, rouspétant et même jurant. Le trio, de leur côté, se tordait de rire, ravis de leur petit effet.

— **oOo** —

_Salle de Potion, Cachots, Poudlard, 11 Septembre 1976_

Les Potions. Voilà bien un cours qui donnait des cauchemars à Amy. Non seulement elle était allergique à la découpe d'asticots, de limaces, de plantes vénéneuses ou pleines de pus ragoûtant mais aussi elle ne saisissait pas la finesse, la subtilité, l'art de la composition de potion. Une chose devenait vite clair : elle ne ferait ni médicomage, ni chercheuse en laboratoire ni rien qui eut pu avoir un rapport de près ou de loin à la potion.

L'an passé, cela avait failli être la catastrophe, surtout quand le professeur Slughorn eut l'horrible idée de donner pour sujet la composition d'une potion en binôme. N'ayant eu personne avec qui se joindre, Amy s'était retrouvée avec Severus Snape. Un Serpentard peu aimable et surtout allergique aux Gryffondors (principalement à cause des Maraudeurs qui le choisissaient systématiquement pour cible).

À l'annonce du programme, le visage d'Amy s'était décomposée : cela promettait des heures de révisions en plus pour peu de résultats concluants.

— Salut Amy ! Je peux m'asseoir à côté de toi ?

— Oui, bien sûr, Lily ! Tiens, je te fais de la place.

Amy rassembla les bouts de parchemin qui s'éparpillaient. Lily s'installa à côté d'elle et tout de suite elles commencèrent à discuter. Lily avait toujours été un modèle pour Amy. Cette dernière la trouvait belle, intelligente, rigolote et assurément parfaite. Gentille avec tout le monde, elle n'hésitait pas à lui parler mais elles avaient commencé à vraiment s'entendre l'année passée, grâce notamment au cours de Divination qu'elles suivaient ensemble. Depuis, Amy trouvait encore plus de raisons d'admirer la jeune Gryffondor.

— La prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard est ce week-end, dit Lily. C'est vachement tôt par rapport à l'année passée, non ? Remarque, je ne vais pas m'en plaindre, j'adore y aller.

— Moi aussi ! acquiesça Amy. Surtout à la boutique de Derviche et Bang qui vend tout un tas de gadget magique en tout genre, et celle de Honeydukes ! J'adore les confiseries.

— Oui, et les thés de Madame Pieddodu sont fabuleux ! renchérit Lily. J'adore le thé chinois Oolong, pas toi ?

— Oh, euh, je n'y suis pas allée encore, répondit Amy un peu embarrassée. Comme j'ai entendu dire que ce n'était que pour les couples...

— Et avec Jake ?

— Euh, Jake et moi, on ne se fréquentait pas vraiment... enfin, pas en public en tout cas...

— Oh ! fit Lily, réalisant sa maladresse. Désolée, j'ai oublié...

— Ce n'est pas grave, l'excusa Amy avec un petit sourire. Je préfère encore ça plutôt que tout le monde s'en rappelle !

— Tu sais quoi ? reprit la jeune rousse, décidée à se rattraper. Puisque tu n'y es jamais allée, je vais t'amener avec Oracle et moi, samedi. Tu verras, tu adoreras ! Bon, c'est vrai qu'on y va plus en couple, mais si on est plusieurs à s'y rendre, ça ira. Tu n'auras qu'à amener Oliver et Jane avec toi, ça marche ?

— Ouais, bonne idée !

— Alors, les filles vous planifiez déjà ce week-end ? intervint Oracle qui, justement, venait d'arriver.

Oracle et Amy s'étaient également rapprochées l'année précédente après que Jane et elle se fusse disputée. Pendant toute la période où Amy s'était retrouvée un peu seule, même si Oliver l'accompagnait parfois, elle s'était rapprochée de Lily, d'Oracle et d'Eleanor. Mais cette dernière ne lui parlait plus depuis la fin d'année. Elle était jalouse de la relation qu'Amy avait avec Remus, même si, entre eux, se développait tout juste une solide amitié. Amy avait espéré que pendant les vacances, les choses se tasseraient entre elles mais Eleanor faisait comme si elle n'existait pas.

Le professeur arriva et les discussions s'estompèrent.

Plus tard, Amy fit part de la proposition de Lily à ses amis. Mais, contrairement à ce qu'elle attendait, l'un et l'autre ne paraissaient pas du tout enthousiasmés à cette perspective.

— Ça ne vous tente pas ? demanda Amy.

— Pas tellement, avoua Jane sans détour.

— Mais pourquoi ? C'est le lieu ? Je sais que c'est pour les couples... mais Lily dit qu'on peut y aller quand même si on est plusieurs...

— Ce n'est pas le lieu, Amy, la coupa Jane. C'est plutôt... Je n'aime pas Lily Evans, voilà tout.

— Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle est super sympa !

— Hmmmmouais, fit son amie, peu convaincue. Écoute, je sais que tu l'aimes bien alors pourquoi tu n'irais pas avec elle, mais sans nous ? Enfin, sans moi, en tout cas.

Amy se tourna vers Oliver, lequel rajusta automatiquement ses lunettes.

— Je préfère aller aux Trois Balais boire de la Bièraubeurre que du thé, dit-il. Et je suis presque sûr que je serais le seul garçon, alors tu m'excuseras mais je préfère éviter un lieu et des discussions trop féminins pour moi.

— Mais je voulais y aller avec vous, moi... bougonna Amy, très déçue.

Son visage pâlit et ses yeux tirèrent vers le bas en même temps que le haut de ses oreilles. Ses amis, voyant cela, tirèrent aussitôt la capuche de sa cape pour la cacher. Amy voulut protester mais ils lui expliquèrent en quelques mots brefs que son visage avait changé. Elle se dépêcha de se frotter vigoureusement la tête pour reprendre une allure tout à fait normale. C'était une des conséquences de leur expérience ratée de la veille... Elle allait devoir être attentive toute la journée si elle ne voulait pas que son visage se mette d'un coup à devenir rouge pivoine ou bien pâle et les traits tirant exagérément vers le bas. Il lui fallait absolument contrôler ses émotions car tout impulsivité enclenché une transformation inadéquate. Elle aurait mieux fait de réfléchir avant d'essayer un tel sort de métamorphose si vite et si mal !

— Maaaais c'est pas si grave, Amy ! dit Jane en la prenant par l'épaule. On fréquente et aime tous d'autres personnes différentes mais ça ne nous empêche pas de rester les meilleurs copains du monde, d'accord ?

— Moi, je ne fréquente personne d'autre, mais je n'ai quand même pas envie d'y aller, intervint Oliver en haussant les épaules.

— Asocial, le traita Jane en secouant la tête.

— Merci.

— Crétin !

Les trois amis continuèrent leur route jusqu'à la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal en riant, bras dessus, bras dessous.

— **oOo** —

_Salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, 2e étage, Poudlard, 11 Septembre 1976_

— Ah ha !

D'un geste théâtral, Sirius lâcha ses livres à côté de Amy, laquelle fit un bond de surprise. Sans même demander la permission, le Maraudeur s'imposa à ses côtés. Et il n'était pas le seul. Remus, qui semblait avoir été lui aussi pris de court, posa ses affaires derrière leur bureau accompagné de Peter. James se glissa sur la chaise encore libre à côté de Sirius. Les quatre Maraudeurs fixaient obstinément Amy qui grimaça, s'attendant précisément à ce qu'ils se vengent ou réclament vengeance. Sirius, justement, continua son manège et, rajustant ses mèches derrière son oreille, se pencha vers la jeune fille qui n'eut d'autre choix que de remarquer que le lobe était gonflé et écarlate. Elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise. Satisfait de son effet, Sirius remit aussitôt ses cheveux en avant, cachant son bout d'anatomie gonflée.

— Que... Que... Que...

— Et c'est comme ça pour tous les quatre, abattit Sirius.

Les trois autres relevèrent à tour de rôle leurs cheveux – lesquels étaient bizarrement longs mais Amy finit par comprendre qu'ils se les étaient faits pousser artificiellement pour recouvrir leur oreille.

— Oui-mais-c'est-pas-ma-faute ! se pressa-t-elle de clamer son innocence. C'est-c'est-c'est vous qui n'aurez pas du nous écouter en premier lieu ! Et puis, c'est-c'est Oliver qui a fait ça, pas moi !

— C'est bien beau tout ça mais nous on entend plus que d'une oreille là ! rouspéta Peter.

— Et-et ben allez à l'infirmerie ! répliqua Amy, mal à l'aise.

— Oh mais c'est déjà fait, réagit James. Et tu veux savoir ce qu'elle nous a prescrit, Mme Pomfresh ?

— Je peux répondre non... ?

James la foudroya du regard. « Elle nous a fourré de la bave de XXX ! Je la sens encore glisser au fond de ma lobe et ça sera comme ça jusqu'à au moins demain ! »

— Désolée ! s'excusa Amy. Mais un, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Deux, n'essayez plus de nous espionner. Moi aussi, j'ai le droit de me mettre en colère. Vous n'avez pas à nous épier de la sorte, pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Et toi ! » Elle se retourna vers Remus. « Je t'avais pourtant demandé de ne pas insister !

Remus ouvrit la bouche pour se défendre mais la referma. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord. Mais très vite, les garçons oublièrent le sujet initial de la conversation et Amy les vit cligner plusieurs fois des yeux. Peter la pointa même du doigt.

— Amy, ton visage... il est tout rouge !

Réalisant qu'elle s'était stupidement laissée emportée par un changement d'émotion, Amy détourna la tête et se cacha derrière ses mains. Elle se frotta vigoureusement la tête, seul remède qu'elle avait réussi à trouver face à son problème (elle n'avait pas osé en parler à Pomfresh de peur que l'infirmerie ne l'interroge). Elle n'avait même pas voulu se mettre réellement en colère ! Cela s'empirait...

— Ça va ? ne cessaient de demander à tour de rôle les garçons.

Sirius posa même une main sur son épaule pour la faire réagir. Hésitante, Amy se redressa et leur fit lentement face, espérant avoir réussi à arrêter ses rougeurs intempestives.

— Ton visage est redevenu normal, affirma James avec soulagement.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? l'interrogea Remus.

Amy se mordit les lèvres, consciente qu'elle ne pourrait plus mentir très longtemps.

— Et ne nous dis pas que ce n'est rien ! la prévint aussitôt Peter. Ou de laisser tomber. Ce serait très mal nous connaître.

— Ce n'est pas que de la curiosité, lui assura Remus. Enfin, si, ça l'est. Mais on est aussi très inquiets... Ton visage a changé subitement !

— Je...

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer que le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal fit son entrée. Soulagée, elle effectua un vague geste qui voulait dire « Plus tard » avec, bien sûr, la ferme intention de s'échapper à la fin des cours et... Rien. Elle était bien consciente qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas facilement et n'avait aucune idée de comment elle pourrait ne pas leur avouer la vérité. Elle préféra ne pas songer à ce qui adviendrait ensuite.

Mrs Gustave Desrault était un professeur exigent et qui détestait la médiocrité. Il avait clairement fait comprendre qu'il n'hésiterait pas à noter encore plus durement les élèves qui n'atteindraient pas un niveau suffisant. De plus, il détestait accaparer le cours pour faire de longs discours explicatifs sur des sujets déjà détaillés dans leurs livres aussi leurs principaux devoirs consistaient à avaler les quarante pages que composaient chaque chapitre du pavé qu'on leur avait fait acheter.

Le professeur démarra donc comme il l'avait annoncé par une série de questions pointilleuses sur le premier chapitre à étudier. Cela dura une bonne vingtaine de minutes et tous les élèves étaient interrogés. Ils s'aperçurent très vite qu'il valait mieux avoir lu scrupuleusement le livre car le professeur interdisait formellement que l'on souffle à son voisin. Ainsi, Mrs Desrault retira cinq points à Gryffondor quand il surprit Eleanor essayant d'aider sa voisine en recopiant la réponse sur un parchemin, et à Peter qui avait tenté d'ouvrir discrètement son livre à la bonne page. D'un autre côté, chaque bonne réponse était récompensée jusqu'à trois points selon le degré de précision et chaque mauvaise ou explication trop vague retirait un point.

Après cette série d'interrogations orales, le professeur Desrault fit un large résumé de ce qui était essentiel à retenir et appuya plus particulièrement sur les bases magiques des sorts de défense. Ceci conduisit donc le cours à un terrain de pratique que les élèves apprécièrent.

À la fin du cours, Amy profita que le professeur arrête James pour le complimenter sur sa maîtrise des sorts appris pour s'éclipser. Remus tenta bien de l'interpeller mais elle parvint toutefois à s'en aller. Jane et Oliver qui l'attendaient à la sortie lui demandèrent plus de détails sur ce qui s'était passé en début de cours – ils avaient bien vu l'agitation autour d'elle. En route, elle leur détailla donc la scène, et son incapacité à bien se maîtriser.

— Les effets secondaires sont sensés durer combien de temps ? questionna Jane.

— Normalement, trois jours au moins, dit Amy avec fatalisme. Je ne tiendrai pas jusque-là !

— Je maintiens que tu devrais aller voir l'infirmière et lui parler, conseilla Oliver. Je n'aime pas trop que tu restes dans cet état. Même si on croit reconnaître les effets secondaires du sort... Je suis inquiet que ce soit plus grave qu'une perte de contrôle de ton don de métamorphomage ! Amy, tu es en train de _te liquéfier _!

Amy ramena aussitôt sa cape sur sa tête et ajusta le col pour cacher son visage. Elle eut beau se frotter, elle n'arrêtait pas de sentir son visage dégouliner comme du beurre fondu.

— A l'infirmerie ! ordonna Oliver.

Et cette fois, il ne fut plus question de refuser.

— **oOo **—

_Infirmerie, Poudlard, 11 Septembre 1976_

Amy en eut le souffle coupé.

McGonagall venait de lui faire le plus dur sermon de tout son existence, et non seulement ça, mais elle lui interdit de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard pour toute l'année, interdiction de matchs de Quidditch, de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard et retenue tous les soirs jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Jamais Amy n'avait vu la directrice de sa maison se mettre autant en colère. Elle avait été si déçue et fâchée de son comportement que des larmes avaient coulé pendant qu'elle la sermonnait. Voir la si dure et sévère McGonagall pleurer avait littéralement coupé le souffle de la jeune fille qui réalisa, plus encore que par les cris de colère, qu'elle avait fait quelque chose de mal.

Pourtant, elle ne voyait pas ce en quoi c'était si mal de vouloir apprendre à développer son don. Elle était Métamorphomage mais contrairement aux autres enfants possédant ce don, elle n'était pas encore capable de se transformer une partie du corps par la simple volonté. Pourtant, elle avait lu dans plusieurs ouvrages que les Métamorphomage exprimait des dons de métamorphose poussée dès la naissance à tel point qu'une fois adolescent, ils étaient déjà capable de transformer une partie de leur corps : faire pousser des poils sur un bras, avoir un pied de biche, un nez d'éléphant... Mais Amy ne se transformait pas elle était juste plus douée en Métamorphose que les autres.

Ce fut en troisième année qu'elle avait décidé de pallier à ce qui lui paraissait être anormal. Elle avait toujours été considérée comme une fille moyenne, peu douée dans ses études, maladroites, pas très jolie... En découvrant qu'elle était différente des autres, qu'elle était en quelque sorte unique par sa nature de métamorphomage, elle s'était sentie soudain moins nulle et banale qu'avant. Mais en découvrant qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez elle, elle s'était sentie en colère et terriblement déçue.

Jane et Oliver qui l'avaient écouté et comprise avaient tout fait pour l'encourager, et étaient même allés chercher dans des livres interdits des méthodes peu orthodoxes pour dépasser son problème. Pendant une année, ils s'étaient contentés de rassembler leur recherche et d'établir un programme d'entraînement. Hier, Amy avait voulu commencer mais au lieu d'effectuer les premiers exercices d'échauffement, elle s'était tout de suite lancée sur un sort plus élaboré et dangereux. Elle n'avait pas imaginé qu'il y aurait de telles conséquences – une perte de contrôle terrible sur son propre corps. Elle pensait même y arriver d'un coup. Elle avait été trop présomptueuse.

McGonagall parla même de renvoi, ce qui avait fait pleurer Amy qui s'était soudain stupide, terriblement stupide, et désespérée. Que ferait-elle si on la renvoyait de l'école ? Elle avait appris, surtout grâce à Hagrid, le semi-géant gardien des clés de l'école qui lui avait confié son histoire, qu'une fois renvoyée de Poudlard, on casserait sa baguette et on lui interdirait d'utiliser à nouveau la Magie. Peut-être même scellera-t-on son pouvoir de métamorphose et elle serait contrainte de retourner dans le monde moldu où elle aurait trois ans de retard par rapport à tous ceux de son âge. Elle s'imagina retourner en classe avec des enfants de onze ans, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas suivi les bons enseignements, et cela lui fit horreur. Elle supplia McGonagall de lui offrir une autre chance, de ne pas la renvoyer. La directrice de l'école avait durement déclaré que ce n'était plus de son ressort et avait quitté la pièce. Puis, le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore lui-même, était venu lui parler. Il n'avait pas paru en colère mais lui avait parlé d'un ton grave très graves des conséquences néfastes qu'elle aurait pu subir. Puis, quand elle osa enfin demander si elle était renvoyée, il lui avait souri et gentiment tapoté le bras en disant que ce n'était pas le cas mais qu'elle serait punie. McGonagall était alors revenue, plus calme, mais toujours sévère, et lui avait donné ses punitions.


	22. Acte 2 scène 3

Bonjour!

Je sais que les mises à jour peuvent être longues en ce moment et je m'excuse sincèrement si c'est le cas! Pour tout vous avouer, j'ai eu pas mal de difficultés à récupérer internet, sans compter problèmes personnels et partiels à gogo. Mais pire que tout : j'ai perdu l'envie d'écrire. Mais que je vous rassure : c'est juste une mauvaise passe à franchir. Je compte m'y remettre dès ce weekend pour essayer de publier un nouveau chapitre dans les environs du 10 novembre.

Ma recherche de bêtalecteurs (correction orthographique et avis sur le fond) est toujours active donc si vous avez du temps et que vous êtes motivés, n'hésitez pas à me contacter!

Et pour vous tenir au courant de mes avancées, n'hésitez pas à aller sur mon blog de temps à autres.

Merci encore à tous ceux qui suivent mon histoire. Bonne lecture!

PS : My god, j'ai fait une stupide gourde. Merci à **CFLM angel** de m'avoir avertie : j'avais publié la scène 3 de l'acte 1 au lieu de celle de l'acte 2 ! Désolée !

**Scène 3**

_Infirmerie, Poudlard, 11 Septembre 1976_

Il faisait alors nuit et Amy se retrouvait seule dans l'infirmerie. Pomfresh lui avait servi un dîner et l'avait forcé à boire un breuvage ragoûtant au goût de sang (et il y avait en effet du sang séché gobelin à l'intérieur car elle en croquait parfois des morceaux). Puis, elle avait vomi tout son repas avant d'avoir le droit de grignoter du pain sec. Selon l'infirmière, c'était précisément l'effet attendu : il fallait qu'elle purge son corps du mauvais sort. Et après une heure de nausées, elle commençait enfin à se sentir mieux, bien qu'un peu seule. On lui avait interdit les visites, aussi s'ennuyait-elle à mourir.

Elle essayait bien de dormir mais elle se sentait encore un peu mal sans compter les visions d'horreur qui la hantaient dès qu'elle fermait les yeux. Pour lui faire comprendre les conséquences d'une mauvaise transformation, McGonagall lui avait montré quelques images de métamorphomages ayant surestimés leurs propres pouvoirs. Ces clichés ne quittaient pas l'esprit de la jeune fille.

Soudain, elle entendit du bruit et se redressa, le cœur battant. À part la petite bougie allumée sur sa table de chevet, la vaste pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Apeurée, elle remonta la couverture juste en-dessous de ses yeux, prête à se cacher dessous au moindre mouvement suspect. Elle chercha sa baguette magique mais se rappela bien vite que l'infirmière la lui avait confisquée à son arrivée. Le silence retomba et après plusieurs secondes, Amy baissa lentement sa garde.

Quand soudain une tête jaillit de nulle part !

Amy aurait voulu crier. Mais une main vint l'en empêcher. Paniquée, elle mit plusieurs seconde à réaliser que la tête possédait un corps, et qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de Remus. Une fois qu'il fut certain qu'elle n'allait pas hurler, il retira doucement sa main de sa bouche et Amy respira à nouveau.

— Tu m'as fait vraiment peur !

Le Maraudeur s'excusa et tira une chaise vers lui.

— Comme on ne t'a pas vu toute l'après-midi, je me suis inquiété, se justifia-t-il. J'ai bien croisé Jane et Oliver mais ils ont refusé de m'expliquer ce qui se passait.

— Et tu es venu le vérifier toi-même, conclut Amy.

— Oui, mais c'est surtout parce que je m'inquiétais, répéta-t-il, les sourcils froncés, sans doute inquiet qu'elle ne comprenne pas ses vraies intentions. Je ne te demanderai pas pourquoi tu es à l'infirmerie, mais tu peux toujours m'en parler. Si tu le souhaites...

La jeune fille soupira. De toute façon, elle était certaine que cela se saurait tôt ou tard. Les secrets, à Poudlard, ne demeuraient pas très longtemps dans l'ombre. Comment ils véhiculaient, personne ne le savait vraiment, mais tout le monde finissait par savoir tout sur tout. Amy était donc bien consciente que même si elle se taisait devant Remus, il apprendrait la réalité plus tard. Il était peut-être alors préférable qu'elle lui en parle d'elle-même.

— C'est bon, c'est bon, je vais te le dire. Mais tu dois me promettre de ne pas te moquer de moi.

— Amy, jamais je ne...

— Promets-le-moi ! insista-t-elle.

— D'accord, abdiqua-t-il. C'est promis.

— Bon, voilà... Il se trouve que ça fait un an que je fais des recherches sur le moyen d'améliorer mes dons en métamorphose. Hier, j'ai essayé pour la première fois d'appliquer une des formules d'auto-transformation et ça a plutôt mal tourné.

— C'est pour ça que ton visage a subitement viré au rouge ce matin ? demanda Remus.

— Oui. Et il peut se liquéfier aussi si je ressens de la déception ou encore gonfler si je me fâche, c'est juste horrible ! J'ai honte !

Remus posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Amy détourna la tête : son visage avait sans doute viré au ronge déconfit. Elle attrapa le verre qui contenait un liquide orangé. Amy devait en boire à chaque fois qu'elle perdait le contrôle et qu'elle sentait son visage se modifier. Elle ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en avalant. Remus la laissa faire sans poser de questions.

— Mais tu cherchais à faire quoi, précisément ? l'interrogea-t-il une fois qu'elle eut reposé le verre.

Amy ne répondit pas tout de suite. Remus ne savait pas encore qu'elle était une métamorphomage. Elle n'avait pas vraiment de raisons de vouloir le cacher mais elle avait toujours craint qu'en l'apprenant, les autres penseraient qu'elle était injustement avantagée. Elle se rendait bien compte que c'était idiot d'avoir peur de si peu, qu'elle ne devrait pas faire attention à ce que les autres pensaient, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se raisonner. Elle aimait tellement les voir impressionnés par ses transformations réussies !

— En fait... tu ne le sais pas mais je suis une Métamorphomage.

— Oh ! fit Remus, surpris.

— Tu sais ce que c'est ? lui demanda-t-elle.

— Ça veut dire que tu peux te transformer en n'importe quoi sans baguette, c'est ça ?

— Oui. Enfin, c'est le cas normalement.

— Normalement ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

— Je ne me transforme pas, avoua-t-elle. J'ai beau tout faire pour y parvenir, rien ne se passe. Il y a un truc qui cloche chez moi. Normalement mes cheveux devraient changer de couleurs, c'est même la transformation qu'on contrôle en premier. Et je me souviens que ma mère me confectionnait tout un tas de chapeaux et de bonnets pour l'été et l'hiver, sans doute parce que j'avais déjà ce don-là à l'époque. Mais depuis, je n'arrive à rien transformer en moi et ça m'énerve !

Elle serra les points, détourna le regard. Elle ne savait pas très bien pourquoi elle se mettait en colère. C'était déjà quelque chose que d'être une sorcière, d'avoir la chance de pouvoir devenir ce qu'elle avait rêvé être étant petite. Des tas d'autres enfants moldus devaient grandir en apprenant à devenir « réaliste » et choisir un métier qui leur permettrait de subvenir à leurs besoins. Amy, elle, pouvait caresser l'idée de toujours être entourée de magie, et ce, qu'elle travaille dans un bureau, auprès de créatures magiques, ou dans un restaurant. Elle était déjà bien chanceuse.

Mais la pensée d'avoir un défaut de fabrication la rendait nauséeuse. En apprenant qu'elle était particulière, elle en avait ressenti une énorme fierté. Mais en se rendant compte qu'elle était défectueuse, elle en éprouvait une grande déception, même de la honte.

— Il y a sans doute des solutions, voulut la consoler Remus. Tu as demandé à McGonagall ?

— Elle a dit que c'était peut-être parce que ma mère appliquait beaucoup trop des bloqueurs de magie sur moi, pour éviter que je ne transforme mon corps à tout bout de champ et que quelqu'un ne me voit faire. Elle a dit que ça avait peut-être causé une sorte de traumatisme ou simplement inhiber cette partie de moi.

— Elle ne t'a rien dit sur un remède existant ?

— Pas vraiment... En fait, elle n'en sait pas elle-même. Elle dit que ce genre de problèmes se résolve généralement avec le temps.

Amy termina sa phrase avec un haussement d'épaule peu convaincu. Cela faisait combien d'années que sa mère avait arrêté de lui jeter des sorts ? Amy ne se rappelait d'ailleurs pas l'avoir jamais vu sortir la moindre baguette magique jusqu'à ses onze ans, elle ignorait encore que le monde la magie existait vraiment !

— Enfin bref, lâcha-t-elle. Je n'ai plus trop envie d'en parler... et tu ferais mieux de t'en aller si tu ne veux pas te faire pincer par Pomfresh. Le couvre-feu est déjà passé…

— Ça ne fait rien, dit Remus. Je peux rester encore un peu. Tu as du te sentir seule tout ce temps.

— Et puis, je n'ai pas le droit aux visites…

— On dirait que je te dérange.

— Non ! dit-elle avec précipitation avant de continuer plus bas : Je n'ai pas envie que tu ais des problèmes à cause de moi si on te surprend ici.

— Ne t'inquiète pas ! Je m'en sortirai, je m'en sors toujours.

— Oui mais...

— Non, Amy, la coupa-t-il. Tu me vexerais en insistant encore. N'oublie pas que je suis aussi un Maraudeur et que j'ai une arme infaillible pour éviter les ennuis.

— Laquelle ?

— Secret défense.

— Oh, allez ! Tu sais bien que je n'en dirai rien à personne !

Mais Remus refusa d'en toucher un seul mot.

— **oOo** —

_Bibliothèque, Poudlard, 12 Septembre 1976_

Remus reposa le livre à sa place et continua ses recherches. Il étudiait minutieusement chaque livre, aussi n'avait-il pas encore dépassé le premier rayon. Il en était à présent au cinquième dont il parcourait les premières pages à la recherche d'un sommaire ou quelque chose s'y rapprochant – ce qu'il n'y avait pas toujours et compliquait la tâche.

— Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu exagéré ?

Cela faisait au moins trois fois que Sirius lui posait la même question. Il s'était installé contre la rangée opposée. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il l'aidait beaucoup, attrapant de temps à autres un livre différent derrière lui pour à peine le feuilleter et le reposer distraitement à côté de lui. Il paraissait tellement s'ennuyer que Remus se demandait encore pourquoi il restait là. Il ne lui avait en aucun cas demandé de se joindre à lui.

— Non, répondit-il une nouvelle fois avec un calme olympien. Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas rejoindre James et Peter ?

— Ils travaillent sur leur devoir d'Histoire de la Magie, dit Sirius en secouant la tête de droite à gauche.

— Alors fais autre chose ! soupira Remus. Mais su tu veux m'aider, fais-le bien !

Sirius bailla aux corneilles et pendant plusieurs minutes se tût. Remus retourna à sa lecture et reposa le livre après avoir conclu qu'il n'y trouverait rien non plus de concret. Il attrapa le suivant et l'attaqua. Cette fois, il crut avoir quelque chose mais en se dirigeant vers les pages indiquées, il ne découvrit rien qui ne lui servirait. Dans un soupir, il referma l'ouvrage et le remit à sa place.

Sirius continuait à s'étaler et rejetait les livres encore plus loin à chaque fois. Il semblait prêt à piquer un somme. Pourtant, alors que Remus attaquait un nouveau bouquin, Sirius revint à la charge :

— Mais pourquoi tu décortiques chaque livre, _un par un_, ce serait plus facile d'aller directement interroger la bouquiniste ! Il y a aussi ce qu'on appelle un registre, tu sais le gros pavé de mille tonnes disposé à côté du bureau de la grincheuse.

Par grincheuse, Sirius évoquait Mme Pince qui râlait contre les élèves maltraitant les livres et réclamait incessamment un silence pourtant déjà présent. Encore une fois, Remus se retint de soupirer.

— Parce que ce que je recherche est très précis et que le registre ne comporte que les grandes lignes, expliqua-t-il. Alors le consulter ne me ferait que perdre mon temps puisque je finirai de toute façon par éplucher ces livres. Pour ce qui est de Mme Pince... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui demander, et tu sais très bien pourquoi !

La dernière fois que Remus avait emprunté un livre, il l'avait emporté dans la cabane hurlante où il passait toutes les nuits de pleine lune. Il avait tout simplement oublié de le mettre à l'abri et la lune l'avait pris de court.

Il est nécessaire ici de rappeler que Remus avait été mordu par un loup garou étant petit et se transformait depuis en un canidé féroce à chaque pleine lune. Quand, le lendemain, il avait rapporté le livre rapiécé, Mme Pince avait manqué s'évanouir. Il se rappelait encore douloureusement de la punition qu'elle lui avait infligée. Il s'était alors promis de ne plus jamais, jamais, jamais prendre le risque d'abîmer un livre et, de fait, n'en empruntait plus aucun.

— De plus, on a deux heures de pause, j'ai déjà fait mon devoir alors j'ai tout mon temps. Et je ne t'oblige pas à rester avec moi si tu t'ennuies autant !

— Ça va, ça va ! se défendit Sirius en levant les mains avec résignation. C'était surtout pour discuter.

Remus n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Mme Pince, alertée par le bruit qu'ils causaient, arriva sur ces entre-faits. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour réclamer le silence mais ses yeux se posèrent sur les livres étalés autour de Sirius et elle poussa un cri strident.

— Comment osez-vous ! tonna-t-elle. Comment osez-vous traiter les livres de la sorte ! Debout ! J'AI DIT DEBOUT !

Sirius se dépêcha de se lever, bousculant et piétinant distraitement les livres autour de lui, ce qui fit grincer la bibliothécaire qui s'empressa d'aller les ramasser. Elle repoussa brutalement le garçon qui s'éloigna d'un bond, craignant sûrement qu'elle se mette à le frapper.

— Monsieur, votre nom ! ordonna-t-elle sèchement à Sirius. Et _tout de suite _!

— Black, madame, bafouilla-t-il. Sirius Black.

Il était rare de voir Sirius perdre ses moyens mais Mme Pince était vraiment effrayante. Ses yeux fixaient le Maraudeur avec une telle colère qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle allait le foudroyer sur place. Remus, de son côté, essaya de se faire tout petit, craignant qu'elle ne le reconnaisse et ne reporte encore la faute sur lui (après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il ne pouvait pas contrôler le loup en lui). Mais, hélas, Mme Pince l'avait également repéré.

— Vous, par contre, je vous reconnais ! Un si beau manuel de magie élémentaire par Godric Leroy ! Exemplaire numéro 46, _unique _! Déchiré, déchiqueté, torturé, malaxé...

— Heu, oui, madame, mais je n'ai...

— TAISEZ-VOUS !

Remus se tût.

— Quel manque crucial d'éducation et de savoir vivre, pesta-t-elle. Messieurs, attendez-vous à entendre de mes nouvelles. Ce soir ! Retenue pour tous les deux !

— Hé ! protesta Remus.

— Et on ne discute pas ! répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Maintenant, filez d'ici ! Je ne veux plus vous voir traîner dans _ma_bibliothèque tant que vous n'aurez pas appris le respect des livres !

Sirius et Remus ne se firent pas prier. Ils laissèrent la bibliothécaire et s'éclipsèrent dans les couloirs. Sirius retrouva alors la parole :

— Elle a oublié de nous dire où on doit se rendre pour la retenue.

— Ne compte pas sur moi pour retourner lui demander.

Sirius éclata de rire. Remus était beaucoup moins ravi d'avoir écopé d'une retenue, mais Sirius ne paraissait pas du tout s'en soucier. D'ailleurs, c'est sur un tout autre sujet qu'il relança la discussion :

— Mais en fait, t'es vraiment amoureux d'elle ?

Surpris par la franchise de la question, Remus ne répondit pas tout de suite. C'était un peu embarrassant de le dire comme ça, surtout qu'ils ne parlaient jamais de ce genre de choses. Généralement, c'était plutôt James et Peter qui se moquaient des conquêtes frivoles de Sirius, de toutes ces filles qui se pâmaient devant eux. Et Remus se contentait de secouer la tête avec réprobation, n'appréciant pas toujours comment cela se passait avec les filles que Sirius acceptait de flirter. Il embrassait une, lui disait facilement qu'il l'aimait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'ennuie et qu'il la repousse.

Remus n'avait jamais éprouvé d'amour pour personne (à part pour sa mère, mais c'était autre chose). De l'affection, de l'attirance, oui, ça lui était arrivé avec Jessica Amers, son ancienne voisine de deux ans son aînée, une fille superbe au caractère bien trempé. Mais jamais de l'amour, celui dont il entendait les filles parler et qui était censé tout faire chavirer. Alors, de là à dire qu'il ressentait ça pour Amy...

— Je l'aime bien, voilà tout, dit-il, un peu gêné.

Sirius passa un bras sur son épaule en riant :

— Ben ça, notre petit loup est amoureux !

Remus voulut se dégager mais Sirius réussit à la garder à sa portée et les deux amis continuèrent à se chamailler tout le chemin du retour.

— **oOo** —

_Infirmerie, Poudlard, 13 Septembre 1976_

— C'est bien compris Miss McFlyer ? La même potion à chaque repas pendant six jours et celle-ci seulement pour les cas où vous perdriez contrôle de votre don.

— D'accord, acquiesça Amy en rangeant les fioles dans un petit sac que l'infirmière lui avait également fourni. Merci.

— Autre chose, le professeur McGonagall vous attend ce soir dans son bureau pour votre première retenue.

— Très bien.

— Et arrêtez donc de faire des bêtises, poursuivit Pomfresh alors qu'Amy faisait mine de partir. Ça ne sert à rien de vous faire du mal, ça ne vous rendra aucun service croyez-moi.

Amy se contenta d'un simple signe de la tête et quitta l'infirmerie. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle avait manqué les cours et n'avait vu personne d'autre que Remus, lequel venait le soir à l'insu de tous, toujours grâce à sa botte secrète dont il refusait de parler. De l'endroit où Amy avait été installée, elle pouvait tout entendre des allées et venues dans l'infirmerie elle savait donc que Jane et Oliver avaient tenté de venir la voir, malheureusement sans succès. Comme un rideau avait été installé, Amy n'avait même pas pu les apercevoir (McGonagall ne rigolait pas quand elle lui interdisait de _voir_ qui que ce soit). Mais cette séparation visuelle n'était pas qu'une punition, cela lui donnait aussi une certaine intimité vis-à-vis des autres élèves. Peut-être que l'école était déjà au courant des faits, mais cachée ainsi, elle évitait les regards curieux et d'éventuelles questions indiscrètes.

Curieusement, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la Tour de Gryffondor, elle n'avait pas peur d'entendre parler d'elle et d'être pointée du doigt par quelques curieux. En fait, elle doutait que l'affaire soit suffisamment sérieuse, choquante ou particulière pour intéresser qui que ce soit, et les craintes qu'elle avait d'abord ressenties s'étaient depuis évanouies.

Elle arriva dans la salle commune déserte. La plupart des Gryffondors devaient déjà se trouver à la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit-déjeuner. Amy se dépêcha de joindre sa chambre pour récupérer ses affaires de cours et quitta la tour pour descendre les sept étages et rejoindre à son tour l'immense salle où quatre longues tables s'étendaient, remplies de victuailles. Elle repéra assez rapidement ses amis et les rejoignit aussitôt.

— Amy ! s'exclama Oliver, ravi. Tu es enfin libérée !

— Pas si fort ! dit-elle. Oui. Pomfresh a enfin consenti à me laisser partir. J'en avais vraiment marre de rester enfermée là-bas.

— Normal, approuva Jane. On a essayé pourtant de venir te voir...

— Je sais. Je vous ai entendus discuter avec Pomfresh.

— On a reçu un sacré savon de McGonagall, continua Jane. Tu aurais dû voir ça !

— Idiote ! fit Oliver. À mon avis, ce n'était rien face à ce qu'a dû affronter Amy !

— Ah oui, c'est vrai, rougit-elle. Je n'ai pas réfléchi avant de parler...

— On a écopé de trois retenues, expliqua Oliver.

— Et d'une interdiction de sortir à Pré-Au-Lard, ronchonna Jane. C'est débile !

— Moi aussi, je n'ai plus le droit d'aller au village, dit Amy tristement. Je n'ai pas non plus le droit d'assister aux prochains matchs de Quidditch et je dois aller en retenue tous les soirs...

— Oh, dur ! s'exclama Jane. Elle est drôlement vache, McGonagall !

— Elle doit surtout s'inquiéter qu'une fois libre, Amy recommence, suggéra Oliver.

— Mais elle ne compte pas réitérer l'expérience, hein Amy ? affirma Jane en jetant un regard autoritaire à son amie. Parce que McGonagall nous a montré des photos de ce que tu aurais pu devenir... et je n'ai pas du tout envie de te voir comme ça.

— Oui, je les ai vues, moi aussi, et j'ai bien compris la leçon...

Satisfait, Oliver voulut clore le sujet d'un hochement de tête. Mais Jane ne s'arrêta pas là :

— Par contre, je refuse de rater la seule sortie à Pré-Au-Lard de ce mois ! dit-elle. Pour une fois qu'ils en organisent une aussi tôt dans l'année, je compte bien y participer !

— T'es folle ? Ils ne te laisseront jamais passer le portail ! réagit Oliver.

— Mais qui a dit que je comptais passer par le portail ?

— Et par où donc tu voudrais y aller, hein ?

— Ah-ha ! fit Jane en levant le doigt et l'agitant d'un geste négatif. Tu le sauras samedi, _pas avant _!

— Je n'ai pas dit que je viendrai, rétorqua Oliver.

— Et moi, je pense que tu viendras, répliqua Jane. Je te connais, tu fais l'indifférent mais tu meurs de curiosité. On n'est pas meilleurs amis pour rien !

— Ah, parce qu'on est seulement amis ? glissa-t-il avec un sourire sardonique.

— Crétin !

Amy, elle, bataillait distraitement avec ses céréales. Il s'agissait d'une marque spéciale où les boules de chocolat faisaient tout pour fuir la cuillère. Elle s'était trompée en les versant dans son bol et devait, à présent, concevoir une stratégie pour réussir à les attraper et les manger. Elle écoutait d'une oreille peu attentive la conversation de ses amis et espérait, en quelque sorte, y échapper. Mais Jane ne l'oublia pas et, après avoir déclamé que _oui_ Oliver et elle étaient copains et qu'elle l'amènerait avec elle dût-elle s'y prendre par la force, affirma :

— Et toi aussi, Amy !

— Je ne préfère pas, répondit cette dernière, toujours le nez dans son bol. Et zut !

Elle venait de coincer une boule de chocolat dans un amas d'autres boules désarçonnées, mais la captive avait réussi à s'échapper en roulant sur le côté. Jane s'impatienta vite et arracha carrément le bol de la table (celui-ci valdingua à travers la pièce et s'écrasa contre le mur, faisant sursauter toute la salle et gronder les professeurs « Qui a fait ça ? »). Amy protesta mais Jane lui fourra dans les mains une tartine grillée et un couteau qu'elle plongea préalablement dans du beurre de cacahuète.

— Tu vas venir, déclara-t-elle avec autorité.

— Non, affirma à son tour Amy avec plus de fermeté.

— Oh que si ! Et ce n'était pas une question.

— Mais je te le dis quand même, et je te le répète encore : c'est non.

Jane laissa retomber sa tartine.

— Mais pourquoi pas ? De toute façon, on est déjà en retenue, et je connais un moyen sûr !

— Peut-être, mais je préfère ne pas tenter le diable, s'obstina Amy. J'ai déjà suffisamment de problèmes comme ça. C'est vrai qu'on vous a grondé et puni aussi, mais vous n'avez pas vu l'état de désappointement, la déception de McGonagall…

— Bon d'accord, tu l'as déçu, fit Jane, indifférente. Et alors ? C'est pas la fin du monde non ? Et puis, elle a dû en voir d'autres, elle s'en remettra ! Et je te dis qu'on ne se fera pas prendre.

— Pour moi, ça compte, d'accord ? s'énerva Amy. Je ne veux pas décevoir McGonagall encore plus, alors je resterai à l'école. N'insiste plus.

— Tu es vraiment sûre de toi ?

Amy posa un tel regard sur Jane que celle-ci préféra jeter les armes et leva ses mains en l'air en signe de reddition. Malheureusement pour Amy, avec tout ça, il fut temps d'aller en cours et elle dut manger... ou plutôt gober sa tartine en deux bouchées. Après avoir rejoint la salle d'Histoire de la Magie en s'étouffant à moitié, elle s'installa à l'extrémité de la table la plus proche de l'estrade. De toute façon, le professeur Binns ne levait jamais la tête de derrière la pile de livres installée sur bureau et qui le cachait à moitié. Il parlait d'une voix nasillarde et narrait son cours d'un ton monotone qui plongeait systématiquement les élèves dans une sorte de torpeur.

Une fois bien installée, Amy regarda distraitement les autres Gryffondors s'installer. Elle aperçut très vite les quatre Maraudeurs parmi lesquels seul Remus la remarqua. Il tira ses amis de son côté et ils se pressèrent sur les sièges derrière la Gryffondor. Mais une autre personne fut plus rapide qu'eux : Lily.

— Salut Amy ! lança la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn, soigneusement attachés dans un joli chignon.

Ses lèvres fines formèrent un doux sourire auquel Amy ne put résister elle en oublia bien vite ses quatre amis qui, à la vue de Lily, freinèrent aussitôt et bifurquèrent aussitôt sur d'autres sièges. Lily et les Maraudeurs ne s'entendaient pas très bien. En fait, la jeune fille leur faisait souvent barrage lorsqu'ils voulaient jouer un mauvais tour aux Serpentards, et surtout à Snape. Lily n'appréciait vraiment pas les personnes irrespectueuses du règlement et des autres, qu'ils soient serpents n'importaient guère. En plus, Snape et elle étaient amis - c'était un fait que plus personne n'ignorait et qui avait été d'une certaine aide à Amy l'année précédente.

En effet, Snape et elle avaient été obligés de se mettre ensemble pour un devoir de Potion et leur collaboration laborieuse n'aurait jamais pu aboutir à une aussi bonne note si Lily n'y avait pas mis son grain de sel. Amy lui devait donc beaucoup.

— J'ai appris ce qui t'était arrivée, laissa entendre Lily. On ne pourra donc pas aller au salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu ensemble.

— En effet, non.

Amy était un peu nerveuse. Comme elle s'en doutait, tout le monde savait ce qui lui était arrivée et qu'elle avait été punie, et voilà qu'on lui en parlait déjà. Heureusement, Lily n'était pas du genre à être indiscrète.

— Je te rapporterai un sachet de thé, dit-elle. Comme ça tu auras un avant-goût de notre prochaine sortie.

— Oui, dit Amy avec un sourire de remerciement.

Jane l'interpella sur un sujet qu'elle avait lu dans le Chicaneur et toute l'heure du cours fut occupée par les histoires grotesques publiées sur le magazine que Jane adorait. Vénération qui virait parfois à l'obsession.

— **oOo** —

_Bureau de McGonagall, Poudlard, 13 Septembre 1976_

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Trois petits coups timides. Amy n'avait pas vraiment envie de se retrouver une nouvelle fois confrontée à sa directrice de maison. Le souvenir de son sermon était encore bien présent dans son esprit. Et si elle allait réitérer et se mettre en colère ? Amy ouvrit la porte doucement quand la voix forte et sèche de McGonagall lui répondit d'entrer. Alors que la Gryffondor s'avançait doucement dans la pièce, la directrice reposa la plume qu'elle tenait dans la main et l'observa longuement. Un silence se fit et Amy commença à stresser. Sermon ? Pas sermon ? Sermon ? Pas sermon ?

— Mademoiselle McFlyer, je vous ai concocté un programme parfait pour vous occuper, affirma McGonagall. J'espère que cela vous donnera le temps nécessaire pour réfléchir à ce qui s'est passé.

Amy acquiesça en silence. La directrice se leva et conduisit la jeune fille dans une autre pièce qui comportait la fameuse salle des trophées. C'était une des punitions les plus courantes pour ceux qui se faisaient prendre à défier le règlement. Amy était presque soulagée, même si ce ne serait pas de tout repos. Au contraire, les trophées avaient accumulé tellement de crasse qu'il ne suffisait pas de quelques sorts pour les nettoyer. De plus, les professeurs interdisaient souvent l'usage de la magie – et ce fut son cas. McGonagall réclama tout de suite sa baguette et lui donna chiffrons, brosse, savon et d'autres outils utiles.

— Je reviendrai vous chercher quand les deux heures auront tourné. Encore une chose, miss McFlyer, reprit la directrice alors qu'Amy attrapait la première coupe. Si jamais vous ressentez des difficultés avec votre don, quelles qu'elles soient, n'hésitez pas à vous tourner vers vos professeurs. Nous ne sommes pas là seulement pour vous donner des cours et vous apprendre le respect des règles et d'autrui. Nous sommes également là pour vous écouter et vous aider.

Elle quitta la pièce et Amy put commencer sa besogne. Ce ne fut pas un travail facile, loin de là. Les trophées, médailles et coupes étaient si sales que la jeune fille se demandait si les professeurs ne les enchantaient pas pour rendre la tâche plus ardue. D'ailleurs, il était étonnant qu'avec toutes les retenues distribuées, leur état ne s'améliorait pas. Définitivement, cette saleté n'était qu'une volonté commune du corps professoral de ne pas se torturer à chercher de nouvelles punitions.

Amy désespéra en se disant que toutes ses futures soirées ressembleraient à celle-là. McGonagall n'avait rien précisé ni sur la durée de la retenue, ni sur le nombre de celles-ci. « Punie jusqu'à nouvel ordre » était en fait trop vague. Elle espérait que cela ne dure pas toute l'année elle s'imaginait mal passer autant de temps à briquer la salle entière.

Deux heures plus tard, la directrice de maison revint la libérer et Amy put enfin retourner à son dortoir. Arrivée dans la salle commune, il restait plusieurs Gryffondors, mais un certain nombre était déjà parti dans leur dortoir profiter d'un peu tranquillité avant de dormir. Jane et Oliver étaient restés l'attendre en bouquinant chacun de leur côté. Amy, cependant, ne put profiter du moment de calme avec eux : il lui restait encore quelques devoirs à rattraper.

Elle fut donc l'une des dernières à aller se coucher et se promit de passer moins de temps à traîner à table les jours suivants et plus de temps à avancer ses cours. Si elle ne finissait pas ses devoirs avant ses retenues, elle ne tiendrait pas le coup. Et ce n'était là que le premier soir.

— **oOo** —

_16 Septembre 1976_

Les jours suivirent confirmèrent cette impression. Amy s'efforçait de finir ses devoirs avant d'aller en retenue, malgré tout elle devait bien souvent les bâcler et même terminer tard les soirs pour les rendre à temps. Heureusement, le week-end arriva vite et Amy allait enfin pouvoir profiter d'un peu de temps libre pour se détendre. Jane réitéra sa proposition de passer outre leur interdiction de sortie mais Amy refusa encore. Elle ne tenait pas à prendre le moindre risque. Oliver, cependant, finit par se laisser convaincre et il fut décidé que les deux amis iraient ensemble emprunter le fameux passage secret que Jane avait découvert. Comment ? Elle refusait de le dire et ni Amy ni Oliver ne parvinrent à lui en soutirer aucune information.

Donc, le fameux samedi arriva. Jane décréta qu'ils ne s'éclipseraient qu'après manger (elle craignait qu'on remarque leur absence), aussi Amy put profiter de leur présence pour travailler des exercices qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment compris. Comme elle s'était couchée très tard les soirs précédents, sa concentration avait baissé, et surtout, elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de s'entraîner à la pratique. Oliver l'aida donc à intégrer les nouveaux sortilèges.

Puis, midi arriva et ils partirent déjeuner. Ils passèrent un très bon moment, surtout que la plupart des élèves étaient déjà partis au village sorcier, laissant la Grande Salle assez. Après le déjeuner, Jane et Oliver partirent donc de leur côté, laissant Amy qui retournait à la bibliothèque pour travailler. Elle avait encore deux parchemins à rédiger pour son devoir d'Histoire de la Magie qu'elle aurait dû rendre mercredi, et trois parchemins pour le cours de Divination. Enfin, Slughorn lui avait donné un devoir de deux parchemins sur le thème du cours actuel, n'ayant pas su réaliser la potion notée du mardi.

Mme Pince lui sourit quand elle croisa son regard – ce qui était plutôt rare, la bibliothécaire n'aimant pas grand monde. Non parce qu'elle était aigrie de nature mais parce qu'elle détestait qu'on abîme les bouquins et, malheureusement, les élèves ne prenaient pas grand soin des ouvrages. Néanmoins, Amy empruntait beaucoup de livres et les rapportait toujours dans les temps et en bonne forme. Mme Pince n'avait pas manqué à le remarquer et était donc aimable avec la jeune Gryffondor.

— Miss McFlyer, si je puis me permettre, voudriez-vous venir ici un instant ?

Amy abandonna ses affaires sur la table la plus proche et s'approcha du bureau de la bibliothécaire, intriguée.

— J'ignore encore si le professeur McGonagall vous en a déjà fait part, commença-t-elle. Mais ma collègue et moi avions discuté ensemble et j'ai appris que vous aviez été mise en retenue jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Amy acquiesça d'un signe de tête, un peu inquiète de ce qui allait suivre. Pour trouver les informations nécessaires à son problème, Amy et ses amis avaient pratiquement volé (avec intention de rendre – mais c'était quand même du vol) les livres qui les contenaient. Mais, alors qu'elle s'attendait à recevoir un nouveau sermon, Mme Pince gardait le sourire.

— Je lui ai proposé de prendre en charge le reste de vos retenues, annonça-t-elle.

— Vraiment ? s'exclama Amy, sincèrement surprise.

— Oui, vraiment, confirma Mme Pince d'un hochement de tête. Cette bibliothèque est trop grande pour que je m'en occupe seule. Généralement, on propose à un élève de sixième année pour m'assister mais cette année, vu votre situation, c'est vers vous que je me tourne. Votre travail consistera à m'assister dans le mien. Ce sera donc beaucoup plus confortable pour vous que de briquer à longueur de temps la salle des trophées. Cependant ! reprit-elle en voyant un sourire soulagé se glisser sur le visage d'Amy. Ce ne sera pas un travail de tout repos, vous n'imaginez pas tout ce qu'il me faut faire pour maintenir cette bibliothèque en bon état. De plus, vos horaires vont changer. Mme McGonagall était inquiète que vos retenues ne vous empêchent de travailler suffisamment pour vos examens, aussi voici votre nouvel emploi du temps.

Elle tendit à la jeune fille un parchemin quadrillé. Amy le parcourut des yeux tandis que la bibliothécaire continuer son explication :

— On vous a donc emménagé des heures de repos pour que vous puissiez travailler le soir. Cependant, votre temps de retenue, vous le remarquez, est plus long.

En effet, presque tout le temps libre d'Amy était noté en rouge « Bibliothèque », y compris les samedis matins et dimanches après-midis. Certains soirs de semaines étaient également réservés à sa nouvelle forme de retenue, malgré tout, Amy était soulagée par ce nouvel emploi du temps. Elle ne serait plus obligée de se coucher très tard le soir pour travailler comme elle l'avait fait jusque-là. Elle garda donc le sourire.

— Je vous attends donc demain après le déjeuner, conclut Mme Pince. Je vous expliquerai alors à quoi consiste votre nouveau travail. En attendant, profitez de votre temps libre comme bon vous semble.

— Merci, la remercia Amy. Merci beaucoup !

Soulagée d'un grand poids, Amy partit s'installer et commença à travailler avec allégresse. Travailler au milieu des livres, voilà bien une retenue qui allait lui plaire ! Au final, se dit-elle, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien, même si elle n'en demeurait pas moins interdite de sortie à Pré-Au-Lard et de Quidditch.

L'après-midi se déroula donc plutôt bien. Après deux heures de travail acharné, elle en avait pratiquement terminé de ses devoirs et décida de s'octroyer une pause. Elle partit donc déposer ses affaires dans son dortoir et ressortit avec un livre sous le bras dans l'intention de profiter de la belle journée de fin d'été pour aller se poser au soleil et bouquiner.

Elle croisa en chemin Remus, lequel lui demanda de l'attendre avant de partir au galop vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Surprise par son comportement (Remus étant un garçon plutôt calme et posé, habituellement), Amy l'attendit dans le couloir. Il revint dix minutes après, les bras chargés de livres.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda la jeune fille.

— C'est... Tu verras ! dit-il. Allons d'abord s'installer quelque part.

Curieuse, elle accepta et ils se mirent en route. Ils eurent tôt fait de rejoindre l'immense parc de l'école. Remus la guida vers un coin tranquille, au bord du lac qui longeait la partie Ouest du château et ils s'installèrent à l'ombre des arbres, mais assez près de l'eau pour que leurs jambes et pieds profitent de la chaleur des rayons de soleil. Il faisait vraiment bon, une brise agréable venant les rafraîchir. L'eau scintillait sous le soleil et l'herbe sous eux leur procurait un tapis confortable.

Une fois bien installée, Amy lui demandait aussitôt ce qu'étaient tous ces bouquins. Mais quel était donc tout ce mystère ?

— En fait, j'ai profité d'heures perdues pour faire quelques recherches, affirma Remus. Je n'ai pas réussi à trouver grand-chose mais j'ai lu deux-trois trucs qui pourraient peut-être t'aider.

— M'aider ? demanda Amy. Mais à quoi ?

Remus, plutôt que de parler, lui tendit les livres qu'il avait ramenés. Amy le regarda puis baissa les yeux pour découvrir différents ouvrages sur plusieurs questions de métamorphose. Elle comprit aussitôt ce qu'il avait tenté de faire et un rapide sourire traversa son visage. Un sourire touché, mais aussi un peu gêné. C'était une douce attention qu'il avait eu à son égard, mais elle était mal à l'aise. Il s'agissait d'un sujet très sensible pour elle, très personnel. Trop personnel.

Remus l'observait, attendant de voir sa réaction. Amy repéra vite des petits bouts de parchemin dépassant de-ci et là au fil des pages de chaque livre. Il avait vraiment poussé ses recherches loin. Elle arriva sur la première page notée qui traitait précisément des métamorphomages et évoquaient certaines difficultés exprimées par certains à utiliser leur don. Amy ne chercha pas vraiment à lire en détail les chapitres qu'il avait sélectionnés mais parcourut les trois livres qu'il avait rassemblés.

Pendant longtemps, elle ne dit rien. Elle cherchait tout simplement à trouver les mots qui décriraient le mieux ce qu'elle ressentait, pourquoi cela ne lui faisait qu'à demi-plaisir. Elle ne tenait pas à le froisser alors qu'il avait dû passer du temps pour rassembler toutes ces informations.

— Je regarderai tout ça plus en détails plus tard, si ça ne te dérange pas, dit-elle. Mais j'apprécie ce que tu as fait, c'est très gentil de ta part.

— Tu n'as pas l'air très enchantée, remarqua-t-il.

— Si ! Enfin... Ça me touche beaucoup ce que tu as voulu faire, dit-elle maladroitement. Seulement, je ne suis pas vraiment à l'aise... C'est sujet très personnel. Je t'en ai parlé, c'est vrai. Mais que tu ais passé tant de temps à faire toutes ces recherches, pour... » Elle poussa un soupir et abandonna. « Je ne sais pas comment m'expliquer. Juste, ne te préoccupe plus de moi, s'il te plaît.

— Ça, c'est impossible, affirma Remus si naturellement qu'Amy en perdit pied. Tu es mon amie, Amy, et parce que tu es mon amie, je ne peux pas ne pas me préoccuper de toi.

— D'accord, concéda-t-elle, les joues rosies. Mais tu peux ne plus te préoccuper de... ça. Je n'ai plus envie d'y penser. Alors, je te le demande, en tant qu'ami, de ne plus t'en soucier. S'il te plaît.

Remus n'eut d'autre choix que de consentir. Amy se détendit et posa les livres en retrait, décidant de les oublier pour le moment. Elle s'installa dans l'herbe et ferma les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas lire alors que le Maraudeur n'avait rien amené pour s'occuper. Celui-ci était d'ailleurs plus enclin à bavarder et l'interrogea sur les retenues que lui donnait McGonagall. Ils commencèrent à débattre sur l'éventuelle possibilité que les professeurs salissaient eux-mêmes les trophées pour leurs retenues. Remus pouvait en témoigner : même si les Maraudeurs se débrouillaient la plupart du temps pour ne pas se faire prendre, ils n'échappaient pas cependant à la vigilance des professeurs qui n'attendaient plus d'avoir de preuves pour les inculper trop souvent à raison. Remus avait donc sa propre expérience sur le sujet.

— **oOo** —

_Chambre n°24, dortoir des filles, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 19 Septembre 1976_

Amy arriva dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, exténuée. Ce soir, elle avait dû rester à la bibliothèque pour remettre en état une partie des ouvrages qui avaient besoin de réparation et cela s'était éternisé. Tout le monde dormait déjà, Jane et Sophie, ses camarades de chambre, étaient toutes deux plongées dans les bras de Morphée. Mais Amy devait encore prendre une douche, se changer et lire le chapitre pour le cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle décida de prendre d'abord une douche pour se rafraîchir les idées et se réconforter un peu.

Après s'être douchée et changée dans son pyjama bleu ciel très confortable, elle récupéra son livre et s'installa dans son lit. Un premier problème survint : avec la seule lumière de la lune au-dehors, elle ne pouvait décemment pas lire. Or, si elle utilisait sa baguette magique, elle finirait par réveiller ses deux voisines. Elle resta cinq minutes à réfléchir sur un moyen de palier son problème mais finit par conclure qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de retourner travailler dans la salle commune. Ce qui l'embêtait un peu, c'était d'être à présent en pyjama. Mais, après tout, à cette heure-ci, il n'y avait déjà plus personne.

Elle quitta donc son lit, se recouvrit d'une robe de chambre et sortit de la pièce, son livre sous le bras. Elle s'installa près d'une cheminée (qui s'alluma presque aussitôt qu'elle s'en approcha) et commença à étudier. Elle devait constamment lutter pour rester concentrée sur ce qu'elle lisait, le sommeil étant toujours prêt à l'emporter. Elle en était au milieu du chapitre quand elle entendit une porte s'ouvrit de l'escalier menant aux deux dortoirs. En descendit quelqu'un que Amy avait pratiquement fini par oublier même s'il était de la même année qu'elle. Jake Blas tenait lui aussi un bouquin et la repéra très vite. S'en suivit un moment de gêne. Depuis leur rupture, ils ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés seuls et n'avaient plus discuté. L'année dernière, après qu'elle eut mis fin à une relation sans avenir et douloureuse, Amy n'avait plus voulu avoir aucun contact avec lui. Aujourd'hui, c'était à présent différent. Elle avait oublié son chagrin et ne ressentait plus rien pour lui. Cependant, au souvenir de leur passé commun, un embarras certain demeurait, expliquant l'hésitation qu'éprouvait Jake. Amy voyait bien qu'il hésitait à retourner dans son dortoir, à faire comme si elle n'était pas là et s'installer ailleurs ou à venir près d'elle, comme deux amis l'auraient faits, ou même juste des camarades de classe.

Finalement, elle décida de rompre cette atmosphère gênante.

— Tu peux venir t'asseoir sur un de ces fauteuils, si tu veux, lui proposa-t-elle. Le feu s'est rallumé depuis dix minutes, c'est déjà plus agréable.

En effet, à cause, probablement, de l'épaisseur des murs du château, la pièce était plutôt froide, même en plein été. Pourtant, Jake paraissait encore hésitant.

— Je ne mordrai pas, promis, lui assura Amy sur un ton léger de plaisanterie.

Alors enfin, un petit sourire se glissa sur les lèvres du beau garçon qui consentit à venir s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Amy retourna à son paragraphe et fit mine de se concentrer sur sa lecture. Une partie d'elle était distraite, à cause de ce tête à tête surprenant Et, surtout, elle sentait parfois le regard du Gryffondor qui se tournait vers elle. Lui aussi devait repenser à l'année précédente, où ils se voyaient en cachette sur le toit de la tour d'astronomie. Que devait-il en penser à présent ? Amy secoua la tête et essaya de chasser ces pensées. Si elle ne voulait pas y passer toute la nuit, elle ferait sans doute mieux de se remettre définitivement à son chapitre !

— Toi aussi, tu as oublié de lire le cours pour demain, dit maladroitement Jake.

Décidément, lui non plus n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Cette situation était bien embarrassante, mais Amy joua le jeu. S'ils parvenaient à rediscuter de façon normale, sans doute que la lourde atmosphère qui régnait s'évaporerait.

— Oui, répondit-elle. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps jusque-là.

— Ah bon ? Ah, oui, je t'ai vu travailler à la bibliothèque. C'est Mme Pince qui t'a demandé de l'aider ?

— En quelque sorte, oui, affirma-t-elle, un peu embarrassée du chemin que semblait prendre la discussion.

— Et tu as accepté comme ça ? poursuivit-il. Tu es peut-être rémunérée ?

— Payée ? Oh, non, dit-elle en riant. Pas du tout. Je me suis juste fait prendre à faire quelque chose d'interdit, alors...

— Oh ! fit-il. Donc, c'est ta punition. Remarque, c'est mieux que de nettoyer leurs foutus trophées.

— En effet ! dit-elle, ravie qu'il ne lui demande pas pourquoi elle avait été punie. Mais c'est tout aussi fatiguant.

— Et donc, tu fais quoi exactement pour Mme Pince ?

— Plusieurs choses : j'enregistre les livres qu'on emprunte et ceux qu'on retourne, je les range à leur place, je mets de l'ordre dans les rayons, je me charge aussi des nouveaux livres qu'on reçoit... et le plus dur, je bichonne les livres abîmés pour les remettre en état.

— Tout ça ? s'étonna Jake. En fait, tu remplaces carrément la bibliothécaire !

— Non, pas vraiment, ria-t-elle, sensible à l'air impressionné du garçon. Je suis juste son assistante pour le reste de l'année.

Jake fronça les sourcils, et Amy se rendit compte qu'elle avait gaffé.

— Ta punition dure autant que ça ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour être punie toute l'année ?

— Euh...

Amy se mordit la langue : elle aurait mieux fait de la tourner sept fois dans la bouche ! Elle chercha une explication plausible mais elle craignait qu'il ne lui demande des détails. Détails qu'elle n'était pas prête à lui donner, c'était beaucoup trop personnel.

— C'est bon, dit-il en voyant son embarras. Tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire. Après tout...

Il n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase. Ils n'étaient plus ensemble, pas même des amis, tout juste de simples camarades de classe dont le passé avait creusé un fossé certain. Amy fut surprise de voir sur le visage de Jake un peu de nostalgie, et sentit son cœur se pincer à la pensée de ce qu'ils avaient été et ce qu'ils étaient à présent l'un pour l'autre. C'était bizarre de se rendre compte de comment les choses pouvaient évoluer, et aussi vite.

Pendant un long moment, ils ne dirent plus rien.

— Je vais peut-être te laisser finir tranquillement ta lecture, reprit Jake en se levant. Tu n'arriveras pas à te concentrer sinon.

— Oui mais... et toi ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Oh, c'est pas grave ! affirma-t-il en souriant. Au pire, si je fais perdre des points à Gryffondor, tu les rattraperas pour moi.

Il lui lança un clin d'œil complice et repartit dans son dortoir. Amy le regarda disparaître dans les escaliers, un sourire sur les lèvres, et se replongea dans le livre. Pour gagner des points, encore lui fallait-il qu'elle termine enfin sa lecture !

— **oOo** —

_Salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, 2__e_ _couloir, Poudlard, 20 Septembre 1976_

Les élèves se pressaient à leur place, Amy suivant le groupe. Remus la tira par le bras, alors qu'elle commençait à s'écarter et lui proposa de s'asseoir ensemble. À ce moment-là, Jake passa à côté d'elle et lui glissa un clin d'œil.

— N'oublie pas, je compte sur toi pour gagner des points pour moi !

Amyritdoucement, se rappelant de leur discussion de la veille.

— Pas de problème, dit-elle. J'ai bien tout lu !

— Il y a intérêt. Sinon, je t'aurais laissé la place pour rien et je ne serais vraiment pas content. Attention !

Et dans un rire, il partit s'asseoir à côté de son meilleur copain, Geoffrey Brown. Remus, qui n'avait pas manqué une seconde de l'échange, exprima vivement sa curiosité et ne fit pas de détour.

— Vous vous êtes réconciliés ?

La pointe de jalousie dans sa voix était à peine cachée. Amy détourna le regard pour éviter qu'il ne la voie rougir et secoua la tête.

— Pas exactement, dit-elle. On s'est juste croisés hier soir et on a un peu discuté.

— Hier soir ? répéta Remus. Tu n'étais pas en retenue chez Mme Pince ?

— Tu pourrais aussi bien dire « que je travaille pour Mme Pince », lui rétorqua-t-elle – surtout pour dévier de sujet.

— Soit, tu ne travaillais pas pour Mme Pince ?

— Si, répondit-elle dans un soupir, comprenant qu'il ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Mais j'avais encore le chapitre du cours de DCFM à lire et je me suis installée dans la salle commune...

— Et pourquoi pas dans ta chambre ?

— Il faut vraiment que je justifie ça aussi ? soupira-t-elle une fois encore.

Le regard de Remus était on ne peut plus clair.

— O.K. Monsieur-qui-se-mêle-de-ce-qui-ne-le-regarde-pas, articula-t-elle en roulant des yeux. Je suis allée à la salle commune parce que je ne voulais pas réveiller Jane ou Sophie, d'accord ? Et Jake a dû avoir la même idée. Et voilà, on s'est croisés, on a discutés entre personnes civilisées et c'est tout. Satisfait ?

— Et...

— Et si tu me demandes de quoi j'ai parlé avec lui, je te jure que je te transforme en citrouille ! le menaça-t-elle.

— Comme ce n'est pas mignon, intervint Sirius avec un air faussement attendri. Regardez-moi ces tourtereaux, on dirait déjà un vieux couple qui se dispute !

— La ferme, Black ! répondirent de façon synchrone les deux « tourtereaux » en question (cela dit en passant, tout rouge l'un et l'autre).

— **oOo** —

_Croisement de trois couloirs, quelque part entre le 3__e_ _et 4__e_ _étage – à moins que ce ne soit le 5__e __?, Poudlard, 23 Septembre 1976_

— On est complètement perdus ! s'énerva James en retirant des mains de Peter le plan que tous trois étaient en train de dessiner.

— Hé ! rouspéta son ami. C'est malin, regarde ce que tu m'as fait faire !

Disant cela, il désigna une grosse rayure qui parcourait à présent toute la page.

— De toute façon, dit James en roulant la feuille en boule. C'est complètement erroné. On n'est pas au 3eétage ! On a dit qu'on ferait le plan du second étage aujourd'hui.

— Oui, mais on a quand même dû monter les escaliers, argumenta Peter. C'est pour ça qu'on s'est dit qu'on allait commencer à dessiner le plan du 3eétage...

— On n'est pas au 3eétage, je vous dis, répéta James, exaspéré. Enfin quoi, dis-leur Remus !

— Hein ? Quoi ?

Ce dernier venait visiblement de resurgir de ses pensées et n'avait donc pas du tout suivi leur conversation. Il était même fort à parier qu'il n'avait du tout fait attention au chemin qu'ils avaient emprunté.

— Remus, soupira James. Tu as un meilleur sens de l'orientation que nous et un bien meilleur observateur. Mais si tu ne fais pas attention à ce qu'on fait, ça ne sert à rien !

— Excuse-moi, dit-il. Je n'ai pas trop envie de faire ça, ce soir...

— On était pourtant d'accord, protesta James.

— Tu pourrais être compréhensif, réagit Sirius. Notre loup est amoureux !

— Et alors ?

— Hein ? Remus amoureux ? s'étonna Peter avant de se souvenir. Ah ! Vous voulez parler de...

— Je ne suis pas amoureux ! le coupa fermement Remus dont les joues rouges témoignaient du contraire.

Mais ses trois – traites ! – d'amis affichaient tous des mines dubitatives. Tout sourire, ils ne croyaient pas un mot de ce que Remus venait de prononcer. Énervé, celui-ci les abandonna dans le couloir en grommelant.

— Mais, non, Remus, allez ! Reviens ! l'appela Peter mais Remus était déjà loin.

— On est peut-être allés un peu loin, grimaça James. Il n'avait pas du tout l'air content, là.

— Un peu loin ? répéta Sirius. Non, il ne supporte pas d'entendre la vérité. C'est un grand timide, quand il le veut. Mais il finira bien par se l'avouer s'il ne veut pas que sa belle aille voir ailleurs. Vous avez remarqué qu'elle reparle à Jake ces temps-ci ?

— Ah bon ? s'étonna James. Et t'as remarqué ça quand ?

— En cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Remus l'a remarqué aussi. Si tu avais vu la scène qu'il lui a fait. Ça crevait les yeux qu'il était jaloux. Je crois même qu'Amy l'a remarqué. En fait, y a que Remus pour croire qu'il n'est pas amoureux... ou enfin qu'il peut tromper son monde.

— Ha ! Ha ! Ce n'est pas faux !ritPeter, du même avis.

— Oui, enfin, tout ça ne nous dit pas quel chemin il faut qu'on prenne à présent, affirma James. Vous vous rappelez d'où on est arrivés ?

— **oOo** —

_Stade de Quidditch, Poudlard, 24 Septembre 1976_

Le Quidditch était sans doute le sport le plus populaire pour les sorciers, celui qui entraînait le plus d'enjouement parmi la société et parmi les élèves. A Poudlard, c'était d'ailleurs le seul sport proposé. Chaque année était organisée une compétition au bout de laquelle le finaliste remportait la Coupe de Quidditch, et tous les élèves attendaient avec impatience chaque match disputé. Les joueurs de ce sport tant apprécié étaient adulés par leurs camarades. De fait, chaque début d'année, les élèves attendaient avec impatience les sélections, celles qui permettront aux potentiels candidats de remplacer les joueurs partis de l'école et d'intégrer leur équipe favorite.

Seulement, cette année, Gryffondor ne proposait aucun poste. En effet, le plus âgé de l'équipe venait tout juste de rentrer en Septième année de sa scolarité et ce ne serait donc qu'à la fin de cette année que le rôle d'attrapeur serait à pourvoir. Seulement, les titulaires avaient beau leur expliquer ça, les Gryffondors venus tester leur compétence ne l'entendaient pas de cette manière. Thierry commençait à perdre patience, et il n'était pas le seul.

— Mais puisqu'on vous dit qu'on est complet ! hurla-t-il. ON NE FAIT PAS DE TEST ET ON NE PREND PERSONNE !

— Laissez-nous vous prouver qu'on peut jouer dans l'équipe ! insista _encore_un des « candidats ».

Thierry poussa un grognement entre la rage et le désespoir.

— Non mais on vous a ensorcelés ou quoi ? s'énerva Marc Tempton, le gardien de l'équipe. Lisez sur nos lèvres : NON.

— Et pourquoi ? protesta une fille.

Marc leva les mains avec impuissance.

— Pourquoi ? répéta James, complètement sonné devant tant de… de… il ne savait pas trop de quoi il s'agissait, à vrai dire. Mais ça fait une heure qu'on vous le répète ! Personne n'a quitté l'équipe l'an passé alors on a rien à vous proposer. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de dur à comprendre là-dedans ?

— Vous avez lamentablement échoué l'année précédente. Vous n'avez pas été à la hauteur. Pire que ça : je n'ai jamais vu une équipe aussi nulle que la vôtre.

— Répète un peu ça si tu l'oses ! gronda Sirius en brandissant son balai comme s'il avait s'agit de sa baguette magique.

— Attends un peu ! intervint Oliver en dépassant Sirius pour mieux se rapprocher. Je te reconnais, toi ! Tu n'es pas un Gryffondor. Tu es un _Serpentard_ !

Tous les joueurs comprirent aussitôt qu'on venait de leur jouer un sale mauvais tour. En effet, devant eux, affublés d'habits de Gryffondor, ricanaient des Serpentards, visiblement fiers de leur coup. Ils venaient de leur faire perdre les trois quarts du temps qu'on leur avait confiés pour leur premier entraînement. Les Gryffondors étaient si en colère qu'ils n'hésitèrent pas une seconde avant de brandir baguettes et balais et de chasser à coups bien portés les malotrus, lesquels décampèrent à grands éclats de rires.

Dans tout ça, les joueurs durent retourner aux vestiaires sans avoir joué. Ils étaient beaucoup trop énervés pour cela c'aurait été un effort bien inutile que de voler dans un tel état d'esprit. Il fallait dire que les sept joueurs de Quidditch ne formaient déjà pas une équipe homogène et soudée. Chacun possédait un caractère très différent et qui ne s'accordaient pas toujours. A plusieurs reprises, ils avaient pu remarquer à quel point cette homogénéité de tempérament avait pu faire basculer les matchs. Pour palier à ces défauts de communication, ils avaient élaboré au cours de l'année précédente un programme d'exercices visant à leur faire apprendre et tolérer leurs écarts de personnalités. Leurs efforts avaient donné du résultat, mais hélas pas assez pour remporter la victoire.

Alors cumuler mésentente et colère n'aurait pas donné grand-chose.

— Si on y réfléchit bien, confia Oliver à James après avoir enfilé sa robe de sorcier. On a peut-être trouvé le moyen de nous unir. » Et devant l'air étonné du Maraudeur, il précisa : « L'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami.

James s'arrêta un instant de se changer et le regarda remettre ses lunettes en place et repartir, tranquillement, comme si de rien n'était. Il avait à peine bronché en découvrant la supercherie. Comme si cela ne le concernait pas. Décidément, il avait beau apprécier son jeu au Quidditch et les quelques moments qu'il passait en sa compagnie (qui ne se dissociait jamais de celles d'Amy et Jane), il avait beaucoup de mal à le comprendre. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'ils étaient amis. Leurs seuls liens se résumaient en fait au sport qu'ils pratiquaient et à Amy.

En fait, Oliver restait essentiellement avec ses deux amies, tolérant les fréquentations de celles-ci. Mais, seul, il n'allait pas vers les autres et se contentait de rester tranquillement dans son coin, à lire des ouvrages ou travailler. James ne pouvait pas comprendre comment il était possible de vivre ainsi et de ne pas sombrer. Il ne supportait pas, lui, de ne pas être entouré d'amis même si ce n'était pas Remus, Sirius ou Peter, il préférait être en compagnie de quelqu'un plutôt que de rester seul. Et c'était pour cela qu'il était sans doute le plus populaire des Maraudeurs et qu'on l'arrêtait un peu partout pour discuter. Après lui, Sirius et Peter étaient très appréciés, à leur façon, ils aimaient aussi être en contacts des autres mais préféraient malgré tout rester entre eux. Quant à Remus, il agissait de façon plus solitaire et distant, mais pour des raisons différentes. Et même si les autres élèves ignoraient la triste vérité sur lui, ils l'aimaient tout autant : la gentillesse et la maturité de Remus avaient toujours été appréciées, parmi les professeurs comme certains élèves. L'exemple le plus frappant était que Remus n'en demeurait pas moins le seul membre des Maraudeur que Lily Evans supportait. Lily était sans doute la fille la plus énervante que James eut connue. Non seulement, elle se mêlait de tout mais en plus elle se permettait de les réprimander à chaque fois qu'elle les suspectait de faire quelque chose d'illégal. Pire encore : elle protégeait ouvertement Severus Snape, un Serpentard que les Maraudeurs détestaient cordialement.

Mais c'était étrange de voir comme on pouvait fréquenter souvent une même personne et pourtant ignorer si on pouvait se considérer comme « son ami ». James voudrait croire qu'Oliver pensait de lui comme tel mais lui-même ne savait pas très bien comment définir leur relation croisée. Sirius ne se serait pas posé la question – et ne se la posait d'ailleurs pas – mais James était plus social, plus soucieux de ces choses-là. Après tout, c'était un peu dommage d'avoir la possibilité de se lier d'amitié et de ne pas en profiter entièrement, de se contenter de si peu quand on pouvait créer quelque chose de plus solide.

Seulement, il fallait aussi qu'Oliver le souhaite – et c'était là une toute autre question. Qu'il étudierait plus tard, Sirius et lui avaient encore d'autres chats à fouetter.

Et ça allait fouetter !

— **oOo** —

_Grande Salle, Poudlard, 27 Septembre 1976_

Tout le monde dînait plutôt tranquillement – plutôt, parce que quatre cent élèves réunis autour d'un bon repas dans une salle où tous les sons se répercutaient contre les épais murs et un plafond étoilé, engrangeaient malgré tout un certain bruit de fond agréable. C'était plutôt dans la bonne humeur que se déroulait ce repas quotidien, mais évidemment, cette douce tranquillité n'était pas faite pour durer. Le professeur McGonagall le sentit quand une pensée la traversa que cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus eu de retour sur les Maraudeurs – ou enfin, de vrais retours car les plaintes contre les Maraudeurs affluaient de façon continue mais n'étaient que peu souvent fiables.

Aussitôt cette idée lui traversa la tête qu'une sensation bizarre surgit, une sorte de mauvais pressentiment. Cela faisait trop longtemps que les Maraudeurs n'avaient pas fait parler d'eux. Quel plus mauvais signe pouvait-il y avoir que ça ?

Le directeur le sut aussitôt qu'il trouva son saumon trop amer - une amertume qui, justement, n'avait pas lieu d'être dans un plat de poisson cuit à base d'ail et de persil et à peine relevé d'un peu de citron. Cet étrange goût avait fait penser au professeur Dumbledore que quelque chose de particulier, peut-être spectaculaire, mais certainement surprenant, allait sûrement se produire bientôt.

Les fantômes dont la nature avait enlevé tout sentiment de surprise ne s'étonnèrent pas du changement d'atmosphère – même si tous les sorciers présents auraient pu jurer que l'ambiance n'avait en rien changer. Les esprits des défunts, eux, savaient d'avance qu'un événement inattendu adviendrait très bientôt et ferait goûter aux élèves et professeurs présents la sensation délicieuse d'être étonné.

Les Serpentards relevèrent leur tête d'un mouvement synchrone. Un instinct curieux s'était développé au sein de leur maison : l'instinct Maraudeurs. Non pas qu'ils se sentaient plus proches de la bande des quatre Gryffondors, mais plutôt qu'ils avaient développé un septième sens. Imperceptiblement, ils pressentaient qu'une blague... blague, quel mot bizarre, et quel manque d'humour ! et quel manque de goût !... allait tomber. Un peu comme une sentence de mort, et même s'il n'était pas question d'un fait aussi grave, il s'agissait quand même d'une humiliation pure et dure. Ce n'était peut-être que des « farces » pour ces imbéciles de Gryffondors, mais pour les Serpentards, qui savaient de moins en moins comment les digérer, c'était bien pire. Si d'apparence, les serpents ne répliquaient pas, chacun concevait que la vengeance, la douce, la belle et cruelle vengeance, était un plat qui se mangeait froid.

Des cris de colère retentirent dans le couloir. Amplifiés d'une drôle de façon, les hurlements couvrirent le bruit des discussions et des couverts qui tintent et ricochent contre les assiettes, attirant l'attention de tous. Et c'est reparti, soupira McGonagall en se levant, déjà prête à réagir. Et, tandis que les fantômes s'en allaient, n'appréciant que peu le flot d'émotions qui s'approchaient, les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent et une flopée de garçons... ou d'ânes... ou de garçons-ânes se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la table des Gryffondors, brayant, postillonnant, tapant du pied – enfin, du sabot. Ils étaient un mélange d'humains et d'ânes. Leurs visages se composaient de deux grandes dents qui poussaient vers l'avant et de deux fentes à la place de leur nez. Au-dessus de leurs cheveux poussaient deux longues oreilles poilues. Enfin, leurs pieds et mains étaient des sabots, les faisant s'avancer en claudiquant difficilement. Déséquilibré par l'étroitesse des couloirs entre les tables, un des Serpentards perdit l'équilibre et s'étala tout son long sur le sol. Tout le monde put voir une longue queue grise aboutissant sur de longs poils noirs s'agiter de colère.

De grands éclats de rire s'élevèrent alors de toutes les tables et on pointa aussitôt les doigts vers les ânes qui continuaient à braire, à postillonner, et à assommer les premiers Gryffondors qu'ils avaient à leur portée. Les lions, bien sûr, répliquèrent et les élèves se levèrent pour éloigner les ânons de leurs amis. McGonagall accourut pour intervenir, accompagnée du semi-géant Hagrid et du professeur de sortilèges. À eux trois (mais principalement grâce à la force imposante du gardien des clés), ils réussirent à séparer les élèves et à faire sortir les serpents transformés.

S'en suivit un véritable chaos. Les Serpents réclamaient qu'on punisse les coupables. Les Gryffons – les coupables désignés – rouspétaient qu'aucune preuve ne pouvait être retenue contre eux. Les deux autres maisons commentaient l'échange à leur gré, amusés par cette nouvelle distraction.

Le directeur de l'école eut donc bien du mal à rétablir le calme dans la vaste salle et ordonna à ce que chacune des deux maisons (Gryffondors et Serpentards) retourne aussitôt dans leur dortoir respectif – interdiction de desserts à tous ! Voilà la punition qu'il trouvait la plus juste pour égaliser les deux maisons. Après tout, elles avaient chacune leur tord dans cette triste histoire de Quidditch... ou d'ânes... ou de citron ? Non, pas de citron, rectifia pour lui-même le professeur Dumbledore en se rasseyant et en contemplant le dessert qui n'attendait plus que d'être dévoré. Une bonne tarte au citron, voilà toute l'histoire.

— **oOo** —

_Bibliothèque, 30 Septembre 1976_

— Je ne sais pas comment vous faites, lâcha Amy en rangeant le troisième volume de « Ma moldue préférée » à sa place.

Cela faisait une semaine à présent qu'Amy travaillait à la bibliothèque en remplacement de ses punitions avec McGonagall. Si elle devait dresser un bilan de cette première semaine, elle en conclurait qu'elle avait plus que bien fait. En effet, même si elle faisait plus d'heures de travail que pendant les retenues avec sa directrice de maison, ses tâches et le cadre étaient toutefois bien plus agréables et intéressants que de nettoyer des trophées dans une salle sombre et poussière. Au moins, elle était en contact permanent avec les autres élèves et pouvait toujours discuter entre deux rayons avec ses amis venus lui tenir compagnie. En plus, Mme Pince l'appréciait beaucoup et lui donnait pas mal de champ libre. Par exemple, hier, elle lui avait tout simplement dit de ne pas venir et de profiter de sa soirée pour faire ce qui lui plaisait.

Remus, qui venait de plus en plus souvent la voir, ne put s'empêcher de prendre un air de fierté. Il avait beau être le plus sage de sa bande, il n'en restait pas moins un Maraudeur.

— On a nos techniques, dit-il tout sourire.

— Vous avez surtout la chance que tout le monde vous ait soutenu, dit-elle. Sinon, McGonagall vous aurait à coup sûr soupçonné !

— Elle nous soupçonne, répliqua Remus. Non, elle sait pertinemment que nous sommes les seuls responsables. Seulement, elle n'a pas de preuves que ce soit nous.

Amy secoua la tête, amusée et exaspérée à la fois. Elle n'avait pas joui de tant de chance. Cela dit, ce n'était pas du tout pareil. Là, il s'agissait de rappeler aux Serpentards que s'ils essayaient d'embêter les Gryffondors, les Gryffondors répliqueraient aussitôt. Empêcher l'équipe de s'entraîner était une grave erreur, surtout quand au moins deux des Maraudeurs étaient impliqués.

— D'ailleurs, elle a quand même tenu à nous voir, rajouta-t-il. On s'est reçu un sacré savon même s'il n'était pas question de nous punir.

— Et vous n'avez rien dit ? demanda Amy.

— Sirius a bien protesté, pour la forme, répondit-il. Mais si on avait insisté, là, elle n'aurait pas hésité à sévir. Il vaut mieux garder profil bas pour éviter tout ennui.

Amy fit un mouvement de la tête pour dire qu'elle comprenait. Elle continua pendant un moment à remettre les bouquins à leur place, et puis repartit derrière le bureau principal. Remus dut alors la laisser continuer son travail et puis quitta la bibliothèque, sans doute pour retrouver ses amis. Amy, elle, ne serait libérée qu'à partir de midi et demi, après quoi elle aurait tout l'après-midi de libre. Oliver et Jane avaient prévu d'aller jouer au Quidditch près du lac mais Amy n'était pas très fan de voler sur un balai. En plus, elle ne tenait pas à prendre le risque de tomber dans l'eau. Le temps était encore beau mais la température avait chuté depuis deux jours.

La jeune fille réceptionna et enregistra plusieurs livres avant que Mme Pince ne vienne la rejoindre. Elle semblait toute excitée.

— Bon, Amy, finis d'enregistrer les livres de ces deux jeunes filles et viens me rejoindre au fond de la bibliothèque, à la porte de derrière.

— Mais... hésita la jeune fille. Qui va s'occuper des retours et des emprunts ?

— Vous reviendrez juste après, dit rapidement la bibliothécaire. Faîtes vite, d'accord ?

Dans son empressement, Mme Pince repartit sans même expliquer à la jeune fille ce qui était si urgent. Amy fit donc comme on lui avait demandé et s'occupa des deux élèves de Serdaigle avant de quitter le bureau. Un garçon de Poufsouffle voulait enregistrer un livre mais elle fut bien obligée de lui demander d'attendre. Elle traversa rapidement tous les rayons de la grande bibliothèque et retrouva sa patronne dans la grande salle à l'arrière. Celle-ci donnait lieu sur un long escalier qui amenait à une petite porte à l'arrière du château. Mme Pince était accroupie devant de grosses caisses en bois dont elle était en train d'essayer d'ouvrir un des côtés. Elle d'allure si sévère d'habitude était tout sourire, les yeux brillant d'excitation. Amy comprit alors qu'il s'agissait de la livraison annuelle de nouveaux livres. La bibliothécaire lui avait expliqué trois jours plus tôt que chaque année à la même période, elle recevait une grosse livraison de livres, anciens, rénovés ou neufs, agrandissant un peu plus la bibliothèque de l'école.

Elle n'avait pas exagéré en disant qu'il s'agissait d'une « grosse » livraison. Étaient entassés sept énormes caisses qui devaient contenir chacune une bonne dizaine d'ouvrages. Amy s'approcha de Mme Pince, laquelle venait d'en ouvrir une. La jeune fille lâcha une exclamation de surprise. Une bonne dizaine d'ouvrages ? Plutôt trois dizaines !

— Merveilleux, n'est-ce pas ? commenta Mme Pince, tout sourire.

En se penchant, Amy remarqua que la profondeur de la caisse était probablement le double de ce qu'elle voyait à l'extérieur, sans doute l'effet d'un sortilège.

— Bon ! lâcha la bibliothécaire en se relevant. Il y en a beaucoup trop pour s'en occuper maintenant. Retournons nous occuper des élèves présents. On s'attaquera de ceux-ci cet après-midi.

— Euh... on ? releva Amy, un peu gênée de devoir la reprendre. Enfin, je ne suis que du matin aujourd'hui.

— Oh, oui, bien sûr, je le sais bien. C'est pour cela que je voulais vous voir. Que diriez-vous de rester à la bibliothèque toute la journée et ne pas travailler demain ? Comme ça, je vous montre à midi quand il y aura moins de monde comment s'y prendre pour préparer tout ça et je vous laisserai vous en charger pendant que je m'occuperai du reste. Bien sûr, je vous aiderai dès que je ne serais pas occupée ailleurs. Alors ?

Amy hésita. Puis elle songea que ses amis avaient prévu de s'amuser à voler et décida qu'elle ne leur manquerait pas trop. Aussi accepta-t-elle la proposition et retourna à l'accueil.

Mme Pince la libéra à onze heures quarante-cinq pour lui permettre d'aller manger un bout. Amy retrouva d'abord Jane et Oliver dans la Tour de Gryffondor et ensemble ils partirent à la Grande Salle. Après le déjeuner, la jeune fille retourna ensuite retrouver la bibliothécaire qui lui expliqua alors ce qu'elle attendait d'elle. Il fallait sortir chaque livre, marquer les informations principales dans le registre grâce à une formule, noter le message d'avertissement (« Avertissement : quiconque aurait l'imprudence de déchirer, lacérer, tordre, plier, abîmer, dégrader, souiller, tacher, jeter, laisser tomber ou détériorer ce livre de quelque manière que ce soit, de le maltraiter ou de lui manifester le moindre manque de respect, devra en subir les conséquences que je m'efforcerai de rendre aussi douloureuses que possible. » Irma Pince (1)), puis aller ranger le livre à la bonne place, selon son genre, son thème principal et enfin le nom de l'auteur.

Amy prenait son temps et s'arrêtait sur certains romans dont la quatrième couverture (qu'elle devait recopier dans le registre grâce à un sortilège) l'intriguait. Parfois, elle devait demander à Mme Pince son avis sur le meilleur emplacement où les ranger. Et puis, il fallait aussi créer de la place et elle ne maîtrisait pas encore très bien le sortilège permettant d'agrandir les rayons et plusieurs mauvaises formulations ou gestes flous avaient plusieurs fois faits voltiger quelques livres de-ci et là lui donnant plus de travail encore.

Malgré tout, elle trouvait cela toujours plus confortable et intéressant que les punitions répétitives du professeur de métamorphose.

Elle était en train de s'occuper à la deuxième caisse quand elle entendit l'approche de pas. Elle s'attendait à voir arriver Mme Pince, laquelle venait de temps en temps l'aider ou voir où elle en était, mais elle se trompait. Arrivaient l'un après l'autre, Sirius et Remus.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous venez faire ici ? demanda Amy.

— On a croisé Jane et Oliver qui jouaient au Quidditch sur le lac, répondit Remus. James et Peter se sont joins à eux mais Sirius avait du mal à terminer son devoir d'arithmancie, alors on en profite pour passer te voir.

— Arithmancie ? s'étonna Amy. Tu étudies l'arithmancie ?

— Oui, j'étudie l'arithmancie... ? répéta lentement Sirius en s'efforçant d'être à la fois affirmatif, pour Amy, et interrogatif, pour Remus.

Remus appuya un lourd regard sur son ami – qui aurait pu jouer le jeu immédiatement ! - et offrit un sourire peu convainquant à Amy. Celle-ci fit comme si de rien n'était, bien qu'elle avait bien compris qu'il s'agissait d'une excuse. Sirius n'était pas du genre à étudier ce type spécifique matière, lui qui se plaignait sans cesse de la surabondance de cours théoriques.

— Et donc, vous n'allez pas travailler ? demanda Amy alors que les deux garçons restaient là sans rien dire.

— Si ! répondit Remus.

— Tu rigoles ? s'exclama en même temps Sirius avant de bafouer, devant le regard insistant de Remus : Enfin, euh, si, si. Bien sûr... Mais on peut toujours rester et te tenir compagnie aussi, non... ?

Amy ne put s'empêcher de rire devant le peu d'enthousiasme du Maraudeur. Remus, fâché du manque de volonté de son ami, n'hésita pas à lui flanquer un coup de coude dans les côtes. Mais voilà, Amy continuant de travailler, le silence s'installa vite, et avec le silence, un léger malaise.

— Vous ne deviez pas travailler ? demanda une nouvelle fois Amy qui devait aller ranger les livres qu'elle venait d'enregistrer. Je vais bouger un peu partout, alors...

— Oui, bien sûr, réagit aussitôt Remus. Tu restes avec nous ce soir ?

Amy accepta et les garçons s'éloignèrent. Elle entendit cependant Sirius glisser à Remus en s'en allant :

— T'es devenu complètement accro, hein ?

Et Remus de répliquer aussitôt en lui flanquant un coup de poing sur l'épaule, pas assez fort pour lui faire vraiment mal mais assez pour lui soutirer un cri de protestation. Plus tard, Amy eut l'occasion de jeter un coup d'oeil vers la partie étude de la bibliothèque où les élèves trouvaient assez de tables pour réviser en toute tranquillité. Comme elle s'en doutait, il n'y avait pas de trace ni de Remus ni de Sirius. Un devoir d'Arithmancie, mais bien sûr !

_(1) Citation trouvée sur le site Encyclopédie Harry Potter (www . / hogwarts / library . Php). Crédit à JKR._

— **oOo** —

_Parc de Poudlard, 14 Octobre 1976_

La frustration. Quelle belle résonance pour un mot si cruel. Aujourd'hui avait lieu le premier match de Quidditch de l'année. Gryffondor ne jouait pas mais tous les élèves, Gryffondors compris, y assistaient. Il s'agissait du match d'ouverture de la Coupe, personne ne voulait rater ça. Mais voilà, ayant été punie par McGonagall et interdite de matchs, Amy n'avait pas le droit d'aller au stade. Seulement, tout le monde était parti pour encourager les Serdaigles qui ouvraient les hostilités et la jeune fille se retrouvait seule.

Elle avait bien essayé de détourner son attention du match en se concentrant sur ses devoirs, mais elle avait vite abandonné. Alors elle était sortie munie d'un roman de la célèbre Monica Skeeter et s'était installée sur le point le plus en hauteur où elle pouvait voir le stade. Parfois, elle apercevait des ombres s'élever dans l'air et entendait les cris de la foule excitée. Elle s'imaginait les rebondissements qui devaient y avoir lieu et, de fait, ne lut pas beaucoup.

Ça la démangeait. Terriblement ! Et pour la première fois de sa vie, Amy envisageait de défier les ordres directs de McGonagall. Elle pourrait passer par les vestiaires et regarder d'en bas... C'était excitant que de s'imaginer infiltrer un lieu sans en avoir l'autorisation et ne pas se faire prendre. Pourtant, elle ne bougeait pas. L'envie ne la quittait pas mais elle n'était pas prête à perdre ses privilèges. Arrêter son travail à la bibliothèque et reprendre les retenues monotones de McGonagall... Il n'en était pas question ! Ne pas pouvoir aller encourager son équipe préférée et ses amis ni se balader à Pré-Au-Lard était déjà bien assez dur et, décidément, frustrant.

Amy rongeait ses ongles. C'était une très mauvaise manie dont il était difficile à se défaire, mais qui revenait à la moindre faiblesse. Pour le moment, cependant, la jeune fille ne s'en rendait presque pas compte c'était plus nerveux qu'autre chose.

Elle resta pratiquement toute la durée du stade à stationner sur cette pente, à plisser les yeux en espérant voir quelque chose, et à regretter de ne pas avoir appris des sorts qui pourraient palier à ce problème. Au bout d'un moment, elle fut bien forcée d'abandonner et se laissa tomber en arrière, fermant les yeux, se bouchant les oreilles.

Elle se réveilla en sursaut quand elle sentit des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Mais quand elle rouvrit les yeux, elle ne vit personne. Elle porta sa main sur ses lèvres, se demandant si elle avait rêvé. Mais si ce n'était pas le cas, qui avait pu faire ça ?

— **oOo** —

_Chambre n°24, Dortoir des filles, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 14 Octobre 1976_

— Bon ! s'élança Jane en jetant son oreiller au milieu de son lit avant de s'allonger dessus. Tu vas peut-être me dire ce qui t'arrive ?

Amy quitta la salle de bain et sécha ses cheveux d'un coup de baguette magique – ce qui ne les empêcha pas de prendre une forme rebondie comme si elle les avait laissés attachés longtemps alors qu'ils étaient mouillés. Elle avait cru, un moment, qu'elle réussirait à arranger ses cheveux avec une formule mais avait fini par abandonner. Elle n'était pas faite pour se transformer en une Cherie Currie (2) même par magie.

— Quoi ? Fit-elle distraitement. Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Ne fais pas l'innocente. Tu as fui Remus et les autres comme s'ils avaient la peste !

Amy aurait voulu démentir mais, mauvaise actrice, marqua un temps de silence révélateur avant de feindre l'étonnement :

— Mais non, pas du tout...

Jane n'eut pas besoin de la couper pour l'interrompre : son regard le fit pour elle. Amy poussa un soupir et se laissa tomber sur son lit, face à son amie.

— Bon, c'est vrai, admit-elle finalement. J'ai peut-être préféré les éviter.

— Bien, fit Jane, satisfaite. Et pourquoi ?

Aussitôt les joues d'Amy semblèrent avoir pris feu. Elle tourna plusieurs fois sa langue dans la bouche, mais ce n'était pas par peur de dire une bêtise. Ce qui lui était arrivée durant l'après-midi était juste étrange. Qui pouvait avoir envie de l'embrasser ? Et pourquoi avoir disparu ? Comme Jane devenait impatiente, Amy lui raconta ce qui la tracassait.

— Et toi qui te plains qu'il ne t'arrive rien de bon, la taquina Jane. Tu es gâtée !

— Oui, enfin... Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Pourquoi m'embrasser pour disparaître aussitôt après ?

— Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'il doit être timide, affirma Jane. Il n'y a aucun doute, c'est Remus.

— Remus ? bafouilla Amy en rougissant de plus bel. Non mais tu plaisantes ? Il ne ferait jamais ça...

— Et pourquoi pas ? Il t'aime. Tout le monde le sait !

Amy voulut rouspéter mais elle s'arrêta car elle sentit son visage fondre. Elle se jeta sur sa table de chevet et en tira une potion qu'elle avait gardée en cas de rechute. Elle l'avala d'une traite et secoua la tête en respirant profondément. Enfin, elle se retourna vers Jane et lui répliqua :

— Remus n'est pas amoureux de moi. Arrêtez de me le dire !

— Ah, parce que quelqu'un d'autre que moi te l'a dit récemment ? demanda Jane avec le sourire de celle qui sait avoir raison.

— Non ! Enfin, pas exactement. Sirius fait pas mal d'allusions, ces temps-ci...

— Voyez-vous ça, rit Jane. Et tu déments toujours qu'il ne t'aime pas ? Arrête un peu de faire celle qui ne comprend pas, il n'y a pas plus évident comme preuve ! Son meilleur ami le sait. Et Remus est trop coincé pour oser t'en parler.

— Peut-être, lâcha très difficilement Amy. MAIS !, ça ne veut pas dire que c'était lui qui m'a embrassé tout à l'heure.

— Tu voudrais donc avoir un autre admirateur secret, hum hum ? Espèce de coquine !

— Roooh, tais-toi donc !

— Mais je reste persuadée que c'était Remus.

Pour toute réponse, Amy lui envoya son coussin en pleine tête. Jane répliqua en lui balançant le sien et ainsi démarra une formidable bataille de polochon, à laquelle Sophie, leur colocataire, ne manqua pas de s'y joindre en arrivant, entraînant elle aussi ses amies et attirant l'attention de toutes les autres filles présentes dans le dortoir. Pas une ne voulut manquer cette occasion en or de s'amuser bêtement, certes, mais simplement.

Même Lily Evans et Morgane Freeman, la préfète de Gryffondor, ne trouvèrent rien à y redire. On raconta plus tard qu'elles étaient par ailleurs les combattantes les plus appliquées de la bataille.

— **oOo** —

L'hiver arriva bien assez vite. Ravie du travail fourni par Amy, McGonagall lui donna l'autorisation d'encourager l'équipe de Gryffondor pour son match contre Poufsouffle (qu'elle remporta haut la main, Thierry ayant repéré le vif d'or dès les vingt premières minutes) et de participer à la dernière sortie à Pré-Au-Lard de l'année. Amy put donc accompagner Lily à la maison de thé de Madame Pieddodu, après quoi elle rejoignit ses amis pour faire les achats de Noël. Son père lui avait demandé de revenir pour fêter en compagnie de la famille Lechèvre et, évidemment, Margot, avec qui il filait visiblement le parfait amour.

Amy était ravie de revoir Camille et ses parents, également de retrouver son père, mais était plus réservée quant à fêter Noël et le nouvel an en compagnie de Margot. Elle avait fini par accepter le fait que son père fréquente une autre femme, et reconnaissait même des qualités en Margot, mais elle avait encore du mal à envisager qu'elle puisse définitivement entrer dans sa vie et jouer le rôle d'une nouvelle mère. Non, c'était d'ailleurs impossible : jamais Amy ne pourrait la considérer comme une maman. Rien que d'y penser, son cœur se serrait. Mais alors, comment la considérer ? Si la relation entre Margot et son père se développait et si elle se concrétisait par un mariage, que devrait en penser Amy ? Quel comportement pourrait-elle adopter ?

Ces vacances s'annonçaient hautes en couleurs. Amy n'avait pas si hâte d'y arriver mais cet avis changea aussitôt que les premiers examens de fin de semestre furent annoncés. Jane, Oliver et elle formaient déjà un groupe de travail solide, mais ils devaient à présent compter sur la présence de Remus, de Sirius, de James et de Peter, lesquels les rejoignaient souvent sur les tables de la bibliothèque. Mme Pince la congédia de son poste deux semaines avant les examens, aussi Amy eut tout le temps nécessaire pour réviser.

Le temps passait vite et les choses évoluaient peu. Amy était bien obligée de reconnaître que Remus ressentait plus que de l'amitié pour elle, que toute cette attention était plus qu'amicale. Elle devait bien avouer que cela na la laissait plus si indifférente.

Seule Jane et Oliver savaient que l'attirance était à présent réciproque mais Amy ne se décidait pas vraiment à faire le premier pas. Elle attendait, espérait, que Remus tente quelque chose, lui fasse au moins un signe. Mais le garçon s'obstinait à jouer le rôle de l'ami fidèle.

Comme les premiers partiels arrivaient, Amy mit de côté ses sentiments et se concentra uniquement sur son travail. Pendant plusieurs jours, les seuls mots que s'échangeaient les élèves étaient soit en rapport avec les vacances de Noël qui se faisaient languir, soit en rapport avec les révisions.

Et puis, les examens arrivèrent enfin. Et après elles, les festivités du premier semestre achevé. Le dernier soir des examens signait aussi le dernier festin avant que les élèves ayant choisi de passer Noël en famille ne rentrent chez eux. Toute la Grande Salle baignait de joie. Tout le monde fêtait cette fin de semaine marathon où tous avaient du affronter les épreuves théoriques et pratiques prévues par chacun de leurs professeurs. Amy réussit avec peine les test en potions et en Astrologie, mais passa haut la main celui de Métamorphose et de Divination. Après ses transformations presque parfaites devant le professeur McGonagall, elle avait entendu certains jaloux pester contre le fait qu'elle était avantagée, étant métamorphomage. En effet, tout le monde savait à présent quelle était sa nature et c'était principalement la faute de Myriam Krebe.

Et oui, même un an après leur confrontation, la Gryffondor n'avait pas digéré sa transformation en mi-chatte mi-humaine par Amy et avait trouvé là la bonne occasion de se venger. Ce fut un échec : longtemps encouragée et soutenue par ses amis, la jeune fille avait fini par accepter ce fait et les commérages des autres ne lui faisaient plus rien.

Pour une fois qu'elle arrivait à penser ainsi !

— **oOo** —

_Escalier, entre le 1e et 2__e_ _étage, Poudlard, 22 Décembre 1976_

Parmi les Gryffondors de quatrième année, Jane et Oliver avaient décidé de rester à Poudlard, tout comme James, Sirius, Peter et Remus. Seule Amy, Lily et Oracle avaient prévu de rentrer chez elles pour les fêtes. Après le repas, les tables de Gryffondor s'étaient décalées d'elles-même pour laisser un large espace au centre où les élèves pouvaient discuter, s'amuser ou même danser. Gryffondors et Serdaigles, Poufsouffles et même Serpentards se mêlaient pour fêter la fin du semestre. Les quelques tables restées au centre étaient remplies de bonbons et de boissons à volonté, et tout le monde s'amusait bien. Rares étaient en fait les moments où les quatre maisons se côtoyaient vraiment. Généralement, toutes les activités et les cours étaient distribués par maison, et même s'ils possédaient quelques cours en commun, les élèves d'une maison n'avaient pas tellement de raisons de se lier d'amitié avec ceux d'autres maisons. Le professeur Dumbledore avait donc décidé cette année de permettre à tous de se retrouver et de se découvrir vraiment pour une soirée de joie et de fête.

Amy n'avait pas fini de ranger ses affaires aussi ne participa-t-elle qu'à une partie des festivités. Elle quitta cependant assez rapidement ses amis pour rejoindre son dortoir et finir sa valise. Le départ était prévu pour tôt dans la matinée : elle n'aurait pas le temps de finir le lendemain.

Elle était un peu déçue toutefois de ne pas rester plus longtemps avec ses amis. Le professeur Flitwick avait d'un coup de baguette magique fait apparaître des instruments de musique et toute la salle s'était mise à danser. Amy n'aimait pas vraiment ça, n'étant pas à l'aise avec son corps, mais appréciait toutefois l'ambiance.

Montant les premiers escaliers, elle se mit à chantonner l'air de musique qu'elle venait de quitter. Il s'agissait justement d'un refrain endiablé de The Runaways, groupe montant de rock féminin sorcier. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'un groupe de musique entièrement constitué de femmes jouait un tel rock provocateur et sans complexe. Tout le contraire de la personnalité d'Amy, et c'était pourquoi la jeune fille adorait tant ce groupe.

— Amy.

Perdue dans le refrain qu'elle répétait en se trémoussant, elle ne pensait pas que quelqu'un viendrait. En entendant son nom, elle sursauta et se retourna vivement, les joues en feu, gênée comme tout, essayant déjà de se donner contenance. Elle se retrouva face à face avec Remus qui continuait à monter les marches doucement pour la rejoindre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-elle. Tu ne restes pas avec les autres ?

— Je t'ai vu sortir.

Il s'arrêta là cela n'expliquait rien mais Remus ne sentait pas le besoin de dire ce qui était évident. Amy, d'ailleurs, ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Pendant quelques instants, il y eut un silence entre eux. Ce n'était pas un de ces silences embarrassants où on cherche quoi dire, où on est gêné, où on veut partir. Ce silence-là était un silence de douceur, de charme, de plaisir qui faisaient frémir leurs lèvres, briller leurs yeux qui ne se quittaient pas. Les mots n'étaient pas nécessaires : tout se disait par l'échange des sensations.

Cela dura. À n'en plus finir. À n'en plus vouloir. C'était à celui qui réagirait le premier, qui ferait le premier pas. Remus ne céda pas.

Amy, si.

_(2) Cherie Currie est la chanteuse du groupe The Runaways, groupe mythique pour être le premier groupe féminin de rock des années 70._


	23. Acte 2 scène 4

****Bonjour! Encore avec du retard voici un nouveau chapitre, le tout dernier de ma réserve... Il va falloir mettre les bouchées doubles! Mais ça risque d'être compliqué vu mon emploi du temps (recherche de stage, partiels tous les lundis...) mais je vais essayer de faire des efforts et de ne pas trop vous faire attendre ! _La renarde et le chien_ est un projet de plus en plus difficile à écrire car depuis que je l'ai commencé, j'ai évolué, mes goûts ont changé, mon style d'écriture aussi (même si je garde ici quelque chose d'assez équivalent au passé), etc. le fait est que je m'éloigne un peu de l'état d'esprit que j'avais en la commençant. J'essaie de le retrouver un peu pour ne pas trop me désespérer mais c'est délicat. Aussi, j'espère que vous apprécierez le reste comme le début ! Les choses sérieuses commenceront très bientôt (mais encore quelques chapitres en vu avant que ça ne devienne trop compliqué ;) ). Merci à tous ceux qui rajoutent mon histoire dans leur favori ou liste d'alerte, et encore plus merci à tous les lecteurs qui me laissent un commentaire. J'apprécie énormément ! Bonne lecture.

PS : Encore une fois, vous retrouverez plus d'informations sur mon blog (que je n'ai pas encore nourri, cependant). Je vais essayer de le mettre à jour plus souvent avec plus de détails sur REC. N'hésitez pas à y passer !

**Scène 4**

_Jardin, 24 St Georges Street, Littlehampton, Angleterre, 23 Décembre 1976_

Retour à Littlehampton. C'était le deuxième Noël qu'Amy allait passer chez elle depuis son entrée à Poudlard, et comme l'année dernière, elle appréhendait. En troisième année, le problème avait été sa relation avec son père. Cette année, il s'agissait de celle de son père avec Margot. Et aussi sa propre relation avec les deux. Avec chacun d'eux. Amy sentit déjà la migraine la gagner, pourtant elle n'était pas mécontente de rentrer. Avec ce qui s'était passé la veille, elle n'aurait pas supporté rester à Poudlard !

— Non, se dit-elle à voix haute en récupérant son sac dans sa voiture tandis que son père allait ouvrir la maison. N'y pense plus.

Il le valait mieux, sinon elle allait pleurer, hurler, frapper quelque chose ou balancer sa valise n'importe où. Ce n'était pas aussi douloureux que ce qu'elle avait vécu l'année passée avec Jake. Ce n'était même pas vraiment douloureux, en fait. Mais la déception était rude.

Après avoir passé des mois à écouter Jane, Oliver, Sirius et même parfois James et Peter sous-entendre que Remus l'aimait, Amy avait fini par se laisser convaincre. Mais vu ce qui s'était passé... pourtant, elle aurait juré qu'il le voulait ! Mais elle avait du se tromper... Ou alors... ?

— Raaah ! s'écria-t-elle de désespoir.

Ses mauvaises pensées. Ses traîtresses de pensées qui, pourtant, revenaient déjà... Ah ! Si elle pouvait éteindre son esprit pour l'espace de quelques jours ! Ah ! Si elle pouvait cesser d'avoir un cœur pour l'espace d'une vie... Pourquoi tombait-elle toujours sous le charme des garçons qui ne le méritaient pas ? Non, ce n'était pas exact. Si Remus aurait bien mérité trois claques – quatre ! – Remus avait été adorable ces derniers mois, justifiant qu'elle se fut laissée charmer.

Des claques. Si elle s'écoutait, elle lui en distribuerait allègrement, autant de fois qu'elle sentait le piquant de la frustration, de la honte, de l'humiliation percer dans son amour propre, si ce n'était son cœur lui-même. Elle en avait eu les larmes aux yeux et s'était retenue de pleurer de toutes ses forces en grimpant les escaliers à toute vitesse. La malchance avait fait que Peeves – très inspiré après s'être fait chasser de la Grande Salle par le Baron Sanglant –, passât par là et la prisse pour cible. Elle en était ressortie toute trempée, vexée et plus misérable que jamais.

Amy monta dans sa chambre et laissa retomber lourdement sa valise au sol. Elle avait beau avoir appris à rapetisser ses affaires pour les entasser facilement dans sa valise, elle n'arrivait pas tout à fait alléger leur poids, aussi les escaliers étaient une vraie épreuve. Mais une fois arrivée dans la pièce, face à son lit, Amy ne sut quoi faire. Elle pouvait s'allonger pour se reposer, aller se doucher ou encore défaire sa valise. Mais elle ne bougea pas. Quelque chose était retombée en elle elle se sentait vidée. Vidée d'énergie. Vidée d'envie. Juste, vidée.

Pourtant, elle n'allait pas rester là, à ne rien faire. Son père s'attelait déjà dans la cuisine, il l'appellerait tôt ou tard pour manger. Amy prit une profonde inspiration, se passa la main sur le visage et se tourna vers sa valise. Elle essayait elle-même de se motiver à réagir, à sortir de cette étrange torpeur. Finalement, elle s'attaqua à ses affaires qu'elle commença à trier et à ranger. Elle se demanda ce qu'étaient en train de faire ses amis... et sut aussitôt qu'elle glissait sur un terrain miné.

Son père eut la bonne idée de l'appeler à ce moment. Elle déposa rapidement sa pile de culottes dans sa commode, et descendit. Seulement, quand elle arriva dans le salon qui faisait aussi office de salle à manger, une surprise l'attendait.

— Bonjour Amy, la salua en souriant Margot. Tu as fait un bon voyage ? Pas trop fatiguée ?

La jeune fille resta coïte sous l'embrasure de la porte. Ses yeux rivés sur Margot, elle avait du mal à croire que son père avait pu lui faire ça. Elle avait accepté de passer Noël avec cette femme, mais elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il la lui imposerait aussi rapidement, dès le soir de son arrivée. Elle était fatiguée, et avait le moral à plat, elle ne se sentait pas capable de jouer la comédie, de faire semblant que ça ne la dérangeait pas, qu'elle trouvait ça normal de se voir accueillie chez elle comme si elle y avait été l'invitée... C'était trop lui demander d'un coup. Amy en eut les larmes aux yeux.

— Non mais c'est pas vrai !

Elle détourna la tête et se retourna pour disparaître dans l'entrée. Elle remonta les escaliers au galop quand elle entendit son père lui courir après.

— Amy ! Non, ne ferme pas... !

Elle claqua de justesse la porte et referma aussitôt le verrou. Son père tambourina trois fois en lui demandant d'ouvrir mais elle ne répondit pas, beaucoup trop énervée. Elle n'était pas prête. C'était déjà une bien étrange situation de revenir chez son père pour les vacances alors qu'elle avait toujours entretenu des relations difficiles avec lui.

Bon sang, mais à quoi pensaient-ils donc à lui imposer cette épreuve si tôt, dès le premier soir ? Elle n'était même pas habituée à son propre père, à l'idée qu'ils puissent être de nouveau proches ! Et ils étaient loin de s'être apprivoisés. Tout était nouveau : son père avait commencé à l'accepter comme elle était, ou enfin l'idée qu'elle était une sorcière. Mais cela n'avait pas encore tissé entre eux des liens solides.

— Laisse-moi tranquille ! lui cria-t-elle.

— Pas avant qu'on ne discute, répondit-il. Et d'abord, ouvre-moi.

Bien forcée de lui obéir, Amy déverrouilla la serrure et s'éloigna dès que son père entra.

— Écoute Amy, je sais que ça a du être une surprise, mais enfin, je croyais que tu avais fini par accepter...

— J'ai accepté que tu la fréquentes, le coupa-t-elle. Et j'ai accepté ne pas avoir mon mot à dire là-dessus. J'ai aussi accepté de passer Noël en sa compagnie. Mais, tu aurais pas pu attendre ? Ça n'aurait pas pu attendre deux jours ? une nuit ?

— Sans doute qu'on aurait pu attendre demain, » concéda-t-il. Amy nota toutefois avec irritation qu'il n'envisageait pas toutefois de se contenter du jour de Noël. « Mais j'ai vraiment envie qu'on essaie de bien s'entendre tous les trois. Je tiens beaucoup à Margot. C'est une...

— Et moi ? Et moi, tu as pensé un peu à moi ? Avant qu'on s'entende bien « tous les trois », il faudrait encore que ça soit le cas pour nous deux. Moi, je croyais que tu voulais avant tout que nous...

Amy s'interrompit brusquement en soufflant dans un mouvement du corps vaste, vaincue. Elle secoua la tête et s'essuya grossièrement les yeux, chassant les larmes de son bras. Ce n'était pas croyable : pouvait-il être si égoïste au point de lui imposer sa seule volonté, ses envies, ses besoins sans chercher à la comprendre ? Elle regretta de ne pas être restée à Poudlard. Elle aurait préféré affronter les regards des autres, et surtout celui de Remus, plutôt que d'être là.

Il y eut un long silence pendant lequel Amy réussit difficilement à reprendre le contrôle d'elle-même et se calmer.

— Je ne voulais pas t'imposer quoi que ce soit, Amy, reprit son père.

— Alors pourquoi est-elle là ? répliqua-t-elle, tranchante.

— J'espérais que sa présence allégerait l'atmosphère, tenta-t-il de se justifier. Tu sais, Amy, elle est si... Non, écoute-moi ! rajouta-t-il en voyant Amy prête à bondir. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, d'accord ? Mais je veux que tu essaies aussi d'envisager les choses autrement. Margot est quelqu'un de formidable. Si tu lui donnais une petite chance, tu saurais qu'avec elle, tout semble facile.

— Et alors ? Papa, je viens de rentrer de Poudlard. J'ai pas dormi de la nuit et j'ai voyagé toute la journée. Je suis fatiguée, et tu crois que parce que ça _te_ semble facile avec elle, je serais plus à l'aise ? J'en ai marre, je veux me coucher. Laisse-moi tranquille.

— Amy, je veux qu'on discute...

— Thomas ?

Margot avança lentement dans la pièce.

— Je vais rentrer chez moi, dit-elle. Amy, rajouta-t-elle en se penchant pour la regarder dans les yeux. Je tiens à m'excuser auprès de toi. Je sais que tu dois être fatiguée, je n'aurais pas du m'imposer dès le premier soir. » Elle émit une petite pause avant de reprendre : « Bon, je vous laisse. Bonne nuit.

— Margot, attends !

Et tandis que son père se précipitait à la suite de la jeune femme, Amy en profita pour refermer la porte. Elle devait encore se doucher mais décida de le reporter au lendemain. Elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque que son père ne remonte et n'impose de continuer la « discussion ». Elle était à présent exténuée et bien qu'elle doutait s'endormir facilement, elle se changea et éteignit la lumière de sa chambre, encore pour dissuader son père de lui reparler. Elle l'entendit s'approcher et s'arrêter devant sa porte mais finit par laisser tomber, au grand soulagement d'Amy.

Vraiment, parfois, elle se demandait s'ils étaient vraiment de la même famille. Ils ne se comprenaient jamais, s'acceptaient à peine et se disputaient toujours. ECe n'était pas comme Camille qui se chamaillait toujours avec son père sur ses fréquentations (masculines, entre autres) et son couvre-feu le soir, ou encore comme Jane dont la passion pour le bizarre était une vraie source de conflits avec sa mère. Quant à Oliver, son père et lui possédaient des caractères bien différents : Oliver était beaucoup plus posé que son père. Toutefois, tous arrivaient à se trouver des terrains d'entente.

Mais qu'avait Amy avec son père ?

Rien.

À part Ellen. Sa mère.

La femme de Thomas.

Morte.

— **oOo** —

_Chambre, 24 St George Street, Littlehampton, Angleterre, 24 Décembre 1976_

— Salut !

Amy poussa un cri effrayé quand Camille entra en trombe dans sa chambre, faisant claquer la porte contre le mur. Une main sur son cœur palpitant, la jeune fille regarda son amie lui offrir un large sourire, visiblement très satisfaite de son petit effet. Passé la surprise, Amy se leva de sa chaise et alla embrasser celle qui lui avait tant manqué pendant tous ces mois de scolarité. Elle était plus que soulagée de voir Camille chez elle. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas bien commencé sa journée, au même titre que ses vacances. En se levant après une petite nuit de sommeil perturbé, elle s'était disputée une nouvelle fois avec son père et avait passé le reste de la matinée enfermée dans sa chambre.

Il était fort à parier que son paternel avait appelé Camille afin de l'adoucir. Cette pensée vint entacher sa joie de la retrouver. Cependant, elle connaissait assez bien Camille pour savoir qu'elle ne lui ferait jamais de plaidoyer en faveur de son père. Au contraire, son slogan habituel, mais plus théorique que pratique toutefois, était que des amies devaient faire front commun contre l'autorité parentale dès que l'une en avait besoin. Bien souvent, hélas, Camille se défilait au moment de la dite confrontation. Mais, en l'absence de parents, elle affirmait avec conviction son engagement total pour la solidarité entre adolescentes.

Camille et Amy occupèrent donc toute l'après-midi à tout se raconter l'une sur l'autre (ou du moins, presque tout). Elles passèrent le plus clair de leur temps dans la chambre d'Amy (qui ne voulait toujours pas voir son père) jusqu'au soir où les adultes arrivèrent pour commencer les festivités. À ce moment-là seulement, Camille essaya de la raisonner.

— Oh, allez, nous sommes tous là, et tu ne vas pas passer ton Noël dans ta chambre ! Pour une fois qu'on peut se voir...

Mais ses yeux doux et sa voix suppliante n'y changèrent rien. Amy s'obstina à ne pas descendre. Camille fut donc forcée d'aller accueillir ses parents seule, et sans doute par la même occasion, Margot dont Amy ne voulait plus entendre parler. Non pas parce que Margot était quelqu'un de mauvais, mais parce qu'elle ne supportait pas qu'elle soit devenue la priorité de son père.

Elle se sentait tout de même un peu mal, parce qu'elle ne faisait pas honneur aux Lechèvre, qu'elle appréciait pourtant beaucoup. Comme elle ne pouvait pas prétendre que cette situation était normale, elle se mit à tourner en rond, partagée entre le devoir de descendre et de faire bonne figure, et l'allergie que cette idée lui filait.

— Toc toc ?

Amy se retourna pour voir Jean-François Lechèvre, le père de Camille, sous l'embrasure de la porte.

— Alors, on ne vient pas embrasser son parrain ? dit-il en ouvrant grand les bras.

— Si ! Bien sûr !

Elle se serra dans ses bras réconfortants. C'était bien d'être prise dans des bras adultes, protecteurs. Jean-François était un parrain génial - le meilleur qu'elle aurait pu espérer. Depuis toujours, lui et sa famille avait été un vrai refuge pour elle. Déjà, petite, elle passait le plus clair de son temps chez les Lechèvre à jouer avec Camille en attendant que ses parents, occupés par leur travail respectif, ne rentrent à la maison.

— On a ramené une épaisse boîte de gâteaux de Noël, annonça son parrain, d'un air qui se voulait anodin. Et je le jure, je n'y ai pas mis ma patte !

Amy rit de bon cœur. Jean-François était un piètre cuisinier, capable de rater la plus simple des recettes. Ce petit brin d'humour détendit la jeune fille qui n'en oublia pas pour autant ce qu'il voulait vraiment dire.

— Et si tu descendais pour les goûter ? proposa-t-il, toujours comme si de rien n'était.

— Je n'ai pas très envie de descendre... avoua Amy difficilement. Je ne me sens pas très à l'aise avec...

— Margot, termina Jean-François.

Amy acquiesça. Elle était un peu gênée de l'avouer, comme si elle commettait un tord.

— Ton père n'est vraiment pas quelqu'un de très doué pour les relations, soupira le père de Camille, surprenant Amy. Ellen t'a déjà raconté la façon dont ton père a demandé sa main à ton grand-père ?

— Non, répondit la jeune fille, dont la curiosité venait d'être attisée.

— Le jour où ta mère et lui ont décidé de rendre visite à tes grands-parents pour annoncer officiellement leur fiançailles, ton père était si stressé qu'il a complètement perdu son sang-froid en arrivant face à son futur beau-père. Ils ne s'étaient pas encore salués que ton père s'est écrié : « Je vais épouser votre fille et si ça vous pose un problème, et bien, allez-vous faire voir ! ».

— Papa a dit ça à grand-papy ? s'étonna Amy.

Son père lui avait toujours paru comme quelqu'un de très respectueux et de très calme, pourtant.

— Thomas est un maître du sang-froid, sauf quand ça concerne ses relations privées, expliqua Jean-François. Celles qui comptent vraiment. C'est pour ça qu'il peut se révéler très brusque et très maladroit sur certains points. Il manque énormément de tact et ça ne s'est pas arrangé avec le temps.

— Et... qu'est-ce que grand-père a répondu ? demanda Amy ne sachant comment répondre à ce que son parrain venait de dire.

— Oh ! Il est allé se faire voir, affirma-t-il tout bonnement.

— Quoi ? Enfin pardon ? se corrigea-t-elle avant qu'il ne le fasse.

Jean-François était pointilleux sur certains vocabulaires employés. Les « quoi ? » intempestifs de sa fille, par exemple, était quelque chose qu'il ne tolérait pas, il avait donc pris l'habitude de corriger Amy tout comme il reprenait Camille.

— Ton grand-père a lui-aussi un certain sens de l'humour et un caractère bien trempé, expliqua-t-il. Donc, quand ton père, alors qu'il ne s'était même pas présenté, lui a annoncé de but-en-blanc qu'il ne voudrait pas l'entendre sauf « s'il allait se faire voir », et bien ton grand-père est tout simplement parti devant le miroir.

— Je ne le crois pas, dit Amy en éclatant de rire. Et après ?

— Si je me rappelle bien ce que m'a dit Ellen, ton père est resté comme deux ronds de flans devant ton grand-père, raconta Jean-François en riant. Il s'est alors excusé et présenté comme il le fallait, et ton grand-père ne lui en a pas trop tenu de rigueur. Mais je crois qu'il s'en est souvent servi pour taquiner Ellen par la suite.

— Grand-père...

Amy ne se rappelait pas de lui, étant trop jeune du temps de son vivant. Il était mort peu après son deuxième anniversaire. Elle ne connaissait de lui que ce que sa grand-mère et sa mère lui avaient raconté. Parfois, même, son père lui avait touché deux mots sur lui, seulement pour dire qu'il s'agissait d'un papy très original et drôle (il appuyait ce mot avec une pointe de sarcasme). En entendant l'histoire que venait de lui racontait Jean-François, elle en comprenait les raisons.

— Ce que je veux dire, Amy, reprit le père de Camille. C'est que ton père a peut-être été plus que maladroit, mais il pense à toi et t'aime sincèrement. C'est pour ça que c'est dur. Pour vous deux. Je comprends aussi que tu ne sois pas à l'aise, au début. Mais tu ne dois pas croire que parce que Margot entre la vie de ton père, tu vas en sortir. Vous tiendrez toutes les deux une place très différente dans son cœur, et s'il ne sait pas l'exprimer, c'est qu'il est tout bêtement incapable de dire des mots simples. Seulement, si aucun de vous deux ne se donne la moindre chance de s'ouvrir à l'autre, rien ne s'arrangera entre vous. Est-ce que tu veux bien essayer de lui donner une autre chance de se rattraper et de bien faire les choses ?

La jeune fille mit du temps avant de répondre, puis finalement acquiesça. Satisfait, Jean-François se leva en claquant les mains sur ses jambes, et l'entraîna dans le couloir. Bien forcée à présent de descendre, Amy entama les escaliers avec appréhension. Elle était tendue, mais c'était surtout une histoire d'orgueil. Après une telle dispute, même si elle était prête à faire des efforts, elle ne voulait pas non plus admettre qu'elle était dans le tord. Parce qu'elle avait eu raison de réagir ainsi, tout simplement !

Elle était aussi inquiète de la bonne façon de se comporter avec Margot. Comment devait-elle considérer l'amie de son père (penser « petite amie » était encore trop étrange à son goût) ? Elle ne pouvait pas la considérer comme une étrangère sans faire preuve d'impolitesse ou même de rudesse, mais pour autant, elle ne se permettrait pas de familiarités. Cet été, elles n'avaient pas défini clairement cette nouvelle relation, la discussion ayant été majoritairement menée par Margot.

Elle arriva bien vite au rez-de-chaussée où Amy put entendre Camille discuter sur un léger fond musical de jazz (le style que sa mère préférait). À ce moment-là, Jean-François dépassa Amy et entra le premier dans le salon, cachant la vue à la jeune fille.

— Mesdemoiselles, monsieur, veuillez accueillir à présent notre très chère... Amy !

Ce disant, il se décala pour dévoiler la jeune fille qui, les joues rouges, ne savait plus où se mettre. Mais dès qu'elle osa lever les yeux vers les convives, elle s'aperçut que toute la salle était entièrement décorée aux couleurs de Noël. Un grand sapin trônait près de la fenêtre, vêtu d'une poudre blanche pour rappeler la neige. Des guirlandes donnaient au reste de la salle une touche de couleur pailletée et des bougies aux formes diverses trônaient sur toutes les surfaces. Ébahie, Amy en eut les larmes aux yeux, touchée par tant d'efforts. Son père avait du s'acharner toute la journée pour réussir à tout installer aussi rapidement.

Élisabeth se leva aussitôt pour venir l'embrasser et la serrer contre elle. Tous les adultes s'étaient levés, obligeant Camille à les suivre osant même un léger commentaire :

— On dirait qu'on accueille le premier ministre !

— Bonjour Amy, la salua Margot en s'approchant d'elle.

Jean-François et Élisabeth s'éloignèrent pour laisser aux deux femmes assez d'intimité pour ce premier face à face.

— Bonjour, répondit Amy.

Plus que mal à l'aise, elle fit de gros efforts pour ne pas le montrer.

— Est-ce que ça va ? lui demanda la jeune femme.

Amy eut envie de hausser les épaules avec indifférence mais elle se força à répondre poliment.

— Pour hier, je n'aurais pas du venir, dit Margot. Je n'étais pas vraiment pour, mais ton père m'a convaincue. Il était persuadé que ce serait mieux pour toi si nous nous voyions avant aujourd'hui. Il voulait s'assurer que tu te sentirais à l'aise avec moi.

Et bien, il s'est complètement trompé, voulut répondre Amy, mais une fois encore, elle serra les dents. À la place, elle acquiesça, le regard légèrement fuyant pour ne pas dévoiler ce qu'elle pensait vraiment de tout ça.

— Pour me faire pardonner, j'ai glissé un petit quelque chose en-dessous du sapin, poursuivit Margot. J'espère que tu apprécieras. C'est ton père qui m'a conseillé, mais c'est moi qui l'ai choisi pour toi.

Intriguée, Amy glissa un coup d'œil vers l'arbre de noël et put distinguer, en effet, un paquet trônant sur la bûche qui soutenait le sapin.

— Tu pourras l'ouvrir quand tu voudras, affirma Margot en souriant. Ou même le jeter s'il ne te plaît pas. Mais j'espère que ce soir, on pourra apprendre à se connaître mieux. J'aimerais vraiment que ça marche entre nous car, tu sais, j'aime sincèrement ton père.

Que pouvait répondre Amy à une telle déclaration ? Elle voyait bien que la jeune femme était sincère. Se souvenant des paroles de Jean-François, elle acquiesça et offrit un timide sourire en signe d'acceptation. Margot lui rendit son sourire, visiblement rassurée elle-aussi, et les deux femmes se joignirent au groupe. Amy s'assit aussitôt à côté de Camille, et Margot rejoignit Thomas, lequel jeta un regard à sa fille. Pendant les quelques secondes pendant lesquelles leurs yeux se fixèrent l'un l'autre, il se passa beaucoup de choses. Amy savait que son père communiquait beaucoup ainsi. Il avait toujours eu un regard communicatif et sans équivoque, aussi perçut-elle facilement l'interrogation qu'il lui adressait, et sa volonté de faire la paix. De la même façon, mais un peu plus maladroitement, elle lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne causerait pas de problèmes ce soir et qu'ils pouvaient festoyer en toute tranquillité d'esprit.

Après tout, c'était la veillée de Noël.

Le dîner fut une réelle réussite. Les plats préparés par son père et le dessert apporté par Élisabeth (la reine des puddings et autres gâteaux) furent tout simplement délicieux. L'ambiance était un mélange de rires, d'anecdotes de travail ou de famille, de projets mais surtout de partage. Amy fut étonnée avec quelle facilité elle s'était laissée entraîner par l'enthousiasme général. Même si elle éprouvait encore quelque gêne vis-à-vis de Margot, elles réussirent malgré tout à trouver des terrains d'entente. Même avec son père, cela se passa plutôt bien. Après avoir aidés les adultes à débarrasser, les deux adolescentes s'étaient installées sur la table basse pour disputer une partie de jeux de société, à laquelle se joignirent Élisabeth et Margot. Jean-François et Thomas s'étaient posés de côté pour discuter football, un sujet qui était loin de passionner les quatre femmes.

Toute la soirée se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Amy se sentait bien, même plus que ça : elle avait l'impression de passer Noël en famille. Avec Jean-François, Élisabeth et Camille, qu'elle adorait, son père qui paraissait heureux, et même Margot qui amenait sa petite touche personnelle à la fête, Amy éprouvait un profond sentiment de bonheur.

Minuit passé, les quatre adultes ordonnèrent aux deux jeunes filles de monter dans la chambre d'Amy pour y passer la nuit, pendant qu'ils déposaient les cadeaux au pied du sapin. C'était une tradition dans la famille Lechèvre : même si elle ne croyait plus au père noël depuis très longtemps, Camille n'avait pas le droit de voir la pile de cadeaux avant le petit matin. Thomas monta les rejoindre pour les aider à installer le lit d'appoint qui allait accueillir la jeune fille. Élisabeth et Jean-François occupait la chambre d'amis, mais Margot rentrait chez elle. Elle était attendue le lendemain pour fêter Noël avec sa mère. La jeune femme monta donc ensuite pour prendre congé des deux jeunes filles avant de s'en aller. Au début, excitées par la soirée et par ce qui les attendait le lendemain, les deux amies ne parvinrent pas à se calmer pour dormir. Puis, finalement, Camille fut emportée par le sommeil et Amy repensa à cette soirée incroyable. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à passer un aussi bon moment, et ça faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus éprouvé ce sentiment de sécurité au sein de sa propre maison.

Amy n'arriva pourtant pas à dormir, car après une telle soirée, il lui manquait quelque chose. Elle se retourna plusieurs fois dans le lit avant d'abandonner la lutte. Elle balança sa couette de côté, se leva discrètement, et sortit de la pièce. Elle descendit les escaliers et entra dans la cuisine pour se servir un verre d'eau.

— Tu ne dors pas ?

Ayant entendu des bruits de pas, elle ne sursauta pas en entendant la voix de son père surgir derrière elle. Elle se retourna vers lui sans bouger de sa place et termina son verre avant de répondre.

— Non. Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir et j'avais la gorge sèche. Je vois que je ne suis pas la seule dans ce cas.

C'était une piètre perche qu'elle lançait, et sa gêne était à peine camouflée. Pourtant, Amy était ravie d'avoir réussi à passer le cap de l'orgueil, celui qui lui dictait de ne pas faire le premier pas, de l'obliger à s'excuser et à la comprendre. Mais après sa discussion avec Jean-François et après avoir passé une telle soirée, elle avait fini par comprendre que tout dépendait d'elle, de son père aussi, mais aussi de sa propre volonté à vouloir aller de l'avant. C'était dur de mettre sa fierté de côté, d'exiger d'être comprise, mais elle était contente d'avoir réussi ce premier pas.

— Non, répondit-il. Enfin, si. Mais j'ai oublié de déposer ça.

Il agita un petit paquet de sa main droite.

— D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas sensée le voir, rajouta-t-il en grimaçant. Tu n'es pas là pour jeter un coup d'œil en douce aux cadeaux, au moins ? Parce que c'est vrai, la pile est...

— Papa, l'arrêta Amy mi-amusée, mi-exaspérée par ses efforts. Je n'ai plus dix ans.

— C'est vrai, admit-il en hochant la tête.

Et après une courte pause, il rajouta :

— Amy, écoute. Je n'aurais pas du t'imposer Margot sans te demander ton avis. J'aurais du comprendre ce que tu ressentais, je te demande pardon de t'avoir fait de la peine. Je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu penses que je puisse te remplacer ou quoi que ce soit. Tu es et resteras ma priorité, ma seule fille, et je t'aime.

Amy sentit un éclair d'émotions la parcourir. Sans se l'avouer, elle avait attendu ce moment depuis le début. Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes et elle voulut parler à son tour. Seulement, sa bouche à peine ouverte, un hoquet la prit et elle pleura pour de bon. Son père aussitôt s'approcha et elle se jeta dans ses bras.

— **oOo** —

Amy et Camille furent gâtées ce Noël-là. Amy reçut des bons d'achat pour sa boutique de vêtements préférés, deux livres de partitions de la part de son père, ainsi qu'un parfum (le fameux cadeau offert par Margot). Amy s'étonna que ce fut son père qui lui avait conseillé ce type de présent – ce n'était pas vraiment de son style. Mais elle se rappela très vite qu'elle lui en avait glissé quelques mots quand il lui avait demandé dans sa lettre ce qu'elle voudrait pour Noël. Ce n'était pas précisément le parfum qu'elle avait demandé mais le flacon était vraiment joli et l'odeur fruité très agréable. Dans la petite note qui était jointe au paquet, Margot lui souhaitait un joyeux noël et y glissait quelques mots d'espoir pour elles d'eux, _« le premier pas vers ce que j'espère devenir une amitié florissante _».

Camille, elle, avait reçu des gros pavés de littérature anglaise, une boîte de chocolat, de l'argent (de la part de Thomas qui ignorait quoi lui offrir) et deux vinyles : un de Led Zeppelin et un autre d'Aerosmith. Amy n'était pas très fan d'hard rock ou d'heavy metal, pourtant deux genres de musique en plein essor à cette époque-là, mais toléra toutefois que Camille les fasse tourner sur la platine. Puis, ce fut au tour d'Amy de distribuer ses présents.

Elle avait cherché longtemps dans les boutiques de Pré-Au-Lard pour trouver les cadeaux de tout le monde. Alors que tout le monde cherchait à faire le plus plaisir aux autres, elle avait surtout cherché des objets simples, dotés de très peu de magie et sans danger. Autant dire que ça n'avait pas été chose facile. Il y avait bien eu une boutique réservée aux objets moldus, mais elle n'espérait pas qu'un tuyau d'arrosage, une cabine téléphonique ou un microscope puisse enchanter qui que ce soit. Elle se demandait d'ailleurs _qui_ précisément pourrait envisager d'acheter de tels objets, dans un tel endroit. Nul sorcier n'avait besoin de tuyau d'arrosage puisqu'il suffisait d'un simple sort pour s'occuper de son jardin.

Les jours suivants, Amy et son père parvinrent à trouver le temps de se retrouver, ce dernier ayant pris plusieurs jours de congé pour rester chez lui. Trois jours après Noël, Amy accepta un pique-nique avec Margot. C'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient vraiment tous les trois et la journée s'était déroulé agréablement. Amy avait été surprise de se sentir aussi à l'aise et était forcée d'admettre que Margot savait s'y prendre avec les gens. Elle parlait de tout, si bien qu'Amy pouvait toujours rebondir sur quelque chose. La musique se révélait un terrain d'entente sûr : Margot avait joué le violon pendant dix ans étant petite. La jeune femme avait tenté aussi de parler étude, mais Amy avait vite dévié la conversation. Même si elle possédait un discours tout fait sur sa prétendue école privée pour filles, elle ne voulait pas approfondir le sujet. Plus elle en parlait, et plus elle risquait de devoir étoffer. Or, plus de détails signifiaient plus de risque de se contredire plus tard.

Le nouvel an se déroula entre adolescentes : Camille entraîna Amy dans une soirée pyjamas chez une de ses copines de lycée. Amy était un peu réticente au début mais s'était vite laissé convaincre, plus tentée par une soirée entre jeunes qu'un dîner familial-romantique. Au final, elle s'intégra aisément et passa une excellente soirée.

Le surlendemain, il lui fallut repartir.

— **oOo **—

_Salle commune, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 2 Janvier 1977_

Amy fut soulagée quand elle arriva dans la salle commune. Le train était arrivé un peu plus tôt que prévu aussi n'était-il pas encore tout à fait temps de manger. La salle commune était très animée, puisque tous les absents de Noël venaient de rentrer. Amy se dirigea aussitôt vers ses amis, lesquels étaient installés sur des poufs près d'une fenêtre. A son approche, Jane et Oliver interrompirent leur activité respective pour l'accueillir.

Jane se leva ensuite et partit dans sa chambre. Quand elle revint, elle tenait un gros paquet dans ses mains qu'elle tendit aussitôt à Amy.

— Je peux ouvrir ? demanda celle-ci, grand sourire.

— Tu as déjà commencé, observa Oliver.

Amy avait en effet déchiré une partie sans le vouloir en le réceptionnant. Sa maladresse avait encore frappé, mais sans grand mal puisque le papier cadeau allait finir déchiqueté de toute façon. Elle retira le reste de l'emballage pour découvrir une belle litière pour chat.

— On s'est dit que ça te serait utile maintenant que tu as un chat, affirma Jane. Tu verras, il est magique. Et tiens, c'est le manuel. (Elle lui tendit un parchemin.) Tu y verras pleins de petits sorts pratiques pour nettoyer la litière et d'autres astuces pour t'occuper de ton chat.

— C'est super sympa ! s'exclama Amy, plus que ravie. Merci beaucoup ! Mais… est-ce que je peux vous donner vos cadeaux plus tard ?

— Tu ne nous as pas oubliés, quand même ! s'offusqua Jane.

— Mais non. Ils sont juste coincés au fond de ma malle, c'est pour ça.

Jane bouda un peu, peu ravie de devoir attendre. Parfois, elle faisait preuve d'impatience, surtout quand ça impliquait une surprise. Comme il restait peu de temps avant l'heure du dîner, le trio décida de descendre se réserver les meilleures places.

Au passage, Amy aperçus les Maraudeurs lesquels étaient comme d'habitude très bruyants quand ils jouaient. Ils ne la virent pas, et elle se faufila à travers le trou formé par le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Elle n'avait plus que ça envie de se retrouver devant Remus.

Elle chassa d'ailleurs le garçon de ses pensées très vite. La bonne humeur que lui procurait le plaisir de retrouver ses amis et son « chez soi » l'y aida au mieux.

— Alors, cette Margot Blink ? l'interrogea Jane.

Le sujet lancé, Amy raconta son arrivée chez elle, sa surprise et sa déception, la façon dont s'était passé Noël et la conclusion qu'elle avait tiré des jours suivants.

— C'est bien, résuma Jane. Et tu te sens comment ?

— Soulagée, répondit Amy. Depuis qu'il fréquente Margot, mon père a changé. Il est plus ouvert... Il m'a posé des tas de questions sur mes cours, sur comment ça se passe ici, sur le monde la magie... Il a même voulu que je lui fasse une démonstration !

— Tu lui as parlé de tes dons de métamorphomage ? demanda Oliver.

— Pas encore… Je pense qu'il aurait fait une crise cardiaque, ria-t-elle. Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand j'ai fait léviter un stylo plume !

Ses deux amis rirent doucement, enchantés de voir que les choses s'amélioraient pour Amy et son père. Le reste du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, la même qui enveloppait toute la Grande Salle. Le repas terminé, les estomacs remplis, les élèves retournèrent à leurs quartiers respectifs. En sortant, Amy croisa pour la première fois le regard des quatre Maraudeurs, dont évidemment celui de Remus. Elle fut tentée de l'ignorer mais décida de lui donner le bénéfice du doute. Sirius qui la vit tapa aussitôt l'épaule de son ami pour la signaler à lui. C'était typique du Gryffondor qui avait depuis quelques temps deviner leur attirance réciproque et se permettait régulièrement de glisser quelques allusions à ce sujet. Mais alors que James et Peter l'aperçurent et voulurent la saluer, Remus lui jeta à peine un regard.

— Hé, Remus, insista Sirius. C'est Amy, _Amy_… ?

Bien forcé par son ami, Remus se tourna vers elle et la salua avant de s'éloigner.

— Mais quelle mouche le pique ? s'étonna Sirius.

Il jeta un regard embêté vers Amy avant de poursuivre son ami, très vite rejoint par James et Peter, perplexes eux aussi.

— On a ratés un épisode ? demandèrent simultanément Oliver et Jane.

Amy se terra dans le silence et sortit de la Grande Salle, humiliée. Il lui semblait que tous les regards s'étaient tournés sur elle et que tout le monde se moquait d'elle, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. En réalité, seuls ses amis avaient vu la façon dont Remus l'avait traitée. Amy retourna à la Tour Gryffondor sans rien dire et ne s'arrêta pas quand elle entra dans sa salle commune. Elle fila droit dans sa chambre où elle s'attaqua aussitôt à son oreiller.

Jane arriva peu après, ce qui obligea la jeune fille d'arrêter de torturer son malheureux coussin. Cela ne calma pas pour autant son humeur. Plus que de la frustration, elle ressentait de la déception. Elle ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ce brutal revirement ? Qu'avait-elle pu faire pour justifier une telle attitude ? Il fallait s'y résoudre : elle n'avait rien fait, à part lui entrouvrir son cœur. Et la voilà vexée et blessée par cette traîtrise. Oui, pour elle, c'était être traître que de changer de comportement d'une façon si radicale et sans aucune justification.

— Quel crétin ! fut le seul commentaire que Jane répéta à plusieurs reprises.

Comme Amy, elle était dans le flou. Elle se leva et fit les cent pas, comme si cela allait lui apporter la solution. Quand Sophie entra, Jane marchait toujours. La nouvelle arrivée la regarda avant de se tourner Amy d'un air interrogatif., laquelle secoua la tête et agita la main, lui disant de ne pas s'en faire.

— Arrête de tourner en rond, soupira-t-elle finalement. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

La colère froide d'Amy força Jane à s'arrêter et à ne pas répondre. Il était inhabituel pour cette dernière de voir son amie, d'habitude d'habitude très émotive, agir de cette façon. Amy réinstalla calmement son oreiller à sa place et se leva pour chercher dans ses affaires. Elle tira de dessous un tas de vêtements deux paquets d'un certain volume. Elle tendit le plus petit à Jane qui l'attrapa du bout des doigts, encore surprise de la façon dont Amy venait de changer d'attitude. Cette indifférence, Jane le savait, n'était que feinte, mais il n'était pas d'usage de son amie de faire acte d'autant de retenue. Surtout pour elle et dans un tel contexte.

Alors elle comprit. Remus avait eu sa chance, Amy ne lui en donnerait pas d'autre.

Jane regarda son amie comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Amy n'était pas de nature si radicale. Elle ne possédait pas une personnalité assez forte ou affirmée pour ça. Généralement, elle laissait le bénéfice du doute bien au-delà de l'acceptable et tolérait des choses que Jane n'aurait jamais pu accepter de subir (et par cela, souffrir).

Jane ne posa pas de question, comprenant dans ce brusque changement d'attitude qu'elle ne tirerait rien de son amie ce soir-là. Elle déchira l'emballage et découvrit un énorme livre dont le titre était « _La chimie_ ». Jane observa la couverture, intriguée et surprise à la fois. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi Amy lui offrait un tel livre, moldu à n'en point douter.

— C'est un peu la matière « potion » des moldus, expliqua Amy. Et comme tu adores faire des expériences, je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'intéresser… t'ouvrir d'autres horizons.

— Toi, tu fréquentes trop Oliver, railla Jane.

Oliver parlait toujours d'étendre « son horizon » de connaissances à ce qui était connu dans l'univers de la magie tout comme dans le monde moldu. Pour cela, il s'efforçait à commander des livres moldus en tout genre, bien trop souvent inutiles aux yeux de Jane. Aussi remercia-t-elle Amy avec un manque visible d'enthousiasme.

— Et qu'as-tu acheté pour Oliver ? demanda Jane.

— Un jeu sorcier que j'ai commandé via Hibou Toy's, le magasin de jouets. C'est mini-terrain de Quidditch où il faut faire passer un souaffle dans des anneaux qui bougent tout en évitant les cognards.

Jane ne put s'empêcher de se sentir jalouse. Au moins, Oliver recevrait un objet magique, utile, intéressant. Pas un vulgaire livre de potions moldus qui, elle en était sûre, ne contenait rien de très innovant.

— **oOo** —

_Salle commune, Tour de Gryffondor, 16 Janvier 1977_

Jane ne lâchait plus le livre qu'Amy lui avait offert. Même si, au tout début, elle n'avait pas été convaincue de l'intérêt de la chimie, après avoir accepté d'y jeter un coup d'œil, la jeune fille n'arrivait plus à s'en désintéresser. Si bien que le livre de son amie terminée, elle se pressa de fouiller la bibliothèque pour en trouver d'autres. Malheureusement, même l'immense bibliothèque de Poudlard ne comportait pas de tels livres, ce qui obligeait Jane de se contenter de son cadeau. Elle ne comprenait pas toujours les principes expliqués dedans, certaines notions restant peu expliquées, mais Jane réfléchissait déjà à ce qu'elle pourrait en tirer pour ses expériences.

— Avec ça, je vais forcément battre ce crétin de Doris Down cet été ! scandait-elle à chaque fois qu'elle replongeait son nez dans le livre.

Jane avait rencontré Doris Down l'été dernier, lors de son stage d'initiation aux expériences magiques et scientifiques. Le garçon avait deux ans de moins qu'elle mais avait raflé le prix du concours organisé la fin du stage. Jane n'avait pas supporté perdre face à un plus jeune qu'elle, surtout que Doris l'avait visiblement bien narguée durant tout le stage, aussi s'entraînait-elle durement afin de prendre sa revanche. Amy en venait presque à regretter de lui avoir offert ce livre. Jane l'obligeait parfois à l'accompagner tard le soir dans une salle pour travailler. Amy voulait de moins en moins se joindre à elle, se retrouvant souvent blessée par une potion ratée de Jane.

Mme Pince commençait à se poser des questions, la voyant tantôt arriver recouverte de pustule, tantôt souffrant d'une violente brûlure à la main. Le problème survînt quand elle en toucha deux mots au professeur Minerva McGonagall qui ne manqua pas de convoquer Amy. Celle-ci l'apprit justement pendant qu'elle prenait le petit-déjeuner le matin du 16 Janvier 1977. Les convocations faites par la directrice de Gryffondor ne passaient pas inaperçues quand elles étaient faites par courrier. À l'heure où les hiboux venaient distribuer les lettres aux élèves, un grand-duc à l'air pincé et aux mouvements majestueux, au moins deux fois plus grands que ses congénères, plongea droit sur la table de Gryffondor, arrachant quelques cris de surprises et de craintes des élèves avant de lâcher un parchemin sur l'assiette d'Amy et de repartir en quelques battements d'ailes. Le teint blafard, Amy attrapa du bout des doigts la lettre et jeta un regard inquiet vers ses amis.

— Je suis convoquée dans le bureau de la directrice après le petit-déjeuner, lut-elle avec horreur. Mais… mais pourquoi ?

— Tu ne le sais pas ? s'étonna Oliver.

— Mais non ! répondit Amy, effarée. Ou alors, j'ai oublié… Mais non, je n'ai rien fait du tout !

— C'est curieux ! lâcha Jane en lui prenant des mains ladite lettre. Hé ! Mais attends, peut-être qu'elle veut juste lever ta punition !

— Tu veux dire, mon travail à la bibliothèque ? Oh… Oui, peut-être…

Jane fut surprise de voir son amie si peu enthousiaste de ne plus être punie. À sa place, elle en aurait dansé de joie !

— Ne me dis pas que tu aimes ça ? s'écria-t-elle, dégoûtée.

— Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué, se moqua Oliver en la regardant droit dans les yeux, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres.

Jane fit la moue, mécontente d'être taquinée de la sorte. Oui, sans doute, Amy ne se plaignait jamais de la tonne de travail que l'esclavagiste de bibliothécaire lui donnait. Quand bien même, c'était une punition !

— Je vais lui demander si je peux continuer à travailler, affirma Amy, confirmant de ce fait la remarque d'Oliver. Après tout, ça a ses avantages…

— J'aimerais bien savoir lesquels, grinça Jane. Mais alors que son amie ouvrait la bouche pour lui répondre, elle reprit : En fait, non, ne me le dis pas. Je crois déjà les connaître… Mais tu sais ce que ça veut dire si tu continues à y bosser ?

Amy fronça les sourcils et finit par secouer la tête.

— Ça veut dire que tu vas forcément être obligée de supporter la présence de Remus, continua-t-elle. Ce gars est un vrai rat de bibliothèque, tu l'as oublié ?

Son amie interrompit momentanément son geste (celui de beurrer son toast), puis le reprit après avoir haussé les épaules. Elle feignait l'indifférence mais ne trompait pas ses amis. Le changement d'attitude de Remus, son rejet et l'humiliation qu'elle avait subi lui faisait encore très mal et bien qu'elle prétendait le contraire, elle y pensait souvent. Elle ne fréquentait plus aucun Maraudeur depuis et évitait la salle commune de Gryffondor, le terrain de Quidditch et tous les endroits où elle pourrait les croiser, à l'exception des salles de cours (qu'elle ne pouvait décemment pas éviter) et la bibliothèque (qui était jusque-là obligatoire, devant y travailler pour sa punition).

Oui, mais à présent, elle allait avoir le choix. Le choix de ne plus y aller et de ne plus croiser ni Remus ni les autres. Mais Amy semblait hésiter. Elle avait déjà sacrifié la salle commune de sa maison et le terrain de Quidditch où elle aurait bien aimé aller encourager son meilleur ami pendant les entraînements, devait-elle une fois de plus céder un lieu qu'elle adorait fréquenter ? Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle passait son temps à ne plus voir Remus, elle était un peu lasse de fuir tous les lieux publics. Surtout qu'il ne méritait pas qu'elle fasse tant d'efforts. Petit à petit, les arguments qui l'avaient fait apprécier le Maraudeur devenaient obsolètes devant la colère qu'il avait insinuée en elle. C'était fatiguant de se rappeler, tous les jours, de l'humiliation, de la déception et de la frustration.

— Alors, je l'ignorerai ! déclara-t-elle finalement. De toute façon, Mme Pince me donne assez de travail pour que je ne le remarque pas, alors…

Sa décision prise, elle croqua dans sa tartine, mettant un point final à la discussion.

Dix minutes après, Amy se dirigea vers le bureau du professeur de Métamorphose. Elle était quand même anxieuse de cet entretien. Et si jamais ce n'était pas pour lever sa punition ? Mais pour quelle autre raison serait-elle convoquée ? Elle n'avait jamais plus essayé de se métamorphoser elle-même, pas plus qu'elle n'avait transformé personne. Elle n'avait encore rendu aucun devoir en retard et ne pensait pas obtenir de trop mauvaises notes. Alors, pourquoi Mme McGonagall tenait à la voir ?

— Hé, Amy ! l'interpella une voix masculine.

Elle tourna la tête et aperçut Sirius mais elle ne s'arrêta pas. Ou du moins, elle ne comptait pas s'arrêter si, de surprise, elle ne s'était pas empêtrée avec ses propres pieds. Elle tomba en avant avec la grâce d'un albatros trébuchant sur la terre ferme. Et en parlant de terre ferme…

— Ouhh, gémit-elle en se relevant péniblement.

— Tu vas bien ? se précipita de demander Sirius en lui attrapant le bras pour l'aider à se relever.

Amy s'en sentit que plus gênée encore et balbutia une réponse vague, les joues rouges. Elle était à présent de nouveau sur ses deux jambes, avait repris son souffle, mais Sirius ne lâchait pas son bras.

— Je suis debout, maintenant, lui dit-elle. Tu peux laisser mon bras…

— Oh ! s'exclama-t-il et, se rendant compte qu'il la tenait encore, il la relâcha. Désolé.

Un sourire éclair traversa le visage d'Amy qui se demanda s'il allait la retenir longtemps. Elle n'était pas très à l'aise, non pas parce qu'elle avait quelque chose contre Sirius – qu'elle appréciait à présent comme un simple et bon copain – mais parce qu'il était le meilleur ami de Remus, et par conséquent… il devait tout savoir. Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne dit rien.

— Euh… fit-elle au bout d'un moment. Il faut que j'aille voir McGonagall… Elle m'a convoquée et si j'arrive trop en retard… je vais me faire disputer.

Elle se maudit d'être si mal à l'aise devant lui, il n'y avait pourtant pas de quoi. Enfin, si on exceptait Remus Lupin… lequel était justement en train de rejoindre son ami. Voyant cela, Amy fit quelques pas en arrière.

— Et d'ailleurs, je ferai mieux d'y aller, dit-elle précipitamment avant de se retourner et de se mettre à courir.

— Mais attends !...

Elle tourna au bout du couloir et escalada les escaliers. Ce ne fut qu'arrivée devant la porte de McGonagall qu'elle soupira de soulagement, ravie d'avoir échappé au pire. Elle ne voulait pas, surtout pas, se retrouver face à face avec Remus elle se sentirait encore une fois humiliée s'il l'avait ignorée comme les autres fois. Puis, elle se rappela du pourquoi de sa présence dans cette partie du château et avec qui elle s'apprêtait à s'entretenir.

_Gloups !_ Jamais Amy n'aurait cru sa gorge capable de sortir un son pareil en déglutissant. Oubliant Remus et son attitude, elle recommença à appréhender. D'une main timide, elle frappa à la porte. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait répété ce geste bien trop souvent déjà…

— Entrez ! répondit une voix forte de l'intérieur.

Amy obéit et se retrouva bientôt assise devant le bureau de la directrice qui l'observa pendant de longues secondes avant de prendre la parole.

— Miss McFlyer, savez-vous pourquoi je vous ai convoquée aujourd'hui ?

Quelle question ! songea l'élève. Si elle le savait, elle n'aurait pas été si inquiète ou plutôt elle saurait pourquoi il faudrait qu'elle le soit. Elle secoua la tête et attendit le verdict. McGonagall plongea ses yeux dans les siens et la sonda. Amy frémit, si elle avait eu quelque chose à cacher, elle n'aurait pas résisté face à un tel regard et aurait tout dévoilé. Sauf qu'elle n'avait, pour une fois, rien à dire.

— Mme Pince s'inquiète beaucoup pour vous, reprit le professeur de Métamorphose. Vous savez, nous vous observons beaucoup depuis votre début de scolarité. Ne paraissez pas si étonnée, nous suivons tous les élèves qui entrent dans cette école, mais vous êtes différente. Vous possédez le don de métamorphomagie, ce qui nous a poussés à nous intéresser un peu plus sur votre cas.

Amy fronça les sourcils. Elle ne comprenait pas très bien ce que McGonagall voulait dire par là, était-elle un sujet d'étude aux yeux de ses professeurs ? Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup cette idée…

— …Surtout depuis que vous aviez tenté d'user de votre don pour devenir animagi, continua son professeur. Hier, Mme Pince m'a fait part de votre visage recouvert de pustules ou de votre main brûlée, et d'autres modifications physiques également. Miss McFlyer, dois-je craindre une nouvelle tentative ?

La réponse d'Amy tarda à venir. Elle s'était retenue à grand peine de se défendre impulsivement. Si elle niait s'être tentée à devenir animagi, elle devait dénoncer les expériences de Jane. Amy avait beaucoup de défauts, elle le savait, mais elle n'abandonnerait ni ne trahirait jamais une amie. Si, quatre ans plus tôt, elle avait été envoyée à Gryffondor, ce n'était pas forcément pour son courage mais plutôt et surtout pour sa loyauté. Elle maintint sa bouche close et détourna les yeux, avouant par ce geste et son silence obstiné une faute qu'elle n'avait pas commise.

La directrice de sa maison poussa un profond soupir exaspéré.

— Mais enfin, Miss McFlyer, je croyais que vous aviez compris !

Amy se mura dans le silence. Elle devait se mordre la langue pour ne rien dire et supporter le regard chargé de reproches de son professeur. Pendant de longues minutes, il y eut un terrible silence. Amy commença à vraiment s'inquiéter en se rendant compte de la gravité de ce mensonge et se demanda si, finalement, il n'aurait pas mieux valu d'avouer la vérité. Mais c'était trop tard : la directrice ne la croirait pas si elle essayait de démentir à présent. Mieux valait ne pas rajouter de goutte au vase en ignorant s'il était plein ou non.

— Franchement, je ne sais plus trop ce que je peux faire, avoua la directrice. Ce que vous essayez d'entreprendre est parfaitement illégal et je ne peux pas fermer les yeux éternellement sur vos agissements irresponsables…

— Vous… allez me renvoyer ? s'étrangla Amy. Mais je… Je n'ai rien fait de mal !

Devant la sincérité de son élève, la directrice parût s'attendrir.

— Non, Miss McFlyer, dit-elle finalement avec un petit sourire désabusé. Je ne vous renverrai pas, pas tant que je pourrais vous l'éviter. Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui, je prends en charge votre entraînement.

— Mon entraînement, professeur ? répéta Amy, sans comprendre.

— Je vais vous aider à vous transformer.


	24. Acte 2 scène 5

****Un rapide petit message pour remercier encore tous ceux/celles qui me lisent, et ceux/celles qui m'ont laissées un commentaire ! Comme promis, voici la scène 5. La scène 6 étant pratiquement terminée, elle sera publiée dans les temps vers le _6/7 décembre_. Entretemps, vous trouverez dans les jours qui suivent (voire aujourd'hui si l'occasion d'écrire se présente) sur mon blog (voir mon profil) un extrait de la scène 6 pour vous patienter en attendant sa publication... et quelques informations régulières sur mon avancée. Ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !

**Scène 5**

_Salle de Métamorphose, Poudlard, 24 Janvier 1977_

— De la concentration ! répéta McGonagall d'une voix ferme. Amy, vous devez absolument vous focaliser sur le _résultat_. Soyez plus souple dans vos mouvements, plus précise ! Non, pas comme ça. Je vous l'ai déjà montré trois fois ! _Visualisez_ votre objectif puis lancez le sort. _Non, pas comme ça _!

La voix du professeur se faisait plus pressante mais Amy n'arrivait définitivement pas au bon résultat. Elle était frustrée et harassée. Cela faisait déjà une heure et demie qu'elle s'essayait aux exercices de métamorphose sans grand succès, à entendre les nombreuses critiques. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que cet entraînement serait si dur et elle regretta quelque peu d'avoir troqué ses heures de travail à la bibliothèque pour ces cours supplémentaires.

Pour l'instant, seuls Jane et Oliver savaient pour ses entraînements. Jane s'était proposé de se dénoncer à McGonagall mais Amy avait refusé. Si elle pouvait vaincre son blocage et devenir la métamorphomage qu'elle aurait dû être, elle n'allait pas refuser.

— Bon, arrêtez-vous, ce sera tout pour ce soir, déclara McGonagall au plus grand soulagement d'Amy. Mais il va falloir vous entraîner très dur et j'aimerais que vous suiviez des cours de sport.

— Des quoi ? bafouilla la jeune fille. Du sport ?

— Quand on abordera des sortilèges poussés de métamorphose, votre corps sera très durement sollicité, expliqua la directrice. Si vous n'avez pas acquis une certaine endurance, vous ne supporterez pas facilement les effets engendrés et vous serez très vite épuisée. De fait, vous allez devoir suivre un entraînement physique adapté. Pour cela, j'ai demandé à Mme Bibine de vous prendre en charge. Voici vos nouveaux horaires.

Amy attrapa d'un geste mou le parchemin que McGonagall lui tendait et contempla, interdite, l'heure quotidienne de sport intensif inscrite sur son emploi du temps. Elle leva les yeux vers son professeur, désespérée. Du sport ! C'était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver. Elle se rappelait encore des deux heures hebdomadaires qu'elle subissait en primaire, une véritable torture. Alors, une heure d'exercices physiques _tous les jours _! Elle croyait cauchemarder. Mais le regard sévère de sa directrice de maison la dissuada de réagir, il semblait dire « C'est toi qui l'as voulu ! ».

Elle quitta le bureau de McGonagall, dépitée. Décidément, elle regrettait _vraiment_ le travail surchargé de Mme Pince. Elle n'avait plus aucun temps libre : quand elle n'était pas en cours et qu'elle ne suivait pas son entraînement en métamorphose, elle faisait ses devoirs. Elle ne voyait plus grand monde, à l'exception de Jane, d'Oliver (qui avait trouvé depuis bien longtemps l'astuce pour entrer dans le dortoir des filles) et, quelques fois, de Lily et d'Oracle.

Il y avait cependant un avantage à son programme surchargé, ce qui lui avait fait judicieusement remarquer Jane. Avec tout ce qu'elle avait à faire, elle ne risquait plus de croiser Remus. Et c'était le cas : même s'ils avaient cours ensemble, elle était si occupée qu'elle ne le voyait plus du tout, n'en entendait plus parler, c'était à peine si elle avait le temps de penser à lui.

— **oOo** —

_Stade de Quidditch, Poudlard, 26 Janvier 1977_

Il y avait beaucoup de vent ce soir-là et pourtant Thierry avait tenu à ce que l'équipe s'entraîne quand même. D'ici deux semaines allait se dérouler le match tant attendu de Gryffondor contre Serdaigle, celui qui signerait, peut-être, la revanche de leur maison sur la gagnante de l'année précédente. En 1976, les deux maisons avaient obtenu un score total équivalent mais Serdaigle l'avait remporté du fait de sa première victoire contre Gryffondor.

Cette année, Thierry comptait bien faire oublier cet affront en remportant haut la main le match retour. Or, il faisait froid et le vent gelait leurs entrailles. Les joueurs de son équipe n'étaient pas vraiment concentrés, occupés qu'ils étaient à s'appliquer des sorts d'auto-réchauffement. Les trois poursuiveurs s'échangeaient mollement le souaffle, peu convaincus de l'efficacité d'un tel entraînement à la dure, Sirius et Melly n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de s'occuper des cognards – mais Sirius s'amusait parfois à les envoyer sur ses coéquipiers (principalement sur Thierry), manifestant sans doute son désaccord. Le gardien était léthargique, si bien qu'il ne cherchait pas tellement à arrêter les tirs qui, malgré leur manque de puissance, faisaient mouche à tous les coups. Au bout d'une heure, Thierry abdiqua et annonça l'arrêt du massacre. Tout le monde se pressa à terre jusqu'au moment où…

— Hé mais il y a quelqu'un là-bas ! s'écria soudain Thierry en pointant une partie du parc, à l'extérieur du stade.

Ceux qui l'avaient entendu firent pivoter leur balai pour observer mais personne n'avait d'aussi bons yeux que Thierry. En bon attrapeur, il possédait une vue perçante pour remarquer un tel détail dans l'obscurité. Oliver devina très vite qui pouvait être cette silhouette, étant au courant des faits. Sirius, de nature curieuse, s'en alla vérifier, forçant son balai à pousser contre le vent. James voulut le suivre mais Oliver l'arrêta à temps – il avait manqué Sirius de peu. James s'étonna mais accepta de le suivre dans les vestiaires pour discuter. Tous les autres s'étaient vite désintéressés du courageux – ou fou – qui se promenait avec un temps pareil.

Sirius ne mit pas très longtemps avant de rejoindre la personne et se rendit vite compte qu'elle était en train de courir, emmitouflée d'un gros pull, d'une écharpe épaisse et de gants sans doute rembourrés. Sa tête était cachée sous un gros bonnet à pompon. Sirius le trouva bien déterminé pour faire du jogging malgré le froid et le vent. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait, il pouvait cependant l'entendre gémir. Visiblement, ce n'était pas sans peine. Ce ne fut qu'en se mettant complètement à son niveau, à deux mètres du sol qu'il eut l'occasion de voir son visage. Quelle surprise ce fut quand il découvrit qu'il s'agissait ni plus ni moins de…

— Amy !

La Gryffondor poussa un cri de terreur en l'entendant. Un faux mouvement la fit trébucher et elle s'étala sur le sol gelé. Sirius sauta de son balai et se pressa de lui prendre le bras pour l'aider à relever cela faisait déjà deux fois qu'il la faisait tomber ! Amy lâcha une plainte douloureuse en s'efforçant tant bien que mal à se remettre debout. Elle était encore secouée et ses yeux étaient embués de larmes.

— Tu as mal quelque part ? Ça va ?

Chassant la neige sur ses habits, Amy secoua la tête, visiblement contrariée. Sirius ne s'arrêta pas là et insista pour savoir si tout allait bien. Elle avait l'air si harassée ! Les joues rouges, elle bafouilla qu'elle devait reprendre sa course.

— Pourquoi donc te mets-tu à courir si tard ? l'interrogea-t-il, curieux.

— Parce que je dois garder une certaine forme physique, répondit-elle avec embarras, le regard fuyant.

— Garder quoi ?

Sirius la détailla de haut en bas. Amy arborait des formes bien rebondies, résultat d'une gourmandise que tout le monde avait pu remarquer (elle était toujours la première à se jeter sur le gâteau au chocolat – une pièce montée qui n'apparaissait qu'à un seul endroit de la table de Gryffondor). Sirius n'aurait jamais supposé que garder la forme serait une priorité pour elle. Le visage d'Amy devint écarlate, ses yeux s'agrandirent et sa bouche s'ouvrit. Sirius se rendit aussitôt compte qu'elle avait lu dans ses pensées. Il voulut se rattraper mais il était trop tard. Une claque bien cinglante le déséquilibra et, sous le choc, il tomba à son tour sans grâce ni douceur.

— Non mais attends ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais… dire, termina-t-il en marmonnant car, une fois encore, il était trop tard : elle était repartie en courant, le laissant là, les fesses à terre, l'air hébété.

Sirius était sidéré : pas tant du quiproquo qui venait de se produire mais de la claque qu'il avait reçue. Par Merlin, c'était bien la première fois qu'une fille le frappait ! S'il n'était pas déjà à terre, Sirius lui-même en serait tombé à la renverse.

— **oOo** —

_Salle commune, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 30 Janvier1977_

Amy entra dans la salle déserte de la tour de Gryffondor. Il était assez tard pour que tous les autres soient déjà au lit. Elle ne monta pas tout de suite dans son dortoir mais profita d'être seule pour se poser sur un siège. La cheminée s'alluma à son approche et elle poussa un long soupir en s'enfonçant dans un fauteuil confortable de sa salle commune. Elle n'y traînait plus tellement ces derniers temps, préférant le calme de la bibliothèque ou de sa chambre pour travailler. Heureusement, McGonagall avait décidé d'alléger un peu son emploi du temps et lui donnait à partir de la semaine suivante ses dimanches de libre. Elle sourit face à cette perspective : elle en aurait bien besoin ! Ses entraînements sportifs se succédaient et elle commençait à se dire qu'elle ne se ferait jamais aux courbatures, à la fatigue et à l'état psychologique que chaque séance provoquait. Elle se demandait quand précisément elle s'y habituerait. Selon Oliver, il fallait juste attendre, bien s'échauffer avant et après chaque entraînement, bien se nourrir et dormir.

Elle devrait sans doute aller se doucher et se coucher dans son lit douillet, mais elle avait envie de rester là et de profiter d'un peu de temps libre, même à ne rien faire. Elle ferma les yeux, ravie de pouvoir se poser. Son corps devint soudain lourd, comme alourdi par le confort de son siège, la chaleur du feu, la tranquillité ambiante. Elle n'avait plus envie de se lever, jamais.

La porte du dortoir de gauche s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra dans la pièce, vêtu d'un pyjama et d'une robe de chambre. Il ne tarda pas à poser ses yeux sur la silhouette avachie et endormie d'Amy McFlyer qu'il reconnut aussitôt. Comment pourrait-il ne pas la reconnaître ?

Il termina de descendre les marches et s'arrêta au centre de la pièce, les yeux rivés sur la fille. Il réprima un soupir, s'approcha d'elle de la pointe des pieds. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se réveille, il n'avait pas amené la cape d'invisibilité de James avec lui, cette fois. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de la réveiller – c'était si bizarre entre eux ces derniers temps et si nécessaire… Il ne pouvait plus se permettre la même légèreté qu'avant, pas après s'être rendu compte de ce que cela provoquait en lui.

Cela lui faisait de la peine de l'avoir fait souffrir. Seulement, il avait bien senti, la dernière fois, la veille de Noël que c'était là une limite à ne pas franchir. Le loup avait grondé si fort qu'il en avait tremblé. S'il ne l'avait pas repoussé, il l'aurait dévoré – et ce n'était pas une métaphore. Il avait senti ses entrailles se tordre, sa nuque craquer, son dos s'étirer. Il aurait pu se transformer, alors que la lune n'était pas encore arrivée. L'émotion avait manqué de lui faire perdre le contrôle.

Cela faisait un mois qu'elle l'évitait. Il ne la voyait plus qu'en cours et durant les repas. Parfois, il l'entrevoyait encore à la bibliothèque mais c'était de plus en plus rare car elle n'y travaillait plus. Par conséquence, Sirius, James et Peter étaient aussi privés de sa présence. Pourtant tous les trois l'appréciaient beaucoup et elle commençait à leur manquer. Depuis un an, ils s'étaient tous rapprochés d'elle, elle avait même passé quelques jours chez James, pendant les grandes vacances d'été. Mais même si elle leur manquait, ses amis ne tentaient rien pour changer la situation, ayant bien compris ses raisons et respectant sa décision.

Lentement, Remus s'approcha encore d'Amy. Elle était profondément endormie malgré la position inconfortable dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Que faisait-elle tout ce temps où ils n'avaient pas cours ? Elle ne travaillait plus pour Mme Pince – James lui avait posé la question. De plus, elle n'était pas souvent avec Oliver et Jane, ce qui prouvait bien qu'elle était occupée à autre chose pendant leur temps libre. Mais quoi ? Quelle activité pouvait l'accaparait tout ce temps ? Il lui trouvait une mine fatiguée et il l'avait entendue une fois se plaindre de courbatures à ses amis, lui faisant penser que son activité était particulièrement physique. Mais elle ne faisait pas partie de l'équipe de Quidditch ni même du club des petits joueurs, qui permettait à tous de jouer au Quidditch en-dehors de la Coupe de Quidditch. C'était un vrai mystère.

La contemplant encore, Remus se pencha sur elle sans même réellement s'en rendre compte. Il pouvait déjà sentir le souffle régulier d'Amy sur sa peau…

— Ne fais pas ça.

Remus se releva aussitôt et se tourna derrière lui. Il avait déjà reconnu la voix avant de voir son visage. Sirius le dévisageait gravement, en bas des escaliers, également en pyjama. Pendant quelques secondes, aucun des deux ne parla mais ils se jaugèrent du regard. Remus eut donc l'occasion de constater que Sirius était très sérieux. Quand il devenait aussi concentré, il ressemblait beaucoup à son petit-frère qui était toujours d'humeur sombre. On pouvait ressentir son aura, celle des Blacks, qui pouvait impressionner beaucoup de gens. Mais Remus était différent : le loup en lui avait beau le démoraliser parfois, faire jaillir certains complexes, il le rendait malgré tout plus fort, plus résistant, moins impressionnable. Faire face à Sirius n'était donc pas un problème.

Pourtant, il comprenait que la situation était particulière. Sirius l'avait arrêté avant qu'il n'embrasse Amy, ce qu'il aurait lui-même regretté plus tard, surtout si elle avait ouvert les yeux… Mais pour une raison quelconque, il en voulait à son ami de s'être interposé et de cette façon-là. Il aurait voulu lui demander ce qu'il faisait là, pourquoi il était intervenu, mais à la place, il dit :

— Je fais ce que je veux.

Sirius jeta un coup d'œil sur Amy. Elle avait remué, sans doute à cause de leurs voix.

— Alors ne le fait pas, répondit Sirius. Tu ferais une erreur monumentale et tu le regretterais amèrement.

Même s'il murmurait, sa voix était claire et franche. La force d'un Black décidé, en jugea Remus qui, de son côté, sentait l'énervement le gagner de plus en plus. Son poing se serra, ses sourcils déjà froncés creusèrent une autre ride sur son front, ses yeux jaunirent. Il pourrait perdre le contrôle.

— Cela ne te regarde pas.

— Tu es mon meilleur ami, alors oui, ça me regarde !

La phrase de Sirius, dite avec autant de force, percuta Remus de plein fouet, brisant sa colère. D'un coup, la tension s'évanouit et il se rassura : Sirius n'avait voulu que son propre bien. Se rendant compte de cela, il se sentit honteux d'avoir pu croire autre chose, d'avoir fait preuve d'une jalousie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être.

— Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il alors. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver, c'était idiot… En plus, tu as bien fait. Oui, très bien fait…

Il s'éloigna d'Amy et se dirigea vers leur dortoir. Sirius posa sa main sur son épaule et l'accompagna en haut des escaliers. Comment Remus avait-il pu douter de ses intentions ? Le loup-garou était visiblement encore trop frileux. Pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'on pouvait penser de lui, Sirius Black était sans doute le garçon le plus loyal qu'il eut pu connaître. Il se promit de ne plus jamais douter de lui.

— **oOo** —

_Salle commune, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 4 Février 1977_

Le tableau de la Grosse Dame pivota et Sirius resserra aussitôt la cape sur lui-même, s'efforçant de ne laisser aucune parcelle de son corps dépasser le fin tissu prêté par James. Amy entra dans la salle commune, se traînant d'un pas lourd. Elle avait l'air à bout et c'était comme ça tous les soirs depuis quelques jours, peut-être une semaine, peut-être plus. Après l'avoir vu courir dans le parc de Poudlard tard le soir (et l'avoir involontairement froissée), il s'était interrogé sur les raisons de son activité physique. Après tout, durant les vacances d'été passées chez James, elle avait quand même scandé haut et fort qu'elle n'aimait pas le sport, que ça la rendait malade rien qu'à y penser…

Et comme Amy semblait vouloir éviter toute personne en relation avec Remus (et même tout endroit où il pouvait se trouver), il n'avait pas eu d'autres choix que d'enquêter. Il s'était d'abord rendu compte qu'elle filait tous les soirs dans le bureau de McGonagall. Cela expliquait sans doute qu'elle ne travaillait plus pour la bibliothécaire. Il ignorait encore ce qu'elle avait fait pour que ses punitions se déroulent à nouveau chez leur directrice de maison ni ce qu'elle devait faire chaque soir. Une chose était au moins sûre : elle ne récurait ni les toilettes, ni les trophées, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre.

Sirius s'était demandé si le jogging quotidien d'Amy était devenu une de ses corvées données par McGonagall car il ne la voyait pas du tout se lancer elle-même dans le sport. Il songea alors à la claque magistrale qu'elle lui avait donnée en se rendant compte de ce qu'il pensait. Il en était encore stupéfait. Il porta une main à sa joue en se rappelant de la force de l'impact. Amy n'y était pas allée de main morte quelle force tout de même ! Sa claque l'avait secoué, bien plus qu'il ne s'en rendait lui-même compte.

Amy se posa sur un des fauteuils. Elle faisait souvent ça ces derniers temps. Elle s'installait et s'endormait, puis se réveillait pour filer dans sa chambre terminer sa nuit. Sirius l'avait remarquée une fois qu'il revenait d'une escapade nocturne. Il l'avait trouvée endormie sur le sofa et l'avait contemplé quelques minutes sans trop savoir pourquoi il n'avait pas tracé son chemin. Puis, le lendemain, il avait trouvé Remus penché sur elle, prêt à l'embrasser, et il s'était interposé. Ce n'était pas vraiment ses histoires, il n'aurait sans doute pas dû s'en mêler, mais il s'était attaché à Amy.

Et comme elle comptait pour lui, il n'aimait pas qu'elle souffre. Pire encore, qu'elle souffre sans même savoir pourquoi. Remus ne voulait rien tenter, il avait trop peur de sa réaction ou, peut-être, de ce qu'il se passerait s'il perdait le contrôle. Cependant, Amy ne pouvait pas savoir qu'il la rejetait pour son bien et tout ce qu'elle pouvait comprendre c'était que le garçon qui lui avait fait des avances discrètes pendant des mois, qu'il lui avait pratiquement avoué à demi-mot qu'il ressentait quelque chose pour elle, le rejetait sans aucune explication.

Sirius avait plusieurs fois essayé de savoir ce qu'elle fabriquait, en essayant notamment de la suivre. Mais à chaque fois qu'il tentait de la filer, il la perdait mystérieusement. Cela pouvait être au détour d'un tournant ou parce que Miss Teigne le reniflait. Il avait beau être invisible l'odorat de la chatte du concierge le sentait à tous les coups. Il commençait à se dire qu'elle avait appris un sort pour empêcher quiconque de la suivre, mais pourquoi ? Il avait toujours été très prudent et il était presque sûr de ne s'être jamais fait repérer.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers son dortoir. En fait, il n'avait aucune raison de l'avoir attendue mais, de temps en temps, il se sentait l'obligation de le faire. Il voulait s'assurer qu'elle rentrait bien à leur dortoir, elle avait l'air si éreintée...

Quand la porte claqua doucement derrière lui, Amy rouvrit les yeux dans un sursaut.

— **oOo** —

_Salle commune, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 10 Février 1977_

— Très bien, Amy, vous pouvez vous arrêtez là.

Amy reçut cette nouvelle avec soulagement. Elle laissa retomber son bras et une sensation de picotement traversa tout son bras. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle s'exerçait à manipuler un seul sortilège, celui d'auto-manipulation. Il ne s'agissait pas de se transformer mais de manipuler petit à petit la matière de son propre corps. C'était très étrange comme sensation, quasiment indescriptible. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire était qu'elle avait ressenti une profonde sensation de chaleur là où elle s'appliquait le sort, ce qui expliquait sans doute les auréoles apparues sur sa chemise. Mais comme le sortilège devait être appliqué en une seule fois et sur l'ensemble de son corps, son bras en prenait un sacré coup. Mais grâce à ses séances de sport quotidiennes, elle commençait à avoir une bonne endurance, ou en tout cas bien meilleure que précédemment. Les séances d'entraînement la fatiguaient toujours, mais c'était tout de même beaucoup moins important qu'avant.

— Je suis très satisfaite par vos progrès, affirma la directrice de Gryffondor. De fait, je pense que vous méritez de souffler un peu. Samedi, je vous laisse donc cette journée de tranquillité et de repos.

— Est-ce que ça veut dire que je pourrais participer à la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard ? demanda Amy avec espoir.

Le professeur McGonagall prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de répondre par l'affirmative.

— Mais que ce soit clair : il n'est pas question que l'on vous reprenne à faire des bêtises !

— Je vous le promets, professeur, assura Amy tout sourire.

— Très bien, conclut la directrice. Vous pouvez retourner à votre dortoir à présent.

Amy fit quelques pas vers la porte de sortie avant de se retourner, hésitante. Le professeur de métamorphose, s'étant assise sur la chaise de son bureau, remonta ses lunettes sur son nez étroit.

— Et bien, Miss McFlyer, avez-vous autre chose à me demander ?

— Est-ce que je vais vraiment retrouver mon... don ? l'interrogea timidement Amy.

— Nous y travaillons, Miss McFlyer, mais je ne peux vous garantir quoi que ce soit pour le moment, répondit honnêtement McGonagall. Votre don n'est pas perdu, les résultats que vous avez obtenus jusqu'à aujourd'hui sont une preuve qu'il est présent en vous. Vous êtes une vraie métamorphomage, à n'en point douter. Seulement, votre mère, en croyant bien faire, à appliquer de trop importants sortilèges pour le bloquer lors de votre enfance. En grandissant, il n'a pas pu se développer comme il l'aurait dû, d'où votre blocage. Je ne connais aucun sortilège qui pourrait réparer ce malheureux incident. Nous pensons, mes collègues et moi, que vous êtes la seule à pouvoir surpasser les barrières scellées par votre mère. Cependant, cela va demander énormément de pouvoir, d'énergie et de maîtrise pour y parvenir, d'où l'entraînement que je vous fais subir. Il n'a pour but que de vous donner le contrôle de votre propre magie. Du reste, vous êtes la seule maître de votre propre sort. Mais quoiqu'il advienne, tout ceci ne sera pas vain.

Amy remercia sa directrice et repartit dans son dortoir, repensant à ce qu'elle venait de dire. McGonagall avait raison : son entraînement avait accroît ses capacités. Elle avait plus de facilité à appliquer certains sorts enseignés dans les cours de Sortilège et même de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Même dans la vie de tous les jours, elle se sentait mieux. Elle n'avait pas encore l'assurance de Jane ou des Maraudeurs, mais elle était plus en harmonie avec elle-même. Elle ne se maudissait plus autant qu'avant, et, curieusement, elle devenait plus habile, moins maladroite et gauche qu'avant. Son entraînement était donc plus que bénéfique et elle commençait à ne plus le considérer comme une punition, même si elle détestait toujours autant de faire du sport. Mme Bibine était un professeur très exigeante ! Parfois bien plus que McGonagall elle-même, et c'était peu dire.

En entrant dans la salle commune, Amy partit s'asseoir à la même place que tous les soirs précédents et se blottit contre le fauteuil, réchauffée par le feu qui venait de s'allumer. Elle se laissa aller et ferma les yeux mais, contrairement aux autres fois, elle ne s'endormit pas. Pourtant, elle en aurait bien envie, après avoir couru une demi-heure, fait des exercices physiques et s'être entraînée à la métamorphose avancée, elle en aurait eu besoin. Elle resta éveillée et attendit. Cela faisait plusieurs soirées qu'elle répétait le même manège. Elle était presque sûre que, des fois, quelqu'un l'espionnait. Sinon pourquoi aurait-elle entendu la porte claquer en plein milieu de la nuit ? Les fenêtres étaient toujours fermées, si bien qu'elle pouvait écarter l'hypothèse du courant d'air. Il y avait eu quelqu'un. Pourquoi ? Et qui ? Son unique espoir était de parvenir à la prendre au piège, aussi elle tira discrètement sa baguette de sa ceinture et murmura un sortilège en s'efforçant de remuer le moins possible les lèvres, des fois qu'on la regardait.

Les soirs précédents n'avaient rien donné mais elle persévérait à prendre cette précaution. Oliver lui avait trouvé cette formule dans un vieux bouquin de la bibliothèque. Dorénavant, si quelqu'un se trouvait dans la salle commune, elle allait devoir rester bien immobile ou alors des craquements sonores révéleraient sa présence. Voilà comment Amy espérait prendre au piège celui ou celle qui l'espionnait. Jane pensait qu'elle exagérait les choses, que personne n'avait d'intérêt à la guetter la nuit, mais Oliver ne semblait pas partager cet avis. C'était lui-même qui lui avait conseillé de s'appliquer un sort d'anti-pistage pour empêcher quiconque de la suivre lorsqu'elle se rendait à ses entraînements. Selon lui, elle avait des raisons de craindre que les Maraudeurs ne s'en mêlent, ou en tout cas certains d'entre eux. Après que Sirius l'eût découvert en train de courir dans la nuit, James et lui n'avaient pas arrêté de poser des questions à Oliver sur le sujet. Ce dernier leur avait répondu qu'il ne pourrait pas donner plus d'explications sans qu'Amy ne donne son autorisation, mais il était fort à parier que les deux garçons n'allaient pas s'arrêter là. La curiosité, on pouvait le dire, était leur plus gros défaut.

Amy se demanda combien de temps elle allait encore devoir attendre. Les soirs précédents, elle avait tenu jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus rester éveillée mais cela ne suffisait pas. Pourtant, dix minutes après, des craquements, tels l'explosion de mini-pétards, retentirent juste derrière elle. Elle bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds, se retourna mais ne vit personne. Les craquements s'interrompirent également. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne vit rien. Pas le moindre mouvement ni la moindre ombre. Pourtant, le sort servait également à annuler tout sort de dissimulation ! (Et Merlin sait à quel point il n'avait pas été facile à maîtriser !)

— Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle. Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un alors dévoile-toi !

Elle se mit à réfléchir sur un sortilège qui pourrait l'aider mais rien de ce qu'elle avait appris ne pouvait lui servir. Elle se mordilla la lèvre, ne pouvant pas croire qu'elle avait fait tout cela en vain ! Puis, une idée lui vint. Certes, elle ne connaissait aucun sort pouvant briser ce qui permettait à l'autre de se dissimuler. En revanche, elle en connaissait d'autres qui pouvait l'aider à la trouver ! Elle avait déjà le son pour lui indiquer la direction : il ne lui fallait plus qu'à obliger l'autre à bouger. Il ne suffirait alors plus qu'à bien écouter pour savoir où elle devait frapper ensuite !

Elle leva la main qui tenait encore sa baguette sur un des gros fauteuils et s'exclama :

— _Aranea commutare !_

Le fauteuil trembla avant de se disloquer en une marée d'araignées rouges qui rampèrent vers tous les coins de la pièce. Amy ne doutait pas que, phobie ou non phobie, personne ne resterait indifférent si une grosse araignée menaçait de lui grimper dessus. Et, effectivement, à peine trois secondes plus tard, un cri peu viril retentit en même temps que tout une série de claquements sonores. Amy se jeta sur l'endroit d'où provenait les bruits et percuta de plein fouet la personne dissimulée. Ils tombèrent tous deux à la renverse et Amy agrippa dans le mouvement ce qui semblait être un tissu très doux. Elle tira un bon coup et dévoila un Sirius surpris. Sentant une araignée grimper sur sa jambe, Amy bondit en poussant un couinement suraigu.

— _Evanesco _!

Elle répéta l'action sur toutes les bestioles qui l'approchaient. Elle avait beau les avoir créés elle-même, elle ne supportait pas ces insectes répugnants. Sirius, pendant ce temps, se remit debout, encore sous le coup de la surprise. Quand elle en eut terminé avec les araignées les plus proches, elle se redressa à son tour et dépoussiéra avant de jeter un coup d'œil sur le tissu qu'elle tenait encore dans les mains. Elle la caressa du bout des doigts, trouvant la sensation très agréable, comme lorsqu'on prend de l'eau entre les doigts et que celle-ci file doucement. Elle une teinte argentée brillante, significative des capes d'invisibilité. Voilà pourquoi le sort n'avait pas entièrement fonctionné : il ne servait qu'à lever les sortilèges de dissimulation. Mais une cape d'invisibilité fonctionnait différemment. Elle arrêta sa contemplation et leva les yeux vers Sirius, lequel semblait appréhensif.

— Hum, pour ma défense, je ne t'espionnais pas du tout, dit-il aussitôt.

Elle le regarda de travers, n'y croyant pas un mot.

— Soit, fit-elle semblant de concéder. Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, caché sous une cape d'invisibilité ?

— Je me baladais, prétexta-t-il.

— Tout seul ? La nuit ? Comme ça ?

— Oui, pourquoi pas ? J'avais besoin de prendre l'air... et puis, tu sais, je ne suis pas marié avec James, Peter ou Remus. Je peux faire les choses par moi-même de temps à autre, ça ne fait pas de mal.

Il avait l'air presque sincère, mais Amy l'avait assez observé pendant ses deux premières années de scolarité pour savoir comment il s'y prenait pour embobiner quelqu'un.

— D'accord, dit-elle. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas enlevé ta cape en entrant dans la salle commune ?

— Ah ! Euh...

— Allez, je sais très bien que tu étais ici dès le début, reprit Amy en soupirant. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que tu es là quand je reviens... N'est-ce pas ?

Le silence de Sirius lui répondit.

— Pourquoi ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous évites ? répliqua-t-il, borné.

Amy appuya son regard sur lui avant de soupirer. Il ne lâcherait pas le morceau tant qu'elle ne lui répondrait pas.

— Tu sais très bien pourquoi.

— Je veux te l'entendre dire.

— Pourquoi ?

— Si on enchaîne les pourquoi sans jamais répondre à aucun, on est encore là demain ! rétorqua-t-il.

— Parce que ! s'énerva Amy sans vraiment répondre.

Elle chercha les bons mots pour lui expliquer, mais il n'en existait pas qui ne la ferait pas ressentir comme une idiote.

— J'étais embarrassée, confessa-t-elle finalement. Tu sais, Remus...

— Oui, je le sais, l'interrompit Sirius. Mais ça ne me suffit pas.

Amy le regarda sans comprendre. Que pouvait-elle lui dire de plus ? Elle les évitait parce qu'ils étaient les amis de Remus et les fréquenter signifiait aussi être en présence du Maraudeur...

— Tu as des problèmes avec Remus, d'accord, on le sait tous, poursuivit Sirius. Mais ça n'excuse pas le fait que tu nous évites aussi. James, Peter et moi, nous sommes également tes amis et on n'a rien à voir avec ça.

— Je le sais bien ! dit-elle, embêtée. Mais vous êtes ses amis, et je n'ai pas très envie de m'interposer.

— Tu ne t'interposes pas en me répondant dans les couloirs ou en me parlant tout court, insista Sirius.

Amy voulut répliquer mais elle laissa tomber. Il avait entièrement raison. Elle finit par acquiescer et s'excuser.

— Très bien, fit-il, satisfait de sa réponse. Maintenant, explique-moi : qu'est-ce que tu fais tous les soirs ? Oliver a laissé entendre à James que tu avais été punie par McGonagall, est-ce que c'est ça ?

Encore une fois, Amy hésita avant de répondre.

— Plus ou moins, finit-elle par concéder.

Sirius appuya un long regard sur elle. Il attendait des explications plus détaillées que ça, bien entendu, mais Amy n'avait pas envie de développer. Du moins, pas tout de suite.

— Est-ce qu'on peut en parler plus tard ? demanda-t-elle.

— Amy... soupira-t-il.

— J'ai vraiment besoin d'aller me reposer, persista-t-elle. Je te raconterai tout plus tard.

— C'est sûr ?

— Mais oui, puisque je te le dis !

Sirius prit quelques instants avant d'accepter en insistant sur le fait qu'il ne la laisserait pas en paix tant qu'elle le laisserait dans l'ombre. Amy promit de tout lui expliquer plus tard et s'en alla. Puis, Sirius remonta et tomba nez à nez avec Peter. Surpris, Sirius étouffa avec peine un cri, et posa une main sur le cœur.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? demanda-t-il à Peter.

— Une petite envie… et toi ? Pourquoi t'as la cape de James à la main ?

— Je suis parti prendre l'air, prétexta Sirius.

— En pyjama ? l'interrogea Peter, fronçant les sourcils.

— Et ben quoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un allait me voir, non ?

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il était encore endormi, mais Peter se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de partir aux toilettes. Le lendemain, il ne s'en rappelait déjà plus.

— **oOo** —

_Couloir, Poudlard, 12 Février 1977_

— Savourons cette journée de liberté ! se réjouit Jane en s'étirant. Amy, ce jour est ton jour. On va bien s'amuser !

Amy sourit. Elle était ravie de pouvoir enfin participer à une sortie avec ses amis. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas fait quelque chose tous les trois de ludiques. Comme le disait Jane, elle comptait bien en profiter ! Ils venaient à peine de traverser le couloir les mener aux escaliers centraux que quelqu'un la tira par le bras. Surprise, elle perdit l'équilibre mais se rattrapa de justesse à l'épaule d'Oliver, lequel réagit assez vite et l'agrippa à son tour.

— Non mais ça va pas ? s'énerva Jane contre le malotru.

— Sirius ? s'étonna Oliver. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Les deux amis avaient aussitôt pris la défensive et d'un mouvement commun s'était placé devant Amy. Celle-ci, cependant, eut une toute autre réaction qu'eux. Cela faisait quelques jours qu'elle s'attendait à cet instant et savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas le retarder plus longtemps.

— Désolé, s'excusa aussitôt Sirius. Mais vous ne m'entendiez pas quand je vous ai appelés.

— Ce n'est pas une raison ! protesta Jane. Tu aurais pu lui faire très mal.

— Laisse, Jane, ce n'est pas grave, intervint la concernée. Sirius, est-ce que… ?

— Tu m'as dit d'attendre et j'ai attendu, la coupa-t-il. Mais je ne vais pas patienter plus longtemps, tu m'as promis !

— Je sais ! soupira Amy. Et je vais tout te dire mais sois patient ! J'ai envie d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard et…

— Très bien ! affirma Sirius en s'avançant. Dans ce cas, je vous accompagne.

— Mais… voulut-elle protester.

— Je ne te lâcherai pas d'une semelle, trancha-t-il d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique.

Sirius ne mentait pas en disant cela. Pendant les premières heures, il suivit au pas tous les déplacements du trio et participa même aux emplettes, commentant avec humour les objets farfelus qu'ils trouvaient. Parfois, sa présence était agréable et distrayante, mais parfois il s'investissait un peu trop dans leurs conversations. Le trio n'avait donc pas loisir de parler de tout ce qu'ils désiraient. Le Maraudeur faisait tout son possible pour se rendre encombrant si bien qu'au bout de deux heures, Jane craqua. Elle ne supportait pas que quelqu'un d'autres mènent à tout bout de champ la conversation. D'habitude, c'était elle qui jouait le rôle de meneuse, mais Sirius ne lui laissait pas la place ni le temps de s'exprimer, accaparant le centre des attentions.

— Ça suffit ! s'impatienta-t-elle. Amy, s'il te plait, dis-lui tout qu'on s'en débarrasse !

— Hmm, je l'ai bien cherché mais je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier ce commentaire, lâcha Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne suis quand même pas si terrible !

— Je ne dirai pas ça, répondit Oliver. Tu as juste été indigeste.

Sirius voulut protester mais Jane le coupa dans son élan en s'exclamant :

— On aurait pas mieux dit !

Et elle claqua la main qu'Oliver lui tendit avant d'agripper son bras et de s'en aller clopin-clopant avec lui.

— On se retrouve plus tard ! lança-t-elle à Amy avant de disparaître dans le Chaudron Baveur.

Amy, qui n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir, était béate. Ils l'avaient tout bonnement laissé tomber ! Mais pouvait-on vraiment leur en vouloir ? Il était vrai, Sirius avait été imbuvable. D'ailleurs, il jubilait, fier que son plan ait fonctionné.

— Bon, il est l'heure de passer aux aveux, dit-il par ailleurs. Où veux-tu qu'on se pose ?

— Au Chaudron Baveur ? suggéra Amy dont la pensée de rejoindre ses amis malgré tout lui traversa l'esprit.

— Non, refusa le Maraudeur. J'aime autant ne pas risquer de croiser Remus…

Amy tenta bien que mal de ne pas réagir, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle se tortilla, mal à l'aise, rien qu'à l'évocation du Gryffondor. Elle voulut demander « pourquoi » mais se retint. Elle n'avait pas envie de lui donner l'impression de s'accrocher… La pensée même qu'il pourrait s'en douter lui faisait horreur. Mais Sirius était loin de le concevoir. Remus était très susceptible ces derniers temps. S'il le croisait en compagnie d'Amy, il allait encore se faire des idées et réagirait sans doute très mal.

— Je connais un endroit parfait pour discuter, affirma-t-il après réflexion. Mais je pense que tu ne vas pas beaucoup apprécier…

Sirius ne se trompait pas en disant cela. En entrant dans le pub, Amy ne put réprimer une grimace. L'endroit était sale, sombre, poussiéreux. Un vrai décor de film d'horreur. Le barman, à l'air revêche, les regarda s'installer en fronçant le nez. A part les deux nouveaux arrivants, il n'y avait aucun autre client.

— On est vraiment obligés de discuter ici ? demanda Amy, un peu inquiète, sentant encore le regard dur du patron sur son dos.

— Tu voulais qu'on soit tranquille, non ? répliqua Sirius en faisant signe au barman d'un geste du visage : deux Whisky Pur Feu !

— Quoi, mais tu es fou ! s'écria Amy. On n'a pas l'âge…

Ces mots-dits, elle rougit, comme s'il avait été honteux de rappeler cet état de fait.

— Dégrises-toi un peu, personne n'est là pour témoigner, et le vieux Al' s'en moque comme d'une guigne !

— Pas tout à fait, jeune homme, répondit le barman d'un ton bourru.

Et ceci dit, il servit deux verres que Sirius alla chercher aussitôt. Amy était inquiète et regarda la boisson alcoolisée que son ami lui tendit avec appréhension. Elle n'avait jamais bu une seule goutte d'alcool jusque-là ! Elle ne savait pas quel goût cela avait mais n'aimait déjà pas l'odeur. Elle regarda Sirius qui en buvait déjà une bonne goulée avant de froncer les sourcils.

— Mais, ce n'est pas du Whisky Pur Feu, ça ! s'étonna-t-il en agitant son verre, comme si le mouvement de la boisson allait lui donner la réponse.

— Bien sûr que non, pauvre imbécile, dit tranquillement ledit Al'.

Rassurée, Amy avala sa première gorgée et grimaça aussitôt après.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en reposant son verre loin devant elle.

— Rhum groseille, lui indiqua le barman. Et c'est bien de l'alcool, si vous voulez le savoir…

— Alors, je voudrais juste une bièraubeurre, s'il vous plait…

Il lui semblait que sa gorge lui brûlait comme si un feu s'était allumé au fond d'elle. Elle aurait du se fier à l'odeur ! se dit-elle à regret. Elle espérait que la bièraubeurre que Al' lui tendait suffirait à remplacer cette horrible sensation. Sirius, lui, continuait à boire de son Rhum groseille avec curiosité, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer s'il aimait ou non, ce qu'il lui fit remarquer plus tard.

— Bon ! lança-t-il en reposant son verre. Maintenant, je veux tout savoir.

Amy acquiesça et prit un temps de silence pour choisir par où elle devait commencer.

— Tu le sais sans doute déjà, mais je suis une Métamorphomage, entama-t-elle, finalement. Ça veut dire que je suis censée être capable de me transformer à souhait tout ou partie de mon corps en n'importe quoi… animal, objet…

Sirius hocha la tête sans l'interrompre.

— Sauf que ça ne fonctionne pas, continua-t-elle, ses mains tripotant nerveusement son verre car le sujet la mettait toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Je ne sais pas ce qui c'est passé… Le professeur McGonagall suppose que ma mère m'a lancé trop de sorts quand j'étais petite pour éviter que je ne me transforme en public, et que ça a causé une sorte de trauma ou de barrière contre mon don… Je n'ai pas très bien compris. En tout cas, je n'arrive pas à me transformer, même si je suis plutôt bonne à transformer les autres.

— La queue de cochon sur les fesses d'Avery était une sacré réussite ! commenta Sirius en riant.

Amy réussit enfin à sourire, et elle se sentit plus détendue suite à sa remarque légère.

— Bref, pendant plusieurs mois, j'ai, disons, essayé de palier à ce problème toute seule, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné, reprit-elle. Et puis, j'ai essayé d'appliquer un sort trop difficile pour moi et ça a eu des conséquences auxquelles je n'ai rien pu faire… C'est pour cela que j'ai été à l'infirmerie avant les vacances… Remus vous en a peut-être parlé…

Son cœur se serra en prononçant son nom mais elle tenta de ne rien laisser paraître.

— On sait que tu as été mal pendant plusieurs jours, affirma Sirius. Mais Remus n'a jamais accepté de dire précisément pourquoi. Je crois qu'il tenait à respecter ton intimité. C'est un gars très attentionné, ce petit Lupin !

Amy demeura dans le silence, incapable de trancher entre le plaisir que cela lui procurait – le fait qu'il eut tant prêté d'attention à ne pas dévoiler ses faiblesses, même à ses meilleurs amis – et la gêne indubitablement engendrée par la succession d'évènements qui avaient eu lieus entretemps.

— Qu'avais-tu donc essayé de faire ? demanda Sirius.

Curieusement, alors qu'il n'y avait rien pour lui indiquer cette conclusion, Amy était sûre qu'il avait posé cette question dans le but précis de détourner la conversation, et la dévier de Remus, un sujet pointilleux pour elle. Elle lui en fut particulièrement reconnaissante, et c'est avec un peu plus d'aisance, sinon de confiance, qu'elle continua :

— J'ai essayé de… me changer en animal, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas si tu connais le sort de…

— L'Animagi ? tenta Sirius.

— Oui ! confirma Amy, surprise qu'il eut deviné si vite. Comment… ?

— A vrai dire, on a trouvé un livre que ton chat a pratiquement déchiqueté en pièce, expliqua-t-il. Et on a compris, après quelques recherches, ce que tu escomptais faire.

Amy en était bouche bée. Et dire qu'elle avait espéré que personne ne s'en rende compte ! Elle savait de quel ouvrage ils parlaient – Oliver et Jane lui avaient expliqué effectivement que son chat, qu'elle n'avait toujours pas baptisé à vrai dire, avait ruiné le livre emprunté (sans autorisation) à la bibliothèque. Elle ne comprenait pas, cependant, comment les Maraudeurs avaient pu mettre la main dessus… Ou alors ses amis avaient omis de lui dire quelque chose…

— C'est donc pour ça que tu as été punie ? l'interrogea Sirius, comme elle ne disait plus rien. Et que tu t'es mise à travailler à la bibliothèque ?

Elle acquiesça.

— D'accord. Disons que jusque-là, je te suis, mais maintenant… ? Tu ne travailles plus à la bibliothèque, mais Oliver a dit à James que tu étais malgré tout punie… Pourquoi ?

— Parce que j'ai réitéré et que McGonagall l'a découvert, prétexta Amy un peu par automatisme.

Elle aurait pu lui dire la vérité – que c'était à cause des expériences secrètes de Jane – mais, curieusement, même au Maraudeur, elle ne tenait pas à dévoiler la vérité.

— Réitéré ? répéta Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Malgré ce qui t'étais arrivée ?

— Oui, et alors ? s'entêta-t-elle en haussant les épaules. C'est idiot mais j'ai retenté le coup… et ça n'a toujours pas marché. Je suis allée voir Pomfresh très tôt et elle m'a tout de suite donné les bons traitements. Personne ne l'a vu mais McGonagall, bien sûr, en a été informée. Sauf que, cette fois, je ne sais pas trop comment, elle a décidé de ne pas me punir…

— Quoi ? Attends, je ne te suis plus trop… Oliver a bien dit à James que…

— Oui, bien sûr ! s'impatienta-t-elle. Mais seulement parce qu'il sait que je ne tiens pas à ce que ça s'ébruite… La vérité est que le professeur McGonagall m'a proposé son aide pour surpasser mon problème. Depuis lors, elle me fait subir des entraînements intensifs presque tous les soirs. Non seulement ça, mais également une séance quotidienne de sport…

— C'est donc pour ça que…

— Oui, le coupa-t-elle sèchement, devinant aisément ce à quoi il allait faire référence. Voilà, tu sais tout.

Elle conclut ses paroles en apportant son verre à sa bouche et se rendit compte que trop tard que ce dernier était déjà vide. Un peu embarrassée, elle reposa la bièraubeurre et détourna le regard. Au moment même où elle détournait la tête, le carillon de la porte retentit et trois silhouettes entrèrent dans le pub. Amy n'eut pas le temps de se tourner pour voir qui donc pouvait entrer dans un endroit si peu accueillant qu'elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Remus. Ce dernier la vit également et ses yeux se posèrent aussitôt après sur Sirius avant de revenir vers Amy. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et une sourde colère éclata dans son regard, qui troubla la Gryffondor. James et Peter semblaient aussi surpris de les voir tous les deux, seuls, dans un endroit aussi reculé que celui-ci.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? demanda James.

— Je tenais à présenter à Amy notre bon vieux Al', n'est-ce pas Al' ? répondit Sirius d'une voix nonchalante.

Le barman haussa les épaules avec indifférence, comprenant qu'il n'avait nullement intérêt d'intervenir dans une telle situation. Remus, qui ne disait toujours rien, gardait ses yeux rivés sur Sirius. Amy ne savait plus où se mettre tant elle n'y comprenait rien. Pourquoi le Maraudeur paraissait-il tant en colère contre son ami, lequel, s'il avait menti, ne pensait pas à mal ? Son cœur se serra à l'idée, à l'espoir, à la naïveté que lui inspirait cette folle pensée, qu'il puisse être jaloux. Mais cela ne pouvait être, s'il était jaloux, cela signifierait qu'il tenait à elle. Mais repoussait-on de façon si catégorique et injuste celle que l'on aime, ou tout du moins apprécie sincèrement ?

— Je… Je ferai mieux d'y aller… bégaya-t-elle en se levant, et agrippant son manteau, elle ne prit pas la peine de le mettre avant de se faufiler entre les trois garçons.

A son passage, Remus l'agrippa par le bras. Surprise, Amy regarda d'abord cette main dure et si étrangère à la personnalité qu'elle lui connaissait, puis elle osa lui glisser un regard et ne vit qu'un visage sévère, déformé par une profonde contrariété.

— Ne fais pas la même erreur.

Puis, il la laissa partir et elle s'éclipsa, le bras meurtri, le cœur battant, l'esprit chamboulé. Elle n'y comprenait rien, de quoi donc parlait-il ?

— **oOo** —

_Infirmerie, Poudlard, 12 Février 1977_

— Monsieur Black, quand on a connaissance que son ami est un loup garou, et particulièrement lorsque la pleine lune arrive, il aurait été judicieux de votre part d'éviter tout affrontement, ou du moins de le retarder le plus possible… après la pleine lune, par exemple. Mais bon sang, qu'avez-vous donc pu bien lui faire pour qu'il vous mette dans un tel état ?

Curieusement, Sirius Black était certain que Pomfresh, l'infirmière de Poudlard, se moquait de lui. Et par vengeance qui plus est. Sans aucun doute, lui faisait-elle payer la ribambelle de Serpentards envoyés à son office pour réparer quelques dégâts de blagues bien juteuses. S'il n'avait pas craint tout autre vengeance douloureuse (par exemple, l'application d'une pommade à base de bave de sauterelle – une des baves les plus rares, car les sauterelles bavaient peu, si encore elles bavaient), il lui aurait bien fait remarquer qu'elle devrait lui en être reconnaissante. Grâce à lui, et à ses copains, elle ne devait pas s'ennuyer tous les jours.

— Bon, fort heureusement pour vous, Mr Lupin s'est retenu et vous n'aurez qu'à passer la nuit pour réparer votre nez, continua-t-elle. (« _Quelle chance qu'il se soit retenu !_ » pensa Sirius sarcastiquement.) Quant à votre œil et votre lèvre, vous appliquerez ceci trois fois par jour pendant trois jours.

La pommade appliquée sur son visage boursoufflé, Sirius eut l'autorisation de s'installer dans un des lits du dortoir. Pomfresh lui apporta alors un breuvage à l'aspect aussi repoussant que l'odeur et le força à en avaler quelques bonnes gorgées. Sirius en recracha la première mais avala difficilement les deux autres. Cette fois, les apparences n'étaient guère trompeuses ! La potion était aussi infecte que sa couleur verte foncée, virant vers le marron.

Il lui restait encore plusieurs heures avant la nuit, et très peu d'occupations à l'horizon. James et Peter étaient partis tenter de calmer Remus. Et il se retrouvait seul, comme s'il avait été coupable ! Mais de quoi donc ? Si ce n'était qu'il avait discuté avec Amy de ses activités nocturnes, il n'avait rien fait de mal ! Et encore, en quoi ce serait « traitre » que de s'intéresser à ce qu'il avait considéré depuis un an comme une bonne copine ?

Certes, certes, il savait, d'un autre côté, ce qui poussait Remus à mal réagir – hormis la pleine lune qui aurait lieu le lendemain soir. Il n'ignorait pas les sentiments de son ami pour elle – personne ne l'ignorait plus désormais – et il comprenait également qu'il pouvait être jaloux car elle s'était autrefois déclarée à lui – ça non plus, il ne l'avait pas oublié. Mais était-ce de sa faute si Amy s'était tantôt éprise de lui ? Il n'avait jamais tenté de la séduire au contraire, il aurait préféré qu'elle ne se fusse pas entichée de lui. Aujourd'hui encore, il n'avait pas de telles intentions. Remus devait pourtant le savoir !

Et pourtant, la dispute – ou bagarre – qui venait d'avoir lieu prouvait bien du contraire. Le fait qu'il s'intéresse à Amy, même en tant que simple amie, le dérangeait au plus haut point. Mais que devait-il faire ? L'ignorer à son tour ? Il était déjà injuste qu'elle souffre de l'indifférence soudaine de Remus à son égard, devait-elle en plus se voir tourner le dos, sans raisons, par ses autres amis, pour la simple excuse que Remus ne le supportait pas ? Que pourrait-il lui expliquer si elle lui demander pourquoi il ne lui parlait plus à son tour ? Il était tenu à garder le secret – et ne le dévoilerait jamais, pour aucune raison que ce fût – mais il ne pouvait supporter de blesser quelqu'un qu'il appréciait sans réelle justification.

Voilà dans quel dilemme il se trouvait, et ce qui occupa ses pensées, installé dans la froide pièce de l'infirmerie. Son esprit était cependant bien plus brouillé qu'on pourrait le croire. A la douleur affreuse qu'il commençait à ressentir au niveau de son nez – pour sûr, la boisson contenait de cette fameuse bave ! oh cruelle infirmière ! – et qui étouffait déjà en partie toute capacité à bien raisonner, la colère et la rancœur venaient brouiller le reste.

Remus, qu'il fût son ami ou pas, qu'il eût de bonnes raisons ou non, n'avait pas le droit de l'accuser à tort de cette façon, et de douter ainsi de lui. Lui, qui justement n'avait jamais fait preuve de déloyauté envers ses amis. Même sous la pression étouffante de sa mère qui lui ordonnait à chaque lettre de se débarrasser de ses vils d'amis et de se lier avec ceux qui le méritaient selon elle, il ne cédait pas. Il préférait être exclu de sa famille plutôt que de les trahir.

Et Remus osait prétendre qu'il le fourvoyait !

Ce fut plus qu'il n'avait pu supporter et il avait aussitôt réagi par la force brutale. Bien mal l'en prit. Comme l'avait remarqué avec un amusement très bien dissimulé l'infirmière, Remus était beaucoup plus fort que quiconque lorsque la pleine lune approchait. Le poing que Sirius lui avait flanqué n'avait dû être pour lui que la caresse d'un chat. Les coups qu'il lui rendit, par contre, avaient frappé Sirius avec la force d'un géant et l'avait quasiment sonné au milieu du bar du Sanglier Sanglant.

Sirius était loyal, mais sa rancune était tenace. Et, tandis qu'il ruminait de sombres pensées, quelque chose en lui se produisit. Ce fut un de ces déclics qui surgissent à cet âge de la vie et qui provoquent des changements considérables, difficiles à dater ou à soupeser, mais bel et bien présents. Un infime mouvement dans sa façon d'être qui allait décider de ses actes à venir – un raisonnement à peine définissable qui allait expliquer les choix qu'il faisait déjà, mais sans le savoir, sans encore oser le prononcer, même par pensée.

Il mûrissait.


	25. Acte 2 scène 6

****Avec une toute petite avance (pour une fois!), je publie ce chapitre, ne pouvant pas le faire demain et/ou après demain. La scène 7 arrivera vers le 15 décembre. A partir du Nouvel an, je risque d'avoir de sérieux empêchements qui m'empêcheront sans doute d'écrire régulièrement mais je vais essayer d'avancer assez vite pour palier à cette absence d'écriture et ne pas m'interrompre dans la publication. C'est pourquoi, même si j'ai déjà achevé la scène 7 et 8 je ne peux pas réduire le délai de parution... Désolée pour ceux qui sont pressés de lire la suite et qui n'aiment pas attendre. Mais j'essaierai de donner plus de bonus dans mon LJ qu'un simple extrait par scène à venir. Ceci dit, je remercie encore une fois ceux et celles qui me lisent, et ceux et celles qui me commentent. Merci pour vos encouragements!

Bonne lecture!

**Scène 6**

_Salle de Potions, Poudlard, 16 Février 1977_

Amy était perplexe.

Pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, elle avait enfin cru avoir réussi. Elle y avait mis toute son énergie, toute sa volonté, mais cela n'avait pas suffi. Elle regarda bouillir la potion bleue qui aurait dû être jaune… Pourtant, trois secondes plus tôt, sa couleur correspondait à la description ! Et d'un coup, un seul, elle se retrouvait avec un liquide couleur océan, joli, bien odorant, mais loin du résultat escompté.

Cette fois, elle en était certaine, une malédiction pesait sur elle. La malchance ne pouvait autant s'abattre sur une seule et même personne !

Si ce n'était la chance, par quel geste malheureux se serait-elle encore trompée ? Elle se remémora tous ses faits et gestes et compara avec son livre.

— Mademoiselle McFlyer, encore ! soupira avec lassitude le professeur Slughorn. Que va-t-on faire de vous ? Vous vous êtes encore trompée de racine ! Vous avez pris une racine de Roses des Mers, pas de Mandragore ! Regardez, la différence se joue sur la façon dont le bout de la racine s'entortille… L'une dans le sens de la montre, et l'autre dans l'inverse… Est-ce donc si difficile à retenir ?

Quelques Serpentards pouffèrent tandis que le professeur faisait disparaître le contenu du chaudron d'un geste de la baguette. Amy se rassit en maugréant sur sa chaise : elle n'avait pas assez de temps pour confectionner une autre potion – comme venait de le souligner le professeur – il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre la fin des cours. Encore heureux que ce n'était encore qu'un exercice d'entraînement ! Elle blêmit à l'idée de devoir passer cette matière l'année suivante, lors des examens de BUSES.

Elle avait croisé des étudiantes en Cinquième Année qui en parlaient dans les couloirs, provoquant en elle de nouvelles inquiétudes. Amy se savait d'un naturel inquiet – surtout en matière d'examens –, et même s'il paraissait à tous les autres déraisonnés de penser aux examens de l'année prochaine, elle n'arrivait pas à ne pas y penser – quand encore elle en avait le loisir. Et, en ce moment, elle préférait encore se questionner sur la difficulté de certains partiels, plutôt que sur d'autres questions, bien plus embarrassantes encore…

Et comme elle y pensait – sans pourtant le désirer –, son regard glissa sur la table des Maraudeurs. Sirius était assis à côté de Peter, bien loin de Remus. Même si, d'apparence, ils restaient tous les quatre, en y regardant de plus près, on pouvait voir la tension qui régnait entre les deux garçons. Ils ne s'adressaient plus la parole depuis samedi… Amy n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'en reparler avec Sirius, et hésitait à l'aborder. Elle ne voulait pas le faire en présence de Remus : comment réagirait-il ? D'ailleurs, elle avait retourné sans cesse la scène de samedi dans sa tête sans trouver la moindre explication satisfaisante, ou du moins plausible. Aurait-il été jaloux ? Mais s'il ne l'aimait pas, si elle le dégoûtait au point qu'il ne veuille même plus lui parler, pourquoi serait-il jaloux ?

« _Ne refais pas la même erreur._ » Il parlait sans aucun doute de Sirius, du fait qu'elle avait été amoureuse de lui, avant… Amy ne trouvait pas d'autres explications, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Remus lui avait dit ça. Elle ne ressentait plus rien pour Sirius, Remus lui-même le savait déjà ! Il s'en était assuré l'été dernier, quand Amy avait passé quelques jours chez James, en lui posant la question de façon si discrète qu'elle avait répondu sans se poser de question, de façon si naturelle et spontanée qu'il n'aurait pas été possible d'en douter.

Elle était vraiment dépassée par la situation et ignorait vers qui elle pouvait se tourner pour mieux comprendre. Remus ne lui répondrait pas, et il était indélicat que de poser la question à James, Peter ou Sirius. Sans aucun doute ces derniers, par amitié, refuseraient d'y répondre et ils auraient bien raison. C'était l'une des preuves que les Maraudeurs étaient plus qu'un groupe de blagueurs, mais une réelle bande d'amis.

Amy devait donc, encore une fois, se résoudre à ne pas comprendre. Que c'était frustrant et lassant !

En quittant le cours de Potion, Amy était d'encore plus mauvaise humeur que lorsqu'elle y était entrée, et ses deux amis, après avoir vainement tenté de la distraire, la laissèrent tranquille – sous sa propre directive. Comme elle n'avait pas cours et pas de séance avec McGonagall en vue, Amy décida de prendre l'air, une idée plutôt bonne quand l'esprit est embrumé par une surabondance de problèmes sans solution.

Un peu par hasard, elle se retrouva à quelques mètres de la cabane du gardien des clefs et, voyant une épaisse fumée sortir de la cheminée, elle eut la curiosité de venir frapper à sa porte. Pourquoi ? Par impulsivité. Peut-être aussi parce qu'elle savait le garde-chasse agréable et gentil, et qu'elle avait absolument besoin d'être avec quelqu'un qui n'avait pas de préjugés sur elle.

— Qui est là ? demanda une voix forte.

— Je suis Amy, Amy McFlyer, s'annonça-t-elle, un peu inquiète en entendant le grognement qui lui répondit.

Elle se rappela alors qu'on disait que le chien du garde-chasse était un animal sauvage et féroce, capable d'avaler un élève de Première Année en une bouchée à peine. Avec sa petite taille et ses formes rebondies, Amy avait encore l'air d'une petite fille. Elle commença à regretter son choix, surtout quand elle entendit le résonnement de pas énormes s'approcher pour ouvrir la porte. Aussitôt, elle fut obligée de lever haut la tête pour apercevoir le visage étonné mais souriant du demi-géant qui protégeait les portes du château. Tout de suite, elle se rassura car Hagrid, malgré sa carrure imposante et sa taille haute, avait un visage avenant et un regard chaleureux.

— Quelle surprise ! s'élança-t-il. Mais, entre, entre donc ! Tu m'excuseras du peu de rangement… C'est-à-dire que, heu… je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude qu'un élève vienne me rendre visite à cette heure de la journée. J'étais d'ailleurs en train de me faire un petit thé, voudrais-tu quelques gâteaux ?

La chaleur de la cabane procura une sensation très agréable en comparaison de la froideur de l'extérieur. Aussitôt qu'elle entra, l'adolescente fut bousculée par un molosse énorme. Une bête noire et effrayante qui, en réalité, se révéla inoffensive, comme le répéta à plusieurs reprises Hagrid. Amy se dévêtit de son écharpe et de son manteau et accueillit la tasse brûlante qu'Hagrid lui tendait avec plaisir. Par contre, les gâteaux étaient si durs qu'elle crut s'être cassée une dent en croquant un petit bout mais elle s'efforça de ne pas le montrer et réussit à inventer un petit mensonge pour être aimable.

— Alors, Amy, qu'est-ce que tu viens donc faire toute seule dans la cabane d'un vieux garde des clés comme moi ? demanda un moment le demi-géant.

— Hum ? fit-elle distraitement. Oh ! Ben, un peu par hasard, je suis arrivée ici, alors… j'ai toqué à la porte.

— Par hasard ? répéta Hagrid. Et pourquoi es-tu toute seule, à cette heure ? Les cours ne sont pas terminés… tu n'es pas en train de faire l'école buissonnière, j'espère ?

— Non, non, lui assura-t-elle en agitant vigoureusement la tête. J'avais juste beaucoup de choses en tête… je voulais être seule. Et puis, quand j'ai vu votre maison, j'ai eu envie d'entrer.

— Maison, répéta à mi-voix Hagrid avec un certain plaisir. Enfin, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe tant ? Tu n'es pas obligée de me le dire, bien sûr, rajouta-t-il en songeant que, peut-être, il faisait preuve d'impolitesse.

Hagrid avait un visage très expressif, ce qui mit Amy aussitôt à l'aise. Cela explique peut-être la raison pourquoi elle se confia à lui. Le gardien des clefs l'écouta attentivement, sans l'interrompre. Quand elle eut terminé, il prit quelques secondes de réflexion avant de prendre la parole.

— Ce que j'entends m'étonne beaucoup ! Je connais Remus Lupin comme un gentil garçon, très attentionné et aimable… Le pauvre ! Quand on sait ce qui lui est arrivé… Quel drame !

Amy se redressa aussitôt sur sa chaise, interpelée par les derniers mots du garde-chasse.

— Ce qui lui est arrivé ? répéta-t-elle. Quoi donc ?

Hagrid sursauta soudain, se rendant compte qu'il en avait trop dit. Il plaqua une main sur sa bouche et frotta sa barbe nerveusement, marmonnant des remontrances contre sa langue trop pendue. Amy, elle, espérait qu'il lui en dise plus.

— Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Remus ? insista-t-elle.

— Non, non, ne me pose pas de questions ! s'alarma Hagrid, encore confus. Je ne dois pas en dire plus, il ne faut pas, il ne faut pas !

— S'il vous plait, est-ce que cela a un rapport avec moi ? persista Amy. C'est à cause de ce qui lui est arrivé ?

— Oui… Enfin, non ! se rattrapa le gardien, mais trop tard. Non, Amy ! Je n'ai rien dit, oublie ça. D'ailleurs, tu ferais mieux de retourner en cours… Oui, il faut que tu retournes au château !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps d'en dire plus et la poussa hors de sa cabane. Bien forcée, Amy retourna à l'enceinte de Poudlard, réfléchissant sur ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre.

— **oOo** —

_Bureau de McGonagall, Poudlard, 17 Février 1977_

— Non, non et non ! s'énerva la directrice. Ce ne va pas du tout ce soir, McFlyer. Restez concentrée jusqu'au bout ou cela ne fonctionnera pas ! Recommencez !

Amy s'exécuta sans trop de conviction. Sa tête était encore pleine des paroles d'Hagrid et elle n'arrivait pas à les chasser de son esprit. Elle se demandait ce qui avait bien pu arriver à Remus qui put influencer autant son comportement vis-à-vis d'elle. Mais elle avait beau retourner ce nouvel indice dans tous les sens, elle ne voyait pas ce qui pouvait provoquer un tel revirement. Un évènement extérieur ? Un décès ? Oui, mais c'était peu probable. En quoi serait-elle en lien avec ces choses ? Mais à Poudlard, il ne s'était rien passé, ou en tout cas, de bien grave, sinon tout le monde l'aurait appris…

— Mademoiselle McFlyer ! s'impatienta la directrice. Où donc avez-vous votre tête ?

— Je suis désolée, professeur, s'excusa Amy, la tête baissée. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer…

Le professeur McGonagall s'apprêta à lui répondre sèchement mais, se ravisant, elle s'installa confortablement sur sa chaise de bureau. Croisant les mains, elle demanda :

— Bon, très bien, peut-être pourriez-vous m'expliquer ce qui vous préoccupe tant ?

Amy sembla hésiter, se sentant un peu idiote à l'idée de parler de ses problèmes de cœur. Mais une idée lui vint à l'esprit.

— Professeur, est-ce que vous savez s'il est arrivé quelque chose à Remus Lupin ?

Pendant plusieurs secondes, la directrice se tût, mais la surprise et la perplexité qu'Amy put voir sur son visage, confirma ses doutes : elle devait savoir quelque chose.

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous me demandez cela ? demanda le professeur McGonagall avec prudence.

Ce fut au tour d'Amy d'hésiter sur sa réponse : elle n'avait pas tellement envie de causer des ennuis à Hagrid parce qu'elle était curieuse.

— Et bien, aujourd'hui, il n'était pas en cours…

— Et bien, c'est qu'il est malade…

— Mais il s'absente souvent.

Et ceci dit, Amy réalisa qu'en effet, Remus était régulièrement absent, on le disait « malade ». D'ailleurs, les professeurs avaient toujours une façon particulière de le remarquer, comme si quelque chose, dans ses absences, leur semblait normale.

— Mademoiselle McFlyer, reprit la directrice après un soupir. Vous vous faites trop d'idées. Remus Lupin a sans doute une sans doute plus fragile que celle de ses camarades, mais il n'y a pas lieu de trop s'inquiéter. Vous ai-je rassurée ?

Dans la façon un peu pressante du professeur à vouloir clore le sujet, Amy comprit qu'elle n'en apprendrait pas plus de la directrice, et sans doute d'aucun professeur, et n'eut d'autre choix que d'acquiescer et de reprendre son entraînement.

— **oOo** —

_Table de Gryffondor, Grande Salle, Poudlard, 18 Février 1977_

—Et si ça n'avait rien à voir avec toi ? demanda soudain Oliver.

Il n'avait rien dit depuis le début du repas, laissant Amy et Jane discuter du sujet « Remus » à leur aise. Voyant qu'elles s'emportaient, et surtout qu'Amy paraissait fonder de nouveaux espoirs, il s'obligea cependant à réagir. Il adossait parfois le chapeau de l'annonciateur de mauvais augure – mais cela dit avec raison – mais Jane, si elle était moins naïve, oubliait parfois d'être sage.

— Si ça a influencé…

— Et qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? répliqua aussitôt Oliver. Pour autant que je sache, certes, la façon dont il a agi est très bizarre… mais j'ai plutôt l'impression que l'évènement dont ils parlent datent d'il y a très longtemps. Et même si c'était récent, en quoi est-ce que cela justifierait ce revirement brutal ?

— C'est justement ce qu'on voudrait bien savoir ! rétorqua Jane. Et que je compte bien découvrir pour ma part. Que c'est palpitant !

— Ce n'est pas par curiosité, s'empressa de dire Amy, en lançant un regard réprobateur sur son amie. Mais tu ne crois pas que, si ça a une infime chance d'expliquer pourquoi il m'a rejeté, je ne devrais pas tenter de le découvrir et essayer de le raisonner ?

— Parce que, clairement, tu penses avoir une chance ?

Amy se mordit la lèvre, signe qu'il avait visé juste.

— Réfléchis un peu, s'il avait agi avec impulsivité, même à cause de ce qui lui est arrivé, est-ce que tu crois que, depuis, il n'a pas eu le temps d'y réfléchir et d'envisager ses possibilités ? continua Oliver. Ne t'accroche pas à de vains espoirs ! Remus a eu tout le loisir de regretter et de s'excuser auprès de toi… Pourtant, il ne l'a pas fait. Ce qui veut forcément dire que, malgré tout, il ne veut pas de toi.

— Oliver, bougre d'imbécile ! rugit Jane. Tu n'as pas besoin d'être aussi méchant !

— Je ne suis pas méchant, réagit prestement Oliver. Je m'efforce seulement de lui ouvrir les yeux, et à toi aussi ! Tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison, pourquoi est-ce que tu l'encourages ?

— Parce que je suis son amie, et que mon rôle consiste à la soutenir.

— Je suis aussi son ami, et mon rôle est de la raisonner.

Tandis que, les deux Gryffondors se regardaient en chien de faïence, tentant de déterminer par la force de leur regard qui d'eux deux étaient le meilleur ami d'Amy, cette dernière chassa les quelques larmes que les remarques dures – mais certes bien fondées – d'Oliver avaient provoquées, et jeta un œil curieux vers sa gauche. Encore une fois, les Maraudeurs déjeunaient ensemble, et personne qui n'y prêtait pas d'attention n'aurait pu dire qu'il se passait quelque chose. Mais Amy vit très nettement la barrière qui s'était créée au sein du groupe. Sirius, habituellement jovial et bruyant, dirigeait toujours la conversation, mais de façon bien moins expansive. Il ne regardait jamais en face de lui – car en face se trouvait Remus. Amy osa alors glisser un regard vers ce dernier. Le blond se concentrait sur son assiette, s'occupant à manger sans sembler porter aucune attention sur ce que disait Sirius. Au contraire, on aurait pu deviner, à la façon dont ses lunettes pendaient plus bas que l'arrête de son nez, qu'il s'efforçait depuis un bon bout de temps à ne pas lever la tête.

Amy resongea à ce qu'elle avait appris. Est-ce que l'incident qui s'était produit expliquer les cicatrices sur son visage et sur ses bras ? Elle s'était toujours demandé d'où ils les avaient eues sans jamais oser lui poser la question. Elle n'en aurait sans doute plus l'occasion… Elle ressentit un profond sentiment de déception en songeant qu'elle n'avait jamais su, alors qu'ils étaient encore amis, que quelque chose lui était arrivée. Il n'avait jamais semblé triste, même s'il lui arrivait très souvent d'être songeur et préoccupé. Amy avait toujours cru que cela faisait partie de son trait de caractère, parce qu'il se souciait énormément de ses amis. C'est drôle la façon dont on pouvait se penser proche de quelqu'un sans pourtant connaître grand-chose de lui. Elle se rendait compte à présent qu'elle ne savait quasiment rien, à l'exception du fait qu'il n'avait pas de frère ou de sœur et que ses parents étaient de fervents supporters de l'équipe de Londres de Quidditch. Pourquoi faisait-il tant de mystère ? Mais était-ce voulu ou s'était-elle juste trop focalisée sur elle-même ? Elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait jamais vraiment cherché à le connaître. C'était toujours lui qui lui avait posé des questions, qui l'avait poussé à se confier. Jamais l'inverse.

Peut-être, finit-elle par se dire, les épaules s'affaissant soudain, qu'il avait juste changé d'avis. D'un geste las de la main, elle remua ces céréales dans son bol de lait.

— Quelque chose ne va pas Amy ? lui demanda Oliver.

— C'est de ta faute ! l'accusa aussitôt Jane en le pointant grossièrement du doigt. Tu l'as démoralisée !

— Je n'ai démoralisé personne ! protesta-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, soudain peu sûr de lui. N'est-ce pas Amy ?

— Oui, oui… répondit-elle distraitement.

— Elle ne nous écoute même plus ! Allô la lune ici la Terre ?

— Jane, c'est l'inverse, la rectifia Oliver. Allô la Terre ici la Lune !

— Pourtant, on dit bien « être dans la lune », non ? répliqua Jane. Oh, et puis mince ! On s'en fout de la sémantique ! Bon, Amy, tu vas nous expliquer pourquoi tu es si…

Cette fois, elle regarda Oliver d'un air suppliant, cherchant le mot qui convenait pour décrire l'état de… l'état d'Amy, quoi. Mais ce dernier haussa les épaules, trouvant cette fois inutile d'intervenir.

— Bon, explique-nous, quoi !

— Quoi ? réagit tardivement Amy. Rien, rien… Je réfléchissais, et peut-être que tu as raison, Oliver… Je cherche juste à me donner des raisons de m'accrocher…

—_Qu'est-ce que je disais ?_ s'exclama une nouvelle fois en toisant Oliver du regard. Tu la démoralises !

— Mais il a raison, intervint Amy. Et puis, il ne me démoralise pas. C'est juste que... ça ne changera peut-être pas ce qui s'est passé, mais je veux au moins savoir, comprendre, pourquoi il a subitement changé d'attitude vis-à-vis de moi. Sinon je ne serais jamais tranquille.

— Si c'est comme ça, alors je veux bien vous aider, affirma Oliver calmement. Mais je veux être assuré que tu ne fondes pas trop d'espoir à ce sujet.

Amy acquiesça et Jane poussa un cri triomphant, s'attirant une fois de plus tous les regards.

— En tout cas, une chose est sûre, si tu escomptes découvrir discrètement le secret de Remus, on a intérêt à être plus discret.

— **oOo** —

_Quelques minutes plus tard, à quelques mètres de la porte de la Salle de Métamorphose, Poudlard, 18 Février 1977_

Après avoir établi qu'ils chercheraient à découvrir l'éventuel secret de Remus Lupin, le trio discuta durant le trajet qui devait les mener en cours de la façon dont ils devaient s'y prendre pour y parvenir (à percer Remus Lupin en cours, pas à aller en cours !). Ils en étaient là de leur discussion (quelque part entre rien et presque rien) quand Jane décréta qu'il était inutile de tourner autour du pot ! Oliver, qui devait mettre son grain de sel là-dedans (c'était devenu un besoin irrépressible), osa répondre qu'en l'occurrence ils n'avaient même pas de pot auquel tourner. Jane le toisa durement du regard (qu'il était agaçant à la fin !) et d'un pas décidé, et de façon tout à fait spontanée, elle s'élança droit vers les Maraudeurs (lesquels étaient, par un hasard absolument opportun justement devant eux). Devant les regards étonnés (mêlés d'inquiétude) d'Amy et Oliver, elle tapa d'un petit coup sec sur l'épaule de Remus et avant même qu'il eut terminé de se tourner vers lui, lui balança :

— Je sais ce que tu caches.

Pendant un instant – un infime moment, quelques secondes à peine, mais fatal aux yeux de Jane –, les Maraudeurs hésitèrent, la regardant sans comprendre. Presque aussitôt (très exactement une seconde et trois-quarts après), leurs regards exprimèrent une franche inquiétude, voire même de la peur dans celui de Remus.

— Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore raconter Jane ? s'exclama Sirius qui fut le premier à se reprendre.

— Mais je ne raconte rien, je ne fais qu'affirmer une chose : je sais ce que tu essaies de cacher beau ténébreux !

A ses lèvres, « beau ténébreux » résonnait aussi bien que « sombre crétin », mais les Maraudeurs avaient d'autres préoccupations en tête pour le remarquer. Une fois encore, les quatre Maraudeurs étaient mus par le doute. Puis, le visage de Remus se ferma derrière un masque d'impassibilité et d'une voix sèche, quoiqu'un peu tremblante, il affirma :

— Je n'ai rien à cacher.

Et il s'éloigna d'un pas rapide. Les trois autres jetèrent un coup d'œil étonné vers Amy et Oliver (qui depuis bien sûr avaient rejoint Jane) et suivirent leur copain. Jane se tourna vers ses compagnons et d'un grand sourire s'exclama :

— Tadam !

— De quoi précisément es-tu fière ? demanda Oliver, les sourcils froncés, l'air atterré. Tu viens de leur dire clairement de se méfier de nous.

— Sans doute, oui, dit-elle d'un ton léger. N'est-ce pas génial ?

— Je ne vois pas en quoi, répondit-il franchement.

— Moi non plus, avoua Amy, plus inquiète que jamais.

— Allons en cours, je vous expliquerai juste après !

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de protester, les derniers élèves étaient déjà entrés et s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas, ils seraient en retard. Ils se pressèrent donc d'aller s'installer à des tables et tentèrent tout d'abord de poursuivre leur discussion, mais McGonagall, trônant au centre de la pièce, ordonna aussitôt le silence. Bien forcés, Oliver et Amy furent obligés de prendre leur mal en patience. Qu'est-ce que Jane pouvait être têtue !

Amy ne comprenait pas la tactique de Jane. En quoi alarmer les Maraudeurs allait-il bien pouvoir les aider dans leur quête ? A présent, les quatre garçons allaient se méfier et renforceraient forcément leur garde. Il sera alors plus difficile de les interroger, même à leur dépend ! Pendant toute l'heure, Amy se rongea les ongles quand Oliver, soudain, s'agita. Ils étaient alors en train d'appliquer la nouvelle formule enseignée par la directrice de Gryffondor, et la classe était baignée par un bruit de verre brisé, de râles, de formules jetées à la va-vite, avec concentration ou même par lassitude. Oliver put donc parler à Amy avec toute tranquillité.

— J'ai enfin compris où Jane veut en venir, dit-il en souriant. Bien que je sois un peu sceptique, et que je pense qu'on aurait dû prendre le temps d'y réfléchir avant, maintenant que les Maraudeurs savent, ou plutôt, pensent qu'on est au courant de quelque chose, ils vont réagir.

— Ce qui est une chose positive ? demanda Amy qui ne comprenait toujours pas en quoi cela pouvait être réjouissant.

— Oui et non. Tout dépend de la nature du secret. En tout cas, c'est la technique de _« La Rose de le Sang_ » !

— Quoi ? s'exclama Amy sans comprendre.

— C'est un livre que Jane m'a forcé de livre il y a quelques mois… Un polar très ennuyeux sur l'Egypte Antique, qui portait sur une expérience secrète menée dans un des tombeaux… bref ! Tu l'as lu ?

Amy fit signe que non.

— Dans ce cas-là, je vais essayer de t'expliquer ce que Jane a tenté de faire en reproduisant la technique du livre…Admettons que les Maraudeurs cachent une boite dans une salle du château.

— Quoi ?

— C'est juste pour illustrer mon propos… Donc, les Maraudeurs cachent une boite dans une salle du château et disons que, chaque semaine, ils vont la voir pour faire quelque chose qu'on ignore. Durant leur trajet, ils vont, au début, définir comment y accéder de façon à ce que personne ne puisse les trouver ni les intercepter, d'accord ? Leur façon de faire est efficace et personne n'a jamais pu les découvrir. Ils continuent à s'y rendre de la même façon, et d'y revenir exactement comme ils l'avaient défini au début. Jusque-là tu me suis ?

— Oui, confirma Amy, très attentive à ce qui allait suivre.

— On peut s'imaginer que, l'habitude faisant, ils sont moins attentifs, plus distraits durant leur trajet, mais rien ne change concrètement et ils ne se font pas repérer. Disons à présent que nous leur informons _qu'on sait ce qu'ils cachent_, ce qui veut dire que non seulement on est au courant qu'ils cachent quelque chose, mais qu'on a déjà vu la boîte. Ils vont alors commencer à se méfier, à s'alerter, à être plus attentif. On pourrait penser que nous avions eu tort de les avertir car on a levé nous-mêmes leur système d'alarme. Sauf qu'il y a un point majeur à ne pas oublier : la panique. La peur d'être découvert, ce qui peut leur pousser à l'erreur. Ils vont sans doute essayer de changer leur itinéraire, et même changer de salle. Des mouvements qu'on sera peut-être à même de percevoir en gardant les yeux ouverts. Mais surtout, la peur attisée va les pousser à la curiosité, car Jane ne leur a rien dit. Qu'est-ce qu'on sait vraiment au final ?

Amy, croyant qu'il lui posait vraiment la question, fronça les sourcils et balbutia :

— Ben, ben…

— Rien ! répondit aussitôt et avec une certaine excitation Oliver. On ne sait rien. Sauf qu'ils ne le savent pas, et qu'ils ne peuvent pas se l'assurer _sans _nous poser de questions. De fait, on n'aura pas à essayer de leur parler ou de les questionner discrètement… Ils le feront pour nous en voulant s'assurer que Jane a menti, ou alors qu'elle parlait d'autre chose de plus futile.

— Oh ! fit Amy, comprenant soudain le sens de tout ce bric-à-brac. Mais, c'est pas un peu gros ?

Oliver secoua la tête en haussant les épaules. « Ça peut fonctionner tout comme ça peut échouer… Mais regarde plutôt. » Ceci dit, il fit un mouvement rapide de la tête, désignant une partie de la salle. Amy tourna la tête et vit aussitôt se détourner celle de Sirius qui, visiblement, les observer depuis un moment.

— Pourquoi est-ce qu'il nous regarderait avec insistance s'il n'était pas déjà inquiet ? dit Oliver. Je pense que ça peut fonctionner. Le tout, c'est de bien maîtriser ce qui va suivre. Et ça ne va pas être facile…

Amy fit sembler de se concentrer sur sa souris quand le professeur McGonagall passa à côté d'eux. Une fois que la directrice se fut éloignée, elle se pencha à nouveau vers Oliver :

— Mais au début, tu as dit que « ça dépendait de la nature du secret » ?

— Oui, parce qu'ils ne cachent pas forcément « une boîte » dans une partie du château. On ne sait pas quel est ce secret. Ça pourrait bien être un détail du passé qui n'a aucun effet sur le présent… dans quel cas, ce sera beaucoup plus délicat de le découvrir, même de cette façon. Cette méthode ne peut fonctionner que si ce secret a un quelconque effet sur le présent, surtout si elle a un impact concret. Peut-être, cette fameuse « santé fragile » qui pousse Remus à s'absenter tous les mois. C'est en quelque sorte un indice quasi-tangible que le secret a peut-être pied sur le présent. De toute façon, s'il ne l'a pas, cela pourra conclure qu'il n'a aucun impact sur l'attitude de Remus à ton égard et ça répondra en quelque sorte à ta question…

— Tout en laissant le reste dans le flou, marmonna Amy. Ce qui peut aussi dire que ça pourrait être tout simplement moi qu'il a cessé d'apprécier ? Ou que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal…

Oliver la regarda d'une telle façon qu'elle préféra détourner le regard, ravalant ses paroles pour elle-même. Ses amis ne toléraient pas qu'elle puisse penser ainsi, mais Amy n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher d'envisager qu'elle puisse avoir un lien direct avec la révulsion qu'elle inspirait aujourd'hui à Remus Lupin. Révulsion n'était peut-être pas le mot, mais dans cette situation très bizarre où, du jour au lendemain, elle passe de l'amie à qui il tient plus que d'ordinaire à la fille qu'il veut à tout prix éviter, Amy ne voit pas très bien comment le définir autrement.

Tout le reste du cours, ils continuèrent d'argumenter sur cette nouvelle stratégie, et quand le cours se termina, ce fut avec déception que Jane découvrit qu'ils avaient tout compris, et qu'il n'y avait donc plus rien à expliquer. Ils s'aperçurent très vite des regards perçants que leur adressaient les Maraudeurs, mais prirent soin de n'y prêter aucune attention particulière. L'idée était à présente de faire germer dans l'esprit des quatre garçons les germes du sentiment le plus insupportable et exponentiel : le doute.

— **oOo** —

_Dortoir des filles, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 19 Février 1977_

Quelle surprise ce fut quand Amy sortit de la douche et découvrit, assise sur son lit, Eleanor. La Gryffondor ne lui avait jamais plus adressé la parole depuis l'année dernière. En fin d'année précisément, alors qu'elle lui annonçait aimer Remus et détester l'idée qu'Amy fusse préférée à elle. Eleanor tourna la tête et osa un petit sourire hésitant. Amy, qui s'était arrêtée de surprise, s'avança vers son lit.

— Eleanor ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais… ici, dans ma chambre ? crut-elle bon de préciser, comme s'il avait été possible que l'adolescente se fut juste trompée.

Mais Eleanor ne s'était pas trompée et savait pertinemment quel accueil elle allait recevoir. D'ailleurs, elle était plutôt contente qu'Amy n'exprime pas, dans sa façon de parler ou dans sa voix, ni colère ni froideur. Au contraire, elle avait été teintée d'une sincère surprise et ses yeux n'exprimaient aucune rancœur. Rassurée par ce fait, Eleanor répondit :

— Je suis venue faire la paix.

— Ah… bon ?

Amy ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Après tant de mois passés, elle ne s'était plus attendue à un tel revirement. Elle pensa avec amertume qu'elle en avait marre d'être prise au dépourvue. Malgré tout, la perspective de ne plus être fâchée, même si le temps passé, elle ne ressentait plus aucune peine à cela, la poussa à demeurer ouverte aux propos d'Eleanor.

— Tu attends sans aucun doute que je m'excuse, dit cette dernière. Mais je ne sais pas comment je le ferai… Je t'ai peut-être parlé franchement, mais sans aucune méchanceté et je…

— Et tu voudrais peut-être que ce soit Amy qui s'excuse ?

Jane venait d'entrer à son tour dans la pièce et toisait Eleanor avec animosité.

— Je n'ai rien dit de tel ! se défendit aussitôt Eleanor.

— Tu ne l'as dit pas dit, c'est vrai, fit simplement Jane d'une façon qui disait « Mais cela revient au même. ».

— Je n'aime pas ces sous-entendus, se crispa la Gryffondor. D'abord, je parlais à Amy et non pas à toi.

— Tu parles à Amy, et je suis _son_ amie, tu as un problème avec ça ?

— Oui : ça ne te regarde pas ! s'énerva pour de bon Eleanor qui se leva. D'ailleurs, ça ne sert à rien que je reste ici puisque tu ne me laisseras pas tranquille !

— C'est ça, c'est ça, ricana Jane. Hé ! lança-t-elle alors qu'Eleanor s'élançait vers la sortie à grande enjambée. N'oublie pas : je t'ai parlé _franchement _et sans _méchanceté_, sans rancunes, hein ?

Eleanor claqua la porte derrière elle. Amy s'élança à sa poursuite.

— Tu ne vas pas la rattraper, quand même ? l'arrêta Jane.

— Tu as été trop dure, elle est venue s'excuser, lui dit rapidement Amy.

— Elle n'est pas venue s'excuser ! Elle voulait juste… Bah ! Fais comme tu veux ! de toute façon, tu es déjà partie, marmonna-t-elle dans le vide car, en effet, Amy avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Amy réussit à rattraper Eleanor quand celle-ci arriva en bas des escaliers quittant les dortoirs. Elles étaient à présent dans la salle commune.

— Attends, je m'excuse pour Jane, dit précipitamment Amy. Parfois, elle exagère…

Eleanor la regarda longtemps avant de soupirer et d'acquiescer à la fois, signe qu'elle acceptait ses excuses.

— De quoi… de quoi voulais-tu parler ? demanda alors Amy.

— De plusieurs choses… à propos de Remus.

Amy ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il était inévitable que cela en vienne à Remus, étant donné qu'elles s'étaient disputées à son propos. Enfin, « disputées », Eleanor avait juste déclaré qu'elles ne seraient plus amies et l'avait ignorée par la suite, tentant de se rapprocher de Remus par tous les moyens possibles. Cependant, vue la situation présente, et ce que le trio avait escompté faire, Amy avait toutes les raisons d'accepter d'en parler.

— D'accord, dit-elle. Retournons dans ma chambre. Je te promets que Jane ne fera pas d'histoires, rajouta-t-elle devant l'air hésitant d'Eleanor.

Cette dernière finit par acquiescer et, ensemble, elles remontèrent dans le dortoir des filles. Quand elles entrèrent dans la chambre, Jane était dans la salle de bain, et elles profitèrent de son absence pour s'installer sur le lit d'Amy et de commencer à discuter. Eleanor fut la seule à parler, tant elle aimait être au centre des attentions. Tandis qu'elle développait les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à agir comme elle l'avait fait avec Amy (son intérêt de trois ans pour Remus Lupin, ses plusieurs tentatives vaines, sa jalousie…), elle montra un nouveau visage que cette dernière n'avait jamais vu. En réalité, elle ne l'avait jamais vue que comme l'amie de Lily et Opale, et face à ces dernières, Eleanor s'effaçait un peu. Elle n'était pas aussi jolie et intelligente que Lily, ni aussi fine d'esprit et drôle qu'Opale. Cependant, elle était fonceuse, et elle avait toujours décidé que Remus Lupin serait son amour de lycée. Pendant trois ans, elle s'était efforcée de l'étudier, de l'apprécier, de l'approcher par l'amitié. Mais le garçon, d'une nature très réservée et distante, ne lui avait jamais laissé l'occasion de se lier à lui. Il lui parlait, bien sûr, car il était quelqu'un de gentil et de généreux, mais il ne semblait lui porter aucun intérêt, comme à aucune autre fille. Jusqu'à l'année dernière où, de plus en plus, on le voyait regarder vers une même direction. Eleanor n'avait pas manqué de remarquer cela, et avait poussé Opale à s'approcher de cette fameuse personne qui intéressait Remus. C'était comme ça qu'Amy avait pu faire la rencontre de cette dernière qui l'avait ensuite menée jusqu'à Eleanor. Cette dernière reconnut avoir agi malhonnêtement car elle s'était servie de l'amitié qu'Amy semblait lier avec les Maraudeurs pour se rapprocher de Remus mais, voyant que l'intérêt de ce dernier se renforcer de plus en plus, elle avait tenté de dissuader Amy de toute tentative…

Eleanor raconta les quelques jours qu'elle avait passé chez James – un séjour très sympa mais au final peu concluant car Remus avait passé que peu de temps là-bas et avait été distrait et distant. Malgré tout, elle avait gardé espoir et s'était promis de faire plus d'efforts à la rentrée. Elle eut quelques occasions et en profita à chaque fois mais une fois encore vainement. Remus ne semblait pas comprendre ni même voir tous les signes qu'elle lui envoyait. Et puis, quelques jours avant les examens, elle s'était décidée et avait entrepris de lui avouer son amour. A ce point du récit, Amy sentit une pointe de jalousie attaquer son cœur et elle fit de grands efforts pour ne pas montrer la douleur que lui provoquait son ventre serré. Eleanor poursuivit sans remarquer quoi que ce soit.

— Je suis allée le voir à l'infirmerie, dit-elle. Il avait l'air vraiment mal en point…Tu aurais vu ça ! On aurait dit qu'il avait été torturé pendant des jours, ses yeux étaient violacés et il avait des bleus partout… Pomfresh m'a aussitôt forcée à sortir. J'ai donc attendu quelques jours après, et je me suis enfin confessée. Il m'a écouté tranquillement et m'a dit de façon brutale qu'il ne m'aimait pas et que je ne pouvais rien attendre de lui.

Eleanor fit une pause. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent mais elle ne pleura pas et tâcha de rester humble (comme s'il y avait quoi que ce soit de honteux à montrer quelconque faiblesse).

— Je lui ai demandé si c'était parce qu'il t'aimait qu'il ne pouvait pas envisager de sortir avec moi, reprit-elle.

Amy ouvrit la bouche de surprise. Sa tête lui tourna quelque peu à l'idée qu'Eleanor eut pu connaître la réponse – était-elle seulement prête à l'entendre ainsi, annoncée par une tierce personne laquelle, qui plus est, avait toutes les raisons de ne pas l'aimer ? Sans doute par vengeance, ou par un plaisir sadique, Eleanor attendit qu'Amy lui pose la question.

— Et… et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

— Il m'a répondu que même si c'était le cas, cela ne changerait rien, répondit finalement la Gryffondor. Je n'ai pas très bien compris mais sur le moment, ça n'avait aucune importance car il ne m'aimait pas… Après ça, pendant longtemps, je l'ai évité comme toi, et puis je vous ai vu… à Noël.

La bouche d'Amy s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et se referma sans émettre le moindre son car sa voix s'était enfuie loin dans son estomac tout retourné. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et sa tête lui tourna. Elle qui avait espéré que personne ne l'avait vue !

— Je dois l'avouer, en fait, je vous ai suivi, toi, et puis surtout Remus… J'étais sûre qu'il allait se passer quelque chose, c'était évident ! Ça se voyait que tu étais amoureuse de lui… et puis, tu l'as embrassé, et je dois dire que c'était le jour le plus horrible de ma vie. Je t'ai détesté pour ça ! Moi, je n'avais pas eu cette chance, ce courage… Mais quand il t'a repoussé, j'ai été sur le cul moi aussi. Enfin, pas autant que toi… qui étais tombée à terre. J'étais tellement sûre que Remus était amoureux de toi que ça m'a fait un choc.

Amy ne disait vraiment plus rien, elle aurait tellement voulu disparaître. Le douloureux souvenir ainsi raconté si froidement lui faisait horreur tant elle se sentait honteuse, humiliée. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Jane entra. Elle vit aussitôt qu'Amy n'était pas bien et s'approcha à grand pas de son lit.

— Tu es satisfaite à présent ? balança-t-elle sèchement à Eleanor. J'ai tout entendu, et tu ne vas pas essayer de me faire croire que tu es là par amitié pour Amy. Tu t'es assez distraite à son insu, ça y est ?

— Encore des accusations sans fondement ? répliqua cette dernière d'un ton farouche. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. J'ai juste raconté ce que j'ai vécu…

— Oh, oui, quelle histoire ! se moqua Jane. Pauvre Eleanor que son prince n'aime pas… Pauvre de toi qui es incapable de seulement l'intéresser ! Je vais pleurer pour ton sort, maintenant va-t'en.

— Non mais tu es vraiment conne ma parole !

— On me l'a déjà dit. Bon, très bien, j'arrête de t'insulter. Dis-moi alors, pourquoi, précisément, crois-tu que ce que tu racontes a de l'intérêt pour nous ? Tu ne nous apprends rien.

— Pourtant, je sais quelque chose, affirma Eleanor sèchement. Et vous ignorez tout de la vérité, de pourquoi Remus ne sortira jamais avec Amy, coûte que coûte.

— Ah bon ? Tu sais ça, toi ?

La moquerie dans la voix de Jane, le mépris dans son regard, termina d'achever la patience mise à mal d'Eleanor.

— Oui, et tu sais quoi ? Allez au diable. J'étais venue, en toute amitié, offrir mon soutien, mais tu as tout fichu par terre. Démerdez-vous !

Et ce disant, elle partit en courant. Amy réagit enfin et se dégagea de Jane.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on vient de faire ? paniqua-t-elle.

— Du calme, voulut l'apaiser Jane.

— Mais Jane, elle est au courant !

— Les filles ! les appela Oliver en entrant dans leur chambre, grand sourire aux lèvres. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, mais en tout cas, ça marche du tonnerre. Les Maraudeurs sont sur les nerfs, ils ne vont pas tarder à craquer et tomber dans notre piège !

— **oOo** —

_Stade de Quidditch, Poudlard, 22 Février 1977_

Oliver prit son balai et se dépêcha de s'envoler pour rejoindre les quelques joueurs déjà présents pour l'entraînement. Le prochain match allait avoir lieu le weekend d'après et Thierry était particulièrement énervé. Visiblement, les Serpentards étaient passés par là et l'avaient nargué avec succès. Marc essayait bien de le raisonner, mais le capitaine décréta avec fureur qu'il n'était pas question qu'ils perdent leur rencontre avec ces vils serpents. Il organisa donc une séance particulièrement harassante.

Oliver était satisfait de ce rythme endiablé qui lui permettait d'échapper aux questions pressantes et nerveuses des deux Maraudeurs qui jouaient avec lui. Depuis le soir où Eleanor avait parlé à Amy, les trois garçons (car Remus était le seul à ne pas essayer de les aborder) pressaient le trio de questions en tout genre.

« De quoi est-ce que vous êtes au courant au juste ? » ou alors tentaient-ils de les démentir. « On n'a rien à cacher. » « Qui sait, peut-être que vous trouverez les limaces que j'ai planquées sous l'oreiller de Remus. » Le trio tenait bon et ne disait rien, laissant entendre qu'ils savaient quelque chose, mais sans le dire.

— Oliver ! l'appela James en se positionnant à son niveau alors que le gardien était parti chercher le souaffle qu'il avait laissé échapper de ses mains. On est copains. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que vous savez à propos de Remus ?

— Qui te dit qu'on sait quelque chose ? répliqua Oliver.

— Arrête ce jeu avec moi, s'énerva James. On est entre amis, alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu sais exactement ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que ça vous semble si grave qu'on sache ?

James ne répondit pas mais le regarda avec insistance, comme s'il essayait de lire à travers ses pensées. Mais Oliver n'était pas facile à déchiffrer. Sa nature même était une barrière qui bloquait toute réelle interprétation. Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer que le jeu reprenait et Oliver échappa à toute autre interrogation en s'élançant sur la balle.

A la fin de l'entraînement, Oliver prit son temps de s'habiller, conscient que James et Sirius adaptaient leur rythme au sien. Quand il quitta le stade, la nuit était tombée et on ne voyait pas à trois mètres devant soi. Discrètement, il sortit sa baguette dans sa manche, commença à presser le pas, et lança un sort d'évanouissement. Des cris de surprise jaillirent derrière lui alors que les deux Maraudeurs, surpris, venait de perdre sa trace.

— **oOo** —

Quand ce n'était pas les Maraudeurs qui venaient interroger le trio, ces derniers prenaient toutes les précautions pour espionner les quatre garçons. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas essayer de trop en faire : s'ils se faisaient prendre à trop s'intéresser aux Maraudeurs, des doutes planeraient. Ils décidèrent donc de profiter de chacune des occasions pour en apprendre plus sur ces derniers sans néanmoins trop en faire. Quelques jours puis deux semaines et enfin un mois passa sans réelle découverte, mais ils notèrent très précautionneusement toutes leurs observations, sous la précise conduite d'Oliver.

Ils notèrent donc que Remus souffrait d'une maladie étrange car régulière : ce dernier était malade chaque mois, à une période équivalente. Il s'absentait quatre jours et revenait fatigué. Puis, il semblait aller de mieux en mieux pendant une quinzaine de jours. Ces quinze jours passés, son visage démontrait d'une fatigue progressive. Quinze jours plus tard, il se faisait absenter et demeurait à l'infirmerie.

— On ne sait toujours pas ce qu'il y fait, fit remarquer Oliver en regardant ses notes. La dernière fois que j'y suis allé, il n'y avait personne et quand j'ai interrogé Pomfresh, elle m'a dit que Remus était retourné dans son dortoir pour s'y reposer. Mais je sais qu'il n'y était pas : j'ai utilisé un sort de désillusion pour aller vérifier.

— C'est quand même très curieux… lâcha distraitement Jane. Ils lui auraient aménagé une pièce vous croyez ?

— C'est possible, admit Oliver en haussant les épaules.

— En tout cas, il ne quitte pas Poudlard, affirma Amy. J'ai réussi à interroger Hagrid sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mais il n'a plus laissé entendre à propos de Remus…

Le trio s'arrêta là de leur conversation : les Maraudeurs venaient d'entrer dans la bibliothèque. Remus manquait encore une fois à l'appel. A leur passage près de la table d'Amy, ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Sirius. Ce dernier ne lui avait pas adressé la parole depuis qu'elle lui avait raconté son secret et que Remus les avait surpris seul. Elle ignorait s'il était fâché contre elle, ou s'il l'évitait pour protéger son ami. Malgré tout, elle osa lui adresser un sourire, mais il quitta très vite son regard pour rejoindre ses amis loin d'eux.

En le voyant s'éloigner sans dire un mot, sans répondre à son salut timide, Amy ressentit une pointe de tristesse et de doute la submerger. Une question, nouvelle à son esprit, résonna durement : est-ce que découvrir le secret de Remus Lupin valait le coup de risquer son amitié pour James et Peter, ainsi que celle de Sirius ? Elle baissa les yeux, et refoula assez mal le malaise qui la gagnait. D'autres questions s'alignèrent alors : qu'est-ce qu'elle gagnera à connaître ce secret ? Et si cela n'avait rien à voir avec elle ? Si cela se révélait être le cas, alors elle aurait tout perdu, et pour rien. Encore que, même si ce secret expliquait le rejet de Remus, rien ne disait que sa situation changerait. Et que les Maraudeurs lui pardonneraient.

Oliver, qui avait senti son trouble, posa une main réconfortante sur la tienne. Elle leva la tête et le regarda. Il semblait aussi inquiet qu'elle-même.

— On peut s'arrêter là, tu sais, dit-il, comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées. Si tu hésites, si tu n'es pas sûre de vouloir aller jusqu'au bout, on peut très bien ne rien faire de plus.

— Et rater l'occasion de savoir ce qui se passe dans la tête de Remus ? répliqua Jane. Tu n'y penses pas !

— Il n'est pas question que de Remus, ici, rétorqua sèchement Oliver en la regardant durement. Il est aussi question de James, de Sirius, de Peter, et d'Amy. Surtout d'Amy !

— Mais c'est pour elle qu'on fait tout ça, non ? s'entêta Jane. Si on s'arrête là, jamais elle n'aura la conscience tranquille…

— Mais si on continue, on ne peut pas être sûr que ce sera le cas ! la coupa Oliver. James est mon ami aussi, Jane. Et fouiller dans le passé de Remus, c'est aussi prendre le risque que notre amitié ne soit brisée.

— Parce que tu t'inquiètes de ça, maintenant ?

Oliver tapa la table du poing de colère, faisant sursauter tout le monde autour d'eux. La bibliothécaire réagit aussi et leur ordonna de se calmer, ou de partir. Amy était surprise : il était rare de voir son ami se fâcher de la sorte. Sa main qui tenait toujours la sienne tremblait et la serrait très fort, au point de lui faire mal. Son autre poing n'était toujours pas desserré et son visage exprimait une rare colère. Jane se sentit aussitôt gênée, comprenant qu'elle était allée beaucoup trop loin.

— Je suis désolée, excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, s'empressa-t-elle de s'excuser, la tête basse. Ma langue a fourché, mais tu me connais bien, je ne contrôle pas toujours mes paroles. Je sais bien que l'amitié est quelque chose d'essentiel pour toi… Pardonne-moi !

Oliver se calma légèrement et il relâcha la main endolorie d'Amy. Oliver avait beau donner l'impression d'indifférence, il faisait preuve d'une loyauté sans pareille. Ses amis, qui se comptaient sur les doigts de la main, étaient ce qui comptait le plus pour lui. L'idée même qu'il risqua son amitié avec James était un véritable sacrifice qu'il faisait, non pas pour lui-même, mais bien pour quelqu'un qu'il chérissait plus que tout.

Sachant cela, Amy se sentit encore plus hésitante. Il n'était plus question d'elle, mais d'Oliver. Et de Jane, peut-être aussi, quoi qu'à voir sa réaction, elle ne prêtait pas autant d'attention sur sa relation avec les Maraudeurs qu'eux deux le faisaient.

— Bon, alors, c'est toi qui vois, dit Jane d'un ton las.

Ce qui n'aida guère Amy qui se contenta d'un léger acquiescement.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la date qu'elle avait écrite en haut de son parchemin et se rendit compte que c'était l'anniversaire de Camille. Elle eut un léger sursaut de surprise et soudain son cœur s'emballa. Elle se leva d'un bond et se pressa de réunir ses affaires, bredouillant quelques mots d'excuse à ce propos avant de s'en aller en courant dans les couloirs.

Quelle imbécile ! Camille raffolait des anniversaires et elle se débrouillait toujours de lui envoyer un cadeau pour le sien. Elle serait très vexée de ne rien recevoir de sa part. Amy se dépêcha donc de retourner à son dortoir. Elle était presque arrivée en haut des escaliers quand on l'interpella.

C'était Remus. A quelques marches au-dessus d'elle qui descendait tranquillement. Amy stoppa net et le regarda, surprise qu'il l'interpelle. Quand était-ce qu'il lui avait parlé la dernière fois ? Il lui semblait qu'une éternité était passée depuis… Les joues rouges d'avoir tant couru, Amy était haletante. Mais son souffle coupé était tant dû à sa course qu'à la vive appréhension qui la gagnait alors.

Elle ne s'était pas préparée à cette confrontation-là !

— RRRemus, bredouilla-t-elle maladroitement. Je…

Elle se tût, ne sachant que dire. Elle était pressée – voilà qui aurait été un bon prétexte sans néanmoins être un mensonge. Et puis, elle était curieuse de savoir ce qu'il lui voulait. Elle osa couler un regard sur lui. Des cernes creusant des poches violettes sous les yeux, un teint pâle, il n'avait pas l'air bien. Mais son regard était dur, intransigeant, et elle rebaissa aussitôt la tête.

— Est-ce qu'on peut parler ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui ne laissait paraître aucune émotion.

— Je… suis pressée, répondit-elle avec hésitation.

— Je ne prendrai que cinq minutes, insista Remus.

— Plus tard, refusa-t-elle encore. Je suis pressée.

Elle voulut le dépasser, mais il lui barra la route et, agrippant son bras pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir, il approcha sa bouche de son oreille, la forçant à l'écouter.

— Ecoute-moi bien, ce n'est pas par plaisir que je t'ai rejetée. Crois-moi, te faire souffrir… m'est autant douloureux, voire même plus douloureux, que ça ne l'est pour toi. Je t'aime beaucoup, je ne te l'ai jamais caché, mais il n'y aura jamais rien entre nous. Ce que tu essayes de faire, m'espionner, est inutile. Rien de ce que tu pourras découvrir ne changera ça. Rien ne se passera jamais entre nous. Même si… (Il s'arrêta.) Je fais ça pour ton propre bien !


	26. Acte 2 scène 7

****Ca fait deux fois que je publie avec de l'avance, serait-ce un miracle? Je suis un peu triste de n'avoir eu aucun recours à la scène 6 mais j'imagine très bien que Noël approchant, les partiels s'annoncent et, avec, tous les soucis estudiantins. Ah ! Et dire que ce sera bientôt terminé pour moi... Ce qui veut dire également fini les vacances étudiantes... J'aurais dû être professeur. Quoique, à bien y réfléchir, je ne sais pas trop. ...Mais vacaaaances. Bientôt, bientôt ! Bon, en tout cas, bon courage à tous ceux qui sont en pleines révisions! Et bonne lecture quand vous le pourrez (et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot... oh non, ça y est, je viens de réclamer une review, bientôt je vais faire comme tous ces auteurs à me triturer l'esprit pour trouver une forme rigolote pour ne pas avouer tout à fait qu'on en a besoin... un peu, pour s'encourager... quand même!)

Et puis, comme toujours, vous pouvez passer sur le LJ si vous voulez avoir des infos sur mes avancées, etc. Bon, cette fois et pour de bon, bonne lecture!

**Scène 7**

_Table des Gryffondors, Grande Salle, Poudlard, 24 Mars 1977_

Comme chaque matin à la même heure précise, le ciel de la Grande Salle s'assombrissait d'une nuée d'hiboux et de chouettes venant apporter à leur propriétaire une lettre, un colis ou encore un magazine. Ce matin-là, Voltige se laissa tomber mollement sur l'épaule d'Amy et lui picora l'oreille avec rancœur. Amy récupéra sa lettre et lui offrit un bout de pain. La chouette n'en demanda pas plus pour s'en aller, profitant une fois encore d'exprimer sa colère en fouettant sa maîtresse d'un revers d'aile.

— Elle est remontée, ta chouette ! s'exclama Jane en la regardant s'éloigner dans le ciel baigné de lumière.

— Oui, je l'ai un peu mal traitée hier… dit distraitement Amy en défaisant sa lettre. Il va falloir que j'aille lui offrir des bonbons où elle refusera de m'apporter mon courrier la prochaine fois !

Après avoir croisé Remus et entendu sa confession – qu'il l'aimait vraiment – et sa menace – de ne plus l'espionner – Amy avait été si perturbée qu'elle avait emballé rapidement un objet quelconque (une plume qui pouvait écrire sans être plongée dans de l'encre) pour l'envoyer en cadeau à Camille. En essayant d'accrocher son colis à la patte de sa chouette, elle avait malencontreusement fait mal à Voltige qui lui en voulait depuis de son manque d'attention et de gentillesse.

— Alors, elle est contente de son cadeau ? demanda Jane dont la voix était teintée de jalousie.

— Hum-mm, fit distraitement Amy, plongée dans sa lettre.

Camille n'avait pas été dupée par son cadeau – qu'elle trouvait certes original quoique très bizarre. « _D'où est-ce que sort l'encre ?_ » demandait-elle dans sa lettre, ce qui inquiéta Amy. Camille serait très capable de démonter la plume pour en comprendre le processus. Or, il n'y en avait aucun ! A l'exception de la magie qui avait été appliquée pour la fabriquer… Espérons que Camille traduise cela par de l'ingéniosité d'un système révolutionnaire – quoiqu'inexplicable et surréaliste. En tout cas, malgré une certaine appréciation du cadeau, Camille avait très vite compris qu'Amy avait oublié son anniversaire et s'en était rappelée très tardivement, et le lui reprochait. « _Je savais que tu m'oubliais sitôt retournée dans ton école ! Et dire que je me tracasse la tête tout un mois pour te surprendre de mon côté. Je n'en prendrais plus la peine !_ » Cependant, elle lui pardonnait « _car l'idée de me l'envoyer par hiboux – ou enfin, d'accord, par chouette ! (Il faudra dresser ta bestiole, elle est très rancunière et elle m'a mordu par deux fois déjà !) – bref, l'idée de la _chouette _était sublime ! J'ai adoré. Mais quelle surprise quand elle a débarqué dans ma classe de cours ! Comment elle savait que j'étais là-bas plutôt que chez moi d'ailleurs ? Il faudra que tu m'expliques tout ça très très vite ! J'attends ta réponse, et par voie postale, s'il te plait, car ta chouette a un regard mauvais et me fait assez peur. (Mais j'ai vite compris qu'elle voulait que je lui donne des gâteaux, elle a quasiment terminé mon paquet !)_ » Elle concluait par un « _Je t'aime malgré tout_ » et la pressait encore de lui répondre rapidement.

— Heureusement que tu ne lui as envoyée qu'une plume auto-ancrée à usage temporaire ! remarqua Oliver. Sinon, elle se serait posé de sérieuses questions.

— Crois-moi, elle se les pose déjà ! dit Amy avec désespoir. Camille n'aime pas ne pas comprendre. Elle va l'étudier jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à formuler une hypothèse plausible. Sans compter qu'elle va me poser mille et mille questions à ce sujet ! Et moi, je ne saurais pas quoi lui répondre.

Amy regarda sa lettre en se demandant déjà quelles excuses elle pourrait bien trouver.

— Dis-lui juste que tu es tombée dessus par hasard, et que ça t'a amusé, suggéra Oliver.

— Ça se voit que tu ne la connais pas, soupira Amy. Elle va insister sur les détails. Le nom du magasin ? L'endroit ? Le type d'objets vendus ? A quoi ressemblait le vendeur ?... Oui, oui, elle le demandera aussi, devança-t-elle en voyant l'air dubitatif de Jane.

— Alors, réponds-lui que tu n'as pas eu le temps d'y faire attention car, disons, c'était durant une excursion scolaire et que tu étais pressée par les professeurs…

— Tu n'auras qu'à choisir une petite bourgade près de l'école où tu prétends aller, et puis voilà ! conclut Jane. On ne va pas en faire tout un plat… On a surtout d'autres choses à penser !

Disant cela, elle jeta un coup d'œil vers l'autre bout de la table. Amy n'eut même pas à tourner la tête pour savoir qu'elle désignait les Maraudeurs. Leur racontant tout sur tout, ce qui s'était passé avec Remus leur avait été rapporté dans les moindres détails. Mais, cette fois, les deux amis n'avaient pas grand-chose à lui répondre. Jane persistait à dire que, quoi qu'il puisse prétendre, son secret devait bien avoir un rapport avec Amy, et qu'il fallait à tout prix le découvrir. Et Oliver répétait qu'il ne fallait pas oublier l'essentiel : Remus ayant affirmé qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis quand bien même ils découvriraient son secret, et puis le risque de perdre définitivement l'amitié des Maraudeurs. Amy, elle, était restée sur les simples mots « _Je t'aime beaucoup, je ne te l'ai jamais caché_ » qui avaient été, en réalité, le seul aveu véritable que Remus avait jamais fait.

Il l'aimait, et pourtant ils ne pourront jamais être ensemble.

On aurait pu croire une tragédie grecque ! L'amour interdit, l'amour impossible… Amy avait raffolé lire des œuvres de fiction dessus. Combien de fois n'avait-elle pas rêvé ressentir ces mêmes frissons ? Pourtant, depuis hier soir, elle ne se sentait pas emportée par des émotions fortes d'un amour passionnel. Le genre d'émotions qui vous fait pousser des ailes, et remporter tous les combats. Au contraire, elle était écrasée par un trop plein de défaitisme qui faisait ressortir tous ses vieux complexes.

Oliver et Jane avaient beau lui répéter qu'elle se faisait du mal en se donnant tous les tords, qu'elle n'y était pour rien, Amy n'arrivait pas à ne pas se sentir coupable. Elle devait bien avoir commis un certain tord pour mériter pareil retour ! La vie était injuste, mais là, elle s'acharnait. Et les mots doux de sa mère, qui lui avaient toujours donné tant d'espoirs, commençaient à perdre de l'effet dans son esprit. « _Qu'importe les nids de poule qui barreront ta route, un jour, tu trouveras l'amour qui te rendra heureuse._ » Cette phrase, écrite quelques jours avant sa mort sur un carnet qu'Amy conservait précieusement dans sa table de chevet, et qu'elle lisait pratiquement tous les jours, commençaient à perdre de sa force. Elle ne la réconfortait plus autant qu'avant, car ses incertitudes avaient pris des formes plus perfides, plus dures à défaire.

Amy remuait toujours les mêmes pensées quand elle partit en cours. Le professeur Chourave fut bien forcée de la rappeler à l'ordre plusieurs fois, mais bien trop tard car la pousse de Gramontule, qui ressemblait à une main, avait pris une drôle d'allure. Elle s'était fripée comme si elle avait pris de l'âge et commençait déjà à se désintégrer. Amy fit perdre cinq malheureux points à Gryffondor et écopa, de plus, d'un devoir à rendre.

Elle fut forcée de mieux se concentrer quand arriva l'heure de divination, mais le message qu'elle perçut dans sa boule de cristal termina de l'angoisser, et elle éclata en sanglot, en plein milieu du cours. Lily, s'étant assise à ses côtés comme d'habitude, fut la première à réagir et demanda rapidement au professeur de pouvoir s'absenter quelques minutes, le temps qu'elle se reprenne. Une fois seules dans le couloir, loin des regards indiscrets des autres Gryffondors, Lily questionna Amy sur les raisons d'un tel chagrin.

Quelques instants plus tard, Amy terminait d'expliquer sa situation. Lily, comme à chaque fois qu'elles se parlaient, ne l'avait pas interrompu et ne chercha pas non plus à lui poser de questions ou encore à lui donner de conseils. Elle lui parla simplement de la façon dont elle la voyait, et comme elle la considérait en tant qu'amie. Entendre la fille qu'elle admirait lui parler de façon si positive et sincère remonta le moral à Amy qui put retourner en cours sans craindre de nouveaux sanglots.

— **oOo** —

_Salle commune, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 24 Mars 1977_

Les Maraudeurs étaient confortablement installés sur le divan. Sirius et Remus, installés à l'opposé l'un de l'autre, James et Peter tentant de maintenir l'ambiance en discutant à flot de choses et d'autres. En réalité, ils allaient aborder un sujet particulier quand Sirius donna un coup sec dans les côtes de Peter, lequel s'apprêtait à entamer la discussion. Aussitôt celui-ci se tut en voyant Lily Evans s'approcher d'eux à grands pas. Lily était une fille de leur âge qui avait toujours montré un mépris certain pour leur groupe, à l'exception sans doute de Remus Lupin, qui était le plus sage d'entre eux. Bonne élève, sage et disciplinée, Lily était leur parfait opposé. Elle détestait l'idée qu'ils se moquent des règles et des convenances, et puis, elle ne supportait pas l'injustice. Que l'on fasse du mal à quelqu'un, en se moquant ou en lui faisant une simple blague, sans même se préoccuper de s'il le méritait ou non, elle ne le supportait pas.

Combien de fois leur avait-elle fait un sermon ? Combien de fois, encore, s'était-elle interposée et avait fait rater un coup ? Sans compter qu'elle défendait bec et ongles Severus Snape, de loin leur ennemi juré ! Si l'adage disait que « l'ennemi de mon ennemi est mon ami », on pouvait tout aussi conclure que « l'ami de mon ennemi est mon ennemi ». Et c'était très exactement le cas de Lily Evans.

James et Sirius avaient, à de nombreuses reprises, déclamé que Lily était la pire de toutes. De toutes quoi ? pourrait-on se demander. Il n'y avait pas de réponses car tout semblait lui convenir : la pire des Gryffondors. La pire des pimbêches. La pire des parfaites premières élèves. La pire des Cul-cul la Praline et compagnie. Et on pouvait continuer à aligner les qualificatifs à l'infini car tous les masques lui seyaient à merveille.

Bref, alors que Lily les évitait coutumièrement comme la peste noire, la voir s'approcher d'un pas décidé vers eux les força au silence et ce fut pratiquement religieusement qu'elle ouvrit les hostilités car, enfin, il fallait bien que ce soit pour leur reprocher quelque chose.

— Lily ! Que nous vaut cet honneur ? lança Sirius dans un sursaut, comme s'il venait de se réveiller d'une longue léthargie.

Un regard assassin lui répondit.

— J'aimerais parler à Remus, déclara-t-elle. Est-ce que tu as quelques instants ?

Surpris, Remus regarda le reste de ses amis et se redressa. N'ayant pas autant d'animosité envers elle que ses amis, il accepta volontiers et enjamba James pour la rejoindre. Ils s'écartèrent du groupe qui ne put s'empêcher de vouloir tendre l'oreille. Sirius se pressa aussitôt de plonger une main dans sa poche pour en retirer un long fil noir si fin qu'il était difficile de le remarquer d'un simple coup d'œil.

— Ecoute-tout numéro 2 ! annonça-t-il fièrement en faisant glisser un bout du fil entre ses doigts qui partit se faufiler entre les fauteuils jusqu'à l'emplacement où se positionnaient Lily et Remus.

De l'autre, il le tendit face à lui et les trois garçons se penchèrent pour écouter. On pouvait déjà entendre leur voix faiblement, mais quelques interférences venaient brouiller le tout. Cependant, ils furent bien forcés de s'en contenter et tendirent très précautionneusement l'oreille.

— _Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de lui dire que tu l'aimais si c'était pour la rejeter ensuite ?_

La colère de Lily était à peine contenue par sa volonté de ne pas être entendue. Des bruits de vêtements se firent entendre mais il était difficile de savoir ce qui se passait exactement. Le fil _Ecoute-tout_ ne permettait pas de voir la scène, seulement d'entendre les protagonistes, limitant pour ainsi dire la compréhension générale du dialogue.

— _Lily…_ soupira Remus avec lassitude. _Tu ne peux pas comprendre…_

— _Certes ! _le coupa-t-elle violemment. _Je peux concevoir qu'il y ait des raisons graves à un tel comportement. Je ne suis pas idiote, je te connais suffisamment pour savoir que tu n'es pas ce genre de garçons qui lui feraient du mal par cruauté. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que tu peux agir de façon si imprudente et maladroite et… je ne sais pas quoi dire pour le décrire. Ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer, c'est que, involontairement ou non, tu as fait énormément de mal à Amy._

— _Je sais !_ s'exclama Remus, du désespoir et de la douleur dans sa voix. _Je ne voulais pas lui faire du mal. C'est même la dernière chose que je souhaite ! Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Je voudrais pouvoir te l'expliquer, mais c'est impossible. Ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux, crois-moi. C'est pour son bien que j'ai fait ça ! Et je le lui ai expliqué. _

— _Et puis quoi encore ? « Je t'aime, mais laissons tomber. C'est pour ton bien. » Que crois-tu qu'elle ait pu comprendre ?_

Sirius s'écarta un instant de l'_Ecoute-Tout_. Il ignorait que Remus avait reparlé à Amy ! et s'était confié à elle, qui plus est ! Il comprenait ce que Lily voulait dire. Ce que Remus avait affirmé à Amy n'avait sans doute fait qu'envenimer la situation. De l'incertitude d'être aimée – qui aurait pu justifier bien des choses – elle savait à présent que ses sentiments étaient réciproques.

— _Tu crois qu'une telle explication a pu la résoudre à abandonner ? Non. Tu lui as ouvert une porte de l'espoir et tu lui en même temps enchaînée à celle-ci sans autre raison qu'une excuse vague et facile…_

— _Ce n'est pas…_

— _Moi-même, je ne vois strictement aucune raison valable qui te pousse à la repousser,_ le coupa Lily. _Nous n'avons que quatorze ans enfin ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais pourchassé par des tueurs à gage, que tu étais toi-même un psychopathe ou encore que tu étais un vampire ! _

La dernière phrase glaça le sang des trois Maraudeurs car son dernier propos n'était pas si éloigné de la réalité.

— _Remus, ce que je veux te dire, c'est qu'Amy est perdue dans son esprit, _continua Lily d'une voix plus douce. _Elle a perdu toute confiance en elle et elle est triste parce qu'elle croit que, les autres et toi, vous la détestez._

— _Quoi ? _

— Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius avec surprise, mais James le força à se taire.

Il se pencha de nouveau pour écouter mais Lily avait terminé et elle s'éloignait de Remus. Sirius se hâta de rembobiner le fil avant que son ami ne revienne. Il allait attraper le dernier quand il n'arriva plus à tirer. Quelque chose semblait avoir bloqué l'embout. Il tira de toutes ses forces mais ne parvint pas à récupérer le dernier quart.

— C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Remus agita le bout d'un fil noir entre ses mains. Voilà donc pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à le récupérer ! Remus avait une poigne de fer. Sirius se gratta la tête, se sentant bête d'être pris sur les faits. Remus ne semblait cependant pas fâché et lâcha l'_Ecoute-Tout _en repartant s'asseoir.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? demanda James.

Remus secoua la tête sans répondre.

— Et nous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? s'interrogea Peter. Vous avez entendu Lily ?

— Evidemment, on a tous écouté ! répondit James. Mais je ne lui parlerai pas tant qu'elle persistera à épier Remus…

Malgré son ton dur, James semblait peu sûr de lui. Sans doute que lui aussi commençait à se dire qu'ils n'avaient pas agi de la meilleure façon qu'il soit – même s'ils avaient de bonne raison à cela. Peter paraissait inquiet mais il n'osait pas avouer ses pensées devant Remus à qui il jetait des regards obliques, presque suppliants. Ce dernier ne disait toujours rien, l'esprit ailleurs.

— Alors ? se risqua de nouveau Peter. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

— On n'en sait rien, Peter ! soupira James. C'est à Remus de nous le dire.

— Et puis quoi encore ? réagit soudain Sirius en se levant. On est aussi capable de décider pour nous-mêmes. Et j'ai décidé que je n'éviterai plus Amy.

Remus le regarda avec fureur.

— Sirius ! Tu sais bien que…

— Que… quoi ? Ce que je sais est que Remus est mon ami mais qu'Amy l'est tout autant. Je respecte la décision de Remus, et ne dirai plus rien à ce sujet, mais ça ne m'empêchera pas de rester avec Amy également !

Sur ces mots, il défia Remus d'oser lui affirmer le contraire, et s'en alla. Remus n'essaya pas de l'arrêter, pas plus que James ou Peter, mais fixa l'endroit où Sirius s'était tenu avec une expression indéchiffrable.

— **oOo** —

_Toit, Tour d'Astronomie, Poudlard, 24 Mars 1977_

Le vertige. Voilà une sensation qu'Amy ne pourrait pas comprendre. Elle se sentait si bien en hauteur ! Déjà, elle se sentait mieux et un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres tandis que l'air balayait ses cheveux en arrière. Cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de frissonner, ne s'étant pas correctement vêtue pour sortir tard le soir. Elle posa sa tête sur ses mains et s'appuya sur le rebord du toit.

Quelques heures après avoir été réconfortée par Lily, elle commençait à reperdre courage. Ce n'était pas bon ! Elle savait qu'il était inutile de se lamenter, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle se sentait bête ! Que dirait sa mère si elle la découvrait ainsi ?

Elle poussa un énième soupir, et se laissa mollement tomber sur la pierre dure. Qu'est-ce que la vie pouvait être difficile ! Si elle ne s'était pas entichée de Sirius, de Jake ou même de Remus, elle n'aurait jamais été aussi mal. Ah les garçons ! Elle se rappela alors de ce que lui avait dit un jour sa grand-mère, qu'il n'y avait pas plus grand fléau que l'amour. A présent, elle devait bien avouer qu'elle disait vrai.

Mais il était trop tard, car elle était amoureuse. Et ça lui faisait terriblement mal.

Une tape sur l'épaule la fit sursauter, elle trébucha sur une pierre en voulant reculer. Une main forte l'agrippa par le bras et la tira vers l'avant. Mettant un pied devant l'autre, elle réussit à se rattraper et à se maintenir debout. Un peu choquée, elle leva la tête pour enfin voir qui venait de la sauver d'une chute peu agréable.

— Jake ! s'exclama-t-elle, surprise. Tu m'as foutu une de ces peurs !

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il rapidement. Tu ne t'es pas fait mal ?

Amy agita la tête d'un mouvement vague. Un peu mal à l'aise de s'être donnée en spectacle, elle chercha à se donner contenance en s'appuyant sur le rebord.

— Comment fais-tu pour ne pas avoir de vertige ? demanda-t-il en jetant un regard peu assuré par-dessus le toit.

— Comment fais-tu pour l'avoir ? répliqua-t-elle en riant. Pour moi, être en hauteur, se balancer dans le vide, c'est presque comme voler.

— C'est effrayant, affirma Jake néanmoins avec un sourire.

Pendant une minute, un relatif silence s'installa entre eux. Relatif, car interrompu par les bruits sauvages de la nuit. Puis, Amy demanda :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à une heure pareille ?

— J'avais besoin de calme pour réfléchir, répondit-il en levant la tête. Je n'aime pas les hauteurs, mais j'adore regarder le ciel la nuit.

— Oui, je me souviens que tu me l'avais dit, dit-elle en l'imitant. Pas de chance, il y a des nuages ce soir !

— C'est quand même beau, tu ne trouves pas ?

— Hmm-mm.

Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent à contempler le ciel sans rien dire. Amy se surprit d'être si à l'aise à ses côtés. C'était comme l'été de ses treize ans, quand ils s'étaient retrouvés au camping en France. Ils avaient partagé des moments semblables, dans une douce tranquillité.

— Si tu es là, c'est que quelque chose te tracasse, n'est-ce pas ? demanda subitement Jake.

— Et toi aussi, je crois ? répliqua-t-elle.

— Bien joué, dit-il en riant. Mais je ne me sens pas de t'en parler.

— Moi non plus ! enchaîna-t-elle.

— Alors disons qu'on n'en discutera pas.

— Ca me va !

Elle frissonna quand la brise s'éleva à nouveau. Jake ôta rapidement sa cape pour lui tendre.

— Tiens, lui dit-il. Tu vas prendre froid.

— Et toi ? demanda-t-elle en l'attrapant cependant.

— Je n'ai pas froid.

— Merci. (Une pause.) Si on ne parle pas de nous, de quoi va-t-on parler ?

Jake fit mine de réfléchir et, ce faisant, s'assit contre le rebord.

— Parlons de… ton chat !

— De mon chat ? répéta Amy, perplexe.

— Non, ton chat,_là _! s'exclama-t-il en pointant une silhouette orangée près de la porte.

Amy se retourna et aperçut en effet une boule de poils s'approcher d'elle. Son chat miaula et elle se pencha pour le prendre dans ses bras. Il écrasa son nez dans son cou et lui donna quelques coups de langue bien mouillées.

— Et bien, je t'ai manqué, semble-t-il ! dit-elle en riant. Mais où est-ce que tu étais donc passé ?

— Je l'ai vu traîné près du Saul Cogneur, affirma Jake. Il y a quelques jours… Je me demande à qui il appartenait…

— Je ne sais pas. Je l'ai trouvé dans la Grande Salle et comme personne n'est venu le réclamer, il est devenu mon nouveau compagnon. Même s'il fait toujours n'importe quoi…

— Tu peux le dire ! Il a déchiré le drap de Geoffrey l'autre fois. Il n'était pas content !

— Oh, mince ! s'exclama Amy, gênée. Je suis désolée… Je ne comprends pas. Avec moi, tout se passe très bien. C'est même un amour…

Ce disant, elle gratouilla le ventre tourné vers elle de son chat, lequel se mit à miauler de bonheur.

— Geoffrey l'avait un peu cherché, se rappela Jake. Il lui a dit qu'il était moche, et je crois que ton chat n'a pas apprécié. On dirait qu'il nous comprend… c'est flippant.

Il jeta un coup d'œil inquiet au chat qui griffa l'air en sa direction, comme s'il lui répondait. Mais les caresses d'Amy eurent tôt fait de le calmer et il laissa mollement retomber sa patte.

— N'empêche, il est vraiment moche, reprit Jake en le regardant en détail.

— Pas tant que ça…

— Si, il est moche ! insista-t-il.

— Moi, je l'aime bien.

— Tu as des goûts bizarres.

— Je te renvoie la pareille.

— Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

— Tu es quand même sorti avec moi…

Amy regretta très vite d'avoir dit ça. C'était comme si elle avait rompu elle-même leur marché. Elle rougit et détourna la tête pour cacher sa gêne. Jake se tut un instant.

— Je ne l'ai pas regretté, dit-il enfin. Pas une seule seconde.

Amy rougit de plus belle et se força de se concentrer sur la porte. Que c'était captivant, une porte…

— Ce que j'étais con, à l'époque !

Jake rit de sa remarque, comme si des années étaient passées depuis alors que ça ne faisait qu'un an. Amy ne dit plus rien, le visage écarlate, le cœur battant, les larmes au bord des yeux.

— J'ai dit quelque chose qui ne fallait pas ? s'inquiéta soudain Jake en remuant pour s'approcher d'elle.

— Non ! glapit-elle dans un sanglot incontrôlé.

Elle se gifla mentalement. Quelle idiote était-elle de pleurer pour si peu ! Elle secoua frénétiquement la tête, comme pour le dissuader de la regarder, mais il était à présent devant elle, et elle ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard. Il écarta une mèche de son visage et glissa son doigt au bord de son œil gauche, récupérant délicatement une larme sur son index. Amy frissonna à son contact. Elle avait oublié combien ses mains étaient chaudes et douces…

— Je regrette d'avoir agi comme je l'ai fait, lui dit-il. Mais tu ne dois pas, jamais, avoir honte de toi. Tu es une fille géniale, Amy, et tu ne devrais pas en douter un seul instant. Ceux qui ne le voient pas sont des crétins aveugles et sourds qui ne méritent même pas que tu les considères d'aucune façon. Et puis, mes goûts sont bien meilleurs que les tiens !

Sa touche de plaisanterie réussit à lui décrocher un sourire sur son visage mouillé. D'un reniflement, Amy s'obligea à arrêter de sangloter. Elle essuya ses yeux et ses joues et tenta de se reprendre. Jake ne se recula pas et continua à la regarder, voulant s'assurer sans doute qu'elle ne se remettrait pas à pleurer. Mais il était si près, et elle sentait son souffle chaud sur sa peau. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements.

Doucement, si doucement qu'elle ne s'en rendit pas compte, il la serra dans ses bras. Des papillons remuèrent dans son estomac tandis que la chaleur de Jake l'envahissait toute entière. Quand il se recula, l'air glacé la happa plus durement et elle frissonna de plus bel.

— Merci.

Il lui sourit pour seule réponse et se releva. Puis il s'étira et bailla.

— Je pense que je vais arriver à dormir maintenant, dit-il. Tu restes ici ?

— Non, décida Amy en se relevant. Allons-y.

Ils quittèrent le toit et descendirent les escaliers de la Tour d'Astronomie. Puis, ils rejoignirent le couloir central qui les mènerait vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Jake éclaira sa baguette d'un sort et ils avancèrent prudemment, guettant le moindre bruit qui pourrait trahir l'approche d'un professeur. Le couvre-feu étant passé, ils devaient faire très attention, surtout à Miss Teigne !

Son chat endormi dans ses bras, Amy suivit le dos rassurant de Jake, songeuse. Que c'était étrange de s'être enlacés si aisément, sans ressentir de gêne, si ce n'était du réconfort ! La présence du Gryffondor avait grandement joué sur son humeur plus légère. Elle ne pensait plus à ses problèmes, même s'ils demeuraient présents en elle. Elle se sentait juste apaisée et s'en sentit reconnaissante. La pensée que Jake était vraiment un garçon bien la fit sourire. Son jugement n'était donc pas si illusoire !

— **oOo** —

_Salle de Potions, Poudlard, 26 Mars 1977_

Jane fronça les sourcils et émit plusieurs raclements de gorge, gardant les yeux fixés sur ce qui la dérangeait. Elle se mit à pianoter sur la table, comme persuadée que cela allait avoir la moindre influence sur ce qu'elle voyait. Une main brusque s'imposa sur les siennes et les força à s'arrêter. Puis, une voix lasse lui dit :

— Je vais le regretter, mais _quoi _?

— Mais _ça _! s'exclama-t-elle en pointant du menton la table devant eux. Tu ne les vois pas, peut-être ?

— Je savais que j'allais le regretter, soupira Oliver en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce que tu as à reprocher cette fois ?

— Non mais bon sang, parfois j'ai l'impression qu'on ne vit pas sur la même planète ! Est-ce que tu réalises à côté de qui est assise Amy ? Avec qui elle est arrivée ? et avec qui on l'a surprise en train de rire au petit-déjeuner ?

— Si nous ne sommes pas sur la même planète, je vois cependant très bien de qui tu parles, répliqua-t-il sèchement, émoustillé par le ton théâtral et ridicule de son amie.

— Et rien ne t'alarme ?

— Les nouvelles dans la Gazette du Sorcier m'alarment, la météo de cette semaine m'alarme, nos résultats au Quidditch m'alarment. Mais, ça ? Pas vraiment, non.

— Mais enfin ! s'énerva Jane. C'est _JAKE BLAS _!

— Encore une fois, ma vision est très bonne…

— …L'EX-petit copain d'Amy !

— Je suis au courant, merci ! Viens donc aux faits : pourquoi ça t'embête autant ?

— Mais tu ne comprends pas ?

— Visiblement, non.

Jane émit un grognement de rage et se laissa retomber sur le dos de sa chaise, soudain harassée. L'exubérance de son amie finit d'achever le peu de patience qu'il restait à Oliver et il s'affala à son tour, las lui aussi.

Devant eux, Amy discutait allégrement avec Jake, sans se soucier des regards obliques qu'une bonne partie de la classe (les Gryffondors essentiellement) leur adressait. Jane repéra bien vite les Maraudeurs qui, également, avaient remarqué le soudain rapprochement de l'ancien couple. Pour une fois, Jane distingua sur le visage de Remus une expression toute autre que l'indifférence qu'il avait tenté d'afficher ces derniers mois. Ses lèvres mordillées disparaissaient dans sa bouche crispée. Son regard brillait d'une profonde jalousie et également de douleur. « _Bien fait !_ » songea Jane, souriante. « _Finalement, ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose…_ »Mais elle jeta un regard devant elle et changea à nouveau d'avis. « _Si, c'est une très mauvaise chose !_ »

En tournant la tête, Jane aperçut quelque chose de nouveau qui l'intrigua assez pour qu'elle l'étudie plusieurs heures après. Remus n'était pas le seul affecté par ce qu'il voyait. Alors que James et Peter observaient la scène avec une curiosité mêlée de surprise et d'appréhension (mais on devinait qu'ils s'inquiétaient surtout pour leur ami), Sirius arborait un air étrange, mélange de contrariété et de réserve. Elle se rappela des derniers évènements et fut satisfaite d'y trouver assez de support pour occuper son esprit pendant tout le reste du cours (et même ensuite).

A la fin du cours, Amy consentit enfin à se séparer de Jake et rejoignit ses amis. Elle n'eut pas dit un mot que Jane s'élança :

— Toi, tu dois m'expliquer quelque chose !

Amy ne fut guère surprise par cette attaque, et rit même un peu devant la prévisibilité de sa réaction.

— Il n'y a pas tellement à en dire, dit-elle tranquillement tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie des cachots. Jake et moi, on s'est parlé hier soir…

— Hier soir ? Où ? la coupa précipitamment Jane.

— Laisse-moi parler ! rouspéta Amy. Après ma séance avec McGonagall, je n'avais pas du tout envie de rentrer dormir… et je suis allée m'aérer à la Tour d' Astronomie. Jake est arrivé et on a discuté, voilà tout !

— « Voilà tout » ? répéta Jane, peu satisfaite. Non, non, non, non ! Dis m'en plus : pourquoi était-il là ? de quoi avez-vous parlé ? et qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

— Jane, soupira Oliver. T'es vraiment impossible !

Jane l'ignora éperdument et se tourna ostensiblement vers Amy.

— Il est allé à la Tour parce que… ben, j'en sais rien en fait ! On a promis de ne pas s'interroger l'un l'autre. Et on a pas vraiment discuté beaucoup… On s'est juste échangé quelques banalités, voilà tout ! Et je fais ce que je veux !

Jane allait répliquer mais Amy l'en dissuada du regard. Vexée, Jane croisa les bras et s'emmura dans le silence. Elle s'entêta tellement à ne pas parler que le professeur Chourave fut forcée de lui donner une retenue pour la punir d'irrespect. Cela ne fit pas réagir Jane qui, d'un haussement d'épaule, signala qu'elle s'en fichait éperdument. Elle en écopa d'une seconde.

A la pause-déjeuner, elle ne desserra pas les dents non plus, sauf pour avaler quelques bouchées de son plat. Amy s'exaspéra de son attitude, quelle gamine parfois !, et s'énerva contre elle. Jane l'ignora de plus bel. Et Amy quitta la table puis la Grande Salle en faisant claquer ses talons. Oliver observa la scène avec exaspération.

— Qu'essaies-tu donc de prouver ? demanda-t-il.

Jane le fusilla du regard puis baissa la tête et s'excusa.

— Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais ça m'énerve !

— Qu'est-ce qui t'énerve ?

— Ben, elle ! enfin, non pas elle, mais… Tu ne trouves pas qu'elle s'éloigne de plus en plus de nous ?

— Amy ? s'enquit Oliver avec surprise. Je n'en ai pas l'impression… ?

Il secoua la tête comme pour appuyer sa perplexité.

— Mais si, réfléchis bien ! Avant, elle nous disait absolument tout, et d'elle-même en plus ! Elle nous aurait sûrement répété toute sa discussion avec Jake…

— C'est donc encore de ça qu'il s'agit ! comprit Oliver. En fait, tu es juste frustrée de ne pas avoir tous les détails... et surtout qu'elle ait osé te dire non !

Il éclata de rire devant la mine renfrognée de son amie. Il avait visé juste, encore une fois.

— Personnellement, je suis bien content qu'elle ne nous répète plus tout à la lettre, dit-il une fois le calme retrouvé. Et puis, elle ne s'est jamais éloignée de nous : elle passe même la majeure partie de son temps avec nous. Tu es juste jalouse qu'elle s'intéresse à quelqu'un d'autre.

Jane fit la moue et puis soupira.

— D'accord, admit-elle. Mais tu n'arriveras pas à me convaincre que son rapprochement avec Jake est normal !

— Je ne comptais même pas m'y tenter.

— **oOo** —

_Toit, Tour d'astronomie, Poudlard, 28 Mars 1977_

— Ah ! Donc, c'est pour ça que tu passes ici le soir, fit Jake en se massant le cou.

— Non, pas exactement… Enfin ! C'est sur le chemin, alors…

— Pourquoi ne pas s'y arrêter, devina-t-il. Je vois le genre.

— Et toi alors ? lui lança-t-elle. Pourquoi venir ici ?

— Je croyais qu'on ne s'interrogeait pas là-dessus, rappela Jake dans un sourire malicieux.

— Non pas… pourquoi tu viens, je veux dire, enfin… pourquoi _ici_, précisément ? Il y a le toit de la Tour de Gryffondor aussi…

— Trop fréquentée ! répliqua Jake. Vas là-bas et tu es sûre que tu y croiseras quelqu'un.

— Tandis qu'ici…

Jake éclata de rire devant le sous-entendu et l'air que prenait Amy.

— Dois-je comprendre que tu as également eu droit aux allusions et commentaires de tes amis ?

— Je ne leur en ai pas laissé le temps, répondit Amy en riant à son tour. Oliver n'a pas fait mine de s'en préoccuper mais je sais que Jane n'en pense pas moins !

— Tu es donc sauve, commenta-t-il. Je n'ai pas eu cette chance…

— Pour l'instant ! rappela Amy. Demain, par contre… Et que leur as-tu répondu ?

Ils continuèrent à échanger ainsi pendant un long moment en toute tranquillité. La légèreté de leurs conversations et l'enjouement qu'ils y mettaient donnait envie à Amy de poursuivre ainsi pendant des heures… Mais bien sûr, le temps passant (c'était indéniable), le moment d'aller se reposer arrivait toujours et ils retournaient ensemble jusqu'à leur dortoir. Cela faisait déjà quatre nuits qu'ils se retrouvaient une heure pour converser sur le toit, chacun fuyant leurs problèmes. Amy ne savait toujours pas ce qui avait poussé Jake à vouloir s'aérer pas plus que ce dernier ne connaissait ses préoccupations.

Amy appréciait ces moments car ils arrivaient à lui faire sortir de la tête ses problèmes. Elle n'était plus triste ni découragée, mais tantôt amusée, tantôt légère. Elle arrivait curieusement à se détendre avec Jake, bien plus que lorsqu'ils sortaient ensemble. Parfois cependant, un nuage assombrissait son humeur. Jake s'en rendait compte et venait la prendre dans ses bras ou juste lui prendre la main. Son seul contact suffisait à la rassurer.

Il n'y avait pas l'ombre d'un doute que leur situation ne durerait pas. Un jour, il allait bien falloir que l'un et l'autre arrête de fuir et règle ses problèmes. Mais pour le moment, ils préféraient oublier cette échéance fatale et profiter d'un peu de paix.

Quand ils jugeaient l'heure tardive, ils repartaient prudemment dans les couloirs rejoindre leur dortoir respectif. Amy était habituée à présent de naviguer la nuit dans l'enceinte du château et n'avait donc plus aucun mal à y naviguer sans se faire prendre, sans compter qu'elle avait depuis appris quelques sorts pratiques empêchant quiconque de la pister. Une fois dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, ils se souhaitaient bonne nuit et chacun retournait dans sa chambre profiter d'une belle nuit de sommeil.

Mais ce soir-là, alors que la jeune fille allait pénétrer dans sa chambre, une main jaillit de nulle part et l'agrippa par le bras tandis qu'une autre l'empêcha de hurler en la bâillonnant. Elle se débattit mais la force de la personne l'empêcha de se libérer – c'était probablement un garçon ! Puis une voix masculine lui souffla de se calmer et tenta l'apaiser. Elle s'arrêta aussitôt de s'agiter, comme envoûtée par ses paroles, et comme elle se calmait, la pression de son assaillant diminua jusqu'à la lâcher totalement. Libre de ses mouvements, Amy s'écarta vivement et se retourna. Mais ses yeux ne rencontrèrent qu'un mur.

— C'est toi, Sirius ?

Bien sûr, elle se rappelait de la cape d'invisibilité de James qu'elle avait surpris dans les mains de Sirius. Personne ne lui répondit cependant. Elle tendit la main devant elle mais ne rencontra que du vide. La porte du dortoir claqua, la faisant sursauter. Qui qu'il puisse être, il était parti.

— **oOo** —

_Dortoir des filles, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 20 Mars 1977_

Sophie en avait fait tout un baratin. Elle était scandalisée après avoir entendu Amy parlait à Jane de ce qui lui était arrivée la veille. La troisième année prit à cœur d'aller en avertir la directrice de leur maison, et rien de ce que Jane et Amy lui dit ne la fit changer d'avis et, au contraire, l'énerva plutôt. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les deux amies ne voulaient pas en référer à McGonagall et ces dernières ne lui donnaient pas de raison valable. Puis elle était partie d'un pas ferme, sans doute en direction de la Grande Salle où elle pourrait trouver tous les professeurs.

Amy sentait une boule se former dans son estomac. Elle n'avait aucune envie qu'on cite cette affaire parce que, quelque part, elle se doutait de qui l'avait attrapée hier soir. La personne possédait sans doute une cape d'invisibilité, ce qui lui faisait automatiquement penser aux Maraudeurs. Bien sûr, il lui paraissait évidemment que ni James ni Peter ne ferait une chose pareille. Le doute planait surtout entre Remus et Sirius. Mais là encore, rien n'était moins sûr… S'il avait s'agi de Sirius, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas répondu en entendant son prénom ? Dans les deux cas, pourquoi avoir fait ça ? et pourquoi être parti sans rien dire ?

Tandis qu'elles s'habillaient, les deux filles n'en finissait plus de réfléchir. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, Amy jeta un regard inquiet vers la table de Gryffondor. Sophie était assise, en pleine conversation avec ses amis. Elle semblait animée et il était probablement certain qu'elle leur racontait tout. Avait-elle déjà parlé à McGonagall ? En regardant la table des professeurs, Amy ne remarqua aucun signe particulier d'agitation. Elle ne fut pas le moins du monde rassurée puisque, de toute évidence, toute l'école allait être au courant.

Elle s'affala sur la chaise devant elle et poussa un soupir bruyant. Oliver, devant elle, leva un sourcil et demanda ce qui lui prenait. Quelques explications plus tard, le garçon hocha tout simplement la tête et se tut, le visage fermé. Jane le regarda faire – ou plutôt ne rien faire –, éberluée.

— Tu ne vas rien dire ? s'énerva-t-elle.

Oliver secoua la tête d'un geste vague, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers un coin de la salle et se leva brutalement. Surprises et intriguées par son comportement bizarre, Amy et Jane le regardèrent s'en aller de la pièce, toujours sans avoir prononcé le moindre mot.

— Mais quelle mouche l'a piquée ? s'exclama Jane, perplexe.

—**o**O**o**—

Après avoir déserté la Grande Salle, Oliver se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers le groupe qui avançait tranquillement devant lui, insouciant encore de ce qui allait débouler sur eux. Car, à peine la distance éliminée, Oliver fronça droit sur l'un d'entre eux, qui justement se tenait au centre du groupe. Il est difficile de décrire la scène qui suivit car tout cela se passa en un rien de temps, à peine une demi-seconde. Pour résumer – car il est impossible de tout dire en si peu de temps –, Oliver bouscula sa victime qu'il projeta sur le mur à leur côté avec une force phénoménale – du moins pour un garçon de sa stature. Sans même s'arrêter, il se précipita sur lui et l'agrippa par le col pour le coller contre le mur en l'assommant à moitié. Le reste du groupe n'eut pas le temps de réagir car c'était comme si un taureau avait déboulé de nulle part. Ils se rendirent comte qu'une seconde après de ce qui venait de se produire et lâchèrent des cris de surprise. Il fallut une autre seconde pour qu'ils s'aperçoivent de qui tenait leur ami.

— Oliver, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche Sirius ! cria James en se précipitant sur lui.

Il essaya d'éloigner Oliver mais ce dernier lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac qui le fit reculer en poussant un cri de douleur. Remus et Peter se jetèrent enfin sur lui et à deux réussirent, si ce n'est à l'immobiliser, au moins à l'écarter de Sirius qui, encore sonné, retomba lourdement sur le sol. Oliver, fou de rage, se débattait comme un diable mais la prise de Remus sur son bras et son épaule, plus encore que celle de Peter, l'empêchait de se libérer.

— Calme-toi bon sang ! cria Peter mais Oliver était comme devenu sourd.

— JE TE FAISAIS CONFIANCE ! hurla ce dernier à l'adresse de Sirius qui commençait à reprendre ses esprits.

— Qu'est-ce que… ?

Ni Remus ni James ne purent terminer car une sixième voix se joignit à eux, et elle n'était guère amicale elle-aussi.

— DES GARCONS SE BATTENT ! hurla Peeves. ALERTE ! DES GARCONS SE BATTENT DANS LES COULOIRS !

Les cris de l'esprit frappeur ameutèrent du monde, et avec tous les curieux, quelques professeurs. McGonagall qui se fraya un chemin dans la foule déjà amassée constata avec surprise et effarement la scène. Oliver s'était depuis calmé, toujours maintenu fermement par les deux Maraudeurs, mais son visage exprimait une vive haine. Ce fut son regard, plus encore que tout le reste, qui alerta la directrice. Tout le monde était surpris : personne n'aurait pu se douter que l'indifférent et impassible Oliver pouvait faire preuve d'un tel comportement – ou du moins à ce qu'il en paraissait car il était aisé de comprendre vaguement ce qui s'était passé.

Les professeurs se dépêchèrent de disperser la foule en ordonnant chacun de rejoindre leur salle de cours, mais comme le couloir était entièrement bloqué par les fouteurs de trouble, McGonagall se chargea elle-même de les amener dans son bureau après s'être assurée auprès de Sirius qu'il pourrait marcher. Oliver fit un mouvement sec pour se libérer enfin des Maraudeurs et suivit docilement la directrice sans rien dire.

Remus, James et Peter furent les seuls à essayer de se défendre en donnant leur version des faits – qui était en soi la seule qu'on pouvait prendre en compte dans un pareil cas – et le professeur de métamorphose fut obligée de consentir qu'ils n'étaient pour rien dans cette histoire. Elle leur rappela cependant, avec la même voix exaspérée et lasse, qu'elle en avait plus qu'assez de les voir apparaître dans son bureau, leur répéta encore que la violence n'était pas une solution (même s'ils n'avaient rien fait ! précisa-t-elle quand Peter fit mine de réagir) et les congédia en leur ordonnant de retourner en classe.

Une fois seule avec les deux protagonistes de cette agitation, la directrice se confronta à un problème de taille car ni Oliver ni même Sirius ne répondait à ses questions. Elle essaya de les convaincre par l'autorité, la menace de sanction et même en essayant de leur parler calmement, en douceur. Rien n'y faisait : les deux garçons se muraient dans un silence obstiné, leurs regards fixés sur des points opposés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils quittaient le bureau sans avoir encore prononcé la moindre parole, écopant cependant de retenues quotidiennes et jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Pendant le trajet, ils marchaient côte à côté, mais en plaçant entre eux autant de distance qu'ils en étaient capables. Le bras gauche d'Oliver frôlait parfois douloureusement le mur du couloir mais il ne fit rien pour arranger cela et souffrit en silence. L'atmosphère était si pesante que quiconque les aurait croisés aurait dévié sa route.

Puis, soudain, Sirius fit volte-face et s'arrêta. Comme répondant à un échange muet, Oliver l'imita.

— Tu as dit « Je t'ai fait confiance », cita Sirius d'une voix grave.

Oliver ne dit rien, ne fit aucun mouvement. Pourtant, quelque chose dans sa réaction – ou son manque de réaction – eut le même effet qu'un simple hochement de tête, et Sirius poursuivit :

— Pourquoi ? ...Je veux dire, en quoi c'est un reproche ? Parce que quand on me reproche quelque chose, j'aime autant savoir quoi et pourquoi !

— Tu ne le sais pas ?

La voix d'Oliver était teintée de gravité, comme si sa question elle-même avait quelque chose de terrible. En tout cas, elle eut don d'exaspérer Sirius qui, de colère, s'écria :

— Bien sûr que non !

Pendant quelques instants, ils retombèrent dans le silence. Sirius attendait qu'Oliver poursuive, lui dise pourquoi il l'avait frappé, mais ce dernier replongea dans le silence. Ses sourcils frémirent puis se froncèrent et il s'enfonça plus loin encore dans ses pensées, oubliant jusqu'à la présence du Maraudeur. Le pire fut qu'il se remit à avancer. Définitivement, il l'avait oublié.

— Hé ! J'ai posé une question !

Mais Oliver ne lui répondit pas et se glissa dans la salle d'Histoire de la Magie. Sirius crut qu'il allait le cogner mais serrant très fermement le poing, il s'efforça de se calmer et entra à son tour. Le professeur ne s'interrompit même pas à leur entrée, même si toutes les têtes s'étaient tournées pour les regarder. Oliver partit s'installer sur la chaise la plus reculée de la salle où, bien sûr, Sirius n'aurait aucune chance de le suivre. Le Maraudeur se contenta de la place libre disponible en face de lui et rumina sa colère tout le cours. Les regards que lui lancèrent ses amis se heurtèrent à un mur - il n'était pas d'humeur d'essayer de leur raconter quoi que ce soit. Et de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il avait quelque chose à dire.

Qu'est-ce qu'Oliver avait pu vouloir dire ? « _Je t'ai fait confiance !_ » Cette phrase fit le fit longuement réfléchir. Il savait déjà sur quel point il aurait pu faillir à la confiance d'Oliver. Le soir précédent, et même plusieurs jours durant, il avait plusieurs fois tenté de convaincre Oliver de lui expliquer comment il s'y prenait pour se rendre au dortoir des filles. Sirius avait eu du mal à le persuader de ses bonnes attentions et avait été forcé de lui assurer ses intentions envers Amy. Il avait été honnête, bien plus sincère qu'envers lui-même ! « _Tu ne le sais pas ? _» La question, chargée d'incompréhension et de doutes, fit émerger de nouvelles hypothèses. Mais elles lui paraissaient si saugrenue qu'il n'arrivait même pas à les formuler sans s'interrompre lui-même.

Il leva la tête et regarda dans la direction du Gryffondor. Ce dernier paraissait toujours plongé dans ses réflexions. En tournant un peu la tête, il aperçut Amy qui jetait des regards inquiets vers Oliver. D'un coup, il comprit. Oliver avait agi de la sorte parce qu'il protégeait Amy. Curieusement, cette raison, plus que tout autre, le convainquit. Restait encore à déterminer pourquoi ?

Il le comprit lorsqu'il retrouva ses amis après les cours. Ces derniers semblaient être venus à la même conclusion. Ce fut Peter qui lui expliqua comment ils le savaient.

— Il paraîtrait que quelqu'un s'est infiltré dans le dortoir des filles hier soir ! s'exclama-t-il. Eleanor nous a dit que quelqu'un aurait brutalisé Amy et qu'il utilisait une cape d'invisibilité !

— Une cape d'invisibilité ? répéta Sirius. Mais je croyais que c'était rare... ?

— Et ça l'est ! confirma James.

— Deux personnes ayant un objet aussi, c'est quand même... commença Peter mais soudain il se tût.

Les quatre garçons venaient soudain d'avoir la même idée. D'un mouvement commun, ils s'élancèrent dans les couloirs et se précipitèrent vers les escaliers les menant à la Tour de leur maison. Ils atteignirent bien vite le septième étage et s'infiltrèrent comme d'un seul corps à l'intérieur de la salle commune, puis de leur dortoir et enfin de leur chambre qu'ils partageaient tous les quatre. James se précipita sur sa valise dans laquelle il avait camouflé sa cape d'invisibilité. Il l'ouvrit, la fouilla et se redressa, livide.

— Elle n'y est plus, articula-t-il d'une voix blanche. On nous l'a volée.


	27. Acte 2 scène 8

****Bonjour, bonjour!

Pas grand chose à dire, cette fois, sauf que j'ai très bien avancé, et j'espère pouvoir très bientôt raccourcir _un peu_ le délai de publication. Néanmoins, je me suis quasiment cassé le majeur de la main gauche, et j'avoue que jamais jusqu'à aujourd'hui je ne me suis rendue compte de l'importance de chacun de mes précieux doigts! Je dois dire qu'écrire est un peu difficile... Enfin, ce n'est pas non plus si grave!

En attendant, merci encore à toutes celles (car je pense n'avoir que des lectrices filles) qui me lisent et me commentent. Du reste, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, et surtout de très bonnes fêtes !

* * *

**Scène 8**

_Salle commune, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 21 Mars 1977_

— Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça, tu sais, dit Amy, un sourire gêné sur son visage.

Jake lui retourna un sourire charmeur.

— Je préfère m'assurer que tu rentreras bien, répondit-il. Je n'apprécie pas que quelqu'un puisse agir de la sorte !

Il la devança sur les escaliers des filles en prenant bien soin de suivre les directives d'Amy ou alors un sort allait s'activer pour le repousser. Le mécanisme était en fait très simple : il devait marcher sur des parties bien précises de l'escalier dans un ordre déterminé, ce qui l'obligea à se dandiner pendant un instant. Puis il arriva en haut et caressa la porte comme s'il avait s'agit d'un chat. Celle-ci émit un petit grincement, pareil à un ronronnement de plaisir, et s'ouvrit en douceur. Jake entra alors, précédant Amy qui, elle, avait du attendre en bas qu'il termine la manœuvre. En tant que fille, elle n'avait pas besoin d'effectuer tout ça et il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour atteindre le palier.

Ils avancèrent alors dans les couloirs et Amy désigna une porte.

— C'est ici, lui indiqua-t-elle. Merci de m'avoir raccompagnée.

Jake hocha la tête et lui souhaita bonne nuit. Elle referma la porte derrière et il se précipita hors du dortoir. Il valait mieux encore que personne ne le trouve ici ou bien il serait accusé à tord d'avoir été celui qui avait agressé Amy !

Amy justement poussa un soupir de soulagement en pénétrant dans la chambre. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers son lit et en récupéra sa chemise de nuit avant de se faufiler dans la salle de bain prendre une douche bien méritée. Malgré tout, même s'il s'agissait de ne faire que quelques pas, elle était contente que Jake l'ait accompagnée. C'était le deuxième soir qu'il l'amenait jusqu'à sa chambre et il lui avait promis de continuer jusqu'au moment où ils auraient éclairé cette histoire.

Depuis, McGonagall avait été mise au courant par Sophie de ce qui s'était passé et avait convoqué Amy pour le vérifier. Cette dernière avait confirmé en donnant plus de précision – sans néanmoins dire l'heure car elle n'était pas sensée s'attarder sur le toit de l'astronomie avant de rentrer. La directrice avait été furieuse de savoir qu'elle ne lui en avait pas parlé tout de suite après les événements. Normalement, des dispositifs avaient été installés, mais Jake n'avait eu aucun problème pour accéder à leur étage. Sans doute était-ce parce qu'il accompagnait Amy à ces moments-là.

Amy appréciait de plus en plus de passer quelques moments en compagnie de Jake mais c'était loin d'être comme Jane le pensait. Il n'y avait aucune ambiguïté dans leur relation. Amy n'était pas nostalgique de l'année passée, même si Jake disait avoir changé, elle n'avait aucune intention d'y revenir. Et Jake n'avait rien fait non plus allant dans ce sens-là. Ce qu'ils partageaient était tout simplement un besoin de s'aérer, de ne plus penser à leurs problèmes.

À peine eut-elle achevé de se préparer à passer une bonne nuit qu'un hurlement strident surgit dans le couloir. Sursautant, Amy fit volte-face vers la porte qu'elle fixa quelques secondes, tétanisée par le cri d'effroi qui en avait surgi. Derrière elle, Sophie et Jane se relevèrent, balbutiant, leur voix encore ensommeillée.

— C'était quoi ? grommela Jane avant de se réveiller totalement en s'exclamant : Amy !

Mais elle vit très vite Amy qui, s'étant elle-aussi reprise, se précipita hors de sa chambre. Les deux filles quittèrent rapidement leur lit pour la rejoindre. Dans le couloir, toutes les portes s'étaient ouvertes et plusieurs filles sortirent de leur chambre pour voir qui avait poussé un tel hurlement. Recroquevillée sur le sol, une fille, de première ou deuxième année, tremblait, les yeux larmoyants, l'air effrayé.

Lily fut la première à être à ses côtés et la prit aussitôt dans ses bras pour la rassurer en lui chuchotant de douces paroles. La préfète-en-chef courut ordonna à toutes les filles de regagner leur chambre et courut hors du dortoir. Malgré son ordre, plusieurs élèves restèrent pour entourer leur amie ou tout simplement discuter entre elles. Dans le tumulte, Amy se tourna vers Jane qui la tira à l'intérieur de sa chambre, laissant Sophie rejoindre ses amies.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Amy. Je croyais que c'était... enfin, peut-être que...

— On a pensé à la même chose, la coupa Jane. Mais si on s'était trompées ? Peut-être que James n'est pas le seul à avoir une cape d'invisibilité... Et il y a aussi des sorts qui permettent de se rendre temporairement invisible !

— Oui mais c'est super difficile ! affirma Amy. Un simple élève de Poudlard ne pourrait...

— On n'en sait rien, répliqua Jane en secouant la tête. Un Septième Année serait peut-être capable de l'exécuter... s'il est un peu plus doué que la normale ! Ce n'est pas impossible.

— Mais j'étais pourtant sûre...

Amy baissa la tête et se mit à trembler à l'idée que la personne qui l'avait agrippée n'était pas celle à laquelle elle avait pensé. Soudain, elle commença à avoir vraiment peur. Quelqu'un était visiblement mal intentionné ! Et il pouvait frapper n'importe quand n'importe qui.

— Tu m'as bien dit que tu avais cru reconnaître la voix de Sirius ? l'interrogea Jane.

— Je crois... mais je n'en suis plus très sûre... Surtout que je ne pense vraiment pas que ce serait lui... pourquoi ferait-il ça ?

— Tu as raison. Ça n'aurait pas de sens...

Soudain la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit et se répercuta contre le mur, faisant sursauter les deux filles. Amy lâcha même un cri de surprise. Sous l'embrasure de la porte, apparurent alors plusieurs silhouettes qui déboulèrent dans la pièce poussant un même cri :

— AMY !

Oliver, Jake, Sirius, Remus, James et Peter parlèrent tous en même temps pendant un temps et s'il était difficile de les entendre et comprendre séparément, ils disaient tous plus ou moins la même chose :

— Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? On a entendu des cris ?

Puis, ils se rendirent compte que leur amie allait très bien – elle leur assura très vite, bien qu'elle était encore perplexe de les retrouver tous là, dans sa chambre –, et soudain ils se regardèrent chacun, surpris de trouver les uns et les autres présents dans la pièce. Sirius fixa Jake. Remus fixa Sirius. James et Peter regardèrent les trois. Et Oliver s'intéressa surtout aux filles qu'il rejoignit aussitôt. Les filles, elles, regardaient la scène avec étonnement.

— Woah voilà qui est intéressant, commenta Jane en riant sous cape.

— Ce n'était pas toi qui as crié ? demanda Oliver.

Amy secoua la tête.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? interrogea au même moment Sirius à Jake.

— Et toi ? répliqua Jake en lui jetant un regard qui signifiait clairement qu'il n'avait pas à se justifier devant lui.

Remus, lui, ne dit rien. James et Peter se jetèrent un regard, inquiets soudain de ce qui allait suivre.

— Vous savez ce qui s'est passé ? continua à interroger Oliver.

— Pas exactement, répondit Amy qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder l'étrange trio s'observer en chiens de faïence. Une fille a été encore agressée...

— Amy, l'appela Jake qui s'approcha d'elle et la prit par les épaules. Tout va bien ?

— Elle t'a déjà dit que ça allait, répliqua Sirius. Ça va _vous deux _?

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? intervint Remus à son tour.

Il avait élevé la voix pour couvrir celle de Sirius.

— Tout le monde va bien, affirma Jane qui avait l'air de bien s'amuser. Encore une fois, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal. La fille était de première ou de seconde année, je sais pas. Mais en tout cas, rassurez-vous, on ne doutera plus de vous.

— Douter de nous ? répéta James en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?

— Tu ne nous accuserais pas quand même ? s'offusqua Peter.

Tous les Maraudeurs s'étaient tournés vers elle, l'air à la fois surpris et contrarié. Jane ne se laissa pas le moins du monde impressionné par la pression de leur regard et ce fut d'un ton tout autant nonchalant qu'elle répondit :

— Je n'accuse personne ! Je dis seulement que maintenant nous avons les preuves que ce n'est pas l'un de vous. Avant, rien n'était moins sûr. Qui d'autre possède une cape d'invisibilité à Poudlard ?

— Vous avez une cape d'invisibilité ? interrogea Jake, impressionné. Mais, je ne comprends pas, il y a d'autres moyens pour devenir invisible... Pourquoi avoir pensé que c'était les Maraudeurs ?

Amy n'osa pas répondre, la tête baissée, les joues rouges. Elle était gênée d'avouer avoir douté d'eux. Le regard perçant que lui lança Sirius lui fit se sentir coupable et ses yeux s'embuèrent légèrement de larmes.

— Les sorts d'invisibilité sont plutôt difficiles à reproduire, affirma Oliver. Même les élèves de Septième Année auraient du mal à les appliquer. Alors on a pensé à la cape d'invisibilité, et on savait que les Maraudeurs en possédaient une.

Oliver soutint le regard que lui adressait Sirius. Bien sûr, tous deux pensaient à ce qui s'était passé la veille, à la raison de leur punition commune qui avait été un enfer. Oliver ne semblait pas ressentir de gêne ou de culpabilité d'avoir accusé à tord Sirius – pour lui, sa réaction avait été légitime puisqu'il lui avait en effet confié le moyen d'atteindre le dortoir des filles sans se faire éjecter brutalement par la porte ensorcelée.

— Justement, intervint James qui, s'il était toujours vexé qu'on ait pu douter d'eux, acceptait néanmoins la logique de leur raisonnement. À propos de la cape d'invisibilité... On nous l'a volée.

— Quoi ? s'exclama Jane. Alors c'est bien par ce moyen qu'il arrive à ne pas se faire repérer ! Mais attendez... même s'il est invisible, il n'en reste pas moins un garçon ! Or, la porte ne laisse passer aucune personne qui ne connaît pas la procédure.

— Sans oublier les protections de McGonagall, rappela Jake. Je ne peux venir ici que parce que Amy m'y a invité.

— Tu as invité Jake à venir ? s'étonna Remus dont le visage ne put cacher son trouble.

— Et vous, comment avez-vous fait pour accéder jusqu'ici sans encombre ? questionna Jane.

— C'est ce que j'aimerais bien comprendre !

La voix sévère et strident de McGonagall retentit dans la pièce comme un coup de tonnerre. Amy sentit son cœur bondir de frayeur dans sa poitrine et se trouva bien lasse de tous ces sursauts répétés en si peu de temps. Tous les garçons se retournèrent comme d'un seul homme et furent bien embêtés de s'être fait prendre. Avec toute cette agitation et ces surprises successives, ils en avaient oublié jusqu'à l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Des « ben euh... » « C'est que... » « En fait, euh... » fusèrent de toute part sans qu'aucun ne trouvât d'excuse. Amy s'avança d'un pas.

— Ne les punissez pas, professeur, plaida-t-elle. Ils étaient juste inquiets et voulaient juste s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Les garçons lui adressèrent unanimement un regard reconnaissant – bien qu'elle ne fit que dire la vérité. Ils étaient tous conscients des efforts qu'elle faisait pour ainsi prendre leur défense devant la sévère directrice de Gryffondor. McGonagall observa la jeune fille puis les six garçons et soupira.

— Peu importe vos bonnes raisons, vous n'avez rien à faire ici ! gronda-t-elle cependant d'une voix plus calme que précédemment. Je ne vais pas vous demander comment vous avez fait pour arriver jusqu'ici, il me semble évident que quelqu'un vous a invité tous ici ! Sachez cependant que tous les protocoles vont changer, vous n'aurez donc plus aucun moyen de revenir ici. Mais si jamais j'apprends que vous avez encore une fois bravé cet interdit, je vous promets que même Rusard tremblerait de subir la punition que je vous infligerai ! (A cet instant, Jane fut persuadée déceler sur les lèvres de la directrice un imperceptible frémissement, mais bien sûr personne ne la crût.) Maintenant, déguerpissez de cette chambre et vite !

Les six garçons se dépêchèrent d'obtempérer, les épaules rentrées, la tête basse. Quand ils eurent traversé la porte, le professeur de Métamorphose se tourna vers les filles.

— J'ignore si c'est vous qui les avez renseignée de la procédure à suivre et les aviez invités à venir, mais sachez mesdemoiselles que ces précautions ne sont pas prises à la légère ! Miss McFlyer, j'aurais pu croire qu'après ce qui vous étiez arrivée, vous l'auriez compris bien mieux que tout le monde !

— Elle est gentille mais on n'est pas les seules, marmonna Jane entre ses dents.

— Vous vouliez dire quelque chose, Miss Sternley ? demanda McGonagall qui avait très bien entendu.

— Non, non, rien du tout, madame...

McGonagall quitta peu après leur chambre et les deux filles n'eurent pas le temps de débattre sur tout ce qui s'était passé que Sophie arriva dans la pièce.

— Et bien, quelle soirée les filles !

— **oOo — **

_Table de Gryffondor, Grande Salle, 22 Mars 1977_

Tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça. L'affaire avait pris beaucoup d'ampleur et toutes les filles de Gryffondor commençaient à envisager mille et une façons de se protéger. Mais comment se prévenir de l'invisible ? Tous les élèves étaient si plongés dans leurs débats que personne ne remarqua quelque chose pourtant d'étonnant. En bout de table de la maison des gryffons, un groupe d'élèves discutaient également de cette affaire d'agression à l'exception près qu'ils étaient déjà plus avancés que tous les autres. Or, ce n'était pas tellement ça le plus surprenant si on envisageait qui, précisément, se trouvait à ce coin de table.

Les Maraudeurs étaient tous quatre alignés face un quatuor composait du trio inséparable Oliver-Jane-Amy et, chose encore plus étonnante, de Jake, l'ex-petit-ami d'Amy, détesté cordialement par les amis de celle-ci qui, par expansion pouvait comprendre les Maraudeurs. Un autre point curieux également n'était remarquable que par ceux ayant suivi toute l'histoire car, certains le savent donc, les Maraudeurs et le trio ne se parlaient plus depuis quelques mois déjà.

Pour résumé, on retrouvait réunis des personnes qui possédaient chacune quelque chose à reprocher à l'autre. Tout portait à croire que leur réunion allait déborder sur une discorde et, en effet, on pouvait déceler dans le regard, les réactions et l'attitude de chacun une certaine réluctance à être réunis. Mais les uns comme les autres, ils étaient tous motivés à découvrir le mystère de l'homme invisible, du voleur de cape, mais surtout de l'agresseur d'Amy (seul vecteur commun à l'ensemble du groupe).

— J'ai repensé à tout ce qu'on s'est dit hier soir, affirma Oliver. Et je crois qu'on a oublié un détail très important.

— Lequel ? demanda James.

Depuis le début de leur conversation, James était le plus enclin à discuter car, sans aucun doute, avec Peter et Jane, il était aussi l'un des rares à être détachés des problèmes sous-jacents qui unissaient tous les autres. Après tout, ils n'avaient aucun grief avec les autres, si ce n'était qu'ils étaient les amis de certains. Du reste, Sirius en voulait à Oliver de l'avoir frappé à tord et à Amy de l'avoir pensé coupable. Remus avait rejeté Amy malgré lui avoir avoué qu'il l'aimait, n'appréciait pas du tout que Jake se rapproche d'elle et en voulait encore à Sirius de son attitude (dont les raisons lui échappaient). Jake n'aimait pas Remus car celui-ci avait tourné autour d'Amy quand ils sortaient ensemble, s'était rapproché de nouveau d'Amy (peu savaient comment et personne ne comprenait pourquoi), n'appréciait pas plus que ça le duo Jane-Oliver. Amy avait été amoureuse de Sirius (en vain), était sortie avec Jake, venait de se faire rejeter par Remus qui lui avait quand même avoué la réciprocité de ses sentiments sans expliquer pourquoi ça ne marcherait pas et se sentait coupable d'avoir suspecté Sirius. Quant à Oliver, en réalité, il était fidèle à lui-même : presque indifférent. Presque, parce que bien sûr il y avait des choses importantes en jeu. Et c'était là le seul vecteur commun qui unissait l'ensemble du groupe : leur amitié envers Amy.

Qui aurait pu croire que la maladroite et timide Gryffondor, invisible aux yeux de tout le monde, et trop souvent sous-estimée, aurait pu, à elle-seule, créer de tels liens sans même en être consciente ?

— Qui nous dit que c'est un garçon ? demanda Oliver.

Pendant une seconde, le silence se fit, puis une vague d'exclamations se souleva. En résumé, cela disait :

— Pourquoi une fille agresserait-elle une autre ?

— Pourquoi pas ? répliqua-t-il. Elle a peut-être quelque chose à reprocher à Amy et à cette fille... bien que c'est vrai, je ne vois pas de rapport entre elles non plus.

— Là ! Tu vois, ce n'est pas logique, affirma Jane en secouant la tête. C'est un garçon, j'en suis sûre ! Un pervers sans doute !

— Si c'était un pervers, il ne se serait pas contenté de les bousculer un peu, rétorqua Sirius. Il les aurait malmenée de sorte à...

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais au juste ? le coupa Jane. Les gens, quand ils ne sont pas sains, peuvent agir de façon très bizarres ! Il aime peut-être juste faire peur...

— C'est absurde, commenta Peter en secouant la tête. Qui pourrait ressentir du plaisir à ça ?

— Je vais bien voir des films d'horreur au cinéma, répondit Jane.

— Ciné-_quoi_ ? fit Sirius sans comprendre.

— _Cinéma_, le corrigea Peter. Je t'en ai déjà parlé, non ? C'est là où on a diffusé _Taxi Driver _l'année passée que je voulais qu'on aille voir pendant l'été...

Les trois autres Maraudeurs se rappelèrent en chœur dans un vague « Aaaah » distinctif.

— Et toi, tu aimes les... films d'horreur ? demanda Sirius en butant sur le mot « film ». Je savais que tu étais psychopathe !

Jane haussa les épaules.

— C'est un film comme un autre, dit-elle. Par contre Amy, elle, elle ne les supporte pas ! C'est une froussarde ! rit-elle.

Amy donna un coup de coude à Jane et se concentra un instant sur son assiette tandis que les autres riaient doucement. Puis, Oliver rappela tout le monde au sujet principal :

— Même si c'est peu probable, on ne doit pas exclure cette supposition pour autant, dit-il.

— C'est vrai, reprit Jane plus sérieusement. D'autant qu'on ne vous a pas encore tout dit.

— Comment ça ? Vous nous avez encore caché quelque chose ?

C'était Sirius qui avait parlé. Les sourcils froncés, son regard se faisait plus dur. Sans doute pensait-il à l'accusation infondée dont il avait fait l'objet. Ses pensées furent exactes, car Jane les confirma aussitôt quand elle reprit :

— On ne vous a rien caché. Si on a un instant envisagé que ça pouvait être toi le coupable, c'est parce qu'Amy a cru...

— Jane, non ! la coupa celle-ci. Je n'en suis pas du tout sûre à présent... J'ai peut-être mal entendu...

— Dis-nous le quand même, insista Remus. Tu n'as pas le droit de nous accuser – de m'accuser – sans même expliquer pourquoi !

Sirius eut un regard oblique en entendant son ami se corriger mais ne dit rien. Amy se mordilla la lèvre, embarrassée. Bien obligée, elle leur avoua tout.

— Ma voix ? s'étonna Sirius. Tu as vraiment cru que c'était ma voix ?

— Oui mais visiblement je me suis trompée ! se pressa de dire Amy, de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Je me suis juste trompée... d'accord ?

— Attends un peu, intervint Remus. Si tu as cru entendre la voix de Sirius, pourquoi as-tu aussi pensé à moi ?

— Ben... c'est que quand il m'a libéré, je l'ai appelé « Sirius », parce que je pensais vraiment que c'était lui, étant donné que je savais qu'il avait une cape d'invisibilité...

— Tu le savais ? la coupa James. Comment ?

Les Maraudeurs se tournèrent vers Sirius, lequel grimaça sous la pression de leurs regards.

— Je vous jure que je ne lui ai rien dit, assura-t-il en levant les mains. Elle l'a découvert toute seule...

Voyant que sa réponse ne satisfaisait personne, Sirius soupira.

— C'est une longue histoire...

— J'aimerais bien l'entendre, affirma Jake, levant un sourcil. D'ailleurs, je suis vraiment très curieux de la provenance de cette cape d'invisibilité...

— C'est la mienne, indiqua James. Je l'ai héritée de mon père, qui l'a lui-même héritée de son père, et ainsi de suite. Je ne sais qui l'a créée ou même comment elle est entrée en possession de notre famille, mais elle nous appartient depuis des générations.

— Comment ça se fait qu'on te l'ait volée aussi facilement ? demanda Jake.

— Peut-être que quelqu'un nous a vu avec à un moment donné... Mais ça me paraît très bizarre ! On fait toujours très attention d'être seuls au moment où on la met et où on la retire.

— Vous aviez sans doute _cru_ être seuls, suggéra Jane. Et vous aviez manqué de vigilance.

— Hmm, fit James, peu convaincu. Le plus étrange, c'est qu'il devait en plus savoir où on la rangeait ! Il n'y avait aucune trace de son passage dans notre chambre... Pourtant on a bien vérifié !

— Ça, en effet, c'est curieux...

— Mais si c'est un garçon, comment a-t-il fait pour seulement monter les escaliers et passer la porte ? demanda Amy.

— Peut-être que quelqu'un lui a indiqué au préalable sans savoir ce qu'il comptait faire, supposa Peter. Mais ça voudrait dire que quelqu'un l'ait invité aussi.

— Si encore c'est un garçon, rappela Oliver.

— Si c'est une fille, on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge ! s'exclama Sirius.

— Surtout qu'aucun sort que va appliquer à nouveau McGonagall ne fonctionnera... s'inquiéta Amy. Mais pourquoi une fille ferait ça ?

— On n'en revient à la même question, soupira James.

— Il faut reprendre tout ce qu'on sait, affirma Remus. D'abord, on connaît Amy, mais qui est exactement l'autre victime ?

— Melissa Abott, affirma Jane. Elle est en seconde année.

— Quelqu'un la connaît ?

La plupart répondit par la négative mais Sirius parut penseur.

— Abott... Abott... ça me dit quelque chose, fit-il.

Tous les regards se sont tournés vers lui, la même pensée leur traversant l'esprit.

— Quand même, elle n'est qu'en seconde année ! s'insurgea James, dégoûté.

— Hein ? Quoi ? Non ! s'insurgea Sirius, vexé. Je ne suis _pas_ sorti avec elle ! C'est une gamine !

— Messieurs, mesdemoiselles, peut-être serait-il temps que vous vous rendiez en cours, affirma le professeur Chourave à leur encontre.

Les huit élèves se rendirent soudain compte qu'ils étaient les seuls encore présents dans la Grande Salle et, bondissant de leurs sièges, ils se précipitèrent vers leur salle de classe. Étant en retard, ils s'assirent sans trop faire attention de l'endroit où ils se placèrent aussi retrouva-t-on de duos peu ordinaires : James et Jane, Oliver et Sirius, Remus et Jake, Amy et Peter. Jake lança un regard oblique vers son voisin, persuadé que ce dernier s'était imposé l'air de rien pour empêcher Amy de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Il poussa un soupir, voilà deux heures qui risquaient d'être bien longues !

Toute la salle, composée de Poufsouffles et de Gryffondors, leur jeta des regards surpris. Il était très rare de voir les Maraudeurs dispersés et leurs nouveaux compagnons étaient pour du moins étonnants, même si peu connaissaient vraiment tous les griefs présents dans le groupe.

En réalité, la seule table tout à fait tranquille était celle de Peter et d'Amy qui s'appréciaient mutuellement et n'avaient rien à reprocher à l'autre. Du reste, les tables réunissant d'un côté Oliver et Sirius, de l'autre Remus et Jake, étaient plongés dans un silence pesant et une atmosphère électrique qui rendait mal à l'aise tous ceux qui se trouvaient à portée. Le duo Jane et James était particulier : Jane étant Jane, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire tourner en bourrique son voisin, lequel avait bien du mal à la suivre.

Finalement, les deux heures s'achevèrent et le groupe se dispersa pour le cours suivant. Oliver fut soulagé de retrouver Amy à côté de lui, Jane embêta naturellement son nouveau voisin (qui, lui, se trouva bien malchanceux). Sirius et James se détendirent enfin côte à côte, et Remus s'installa avec joie à côté de son ami, Peter. Jake, lui, sembla revivre aux côtés de Geoffrey. Les choses semblèrent retourner à la normale, au moins jusqu'à la pause déjeuné où l'ensemble de ce groupe, plus Geoffrey, se retrouva à nouveau côte à côte. Tout de suite, la discussion sur Melissa Abbott reprit. Ils débattirent sur les éventuels liens unissant Amy et Melissa, même si d'apparence il n'en existait pas (Sirius ne se rappelant pas d'où il connaissait le nom de la jeune fille). Puis ils étudièrent précautionneusement l'hypothèse d'un garçon et l'hypothèse d'une fille. Ils butèrent sur ce point car rien n'indiquait que ce soit l'un ou l'autre – bien qu'ils émissent encore des réserves quant à l' « hypothèse fille ». En réalité, malgré une abondance d'échanges, ils n'arrivèrent à aucune espèce de conclusion. Ils n'avaient aucune idée de comment ils pourraient faire pour piéger l'inconnu ou même de s'en protéger.

— Mais si ! s'exclama Sirius. Il y a un moyen !

— Lequel ?

— Amy, tu te rappelles de comment tu m'as pris au piège ? continua Sirius, ignorant l'intervention d'Oliver.

— Oh ! fit celle-ci en se rappelant. Mais oui, bien sûr !

— Attendez, on ne vous suit pas, affirma Remus en fronçant les sourcils. De quoi vous parlez ?

— Ah mais... vous parlez de... ? s'étonna Oliver dont le regard venait de s'illuminer.

— Oui ! confirma Amy avec excitation.

Jane fronça d'abord les sourcils, puis son visage s'éclaira également d'un sourire.

— Mais évidemment !

— Ohé ! s'impatienta James. On ne comprend rien, nous !

— Oliver a trouvé un sort qui permet de repérer quelqu'un sous une cape d'invisibilité, expliqua Amy. En gros, dès que quelqu'un d'autre que celui ayant lancé le sort bouge, des craquements retentissent. Ce qui fait que la personne est repérée malgré tout. Le seul hic, c'est que le sort ne nous permet pas de voir où elle est, juste qu'elle est là. Sauf si on a une très bonne ouïe, bien sûr...

— Alors comment as-tu pu repérer Sirius s'il était sous la cape d'invisibilité ? Du moment où il s'est arrêté de bouger, tu ne l'entendais plus.

— J'ai utilisé le sort « Aranae commutare » qui permet de transformer n'importe quoi en une nuée d'araignées.

— Et croyez-moi, quand vous sentez des dizaines de ces petites bêtes vous grimper à la jambe, c'est difficile de ne pas bouger ! dit Sirius en frissonnant.

— D'accord, approuva James. Mais il y a plusieurs failles à ce système. D'abord, cela signifie que _quiconque_ se déplacera dans le couloir où vous appliquerez le sort provoquera une série de craquements. Supposons qu'une fille veuille juste demander un service à sa voisine, que se passera-t-il si elle sort dans le couloir ?

— Elle se fera repérer, répondit naïvement Peter. Ah ouais, ce n'est pas pratique...

— En plus, cela veut aussi dire que quelqu'un doit être présent pour appliquer le sort de « aranea commutare ». Or, je doute que l'inconnu ne s'engage dans les dortoirs s'il voit que quelqu'un l'attend.

— Sans compter qu'il faut avoir quelque chose sous la main à transformer, rajouta Oliver. En effet, cela rend l'utilisation du sort obsolète.

— Mais alors que faire ? s'inquiéta Amy.

— Vous qui êtes si réputés pour la créativité de vos farces, vous n'aurez pas une astuce pour le piéger lors de sa prochaine tentative ? demanda Jane aux Maraudeurs.

Encore une fois, Jane ne se gênait pas pour se moquer d'eux ouvertement et les Maraudeurs devaient faire bien des efforts pour ne pas perdre leur sang froid.

— Moi ce qui m'intrigue le plus, c'est comment la personne a-t-il pu vous voler sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte ? reprit Jake.

— Tu nous l'as déjà dit, soupira James.

— Jake a raison, intervint pour la première fois Geoffrey. Si vous n'avez rien remarqué, c'est que la personne devait précisément savoir où elle devait chercher.

Les Maraudeurs se turent, alertés par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

— Donc, soit vous vous faisiez épier sans que vous ne vous en rendiez compte, continua l'ami de Jake. Soit quelqu'un vous a entendu en parler.

— Ce n'est pas possible, rejeta Peter. On n'en parle pas tant que ça. Et on fait toujours très attention à ce que personne ne vous regarde !

Geoffrey haussa les épaules.

— Bah, l'habitude parfois fait oublier la prudence... Vous vous apercevez soudain qu'il vous faudrait avoir votre cape, l'un de vous le souffle à l'autre... manque de chance, quelqu'un vous écoutait et a tout entendu.

Les Maraudeurs ne semblaient pas tout à fait convaincus.

— Je dis seulement que c'est facile d'épier les gens quand on le souhaite vraiment. Il y a plusieurs objets magiques vendus dans les magasins de Farces & Attrapes, sans doute que le mec – ou la fille – qui vous a volé votre cape en possédait et a appris comme ça où vous cachiez vos affaires. Ou alors, c'est un pro du cambriolage et il a fouillé votre chambre pendant que vous n'y étiez pas et a tout remis en ordre sans laisser de trace... mais franchement, je trouve ça plus gros que s'il vous avait juste épié.

— Sur ce point, je dois admettre être d'accord avec lui, affirma Oliver.

Jake, Jane et Amy opinèrent également. Les Maraudeurs restèrent silencieux, ne voulant pas accepter avoir manqué d'autant d'imprudence. Ils durent cependant admettre que l'_hypothèse_ se tenait.

— Soit, fit James. Ça ne nous dit pas comment on peut récupérer ma cape d'invisibilité !

— Et arrêter le pervers, rajouta Peter.

— Ça... désolé, j'sais pas.

— Geoffrey ? l'interpella Remus.

— Hm ?

— Le fait que la cape nous appartient... On peut compter sur toi pour n'en parler à personne ?

Geoffrey jeta un regard vers Jake et haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules.

— Ouais, sans doute. Si vous voulez, d'accord.

— Merci.

Nouvel haussement d'épaule.

— Bref. Tout cela ne nous avance pas beaucoup...

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Amy, lui dit Jake. On finira par trouver un moyen.

Cela lui valut deux regards foudroyants mais il les ignora et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Amy. La table trembla alors, comme si quelqu'un avait donné un coup et toutes les assiettes sursautèrent. Les Gryffondors se regardèrent, d'abord surpris, puis se désintéressèrent très rapidement et retournèrent à leur dégustation. Jane pouffa. Amy baissa la tête, les joues rouges. Oliver continua à dévorer son poulet.

Comme ce matin même, ils furent parmi les derniers à quitter la Grande Salle, sous le regard sévère de McGonagall (avec laquelle ils avaient justement cours). Après le cours, la directrice informa Amy que son entraînement de métamorphose et de pratique sportive était annulé pour un temps indéfini, jusqu'au moment où ils arriveraient à attraper celui qui causait autant d'inquiétude à la maison Gryffondor.

Amy était déçue. Ces entraînements étaient devenus pour elle un moment de décontraction, même si parfois les exercices étaient difficiles et ses entraîneuses exigeantes. Elle les appréciait parce que cela lui permettait de ne pas réfléchir à ses problèmes, de se focaliser sur des buts très précis et de se sentir fier d'elle à chaque fois qu'elle achevait une étape avec succès. À présent, elle arrivait à transformer ses mains en n'importe quelle patte d'animal et elle pouvait transformer n'importe quel objet en quelque chose d'autre sans trop d'effort (sauf s'il était trop volumineux). Il lui était encore difficile de bien transformer un être vivant en un objet mais elle y arrivait bien mieux que tous ses camarades.

Finalement, après le dîner et un autre débat, ils n'avaient pas bien avancé sur la résolution de cette histoire. À l'exception de Sirius et Oliver dont la punition avait été maintenue, ils retournèrent à la salle commune de Gryffondor un peu déçus de leur journée. Du moins, c'était le sentiment partagé par tous, mais certains semblaient encore plus que ça. Car, non seulement leurs discussions n'avaient mené à rien de concret, mais en plus, des règlements de compte annexes avaient envenimé les choses.

Tout au long de la journée, sans que la plupart ne s'en rende compte, chacun avait eu droit à un tête à tête orageux. Tout d'abord, après le premier cours de la journée, Remus attrapa Sirius et l'obligea à ralentir pour l'écarter de James et Peter. Sirius se libéra d'un mouvement brusque et se méfia aussitôt de son ami. Même s'ils restaient ensemble tout le temps, aucun d'eux n'avait oublié les différents qui les divisaient depuis peu. La colère et rancune se lisaient encore sur leur visage.

— Explique-moi précisément ce qui s'est passé avec Amy.

Sirius poussa un bref soupire, persuadé que le sujet tomberait tôt ou tard sur le tapis. Bien sûr, Remus ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la jalousie. Le fait que Sirius lui eût caché quoi que ce soit était autant de preuves qu'il lui cachait quelque chose. Et en effet, Sirius n'avait pas tellement envie de parler de cette soirée. Il savait d'avance que ce qu'il aurait à dire déplairait fortement à Remus. Ce fut donc avec des mots précautionneusement choisi qu'il répondit :

— Je l'ai surprise un soir qu'elle retournait tard de son entraînement avec McGonagall. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elle trimait tous les soirs, surtout après l'avoir surprise à faire du jogging dans le parc. J'ai d'abord essayé de la suivre en vain. Elle avait appliqué des sorts qui m'empêchaient de la pister. Alors je l'ai attendue dans la salle commune... Elle savait que j'étais là, ou enfin que _quelqu'un_ était là, elle a piégé la pièce... et elle m'a découvert avec la cape d'invisibilité. Satisfait ?

— Pourquoi tu ne nous en as rien dit ?

— A ton avis ?

Sirius s'était tourné vers lui et le défiait du regard. Remus fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Sa bouche s'ouvrait, tremblait sous le doute et se refermait.

— Je...

— Tu veux savoir ce que je pense que tu m'aurais dit ? Ou ce que je sais que tu aurais fait ? reprit Sirius. Tu m'aurais balancé ton poing à la figure, et tu vois savoir pourquoi ? Parce que pour toi, c'est de la « trahison ». Car tu aimes Amy, mais que tu ne veux plus t'approcher d'elle parce que t'as la trouille de ne plus te maîtriser. Ça, c'est compréhensible. Mais que tu me traites de « traître » parce que je m'inquiète pour _mon_ amie, ça, ça me dépasse.

— C'est vrai ?

Soudain, Remus laissa tomber son voile de froideur et toute l'incertitude dans laquelle il baignait depuis des mois s'exprima sur son visage.

— C'est vrai ? Tu ne... l'aimes pas ?

Sirius soupira.

— Je ressens quelque chose pour elle, avoua-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas de l'amour. Elle est mon amie, Remus. Et je n'abandonne pas mes amis.

Remus resta un moment sans rien dire. Puis, il secoua plusieurs fois la tête.

— Je suis désolé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça... Pardonne-moi Sirius.

Sirius s'avança vers lui. Une pensée traversa l'esprit de Remus et il crut un instant que son ami allait le claquer. Mais Sirius se contenta de sourire et il lui tapota amicalement l'épaule.

— Il serait bon que tu n'oublies plus l'essentiel, Remus. Et si tu veux mon avis, continua le Maraudeur en se remettant en marche, tu devrais te redonner une chance. Après tout, jusqu'ici, tu as su te retenir, non ?

Puis ce fut au tour de Sirius et d'Oliver, juste avant la pause de midi alors que tout le monde rejoignait la Grande Salle. Si Sirius avait facilement pardonné à Remus, il se sentait encore rancunier envers Oliver qui ne s'était jamais excusé de l'avoir pratiquement assommé à tord. De la même manière que Remus l'avait écarté du groupe deux heures auparavant, il prit à part le poursuiveur.

— Tu ne crois pas avoir quelque chose à me dire ?

Oliver se retourna tranquillement sur lui. Il savait parfaitement ce que Sirius voulait dire, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de répondre :

— Peut-être. Que voudrais-tu que je te dise ?

Sirius se mordit la langue, seul moyen qu'il avait pour ne pas se jeter sur Oliver et lui faire ravaler sa langue. Cela lui demanda beaucoup d'efforts mais ce fut d'une voix calme qu'il reprit :

— Tu m'as bousculé, cogné et littéralement assommé contre un mur en m'accusant d'un tord que je n'ai clairement pas commis.

— Il semblerait.

Oliver affichait son éternel air d'indifférence, comme si cela ne le touchait pas le moins du monde. Il ne ressentait aucune culpabilité à avoir réagi de la sorte, surtout qu'il avait tord. Ce fut plus que Sirius ne put supporter et il frappa Oliver en plein visage. Ce dernier eut l'intelligence de lui tendre sa joue et d'éviter que le poing n'atteigne ses lunettes, ce qui aurait pu causer bien plus de dommage. Il tomba néanmoins à la renverse, déséquilibré par son propre mouvement défensif, et se heurta contre le sol glacé.

— C'était mérité, je suppose, grimaça Oliver en se frottant la mâchoire. Heureusement que je l'ai deviné avant coup.

Sirius fronça les sourcils en s'apercevant que la peau d'Oliver commençait à s'effriter au fur et à mesure qu'il la frottait. Il secoua la tête sans comprendre.

— C'est une double peau, expliqua le poursuiveur. Elle atténue l'intensité du coup et empêche de voir une marque visible après coup. Pas mal pensé, n'est-ce pas ?

Son ironie le fit lui-même sourire et il se releva, massant toujours son visage.

— Tu veux que je m'excuse de t'avoir frappé, c'est ça ? reprit-il. C'est vrai, je devrais sans doute le faire puisque je t'ai accusé à tord.

— Tu as une drôle de conception sur la manière de t'excuser, fit Sirius, sarcastique.

— Mais je ne compte pas le faire, répliqua Oliver.

— Quoi ? Sérieux, tu ne t'excuseras pas ? Mais pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait !

— Tu lui as brisé le cœur.

Cela semblait être sorti de nulle part, Sirius buta dessus. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il ne comprit pas ce qu'il venait de lui dire. Quand son esprit s'éclaira enfin, il était trop tard. Oliver était reparti, le laissant comme un imbécile.

Jake et Remus également eurent leur moment d'échange, bien que très bref. Après le déjeuné, Remus avait profité que Jake se retrouva seul pour lui glisser :

— J'ignore ce qui se trame entre Amy et toi, en ce moment, mais je ne la laisserai pas tomber.

— Ah bon ? répondit Jake avec mépris. Je croyais que c'était déjà fait.

Remus serra les dents.

— Non, dit-il en tâchant de garder son calme. Je ne l'ai pas... (Il souffla.) Quoi qu'il en soit...

Il s'arrêta de nouveau, coupé dans son élan.

— Laisse tomber.

Et il partit, plus énervé encore que lorsqu'il l'avait abordé.

James et Oliver eurent également un moment à eux, mais la résultat fut bien plus positif que celle de la rencontre Oliver-Sirius. Oliver ne s'excusa pas d'avoir voulu fouiller dans les affaires de Remus – mais s'expliqua à ce sujet. Il lui affirma également qu'ils avaient abandonné l'idée de découvrir le secret du loup garou. Amy était trop mal à l'aise à l'idée de perdre leur amitié pour aller plus loin. Rassuré de ce fait, le Maraudeur n'avait plus aucune raison de continuer à garder ses distances et ils purent discuter du Quidditch et des prochains matchs en toute tranquillité.

Amy et Jane furent les seules à ne pas avoir de face à face (si ce n'était entre elles). Personne ne voulait se retrouvait seul avec Jane, trop particulière et agaçante. Quant à Amy, elle ne quittait pas Jane alors personne n'osait l'aborder.

— Contente que cette journée se termine, soupira Jane en se laissant tomber sur son lit. C'était bougrement intéressant. Tu as vu les regards qu'ils se lançaient ? Franchement, qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'anicroche est étonnant. C'est sans doute parce que tu étais présente.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? bafouilla Amy en rougissant.

— Tu te rends quand même compte qu'ils sont animés par l'envie de te protéger !

Elle devint cramoisie.

— A-a-arrête de d-d-divaguer !

— Oh arrête, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas pour mes beaux yeux qu'ils se sont précipités ici hier soir !

Amy ne sut pas quoi répondre et elle plongea dans son magazine, tentant d'ignorer les rires amusés de son amie.

— **oOo** —

_Table des Gryffondors, Grande Salle, Poudlard, 23 Mars 1977_

— Vous savez ce qu'ont fait les professeurs pour sécuriser notre dortoir ? demanda Amy à sa voisine.

— Il paraît qu'ils se sont mis à trois professeurs pour installer la nouvelle protection anti-garçon, répondit-elle, visiblement ravie d'avoir quelque chose à répondre sur le sujet. Et il semblerait que quiconque s'y tenterait se retrouverait droit dans le bureau de la directrice...

— Ça ne rigole pas, siffla Jane.

— Il le faut bien ! s'exclama la voisine. On peut enfin dormir en paix car je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'œil depuis...

— Ouais, ouais, c'est ça, merci bien, la coupa Jane, désintéressée par son état de sommeil.

Vexée, la fille de cinquième année détourna la tête en les insultant.

— Vous croyez que ce sera vraiment efficace ? s'inquiéta Amy.

— Rien n'est infaillible, commenta Oliver. Mais je ne vois pas qui voudrait se risquer de se retrouver face à la directrice... Il serait présumé coupable automatiquement.

— Il y en a qui vont être très déçues, remarqua Jane en riant. Leurs petits copains ne pourront plus se glisser sous leurs draps si facilement !

— Jane ! s'offusqua Amy en devenant rouge comme une tomate.

— Ne fais pas ta mijaurée ! répliqua cette dernière. Tu sais très bien ce qui se passe dans la chambre voisine !

Amy rougit violemment bien consciente, en effet, des activités qui s'y déroulaient. Et pas que chez leur voisine ! Mais parler de ce genre de choses la mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Surtout dans un lieu public où on pouvait les entendre.

— En tout cas, on va avoir la paix pour les jours à venir, conclut Jane. Ça, ça fait plaisir !

Les deux autres rirent de bon cœur. Pendant un instant, ils continuèrent de discuter sur le sujet et les derniers potins (conversation à laquelle Oliver se garda bien de participer). Leur repas se déroula en toute tranquillité et le sujet « cape d'invisibilité volée » (car ils ne s'étaient toujours pas décidés sur l'identité masculine ou féminine du voleur-agresseur) ne fut pas abordé. Qu'avaient-ils encore à dire à ce sujet ? Pour l'heure, ils réfléchissaient toujours à un moyen efficace de le piéger, mais les recherches de Jane dans son livre n'avaient encore abouti à rien.

Toute la journée se passa en réalité dans une douce paix, troublée par la plaisanterie que les Maraudeurs ne purent s'empêcher de faire à leurs Serpentards préférés (le fameux trio Snape-Avery-Mulciber). Ils avaient du juger le moment opportun pour alléger l'atmosphère et faire sourire leur maison tendue depuis quelques jours. De toute évidence, le professeur McGonagall ne partageait pas cet avis. Et elle se retrouva devant un certain dilemme quand il fut question de punir Sirius qui, rappelons-le, était déjà sanctionné tous les soirs avec son camarade Oliver. La seule chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit et qui eut en effet un certain impact sur l'insolent fut à ses yeux une punition qu'elle s'infligeait également : elle priva Sirius Black du prochain match de Quidditch disputé par Gryffondor.

La nouvelle se répandit comme une traînée de poudre et bons nombres de mots disgracieux fusèrent à l'encontre de la directrice. Les joueurs de l'équipe étaient dépités : comment allait-il remplacer leur si talentueux batteur ? Le prochain match se déroulant ce samedi, Thierry n'eut guère le choix que de rappeler les candidats qui s'étaient présentés l'année précédente, ce qui ne fut pas une bonne nouvelle. Bien sûr, plusieurs personnes avaient proposé leurs aides mais aucune ne convenait pour la simple raison que Thierry n'avait aucune idée de leur niveau et qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas se fier aux promesses des intéressés. Il se contenta d'invoquer les candidats qui s'étaient présentés l'année précédente et dont il gardait un souvenir plus ou moins bon, et finit par retenir Melanie Krowling qui avait de très bons réflexes bien qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas très bien la direction du cognard qu'elle envoyait. Autant dire que l'équipe n'était pas très optimiste pour le match. Les Serpentards étaient déjà en fête.

Oliver fut morose tout le reste de la journée. Quand il était question de Quidditch, plus rien d'autre ne comptait et les filles abandonnèrent rapidement l'idée de le rassurer.

Comme l'avait affirmé Jane, toutes les petites copines étaient frustrées de ne plus pouvoir recevoir la visite de leurs chéris, aussi beaucoup furent celles qui tentèrent d'appliquer des sorts de pistage et de contre-sorts afin de déterminer quelles étaient précisément les nouvelles mesures de protection prises par l'ensemble du corps enseignant et ce, malgré les protestations et les menaces lancées par les plus sages, dont Lily Evans. Mais que pouvait faire la jeune fille contre la Préfète-en-chef elle-même ? Pas grand chose, surtout que la plupart des Septième Années faisaient partie de celles désirant permettre à leur copain de les rejoindre.

Ce soir-là, il fut difficile de naviguer entre les groupes qui inspectaient chaque parcelle du couloir à la recherche du moindre indice.

— Au moins, on peut être sûr que le coupable n'osera pas frapper avec autant de monde, remarqua Jane, confortablement installée sur son lit. Si encore il sait comment déjouer la nouvelle procédure... Pourtant, c'est si simple !

— Attends, tu veux dire que tu sais comment t'y prendre ? s'exclama Sophie en refermant son livre brusquement.

— C'est ce que je viens de dire non ? répondit Jane en secouant la tête, comme si la question était stupide.

Sophie la fusilla du regard et insista pour qu'elle s'explique.

— S'il te plaît, Jane, renchérit Amy. Explique-nous !

— Bon, d'accord, accepta cette dernière, plus qu'enchantée de se voir ainsi priée. C'est très simple, vous allez vous en rendre compte ! Comme vous le savez, pour accéder à notre étage, il faut être une fille.

Les deux filles acquiescèrent.

— En réalité, tout se joue sur l'idée de la notion d' « être une fille », vous saisissez ?

Elles secouèrent la tête d'un geste négatif.

— C'est pourtant simple ! Si tu passes la porte, c'est que tu es une fille. Mais que se passerait-il si un garçon le fait ?

— Il ne le pourrait pas ! répondit Sophie. C'est un garçon et la porte est ensorcelée pour ne pas faire passer de garçon _sauf_ s'il connaît le code.

— Réfléchis mieux, crois-tu sérieusement que les professeurs avaient vraiment prévu un _code_ pour que les garçons passent leur interdit ?

Sophie se tut, perplexe. Bien sûr, ce que Jane disait coulait de sens.

— En vérité, ils n'étaient pas censés pouvoir le faire, même en produisant le « code », comme tu le dis, reprit Jane. L'_Histoire de Poudlard_ explique qu'au tout début de la création de cette école, seuls les garçons étaient acceptés. Puis, quand ils ont autorisé les premières sorcières à intégrer Poudlard, ils ont du installer partout dans les quatre maisons un dispositif de protection pour qu'aucun garçon ne puisse s'introduire dans la chambre d'une fille. Ils ont donc aménagé tout un étage qui était autrefois destiné aux garçons et y ont placé un sort très particulier sur la porte, un sort dont on dit qu'il fut impossible pour les générations suivantes de le reproduire, tout simplement parce que personne ne savait lequel avait été mis en place. Au fur et à mesure des années, la magie s'est fatiguée et les professeurs ont essayé de la raviver mais jamais le sort originel fut retrouvé. C'est pourquoi des failles apparaissaient toujours d'un moment à un autre.

— Sauf que les professeurs ont appliqué d'autres sorts, répliqua Sophie.

— Sans doute ont-ils _essayé_ mais une note inscrite en bas de page expliquait également que le mélange de sortilèges effectués tout le long du dernier siècle n'avait jamais fonctionné et, au contraire, avait causé une dérive du sort originel. Donc, en effet, à l'heure qu'il est, il est sans doute impossible pour un garçon de venir jusqu'ici d'une façon détournée ou même de front...

— Donc, tu ne sais pas comment faire ! s'énerva Sophie qui se sentit roulée.

— Si, bien sûr que je le sais, répondit Jane. Le sort a été perverti. La résolution n'est pas de le contourner, car c'est impossible.

— Et doooonc ?

— Patience ! fit Jane. En gros, la question n'est plus de qui tu _sembles _être mais de qui tu _penses _être.

Sophie fronça les sourcils, essaya de décortiquer ce qu'elle venait d'entendre et finit par s'avouer vaincue.

— Le sort a été perverti, répéta une fois encore Jane. Il ne contrôle pas qui, physiquement, est un garçon ou une fille, mais qui _pense _l'être.

— Tu veux dire qu'il suffirait qu'un garçon se dise être une fille pour passer outre la barrière ?

— Cela ne suffira pas s'il se contente de se le dire sans y croire, précisa Jane qui s'intéressa subitement à ses ongles qu'elle venait de vernir d'un coup de baguette. Il faut qu'il _soit persuadé_ d'être une fille, sinon ça ne peut pas fonctionner ! La porte _lit_ l'esprit et sonde l'intérieur. Mais si le garçon se sait être une fille, que peut-elle faire si ce n'est lui ouvrir ? Simple, non ?

— Comment tu peux être si sûre de ce que tu dis ?

— Je m'intéresse aux choses, à l'_essence_ des choses ! Et j'ai testé.

— Comment ça, « _tu as testé » _?

Cette fois, ce fut au tour d'Amy de s'interroger.

— Je me suis appliquée un sort pour me convaincre que j'étais un garçon, répondit-elle, un sourire fier sur le visage. Et je me suis retrouvée chez McGonagall. Imaginez sa surprise quand elle m'a vue apparaître dans son bureau !

— QUOI ? s'exclamèrent Sophie et Amy.

— Mais quand ?

— Quand tu étais en cours de Divination, indiqua Jane. Bien sûr, je n'aurais rien pu faire sans l'aide d'Oliver qui a fait en sorte que personne ne le remarque...

— Et McGonagall, elle a dit quoi ? la questionna Sophie.

— J'ai peut-être prétexté qu'on m'avait joué un sale tour, rigola Jane au souvenir. Je pense qu'à l'heure qu'il est, un certain Serpentard est en retenue.

Sophie éclata de rire. Amy ne put s'empêcher de sourire, elle savait parfaitement à qui précisément Jane avait du accuser. Cette dernière assura que la directrice l'avait crue, tout simplement parce que l'accusé en question (qui n'était d'autre qu'Avery avec qui Jane avait eu la mauvaise idée de flirter pour un temps très bref et qu'elle regrettait amèrement) avait lui-même un bon motif de se venger des Gryffondors après l'affront subi ce matin même.

— S'il est avec Oliver et Sirius, je sens que la soirée va être animée pour eux ! affirma Jane.

Elles éclatèrent de rire et s'interrompirent quand elles entendirent leur porte grincer et s'entrouvrir. Tout d'abord effrayées, elles aperçurent néanmoins le mouvement de vêtements d'une fille qui appliquait à cet endroit un sort de reconnaissance. Rassurées de voir qu'il ne s'agissait que de la maladresse d'une fille distraite, elles se détendirent et oublièrent bien vite cet incident.

Le lendemain, une nouvelle agression eut lieue.


	28. Acte 2 scène 9

****Bonjour !

Bonnes fêtes à tous ! (Trop tard hélas pour vous souhaiter Joyeux Noël et encore trop tôt pour la nouvelle année!) J'espère que vous avez tous passé un bon Noël et que vous ayez été gâtés par le petit papa Noël. A la base, je voulais publier ce chapitre le 25 Décembre, en guise de cadeau de Noël mais bon, comme vous vous en doutez, j'étais trop occupée ce jour-là pour ce faire. Alors je vous le poste en avance aujourd'hui malgré tout !

Le prochain chapitre sera publié autour du 10 Janvier 2012 (et oui, on franchit un cap et y en a qui vont se mettre à trembler!), donc je vous dis bonne lecture et à l'année prochaine! (Cette vieille blague.)

* * *

**Scène 9**

Tous les élèves de Poudlard étaient consignés dans leurs dortoirs et salles communes respectifs jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Une nouvelle agression avait eu lieue, toujours dans le dortoir des filles et ce, malgré les mesures prises par les professeurs pour renforcer le pouvoir de la porte. Le corps enseignant ainsi que le directeur lui-même et le garde-chasse tinrent pour la première fois depuis très longtemps – au moins une dizaine d'années - une réunion extraordinaire ce matin du 24 Mars 1977.

C'était une véritable situation de crise, du jamais vu à Poudlard, et les professeurs étaient autant animés que leurs élèves sur le débat de l'identité de celui qui osait faire une chose pareille... La nuit dernière, une fille avait disparu et avait été retrouvée tôt dans la matinée grâce, curieusement, à la curiosité et la malveillance de Peeves qui s'était mise à peindre sur son visage. Les traces de peinture laissées de-ci et là par négligence avait attiré le Baron Sanglant qui s'était empressé par la suite d'alerter les professeurs. Depuis, la fille, une jeune première année de Gryffondor, était prise en charge par l'infirmière qui veillait à s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas été brutalisée. Pour le moment, elle dormait encore, suggérant qu'un sort lui avait été lancé.

— Déplaçons le dortoir des filles ailleurs ! proposa le professeur Chourave.

— Et où voulez-vous trouver la place ? répliqua le professeur McGonagall. Nous parlons d'une centaine d'élèves ici !

— Il y a bien des salles abandonnées, suggéra le professeur Slughorn. Pas mal de pièces du cachot sont désaffectées...

— Et dans quel état ! lança le petit professeur de sortilège. Non, utilisons plutôt les appartements privés... Après tout, cela fait bien longtemps que Poudlard n'a pas eu de visites !

— Nous n'en possédons pas assez, rétorqua la directrice de Gryffondor. Et ce n'est pas une solution viable !

— Comment assurer également que le coupable n'ira pas les agresser ailleurs ? rappela Rolanda Bibine. Après tout, il a su déjouer par deux fois les mesures de protection prises !

À ce moment-là, le fantôme Cuthbert Binns, professeur d'Histoire de la Magie étant mort sur son bureau sans même s'en être rendu compte, trouva bon d'intervenir et de préciser ce qui lui semblait être judicieux à prendre en compte dans une telle affaire. Ce qui suit n'est cependant qu'une synthèse de sa longue explication qui présenta bien plus de détails chronologiques et anecdotiques de l'Histoire du Sort Originel, comme il intitula lui-même sa présentation :

— Pour comprendre pourquoi vos mesures n'ont pas marché, il faut revenir à l'Histoire du Sort Originel. Les quatre fondateurs, quand ils ont décidé d'ouvrir les portes de l'école aux filles, ont divisé les dortoirs en deux parties. Ils ont fusionné leurs quatre forces et uni l'essence même de leur magie, pour créer un sortilège assez puissant afin d'empêcher tout membre de la gente masculine d'enfreindre les lieux privés aux jeunes filles. À l'époque, une fille déshonorée par un homme qui n'était pas son époux avait peu de chance de trouver un bon parti. Au fil des centenaires, le sort, appliqué aux quatre dortoirs pour filles, s'est essoufflé, laissant les garçons la possibilité d'aller visiter leurs conquêtes aux heures propices... Les directeurs successifs ont tenté à plusieurs reprises de palier à ce problème et appliquèrent chacun à leur tour une multitude d'autres sorts. Mais au lieu de nourrir le sort originel de leur pouvoir, ils l'ont perverti. Pour conclure, je dirais que quiconque ayant été assez curieux pour lire l'_Histoire de la Magie_ ou même le livre _Pourquoi personne ne pourra jamais reproduire le Sort Quadripartite des fondateurs ?_, saura comment s'y prendre pour entrer dans les dortoirs en toute circonstance.

Pendant tout le temps de son exposé, l'ensemble du corps enseignant s'assoupit. La voix monotone et le nombre incalculable de détails insipides avaient fini d'achever les professeurs qui comprenaient soudain l'état léthargique de leurs élèves sortant d'un cours d'Histoire de la Magie. Quand le fantôme se tût, le silence s'abattit sur la pièce. Le professeur McGonagall sortit soudain de sa torpeur et secoua la tête, désemparée de s'être laissée aller dans un tel contexte.

— Donc, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour protéger nos élèves ? s'inquiéta le professeur Brullepot. Alors il faut absolument leur aménager un autre dortoir...

— Non, répondit fermement la directrice de Gryffondor. Vous n'avez pas compris : il ne s'agit plus seulement des filles de ma maison, mais de l'ensemble de Poudlard. Il est impossible de trouver suffisamment d'espace pour les héberger toutes.

— Alors que devons-nous faire ?

— Trouver le coupable, affirma Flitwick. C'est l'unique solution !

— L'unique solution, l'unique solution, répéta Slughorn d'un air dubitatif. Si nous utilisions une potion de vérité et la donnions à chaque Gryffondor, alors peut-être, oui !

— Nous ne ferions jamais une chose pareille ! s'indigna McGonagall.

— Voyons Minerva, intervint Brûlepot. Si cela peut nous mener au coupable... ce n'est pas grand-chose.

— Pas grand chose ? répéta Chourave. Ce que vous proposez est tout simplement scandaleux. Ce ne sont que des enfants !

— Dont un se permet de kidnapper une de ses camarades ! rappela Brûlepot. Nous parlons de trois agressions qui ont déjà eues lieues, trois !

— Vous parlez d'interroger tous les garçons de Gryffondor, mais qui nous dit que ce n'est pas un Serpentard ? intervint le fantôme Nick Quasi-Sans-Tête, faisant sursauter l'ensemble de l'assemblée présente. Je vous prie de m'excuser pour cette irruption mais il m'a semblé que, si nous parlions de la sécurité des élèves de Gryffondor, en tant que fantôme attitré à cette maison, je devais participer à cette réunion.

La frayeur passée, les professeurs se laissèrent retomber sur le dossier de leur chaise. McGonagall fut la première à réagir :

— Nous vous prions de bien vouloir nous excuser pour cet... ce malencontreux oubli. Néanmoins, malgré les litiges existants entre nos deux maisons, je ne peux oser imaginer qu'aucun élève de Serpentard ait pu vouloir se venger de cette façon... D'autant que les élèves agressées ne me paraissent pas être un choix de cible très judicieux pour une vengeance. Nous savons très bien de qui les élèves de Serpentards pourraient vouloir prendre leur revanche !

Un sourire furtif, et peu joyeux, se glissa sur le visage de certains professeurs. Bien sûr, tout le monde avait pensé aux Maraudeurs qui, depuis leur entrée à Poudlard, n'avaient de cesse de justifier la colère des Serpents.

— Si vous voulez bien me le permettre, reprit le fantôme de Gryffondor. Je crois au contraire avoir remarqué une certaine sympathie entre la première victime et les Maraudeurs.

— La première victime... réfléchit la directrice. Son regard s'éclaira soudain : Vous voulez parler de Miss McFlyer ?

— C'est cela même, acquiesça Sir Nicolas.

— Maintenant que vous le signalez, je l'ai également remarqué, signala le professeur de Divination. Ces cinq-là étaient voués à se rapprocher. J'ignorais cependant que cela subviendrait si vite ! Les pauvres... Quels tourments !

Les sourcils de Minerva McGonagall tressautèrent à ces paroles. Elle n'avait jamais approuvé la « science de la divination » ou « l'art de la divination », peu importe, comme de la vraie magie. Elle n'arrivait pas à se dire qu'on pouvait mettre son destin aux mains de « visions », de « tirage de sort », de feuilles de thé, dicté par une autre personne peu scrupuleuse (car elle n'arrivait pas à se dire, malgré toute sa sympathie pour sa collègue, que quelqu'un prétendant possédait un « troisième œil » puisse être autre chose qu'un manipulateur).

Les autres professeurs acquiescèrent, généralement avec peu de conviction. Tout cela, si c'était vrai ou non, ne les avançait à rien dans la détermination du coupable. Car si on pouvait admettre que la petite Amy McFlyer était une proche des Maraudeurs, et donc une cible potentielle pour d'éventuelles vengeances, ce n'était pas le cas des deux autres filles. Pendant un long moment, la salle tomba sous un silence pesant. Le directeur de Poudlard n'avait pas pris la parole jusque-là, bien qu'il ait écouté chacun de ses professeurs attentivement. Quelque chose commençait à se composer dans son esprit, dont il ne pouvait être sûr – d'où son silence – mais qu'il devait à tout prix vérifier.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant entrer l'infirmière qui était rouge d'avoir couru jusqu'à cet étage.

— La petite... elle s'est réveillée !

— **oOo** —

_Salle commune, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 24 Mars 1977_

Un vacarme sans nom régnait dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Tous les élèves discutaient du kidnapping, des agressions et de leur interdiction de sortir. Ils ignoraient s'ils étaient les seuls à avoir été consignés dans leur Tour ou si toutes les maisons subissaient le même sort. Surtout, ils ignoraient toujours _qui_ parmi eux avait pu faire une chose pareille et la méfiance se lisait dans tous les regards. Chacun allait de son avis et des hypothèses les plus saugrenues s'échangeaient de-ci et là.

Les deux premières victimes étaient harcelées de toutes parts – car soudain, il devenait urgent de les interroger. Tout le monde se pensait détective, comme si leurs questions allaient apporter un élément de réponse supplémentaire... Amy avait bien du mal à ne pas craquer. C'était déjà tellement gênant que toute l'école soit au courant ! Si en plus elle devait en parler en public et à tue-tête... Sans compter les multiples détails qu'elle ignorait et qu'on la urgeait d'inventer (car elle ne pouvait guère se rappeler de quelque chose qu'elle n'avait ni vu ni entendu ni senti ni rien !). Elle se garda bien de dire avoir cru reconnaître la voix de Sirius Black, car alors il en aurait été fini du Maraudeur... Ce dernier et ses amis tentaient d'ailleurs de faire barrière entre les autres et elle mais ils eurent bien du mal à contenir tous les curieux.

À un moment, Oliver parvint à tirer Amy hors de la salle commune et ils partirent s'enfermer dans la chambre du garçon. C'était bien plus facile que d'essayer d'entrer dans le dortoir des filles qui étaient envahi par des filles stressées qui, alors qu'elles tentaient de trouver un moyen de contourner les sorts de protection la veille, essayaient aujourd'hui de les renforcer (en vain, pensèrent Amy, Jane et Oliver). Les Maraudeurs furent les seuls autorisés à entrer dans la chambre d'Oliver qui empêcha toutefois ses propres colocataires d'y venir, s'attirant les foudres de ces derniers qui jugèrent se venger plus tard. Sa seule réaction fut un simple haussement d'épaules indifférent.

— Ils sont enragés ! s'exclama James en se laissant tomber sur un lit, essoufflé de tant d'efforts.

— Il y a de quoi, rappela Peter. J'imagine que les professeurs eux-mêmes sont en réunion de crise. Je ne crois pas avoir jamais entendu une telle histoire à Poudlard !

— En vérité, il y en a eu d'autres et de bien pires, intervint Jane. Je l'ai lu dans l'_Histoire de Poudlard_.

— Tu as lu ce pavé ! fit Peter, impressionné. Je me suis toujours demandé qui pourrait vouloir lire un tel livre...

— Et bien, quelqu'un qui a le souci du détail, répondit l'adolescente avec un brin de mépris dans la voix. Si tu le lisais, tu en découvrirais bien des choses... Tu saurais d'ailleurs comment fait l'agresseur pour entrer dans notre dortoir sans problèmes !

Les Maraudeurs la fixèrent, surpris. Comme elle l'avait fait à Amy et à Sophie, Jane leur rapporta les détails de sa lecture sur le Sort Originel.

— Finalement, vous n'êtes pas aussi coincés qu'on ne l'avait pensé ! commenta Sirius, impressionné. Et qu'avez-vous découvert d'autres ?

— Ce n'est pas ce qui nous importe ! réagit Remus d'un ton brusque. L'important, c'est de trouver un moyen d'arrêter ça.

— Oui mais quoi ? La cape d'invisibilité que mon père m'a donnée...

— Tu veux dire que tu as volée, ricana Sirius.

— _Empruntée_, rectifia James. Elle est d'une qualité rare. Aucun sort ne peut atténuer ou défaire ses effets et tant que la personne se trouve cachée dessous on ne peut pas la voir.

— Sauf qu'elle n'étouffe pas les bruits que fait celui qui se cache en-dessous, rappela Jane. On peut déjà exploiter cette piste.

— D'accord, admit James. On peut la piéger par le son, en utilisant le même sort employé par Amy ou un autre du genre...

— Le problème est qu'on ne sait pas comment vont évoluer les choses, remarqua Oliver. Qui sait s'ils ne vont essayer de transférer le dortoir des filles ailleurs ?

— Est-ce que ça ne réglerait pas le problème ? fit Peter.

— Qu'est-ce qui empêcherait le « voleur » de s'infiltrer dans leur nouveau dortoir ? répliqua le poursuiveur. Ou de les agresser durant le trajet pour s'y rendre ?

— Il a raison, approuva Remus. Ce n'est pas parce que les données changent que les procédés restent les mêmes. Jusqu'ici, il s'est contenté d'attendre qu'une fille se retrouve seule dans le couloir du dortoir pour attaquer... Mais qui sait ce qu'il peut faire encore ?

Pendant un instant, tout le monde se tut pour réfléchir. Mais aucun n'arriva à trouver de nouvelles propositions. Tant qu'on ignorait où seraient placées les filles si elles changeaient bien de dortoir, ils ne pouvaient pas déterminer d'une stratégie pour intervenir. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de reprendre leur conversation que la porte s'ouvrit brutalement. La directrice de Gryffondor, baguette en main, apparut sous l'embrasure, l'air plus sombre et sévère que jamais.

— Mr Sirius Black, dit-elle d'une voix forte. Je vous prierai de bien vouloir me suivre jusqu'au bureau du directeur.

L'interpellé sursauta de surprise et regarda d'un air inquiet ses amis.

— Pressez-vous donc Mr Black, nous n'avons pas toute la journée devant nous, s'impatienta le professeur de Métamorphose. Miss McFlyer, vous allez également nous accompagner. J'aurais deux-trois questions à vous poser. Quant à vous, Miss Sternley, vous n'avez rien à faire dans le dortoir des garçons !

Celle-ci se dépêcha de quitter la pièce, non sans serrer l'épaule d'Amy pour l'encourager. Puis, le groupe se scinda. La directrice prit les devants, Sirius et Amy la suivant derrière. Ils furent surpris à leur entrée dans la salle commune que personne ne les regarde. Pourtant, avec toute l'agitation des lieux, on aurait pu croire que l'arrivée des trois allaient se faire remarquer. Sirius s'était attendu à ce que tout le monde se mette à le regarder d'un air accusateur, mais c'était comme si personne ne les voyait. D'ailleurs, en regardant devant lui, il remarqua un effet bizarre : alors que la salle était bondée de monde, ils n'avaient aucun mal à se faufiler au travers de la masse. C'était comme si de la magie opérait et dispersait les gens à leur passage sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

— Tu crois qu'ils s'en rendent compte ? souffla Amy.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de préciser sa pensée car Sirius avait précisément la même.

— Non Miss McFlyer, répondit la directrice en arrivant au tableau qui pivota instantanément. Pas plus qu'ils ne nous voient et ne nous entendent. C'est ce qu'on appelle la magie de distorsion de l'espace-temps.

Amy ne comprit rien à ce qu'elle venait de dire mais n'osa pas la questionner, répétant chacun de ses mots pour se rappeler de faire des recherches plus tard. Elle était très inquiète de ce qui les attendait, mais plus pour Sirius que pour elle-même. Et si la fille qui avait été agressée avait elle aussi entendu sa voix et l'avait désigné coupable ? Amy était sans doute convoquée pour le confirmer. Elle était déchirée : que devrait-elle répondre ? Un doute persistait, même si elle n'arrivait pas à se dire non plus qu'elle s'était trompée car c'était bien sa voix qui lui avait murmuré à l'oreille... « _Chut, ce n'est que moi. _» Elle se mit soudain à frissonner au souvenir horrifiant de cette soirée. La main de Sirius soudain attrapa la sienne et la serra fort. D'abord surprise, elle laissa ses doigts glisser entre les siens, touchée qu'il ait ressenti sa détresse et tente ainsi de la soutenir alors qu'il devait être lui-même soucieux de ce qui l'attendait. Elle camoufla la rougeur sur ses joues en détournant la tête.

— **oOo** —

_Salle commune, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 24 Mars 1977_

Personne n'avait remarqué l'absence de Sirius et d'Amy. En retournant dans la salle commune, les trois Maraudeurs et Olivier ne furent pas harcelés de questions comme ils l'avaient pensé. Au contraire, ils étaient passés aussi inaperçus que s'ils étaient devenus invisibles. Le coup de coude donné malencontreusement par un élève trop agité à Remus prouva cependant que tout était normal.

Les Maraudeurs s'inquiétaient pour leur ami. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit accusé ? Quand même... C'était Sirius Black ! Certes, il désobéissait aux professeurs, perturbait parfois les cours, n'agissait pas de façon tout à fait correcte avec les filles... mais pour l'agitation et la désobéissance, tous les Maraudeurs étaient à mettre dans le panier. Quant à sa relation avec les filles, d'autres garçons de Gryffondor, et même d'autres maisons, faisaient la même chose. Non, si Sirius avait été appelé par le directeur, c'était que les preuves soutenues contre lui devaient être conséquentes, mais fallacieuses. Même Oliver s'en persuadait à présent.

Seulement, être convaincus ne suffisait pas pour prouver l'innocence de Sirius Black, aussi les quatre garçons réunis se mirent à réfléchir à toute vitesse pour concocter un plan infaillible et capturer celui qui était vraiment derrière tout ça. Alors que midi arrivait à grands pas, et que les garçons n'avaient pas beaucoup avancé dans leurs recherches car ils ne pouvaient concrètement rien préparé tant qu'ils ignoraient où serait le nouveau dortoir, McGonagall fit son entrée dans la salle commune.

Le silence s'abattit sur la salle comme une traînée de poudre et tout le monde se tourna vers l'entrée grimpant même escaliers et fauteuils pour mieux voir. Le directrice contempla l'ensemble de ses élèves d'un air grave.

— Face aux récents évènements, nous allons mettre de nouveaux dispositifs de sécurité le soir dans chaque dortoir, que ce soit celui des filles comme celui des garçons, affirma-t-elle d'une voix forte. Toutes les nuits, des patrouilles, composées de professeurs et des fantômes de Poudlard, viendront s'assurer que les choses sont en bon ordre et que personne ne traîne dans les couloirs. Toute personne prise hors de sa chambre sera immédiatement envoyée dans mon bureau et devra s'expliquer devant moi, aussi je ne saurais trop vous conseiller de ne pas quitter votre chambre sauf pour une raison urgente.

Après quoi, elle expliqua que les cours étaient maintenus pour le reste de la journée et les autorisa à rejoindre la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Tout le monde se réjouit de cette nouvelle, ayant assez de tourner en rond dans une seule et même pièce. Quand McGonagall se tourna pour partir, des premières années se précipitèrent sur elle pour l'interroger sur leur amie disparue. Tous les regards se rivèrent à nouveau sur la directrice dont le visage sévère s'adoucit légèrement, laissant dans son regard de la compassion transparaître.

— Encore une fois, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal, les rassura-t-elle. Vous pourrez aller la voir à l'infirmerie où elle se repose actuellement. Mais seulement à petites comités, et si vous m'assurez que vous ne la harceliez pas de questions… Elle est encore très perturbée de ce qui lui est arrivée, et la dernière chose dont elle a besoin est qu'on lui rappelle ces mauvais moments.

Les filles acquiescèrent frénétiquement et promirent de rester discrètes. Puis, McGonagall quitta la salle. Elle n'avait pas dit un mot sur Sirius Black. Les Maraudeurs se précipitèrent à son encontre pour l'interroger, mais ils furent arrêtés par la vague de Gryffondors qui se pressaient sur le tableau pour sortir et rejoindre la Grande Salle.

Une fois la marrée traversée, les garçons coururent vers la salle de métamorphose où ils espéraient pouvoir trouver leur professeur. Hélas, à leur arrivée, ils ne trouvèrent personne et repartirent, déçus et inquiets.

— Allons voir Dumbledore ! suggéra aussitôt Peter. Et disons-lui que Sirius est innocent !

— Et tu crois peut-être que notre opinion compte ? répliqua Oliver, sceptique.

Peter se tut, visiblement la remarque d'Oliver l'avait vexé.

— Que devons-nous faire selon toi ? demanda James.

— Allons d'abord manger, suggéra-t-il. Je meurs de faim depuis ce matin et j'ai raté le petit-déjeuner !

Le petit groupe fit demi-tour et descendit les marches des grands escaliers. La Grande Salle atteinte, ils s'installèrent et commencèrent à se remplir les panses goulument.

— Regardez ! s'exclama alors Peter en désignant du doigt une partie de la table. Amy et Jane sont là-bas !

Les deux filles étaient assises l'une à côté de l'autre et, comme si ce n'était pas assez, elles se penchaient sans doute pour discuter sans craindre d'être entendues. Quelque chose dans l'attitude d'Amy alerta les garçons qui se précipitèrent d'attirer leur attention. Les filles se levèrent pour les rejoindre. Aussitôt Amy fut-elle assise à côté d'Oliver que James l'interrogea sur Sirius mais elle l'interrompit :

— Chut ! Moins fort ! Personne n'est sensé savoir que Sirius a été convoqué !

— Mais vous êtes pourtant sortis avec McGonagall tout à l'heure, s'étonna Peter. Comment personne ne pourrait le savoir ?

— Elle a utilisé la magie de distorsion de l'espace temps, expliqua Amy.

— La quoi ? s'exclamèrent James, Remus et Peter sans comprendre.

— Cela permet à quiconque de traverser une pièce bondée sans être vu ni entendu, répondit Jane à la place d'Amy. Tu entres dans une sorte de dimension parallèle. On a fait des recherches sur le sujet.

— Comment ça « _on_ »? fit Oliver en fronçant les sourcils. Tu as quitté la salle commune ?

— Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais rester gentiment dans ma chambre alors qu'Amy était envoyée chez le directeur ?

— Mais comment as-tu fait pour quitter la Tour ? la questionna Remus. McGonagall a dit que le tableau ne s'ouvrirait pas…

— Encore une fois, si tu avais lu l'_Histoire de Poudlard_, tu aurais sans doute pu apprendre qu'aucun mécanisme ne peut ensorceler le tableau de la Grosse Dame. Et que la seule chose qu'ils aient pu faire, c'était de demander à son occupante de les alerter si jamais un élève désobéissait. Sauf que cette chère _Elisabeth Del Dompo_…

— Qui ? l'interrompit Peter.

— La Grosse Dame, si tu préfères ! précisa-t-elle dans un soupir exaspéré. Personne n'a vraiment ouvert ce livre ?

— Je l'ai fait, crut bon de répondre Oliver.

— Je veux dire, personne sauf Oliver ?

— Nous ne sommes pas des bibliophiles, répliqua James.

— Je ne le suis pas plus que vous, rétorqua Jane. Mais n'est-ce pas vous qui vous vantez de si bien connaître Poudlard ?

— Nous ne nous vantions pas… voulut répondre James mais elle le coupa :

— Et bien, sachez qu'il n'y a rien de mieux que la lecture de cet ouvrage pour en découvrir plusieurs secrets. Amy, Oliver et moi n'avons jamais été attrapés quand on partait à l'aventure dans les couloirs.

— Vraiment ?

Les Maraudeurs n'en croyaient pas leurs oreilles. Ils étaient vachement impressionnés : s'ils commençaient à bien connaître le château, ils ne comptaient plus le nombre de fois où, par inadvertance, ils avaient rencontré un professeur, Rusard ou Miss Teigne (ou même les deux).

Jane semblait fière de les étonner ainsi. Mieux encore, de lire de l'envie dans leur regard. Elle secoua la tête, faisant voler ses cheveux blancs à la manière d'une grande (ou ce qu'elle croyait l'être) et reprit :

— Bien sûr ! Nous sommes plus malins qu'on n'y paraît. Bien qu'Oliver est le premier de la classe dans plusieurs matières… Mais vous ne vous attendez pas ça de nous, hein ?

— Jane, soupira Oliver. N'exagère pas !

— Oui, là, tu en fais trop, réagit également Amy, un peu gênée de l'exubérance de son amie. Ce n'est pas aussi formidable que ça…

— Sirius ne serait pas de cet avis, affirma Peter. Et moi non plus ! On s'est toujours fait prendre, à un moment ou à un autre. Mais… Jamais ?

— Jamais ! confirma Jane d'un ton exagérément pompeux.

— On s'éloigne du sujet, rappela Oliver, las, avant de se tourner vers Amy : Et si tu nous racontais ce qui s'est passé ?

Amy acquiesça et, se mettant à chuchoter, indiqua tout ce qui s'était passé. Leur arrivée au bureau du directeur, les questions qu'il avait posées à chacun individuellement… Amy ignorait cependant comment s'était passé l'entretien avec Sirius, mais savait qu'il était encore avec le directeur.

— McGonagall m'a assuré qu'il ne fallait pas trop s'inquiéter, rajouta-t-elle. Je pense qu'elle ne croit pas sincèrement qu'il puisse être coupable…

— Et comment puisqu'il est innocent ! ragea James.

— C'est ce que je lui ai répondu, reprit Amy en acquiesçant. Et aussi ce que j'ai dit à Dumbledore… Il a eu l'air de me croire mais je ne sais pas… Je crois qu'ils le gardent pour voir si rien ne se passe entretemps…

— Quelle merde ! s'exclama Remus.

Tous les autres le regardèrent, presque choqués. Entendre jurer Remus, c'était comme entendre McGonagall chanter l'hymne de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor : ça n'arrivait jamais.

— Comment voulez-vous que Sirius soit innocenté à présent que nos dortoirs vont être surveillés ? s'énerva-t-il. Je me doute que le vrai coupable ose s'en prendre à qui que ce soit, d'ailleurs comment le pourrait-il ? Personne ne mettra le nez dehors pendant longtemps…

— Il a raison, admit Oliver en fronçant les sourcils.

— C'est n'importe quoi ! s'emporta James. On ne peut pas le laisser se faire accuser à tord sans rien faire !

— Et si je servais de leurre ? suggéra Jane.

Tous les regards convergèrent cette fois-ci sur la blonde-blanche, pensif.

— Non, refusèrent-ils d'une même voix.

Puis éclatèrent de rire, leurs pensées ne faisant qu'une. Face au regard perçant de Jane, le plus terrible des criminels trembleraient. Sans compter son caractère… Jane fut froissée par leur réponse catégorique et croisa les bras, s'enfonçant dans sa chaise. Hélas, c'était l'heure d'y aller, et elle fut forcée de bouder tout en se rendant en cours.

Même s'ils tentèrent de poursuivre leur conversation, ils n'arrivèrent pas à aboutir à quoi que ce soit. Les professeurs, nerveux, ne laissaient rien passer et n'hésitaient pas à donner des retenues tout en se rétractant : aucun élève n'avait le droit de traîner dans les couloirs tard le soir et, techniquement, avoir une retenue les obligerait de toute façon à retourner à leur dortoir après le couvre feu. Pour autant, ils ne rigolaient pas et jamais les quatrièmes années n'eurent autant de devoirs que ce jour-là.

Bien sûr, beaucoup de Gryffondor, et certains d'autres maisons, remarquèrent l'absence de Sirius et les Maraudeurs (comme le trio) se sentirent obligés de mentir, inventant une quelconque maladie.

A la pause de midi, ils ne purent reprendre leur conversation car les autres Gryffondors se mêlèrent à eux pour se plaindre de l'amoncellement de devoirs qui les attendaient le soir. Ils durent attendre d'avoir fini le cours de Potions dans l'après-midi pour pouvoir se poser dans un endroit calme et discuter sans craindre d'être écoutés.

Une fois installés, ils reprirent où ils s'étaient arrêtés. Amy fut cependant la première à parler et reprit sur ses impressions des interrogatoires. Toutes les filles avaient entendu et reconnu la voix de Sirius. Il s'avérait que chacune connaissait le Maraudeur : elles en étaient toutes trois entichées (ou l'avait été, dans le cas d'Amy). Ce n'était pas dû au hasard et une idée avait germé aussitôt dans l'esprit de l'adolescente et elle en était venue à la conclusion que Sirius avait été piégé.

— C'est peut-être lui, la vraie cible de l'agresseur, termina-t-elle. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça serait lui qu'on entendrait alors que… Non, il n'a pas fait ça. Quelqu'un cherche à lui nuire, il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose !

— En considérant que ton hypothèse est bonne, réfléchit Oliver, on peut réduire considérablement le champ de recherches !

— En es-tu vraiment certain ? répliqua Remus. Sirius a beaucoup d'ennemis potentiels… Je parle des Serpentards, de Severus Snape en particulier, des filles qu'il a blessées, de celles qu'il a manipulées, des jaloux, des joueurs de Quidditch… et j'en oublie sûrement !

— Voyons, même en considérant que tous ces gens ne l'aiment pas…

— Ou trop, précisa James.

— Ou trop, admit Oliver. Il y a quand même une sorte de « hiérarchie » qu'on peut trouver en réfléchissant bien. Qui pourrait le plus en vouloir à Sirius ?

— Severus Snape, sans l'ombre d'un doute, affirma Peter en acquiesçant vigoureusement.

Plusieurs hochements de tête appuyèrent son choix. Oliver sortit une feuille de son tas de parchemins et commença à écrire son nom.

— Qui d'autre ? demanda-t-il.

— Vanessa Huckin ! se rappela James. Elle n'a jamais apprécié qu'il sorte avec Jenny Burk à sa place.

— _Jenny Burk !_ répéta Jane avec dégoût. Oliver, marque-moi sur cette foutue liste. Marque-moi ! _Jenny Burk_, non mais ! _Beurk !_

— Tu penses sérieusement qu'elle ait pu faire ça ? demanda Remus. Même si elle était en colère, ce n'était quand même pas à ce point…

— Elle l'a quand même menacé en disant qu'il regretterait ça un jour ou l'autre, fit James en haussant les épaules

— Ca ne veut pas pour autant dire qu'elle ait été capable d'aller aussi loin ! rétorqua Remus.

— Je la marque quand même, trancha Oliver.

— Mais c'est une fille ! protesta Peter.

— Et tu crois peut-être qu'on est des anges ? répliqua Jane avec un ricanement moqueur.

— Non mais, quand même…

Jane ricana de plus bel, un sourire mauvais sur le visage qui fit frémir toute l'assemblée. Terrifiante…

— Bon, qui d'autres ? répéta Oliver en regardant les deux noms écris sur la liste.

— Au même titre que Servilus, on peut rajouter sa clique en entier, étant donné qu'ils sont toujours ensemble, déclara Peter.

— Tu veux dire étant donné qu'ils subissent vos mauvais coups à chaque fois ! s'exclama Jane en riant.

— Vous êtes vraiment sûrs qu'ils rentrent en compte ? demanda James, l'air songeur. C'est vrai qu'ils le détestent, mais c'est pareil pour nous ! Pourquoi iraient-ils se venger seulement de Sirius, et pas de nous ?

— Peut-être pour vous diviser ? suggéra Amy.

— Ou alors parce qu'ils savaient qu'en vous impliquant tous, vous saurez directement que ce serait eux ? supposa Oliver.

— Ce n'est pas dans leur genre, dit James. D'habitude, ils se contentent de nous humilier exactement de la même façon qu'on le fait avec eux. Pourquoi changer brusquement ?

Sa remarque fit réfléchir l'ensemble du groupe, et Oliver plaça des parenthèses autour du nom de Severus Snape tout y ajoutant la précision « _et sa bande_ ».

— Voyons, il n'y a pas quelqu'un dans Poudlard qui voudrait _vraiment_ se débarrasser de Sirius ? les questionna Jane.

— Si, il y a bien quelqu'un… répondit James avec cependant une certaine réticence.

— Et bien, dis-le !

— Regulus Black… son frère.

Un silence s'imposa de nouveau dans la pièce qu'ils avaient occupés.

— Sirius a un frère ? s'étonna Jane.

— Un petit frère, précisa Peter. Il est à Serpentard, en troisième année, et ils ne s'aiment pas beaucoup…

— S'il est à Serpentard, ce n'est pas étonnant ! commenta-t-elle.

— Ouais, fit James vaguement. Enfin, c'est plus compliqué que ça… Désolé, je n'en dirai pas plus.

Oliver et Amy hochèrent la tête, compréhensifs. Jane haussa les épaules et demanda :

— Donc, vous pensez que son frérot puisse être derrière tout ça ?

Les Maraudeurs émirent des sons hésitants et se concertèrent du regard pour conclure qu'il n'y avait pas moyen de s'en assurer en répétant que « c'était compliqué ». Jane soupira.

— Si on part dans ce sens, tout est compliqué !

— Elle a raison, approuva Oliver. Il faut éviter les demi-mesures au plus possibles, même si _c'est compliqué_, je l'ai bien compris ! les devança-t-il en les voyant réagir.

— On est en train de s'égarer, non ? intervint d'une voix timide Amy.

— Que veux-tu dire ? l'interrogea Remus.

— Et bien, même si on détermine d'une liste de « potentiels » coupables, » Elle eut du mal à choisir ce dernier mot. « en quoi ça nous avance ? On ne va pas aller les interroger pour leur demander de l'avouer. On est en train de perdre notre temps. On devrait plutôt réfléchir au moyen de pousser celui qui fait tout ça à réitérer.

Toutes les attentions s'étaient tournées vers elle. Elle avait raison : déterminer un périmètre de potentiels coupables (difficile de les qualifier autrement) n'avait pas de sens tant qu'ils ne trouvaient pas un moyen de lui faire avouer. Amy allait reprendre quand un bruit de chaise retentit derrière eux. Ils bondirent sur leurs pieds et dégainèrent leurs baguettes magiques. La chaise tomba à quelques pas d'eux et ils se précipitèrent dessus, tendant leurs mains en espérant attraper quelque chose.

— Imbéciles ! rugit Jane. Ecartez-vous !

Les garçons eurent tout juste le temps d'obéir que Jane lança quelque chose qui semblait être une balle orange. Celle-ci éclata en l'air et répandit sur toute la pièce une peinture épaisse et nauséabonde, touchant toutes les personnes présentes. Les Maraudeurs poussèrent des cris de dégoût en se protégeant trop tard la tête. Oliver fut le premier à réagir :

— _Là _! hurla-t-il.

Des mini-tâches orangées bougeaient étrangement dans l'air. Remus bondit dessus mais les mini-tâches s'écartèrent et se précipitèrent vers la sortie de la salle.

— _Collaporta _! cria Jane en brandissant rapidement sa baguette.

La porte claqua dans un éclat de tonnerre, suivi d'un petit cri suraigu. Les tâches s'agitèrent encore plus mais il était trop tard : d'un autre bond, Remus passa ses bras dans ce qui semblait être le vide et se mit à gigoter comme si quelqu'un essayer de lui résister.

— _Stupéfix _! lança Peter qui, à cause de la peinture qui dégoulinait sur son visage, ne voyait pas très bien.

— Non Peter ! s'écria James mais trop tard.

Le jet de lumière atteint Remus qui se figea avant de tomber sur le sol, inerte.

— _Alohomora !_ cria une voix.

— _Flipendo !_ hurla Amy mais son jet se heurta contre le mur.

Les garçons se jetèrent dans les couloirs mais en vain. Ils en revinrent quelques secondes plus tard, énervés par ce cuisant échec. Amy et Jane étaient penchées sur Remus qui était resté stupéfié sur le sol.

— Quelqu'un connaît le sort pour le libérer ? demanda Jane en relevant la tête. Olivier ?

— J'en connais un, dit Peter, essoufflé. _Mobilicorpus !_

Rien ne se produisit.

— Mais non ! soupira Oliver en le poussant pour se placer au-dessus de Remus. _Enervatum !_

Remus fut parcourut de sursauts avant d'émerger à nouveau. Amy l'aida à se relever.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? demanda-t-il, désorienté.

— Peter a essayé de stupéfier la personne mais il t'a touché à sa place, expliqua James, toujours en colère.

— Désolé…, s'excusa ce dernier, mortifié par sa maladresse.

— Ce n'est rien, dit Remus. Et il est où ?

— Tu veux plutôt dire _elle _est où, le corrigea Jane en se redressa à son tour. Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle avait une voix de fille ?

Remus ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre. Sous le feu de l'action, il avait été bien en peine de réelle comprendre quoi que ce soit. Et puis, il avait été stupéfié… D'ailleurs, Peter n'y était pas allé en douceur, d'habitude il fallait plus qu'un stupéfix pour venir à bout de lui quand la pleine lune approchait.

— Ca explique pas mal de choses, commenta Oliver, pensif. Mais ça ne nous facilite pas la tâche pour autant… Vu ce que vous en avez dit, Sirius a plus d'ennemies _filles_ que d'ennemis _garçons_.

— Je pense qu'on peut envisager très sérieusement Vanessa Huckin, (ré-)affirma James.

— D'ailleurs, elle va faire beaucoup moins sa maligne, déclara Jane d'un air satisfait.

— Pourquoi ?

Jane désigna la tâche de peinture orange sur son avant-bras (elle n'avait pas non plus été épargnée par l'explosion).

— Mais bien sûr ! s'exclama James. Maintenant, la cape en est recouverte… Même si je ne suis pas sûr d'apprécier ça non plus…

— Il suffit simplement de le laver, non ? demanda Amy, moins enthousiaste.

— Pas exactement, répondit fièrement Jane. Elle pourra bien sûr essayer, mais ça ne marchera pas.

— Tu veux dire qu'on ne va pas non plus pouvoir s'en défaire ? s'inquiéta Peter en essayant de tirer sur une mèche de cheveux pour en voir l'état (toute sa tête en était recouverte).

— Y a pas intérêt ! réagit James, les sourcils froncés.

Lui non plus n'avait pas été gâté et ses cheveux en bataille avait pris la même couleur que les rayures de son écharpe.

— Si, bien sûr que si vous pourrez vous en dépêtrer ! assura-t-elle. Il suffit de connaître la bonne procédure. Je vais vous le noter pour vous aider car il va falloir être devant un miroir.

— Je n'ai pas envie de sortir comme ça ! s'énerva Peter. Tout le monde va se moquer de nous…

— On aura qu'à dire que les Serpentards nous ont bien eus, suggéra Oliver.

— Ca, jamais ! réagirent instantanément les trois Maraudeurs.

— Ou alors essayez de pratiquer un sort de désillusion, proposa-t-il. Mais bonne chance !

Ce sort était particulièrement délicat à effectuer, et une mauvaise maîtriser pouvait désillusionner seulement une partie du corps. Entre apparaître tâchés d'orange ou tâchés d'orange _et _à moitié transparent, les trois garçons durent se plier à la première suggestion du poursuiveur. Comme l'heure avait bien tourné et qu'il était à présent presque temps de se rendre à la Grande Salle, le groupe quitta la salle et remonta jusqu'à leur Tour.

Rires et commentaires ne tardèrent pas à fuser au fur et à mesure qu'ils croisaient d'autres élèves, mais fort heureusement, la plupart étaient encore en cours et seuls les Quatrième Années eurent la possibilité de les chambrer.

Ils se débarrassèrent tant bien que mal de la peinture et, une demi-heure plus tard, ils étaient prêts à descendre dîner. En chemin, Peter en profita de demander ce qu'était cette « boule » que Jane avait lancé. La jeune fille fut extrêmement ravie de pouvoir leur expliquer sa dernière trouvaille : après tout, les Maraudeurs étaient quand même supposés être les rois en matière de farces en tout genre.

Entre-temps, grâce au chat d'Amy (qui, curieusement, portait toujours le non-nom de « le chat ») qui accepta bien gentiment de jouer les intermédiaires, ils s'étaient donnés le mot de ne plus discuter de « l'affaire Sirius » sans s'être assurés avant que personne ne les écoutait. Aussi, durant le trajet qui les mena jusqu'à la Grande Salle, ils ne parlèrent ni plus ni moins que de Quidditch, seul sujet qui réussissait à réunir le plus grand nombre d'entre eux. Même Jane et Remus participèrent volontiers au débat qui les animait alors. Entre Appleby Arrows et Ballycastle Bats, le groupe n'arrivait pas à déterminer quelle équipe avait plus de chance de remporter la ligue de cette année. Avec la meilleure poursuiveuse des Holyhead Harpies absente pour cause de grossesse, et les batteurs renvoyés de Falmouth Falcons pour cause de mauvaise conduite, les équipes phares étaient en mauvaises positions.

Une fois le repas terminé, ils n'eurent pas le temps de réfléchir à un lieu propice pour réfléchir à une vraie stratégie à cause, notamment, de leur surcharge de travail pour le lendemain, et la possibilité d'être suivis à leur insu. Sans compter les nouvelles dispositions prises par le corps enseignant : comment feraient-ils pour rentrer dans leur dortoir une fois le nouveau couvre feu dépassé ?

Une fois leurs devoirs bâclés (car il était impossible de tout finir en s'appliquant bien et en si peu de temps), le trio se mit à écrire sur une note qu'ils accrochèrent au collier du chat d'Amy qu'elle avait acheté lors de son dernier passage à Pré-Au-Lard. Le chaton rouspéta au début, lassé du petit jeu de sa maîtresse, mais fut si bien dorloté qu'il accepta toutefois de faire encore le relai.

— Tout de même, ce chat n'est pas normal, commenta Jane. On dirait qu'il comprend tout ce qu'on lui dit !...

— Et je suis persuadée qu'il le fait, affirma Amy. On dit bien que les animaux magiques sont plus intelligents que les animaux « normaux » !

Jane n'en était pas convaincue pour elle, ce chat était bizarre, voire même inquiétant. Néanmoins, elle dut bien admettre que cela leur facilitait bien la tâche ! N'étant pas installés très loin des Maraudeurs, ils pouvaient surveiller le trajet du chat. Si jamais quelqu'un l'interpellait au passage, ils le sauraient aussitôt. La _fille_ (ici appuyé pour distinguer le fameux agresseur des autres élèves) n'avait donc pas intérêt à s'y tenter, et elle s'en garda bien. Le chat arriva à bon port, grimpant tel un roi sur les genoux de Remus.

Le chat revint cinq minutes plus tard, un message gribouillé sur le recto du parchemin utilisé précédemment.

— **oOo** —

_Salle commune, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 30 Mars 1977_

Tout était enfin prêt.

Pourtant cela n'avait pas été facile d'organiser ce coup. Ils y avaient réfléchi des heures, mais surtout, ils avaient du être inventifs pour se libérer des temps de discussion et trouver les lieux propices pour cela. Sans compter qu'ils ne se permettaient plus aucune référence à « l'affaire Sirius » en public. Ils craignaient trop que la _fille_ ne les écoute à nouveau.

Une fois qu'ils s'étaient décidés sur leur stratégie d'attaque, le plus dur avait été de réussir à convaincre McGonagall, et le directeur plus tard, à leur faire confiance. Sirius n'avait pas été autorisé à revenir en cours, mais leur plan ne pouvait fonctionnait qu'avec sa participation. Les négociations avaient été rudes : la directrice de Gryffondor, bien que voulant croire à l'innocence de son élève, ne voulait pas risquer quoi que ce soit. Mais Dumbledore s'était montré plus ouvert et avait même souhaité que tout fonctionne à merveille. De toute façon, tout avait été si bien recadré par les enseignants avertis, que Sirius n'avait pas d'autres choix que de coopérer à leurs conditions.

Il était donc retourné en cours, prétextant avoir été pris d'une grippe intestinale affreuse. Son rôle était surtout d'agir normalement et avec autant de désinvolture avec les filles. Il en dragua même une ouvertement. Une fille de sixième année, une certaine Alice Franklin, très jolie, très sympathique et très entichée du garçon.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'ils voulaient faire croire. Pendant quelques jours, on les voyait de plus en plus ensemble. Et beaucoup disaient qu'ils allaient bientôt conclure. Les filles de Gryffondor et d'autres maisons en devenaient vertes de jalousie, ce qui valut à Alice bon nombre de jurons et de menaces. Elle ne fut guère impressionnée et sembla au contraire plus encline à braver ces interdits.

Le soir du 30 Mars 1977, Alice déserta sa chambre pour se rendre dans une salle désaffectée de Poudlard, où elle devait rejoindre Sirius. Une invitation que le garçon avait prit grand soin de lui glisser dans la salle commune. C'était-à-dire un lieu où il y avait toutes les chances pour qu'on les entende.

Alice se glissa à l'intérieur de la salle. Sirius n'était pas encore arrivé. Elle sortit tout de suite sa baguette et alluma un feu magique pour se réchauffer. Même en fin mars, le château restait encore un peu froid. Emmitouflée dans sa cape, elle s'installa contre une des seules tables encore debout. Une fois bien installée, il n'y avait plus qu'à attendre…

Elle se mit à chantonner un air de balade amoureuse, une chanson plutôt à la mode et très mielleuse. Le signe même d'une adolescente amoureuse et qui se sait aimée en retour. Alice était bien consciente des dangers qui la guettaient : comme tous les élèves, elle avait été avertie par la présence d'un mystérieux agresseur. Mais elle ne semblait pas tellement inquiète. Au contraire, elle sortit de sa poche un miroir et entreprit de s'assurer de son beau teint et de son irrésistible regard, celui-là même qui devait faire craquer son Jules tant attendu.

Alice repéra aussitôt le bruit de pas qui s'approchent. Elle ne fit pas mine de bouger sans doute croyait-elle que c'était Sirius qui arrivait. Cependant, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un sort la percute de plein fouet et la renversa de la table, lui faisant lâcher sa baguette qui roula à quelques centimètres d'elle. Choquée, elle eut du mal à se remettre et les quelques secondes d'égarement lui furent fatales. Des mains agiles lui agrippèrent les bras et un poids immobilisa ses jambes. Pourtant, ce qu'elle voyait n'était que le plafond… un plafond qui curieusement semblait soudain tremblant. Puis, elle aperçut une ombre, et enfin un visage…

Ce n'était pas celui de Sirius. Ni même celui d'un garçon !

C'était sa meilleure amie !

Alice lâcha un hurlement quand elle la vit brandir sa baguette et la pointer sur elle.

Aussitôt toutes les portes, mêmes certaines qui n'existaient pas jusque-là, s'ouvrirent et cinq professeurs entrèrent dans la pièce. La _fille_ sursauta et se redressa d'un bond. Elle voulut remettre correctement sa cape d'invisibilité, mais bien trop tard, le directeur lui-même, d'un mouvement rapide de la baguette, arracha sa cape qui vola dans les airs avant d'atterrir dans ses mains.

— Miss Moore ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall, le teint livide. C'était donc vous… ?

Pour la première fois depuis le début de sa scolarité, Alice vit le visage de sa directrice se décomposer. Et pour cause, depuis cinq ans, Mina Moore était son élève préférée, à qui elle promettait un excellent avenir. Alice aussi avait du mal à se remettre du choc. Sa meilleure amie venait d'essayer de l'agresser ! Elle se rappela alors de son attitude ces jours derniers. Elle la trouvait très bizarre, nerveuse, lunatique… Mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que ce puisse être _elle _!

— Miss Franklin, vous n'avez rien ? s'inquiéta le professeur Dumbledore.

Alice secoua la tête et se releva, néanmoins tremblante.

— Mina ! s'exclama-t-elle. Pourquoi… ?

Mina la regarda durement avant de baisser la tête, la culpabilité traversant son regard.

— Je suis désolée, Alice, dit-elle d'une voix faible mais sincère. Je suis vraiment désolée, Alice… Mais je le devais… ça ne pouvait plus durer !

— Miss Moore, de quoi parlez-vous ? demanda calmement Albus Dumbledore.

— Sirius Black, lâcha Mina avec mépris. Il a brisé le cœur de Jude ! Il lui a brisé le cœur…

Mina éclata en sanglots et se laissa tomber sur le sol, écrasée par la colère et le chagrin. Alice, au courant du suicide de sa petite sœur l'année passée, se pressa de la serrer dans ses bras. Mina s'y agrippa de toutes ses forces en répétant à tue-tête : « _C'est lui qui lui a fait ça…_ ».

Les professeurs, désemparés, hésitèrent un instant sur la manière dont ils devaient procéder. Ils savaient bien sûr que Jude Moore avait mis subitement fin à ses jours durant l'été 1976. Néanmoins, ils n'auraient jamais songé qu'aveuglée par la douleur, Mina avait reporté toute la faute sur le Maraudeur qui, visiblement, avait « brisé le cœur » de sa petite sœur.

Après ça, ils autorisèrent Alice à accompagner Mina à l'infirmerie où elle était consignée le temps de se calmer, jugeant qu'il valait mieux laisser les émotions se tassaient avant d'en discuter sérieusement avec elle et ses parents qu'ils convoqueraient aussitôt. Ce soir-là, une seconde réunion extraordinaire eut lieue.

— **oOo** —

_Parc, Poudlard, 2 Avril 1977_

— Ca fait longtemps que je t'ai remarqué… et je voulais te dire… que… enfin que je… t'aime.

Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres, les mains serrées contre son ventre, probablement noué. Il lui avait fallu tout son courage pour lui dire ça. Probablement l'avait-elle répété pendant des heures.

Il la regarda trembler de toute part on aurait dit qu'elle allait s'effondrer.

— Je ne peux pas répondre à tes sentiments, lui dit-il d'une voix impénétrable. Il vaudrait mieux que tu m'oublies. Je suis désolé…

Que c'était dur de trouver les bons mots. D'ailleurs, il en existait vraiment ? La fille sembla prête à pleurer. D'ailleurs, ses yeux étaient déjà tout humides. Il chercha dans ses poches et en tira un mouchoir propre qu'il lui tendit quand un premier sanglot lui échappa de la bouche.

Elle l'attrapa du bout des doigts, et secouant la tête, elle s'enfuit en courant vers le château. Sirius vit émerger des fourrés deux autres filles qui lui jetèrent un regard ennuyé avant de rejoindre leur amie qui avait trébuché sur un tas d'herbes. De longues heures les attendaient face au chagrin qu'elles allaient devoir essuyer.

Sirius se gratta la nuque et poussa un soupir. D'accord, il devait faire attention, mais comment pouvait-il mieux s'y prendre ? Il songea à cette fille dont le professeur McGonagall lui avait parlé après lui avoir confirmé qu'il avait été innocenté. Cette Jude Mooris. Elle s'était suicidée l'année passée et apparemment c'était à cause de ça que sa grande sœur avait voulu se venger de lui qu'elle tenait responsable. Mais Sirius ne se rappelait pas d'elle ni de son visage. McGonagall n'avait pas semblé convaincue qu'il était vraiment la cause de son suicide, mais elle lui avait parlé gravement de son attitude envers les filles. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas été la seule.

Après sa convocation dans le bureau du directeur, et après avoir découvert que les filles agressées avaient toutes entendu ou vu son visage, Sirius avait été consigné dans un appartement le temps qu'ils l'innocentent. Dumbledore lui avait dit tout de suite qu'il ne le pensait pas un seul instant coupable, mais était néanmoins dans l'obligation de le garder en observation le temps qu'on trouve un moyen de l'innocenter. Néanmoins, il avait rajouté un commentaire qui l'avait longtemps poussé à réfléchir.

Il en était venu à la conclusion qu'il fallait à tout prix changer.


	29. Acte 2 scène 10

Bonne année tout le monde! Je vous souhaite joies & succès, chance & bonne santé pour cette année 2012 !

Voici, avec un jour d'avance, l'avant-dernière scène de cette seconde partie de l'histoire. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier, malgré une fin qui, je vous l'accorderai, n'est pas des plus fameuses... hm.

Néanmoins, c'est avec plaisir que je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre, et je vous remercie encore une fois de me lire et pour vos commentaires qui me font toujours très plaisir! Bonne lecture.

* * *

**Scène 10**

_5 Avril 1977_

Durant les quelques jours qui suivirent l'arrestation de Mina Moore, toute l'école finit par apprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé. Tout le monde voulut interroger Sirius et ses amis, mais surtout Sirius, et il devenait très difficile pour eux de passer d'une salle de cours à une autre sans être plusieurs fois arrêtés.

La plus sollicitée restait néanmoins Alice. Après avoir été convaincue par le plan proposé par Amy (envoyée en émissaire car elle était la Quatrième Année la plus appréciée de la directrice), McGonagall en avait fait appel à sa plus brillante élève pour jouer le rôle de la fille amourachée de Sirius Black. Alice avait fini par accepter, étant assurée d'être protégée le moment venu. Jamais elle ne s'était attendue que la personne piégée soit sa meilleure amie. Et ce détail, plus que tout autre, attisait le plus de curiosité.

Elle revenait dans son dortoir fatiguée et triste depuis le départ de son amie. Amy et Jane essayaient de lui tenir compagnie et de la réconforter, mais la Sixième Année leur fit comprendre gentiment qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de discuter avec elles. C'était pour leur rendre service qu'elle avait joué le rôle de l'appât, et rien de ce que les filles pouvaient lui dire ne la réconforterait. Elle avait trahi son amie, quoi qu'on en dise.

Ne pouvant rien faire de plus pour elle, Amy et Jane abandonnèrent toute tentative et retournèrent auprès d'Oliver et des autres. Car le trio et les Maraudeurs restaient de plus en plus ensemble, comme à nouveau liés par ce qu'ils venaient d'affronter. Oliver et Sirius semblaient beaucoup mieux s'entendre. On voyait d'ailleurs très souvent Sirius taper l'épaule d'Olivier en lui lançant une boutade, et Olivier le toiser d'un air exaspéré.

Ce qui fut plus surprenant encore était le nouveau rapprochement de Remus vers Amy. Mais cette dernière se montrait méfiante. Elle se rappelait encore de son rejet brutal en décembre et de son comportement froid des mois suivants. Il s'était excusé mais refusait toujours de lui donner la moindre explication. Ou tout du moins, autre chose que « _c'était pour ton bien_ ». Aussi dès qu'ils se retrouvaient à un nombre réduits du groupe (notamment quand les quatre autres garçons allaient jouer au Quidditch), Amy s'enfuyait, trouvant des prétextes multiples.

Amy ayant repris ses entrainements avec Mme Bibine et le professeur McGonagall, elle retournait souvent à la Tour d'Astronomie où elle retrouvait régulièrement Jake. Ce dernier ne se contentait plus de ces soirées, et s'amusait souvent à venir l'aborder quand elle était en compagnie de ses amis, et surtout des Maraudeurs. Et alors qu'il n'était plus question de sortir ensemble entre eux, il devenait étrangement câlin à ses moments-là. Jane semblait justement se délecter de ces moments et lâchait souvent un commentaire, une fois qu'elles se retrouvaient seules dans leur chambre. « Ah ! Ce bon vieux Jake ! » Amy était contente qu'elle ne l'appelle plus « le crétin ».

Bref, tout semblait reprendre petit à petit leur ordre. Et le match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor et Poufsouffle, qui avait été annulé à cause des agressions, fut programmé pour ce samedi du 5 Avril 1977. Amy eut l'autorisation de retourner au stade de Quidditch et put encourager ses amis avec Jane, Remus, Peter, Jake et Geoffrey.

Amy fut heureuse d'y retourner. D'habitude, elle n'était pas emballée par ce sport plus que ça, les joueurs volaient à des hauteurs qui lui donnaient le vertige, rien qu'en les regardant s'agiter. Mais après tout ce temps de privation, elle ne put que participer à l'euphorie générale. Elle criait, chantait l'hymne de Gryffondor, accompagnait même les couplets moqueurs destinés à narguer Poufsfouffle, sautait et acclamait les joueurs à chaque souaffle échangé, à chaque cognard frappé. Soudain, l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle plongea et tout le monde retint leur souffle, oubliant le reste du match. Thierry l'avait bien sûr talonné et une véritable course poursuite s'était engagée.

Amy jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le reste des joueurs dont Oliver qui venait de marquer un cinquième but, profitant de l'inattention des autres joueurs. Malheureusement, il était le seul, car si les batteurs étaient malgré tout obligés d'éloigner les Cognards, les poursuiveurs des deux équipes ne réagissaient pas, absorbés qu'ils étaient à voir le combat entre les deux attrapeurs. Oliver se précipita sur James qu'il bouscula sans ménagement. Amy lâcha un cri de peur en voyant ce dernier chanceler avant de se reprendre. Le match n'était pas terminé !

Alertés du but facile qu'ils venaient d'encaisser, les Poufsouffles semblèrent eux aussi se reprendre et le match continua. Soudain, la foule se mit à crier, mais de peur, car l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle venait de recevoir un cognard renvoyé par Sirius de plein fouet. Il valdingua dans les airs avant de chuter, son balai volant à cinq, six, sept… mètres au-dessus de lui. Amy plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, horrifiée. Et le joueur qui chutait, chutait, chutait…

— _Imobilis !_

La voix de Dumbledore s'éleva tel un coup de canon et le corps de l'attrapeur s'immobilisa dans les airs, inerte, avant de descendre lentement. Déjà, Mme Chourave et Pomfresh accoururent sur le terrain pour le récupérer.

— …_Oh non le sale…_ oui, oui professeur, se reprit Gregory Morgan qui commentait le match. L'attrapeur de Gryffondor a attrapé le vif d'or ! GRYFFONDOR REMPORTE LE MATCH !

Les tribunes se mirent à trembler sous l'explosion de joie qui accueillit cette nouvelle. Avec la chute vertigineuse de l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle, personne n'avait vu Thierry attraper le vif d'or. Les Gryffondors se ruèrent sur le terrain où ils accueillirent leurs héros. Amy sauta dans les bras d'Oliver pour le féliciter et Jane en fit de même, renversant le pauvre poursuiveur essoufflé du match qu'il venait de disputer. Mais loin de s'en offusquer, il éclata de rire, heureux comme tout de cette victoire bien méritée.

La maison de Gryffondor festoya très tard ce soir-là. Bièraubeurre et gâteaux en tout genre se dévoraient, se brandissaient au fur et à mesure qu'un heureux excité portait un toast à l'équipe entière. Tous les joueurs eurent droit à leur moment de gloire. On porta Thierry très haut, si haut qu'il se cogna même contre le plafond. Oliver, cependant, menaça tous ceux qui osèrent faire un pas vers lui, peu enclins à se faire balancer en l'air.

Oliver, fidèle à lui-même, préférait rester dans son petit cercle très privé d'amis, et les quelques fans qu'il s'était attirée depuis ses débuts dans l'équipe furent déçues de le voir blottir Amy dans ses bras. Elles fusillèrent la malheureuse du regard qui se trémoussa sur place, mal à l'aise.

— Si tu continues comme ça, tu vas attirer à Amy une nouvelle flopée d'ennemies ! plaisanta Jane qui avait également remarqué l'attitude des filles autour d'eux.

— Oh non ! s'exclama Amy d'une voix inquiète. J'en ai marre des messes basses !

— Il faut aussi dire que tu as le don de traîner avec les plus populaires de notre âge ! rajouta Jane. Peut-être devrais-tu te contenter de garçons comme… disons, Sean Pas-de-pot !

Sean Pas-de-pot, de son vrai nom Sean Damstean, était un Gryffondor de Quatrième Année dont le manque de chance égalait, voire surpassait, la maladresse d'Amy, d'où son surnom. Il n'était pas beau, même pas mignon, et sa petite taille n'arrangeait pas, mais sa bonne humeur et son sens de l'humour lui avait toujours attiré la sympathie des autres.

Amy grimaça. Ce n'était vraiment pas son type !

— Alors, vous en avez déjà assez ? demanda Sirius en se laissant tomber sur le coude du canapé, juste à côté d'Amy. Petits joueurs !

Il jeta un regard sur le bras d'Oliver passé derrière l'épaule de son amie.

— Bravo pour ce match ! le félicita Jane. C'était un vrai coup de maître, assommer l'attrapeur adverse juste avant qu'il n'attrape le vif !

— Que veux-tu ? répondit Sirius en gonflant la poitrine. On est un géni ou on ne l'est pas !

— Dis plutôt que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès, répliqua Oliver en levant un sourcil. Je t'ai vu faire ! Tu étais au moins aussi surpris que les autres !

— Ça, elles n'étaient pas obligées de le savoir ! protesta Sirius d'un ton boudeur.

Ils rirent de bon cœur tandis que Remus les rejoignait à son tour. Il se laissa tomber sur un fauteuil vide en poussant un long soupir.

— James et Peter sont déchaînés, grommela-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour l'assistance. Je ne peux plus les suivre !

Sirius ricana en étouffant dans une fausse toux un commentaire. « _Petit joueur _! » Remus lui balança un coup de pied dans le mollet, faisant bondir son ami. La fin de soirée se déroula paisiblement, bordée de rires, de chants et de boutades amicales.

— **oOo** —

_Couloir, Poudlard, 7 Avril 1977_

— Hé ! Amy, tu vas à la bibliothèque ?

Remus pressa le pas pour atteindre son niveau. Amy sursauta en l'entendant et s'arrêta pour se tourner vers lui. Sur son visage, il y vit une certaine réserve, comme si elle ne savait pas comment elle devait réagir. Si elle devait être contente de le rencontrer ou au contraire... Remus s'y attendait. Il lui avait présenté ses excuses tout en étant bien conscient qu'il lui faudrait plus que ça pour regagner sa confiance.

— Oui, finit-elle par répondre. J'ai des devoirs à terminer et pas beaucoup de temps le soir...

Elle leva son bras chargés de parchemins comme pour prouver ses paroles.

— Ça tombe bien ! dit-il avec le sourire, soulevant lui-même un petit paquet. J'avais l'intention de faire de même... Je peux me joindre à toi ?

Après un instant de réflexion, Amy accepta. Il y eut un silence gênant en chemin et tous deux furent soulagés d'arriver à destination. Ils trouvèrent des places libres et se plongèrent dans leurs devoirs, trouvant ainsi une bonne excuse de ne pas s'adresser la parole, ou du moins, de ne pas réussir à le faire. Amy se plongea difficilement dans ses devoirs, et même si elle faisait tous les efforts pour ne pas le montrer, Remus le remarqua sans trop de mal. Elle était nerveuse, le regard furetant et ne semblait pas se concentrer du tout. Il s'en voulut un instant de la rendre si mal à l'aise, et se sentit même un peu triste. S'il n'avait pas été si lâche... S'il avait osé affronter ses propres peurs, ils n'en seraient pas là...

Remus savait cependant que c'était à lui de faire le premier pas, et si ça ne fonctionnait pas, d'en faire un deuxième, et un troisième… Ce n'était qu'en montrant sa détermination qu'il pouvait la convaincre qu'elle pouvait comptait sur lui, et qu'elle comptait vraiment _pour_ lui. Aussi, prit-il bien soin d'ouvrir son ouvrage de Métamorphose.

— Est-ce que je peux te déranger une seconde ? C'est pour le devoir de métamorphose de demain…

Bien qu'ils s'étaient installés ensemble et au même moment, elle sursauta en entendant sa voix. D'un air hésitant elle leva la tête de son livre et contempla le doigt que Remus tapotait sur la page ouverte avec perplexité. Remus n'avait jamais montré de difficulté pour la matière, il espérait qu'elle ne l'ait pas trop remarquée…

— Euh… Oui, répondit-elle après une hésitation. Sur quel point précisément ?

Il décala son livre tout en lui répondant.

— Ah ! fit-elle en comprenant le problème. Oui… En fait, il faudrait que je l'applique pour que tu puisses voir…

Elle regarda autour d'elle.

— Ici, c'est impossible, dit-elle avant de se mettre à réfléchir. Je connais bien un endroit…

— Bah, ce n'est pas très grave, se rétracta Remus qui n'avait pas non plus l'intention de l'empêcher de réviser surtout qu'il savait très bien ce que le sort allait lui montrer.

— Non, on va y aller, décida Amy à la surprise du Maraudeur qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle se porte autant volontaire.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Oui, oui… Pas de souci. C'est de la Métamorphose, je peux t'aider. Je le dois bien…

Elle soupira et détourna la tête, cachant son malaise. Remus n'était pas certain de comprendre ce dont il en retournait. Pourquoi disait-elle ça comme si elle se sentait obligée de le faire ? Il n'allait cependant pas protester et, rassemblant ses quelques affaires, il la suivit hors de la bibliothèque. Elle l'emmena dans les escaliers où ils entreprirent de monter jusqu'au septième étages. Une fois arrivés tout en haut, elle le guida le long d'un couloir qu'elle traversa de part en part avant de faire demi-tour. Surpris, Remus mit un certain temps avant de la rejoindre, se disant qu'elle s'était trompée. Quand elle fit demi-tour à l'autre bout une nouvelle fois, il lui demanda ce qu'elle faisait exactement.

— Tu verras ! lui dit-elle simplement avant de s'arrêter une nouvelle fois de l'autre côté pour repartir en sens inverse.

Mais, cette fois, alors que Remus commençait à sérieusement se poser des questions sur son manège, il vit avec surpris une porte sur le long mur du couloir où, il en était certain, elle n'était pas un instant plus tôt. Amy se dirigea aussitôt vers elle et l'ouvrit.

— Viens ! le pressa-t-elle avant d'entrer.

Il se dépêcha de la rejoindre et découvrit à l'intérieur une pièce semblable à une salle d'étude. Les murs étaient recouverts d'étagères remplies de livres en tout genre, et le centre de la pièce était occupé par une longue table. Près d'une fenêtre où on pouvait apercevoir un soleil factice (il pleuvait ce jour-là), se trouvait également une cheminée dont le feu réchauffait la grande pièce. Il y avait également assez d'espace pour s'entraîner à la magie. Tout naturellement, Amy partit déposer ses affaires sur la table.

— On l'appelle la Salle sur Demande, expliqua Amy avant même qu'il ne lui pose la question. Elle change au gré de tes besoins quand tu passes trois fois devant elle et n'apparait que si tu exprimes un désir clair et précis. Je lui ai demandé un endroit où tu pourrais t'entraîner pendant que j'étudie…

D'où l'espace libre et la table pour étudier. Il y avait également une table ronde sur laquelle trônait un service à thé. C'était précisément comme dans l'illustration dessinée dans leur livre de Métamorphose.

— Mais comment avez-vous découvert cette salle ? s'étonna Remus, sincère.

James avait raison de dire qu'ils ne savaient rien, au fond, de qui était vraiment le Trio ! « Le Trio », c'était comme ça qu'ils avaient décidé de les appeler. C'était plus facile que de toujours répété « Jane, Amy et Oliver », ou de réduire leur groupe à « la bande à Amy » qui était trop réducteur. Après tout, Amy n'était pas la seule avec qui ils avaient sympathisé. Malgré son caractère difficile aux premiers abords, Oliver était un type sympa, excellent joueur de Quidditch (ce que Sirius avait fini par admettre), partenaire de choc (ce que James ne cessait de répéter), et aux remarques très amusantes (ce que, curieusement, trouvait Peter). Même Remus avait appris à l'apprécier. Quant à Jane… C'était plus délicat. Elle était si bizarre, parfois…

Dans tous les cas, ce qu'ils avaient cru être un groupe de ce qu'il y avait de plus discret et sage, était en fait des aventuriers au moins aussi ambitieux qu'eux, ou tout du moins, très malins. Personne ne se doutait de leurs activités nocturnes alors que les balades des Maraudeurs étaient de notoriété commune ! Et qui aurait pensé que la tête de coq d'Avery était l'œuvre de Jane ? (Elle avait néanmoins refusé d'expliquer pourquoi elle s'était vengée.) Maintenant, ils comprenaient mieux pourquoi Avery semblait les haïr autant… Avec la queue de cochon que lui avait flanqué Amy l'année passée, cela n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

En tout cas, le Trio leur réservait encore bien des surprises !

— Et vous avez découvert ça comment ? demanda Remus, en s'intéressant aux livres présents.

Il parlait tous de Métamorphose, de Potions, de Botanique et même de Divination, les matières qu'Amy comptait probablement réviser, sauf pour la Métamorphose où, là, cela concernait plus Remus.

— C'est Oliver qui l'a trouvé, en fait, se rappela Amy. En première année, il s'est perdu et en faisant plusieurs fois demi-tours, la porte est apparue. Il n'a jamais accepté de me raconter ce qu'il y avait trouvé… juste que la salle lui avait apporté la réponse qu'il cherchait.

Remus était très impressionné. Et dire que cela faisait bientôt quatre ans que ses amis et lui arpentaient les couloirs du château pour en découvrir tous ses secrets, et voilà qu'en moins d'une année, Oliver trouvait une salle secrète aussi incroyable que celle-ci.

— C'est un peu notre refuge depuis, expliqua Amy.

— Et vous en connaissez d'autres des salles comme celle-ci ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Remus.

Foi de Maraudeur, il ne refuserait pas des petits tuyaux ! La carte qu'ils avaient entrepris de confectionner n'avançait pas très vite ces derniers temps…

— Non, dit-elle. On n'a pas trop cherché non plus…

Remus leva les sourcils.

— Mais je croyais que vos sorties nocturnes étaient aussi dirigées dans ce but ?

— Mmh ? Ah, euh… Il ne faut pas toujours croire ce que dit Jane. C'est vrai que parfois on est allés se balader, mais on va un peu où le vent nous mène… Dans le parc surtout, quand il fait bon et que la nuit est belle… Ou à la bibliothèque emprunter des livres…

Nouveau haussement de sourcils.

— On les retourne toujours ! s'empressa-t-elle de préciser. En tout cas, on n'a pas tellement cherché à découvrir les secrets de Poudlard. Si on découvre des passages, c'est par pur hasard ! Et on ne sait pas toujours comment y retourner après…

Elle haussa les épaules et finit par se diriger vers la petite table ronde.

— Bon, je vais te montrer ce que provoque le sort !

Pendant dix minutes, Amy s'efforça de guider Remus dans ses gestes pour arriver à reproduire le sort présenté sur l'ouvrage. Bien que ce dernier n'avait pas eu trop de mal à le produire la première fois, il s'étonna de voir à quelle perfection elle arrivait à le réaliser. Et l'effet final, que l'exercice était sensé démontré, était beaucoup plus visible quand c'était elle qui l'appliquait.

— Tu as vraiment un don ! remarqua-t-il une fois qu'il eut réussi à appliquer le sort à la perfection.

— Je… Je suis Métamorphomage, justifia-t-elle, les joues rouges. Et je m'entraîne tous les jours…

— Oui, acquiesça-t-il, ça, bien sûr. Mais je parlais aussi de la façon dont tu enseignes… Tu n'as jamais pensé devenir professeur ?

Pourquoi les gens, à chaque fois que quelqu'un se révèle capable d'expliquer correctement quelque chose, revenait à proposer la même profession ? Mais il était vrai qu'elle aimait bien aider Jane et Oliver à réaliser leurs devoirs de métamorphose. Pour autant, l'enseignement demandait beaucoup de qualités, dont la patience _et_ une certaine autorité, points qui la rebutaient beaucoup.

— Non, répondit-elle après un silence. Ça ne me tente pas plus que ça. …Bon, je vais me remettre à travailler, si tu n'as plus besoin de moi ?

— Non…

Remus ressentait une certaine déception. Cela s'était bien passé jusqu'à présent ! Amy cependant se pressa sur la table où elle étala ses cours devant elle avant de s'asseoir. Sa froideur, la distance qu'elle maintenait entre eux, avait quelque chose de nouveau et de surprenant pour Remus qui découvrait une nouvelle facette d'elle. Quelque part, elle semblait plus mâture. Et pendant quelques instants, le temps qu'il s'installe également à table pour soi-disant travailler, il l'étudia discrètement. Quelque chose, définitivement, avait un peu changé. Peut-être le fait que bien que troublée et embarrassée à la fois, elle s'efforçait de ne rien montrer, de se concentrer sur ses cours, de ne pas s'enfuir… Quand il se l'imagina quelques mois auparavant, timide, hésitante et incapable de cacher ses émotions, cela le frappa.

— Dis, tu n'aurais pas maigri ?

Cela lui avait échappé de la bouche sans même qu'il ne se rende compte. Amy sursauta et devint cramoisie, le regardant avec de gros yeux ronds. Lui-même surpris par sa propre audace (et inconscience), il rougit en se maudissant de n'avoir pas su maîtriser sa langue. Et dire qu'habituellement c'était Sirius qui sortait ce genre d'âneries !

— P-p-pas que je sache, bafouilla-t-elle.

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et s'enfonça dans le siège. On aurait pu croire qu'elle voulait disparaître, ce qui devait sans doute être sa volonté… Remus aussi était mû par l'impulsivité de ses paroles, et surtout parce que parler ainsi sans réfléchir n'était tout simplement pas digne de lui !

Pour couper tout contact visuel, Amy souleva son énorme bouquin et le plaça à la verticale. Ce genre anodin, qu'il aurait trouvé ridicule dans une autre situation, curieusement, l'amusa beaucoup et il dut faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas rire. Cela l'aurait vexée à coup sûr.

— **oOo** —

_Tour d'Astronomie, Poudlard, 7 Avril 1977_

Amy bailla aux corneilles et se massa la nuque douloureuse à force de lever la tête pour observer les étoiles, ainsi accoudée sur le rebord du toit. Elle était particulièrement harassée après son entraînement mais elle ressentait malgré tout le besoin de prendre l'air avant de retourner à son dortoir. Le temps, bien que toujours froid, s'était malgré tout adouci.

Après les évènements du dernier mois, Amy aurait pu penser se sentir bien plus tranquille, mais en réalité, elle ressentait autant le besoin de fuir que précédemment, bien que les raisons fussent légèrement différentes. Remus se montrait de plus en plus avenant, voulant sans doute se faire pardonner ces derniers mois. Mais revirement, sans explications encore, n'était pas pour la convaincre ni pour lui plaire.

Bien sûr, si on lui posait la question "Es-tu amoureuse de Remus ?" sa réponse serait encore positive. Mais si on lui demandait "Veux-tu toujours être avec lui ?", elle ne saurait que dire. Voulait-elle risquer d'être déçue une nouvelle fois ? Jane lui disait qu'elle faisait preuve de lâcheté, mais elle préférait croire être seulement prudente. Pourtant, il lui était de plus en plus difficile de ne pas faire attention aux multiples attentions du Maraudeur ! Et les petits mots glissés par James et Peter ne l'aidaient pas non plus. Seul Sirius la laissait tranquille sur ce sujet. Elle se demandait encore pourquoi.

Sirius était un peu différent ces derniers temps. Non seulement, on ne le voyait plus batifoler avec personne, peut-être à cause de Jude Moore, mais en plus, il ne fanfaronnait plus vraiment. Il n'était pourtant pas des plus calmes, sur ce point son énergie débordante et son enthousiasme habituel n'avaient rien changé. Il était au moins aussi bruyant qu'auparavant, et peut-être même un peu plus. Les professeurs n'arrivaient plus à le contenir et McGonagall lui offrit par deux fois en l'espace d'une heure seulement une retenue. Autant dire que le score de Gryffondor ne volait pas très haut, mais les élèves avaient fini par abandonner l'idée de remporter la Coupe depuis longtemps. Seul le championnat de Quidditch les motivait et, d'ailleurs, Gryffondor était en tête du classement. Tout ne dépendait plus que du match Serdaigle/Serpentard. Si Serdaigle gagnait avec plus de soixante points, Gryffondor perdait la Coupe une fois de plus. Serpentard également avait ses chances s'il remportait la victoire avec plus de cent points, résultat peu probable vu leur adversaire.

Autant dire que les joueurs et amateurs de ce sport passaient leur temps à faire des pronostics. Personne n'avait décidé du camps qu'ils allaient encourager, mais aucun n'avait envie d'hisser les couleurs de Serpentard... Pourtant, ils ne pouvaient pas non plus appuyer la victoire de Serdaigle qui risquait, une fois de plus, de leur voler la Coupe ! Si au moins Poufsouffle n'avait pas perdu avec un écart de points si importants...

Si au moins Amy pouvait être préoccupée par ce genre de questions ! L'amour était bel et bien un fardeau, pas un don...

Elle glissa sa main dans sa poche et caressa la reliure de son journal intime qu'elle remplissait aléatoirement. En fait, elle n'avait pas été très rigoureuse et n'y avait glissé de vraies notes quotidiennes que les deux premiers mois (et encore). Depuis, elle gribouillait quand elle en avait l'envie, et l'occasion. Elle ne tenait pas tant que ça à écrire devant quelqu'un, même Jane. _Surtout_ pas devant Jane.

Pourtant, elle était seule, et elle avait du temps devant elle. Jake ne venait plus aussi souvent à la Tour. Ce qui le préoccupait semblait s'être dissipé et il ne ressentait sans doute plus autant le besoin de venir respirer l'air frais qu'avant. Ou alors, il en avait assez de partager le même jardin secret avec une autre...

Elle relâcha le journal. Définitivement, elle n'écrirait pas ce soir. La nuit était belle, l'air agréable, le silence relatif rassurant. Un hurlement soudain jaillit de l'autre côté du parc et la fit sursauter. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle l'entendait. L'hurlement du loup. La rumeur disait qu'il y avait des loups garous qui rodaient dans la Forêt Interdite, une des raisons qui la poussait à ne jamais vouloir y mettre les pieds. Oui, alors que tous les élèves de Poudlard se défiaient de s'y rendre une nuit, même l'espace d'un bref instant, elle n'avait pas le courage de relever ce défi mortel.

Si seulement il n'y avait que des loups garous ! Certains disaient qu'une horde de centaures y vivaient et Amy avait suffisamment lu d'ouvrages pour savoir qu'ils n'étaient pas très copains-copains avec les sorciers, même si Hagrid prétendait le contraire. Mais à l'entendre, même un dragon était une créature inoffensive et incomprise...

Elle regarda dans la direction du cri et plissa les yeux pour espérer y voir quelque chose. De cette Tour, elle avait une très large vue des alentours mais certaines parties du parc et de la Forêt étaient cachées par les façades de l'école. Sans doute le loup se trouvait-il dans ces zones-là. Amy espérait qu'il soit bien plus loin.

Un second hurlement retentit et, bien effrayée cette fois, Amy se pressa de retourner dans le château. Une idée absurde la faisait s'imaginer que des ailes pousseraient sur le dos de la bête et qu'il volerait jusqu'à elle pour la dévorer.

Définitivement, le choixpeau avait du se tromper lors de sa répartition ! Car en cet instant, son courage avait déserté très loin au milieu de ses entrailles tremblantes.

— **oOo** —

_Salle des Trophées, Poudlard, 7 Avril 1977_

— Professeur, je vous assure ! Oliver est mon super pote à présent, est-ce qu'on pourrait juste arrêter cette retenue ?

Sirius passa un bras amical sur l'épaule d'Oliver comme pour le prouver. Ce dernier leva les yeux vers le plafond en retenant cependant un soupir. Il avait raison : leur retenue avait trop duré !

— Je vous promets, je n'essaierai plus de l'étriper, rajouta-t-il d'un ton tout à fait sérieux.

Le professeur McGonagall les contempla chacun d'un air dubitatif.

— Bon, je vous l'accorde... entama-t-elle.

— Ouais ! ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Sirius en levant les bras de joie.

— ...Mais pas ce soir, Mr Black, termina McGonagall, cassante. Je serais vraiment déçue d'avoir ensorcelé tous ces trophées pour rien... Demain, vous serez libres, mais ce soir, récurez-moi tout ça !

Malgré les protestations des deux Gryffondors, la directrice eut le dernier mot, affirmant que cela ne leur ferait pas de mal de se défouler le soir plutôt que durant les cours, et s'en alla. Oliver fut certain, au moment, où elle se tournait pour partir, que la directrice arborait un sourire satisfait.

— J'en étais sûr ! se lamenta Sirius. Aucun objet ne peut se salir aussi vite... Ils le font exprès, ces vicelards !

— En attendant, on ferait bien de s'y mettre tout de suite, déclara Oliver. Je crois qu'elle a même forcé la dose pour ce soir... Tu vas t'occuper de ceux-là," Il fit un large mouvement du bras. "et moi, je prends le reste.

— Non mais tu plaisantes ? protesta Sirius. Il y en a au moins le trois-quarts !

Oliver se dirigea vers son quart et, attrapant une brosse à dent (seul outil autorisé, bien sûr, ce serait trop facile avec la magie), la pointa sur lui.

— _Tu_ l'as cherché, rappela-t-il. Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis exclamé durant tout le cours.

— Oh, ça va ! Ce n'était rien…

Oliver haussa les épaules et attrapa le premier trophée à sa portée. En fait, il était fâché contre Sirius qui se moquait bien d'une retenue supplémentaire. Oliver, lui, aurait préféré passer sa soirée à réviser, à lire ou à écouter Amy et Jane discuter, même si ces derniers temps elles ressassaient toujours les mêmes choses.

Avec un manque crucial d'énergie et de volonté, Sirius s'attaqua au plus petit trophée qu'il trouva. Mais comme d'habitude, il ne put rester très longtemps sans rien dire.

— Tu sais, vous êtes surprenants, Amy et toi. C'est vrai, Remus m'a parlé tout à l'heure de la _Salle sur Demande_, c'est génial ! T'as fait comment pour la trouver ?

— Je cherchais mon chemin, répondit rapidement Oliver en réprimant un soupir.

Il aurait préféré qu'elle ne leur en parle pas. C'était leur petit secret, et il aimait bien s'y rendre de temps en temps. Mais à présent, il pouvait compter sur le risque de tomber sur les Maraudeurs à n'importe quel moment.

— C'est ce que Remus m'a dit… mais, _réellement_, comment tu as fait ?

Oliver s'arrêta un instant de frotter et releva la tête pour le regarder un instant et s'assurer que, oui, il était vraiment sérieux. Cette fois, il laissa échapper un gros soupir.

— Je viens de te le dire, non ? Je me suis perdu… Je suis passé trois fois devant le même couloir va savoir pourquoi… Et… voilà !

— Oui, mais… Amy a dit Remus qui nous a dit qu'il fallait avoir un but bien précis pour la faire apparaître !

— Mon but était clair, non ? Je voulais retrouver mon chemin.

— D'accord, mais qu'as-tu trouvé derrière la porte ?

C'était donc ça qui l'intéressait vraiment ! Oliver se braqua. Amy n'aurait-elle pas pu inventer un mensonge pour une fois ?

— Rien, dit-il sèchement. Et je ne te le dirai pas de toute façon ! rajouta-t-il en voyant Sirius s'apprêter à répliquer, ce qu'il fit malgré tout.

— Oh, allez, pourquoi tu ne veux pas le dire ?

— Parce que… parce que ça ne te regarde pas !

Oliver se mordilla la langue, soudain mal à l'aise. Il s'efforça de se concentrer sur sa tâche et tourna le dos à Sirius qui, cependant, persistait encore à lui poser des questions. Il insistait tellement que la main d'Oliver chercha instinctivement sa baguette avant de se rappeler que McGonagall les avait confisquées comme à chaque retenue. Oh diantre, le voilà dans de beaux draps.

— **oOo** —

— Je croyais que vous étiez d'accord pour vous entendre ? demanda d'une voix sévère le professeur McGonagall.

Les mains toujours agrippées aux cheveux de Sirius, et celles de Sirius mêlées dans les siens et ses vêtements (qu'il avait en partie déchirés par la force brute), Oliver eut la bêtise de vouloir la contredire. Un sourcil levé, la directrice demanda alors comment il définirait très précisément leur posture.

— Des amis qui se chamaillent ? proposa-t-il.

Le professeur de métamorphose poussa un long soupir las.

— Vous me fatiguez tous les deux. Reprenez vos baguettes et retournez à vos dortoirs, ordonna-t-elle, laissant tomber toute idée de les raisonner. _Et en silence Mr Black !_ rajouta-t-elle quand ce dernier allait répliquer.

Se taisant, Sirius attrapa sa baguette et sortit à la suite d'Oliver. Ce dernier formulait à voix basse des formules pour réparer les coutures maltraitées de sa robe de sorcier.

— Désolé pour tes vêtements, s'excusa Sirius.

Oliver fit un bond de côté et le regarda, méfiant. Sirius éclata de rire.

— Sérieusement ! Je sais que même si on n'applique les bonnes formules, les vêtements s'usent quand on les déchire trop souvent…

— Ah, fit Oliver, perplexe. Parce que tu as l'habitude de déchirer les tiens ?

— Non, enfin, si, un peu, mais pas autant que Remus ! ricana-t-il.

— Remus ? répéta Oliver. Je n'aurais pas cru…

Des quatre Maraudeurs, Remus était le seul à chercher à éviter les ennuis, surtout les bagarres. Oliver aurait donc plus vu James ou Sirius déchirer leurs vêtements plus souvent que Remus qui restait généralement en retrait. Sirius, cependant, ne précisa rien, et Oliver préféra ne pas lui poser de questions.

De toute façon, si c'était pour parler couture…

A ce moment, ils virent Amy passer devant eux. Sans doute avait-elle terminé sa séance d'entraînement et venait de quitter le bureau de la directrice. Mais au lieu de prendre le chemin sur lequel ils s'étaient engagés, elle continua tout droit dans un autre couloir. Oliver eut le bon réflexe d'agripper le col de la robe de Sirius avant que ce dernier ne se lance à sa poursuite.

— Argh ! s'étrangla-t-il en portant les mains à son cou et en se pressant de reculer. Bar Berlin, bais t'es fou ou quoi ?

Il donna un coup sec et s'écarta d'Oliver pour lui faire lâcher prise. Se massant le cou et la nuque, il ne manqua de protester :

— Tu m'as fait mal !

Son « ami » ne semblait même pas s'en inquiéter et reprit lentement la route. Sirius se mit à marmonner en traînant la patte, dans le but secret (mais si évident) de lui fausser la compagnie en prenant la même route qu'Amy. Seulement, il ne fit pas un pas dans l'autre direction que la main du poursuiveur agrippa son bras et le tira en arrière.

— Tut, tut ! fit-il en secouant la tête. Ne crois pas que je ne t'ai pas vu… Tu la laisses tranquille, c'est clair ?

— C'est bon, c'est bon, grommela Sirius en faisant balancer son bras pour lui signaler de le lâcher. Je suis juste curieux… Tu sais où elle se rend comme ça, tous les soirs ?

— Non, répondit Oliver à la grande surprise de Sirius.

— Et tu ne veux pas savoir ? Tu n'es pas curieux ?

Oliver prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. Il n'hésitait pas sur sa réponse, plutôt sur la façon de mieux convaincre Sirius de laisser Amy en paix.

— Tu sais, elle m'en voudrait énormément si elle me surprenait à la suivre, expliqua-t-il. Amy a besoin d'avoir son jardin secret, quelque chose de bien à elle. Si Jane et moi essayions de lui poser des questions, elle se braque et on peut être sûrs de ne plus l'entendre pendant la journée. Alors imagine un peu, si elle découvrait dans son petit havre... Je préfère ne pas y penser !

— Mais si elle ne s'en aperçoit pas ?

— Comme la dernière fois, où elle t'a surpris en train de l'épier dans la salle commune ?

Sirius fit la moue.

— Ouais, bon... je n'ai pas été très fut-fut ce coup-là...

— Et encore, tu avais la cape d'invisibilité pour toi, rappela Oliver. Qu'est-ce que ce sera sans ? Allez, on rentre.

Il fit un mouvement de la tête et incita Sirius à passer devant. Bien que déçu, ce dernier obtempéra, non sans avoir le dernier mot.

— On l'a récupérée, dit-il. La cape, on l'a récupérée.

— Vraiment ?

— Hé, on est Maraudeur ou on ne l'est pas !

— **oOo** —

_Grande Salle, Poudlard, 9 Avril 1977_

— James, interpella Jane, profitant qu'ils soient installés sur le même coin de table. Une question.

Le Maraudeur leva la tête et la regarda, un sourcil levé.

— Comment avez-vous fait pour récupérer ta fameuse cape ? Parce que j'imagine mal McGonagall vous la remettre comme ça !

— Figure-toi qu'on s'est bien gardé de le lui dire, précisa-t-il avant de grimacer. Sauf que, chose curieuse, Dumbledore savait parfaitement qu'elle appartenait à ma famille... Il a donc cru bon de la renvoyer à mon père...

— Qui, bien sûr, ignorait que tu l'avais prise avec toi, devina Oliver en riant. Hum, c'est donc ça que signifie être un Maraudeur ? rajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Sirius, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres.

Seul le Gryffondor en question put comprendre sa vanne, et lui signifia dans un geste tout à fait puéril. Il lui tira la langue.

— Enfin, j'ai reçu une sacrée beuglante ! soupira James. Heureusement que ma chouette l'a pressentie et me l'a transmise plus tard dans la journée. Je n'ose même pas imaginer avoir à l'ouvrir ici, devant tout le monde...

— La honte, en effet ! ricana Jane.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai reçu un sacré savon...

— Mais comment tu as pu récupérer ta cape, si elle était retournée à ton paternel ? insista Jane.

— Ben, figure-toi qu'il ne m'a pas sermonné parce que je lui avais pris sa cape, répondit James avec un zeste de perplexité. Mais parce que je l'avais perdue !

— Tu veux dire voler, non ? rectifia Oliver.

— Oui, il l'a dit aussi... mais dans l'idée, c'est que je l'avais perdue pour qu'on puisse me la voler, ou enfin que je l'avais laissée sans surveillance... Bref ! En gros, il ne me reproche pas que je m'en serve, il dit au contraire que si elle appartient à la famille, c'est pour nous être utile _quelque soit nos motifs_...

— Il est génial ton père ! s'exclama Peter. Ben quoi ?

— En gros, je peux m'en servir tant que je fais bien attention à ne plus « l'égarer », conclut James. Je crois qu'il préfère dire ça pour me rendre plus coupable...

— En même temps, il n'a pas tord, affirma Jane. Si j'avais une telle cape, je ne la laisserai pas dans un coffre ou une étagère sans les avoir piégé, ainsi que toute la pièce !

— Oh ça va... rouspéta James. Personne n'était sensé savoir que j'avais une cape.

— D'ailleurs, comment se fait-il que Mina ait pu un, le savoir, et deux, trouver l'endroit où tu la cachais ? le questionna Oliver.

À cette question, un malaise se fit au sein des Maraudeurs. Plus précisément, Sirius se gratta la nuque tandis que trois regards chargés de reproche se tournèrent vers lui.

— Disons que j'ai peut-être pavané avec devant Jude Moore il y a deux ans, avoua ce dernier dans une moue coupable.

— Pourquoi ça ne me surprend pas ? pensa Oliver à voix haute.

— Ouais, ça me fait penser que je vais peut-être piéger ma cape dès ce soir, fit James. Je n'ai pas tellement envie que toute l'école l'apprenne !

— C'était une erreur ! protesta Sirius.

— Moi aussi, je l'ai su grâce à toi, intervint Amy.

James se tourna vers Sirius en la désignant dans un mouvement entendu qui signifiait clairement « Tiens, tu vois ! ».

— Merci Amy, bougonna Sirius. Tu étais vraiment obligée de le rappeler ?

Amy haussa les épaules en rigolant, fière de son effet. Ils éclatèrent de rire. Même s'ils avaient été fâchés de l'imprudence répétée de Sirius, aucun des Maraudeurs, surtout James, ne lui en tenait vraiment rigueur. Et puisque les choses finalement s'étaient passées au mieux, que McGonagall ignorait qu'ils avaient récupéré leur cape (et qu'elle leur appartenait), ce n'était pas si grave finalement.

Néanmoins, le soir venu, James profita d'être seul dans sa chambre pour arranger la cachette de sa cape, appliquant quelques sorts de sécurité. Oh, ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait pas confiance ! Il était juste prudent. On ne sait jamais...

Il eut bien raison car le soir même une sonnerie stridente retentit dans tout le dortoir des garçons, alertant même tout le monde dans la salle commune. Quelques instants plus tard, Sirius en ressortait, l'air penaud, suivi d'un James triomphant. Dans son coin, Oliver éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas ce soir que Sirius allait pouvoir filer Amy !

Mais quel entêté, tout de même... songea Oliver en se disant qu'il ferait bien mieux d'alerter son amie à ce sujet.

— **oOo** —

_Toit, Tour d'Astronomie, Poudlard, 13 Avril 1977_

Amy sortit sa baguette magique. Depuis qu'Oliver l'avait prévenue que Sirius s'intéressait à son « jardin secret », elle n'arrivait plus à être tout à fait tranquille et s'attendait toujours à entendre le moindre bruit distinctif, celui qui lui signifierait sa présence. Mais qu'il vienne et elle le transformerait en cochon ! Elle avait acquis suffisamment de maîtrise sur la métamorphose pour savoir qu'elle réussirait au moins à transformer tout son visage. Rira bien qui rira le dernier !

D'ailleurs, ce soir, elle était fière de ce qu'elle avait réussi à accomplir. Cette fois, elle avait transformé toute sa main en sabot de cheval ! Petit à petit, cela devenait de plus en plus facile, et si elle n'était pas encore à se transformer sans baguette, elle parvenait toutefois à manipuler d'infimes partie de son corps. Et toute une main, c'était déjà assez conséquent ! Même McGonagall avait été impressionnée par ses progrès et l'avait félicité.

Finalement, le blocage provoqué par les multiples sorts de sa mère commençait à se défaire, et c'était bon signe à en croire la directrice. Mais Amy ressentait autre chose que de la joie. Bien sûr, elle était contente que ça aille mieux, qu'elle se défasse de son problème, mais d'un autre côté, c'était aussi perdre les dernières traces de magie laissées par sa mère. Même si elle ne les ressentait pas physiquement, elle savait à présent ce qu'il en était. Et bientôt, ils n'existeraient plus...

Cette fois, elle sortit son journal intime et commença à rédiger quelques notes dessus, laissant sa baguette à portée de main sur le sol, le corps tourné vers la porte. Elle allait devenir paranoïaque si ça continuait, ce qu'elle marqua en premier en en-tête de la page ouverte.

En notant la date, elle se rendit compte que son anniversaire approchait. Bon sang, comment avait-elle pu oublier ? Elle songea à Camille et se dit que cette dernière était sans doute déjà à la recherche d'un cadeau inoubliable, étant obsédée par cet événement. Les années précédentes, elle lui avait offert des places de concert symphonique à l'opéra de Londres (du Beethoven et du Ravel, soit les deux compositeurs préférés d'Amy), le t-shirt officiel du groupe de rock féminin _The Runaways_ qu'Amy avait repéré dans un magazine de musique et une énorme peluche en forme de renarde, l'animal préféré de sa mère. Amy en avait pleuré d'émotions en la trouvant soigneusement empaquetée dans un papier doré. La peluche était magnifique : sa fourrure était un délice sous les doigts et elle arborait un air doux et rassurant, exactement comme le visage de sa mère sur les photos de famille. Sans doute le père de Camille avait été à l'origine de la photo, ayant été un grand ami d'Ellen (la mère d'Amy).

Qu'est-ce qu'elle allait encore faire pour la surprendre ? Amy espérait qu'elle n'en fasse pas trop cette fois-ci, ou elle se sentirait vraiment coupable de ne lui avoir envoyé qu'une misérable plume à encre régénératrice !

La porte grinça et Amy bondit sur ses pieds, baguette en main. Sans attendre, elle s'écria :

— _Caput Porcus !_

Une silhouette apparut avant d'être frappée par le sort et de reculer d'un pas, de surprise, empêchant Amy d'apercevoir ne serait-ce que son identité. La baguette toujours levée, elle s'avança.

— Qui est-ce ?

— Grrrrrouinnnn ! fut la seule réponse qu'elle obtint.

La personne fit un pas en avant et Amy eut bien du mal à garder son calme et ne pas éclater de rire. La tête était si bien transformée que même la voix était celle d'un cochon. Tout ce qu'il disait était transformé en hurlements grinçants. Finalement, Amy eut pitié de lui et prononça un deuxième sort. La tête du garçon se tordit avant de redevenir humaine.

— Oh ! s'écria Amy, surprise. C'était toi, Jake ?

— Oui ! lâcha ce dernier, soulagé de pouvoir enfin prononcer un mot sans se mettre à grogner. Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

— Je suis vraiment désolée ! s'excusa-t-elle, rouge d'embarras. En fait, je croyais que c'était Sirius...

— Black ?, s'étonna-t-il. Encore lui ? J'ai l'impression que tu passes ton temps à craindre sa venue !

— Non... C'est juste que... Tu vois, ici, c'est un peu mon...

— Jardin secret ? devina Jake avec un sourire complice.

Amy ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre son sourire. Ils en avaient déjà discuté assez pour qu'il sache parfaitement comment elle considérait cet endroit, et elle savait que c'était de même avec lui.

— Et, à en croire Oliver, Sirius chercherait à le découvrir, soupira-t-elle. Va savoir pourquoi ça l'intéresse tant...

— Et toi, tu ne veux absolument pas qu'il le découvre.

— Oh que non ! Et ça n'a rien à voir avec lui... C'est juste que j'aime bien avoir un endroit où je peux m'isoler et réfléchir tranquillement. Si je dois m'attendre à le trouver ici... je ne serais pas tranquille !

— Tandis qu'avec moi, tu n'as aucun problème, remarqua Jake.

— C'est curieux, mais oui, dit-elle, un peu surprise. Tiens ! Je n'y ai même pas fait attention !

— Je dois dire que ça me soulage. Je n'aurais pas aimé devoir chercher un autre endroit !

— Mais ça ne te manque pas, d'être un peu tranquille ? Je suis toujours ici alors...

Jake secoua la tête et lui sourit.

— Je ne serais pas là, si c'était le cas, la rassura-t-il. J'apprécie ta compagnie.

Amy ne put s'empêcher de rougir face à cette déclaration. Il rit doucement, amusé de la voir réagir ainsi.

— Moi aussi, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Moi aussi, j'apprécie ta compagnie... Ce n'est pas comme avec mes amis. Mais je sais que tu ne me juges pas. C'est peut-être pour ça que ta présence ne me dérange pas.

— Sans doute, acquiesça-t-il, pensif.

— Mais ce n'est pas juste, rajouta-t-elle. Toi, tu es au courant de ce qui me préoccupe, mais je ne sais pas ce qui peut te pousser à vouloir t'évader. _Je sais_, je ne suis pas sensée te poser ce genre de questions, et je ne tiens pas tant que ça à savoir, je voulais juste souligner ce fait.

— Soit, je l'admets, j'ai un petit avantage, acquiesça-t-il en riant. Mais de rien du tout !

Amy se joignit à lui et se détendit. Elle se rassit sur le sol et ramassa son journal intime qu'elle avait laissé tomber par surprise. Jake le remarqua mais fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et partit s'installer contre le muret à son tour. Comme d'habitude, ils partagèrent leur temps entre discussions et silences contemplatifs.

— Ton chat est de retour, constata Jake.

Tournant la tête, Amy repéra une boule de poils orange foncer sur elle. Le chat sauta dans ses bras et se blottit entre ses jambes, enfonçant sa tête dans son ventre. Il semblait avoir trouvé le parfait oreiller. Jake l'observa faire avec amusement. Puis, soudain, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement, comme s'il venait de remarquer quelque chose d'étonnant.

— Dis-moi, tu n'aurais pas perdu du poids ?

Amy sursauta si fort que même son chat bondi sur ses pattes avant de se réinstaller, un air boudeur sur le visage. Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à le lui faire remarquer ? Bien sûr, elle avait perdu un peu de poids... Après tout, elle faisait trois séances intensives de sport par semaine. Il était normal que son corps s'affine un peu, néanmoins sa bedaine existait encore et elle préféra refermer sa cape sur elle, gênée que Jake ait fixé son ventre rebondi.

— P-peut-être, répondit-elle maladroitement, les joues rouges. O-on peut parler d'autre chose ?

Bien sûr, conciliant, il accepta et changea de sujet. Ils restèrent moins longtemps que d'habitude, la fatigue l'emportant sur tous deux, et retournèrent ensemble vers la Tour de Gryffondor. Amy était certaine que Jake aurait préféré rester un peu plus. Après les événements derniers et malgré l'arrestation de Mina Moore, il tenait à la raccompagner. Par mesure de prudence !

— **oOo** —

_Table de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 14 Avril 1977_

Jane et Oliver fixaient leur amie depuis un petit moment sans que celle-ci ne s'en rende compte. Et ils n'étaient pas les seuls. À droite et à gauche de celle-ci, d'autres lui lançaient des regards étonnés, parfois impressionnés, plus souvent répugnés. Ce matin-là, Amy vidait son troisième bol de céréales en l'espace de dix minutes. Quand elle s'apprêtait à en verser un quatrième, Oliver et Jane lui retirèrent des mains lait et paquet de corn-flakes.

— Hé !, protesta-t-elle, postillonnant des petits bouts de céréales. Rendez-moi ça !

Aucun n'obtempéra.

— Amy, tu te rends compte de combien de bols tu viens d'ingurgiter à la vitesse de la lumière ?, demanda Oliver.

— Et de façon dégoûtante !, rajouta Jane en s'essuyant le visage avec une grimace.

Amy fit la moue, bien consciente d'avoir un tantinet fait preuve de grossièreté dans sa façon de manger.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend aujourd'hui ?, l'interrogea encore Oliver. Pourquoi t'empresses-tu de manger autant ?

— Surtout que tu commençais à perdre du poids !, fit remarquer Jane.

Amy gémit et baissa la tête, les joues rosies. Jane jeta un coup d'œil perplexe vers Oliver qui haussa les épaules.

— _Tu ne vas pas me dire que c'est à cause de ça ?_, s'exclama-t-elle en articulant chacun de ses mots.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde tient à le souligner ?, couina Amy d'une voix timide.

Jane leva les mains d'un mouvement exaspéré.

— Non mais _tu plaisantes_ là ? Tu es vraiment sérieuse ? C'est ça ton problème ?

Amy se mordilla lèvre en se mettant à jouer avec sa cuillère. Réagissant ainsi, elle se sentait ridicule, mais c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire.

— Je ne suis pas certain de comprendre, dit Oliver avec perplexité. Qu'est-ce qui t'embête tant à avoir perdu du poids ? Je croyais que tu voulais ressembler à... la chanteuse du groupe _The Runaways _? Comment elle s'appelle déjà ?

— Pas à la chanteuse, à Joan Jett, la guitariste, rectifia Amy, toujours cramoisie.

— Bon, alors ?, s'impatienta Jane. Tu as perdu du poids, c'est ce que tu voulais non ?

— Ben oui mais...

— Mais quoi ?

Amy se tût et continua à touiller son bol avec la cuillère. Jane perdit patiente et poussa un râle en posant brutalement la bouteille de lait sur la table. Puis, elle croisa les bras et se mit à bouder, toisant du regard sa meilleure amie. Cette dernière grimaça, sentant des mini-éclairs traverser sa peau alors que Jane la fusillait du regard, mais elle ne chercha plus à se resservir. D'ailleurs, son ventre commençait à rouspéter d'avoir tant manger... beaucoup trop, d'ailleurs... D'un bond, elle se leva et se précipita hors de la salle, les mains placardées sur sa bouche.

— Bien fait !, eut-elle le temps d'entendre derrière elle avant de sortir de la pièce et de chercher au plus vite les toilettes les plus proches.

Mais quel diable lui avait pris de manger autant !

Elle était si mal après le petit-déjeuner qu'elle rata les premiers cours et se réfugia à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh la sermonna longtemps, persuadée qu'elle était en pleine crise de boulimie. Amy était bien en peine de la convaincre du contraire ! Elle ne s'était pas faite vomir, c'était son estomac qui n'avait pas supporté un trop grand apport de nourriture.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Jane avait raison, elle était ridicule de réagir ainsi. Surtout qu'elle avait toujours voulu perdre du poids, avoir la taille fine, comme toutes ses filles du magasine « _For her_ » ! Mais en entendant les remarques de Remus et de Jake, elle avait eu soudain honte qu'on remarque sa perte de poids, non pas parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas flattée, mais parce qu'elle avait eu soudain honte du tour de taille qu'elle arborait. Ce n'était pas qu'une petite bedaine qu'elle avait – même si elle préférait se dire que c'était le cas – mais bien un ventre rebondi, des formes sur les fesses et les hanches. Même son visage était façonné par son poids. Elle avait des joues bien nourries et un double-menton qu'elle s'efforçait à cacher sous son écharpe (qu'elle gardait tout le temps, à l'intérieur comme à l'extérieur, sauf en été où elle la remplaçait souvent par des foulards de couleurs rouge et or).

Elle avait été contente de voir que l'exercice physique de Bibine l'avait non seulement aidé à supporter mieux ses séances d'entraînement avec McGonagall mais aussi fait perdre du poids. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à se dire que les garçons ne la voyaient pas comme une grosse juste un peu moins grosse qu'avant. Il suffisait qu'elle se rappelle du regard que lui avait lancé Sirius en la surprenant en train de courir...

— Je pense que vous devez vous sentir mieux, jugea Pomfresh en revenant vers elle. Aussi, vous devriez retourner en cours à présent, et que je ne vous reprenne plus à vous faire vomir...

— Mais je ne me faisais pas vomir !, rouspéta Amy. _J'ai _vomi parce que j'ai _trop_ mangé !

Le regard de l'infirmière la désespéra et elle abandonna toute idée de la contredire. Elle espérait seulement que McGonagall ne l'apprenne pas ou alors elle aurait encore droit à une visite à son bureau... et pour rien, cette fois !

Elle se hâta de retourner à son dortoir chercher ses affaires de l'après-midi. Tout le monde était sûrement retourné dans la Grande Salle, aussi eut-elle le plaisir de trouver la Tour de Gryffondor quasiment vide. Elle n'avait pas très faim après la matinée qu'elle venait de passer aussi ne prit-elle pas soin de rejoindre ses amis pour déjeuner. De toute façon, elle n'avait pas très envie de subir les remarques de Jane...

Durant tout le temps qu'elle resta dans la salle commune, elle feuilleta tous ses magasines, à la recherche d'un article qui parlerait de la façon dont on devait gérer le regard des autres sur soi-même. Elle savait qu'il était ridicule de complexer quand on lui faisait remarquer qu'elle perdait du poids. Au contraire, n'était-elle pas sensée se sentir flattée qu'on puisse lui remarquer une taille plus fine ? Cela voulait dire qu'ils faisaient attention à elle, mais qu'ils fassent attention à son tour de ventre avait le don de la rendre mal à l'aise.

Elle redescendit les escaliers de la tour pour se rendre à son cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Elle se pressa pour ne pas être en retard. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle n'avait pas fait attention à l'heure qu'il était. Tout le monde était déjà entré dans la salle et Amy se hâta de s'installer à la seule place libre, à côté de Lily Evans, ce qui la surprit et la ravit en même temps.

Amy était sûre qu'avec elle, elle serait tranquille... s'il n'y avaiti eu ce petit billet, écris après seulement cinq minutes d'introduction du nouveau chapitre abordé, et glissé sur son bouquin par un léger sort de lévitation. Le dépliant précautionneusement, Amy eut pour la troisième fois de la journée les joues rosissantes. C'était donc si visible que ça !

Voilà ce qu'elle écrivit pour toute réponse. Lily pouffa à côté d'elle, ce qui la fit rougir de plus bel. Celle-ci s'empressa d'attraper sa plume pour continuer leur échange. Amy fit de gros efforts pour ne pas pencher la tête et voir ce qu'elle écrivait.

Le morceau de parchemin revint vers elle. Amy jeta un regard vers Lily qui, d'un mouvement de la tête, l'incita à lire.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, les autres ne l'ont pas remarqué. Seuls ceux qui t'apprécient assez peuvent le voir. J'ai appris que tu faisais du sport et t'entraînais beaucoup. Tes efforts ont porté leur fruit, félicitations ! _

_PS : est-ce que ça a un rapport avec _qui-tu-sais _? _

Les joues d'Amy n'allaient pas retrouver leur teinte habituelle de sitôt. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal le remarqua et s'interrompit dans son discours. Amy s'empressa de froisser la feuille mais trop tard, le professeur la lui prit des mains.

— Je dois constater avec quelle ardeur vous vous empressiez de cacher cette note, Miss McFlyer, dit-il d'une voix forte. Je trouverai cependant très dommage de ne pas partager vos impressions avec l'ensemble de la classe, car je suppose que seul mon cours pouvait vous inspirer une telle ferveur !

Il toisa du regard la pauvre Gryffondor dont la tête (rouge, évidemment) était vissée dans ses épaules, comme si cela la ferait disparaître. Le professeur Desrault, tout en retournant au centre de la pièce, s'éclaircit la gorge et commença à lire tous les messages échangés, sous les rires des autres élèves. Amy crut mourir de honte quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle et en voyant chaque regard dévier vers son tour de taille.

— Et bien !, s'exclama le professeur à la fin de sa lecture. Puisque la question vous intéresse-t-on, et si vous vous leviez que nous puissions mieux observer le phénomène ?

— Professeur !, intervint soudain Lily, faisant pivoter l'ensemble des têtes vers elle. Ce n'est pas Amy dont il est question mais... de moi.

Amy tourna la tête vers elle, surprise. Lily perdit un instant contenance, face à tous ses regards dressés sur elle, mais se reprit en secouant la tête.

— Vous, miss Evans ?

Le regard du professeur montrait clairement qu'il n'était pas dupe. Lily baissa les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration.

— J'avais pris du poids pendant les vacances de Noël... et je voulais maigrir parce que...

Elle s'interrompit, cherchant désespérément un prétexte autour d'elle. Soudain ses yeux s'arrêtèrent quelque part et sans même réfléchir à ce qu'elle disait, elle conclut :

— Parce que je suis amoureuse de James Potter !


	30. Acte 2 scène 11

Coucou ! Comme indiqué (sur mon LJ - non, non, ce n'est pas de l'invitation... il ne s'y trouve pour l'instant pas grand-chose à part, régulièrement, des extraits et annonces sur les avancées), je publie ce dernier chapitre de l'acte 2 assez rapidement puisqu'il est relativement court vis-à-vis des chapitres précédents. L'acte 3 avance petit à petit, et j'espère très bientôt pouvoir réduire un peu le temps d'attente entre les chapitres !

Je profite pour vous rassurer sur un point qu'on m'a fait remarquer : Amy fait à présent du sport régulièrement et fait beaucoup d'exercices physiques intensifs, rien qu'avec ses entraînements de métamorphose privés. Cela signifie forcément que son corps va se muscler et ses formes évoluer. **Mais** il n'est pas question que, d'un coup, elle se transforme en une diva ou quoi que ce soit... Il se peut aussi qu'on la complimente, que ses amis lui disent qu'elle est devenue jolie, mais n'oubliez pas que, justement, ce sont des personnes qui l'aiment et qui la voient donc de façon différente. Je ne sais pas si vous me comprenez... Bref, l'idée était de bien préciser qu'Amy n'a jamais eu un physique avantageux. Qu'elle perde du poids ou qu'elle vienne à prendre un peu plus soin d'elle ne veut pas dire que, d'un coup, elle devient belle. Elle est juste plus soignée d'elle-même, tout simplement parce qu'elle grandit, évolue, et qu'elle apprend à mieux se mettre en valeur, en prenant confiance en elle.

En tout cas, je vous remercie vraiment pour tous vos commentaires. J'espère que cette fin d'acte vous fera plaisir et à très vite pour le troisième acte qui vous réserve des surprises. Nous entrerons en Cinquième Année, année des BUSES, des émancipations, des disputes, des rencontres, des rapprochements... :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Scène 11**

_20 Avril 1977_

La nouvelle avait fait le tour du château en à peine une demi-journée. Le soir même, tout le monde ne parlait plus que de ça, et pour cause ! Il était de notoriété publique que Lily et James se détestaient. Il n'y avait personne d'autre que le Maraudeur ne craignait plus que Lily (bien qu'il s'en défendait) et il n'y avait non plus personne d'autre que James pour vaincre la patience pourtant grande de Lily.

Alors, que Lily avoue en plein cours être amoureuse de lui, pire encore avoir entrepris un régime pour lui plaire, avait étonné tout le monde. Même les professeurs ne s'empêchaient pas un petit commentaire.

Quelques jours plus tard, l'intensité des commérages n'avait pas diminué, et à la rumeur initiale s'ajoutaient à présent bon nombre de ragots totalement erronés, sortis d'on-ne-sait-d'où. Lily tâchait de paraître impassible, mais n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'énerver contre des curieux trop collants. Amy n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser, surtout après que le fameux James Potter vint la voir pour lui préciser – personne ne comprit exactement pourquoi il avait tenu à le dire – que la rumeur comme quoi il aimerait les tailles de guêpe était complètement fausse, et qu'elle n'avait donc pas à mincir car sa taille lui convenait tout à fait.

Amy avait un instant cru que Lily allait se jeter sur lui pour le transformer en crapaud mais elle s'était maîtrisée et avait gardé son sang froid avec une classe impériale.

— Je dois dire que, sur ce coup, Lily est clairement remontée dans mon estime !, commenta Jane. Quelle classe ! Rester de marbre comme elle l'a fait ! Alors même que James pavanait devant elle !

Jane et Oliver avaient très vite compris que Lily avait juste voulu protéger Amy d'une humiliation dont elle ne se serait pas remise. Le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal était un homme mesquin et vaniteux, qu'aucun élève n'appréciait. Jane laissa échapper plusieurs noms d'oiseaux à son égard.

— Mais vous avez vu sa tête quand Lily a déclaré être amoureuse de Potter !, se rappela-t-elle ensuite. Et quand il est tombé sur le cul !

— Ton langage, Jane, ton langage, soupira Oliver.

— Oh, ce n'est qu'une expression !, rouspéta-t-elle. Et en plus, il est vraiment tomber sur le... les fesses, se reprit-elle de justesse. C'était drôle non ?

Deux sourires lui répondirent.

— Vous croyez qu'on peut faire quelque chose ?, demanda alors Amy. Pour Lily, je veux dire... Elle est harcelée à cause de moi !

— On peut sans doute commencer par les Maraudeurs, suggéra Jane en hochant la tête. À défaut de convaincre les autres, ces derniers pourront au moins arrêter de la narguer.

— James va être déçu, commenta Oliver.

— Ah ouais, tu crois ?, gloussa Jane. Ce serait un comble, si ces deux-là finissaient ensemble !

— Entre la haine et l'amour, il n'y a qu'une frontière, dit Amy, rêveuse.

— Tu dis ça pour qui exactement ?, glissa Jane un sourire amusé sur le visage. Parce qu'en ce moment, entre la haine et l'amour, avec le petit Mumus, tu n'as pas trop l'air de te décider...

Un coup de pied violent s'abattit contre sa jambe et Jane eut beaucoup de mal à retenir un cri de douleur.

— Si on ne peut plus plaisanter...

— **oOo** —

_Salle commune, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 20 Avril 1977_

— Salut Amy !, s'exclama Sirius un grand sourire aux lèvres, faisant taire les autres Maraudeurs.

Les quatre garçons se tournèrent aussitôt vers elle, tout sourires, absolument suspects. Il arrivait souvent que, à l'approche de quelqu'un, les Maraudeurs arrêtent de discuter et attendent que cette personne s'éloigne. Sans doute étaient-ils encore en train de planifier une de leurs prochaines farces. De fait, Amy n'y fit pas très attention.

— Installe-toi, l'invita Remus, un sourire trop chaleureux sur le visage pour être tout à fait sincère (même s'il l'était quand même).

Peter se décala et Amy put s'asseoir à côté de lui.

— En fait, je voudrais vous parler de Lily... entama-t-elle.

— Je l'ai déjà dit et _répété_, je n'aime pas plus que ça les filles à la taille de guêpe !, la coupa James, un air stupide sur le visage. Et si la question est si j'aime Lily...

— En fait, je venais juste vous dire que Lily n'aime pas James, elle l'a juste dit pour détourner l'attention de Desrault sur elle, plutôt que sur moi... Car, » Amy déglutit, baissa les yeux. Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rouge vif. « c'est moi qui ai perdu des kilos...

Sa voix qui était déjà à peine audible, s'éteignit sur le dernier mot. Remus hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

— Je me disais aussi..., laissa-t-il entendre. Lily amoureuse de James, le ciel m'en était tombé sur la tête !

— Et James qui se pâmait sans arrêt, fier comme un pou !, se moqua Sirius. Le bon retour des cho—

Un coussin atterrit sur son visage, lui coupant la parole.

— Taisez-vous !, s'énerva-t-il. Elle m'aime pas ? Très bien. De toute façon, je ne l'aime pas non plus ! En fait, ça me soulage. Oui, c'est ça. Je suis soulagé ! _Et arrêtez de sourire bêtement comme ça !_

Ses paroles n'eurent d'autre effet que de les faire rire de plus bel. Boudeur, il se leva et partit se réfugier dans les dortoirs.

— Sacré James !, fit Peter.

— Les prochains jours vont être durs, intéressants, mais durs, commenta Remus.

— Je me disais aussi, Lily était déjà mince...

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais, rétorqua Peter. Aïe ! C'était mon pied !

Sirius lui offrit pour toute excuse un sourire forcé. Ils se moquèrent de James pendant plusieurs minutes encore avant de changer de sujet. Amy resta un moment avec eux, soulagée qu'ils n'émettent aucun commentaire sur son poids.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas partagé du temps avec eux, et retrouva le plaisir de rire avec insouciance. Les Maraudeurs lui firent même l'honneur de lui raconter en détails ce qu'ils préparaient pour les Serpentards. Pendant un instant, Amy oublia toutes les raisons qui la poussaient généralement à les éviter, et qui se résumaient à un nom : Remus Lupin. Même en échangeant quelques fois avec lui, elle ne se sentit pas mal à l'aise. C'était agréable. Très agréable !

Quand arriva l'heure où elle devait se rendre dans le bureau de McGonagall, elle prit congé des Maraudeurs, quitta la salle commune et s'avança dans les escaliers.

— Amy !

Celle-ci se retourna pour découvrir sans grande surprise Remus. Elle eut du mal à cacher sa déception. Et dire qu'elle venait de passer un début de soirée tranquille ! Elle redoutait ces rencontres, où ils étaient seul à seule. Parce qu'elle était toujours désorientée pendant, et même longtemps après. Parce qu'elle était partagée entre l'envie de lui donner cette seconde chance, et le besoin de se protéger. Parce que ses regards, ses petites attentions, sa gentillesse la touchaient et qu'elle arrivait de moins en moins à résister.

— Désolé, je ne vais pas te prendre beaucoup de temps, s'excusa-t-il rapidement. En fait, j'ai bien vu que mes sentiments envers toi t'embêtaient et te mettaient mal à l'aise...

Amy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il leva la main pour l'interrompre en douceur. Un petit sourire se glissa sur son visage.

— Je le comprends, tu sais ! C'est normal, après ce que je t'ai fait subir sans te donner de raisons... J'ai appris de mes erreurs et je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce que je t'ai fait endurer. Tu n'en avais absolument pas besoin. Et puis, Sirius m'en veut énormément d'être privé d'une amie, de même pour James et Peter. Ils t'apprécient et ça les embête que tu les évites à cause de moi... Alors je te promets de ne plus rien faire qui puisse t'embarrasser. Je préfère qu'on maintienne notre amitié, c'était plutôt pas mal jusque-là. Voilà, c'est tout ce que je tenais à te dire.

Il conclut sa phrase d'un autre sourire et recula jusqu'à atteindre l'entrée du tableau, restée ouverte, et puis disparut. Amy ne réagit pas, surprise par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. Et elle qui craignait d'être assaillie par le doute ! Elle était servie. Remus, sans le vouloir, venait de porter un coup terrible qui hissait son indécision au stade de l'insupportable. Au fond, ç'aurait pu être une bonne nouvelle. Mais comment pourrait-elle être naturelle, même avec et surtout après une telle déclaration ?

Elle fut bien forcée de se remettre en route si elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard.

— **oOo** —

_Toit, Tour d'Astronomie, Poudlard, 21 Avril 1877_

Amy sursauta en sentant quelque chose de doux lui chatouiller le cou. Elle remua et se retourna, secouant la main sur son visage pour chasser l'intrus. Mais cela revint à la charge et de plus bel, la forçant définitivement à émerger de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois les yeux avant de faire face à un ciel étrangement bleu, bordé de nuages blancs et vaporeux. Elle aperçut également des poils roux, qu'elle reconnut être ceux de son chat qui s'enfuit dès qu'elle essaya de le caresser. Cela l'intrigua quelques secondes avant de se rendre définitivement compte qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Elle se redressa d'un bond et grimaça face à plusieurs douleurs dans son cou et son dos, sans doute à cause de la position dans laquelle elle s'était endormie. Elle regarda autour d'elle et constata qu'elle était effectivement loin de son dortoir. Elle s'était tout simplement endormie sur le toit de la Tour d'Astronomie !

Mais comment elle avait-elle pu se laisser aller ainsi ? Pas étonnant qu'elle avait froid. Ses mains gelées la firent sursauter alors qu'elle rajustait sa cape sur elle et se hâtait de retourner à l'intérieur du château où, déjà, elle se sentit un peu mieux. Elle ignorait l'heure qu'il était mais à voir les pâleurs du ciel qu'elle avait aperçu, elle avait sans doute encore le temps de prendre une douche.

Elle courut à vive allure dans les couloirs, pressée par l'envie de se réchauffer, et surtout le vain espoir de faire passer inaperçu son absence.

— Miss McFlyer !

La voix grave du professeur Slughorn lui arracha un cri de surprise. Elle se retourna d'un bond, le cœur palpitant, l'air défait. Oh non !, se dit-elle, persuadée de ce qui l'attendait. Bien sûr, une élève se promenant si tôt dans la matinée était plus que suspect !

— On vous l'a déjà dit, ne courrez pas ainsi dans les couloirs, vous pourriez vous faire mal, ou blesser quelqu'un !, lui reprocha cependant le professeur de Potions. J'espère que vous m'avez bien compris.

— O-oui, professeur, bégaya-t-elle, trop surprise de sa chance. J'y ferai attention.

— Bien, fit-il, satisfait. Allez-y à présent, et doucement je vous prie !

Elle acquiesça et se détourna de lui, repartant d'un pas tranquille. Mais aussitôt lui eut-il tourné le dos, elle se remit à courir, savourant sa chance. Le professeur Slughorn était parfois si déconnecté de la réalité, voilà pourquoi, même directeur des Serpentards, beaucoup d'élèves l'appréciaient.

Arrivée devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, elle supporta le commentaire de celle-ci et passa le trou qui apparut quand le tableau pivota. La salle commune n'était pas déserte, mais fort heureusement, elle n'eut pas l'impression d'y croiser des visages familiers, et se pressa de rejoindre son dortoir.

— C'est à cette heure-ci que tu rentres ?, s'exclama Jane, les mains sur les hanches, moralisatrice. Je peux savoir où tu étais passée ? J'ai eu les chocottes en voyant ton lit désert ce matin ! Ne recommence jamais ça !

— Ouais, je le confirme, grommela Sarah dont la voix fut étouffée par la robe qu'elle était en train d'enfiler. Moi, c'est elle qui m'a fichue la trouille en s'écriant ! Alors non, ne recommence jamais !

— Je suis désolée, s'excusa Amy. Je me suis endormie...

— Où ça ?, la pressa Jane, les sourcils froncés.

— Quelque part, éluda Amy.

— Ça sent le petit ami !, claironna Sophie, en s'arrangeant les cheveux. C'est quiiii ?

— Pas du tout !, s'empressa Amy de clarifier. Je me suis juste endormie dans... quelque part !

— Oh, tu veux dire « ton jardin secret » !, comprit Jane. Pourquoi es-tu aussi rouge ?

— J'ai couru, expliqua Amy qui se dirigea aussitôt vers la salle de bain.

— Oh non !, l'arrêta Jane. Tu n'as pas le temps pour ça ! Ou on va être encore à la bourre...

— Je mangerai plus tard, répondit Amy en s'enfermant malgré tout dans la pièce voisine.

— **oOo** —

— Aaaaatchoummmm !

Amy sortit le dixième mouchoir depuis le début de la matinée. Reniflant encore après, elle poussa une longue plainte. La douche lui avait fait du bien mais ne lui avait pas évité le coup de froid qu'elle avait pris pendant la nuit. L'infirmière n'allait pas être ravie de la revoir aussi vite mais Oliver la convainquit de lui rendre visite quand elle attaqua son deuxième paquet de kleenex.

Sortie de l'infirmerie, elle avait la tête qui bourdonnait tandis que la potion agissait. Le problème avec ce remède (efficace, à n'en point douter) était qu'il provoquait des sensations étranges dans la tête des gens. Les effets secondaires ressenties dépendaient de la personne. Amy, elle, avait l'impression qu'on avait mis une casserole d'eau frémissante à la place de son cerveau. C'était très perturbant et vraiment pas agréable, si bien qu'elle eut du mal à se concentrer durant tout le cours de Botanique.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as pu faire pour t'enrhumer autant ?, l'interrogea Sirius qui eut le bon réflexe d'attraper son pot au moment où, distraitement, elle le faisait tomber. Tu es encore plus maladroite que d'habitude !

— Amy est la pire malade que tu puisses connaître !, crut bon d'indiquer Jane en face d'eux.

Amy la foudroya du regard.

— J'ai juste bris froid, bougonna-t-elle.

La potion n'avait pas suffisamment agi pour lui éviter le fameux « b » pour chaque « p » ou « m » prononcé (ou du moins tenté).

— Il ne fait pourtant pas si froid ces derniers temps !

— Oui, mais Amy a cru bon de...

— JANE !, s'énerva Amy.

Toute la serre s'interrompit pour la regarder, surpris. Le professeur Chourave leur ordonna aussitôt de se calmer et de se taire, plutôt que de faire n'importe quoi (comme renverser pour la deuxième fois son pot), et retira aussitôt dix points à Gryffondor. Les élans de protestation face aux cinq premiers points retirés par la faute d'Amy leur avaient coûte cinq autres points.

— Alors ?, demanda toutefois Sirius, peu touché par le nombre de points perdus par sa maison.

— Alors elle s'est endormie bêtement là où elle n'aurait pas dû !, lui répondit Jane.

— _Jane _!, rouspéta Amy, forcée cependant de garder la voix basse.

— Ah bon ? Dans ton fameux « jardin secret » ?

Amy s'obstina, cette fois, à garder le silence mais Jane, qui s'amusait bien à la taquiner, répondit une nouvelle fois à sa place.

— Donc il se situe quelque part hors du château ou à ciel découvert, en déduisit Sirius. Intéressant.

Elle pâlit. Il n'allait quand même pas tenter de découvrir son petit oasis ? Elle lui lança un tel regard qu'il eut pitié d'elle et lui assura qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de la suivre – même si cela le tentait énormément – car Oliver l'avait prévenu de ce qu'elle serait capable de faire s'il le faisait.

— Ton amitié m'est trop précieuse, rajouta-t-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil avant de se ré-concentrer sur sa pousse.

Amy rougit malgré elle.

— **oOo** —

_Salle commune, Poudlard, 21 Avril 1977_

— Amy !, l'interpella Sirius. Viens ! On joue aux tarots sorciers et j'ai, si je m'en souviens bien, une revanche à prendre.

— Deux tu veux dire, le reprit Peter.

— Ou plutôt trois, rectifia à son tour James.

— Ce n'était pas plus ?, demanda Remus.

Sirius rouspéta pour la forme. Bien sûr, chanceuse dans tous les jeux, Amy avait souvent battu le Maraudeur. Ce dernier, mauvais joueur, ne supportait pas la défaite et réclamait toujours une revanche. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient pas joué ensemble et Amy fut très tentée de disputer une manche ou deux. Néanmoins, elle hésita. Remus lui avait dit d'agir comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu entre eux, mais Amy n'arrivait pas à voir les choses d'un angle aussi facile. Difficile d'oublier leurs sentiments, ceux ré-affirmés de Remus et les doutes qui assaillaient toujours Amy.

— Viens donc t'asseoir, l'incita Remus, chaleureusement.

Curieusement, la façon dont il le dit, gentiment mais sans non plus trop la presser, l'aida à se décider et elle prit place aux côtés de James, à la plus grande joie de Sirius qui s'empressa aussitôt de distribuer les cartes. Comme à son habitude, Amy remporta la plupart des parties qu'ils purent disputer avant qu'elle ne parte à son entraînement avec Bibine. Elle fut surprise de s'être sentie à l'aise vers les dernières parties. Même avec Remus, elle semblait avoir retrouvé une sorte de paisible entente. L'enthousiasme débordant de Sirius, la combativité de Peter et les rires partagés avec James avaient fortement contribué à l'ambiance détendue et à l'approche moins tendue des deux protagonistes. Peut-être, finalement, retrouver une simple amitié était la meilleure solution pour eux deux.

— **oOo** —

Les jours qui suivirent confirmèrent cette impression. Ils ne reparlèrent plus d'amour, et se remettaient à traîner ensemble comme avant. Remus était de moins en moins pressant dans ses attentions. Amy était de plus en plus détendue et naturelle en sa présence. Même lorsqu'ils se croisaient dans la bibliothèque, seul à seule, il n'y avait plus cette ambiguïté qui avait rendu ces derniers mois leur relation difficile.

Amy avait écouté les conseils étonnamment identiques de Jane et de Lily. Elles lui avaient dit, séparément, que peut-être ils n'avaient jamais été faits pour être des amoureux, même si les sentiments avaient été là. Il était fort probable qu'ils aient ressenti tous deux cette discordance et que c'était pour cela que ça n'avait pas fonctionné, qu'ils n'étaient jamais en raccord, au même moment. Oliver avait rajouté sagement qu'ils avaient bien plus à tirer de leur amitié que d'une possibilité de relation qui aurait peut-être terminé par une rupture définitive et la perte totale d'affection, de confiance et même de respect.

Fin Avril, Amy fêta bien ses quinze ans et le cadeau qu'elle reçut de Camille était du même ordre que les précédents : surprenant et absolument génial. La jeune fille l'invitait à passer deux semaines de vacances chez des amis de la famille Lechèvre en République Tchèque. Son père avait déjà donné son accord et les billets étaient déjà réservés. Autant dire que les prochaines vacances s'annonçaient déjà palpitantes !

Mai passa dans ce sens. Ils ne se reparlèrent plus de leurs sentiments ni de quoi que ce soit en rapport. Amy traînait de nouveau avec les Maraudeurs sans gêne ni embarras. Curieusement, Jake arrêta presque au même moment de revenir à la Tour et Amy comprit pourquoi en le voyant soudain paraître dans la Grande Salle, main dans la main avec une Serpentarde de Cinquième Année. Tout Gryffondor abandonna le sujet « James-Lily » qui s'était depuis épuisé par manque de nouveautés (et par l'absence totale d'évolution car Lily continuait à barrer le chemin des Maraudeurs quand ils s'apprêtaient à faire un mauvais coup). Le nouveau couple de choc était devenu le numéro un de tous les ragots. Amy apprit ainsi par morceaux ce qui avait forcé Jake à se replier. Visiblement, la Serpentarde n'avait pas été des plus faciles à faire craquer.

L'autre fait marquant fut le match qui opposa Serdaigle et Serpentard, qui allait déterminer si, oui ou non, Gryffondor serait le gagnant de la Coupe. Malheureusement, le talent des joueurs de Serdaigle et l'ingéniosité de leurs tactiques frappèrent, et ils remportèrent le match avec suffisamment de points pour voler la Coupe, une fois de plus, aux Lions. Curieusement, après cette histoire, les joueurs de Serdaigle (et ceux de Serpentards) furent frappés par une vague de farces, plus humiliantes les unes que les autres. La maison Gryffondor perdit pratiquement tous les points qu'ils amassaient depuis le début de l'année, les mettant à la pitoyable quatrième position pour la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, loin derrière Serdaigle et Serpentard. Mais comme ils n'étaient de toute façon pas prêt de la remporter, cette année encore, personne n'en tînt rigueur aux Maraudeurs.

Quand Juin arriva, tout cela s'effaça à l'annonce des examens. Tous les élèves étaient pris de panique, comme surpris par des tonnes de révisions oubliées. La bibliothèque, comme chaque année, ne fut jamais plus remplie que durant ce mois. Lily s'improvisa professeur de potions pour Amy qui, en échange, essayait de lui expliquer les principes de Divination que l'élève, pourtant la plus brillante de leur année, n'arrivait pas à assimiler. Amy, elle, fut plus sollicitée que jamais par ses camarades de Quatrième Année sur différents sorts de Métamorphose. Son don de métamorphomage reconnu, tout le monde voulait son aide. Amy se découvrit un certain talent d'enseignement, car même quelques plus jeunes lui demandèrent de leur expliquer certains concepts et de leur montrer comment maîtriser quelques mouvements de baguette. Elle apprécia beaucoup ces moments. Non seulement se sentait-elle utile à autrui mais en plus, elle avait l'impression que, pour une fois dans sa vie, elle maîtrisait quelque chose mieux que les autres.

Finalement, les examens arrivèrent et tous les élèves furent emportés par le mouvement de ce marathon de partiels. Quelques jours plus tard, ceux-ci étaient passés et les élèves festoyèrent durant le dernier festin de leur année scolaire. Comme chaque année, les gagnants de la Coupe de Quidditch – qui avaient été les Serdaigles, une fois de plus – et ceux de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons – les Serdaigles, grâce aux points amassés en cours et par le Quidditch – furent acclamés par toutes les maisons. Les Gryffondors étaient déçus, mais néanmoins satisfaits qu'aucune des coupes ne tombent sur les mains des Serpentards qui, eux, se contrefichaient du résultat tant que ce dernier n'était pas en faveur des lionceaux.

Puis, le professeur Dumbledore fit son discours d'adieu et les élèves retournaient festoyer dans leur salle commune respective. Bien sûr, on trouvait dans chacune un peu de toutes les maisons car, à cette période de l'année, plus personne n'hésitait à confier leur mot-de-passe.

Le lendemain, tout le monde se ruait vers la gare de Pré-Au-Lard abandonna pour deux mois, et pour certains à jamais, la façade de l'école. Plusieurs personnes pleurèrent, particulièrement chez les Septième Années où l'émotion était vive face aux adieux. Cette fois, les quatre Maraudeurs et le Trio se serrèrent pour partager un seul compartiment et jouer, parler, rire ensemble avant les vacances.

Le voyage du retour fut l'occasion de découvrir les derniers ragots de l'année. On découvrit alors que Jake avait passé la veille du départ parmi les Serpentards où il avait été mal accueilli et s'était même battu avec plusieurs Cinquième Années, épaulé par son plus fidèle ami Geoffrey. On sut également que Lily Evans n'aimait pas du tout James quand elle fut surprise à embrasser amoureusement le préfet de Cinquième année de Serdaigle – ce qui avait fait verdir ledit James qui s'en défendit tant bien que mal (mais plutôt mal que bien). Et on comprit que Jane était tout à fait désespérante quand elle hurla de joie en découvrant ce matin qu'elle avait été sélectionnée par le Chicaneur pour rencontrer officiellement son nouveau rédacteur-en-chef préféré, Xenophilius Lovegood. Ce n'était pas tant ça qui était exaspérant que la façon dont elle leur rabâcha pendant des heures jusqu'à leur départ (et même pendant le trajet) combien le fameux rédacteur-en-chef était fabuleux, formidable, prodigieux... La liste était longue.

Ce qui amusa beaucoup les adolescents furent les multiples transformations qu'Amy était à présent capable de faire, et qu'elle arrivait à faire à d'autres. Elle transforma ainsi la tête de Sirius en cochon-dinde quand ce dernier poussait le bouchon un peu trop loin (dans la plaisanterie) et le pied de Jane en patte de canard quand celle-ci la taquinait un peu trop avec « son jardin secret ».

Puis, le voyage se termina, et avec les derniers instants des élèves de Quatrième Année. Amy salua tour à tour chacun de ses amis et se dirigea vers son père qui lui fit la surprise de l'accueillir sur le Quai 9¾.


	31. Acte 3 scène 1

**Troisième acte – Cinquième Année**

_Note :_ Bienvenue dans la troisième partie de l'histoire ! Avant de vous laisser découvrir la première scène, j'aurais quelques indications à donner.

Déjà, je tiens à m'excuser auprès de tous les fans d'Harry Potter. Je suis bien consciente que beaucoup tiennent au respect de l'univers de base et des indications données dans le livre et par les interviews de JK Rowling. Malheureusement, quand j'ai conçu cette histoire, je me suis juste fiée à ce que je gardais en souvenir, sans mettre à jour les données vis-à-vis des chronologies existantes (même si cette histoire a été conçue avant la sortie du dernier livre). Je viens de me rendre compte avoir commis beaucoup d'erreurs chronologiques, notamment sur la période où les Maraudeurs deviennent des animagus, et pire encore sur les dates. Car, alors qu'on se trouve dans mon histoire en 1977 en Cinquième Année, en réalité, l'année 1977-1978 était celle de la Septième Année des Maraudeurs. Mais je me suis complètement gourée sur ce point et du coup tout est décalé. De fait, je suis désolée pour tous ceux qui portent beaucoup d'attention sur ces détails...

Deuxièmement, j'ai déjà rédigé toute la chronologie de cet acte, aussi j'espère pouvoir maintenir un rythme soutenu d'écriture et pouvoir publier régulièrement, voire même à des délais plus rapprochés. De plus, cette fois, je vous le promets les dates vont concorder avec les jours de semaine (tout est déjà planifié). Il n'y aura plus de dimanche là où on aurait dû être mardi... comme dans les actes précédents (mais avec un peu de chance, vous n'avez rien remarqué !).

Troisièmement, comme on est dans la période des BUSES et qu'il se passe beaucoup de choses décrites par JK Rowling, j'ai essayé d'incorporer les événements majeurs de l'auteur (le départ de Sirius de la maison familiale, la dispute entre Severus et Lily...), aussi j'espère que vous apprécierez de retrouver ces scènes dans mon histoire, remis à ma sauce !

D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui, comme moi, apprécient Regulus Aucturus Black, vous le verrez un peu plus apparaître dans cet acte (mais juste un peu). Et ceux qui auront lu mon autre fiction _Ghosters_ y verront des petits clins d'œil.

J'espère ne rien avoir oublié, et si j'ai oublié, vous le trouverez sur mon Livejournal ! (Non, non, ce n'est pas de la but… honnêtement, vous n'y trouverez pas encore grand-chose – hélas !)

Bonne lecture à tous (et n'hésitez pas à appuyer sur un petit bouton en bas du chapitre ;^) !) !

PS : à propos de ce chapitre, les quelques phrases dites en Tchèque sont faites avec google trad, aussi si quelqu'un parle cette langue, je m'excuse de la massacrer !

**Scène 1**

_Allée 1, Classe économique, Avion, 15 Juillet 1977_

Installée dans le siège de l'avion, Amy McFlyer regarda par la fenêtre. Elle ne voulait pas rater l'occasion de mirer ce beau pays qui l'avait accueillie pendant deux semaines. Quinze jours de pure folie qui n'avaient pas suffi à satisfaire tout à fait sa soif de découverte, de plus en plus grande, de plus en plus exigeante. L'aéroport n'était pas particulièrement joli mais elle voulait prolonger l'expérience le plus longtemps possible. Ces deux semaines de vacances resteraient à graver dans sa mémoire toute sa vie. Elle avait pris l'habitude de voyager en France, mais c'était toujours dans le cadre de campings, dans des régions qu'elle visitait sans plus. Là, elle avait été émergée dans une famille inconnue, dans une région inconnue, au sein d'une culture inconnue d'un pays inconnu.

La langue avait été une première frontière : seul le père de la famille Navac parlait anglais, même si sa femme en bredouillait quelques mots. Les fils aînés n'avaient jamais suivi studieusement les cours et à peine leurs études terminées, ils s'étaient empressés de tout oublier. De toute façon, leur travail ne leur demandait pas de maîtriser d'autres langues. Le fils aîné allait hériter des fermes de sa belle-famille dont il avait pris la direction et il embauchait son petit-frère à plein temps. Seule le plus jeune frère avait continué ses études à la capitale où il avait préféré rester pour les vacances.

Cependant, même s'il avait été tout d'abord difficile de communiquer, les deux filles s'étaient très bien débrouillées pour maîtriser les rudiments de base pour communiquer. Ça, les mimes et un peu d'anglais, elles étaient parvenues à se faire comprendre et, vice-versa se faire comprendre. Au début, en arrivant et en voyant le petit village dans lequel elles allaient vivre ces deux semaines, Amy s'était inquiétée qu'elles ne s'ennuient au bout de quelques jours. Elle s'était vite rendue compte de son erreur de jugement : chaque jour, elle découvrait quelque chose d'absolument nouveau et incroyable.

Amy posa une main sur son sac à dos. Ce dernier contenait son journal intime (qu'elle avait rempli à ras bord de notes, de remarques, de pensées en tout genre et même de quelques croquis d'un talent tout à fait inexistant), l'appareil photo que son père lui avait prêté et d'un livre qu'elle avait achevé au cours de la deuxième semaine. Le reste de ses affaires étaient dans une valise installée dans la soute de l'appareil. Une hôtesse de l'air passa justement lui demander de bien ranger son sac et Amy obtempéra, quittant un instant la vitrine alors que l'appareil s'ébranlait.

Une main s'agrippa à son bras et Amy sursauta. Le vieux monsieur, installé à côté d'elle, la relâcha aussitôt et bredouilla quelques mots en tchèque, sans doute pour s'excuser de son geste. Elle lui sourit avec tolérance et retourna à la contemplation de la piste d'atterrissage qu'elle commençait à entrevoir. Ça y était, l'avion allait décoller de Prague.

Il leur avait fallu quatre heures de route en voiture pour y accéder mais Amy avait tenu à rester éveiller tout le long, malgré l'heure matinale. Les paysages du pays étaient différents de ceux qu'elle voyait en Angleterre ou lors de ses étés en France. Même si la végétation n'était pas si différente, quelque chose dans l'atmosphère rendait la République Tchèque unique à ses yeux. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il s'agissait de son tout premier voyage sans aucun parent (ou proche de la famille), dans un univers tout à fait inconnu et sans repère. Elle avait eu la même sensation la première fois qu'elle avait vu Poudlard et ressentait presque la même chose que lorsqu'elle était repartie du château pour la première fois.

L'avion se mit à accélérer. Elle sentit l'agitation gagner son voisin et toléra que celui-ci attrape une fois encore son bras pour apaiser sa propre peur. À son âge, ce ne devait pas être très facile de supporter la pression du décollage. Amy, elle, adorait cette sensation de prendre son envol, de perdre ses attaches avec le sol. Après tout, c'était quand même beaucoup plus rassurant que de voler sur un balai, où il suffisait d'une inattention pour faire des vols planés à plusieurs mètres du sol. Dans un appareil aussi sophistiqué que ce Boeing, Amy n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur.

— **oOo —**

_12 Square Grimmaurd, Londres, Angleterre, 9 Juillet 1977_

Sirius Black était un garçon intelligent, énergétique et courageux. Pour toutes les personnes qui le connaissaient hors de Poudlard, c'était un garçon bien nourri, plein de fougue et de joie de vivre. À Poudlard, on le voyait comme un tombeur des jeunes adolescentes, au sourire espiègle, au regard pétillant et aux idées ingénieuses bien que pas toujours honorables. Il était un Gryffondor, courageux et loyal envers ses amis, qui prenaient très à cœur de protéger les intérêts de ceux qu'il appréciait. Mais dans un cadre strictement familial, tous ces qualificatifs disparaissaient.

Son visage n'arborait plus aucun sourire, son regard nulle joie de vivre, son allure droite n'exprimait qu'un mépris total de ce qui l'entourait. Tout ce qu'il voyait, ce qu'il touchait et respirait semblait l'écœurer au plus haut point. Il ne quittait pas sa chambre, attendait juste son heure. Chaque été, il devait supporter ça pendant deux semaines avant de s'enfuir chez James et vivre à nouveau. À chaque fois, il devait s'y prendre autrement et déjouait la surveillance de sa mère pour partir car jamais celle-ci n'accepterait de lui donner la permission d'aller fréquenter cette _vermine_ qu'étaient à ses yeux, à ceux de tous, les Potter. Bien qu'appartenant à une noble lignée de sorciers au _« Sang Pur »_, les Potter s'étaient depuis longtemps émancipé des valeurs acclamées par les vieilles familles sorcières, comme celle des Blacks et leur doctrine « _Toujours Pur _». L'intolérance, le racisme même, était en réalité la seule définition véridique de ce qu'ils prônaient.

Sirius Black regarda sa porte quand il entendit des pas traverser le couloir. Sans doute son petit-frère venait de se lever et se rendait dans la salle à manger. Il serait sans aucun doute accueilli par les bras de Mme Black qui n'hésitait pas un instant pour lui rappeler combien il faisait la fierté de la famille et qu'il était _le véritable héritier des Blacks_. Son père aussi irait de son petit commentaire, même s'il n'était pas aussi tranchant que sa femme. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à défendre son fils aîné, lui aussi pensait que les Sangs Purs primaient sur les gens de bas héritage et que Sirius ferait mieux de se ranger à l'avis de sa mère et fréquenter ceux qui le guideraient vers les sommets de la société. Toutefois, il n'allait pas jusqu'à dénier que Sirius existait. D'ailleurs, ce fut lui qui frappa à sa porte avant d'entrer.

— Tu ferais mieux de descendre avant que ta mère ne s'impatiente, lui conseilla-t-il avant de refermer la porte et de redescendre.

Sirius quitta sa chaise avec peu d'entrain et s'avança jusque dans le couloir d'un pas traînant. La maison de ses parents – qu'il refusait d'appeler « sa maison » - était à l'image de ses propriétaires : austère, inamicale, pourrie. Pourtant, des années auparavant, il se rappelait y avoir vécu des jours heureux. Il entraînait souvent son petit-frère à des jeux où leur imagination débordante ne cessait de créer nombre d'aventures, jusqu'à ce que leur mère les gronde de faire tant de raffuts pour rien. Regulus avait toujours été plus timide que lui et craignait plus que tout les colères de Mme Black. Mais pendant longtemps, jusqu'à ses dix ans en réalité, il avait suivi les traces de son grand-frère qu'il admirait et adorait plus que tout.

Puis Sirius était entré à Poudlard, avait été réparti à Gryffondor et avait rencontré James, Peter et Remus. Tout de suite, il avait commencé à réaliser dans quelle famille il vivait, quel écart il y avait entre la froideur de ses parents et la chaleur de ceux de James. Il avait essayé de changer les choses : en se rebellant contre sa mère, en essayant de lui faire comprendre son opinion. Mais rien n'y avait fait : Mme Black rejetait tous ses arguments sans même les avoir écoutés et l'accusait d'avoir laissé son cerveau se pervertir par les fientes de la vermine. À son retour, le premier été, Sirius avait vécu les deux mois les plus horribles de sa vie et avait fini par s'enfuir l'avant dernière semaine de la maison familiale. D'abord désorienté, il avait erré dans les rues de Londres de longues heures avant que, alerté par Mme Black qui était certaine que les Potter avait organisé cette rébellion de son propre fils, le père de James ne le trouve et ne le ramène à la maison. Depuis, les Potter lui avaient ouvert leurs bras aimants et la chaleur de leur foyer pour chaque été qu'il voulait passer loin de sa famille.

Sirius entra dans la cuisine où l'atmosphère changea subitement. Sa mère qui couvait son frère jusqu'alors durcit son regard et les plissures de ses lèvres s'affaissèrent vers le bas, comme soudain attiré par la gravité de la terre.

— Pas trop tôt !, grogna-t-elle sèchement. Va t'asseoir et mange rapidement. Nous n'avons pas que ça à faire !

Il se retint de lui répliquer qu'elle ne faisait de toute façon rien de ses journées que de critiquer les autres et rabâcher à propos de la noble famille Black, quand elle n'organisait pas des dîners majestueux toujours en l'honneur des Blacks. Au lieu de cela, Sirius s'assit à l'extrémité de la table et se servit rapidement en tartines. Kreattur, l'elfe de maison, une petite créature aussi horrible que détestable, approcha pour lui servir son thé. Sirius ne lui prêta aucune attention sauf quand _malencontreusement_ la boisson brûlante se renversa sur son bras plutôt que dans son bol.

— Aïe !, cria Sirius en se reculant, portant tout de suite son bras contre lui. Crétin ! Tu l'as fait exprès !

Il voulut donner un coup de pied à l'elfe mais son frère l'en empêcha en appelant Kreattur à ses côtés. Ce dernier transplana aussitôt et échappa ainsi au coup de Sirius qui se trouva un moment déséquilibré.

— Merde !, s'énerva le Maraudeur en tapant du pied et en se tournant vers son frère. Tu n'avais pas à intervenir !

— Je ne suis pas intervenu, rétorqua Regulus en le toisant du regard. J'ai simplement demandé à Kreattur de me resservir en thé. J'en ai parfaitement le droit... N'est-ce pas Maman ?

— Arrête de...

Mais il était trop tard, en invoquant sa mère, Regulus pouvait être sûr que cette dernière ne manquerait pas à intervenir pour appuyer son fils adoré. D'une voix forte, elle ordonna à Sirius de se rasseoir et de se calmer, concluant qu'il ferait bien mieux de vérifier la prochaine fois que son bol était au bon endroit. Sirius bouillonnait de rage.

Ce n'était pourtant qu'une scène plutôt coutumière car il advenait souvent que Kreattur, par inadvertance, le blesse en le servant. L'elfe le faisait exprès, à coup sûr. Il le détestait par-dessus tout autant qu'il adorait le plus jeune des Blacks. Sirius était surpris, d'ailleurs, de constater que sa mère ne remarque pas la façon dont Regulus prenait soin de s'adresser à leur elfe familial, pas seulement comme à un domestique, mais plutôt à un _ami_. Cela le répugnait. Regulus respectait bien plus son elfe de maison qu'il ne respectait son propre frère.

Mais où était passé sa dévotion ? Regulus qui le suivait partout, qui l'adorait même, lui vouait à présent une haine incommensurable. Sans doute était-ce l'œuvre de sa mère et de ses nouvelles fréquentations. Sirius était certain que durant sa première année, Mme Black avait profité du fait que son cadet soit loin de son frère pour lui laver le cerveau et le poussait à mépriser Sirius. Et son entrée à Poudlard, et surtout à la maison de Serpentard, n'avait fait qu'accroître le fossé qui les séparait. Regulus l'évitait comme la peste, ou alors pour l'insulter ou le narguer comme il venait de le faire avec Kreattur. Mais c'était toujours en présence de ses amis influents ou de sa mère. Jamais il ne venait lui adresser la parole autrement, ou alors Sirius ne s'en souvenait pas.

De toute façon, Sirius n'avait aucune envie de relier avec Regulus. Ce dernier représentait que trop bien tout ce que Sirius détestait en la famille Black.

— **oOo —**

_Allée 1, classe économique, Avion, 15 Juillet 1977_

L'avion s'était stabilisé au-dessus des nuages. Amy ne voyait pratiquement plus le sol mais la vision de cette neige blanche était toute aussi absorbante. Elle collait le nez à la vitre, rêvant qu'elle plongeait dans cette mousse étincelante et s'imaginant que c'était très agréable. Elle se demandait si ses amis avaient déjà volé à une hauteur suffisante pour savoir ce que cela faisait que d'être plongé dans les nuages. Ce serait quand même formidable de pouvoir l'expérimenter ! Mais elle n'oserait jamais aller à une telle hauteur. Même si elle ne souffrait pas de vertige, cela faisait quand même très peur. Son voisin fermait fermement les yeux, trop effrayé à l'idée de voir le ciel si près. Au loin, Amy pouvait voir Camille bouquiner tranquillement un journal tchèque qu'elle avait acheté en partant. Elle ne comprenait sans doute rien de ce qu'elle lisait mais c'était sans doute sa façon de passer le temps.

Amy tira sur la lanière de son sac pour le hisser au niveau de son siège et en tira son journal intime. Il ne restait plus que quelques pages avant de l'achever tout à fait. Comme elle n'avait pas grand chose à faire, elle entreprit d'abord d'en relire quelques notes.

Ces deux semaines, outre tout ce qu'elle avait découvert, elle avait aussi beaucoup ressassé sur les différents événements déroulés lors de son année scolaire. Bien sûr, le sujet « _Remus Lupin _» occupait le trois-quart de ses réflexions. C'était étrange quand même de songer au chassé-croisé qu'ils avaient effectué. Les avances de Remus, sa réponse, le rejet de Remus, son insistance, l'intérêt renouvelé de Remus, sa réluctance puis, plus rien du tout. En réalité, ce qui la préoccupait le plus était qu'elle venait de passer une année entière à se torturer les méninges déjà pour savoir si elle ressentait vraiment quelque chose pour Remus avant de décider qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui et finalement en venir à la conclusion que peut-être ils n'étaient pas si profonds qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Sinon, comment expliquer que la proposition de Remus de revenir à l'état normal des choses, c'était-à-dire sans sentiments déclarés, juste être de bons amis, l'avait soulagé à ce point ?

Au début, elle avait refusé de l'admettre. Elle se disait qu'accepter serait trop cruel envers ses sentiments, et que peut-être elle voudrait essayer quelque chose avec lui sans pourtant se décider. Puis, en quittant Poudlard, en passant quelques jours loin d'Angleterre et de ses soucis, avec l'avis extérieur de Camille, elle en était venue à la déduction que, peut-être, elle s'était juste convaincue d'avoir des sentiments de Remus parce qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait indifférente aux siens. Camille avait souligné que le fait justement qu'elle n'était pas indifférente aux sentiments de Remus pouvait aussi s'expliquer par l'affection qu'elle lui portait, même inspirée juste par de l'amitié.

Un ami ne pouvait rester de marbre face à l'amour de quelqu'un sincèrement apprécié, même si ce n'était pas tout à fait réciproque. Finalement, à force de ressasser les mêmes choses, Amy avait conclu la même chose. Elle n'avait jamais été vraiment amoureuse de Remus. Elle s'était laissée convaincre parce qu'il avait toujours eu énormément d'attentions pour elle et qu'elle l'appréciait déjà beaucoup en retour. Et puis, il avait toujours été présent quand ça n'allait pas avec Jake, même s'il ignorait tout et qu'il ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Il avait été un véritable soutien pour elle. Alors, peut-être, qu'elle s'était trompée et avait confondu amour et amitié.

Cette conclusion n'était pas venue aussi facilement. Tout le temps qu'elle évitait Remus en fin de l'année, et tout le long de ce voyage, elle y avait réfléchi. Et pourtant, encore aujourd'hui, elle trouvait cela vraiment trop cruel. Après tout, Remus, lui, l'avait aimé sincèrement, et l'aimait-il encore probablement. Ne pas rendre un amour aussi sincère lui donnait l'impression d'endosser le rôle du méchant. Elle se demandait comment il fallait exactement réagir lorsqu'ils se reverraient. Quelle attitude exacte adopter ? Et surtout, parviendrait-elle à rester naturelle, sans ressentir plus aucune gêne ?

— **oOo —**

_12, Square Grimmaurd, Londres, Angleterre, 12 Juillet 1977_

— Nous allons recevoir très bientôt la visite d'un Seigneur très important, affirma Mme Black au déjeuner. J'attends énormément de vous lors de ce dîner que je donnerai en l'honneur de notre très humble invité...

Sirius se sentit aussitôt alerté par la façon autoritaire mais doucereuse dont sa mère parlait. Mais c'était surtout le « vous » qu'elle employait qui le mettait sur le qui-vive car il y avait des années qu'elle lui disait ne plus rien attendre de lui si ce n'était d'arrêter de souiller le nom de leur ô noble famille. Regulus semblait également nerveux, mais sans doute pour une toute autre raison. Ses yeux se tournèrent un instant sur lui et Sirius ressentit un certain malaise. Il détourna la tête et Regulus en fit de même, comme soudain rappelé à la réalité. Leur lien de sang était la seule chose qui les unissait encore. Mais ils n'étaient plus frères de cœur depuis bien longtemps...

Peut-être s'il avait été plus attentif et moins porté sur ses propres craintes et rancœurs, Sirius aurait pu se rendre compte de l'appel à l'aide que son frère venait discrètement de lui lancer.

Mais les mœurs du grand-frère l'avaient aveuglé depuis longtemps. D'ailleurs le reste du discours de sa mère résonna dans sa tête d'une drôle de façon, comme un échos lointain et haché dont il ne ressortait plus que des brides.

— ...Alors peut-être qu'il pourra enfin te faire revenir à la raison en t'expliquant clairement les opportunités qui te sont offertes si tu le joignais... Le Seigneur Noir attend beaucoup de notre famille... L'honneur de la famille... Le Seigneur Noir attend beaucoup de notre famille... Le Seigneur Noir...

Il se réveilla en sursaut dans sa chambre. Un instant il crut à un cauchemar mais le souvenir revînt aussitôt à sa mémoire. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Le Seigneur Noir, Voldemort dont plusieurs personnes craignaient le nom (et lui-même n'osait pas toujours le prononcer), allait venir les voir. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple visite de courtoisie, il allait leur proposer de se joindre à lui. Et s'il refusait... _Non_, s'interrompit Sirius. Il n'était pas question qu'il assiste ne serait-ce qu'à ce dîner. Il était bien conscient que s'il était présent au dîner, le choix de ne pas s'engager ne lui serait pas donné et s'il le faisait malgré tout, sans aucun doute le Lord Noir le tuerait de ses propres mains, devant les yeux satisfaits de sa mère, indifférents de son père et haineux de son frère.

Il devait faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi mais il ne pouvait pas rester là.

Il bondit hors du lit et se précipita sur la pointe des pieds sur sa valise qu'il ouvrit et fourra de tout ce qu'il trouvait à portée de main et qui lui semblait essentiel : ses vêtements, ses chaussures, ses ustensiles de cours et balai auxquels il appliqua un sort pour les faire entrer dans sa malle. Une sorte de frénésie l'avait pris, l'urgence lui donnait des ailes. Il y avait aussi de la peur. Beaucoup de peur. Il ne devait pas être pris. Sa mère ne le laisserait jamais partir sans réagir, pas cette fois. Elle l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux quand elle avait dit : « _Ne me faîtes pas honte._ » Autant dire qu'elle le visait, lui. Regulus ne se rebellerait jamais contre sa volonté.

D'ailleurs, que pensait-il vraiment de cette perspective ? Bien sûr, il suivrait les ordres qu'on lui donnait, mais son regard, à table, revint soudain dans l'esprit de Sirius et il s'interrompit un moment. Se pourrait-il que son frère ne veuille pas s'engager et qu'il avait eu peur, comme Sirius avait peur en cet instant ?

Il secoua la tête. Regulus suivrait les ordres de sa mère. Il était trop fier d'être devenu l'enfant béni, le prodige de la famille, le véritable héritier des Blacks. Il ne ferait jamais rien à l'encontre de ça, dusse-t-il tuer son propre frère.

Combien de fois n'avait-il pas pavané en lui rappelant combien sa mère l'aimait plus que lui ?

Il se remit à ranger ses affaires et boucla définitivement sa valise. Sans un regard en arrière, il sortit sa baguette, ensorcela la malle pour qu'elle soit assez légère pour être portée et sortit de sa chambre. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, il avança lentement vers les escaliers. Il ne fallait pas faire de bruit s'il ne voulait pas alerter l'elfe de maison qui rôdait toujours où il ne fallait pas. Kreattur avait toujours été détestable, rapportant toutes ses bêtises à sa mère. Il avait toujours fait en sorte que Sirius soit puni, et Regulus écarté de tous les coups auxquels, pourtant, il participait toujours.

Il avait atteint le palier. Il ne lui restait plus quelques pas avant d'accéder à la porte d'entrée. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière, certain que ce serait la dernière fois qu'il verrait sa maison. Quelque chose se produisit en lui alors qu'une certaine tristesse malgré tout l'accablait. Il détestait cet endroit, cette famille, ce qu'elle représentait. Et pourtant, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se sentir malheureux à l'idée de l'abandonner. C'était ici qu'il était né, avait grandi. Sa mère le méprisait. Son père ne le regardait même plus. Et son frère... Il fit volte-face.

— Alors c'est décidé, tu quittes la maison...

Il sursauta en entendant la voix grave de son frère. Regulus descendit les escaliers et s'arrêta à six marches du rez-de-chaussée. Son regard était perçant. Sirius ne cilla pas et le regarda en retour.

— Je ne peux plus rester ici, lui répondit-il d'une voix décidée. Je ne m'enrôlerai jamais à Sa cause !

Regulus pinça les lèvres et ses yeux s'illuminèrent un instant.

— Et où tu vas aller ?, l'interrogea-t-il pourtant avec un calme froid.

— N'importe où... tant que c'est loin d'ici.

— Tu vas aller chez les Potter, devina son frère, du mépris dans la voix.

— Peut-être, éluda Sirius. Ou peut-être pas. Non, il ne vaudrait mieux pas. Mère enverra sûrement quelqu'un me chercher là-bas, alors je n'irai pas... Surtout si tu lui dis...

— Je ne lui dirai pas, répondit fermement Regulus.

Sirius le regarda, légèrement surpris.

— De toute façon, elle le devinera toute seule.

_Bien sûr_, songea Sirius, un peu déçu. Regulus ne le protégerai sûrement pas...

— Tu vas essayer de m'empêcher de partir ?, l'interrogea Sirius.

— Je le pourrai, acquiesça son frère. Mais je ne le ferai pas non plus... Tu fais ton propre choix...

Sa dernière phrase résonna en lui comme un coup de poignard enfoncé en pleine poitrine. Regulus avait dit ça d'un ton grave, le regard rivé sur lui, les lèvres entrouvertes comme prêtes à rajouter quelque chose. Sirius sentit un immense poids accabler ses épaules déjà lourdes sans qu'il ne sache exactement ce qui provoquait chez lui ce sentiment puissant, cette impression effrayante que toute sa vie dépendrait de cet instant précis.

— J'ai fait mon choix, dit-il au bout d'un instant. Je ne resterai pas un instant de plus dans cette famille...

..._qui n'est pas la mienne_, se retint-il de rajouter, sentant que cela aurait été la parole de trop. Son frère dut pourtant le ressentir car ses lèvres se pincèrent et pendant un instant, il détourna la tête, cachant l'émotion qui l'avait gagné. Sirius s'en aperçut et un instant crut qu'il pourrait peut-être sauver son petit-frère. Le Regulus qui l'avait admiré et aimé existait peut-être encore quelque part au fond de ce grand garçon aux cheveux noirs et courts, pour se différencier sans doute de son grand-frère, à la stature droite et aux épaules solides.

— Toi aussi, tu as le choix, déclara Sirius dont la voix camouflait à la perfection l'espoir qui l'avait gagné.

Regulus le regarda à nouveau, les yeux grands ouverts, la perplexité et l'hésitation se mêlant sur son visage. Sans doute ne s'était-il jamais posé la question, n'avait-il jamais envisagé que sa vie, son destin, son chemin, n'avait pas déjà été tout tracé. Il fit un pas en avant...

— Regulus ? Tu n'es pas couché ?

La voix de sa mère l'arrêta dans son élan et le jeune Black se retourna vers l'étage supérieur où sa mère sans doute se trouvait. Hésitant à lui répondre, il regarda en arrière mais ne trouva personne. La porte d'entrée était de nouveau fermée.

Sirius était parti.

— **oOo —**

_Allée 1, classe économique, Avion, 15 Juillet 1977_

Amy s'étira le cou et décida d'aller aux toilettes. Ce n'était pas l'envie de se vider la vessie qui lui faisait subir l'enjambement nécessaire pour dépasser son encombrant (mais bien gentil) voisin, mais plutôt le besoin de faire de l'exercice physique. Elle s'amusa à chatouiller Camille, la tirant de son rêve, au passage. Cette dernière rouspéta pour la forme avant de retourner illico dans les bras de Morphée.

Ce qu'Amy avait préféré dans son voyage était la découverte que le cadet de la famille, Kaja Navac, était en réalité un sorcier. Il n'était jamais allé à aucune école que ce soit (son père n'avait pas voulu, ne croyant pas un instant que la magie existait), mais suivait des cours par correspondance, grâce à ses propres économies. Il possédait une baguette (qu'il avait acheté lors d'un voyage à Prague) et savait à présent s'en servir pour des menues besognes. Amy avait été très chanceuse de le découvrir car il prenait grand soin d'être seul avant de s'exercer à la magie.

Sans doute était-ce le fait d'avoir passé la moitié de ses nuits à traîner tard sur le toit de la Tour d'Astronomie à Poudlard, mais Amy restait parfois éveillée jusqu'à très tard dans la nuit sans la moindre envie de dormir. Le troisième soir fut justement une de ces longues nuits où elle n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il faisait si chaud qu'elle ne supportait pas le contact du drap sur elle. Elle s'était alors levée et dirigée vers la fenêtre entrouverte pour s'y installer en espérant y trouver un petit courant d'air. La nuit était belle et étoilée, les environs si paisibles qu'elle en fut presque bercée. Quand soudain son regard fut attiré par une lumière succincte qui s'évanouit presque aussitôt. Plissant les yeux, elle crut d'abord avoir mal vu quand la lumière rejaillit pour s'éteindre de nouveau. Sursautant, Amy se frotta les yeux. Le phénomène se reproduisit une nouvelle fois. La jeune fille, poussée par un élan de curiosité, se jeta sur sa robe de chambre, glissa ses pieds dans ses chaussures et se pressa hors de la chambre en prenant malgré tout soin de ne faire aucun bruit. Par réflexe, elle attrapa sa baguette magique, planquée dans la poche de son sac à dos, au cas où... par simple précaution !

Elle traversa la maison et pivota la poignée de la porte et l'entrouvrit avant de se glisser à l'extérieur. Elle regarda alors autour d'elle, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs et s'avança vers la cabane où les trois fils Navac avaient joué étant enfants. C'était de l'intérieur que la lumière apparaissait et disparaissait à intervalles régulières. Ralentissant son pas au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'approchait, Amy se pencha à la petite fenêtre. Beaucoup de vieux pots et de bouteilles vides lui cachaient la vue, mais elle parvint à distinguer une masse de cheveux bruns. La lumière jaillit à nouveau et elle se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour mieux voir. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas était que la fenêtre était mal fermée et qu'en s'appuyant dessus, Amy pouvait l'ouvrir. Plaquant une main pour maintenir son équilibre, l'adolescente poussa malencontreusement la vitre qui percuta deux pots dont un tomba et rebondit à terre sans se briser. Néanmoins, le vacarme avait fini par alerter la personne qui se retourna aussitôt. Amy lâcha un cri de surprise et se recula, soudain apeurée. Mais quelle imbécile !

Il y eut du bruit à l'intérieur tandis que la personne sans doute se presser de sortir. Elle allait peut-être la tuer ! Sans trop réagir, Amy fit volte-face et détala. La porte s'ouvrit derrière elle et des bruits de pas s'élancèrent à sa poursuite. D'une main, Amy récupéra sa baguette magique de sa poche et se retourna, la pointant sur son poursuiveur.

Ce dernier ne dut pas voir la baguette car il la percuta de plein fouet. Amy vacilla sous le choc et tomba à terre, emportée par l'imposante stature de l'homme (qu'elle put reconnaître grâce à un grognement rauque et grave), et ils roulèrent plusieurs mètres sur le sol avant de s'immobiliser. La main de l'homme s'abattit aussitôt sur son poignet et quelque chose vint se poser sur la gorge d'Amy. L'homme prononça des mots en tchèque que, bien sûr, elle ne comprit pas.

Avec un effort titanesque, Amy réussit à ne pas perdre tout à fait son sang-froid et, sentant sa baguette toujours dans sa main, elle se dit qu'elle avait une chance de s'en sortir si elle était suffisamment rapide. L'homme tremblait, elle le sentait à travers l'objet qu'il maintenait contre elle. Curieusement, elle eut la sensation qu'il ne s'agissait pas de métal ni de quelque chose de coupant. Il n'y avait pas de pointe à proprement parlé mais quoiqu'il tenait, c'était très fin. Le souffle court Amy se tînt elle-même le décompte, essayant de prendre l'homme par surprise. Trois... Deux...

— _Expelliarmus !_, cria-t-elle.

Un jet de lumière sortit de sa baguette pour s'abattre sur l'homme qui fut projeté en arrière. Quelque chose tomba également dans les mains d'Amy qui l'attrapa par réflexe. En le faisant rouler entre ses doigts, Amy comprit ce que c'était.

Ce qu'elle tenait, c'était une baguette magique !

L'homme se relevait en grognant. Amy pointa à nouveau sa baguette magique sur lui. Il leva ses mains en signe de reddition, apeuré. Ne voyant pas très bien dans le noir, Amy prononça alors la seule formule qui pouvait l'aider à distinguer qui était son agresseur.

— _Lumos !_

De la lumière jaillit de sa baguette et illumina la partie du jardin qui l'entourait. Alors elle poussa un cri de surprise.

— Kaja !

— Amy ?, s'étonna l'homme en plaquant une main devant ses yeux, aveuglé par la lumière.

Amy décala sa baguette et l'homme rabaissa sa main. C'était Kaja Navac, le fils cadet de la famille qui la logeait. Mais quelle surprise de découvrir qu'il était également sorcier ! Sa peur disparue, elle tâcha de calmer le rythme endiablé de son cœur et de reprendre un souffle plus long. Soudain, elle entendit du bruit dans la maison et interrompit aussitôt son sort. Des voix jaillirent de la porte d'entrée. Tout ce bastringue avait réveillé la famille.

— _Kdo je tam ? Co d__ě__láte na naší zahrad__ě_ _? _

— _Není to nic! To jsem já, Kája! _

— _Co d__ě__láš tak pozd__ě__?_

Amy ne comprit pas du tout ce qu'ils se disaient mais se doutait bien que Kaja expliquait la situation ou du moins leur signalait qu'ils n'étaient pas des voleurs.

— Et Amy ? Elle n'était pas dans la chambre !

C'était la voix de Camille.

— Je suis ici, répondit Amy en avançant à la lumière provenant de la lampe tenue par Mrs Navac.

— Que faisiez-vous dehors à cette heure ?, demanda Camille.

— Rentrez à la maison, ordonna le père qui le répéta également en Tchèque. Et vous nous expliquerez tout.

Tout le monde retourna à la maison. Amy profita du moment où tous les autres étaient entrés pour tendre la baguette à Kaja qui la prit en souriant.

— Omlouváme, lui dit-il, ce qu'Amy comprit pour des excuses. Nechtěl jsem vás vyděsit. I vy, vy jste čarodějnice?

Il accompagna sa phrase par des mimes afin de lui faire comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle acquiesça, étant presque sûre qu'il lui demandait si elle était également une sorcière. Il continua de lui parler, désignant la maison puis sa baguette et enfin il posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

— Ils ne savent pas ?, lui demanda-t-elle en désignant d'abord l'endroit où avaient disparu la famille puis lui et enfin la baguette.

Il secoua négativement la tête et plaqua fermement et à nouveau son doigt sur la bouche. Puis, il rangea sa baguette dans sa veste et elle en fit tout autant. Ils rejoignirent ensuite la cuisine où Amy laissa Kaja expliquait ce qui s'était passé à sa famille tandis qu'elle en faisait de même avec Camille. Bien sûr, le passage où ils faisaient de la magie disparut de leurs explications. Une fois l'incident clôt, la famille retourna se coucher mais Amy n'eut pas l'occasion d'en faire autant. Camille voulait _absolument_ s'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas _autre chose_.

Après cette nuit, Kaja et Amy avaient passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, renforçant les doutes de sa meilleure amie. Ils avaient beaucoup à apprendre l'un de l'autre. Kaja n'était jamais à aucune école de sorcellerie, son père n'avait jamais accepté l'idée qu'il ait des pouvoirs magiques et lui avait ri au nez quand, petit, il lui avait montré la lettre. Il savait que sa famille n'arriverait pas à accepter l'idée que la magie existe aussi, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour leur prouver le contraire. Il avait néanmoins réussi à se procurer une baguette magique en prétextant visiter son petit-frère à Prague. Il avait entendu parler d'une boutique très bizarre et s'y était rendu. Il s'était avéré que la boutique d'antiquité menait vers une rue transversale, inconnue des moldus et qui devait probablement ressembler à la Rue de Traverse, à Londres. Là-bas, il y avait trouvé une école qui distribuait des cours par correspondance et s'était inscrit. Malheureusement, avec son travail à l'exploitation et l'obligation de se cacher, il ne trouvait pas toujours le temps de s'entraîner régulièrement. Ses efforts avaient porté quelques fruits mais il allait très doucement. Amy, même beaucoup plus jeune, maîtrisait bien mieux la magie que lui.

Durant ses vacances, elle lui avait enseigné ce qu'elle pouvait en si peu de temps, et Kaja avait fait quelques progrès. A la fin des quinze jours, il lui avait acheté pour remerciement un carnet noir, un nouveau journal intime. Il avait remarqué qu'elle avait presque terminé le sien. Amy retourna s'asseoir et boucla sa ceinture, comme signalé par un petit voyant rouge. Des turbulences, probablement...

— **oOo** —

_Quelque part à Londres, Angleterre, 12 Juillet 1975_

Sirius tira sa malle aussi loin qu'il le put, pendant ce qui lui semblait être des heures, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus, que ses deux bras le tiraillent à force de trimbaler un poids trop important (le sort s'était depuis estompé et la colère l'empêchait d'y penser). Il se laissa tomber sur un banc. Son bras gauche fut parcouru d'un frisson de soulagement et plusieurs zones picotèrent. L'émotion était encore vive. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il avait fugué.

C'était différent que les autres années, car jusque-là, il prévenait à l'avance qu'il partirait. Il ne disait pas quand ni comment – sa mère s'y opposait formellement – mais il le disait quand même. Cette année, il était parti sans un mot. Quelque part, il sut que ce serait à jamais, qu'il ne remettrait jamais les pieds dans cette maison. Du moins, pas du vivant de ses parents.

À tout jamais.

Il avait rêvé de ce moment. Pendant des années, il s'était pris à s'imaginer plusieurs façons d'abandonner le foyer familial. Souvent, cela s'était passé par des cris, avec de la bagarre, de la résistance... Mais cela s'était passé facilement. Un moment il se réveillait, l'autre il franchissait la porte. Pas un cri, pas de combat... Rien. Quelques pas, et c'en était fini.

Des larmes brouillèrent sa vue et il poussa un râle de frustration. Ou ce qu'il voulait croire être de la frustration. Il n'était pas triste, _il ne pouvait être triste_. Que regretterait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui lui manquerait ? Rien. La froideur de l'ambiance. La haine comme doctrine. Le rejet comme seule consolation. Un destin tout tracé pour seule distraction.

Alors pourquoi ressentait-il une boule au fond de la gorge et de l'estomac, quelque chose qui grandissait et le faisait suffoquer à moitié ? Pourquoi tremblait-il alors qu'il n'avait pas froid ? Et pourquoi le mot culpabilité résonnait dans sa tête comme le son du glas ?

En entendant la voix de sa mère, il s'était éclipsé, sans attendre. Il avait senti que c'était l'instant de décision, le moment précis où son choix changerait sa vie entière. Il l'avait fait. Il était parti. Il ne regrettait pas ce choix. Mais si ce n'était pas du regret, quel était ce sentiment qui le rendait si malheureux ? Les larmes coulaient à flot et quelques sanglots lui échappaient malgré tous ses efforts pour les retenir.

Pendant de longues minutes, il resta assis sur ce banc, perdu au milieu de nulle part, quelque part aux environs de Londres. Quand il entendit le quartier se réveiller et reprendre vie, il se leva dans un sursaut et reprit sa route, s'éloignant de ce lieu comme s'il avait été maudit. Il balaya le reste de ses larmes du revers de sa manche et tenta de réfléchir. C'était bien d'être parti, mais où pouvait-il se rendre ?

Instinctivement, il pensa aux Potter qui lui avaient toujours dit et répété qu'ils l'accueilleraient toujours avec plaisir. Sauf que sa mère le savait également et ce serait le premier endroit auquel elle penserait. Or, il ne voulait surtout pas leur attirer d'ennuis. Les Potter le protégeraient et se rangeraient sans doute à sa décision (surtout s'ils apprenaient l'intention de Mme Black d'enrôler ses fils dans l'armée de Celui-Dont-On-N'Ose-Pas-Prononcé-Le-Nom), Mme Black pourrait bien très mal réagir et requérir l'aide de son entourage d'influence. Sirius ne pouvait décidément pas mettre en mauvaise posture les parents de James, il n'en avait pas le droit !

Il pouvait tout aussi bien oublier Remus et Peter, qui n'avaient pas besoin qu'il s'ajoute à leur problème. La lycanthropie de Remus était déjà quelque chose d'énorme à gérer, et les Lupin avaient encore du mal à l'accepter. Quant à Peter, sa famille, bien que de Sang Pur, n'avait que très peu d'influence. Elle serait vite écraser par l'importante lignée des Blacks.

Et s'il demandait l'aide de Dumbledore ? Le directeur de Poudlard était le seul sorcier encore craint par le Seigneur Noir, mais serait-il vraiment en mesure de l'aider ? Ne risquait-il pas lui aussi d'avoir nombre de problèmes à intervenir dans les problèmes familiaux ?

Sirius était désespérément seul. Il ne pouvait pas aller se réfugier dans le Chaudron Baveur ou la Rue de Traverse, elle était trop fréquentée et il risquait à tout moment de croiser quelqu'un qui le reconnaîtrait et le dénoncerait à ses parents, même en croyant seulement bien faire. Il se rappela alors de sa cousine Andromeda Black devenue Andromeda Tonks il y a un an. Elle l'avait toujours apprécié et l'avait soutenu lors de son entrée à Poudlard. Elle comprendrait sûrement la raison de son départ et peut-être même l'aiderait-elle. Oui, il fallait qu'il lui en parle ! Mais comment ? Il avait envoyé son hibou le jour précédent pour apporter un cadeau d'anniversaire à Peter, lequel se trouvait quelque part en train de pêcher avec son père.

Il se rappela alors de ce dont lui avait un jour parlé son oncle Alphard Black. Il existait un moyen de transport peu commun que les sorciers utilisaient quand ils ne pouvaient transplaner ou voyager par cheminée. Cela s'appelait le Magicobus.

— **oOo** —

_Aéroport, Angleterre, 15 Juillet 1977_

Amy fut soulagée d'atterrir. Elle avait adoré son vol jusqu'au moment où son voisin, se réveillant de sa léthargie, se mit à vomir. Il n'avait pas eu le temps d'attraper le sac prévu pour cet effet et avait dégoupillé sur lui-même. Après cela, même s'il avait retiré son pull, s'était rincé la bouche, l'odeur ne l'avait plus quitté, rendant Amy nauséeuse à son tour. En sortant de l'avion, elle s'empressa de respirer un bon coup et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement avant de se décaler, bousculer par des gens pressés d'aller récupérer leurs bagages, tout en sachant que cela prendrait du temps. Camille étant déjà sortie, Amy la rejoignit dans le hall adéquat et elles se dirigèrent vers les tapis où on déposait les valises. Elles récupérèrent chacune ses affaires et les tirèrent jusqu'au hall d'entrée où elles retrouvèrent toute la famille Lechèvre et le père d'Amy.

Au début, ce fut un méli-mélo de bras tendus, d'embrassades, et la même question qui revenait toujours : « Alors le voyage ? », à laquelle la réponse demeurait la même, vague et incomplète : « Génial ! ». On décida de dîner ensemble plus tard dans la semaine pour en discuter en détails, et les familles se séparèrent au niveau du parking. Amy suivit son père jusqu'à leur petite voiture et fut surprise d'y trouver sa chouette, pendue sur la vitre à moitié refermée.

— Ta chouette a été infernale, soupira son père en entrant dans la voiture. Elle m'a mordue un nombre incalculable de fois et ne m'a laissé tranquille que lorsque j'ai ouvert ton courrier – désolé, mais elle m'y a obligé.

Amy fronça les sourcils et regarda sa chouette, perchée sur son poignet. Elle tenait à sa patte plusieurs parchemins froissés.

— Elle voulait absolument te les amener, expliqua Thomas McFlyer en jetant à l'oiseau un regard exaspéré. Comme si je n'allais pas le faire moi-même !

À cette phrase, la chouette claqua du bec comme pour lui répondre. Amy la remercia en caressant ses pattes et lui demanda de la retrouver à la maison. Voltige leva l'aile et caressa la joue d'Amy avant de prendre son envol docilement. Amy regarda les lettres, les sourcils froncés.

— Quelque chose s'est passé ?, demanda-t-elle.

C'était l'unique raison qu'elle trouvait pour que sa chouette réagisse de façon aussi anormale. Son père acquiesça d'un air grave.

— Apparemment, un de tes camarades de classe aurait fugué de chez lui, lui indiqua-t-il. Un certain Sirius Black, il me semble.

— Sirius ?, répéta-t-elle avec surprise et inquiétude.

Elle ouvrit la première lettre. L'écriture de James s'étalait en diagonal et de façon irrégulière, comme s'il l'avait écrite sous l'urgence. Il lui indiquait que la mère de Sirius venait de les contacter et était persuadée qu'ils cachaient son fils. Or James était formel : Sirius ne l'avait pas contacté depuis quatre jours et n'avait jamais parlé de se réfugier chez lui sous peu. Il lui demandait si elle avait reçu des nouvelles de son ami tout en sachant qu'elle était à l'étranger. Amy, en effet, n'avait rien reçu d'autre qu'une lettre envoyée par le hibou d'Oliver.

— J'ai bien sûr répondu à ce garçon, ton ami James, déclara son père. Je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas à la maison et qu'il n'y avait aucune lettre de ce Sirius dans ton courrier... Désolé mais vu la situation, ouvrir tes lettres pour le vérifier m'a paru essentiel.

Amy acquiesça, toujours concentrée sur les autres lettres. La dernière, datant de ce matin, disait qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas trouvé où se cachait Sirius. Les Potter avaient alerté tous leurs amis. Remus et Peter ainsi que leurs parents étaient même venus les voir pour les aider à chercher. Même Dumbledore avait été mis au courant et s'efforçait d'en faire appel à ses connaissances. La seule chose que, visiblement, ils ne pouvaient faire était alerter les services publiques. Amy ne comprit pas pourquoi et demanda à son père s'il en savait à ce sujet. Ce dernier eut un rire sarcastique.

— Voyons, ma chérie, j'ignorais même qu'il existait un gouvernement propre pour les sorciers de ce pays ! Mais je suppose qu'ils n'ont pas voulu expliquer les détails de la vie de ce garçon à quelqu'un qui y est parfaitement étranger... Je veux dire, je ne sais même pas ce que je pourrais faire de mon côté ! Vu qu'ils ne veulent même pas que j'en appelle au commissariat...

— Est-ce que...

— James m'a déjà demandé la permission, la devança-t-il. Et tu pars les voir dès demain, ils m'ont donné, euh... de la poudre noire de cheminée ?

— Poudre de cheminette, corrigea Amy. Merci Papa.

— Ouais, dit-il dans un souffle. Mais quel cauchemar... Un enfant qui fugue à cet âge pendant si longtemps... J'imagine l'état dans lequel doivent être ses parents... Et si je peux faire quelque chose, il faudra me le dire. Je suis un parent et à ce titre, même si je n'ai pas de pouvoirs magiques, je souhaite les aider.

Amy lut et relut les lettres durant tout le temps que dura le trajet du retour. Elle essaya de réfléchir sur ce qu'elle venait de découvrir. Sirius Black qui fuyait la maison familiale. Elle connaissait les rumeurs qui circulaient autour du Maraudeur. On disait qu'il faisait partie d'une des plus vieilles familles sorcières, de Sang Pure et très respectée. Les Black étaient tous des Serpentards – sauf Sirius. Les Black ne fréquentaient que des sorciers à leur rang (donc, des Sangs Purs exclusivement) – sauf Sirius. Rien que ces deux points donnaient un bon aperçu de l'ambiance qui devait y avoir dans la famille de Sirius et la pression qu'il devait subir tous les jours. C'était pour cela qu'il passait le plus clair de son temps chez les Potter quand il n'était pas à Poudlard. Sirius lui-même lui en avait glissé quelques mots à ce sujet, mais était resté toutefois très vague. Amy savait également qu'il avait un petit-frère, Regulus Black, d'un an son cadet, inscrit à la maison de Serpentard, et fréquentant des élèves issus de nobles familles. Amy l'avait juste aperçu, quelques fois, dans les couloirs ou la Grande Salle.

Arrivée à Littlehampton, Amy était toujours plongée dans ses idées et essayait de s'imaginer où elle pourrait trouver refuge. Malheureusement, à l'exception de ses amis, de Poudlard et du Chaudron Baveur, elle n'avait aucune autre idée. Or, ces trois possibilités avaient été interrogées ou fouillées en vain. On dirait que Sirius faisait tout pour ne pas être retrouvé. Mais que fuyait-il très exactement ? Était-ce seulement sa famille ? Mais alors pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté d'aller chez les Potter qui, c'en était certain, l'auraient protégé et même caché, s'il le fallait.

À moins que quelque chose de très grave ne soit arrivé. À cette idée, Amy blêmit et se mit soudain à croire au ciel et en Dieu qu'elle pria maintes et maintes fois de protéger son ami. Une fois la voiture garée, elle se précipita à l'intérieur de la maison sans même prendre la peine de remercier son père pour sa valise encore dans le coffre, et se dirigea dans sa chambre où elle retrouva Voltige endormie sur son perchoir. Elle attrapa une feuille de papier et se mit à rédiger quelques notes dessus. Puis, elle réveilla doucement sa chouette et lui demanda de l'apporter à Oliver (Jane n'était pas encore rentrée de voyage et cela prendrait trop de temps pour Voltige d'aller la retrouver).

Une fois cela fait, elle n'eut d'autres choix que de s'occuper de ses bagages, mais l'esprit perdu sur la disparition de Sirius, elle ne fut guère très efficace. Le dîner était déjà prêt quand elle rangea son sac dans le cellier. À table, son père essaya de l'interroger sur son voyage mais Amy était trop distraite et ne lui répondait qu'à moitié. Le repas pris, elle commença à errer dans toute la maison, tournant en rond dans sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait faire et son impuissance la rendait nerveuse. Son regard se posa un instant sur la malle qui contenait ses affaires scolaires.

Elle partit l'ouvrir et en tira quelques livres qu'elle ouvrit. Espérait-elle vraiment de découvrir un sort qui l'aiderait à trouver Sirius ? En tout cas, elle devait au moins essayer. Son père essaya plusieurs fois de la raisonner et l'obliger à dormir mais Amy voyait difficilement comment, alors que Sirius était là, quelque part, peut-être même en danger, elle pourrait s'endormir. Néanmoins, son voyage l'avait fatigué (elle n'avait pas dormi dans l'avion comme Camille) et elle sentit ses paupières s'alourdir. Elle tenta de lutter mais le sommeil finit par l'emporter.

— **oOo** —

_Quelque part dans le nord du Hertfordshire, Angleterre, 14 Juillet 1977_

— Ma tante, soupira Andromeda Tonks. Je vous le répète une fois de plus... Sirius n'est pas ici. Et, de toute façon, j'ignore comment vous pouvez penser que je vous aiderai à le retrouver ! Dois-je vous rappeler que je n'appartiens plus à la famille Black ? Je n'ai donc plus aucun compte à vous rendre. Ne m'appelez plus. Adieu !

Andromeda coupa court à la réplique de Walburga Black et éteignit le feu de cheminée. Elle lança un sort qui le scella, empêchant quiconque de pouvoir la joindre à nouveau. Sa tante avait quand même du culot de la joindre _et _de l'insulter sans même avoir la moindre preuve qu'elle cachait son cousin. Depuis qu'elle avait épousé Ted Tonks, un sorcier d'ascendance moldue, elle avait été bannie de la famille Black. Jamais elle ne l'avait regretté. Ce n'était pas l'hypocrisie de sa sœur Narcissa ni la méchanceté de Bellatrix qui allaient lui manquer. D'ailleurs, depuis qu'elle avait été déshéritée, elle s'en sortait beaucoup mieux. Ça n'avait pas été très facile, au début. Les Black avaient même tout fait que pour que sa vie soit un enfer. Ils avaient essayé de mettre des bâtons dans les roues de Ted en le faisant renvoyer, mais le patron de ce dernier, un né-moldu également, avait vite compris l'essence du problème et avait refusé de se séparer de son meilleur élément. Andromeda ignorait si son mari était vraiment le _meilleur élément_ mais en tout cas après cet incident, il faisait tout pour le devenir.

Néanmoins, Andromeda n'était pas si indifférente à la disparition de Sirius qu'elle ne le laissait croire. De toute la famille Black, il était un des rares qu'elle appréciait sincèrement et échangeait quelques fois avec lui pour l'encourager. Il fallait bien qu'elle le soutienne un peu, se rebeller contre la doctrine familiale n'était pas chose facile, le fait que Sirius fût à Gryffondor, meilleur ami de James Potter et de sorciers de bas rangs (et de sang mêlé pour Remus Lupin) n'avait fait qu'empirer la situation.

— Merci, Andromeda.

Sirius apparut dans le salon et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils. Andromeda attrapa un vieil album photo qui trônait sur la cheminée et l'ouvrit.

— Ne me remercie pas encore, Sirius, lui dit-elle. Je n'ai rien fait pour toi, et même si je le veux, je ne peux rien faire. Tu ne peux pas rester ici.

— Quoi ?, s'étrangla son cousin, désespéré.

Andromeda eut l'air peiné à le voir ainsi.

— Comprends-moi, je voudrais vraiment te garder, mais crois-tu que ta mère soit si dupe ? Elle ne m'a sans doute pas cru et s'apprête probablement à débarquer ici d'un moment à l'autre. Si tu restes, je ne pourrais pas te protéger très longtemps. Je ne fais pas le poids contre ta mère, et Merlin sait qui elle emportera avec elle !

— Mais, mais, bégaya Sirius, désemparé. Tu étais la seule vers qui je pouvais me tourner ! Je ne peux pas retourner là-bas, c'est impossible !

— Te rappelles-tu d'Oncle Alphard ?, demanda Andromeda.

— Bien sûr !, répondit Sirius. C'est même grâce à lui que j'ai pu venir ici... Je veux dire, il m'avait parlé du Magicobus et je m'en suis rappelé, précisa-t-il devant les sourcils froncés de sa cousine.

— Je vais le contacter et lui parler de toi, affirma Andromeda. Mais tu ne peux pas non plus aller chez lui !, précisa-t-elle, à la déception de Sirius. Tu sais qu'il n'est pas en très bon termes avec ta mère, et je doute qu'elle ne l'épargne lui-aussi... Cependant, je sais qu'il saura t'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre. En attendant, il va falloir que tu te caches ailleurs, quelque part où tes parents ne t'attendront pas...

Elle se mit à réfléchir à vive allure et refermant l'album photo commença à faire les cent pas. Sirius sentit le stress monter en lui. Andromeda était la seule personne vers qui il avait pu espérer se tourner. Mais si elle-même ne pouvait pas l'aider, qui le pourrait ?

— Ne perds pas espoir, lui dit sa cousine en venant se placer devant lui et lui prenant les mains. Ce sera long et difficile, mais les choses vont finir par s'arranger. Tante Walburga est quelqu'un de très buté mais elle finira par choisir la voix la plus aisée pour elle, la seule qu'elle connaisse réellement, plutôt que d'essayer par tous les moyens de t'obliger à revenir. Ted ne devrait pas tarder à me rappeler, il connaît sûrement quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider.

Ted ne rappela pas mais il apparut dans un craquement sonore à l'entrée de leur maison. Andromeda qui ne s'y attendait pas lâcha un cri de surprise et brandit sa baguette magique, prête à se défendre. Quand elle aperçut son mari, néanmoins, elle baissa sa garde, une main sur le cœur.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de bloquer la cheminée ?, demanda Ted. Je n'arrivais pas à te joindre et j'ai imaginé le pire !

Il rangea sa baguette qu'il tenait fermement de la main gauche dans sa poche de veste, et vint serrer sa femme dans ses bras. Après quoi, il se tourna vers Sirius.

— J'ai peut-être quelque chose à te proposer, affirma-t-il. J'ai contacté un de mes amis qui vit dans une petite bourgade au sud de l'Angleterre, à Littlehampton. Il pourra t'héberger le temps que les choses se calment et que tu trouves une meilleure solution.

— Tu me donneras son adresse, que je mette Oncle Alphard dans le coup, déclara Andromeda. Il pourra sans doute aider Sirius comme il m'a aidée, moi...

— Très bien, acquiesça Ted. Mais il faut qu'on se dépêche. Je ne suis pas sensé être parti de mon bureau. Sirius, si tu es prêt...

Sirius regarda Andromeda qui le pressa d'un signe de la tête, et répondit par l'affirmative. Prenant le bras de son cousin par alliance et tenant sa malle de l'autre main, il ferma les yeux tandis qu'ils transplanaient. Ce fut une bien étrange sensation, vive et éphémère. Mais quand Sirius lâcha le bras de Ted, il vacilla, un peu sonné.

— C'est cette maison, déclara Ted. Viens !

Sirius le suivit à l'intérieur d'un petit jardin qu'il traversa grâce à un chemin de dalles blanches. Ted frappa à la porte.

— Avant toute chose, je dois te prévenir que cet homme est un moldu, affirma Ted. C'est un très vieil ami de mon enfance que je n'ai pas revu depuis très longtemps. Il ne sait rien sur le monde de la magie et ne doit rien savoir, c'est compris ?

— Oui, acquiesça Sirius. Tu peux compter sur moi.

La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme de taille moyenne, au visage chaleureux et à la barbe naissante.

— Ted, mon vieux copain !, s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant grand ses bras pour le serrer fermement. Ça fait un sacré bail dis-donc !

— Salut Greg, répondit Ted. Je te présente mon cousin, Sirius Black.

— Il ne te ressemble pas beaucoup, remarqua Greg. Gregory Diggle, mais appelle-moi Greg !

— Salut Greg, fit Sirius.

— Mais entrez, entrez donc !

Greg se décala et les laissa pénétrer sa modeste demeure. C'était une maison décorée simplement, meublée exclusivement en bois et chaleureuse.

— Tu m'excuseras Greg mais je ne peux pas rester longtemps, affirma Ted. Je dois absolument rentrer au travail...

— Hmm, marmonna Greg. D'ailleurs, faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu peux faire pour voyager aussi vite ? Où est-ce que tu vis, déjà ?

Sirius lança un regard paniqué à Ted. Comment allait-il répondre à ça ?

— Dans le Hertfordshire, répondit tranquillement ce dernier. Mais j'avais à faire à Portsmouth...

— Et ce petit que tu m'amènes, continua Greg. Tu veux que je le garde avec moi, c'est ça ?

— Pour quelques jours, peut-être plus, oui, acquiesça Ted. Je t'ai parlé de ma belle-famille ?

— Non, mais je suis certain que ce serait une discussion très intéressante !, plaisanta-t-il en éclatant de rire. Bon, bon, je t'ai dit que ça ne me dérangeait pas alors Sirius peut rester ici le temps qu'il faudra. Ce n'est pas comme si je manquais de place après tout...

Son visage s'assombrit un instant et Ted posa une main amicale sur son épaule.

— Je te remercie vraiment, lui dit-il. Ma femme et moi t'en sommes très reconnaissants.

— Hmm, pas de problème. D'ailleurs, tu diras à ta femme qu'elle m'envoie quelques gâteaux pour me remercier, rajouta-t-il d'un ton léger. Ceux que tu m'as offert à Noël étaient succulents. Pas étonnant que tu l'ais épousé, ce vrai cordon bleu !

Peu de temps après, Ted était parti et Sirius fut guidé à sa chambre.

— Tu ne m'en voudras pas pour le décor..., affirma Greg avec un demi-sourire. J'espère néanmoins que ça te conviendra malgré tout, je n'ai pas d'autres pièces.

Sirius découvrit alors que la pièce était la chambre d'une petite fille. Le rose au mur, les poupées et les nounours s'alignant sur le mur étaient complétés par des livres pour enfants, des cahiers à dessins et des tubes de peintures à moitié entamés. Sirius fit glisser sa malle à l'intérieur et ne put s'empêcher de se demander où était passé l'enfant.

— C'est... parfait, articula-t-il difficilement. Merci beaucoup de m'accueillir comme ça, chez vous.

— Je le dois bien à Ted !, fit Greg en s'efforçant à rire. C'est un chic type, ce Tonks. Tu veux sans doute te reposer, mais n'hésite pas à fairie appel à moi sinon. La salle de bain est au fond du couloir à gauche, et à droite, tu trouveras les toilettes. Voilà...

Ces mots dits, l'homme s'empressa de repartir. Il n'avait pas posé un pied dans la pièce colorée.


	32. Acte 3 scène 2

Bonjour à tous !

Avant tout, je m'excuse vraiment de ce retard mais il était tout à fait involontaire. Il se trouve que j'ai commencé mon stage et ai donc du déménager en fin de mois de Janvier. Je suis à présent bel et bien installée mais sans internet, quasiment. Je profite donc de pouvoir enfin (et pour la première fois) me connecter sur le réseau pour publier ce chapitre.

J'espère pouvoir récupérer internet pour le 21 Février. En attendant, à moins d'avoir une connexion miraculeuse (comme maintenant), je ne pense pas pouvoir ni publier ici ni donner de nouvelles sur mon LJ. Il faudra donc patienter...

Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de retours pour la scène précédente, mais j'espère vous retrouver après celle-ci et lors des suivantes. Merci à tous et à toutes de votre patience, et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Scène 2**

_24 St Georges Street, Littlehampton, 18 Juillet 1977_

Amy atterrit brutalement et chancela jusqu'à se laisser tomber dans un fauteuil du salon, une main sur l'estomac. Elle avait beau se dire qu'elle allait finir par s'habituer, rien n'y faisait : le voyage par cheminée était déroutant et nauséeux. Au moins, se dit-elle avec soulagement, elle avait arrêté de dégobiller. Elle se passa une main sur le visage, fatiguée. Ils avaient mené des investigations sur tous les lieux susceptibles d'y trouver Sirius, en vain. Chaque adolescent avait tenu à participer aux fouilles mais devait être accompagné d'un adulte, principalement quand il fallait transplaner. Amy avait donc pu expérimenter ce mode de transport pour la première fois et n'était pas certaine de le préférer aux voies de cheminette.

Elle était rentrée pour se reposer, sur l'ordre formel de Mme Potter. James insista pour qu'elle reste mais sa mère refusa. Amy devait rentrer chez elle, son père insistait là-dessus. Amy n'en fut qu'à moitié frustrée. Elle n'avait pas dormi ces deux nuits. James, trop nerveux, l'en avait empêché et l'avait poussé à « approfondir » leur recherche, ce qui n'avait rien donné puisque, concrètement, ils n'avaient pu que survoler les environs sur des balais.

N'empêche, c'était fou... Comment un adolescent pouvait-il disparaître sans laisser aucune trace ? Mais pourquoi Sirius n'était-il pas allé chez James ? Ce dernier lui avait raconté l'appel de Mme Black et sa visite en personne plus tard. Elle avait sondé toute la maison sans même demander la permission. Mme Potter avait gardé un calme olympien et l'avait laissé faire malgré le droit légitime qu'elle avait de la chasser. Peut-être était-ce pour ça que Sirius n'était pas allé chez son meilleur ami, mais dans ce cas, il s'était trompé. Les Potter auraient probablement pu le protéger ou le cacher ailleurs le temps qu'il aurait fallu. Qu'est-ce qui était passé dans sa tête ?

Amy s'était mise à somnoler sur son canapé, affalée sans grande grâce. Elle émergea quand elle entendit un craquement de bois. Elle ne s'en inquiéta pas, c'était peut-être juste à cause du vent. Néanmoins, elle fit l'effort d'envisager de monter à l'étage et de se doucher. L'après-midi prenait fin et son père ne tarderait pas à rentrer. Elle s'étira en baillant et se força à se mettre debout. Ses jambes rouspétèrent et elle se pressa de s'éloigner de la tentation de se laisser retomber mollement sur le confortable fauteuil à côté d'elle.

La douche lui fit le plus grand bien. Elle enfila son pyjama et récupéra la lettre que Voltige lui avait rapporté. Puis, elle redescendit, sa lettre en main, pour saluer son père qui venait de rentrer. Thomas vint embrasser le front de sa fille avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

— Des nouvelles ?, demanda-t-il.

— Je sais pas, dit-elle en le suivant. Oliver m'a répondu mais je ne l'ai pas encore lu. De notre côté, cela a été un véritable échec !

— Si seulement ses parents acceptaient d'en faire appel à la police... Il serait retrouvé plus rapidement ! Plus le temps passe, et...

— Non, l'interrompit Amy avec colère. Je t'interdis de dire quoi que ce soit ! Sirius est un sorcier. Il peut très bien s'en sortir, pour quelques jours... Il a du aller quelque part, un endroit qu'il connaissait bien et où il pouvait trouver du refuge...

Thomas ne rajouta rien, mais acquiesça, sentant que sa fille ne supporterait pas d'argumenter plus longtemps. Elle avait l'air exténuée, il décida de changer de sujet.

— Il faudra que ta chouette soit plus prudente à l'avenir quand elle vient t'apporter du courrier, dit-il, allumant le four pour le préchauffer. Pizza ce soir ?

— Ça me va, accepta-t-elle. Que veux-tu dire pour ma chouette ?

— Je viens d'être arrêté par un étrange garçon, que je n'ai jamais vu d'ailleurs, répondit son père, l'air pensif. J'imagine qu'il est là juste pour l'été... qu'importe. Il m'a demandé si la chouette nous appartenait.

— Et tu lui as dit quoi ?, s'inquiéta Amy.

Jamais jusque-là personne n'avait remarqué les allées et venues de Voltige, mais ces derniers jours, elle partait et revenait de plus en plus souvent à toute heure du jour. Sans doute, cela avait fini par être remarqué, Amy allait devoir faire très attention.

— Qu'il s'était trompé... Oui, je sais !, s'exclama-t-il en voyant sa fille prête à répliquer. Ce n'était pas très mal, mais pris de court, je n'ai trouvé que ça. En tout cas, je pense que tu ne devras plus envoyer ta chouette en pleine journée, et utiliser aussi une autre fenêtre. Je suis presque persuadé que ce garçon va nous observer pendant quelques moments. Alors restons prudent.

— Super, soupira Amy.

Elle déplia le parchemin envoyé par Oliver et lut sa réponse. Comme elle s'en doutait, il n'avait aucune nouvelle de son côté non plus. Elle replia à nouveau la lettre et s'installa sur la petite table de la cuisine. Ses paupières papillonnèrent, lourdes de fatigue, tandis que son père s'attelait à préparer une salade en chantonnant.

Le reste de la soirée se déroula doucement. Amy et Thomas discutèrent peu, principalement parce qu'Amy mangeait à moitié endormie. Le lendemain matin, elle se réveilla très tard, tellement tard qu'elle rata le petit-déjeuner et le déjeuner. Elle descendit en pyjama, étrangement fatiguée pour, cette fois, avoir trop dormi. Elle découvrit emballée dans le frigo une part de pizza restante de la veille et se contenta de la réchauffer.

Elle mangeait tranquillement, la télévision allumée, quand elle entendit une exclamation suivie d'un coup à sa vitrine et de feuilles froissées. Elle bondit sur ses pieds, cognant son assiette qui manqua de se renverser. Sa fourchette valdingua et tomba sur le sol. Amy tâta aussitôt sa taille mais se rendit compte avec horreur qu'elle n'avait pas sa baguette magique. Ses yeux tombèrent sur son couteau qu'elle ramassa avant de faire le tour de la table et d'atteindre la fenêtre. Elle entendait encore des gémissements, signe que l'intrus était encore en train de se battre avec les plantes qui longeaient la maison.

La peur au ventre, Amy ouvrit la fenêtre et passa la tête à l'extérieur pour voir.

— Qui est là ?, réussit-elle à crier.

— C'est moi, répondit une voix embêtée.

Elle tourna la tête et fut tellement surprise que son cri s'étrangla dans sa gorge et elle se mit à suffoquer. Ses yeux exorbités regardaient le garçon se dépêtrer des dernières branches et feuilles accrochées à ses vêtements. Elle n'en revenait pas et n'arrêtait pas de se demander si c'était une blague.

— C'est une blague ?, lâcha-t-elle malgré elle.

— Si ça l'est, elle est douloureuse, plaisanta Sirius en lui offrant un sourire amusé.

Sa plaisanterie ne fut guère du goût d'Amy qui entreprit de le frapper. Sirius bondit en arrière, les yeux exorbités, fixant le couteau qui avait manqué de le tuer. Amy s'en rendant compte poussa un cri et lâcha son arme, horrifiée de ce qu'elle avait manqué de faire.

— Ohmondieuohmondieuohmondieu !

— Amy, Amy, c'est pas grave ! Calme-toi ! Je n'ai rien, tu ne m'as pas frappé... heureusement, mais calme-toi !

— Que... Que... Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?, balbutia-t-elle tâchant de se reprendre. Tout le monde te cherche partout ! On croyait... On a cru que... peut-être...

Sirius s'approcha de la fenêtre, un air désolé sur le visage. Il attrapa les mains d'Amy qui étaient toujours planquées sur son visage et les abaissa, les serrant doucement pour la rassurer.

— Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il dans un souffle sincère qui la fit frémir malgré elle. Je ne voulais pas te faire aussi peur... Je n'avais pas d'autre choix, crois-moi.

— Il faut que je prévienne James, dit-elle soudain en retirant ses mains, comme électrifiée. Il est mort d'inquiétude et te cherche partout à l'heure qu'il est, je dois le prévenir !

Elle courut hors de la cuisine, le laissant là, devant sa fenêtre. Elle attrapa une poignée de poudre de cheminette, entra dans la cheminée et la jeta sur le sol puis elle hurla l'adresse de James et se sentit emportée. Un instant plus tard, elle atterrissait dans la cuisine des Potter. Elle toussa, désorientée par son trajet, et se maintint contre la table pour se reprendre. Puis, elle se dirigea d'un pas pressé vers les autres pièces.

— James !, appela-t-elle. James !

— Amy ?, répondit une voix surprise, provenant du haut des escaliers.

Elle bifurqua et se dirigea vers les premières marches mais James était déjà en train de descendre.

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ?, s'étonna le Maraudeur, les joues un peu rouge.

— Hein ? Oh !

Pressée de le prévenir, Amy avait complètement oublié qu'elle était encore en pyjama et que ce dernier était un peu défait. Elle s'empressa de refermer le bouton de son haut, rougissant à son tour.

— Je l'ai retrouvé ! Sirius, je l'ai retrouvé !

— Comment ?, s'exclama James, bondissant, les yeux illuminés de joie. Où ?

— Chez moi !

— Chez toi ?

— Oui, enfin... Je ne sais pas trop... Je l'ai laissé pour venir te prévenir...

Amy se sentit un peu bête d'avoir abandonné Sirius sans même lui poser la moindre question.

— Amène-moi là-bas !, s'exclama James. Je veux le voir.

Elle acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent dans la cuisine où ils utilisèrent les voies de cheminée pour retourner à Littlehampton. Une fois dans le salon de sa maison, Amy se précipita dans la cuisine, tanguant un peu toujours à cause du voyage. Mais arrivée devant la fenêtre, elle ne trouva personne.

— Il était là !, fit-elle, dépitée.

— Et je suis encore là, répondit une voix.

Elle tourna la tête et le vit qui revenait sur ses pas.

— Sauf que tu pourrais m'ouvrir, ce serait plus pratique, dit-il.

Amy s'exclama – elle n'avait même pas songé à ça ! – et se précipita à la porte d'entrée, talonnée par James. Une fois la porte ouverte, ce dernier se précipita sur son meilleur ami et lui flanqua un coup de poing en pleine figure. Surpris, Sirius tomba à la renverse, une main sur le visage.

— James !, s'écria Amy qui n'avait pas vu cela venir.

— Je l'ai mérité, grommela Sirius en prenant la main que James lui tendait pour se relever. Mais ça fait fichtrement mal !

— C'était voulu, mon pote, déclara James avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

— Dans ces cas là, on dit « après l'effort, le réconfort », voulut plaisanter Sirius. Aïe !

Cette fois, c'était Amy qui lui avait tapé dans l'épaule.

— Mais euh...

— Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment de plaisanter ?, lui reprocha-t-elle, néanmoins un sourire sur le visage.

— Tant que je ne suis pas mort... Hé ! D'accord, d'accord, j'arrête avec mes blagues !, s'empressa-t-il de promettre devant les poings fermés de James et Amy qui ne goûtaient guère à son humour. Je voulais juste... Oh et puis, laissez tomber.

— Ouais, fit rapidement James. Et si tu nous disais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris et où tu étais passé, par Merlin, on t'a cherché partout !

— D'accord, accepta le Maraudeur. Mais vous arrêtez de me frapper, OK ?

James finit par rire et ils le laissèrent entrer dans la maison. James demanda à Amy s'il pouvait emprunter Voltige pour prévenir ses parents, Remus et tous les autres, histoire de les rassurer. Pendant ce temps, Amy partit se changer et Sirius resta dans le salon en attendant. Une fois les trois adolescents prêts à discuter, Sirius entreprit de tout leur raconter. Les avis de sa Mère, le dîner, la rencontre prévue et sa fuite. Il ne dit rien à propos de Regulus, incertain encore de ce qu'il pouvait en déduire. Mais ce qu'il leur raconta suffit pour leur faire comprendre combien sa fuite était justifiée.

— Tu aurais pu venir directement à la maison, répéta James. On t'aurait protégé !

Sirius fit une moue désolée.

— Tu n'as pas idée de ce que ma mère pourrait faire pour me récupérer, se justifia-t-il. Surtout en vue de ce qui se prépare...

— Tu-sais-qui, quand même..., lâcha Amy, horrifiée.

James fronça les sourcils, en colère.

— On n'a pas idée d'imposer ça à ses enfants !, s'énerva-t-il. Au nom de quoi doit-on se rallier à un meurtrier, un assassin ?

— Au nom des Sangs Purs, répondit froidement Sirius. De tous ceux qui pensent comme mes parents, que notre sang vaut mieux que ceux des sangs mêlés et, pire encore, des né-moldus.

— La belle affaire ! Mes parents sont sorciers de souche et ça ne change pas le fait que je suis aussi banal que n'importe qui, de n'importe quelle famille.

Amy sembla sceptique. James était loin d'être un garçon lambda, comme tous ses amis, d'ailleurs. Il dégageait une certaine aura qui donnait envie de le suivre, sans doute la raison de sa popularité. Il était également beau garçon, charmeur devant les filles mais d'une toute autre façon que Sirius. James n'additionnait pas les conquêtes car il croyait malgré tout au principe de l'âme sœur et ne voulait sortir qu'avec des filles qui pourraient le devenir, ce qui expliquait qu'il n'était sorti qu'avec deux filles jusque-là. C'était même la seule chose que Lily ne pouvait pas lui reprocher : il traitait très bien ses petites amies généralement. Si ça n'avait pas marché, c'était seulement parce qu'il se rendait compte, au bout de quelques mois, que ça ne collait pas, que la fille n'était pas son âme sœur. Mais James n'était pas qu'un cœur à prendre, sorcier promis à un bel avenir, étudiant brillant dans toutes les matières (ou presque), il jouait très bien au Quidditch. En plus de cela, c'était un garçon au grand cœur, qui ne pouvait pas laisser quelqu'un dans le besoin.

— Sauf que tu as des parents formidables, rappela Sirius, maussade. Et ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde d'être élevé par des personnes aussi ouvertes et compréhensives.

— L'important n'est pas qui t'a élevé, réagit Amy, un sourire timide sur les lèvres, attrapant sa main pour le réconforter. C'est la personne que, toi, tu es devenu, et tu es quelqu'un de bien !

James acquiesça, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sirius fixa un moment Amy avant de détourner le regard, les joues légèrement roses, touché par ses paroles et son regard franc.

— Tu es bien téméraire !, plaisanta-t-il pour cacher sa gêne.

Ce fut au tour d'Amy de rougir et lâcha sa main.

— Que... Que... Mais que...

Sirius éclata d'un rire franc et tapa un peu brutalement sur son dos, lui donnant le hoquet.

— Je plaisante, Amy !

— Tu ne marches pas, constata James, amusé. Tu cours !

Ainsi fut close la discussion, pour le moment. Voltige revint, rapportant les lettres de chacune des personnes contactées par James. Ce dernier partit juste après et Amy se retrouva seule avec Sirius. L'après-midi était bien avancé mais les deux adolescents n'avaient pas tellement envie de se séparer. Amy était plus que soulagée d'avoir retrouvé le Maraudeur et de le savoir sain et sauf, après ces derniers jours d'inquiétude et de stress. Sirius, lui, semblait très heureux d'être en compagnie de quelqu'un de familier. Son isolement, malgré toute la sympathie que lui inspirait Greg, l'avait rendu nerveux et plus triste encore car il n'avait que pour seule compagnie ses sombres pensées. S'il était persuadé d'avoir fait la seule chose raisonnable, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une sorte de culpabilité envers Regulus. La vision de son frère, hésitant, sur les escaliers, prêt à les descendre s'il n'avait pas été appelé lui restait gravé dans la mémoire. Et s'il avait attendu, est-ce que son frère serait descendu et l'aurait rejoint ?

— Sirius ?, l'appela Amy. Sirius ?

Non, se répondit-il à lui-même, secouant la tête. S'il avait attendu, il se serait fait prendre et sa mère l'aurait soigneusement enfermé.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. Je pensais à quelque chose...

— Tiens, attention, c'est chaud.

Sirius tendit les mains et ses longs doigts fins attrapèrent la tasse, frôlant sa main qui se retirait. Amy n'arriva pas à s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle allait devoir faire attention, se dit-elle, détournant le regard. Si elle se laissait trop aller, elle allait retomber sous son charme qu'il avait fou ! Elle se rappelait encore très bien de ses deux années à l'admirer vainement en secret. En y repensant, elle se trouva un peu idiote. Le Sirius qu'elle avait quasiment vénéré n'était pas celui qu'elle connaissait maintenant. Elle ne savait rien de ces problèmes. C'était d'ailleurs la première fois qu'elle l'entendait parler de sa famille et avoir un air si sombre, si préoccupé et triste aussi. C'était une toute autre personne qu'elle appréciait aujourd'hui et elle était vraiment ravie qu'ils soient devenus amis.

— Je remarque que je ne suis pas le seul à être dans les nuages, constata Sirius en souriant. À quoi donc est-ce que tu penses ?

— A toi, répondit-elle distraitement.

Amy lâcha un hoquet de stupeur en s'entendant parler. Que venait-elle de dire ? Qu'avait-elle osé dire ? Sirius avait l'air tout aussi surpris qu'elle, ses yeux étincelaient de curiosité et de perplexité. Amy s'empressa de se rattraper, vivement embarrassée :

— Je veux dire ! Enfin, je pensais surtout à la façon dont je te connais aujourd'hui, par rapport à... à il y a deux ans, bégaya-t-elle. En fait, j'en sais plus maintenant sur toi que je n'en ai jamais su quand... » Elle poussa un soupir lasse. _Après tout_, se dit-elle. _Il doit bien le savoir_. « j'étais amoureuse de toi.

Elle sentait le regard de Sirius lui brûler la joue.

— Et ça change quelque chose ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix énigmatique.

Elle osa un regard intrigué dans sa direction, hésitant sur la façon dont elle devait comprendre sa question.

— Oui, je crois, finit-elle par répondre, un peu incertaine. Maintenant, je sais vraiment pourquoi j'aurais pu t'aimer.

Elle se mit à rire nerveusement, se rendant compte à quel point ce qu'elle disait pouvait paraître bizarre.

— En tout cas, je suis contente qu'on soit à présent amis !, conclut-elle avec enthousiasme.

Sirius répondit d'un sourire entendu et s'intéressa à sa tasse qui avait tiédi depuis. Peu de temps après, le père d'Amy rentra et les deux adolescents lui expliquèrent la situation.

— **oOo —**

_24 St Georges Street, Littlehampton, 19 Juillet 1977_

Peu après que James soit retourné chez lui, la maison d'Amy reçut un grand nombre de visites. Les parents de James lui proposèrent immédiatement de passer la fin des vacances et toutes les suivantes chez eux. Peu après, Remus fit irruption, bientôt suivi de Peter. Tous deux pressés de voir leur ami en sécurité. Oliver passa même faire un saut rapidement avant de retourner au stade où il participait une fois de plus au stage d'été d'entraînement de Quidditch. Même McGonagall elle-même fit irruption dans le modeste salon des McFlyers, sous la directive du directeur de Poudlard, pour s'assurer que son élève allait bien et lui proposer le soutien de l'école dans sa lutte pour sa propre liberté de décision (personne ne doutait plus de l'engagement de Dumbledore et son corps professoral dans la lutte contre Lord Voldemort).

À chaque visite, le Maraudeur avait du répéter le même discours, si bien que le dernier visiteur passé, il retourna chez l'ami de son cousin se reposer, lui promettant (et lui faisant promettre) de se retrouver dès le lendemain. Il ne mentit à ce sujet car dès neuf heures tapantes, il frappa à la fenêtre de sa cuisine. Amy qui, une fois de plus, se trouvait vêtue d'un simple pyjama, les cheveux en bataille après une nuit de sommeil.

— Tu sais, il existe aussi une porte d'entrée, lui indiqua-t-elle, après avoir ouvert la fenêtre. Et une heure un peu plus tardive !

— Ça fait déjà une heure que j'attends, se plaignit Sirius. Tu es une vraie pantouflarde !

— Mais c'est les vacances !, protesta-t-elle. Et neuf heures, c'est encore assez tôt.

— Bon, tu m'ouvres que je rentre ?, s'impatienta-t-il. Je ne vais pas rester à te parler à la fenêtre indéfiniment.

— Et c'est toi qui oses dire ça ?, répliqua-t-elle en riant néanmoins. Non... mais je suis encore en pyjama !

— Et alors ?, fit-il en haussant les épaules.

— Et alors, je ne suis pas dans une tenue décente !, fit-elle en levant les bras comme pour souligner l'évidence. Je ne suis même pas douchée et je n'ai pas terminé mon petit-déjeuner...

— Ça tombe bien, moi non plus !, s'exclama Sirius. De petit-déjeuner, je précise. Je suis propre et et décent, moi ! Bon, si tu me laisses entrer, je te permettrai d'aller te doucher et t'habiller...

— A la bonne heure. Je te rappelle que rien ne m'oblige à t'ouvrir...

Sirius lâcha un ricanement.

— Si tu crois que ça va m'arrêter...

Ceci dit, il recula, prit de l'élan sur ses jambes et bondit sur la fenêtre, surprenant Amy qui recula en poussant un cri de protestation. Trop tard, le Gryffondor était à l'intérieur. Tout fier, il sourit à pleine dents, les poings calés sur ses hanches, la stature droite et les cheveux un peu défaits, ce qui lui donnait l'air d'un Peter Pan de quinze ans.

— On est un Maraudeur ou on ne l'est pas !, lança-t-il, triomphant, avant d'obliger Amy à se tourner vers la porte de la cuisine. Allez, à la douche ! Ou je vais tout manger sans t'attendre.

Forcée malgré elle, Amy laissa Sirius pour aller se doucher et s'habiller. C'était quand même bizarre de voir Sirius s'imposer chez elle, comme ça. Il agissait avec elle exactement comme il le faisait avec James, avec autant de naturel et sans manières. Cela lui fit plaisir, en quelque sorte, être amie avec le Maraudeur était après tout ce qu'elle avait souhaité durant ses deux premières années à Poudlard. Elle redescendit, habillée simplement et retrouva Sirius à table. Ce dernier s'était également servi un bol de corn-flakes et l'attendait pour l'entamer. Le petit-déjeuner prit, Amy emmena Sirius visiter le quartier et le centre ville.

Sirius mena la conversation tout du long mais principalement pour plaisanter et rire. Jamais il ne parla de sa famille, de son départ ou de quoi que ce soit de sérieux. Amy comprit rapidement qu'il voulait surtout se vider la tête et c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il était venu la voir si tôt dans la matinée. Seul, il devait broyer du noir, à ne penser qu'à ça. À partir de ce moment-là, l'adolescente fit tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour entretenir sa bonne humeur et l'aider à s'aérer l'esprit. Ils retournèrent à la maison pour le déjeuner afin de ne pas inquiéter Thomas qui rentrait manger avec sa fille. Ce dernier invita généreusement le Maraudeur se joindre à eux, ayant compris sans doute la solitude de celui-ci.

— **oOo —**

_24 St Georges Street, Littlehampton, 28 Juillet 1977_

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent de la même façon. James se joignit à eux quelques après-midi et, finalement, le 28 Juillet 1977, Sirius décida d'accepter l'offre répétée des Potter de passer le reste des vacances d'été chez eux. Cette décision survint peu après que Sirius eut reçu une lettre de son oncle, Alphard Black. Ce matin-là, il frappa si fort à la fenêtre des McFlyer que Thomas, à peine éveillé de sa nuit de sommeil, laissa tomber la bouilloire qui se déversa sur ses pieds nus, le brûlant à moitié. Alertée par le fracas, Amy descendit les escaliers en trombe et rentra de plein fouet dans son père qui sortait cloche-pied de la cuisine en jurant.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, demanda-t-elle en reprenant son équilibre.

— Ton petit-copain, bredouilla son père en la dépassant, énervé, va vraiment devoir apprendre les bonnes manières !

Amy grimaça, comprenant que Sirius avait une nouvelle fois oublié l'utilité d'une porte. Elle se dirigea dans la cuisine, où elle le trouva le nez collé à la vitre, tâchant de voir si quelqu'un arrivait. Quand il l'aperçut, il bondit d'excitation et lui fit de grands signes pour qu'elle vienne l'ouvrir.

— Il faut absolument qu'on parle !, s'écria-t-il à peine la fenêtre ouverte.

— Mais Sirius !, commença-t-elle à protester.

Cette fois, non seulement demeurait-elle encore en pyjama, mais en plus, elle venait de sortir du lit. Elle sentait encore l'odeur de la nuit passée, et ses cheveux ébouriffés lui donnaient l'air d'une hérissonne électrifiée.

— Mais t'es parfaite comme tu es !, répliqua Sirius, pressé. Allez ! Viens !

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il partit contourner la maison. Un instant plus tard, il tambourinait la porte sans retenue.

— Qu'y a-t-il encore ?, protesta son père de l'étage.

— Rien, rien !, répondit Amy en soupirant. Je m'en charge !

Thomas grommela quelque chose qu'elle ne comprit pas et elle partit ouvrir. Sirius ne se fit pas prier avant d'entrer et de la tirer quasiment de force jusqu'au salon. Une fois dans celui-ci, le Maraudeur s'installa et agita sa main. Amy remarqua alors qu'il tenait depuis le début une lettre dans la main. On aurait pu croire que la lettre datait de plusieurs jours, tant elle était froissée.

— Tiens, dit Sirius en la lui tendant. Je suis trop excité pour t'expliquer moi-même. Lis-la !

Amy lui jeta un regard avant de l'attraper du bout des doigts et de la déplier. Elle prit quelques instants pour lire le message écris dans un anglais parfait, soutenu, d'une écriture fine et délicate. Au fur et à mesure de la lettre, la jeune fille écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite.

— Sirius, c'est... !

Elle ne termina pas sa phrase, abasourdie. Ça, pour une nouvelle, c'était une sacré nouvelle !

— Oui !, répondit Sirius sur le même ton ébahi. C'est incroyable, tu ne crois pas ? ...Mais je ne sais pas si je vais accepter, rajouta-t-il en ayant l'air d'hésiter.

Amy leva la tête de la lettre et le regarda. Sirius était plongé dans ses pensées, l'esprit partagé.

— Pourquoi ?, lui demanda-t-elle. Puisqu'il te l'offre si généreusement...

— Certes, mais ai-je le droit de lui imposer les conséquences d'un tel acte ?, demanda Sirius. S'il le fait, sans aucun doute, ma mère s'arrangera pour l'exclure des Black. Il a déjà perdu sa femme, est-ce que je peux vraiment accepter qu'il se retrouve banni de la seule famille qui lui reste ?

Amy marqua un temps de réflexion.

— Mais ne crois-tu pas qu'il sait ce qu'il risque et qu'il t'a proposé son aide justement en connaissance de cause ?, l'interrogea-t-elle. Si tu relis bien sa lettre... il veut faire quelque chose pour toi parce que tu es différent des tiens et parce qu'il croit en toi. Ton oncle veut t'aider à t'émanciper, je pense que tu ne peux pas refuser son aide. D'ailleurs, il a déjà fait le nécessaire, si j'en crois ce qui est écris. Lui rendre l'offenserait peut-être plus...

Sirius poussa un soupir en acquiesçant. Il était d'avis avec elle mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de culpabiliser à l'idée d'être celui qui causerait son exclusion de la famille.

— Ce serait peut-être mieux que tu en discutes avec un adulte, suggéra sagement Amy. Mon père ou les parents de James, qu'importe ! Ils te conseilleront bien mieux que moi...

Il se tourna vers elle et lui sourit, reconnaissant. Puis, il se pencha pour récupérer sa lettre.

— Je ne cherche pas tes conseils, dit-il, mais tes oreilles pour m'écouter et toi, pour me donner ton avis. Cela compte pour moi !

— Alors je suis d'avis que tu en réfères aux Potter !

— Ouais, fit-il en se laissant tomber sur le divan. Tu as raison, je vais en parler à James. _Et_ à ses parents, précisa-t-il devant l'insistance de son regard.

Thomas redescendit à ce moment-là de l'étage et, apercevant sa fille discutant avec un garçon, sur le même canapé, sans être changée ni coiffée, lui ordonna illico d'aller enfiler quelque chose de plus acceptable. En attendant, il en profita également pour toucher deux mots à cet adolescent des bonnes manières, à commencer par l'utilisation d'une porte d'entrée _et surtout de sa sonnette !_ Sirius s'excusa plusieurs fois avant que Mrs McFlyer ne daignât les laisser seuls dans le salon pour appeler James par la cheminée.

Quelques heures plus tard, Mrs Potter avait débarqué chez Amy et avait longtemps discuté en tête à tête avec Sirius. Cela se résultait en ceci : Sirius acceptait l'aide de son oncle, recevait la généreuse somme d'argent, et autorisait les Potter à le gérer jusqu'à ce qu'il quitte Poudlard et fût en âge de se prendre en charge. Sirius accepta également de terminer les vacances d'été chez James, mais refusa que ce soit le cas pour tous les étés à venir car il comptait bien ne plus dépendre de personne – pas même de son meilleur ami. C'était un des choix qu'il avait fait en quittant définitivement la maison familiale. Après de longs débats, Sirius avait convaincu le père de James de l'aider à trouver un endroit où il pourrait vivre hors de Poudlard, en quelque sorte, un nouveau « chez lui ».

Cette décision, James eut beaucoup de mal à l'accepter et à la comprendre. Il ne voyait pas le mal à ce que Sirius considère Le Meulier comme sa propre maison, puisque ça faisait déjà quatre étés qu'il le passerait là-bas. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir l'enjeu et l'importance que son meilleur ami portait sur l'idée d'être vraiment indépendant. Néanmoins, James abdiqua quand il fut convaincu que Sirius ne faisait pas cela parce qu'il s'inquiétait de quoi que ce soit pour les Potter. Ce n'est pas une nouvelle bouche à nourrir ni toute une famille Black qui allait les effrayer.

Quelques jours plus tard, le Jeudi 2 Août 1977, Sirius quittait définitivement le foyer de Gregory Diggle.

— **oOo** —

_Environs de Littlehampton, Angleterre, 21 Août 1977_

Amy se laissa mollement tomber sur l'herbe et fit glisser son livre sur son visage, le protégeant du soleil qui illuminait le parc dans lequel ils s'étaient installés pour pique-niquer. Margot avait beaucoup insisté pendant toute une semaine pour qu'ils organisent cette petite sortie, histoire de resserrer les liens. Avec son voyage en République Tchèque et cette histoire avec Sirius, Amy ne l'avait pas croisé de tout le mois de Juillet depuis que Margot l'avait accompagné à l'aéroport de Londres le 1er Juillet 1977. Elle s'était néanmoins rattrapée en venant dîner – et leur préparer à dîner – quatre fois depuis le début du mois. Deux autres soirs, Amy et Thomas l'avaient rejointe au cinéma. À chaque fois, Amy se retrouvait seule à dormir chez elle. Son père ne laissait jamais Margot passer la nuit chez eux, en tout cas, pas quand elle était présente mais Amy était certaine que c'était le cas depuis le début, aux regards frustrés et désireux de Margot à chaque fois qu'ils allaient chez elle ou qu'ils devaient ramener Amy à la maison.

Néanmoins, de son côté, l'adolescente avait beaucoup moins de mal à accepter la présence de la jeune femme aux dîners. Elle commençait à beaucoup l'apprécier, surtout parce que leurs sorties en « famille » s'étaient décuplées depuis qu'elle était entrée dans la vie de Thomas. En effet, avant elle, ils n'étaient jamais allés nulle part ensemble durant trois ans, sauf à la gare de Londres où Amy prenait le train pour Poudlard.

L'herbe était pour une fois sèche et Amy put s'y allonger sans trop s'inquiéter de se retrouver à moitié mouillée en se relevant. Le soleil était au rendez-vous, de même que le ciel bleu et une légère brise rafraîchissante. Autant dire que la journée ne pouvait être gâchée à rester chez soi – ce qu'ils auraient sûrement faits sans l'intervention de Margot. Amy sourit, ravie de pouvoir se poser ainsi sous les chauds rayons du soleil à roupiller paisiblement.

Finalement, tout se terminait bien. Sirius était parti chez James où ils s'amusaient follement. Oliver avait remporté le premier tour du championnat de Quidditch junior confrontant plusieurs équipes de clubs vacanciers, gagnant le droit de rencontrer une vedette de ce sport et d'être spécialement entraîné par lui durant une journée entière. Jane avait rencontré son idole, le rédacteur-en-chef du journal dont elle raffolait, le Chicaneur, aux informations créatives, si ce n'était douteuses. Et Amy coulait un mois d'Août paisible, entre partitions de piano, sorties familiales et après-midi en compagnie des Maraudeurs ou avec Camille.

En somme, Amy était plutôt satisfaite de ses vacances. Elle songea néanmoins à son dernier passage au Meulier. James et Sirius avaient invité tous leurs amis pour une petite fête. Il y avait la majorité des Gryffondors de leur âge, dont certains plus âgés, quelques Serdaigles et Poufsouffles, et bien sûr aucun Serpentard. Amy fut ravie de voir Oliver et Jake à la fête, signe que James avait pensé à elle (alors que Jake n'était pas très apprécié par les Maraudeurs). Remus en particulier ne l'aimait pas, Amy ne voulait pas en comprendre les raisons qu'elle connaissait malgré tout, sans oser se l'avouer. À un moment de la soirée, cela avait failli déraper.

Oliver avait été happé par Jerry Cooper, un fan inconditionnel de Quidditch qui ne ratait aucun match de la ligue ou de Poudlard, et ne parlait quasiment que de ça. Il avait entendu parler de l'entraînement personnalisé qu'Oliver recevait chaque été par des joueurs professionnels et voulait absolument l'interroger à ce sujet. Amy avait préféré les laisser tranquille, ayant peu de choses à dire sur ce sujet. Alors que la fête battait son plein, que tout le monde dansait dans le salon magiquement agrandi pour accueillir tout le monde sur une piste de danse improvisée, elle ressentit un besoin pressant de prendre l'air. L'idée de se retrouvait seule au milieu de tous ses camarades enjoués en était en partie responsable.

Peut-être Jake avait eu juste envie de s'aérer, ou l'avait-il vu sortir, quoi qu'il en soit, il lui emboîta le pas et la rattrapa dans le jardin éclairé par des lampions volants, apportant à l'endroit une touche de romantisme. D'ailleurs, si on observait bien les environs, on pouvait remarquer dans l'ombre d'un arbre quelques couples amourachés s'adonnant à quelques cajoleries plus ou moins osées.

— Tu t'enfuis ?, lança le garçon, un sourire amusé sur le visage. Tu as bien raison, il fait une de ces chaleurs là-dedans ! Ou alors, c'est que j'ai trop bu, plaisanta-t-il en rigolant bêtement.

Amy rit doucement et le laissa la rejoindre.

— J'avais envie d'une petite pause, se justifia-t-elle. Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai trop bu !

Disant cela, elle tituba et se trouva idiote. Mais comme ses pensées étaient un peu embuées par l'alcool, cela la fit simplement rire. Les Potter avaient préparé du punch encore plus allégé en alcool que les classiques, mais c'était sans compter James et Sirius qui trouvaient bien plus fun de rajouter quelques goulées d'un alcool sec qui donnait au mélange un goût âpre et puissant. Au début, personne n'avait tellement apprécié le résultat et la boisson avait été boudée. Puis, au fil de la soirée, quand les esprits furent suffisamment excités par l'ambiance, des jeux avaient été lancés, et les perdants devaient se servir un bon verre de punch en guise de gage. Personne n'y échappa et puis on en redemanda. Encore et encore. Quelques élèves étaient ivres sur les canapés et dans la salle de bain, d'autres étaient déjà rentrés. Personne ne pouvait prétendre être tout à fait bien, à l'exception sans doute de quelques uns, plus sages ou réticents que les autres. Amy ne faisait pas partie de ceux-là, contrairement à Oliver qui avait pourtant tenté de la raisonner. Mais elle voulait s'amuser et entrer dans le bain, cela signifiait simplement suivre le mouvement général.

— Alors j'ai dû rêver mais je crois bien t'avoir vu perdre plus souvent que gagner, remarqua Jake, amusé. Je me trompe ?

— Peut-être ben', répondit-elle vaguement. Et toi alors ? Moi aussi je t'ai vu perdre plus souvent que gagner !

Jake haussa les épaules, le sourire coupable.

— Mais moi, je suis un garçon !, fit-il levant un poing triomphant, comme s'il venait d'énoncer une idée révolutionnaire.

— Et alors ?, rigola-t-elle.

— Je suis un garçon, répéta-t-il en lui tournant autour. Cela change tout !

— En quoi, par exemple ?

Jake fit une moue bizarre, comme s'il essayait de réfléchir. Soudain, son regard s'illumina et d'un coup, il bondit sur elle et s'attaqua à ses côtes, entreprenant de la chatouiller. Amy poussa un petit cri suraigu, mêlé de rire, et elle s'écarta en agitant mains et bras et en sautillant sur place, comme si elle voulait se recroqueviller en l'air (ce qui, elle le remarqua, était tout à fait impossible).

— Une fille qui boit est vulnérable !, affirma Jake, un sourire carnassier sur le visage, les mains levées en l'air, prêtes à lancer une nouvelle offensive.

Amy l'imita et ils se mirent à se tourner autour, en chien de faïence.

— Monsieur, lança l'adolescente, dont l'alcool facilitait son attitude détendue, sachez qu'une demoiselle sait aussi bien se défendre qu'un homme !

Et ceci dit, elle se jeta sur lui et essaya de le chatouiller, mais Jake, plus grand et plus vif, l'en empêcha de deux mains, puis d'une seule, avant de contre-attaquer. Ils tournoyèrent dans un méli-mélo de cris, de rire et de jeux de main (mais pas vilains !). à un moment, Jake parvint à la plaquer dos contre lui, les deux poignées liés dans sa main et l'autre prête à la torturer. Néanmoins, il n'eut guère le temps de s'y atteler qu'il fut violemment agrippé puis projeté à terre. Amy perdit également équilibre et partit sur le côté avant de rétablir son équilibre et de se tourner pour voir ce qui s'était passé. Elle vit une masse aux cheveux blonds se jeter sur Jake, encore à terre, qui s'efforça de l'éviter, repoussant ses poings tendus et donnant un coup de pied dans les côtes pour l'écarter. Amy lâcha un cri de surprise en reconnaissant les lunettes rondes de Remus tombées à un mètre des garçons qui se relevaient.

— Qu'est-ce qui te—Ouh !

La phrase de Jake fut coupée par le poing qu'il venait de recevoir. Tenant sa mâchoire d'une main, il fit un mouvement du corps et, presque aussitôt, un changement se procura en lui. Il se jeta sur Remus qui le repoussa sans aucun problème. Les cris d'Amy qui leur hurlaient de s'arrêter ne semblèrent même pas leur parvenir et l'adolescente eut un réflexe idiot. Elle se jeta sur le bras de Remus levé contre Jake et tenta de le freiner mais ce dernier fit un moulinet sec du coude qui la repoussa brutalement et sans aucune difficulté. Comprenant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à les arrêter seule, elle s'élança en courant vers la maison d'où sortit Sirius, alerté par les cris. Presque aussitôt, il se précipita sur les deux combattants et, avec l'aide de James et de Peter qui l'avaient suivi, réussit à s'interposer entre eux.

— C'est lui qui m'a attaqué le premier !, accusa Jake en se libérant de l'étreinte de James, des éclairs dans les yeux.

— Du calme !, ordonna ce dernier fermement. Amy, peux-tu me chercher des glaçons ? Il faut que...

— C'est bon, le coupa sèchement Jake. J'en ai ma claque de cette putain de soirée. Je rentre !

Il toisa une dernière fois Remus, le défiant de l'approcher à nouveau, et s'en alla à grands pas vers la maison, ignorant Amy à son passage qui voulut le retenir et s'expliquer – même si, mortifiée, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait dire pour s'excuser.

— Jake... Attends, Jake !

Il continua sa route, sous les regards curieux des couples qui s'étaient rapprochés pour voir ce qui se passait. Amy se tourna alors vers Remus, furieuse. Jamais les garçons ne l'avaient vu aussi en colère. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses yeux brillants de fureur. Elle semblait métamorphosée, comme si quelqu'un d'autre, à ce moment, habitait son corps.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?, rugit-t-elle en s'approchant si près et si vite de Remus que les quatre garçons reculèrent, voyant le poing venir. Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

Le visage de Remus changea du tout au tout. Il pâlit à vue d'œil, paniqué face à la réaction d'Amy. Il se rendit alors compte de la bêtise qu'il venait de faire, et se retrouva sans voix, incapable de fournir la moindre explication rationnelle qui la convaincrait de ne pas lui en vouloir.

— Je n'arrive pas à le croire que tu ais pu lui foncer dessus comme ça !, continua-t-elle, le visage transfiguré par l'intensité de l'émotion.

Et puis, soudain, son visage s'assombrit, se refroidit. Ses traits se figèrent et ses yeux le fixèrent avec une dureté qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Son corps, généralement courbé par son introversion exagérée, sa timidité maladive, son manque crucial de confiance en soi, se redressait imperceptiblement et ses épaules s'affaissèrent comme abandonnant un long combat intérieur, une lutte contre deux émotions contraires. Remus aurait préféré qu'elle reste en colère, qu'elle lui hurle dessus et même le claque. Mais le regard d'Amy, profond, douloureux, froid, affirmait du contraire. Ce que Remus lut sur son visage était tout simplement une profonde déception.

— Je ne te croyais pas comme ça.

Après cela, Amy avait tourné les talons et était rentrée chez elle...

Amy retira son livre de son visage et plissa les yeux, aveuglée par le chaud soleil d'été. Margot et son père discutaient tranquillement, quelques mètres au-dessus d'elle et ne la virent donc pas essuyer les larmes de frustration, de colère, que ce souvenir avivait encore en elle. Elle avait préféré leur laisser un brin d'intimité, encore mal à l'aise face aux cajoleries du couple, et se dit qu'elle avait bien fait. Elle n'aurait pas apprécié qu'ils lui posent de question. Bien sûr, après cet événement, qui était survenu la semaine précédente, Amy n'avait pas accepté de reparler avec Remus, même si Jake lui avait envoyé une lettre pour lui dire de ne pas s'en faire, qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, que ce n'était pas de sa faute. Elle n'avait pas ouvert les lettres du Maraudeur et refusait d'écouter les plaidoiries que ses copains entreprenaient pour lui dans leurs missives. Elle n'en discuta même pas avec Oliver qui lui signifia simplement dans sa lettre qu'il était là si elle désirait en parler.

Franchement, Amy avait la poisse. Pourquoi fallait-elle qu'elle tombe amoureuse de ceux qui ne le méritaient pas ? Ou pourquoi le seul à qui elle plaisait ne voulait pas d'une relation avec elle ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond dans sa façon de procédé, dans sa façon d'être. Ou alors sa mère s'était-elle trompée ? Elle s'efforça de nier cette dernière hypothèse. Après tout, elle n'avait que quinze ans, peut-être ne rencontrerait-elle son véritable amour que quand elle sera majeure, indépendante, beaucoup plus confiante.

Amy s'imaginait souvent qu'en quittant Poudlard, elle deviendrait une autre personne. Une fille jolie, sûre d'elle, talentueuse, intéressante en tout point, avec de l'humour... en somme, unique. Les garçons se tourneraient sur son passage. Les gens se presseraient autour d'elle. On lui demanderait son avis, on lui quémanderait sa présence à telle ou telle soirée. On lui ferait confiance aveuglément. Amy soupira, revenant alors à la réalité.

Autour d'elle, plusieurs familles, couples ou groupes d'amis naviguaient sur le petit chemin de terre. Certains s'arrêtaient pour s'installer dans l'herbe et se reposer. Au loin, des enfants jouaient au football et poussaient de grandes exclamations à chaque vague de jeu. Un son de guitare lui parvenait à sa droite, parfois accompagné de fredonnements mélodieux qui lui donnaient envie d'être devant son piano. Se laissant portée par la musique, elle se détendit et referma les yeux. Comme d'habitude, elle broyait du noir pour rien alors qu'au fond, elle était beaucoup mieux lotie que d'autres. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur Sirius dont la situation s'était grandement arrangée. Les parents de James lui avaient suggéré de financer une petit appartement de simple appareil, pas trop cher, mais suffisamment confortable pour qu'il y vive plusieurs années, au moins jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve une situation financière stable pour s'en offrir un plus grand, selon ses désirs futurs. Sirius avait tout de suite été emballé par l'idée et leur avait accepté et donné l'autorisation de faire toutes les démarches pour lui dans la mesure du possible car, n'étant pas encore majeur, le Maraudeur dépendait encore de son responsable légal, à moins qu'il ne s'émancipe de ses parents. À ce sujet, Amy n'en savait guère plus, et elle ne s'en étonnait pas. Après tout, Sirius lui avait déjà confié nombre de choses personnelles...

A ce sujet, Amy se sentait particulièrement flattée de la confiance que lui accordait Sirius. Chaque fois qu'il lui parlait sincèrement, qu'il lui montrait un nouveau visage de sa personnalité, moins légère et superficielle que le Sirius de tous les jours, elle comprenait à quel point Sirius mettait une barrière entre les autres et lui. Malgré sa popularité, et même s'il adorait être entouré, les personnes qu'il considérait vraiment comme un « ami » recevait un traitement spécial. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être unique, à tel point qu'elle aussi avait changé d'attitude envers lui, imperceptiblement. Bien sûr, il n'y avait pas de connotation particulière à ce changement car elle ne ressentait rien de semblable pour Jake ou Remus, mais c'était également différent de ce qu'elle ressentait pour ses meilleurs amis, Jane et Oliver. Quelque part, par sa façon de la traiter, d'interagir avec elle, sans s'en donner l'air, tout en douceur, au fil de ces dernières années, Sirius s'était lui-même rendu unique.

Amy se rappela encore une fois de ses deux premières années. Ces derniers temps, elle se surprenait souvent à ressasser les mêmes choses à répétition. Il fallait dire qu'à l'exception de quelques devoirs de vacances, elle n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas non plus de trouver le temps trop court. Bien trop court.

— **oOo** —

_Chaudron Baveur, Londres, 27 Août 1977_

Amy revint à la table, un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main que son père attrapa aussitôt pour l'avaler.

— Bordel de... !

La suite de son juron s'étrangla dans sa gorge en feu et il plaqua une main sur sa bouche, les yeux exorbités. Amy s'empressa de lui indiquer les toilettes et il s'y précipita, jetant son verre au hasard sur la table. L'adolescente fit un sourire d'excuse au barman qui rouspétait : « Si vous le cassez, vous le rembourserez ! ». C'était la deuxième fois que son père venait l'accompagner pour sa liste de fournitures scolaires. La première fois, ils s'étaient rendus en train, avaient payé le taxi et s'étaient débrouillés pour trouver la minuscule façade du pub. Son père avait manqué plusieurs fois de s'évanouir en voyant voler tasses et théières, ou même des chiffons essuyer la table tout seuls. À l'époque, Thomas était si allergique à la magie qu'il avait commandé la boisson la plus forte existante et, comme cette fois-ci encore, s'était aussitôt précipité vers les toilettes. Mais ce jour du 27 Août 1977, soit quatre ans plus tard, Thomas avait tenu à expérimenter les mêmes choses qu'Amy, dont le voyage par voie de cheminette. Il n'avait pas supporté et s'était senti mal dès son atterrissage. Les multiples œuvres de magie ajoutées à cela avaient fini par l'achever et il avait gentiment demandé à sa fille de lui commander une boisson pour l'aider à digérer ce trop plein d'émotions. Mal l'en prit, si l'on croyait le teint verdâtre avec lequel il ressortit des toilettes.

— C'est abominable ce mode de voyage !, commenta-t-il d'une voix faible. Terrible, et tu trouves ça vraiment plus pratique que nos avions, nos trains ou nos voitures ? Si c'est pour fini comme je suis...

— On finit par s'y habituer, lui répondit sa fille en lui offrant un sourire réconfortant. Même si ça semble impossible...

Elle non plus ne supportait pas encore très bien ces trajets mais ne vomissait plus du tout. Son père bredouilla quelque chose et ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Amy tapota les briques dans l'ordre qu'on lui avait enseignées la première fois et le mur se rétracta sur lui-même sous le cri cette fois émerveillé de son père. La première fois, ce dernier avait contracté la mâchoire et détourné les yeux, essayant de ne pas voir une autre preuve concrète que la magie existait.

Quand ils avancèrent dans la rue bondée d'enfants excités et de parents pressés, son père se métamorphosa. Il semblait redevenir un enfant, ouvrant grand les yeux émerveillés par toutes les étrangetés qu'il voyait. Il ne cessait de s'exclamer et d'être distrait par un objet magique, par les vitrines, par la magie elle-même, et même par les vêtements que portaient les passants.

— Alors vous vous habillez vraiment comme ça ?, s'exclama-t-il en riant. Ils ont l'air de... sorciers.

— Et c'est ce qu'ils sont !, affirma Amy en riant.

— Mais même les hommes portent des robes !, dit-il avec consternation.

Plusieurs personnes – dont des hommes justement – l'entendirent et le dévisagèrent en passant, certains avec la mâchoire crispée et du mépris dans le regard, d'autres avec simplement de l'amusement et une certaine lassitude. Combien de parents moldus avaient du s'exclamer de la même façon sur leur façon de se vêtir ?

— Et toi... tu t'habilles comme ça aussi ?, demanda Thomas. Et ton ami Sirius également ?

— Ben oui, papa !, répondit Amy. Tu ne te rappelles pas ? Je porte un uniforme, et Sirius et les autres aussi. Tout le monde peut choisir la façon de se vêtir en-dessous tant qu'ils portent la robe de sorcier avec l'insigne de sa maison... Tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dit à propos des Maisons à Poudlard ?

— Oui, oui... Le Lion d'or, c'est ça ?

— Mais non ! Le lion est notre blason, notre symbole. Je suis à Gry-ffon-dor. _Gryffondor _!

— Bon, bon, éluda son père en balayant l'air de sa main d'un air las. Où est-ce qu'on doit se rendre ? De quoi as-tu besoin ?

Amy le guida à travers la foule jusqu'à la banque Gringotts où Amy joua des coudes pour empêcher son père d'offenser un gobelin en l'insultant sans le vouloir. Après cette longue et douloureuse épreuve car Mr McFlyer fut prit d'une curiosité très poussée sur le système de banque de Gringotts, ils se dirigèrent enfin vers leur première boutique : Fleury & Botts. Heureusement qu'il y avait du monde et que son père ne pouvait pas approcher de toutes les étagères ou ils y seraient restés toute l'après-midi. Après avoir vu une flamme surgir d'un livre brûlant à moitié les cheveux de l'adulte qui le tenait, son père avait entrepris de feuilleter tout ce qui lui tombait sur la main, espérant y voir un petit effet. Amy dut le tirer de force hors de la boutique pour qu'il daigne enfin lâcher les livres et s'intéresser à leur prochaine destination.

Le passage à la volière fut bien plus long : son père ne cessait de s'extasier devant le dynamisme des rats qui sautaient des obstacles, courraient dans des roues géantes. Amy le surprit même entreprendre de parler avec un chat. Ce qu'il ignorait cependant c'était que le matou auquel il s'adressait n'avait rien de magique et ne le comprenait pas du tout, faisant beaucoup rire la vendeuse qui le regardait faire.

Leur visite chez l'apothicaire fut la plus rapide, Thomas n'appréciait pas du tout l'ambiance austère mais surtout les ingrédients qu'il vendait. Au début, il refusa même qu'Amy achète des yeux de poissons, quelques tripes de cochon dinde ou un extrait de sang de minotaure. Elle s'efforça de le convaincre en lui assurant que, sans ses ingrédients, elle ne réussirait jamais ses BUSES en potion. Ce fut à ce moment seulement qu'elle se rendit compte n'avoir jamais parlé à son père de ce fameux diplôme... et le regretta amèrement. Après cette révélation, elle eut droit à nombre réflexions sur la façon dont elle avait occupé l'ensemble de ses vacances au lieu de commencer à travailler.

Quand elle s'arrêta à la boutique de prêt-à-porter de Madame Guipure, son père lui demanda de l'attendre à la boutique tandis qu'il irait lui-même faire son propre tour dans une boutique qui l'avait intrigué quelques mètres plus loin. Un peu inquiète, Amy était bien forcée de le laisser aller seul tandis qu'elle s'achèterait le nécessaire vestimentaire qui lui manquait.

Seulement, vingt minutes passèrent et il ne revenait toujours pas... Elle mit le nez dehors sans oser s'éloigner du magasin. Elle ignorait tout de la direction qu'il avait pris et n'avait donc aucun intérêt à aller le chercher à l'aveuglette. Si jamais il revenait entre temps sans l'avoir croisée au préalable, il paniquerait sûrement...

Trente minutes. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait lui prendre autant de temps ?

— Vous avez oublié quelque chose, Miss ?, s'impatienta Madame Guipure en revenant vers elle tandis qu'elle rentrait pour la cinquième fois à l'intérieur.

— Je crois que c'est plutôt moi qu'on a oublié, grommela-t-elle entre ses dents.

À cet instant, la porte s'ouvrit et son père entra, essoufflé. Il tenait dans sa main gauche une cage avec un petit hibou, si petit qu'il pouvait tenir dans la main.

— Désolé !, s'excusa-t-il. Je n'ai pas été trop long, j'espère ?

— Un peu, à vrai dire !, répondit Amy avec énervement. Mais qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? C'est quoi ça ? - Merci, au revoir Madame !, lança-t-elle derrière elle en sortant de la boutique. Et pourquoi tu as acheté cet oiseau ?

— Je me suis dit que ce serait une bonne idée que je n'ai pas à tout le temps passer par le service hibou-graphique de la ville à chaque fois que je veux t'envoyer une lettre, expliqua Mr McFlyer. Du reste, je t'ai créé un compte à Gringotts dans lequel je te ferai chaque mois un petit virement pour, disons, préparer ton avenir. J'y transférerai l'argent déjà épargné, c'est beaucoup plus intéressant financièrement et tu auras besoin de ces fonds pour te prendre en charge après Poudlard... J'ai également demandé à ce qu'une certaine somme te soit envoyée mensuellement à ton école pour te servir d'argent de poche. Ça m'évitera beaucoup d'efforts pour l'échange et je perds moins d'argent en commissions... bref !

— Ouah ! Merci Papa !

— Ne rêve cependant pas trop, l'argent dont tu pourras te servir est limité et strictement contrôlé jusqu'à ce que tu ais atteint ta majorité, précisa son père. Aussi ne crois pas que tu pourras faire des folies ! Je serais au courant, si ce n'est de la façon dont tu utilises ton argent, au moins du niveau de tes dépenses. J'attends de toi que tu commences à prendre des responsabilités et j'espère pouvoir te faire confiance.

— Oui, Papa...

— De plus, continua son père. Si je t'ai fait ça, je compte aussi sur toi pour que tu t'investisses pleinement dans tes études et que tu prennes ton avenir très au sérieux, à commencer par les prochains examens qui arrivent bientôt ! Si les résultats ne me satisfont pas – et je veux à présent que tu me montres tous tes bulletins, oui tu m'as bien entendu mademoiselle ! Si les résultats ne sont pas à la hauteur, je réduirai ton argent de poche ! Est-ce bien clair, jeune fille ?

— Oui, très clair, Papa, répondit Amy en réprimant un soupir.

Génial. L'école n'avait pas encore repris qu'on lui mettait déjà la pression...


	33. Acte 3 scène 3

****Bonjour. Je profite de ne pas être chez moi pour publier cette nouvelle scène. Malheureusement, je ne sais pas quand je pourrai publier la suivante. SFR vient de reporter _une fois de plus_ le rendez-vous technicien, cette fois au 28 Février...

En attendant, j'espère que vous allez apprécier cette reprise de cours et profitez de vos vacances/futurs vacances ! Hélas, moi, je n'en aurais pas avant très, très longtemps... Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Scène 3**

_Compartiment 34, Poudlard Express, 1er Septembre 1977_

Amy cala la cage de Voltige à côté d'elle et rangea sa valise au-dessus d'elle. Elle n'avait encore croisé personne et profité d'un compartiment vide pour s'installer. Il ne restait pas moins de cinq minutes avant que le train ne démarre mais Amy avait bon espoir de voir ses amis surgir. Elle se blottit contre la vitre pour observer la voie remplie de parents et d'enfants s'entrelaçant pour les derniers adieux. Quelques retardataires franchissaient encore le mur et se précipitaient vers les wagons. La porte de son compartiment s'ouvrit et elle se tourna avec le sourire, pensant qu'il s'agissait d'un ami. Malheureusement, la personne qui entra était un garçon qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout.

— Je peux ?, demanda-t-il, pointant du doigt la banquette devant elle.

Amy hésita un instant puis acquiesça, ne pouvant décemment lui refuser une place libre. Le garçon la remercia et tira une grosse male derrière lui. Amy en profita pour le détailler, cherchant à savoir si elle l'avait déjà vu. Il avait des cheveux bouclés et châtains foncés, une taille moyenne et des épaules très carrées. Il n'était pas gros mais ses joues bien en chair lui donnaient un air attendrissant. Ses yeux aux cils très longs attirèrent tout de suite son regard. Amy le trouva même attirant, d'une certaine façon. Certainement pas aussi beau que Sirius ou James, mais il avait son charme.

Captant son regard, il lui sourit et elle détourna les yeux, un peu gênée de l'avoir ainsi détaillé. Le train trembla un peu et se mit en marche. Peu de temps après, deux premières années demandèrent chétivement si elles pouvaient occuper les places restantes, ce que les deux présents acceptèrent gentiment. Ils les aidèrent également à ensorceler leurs affaires pour les soulever plus facilement. Elles s'exclamèrent en cœur d'admiration, impressionnées par ce qui leur paraissait relever d'une véritable prouesse. Cela amusa beaucoup les deux aînés. Une nouvelle fois, Amy croisa le regard envoûtant de son compagnon de voyage.

— Eddy Davies, se présenta-t-il.

— Amy, répondit-elle. Amy McFlyer.

— Tu es à Gryffondor, je me trompe ?, l'interrogea-t-il, un sourire aux lèvres, et devant son air surpris, il rajouta : Désolé, mais il y a eu plusieurs bruits qui ont couru sur toi l'année précédente et je… Ah, et je suis à Serdaigle, en sixième année.

Elle ne sut trop quoi répondre. A quoi exactement faisait-il référence ? Pendant un moment, ils demeurèrent en silence. Eddy se concentra alors sur le paysage et Amy joua avec ses doigts, mal à l'aise.

— Dîtes, les interpela une des deux autres filles de leur compartiment, aux cheveux blonds bouclés à l'anglaise mais au regard effronté. C'est quoi _Gryffondor _?

Les deux aînés s'interrogèrent un instant du regard pour savoir qui allait répondre en premier. Le Serdaigle prit les devants.

— Gryffondor est l'une des quatre maisons dans lesquelles sont répartis tous les élèves de Poudlard. Il y a également Serdaigle, Poufsouffle et Serpentard. Chacune a ses spécificités et son caractère. Par exemple, ma maison est réputée pour l'intelligence et le sérieux de ses élèves… c'est de loin la meilleure maison que vous puissiez avoir !

— Gryffondor n'est pas mal non plus !, protesta Amy. Ma maison est celle du courage et de la loyauté. On y fait de très belles rencontres… Poufsouffle est la maison de la…

— Paresse, ricana Eddy.

— Convivialité, rectifia Amy en secouant la tête, néanmoins avec un sourire amusé.

— Et Serpentard ?, interrogea la blonde.

— Serpentard est la pire de toutes !, prévint le Serdaigle en faisant la grimace. Ce sont des vils, des…

— Mon père dit que Serpentard est la meilleure maison qu'il soit, le coupa d'une voix haut-perchée l'autre première année, une fille aux cheveux roux bien coiffés en une tresse serrée. Il dit que c'est la maison de l'honneur et de la raison. Que seuls les plus ambitieux et les plus intelligents vont car tous sont voués à un brillant avenir… Il dit aussi que c'est seulement là-bas qu'on peut escompter fréquenter des sorciers de haut rang, de sang supérieur à…

Amy resta sans voix devant le discours de l'adolescente. A son âge, elle utilisait des termes que même Amy n'avait pas l'habitude de prononcer. Et ses paroles étaient dites comme un texte appris par cœur. C'était effarant de constater à quel point elle avait été prédisposée à une telle manière de penser.

— Et bien, laisse-moi te dire que ton père est un imbécile !, s'impatienta Eddy qui n'appréciait vraiment pas ce qu'elle disait. Les sorciers issus de famille moldue ou mixte sont aussi brillants, voire plus, que des sorciers de « Sangs Purs » issus de liaisons incestueuses et d'un milieu étroit d'esprit, incapable de s'adapter aux évolutions de la société et qui cache derrière un soi-disant « haut rang » une véritable trouille de voir que des gens différents puissent être meilleurs !

La fille haussa les épaules et détourna la tête, le nez levé de mépris, vexée de sa réponse tranchante. Eddy se tourna vers Amy :

— Tu n'es pas d'accord, Amy ?

— Si, évidemment ! approuva-t-elle. Mais… tous les garçons de famille sorcières » Elle n'osait pas dire de Sang Pur. « ne pensent pas comme ça.

— Rares sont les exceptions, hélas !, soupira-t-il. Il suffit de regarder les Serpentards… Combien ne tiennent pas le même discours que son père ?

Amy se tut, incertaine de pouvoir démentir cela. En effet, la table de Serpentard regorgeait des dernières familles de hautes lignées de sorciers dont la plupart étaient au moins des cousins éloignés. Le visage d'Eddy s'élargit d'un grand sourire, dévoilant une rangée de dents droites.

— Moi-même, je suis ce que _certains _appellent un Sang-de-bourbe, dit-il. Ce qui est, à la base, une horrible insulte pour les enfants de moldus… donc ne l'utilise pas d'accord ? » La blonde acquiesça, un peu inquiète. « Mais ça ne m'a pas empêché d'obtenir tous mes BUSES avec aucune note en-dessous d'Effort Exceptionnel, sauf en Métamorphose où j'ai eu juste un Acceptable… mais l'examen était vraiment très, très dur l'année dernière.

Amy concentra soudain toute son attention sur le Serdaigle, le mot BUSES résonnant à ses oreilles comme une menace effrayante, bien qu'encore lointaine à son esprit. Eddy capta une nouvelle fois son regard et parut comprendre immédiatement ce que cela voulait dire.

— C'est cette année pour toi, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda-t-il.

— Hélas !, gémit-elle. Que des E ? Même en Potions ?

— Oui, même en Potions !, dit-il fièrement. Mais c'était une matière plutôt facile…

Amy déglutit, pâlissant. _« Plutôt facile »_ ? Comment pouvait-on considérer cette matière comme « plutôt facile » ? Même provenant d'un Serdaigle, c'était du surnaturel ! Jane et Lily qui, pourtant, excellaient dans cette discipline, avouaient qu'elle demeurait une des plus délicates enseignées à Poudlard. Au visage blafard de la Gryffondor, Eddy éclata de rire.

— Ne sois donc pas si inquiète, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça n'y paraît !

— Ah oui, vraiment ? demanda Amy d'une voix peu convaincue.

— Mais oui. J'y ai bien survécu !

Ces paroles provenant d'un garçon capable d'affirmer que les Potions étaient une matière facile ne la rassurèrent pas vraiment…

— **oOo** —

_Compartiment 34, Poudlard Express, 1er Septembre 1977_

Eddy était un garçon très sympa, plaisantin à ses heures, visiblement intelligent, et très porté sur les voyages et les cultures étrangères. Ayant également voyagé en République Tchèque, ils échangèrent longtemps sur leurs impressions, sur ce qui les avait le plus touché... La première année aux cheveux bouclés les écoutait parler avec avidité, espérant en découvrir plus sur ce monde de la magie qu'elle ignorait encore. Parfois, elle essayait même d'entrer dans la conversation, leur posant des questions sur des mots qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Elle s'appelait Meredith Cauldwell et venait d'une famille entièrement moldue.

Après deux heures de voyage, la porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit.

— Amy !, s'exclama Jane avec soulagement. Enfin je te trouve !

La Gryffondor entra dans la pièce et s'imposa à côté d'Amy qu'elle enlaça avec un enthousiasme débordant. Eddy prit du recul et observa longuement la nouvelle entrante, captivé. Jane procurait toujours cet effet devant les autres, surtout les garçons. Malgré une blondeur extrême - presque blanc - de sa peau et de ses cheveux, de ses sourcils et de ses cils, elle était une fille très belle. C'était une fille très maligne, débordant d'énergie, qui aimait par-dessus tout les ragots et mettre les gens mal à l'aise. Son regard d'ailleurs était difficilement soutenable.

Oliver entra à son tour dans le compartiment et salua poliment l'ensemble des personnes présentes, s'excusant de s'imposer, ce que Jane n'avait pas pensé à faire. Oliver avait grandi durant les vacances et dépassait à présent ses deux meilleures amies d'une bonne tête et demie. Amy le constata avec surprise.

— Je suis la preuve vivante que la photosynthèse fonctionne tout aussi bien pour les garçons, dit-il d'un air sérieux.

Eddy éclata de rire, ce qui le fit sourire. Oliver était tout le contraire de Jane. Beaucoup plus posé – même un peu trop –, il aimait observer plus qu'agir ou parler, de fait il n'intervenait que lorsqu'il le jugeait nécessaire. Il passait beaucoup plus de temps à lire ou travailler qu'à autre chose. Et son principal loisir, qui occupait toutes ses vacances et la majorité de son temps libre, était le Quidditch. À Poudlard, il jouait au poste de poursuiveur depuis deux ans et avait souvent contribué aux victoires de son équipe. Son succès l'avait rendu populaire mais il se moquait d'être apprécié, tant qu'il avait ses deux amies, Amy et Jane, à ses côtés. D'ailleurs, ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas bien avaient beaucoup de mal à se lier d'amitié avec lui. Oliver était un garçon taciturne qui n'hésitait pas à dire le fond de sa pensée.

— Alors, il faut que tu me racontes tout de tes vacances !, s'exclama Jane. J'ai ouïe dire qu'elles ont été plutôt intéressantes... et je ne parle pas de ton voyage !

Amy n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de discuter sur les Maraudeurs devant Eddy. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs levé un sourcil, se demandant probablement ce qui pourrait vraiment être plus intéressant qu'un voyage dépaysant en République Tchèque. Il avait beau fixer le paysage défilant autour du train, Amy voyait bien qu'il suivait toute la conversation. Et même s'il ne le voulait pas, il entendait tout.

— Et si tu me parlais de tes vacances ?, demanda-t-elle, espérant dévier la conversation. Et de ta rencontre organisée avec Xenophilius Lovegood ?

Aussitôt le regard de Jane s'illumina et bien qu'elle fît de gros efforts pour ne pas se laisser prendre – efforts si intenses qu'ils ne durèrent qu'une demi-seconde – elle joignit ses mains et les plaqua contre son cœur en s'exclamant :

— C'était génial !

S'en suivit un long récit débordant de détails et de cris suraigus excités qui dura au moins trente bonnes minutes. Eddy regardait Jane avec des yeux intrigués, grimaçant quand elle s'écriait, s'étonnant quand elle s'emportait dans son discours. Il était fasciné par le « phénomène Jane » comme l'appelaient ceux de leur âge.

Absorbée par son propre discours, Jane avait oublié sa propre question, aussi Amy fit-elle semblant de l'écouter avec plaisir. Le visage ennuyé d'Oliver montrait qu'il y avait déjà eu droit. Il avait d'ailleurs fermé les yeux et s'était blotti sur son siège, comme prêt à s'endormir. Les deux plus jeunes observaient d'un air ébahi l'étrange personnage évoluer dans son récit en faisant de grands gestes.

Deux heures plus tard, Olivier, Eddy et les deux premières années s'étaient endormis. Jane continuait à accaparer la conversation, ayant finalement compris qu'Amy ne répondrait à aucune question dans l'immédiat. Soudain, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit et laissa entrer Remus Lupin.

— Amy ! Salut.

— ...Salut, répondit celle-ci avec une certaine réticence.

Les épaules rentrées, elle ne semblait clairement pas ravie de le voir. Jane remarqua aussitôt le malaise et se tourna vers son amie.

— Amy, justement, je voulais te parler...

— Non, le coupa-t-elle sèchement, les surprenant tous deux. Pas maintenant.

Remus allait insister mais le regard et le mouvement de la tête dissuasif de Jane le fit se raviser.

— Très bien... lâcha-t-il, un petit sourire déçu. Plus tard, alors...

— Oui, plus tard.

Face à la froide réaction de son amie, le Maraudeur ne put que s'en aller tristement. Jane pressa alors Amy de tout lui raconter mais celle-ci se montra catégorique. Elle n'en parlerait que lorsqu'elles seront seules. D'ailleurs, à ce moment précis, Eddy rouvrit les yeux.

— **oOo** —

_Table des Gryffondors, Grande Salle, Poudlard, 1er Septembre 1977_

Comme chaque année, le premier dîner se précédait de la cérémonie de répartition. Après un chant introductif à la nouvelle année, inventé par le Choixpeau Magique, un chapeau ensorcelé, McGonagall commença à appeler chacun des nouveaux arrivants. Toutes les tables accueillirent en applaudissements généreusement leurs nouvelles recrues. Puis, à la suite d'un ultime discours de bienvenue et de rappel des règles élémentaires par le directeur de l'école, Albus Dumbledore, un puissant sorcier à la barbe et chevelure grise, aux lunettes en demi-lune et à la voix chaleureuse, le festin apparût sur toutes les tables, accueilli par des exclamations soulagées.

Les ventres affamés par un si long voyage, l'ensemble des adolescents se jetèrent sans retenue sur les délicieux mets présentés face à eux. Le premier soir était l'occasion de se retrouver ou même de se découvrir, pour ce qui était des nouveaux arrivants. Amy, Jane et Oliver prirent beaucoup de plaisir ce soir-là, ravis d'être de nouveau ensemble après un long été mouvementé. Durant le repas, Oliver se chargea de leur raconter son été et ses prouesses lors du stage de Quidditch bien qu'il se fut blessé lors de la demi-finale, ce qui l'avait privé de jouer le dernier match du stage.

Malheureusement pour Amy, si ses deux amis avaient toléré de ne pas l'embêter à table, il arriva le moment où elle dut passer aux aveux et rapporter tout ce qui s'était passé durant l'été. Jane mourrait d'impatience après avoir assisté à la scène entre Remus et Amy dans le train. Le trio ne se joignit donc pas aux festivités du premier soir dans leur salle commune, mais se dirigèrent plutôt vers un endroit très particulier, dont ils étaient presque les seuls à en détenir le secret.

— Qui a pensé aux toilettes ?, demanda Oliver en pénétrant dans la Salle sur Demande.

— Désolée !, s'excusa Amy en rougissant et en se précipitant vers une cabine.

Deux minutes plus tard, ils entraient à nouveau dans la Salle sur Demande. Cette dernière, cette fois, avait pris l'apparence d'un salon des plus banals où on pouvait y siroter quelques infusions auprès d'un bon feu de cheminée. Les trois adolescents s'installèrent avec plaisir sur les douillets canapés et fauteuils et se laissèrent un moment aller. Le moment de répit ne dura guère très longtemps, Jane attaqua la première :

— Maintenant, plus d'excuses, je veux tout savoir !

Amy prit une profonde inspiration et lâcha un gros soupir. Elle entreprit alors de narrer minutieusement tout son été : ses vacances en République Tchèque (qui ennuya fortement Jane), la disparition de Sirius, sa rencontre avec celui-ci chez elle (elle garda les détails les plus personnels pour elle), les vacances partagées entre la maison de James et chez elle, les sorties de plus en plus fréquentes avec Margot et, enfin, la fameuse soirée.

— Je ne veux pas lui parler tant qu'il ne s'excusera pas auprès de Jake, conclut-elle sévèrement. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a réagi de façon aussi...

— Bien sûr que si tu le sais parfaitement !, la coupa Jane. Il est jaloux, c'est évident !

Amy marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Mais les rougeurs sur ses joues la trahirent, ce qui fit pouffer Jane.

— Oh allez, tu devais bien te douter qu'il n'a pas encore perdu tout espoir.

— Mais ça fait deux mois !, rouspéta Amy qui ne pouvait concevoir que le Maraudeur ait pu attendre aussi longtemps.

— Et alors ?, répliqua Jane. Tu as bien été entichée vainement de Sirius pendant deux ans !

— Jane marque un point, approuva Oliver, au grand désespoir d'Amy. Même au début de ta relation avec Jake, tu étais encore mal à l'aise en présence de Sirius. Il en va de même pour Remus.

— Pire encore, précisa Jane, parce qu'il sait pertinemment que s'il n'avait pas fait le con – qu'importent ses raisons, on ne les connaît toujours pas ! – vous auriez pu être ensemble.

Amy ne répondit rien, se borna dans le silence. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sentir une pointe de culpabilité. Ces quelques semaines lui avaient permis de beaucoup réfléchir, et suite à la soirée, elle s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait certes aimé Remus, mais que c'était terminé. Son amour – ou béguin, elle ignorait comment le décrire – avait été aussi vif et bref que l'éclair. Les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à s'intéresser à Remus étaient très différentes de celles qui l'avaient fait aimer Sirius ou même Jake. Elle avait été très touchée par ses gentillesses, ses multiples attentions envers elle, surtout quand ça n'allait pas. Mais si cela avait été quelqu'un d'autre, cela n'aurait donc rien changé ? De quoi s'était donc nourri son cœur si ce n'était le fait qu'il avait été présent au moment où elle craignait le plus d'être seule. Elle avait l'impression d'être une horrible personne quand elle en arrivait à se demander si elle ne s'était pas accrochée à lui pour ne pas se relever seule de sa peine d'avoir rompu avec Jake. Au fond d'elle-même, elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas tout à fait le cas, qu'il existait différentes sortes d'amour. L'amour passion, l'amour raison...

— Mais ce n'est pas une raison de réagir ainsi !, se borna-t-elle. Je suis très déçue... et je ne lui pardonnerai que s'il s'excuse envers Jake !

Jane soupira en agitant la tête, consciente qu'Amy n'en démordrait pas. Pour sûr, la petite McFlyer avait fait un sacré chemin depuis son arrivée à Poudlard, et Jane se réjouit à l'idée que son amie s'affirme de plus en plus.

— **oOo** —

_Salle commune, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 1er Septembre 1977_

— Quelle plaie que les cours commencent déjà demain !, se plaignit Peter.

— Voyons, les cours ont toujours commencé le lendemain de notre arrivée, le raisonna Remus.

— Oui mais les autres années, nous n'avions pas les BUSES, grommela le Maraudeur. Ils se contentaient de nous réciter leur programme... Mais cette fois, ils ne vont pas s'arrêter là !

— Ce n'est pas quelques mises en garde qui vont nous effrayer, se moqua Sirius. Tu paniques toujours pour un rien, Peter ! À se demander si tu es vraiment un Gryffondor !

Le visage de Peter devint cramoisi mais il ne répliqua pas. Sirius se désintéressa un moment d'eux pour sonder la foule autour d'eux.

— Vous avez vu Amy ?, demanda-t-il en se retournant une nouvelle fois.

— Pas depuis le dîner, répondit James en secouant la tête.

— Je l'ai vue avec les deux autres dans les escaliers, se rappela Peter. Ils ont quitté la file et ont dévié dans les couloirs... mais je ne me souviens pas où exactement.

— Ils préparent quelque chose ?

— Ce n'est pas leur genre, répondit Remus. Je crois qu'ils y vont seulement quand ils ne veulent pas être dérangés. Et puis, Amy m'évite...

— Encore ?, l'interrogea James.

Le blond acquiesça tristement.

— Pourtant tu t'es excusé plusieurs fois par hibou, fit Peter.

— Par hibou, c'est trop facile, réagit Sirius.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui.

— Qu'est-ce que tu peux savoir là-dessus ?, répliqua Peter. Tu ne t'es jamais excusé de rien, toi ! Pourtant...

— Oui, bon..., le coupa Sirius en se renfrognant, bras croisés. Mais on ne parle pas de moi, là ! On parle d'Amy qui ne se contentera sûrement pas de quelques mots griffonnés. Vous n'avez pas remarqué à quel point elle peut se montrer têtue ?

— Sirius a raison, admit Remus. Je devrais lui parler...

— Bah tiens, tu vas pouvoir le faire, la voilà !

Remus se retourna si vite que son cou craqua douloureusement. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine en voyant le trio s'avancer au milieu de la cohue. Il prit son courage à deux mains et enjamba ses amis pour s'avancer vers elle. Mais aussitôt Amy le vit qu'elle accéléra le pas et détourna la tête d'un air contrarié. Remus s'arrêta aussitôt comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas plus de succès ce soir-là que dans le train. Il retourna à sa place sans rien dire. Les trois autres Maraudeurs s'empressèrent d'essayer de le rassurer mais Remus resta insensible à leur tentative.

Quelques instants après, James, Sirius et Peter étaient plongés dans une discussion sur le Quidditch. Cette année, ils allaient changer de capitaine et chacun débattait sur celui qui serait sélectionné par McGonagall.

— Je serais un excellent capitaine, déclara Sirius en bombant le torse. Tu ne trouves pas ?

— Oui, si on veut d'une équipe électrique, pouffa James. Non, il nous faut quelqu'un de calme et de réfléchi, mais aussi suffisamment apprécié pour maintenir une cohésion au sein de l'équipe.

— C'est exactement toi que tu décris !, s'exclama Sirius. Et on dit que je suis narcissique ?

— Je ne le suis pas autant que toi !, répliqua le poursuiveur. Mais c'est vrai que je suis plus posé et apprécié que toi... Plus sérieusement, je pensais à Oliver.

— Oliver ?, répétèrent Peter et Sirius, incrédules.

— Tu parles d'un gars populaire, railla le batteur.

— Tu te trompes, dit James en secouant la tête. Oliver est plus réservé mais au fond c'est un chic type.

Sirius fit une moue dubitative, le souvenir encore bien présent du poing que ce dernier lui avait flanqué sans jamais s'excuser ni éprouver le moindre regret. Mais s'il ne l'admettrait pas, il appréciait aussi, à sa façon et dans une certaine mesure, le garçon. Après tout, ce dernier partageait avec lui une valeur très précieuse à ses yeux : l'amitié. Il surprotégeait Amy de la même façon que Sirius protégerait chacun de ses amis en cas de besoin.

— Et sa popularité augmente, remarqua Peter en pointant des filles qui miraient Oliver, installé aux côtés de ses amies à l'opposé des quatre garçons.

— Il s'est très bien intégré à l'équipe, malgré des débuts difficiles, continua James. C'est un excellent poursuiveur qui ne se laisse pas facilement distraire, contrairement à nous. En plus, il en connaît bien plus que nous sur le Quidditch, il s'entraîne chaque été dans des stages intensifs, et il a même été coaché par Ludo Verpey du club de...

— Frelons de Wimbourne, oui je sais !, le coupa Sirius. D'accord, techniquement, il est meilleur que nous...

— Et il garde la tête froide en toute circonstance, insista James.

— ...Mais ça ne fait pas de lui un bon capitaine !, s'entêta le batteur.

— Sirius a raison, approuva Peter. Tu serais un bien meilleur meneur que lui... ou que Sirius !

— Hé !, protesta ce dernier.

— Merci Peter, dit James en souriant.

James s'imagina alors à la tête de l'équipe de Gryffondor, menant sa maison à la victoire, la première depuis une décennie. Un sourire béat se glissa sur ses lèvres et il se laissa aller à ses rêveries devant les ricanements moqueurs de ses amis.

— **oOo** —

_Grande Salle, Poudlard, 2 Septembre 1977_

Si l'ensemble de l'école connaissait déjà la réputation des Maraudeurs, les premières années eurent le plaisir de découvrir leur identité. Ce n'était encore que le premier jour après leur arrivée, mais le célèbre groupe de farceurs avait déjà frappé. Ils profitaient tous tranquillement d'un petit-déjeuner quand un brouhaha étrange sembla approcher. Un instant plus tard, un coqs à taille humaine surgit dans la Grande Salle et fonça droit sur la table des Gryffondors en caquetant de rage. Il portait une robe de sorciers aux couleurs de Serpentard, vertes et argentées. Tout le monde reconnut sans difficulté Severus Snape, l'ennemi juré des Maraudeurs.

La directrice de Gryffondor bondit aussitôt en bas de l'estrade où se tenait la table des professeurs et accourut à l'endroit où les cinq adolescents se faisaient face. Les quatre adolescents narguaient ostensiblement le pauvre malheureux transformé en volatile de basse-cour.

— Écartez-vous !, ordonna-t-elle sèchement aux élèves qui lui barraient le chemin. Allez, laissez-moi passer ! _Separo !_

Aussitôt, une barrière invisible écarta chacun des cinq individus qui se disputaient. Les quatre Maraudeurs regardèrent avec défi et moquerie le pauvre Severus qui continuait à caqueter rageusement.

— Bon sang, mais que s'est-il passé ici ?, intervint Slughorn qui venait d'arriver.

— Professeur Slughorn, vous tombez bien, affirma McGonagall. Pourriez-vous prendre avec vous Mr Snape ici présent et l'aider à retrouver sa forme humaine ?

— Mr Snape ?, répéta le grassouillet enseignant de Potions en regardant d'un air surpris son élève. Oh, bien sûr. Évidemment, veuillez donc me suivre, Mr Snape, je vais m'occuper de vous.

Il plaça une main hésitante sur le dos agité du Serpentard et le tira hors de la Grande Salle. McGonagall, de son côté, hurla contre les quatre garçons qui, face à la colère vive de leur directrice, avaient perdu tout leur zèle. Ils écopèrent de leur première retenue – qui durerait trois soirs – mais ne firent perdre aucun point à leur maison, n'ayant pas encore commencé les cours.

— Mr Lupin, n'oubliez pas que vous portez à présent l'insigne de préfet !, conclut la directrice. Cela sous-entend que nous attendons de vous que vous raisonniez vos camarades, et pas que vous les encouragiez ! À présent, finissez de manger et que je n'entende plus parler de vous les jours à venir !

Remus attendit que la directrice s'en aille pour grommeler :

— Mais je n'ai rien demandé, moi !

Ce ne fut hélas pas tout car à peine sorti de la Grande Salle, Lily Evans les attrapa au tournant. Si la colère de la sévère directrice était effrayante, celle de la nouvelle préfète n'en était pas moins inquiétante. Elle leur hurla dessus comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant et les quatre garçons, pourtant plein de fougue habituellement, étaient tout penaud. James osa finalement répondre. Bien mal l'en prit car la colère de Lily redoubla et s'exprima d'une façon peu habituelle pour la fille douce et calme qu'elle était. La main levée au-dessus d'elle s'abattit soudainement sur la joue du Maraudeur qui, choqué, tituba plusieurs secondes avant de se reprendre.

— Arrête de t'en prendre à lui ou tu auras définitivement affaire à moi !, le menaça une fois de plus Lily avant de s'en aller en claquant les talons.

— Ça va James ?, s'inquiéta Sirius. Elle ne t'a pas raté !

— Quelle fille, quand même...

Sirius grimaça devant l'air éperdu de son ami et le secoua fortement, accompagné de Peter.

— Eh ho ! N'oublie pas de qui il est question !

— Hm ? Oui, oui. Sacré peste, elle ne perd rien pour attendre !

James retrouva un semblant de ce qu'il pensait être de la virilité et se mit en route, suivi par Sirius et Peter. Remus leur emboîta le pas un sourire amusé par ce qu'il venait de remarquer. L'année s'annonçait particulièrement intéressante !

— **oOo** —

Toute la journée, les professeurs rabâchèrent le même discours. La cinquième année correspondait aux BUSES, le Brevet Universel de Sorcellerie Élémentaire, des examens très importants dont leur avenir dépendait. C'était durant cette année que les élèves allaient formuler leurs premiers souhaits d'avenir. Les BUSES faisaient partie des éléments de leur dossier scolaire sur lesquels les universités ou certaines formations spécialisées se focalisaient pour leur sélection, aussi les professeurs essayaient au mieux de faire rentrer dans la tête de leurs élèves l'importance capitale de ces examens. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement d'obtenir la moyenne, mais d'avoir les meilleures notes pour enfin pouvoir postuler au métier de leur choix.

Malheureusement, chaque année des étudiants ne prenaient pas leurs mises en garde au sérieux et n'obtenaient pas les notes suffisantes pour continuer dans certaines matières, se bloquant l'accès à de nombreuses universités qui, pourtant, leur faisaient rêver. Alors tous les ans, ils s'efforçaient de concevoir tout un programme de révisions mieux étoffé que précédemment. Hélas, ça ne suffisait pas toujours.

Après le premier jour de cours, personne ne fit trop attention aux menaces répétées de leurs professeurs, la fin d'année leur paraissant encore bien lointaine. Néanmoins, vendredi soir, si les opinions au sujet des BUSES n'avaient pas changé, les Cinquièmes Années comprirent qu'il ne fallait pas prendre à la légère les menaces des professeurs. Il y avait tant de devoirs à faire que leur premier weekend se constitua en majeur partie de révisions.

Les Cinquième Années regrettèrent bien vite l'insouciance des années précédentes et les premières soirées à se la couler douce.

— **oOo** —

_Bureau de Minerva McGonagall, Poudlard, 6 Septembre 1977_

Amy entra quand la voix de la directrice l'invita. Minerva McGonagall leva le nez de quelques parchemins et lui proposa de s'asseoir, un sourire sur le visage. Amy obtempéra, curieuse du sujet de son invocation au bureau de sa directrice. Elle n'appréhendait pas, cette fois, bien consciente qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de craindre quoi que ce soit.

— Vous devez vous douter de la raison de votre présence dans mon bureau, affirma McGonagall.

Amy opina. En effet, elle avait déjà sa petite idée et était déjà enthousiaste de la voir se confirmer.

— Je vais donc aller droit au but, déclara la directrice. Vous êtes en Cinquième Année, ce qui, on vous l'a assez rabâché, induit que vous aurez beaucoup à faire pour préparer au mieux vos BUSES...

_Oh oui_, songea Amy. On le lui avait suffisamment répété aux cours des journées précédentes ! Et le courrier de son père également ne cessait de lui rabattre les oreilles avec ça. Il était retourné à Londres s'acheter quelques livres explicatifs sur le monde de la Magie et savait à présent le vrai enjeu des BUSES. Profitant d'avoir son propre hibou, il lui avait déjà envoyé deux lettres pour la sommer de prendre ses études au sérieux, de considérer son temps de révision plus encore que son temps de loisirs, et de le tenir au courant régulièrement de ses résultats au cours des mois à venir.

— Aussi cette année, j'ai minutieusement organisé votre emploi du temps pour que les séances d'entraînement à la Métamorphose vous laissent assez de temps pour réviser. Vous n'aurez donc pas autant d'heures que l'année précédente...

Amy sembla déçue. Elle avait attendu la reprise de ces séances avec beaucoup d'impatience.

— Néanmoins, vous serez entraînée par la crème des crèmes, le net plus ultra, l'homme de ma vie, j'ai nommé... Dearborn Caradoc !, s'exclama le professeur d'un air étrangement enjoué.

Elle lui offrit en prime un sourire hautement satisfait. Amy regarda son professeur avec de gros yeux. Ce n'était pas son genre de parler de façon aussi décontractée et extensive. D'ailleurs, son visage en soi avait quelque chose de changer, de subtilement bizarre.

— Euh, professeur ?

— Oui, ma chérie, répondit la directrice en un sourire effrayant.

— Vous vous sentez bien ?, osa-t-elle demander en frissonnant.

Venait-elle de l'appeler « chérie » ?

— Mais oui, _trésor_, très bien !, roucoula McGonagall en balançant sa tête de droite et de gauche. Pourquoi une telle question ?

Comme Amy n'osait pas répondre, elle insista : « Vous pouvez être honnête ! N'ayez pas peur : je ne me fâcherai pas.

— Votre façon de parler... et votre tête aussi. Elle me semble... bizarre. Vous n'êtes pas le professeur McGonagall, n'est-ce pas ?

Un sourire satisfait se glissa sur les lèvres du professeur de Métamorphose qui, soudainement, commença à fondre. Amy poussa un cri de surprise mais la directrice leva une main en signe d'apaisement. Sous les yeux exorbités d'Amy, la directrice changea de tête. Celle-ci grossit, devint plus carré, ses traits se redessinèrent sur un visage rieur, des yeux bleus-gris étincelants de malice, un visage d'homme. Ses cheveux raccourcirent et foncèrent. Sa robe changea également pour une tenue plus masculine.

— Félicitations, jeune fille, vous m'avez démasqué !, la félicita-t-il en applaudissant bruyamment. Vous avez l'œil, une qualité qui serait très appréciée dans l'Ordre de...

— Dearborn, je vous serai grée de ne pas tenter de recruter mon élève !

La directrice entra dans la pièce, faisant sursauter Amy. Elle regarda les deux adultes se saluer cordialement avec perplexité.

— Miss McFlyer, laissez-moi vous présenter un de mes anciens camarades et précieux amis, Mr Dearborn Caradoc, déclara McGonagall en s'installant sur son siège que l'homme libéra aussitôt dans un geste galant. Comme vous, Mr Caradoc est un excellent métamorphomage, le meilleur que je connaisse, capable de se transformer en n'importe qui...

— Très pratique quand il s'agit d'infiltrer l'ennemi, commenta fièrement ce dernier en glissant à Amy un clin d'œil complice.

— Vous êtes espion ?, demanda Amy, admirative.

— Pas tout à fait, éluda-t-il. Je travaille pour un service dont je ne vous dirai rien. Tel est mon métier !

Amy fronça les sourcils sans comprendre.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit McGonagall. Comme Mr Caradoc a commencé à vous l'expliquer, cette année, vous suivrez des cours certes moins nombreux mais beaucoup plus intensifs sous sa direction. Il est, je le crois, le plus à même pour vous aider à surmonter les blocages magiques dressés par votre mère.

— Oui, confirma Caradoc en se massant le menton. J'ai déjà eu affaire à ce genre de problèmes, et je crois savoir comment le régler. Bien sûr, dans mon cas, c'était différent, mais je pense que nous pourrions essayer la même méthode. Qui sait ? Elle fonctionnera peut-être sur vous également ! Bien entendu, si cela vous convient...

— Cela me convient !, accepta Amy avec excitation. Si je peux être comme vous... je veux dire, me transformer comme vous l'avez fait...

— Oh, fit-il en riant. Ceci est bien loin d'être de votre niveau, _trésor_, » Le professeur McGonagall tiqua sur ce dernier mot mais choisit de ne rien dire. Pour le moment. « mais cela ne fait rien. Je vais vous apprendre des tours qui vont déjà bien au-delà de toutes vos espérances !

Amy sourit, enthousiaste à l'idée d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. La Métamorphose était de loin la matière qu'elle préférait. Ce qu'elle éprouvait en transformant des choses, en se transformant soi-même, n'avait pas son pareil. Elle se sentait différente des autres, mieux encore, elle se sentait _capable_. Elle récupéra son nouvel emploi du temps adapté aux séances de cours intensifs, discuta encore avec Mr Caradoc dont elle n'apprit jamais son métier et fut renvoyée à son dortoir. Là-bas, elle raconta tout à ses amis.

— Caradoc, dis-tu ?, fit Oliver d'un air pensif. Non, ça ne me dit absolument rien. Mais si son métier est tellement secret, on peut deviner qu'il n'ait jamais été sous le front des couvertures.

— En tout cas, il est sacrément impressionnant, si tu l'avais vu !, s'exclama Amy, réjouie. Avec lui, c'est sûr, je serais capable de me transformer en n'importe quoi !

— D'accord, admit Oliver. Mais reste réaliste, il te faudra encore du temps avant d'atteindre son niveau.

— Rabat-joie, glissa Jane dans un éternuement feint.

— Amy...

Les trois adolescents levèrent la tête pour apercevoir Remus leur sourire brièvement, sans doute appréhensif. Oliver et Jane le saluèrent gentiment et se tournèrent vers Amy qui, comme ils s'en doutaient, se braqua aussitôt.

— Pas maintenant, dit-elle néanmoins en détournant le regard.

— C'est ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me répéter depuis dimanche, protesta Remus.

— Pas maintenant, j'ai dit, répéta-t-elle, bornée.

— Non.

La voix forte et déterminée de Remus la surprit et elle leva les yeux vers lui.

— J'en ai assez que tu me fasses attendre, s'énerva-t-il. Bon sang, mais ça ne te prendra que cinq minutes ! De toute façon, je n'accepte aucun refus alors soit tu viens avec moi, soit je te traîne de force devant tout le monde. Et crois-moi, entre toi et moi, il n'y a pas photo de qui sera le plus fort !

Amy grimaça. Elle n'avait aucune chance si Remus faisait comme il le disait, et comme il en avait tout l'air, elle décida d'obtempérer. Avec aussi peu de volonté que possible, elle se leva et le suivit hors de la salle commune. Une fois à l'extérieur, et éloignés de l'indiscrète Grosse Dame, Amy s'arrêta, forçant Remus à en faire de même.

— Quoi ?, lui dit-elle avec aussi peu de bonne foi que possible.

— Tu vas continuer longtemps à me faire la tête ?, lui demanda Remus d'un air contrarié. Écoute, je t'ai envoyé des lettres pour m'excuser pour mon comportement. Et je te le répète en face, je suis désolé de m'être laissé emporter. Ce n'était pas tout à fait moi. J'avais l'esprit embrumé par le punch... pour ma défense, Sirius avait doublé la dose d'alcool et je n'ai pas l'habitude d'en boire... En plus, ce n'était pas une très bonne période pour moi... Hum, je sais que tout ça n'excuse pas ma réaction, mais cela l'explique en partie.

— En partie, répéta Amy qui, même si elle avait compris ce que cela signifiait, ne pouvait s'empêcher de le demander.

Remus la regarda en face et Amy chancela, lisant dans ses yeux la réponse qu'elle craignait d'entendre. Bien sûr, quelle idiote, Jane avait raison. Remus l'aimait encore. Elle détourna le regard, prouvant qu'elle l'avait compris.

— Tu ne peux pas me reprocher d'avoir été jaloux, explicita Remus, ce qui la rendit mal. Je sais, j'ai bien compris que tu ne ressentais pas la même chose. Mais tu ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir encore des sentiments pour moi et quand je t'ai vu batifoler avec Jake...

— Je ne batifolais pas, le coupa-t-elle en rougissant, bien consciente que ça devait en avoir tout l'air.

— Ce n'est pas ce que, moi, j'ai vu, répliqua-t-il. J'ai perdu le contrôle, d'accord ? Je suis désolé que...

— Celui à qui tu dois vraiment des excuses, c'est à Jake, l'interrompit-elle en le regardant en face. Tu l'as frappé pour quelque chose dont il n'est pas coupable, lui gâchant toute sa soirée, et mettant un malaise entre nous ! Jake est mon ami mais à cause de toi, il ne veut plus me parler. Non pas parce que je suis responsable à ses yeux mais parce qu'il craint de s'interposer entre nous alors que je n'ai...

Elle s'interrompit et dévia légèrement son regard, consciente qu'elle le blesserait en continuant. Sa poitrine lui fit mal car la culpabilité, une fois de plus, remontait à la surface.

— Que tu n'as pas envie d'être avec moi, conclut Remus tristement. C'est de ma faute, si je n'avais pas été si...

— Tu n'as voulu que mon bien, récita-t-elle en se souvenant de ses propres paroles. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu voulais dire mais je te crois. Et puis, mes sentiments n'étaient pas non plus très clairs. Si nous étions sortis ensemble, je t'aurais peut-être fait beaucoup de mal, moi aussi.

Pendant un instant, ils ne dirent plus rien.

— Si je m'excuse auprès de Jake, dit-il, est-ce que je peux espérer que tu me pardonnes et que nous restions amis ?

Remus osa un petit sourire auquel elle eut du mal à répondre. Elle accepta néanmoins de lui donner sa chance, mais c'était plus un « oui » d'espoir qu'un « oui » certain. Après ce qui s'était passé entre eux, avec les sentiments qu'éprouvait encore Remus, pouvait-elle être vraiment naturelle à ses côtés ? Elle ne voulait pas perdre son amitié mais craignait terriblement de faire preuve de cruauté en imposant son indifférence coupable à son amour. Après cela, ils retournèrent dans la salle commune et Amy partit se coucher. Jane la suivit et elles en parlèrent toute la nuit.

— **oOo** —

_Dortoir des garçons, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 9 Septembre 1977_

— Mais qui est le _taré_ qui hurle ainsi !, protesta James, réveillé en sursaut par des cris.

— Devine, grommela Remus de mauvaise humeur.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?, marmonna Peter, émergeant à peine.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer un Sirius surexcité qui sauta sur le lit de James, lequel eut tout juste le temps de replier ses jambes avant d'être écrasé par l'imposant jeune homme.

— Héééé !.

— C'est toi qu'ils ont choisi !, hurla Sirius de joie. Toi, le nouveau capitaine !

— Le... _quoi ?_, s'étrangla James, trop surpris pour réaliser.

— Le capitaine ! De l'équipe de Quidditch !

— Trop bien !, glapit Peter en applaudissant. C'est vraiment super !

— Moi... Capitaine... ?

James répétait les mêmes mots avec un air béat qui fit marrer ses copains. Sirius lui flanqua une accolade qui manqua de le faire tomber du lit mais eut au moins le mérite de le faire réagir.

— Par Merlin !, s'écria-t-il. Je suis le nouveau capitaine !

— C'est ce que je te répète depuis une heure !

James poussa un tel cri que cette fois tous les garçons de Gryffondor furent réveillés et plusieurs débarquèrent pour rouspéter contre les abrutis qui faisaient un boucan à cinq heures du matin. Personne ne fut surpris de découvrir les responsables. Néanmoins, James se fit aisément pardonner quand il annonça sa nomination en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Pendant dix minutes, il reçut félicitations et accolades. Certains néanmoins se contentèrent de secouer la tête avec exaspération et de retourner dans leur chambre grappiller quelques instants de sommeil.

Remus aperçut alors Jake qui repartait en grommelant et sans même réfléchir sauta hors de son lit pour aller à sa rencontre.

— Jake !, l'interpella-t-il.

Le Gryffondor s'arrêta mais ne sembla pas du tout ravi de le voir l'aborder. Remus éclaircit sa gorge.

— Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion encore de m'excuser de t'avoir frappé... le soir de la fête. Je suis allé trop loin et je le regrette.

Il eut du mal à être tout à fait sincère – il n'avait aucune envie de s'excuser auprès de Jake – mais il fit beaucoup d'efforts pour le paraître. Jake ne tomba pas dans le panneau car il haussa les épaules et se détourna de lui, posant une main sur la poignée de sa porte.

— Tu ne vas rien dire ?, l'interrogea le Maraudeur en s'efforçant de rester calme.

— Pour dire quoi ?, répliqua Jake. On sait tous les deux que tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis et que tu es ici seulement parce qu'Amy refusera de te parler tant que je ne lui confirmerai pas que tu t'es proprement excusé.

Il avait parfaitement compris ses intentions. Un peu embarrassé d'avoir été si transparent, Remus dut recourir à toute son énergie pour demander calmement :

— Et tu le lui diras ?

Jake émit un grognement méprisant et sans répondre lui claqua la porte au nez. Les épaules du Maraudeur s'affaissèrent de frustration et de colère. Il n'espérait quand même pas qu'il s'excuse en grandes pompes ? Il rêvait !

Mais dans tout ça, il n'était pas très avancé, lui...

— **oOo** —

_Table de Gryffondor, Grande Salle, Poudlard, 9 Septembre 1977_

James ne cessait d'être interpellé de droite à gauche. On le félicitait, mais surtout on lui demandait quand auront lieues les prochaines sélections car Thierry parti, un poste s'était libéré. Et pas n'importe lequel : celui de l'attrapeur. Tout le monde convoitait ce rôle, s'imaginant amener la victoire aux lions, oubliant que les autres joueurs étaient tout aussi capitaux dans le succès d'une équipe.

Le Maraudeur fut si sollicité qu'il eut à peine le temps d'avaler quoi que ce soit qu'il fut déjà l'heure d'aller en cours. En plus, tout le monde voulait tellement gagner ses faveurs qu'ils avaient entrepris de lui offrir leurs services pour une multitude de choses, comme beurrer sa tartine, le servir en céréale... Seulement, ils étaient si nombreux à faire cela que James n'eut même pas le loisir de goûter à aucun des mets préparés. Quand il se leva de table, affamé et dépité par ce non-petit-déjeuner, il voulut récupérer sa besace mais un trop enthousiaste prétendant au poste d'attrapeur lui arracha des mains et le sac, tiré de toutes parts, ne résista pas et se déchira, renversant son contenu sur le sol.

— Hé !, protesta James avec colère.

— Désolé, s'excusa le garçon, tout penaud. Je voulais juste...

— N'avance pas !, cria le Maraudeur mais trop tard, le pied du maladroit écrasa quelques pages de son devoir de métamorphose. Retire ton pied ! _Ton pied !_

— Désolé !, répéta-t-il en reculant.

— Pas comme... Raaaah !

James souleva quelques parchemins déchirés, les yeux exorbités. Il y avait passé une partie de la nuit ! Bon, d'accord, c'était parce qu'il avait joué dans le parc tout le week-end mais quand même !

— Déso—

— Merde, c'était pour ce matin !, s'énerva James. Oui, _désolé_, d'accord, j'ai compris que tu l'étais !

James termina de ramasser ses affaires et sortit d'un pas vif hors de la salle, toujours suivi par des Gryffondors croyant pouvoir l'amadouer. Sirius et les autres lui emboîtèrent le pas, observant ce qui allait se passer avec curiosité. Peter demanda s'ils ne devaient pas intervenir mais Sirius refusa, décrétant que c'était bien plus marrant comme ça.

Cela dura bien plus longtemps qu'ils ne le pensaient. Le cours de Métamorphose fut la première épreuve car ayant la moitié de son devoir déchiré, James récolta un sermon _et_ un devoir supplémentaire pour le mercredi suivant. En cours de potions, d'autres incongrus tentèrent de lui « faciliter » la tâche mais ne réussirent qu'à lui gâcher sa préparation et lui récolter un second devoir supplémentaire. À midi, alors qu'on l'assaillait de nouveau, James perdit patience.

— ASSEZ !, hurla-t-il, arrêtant net tout élan de ses fervents serviteurs. Écoutez, je vous remercie de... vos attentions, mais laissez tomber ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous obtiendrez le poste. Au contraire, le prochain que je prends à vouloir m'aider, à tirer ma chaise, à me découper mes racines, à me servir de soupe de potirons – et je déteste la soupe de potiron ! – il pourra être sûr de ne _jamais_, et je dis bien jamais !, faire un pas sur la pelouse, même pour passer les sélections !

La petite foule poussa des râlements déçus et s'écartèrent aussitôt. James poussa un profond soupir et voulut s'asseoir mais, distrait, il se posa à moitié dans le vide et glissa à terre, tapant son pied contre la table. Ses amis explosèrent de rire devant son air hébété, lui qui venait de se montrer si sûr de lui.

— Arrêtez de rire et venez m'aider !, grommela James, bougon.

— Désolé cap'tain mais je compte bien retourner sur le terrain de Quidditch !, répliqua Sirius, ce qui entraîna de nouveaux rires.

James le fusilla du regard et retourna sur sa chaise en maugréant. Pendant minutes, il refusa de parler, touillant sa soupe de potiron en boudant. Les trois autres continuèrent à le taquiner pour le faire réagir mais finirent par abandonner quand ils se reçurent pour toute réponse une volée de soupe en pleine figure.

— D'ailleurs, j'ai oublié de te le demander ce matin mais comment ça se fait que tu te sois levé si tôt ce matin, Sirius ?, demanda Remus offrant un répit apprécié à James.

Sirius curieusement ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il émit un petit toussotement suspect et plongea à son tour dans son plat.

— Sirius ?, insista Remus en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ce matin ?

Pour le coup, James et Peter le regardèrent fixement, également intrigués par l'étrange comportement de leur ami. En soupirant, ce dernier céda :

— Bon d'accord ! Je suis sorti pour aller marquer la Salle Sur Demande sur la c... vous-savez-quoi ! Et vous savez quoi ? Je n'y suis pas arrivé.

— Comment ça tu n'y es pas arrivé ?, demanda James très sérieusement avant de se rependre, contrarié : Comment ça _tu es sorti _?

— C'est pas cool de partir sans les copains !, bougonna Peter.

— Oui, oui, désolé, je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je suis allé prendre l'air...

Quiconque ne connaissant pas Sirius n'aurait rien remarqué, mais ses amis virent aisément derrière son petit sourire quelque chose de plus profond, plus sombre, qu'ils n'osèrent pas faire émerger. Ils n'avaient pas à insister, Sirius savait déjà qu'il pouvait compter sur eux pour trouver des oreilles attentives et un soutien infaillible.

— La... Oui ! D'accord, _Vous-savez-quoi_, rectifia Remus sous l'insistant regard de James qui tenait à maintenir le secret. _Quoi qu'il en soit_, c'est un projet commun que l'on fait tous ensemble ou qu'on ne fait pas !

— Il fallait bien que je m'occupe !, protesta Sirius.

— Et bien, trouve autre chose, rétorqua-il fermement.

Sirius prit un air frustré.

— Et tu as fait ça jusqu'à cinq heures du matin ?, reprit James.

— Attends, l'interrompit Peter, tu as dit que tu ne pouvais inscrire la Salle Sur Demande sur on-sait-quoi ?

— C'était trop bizarre !, affirma Sirius en se redressant. J'ai essayé de le marquer comme on le fait d'habitude, ça n'a pas marché. J'ai même tenté avec une simple plume mais dès que j'écrivais quelque chose, ça s'effaçait et le couloir restait vide de toute salle... Rien à faire !

— Curieux..., fit Remus, pensif. Il faudra qu'on retourne voir ça et qu'on réessaye ce soir !

— Mais puisque je vous dis...

— Remus a raison, on doit le voir de nos propres yeux, le coupa James. Hé, ne te plains pas ! Tu n'avais qu'à trouver autre chose pour...

— …M'occuper, oui, j'ai compris !

— De plus, continua le poursuiveur, rappelle-toi que nous avions également autre chose à discuter de _très_ important... Ne me regarde pas comme ça, Remus !, lui dit-il d'un ton défensif. Tu sais très bien que nous ne changerons pas d'avis sur ce point.

— Oui, confirma Peter, déterminé. On va le faire. Tu ne peux pas nous faire flancher !

Et ceci dit, il cligna des yeux nerveusement, signe qu'il n'était pas si confiant, bien qu'il fît de gros efforts pour ne pas le montrer. Remus réprima un soupir et secoua la tête avec inquiétude. Hélas, s'il pouvait espérer convaincre Peter, ni Sirius ni James ne changeraient d'avis à présent qu'ils étaient persuadés de la nécessité de leur projet. À vrai dire, Remus n'avait pas été très bon orateur quand il avait s'agit de leur en dissuader la première fois lui-même ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer au fond de lui qu'ils réussissent. Toutes ces nuits de souffrance et de solitude seraient sans doute plus faciles à supporter s'il se savait moins seul. Mais le risque valait-il vraiment le coup d'être pris ? Ses amis avaient été catégoriques, et ça l'avait profondément touché.

— Bon, dit-il, vaincu. Mais n'oubliez pas ce que vous m'avez promis...

— Oui, oui, répondit rapidement Sirius. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter !

Si seulement il pouvait en être aussi sûr !

— **oOo** —

_Salle Sur Demande, Poudlard, 9 Septembre 1977_

— Mais ! Ce n'est pas le décor qu'on voulait !, s'exclama Sirius en entrant dans ce qui, curieusement, ressemblait fort aux tribunes d'un stade de Quidditch.

James poussa un cri d'admiration en entrant à son tour, bientôt suivi par Peter et Remus. En face d'eux, quelques marches descendantes où s'alignaient des sièges rouges, contournées par des barrières métalliques placées pour assurer la sécurité des spectateurs et les empêcher de tomber dans le vide vertigineux du stade de New Jersey aux USA, réputé pour ses hauts gradins et son stade titanesque. D'ailleurs, à la place des murs, on pouvait voir l'ensemble du fameux terrain, des tribunes contournant un immense espace vert très loin en-dessous d'eux. De part et d'autre de la longueur, trois gigantesques piliers pointant des anneaux de taille cette fois conventionnelle. Des larges spots illuminaient un ciel perpétuellement rouge, effet secondaire des nombreux sorts protégeant le stade de tout indésirable.

— Nom d'un farfadet !, lâcha Peter en plaquant une main sur sa bouche.

Absorbés par la contemplation du décor, ils n'aperçurent pas immédiatement la silhouette qui s'était, elle, tournée vers eux depuis leur arrivée.

— Hé ! On n'est pas seuls, on dirait !, affirma James qui venait enfin de le remarquer. Oliver !

— Pas besoin de crier, remarqua ce dernier, moins enthousiaste de les voir que James de le trouver là. Nous ne sommes pas vraiment dans un stade...

— Où on est ?, demanda d'ailleurs Peter. Je n'avais jamais vu un stade de Quidditch comme celui-ci !

— Il est titanesque !, renchérit Sirius, impressionné.

— C'est parce qu'il ne s'agit pas de Quidditch, expliqua Oliver. Mais d'une variante américaine : le _Quidditch américain_. Pas très original, je sais, mais ça s'explique du fait qu'il dérive directement du Quidditch et que quelques règles sont similaires. Vous n'en avez jamais entendu parler ?

Remus et Peter répondirent par la négative, mais James et Sirius hochèrent la tête.

— J'ai seulement lu quelques trucs à ce sujet, dit James. Le fait par exemple que ça se joue à onze et pas seulement à sept.

Oliver acquiesça.

— Ils ont intérêt vu la distance à parcourir..., commenta Remus en descendant quelques marches pour mieux observer.

— Il y a aussi d'autres balles, se rappela James. Je crois qu'il n'y a pas de vif d'or dans cette version.

— Pas de vif d'or ?, s'étonna Peter. Mais quand est-ce qu'ils savent que le match est terminé ?

— Le temps est limité, lui répondit Oliver. C'est ce qui rend la chose plus intéressante...

— Ah oui, tu trouves ?, fit Sirius, peu convaincu. Un match sans vif d'or, c'est un peu répétitif...

— Tu as déjà vu un match de Quidditch américain ?, l'interrogea Oliver.

— Non.

— Alors tu ne peux pas comprendre.

Sirius allait répliquer mais James lui coupa la parole :

— Et toi, tu voudrais y jouer ?

Oliver prit du temps avant de répondre.

— Je voudrais devenir professionnel. Je me prépare chaque été pour ça, enfin... Je ne fais pour l'instant que du Quidditch, très peu connaissent le Quidditch américain et encore moins le jouent vraiment. Nous n'avons même pas d'équipe nationale !, se plaignit-il avec honte.

Remus s'était un peu désintéressé de la conversation, peu passionné de sport, mais ne put de s'empêcher de remarquer la différence d'attitude d'Oliver quand il parlait de Quidditch. Tout de suite, le garçon généralement taciturne et distant s'animait et devenait tout de suite plus abordable.

— Mais comment t'as connu ce sport ?, continua James dont le sujet, au contraire du loup-garou, le fascinait.

— James, le reprit néanmoins Remus. Si c'est pour parler de Quidditch, je préférerais retourner à notre salle commune...

— Ah, oui, fit ce dernier, déçu. C'est vrai... Et puis, on te dérange peut-être ?

— Un peu, oui, admit Oliver.

— Et, euh... tu veux sans doute qu'on s'en aille ?, demanda timidement Peter.

Oliver poussa un profond soupir et haussa les épaules.

— Non, c'est bon, dit-il. Je vais retourner dans la salle commune, j'ai promis à Amy de l'aider à faire son devoir de Potions.

Tout comme James, elle avait raté sa préparation et avait écopé d'un exercice supplémentaire, mais pour des raisons bien différentes de celui-ci. Depuis sa première année, Amy avait montré une totale incompatibilité avec cette science et nécessitait bien souvent l'aide de ses amis. Oliver ramassa ses livres et enjamba sans difficulté les premiers bancs, étant suffisamment grand pour n'avoir même pas besoin de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds. Remus eut un petit sursaut en entendant le prénom d'Amy et il se demanda si Jake lui avait dit qu'il s'était excusé. Il n'osa cependant pas questionner Oliver, incertain que ce dernier n'accepte de lui répondre.

Quand Oliver referma la porte derrière lui, Sirius se laissa tomber sur un siège.

— N'empêche, il faut être sacrément accroché pour être fan de Quidditch américain. Pas de Vif d'Or !

— Oliver a peut-être raison, si on voyait un match, on aimerait peut-être, suggéra James.

— Mmmouais, fit Sirius, peu convaincu.

— Bon, et si on s'intéressait plutôt à ce qui nous amène ici ?, intervint Remus qui ne se voyait pas assister à un débat sur le Quidditch et, qui plus est, un dérivé de ce sport.

— Peter, si tu arrêtais de baver stupidement sur le décor et que tu nous passais la carte ?, l'appela Sirius.

Ce dernier réprima un soupir de frustration – parfois, Sirius avait le don de l'agacer. Était-il tellement obligé de le traiter comme s'il était la cinquième roue de la charrette à qui on ne confiait que des tâches sans difficulté, de crainte qu'il ne fasse tout foirer ? Ou bien comme s'il était beaucoup trop stupide pour oser prétendre être leur égal ? Il camoufla cependant son émotion derrière un sursaut surpris et un rire bête, il les rejoignit, sortant de la poche de sa veste un long morceau de parchemin replié soigneusement, ce qui devrait très bientôt constituer l'œuvre finale de quatre années d'explorations intensives et fatigantes.

James attrapa la carte en le remerciant et la déplia. Il apposa dessus sa baguette magique et prononça la formule secrète qu'ils avaient décidé pendant les vacances d'instaurer afin d'empêcher quelques curieux d'y accéder si toutefois ils venaient à perdre la carte. En l'absence de la bonne formulation, la feuille ne devait refléter que des insultes. Du reste, on pourrait simplement croire à une page blanche sans grand intérêt.

— Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises, dit-il.

Ils étaient très fiers de leur trouvaille, parfaite pour les représenter. Après tout, la carte devait principalement les aider à accomplir leurs méfaits contre Serpentard. Fini les fois où ils se faisaient attraper ! Une fois la carte terminée, plus rien ne pourra les arrêter. Aussitôt eut-il prononcé ces paroles, le parchemin s'assombrit, retrouvant les plans que les Maraudeurs avaient déjà commencé à dessiner. Ils y avaient déjà tracé l'ensemble du château mais il leur restait encore à noter l'essentiel des salles et, surtout, des passages secrets menant à l'extérieur du château. Ils en avaient déjà trouvé quatre mais se doutaient qu'il en existait d'autres.

— Bon, voyons voir ce que tu nous racontes !, affirma James.

— Ça ne fonctionnera pas, prévint une fois encore Sirius en baillant d'ennui.

— On va voir !

Il appliqua sa baguette sur la carte et, prononçant la formule, commença à tracer ce qu'il jugeait être la taille de la Salle Sur Demande. Une fois cela fait, il y inscrivit son nom et retira la baguette. Les quatre têtes étaient penchées sur le parchemin, attendant de voir ce qui allait se passer.

— Ah ha !, fit James d'un ton victorieux. Elle est toujours là !

— Et si tu y jetais un nouveau coup d'œil ?, répliqua Sirius en tapotant du doigt la carte.

James baissa les yeux et constata avec surprise que l'emplacement qu'il avait noté n'y était plus. Peter lâcha un cri de surprise. Remus s'approcha de plus près, les sourcils froncés.

— Tu as peut-être dessiné de mauvaises proportions, suggéra-t-il. Ça avait fait la même chose pour la salle commune, rappelle-toi.

La salle commune avait la première pièce que les Maraudeurs avaient voulu inscrire, mais ne l'ayant pas mesurée correctement la salle s'était aussitôt effacée de la carte. James y réfléchit mais ne sembla pas convaincu.

— Là, quand même, ça a mis plus de temps à disparaître, répliqua-t-il.

— Et puis, comment mesurer une pièce qui change de formes au gré de nos besoins ?, interrogea Peter.

— Très bonne question, commenta Remus, perplexe. Je n'en ai aucune idée !

Pendant plusieurs minutes, les Maraudeurs restèrent silencieux, plongés dans leurs pensées. Sauf Sirius qui jugeait le problème sans solution et s'était confortablement installé contre son siège, bras croisé derrière sa tête, ses jambes relevées sur le banc en face de lui. James le frappa à l'épaule.

— Surtout ne nous aide pas !, lui reprocha-t-il.

— A quoi bon ? Je vous l'avais bien dit que j'avais déjà essayé en vain de résoudre ce souci. Mais la carte ne veut pas l'intégrer. Ou alors c'est la Salle qui n'accepte pas d'être cartographiée.

— Tu parles comme si elle avait une conscience propre !, s'étonna Peter.

— Et pourquoi pas ?, répliqua Sirius. Des objets magiques ont parfois leurs propres exigences, pourquoi une salle ensorcelée ne pourrait-elle pas être capricieuse ?

— Mmouais, fit James, peu convaincu. Peut-être.

— Ou peut-être que celui qui l'a créé ne voulait pas qu'on puisse la cartographier ?, suggéra Remus.

— C'est beaucoup plus probable !, acquiesça James.

Sirius haussa les épaules, un peu frustré qu'on ne l'eut pas cru.

— Bon !, reprit James. Puisqu'on ne peut rien faire pour ça... _Méfait accompli _!

La carte s'effaça aussitôt pour ne laisser plus qu'un parchemin vierge que James replia.

— Et si on parlait de l'essentiel ?, proposa James une fois la carte rangée. Quelqu'un a pensé à prendre les livres ?, demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Sirius se redressa et se tourna vers eux, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

— Parce que je suis génial, j'ai pensé qu'il serait plutôt intéressant de les miniaturiser pour les transporter, déclara-t-il fièrement en sortant trois mini-livres de sa poche qu'il tendit à ses amis. Comme ça, personne ne peut jamais nous surprendre avec !

Remus était toujours impressionné par la débrouillardise de ses amis et contempla le petit bouquin de Métamorphose avec curiosité.

— _Volumi maxima !_

Les trois livres furent pris de spasme alors qu'ils grandissaient à chaque tremblement.

— J'ai déjà noté toutes les pages qui nous intéressent !, affirma Sirius en désignant sur le livre que tenait Peter des petits bouts de parchemin qui dépassaient de-ci et là.

— Dommage que tu ne t'intéresses pas à tes devoirs lors de tes insomnies, remarqua Remus avec humour. Tu serais sans doute le meilleur élève de Poudlard.

— Oui, acquiesça Sirius, si je ne l'étais pas déjà, tu veux dire !

Remus leva très haut les yeux en secouant la tête. Quelle modestie ! Mais ce n'était hélas pas le cas. Remus le surpassait dans plusieurs domaines principalement parce qu'il travaillait beaucoup plus que lui. Aucun doute qu'avec un peu d'efforts, Sirius atteindrait son niveau. Mais il y avait aussi d'autres excellents élèves dont Lily Evans ou encore Severus Snape, même si, pour ce dernier, Remus avait du mal à l'admettre.

— Ah ! Voilà qui est intéressant, affirma James en tapotant son livre du doigt. _Comment se transformer en cinquante leçons_.

— Cinquante !, s'étrangla Peter.

— Et oui, Peter, tu ne t'attendais quand même pas à appliquer une formule toute bête !, se moqua Sirius. Ce que l'on va faire demande beaucoup de courage et de persévérance...

— Beaucoup d'entraînements, rajouta James.

— Et beaucoup de risques, grommela Remus en fronçant les sourcils devant les paragraphes qu'il lisait. Vous pourrez finir à l'hôpital si ça tourne mal !

— _Si_ ça tourne mal, répéta Sirius en insistant sur l'hypothèse. Mais ça ne tournera pas mal. On fera très attention...

— Comme si cela suffisait !, s'énerva Remus. Ils parlent de conséquences à long terme, vous pourriez très bien être paralysé à vie, ou pire, ne plus pouvoir retourner à votre état normal !

— Remus, le coupa James d'un ton grave. On est parfaitement conscients des risques que l'on prend...

— J'en doute... Et puis, je ne...

— Si tu nous sers le refrain comme quoi tu ne mériterais pas que l'on fasse ça, je te promets que plus jamais tu ne pourras prononcer la moindre parole !, menaça Sirius.

Remus se tut mais son visage montrait clairement ce qu'il en pensait.

— Si vous faites ça pour moi, pour me soutenir, reprit-il néanmoins, c'est inutile ! Je vous préfère en vie et en bonne santé plutôt que sur un lit d'hôpital incapable de me faire rire ou de m'encourager quand j'en ai besoin !

— On comprend tes craintes, Remus, intervint James. Mais tu ne nous retrouveras pas à Ste Mangouste. Nous sommes les meilleurs élèves de cette école. _Si_, nous le sommes, et tu le sais très bien. Je bats Lily dans toutes les matières quand je le veux !

— Et puis, on ne le fait pas que pour toi, affirma Peter. On le fait aussi pour nous.

— Peter a absolument raison !, appuya Sirius. Quitte à ne jamais dormir les nuits de pleine lune parce qu'on s'inquiète trop pour toi, je préfère encore en profiter pour m'amuser.

C'était typiquement Sirius de cacher derrière un ton badin des sentiments profonds et sincères. Remus ne put s'empêcher d'en être touché et il sourit malgré lui, vaincu à défaut de trouver de meilleurs arguments. De toute façon, qu'il le veuille ou non, ses amis étaient décidés et il préférait encore être présent pour veiller sur eux plutôt que de les laisser seuls face à ce qui les attendait.

— Bon, admit-il à contrecœur. On commence quand ?

— Mais tout de suite, mon ami, affirma Sirius avec excitation. Préparez-vous car nous allons bientôt être les premiers élèves de Poudlard à avoir jamais accompli un sort aussi complexe.

— Ce n'est pas non plus comme si nous allions nous en vanter !, remarqua James, néanmoins amusé.

— On s'en fout !, répliqua le batteur. Nous allons devenir des _animagi _!


	34. Acte 3 scène 4

****Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

Ca y est ! J'ai récupéré internet. Le technicien s'est fait désiré mais il est finalement venu. Ouf ! Voici donc la scène 4 de l'acte 3, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira... Merci à tous et à toutes pour être encore au rendez-vous. Bonne lecture !

**Scène 4**

_Table de Gryffondor, Grande Salle, Poudlard, 17 Septembre 1977_

Comme chaque matin, des centaines de hiboux envahirent le ciel nuageux de la Grande Salle pour descendre distribuer leur courrier à leurs propriétaires. Amy reconnut très vite Voltige qui vint se percher sur son épaule mordillant affectueusement ses cheveux et posant une aile protectrice sur sa tête.

— Ce n'est plus de l'amour, c'est de l'adoration !, constata Jane amusée en attrapant le Chicaneur et payant le grand duc qui le lui avait apporté.

— Je crois qu'elle est un peu jalouse que mon père utilise à présent son propre hibou, dit Amy en caressant affectueusement la patte de sa chouette. Alors elle va dès qu'elle peut s'imposer sur son bureau pour qu'il lui adresse son courrier. Le problème, c'est qu'en faisant ça, il m'envoie encore plus de lettres...

— Et bien ?, fit Oliver, un sourcil levé. Je croyais que tu voulais justement qu'il s'intéresse plus à ce que tu fais et au monde de la Magie ?

— A ce que j'aime, oui ! Mais aux BUSES... pas tellement. Il n'arrête pas de m'envoyer des recommandations qu'il lit dans les journaux et livres qu'il achète...

— Tu devrais lui conseiller le Chicaneur, suggéra Jane. C'est très instructif !

Amy n'osa pas répondre, n'étant pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée. L'hebdomadaire préféré de Jane comportait de très nombreux articles sur des créatures inconnues et des faits et légendes longtemps décriés, que la plupart des sorciers ne prenaient pas au sérieux. Amy offrit une friandise à Voltige qui s'envola non sans caresser une fois de plus la joue de sa maîtresse.

À ce moment, elle fut intriguée par le raclement d'une chaise surgissant à sa gauche. Tournant la tête, elle put voir Sirius qui, blanc comme un linge, s'éloignait à grands pas, tenant une lettre rouge dans ses doigts. Amy reconnut la couleur d'une beuglante et se demanda si elle avait été envoyée par sa famille. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de beaucoup se parler depuis la rentrée scolaire, surtout parce qu'Amy ne tenait pas à passer trop de temps en compagnie de Remus, à qui elle reprochait toujours de ne pas s'être excusé proprement devant Jake. Néanmoins, il lui arrivait quelques fois de s'interroger sur Sirius. Au début de l'été, il s'était un peu confié à elle, mais seulement pour lui en dire le moins possible. Elle savait donc qu'il détestait sa famille et avait voulu fuir pour échapper aux désirs de sa mère de trouver grâce auprès du Seigneur Noir. Elle n'imaginait pas à quel point cela devait être dur pour lui mais le Maraudeur semblait toujours de bonne humeur.

Elle le suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de la Grande Salle, très vite rejoint par ses meilleurs amis. Plusieurs personnes avaient remarqué leur départ précipité mais peu devaient se douter de la gravité de la situation. Amy eut envie de le suivre à son tour mais se ravisa très vite. Elle doutait que le Gryffondor eut tellement envie de s'étendre de sujets personnels avec elle. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas si proches...

Jane et Oliver avaient également suivi la scène du regard mais se gardèrent bien de commenter, sentant que leur amie n'apprécierait pas qu'ils le fassent. Ils choisirent judicieusement de retourner à leur sujet initial.

— Et qu'est-ce que ton père te dit, cette fois ?, demanda Oliver.

Amy, distraite, n'avait pas écouté et le regarda sans comprendre. Il lui fallut répéter sa question pour qu'elle puisse y répondre.

— Oh, comme d'habitude, il veut que je lui détaille ce que je fais... comme s'il allait y comprendre quelque chose !

— Je vois le genre !, commenta Sophie qui était assise à côté d'eux et avait tout écouté. Moi aussi ma mère me demandait tout le temps ça à ma cinquième année, puis comme je lui répondais plus, elle a arrêté tout simplement.

— Si je fais ça, mon père va me harceler encore plus !, répliqua Amy en secouant la tête. Heureusement encore qu'il ne connaît pas l'existence de beuglante. Je suis presque sûre qu'il s'amuserait à m'en envoyer une pour espérer me faire peur !

— Tu exagères, lui dit Oliver.

Plus tard, ils quittèrent la Grande Salle pour rejoindre leur première salle de classe. Il s'agissait du cours d'Histoire de la Magie, sans doute l'enseignement le plus soporifique qu'ils avaient à étudier. Le professeur était un vieux fantôme ennuyeux qui parlait avec un ton monocorde et désintéressé. On disait que l'enseignant était mort sur son propre bureau sans même s'en rendre compte. La plupart des élèves s'endormaient dans son cours. Oliver tenait bon mais Amy finissait toujours par se laisser distraire. C'était d'ailleurs en balayant la pièce du regard à la recherche de quelque chose d'intéressant à faire pour s'occuper qu'elle remarqua l'absence d'un des Maraudeurs. Sirius, en effet, ne se trouvait pas en classe, et Amy se demanda si c'était en rapport avec son courrier. Qu'avait-il donc reçu qui le pousse à rater une heure de cours ? Les trois autres garçons semblaient concentrés sur leur feuille mais Amy se doutait que ce n'était pas pour prendre des notes. D'ailleurs, elle aperçut très vite James se retourner pour tendre son parchemin à Remus assis derrière lui. Quelque chose d'important avait du se passer car les trois Maraudeurs affichaient des airs graves.

Ce ne fut que deux heures après qu'elle retrouva Sirius. Ses amis étaient tous en cours d'options et elle venait de terminer son heure de Divination quand elle croisa le Maraudeur. Elle descendait en direction de la bibliothèque où elle comptait avancer sur ses devoirs quand elle entendit qu'on se disputait. Elle aperçut très vite la chevelure noire et soyeuse de Sirius qui faisait face à un garçon de la même taille que lui et qui avait des airs étrangement familiers. Il portait des habits aux couleurs de Serpentard et menaçait du doigt la poitrine de Sirius. Amy hésita sur ce qu'elle devait faire : continuer sa route et intervenir ? continuer sa route et les ignorer ? s'arrêter et attendre qu'ils se séparent ? faire demi-tour comme si elle n'avait rien vu ?

Soudain, avant même qu'elle ne décide quoi faire, elle vit le Serpentard brandir un poing et l'abattre sur Sirius qui l'encaissa sans broncher. Amy poussa un petit cri de surprise qu'elle étouffa derrière ses deux mains. Alors que le Serpentard se précipitait une nouvelle fois sur le Maraudeur qui, lui, se relevait à peine, elle se précipita sur lui et de ses deux mains le repoussa de toutes ses forces.

— Arrête !, hurla-t-elle.

— Pousse-toi !, cria le serpent en essayant de l'écarter mais Amy tint bon.

— Non !, dit-elle fermement, l'adrénaline lui donnant un courage qu'elle ne se connaissait pas. Laisse-le tranquille ! Ou...

— Ou ?, demanda-t-il, soudain narquois.

Il la dépassait d'une tête et demie et avait sans aucun doute le triple de sa force. Mais Amy, malgré quelques tremblements, ne se laissa pas démonter et, plus vite qu'elle ne s'en aurait cru capable, elle réussit à brandir sa baguette et à l'imposer sous le nez frémissant du garçon. Ce dernier sursauta, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'elle fut si rapide.

— Ou je te transforme en cochon dinde !, le menaça-t-elle d'une voix qu'elle ne put empêcher de trembler.

Le Serpentard devait l'avoir reconnue et savoir qu'elle en était très capable car il battit retraite.

— Tu me dégouttes, lança-t-il à Sirius avant de faire volte face et de s'éloigner à grand pas.

Amy attendit qu'il tourne plus loin et disparaisse avant de laisser retomber son bras, haletante. Elle n'en revenait pas : elle avait tenu tête à un Serpentard ! Son adrénaline redescendit en flèche et elle se sentit soudain très abattue, se rendant compte qu'il aurait très bien pu la maîtriser sans problème. Mais d'où lui était venu autant de fougue ?

Elle se rappela alors de la raison de son intervention et voulut se retourner pour vérifier que Sirius allait bien mais fut coupée dans son élan quand deux bras se glissèrent autour de ses épaules et la serrèrent. Pétrifiée de surprise, elle n'osa pas bouger, la bouche ouverte qui s'apprêtait à lui demander si tout allait bien mais dont la voix s'étrangla dans sa gorge sur le coup de la stupeur. Elle sentit les cheveux de Sirius chatouiller son cou quand il laissa tomber sa tête sur son épaule.

Son visage vira au rouge et elle ne sut quoi faire, ses mains levées dans le vide, hésitantes, son cœur battant à tout rompre et son estomac contracté par l'émotion qui la gagnait. Qu'est-ce qui était en train de se passer ?

Elle fit de gros efforts pour reprendre ses esprits un exercice qui lui paraissait impossible alors que Sirius, _le_ Sirius qui lui avait fait tant tourner la tête, la tenait dans ses bras. Néanmoins, elle y parvint, surtout quand elle se rendit compte qu'il tremblait. Peut-être était-ce dû à leur proximité mais Amy put ressentir le désespoir emprisonner son ami. Doucement, elle posa ses mains sur celles de Sirius, lequel frémit à son contact.

Elle comprit alors que l'impulsion qui l'avait poussé à s'agripper à elle était en fait une sorte d'appel à l'aide.

Doucement, le Gryffondor sembla se reprendre et il relâcha son emprise, reculant comme surpris de son propre geste. Amy put enfin se retourner et constater le même désarroi sur le visage de Sirius. Ce dernier détourna la tête, troublé de se montrer si vulnérable devant quelqu'un. Il chercha quelque chose à dire pour fuir ce moment pénible. Il redoutait également qu'elle lui demande s'il allait bien. Il ne pourrait pas mentir – ce serait idiot, elle savait parfaitement ce qu'il en était – mais il n'admettrait pas la vérité non plus, pas devant elle.

— Viens, dit-elle soudain.

Il la regarda avec surprise, constata qu'elle lui faisait signe de le suivre.

— Je vais te montrer quelque chose, viens !

Il hésita un instant mais finit par lui emboîter le pas. Elle ne l'avait pas forcé, s'était juste contentée d'avancer, lui laissant le choix. C'était peut-être pour cette raison qu'il la suivit, parce qu'à tout moment, il pouvait partir. Il ne le fit pas et pendant plusieurs minutes il l'accompagna à travers les couloirs et les escaliers de Poudlard. Il reconnut leur chemin, c'était celui qui menait à la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle ne s'arrêta pas devant la salle de classe, pourtant dernier palier de la tour. Elle sortit sa baguette et tapota six fois contre le mur en face de la porte. Les dalles frémirent en silence et se rétractèrent de la même façon que dans la cour du Chaudron Baveur, à Londres, et laissèrent apparaître un chemin. Amy s'y engouffra et disparut au tournant. Sa curiosité piquée, Sirius en fit de même et découvrit une ultime porte qu'Amy ouvrit d'un simple « Aholomora » et sortit à l'air libre. Une brise fraîche s'engouffra à l'intérieur et Sirius apprécia aussitôt le changement d'air. Bientôt, il émergea sur le toit de la tour la plus haute du château et constata avec une surprise non dissimulée à quel point la vue était imprenable sur tout le domaine de Poudlard.

— Oh, sacré nom de nom !, lâcha-t-il en se précipitant sur un rebord pour se pencher avec prudence et évaluer la hauteur vertigineuse à laquelle ils se trouvaient. C'est... Ouaahh ! Amy, c'est...

Mais quand il se retourna, Amy avait disparu.

— **oOo** —

_Couloir, Poudlard, 17 Septembre 1977_

Sirius n'avait pas très bien compris pourquoi exactement Amy avait filé à l'anglaise après l'avoir emmené dans cet endroit prodigieux. Il avait suffi que Sirius respire l'air frais et contemple le paysage magnifique pour qu'il se sente revigoré. Il y était resté pendant une heure puis était redescendu pour rejoindre ses amis pour le déjeuner. Les trois Maraudeurs avaient guetté son retour sans oser émettre le moindre commentaire, ne voulant pas le presser. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de ne plus poser de question, attendant patiemment qu'il fasse le premier pas. Ils ne voulaient pas être trop indiscrets et pendant longtemps Sirius avait apprécié leur discrétion. Contrairement à ce qu'il montrait de lui, il était quelqu'un de très réservé et ne s'étendait pas sur sa vie privée. Il parlait beaucoup mais en vérité, très peu de choses personnelles lui échappaient. Bien sûr, à ses amis, il leur confiait ses secrets, mais pas au point de leur avouer ses états d'âme.

— Ce que ça peut faire du bien de roupiller !, s'exclama-t-il en s'étirant. Mais que ça donne faim !

Puis il se laissa tomber sur la chaise vide à côté de Peter et attrapa une cuisse de poulet qu'il dévora avec appétit. Les autres se détendirent, sans doute avaient-ils appréhendé qu'il n'aborde le sujet. Sirius ne leur en voulut pas, ce n'était évident de se confronter à la douleur d'un autre, surtout qu'ils ne pouvaient absolument rien faire pour l'aider.

— Si c'était pour roupiller, tu aurais pu venir en classe, osa dire James, parce que Binns a été encore plus assommant que d'habitude !

— Il a même réussi à endormir Remus, rajouta Peter.

Le Maraudeur avait toujours déclamé fermement qu'il ne cèderait pas au sommeil pendant un cours, aussi ennuyant fût-il.

— Quelle victoire, hein, commenta ce dernier, un demi-sourire sur le visage.

Il n'en était pas très fier.

— Ah, si Binns a même défait les vaillantes défenses de Remus, alors j'ai décidément raté beaucoup de choses !, affirma Sirius d'un ton léger. Mais non, je préfère roupiller dans un endroit calme et absolument pas poussiéreux. On a toujours une sorte de toux en sortant de la salle d'Histoire de Magie, vous n'avez pas remarqué ?

Le repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur, au soulagement de Sirius. Il ne put cependant s'empêcher de regarder de droite et de gauche, à la recherche d'Amy. Elle l'avait vraiment impressionné. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle prenne sa défense, surtout face son frère qui était quand même imposant. Elle n'avait pas hésité, pas failli. Elle était restée entre eux, le protégeant de tout son être. Et à succès, puisque son frère avait battu retraite sans même demander son reste. Il se demandait ce qui l'avait poussé à s'interposer entre eux, elle qui était si timide d'habitude ! Plus encore, il était certain que l'endroit où elle l'avait emmené était en fait son précieux jardin secret. Pourquoi lui avait-elle montré ce lieu qu'elle gardait jalousement secret, même pour ses meilleurs amis ?

Il la trouva attablée avec Jane et Oliver qu'elle ne quittait presque jamais. S'il y avait bien des amis pouvant prétendre être aussi soudé que ne l'étaient les Maraudeurs, c'était bien ces trois-là. Il suffisait d'un regard pour s'apercevoir qu'ils vivaient dans un autre univers, un endroit unique et rien qu'à eux, dans lequel personne d'autre ne peut pénétrer. Ils donnaient l'impression d'être seuls, comme si tous ceux qui l'entouraient n'existaient pas, comme s'ils ne voyaient personne, n'avaient besoin de personne pour être heureux. Et ils donnaient une forte impression de bonheur. Juste parce qu'ils étaient tous les trois.

Sirius se demanda si les gens voyaient la même chose en les regardant, eux, les Maraudeurs. Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres en formulant l'espoir que ce soit le cas.

— **oOo** —

_Salle de Sortilèges et enchantements, Poudlard, 17 Septembre 1977_

— Puisque nous sommes la moitié du premier mois passé, nous allons en rester là pour les révisions mais cela ne signifie pas pour autant que vous devez arrêter de travailler, affirma le petit professeur de Sortilège. Les BUSES, je le répète encore, va non seulement porter sur le programme de cette année mais également sur celui des années précédentes, aussi veuillez à ne rien laisser de côté. Le hasard ne vous portera pas chance, croyez-moi. Maintenant, si vous le voulez bien, je vous demanderai d'ouvrir votre manuel à la page cinquante deux et découvrons le premier ensemble de sortilèges qu'il me semble bon que vous connaissiez... Capital pour les BUSES, ils font partie des questions qui retombent chaque année, il s'agit tout simplement de...

Depuis qu'ils avaient entamé le nouveau programme, Amy avait du entendre le même discours au moins une fois par matière et, même si elle savait qu'ils le disaient surtout pour les inciter à rester très attentifs, elle les prenait toujours au sérieux, notant la moindre de leur parole, même la plus insignifiante. Jane essayait bien de la dissuader, argumentant qu'elle perdait du temps et de l'énergie en d'inutiles efforts, et Oliver avait même avoué qu'elle devait apprendre à mieux synthétiser mais si elle ne notait pas absolument tout, Amy était certaine de ne pas s'y retrouver. Alors, elle avait passé une partie de sa matinée à fouiller dans les grimoires de la bibliothèque pour trouver une formule pour ensorceler sa plume afin que celle-ci note à sa place tout ce que les professeurs disaient.

Discrètement, elle pointa sa baguette sur sa plume et prononça la formule, essayant de recopier le mouvement requis comme il était indiqué dans le manuel. Le sort sembla d'abord fonctionner à merveille. La plume s'anima et se mit frénétiquement à noter les paroles du professeur. Mais très vite, Amy s'aperçut d'un problème : non seulement la plume recopiait les explications du professeur Flitwick mais aussi tout ce qui se disait dans la salle, même des murmures qu'elle n'entendait pas. Elle fouilla dans sa tête pour essayer de se rappeler si elle avait lu quelque chose à ce sujet mais n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir très longtemps car sa voisine – Jane – lâcha un cri étonné :

— Hé ! Ta plume est en train d'écrire sur le bureau !

— Oh non !, gémit Amy bien plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

Le professeur l'entendit et arrêta de parler, très vite suivi par ses élèves, et la plume s'immobilisa. Amy s'empressa de l'arracher du bureau qu'elle commençait à noircir de ragots.

— Un problème Miss McFlyer ?, demanda Flitwick un sourcil levé.

Amy fit tout son possible pour empêcher sa plume de continuer à écrire et sentit douloureusement le bout se poser sur sa cuisse et commencer à dessiner des lettres alors qu'elle s'efforça de répondre poliment :

— Aucun, professeur.

Elle voulut sourire mais ses lèvres se tordirent dans une moue bizarre, la plume lui procurant des chatouillis irrésistibles. Au plus grand dam d'Amy, l'enseignant reprit son cours et sa jambe fut de nouveau assaillie par la pointe de l'objet ensorcelé.

— Arrête de t'agiter, je n'arrive pas à viser !, lui souffla Jane en essayant de pointer sa baguette sur la plume.

Plusieurs élèves se tournèrent vers elles, intrigués par le tapage qu'elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de faire.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous prend les filles !, leur demanda Oliver à voix basse, placé derrière elles.

— _Finite Incantatem._

Amy sentit avec soulagement l'immobilisation de la plume qu'elle reposa rapidement sur la table. Néanmoins, elle constata avec horreur que son sauveur n'était d'autre que son professeur, lequel n'était pas très ravi de voir son cours dérangé de la sorte et lui somma de revenir à la fin des cours pour nettoyer les dégâts faits sur sa table.

— De plus, vous apprendrez à faire comme vos camarades et prendre vos propres notes !, termina Flitwick en retournant sur son estrade improvisée qui aurait fait hurler d'horreur Mme Pince de voir des livres ainsi piétinés.

Amy s'affaissa sur sa chaise, désespérée d'écoper d'une retenue le soir de la reprise de ses entraînements sportifs imposés par McGonagall et dirigée par l'intransigeante professeur Bibine. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas hâte de se remettre à courir, si en plus elle devait finir encore plus tard ! Celui qui avait un jour osé prétendre qu'on finissait par aimer la course en s'entraînant quotidiennement était un gros menteur. Pendant tout le semestre où Amy dut faire du jogging régulièrement, jamais elle n'éprouva le moindre plaisir à courir, même une fois habituée et malgré les résultats sur son tour de taille !

Bon, elle devait bien l'admettre, même si elle n'aimait pas ça, elle était plutôt contente et même fière de se sentir moins à l'étroit dans ses vêtements, même s'il ne s'agissait pas d'une perte considérable. Elle se sentait un peu mieux de savoir que son ventre pouvait évoluer autrement qu'en grossissant. Et puis, cela lui permettait aussi d'endurer des transformations toujours plus importantes. Et ça, ce n'était pas rien !

Elle songea avec plaisir que son premier cours intensif avec Mr Caradoc aurait lieu le surlendemain soir. Elle avait hâte de découvrir ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui enseigner, quels exercices il lui donnerait, les résultats qu'il attendait... la façon dont il comptait la guérir. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux sur ce point que l'an dernier. Pouvant à présent métamorphoser des parties de son corps, elle avait moins l'impression d'être déréglée, anormale. Et puis, peut-être que très bientôt elle allait pouvoir se métamorphoser entièrement, comme l'avait fait son nouveau tuteur ou comme le faisait McGonagall quand elle devenait une chatte.

Amy s'efforça de prendre notes tout ce qu'elle pouvait mais ses pensées ne cessaient de voguer de-ci et là. Ses yeux croisèrent un instant ceux de Sirius et elle détourna le regard, sans trop savoir d'où lui était venu ce réflexe. Elle n'osa pas le regarder à nouveau et se concentra (ou plutôt fit sembler de se concentrer) sur sa feuille noircie de plusieurs phrases d'explications. Puis le cours passa à la partie pratique, au grand soulagement de tous, et Amy s'efforça d'appliquer le sort. Elle y parvint tant bien que mal mais comparé à Lily, Remus, Peter, Sirius et Oliver, elle était encore loin du compte. Les cinq gryffondors y étaient parvenus dès le premier essai, rapportant chacun cinq points pour la maison. Les points étant comptabilisés en vue de remporter la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, un tournoi que les lionceaux n'avaient pas gagné depuis plusieurs années, probablement depuis l'arrivée des Maraudeurs, ces derniers faisant perdre plus de points qu'ils n'en remportaient.

Inévitablement, les pensées d'Amy dérivèrent sur les événements de la matinée, comment aurait-elle pu ne pas y revenir ? Elle était toujours étonnée de sa propre audace. Ou stupidité. Elle n'aurait pas été aussi téméraire si elle avait pris la peine de réfléchir. Pour autant, elle n'aurait jamais pu tourner le dos et l'abandonner alors qu'il en avait besoin. C'était Sirius, un ami qu'elle appréciait de plus en plus. Au fond, elle avait fait la seule chose qu'elle devait faire, même si ça pouvait paraître idiot.

Et elle avait réussi. Le Serpentard n'avait même pas cherché à l'écarter, pourtant il ne lui aurait suffi que d'un simple mouvement, elle était si petite et frêle comparée à lui ! Mais elle avait dégainé en première sa baguette, prête à le transformer en n'importe quel animal (elle connaissait à présent beaucoup de formules à cet effet), et il était parti. Simplement, sans tester ses réflexes. Peut-être, finalement, n'était-elle pas si inoffensive. Elle s'était sous-estimée, et s'en apercevoir lui donnait des ailes.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu souris comme ça ?, lui chuchota Jane.

— Oh, pour rien...

Jane n'en crut pas un mot, bien sûr, et insista pour savoir.

— Je t'assure que ça ne va pas t'intéresser, déclara Amy.

— Essaie toujours, s'entêta-t-elle.

— Bon, d'accord. Ce matin, pendant que tu étais en Étude de Moldus, j'ai étudié les cartes de tarots et ce que j'y ai vu...

— Ah, la coupa Jane, soudain beaucoup moins enthousiaste. Tu parles de divination. T'avais raison, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Aucune chance !

Amy sourit, triomphante, tandis que Jane retourna à son exercice. Celle-ci était aussi hermétique à la divination qu'Oliver ou même leur professeur de Métamorphose. Elle ne croyait pas qu'on puisse lire dans l'avenir tout simplement parce que la notion de destin la rendait nerveuse. Elle ne tolérait pas l'idée que chaque geste et chaque choix puisse être prémédité et donc, inévitable, que le hasard n'existait pas. Enfin, la seule chose qu'elle déclamait être son destin était son idylle avec Xenophilius Lovegood, bien que sur ce point, Amy n'était pas seule à en douter.

Fort heureusement, le cours s'acheva et le groupe se divisa. Amy se dirigea seule vers la salle d'Étude de Rune, un des seuls cours que les quatre maisons suivaient ensemble, n'ayant pas beaucoup d'élèves. La salle se déroulait près de la tour des Serdaigles, à l'opposé donc de la salle de Sortilèges, aussi Amy dut presser le pas pour ne pas être en retard comme la semaine dernière.

— Amy !, l'interpella Remus en posant une main sur son épaule pour la forcer à ralentir. Viens ! Je connais un raccourci.

Amy hésita mais Remus la tira doucement.

— Allez, ou tu veux encore te faire disputer par le professeur !

Amy finit par céder, convaincue par ce dernier argument. Remus l'entraîna à sa suite vers le bas des escaliers, ce qui l'inquiéta car ils allaient à contresens. Elle essaya de le lui dire mais le Maraudeur lui coupa la parole d'un « Chut ! » indécent tellement il était autoritaire. Amy, coupée dans son élan, se tut et le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent face à une gargouille miniature, si petite que la jeune fille ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant.

Remus s'y arrêta et sortit sa baguette qu'il présenta face à la petite statuette à la gueule déformée et effrayante. Il prononça une formule et presque aussitôt l'inquiétant personnage s'anima. Il mira d'abord Remus puis Amy et se décala, emportant avec lui toute une partie du mur devant les yeux étonnés de l'adolescente. Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard inquiet en s'engouffrant à l'intérieur. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'il avait grogné à son passage, aussi s'était-elle empressée de rejoindre son compagnon. Les couloirs étaient sinueux, sombres et étroits, si bien qu'elle ne voyait pas très bien où ça allait les mener. En tout cas, elle était bien contente de ne pas être claustrophobe ! Et aussi de ne pas être seule, elle devait bien l'avouer, la présence de Remus la rassurait un peu.

— On est encore loin ?, demanda Amy qui s'inquiétait de ne jamais arriver à temps, pire, d'être encore plus en retard.

— Pas du tout, répondit tranquillement Remus. On est même arrivé.

Ceci dit, il s'arrêta et, surprise, Amy manqua de se cogner contre lui. Il gratta un pan du mur et celui-ci frissonna dans un grincement étrange. On aurait pu croire à un rire. Un passage se forma et se referma derrière eux dans un « pop » moqueur. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour la jeune fille de se rendre compte qu'ils étaient quasiment en face de la classe. Deux élèves de Poufsouffle se précipitaient à l'intérieur et ils se hâtèrent de leur emboîter le pas. Ce fut de justesse : à peine avaient-ils franchi la porte que celle-ci claqua derrière eux, les faisant sursauter. Sans réfléchir, ils s'installèrent côte à côte.

— Tout juste, remarqua le professeur Babbling d'un ton de reproche. Mais au moins vous êtes à l'heure cette fois-ci.

Amy eut un demi-sourire. Elle était certaine que même si elle était arrivée en avance, Mme Bathsheba Babbling aurait trouvé le moyen de critiquer. Le professeur d'Étude de Rune ne semblait jamais se satisfaire de quoi que ce soit. Même quand un devoir était bon, elle ne lui mettait jamais la note que l'élève mériterait, tout simplement pour le pousser à toujours en faire mieux. Mais au lieu d'inciter ses étudiants à donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes, ces derniers s'étaient résolus à n'obtenir à chaque fois qu'un petit mais raisonnable _Acceptable_, note minimale pour valider la matière. Même le très studieux Remus Lupin avait fini par jeter l'éponge et faire comme les autres.

— Tu vois, tu as bien fait de me suivre, lui glissa-t-il d'ailleurs.

— Oui, admit-elle en lui souriant. Merci.

Il répondit à son sourire et se concentra presque aussitôt sur le cours. Amy avait pensé ressentir de la gêne, de la colère ou de l'appréhension en sa présence mais, finalement, rien de tout cela ne fit surface en elle. Elle était juste reconnaissante, rien de plus. Satisfaite, elle ouvrit son manuel à la page demandée et plongea dans la nouvelle traduction.

Une heure plus tard, Amy retourna vers le passage secret qu'elle emprunta pour retourner à la salle de Sortilèges et Enchantements où elle eut l'obligation de nettoyer les écritures maquées par sa plume sous la surveillance du professeur Flitwick qui en profita pour lui faire un cours privé de sortilège en reprenant tout ce qu'elle avait du faire de mauvais pour rater son ensorcellement de la plume. _Au moins, je saurais comment faire pour les prochains cours_, pensa-t-elle.

— **oOo** —

_Salle de Métamorphose, Poudlard, 18 Septembre 1977_

Sirius se dépêcha de ranger ses affaires et de sortir, bousculant involontairement Peter qui laissa tomber sa pile de parchemins sur le sol. Gêné par son ami qui s'était penché pour les ramasser, il vit avec déception Amy disparaître hors de la pièce, enjambée par Jane et Oliver. Convaincu qu'il ne la rattraperait pas, il se pencha pour ramasser les dernières feuilles et les tendit à son ami.

— Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?, demanda Remus, prêt à partir.

— Rien, j'étais distrait, prétexta Sirius. Désolé, Peter.

— Oh, ça ne fait rien !, s'empressa de répondre le Maraudeur un peu trop précipitamment.

Depuis hier, non, depuis cet été, les trois Maraudeurs faisaient tout pour le ménager. Cela l'avait agacé au début mais en cet instant, il était plutôt content qu'ils n'insistent pas plus. Il ne tenait pas tellement à leur raconter pourquoi il s'intéressait à Amy. D'ailleurs, il préférait qu'ils ignorent tout de ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Remus n'apprécierait pas tellement de l'apprendre, même s'il n'avait rien fait de mal. Bien qu'il s'en défende, le Maraudeur n'avait toujours pas fait l'impasse sur ses sentiments, et Sirius ne pouvait que le comprendre. Il avait été très difficile pour le loup garou de se laisser aller, d'ouvrir son cœur à quelqu'un comme il l'avait fait avec Amy. À cause de sa lycanthropie, il s'était convaincu depuis longtemps qu'il n'était pas voué au bonheur, que ceux qui le fréquentaient allaient forcément finir par souffrir. Son amitié avec les Maraudeurs étaient plus du fait de l'insistance de James principalement, puis de Sirius et Peter, que de lui-même. S'ils n'avaient rien pour l'en convaincre, il était certain que Remus serait resté dans son coin, parlant gentiment à ceux qui lui adressaient parole mais gardant toujours une très grande distance entre les autres et lui. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient amis, le loup garou avait changé : il était plus ouvert et avenant avec les autres.

Comme ils avaient du temps libre devant eux, leur prochain cours n'étant qu'à vingt-deux heures pour observer les étoiles en cours d'Astronomie, Remus réussit à convaincre James et Peter d'avancer leurs devoirs afin de se libérer du temps libre pour leurs explorations mais Sirius préféra se défiler, prétextant qu'il avait un rendez-vous. Quand ils lui demandèrent l'identité du rendez-vous, il leur offrit un clin d'œil chargé de sous-entendus, ce qui lui valut trois regards exaspérés.

— Sirius, soupira Remus.

— Mais oui, _Papa_, je vais être _gentil _!, lui promit Sirius en mimant assez mal la voix d'un enfant sage.

Remus secoua la tête avant de pouffer de rire, plus amusé que vraiment fâché. Puis le groupe se scinda et Sirius partit de son côté. La bibliothèque était un endroit qu'il évitait généralement mais il avait de grandes chances d'y trouver Amy. Il descendit de la Tour de Gryffondor et parcourut les couloirs d'un pas rapide. Il voulait parler à Amy de ce qui s'était passé, au moins pour la remercier. Car non seulement elle l'avait protégé mais en plus elle lui avait donné un endroit où fuir, et pas n'importe lequel. Son jardin secret. Il se doutait qu'elle y retourne maintenant qu'elle lui en avait confié le secret. Oliver lui avait déjà dit qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée de partager son refuge et, quitte à passer des nuits blanches, elle en chercherait un autre. Ça l'ennuyait un peu qu'à cause de lui, elle perde l'endroit où elle pouvait se sentir aussi bien. Il fallait bien l'avouer, la Tour d'Astronomie était un lieu unique en son genre.

Il accéléra le pas quand il arriva dans le bon couloir puis entra dans l'immense pièce. Plusieurs élèves étaient attablés pour lire ou travailler. Quelques filles l'aperçurent et le saluèrent, s'attirant les foudres de Mme Pince qui réclama aussitôt le silence. Il leur sourit brièvement et se dirigea vers les rayons. Il se rappelait l'avoir déjà surprise quand il cherchait Remus à la bibliothèque. Elle aimait tout comme le loup garou flâner devant les étalages de livres. Sirius s'était toujours demandé ce qu'ils pouvaient trouver de si rassurant et réconfortant dans ces lieux poussiéreux, recouverts de vieux livres aux couleurs fatiguées. L'étroitesse des espaces entre chaque meuble lui inspirait un profond sentiment d'oppression.

Il la repéra finalement en train de feuilleter un livre si gros qu'elle devait le tenir par le bras pour ne pas le faire tomber. Au moment où son prénom allait franchir ses lèvres, quelqu'un d'autre l'interpella à l'autre bout du rayon. Sirius ralentit le pas quand il vit Amy se tourner vers un garçon qu'il ne reconnut pas. Il portait les couleurs des Serdaigles et était bien plus petit que Sirius même si légèrement plus grand qu'Amy. Cette dernière l'accueillit avec un grand sourire, refermant son livre pour se tourner vers lui et lui faire face.

— Comment se porte la star de Métamorphose ?, plaisanta-t-il.

— Tu veux bien arrêter avec ce surnom ?, répliqua Amy néanmoins en riant.

Elle se mit à tripoter sa jupe, remarqua Sirius, signe qu'elle était nerveuse.

— Alors, c'est si terrible que ça cette Cinquième Année ?, enchaîna le Serdaigle.

— On a une tonne de devoirs !, se plaignit-elle en secouant la tête. Mais pour le moment, à part en Étude de Rune et en Potions, ça va...

— Ah, l'Etude de Rune ! J'étudie également cette option... Le professeur est une vraie peau de vache ! Je me rappelle très bien que c'était elle qui donnait toujours le plus de travail l'an passé, comme si elle enseignait la matière la plus capitale ! Hé, mais ne t'inquiète donc pas, elle veut juste vous faire peur. En réalité, l'examen est une vraie blague, tu verras.

Il avait posé une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la Gryffondor qui haussa les épaules, peu convaincue. Sirius tiqua à ce contact mais ne bougea toujours pas.

— Ah ! J'ai gardé tous mes exercices et mes notes de l'année dernière, je peux te les passer, si tu veux !, continua le Serdaigle d'un air enjoué. Mais il faut encore que je les retrouve... Hm. J'ai une idée ! Si tu m'accompagnes jusqu'à la Tour de Serdaigle, j'irai les chercher et je te les passerai. On pourra discuter en chemin. Je suis très curieux de continuer notre précédente conversation...

Les épaules d'Amy tressautèrent, sans doute parce qu'elle s'était mise à rire. Puis elle acquiesça plusieurs fois et accepta l'offre, rajoutant que cela lui plairait bien de poursuivre cette fameuse discussion – qu'elle prit bien soin de ne pas détailler, laissant dans la tonalité de sa voix un soupçon de sous-entendus. Le Serdaigle se décala, ouvrant les bras pour qu'elle prenne les devants et ils s'en allèrent à l'autre bout du couloir sans même s'apercevoir que quelqu'un les écoutait parler depuis le début.

D'ailleurs, Sirius eut comme un sursaut quand il se rendit compte, à peine quelques secondes plus tard, qu'il était à présent seul. Se sentant un peu bête, il se gratta la tête avant d'à son tour quitter la bibliothèque sans même avoir pu adresser une parole à Amy, et retourna à la Tour de Gryffondor où, évidemment, ses amis s'empressèrent de lui demander des nouvelles de son fameux « rendez-vous ».

— **oOo** —

_Salle d'Astronomie, Poudlard, 17 Septembre 1977_

— A présent que vous savez ce que j'attends de vous, nous allons monter sur le toit.

Le professeur Aurora Sinistra se décala et montra un long rideau rouge. Les élèves se levèrent et s'y dirigèrent, Amy en tête de file, suivie des inséparables Jane et Oliver. Sirius et James fermèrent la marche. Ils montèrent de sinueux escaliers jusqu'à atteindre le toit où ils se pressèrent sur les tapis installés pour l'occasion. Sirius s'étonna que personne ne remarque la beauté de l'endroit, mais dans le noir et peuplé d'autant de monde, ce n'était pas si magique. C'était à peine s'il pouvait voir autour de lui alors, comme James, il leva la tête vers les étoiles.

Il n'avait pas réussi à parler à Amy de toute la journée. Celle-ci était pourtant retournée en salle commune, chargée des affaires que le Serdaigle lui avait promises. Il n'avait pas osé l'aborder, de peur qu'on ne l'interroge.

Ils s'attelèrent à leur travail pendant une heure et demie avant de rendre une ébauche de carte et de s'en aller. Mme Sinistra avait toujours laissé les plus rapides retourner dans leur dortoir et dormir. Les Maraudeurs avaient, cependant, un tout autre projet en tête. Quelques minutes plus tard, le duo Remus et Peter terminèrent à leur tour et les rejoignirent dans la Salle Sur Demande. Cette fois, la pièce représentait une salle d'entraînement. Il y avait sur toute la surface du sol, des tatamis pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas mal s'ils venaient à tomber, plusieurs livres de Métamorphose sur des étagères surélevées afin qu'aucun sort hasardeux ne les atteigne. Et toujours trois cheminées pour réchauffer la pièce.

James et Sirius avaient déjà commencé à s'échauffer, effectuant une drôle de danse avec leur baguette qu'ils essayaient d'appliquer sur tout leur corps. L'exercice était désagréable et éprouvant. La fatigue, plus encore que la sensation désagréable de leur peau se dilatant, les obligeait à chaque fois de s'arrêter, haletants et en sueur. Peter les rejoignit et retira sa cape qu'il lança loin contre un mur, puis s'accroupit comme eux et entama le même exercice avec réluctance. Remus avait essayé d'en faire de même la première fois mais s'était vite ravisé. Il portait encore sur son bras des brûlures qui lui faisaient encore mal. Plus tard, il avait cherché à comprendre pourquoi et avait appris qu'une personne souffrant du syndrome de lycanthropie ne pouvait supporter d'autres transformations que celles qui survenaient chaque nuit de pleine lune. Les gênes de lycanthrope lui servaient en quelque sorte de barrière magique.

Il s'installa alors sur le seul fauteuil présent et fit voler jusqu'à lui un des livres disponibles. Du coin de l'œil, il surveillait attentivement la progression de l'entraînement de ses amis, des fois que ces derniers eussent le moindre souci. Les trois Maraudeurs poursuivirent leur échauffement pendant près de vingt minutes puis passèrent à d'autres exercices de préparation à la métamorphose. Ils avaient tout de suite pris au sérieux les nombreuses recommandations des livres, ayant déjà eu un avant goût de trop de témérité dans ce domaine. En effet, ils se rappelaient encore de la façon dont Amy avait perdu le contrôle de son propre visage qui changeait de couleur et de consistance au gré de ses émotions. Aucun d'eux n'avait tellement envie de voir leur tête fondre, et encore moins de se trouver une excuse devant Pomfresh qui ne manquerait sûrement pas de faire le rapprochement. Ils étaient bien conscients que ce qu'ils entreprenaient était parfaitement illégal.

Ils faisaient tout pour prendre moins de risque possible, même si ce dernier restait inévitable. Remus lisait tout ce qu'il pouvait sur les contre-sorts pouvant aider en cas de dérapage.

Sirius raffolait de ces séances intensives. La pratique de sorcellerie lui permettait de décompresser presque aussi sûrement que lorsqu'il volait dans les airs, chevauchant son balai, une batte sur l'épaule et un cognard lâché dans la nature.

Ils ne restèrent pas très tard, étant donné l'heure bien avancée de la nuit, et partirent dormir pour les quelques heures restantes, éreintés.

— **oOo** —

_Stade de Quidditch, Poudlard, 21 Septembre 1977_

Ce samedi 21 Septembre 1977, le stade de Quidditch accueillait une majorité des Gryffondors, toute année confondue. La sélection du nouvel attrapeur avait intrigué beaucoup de monde et les candidats également étaient très nombreux. Si nombreux en réalité que James s'inquiéta du temps nécessaire pour tous les tester.

— Pourquoi ne pas les tester tous en même temps ?, lui suggéra Sirius, déjà ennuyé à l'idée d'observer les tests plutôt que de jouer lui-même. Tu lâches le vif d'or et tu engages celui qui réussira à le récupérer en premier !

— Ils sont beaucoup trop nombreux, répliqua Marc Tempton, le gardien. Ils pourraient se blesser.

— S'ils n'arrivent pas à voler prudemment, c'est qu'ils ne sont pas assez bons, contra Sirius.

— Et qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand l'un va apercevoir le vif à ton avis ?, rétorqua Marc, agacé. Ils vont tous foncer bêtement sur le vif et ils vont tous se rentrer dedans. Alors, au lieu d'avoir un nouvel attrapeur, on aura sur le dos des dizaines de blessés.

— Et sûrement McGonagall aussi, rajouta James en soupirant. Non, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

— On peut commencer par tester leur capacité de vol, leurs réflexes, leur façon de réagir face à certaines situations, suggéra Oliver. On retient ceux qui se débrouillent le mieux, et on les testera cette fois par un vrai duel d'attrapeurs avec le vif.

— Ça va prendre des plombes, grommela Sirius en croisant les bras.

— Pas autant que si on essaie de les tester deux à deux en lâchant le vif d'or, répliqua Oliver. On est six, on peut déjà les diviser en trois groupes. Deux joueurs pour quatre candidats.

— L'idée me plaît, approuva Marc. Je suis partant.

La proposition étant adoptée, les joueurs se répartirent en groupe de deux et scindèrent les candidats par quatre. Puis, ils s'envolèrent sur leur balai et commencèrent les tests de sélection sous l'acclamation du public. Il y avait tellement de bruits provenant des tribunes que les titulaires avaient du mal à bien se faire entendre et devaient hurler à la mort.

Sirius était ravi de pouvoir au moins voler sur un balai mais très frustré de n'avoir, en fait, pas grand-chose à faire. Merry l'avait forcé à rester en retrait, se chargeant elle-même de tester les quatre candidats à leur charge, agacée de le voir faire n'importe quoi. Sirius s'ennuyait donc toujours autant et, cherchant de quoi s'occuper, il se mit à regarder autour de lui. Le binôme Oliver-James tournait autour de leurs candidats avec un air très sérieux sur le visage, malmenant parfois certains, tentant de les désorienter en les interpellant à tout va, bref, en testant leur concentration autant que leurs réflexes. Trois Gryffondors redescendaient vers le sol, sans doute disqualifiés. Les spectateurs acclamaient leurs amis avec forte dévotion, huant les titulaires quand ces derniers étaient éliminés.

Il repéra Remus et Peter parmi la foule. Le premier fronçait les sourcils, tentant désespérément se plonger dans son livre, exaspéré par l'agitation de ceux qui l'entouraient. Remus n'avait jamais vraiment eu goût au Quidditch, appréciant relativement peu de quitter le sol. Il ne souffrait pas vraiment de vertige, quand il était petit, il passait même beaucoup de temps sur un balai, mais depuis que son chemin avait croisé celui d'un loup garou, voler ne l'attirait plus. Comme il le disait lui-même, c'était physique.

Continuant son observation, Sirius vit également la silhouette de Jane qui s'agitait, semblant commenter tout ce qu'il se passait dans les airs. Amy, à côté d'elle, paraissait bien moins enjouée, même ennuyée, n'étant visiblement pas friande de Quidditch non plus. Pourtant, se dit Sirius, ça n'avait rien à voir avec le vertige ou elle n'aurait jamais pu supporter un endroit comme la Tour d'Astronomie. D'ailleurs, le Maraudeur n'avait pas encore eu la chance de discuter avec elle.

Elle essayait de calmer l'ardeur de son amie, une peine que Sirius n'aurait pas prise. Il lui semblait impossible de seulement canaliser l'énergie de cette fille. Il se demandait comment Amy avait pu se lier d'amitié avec un tel énergumène. Jane était vraiment bizarre, un mot encore trop faible pour la décrire. Elle agissait bizarrement, mais il lui arrivait souvent de faire des remarques justes et perspicaces, toujours agaçantes. Et ses yeux étaient perçants, insoutenables. Si le Maraudeur ne l'appréciait pas et aurait pu se passer de sa compagnie, il ne pouvait l'éviter s'il voulait se rapprocher d'Amy.

Il aperçut le garçon à la chevelure bouclée de la bibliothèque s'approcher d'elle et interpeler Amy. D'ailleurs, comment cela se faisait-il qu'ils se parlent comme s'ils étaient de bons amis ? Jane également dut le remarquer car, pour la première fois depuis dix minutes, elle cessa de crier contre la nullité des candidats pour s'intéresser au nouvel arrivant.

— Sirius, fais gaffe !, hurla Oracle, le ramenant sur le terrain.

Il tourna la tête juste au moment où une balle, ronde et petite, comme un vif d'or, le percuta sur la joue avec une étonnante force. D'ailleurs, une puissance trop importante pour seulement être une balle égarée. Le batteur toisa sa collègue, qui eut l'air navré.

— Tu n'étais pas du tout concentré, lui dit-elle pour toute excuse.

Merry Chair avait beau être plutôt timide en règle générale, dès qu'elle montait un balai ou tenait sa batte, elle devenait une toute autre personne. Ce n'était pas un changement radical, on voyait bien derrière sa façade introvertie, la joueuse déterminée qu'elle était dans les airs. Mais c'était seulement lorsque ses pieds quittaient terre qu'elle affirmait totalement sa vraie personnalité. D'ailleurs, elle le regardait avec mécontentement, étant forcée de faire tout le travail. Sirius remarqua avec surprise qu'il ne restait plus qu'une candidate au sein de leur groupe et qui n'était d'autre qu'Opale Bonnefoi, une Gryffondor de Cinquième Année, très amie avec Lily Evans. Sirius était un peu surpris de la voir se porter candidate malgré l'importance des examens en fin d'année. Il s'était persuadé depuis longtemps que tout l'entourage de la nouvelle préfète de Gryffondor ne vivait que pour le travail, les bouquins et toutes les activités les plus ennuyantes possibles. Visiblement, il se trompait.

— On va donc passer à la seconde phase, décréta James en réunissant les quatre derniers joueurs sélectionnés. On va vous tester deux à deux, cette fois, mais on ne retiendra que celui ayant non seulement attrapé le Vif d'Or, mais en plus avec le meilleur temps. On procède par ordre alphabétique.

Ce fut encore plus ennuyant que la première étape. Sirius et les autres n'avaient même pas besoin de rester sur leurs balais et ils se posèrent sur les tribunes pour bien voir. Tous ceux qui étaient venus accompagner les candidats déchus essayaient de consoler leurs amis tout en formulant des pronostics sur les derniers restants. Beaucoup misaient sur Opale, étonnamment. Sirius interrogea sa voisine.

— Tu ne le sais pas ?, s'écria celle-ci. C'est la petite-fille de Rupert Fallovers !

— Rupert Fallover ?, répéta Sirius, estomaqué. Tu veux dire _le_ Rupert Fallovers qui a remporté la Coupe du Monde 1928 avec un seul bras valide ?

— Comment tu peux l'ignorer ?, s'étonna Kitty Burckley en se retournant. Tout le monde est au courant !

— Ben, pas moi !, répondit-il, perplexe. Je me demande si James est aux faits...

— Il le sait, acquiesça Oliver, derrière lui. Je le lui ai dit !

Sirius se tût, froissé d'avoir été le seul à n'en rien savoir. Mais comment était-ce possible qu'une telle information lui échappe ? Ce n'était peut-être que la petite-fille de la star Rupert Fallover, mais il aurait dû être au courant, surtout si tout le monde le savait. Rien ne se gardait secret à Poudlard !

— Ça va être encore long ?

Sirius se retourna, reconnaissant la voix d'Amy. Celle-ci s'était visiblement déplacée en voyant son ami descendre de son balai. Elle paraissait s'ennuyer fermement et n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'asseoir.

— Hé, salut !, fit Sirius.

Même s'il préférait lui parler en privé, il n'allait pas non plus l'ignorer. Elle le vit alors et sourit en lui répondant, puis se tourna de nouveau vers le poursuiveur, écoutant sa réponse. Peut-être avait-elle oublié l'incident, se dit Sirius, car elle n'avait pas semblé un instant embarrassée ou quoi que ce soit, lui disant juste « Salut ! » comme elle le dirait à n'importe qui.

— Tu ne vas quand même pas partir avant la fin ?, lui demanda-t-il, faisant mine de s'offusquer.

Amy sembla un peu hésitante dans l'effort, sans doute, de ne pas le contrarier mais répondit malgré tout :

— J'ai promis à Opale de l'encourager jusqu'au bout, dit-elle. Mais...

— Alors tu dois rester, insista Sirius. Tu l'as promis !

— Cela te semble donc si important qu'elle reste ?, intervint Jane qui les avait rejoint et avait tout entendu, _évidemment_.

Le Maraudeur se mordit la langue, cette fille avait le don de poser toujours les questions les plus dérangeantes !

— Une promesse est une promesse, s'entêta-t-il.

Jane ricana et Sirius se détourna d'elle, agacé, sentant qu'elle se moquait ouvertement de lui. Elles s'installèrent néanmoins à côté de leur ami et se mirent à échanger sur l'évolution du duel où, justement, Opale menait la cadence. Sa manière de voler était gracieuse et ses virages très bien pris. Son balai néanmoins n'était pas d'un modèle très récent et peinait un peu sur les accélérations, un handicap qui joua dans un premier temps en sa défaveur. Ils venaient de repérer le Vif et les deux attrapeurs avaient vite réagi, s'engageant dans une course folle derrière la minuscule balle ailée. Rapidement, l'adversaire d'Opale prit les devants, se rapprochant dangereusement de la victoire, la main tendue, déjà prête à se refermer. Mais la maligne petite balle dévia sa trajectoire, et l'attrapeur, coincé par son propre élan eut une seconde de retard et tourna trop tard. Opale, elle, avait anticipé le changement de trajectoire et son instinct ayant parlé, elle intercepta le Vif au moment même où il s'apprêtait à virer de bord, remportant la victoire.

Si elle avait gagné son duel, Opale n'était néanmoins pas encore sélectionnée. Comme le fit remarquer Oliver, le candidat que James et lui avaient sélectionné possédait un style particulier et des réflexes aussi bons que ceux d'Opale. Cela dura beaucoup plus longtemps, le Vif d'Or s'étant fait attraper une fois se montrait plus méfiant à un tel point qu'Oliver craignit qu'il se soit perdu ailleurs. Mais finalement, il réapparut près des tribunes, et ce fut le cri suraigu de Kitty Burckley qui attira l'attention sur la petite balle dorée. S'engagea alors un combat acharné entre les deux candidats. Des hurlements excités jaillissaient de toute part, accompagnant les loopings que les deux joueurs faisaient, les chocs entre eux, les descentes en flèche. Tout se passa très rapidement, et quand l'un des candidats brandit fièrement le Vif dans son point, peu de gens auraient pu dire l'avoir vu faire. C'était le joueur que James et Oliver avaient présélectionné. Ne restait plus qu'à choisir entre Opale et lui. Sirius, Oliver, Merry, Marc et Jessie quittèrent les tribunes pour rejoindre James qui atterrissait sur la pelouse.

Une fois, rejoint, James demanda à Opale et à son concurrent de bien vouloir attendre qu'ils délibèrent. Le débat fit rage : Merry, Jessie et Sirius voulaient que la petite-fille du célèbre Fallover soit sélectionnée, mais James, Oliver et Marc semblaient plus prompts à choisir l'autre candidat.

— Opale a fait le meilleur temps !, argumenta Jessie.

— Seulement parce que le Vif s'est montré plus tôt, répliqua James. Par contre, Lawrence a une maîtrise parfaite de son balai. Vous avez vu les figures qu'il a effectuées ?

— Opale a plus d'instinct, contra Sirius. Il fallait avoir de sacrés réflexes pour changer sa trajectoire au même instant que le vif et lui barrer la route !

— Sirius marque un point, remarqua Marc. Mais son balai est à remplacer. Elle a réussi à palier son défaut de vitesse, mais elle ne pourra pas toujours le faire.

— On ne peut pas lui demander d'en acheter un neuf, affirma Oliver.

— Pourquoi ?, demanda Sirius. Pas besoin de choisir le meilleur modèle, même un simple Comète 300 suffirait avec de tels réflexes.

Oliver secoua la tête mais préféra se taire. Cela ne regardait personne que la famille d'Opale n'était pas assez riche pour se payer un nouveau balai. Elle avait beau être la petite-fille d'un joueur célèbre, tout l'argent familial avait disparu avec la faillite de l'entreprise de son père, trois ans plus tôt. L'école avait même proposé de les aider, diminuant les frais scolaires, pour lui permettre d'y aller.

— Non, refusa James. Si on prend Opale, ce sera avec son balai actuel. On n'a aucun droit de lui imposer la condition d'en changer.

— C'est aussi la petite-fille de Rupert Fallover, rappela Merry.

— Si on choisit Opale, ce ne sera pas parce qu'elle est l'enfant de quelqu'un, répliqua durement Oliver. Elle n'apprécierait pas d'être confondue avec son grand-père.

Merry rougit de sa maladresse.

— Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?, demanda James.

— James, c'est à toi de décider, lui expliqua Oliver. Tu es notre capitaine, c'est ton rôle.

Le Maraudeur n'aima pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre mais comprit qu'il n'avait pas le choix. C'était à lui qu'incombait la lourde tâche de choisir entre deux candidats très talentueux. Il hocha plusieurs fois la tête sans toutefois savoir ce qu'il devait faire. Ayant entendu les avis de ses coéquipiers, il devait à présent trancher. Il se tourna vers les deux candidats et leur fit signe d'approcher

— Tout d'abord, je tiens à vous dire que la décision n'a pas été facile, entama-t-il, tâchant de cacher sa nervosité derrière un petit sourire. Vous avez des qualités de jeu différentes. Malgré tout, je ne peux retenir qu'un seul d'entre vous…

C'était le moment de faire son choix. Opale et Lawrence avaient leur regard rivé sur lui, intenses, et James sentit la pression monter en lui. _Allez !_ s'encouragea-t-il.

— J'ai choisi Opale, conclut-il si rapidement qu'il s'étonna lui-même de sa propre décision.

Son amie hurla de joie en sautant dans les airs et courut se jeter dans les bras de ses amies, Lily notamment, venues sur le terrain pour la soutenir. Lawrence de son côté se rembrunit et ce fut d'une voix sèche qu'il lâcha :

— Tout ça parce que c'est la fille de Rupert Fallover…

Opale virevolta aussitôt, les joues rouges d'avoir trop crié ou de colère, James n'aurait su le dire. Elle s'approcha dangereusement du garçon, le fusillant du regard, prête à l'égorger. Il fallut l'intervention de James et de Marc pour l'empêcher de se jeter à la gorge du garçon qui s'était aussitôt empressé de battre en retraite. Une fois le joueur déçu partit, Opale se calma et se tourna aussitôt vers James, le regard brillant.

— Tu ne m'as pas choisi pour _ça_, n'est-ce pas James ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix pressante.

— Non, bien sûr que non, lui assura-t-il en posant une main sur son épaule. Je n'aurais jamais fait ça si je ne te croyais pas capable de nous faire remporter toutes les victoires.

Opale lui sourit à pleines dents.

— Merci James, lui souffla-t-elle si bas qu'il fut le seul à l'entendre.

Elle s'éloigna vers ses amies qui l'entourèrent de leurs bras protecteurs. Avant de partir, Lily jeta un regard en arrière et pendant une seconde ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Personne ne voulut le croire par la suite, mais James était certain d'avoir vu sur son visage se glisser un sourire.


	35. Acte 3 scène 5

****Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous allez bien depuis deux semaines. Désolée, je voudrais publier plus souvent, mais mon rythme a été fortement ralenti par le début de mon stage.

Ça a beau faire un mois, dès que je rentre chez moi, je n'ai pas vraiment la force ni la volonté d'écrire très longtemps, juste une centaine de mots (et encore). En plus, je ne peux pas publier avec un délai plus court au risque de ne pas publier du tout. Je n'ai pour l'heure plus qu'un seul chapitre en avance (la scène 6 est presque terminée) et si je vous donne tout trop vite, vous risquez de devoir attendre, ensuite, un mois avant la suite. Aussi, pour le moment et jusqu'à ce que je reprenne un rythme confortable, disons que je publierai toutes les deux semaines au moins. Désolée, vraiment, pour ce désagrément.

Je remercie tous ceux et celles qui me lisent et me commentent, c'est toujours autant apprécié. J'espère que cette scène vous plaira, surtout pour ceux qui aiment le Quidditch !

* * *

**Scène 5**

_Tour d'Astronomie, Poudlard, 24 Septembre 1977_

Amy ouvrit le passage qui menait aux escaliers pour monter sur le toit et s'y engouffra, jetant un regard prudent derrière son épaule. Il était tard et la séance d'entraînement de Mr Caradoc l'avait épuisée mais elle ne voulait pas manquer une si belle nuit. De par la fenêtre de la salle où elle s'entraînait, elle avait vu un ciel étoilé qui n'attendait plus qu'à être contemplé.

Cela faisait déjà une semaine qu'elle évitait d'y retourner et cet instant de grâce lui manquait terriblement. Ce soir, défiant ses réticences, elle irait s'aérer l'esprit, coûte que coûte.

Arrivée au bout des escaliers, elle rencontra une dernière porte qu'elle ouvrit délicatement. Aussitôt, une bouffée d'air frais emplit ses poumons et elle lâcha malgré elle un soupir satisfait. Elle n'avait cependant pas tout à fait mis pied sur le toit qu'une silhouette en mouvement attira son attention, lui donnant une trouille bleue.

— Oh !, lâcha-t-elle de surprise. Oh, pardon, je ne pensais pas que…

Ceci dit, elle recula, voulant repartir mais la personne, qui n'était d'autre que Sirius, la retint par le bras.

— Reste, s'il te plait.

Elle s'arrêta. La voix basse, à la fois douce et suppliante, de Sirius ne lui ressemblait pas. Pas quand on ne voyait de lui que le garçon enthousiaste et inébranlable. Amy comprit tout de suite l'humeur sombre de son ami, étonnée de le voir lui montrer une deuxième fois un visage si ébranlé. Sans doute avait-il été si surpris de son arrivée qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de cacher ses émotions derrière un sourire et des paroles insolentes qui lui servaient généralement de masque.

Mais qu'il l'arrête et lui demande de rester eut le don d'attiser sa curiosité et d'embraser une flamme en elle, une infime braise qu'elle s'efforça d'étouffer aussitôt, ne connaissant que trop bien les dangers de tels emportements. Elle le savait : ce garçon n'était pas pour elle. Mais par amitié pour lui, elle se devait de l'aider dans la mesure du possible.

Elle referma ainsi doucement la porte derrière elle, et s'avança sur le toit, allant se poser contre un rebord, à la diagonale du garçon. La nuit était effectivement très belle et douce, Amy n'aurait pu rêver mieux. Elle osa tourner la tête en direction de Sirius. Ce dernier l'observait en silence, elle avait du mal à bien distinguer l'expression de son visage mais pouvait sentir l'intensité de son regard. A quoi pensait-il donc ?

— Je me suis demandé si tu reviendrais sur ce toit, dit-il soudain, rompant le silence qui s'était installé.

— J'aime trop cet endroit pour aller ailleurs, répondit-elle en toute sincérité.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché tout le weekend. Le lac de Poudlard lui avait bien plu, mais elle craignait la forêt, trop proche à son goût, et était repartie presque aussitôt. La Tour d'Astronomie offrait une vue unique, une sensation introuvable nulle part ailleurs.

— J'ai cru que tu n'y reviendrais pas, à cause de moi, précisa-t-il.

Amy ne répondit pas. Au début, elle ne voulait pas y retourner de peur de tomber sur lui, en effet. Non pas parce que ça la gênait, mais parce qu'elle craignait de l'embarrasser à un moment où, peut-être, il préfèrerait être seul, sans avoir à cacher ses vrais sentiments ni faire de faux semblants.

— Ou alors que tu m'évitais.

— T'éviter ?, répéta Amy, surprise. Non, je ne t'évitais pas… Pourquoi… ?

— Pourquoi es-tu repartie si vite la dernière fois ?, lui demanda-t-il aussitôt, lui coupant presque la parole.

— Je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchi à ce que je faisais… C'est juste que j'ai pensé un instant que tu aurais envie d'être seul après… et que ma présence te gênerait.

Elle l'entendit pousser un profond soupir et pendant quelques instants il garda le silence. A quoi pensait-il ?, ne cessait-elle de se demander, rougissante, alors qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux. Elle dévia légèrement son regard, ne pouvant maintenir un si long contact visuel sans se sentir profondément troublée. Elle secoua la tête, se répétant qu'elle devait absolument garder ses esprits, même s'il s'agissait de Sirius Black. Mais le silence perdurant, elle commençait à regretter d'être venue. _C'est sûr_, se disait-elle, _je le dérange._ Ou alors il lui en voulait de l'avoir laissé seul et il n'osait pas le lui dire.

— J'aurais aimé que tu restes.

La voix de Sirius transperça le silence comme une volée d'étincelles qui lui embrasèrent les joues de gêne. Il lui en voulait, c'était sans doute pire que si elle l'avait juste dérangé.

— Je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle timidement. J'aurais du le comprendre, mais j'avais peur de t'embarrasser.

Un rire surpris échappa des lèvres de Sirius.

— Amy, tu es la fille la plus bornée que je connaisse !, s'exclama-t-il en secouant la tête. Pourquoi est-ce que ta présence m'aurait embarrassée ? Il aurait fallu que je reçoive un sérieux coup sur la tête pour penser une chose pareille. Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, les joues toujours roses mais cette fois de plaisir.

— D'autant plus que… » Cette fois, Sirius parut moins sûr de lui. « J'aurais aimé te remercier. Cet endroit, il est… fantastique. Oui, c'est ça, il est fantastique ! Dès que j'ai posé mon regard sur les environs, j'ai ressenti… Je ne sais pas, mais j'allais déjà beaucoup mieux. Et comme tu es partie, je n'ai pas pu te remercier pour m'avoir fait découvrir ce lieu. Merci. Merci beaucoup, Amy.

Cette dernière se contenta d'acquiescer. Sirius se tourna alors vers l'extérieur, lui tournant le dos, cachant son visage. Amy hésita un instant avant de se décider et lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis plusieurs jours :

— C'était ton frère. L'autre jour, le Serpentard qui s'en prenait à toi, c'était ton frère, n'est-ce pas ?

Elle le vit sursauter et regretta aussitôt d'avoir posé une question aussi directe qu'indiscrète. Sans doute aurait-il préféré qu'elle ne l'interroge pas, c'était pour cela, en fait, qu'elle n'avait pas tenu à rester. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'empêcher de l'interroger. Cependant, contre toute attente, Sirius ne la renvoya pas sur les roses, mais au contraire fit l'effort de lui répondre avec calme :

— Oui. C'était Regulus, mon… » Il marqua une pause, comme buttant sur le mot. « petit-frère.

Amy hésita à continuer. Elle voulait tant savoir ce qui le troublait, mais pouvait-elle vraiment se permettre de remuer le couteau dans la plaie béante ? Sirius prit lui-même les devants.

— Ma mère m'a déshérité.

Il avait dit ça sans émotion, d'un ton impassible, pourtant Amy frémit comme s'il l'avait hurlé. Elle sentit dans l'absence de tonalité toute l'ampleur de sa souffrance. Elle se sépara du rebord, lentement, sans même s'apercevoir, au fur et à mesure qu'il continuait toujours d'une voix qui se voulait neutre :

— Elle a eu la délicatesse de me l'informer par Beuglante. Elle voulait être sûre que je reçoive le message mais je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi elle a pris la peine de s'en inquiéter, avec mon frère qui prend bien soin que personne n'ignore plus qu'il est à présent le seul héritier de la si honorable famille Black. Tu…

Il se tut soudain, sentant la main apaisante d'Amy se poser timidement sur son dos. C'était comme si une braise l'enflammer à cet endroit, une douce chaleur commençant à se répandre le long de son corps tendu. Il tourna la tête et vit distinctement le visage d'Amy le regarder avec tellement d'inquiétude que ses yeux étaient brillants. Touché en plein cœur de sa sollicitude, ses barrières se brisèrent et un sanglot lui échappa de sa bouche, l'étranglant à moitié. Honteusement, il détourna la tête en toussant, à moitié étouffé, sentant des larmes traîtresses glisser sur ses joues.

Amy ne savait pas ce qu'elle devrait dire pour l'aider aussi garda-t-elle le silence et remonta doucement sa main pour lui serrer l'épaule, incertaine. Elle se sentait désemparée par le chagrin de Sirius. C'était la première fois qu'elle était confrontée à la douleur d'un autre, d'habitude, c'était elle que les autres réconfortaient. Elle tenta de se souvenir des choses qui lui faisaient du bien mais, curieusement, rien ne lui vint à l'esprit. Un vrai trou noir. Elle replia légèrement ses doigts, hésitant à s'éloigner mais Sirius rattrapa sa main et la tint fermement dans la sienne. Elle l'entendit soupirer et tenter de se reprendre.

— Je me sens vraiment idiot, bafouilla-t-il en s'agitant, mal à l'aise.

Il passa une main sur son visage et étouffa un reniflement dans un grognement sonore.

— Tu n'es pas idiot, affirma Amy en essayant d'apercevoir son visage. C'est ta mère, ton petit-frère, ta famille... C'est normal que tu sois triste, et en colère, et désemparé, et...

— Oui, j'ai compris, l'interrompit-il.

Il se tourna finalement vers elle sans lâcher sa main. Amy était si proche de lui qu'elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur elle. Elle voulut reculer, il l'en empêcha. Elle regarda ailleurs, se sentant drôlement vulnérable. _Calme, contrôle-toi,_ se répétait-elle. Il n'était pas question de succomber. Mais lui, si près d'elle, ce contact chaud de leurs mains serrées, de _sa_ main la maintenant fermement pour ne pas qu'elle s'en aille. C'était difficile de ne pas être troublée. Malgré le temps, elle restait sensible aux charmes ravageurs du Maraudeur. Se rendait-il compte de l'effet qu'il procurait en elle ? _Bon dieu, Merlin Tout Puissant_, _faites que non !, _supplia-t-elle à voix basse.

— Tu as dit quelque chose ?, l'interrogea Sirius, ce qui la mortifia.

— Hein ? Heu, non, rien du tout ! Je n'ai pas-pas parlé.

Si au moins elle pouvait arrêter d'avaler des syllabes et de bégayer ! Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle, quand elle se sentait nerveuse, elle perdait tout contrôle de son langage.

— En tout cas, je suis content que tu sois là, continua-t-il, au comble de l'adolescente qui chercha plus que jamais à fuir son regard. Amy, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

— Rien, rien, répondit-elle rapidement. Enfin, est-ce que tu peux lâcher ma main, s'il te plaît ?

— Hein ? Oh ! » Il la relâcha. « Désolé, je ne m'en rendais pas compte...

— C'est pas grave.

Elle récupéra sa main et recula, prétextant vouloir s'adosser contre le rebord.

— Tu as répondu à ta mère ?, demanda-t-elle, tâchant de reprendre ses esprits et se concentrer sur ce qui était le plus important.

— Non, affirma-t-il en secouant la tête. Non, et je ne compte pas le faire. Pour quoi dire, en plus ? Je ne la supplierai pas de changer d'avis. Jamais je ne m'abaisserai à ça. Je ne suis plus leur fils ? Très bien, bon vent ! Cela me facilite même la vie. À présent, plus de remords : je suis libre !

Ce distant, il leva le poing vers le ciel, un geste qui se voulait victorieux mais qui ne trompa guère Amy. Les yeux brillants du Maraudeur s'assombrirent aussitôt et il baissa le bras lentement.

— Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec eux, conclut-il. Même si ça fait mal, je suis soulagé. C'est vrai, assura-t-il quand il vit Amy l'observer fixement. C'est même ce qui est le plus étonnant. Je suis _peut-être_ un peu triste... Mais le sentiment qui m'habite le plus est celui d'être enfin libéré. Mes parents représentent pour moi la même chose que je représente à leurs yeux : de la déception, et surtout, du dégoût. En tout cas, pour ma mère. Elle a toujours détesté mon caractère. Déjà, petit, elle me répétait toujours que je ne ferai que lui causer des problèmes, que je n'étais rien de bon. Tout ça parce que je voulais seulement m'amuser, prendre du plaisir à la vie, plutôt que de passer mon temps à ruminer mes leçons, mes bonnes manières... Ça, c'était plutôt Regulus, le petit enfant prodige, calme, discipliné, attentif. Il écoutait tout ce que ma mère disait et obéissait fidèlement à chacun de ses ordres. Enfant prodige... un vrai petit toutou, oui !

Amy l'écouta parler, s'énerver, se calmer et finalement s'énerver encore pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Elle n'avait jamais vu Sirius comme ça, mais ne lui avait jamais parlé autant que ce soir là. Ils restèrent sur le Toit d'Astronomie si longtemps que le ciel prenait déjà des couleurs dans les derniers souvenirs d'Amy qui ne sut jamais quand exactement la discussion avait pris fin, se rappelant vaguement s'être endormie à un moment d'accalmie.

— **oOo** —

_Grande Salle, Poudlard, 30 Septembre 1977_

Amy était confortablement attablée pour le petit-déjeuner, qu'elle prenait en compagnie de ses amis _et_ des Maraudeurs. Depuis que Remus lui avait montré le raccourci pour se rendre rapidement en salle d'Étude de Rune, leur relation s'était améliorée. Le loup garou ne faisait plus aucune allusion à ce qui s'était passé cet été ni n'essayait de l'approcher outre-mesure. Ils étaient simplement redevenus amis, même si quelques fois, de la gêne persistait, ce qui était normal. Mais c'était surtout grâce à et par le biais de Sirius que ce nouveau rapprochement s'était fait. Depuis qu'ils avaient discuté sur le Toit d'Astronomie, leur amitié s'était comme renforcée. Sirius semblait la considérer autant et de la même façon qu'il considérait James, Peter et Remus et, de fait, l'impliquait très souvent dans ses discussions ou plaisanteries, la hélant dans les couloirs, l'attirant à leur table pour manger ou pour traîner dans la salle commune. Les seules fois où Amy n'était pas avec eux étaient quand ils jouaient et s'entraînaient au Quidditch ou quand ils préparaient leurs farces.

D'ailleurs, la veille, Sirius avait clairement laissé entendre autour de lui qu'il allait falloir ouvrir l'œil et ce matin-là, il ne cessait de jeter des regards vers la table des Serpentards, donnant des coups de coude peu discrets à sa voisine – Amy – à chaque fois qu'un Serpent remuait. Cette dernière commençait à s'impatienter, n'appréciant pas vraiment d'être tambourinée, surtout pour des fausses alertes. Même Remus s'énerva contre Sirius, agacé par son impatience.

— Tu sais très bien que ça n'est pas instantané !, lui rappela-t-il. Alors arrête d'embêter Amy inutilement...

Amy lui adressa un regard reconnaissant avant de replonger dans son bol de thé. Fort heureusement, ils allaient commencer par la Métamorphose, un cours où elle était sûre de pouvoir assurer les exercices pratiques. Mais la seconde matière de la matinée, la pire qu'il soit, était loin de la rassurer. Amy avait toujours fait preuve d'un talent certain pour ce qui était de rater chacune des potions que le professeur leur demandait de réaliser. Si elle obtenait la moyenne, c'était principalement grâce au coup de main de ses amis et aux devoirs théoriques qu'elle prenait grand soin de préparer. Autant dire qu'elle redoutait plus que toute cette matière aux BUSES tout en étant sûre qu'elle ne réussirait jamais à avoir une note raisonnable. Le problème était que la matière, si elle pouvait être abandonnée dès l'année suivante, était souvent exigée pour certains corps de métiers. Pour Amy qui ignorait encore ce qu'elle voulait – et pourrait – faire, abandonner un cours aussi capital était se fermer de trop nombreuses portes.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées en entendant quelqu'un hurler, suivi d'un crissement de chaise. Elle releva la tête et constata avec désappointement que le garçon portait de part et d'autres de son visage des oreilles longues, poilues et pointues, couleur grise et noir, telles celles d'un âne. Il porta ses mains à ses oreilles et courut hors de la salle, sous les rires amusés du reste de la Grande Salle. Un Serpentard qui se moquait ouvertement de son congénère hoqueta de surprise quand jaillirent de sa bouche grande ouverte deux dents immenses, l'obligeant à tenir sa tête en arrière. Paniqué, il tâta sa mâchoire et suivit très bientôt le premier garçon. Une fille très vite bondit loin de sa chaise quand elle sentit une longue queue grise jaillir de son arrière-train. Elle éclata en sanglots avant de fuir à son tour. Les Gryffondors observaient, comme leurs voisins, la scène avec grand amusement. D'autres Serpentards furent sujets de transformations multiples : certains virent même leurs mains et pieds se transformer en sabots, les obligeant à s'enfuir en cliquetant.

Tous les élèves de la maison verte commencèrent à s'agiter, recrachant ce qu'ils avaient mangé, persuadés que leur nourriture avait été empoisonnée. Les professeurs réagirent aussitôt, certains partant à la poursuite des victimes, d'autres tâchant de rétablir le calme parmi les restants. Dans la cohue, Amy repéra une tête connue. Des cheveux noirs coupés courts, une peau d'albâtre, le corps droit, la tête haute, les yeux rivés sur Sirius, glacials, haineux. Amy fut surprise de le voir trembler. Ses yeux s'élargirent et il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit quand soudain, il se transforma tout entier en un âne gris, sous les regards fascinés de tous les élèves de Poudlard. Des rires fusèrent de toute part, mais l'âne n'en prit pas mouche. Son regard, toujours chargé de haine, fusillait du regard la même personne : son frère. Amy frissonna. Même transformé, Regulus était toujours aussi effrayant.

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Sirius, lequel, bien sûr, regardait dans la même direction que tous les autres, un air étrange sur le visage.

L'incident avait vite été maîtrisé par l'ensemble du corps enseignant et les Serpentards touchés retrouvèrent rapidement forme humaine au bout de cinq minutes. Le reste des élèves furent forcés de rejoindre leurs classes. Personne ne doutait des responsables d'un tel carnage.

— Quand donc vont-ils finir par grandir ?, soupira Lily, un air désapprobateur sur le visage.

Elle était visiblement fâchée par la farce de ce matin mais certainement pas autant que la dernière fois. Amy en déduisit que Severus Snape n'avait pas été touché. Lily et Severus entretenaient une amitié qui étonnait tout le monde. Amy elle-même avait du mal à cerner ce qui les rapprochait autant car, en tout points, les deux amis étaient différents. Lily était douce, gentille, attentionnée, aimable avec tout le monde. En revanche, le Serpentard avait des remarques acides, un regard dur qui dissuadait quiconque de l'approcher, un mépris certain pour tout ce qui n'était pas Serpentard (et même parfois pour certains Serpentards) et un vrai caractère de cochon. Cela sans compter ses fréquentations, loin d'être semblables à celles de la préfète de Gryffondor. Severus traînait essentiellement avec Avery et Mulciber, deux Serpentards se prônant Sangs Purs et déclamant haut et fort que les _Sangs-de-Bourbe_, autant dire les enfants de Moldus, devaient être exclus de la communauté sorcière. Or, Lily Evans était elle-même une fille de Moldus et pourtant l'amie du Serpentard.

Tout le reste de la journée, les Maraudeurs furent au centre des attentions. Plusieurs élèves les arrêtaient dans les couloirs pour les féliciter, dans la salle commune où ils retournèrent le soir, on les acclamait comme des héros, au grand dam de Lily et d'autres, rares furent-ils. Amy n'était pas aussi enthousiaste par ce qui s'était produit ce matin, se rappelant surtout du regard échangé entre les deux frères Blacks. Quelque chose, dans cette plaisanterie, avait un goût amer. Elle ne cessait de se demander si, au final, la vraie cible n'avait pas été Regulus. Comment expliquer qu'il avait été le seul à être entièrement transformé en âne ?

James également gouttait à l'âpreté de leur victoire. Bien que d'apparence il se montrait enthousiaste et fier, en réalité, c'était le sentiment d'avoir été manipulé par son propre ami qui dominait. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas attendu le soir pour demander des comptes à Sirius qui n'avait heureusement pas cherché à nier l'évidence, heureusement, James ne l'aurait pas supporté.

La veille, il avait tenu à être chargé du dépôt de la boîte de chocolat qui contenait les fameuses truffes à l'origine de la transformation. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'était que Sirius avait profité de se retrouver seul pour déposer celle-ci non pas dans la salle commune comme il avait été décidé (laissant le hasard décider normalement des victimes) mais directement dans la chambre de son frère, à qui il avait lancé un sort particulièrement prononcé pour attiser sa gourmandise. Bien sûr, Regulus, ensorcelé, ne s'était rendu compte de rien et avait dévoré en grande partie la boîte de chocolat, s'assurant ainsi d'être transformé entièrement en âne alors que ses camarades n'en avaient subi que d'infimes modifications.

En temps normal, James n'en aurait pas vraiment voulu à Sirius de pigmenter leur farce, mais cette fois-ci, Sirius s'était servi de leur confiance pour mener une vengeance personnelle. Ça, James ne pouvait le tolérer si facilement. Dans leur chambre, une fois seuls, James se mura dans le silence et partit se coucher sans un mot ni un regard pour Sirius. Remus et Peter préférèrent ne rien dire, sentant qu'il ne serait pas de bon ton d'intervenir.

— Je me suis excusé, lança Sirius qui s'assit sur son lit, face au dos tourné de James. Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus ?

— Tu t'es excusé, et on passe l'éponge, tu crois vraiment que c'est aussi simple que ça ?, répondit ce dernier sans se retourner.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour que tu me pardonnes ?, répéta Sirius d'une voix grave teintée inquiétude.

— Laisse-moi dormir.

Le ton catégorique de James fit taire Sirius dont les épaules s'affaissèrent. Remus et Peter regardèrent leur ami avec tristesse. Eux aussi avaient été surpris par ce qui s'était passé et lui reprochaient ce qu'il avait fait. Néanmoins ils n'étaient pas aussi fâchés et déçus que ne l'était James, pour qui ce genre de choses comptait énormément.

Sirius se leva brusquement et sortit rapidement de la pièce après avoir récupéré chaussures et cape au passage. Remus tenta de le rappeler mais la porte se referma sur son ami, et son appel resta sans réponse.

Les pas de Sirius le menèrent de façon presque automatique, sans même qu'il s'en aperçoive, sur le palier du dernier étage de la Tour d'Astronomie. Il passa à travers le trou et s'engouffra dans l'étroit couloir. Au bout des escaliers, il ouvrit la porte et sortit sur le toit, découvrant un ciel couvert et sombre mais un air doux quoiqu'humide. Il s'approcha du bord et s'appuya sur les pierres blanches et froides du château. Sans la lune, il était impossible de distinguer quoi que ce soit, à l'exception de quelques lumières à travers les fenêtres du château et, beaucoup plus loin, des lueurs floues. Cependant, s'il était déçu de ne pouvoir contempler le magnifique paysage l'entourant, Sirius ne regretta pas d'être venu se poser ici plutôt qu'ailleurs.

La nuit offrait une musique bien différente du jour, plus naturelle, sauvage, désinvolte. C'était une symphonie de petits bruits. Quelques cris d'animaux, quelques craquements plus ou moins distincts, beaucoup de murmures incompréhensibles. Et le plus étrange était que malgré tous ce méli-mélo de sons diverses, le seul mot venant à son esprit pour décrire ce qu'il entendait était : le silence. Quel son chaleureux, quelle mélodie réconfortante ! Sirius avait l'impression que cette absence de résonance, cette connivence de sons discrets, lui répondait. Entre lui et le silence, un véritable dialogue s'était engagé.

Il ne s'agissait pas que de cet instant, il se rappelait fort bien du silence de sa maison, de celui de son père plongé dans un de ses nombreux ouvrages qu'il relisait sans cesse, de celui de son petit-frère, baissant la tête, écoutant les longs sermons de leur mère, enfin du sien quand il avait compris que personne ne voulait entendre ce qu'il pouvait bien penser. En réalité, il n'y avait que sa mère pour faire du bruit. Continuellement. Comme 'il lui était vitale de parler, encore et encore, pour répéter chaque fois les mêmes choses en espérant que cela finisse par rentrer dans leur tête. Elle se plaignait toujours, et de tout. De la chaleur de leur maison (et pourtant, Sirius avait toujours trouvé cet endroit glacial) ; de la communauté sorcière qui partait, selon elle, à la dérive depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années à cause de, s'il fallait l'en croire, Ministres de la Magie incompétents, et à coups sûrs impurs ; de l'incompétence de son fils aîné (incompétence étant encore le mot le plus affectueux qu'elle ait jamais employé à son égard) ; de la passivité de son mari (qu'elle réprimait pourtant durement à chacune de ses initiatives)... Il n'y avait que Regulus Black dont elle ne se plaignait pas, son petit enfant chéri, son préféré, voué, elle s'en assurerait, à un brillant avenir. Un Mangemort. Voilà ce qui était devenu depuis plusieurs mois le summum de l'honneur. Son fils serait un héros, combattant pour la survie de la _vraie_ famille sorcière.

Sirius s'était parfois demandé si Regulus voulait vraiment de cette vie. Son petit-frère n'avait jamais montré des signes de rébellion, il avait toujours eu beaucoup trop peur pour s'opposer à leur mère. Pour autant, il se souvenait encore d'eux, étant petits. Regulus le suivait partout, participait à chacun de ses nouveaux jeux, même s'ils se révélaient un peu dangereux. Il était toujours réticent et craintif mais il suffisait que Sirius le pousse un peu pour que Regulus cède et lui emboîte le pas. Quand Sirius quitta en premier la maison pour Poudlard, tout changea entre eux. Pas immédiatement, mais petit à petit, Mrs Black avait fini par les séparer, persuadant Regulus que Sirius l'avait trahi quand il avait intégré Gryffondor. Depuis, c'était à peine si son petit-frère le regardait. À la maison, soit il l'évitait soit il pavanait devant lui, en présence de leur mère, conscient qu'il avait l'avantage. Mais à Poudlard, il ne lui adressait pas une parole ni un regard. À l'exception du mardi 17 Septembre.

Sirius s'en rappela.

_Deux semaines auparavant, Sirius s'était retrouvé seul face à son frère. C'était un mardi matin, et tous ses amis étaient en cours d'option. Pour une fois, Regulus aussi traînait seul dans les couloirs. Quand ils se retrouvèrent face à face, chacun d'eux s'était arrêté. Pendant un long moment, ils s'étaient contentés de se toiser du regard, défiant l'un l'autre de prendre la parole en premier. Sirius ne résista pas. _

— _J'imagine que des félicitations sont de rigueur. _

_C'était de la pure provocation. D'un tempérament moins impulsif, Regulus ne s'était pas laissé toucher par une remarque aussi facile. Au lieu de s'énerver, il leva un sourcil intrigué, comme s'il ne voyait pas où Sirius voulait en venir. _

— _Aurais-tu perdu la parole, Regulus ?, enchaîna l'aîné. Ou bien est-ce que ton Maître t'interdit de parler sans son autorisation ?_

— _Et toi ?, répliqua ce dernier d'un ton sec. Quel effet ça fait de recevoir une beuglante de ta propre mère pour t'apprendre que tu la dégouttes au point qu'elle préfère t'exclure de ta famille ? _

_Ce fut plus que Sirius ne put en supporter et le garçon se jeta aussitôt sur son frère. Mais Regulus le repoussa aussitôt avec une facilité qui surprit Sirius. Il se rendit alors compte que son petit-frère n'était plus aussi menu et fragile qu'il ne l'était, plus jeune. À présent, il faisait à peu près la même taille que Sirius, avait des cheveux coupés courts, qui lui donnaient un air d'enfant sage. Ses yeux déterminés et froids, plus clairs que les siens, défiaient à présent son grand-frère d'oser lever une nouvelle fois la main sur lui. _

— _Je ne suis plus le gamin que t'as laissé derrière, lui dit-il, le pointant du doigt. Je sais me défendre, maintenant. Et je ne me laisserai jamais plus avoir par un gars comme toi. Tu crois sincèrement qu'on a peur de toi, parce que t'es capable d'inventer quelques stupides blagues ? Tu as intérêt à te méfier, Sirius, parce qu'il y a pas mal de gars à Serpentards qui veulent ta peau et d'autres qui sont déjà partis et qui t'ont déjà dans le collimateur. Si j'étais toi, je ne me ferai plus remarquer à présent que tu n'as plus la famille Black pour te protéger. _

— _La belle affaire !, répliqua Sirius. Je ne me suis jamais caché derrière un nom. À la différence de toi, j'assume qui je suis et ce que je veux être. Ou ne pas être. Dis-moi, Regulus, ça fait quoi de n'être qu'un jouet aux mains de sa propre mère ?_

_Le coup était parti si vite et si fort que Sirius n'eut pas la moindre possibilité de réagir. Le choc fut violent et il tomba pratiquement à terre. Ses yeux virent des étoiles pendant une seconde, il voulut se relever, persuadé que son frère ne s'arrêterait pas à un simple coup, mais une ombre passa devant lui et lui bloqua la vue. Son cœur battait déjà à tout rompre, mais il accéléra en reconnaissant la voix d'Amy menacer Regulus de le transformer en cochon dinde s'il ne partait pas immédiatement. Ce fut dans un état presque second qu'il vit ce dernier battre en retrait et l'entendit l'assommer d'un dernier commentaire assassin :_

— _Tu me dégouttes._

Avait-il rêvé cet été quand il avait vu Regulus avancer un pied hésitant pour le rejoindre avant d'être arrêté par la voix de leur mère ? Il était pourtant certain d'une chose à présent : il n'y avait plus d'amour entre eux. Le regard glacial que lui avait jeté son frère avant de s'en aller avait fini de l'en convaincre.

James avait raison. Il s'était servi de la farce qu'ils préparaient pour se venger de son père, plus clairement de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas peur. Ni de lui, ni de la famille Black, ni de quiconque. Et Regulus avait saisi le message. Il suffisait de voir comment il l'avait toisé ce matin, juste avant d'être transformé. À ce sujet, Sirius ne ressentait aucun remord.

Mais il regrettait. Il regrettait d'avoir bafoué la confiance de James, même indépendamment de sa volonté. Il n'avait pas prémédité son acte. Il s'était tout simplement laissé emporter en apercevant son frère dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas le voir puisqu'il se tenait caché sous la cape d'invisibilité de James. Regulus était le dernier Serpentard à veiller et Sirius n'avait pas osé poser la boîte de chocolat en sa présence. Sans aucun doute son petit-frère aurait trouvé suspect de voir une boîte apparaître soudainement.

Alors Sirius avait attendu patiemment que Regulus abandonne ses réflexions, le regard perdu dans les flammes, et se dirige vers les dortoirs. Une fois ce dernier parti, Sirius s'était dirigé vers une table mais, au moment où il allait déposer la boîte, il se rétracta et suivit spontanément son frère jusqu'à sa chambre. Regulus se changea puis se coucha dans son lit, tournant le dos à ses camarades et à Sirius. Ce dernier ne réfléchit pas en déposant son paquet sur la table de chevet entre le lit de son frère et d'un autre Serpentard profondément endormi. Il aurait pu tout simplement repartir à ce moment-là mais la tentation avait été trop forte. Une fois certain que Regulus ne risquait plus de l'entendre, il avait sorti sa baguette et avait murmuré un sort, après quoi il s'était empressé de repartir.

— Sirius ?

Il se retourna et découvrit, sans surprise, Amy qui s'avançait timidement sur le toit, la main encore posée sur la porte, prête à repartir s'il le lui demandait. Mais Sirius lui fit signe d'avancer et elle lâcha la poignée. C'était la troisième fois qu'ils se retrouvaient ici. A chaque fois, ils discutaient de choses sérieuses. De longs silences ponctuaient tous leurs échanges, Sirius n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec la nature étrange de leurs échanges. Parler de ses sentiments, de choses aussi personnelles, n'était pas dans ses habitudes, mais Amy facilitait la confidence. Elle se tenait toujours tranquillement assise contre la pierre froide, le nez levé vers le ciel, guettant la moindre étoile, si bien qu'il avait l'impression de se parler, bien qu'il sache qu'elle l'écoutait attentivement. Elle lui posait aussi des questions, parfois plus franches et spontanées, mais toujours accompagnée d'un petit mot d'excuse discret, caché sur un petit mouvement de son visage, un bref tremblement du bord de ses lèvres.

Une fois encore, elle se dirigea vers le rebord et se posa dessus, regardant en-dessous d'elle dans le vide. Sirius ne souffrait pas de vertige mais à chaque fois qu'elle se penchait comme ça, en arrière, maintenue en équilibre seulement par ses doigts potelés, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner. Puis, elle se redressait et respirait trois fois longuement, emplissant ses poumons de l'air frais. C'était un rite dont elle n'avait même pas conscience, semblait-il. A leur deuxième rencontre sur le toit, il lui avait demandé pourquoi elle faisait ça, elle avait froncé les sourcils et répondu : « _Mais quoi donc ?_ ».

— Ce matin, entama Amy, qu'est-ce qui s'est vraiment passé ?

— Tu parles de…

— L'âne, termina-t-elle à sa place. Oui, je parle de l'âne. J'ai vu qui c'était et surtout la façon dont il te regardait. J'en ai eu des frissons… et j'en ai encore, rien qu'à y penser. Sirius, est-ce que tu vas bien ?

Sirius fronça les sourcils. De toutes les questions et remarques auxquelles il s'attendait, celle-là n'en faisait pas partie. Peut-être parce qu'il ne s'y attendait pas, il se mit à gigoter et ce fut en bafouillant qu'il répondit :

— Oui… Oui, je vais bien, pourquoi… pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

Amy garda le silence, cherchant sans doute ses mots.

— Son regard, reprit-elle, la voix hésitante, il m'a fait frissonner. Je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai vraiment eu peur de quelqu'un.

Sirius plongea ses yeux dans les siens et vit à quel point elle était sincère. Bien sûr, il savait pertinemment de qui elle parlait. Regulus, en sentant la transformation qui s'opérait en lui, avait tout de suite compris qui en était le responsable et avait jeté un regard assassin à son frère, dans lequel ce dernier put tout voir. Une haine meurtrière, qui lui avait aussi fait froid dans le dos, bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais. _C'est terminé_, avaient semblé dire ses yeux, _tout est terminé_. Autant dire qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre eux que le nom de famille qu'ils partageaient et le sang qui coulait dans leur veine. Du reste, plus jamais ils ne seraient à nouveau frères.

— James ne veut plus me parler, déclara-t-il soudain. Il dit que je l'ai manipulé.

— Et… c'est le cas ?

Il prit un temps de réflexion, plus pour retarder la réponse que pour vraiment y réfléchir.

— Non... Enfin, peut-être... Non ! » Il poussa un soupir las. « Je ne sais pas trop... Mais si jamais je l'ai fait, ce n'est pas volontairement. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais...

— Et qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

Sirius la regarda en silence. C'était la troisième question qu'elle posait, et la troisième qui était celle à poser.

— Je ne sais pas non plus, soupira-t-il, peut-être que les choses soient claires, entre lui et moi.

— Et donc, tu l'as transformé en âne ?

— Dis comme ça, c'est vrai que ça fait idiot, ne put-il s'empêcher de rebondir dans un ricanement étouffé. Et oui, je l'ai transformé en âne, mais ça aurait pu être chose. Je n'ai juste pas réfléchi, tu vois ? C'est la différence entre Regulus et moi. Lui réfléchit toujours avant d'agir, moi...

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et détourna le regard, énervé par ses propres paroles. Parfois, c'était dur d'essayer d'être honnête. Il avait toujours fait en sorte de gérer ses problèmes émotionnels, personnels, seul. Alors pourquoi lui en parlait-il ?

— Je n'ai pas réfléchi, répéta-t-il. J'agis sur l'instant, et j'assume parfaitement les conséquences. Enfin…

Il passa une main derrière sa tête et se massa la nuque. Il mentait. Il n'assumait pas, pas cette fois.

— James finira par comprendre, lui assura Amy. Il est un peu fâché mais il te pardonnera. Rien n'est perdu.

— Si, la coupa-t-il en soupirant, et après quelques instants encore de silence et d'hésitation, il acheva : J'ai perdu un frère.

— **oOo** —

_Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 7 Octobre 1977_

— Amy, dépêche-toi ou on ne pourra pas manger !, rouspéta Jane en descendant les escaliers.

Amy, encore au pied de la porte, bailla au corneille, pas du tout prête à presser le pas, même pour le petit-déjeuner. Elle n'avait pas dormi assez, ayant passé beaucoup trop de temps sur le toit d'Astronomie pour soutenir Sirius. Les nuits passants, elle commençait vraiment à manquer de sommeil. Il allait falloir qu'elle se raisonne un peu si elle voulait tenir.

— J'ai pas envie, bougonna-t-elle en se mettant enfin à avancer.

— Ah, ben, t'as pas le choix, ma vieille !, répliqua Jane en agitant la tête, impatiente. Ceci dit, tu serais en forme si tu arrêtais de vadrouiller la nuit.

Amy voulut protester mais des hurlements l'interrompirent et elle se tourna vers le haut des escaliers gauches, ceux qui menaient au dortoir des garçons. Presque aussitôt après, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et des garçons bondirent dans la salle commune s'agitant comme des diables. Oliver fut l'un d'eux et il se dirigea aussitôt vers ses amies en soulevant ses affaires et se grattouillant de partout.

— Allez appeler McGonagall, on a un sérieux problème de puces !, leur demanda-t-il précipitamment.

— De puce ?, répéta Jane, ahurie.

— Ce n'est pas drôle. La chambre des Maraudeurs est infestée de ces horribles bestioles dégoûtantes ! Dépêchez-vous ou je vous en refile !

Et ceci dit, il s'approcha encore plus d'elles, lesquelles s'empressèrent de reculer. Comprenant le message, mais ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire, elles filèrent hors de leur salle commune et se ruèrent à la Grande Salle où elles savaient pouvoir trouver leur directrice. Quand cette dernière les vit débarquer en trombe dans l'immense pièce et se jeter sur elle, elle comprit que quelque chose s'était _encore_ passé.

— Professeur !..., lâcha Amy, essoufflée par le sprint qu'elle venait de faire.

— Les...Les..., bafouilla Jane, également hors d'haleine.

— Jeunes filles, reprenez votre souffle et dîtes-moi donc quelle est l'urgence ?

— Madame, les Maraudeurs, ils... ils ont des puces !

Face à cette déclaration, le professeur de Métamorphose resta coïte quelques instants. Amy ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'elle avait parlé très fort, assez pour que les élèves les plus proches entendent. Tout de suite, la rumeur se répandit et des rires jaillirent de toute part. _Oups_, glapit Amy en regardant autour d'elle.

— Comment ça, ils ont des puces ?, demanda la directrice. Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Quelqu'un a mis des bestioles dans la chambre des Maraudeurs, explicita Jane, et visiblement c'est en train de se répandre dans tout le dortoir des garçons, et peut-être aussi dans celui des filles, et dans toute la salle commune de Gryffondor. Il faut vous dépêcher ou ça risque d'envahir tout le reste du château ! Beaucoup de Gryffondors sont déjà touchés et risquent de vouloir quitter notre Tour...

— Surtout pas !, s'écria McGonagall en se levant. Il faut les en empêcher. Très bien, mesdemoiselles, allez aussitôt à l'infirmerie et expliquer le problème à Mme Pomfresh.

Les deux filles repartirent donc en direction de l'infirmerie, sous le regard insistant de plusieurs élèves. Mme Pomfresh, alertée, refusa toutefois de les laisser repartir.

— Mesdemoiselles, vous ne croyez quand même pas que je vais vous laisser partir sans m'assurer d'abord que vous n'êtes pas infestées, vous aussi ?, leur lança sèchement Pomfresh.

— Mais, Madame..., protestèrent en chœur les deux filles.

— Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne !, répliqua-t-elle. Allez donc vous installer sur les lits derrière les rideaux du fond et déshabillez-vous. J'arrive tout de suite !

Amy et Jane obéirent en rechignant. L'infirmière les rejoignit rapidement et examina tout le corps tour à tour. Puis, elle leur donna un baume sensé veiller à ce qu'elles n'attrapent pas de puces par la suite. Une fois cela fait, l'infirmière les pressa de quitter son infirmerie qu'elle devait fermer le temps qu'elle se rende elle-même à la Tour de Gryffondor constater des dégâts.

Les deux jeunes filles se dépêchèrent de retourner à la Grande Salle où, malheureusement, elles trouvèrent des tables vides, l'heure du petit-déjeuner étant à présent largement dépassée. Énervée, Jane fondit en injures contre les Serpentards, principaux – uniques même – suspects. Quand elles arrivèrent devant la salle de Métamorphose, elles ne virent personne et la porte était fermée à clé.

— Le cours a peut-être été annulé, supposa Amy. McGonagall doit être encore dans le dortoir...

— Tu parles d'une affaire !, soupira Jane. On ne sait pas où les autres sont donc, techniquement, s'ils ont cours quelque part, ce n'est pas de notre faute si on n'y est pas... Bon ! Dans ce cas, que dis-tu d'aller chercher les cuisines ? Je ne sais pas toi mais je meurs de faim.

Leur ventre rassasié, elles se dirigèrent cette fois vers la bibliothèque où elles s'installèrent pour bouquiner, le temps que le prochain cours n'arrive. Elles étaient impatientes de découvrir ce qui était arrivé aux garçons, aussi furent-elles les premières à arriver devant les cachots où elles retrouvèrent Oliver.

— Alors ?, s'écria Jane sans plus attendre.

— Alors le match Serpentard-Gryffondor est annulé, grommela-t-il de très mauvaise humeur.

— Quoi ?, s'écria Jane. Elle ne peut pas faire ça !

— Elle l'a pourtant fait !

Oliver tapa le mur du poing et crispa la mâchoire. Les filles préférèrent ne pas insister. S'il y avait bien quelque chose capable d'énerver leur ami à ce point, c'était le Quidditch. Malgré tout, elles profitèrent de la présence de Jake pour l'interroger, tout en prenant soin de s'écarter un peu du poursuiveur.

— Les Maraudeurs sont encore dans leur dortoir, leur indiqua Jake. Pomfresh a dit qu'ils étaient les cas les plus atteints et qu'il lui faudrait toute la journée pour traiter leur cas… Si vous les aviez vus ! Cela valait le spectacle !

— Attends, l'arrêta Geoffrey, son meilleur copain. Rassure-moi, tu ne viens pas de dire que regarder quatre garçons recouverts de puces valaient vraiment le coup d'en attraper soi-même ?

Jake se pencha vers les filles pour les prendre en aparté.

— Excusez-le, il est un peu à cran depuis ce matin, leur souffla-t-il. Il a attrapé des puces, disons, là où il ne fallait pas.

— Là où… hum !

Jane venait de lui flanquer un coup sec dans les côtes et la toisa avec exaspération. Alors seulement, Amy saisit l'allusion et ses joues rosirent. La gêne laissa très vite place à l'amusement, qu'elle s'efforça assez difficilement de cacher.

— Oh, c'est bon, je sais que vous avez envie de rire, bougonna Geoffrey en fusillant son ami du regard.

Les filles ne se le firent pas redire et éclatèrent d'un rire si franc que le Gryffondor fut définitivement vexé et s'éloigna d'eux en raclant le sol.

— Oh, allez, le rappela Jane en tâchant de s'arrêter de rire. Ce n'est pas si grave !

— Et votre dortoir ?, l'interrogea Amy. Vous allez au moins pouvoir y dormir ce soir ?

— Je l'espère !, répondit Jake. Je ne vois pas où est-ce qu'ils pourraient nous mettre sinon ! La salle commune aussi a été touchée, et peut-être même votre dortoir. On ne sait pas avec ces bêtes-là…

— Espérons que non !

Et tandis qu'ils commentaient les événements du matin, les autres élèves arrivaient, dont parmi eux, les Serpentards. Tout de suite, la tension monta à son comble. Jake et Geoffrey firent front devant Avery et Mulciber, lesquels affichaient des sourires goguenards.

— Tiens donc, fit Avery. Où sont donc passés les sacs à puce ?

— Dans ton cul, lâcha Jane.

Avery se tendit aussitôt quand il la vit et grimaça de dégoût.

— Toujours aussi raffinée, Sternley !

— Toujours aussi con, Avery !

Ils continuèrent à s'échanger des voutes verbales, tant et si bien que tout le monde préféra s'éloigner, même Mulciber qui soupira avec exaspération. L'histoire qui liait Avery et Jane étaient aussi courte que longue. Courte, car en réalité, ils n'étaient sortis que l'espace d'un soir, longue car depuis ils n'arrêtaient pas de se chercher, de s'insulter et de se venger… De quoi exactement ? Chacun avait sa version, très différente l'une de l'autre, et qui changeait chaque fois qu'ils la racontaient. Ce qui s'était réellement passé ? Personne ne le sut jamais.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin, interrompant leur dispute au grand soulagement de tous. Oliver tira vers lui Jane et l'imposa à sa gauche, l'éloignant le plus possible du Serpentard, lequel fut amené le plus loin par Mulciber qui jugea bon d'avoir un tantinet de paix durant cette heure de cours. Amy était plutôt soulagée de se retrouver seule, pour une fois, s'évitant l'humeur massacrante de sa meilleure amie.

Cinq Gryffondors étaient absents, sans doute touchés par les puces. Tout le monde parlait d'ailleurs de cette revanche que chacun jugeait vraiment injuste – tous les garçons en avaient pâti par la faute d'une vague plaisanterie. Cela n'aurait pas été si grave si le match de Quidditch n'avait pas été annulé. D'ailleurs, tout le monde ne parla plus que de cela pendant les journées suivantes, et le professeur McGonagall fut bien en peine de maintenir l'ordre. Elle dut les menacer d'annuler tous les matchs pour que les Gryffondors, et les Serpentards par la même occasion, arrêtent de l'interrompre dans son cours.

— **oOo** —

_Salle de Métamorphose, Poudlard, 17 Octobre 1977_

Quelque chose d'étrange se produisit quand Amy voulut s'appliquer la nouvelle formule que Caradoc lui avait enseigné. Une sensation nouvelle, à la fois bizarre et excitante, envahit son visage et elle frissonna. Elle laissa tomber sa baguette et porta une main sur ses joues. Mais à la place de sa peau lisse, elle toucha une fourrure, des poils courts et très doux. Elle hoqueta de surprise et se tâta toute la tête. Elle ressentit de la peur en ne sentant ni son nez ni ses oreilles. A la place, elle rencontra un petit museau noir, humide, et trouva deux oreilles pointues au-dessus de sa tête.

— Mr Caradoc !, appela-t-elle, paniquée. Mr Caradoc ! Ma tête !...

— Et bien ! Et bien !, s'exclama celui-ci en approchant, un air ravi sur le visage. Voilà ce que j'appelle une réelle réussite ! Je n'attendais pas moins de vous, très chère ! Vous êtes splendide !

— Professeur, balbutia-t-elle, ma tête, elle... !

— Oh mais vous voudriez sans doute pouvoir mirer le résultat !, l'interrompit-il en se retournant, cherchant dans la pièce un miroir. Ah ! Là, je vois ce qu'il nous faut ! Allez donc, Miss McFlyer, allez donc voir ce que vous venez d'accomplir !

Elle voulut répliquer mais il ne l'écouta pas et, plaçant une main derrière son dos, la pressa d'avancer. Amy se dirigea donc vers le miroir, inquiète de ce qu'elle y verrait. En elle, tout se chamboulait et la sensation s'était intensifiée. Elle trébucha et se rattrapa à la table voisine, faisant rire son professeur qui interpréta mal sa maladresse.

— Se transformer le visage pour la première fois est toujours un sacré choc à encaisser, dit-il. Mais cela passera vite, si vite en fait que vous ne pourrez bientôt plus vous en passer ! La preuve : je n'ai de cesse de prendre la forme de mes collègues. Ils n'apprécient pas vraiment, je crois, mais qu'est-ce que je peux y faire ? C'est bien trop drôle de les surprendre !

Et tandis que Caradoc lui racontait à grands éclats de rire ses multiples farces, Amy s'était approchée du miroir et, pour la première fois, elle se vit différemment. Ce qu'elle vit en premier fut ses yeux, brillants et jaunes, cernés de noir, si intenses et si beaux qu'elle en aurait rougi. Puis, son regard caressa la forme toute entière de son visage devenu félin, la dense couverture de poils roux et blancs sur un museau fin. Il s'arrêta sur le petit bout noir, qui était en fait sa truffe, et le trait délicat et sombre qui dessinait le bout de ses oreilles dressées sur sa tête.

Le reste de son corps n'avait pas changé, mais la vision de sa tête, entièrement transformée en celle d'une renarde, la stupéfiait. C'était elle, cet animal magnifique au regard étincelant ? Elle, encore, qui avait réussi ce prodige ?

— Fabuleux, n'est-ce pas ?, commenta Caradoc dans un petit rire satisfait. Vous êtes un beau renard !

— Professeur, dit-elle d'une voix lointaine, est-ce vraiment moi ?

Le sourire du sorcier s'élargit et son visage s'attendrit. Il posa une main sur son épaule et se plaça derrière elle de sorte qu'elle l'aperçoive dans le miroir qu'elle ne quittait pas des yeux.

— Regardez-mieux et vous verrez, lui dit-il.

Elle détourna son regard et le posa sur lui, sans comprendre. Il se recula et lui fit signe d'un mouvement bref de la tête de se tourner vers le miroir. Amy hésita puis obéit. Au début, elle crut voir encore sa gueule de renard mais sa vision sembla comme se flouer et quand elle fut à nouveau capable de se regarder, son visage avait retrouvé sa forme humaine.

Elle poussa un cri de surprise.

— Professeur !, s'exclama-t-elle ensuite.

Elle se tourna vers lui avant de retourner vers le miroir et s'assurer qu'elle était de nouveau elle-même, puis regarda à nouveau son professeur. Amy n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Elle n'avait pas prononcé le moindre sort. Elle venait de se transformer sans sa baguette !

— Félicitations, lui souffla Caradoc. Vous venez d'effectuer votre première métamorphose !

Amy ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais aucun son n'en sortit. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent et elle rit de joie.

Ce soir-là, elle ne parvint pas à réitérer l'exploit l'exercice lui avait déjà demandé tant d'effort qu'elle ne put même pas se transformer à nouveau en renarde, même avec sa baguette. Selon Caradoc, son corps était épuisé d'avoir dissipé une grande partie de la barrière magique instaurée par sa mère. Il lui faudrait encore beaucoup d'efforts avant de définitivement s'en défaire et user librement de son don. Malgré la fatigue, Amy était retournée se coucher le cœur en joie. Elle crut d'abord qu'elle ne réussirait pas à s'endormir mais sa métamorphose avait épuisé toutes ses réserves et elle sombra en un instant.

Le lendemain, Jane voulut voir de ses propres yeux sa transformation mais Amy ne parvint pas à jeter le moindre sort. Elle partit aussitôt à l'infirmerie, alertée par son incapacité à produire la moindre magie. Pomfresh la réprimanda durement d'avoir usé de sa magie au point de l'épuiser complètement. Amy eut beau tenter de lui expliquer que c'était nécessaire et que Mr Caradoc et le professeur McGonagall l'y avait encouragé, l'infirmière refusa d'entendre raison et la sermonna de toute façon.

— Deux jours, soupira Amy après avoir rapporté ses propos à Oliver et Jane au petit-déjeuner. C'est le temps qu'il me faudra pour retrouver mes dons...

— Comment vas-tu travailler en cours ?, l'interrogea Jane, inquiète.

— McGonagall m'a fait un mot, expliqua la Gryffondor en tirant de sa poche un parchemin froissé.

— Tu as de la chance que la journée soit essentiellement théorique, affirma Oliver. A l'exception de la Métamorphose, bien sûr.

— Oui, acquiesça Amy. Et avec un peu de chance, elle s'en doutera et ne me posera pas de question là-dessus.

Ses cours particuliers n'étaient pas vraiment un secret, beaucoup de ses camarades étaient déjà au courant mais Amy ne préférait pas le rappeler aux autres. Elle n'aimait pas être au centre des attentions et ne tenait pas à raviver les rumeurs...

— Tu sais, j'ai lu dans un ouvrage que les premières transformations d'un métamorphomage étaient révélatrices de l'animal qui sommeille en eux, expliqua Oliver. Les auteurs émettaient plusieurs théories sur le sujet. Certains pensent que cet animal pouvait être révélateur de l'animagus que le métamorphomage pourrait devenir s'il n'était pas déjà doté du don de la métamorphose.

— Tu veux dire que je serais devenue une renarde si j'avais réussi l'année dernière ?

— C'est possible, répondit-il. Mais ce n'est qu'une hypothèse...

— Ça se tient, affirma Jane. Rappelle-toi quand tu avais perdu le contrôle de ton visage... Tes yeux étaient devenus jaunes et tes pupilles s'étaient comme rétractées... comme ceux d'un renard !

— Peut-être...

Amy sourit rêveusement, cette idée l'enchantant. Le renard était l'animal préféré de sa mère se pourrait-il qu'il y ait un rapport ? En tout cas, cela lui donnait l'impression de se rapprocher d'elle et cette idée lui faisait grand plaisir, presque autant que de récupérer le contrôle de sa propre nature.

La journée se passa sans encombre. Personne ne remarqua les problèmes d'Amy, même en cours de Métamorphose. Le professeur McGonagall avait profité d'un petit relâchement pour imposer une heure d'examen surprise, après quoi ils avaient été libérés pour le reste de l'après-midi.

— **oOo** —

_Hall d'entrée, Poudlard, 19 Octobre 1977_

— Dépêchez-vous les filles, on va rater le début du match !

Ne supportant plus d'attendre, Oliver les abandonna derrière et se mit à courir. Jane et Amy pressèrent le pas mais il pleuvait si fort à l'extérieur qu'elles ralentirent assez vite, rebutées à l'idée d'aller se tromper jusqu'aux tribunes. Elles n'avaient ni parapluie ni chaud manteau, et s'il faisait encore relativement doux, ce ne serait plus pareil une fois mouillée. Et si cela ne suffisait pas, un vent puissant s'était levé, comblant de leur couper toute envie de sortir.

Amy émit la suggestion de rebrousser chemin mais Jane refusa. Elle était certes moins passionnée de Quidditch qu'Oliver mais elle détestait par-dessus tout l'idée de rester enfermée dans Poudlard, surtout si cela voulait dire qu'elles iraient travailler. Qu'il pleuve ou bien qu'il vente, jamais elle privilégierait le travail au divertissement. Elle attrapa le bras réticent de son amie et la tira à l'extérieur. Une fois sous la pluie, elles se mirent à courir jusqu'au stade. Amy gémit quand elle mit le pied dans une grosse flaque et regretta de ne pas avoir insisté plus quand elle glissa sur l'herbe.

Malheureusement, si le chemin entre le château et le stade avait été laborieux, elle n'était pas mieux logée dans les tribunes. La foule grondait, s'agitait, piétinait le sol avec excitation, la bousculant de toute part, renversant à chaque mouvement un supplément d'eau des parapluies dressés. Amy fut donc non seulement trempée de la tête aux pieds mais en plus elle dut supporter l'agitation ambiante. Et pour quoi ?, soupira-t-elle. Les parapluies n'étant guère en toile transparente, elle ne voyait du terrain que les trois cercles correspondant aux buts d'un seul côté du stade.

— Bienvenue à tous et à toutes pour ce premier match de saison !, hurla la voix du présentateur. Je m'appelle Franck Lee et je serais dorénavant et pour cette année seulement votre porte parole de référence sur les événements des prochains matchs à venir. Comme vous le savez tous, le match opposant Gryffondor à ces idiots de Serp… Oui, professeur, désolé ! à la maison de Serpentard a été annulé et remplacé par un match entre Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Poufsouffle dont on voit d'ailleurs les joueurs apparaitre sur le terrain. Mesdemoiselles et Messieurs, applaudissez-les bien forts !

— C'est un Gryffondor qui présente ?, cria Amy à l'attention de Jane.

Hélas, Jane avait été emportée par la masse et se trouvait à présent deux rangs plus bas. Elle s'était approchée d'un garçon de Gryffondor qui la protégeait à présent de son parapluie. Amy remarqua aussitôt le bras qu'il passa discrètement derrière la taille de son amie. Elle songea amèrement qu'elle au moins allait être à l'abri quand elle sentit – ou plutôt ne sentit plus la pluie s'abattre sur elle. Elle leva la tête et constata se trouver sous un parapluie rouge, lequel n'était pas là un instant plus tôt.

— On ne connait pas les parapluies à Gryffondor ?, lui demanda une voix familière.

Elle reconnut aussitôt Eddy, lequel repoussa sans ménagement un encombrant Poufsouffle pour se placer à côté d'elle et mieux la protéger de la pluie.

— J'ai oublié le mien chez mon père, répondit Amy après l'avoir remercié. De toute façon, j'allais rentrer…

— Tu ne restes pas pour le match ?, s'étonna le Serdaigle. Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?

— Jane m'a forcé la main, avoua Amy. Mais à présent, elle n'a plus vraiment besoin de moi…

Elle se tourna vers son amie et Eddy suivit son regard. « Oh, je vois, » lâcha-t-il.

— Mais tu devrais rester, insista-t-il. Je t'offre une place sous mon parapluie.

— De toute façon, je vois à peine le terrain, protesta-t-elle. Et je suis trop trempée, c'est désagréable !

— On peut y remédier !, assura Eddy. Je connais tout un tas de sorts pratiques et, » Il tira de ses poches une paire de jumelle. « je suis hyper équipé. Tiens, essaye plutôt !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il lui fourra la paire dans les mains. Après avoir poussé un soupir, elle accepta de l'essayer et la plaça devant ses yeux. Elle poussa un cri de surprise quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle voyait à présent s'envoler les joueurs de Serdaigle. Quand elle retira l'appareil, la flopée de parapluie lui barra de nouveau la vue.

— Génial, n'est-ce pas ?, fit Eddy, fier comme s'il l'avait inventée lui-même.

— Et comment !, admit trop précipitamment Amy.

Elle regretta d'avoir été si enthousiaste. Eddy réussit à la convaincre de le laisser appliquer des formules pour la sécher et la réchauffer en contrepartie de sa participation aux encouragements de l'équipe de Serdaigle. Il rajouta à voix basse :

— Tu le feras pour moi… Je n'aime pas non plus trop ce sport, en vérité.

Amy le regarda, étonnée.

— J'ai promis à mon meilleur ami de venir, lui avoua-t-il.

— Et la dernière fois ?, demanda-t-elle. Ce n'était pas un match ! Et l'équipe de Serdaigle n'était même pas présente !

— Ce jour-là, c'était juste parce que j'avais perdu un stupide pari, maugréa-t-il. Crois-moi, j'aurais préféré être collé avec Binns que d'assister à ça ! C'était horriblement long… et chiant. Je ne vois même pas ce qu'Andy a pu apprendre d'intéressant.

— Andy ?, répéta-t-elle.

— Mon meilleur ami, lui indiqua-t-il. C'est l'attrapeur. Je peux ?

Il lui pointa du doigt les jumelles. Elle lui rendit, se rendant compte avec surprise les avoir gardé sur elle jusque-là, et il les plaqua sur ses yeux. Elle le vit fouiller le ciel noir de parapluie et s'arrêter sur un point. Puis, il lui tendit à nouveau l'appareil et lui demanda de viser au même endroit, pointant le centre même de son propre parapluie.

— Il devrait être là, lui dit-il. Il a des cheveux blonds et des lunettes de protection rouges.

Amy essaya de viser l'endroit qu'il lui montrait et dut se décaler pour apercevoir le joueur. Elle le repéra tant bien que mal : le match avait commencé et des joueurs lui passaient devant à toute vitesse. Elle sentit Andy toucher les jumelles et soudain elle eut l'impression de s'approcher du ciel et vit en plus gros plan un joueur en position stationnaire. Il avait en effet des cheveux blonds très courts, plaqués sur son front par la pluie, et de grosses lunettes rouges et dorées. Il jetait des regards autour de lui, faisant tourner son balai régulièrement. Il semblait complètement désorienté.

— Il est stressé parce que c'est également son premier match, expliqua Eddy. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis venu le soutenir, même s'il ne risque pas de me voir sous tous nos parapluies.

— Ca doit être effrayant, admit Amy. Oliver aussi était très nerveux la première fois qu'il a joué pour Gryffondor. Il a fait de nombreuses fautes ce jour-là, bien que je ne sois pas vraiment en mesure de dire lesquelles. En tout cas, il n'a pas arrêté de dire que c'était le pire et le meilleur jour de sa vie scolaire.

Eddy haussa les épaules.

— Ca ne me viendrait pas à l'idée de stresser autant pour un simple match, surtout qu'il ne s'agit que d'un petit tournoi entre élèves… Rien de très important !

— Je te conseille de ne pas le leur dire, affirma-t-elle en éclatant de rire.

Il rit à son tour et récupéra les lunettes pour observer le match. Amy regarda dans la direction sud du stade et put voir le gardien de Serdaigle faire des rapides détours entre les trois cercles que formaient ses buts. La foule se mit à crier et à bouger, le gardien s'arrêta au centre des trois piliers, tendus. Amy devina qu'une action offensive se mettait en place.

Des poursuiveurs apparurent dans son champ de vision, se passant le souaffle malgré la pluie qui tombait drue, et une fille de Poufsouffle tira. Le gardien s'élança, tendit la main, mais le ballon effleura ses doigts et termina sa course au-travers du cercle. Le but était marqué !

— Un nouveau but pour Poufsouffle !, cria avec excitation le commentateur.

— Quel nul ce gardien !, s'écria Eddy en frappant sa cuisse d'une main rageuse.

Amy ne put s'empêcher de rire. Malgré ce qu'il prétendait, le Serdaigle était affecté par ce qui se passait sur le terrain. Pendant plusieurs minutes, il maugréa avec ses camarades sur les qualités inexistantes de leur gardien et regrettait que son poste ne fût pas remis en question cette année.

— Oliver dit pourtant qu'il est plutôt bon, s'amusa à le titiller Amy. D'ailleurs, vous avez remporté la Coupe l'an dernier.

— C'est vrai, soupira-t-il. Il est bon, en fait… Mais là, il vient de leur donner dix points facilement ! Il aurait pu l'arrêter…

Devant le sourire narquois de la Gryffondor, Eddy éclata de rire et avoua qu'il n'était pas si désintéressé du Quidditch qu'il ne l'avait prétendu. En réalité, il n'était pas aussi passionné de ce sport que son meilleur ami, lequel évoluait toujours au-dessus de leur tête, mais il se laissait facilement emporté par l'ambiance générale dès lors qu'il assistait à un match.

— Ca doit être à cause du sang chaud du sud qui coule dans mes veines, prétexta-t-il en riant encore plus. Ma mère est espagnole.

— Oh, ça doit l'expliquer, en effet, ironisa Amy, amusée.

Eddy lui tendit les jumelles et elle regarda à son tour l'évolution du match. Elle sentit toutefois que son camarade était nerveux de ne plus savoir où ça en était et devait se contenter d'écouter les commentaires de Franck Lee, lequel se révélait très partial – au grand dam de McGonagall qui le reprenait sans cesse. Andy évoluait toujours au-dessus de leur tête, guettant encore le vif d'or et observait du coin de l'œil son adversaire. L'attrapeur du camp adverse faisait de larges rondes au-dessus des joueurs pour espérer distinguer la petite balle d'or. Mais le vif, capricieux, préférait rester terrer quelque part.

— Dis-moi, reprit-elle sans quitter les jumelles, ce n'est pas très Serdaigle des lunettes rouges et dorées !

— Ne m'en parle pas, soupira Eddy. _Quelques uns_ » Il appuya très fortement sur ce mot. « ont trouvé drôle de changer la couleur de toutes nos montures. Ça a été un vrai calvaire pour convaincre les joueurs de les porter malgré tout. Personne n'a réussi à remettre leur couleur initiale… Fichus Maraudeurs !

Evidemment, une telle plaisanterie ne pouvait que venir des quatre Gryffondors. Amy sourit, amusée, tandis qu'Eddy s'énervait contre eux. A ce moment-là, la foule poussa un hurlement excité et Eddy tressauta, nerveux d'avoir manqué quelque chose. Il récupéra presque de force les jumelles et observa le ciel.

— Andy Mitchel a repéré le vif !, hurla Franck. Les deux attrapeurs s'engagent dans une course effrénée à la poursuite de la balle d'or ! Sacré nom de nom, elle est vicieuse celle-là ! Le vif vient de les prendre en traitre et les deux attrapeurs se sont littéralement rentrés dedans ! La chute est inévitable ! Attendez, je crois qu'Andy Mitchel est toujours sur son balai. Oui ! Il redresse son manche et se relance à la chasse ! David Copes n'a pas eu cette chance ! Il va s'écraser !...

La foule poussa un cri d'horreur. Heureusement, la voix tonitruante de Dumbledore rugit et fendit l'air. Amy n'eut pas besoin des commentaires de Franck pour savoir qu'il avait arrêté lui-même la chute mortelle du Poufsouffle.

— Oui !, s'écria Eddy à côté d'elle, les jumelles toujours plaquées contre ses yeux. Tu vas l'avoir ! C'est fastoche ! Allez ! Allez !

— Oh !, hurla la foule.

— Vous avez vu ça ?, s'exclama Franck. Georges Donald a lancé un cognard contre Andy, lequel est fortement déséquilibré !

— Salaud !, l'injuria Eddy dont la tension montait de plus en plus.

— Il se maintient toutefois sur son balai, continua le commentateur. C'est un vrai dur celui-là ! Mais il n'a pas l'air en très bon état ! Il se tient le bras, je crois que le cognard le lui a cassé ! Il redescend vers le terrain ! Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Il ne peut pas faire ça ! Andy va abandonner ! La foule est en délire, je n'en crois pas mes yeux !

Eddy se mit à piétiner le sol nerveusement. Amy regarda tout autour d'elle, ne sachant trop ce qui était en train de se passer. Tout le monde était agité. Les Poufsouffles croisaient les doigts et les Serdaigles tapaient des mains et des pieds, hurlaient contre leur attrapeur pour qu'il continue malgré son bras cassé. Les autres spectateurs observaient avec autant de passion le match mais ne réagissait guère aussi mal. Si Andy abandonnait, il n'y aurait plus aucun attrapeur sur le terrain.

— Qu'est-ce qui va se passer s'il abandonne ?, demanda Amy.

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Eddy, tendu. Je crois que le match devra continuer jusqu'à ce qu'ils reviennent ou soient remplacés et que le vif soit attrapé.

— Mais ça peut durer des heures !, s'écria-t-elle.

— Ou alors les professeurs décideront du gagnant selon le nombre de points obtenus jusqu'à présent, supposa-t-il en secouant la tête. Nous aurions alors perdu, et de dix points seulement ! Andy, faut pas que tu abandonnes, se mit-il à marmonner avant de se mettre à hurler : Andy ! Andy ! Andy !

Les Serdaigles qui étaient le plus proche de lui l'entendirent et reprirent ses cris en chœur. Bientôt, toute l'estrade se mit à hurler le prénom de l'attrapeur.

— Andy ! Andy ! Andy ! Tu peux le faire ! Andy, tu peux le faire ! Andy ! Andy ! Andy !

Certains se mirent à clapper des mains et d'autres des pieds. Les Poufsouffles tentèrent de casser le rythme, mais les Serdaigles tinrent bon et le stade fut envahi par leurs cris d'encouragement.

— C'est incroyable !, se mit à hurler Franck. Toutes les tribunes hurlent le prénom d'Andy Mitchel ! Allez, mon gars, tu ne peux pas les décevoir ! Andy ! Andy ! Andy !... Oui, professeur, je ne faisais que participer à l'ambiance générale… D'accord professeur… Il semblerait que je n'ai pas le droit de scander ton nom, Andy, mais écoute la foule enragée ! Tout le monde ne compte plus que sur toi !

Le temps dut entendre leurs paroles car la pluie s'amoindrit rapidement et plusieurs personnes retirèrent leurs parapluies. Amy put donc voir le ciel et apercevoir l'attrapeur qui s'était arrêté à mi-chemin entre les joueurs et le sol. Il se tenait le bras en grimaçant de douleur et regardait en direction de la foule qui l'acclamait, partagée entre le besoin d'aller se faire soigner et la nécessité de continuer le combat et d'emporter la victoire.

Le moment était décisif, il ne fallait pas le manquer. La foule cria une dernière fois son prénom quand, soudain, le joueur tira sur son manche et repartit dans les airs.


	36. Acte 3 scène 6

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'espère que vous allez bien. Je suis contente de ne pas avoir à trop vous faire attendre pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je suis en plein dans la scène 7 et j'essaie de faire mon possible pour la terminer au plus vite afin que les délais ne soient pas trop longs... J'espère que vous me pardonneriez si jamais je devais vous faire patienter quelques jours de plus pour le prochain chapitre...

Néanmoins, les choses avancent, se mettent en place. Vous m'en direz des nouvelles, j'espère ! En tout cas très bonne lecture à tous (et surtout à toutes !).

* * *

**Scène 6**

_Stade de Quidditch, Poudlard, 19 Octobre 1977_

Andy Mitchel s'éleva dans les airs courageusement, malgré son bras cassé et son corps éreinté. Il s'élança presque aussitôt sur la petite balle d'or qui, persuadée de ne plus avoir à craindre personne, était restée stationnaire. Surprise, elle tenta de s'enfuir, talonnée de près par le joueur. L'attrapeur ne pouvait cependant pas utiliser sciemment son bras et chaque fois que ce dernier bougeait, on tressautait et ralentissait inévitablement avant de s'élancer à nouveau, toujours encouragé par la foule.

Cette fois, Gryffondors et même quelques Serpentards se joignirent aux cris, excités par le match incroyable qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Andy volait à une vitesse irrégulière sans toutefois se laisser distancer par la petite balle en or. Pendant quelques minutes que dura leur duel, toute la foule retint son souffle. Personne n'osait plus y croire et des pics de déception les gagnaient chaque fois que l'attrapeur sursautait de douleur et perdait de la vitesse.

Même Amy était captivée par la course poursuite. Elle se mit à prier Merlin que le Serdaigle réussisse et que son calvaire s'arrête enfin. Elle avait mal pour lui et était impressionnée par l'effort qu'il consentait à faire pour un simple match. Cette frénésie de gagner, cette folle passion pour la victoire, lui donnait envie de faire de même, de se surpasser, d'être seulement capable d'oublier sa douleur pour accomplir son rêve.

— Vas-y, tu peux le faire !, se surprit-elle à crier. Allez ! Allez ! Allez !

Eddy la regarda d'abord étonné puis avec un grand sourire. Il lui tapota le dos avant de plaquer ses deux mains de part et d'autre de sa bouche et d'hurler aussi fort qu'elle.

— Vas-y, tu peux le faire ! Allez ! Allez ! Allez !

Comme elle l'avait fait la première fois qu'Eddy avait hurlé le nom d'Andy, elle répéta ce même cri à l'unisson, le transformant en un chant rythmé par des coups de pied au sol et des claquements de main. Le joueur fut galvanisé par l'énergie de l'hymne improvisé et sa main tendue se referma sur le vif au prix d'un ultime effort. Tout le monde put voir son visage se détendre et s'éclairer d'un sourire avant que, soudain, son balai piqua vers le sol dans une chute vertigineuse.

Une fois de plus, s'éleva au-dessus des hurlements terrorisés des spectateurs la voix forte de Dumbledore et le corps évanoui du Serdaigle s'immobilisa dans les airs comme l'avait fait celui de l'attrapeur de Poufsouffle quelques instants plus tôt. Tous les joueurs descendirent alors au sol et les Serdaigles accoururent vers leur confrère pour le porter en héro. La foule scanda une dernière fois le nom d'Andy Mitchell. Eddy se jeta sur les escaliers, se précipitant hors des tribunes, bousculant les élèves qui lui barraient la route. Amy devina qu'il voulait rejoindre son meilleur ami que Mme Bibine et le professeur McGonagall arrachait des mains des joueurs pour l'amener à l'infirmerie. Autour d'elle, tout le monde s'exclamait. Même les Poufsouffles, bien que déçus par leur défaite, étaient toutefois excités et commentaient le match avec vigueur. Amy retrouva alors Jane qui s'était lassée depuis de son protecteur et l'avait tout simplement laissé en plan derrière elle. Elle plaça un bras protecteur derrière l'épaule de son amie et lui glissa à l'oreille :

— J'étais si certaine que tu allais t'ennuyer sans moi mais à ce que j'ai pu constater, tu te débrouilles très bien !

— Tu ne vas pas recommencer !, soupira Amy qui voyait très bien où tout cela allait les mener.

Jane éclata de rire mais accepta toutefois de la laisser tranquille. Elles suivirent les élèves et quittèrent le stade. Elles cherchèrent du regard leur ami mais Oliver était introuvable. A sa place, elles virent Sirius leur faire de grands signes en essayant de les rejoindre. Mais le courant d'élèves retournant au château était trop fort et il dut s'écarter pour ne pas se laisser emporter plus loin. Amy et Jane jouèrent des coudes pour le rejoindre.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, lui demanda Jane avant qu'Amy ne put le faire.

— Les Serdaigles organisent une fête pour leur victoire ce soir !, leur expliqua-t-il avec excitation. On va s'y infiltrer. Ça vous tente ?

— Mais… mais, on est des Gryffondors, répondit Amy.

— Et ?

— On n'est pas invités, termina-t-elle d'une voix timide, sentant qu'il allait rire d'elle.

— Ah ! Mais si, on l'est, assura Sirius en lui prenant l'épaule pour l'inviter à se mettre en route. Comme à chaque fois, tu oublies une chose, une chose fondamentale.

— Quoi donc ?

— Je suis un Maraudeur !

Jane regarda les deux s'éloigner avec un sourcil levé. Ils l'avaient complètement oubliée !

— oOo —

_Grande Salle, Poudlard, 20 Octobre 1977_

— Ca y est !, s'exclama Amy en arrivant à table. J'arrive à faire de la magie !

Elle s'installa sur la chaise à côté d'Oliver, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Jane et Oliver l'interrogèrent aussitôt sur le sujet car ils se doutaient bien que cela s'était produit en réalité la veille, lorsqu'elle était à la fête de Serdaigle. Les Maraudeurs, Amy, Jane et Oliver s'étaient rendus à la fameuse soirée et le trio avait été plus que surpris de constater que les élèves de Serdaigle savaient festoyer aussi bien, voire même plus encore, que Gryffondor. Il y avait une table remplie de mets délicieux : un assemblage de gâteaux, de bonbons, de friandises en tout genre, de fruits confis et diverses boissons, même alcoolisées. La musique était excellente : un mélange de folklore et de rock, mélangé à du pop rythmique et du métal. Tout le monde dansait, s'enlaçait, riait aux éclats… Les joueurs vedettes furent acclamés de toute part, on les porta aux épaules, on les fit sauter en l'air… Même le pauvre Andy eut son compte, malgré ses protestations. Eddy d'ailleurs avait été l'un des premiers à le soulever.

Ce dernier avait aussi accaparé Amy pendant une partie de la soirée, lui donnant l'occasion de féliciter l'attrapeur qui se révéla être un garçon joyeux et simple, dont la philosophie était tout bonnement de toujours donner le meilleur de lui-même, dans n'importe quelle situation, et pour n'importe quoi. Son bras avait été soigné par l'infirmière et il avait fallu beaucoup d'effort pour la persuader de le laisser retourner à la Tour ce soir – une victoire qui impressionna tous les Gryffondors présents. Eddy lui expliqua que, plus jeune, Pomfresh avait fait ses études à Serdaigle. Aussi, les élèves de sa maison parvenaient presque toujours à acquérir ses faveurs. Mais là, quand même, il avait fallu argumenter durement pour la convaincre.

A un moment, au pic de l'excitation, et en voyant d'autres faire de même, Eddy avait attrapé Amy par la taille et l'avait soulevé. Aussitôt, un autre Serdaigle s'était joint à lui et ensemble, ils la faisaient voler dans les airs. Ce que n'apprécia pas beaucoup la jeune fille qui s'était mise à crier, les suppliant de la faire redescendre. Seulement, les garçons étaient beaucoup trop agités pour l'entendre.

La peur au ventre, Amy avait réussi à tirer sa baguette et à la pointer sur le plafond qu'elle voyait dangereusement s'approcher à rythme régulier. Elle s'était alors écriée avec toute sa force :

— _Cadent aguamenti !_

Sa baguette avait alors vibré puis une boule de lumière bleue s'était élevée au-dessus d'elle avant d'éclater et de se déverser en une eau glacée. Amy en reçut une première rasade, mais ce n'était rien vis-à-vis de ceux qui s'étaient trouvés en-dessous. Eddy et l'autre Serdaigle hurlèrent en se reculant, les bras au-dessus de leur tête. En une seconde, Amy comprit qu'elle allait se fracasser le dos à terre mais alors que sa chute était certaine, des bras se glissèrent en-dessous d'elle et amortirent le choc. Ses fesses rebondirent sur le sol douloureusement mais ce fut tout.

Quand elle reprit ses esprits, elle regarda autour d'elle et aperçut deux touffes de cheveux bruns et blonds. Puis des gémissements lui parvinrent malgré les multiples râlements qui échappaient des élèves trempés. Enfin, elle se rendit compte qu'elle écrasait deux paires de bras. Maladroitement, en leur faisant sans doute encore plus mal sans le vouloir, elle se pressa de se relever et se tourna vers Sirius et Remus qui se redressèrent en grimaçant.

— Désolée !, s'excusa-t-elle en rougissant violemment. Je vous ai fait mal ?

— Question idiote, lâcha Sirius. Tu pèses bien ton poids ! Aïe !

Remus venait de lui flanquer un coup dans les côtes en secouant la tête avec exaspération.

— Bien sûr que non, affirma-t-il d'une voix forte, comme s'il voulait faire oublier ce que Sirius venait de dire. Ce n'était rien du tout.

Amy bégaya plusieurs fois des excuses, toujours rouge de honte. Eddy s'approcha mais Sirius lui barra la route en le toisant du regard et le Serdaigle battit retraite pour le moment. Après cela, la Gryffondor voulut retourner à son dortoir et les deux Maraudeurs insistèrent pour l'y accompagner.

— Et voilà, termina Amy. Vous savez tout !

— Et après tu dis que tu n'as pas de chance en amour ?

— Pourquoi tu en reviens toujours à ça ?, se braqua Amy en soupirant avec ennui.

— Résumons les faits, tu as balancé de l'eau à la tête d'un Serdaigle qui ne te quitte plus et deux Maraudeurs, dont l'un t'a déclaré sa flamme et l'autre t'a rejetée, t'ont secouru. Ben oui, pourquoi j'en reviens toujours là, hm... ?

Amy leva les mains en l'air et secoua la tête, convaincue qu'elle ne réussirait jamais à lui faire abandonner cette idée.

— oOo —

_Pré-Au-Lard, Poudlard, 26 Octobre 1977_

Toute la semaine suivante, le sort voulut donner toutes les raisons à Jane de taquiner son amie. Partout où elle allait, et particulièrement quand Jane était présente, Amy rencontrait inévitablement Eddy et ce dernier venait toujours lui adresser la parole, pour blaguer, pour discuter ou pour lui demander des nouvelles sur les notes qu'il lui avait données en vue des BUSES. A chaque fois, Jane adressait un détestable sourire à Amy et se mettait à pouffer si bien que la jeune fille aurait presque souhaité ne jamais avoir rencontré le Serdaigle.

Heureusement, Jane s'était mise à sortir avec le garçon du match – un Poufsouffle dont le nom compliqué échappait toujours à Amy – et traînait de plus en plus avec lui, laissant la Gryffondor souffler un peu.

— Allez, s'il te plaît !, supplia Amy en regardant Oliver avec des yeux de cocker.

Son ami dut détourner les yeux pour ne pas craquer. Amy commençait à maîtriser de plus en plus le processus de métamorphose et était capable de modifier légèrement l'apparence de ses yeux, les rendant aussi irrésistible que ceux d'un chien implorant son maître.

— Non !, répéta-t-il en essayant d'être le plus ferme possible. Je ne vais pas là-bas. Hors de question !

— Mais s'il te plaît, Jane n'est pas là...

— Justement !

Amy tapota la table remplie de friandises à côté d'elle avec frustration. Cela faisait bien cinq minutes qu'elle essayait de soudoyer son ami pour qu'il l'accompagne dans le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu mais le Gryffondor tenait bon : il n'y mettrait pas les pieds, pour tout l'or du monde.

— Mais je ne veux pas y aller seule, se plaignit-elle. C'est la honte !

— Alors n'y va pas !, soupira Oliver. Ou bien, vas-y avec Lily et Opale. Elles y vont régulièrement, non ?

— Elles ne viennent pas, grommela Amy avec mauvaise humeur. Opale est malade et Lily a préféré étudier...

— Je commence à me dire que j'aurais du faire de même, soupira _encore_ le garçon.

— Tu acceptes de venir ?, lui demanda-t-elle plein d'espoir.

Un « Non » définitif lui fit perdre tout sourire.

— Je vais aller m'acheter des produits pour mon balai, reprit Oliver. Et puis je vais rentrer.

— Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner comme ça ?, gémit Amy.

— Ce n'est pas si terrible, répliqua-t-il. Tu n'as qu'à y aller la prochaine fois.

— Mais c'est aujourd'hui que je veux y aller !, insista-t-elle.

— Alors, vas-y toute seule.

Oliver paya ses bonbons et sortit de la boutique sans l'attendre. Frustrée, Amy se tourna vers l'étalage et fixa sans vraiment les voir des chauves souris en guimauve qui se mordaient tour à tour. Elle serait restée longtemps si quelqu'un ne lui avait pas tapée doucement sur l'épaule, la tirant de ses pensées. Elle sursauta et se tourna vers Eddy qui arborait un étrange sourire. Amy resta plusieurs secondes à contempler les trois lignées de dents qui le composaient avant de se rendre compte qu'il avait mis dans sa bouche un de ces bonbons en forme de dentiers d'animaux ! Elle se détendit et éclata de rire, le traitant au passage d'idiot. Fier de son effet, Eddy mordit définitivement dedans et manqua de s'étouffer en avalant par maladresse un trop gros morceau pour sa gorge. La vendeuse le mitrailla du regard et lui rappela qu'il devait d'abord payer avant de pouvoir consommer.

— Alors, comme ça, tu n'as trouvé personne pour t'accompagner prendre un thé ?

— Non, répondit-elle d'un ton boudeur, Jane est avec son nouveau copain et Oliver déteste aller là-bas.

— Tu m'étonnes..., marmonna Eddy. Devant son air bougon, il rajouta : Excuse-moi, Amy, mais c'est tellement ringard... Et tellement rose aussi !

— Pourtant, des tas de garçons y vont avec leurs copines...

— Justement, ils y vont _parce qu'_ils ont une copine, la corrigea-t-il. Crois-moi, si ce n'était pas pour les beaux yeux d'une fille, aucun garçon digne de ce nom n'y mettrait jamais les pieds !

— Et malgré tout, tu veux m'y accompagner ?, lui demanda-t-elle soudain suspicieuse.

— C'est un vrai cadeau que je te concède, répliqua-t-il. Si, si, je t'assure. Mais si tu acceptes de m'offrir mes bonbons et la boisson que je choisirai, je veux bien me sacrifier.

Amy ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle considéra rapidement la question et accepta son offre. De toute façon, à présent qu'Oliver était parti, que ce soit chez Mme Pieddodu ou ailleurs, elle était toute seule. La compagnie d'Eddy, en revanche, était une promesse d'un moment amusant. L'accord étant passé, elle paya l'ensemble de leurs achats et ils partirent en direction du fameux salon à thé.

— Hé, Amy !

Sirius s'arrêta à leur côté.

— Salut Sirius.

— Tu es toute seule ?, lui demanda-t-il.

— Sympa, railla Eddy dans sa barbe.

Amy lui adressa un sourire d'excuse.

— Jane est avec son amoureux et Oliver a préféré rentrer, expliqua-t-elle rapidement. Eddy et moi allions boire quelque chose...

— Ah ! Très bien ! Je meurs de soif, affirma-t-il. Mais... vous alliez où ? Les Trois Balais se trouve dans la rue principale, et même La Tête de Sanglier est de l'autre côté.

— On va...

— Chez Madame Pieddodu, répondit Eddy à sa place. Toujours sûr de vouloir venir ?

Il l'avait dit sur un ton de défi. Sur le moment, Sirius eut un mouvement de recul. La maison de thé n'était vraiment pas appréciée chez les garçons, Amy devait bien admettre qu'elle débordait de féminité. Malgré tout, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi les garçons en étaient allergiques, comme si y aller signifiait pour eux de voir leur virilité mise à l'épreuve, ou quelque chose comme ça. Eddy eut un large sourire, persuadé que jamais le Maraudeur n'accepterait de s'y rendre. Cependant, au prix d'un grand effort, mais surtout poussé par l'envie de rabattre le claquet au Serdaigle, Sirius se racla la gorge et affirma que ce serait un vrai plaisir que de l'y accompagner.

— Il n'est donc plus nécessaire que tu viennes, déclara-t-il à Eddy tout en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Amy. Je m'occupe d'elle.

— Sirius !, protesta celle-ci en rougissant.

Mais le Serdaigle ne comptait pas se laisser faire et, posant une main sur l'autre épaule de la jeune fille, sourit au Gryffondor.

— Au contraire, je tiens à venir, assura-t-il.

Pendant plusieurs secondes, les deux garçons se regardèrent en chien de faïence. Amy n'en croyait pas ses yeux qu'est-ce qui leur arrivait à ces deux-là ? Les paroles de Jane lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle secoua la tête, refusant d'y croire.

— Plus on est de fous, railla Sirius sans y croire mais on gardant un sourire contrit, plus on rit.

— Allons-y, conclut Eddy.

Sans lâcher l'épaule qu'ils tenaient fermement, ils pivotèrent maladroitement et commencèrent à avancer dans un rythme peu coordonné. Amy eut la désagréable impression d'être guidée comme une marionnette et se tortilla pour se libérer de leurs emprises.

— Vous me faites un peu mal, se plaignit-elle. Lâchez-moi. Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?

Ils sursautèrent et la libérèrent d'un même mouvement ; ils avaient oublié qu'ils la tenaient encore par l'épaule. Seul Eddy s'excusa de vive voix, Sirius se contenta seulement de la lâcher et de frotter sa main sur sa cuisse. L'étrange trio arriva alors devant une boutique aux murs roses saumon qui fit grincer des dents les deux garçons. Même Amy dut reconnaître que la couleur était affreuse.

A l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent une ambiance chaude, parfumée et aux lumières tamisées. La majorité des clients étaient composés de couples qui discutaient en se penchant sur des petites tables rondes surmontées de dentelles. Les autres étaient des petits groupes de filles de tout âge, qui tournèrent aussitôt le regard quand elles entendirent le petit carillon annonçant l'arrivée de nouveaux visiteurs. Tout de suite, les yeux se rivèrent sur les deux beaux garçons et elles se mirent à glousser. Certains fusillèrent Amy du regard, laquelle se pressa sur une chaise vide et se recroquevilla, intimidée par l'attention qu'attiraient les deux Gryffondors. Eddy ne semblait pas à l'aise non plus et regarda autour de lui avec appréhension. Seul Sirius paraissait être dans son élément. Il lança des clins d'oeil aux filles d'une autre table et elles se mirent à glousser de plus belle. Amy se cacha un visage exaspéré derrière la carte. Eddy fit mine de vomir.

— Vos commandes ?, demanda une vieille femme d'une voix fluette.

Amy s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais elle rougit soudain et referma la bouche, baissant les yeux sur la carte.

— Vous pouvez nous donner un peu de temps pour choisir ?, demanda poliment Eddy. Je ne connais aucun de ces thés, et quitte à augmenter certaines facultés libidineuses, je préfère autant être sûr de mon choix.

Madame Pieddodu observa étrangement le Serdaigle avant de s'en aller sans dire un mot, sans doute un peu offensée par le ton ironique d'Eddy. Sirius, interpelé par ses propos, se tourna finalement vers eux et attrapa à son tour la carte. Aussitôt, il éclata de rire.

— "_Les arômes exotiques de ce thé ne sont pas que pour le goût_", lut-il à voix haute, "_mais augmentent fortement vos chances de trouver l'âme sœur plus sûrement encore que si le destin lui-même décidait de vous le pointer du doigt._" Sans rire ! Si je le bois, elle va m'apparaître, comme ça ?

—"_Le poivre blanc vous aidera à pigmenter votre relation amoureuse et, le cas échéant où votre cœur n'a pas encore trouvé de chevalier pour le servir, il vous aidera à augmenter vos charmes naturels et les révéler au grand jour"_. Je me demande qui pourrait croire que cela marche vraiment...

Amy rougit violemment et se terra derrière sa carte, espérant que les garçons ne la verraient pas. C'était précisément le thé qu'elle voulait prendre. Heureusement qu'elle s'était ravisée et n'avait rien dit ! Sans nul doute, ils se seraient moqués d'elle. Elle regretta d'avoir tant tenu à venir accompagnée. Certes, certaines curieuses auraient pu se demander pourquoi elle était seule, mais au moins personne n'aurait jamais pu savoir ce qu'elle espérait obtenir en buvant son thé. Elle y croyait, elle, à toutes ces choses. Cela devait bien marcher ! Sinon les thés de Madame Pieddodu n'auraient pas autant de succès.

— Je vais le prendre, soyons fou !, se décida Sirius en riant. Mais, j'espère que mon âme sœur ne sera pas Betty Leroy !

Celle-ci n'arrêtait pas de le lorgner du regard, espérant attirer son attention. Elle avait de vilains boutons rougeâtres sur une peau grasse et des lunettes toujours sales. Eddy pouffa et opta pour un thé dont les vertus lui promettaient une aventure brève mais inoubliable.

— Et toi Amy ?, demanda-t-il ensuite. Quel est ton thé de prédilection ?

La jeune fille sentit le stress la gagner et ne parvint plus à lire les descriptions sous les titres, aussi ce fut au hasard qu'elle choisit.

— Le thé de Morphée.

Les deux garçons le cherchèrent sur leur menu et éclatèrent de rire.

— J'ignorais que tu en étais à ce point !, commenta Sirius.

Inquiète, elle fouilla rapidement la carte et trouva le fameux breuvage. _"Morphée vous emportera dans de doux et langoureux rêves où le garçon de vos rêves se joindra pour réaliser vos fantasmes les plus fous._" Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle se fit encore plus petite, le visage en feu.

— Ce n'est pas... Ce n'est pas..., bafouilla-t-elle, incapable de parler.

— Allons, allons, il n'y a pas de honte, lui dit Eddy avec un sourire taquin. Moi, par exemple, certains soirs, je...

Amy plaqua ses deux mains sur les oreilles et détourna la tête, incapable de soutenir son regard. Elle l'entendit néanmoins rire et il tira sur son bras.

— Je plaisante, Amy. Bon, on la passe, cette commande ?

— C'est ce que j'allais vous demander, intervint la gérante. Et si je puis me permettre, faites moins de bruit, on n'entend plus que vous ici !

— On croirait entre la vieille Bibine, marmonna Sirius quand elle s'éloigna. Et puis, on ne parle pas si fort !

— Oui mais comme tout le monde murmure, tout de suite, ça résonne, remarqua Eddy en baissant d'un ton.

— C'est d'un barbant...

Le silence tomba lourdement à leur table. Amy chercha quoi dire mais n'arriva pas à amorcer la moindre conversation. Les deux garçons étaient si différents qu'elle ne voyait pas comment réunir les deux autour d'un même sujet. Et plus ils se turent et plus elle se sentit mal à l'aise. Vraiment, elle aurait mieux de ne pas venir... Mais pourquoi Sirius avait-il tant tenu à se joindre à eux ? Avec Eddy, il n'était pas très difficile de trouver quelque chose à dire. D'ailleurs, c'était lui qui, le plus souvent, engageait et menait la conversation.

Finalement, Madame Pieddodu revint avec leurs boissons. Amy regarda la sienne avec appréhension. Le thé de Morphée avait une odeur sucrée, ce qui la rassura, elle préférait les boissons prononcées en sucre. Avec prudence, elle humecta ses lèvres et inspira une petite goulée de thé brûlant. Elle fut alors submergée par une sensation forte de douceur qui lui fit fermer les yeux d'extase. Un instant, elle crut plonger dans des draps de la plus belle qualité de soie, si doux et légers qu'elle croyait être plongée dans les nuages. Puis une sensation de chaleur l'enveloppa comme si deux bras solides se glissaient lentement autour d'elle et se refermaient sur sa poitrine et sur son ventre. Un souffle caressa sa nuque et ses cheveux, lui arrachant un petit cri de plaisir.

Cela sembla durer des heures et pourtant quand Amy se sentit revenir à la réalité, elle regretta que ce fût si court. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte que les deux garçons la regardaient avec des airs étranges. Par réflexe, elle rougit et se braqua, demandant d'une voix rauque et sur la défensive :

— Quoi ?

— Rien, rien, bafouilla Eddy avec embarras.

Même Sirius était mal à l'aise et ses joues avaient rougi, ce qui n'était pas pour lui ressembler.

— Disons que tu ferais mieux de ne pas terminer ton thé, articula-t-il difficilement, ces simples mots le faisant rougir encore plus.

Amy fronça les sourcils et se demanda ce qui avait pu se passer. Elle commença à paniquer ; et si elle avait dit ou fait des choses bizarres sans même s'en rendre compte ? Elle se rappelait de l'instant magique qu'elle venait de passer, si jouissif qu'elle en avait éprouvé des frissons de plaisir, et si ça avait été plus que des frissons ? Et si elle s'était mise à geindre ?

Elle repoussa brutalement la tasse loin d'elle et quitta la table avant de s'enfuir hors de la maison de thé, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, rouge de honte. Elle n'aurait jamais du venir ! Comment allait-elle pouvoir faire face à Eddy ? Sirius ? Merlin, si jamais elle avait vraiment joui devant eux...

— Amy, attends !

Sirius fut le premier à la rattraper. Il agrippa son épaule et l'obligea à s'arrêter. Elle détourna la tête, certaine qu'elle verrait sur son visage de la moquerie.

— Ne t'en va pas comme ça, ce n'était pas si...

Il s'arrêta, chercha ses mots pendant quelques secondes et poussa un râle de frustration, incapable de finir sa phrase. Sirius n'était pas vraiment doué pour ce qui était d'avoir du tact, aussi butait-il toujours quand il s'agissait d'en faire preuve.

— Enfin, ce n'est pas...

— Ce que Sirius veut dire, c'est que personne ne s'en est rendu compte, intervint Eddy. Et pour ma part, j'ai déjà oublié ce qui s'est passé.

— Oui, oui, moi aussi, assura le Maraudeur en hochant vigoureusement la tête. Tu ne veux pas revenir ?

Amy hésita un instant avant d'hocher négativement la tête.

— Je préfère rentrer, dit-elle.

— Bon, si c'est ce que tu veux, lâcha Eddy en soupirant. Je rentre avec toi.

— Mais non !...

— De toute façon, il faut que je retrouve Andy sur le terrain, insista-t-il. Que ce soit avec ou sans toi, je retourne à Poudlard, alors autant s'y rendre ensemble.

— Je viens aussi, affirma Sirius d'une voix forte. Je ne sais même pas où sont passés les autres...

Et ceci dit, il s'imposa entre Eddy et Amy. Cette dernière le remarqua et fronça les sourcils, n'osant pas lui poser de questions devant le Serdaigle. Mais l'attitude du Maraudeur durant l'après-midi l'intriguait. Le Maraudeur agissait comme un vrai gamin jaloux, pourtant elle était presque sûre qu'il ne l'était pas.

Une fois arrivés à Poudlard, Eddy les quitta et se rendit au stade de Quidditch. Presque aussitôt, Sirius partit à son tour à la recherche des autres Maraudeurs. Amy retourna donc seule à la salle commune où elle retrouva Oliver.

— oOo —

_Grande Salle, Poudlard, 31 Octobre 1977_

Tous les élèves bavardaient avec excitation autour des quatre tables. Le dîner avait été fabuleux et le décor dans l'immense salle mettait une ambiance joyeuse parmi les professeurs et les élèves. Certains se mirent à raconter des histoires effrayantes, profitant de la lumière tamisée et de la présente de têtes de citrouilles, de chauve-souris et autres créatures nocturnes pour pigmenter leur effet. D'autres chantaient joyeusement des chansons pour l'occasion et certains se contentaient de quelques blagues. Le repas était terminé mais tout le monde tenait à rester pour faire durer la fête. Et puis, les tables étaient recouvertes de friandises en tout genre et de jus de citrouilles délicieux incitant tous les élèves à rester pour grignoter.

Sans compter que le directeur avait promis en début du repas que des jeux seraient organisés pour tous ceux qui décideraient de rester. En attendant, chacun s'amusait et se goinfrait de tout ce qu'il trouvait.

— Dire que tu voulais retourner à la salle commune !, s'exclama Jane en avalant sa quatrième chocogrenouille.

— Demain, on a cours, répliqua-t-il en décortiquant soigneusement l'emballage d'une dragée étoilée.

Jane poussa un soupir et secoua la tête.

— Pourquoi tu tiens toujours à faire le rabat-joie quand on s'amuse enfin ?

— Il a raison, fit Amy, hésitante. On ferait peut-être mieux de...

— Oh non !, protesta Jane avec colère. Ca suffit maintenant, on n'est plus des enfants. Ce n'est pas grave si, pour une fois, on fait la fête ! Demain, on a cours, d'accord. Mais on n'a aucun contrôle et nos devoirs sont prêts. Pourquoi se priverait-on d'un peu de plaisir ? Et puis, si les professeurs jugeaient que nous devrions aller dormir, pourquoi proposeraient-ils de rester, hein ?

Oliver haussa les épaules.

— Peut-être parce qu'il n'y a pas que des Cinquième Années dans cette école, suggéra-t-il sur un ton cassant.

Le visage de Jane rougit, ses lèvres se pincèrent et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Mais, contrairement à quoi Amy s'attendait, elle se tut et se contenta de bouder dans son coin. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de la jeune fille de ne pas répliquer. D'habitude, elle chercherait à lui rabattre le claquet même en sortant des absurdités. Mais cette fois, elle se mura dans le silence. Amy n'osa pas lui parler, de peur que la colère de Jane ne retombe sur elle (ce qui était parfois arrivé). Oliver aussi n'avait plus rien dit et se mit à mâcher lentement son bonbon doré tout en balançant son emballage dans une corbeille. Le papier s'embrasa et une petite fumée de couleur s'éleva. Bientôt, il ne resta plus rien.

Comme s'il avait senti que l'ambiance était en train de changer de couleur, le directeur se leva et tapa trois fois dans ses mains, rétablissant un silence absolu dans l'ensemble de la Grande Salle. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui, avec, pour la majorité, un certain soulagement. Les histoires et les chants ayant été toutes racontées et chantées, les élèves commençaient à s'impatienter et d'autres se mettaient à bailler.

Dumbledore donna un beau discours, complimentant comme de bien entendu la saveur de ses friandises préférées du moment, puis aborda le sujet qui intéressait tout le monde.

— Ce soir, je vous propose de vous prêter à une activité peu ordinaire, un petit jeu que vos professeurs et moi-même avons passé la journée à confectionner à votre insu, expliqua-t-il, un petit sourire content sur le visage. Nous l'avons intitulé : _Il était une fin_.

Quelques murmures s'élevèrent. Le directeur poursuivit :

— Il ne s'agit pas d'un simple jeu de pistes. Votre but sera en effet de chercher ce qu'il peut être bon de trouver mais il ne faudra pas compter que sur la chance. Votre réussite dépendra de bon nombre de facteurs, certains évidents, d'autres moins. Il vous faudra ouvrir l'œil et faire preuve de patience et de coopération. Vous allez devoir composer des équipes de deux personnes, à votre guise. Vos professeurs vous donneront un premier indice qui vous mènera à votre point de départ... s'il en question. Chaque groupe aura une destination et un but différents, aussi ne pensez qu'il vous suffit de suivre d'autres joueurs pour gagner. Certains chemins seront courts et d'autres extrêmement longs, tout dépendra de votre capacité à faire le bon choix. Maintenant, je vous invite à choisir votre partenaire et à vous signer auprès d'un professeur. Il se chargera de vous donner les derniers détails... Je n'ai plus qu'à vous donner un dernier petit conseil : faites attention aux fantômes... Bonne chance !

Une frénésie inquiétante s'empara des élèves qui s'empressèrent de s'interroger, cherchant à se trouver un partenaire au plus vite de peur de manquer de choix. Jane fut vite accaparée par son copain du moment et Oliver...

— Oliver, l'interpela Lily, à côté de lui. Je t'ai écouté plus tôt et si ça ne te dérange pas, j'aimerais que nous formions un binôme. Avec toi, je suis certaine qu'on en aura terminé suffisamment vite. Je ne tiens pas à me coucher trop tard avec ce qui nous attend demain !

Elle suivait également le cours d'Arithmancie et tenait à être en forme pour le suivre. Apparemment, leur professeur était plutôt sévère et suffisamment fourbe pour les interroger. Oliver hésita - la proposition l'avait surpris et puis il pensait accompagner Amy, mais celle-ci ne resta pas seule très longtemps. Sirius, qui n'était pas non plus très loin, voulut absolument se joindre à elle. Il insista tellement qu'elle n'eut pas la force de lui résister beaucoup.

Sirius prit les choses en main et partit récupérer leur premier indice. Quand il revint, il tenait dans sa main un petit bout de parchemin.

— _Le commencement est parfois une fin_, lut Amy. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

Sirius tenta de lui répondre mais quelqu'un le bouscula, trop pressé sans doute de trouver son point de départ. Ils durent se réfugier contre les murs pour éviter la masse d'élèves qui se ruaient vers la sortie. Leurs yeux rivés sur l'énigme, ils attendirent que la plus grosse partie des élèves soient partis pour commencer à émettre des suggestions.

— Une fin qui représenterait un commencement..., réfléchit Amy à haute voix. Une fin... un commencement... Mais oui !, s'exclama-t-elle. La mort !

— La mort ?, répéta Sirius. En quoi la mort est-il un commencement ?

— C'est... euh... ce que ma tante m'a dit quand ma mère est..." La voix d'Amy s'affaiblit et elle baissa les yeux de tristesse. "Elle m'a dit plusieurs fois, maintenant je m'en rappelle, que la mort était aussi le début d'une autre vie, de quelque chose de plus grand... Je ne sais pas l'expliquer, mais c'est ce qu'elle me disait.

— D'accord, articula le Maraudeur, peu convaincu. Dans ce cas-là, il faut chercher quelque chose qui ait un rapport avec la mort.

— Un cimetière ?

Sirius secoua la tête.

— Flitwick a précisé qu'il ne fallait pas chercher hors de l'école, à l'exception du parc et du stade de Quidditch, expliqua-t-il. Non, s'il faut trouver quelque chose en rapport avec la mort, c'est dans les environs.

— Les fantômes ?, proposa-t-elle. Mais Dumbledore a dit qu'il fallait s'en méfier...

— Oui mais c'est la seule piste qu'on a, allons-y !

Amy le suivit hors de la Grande Salle et ils s'engagèrent dans les couloirs.

— Où est-ce qu'on va ?, demanda-t-elle. Tu sais où on peut les trouver ?

— Non, mais on finira bien par tomber sur eux !, déclara Sirius avec enthousiasme. Au pire, on croisera peut-être un tableau représentant la mort, qui sait ?

Elle le regarda, se demandant s'il pensait ce qu'il disait ou s'il la taquinait mais Sirius avait l'air sérieux. Ils croisèrent plusieurs duos qui se précipitaient dans une direction ou dans une autre, à la recherche du prochain indice. Un couple se disputait, s'inculpant chacun d'avoir mal interprété leur premier indice. Plus loin, ils rencontrèrent deux premières années qui étaient recouvertes d'un liquide collant et vert fluorescent. Visiblement, ils avaient fait une mauvaise rencontre... A un moment, un hurlement inhumain rugit et Amy hurla de peur, se réfugiant par instinct derrière une énorme citrouille qui volait à travers le couloir, éclairant grâce à la lumière qui émanait d'elle par enchantement. Sirius aussi eut peur et ne tarda pas à brandir sa baguette. Longtemps, ils guettèrent la moindre approche d'un quelconque monstre mais le silence s'abattit de nouveau et rien ne vint.

— Qu'est-ce... que c'était ?, bredouilla Amy, apeurée.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

— Ca ne semble pas s'approcher, en tout cas, conclut-il en abaissant sa baguette sans toutefois la ranger. On ferait mieux de continuer.

Amy hésita à quitter le rassurant abri qu'elle s'était trouvée et finit par le suivre, se rapprochant de lui, toujours inquiète d'entendre à nouveau l'hurlement surgir.

— Ils n'auraient pas lâché une immonde bête dans le château quand même ?, osa-t-elle demander.

— Ca m'étonnerait, répondit-il pour la rassurer. Ou alors ils ont juste amplifié le cri d'un scroutt à pétard pour nous faire croire à une bête féroce. C'est Halloween, ne l'oublie pas !

— Un scroutt à pétard, quand même, pouffa Amy en secouant la tête. Alors ils l'ont amplifié par mille... Ca crie, ces machins-là ?

— Je ne sais pas, fit-il en haussant les épaules une fois de plus. Et je ne crois pas avoir très envie de le savoir... Bon allez, en route !

Au bout d'un moment, le cri retentit à nouveau mais cette fois derrière eux. Amy se rapprocha encore de Sirius, tremblante. Et dire que toute la semaine, elle aurait préféré l'éviter. Sirius avait été infernal depuis Pré-Au-Lard. Chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait en compagnie d'Eddy, indubitablement, il finissait par apparaître et s'imposer entre eux. Eddy pensait que Sirius les suivait ou leur avait jeté un sort pour être alerté chaque fois qu'ils s'approchaient. Jane s'amusait à dire que Sirius s'imposait par jalousie. Mais Amy ne pouvait se résoudre à le croire. Sirius jaloux parce qu'elle se liait d'amitié avec un autre garçon ? Cela lui semblait improbable ! Après tout, se disait-elle, cela ne faisait que deux ans qu'il l'avait rejetée. Son opinion sur elle ne devait pas avoir tant évolué. Et même, c'était Sirius Black...

— Là !, s'écria ce dernier en pointant du doigt le bout du couloir.

Ils pressèrent le pas pour rejoindre le fantôme avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse à travers les murs mais ils s'arrêtèrent brusquement, quand ils virent que le fantôme n'avait pas de tête. Amy poussa un cri d'horreur. Le fantôme avait beau être translucide et gris, elle pouvait voir le moindre détail de son cou, là où aurait dû être sa tête. Sirius grimaça.

— Mr le fantôme ?, demanda-t-il.

Mais le corps en lévitation ne bougea pas. Bien sûr, sans tête, comment aurait-il pu répondre ou même les entendre ?

— Bon, on ne tirera rien de celui-là, conclut Sirius. Allons chercher ailleurs.

Amy accepta sans hésiter et ils s'en allèrent. En chemin, ils croisèrent plusieurs élèves qui tenaient d'autres indices dans leurs mains. Un duo s'arrêta auprès d'eux et leur demanda s'ils avaient vu quelque chose qui aurait égaré sa tête, ce à quoi ils purent répondre.

— J'aimerais bien qu'on nous aide, nous aussi, soupira Amy quand ils reprirent leur route. Où est-ce qu'on peut bien croiser un fantôme ?

— Près de la cantine, se rappela Sirius. Ils adorent humer l'odeur de nourriture... Enfin, je crois qu'ils font juste semblant. Ils ne peuvent rien sentir, puisqu'ils sont morts !

Ils s'engagèrent dans les escaliers en direction du rez-de-chaussée. Ils arrivaient dans le couloir qui menait vers les cuisines quand ils entendirent un grand fracas et des cris surgir devant eux. Ils pressèrent le pas et découvrir quatre élèves recouverts également du même liquide visqueux que les deux jeunes filles qu'ils avaient vu quelques minutes plus tôt.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?, leur demanda Amy.

— Peeves, grommela un garçon de sixième année. Voilà ce qui nous est arrivés !

Peeves était un esprit farceur qui adorait taquiner les élèves en leur balançant tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main.

— Pour une fois qu'il est autorisé à faire des bêtises, il s'en donne à coeur joie, grinça la fille qui l'accompagnait. On a essayé de le fuir mais, bien sûr, c'est un fantôme et il traverse les murs... Faites attention, il traîne sûrement encore dans les parages.

— Ouais, les cuisines sont un des lieux phares du jeu, rajouta Eddy qui arrivait derrière eux. Pas étonnant que Peeves guette dans les parages.

— Eddy, Andy, vous aussi vous êtes à la recherche de votre indice ?, demanda Amy.

— Oui, du troisième !, répondit Andy en agitant un bout de parchemin déchiré. On a eu aucun mal pour les deux premiers mais quand on a voulu récupérer le troisième, un fantôme est apparu et nous a demandé de le lui donner. Il disait que c'était lui qui se chargeait de l'énigme...

— Et Andy, bien sûr, l'a cru et lui a donné le parchemin, continua Eddy de mauvaise humeur. Le fantôme l'a alors déchiré en deux et en a gardé un bout avec lui, nous laissant avec seulement la moitié !

— Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé, se défendit Andy. Je n'avais pas écouté Dumbledore sur la fin de son discours...

— Et de votre côté, ça avance ?, demanda Eddy en ignorant la remarque de son ami.

— Pas vraiment... On en est encore à l'indice de départ, avoua Amy, un peu honteuse.

— Montre-le nous, on pourra peut-être t'aider, proposa Andy.

Amy lui tendit la petite feuille et les deux Serdaigles se penchèrent dessus.

— C'est trop bizarre, conclut Andy. Un commencement qui serait une fin ?

— On a pensé à la mort, lui indiqua Amy.

— Ah ! Oui, ça peut être ça !

— Je connais un tableau qui représente la mort, se rappela Eddy. Il est dans le couloir qui mène à la Tour de Serdaigle.

— Génial !, s'exclama Amy. Eddy, tu es super !

— C'est ce que je n'arrête pas de lui dire, ricana Andy. Il a résolu les deux premières énigmes en un rien de temps.

— Oui, bon, ce n'est pas grand-chose, je passe dans ce couloir tous les jours, dit-il avec modestie.

— Ca n'empêche pas que, moi, je n'aurais pas su dire où il était.

— Ca, c'est parce que tu ne regardes jamais autour de toi, se moqua Eddy.

— Oh, ça va...

— Tu entends, Sirius, on va peut-être résoudre notre première énigme !, se réjouit Amy.

— Ouais, enfin, rien ne dit que ce soit vraiment de ce tableau dont il est question, répliqua ce dernier. Ca peut être un fantôme.

— Je ne crois pas, affirma Eddy. Un fantôme est l'existence _après_ la mort. Donc, ce n'est ni la fin ni un début, puisqu'il sera perpétuellement le même...

— C'est toi qui le dis...

— Alors dis-moi, quel fantôme choisirais-tu ?, soupira le Serdaigle. Ce n'est un jeu seulement de hasard. L'énigme peut aborder plusieurs solutions mais seule une est la bonne. Quel fantôme est à même de correspondre à ton indice ?

Sirius le fusilla du regard et secoua la tête sans toutefois répondre. Puis, il se tourna vers Amy et dit d'un ton brusque :

— C'est toi qui décides.

Cette dernière sentit une pointe de nervosité la gagner. Elle ne tenait pas à fâcher aucun des deux mais elle n'avait pas le choix, aussi ce fut d'une voix timide qu'elle répondit :

— Je pense qu'il faut aller voir ce tableau...

Les lèvres de Sirius se retroussèrent.

— ...En chemin, si on croise un fantôme, on pourra aussi l'interroger.

Sirius haussa les épaules sans toutefois réussir à tromper personne ; tous savaient qu'il n'avouerait jamais de front s'être trompé. Eddy notamment avait remarqué un léger tremblement aux commissures des lèvres du Gryffondor, ce qui l'avait fait sourire. Finalement, le groupe se sépara et Amy s'en sentit un peu soulagée. Malgré tout, un certain malaise demeurait ; l'antipathie de Sirius envers Eddy semblait provenir de nulle part. Elle avait interrogé le Serdaigle durant la semaine et celui-ci lui avait assuré n'avait jamais eu de différents avec le Maraudeur. Alors pourquoi ce dernier affichait une telle animosité ?

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre Eddy et toi ?, se décida-t-elle à l'interroger.

Sirius sembla buter sur la question, visiblement embêté. Il tenta d'éluder en répondre par un simple et expéditif "Rien" mais Amy ne s'arrêta pas là et le pressa à lui répondre. Il se mordit la lèvre et soupira.

— Ce garçon te tourne autour.

Amy s'arrêta, estomaquée par l'abrupte réponse. Elle ne pouvait avoir bien entendu ; et si elle avait bien entendu, il devait y avoir une mal interprétation !

— Que veux-tu dire ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix plus troublée qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

— Et bien que ce garçon s'intéresse à toi, qu'il flirte, qu'il te _drague_. Appelle ça comme tu le sens !

Quelque chose dans l'attitude de Sirius finit par irriter Amy. Toute la semaine, il avait été encombrant, s'imposant toujours dans ses conversations avec Eddy, le poussant à interrompre leurs discussions et à s'en aller, l'éloignant d'elle sans aucune justification. Amy n'était pas assez sotte ou aveugle pour ignorer ses intentions. Le Maraudeur ne voulait pas les laisser se rapprocher ; le seul mystère était de comprendre pourquoi. Elle ne sut comment lui répondre ; devait-elle lui asséner que cela ne le regardait pas ? lui demander pourquoi il s'y intéressait ? Elle se mordilla la lèvre et agita la jambe.

— Eddy ne me drague pas, finit-elle par répondre calmement. Qu'importe, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

— Tu t'en doutes déjà, répondit-il.

Amy fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête, signant son incompréhension. Sirius sembla embêté et se gratta la tête.

— Je peux t'expliquer mais promets une... non, deux choses.

— C'est-à-dire ?, fit-elle, soudain méfiante.

Il hésita encore quelques instants avant de répondre, le visage rouge. Il ne semblait plus si fier à présent.

— La première, que tu ne te fâcheras pas, énonça-t-il.

Amy acquiesça pour l'inciter à continuer ; elle s'attendait à ce qu'il le lui demande. Mais c'était visiblement la seconde promesse qui lui causait tant de tracas et qui intriguait le plus la jeune fille.

— La seconde... que tu n'en touches pas mot à Remus, avoua Sirius en grimaçant.

Il n'osa pas la regarder et se mit à jouer des jambes. Amy ne le quitta pas du regard, choquée par sa révélation. Ce qui la surprenait autant n'était pas seulement dû à ses paroles mais par la surprise qu'elle ressentait. Au fond, à bien y réfléchir, c'était typique du garçon qui agissait par impulsivité et veillait à protéger les intérêts de ses amis. Mais quand même, c'était poussé le bouchon un peu loin. Mieux valait encore que Remus ne fut pas au courant, en effet, sans doute le Maraudeur n'apprécierait pas d'apprendre son initiative.

Elle voulut réagir mais elle ne sut comment. Elle était encore trop abasourdie pour savoir si elle devait éclater de colère ou de rire. Aussi, préféra-t-elle refermer sa bouche et ne rien dire. Elle dépassa Sirius et reprit son chemin. Ce dernier commença à paniquer.

— Je devais le faire, tu ne comprends pas ?, lui lança-t-il en la rattrapant. Remus t'aime encore, je le sais, et ça lui ferait mal que tu t'intéresses à quelqu'un d'autre. Et puis, tu...

Là, Amy s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui, le défiant de terminer sa phrase. Sirius se tut et se mordit la langue, comprenant qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas poursuivre. Pendant un long moment, ils demeurèrent en silence. Le Maraudeur était mal à l'aise et inquiet, guettant la moindre réaction sur le visage d'Amy qui resta toutefois de marbre. Pourtant, elle ne cherchait pas à être ni froide ni impassible. Ses pensées étaient si floues qu'elle ne parvenait pas à démêler quoi que ce soit, ne serait-ce qu'une attitude à adopter.

— Remus souffre déjà énormément, reprit Sirius. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre plus…

— Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre, affirma Amy, les sourcils froncés, la voix grondante. Ce serait de ma faute s'il souffre ?

Sirius butta sur sa réponse, ce qui n'arrangea pas la situation.

— Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire !, se reprit-il avant de soupirer. Je parlais d'autre chose… Mais j'ai l'impression que rien de ce que je pourrais dire ne pourrait t'en convaincre…

Amy eut un léger mouvement de recul et ses joues s'empourprèrent. Un moment, elle baissa la tête.

— Je sais qu'il a un problème, finit-elle par dire d'une voix faible. Et aussi que j'ai été dure avec lui... Mais je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, je t'assure !

— Je le sais, répondit Sirius lentement. Excuse-moi, c'est moi qui dois m'excuser. J'ai tout foiré, comme d'habitude. Mais quand j'ai vu que ce Serdaigle te tournait autour et comment ça affectait Remus, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher.

Amy regarda Sirius avec surprise. Le Maraudeur paraissait sincèrement désolé. Tout de suite, elle se sentit plus calme et réussit même à lui sourire.

— Remus a de la chance d'avoir un si bon ami, dit-elle, autant pour apaiser l'atmosphère que pour changer de sujet.

Malgré lui, Sirius sourit face au compliment. Sans avoir à se concerter, ils reprirent leur route. Ils n'étaient alors plus très loin de la Tour Serdaigle et chacun se mit à observer les tableaux qu'ils croisaient. Pendant quelques instants, ils se concentrèrent sur leur tâche et Amy réussit à oublier un peu leur conversation en se plongeant volontiers dans l'observation des œuvres. Ce n'était pas aussi facile que ça en avait l'air car les personnages ne cessaient de bouger. Certains mêmes réagirent et lui parlèrent, surtout pour rouspéter de la voir ainsi les dévisager. Elle osa les interroger sur le tableau de la mort - rougissant un peu car, n'ayant pas l'habitude de parler à des images, elle se sentait un peu idiote - mais personne ne sut lui répondre. Sirius émit la possibilité qu'Eddy se fut trompé mais Amy ne le pensait pas : même s'ils avaient nié connaître l'existence du dit tableau, les personnages interrogés avaient eu l'air terrorisé à son évocation.

Amy arriva alors devant un tableau qui captiva toute son attention. Au premier coup d'œil, on n'y voyait qu'un noir rapidement peint, dont les dernières couches de pinceau se signaient par une texture d'épaisseur inégale, comme si le peinte avait été pris de frénésie en composant son œuvre. Elle se surprit à éprouver une peur grandissante au fur et à mesure qu'elle observait le noir intense. L'obscurité semblait l'absorber dans son néant, vers un infini inexistant où il n'y avait rien. Rien à voir, rien à y trouver, absolument plus rien à espérer.

Soudain, elle comprit et elle en frissonna.

— Sirius, appela-t-elle d'une voix qui lui sembla provenir d'ailleurs.

Elle ne se tourna pas pour le voir s'approcher, ses yeux restèrent rivés sur l'intense noir, comme si une force obscure la tirait vers l'avant. Le noir envahit tout son champ de vision et elle crut un instant qu'elle allait sombrer définitivement dans la pénombre mais deux mains la tirèrent en arrière avec force. Alors elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait perdu les esprits et que, pendant un instant – court ou long, elle ne saurait le dire –, sa conscience s'était éteinte. Ramenée brusquement à elle, elle eut un hoquet de surprise et trébucha. Seule la poigne ferme de Sirius l'empêcha de tomber et elle s'agrippa avec force à son bras.

— Ça va ?, lui demanda le Maraudeur avec inquiétude. Tu trembles !

— Que s'est-il passé ?, l'interrogea-t-elle en quittant pour la première fois du regard le tableau sombre.

Malgré tout, elle sentit une force obscure l'inciter à tourner la tête et à se replonger dans le vide mais elle s'efforça du mieux qu'elle put à garder le contact visuel avec Sirius, aussi ne lâcha-t-elle pas son bras.

— Je ne sais pas, déclara Sirius qui referma sa main sur son bras et la tint fermement pour lui assurer son soutient. Tu m'as appelée et je t'ai vue qui t'approchait doucement du tableau. On aurait cru que tu étais aspirée... Ton visage était presque à l'intérieur et si je ne t'avais pas tirée... Je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait arrivé, conclut-il en haussant les épaules. Mais pendant un moment, tu ne réagissais pas, c'était bizarre ! Je t'ai appelée plusieurs fois mais rien, tu ne bougeais pas ! Et puis, je t'ai un peu trop secouée et tu as perdu l'équilibre...

— C'est tout ce dont je me souviens, dit Amy, perturbée. J'ai été intriguée par le noir... puis je me suis sentie attirée, à un tel point que je ne savais même plus où j'étais... Je me rappelle juste avoir ressenti une immense peur qui m'a glacée... C'est là que j'ai compris. Ce tableau, c'est ce qu'on cherche. (Elle hocha plusieurs fois la tête, plus par nervosité que par réelle nécessité.) C'est... C'est... (Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre, essayant de se reprendre.) La mort.

Elle souffla son nom si bas que Sirius dut se pencher pour l'entendre. Il grimaça en la sentant planter ses ongles dans sa chair mais ne dit rien quand il la sentit trembler plus fort encore. Amy était pis encore que terrorisée. Il la tira loin du tableau dont il sentait son emprise sur elle. Il observa la toile noire avec perplexité il ne voyait pas ce qui dans cette couleur uniforme avait bien pu lui faire penser qu'il s'agissait de la mort ni comment cela avait-il pu avoir autant d'effet sur elle.

— C'était horrible, répéta encore Amy. J'ai cru que j'étais perdue à jamais ! Je n'avais plus conscience de rien... Et si...

— Shhht, fit Sirius en lui plaçant un doigt sur la bouche pour l'interrompre en douceur. C'est terminé maintenant, tu ne crains plus rien.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose mais la voix chaleureuse et basse de Sirius apaisa Amy et elle se calma un peu. Une fois qu'elle se fut assez reprise pour se maintenir debout seule, il glissa sa main le long de son bras et attrapa sa main pour se rapprocher du tableau tout en la maintenant à distance. Il la sentit se tendre quand il observa de plus près le tableau de la mort et il pressa plus fort sa main pour la rassurer.

Il regarda la toile à l'épaisseur inégale. Des traits de pinceaux grossiers rendaient l'ensemble maladroit mais Sirius n'arrivait pas à y voir une représentation de la Mort. Il se l'était toujours imaginée semblable à un détracteur : un squelette recouverte d'une vaste cape noire déchirée qui ne laissait voir aucun visage, juste une silhouette sombre et effrayante. Mais ce noir uniforme ne lui inspirait aucune peur, aucune sensation quelconque, juste une certaine perplexité.

— Je ne vois rien, dit-il en se retournant vers son amie. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que c'est le bon tableau ?

— Ça l'est, affirma-t-elle d'un ton définitif. Je l'ai senti...

— Mais il n'y a rien, rétorqua-t-il.

— C'est précisément ça ! La mort, c'est l'absence de toute vie, de toute existence, de tout élément tangible ou intangible. C'est le néant, le chaos, un gouffre incommensurable. Ça laisse un vide qui nous aspire, nous prend à la gorge et en tire toute notre âme. Même quand on reste en vie, la mort qui frappe touche chacun de nous et creuse en nous une absence que plus rien ne pourra combler.

Amy détourna la tête quand elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Le pouce de Sirius se mit à caresser sa paume, signant sa présence, et elle s'efforça de ravaler son chagrin et de se reprendre. Elle était gênée de se montrer si vulnérable deux fois de suite et se refusait d'abuser de la gentillesse du Maraudeur. Sirius garda le silence mais ses yeux l'interrogèrent avec discrétion. Elle se força à sourire.

— C'est le tableau, reprit-elle après s'être éclairci la gorge. Je pourrais le parier.

— D'accord, fit-il diplomatiquement. Mais je ne vois aucun indice. Les autres avaient récupéré des parchemins, non ?

— C'est vrai, se rappela Amy, soulagée de changer de sujet. On se serait trompés ?

— Nous, non, mais ton ami, oui, répondit Sirius. Ben quoi ?, se défendit-il quand elle lui adressa un regard exaspéré. C'était son idée, non ?

— Et elle était bonne, répliqua-t-elle. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait à présent ? Il y a peut-être d'autres tableaux évoquant la mort mais je suis certaine que si cela avait été la réponse alors ce serait ici qu'on aurait trouvé notre indice.

— Alors, c'est sûrement un fantôme, conclut-il.

Mais Amy n'était pas convaincue. Elle se rappela les paroles du directeur. Les fantômes étaient trompeurs... peut-être même les trompaient-ils déjà en leur laissant supposer qu'ils étaient la réponse. Elle se mit à répéter le seul indice à leur disposition et à retourner la phrase dans tous les sens. Petit à petit, elle sentit grandir en elle une sorte d'excitation tandis qu'elle commençait à percevoir le début d'une réponse. Sirius vit le changement sur son visage et l'observa avec curiosité. Quand il essaya de l'interroger, elle le coupa en levant un doigt mais il était trop tard. Déconcentrée, ses pensées s'étaient évaporées et la solution également. Un sentiment de frustration remplaça alors l'excitation et elle se sentit soudain en colère.

— Je l'avais !, s'énerva-t-elle. Je suis sûre que j'étais sur le point de comprendre... Tout est dans l'indice. Le commencement est parfois une fin. Autrement dit, mais oui !, s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant de joie. Sirius, j'ai trouvé la réponse !

— C'est quoi ?, lui demanda-t-il mais Amy le coupa à nouveau.

— Viens !

Sans attendre, elle lâcha sa main et commença à courir, très vite suivie par un Sirius perplexe qui tenta en vain de lui demander ce qu'elle avait découvert. La jeune fille ne l'écouta pas, trop excitée par la certitude d'avoir résolu l'affaire. C'était tellement simple !, pensa-t-elle en gloussant. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ne pas l'avoir compris plus tôt. À présent qu'elle avait trouvé la réponse, cela lui paraissait d'une évidence ridicule.

Avec une rapidité qui surprit Sirius, elle dévala les escaliers, en sauta les dernières marches avec agilité et s'engouffra dans les longs couloirs qui menaient vers l'entrée du château. Il remarqua alors qu'elle n'était plus tout à fait la fille qui courrait en peinant dans la neige blanche l'année dernière. Et s'il devait remonter plus loin encore, elle n'était plus du tout celle qu'il avait rejetée sur le toit d'Astronomie. Il n'était pas insensible, comme beaucoup le croyaient, ni cruel il n'avait pas non plus oublié, comme il laissait le croire, avoir blessée Amy. À bien des égards, il pensait justement avoir fait la seule chose qu'il était raisonnable de faire.

Ils arrivèrent alors au rez-de-chaussée. Un moment, il crut que la jeune fille allait ralentir, puisqu'ils étaient arrivées à la porte qui signifiait à la fois le début de leur année scolaire quand ils la traversaient le 1er Septembre et la fin quand ils quittaient le château pour retourner chez eux. Mais non, Amy poursuivit son chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Elle poussa la grande porte et entra à l'intérieur. Sirius lui emboîta le pas, comprenant soudain ce qu'elle avait voulu dire.

— Nous y sommes, déclara Amy en s'arrêtant, essoufflée. Nous devrions trouver quelque chose dans les environs...

— La fin est notre point de départ, conclut Sirius. Bien trouvé !

Amy sourit de plaisir, ravie à l'idée d'avoir résolu l'énigme, même si d'autres, comme Oliver, l'aurait déchiffré bien plus rapidement. Ils n'eurent pas à chercher trop longtemps un petit parchemin était disponible sur la table de Gryffondor, précisément où Amy avait été assise à table, comme si la personne qui s'était chargée de l'organisation avait su dès le départ qu'elle résoudrait l'affaire. Elle attrapa la feuille et le déplia.

_Ainsi le début aura été la fin_.


	37. Acte 3 scène 7

Bonjour tout le monde !

Avant tout, je dois vous remercier pour ces chaleureux encouragements que vous m'offrez à chaque chapitre. Vous n'êtes pas très nombreux mais chacun de vos messages est une source de plaisir et je me sens chaque fois honorée par vos petits mots. Merci à tous ! (Et n'hésitez pas à persévérer !)

100 commentaires, c'est quelque chose. Ça m'a coupé le souffle quand j'ai ouvert ma page et ai vu ce chiffre rond apparaître. Déjà 100 commentaires ! 100 petits efforts pour moi... Merci de cette attention, encore. Je ferai tout pour ne pas vous décevoir.

En espérant que l'attente n'ait pas été trop longue, bonne lecture !

PS : Pour les intéressés, vous pourrez découvrir sur mon LJ (lien dispo sur mon profil) un extrait du premier chapitre de _Le Pacte_, le deuxième volet de la "_trilogie_" dont fait partie _La Renarde et le Chien_.

* * *

**Scène 7**

_Bibliothèque, Poudlard, 7 Novembre 1977_

La soirée d'Halloween fut une réelle réussite. Tous les élèves qui y avaient participé en repartir avec la conviction d'avoir passé une formidable soirée. Bien que leur parcours fut relativement court – car ils avaient malgré tout mis une heure pour arriver à la fin – Amy et Sirius eurent le temps de goutter aux multiples plaisirs organisés par les habitants de Poudlard. Leur retour à la Tour de Gryffondor fut donc semé d'embûches et ils comprirent, dès qu'ils furent confrontés à Peeves, que le réel défi était justement de pouvoir retrouver leur dortoir. Après avoir évité avec une dose d'ingéniosité et de chance les farces de l'esprit frappeur, ils n'échappèrent pas aux multiples frayeurs que leur réservèrent les fantômes. Ces derniers avaient modulé leur corps intangible en d'horribles créatures et amplifié leur voix grâce à la magie des professeurs. C'était donc eux qu'Amy et Sirius avaient entendu plusieurs fois dans les couloirs.

Amy s'était tenue au bras du Maraudeur tout le long du chemin, effrayée par tous ces monstres tapis dans l'ombre. Ses lectures avaient nourri une imagination déjà débordante et elle croyait les légendes morbides qui parlaient de cette nuit des morts. Quand soudain un corps ensanglanté avait traversé le plafond pour tomber juste devant eux, maintenu au bout d'une corde, même Sirius avait perdu son sang froid et détalé en poussant un cri suraigu. Le plus dur fut de retrouver la Grosse Dame qui avait trouvé ça drôle d'aller se cacher dans d'autres tableaux, une façon à elle de participer aux festivités. Au final, ils perdirent une demi-heure à fouiller les toiles avoisinantes avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était cachée derrière un masque grotesque de vampire et une immense cape qui couvrait son corps. Si ce n'était sa forme rondelette et ses gloussements, jamais ils n'auraient pu la trouver.

Malheureusement, ce temps de grâce ne dura qu'une nuit et dès le lendemain, les Cinquième Année furent assailli par un volume de travail conséquent. Ainsi commença donc le mois de Novembre. Les élèves avaient tellement de travail à fournir qu'ils passaient leur temps à la bibliothèque, ce qui ne dérangeait qu'à moitié Amy et Oliver, bien qu'ils regrettaient le silence habituel des lieux. Mais envahie d'au moins la moitié des Cinquième Année à chaque heure du jour, la salle d'étude et de lecture ne pouvaient plus être aussi calme et reposante qu'elle ne l'était en temps normal.

Le plus à plaindre était sans doute Oliver car le rythme et la difficulté du cours d'Arithmancie allait en s'accroissant. Malgré son intelligence et son travail quotidien, il semblait de plus en plus peinait à maintenir le niveau dans la matière. Leur professeur était devenu au moins doublement plus sévère et exigeant que McGonagall ou même le professeur de Rune d'Amy qui, pourtant, ne lésinait pas sur les devoirs. Amy avait beau croulé sous les devoirs, elle s'octroyait toujours une pause et s'enfuyait à travers les rayonnages en prétextant y chercher un manuel pour y lire, en fait, quelque romans d'amour. Ces derniers temps, elle s'était amourachée de romans à l'eau de rose. C'étaient des lectures faciles et reposantes, qui la faisaient rêver d'amour et éveiller en elle des sensations délicieuses, juste ce qui lui fallait pour se réconforter des efforts continuels, tant au plan intellectuel que physique, consentis pour ses études.

Elle prenait soin de se positionner dans un coin d'ombre pour que personne ne la voie traîner dans le rayon comme les livres étaient rangé selon leur genre et leur thème, il était aisé de découvrir quel type de lecture elle lisait juste en la voyant traîner dans les parages. Jusque-là, fort heureusement, personne ne l'y avait vu. Ce n'était pas grave en soi si on l'y surprenait mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en sentir honteuse. Lire des histoires d'amour, même à son âge, était un peu tabou Oliver et Jane, par exemple, la charrierait généreusement sur ce sujet, s'ils l'apprenaient. Heureusement, elle avait trouvé un petit coin tranquille, coincé entre un rayon et deux côtés du mur. Dans le secret, elle y avait glissé un petit coussin et pouvait dorénavant s'y installer confortablement, rendant sa lecture agréable.

Ce jeudi, elle avait terminé sa lecture et désira en choisir une autre. Discrètement, elle pencha la tête pour vérifier que le rayon était vide et se glissa hors de sa cachette. Elle reposa rapidement le livre achevé et commença à en chercher un autre, son ventre légèrement contracté par la peur de se faire prendre. Mais très vite, elle se laissa aller à la contemplation des titres et des dos de couverture. Quand elle attrapa une œuvre de Sarah Dessen (1), aussitôt ses lèvres s'élargirent en un sourire ravi. Elle avait déjà lu « _This Lullaby _» qu'elle avait fort apprécié, elle savait donc que ce deuxième roman lui plairait tout autant.

— ..._Mais, lorsqu'elle apprend que tous ses souvenirs sont des mensonges, elle explose. Serait-ce l'occasion d'accepter enfin l'aide Ben, le bel optimiste ?_

Amy lâcha un cri effrayé en même temps que le livre qu'elle tenait mais une main rapide l'attrapa au fol et l'amena derrière elle. Elle se rendit compte en sursautant que Sirius se tenait juste derrière elle et devait avoir été là depuis un bon moment. Elle se figea en voyant le livre dans ses mains.

— _Toi qui a la clef_, lut-il en tapotant la couverture. Je ne savais pas que tu lisais ce genre de livres.

Amy rougit comme une tomate mais, curieusement, pas seulement de gêne.

— Je me disais que tu mettais du temps à chercher ton bouquin, continua Sirius. En fait, tu étais en train de te régaler d'amour et d'eau fraîche, vilaine !

— Oui, bon, fit-elle, pressée d'en finir. Je ne faisais que feuilleter...

Sirius sourit. Il n'en croyait pas un mot.

— Et puis rends-moi mon livre !, protesta Amy en essayant de le reprendre mais Sirius éleva haut sa main et elle ne put que le frôler.

— Alors, maintenant, c'est _ton _livre ?, souligna-t-il.

— Rends-le-moi !, répéta Amy, les joues rouges.

— D'accord, consentit Sirius en abaissant légèrement la main.

Amy tendit la sienne pour attraper le livre mais il recula, le gardant une fois de plus sous son emprise.

— Si tu avoues que tu étais bien en train de le lire, rajouta le garçon, fier de l'avoir piégé.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, à la fois gênée par le sujet de ses lectures et par le fait même d'en ressentir une honte qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Malgré tout, elle signa sa défaite par un petit "oui" récalcitrant. Bien évidemment, cela ne suffit pas à Sirius qui continua à la tanner, lui bloquant tout accès au roman dont il commença à en faire la lecture.

— Oui !, lâcha finalement Amy. D'accord, c'est vrai. J'aime lire des histoires d'amour. Ca y est, je l'ai dit, t'es content maintenant ?

Elle lâcha cette dernière phrase les joues rouges et gonflées, un air boudeur sur le visage qui fit éclater de rire Sirius. Il lui fit grâce de le lui rendre et elle se sentit aussitôt soulagée. Il la contourna et s'intéressa au contenu du rayon. Que des livres pour adolescentes, pour jeunes femmes, et plus loin des livres plus généraux, mais toujours traitant d'amour. Il y avait même des manuels, si on cherchait bien, qui philosophaient sur l'amour, sur la définition de l'amour, sur les façons dont s'exprimait l'amour, sur l'amour et sa place dans la société.

— C'est grotesque, commenta Sirius en lisant la quatrième de couverture d'un autre livre. Je sais déjà la fin sans même l'avoir commencé ! Déjà que perdre son temps à lire, c'est quelque chose !, mais lire s'il n'y a pas d'intrigue… Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant ? Et puis, c'est toujours la même chose, j'ai l'impression… Elle est seule, elle se sent méprisée par la vie, elle rencontre l'homme de sa vie. Ben, Jason… Tous les mêmes !

— Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?, bafouilla Amy, hésitant entre l'envie de le détromper et de se terrer six pieds sous terre.

— Il suffit de lire le titre, répondit-il. "_Someone like you_", qu'y a-t-il de plus révélateur ? Et ici, "Raison et sentiments" !

— Tu ne sais même pas de quoi ça parle, rétorqua-t-elle, piquée au vif.

Jane Austen était une écrivaine qu'elle considérait avec beaucoup de respect. Elle ne pouvait accepter qu'il la place dans le même tableau que les romans de conception plus facile et légère - il fallait bien l'avouer, Sarah Dessen ne faisait pas dans la littérature la plus recherchée et appliquée.

— Très bien, je suis prêt à te le prouver, dit-il. Je vais te résumer ce que je pense qu'il va se passer dans ce livre. Et si je me trompe, tu auras le droit de m'imposer ce que tu veux. Par contre, si j'ai juste, tu feras ce que je voudrai.

Amy hésita rapidement avant d'accepter.

— Je vais juste lire le résumé, reprit-il. Il faut au moins que je sache qui est en jeu.

Il tourna l'ouvrage et plongea ses yeux dans les quelques lignes écrites sur la quatrième de couverture. Une fois cela fait, il glissa un doigt sur l'écriture et sourit, certain qu'il gagnerait son pari. Amy commença à s'inquiéter.

— Alors, c'est donc l'histoire de deux sœurs qui font la rencontre de deux garçons et qui en tombent follement amoureuses. Sauf que l'une va se faire rejeter car son amant sera déjà engagé par ses parents, à cause surtout de l'argent. C'est Eleanor. La seconde, Marianne, aimera et sera aimée en retour par un coureur de jupons qui, sitôt habitué, décidera de s'en faire une autre.

— C'est trop facile, rétorqua Amy. C'est exactement ce qui est écris sur le dos du livre !

— Je t'ai dit qu'il n'y avait même pas besoin d'ouvrir le livre, ricana Sirius. Mais d'accord, continuons. Je pense qu'Eleanor va finir par épouser celui qu'elle aime car il se rendra compte qu'elle est la seule qui puisse lui convenir… malgré l'infortune de la demoiselle. Marianne trouvera son compte chez un autre prétendant, qu'elle ne pensait pas être capable d'amour, mais qui en fait l'aura aimé éperdument. Me trompé-je ?

Amy fit de gros efforts pour ne pas montrer son dépit. En quelques mots, Sirius avait résumé grossièrement tout le contenu du livre. Pourtant, elle n'arrivait pas à se dire que l'œuvre de Jane Austen pouvait se résumer seulement en ces quelques mots et ce fut avec énergie qu'elle secoua la tête négativement.

— Où est-ce que je me suis trompé ?, demanda Sirius, dubitatif.

— Je ne te le dirai pas, répondit Amy avec détermination.

— Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? Ou tu ne veux pas reconnaître que j'ai raison ?

— Tu as tord, mais je ne te dirai pas pourquoi.

Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il était pourtant certain de ne pas se tromper, c'était limpide comme de l'eau de roche. Pour autant, il n'aimait pas non plus ne pas avoir le dernier mot. Comme il insistait et qu'elle persistait à ne pas lui répondre, il comprit soudain où elle voulait en venir et éclata de rire.

— Tu ne m'auras pas, décréta-t-il. Je sais ce que tu essaies de faire : tu veux que je le lise pour savoir si j'ai vrai ou faux, si bien que tu aurais de toute façon eu raison de moi !

Le regard d'Amy s'alluma, signe qu'il avait visé juste, pourtant elle se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de reculer, faisant mine de prendre congé. Son silence agaça le Maraudeur qui ne pouvait définitivement laisser la chose en suspens.

— Tu ne m'auras pas, répéta-t-il.

— C'est toi qui vois, dit-elle. Mais je ne te dirai rien. Tu as tord, c'est tout !

Elle venait d'atteindre le bout du rayonnage et haussa à nouveau les épaules avant de s'en aller, le laissant seul pour décider si oui ou non il avait tord… ou raison.

— J'ai raison, c'est clair, dit-il à voix haute.

Seul désormais, il ne reposa cependant pas le roman et le contempla en faisant rouler sa langue dans sa bouche, déchiré entre la certitude d'avoir raison et l'incapacité à ne pas le démontrer. Un sourire amer se glissa sur sa bouche en comprenant qu'Amy avait gagné.

Décidément, Amy McFlyer était pleine de surprise.

Pour autant, Sirius n'avait pas non plus dit son dernier mot. Quand il revint à leur table, où son amie était plongée dans ses devoirs, il s'installa sur la chaise et glissa un livre à côté d'elle. La tête d'Amy se releva légèrement et son regard se riva sur le titre de l'ouvrage avant de basculer sur lui avec curiosité.

— Comme tu refuses de reconnaître que j'ai raison, dit-il, je vais donc te le prouver en le lisant. (Il fit une pause suffisante pour la voir d'abord sourire face à sa victoire avant de comprendre qu'il n'avait pas terminé.) Si toi, tu acceptes de ton côté de lire ceci.

Il leva sa main gauche qu'étrangement il avait gardée derrière lui et laissa retomber sur la table un énorme volume qui rebondit dans un claquement sonore. Mme Pince releva la tête et le repéra aussitôt, les yeux plissés.

— Le silence !, beugla-t-elle. Ou la porte, Mr Black, choisissez donc et fichez-nous la paix !

Ceci dit, elle foudroya l'ensemble des élèves qui, du fait de leur nombre surélevé, provoquaient involontairement un bruit de fond désagréable et continu. Amy fit la grimace, désolée de troubler la tranquillité tant appréciée par la gentille bibliothécaire. Elle comprenait bien la colère de la vieille femme, ayant eu l'occasion toute l'année précédente de mieux la découvrir. C'était une personne très sensible, attachée à ses livres et au silence comme à la vie elle-même. Amy avait pu comprendre, bien qu'elle n'en jurerait pas, que c'était dû à son passé. Quelque chose de grave avait du se produire et les livres, d'une quelconque façon, l'avaient sauvé.

Sirius haussa les épaules et ricana, se moquant bien des maigres réprimandes de la bibliothécaire. Remus lui lança un regard réprobateur et secoua la tête. Puis ses yeux s'arrêtèrent une demi-seconde sur Amy avant de retourner à ses calculs. Son exercice était si compliqué que ses doigts avaient pali sur la plume qui tapotait nerveusement le parchemin rayé à divers endroits.

Amy n'y prêta aucune attention et s'intéressa plutôt au pavé présenté par le Maraudeur. Elle sut à l'instant où elle vit l'illustration qu'elle n'aimerait pas. _"Le Quidditch expliqués par et pour les Moldus_"

— Hors de question, murmura-t-elle en repoussant du doigt l'énorme manuel.

— Tu ne l'as même pas ouvert, lui reprocha-t-il.

Amy lui glissa un regard exaspéré, voyant clair dans son jeu. Il allait utiliser ses propres arguments pour lui arracher la promesse de le lire.

— Sirius, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas le sport..., soupira-t-elle. Je ne le lirai pas.

— Le Quidditch n'est pas qu'un simple sport, répliqua Sirius très sérieux.

Amy déguisa à peine ses pensées derrière un sourire. Il ne se laissa pas abattre.

— Tu le saurais si tu t'intéressais un peu plus au Quidditch, persista-t-il. Les choses qu'on accepte sont celles que l'on comprend. Ce livre t'explique toute l'histoire et l'art du Quidditch de façon simple et distrayante. Je suis sûr qu'il te plairait... Tiens, ouvre-le et tu verras par toi-même. En plus, j'y ai glissé un secret.

— Un secret ?, répéta Amy en fronçant les sourcils.

— C'est un stratagème, avoua Sirius, mais je t'assure dire la vérité. Tu peux interroger Opale : elle m'a vu faire.

Amy se tourna vers la jeune fille qui revenait justement du fond de la bibliothèque. Elle hésita à se lever mais décida de rester assise, ne voulant pas admettre sa curiosité. Son effort fut vain car Sirius affichait un sourire vainqueur. De la même manière qu'elle l'avait laissé décider de lire le roman jeunesse, il ne rajouta rien d'autre et se leva, jugeant avoir suffisamment travaillé pour la journée.

Amy le suivit du regard avant de poser ses yeux sur le livre. Elle voulut l'ignorer mais quand Remus, à l'heure de reprendre les cours, lui proposa de le remettre à sa place, elle plaça une main dessus et répondit que ce n'était pas la peine. Un soupir lui échappa des lèvres Sirius avait gagné.

— **oOo** —

_Salle Sur Demande, Poudlard, 12 Novembre 1977_

S'il y avait bien quelque chose que les Maraudeurs ne supportaient pas, c'était qu'on leur fasse concurrence. Surtout s'ils avaient à en payer le prix. Depuis deux semaines, très exactement depuis la fois où ils avaient été retrouvés en sacs à puce dans leur dortoir, des opportuns avaient jugé drôles de les supplanter. Sans doute pensaient-ils être capables d'arriver à leur cheville mais les blagues de mauvais goûts n'avaient pas une once de chance de les impressionner. Au contraire, une telle incapacité à innover était la preuve flagrante qu'ils n'étaient pas responsables.

Même Lily Evans fut capable d'en juger elle les accusa cependant d'avoir montré le mauvais exemple et incité, ainsi, des jeunes impressionnables à en faire de même. Ce à quoi James répondit simplement que si vraiment les farceurs s'étaient inspirés d'eux, leurs blagues seraient au moins drôles. Sauf qu'elles ne l'étaient pas.

Malgré tout, ils n'échappèrent pas aux foudres de la directrice qui, si elle avait bien remarqué la note différente des plaisanteries, refusa de les croire entièrement innocents. Ne serait-ce que pour donner l'exemple, elle leur octroya trois heures de retenue dans la semaine.

La première heure de colle était à peine achevée qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans la Salle Sur Demande avec la ferme intention de découvrir qui étaient derrière ces blagues grotesques et, bien sûr, de se venger.

— Il faut frapper vite et fort, déclara Sirius en tapant la table du poing.

Le coup ne fit cependant aucun bruit, la table, de marbre, bougea à peine. Sirius, par contre, secoua la main dans une grimace.

— Avant ça, il faut qu'on trouve ces copieurs, rappela James en secouant la tête. Une idée de qui ça peut être ?

— Ils doivent être plus jeunes, suggéra Remus. Au vu de la grossièreté de leur travail, j'entends.

— En effet, approuva James. Bien raisonné, comme toujours.

Remus accueillit le compliment par un discret clignement des yeux et un sourire reconnaissant.

— Ils ne sont pas de Serpentards, jugea Peter. Ce sont les seules victimes.

— Ni de Gryffondor, affirma Sirius. Ils n'ont pas le courage d'assumer leurs propres actes !

— Tous les Gryffondors ne sont pas courageux, répliqua Remus. On ne devrait pas écarter notre propre maison.

Sirius fit la moue, ne voulant pas accepter cet état de fait. Il croyait dur comme fer la description des quatre maisons par le choixpeau le premier jour de sa scolarité à Poudlard. Les Gryffondors étaient la maison du courage, Serdaigle, celle du savoir, Poufsouffle, de l'amitié. Même Serpentard, il leur reconnaissait la maîtrise de la ruse. La ruse n'était en fait qu'une façade pour cacher la fourberie dont ils étaient devenus maîtres.

— Soit, mais dans ce cas, la liste est longue, soupira Sirius.

— Il faut étudier leur façon d'agir, affirma Remus. Voir quel schéma ils utilisent, s'ils en ont un, bien sûr.

— Leurs blagues se produisent toujours le matin, réfléchit James. Donc, ils agissent de nuit.

Remus hocha la tête.

— Ce qui veut dire qu'ils sont forcés de quitter leur dortoir et de s'aventurer dehors, continua Peter. On pourrait surveiller les allés et venus ?

— Sauf que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à sortir la nuit, rappela Sirius. On ne peut pas se permettre de suivre tous ceux qui voudront juste se promener ou se donner rendez-vous ! On n'en finirait jamais...

— Sirius a raison, acquiesça Remus. Il faut plutôt surveiller les Serpentards.

— Tu veux veiller sur ces têtes de lard ?, s'étrangla Sirius.

Remus hésita Sirius n'accepterait jamais de faire quoi que ce soit qui protégerait les Serpentards, ses ennemis mortels. Finalement, il choisit une approche légèrement différente.

— Non, dit-il. Tu ne veilleras pas sur Serpentard, Sirius, mais sur nous. Je ne supporterai pas d'endurer d'autres heures de colle à la place des autres.

Sirius se trémoussa. Il ne l'avouerait pas à voix haute mais cette simple variation le contentait. Remus étouffa un petit rire, songeant combien son ami pouvait être facile et enfantin. Il en fallait parfois si peu pour le convaincre... Son innocente attitude sur-protectrice le rendait si prévisible et si touchant à la fois... Bien sûr, il ne lui dirait pas, Sirius se vexerait.

— Bon, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?, demanda James.

— On sait qu'ils ne s'attaqueront qu'aux Serpentards, commença Remus. Alors si on guette près de leur dortoir, on peut être sûr qu'on les croisera à un moment ou à un autre.

— Et on les attrape à ce moment-là, acquiesça James. C'est tout ? C'est le plan ?

— Ils ne sont pas très organisés, affirma-t-il. Ça se voit au vue de la façon dont les choses se sont passées. Je suis certain qu'ils ne s'assurent pas du tout quand ils font leur coup. Ce sera sans doute très facile pour nous de les surprendre et de les arrêter.

— Alors ce sont des Poufsouffles, commenta Sirius. Il n'y a que des crétins pareils pour faire les choses aussi mal !

— Ça ne veut rien dire, soupira Remus.

— C'est clair, fit Peter. Jonathan Groove est con comme ses pieds, et pourtant il est à Serdaigle.

Sirius haussa les épaules, peu convaincu. Pour lui, rien à faire, ce ne pouvait pas être des Serdaigles ni des Gryffondors, seuls des Poufsouffles manqueraient d'autant de courage et d'intelligence pour réussir aussi mal leurs farces. En effet, chacune des plaisanteries créées par ces opportuns avait un notable défaut : elles étaient soit incomplètes soit bancales. Ainsi le bras d'un première année qui aurait dû se transformer doubla de volume. En soi, cela aurait pu être drôle – et ça l'était – mais le reste de sa métamorphose montrait clairement que ce n'était pas là l'intention du farceur.

— Bon, on guette près du dortoir des Serpents et on attrape ces copieurs, résuma James d'un air pensif avant de rajouter : C'est un peu facile, non ?

— Ça peut prendre du temps, rappela Remus. Mais oui, c'est assez facile.

— Et dis, tu aurais pas une idée en tête par hasard, mon pote ?, demanda Sirius en plaquant un bras fraternel sur les épaules de son meilleur ami.

James regarda ses trois amis avec un grand sourire. Oh, oui, il savait quoi faire.

— **oOo** —

_Dortoir des filles, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 15 Novembre 1977_

Amy se tournait et se retournait dans son lit sans réussir à trouver le sommeil. Elle avait fait l'erreur de se gaver de dessert et en avait l'estomac tout retourné. Elle perdit patience et, balançant du pied sa couette au bas de son lit, se redressa. Elle regarda par la fenêtre. La nuit suivait tranquillement son cours, bien indifférente à ses maux de ventre. Amy ressentit un curieux sentiment de rancune face à la quiétude du paysage. La jalousie fut cependant vite remplacée par l'amusement. Vraiment, elle devait être bien fatiguée pour en vouloir même à l''amicale et bienveillante obscurité.

Comme pour s'excuser, elle quitta son lit et posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre, s'appuyant sur la vitre et souriant à la nuit magnifique. Elle commença à se sentir mieux peut-être parce que la position assise lui faisait du bien mais elle préféra se dire que c'était grâce à la vue paisible et le sentiment de chaleur que cela procurait en elle. Vraiment.

Il y aurait tant de choses à dire sur la relation qui la liait avec ces heures nocturnes. Mais la raison la plus évidente et pourtant qu'elle gardait précieusement enfoui dans son cœur était liée à sa mère. Elle balança sa tête sur le côté et lâcha un soupir. Elle n'en avait jamais discuté avec personne. Elle en serait incapable, même si elle en ressentait le besoin – ce qui n'était pas le cas. Curieusement, elle se plaignait de son père, du manque d'affection et de compréhension qu'il avait fait preuve à son égard et parfois encore à présent de sa maladresse, mais elle ne parlait jamais de sa mère.

Sa mère était un sujet que son cœur renfermait et qu'elle ne réservait qu'à la nuit. À ces heures où tout le monde se repose, où le temps semble freiner sa course, où la vie prend une courte pause, Amy pensait beaucoup à l'être qui lui avait tant manqué, et qui lui manquait toujours, tous les jours, à chaque instant. À ces moments d'accalmie, le vide dans sa poitrine ne faisait plus aussi mal, et quand malgré tout il resurgissait, à des moments de faiblesse, elle regardait le ciel noir et la lune briller et presque aussitôt sa poitrine s'emplissait de réconfort. Dans l'immensité du noir, Amy ressentait la chaleur du cœur de sa mère, l'enveloppe rassurante de ses bras, la bonté de son âme, la beauté de son visage et un sourire si doux, comme un croissant de lune illuminant la nuit d'une lumière radieuse.

Elle finit par ne plus penser du tout à son mal de ventre mais le sommeil finit malgré tout par la rattraper. Lentement, elle se décala et se releva, lançant un discret adieu à la beauté de la nuit et s'installa dans son lit, remonta ses couvertures et ferma les yeux, l'esprit et le cœur apaisés.

— **oOo** —

_Couloirs, Poudlard, 15 Novembre 1977_

Dans les couloirs sombres du château, pour quiconque la regardait de dos, Amy marchait d'une façon bien curieuse, tantôt dérivant à gauche, tantôt sur la droite. Elle trébuchait parfois en poussant un petit cri de surprise ou bien frôler le mur douloureusement. Pourtant, malgré la douleur, elle continuait à déambuler maladroitement. Les rares personnes qu'elle croisait s'écartaient d'elle en la fusillant du regard et en secouant la tête en la traitant ou d'imbécile ou de folle selon s'ils la croisaient de devant ou de derrière.

Amy n'entendait pas leurs injures, concentrée qu'elle était sur le livre qu'elle tenait des deux mains et qui faisait frontière entre ses yeux et le chemin qu'elle empruntait. Jusque-là pourtant, ses pieds parvinrent plus ou moins à la guider dans la bonne direction.

— Hé, regarde où tu vas !, cria quelqu'un.

Amy ne réagit pas, ses yeux rivés sur les mêmes mots car, en fait, elle ne lisait même pas. Ses yeux fixaient juste un point dans les pages obstinément. Son visage affichait un air concentré et indifférent au reste du monde et pourtant ce n'était pas du tout ce qu'elle ressentait. A cet instant précis où elle sentit ses pieds rencontrer le vide, elle eut envie d'hurler mais ses lèvres ne bougèrent pas et elle chuta sans même abandonner son livre et baisser les bras pour amortir sa chute. La même personne qui avait voulu l'avertir eut l'audace - ou la stupidité - de vouloir la rattraper. Elle sentit des mains l'attraper par le bras et par la taille et tenter de la ramener vers le haut mais la raideur de son corps et son poids tout entier l'emporta et elle dégringola violemment dans les escaliers.

Le premier choc fut le plus terrible et le seul en vérité qui marqua son esprit durant toute la cabriole qui suivit ensuite. Elle rebondissait, rebondissait, à n'en plus finir. Elle finit par ne plus avoir mal et quand cela s'arrêta enfin, elle n'en eut pas conscience.

— Ugh !

Le son qui sortit de ses lèvres n'était pas nécessaire mais Amy, en se sentant émerger, avait voulu vérifier qu'elle le pouvait. Ce son, faible et bref, la rassura un instant avant qu'elle ne prenne conscience de sa position allongée, de ses membres engourdis, de la douleur, légère, qui la lança sur les côtes quand elle voulut bouger.

— Amy ?

Elle eut le plaisir de reconnaître la voix d'Oliver. Elle força ses yeux à s'ouvrir et aperçut le haut plafond de l'infirmerie, les longues fenêtres qui laissaient entrevoir un bout de ciel nuageux. Doucement, elle tourna la tête sur le côté et aperçut son ami qui s'était penché sur elle. Elle remarqua aussi qu'il était seul. Elle étira ses lèvres et forma au mieux un petit sourire, contente de le voir à ses côtés mais aussi, et surtout, d'avoir le contrôle sur son visage.

Curieusement, la notion de maîtriser son corps avait une importante toute particulière pour elle. Au début, elle ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi mais pressentait que c'était là l'essentiel.

— Comment tu te sens ?, lui demanda Oliver.

— Merveilleux, lâcha-t-elle sans trop réfléchir.

Les sourcils d'Oliver se froncèrent pendant une seconde, signe qu'il était perplexe. Amy ne s'en rendit qu'à moitié compte, étant encore déboussolée par ce qui s'était passé et par son réveil. Elle essaya de se souvenir en détails mais seules des images floues lui parvinrent. Sa tête était toute embrouillée.

— Où est Jane ?, demanda-t-elle, se rendant compte de son absence.

Cette question lui permit de souffler un peu le désordre dans sa tête lui donnait un mal de crâne abominable. Elle n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, aussi espérait-elle que cette interrogation facile allait lui permettre de se rattacher à des éléments plus ou moins tangibles. Oliver se gratta la tête qu'il secoua ensuite avant de pousser un soupir. Puis il la regarda avec son expression bien particulière, celle qu'il prenait quand il n 'arrivait pas à raisonner leur amie. Jane, à vrai dire, était parfois une tête de mule difficilement canalisable. Surtout quand elle avait décidé de quelque chose.

— Quand elle a apprit qu'on t'avait joué un sale tour, dit-il, elle a pété un vrai boulon et s'est mis à injurier tout et n'importe qui... Elle a décrété qu'elle trouverait ceux qui t'ont fait ça et les ferait regretter d'être nés. Depuis, elle est comme qui dirait introuvable.

Amy s'imagina Jane parcourant les couloirs comme une folle furieuse à la recherche des farceurs et cela lui arracha un bref sourire.

— Elle est exaspérante, soupira-t-il. Mais je suis bien d'accord avec elle : on ne peut pas laisser passer une chose pareille. Quels imbéciles !

La colère contenue dans sa voix fit sursauter Amy. Oliver n'était pas le genre de garçons à s'emporter, sauf quand il s'agissait de Quidditch, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Là, son visage fermé, ses poings serrés, la lueur dans son regard alerta la jeune fille.

— C'est pas grave, dit-elle. Je vais bien...

— Quand même, ils auraient pu te tuer avec leurs conneries !

Amy sursauta à nouveau en l'entendant jurer. Décidément, Oliver était bouleversé pour se mettre à parler ainsi. Elle préféra ne rien dire, sentant qu'elle risquerait de l'énerver encore plus.

— Dis, j'essaie de me rappeler ce qui s'est passé mais je n'y arrive pas très bien... Je me rappelle avoir marché dans les couloirs en direction de la Salle d'Histoire de la Magie, un livre à la main pour réviser, et puis... d'un coup, je me suis sentie comme immobile, incapable de me mouvoir, et pourtant je continuais d'avancer ! J'ai cru devenir cinglée. Je voulais m'arrêter mais je n'avais pas non plus l'impression de marcher... J'ai voulu crier mais je n'arrivais même pas à remuer mes lèvres. Mes yeux fixaient la même phrase, le même mot, mais je ne voyais même pas ce qu'il s'agissait... Et même quand j'ai rencontré le vide, que je suis tombée, j'ai ressenti une douleur qui semblait surgir de nulle part...

Tout en parlant, sa jambe se mit à remuer nerveusement sans qu'elle ne s'en rende d'abord compte. Il fallut qu'Oliver pose dessus une main rassurante pour qu'elle s'en aperçoive et s'arrête d'elle même. Son père disait qu'elle était victime de la Danse de St Guy, ce qui lui servait à la fois de plaisanterie et de reproche.

— Je n'en sais pas tellement plus, affirma Oliver. Je n'ai pas été présent quand cela t'est arrivé. Tout ce que j'ai appris, c'est que quelqu'un - personne n'a su dire qui c'était ou même à quoi il ou elle ressemblait - t'a jeté un sort et que tu t'es mise à marcher bizarrement, un livre rivé devant tes yeux. Un Poufsouffle t'a vu t'approcher dangereusement des escaliers et il a essayé de te rattraper mais sans y parvenir.

— C'est donc bien ce qui m'a semblé, fit-elle, pensive. J'ai su que quelqu'un m'avait joué un sort mais c'était si bizarre ! Quel genre de sort cela peut-il être ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Oliver, mais je vais trouver. J'ai déjà prévu d'aller passer à la bibliothèque après.

— Ce n'est pas si important, s'empressa de rajouter Amy en levant une main.

— Oh si, la contredit-il fermement. Je ne peux pas ne pas comprendre ce qui t'est arrivé. Et, qui sait, je pourrais peut-être trouver des pistes sur ton agresseur…

— Des pistes ?

— C'est drôle, tu ne trouves pas ? Jane n'arrête pas de me traiter de "Monsieur Je-Sais-Tout" et pourtant je m'étonne toujours de constater à quel point vous l'oubliez facilement. Crois-moi, je n'ai certainement pas lu tous les livres de la bibliothèque mais j'y ai passé un temps suffisant pour savoir à l'avance où il me faut chercher.

— C'est vrai, admit Amy en riant doucement. Tu es très intelligent.

Oliver la regarda bizarrement avant de tousser, mal à l'aise. Amy avait parfois le don de dire des compliments d'une façon si innocente et sincère qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en être touché à en rougir. Et Oliver n'était pas de ce genre de personnes démonstratives. Mais la façon dont les paroles d'Amy le touchaient était une des nombreuses raisons qui expliquait pourquoi elle était devenue sa si précieuse amie, la meilleure qu'il aurait pu trouver.

Malheureusement pour Amy, Oliver fut obligé de partir ; Pomfresh n'acceptait jamais que les visites durent trop longtemps. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise femme mais sa sévérité avait parfois autant d'égale que celle du professeur McGonagall et Mme Pince fusionnée. Amy était un peu mal à l'aise face à l'infirmière aussi restait-elle très discrète et préférait prétendre ne rien souffrir plutôt que de risquer l'embêter. À chaque fois que Pomfresh lui posait une question, elle avait l'impression d'y entendre une sorte de reproche.

Il fallait dire aussi que les nombreuses visites que la vieille femme recevait tout au long de la journée n'étaient que des jérémiades sans grand fondement. La plupart des élèves qui venaient la voir espérait lui tirer une excuse pour rater quelques cours, pour se plaindre ou pour se faire plaindre. Heureusement, Mme Pomfresh installait toujours des rideaux magiques pour séparer les malades des simples visiteurs. Amy était toujours contente, lors de ses rares séjours, d'être ainsi épargnée des regards insistants de curiosité.

Le problème était qu'ainsi privée de compagnie et d'occupation, Amy commença à trouver le temps long. Chaque seconde s'écoulait avec une lenteur abominable. Elle prit le temps de revenir sur les événements qui l'avaient frappé. Elle eut cependant beau y repenser, rien de très nouveau lui apparaissait. Elle se voyait quitter la salle d'Étude de Rune et se dirigeait vers celle d'Histoire de la Magie, son manuel ouvert pour réviser une dernière fois sa leçon. À quel moment le sort la frappa, elle n'arriva pas à s'en rappeler. Elle n'avait rien senti et pourtant, quelque part, cela avait été si brutal. Elle était concentrée sur ce qu'elle lisait, si concentrée en fait qu'elle ne remarqua pas en premier lieu qu'elle avait arrêté de lire tant son esprit s'attelait à se rappeler la suite par lui-même. Ce fut quand elle oublia un terme important et qu'elle voulut le retrouver qu'elle se rendit compte, soudain, que ses yeux ne bougeaient pas et qu'elle était incapable de remuer ne serait-ce la tête.

Alors commença la terreur. Ne plus avoir aucune maîtrise sur son propre corps était affreux. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que cela lui ferait aussi peur mais elle ne savait pas où elle allait ni si elle retrouverait jamais le contrôle et craignait que, tôt ou tard, elle tombe ou ne se cogne quelque part. Elle ne savait pas comment « cela » fonctionnait (« cela » entendant le sort ou la magie quelconque l'ayant frappée).

Et puis, la chute. C'était comme un concept dans sa tête car elle se rappelait vaguement avoir éprouvé une douleur sans être sûre d'avoir vraiment eu mal. Elle pensait avoir ressenti les premiers chocs mais à chaque fois qu'elle essayait de les évaluer, un doute surgissait et elle finissait par se demander si, vraiment, elle avait pu sentir la douleur. Et cela lui était si bizarre de s'apercevoir qu'elle regrettait presque de n'avoir rien senti !

Amy ressassa les mêmes pensées pendant si longtemps que la lumière commença à faiblir par la fenêtre. Malheureusement, malgré de longues réflexions, elle ne parvenait pas à saisir ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle connaissait les faits mais ses souvenirs, ses sensations, ne reconnaissaient pas les avoir vécus. C'était si bouleversant que des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et elle décida à cet instant qu'il valait mieux laisser tomber. Pour le moment et autant que faire se pouvait.

Car à vrai dire, à part revenir sur les derniers événements, elle n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais sa vue était limitée par le rideau qui la protégeait des curieux. Quelque part, elle aurait bien aimé pouvoir voir à travers le tissu et entendre aussi ça lui aurait au moins fait une certaine occupation.

Elle se demanda si Jane viendrait la voir. À croire ce qu'Oliver en avait dit, elle attendrait longtemps. Jane était d'un entêtement peu commun et d'une impulsivité incroyable. Sans doute était-elle déjà en train de courir les couloirs à la recherche des coupables. Elle l'avait déjà fait une fois elles étaient alors en fin de première année et un Serpentard un peu idiot s'était trompé de chambre. Au lieu de se venger de son ex-petite-copine, il avait jeté un malheureux sort à Amy. Cette dernière n'avait pas voulu répliquer – à l'époque, l'idée même de chercher l'affrontement la tétanisait sur place – mais Jane en avait fait tout un foin et le lendemain, on avait retrouvé le pauvre garçon en caleçon pétrifié au milieu de la Grande Salle avec une tête de lion grossièrement dessiné sur son torse. L'humiliation avait été si totale qu'une fois libéré il refusa d'avouer qu'une fille (de première année qui plus est) lui avait fait ça. Amy n'avait jamais vraiment su comment elle s'y était prise. Mais quand Jane avait une idée en tête, elle faisait tout pour y parvenir avec un fort taux de réussite. L'entêtement lui réussissait plutôt bien.

Des bruits de pas s'approchèrent et des ombres apparurent derrière le rideau, ramenant Amy à son présent. Puis, les silhouettes des quatre Maraudeurs apparurent un à un devant elle avant de s'aligner de chaque côté de son lit.

— Hé, la voilà, fit Peter sur un ton amical.

— Salut, répondit Amy, touchée par leur visite. Vous êtes tous là pour me voir ?

— Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre ?, se moqua gentiment Sirius.

— Comment tu te sens ?, demanda Remus aussitôt.

— Bien, dit-elle. Je t'assure, il y a eu plus de peur que de mal... Mais je n'ai que des bleus, quasiment.

Elle ne leur parla pas de ses côtes douloureuses. Les inquiéter plus que mesure, se plaindre surtout, l'aurait gênée. Elle s'efforça alors de leur sourire pour les rassurer.

— Tant mieux, acquiesça James. Comme on n'entendait plusieurs rumeurs différentes, on commençait à vraiment s'inquiéter.

— Les gens exagèrent toujours, soupira-t-elle. Mais ce n'était pas si grave.

— Si grave ? On t'a ensorcelé et tu es tombée dans les escaliers !, lui rappela Peter. Aïe !

James venait de lui flanquer un petit coup dans les côtes.

— Désolé, s'excusa aussitôt le Maraudeur en baissant la tête.

— Non, non, fit Amy. C'était impressionnant... sans doute, mais je vous assure que je n'ai pas eu mal. En fait, je n'ai rien senti.

Elle qui voulait les rassurer se rendit compte à l'expression de leur visage que l'effet escompté ne fut pas du tout celui obtenu. À la place, Sirius serra les poings et s'exclama qu'il trouverait le coupable et lui flanquerait une leçon qu'il n'oublierait pas. Les trois autres Maraudeurs – même le sage Remus – acquiescèrent avec la même conviction. Amy se sentit alertée.

— N'en faites rien !, leur implora-t-elle. Je ne veux pas que vous ayez des problèmes à cause de moi.

— Amy, gronda Sirius en secouant la tête. Ne t'ai-je pas répété cent fois que nous, les Maraudeurs, savons nous débrouiller sans problème ?

— Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous, affirma James. On est déjà sur le coup.

Remus eut un léger mouvement comme s'il allait intervenir mais se rétracta. Son air désapprobateur cependant n'échappa pas à Amy qui tourna la tête pour regarder les deux garçons sans comprendre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, demanda-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

— On est allé investiguer, expliqua Remus. Et on a trouvé quelques indices...

— Tu veux dire : évidences !, le corrigea Sirius.

Amy vit Remus faire de gros efforts pour se contrôler. Il avait un air étrange. À certains égards, il semblait calme et maîtrisé. Mais si on y prêtait plus d'attention, comme Amy était en train de le faire, on pouvait remarquer sur ses tempes deux petits nerfs tendus. Elle ne les avait jamais remarqué avant. D'ailleurs, en regardant encore plus près, elle remarquait que son expression était en fait tout sauf paisible. Il y avait comme une tempête grondante dans son regard, dans ses gestes ou plutôt dans la façon dont il se retenait de réagir. C'était tellement bizarre. Amy voyait un Remus qu'elle ne connaissait pas et ça la désorientait. De quelle façon et pourquoi ? Elle ne saurait dire.

— ...deux coups, termina Peter avec fierté.

Puis il y eut un silence et Amy remarqua alors que tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers elle.

— Hein ?, fut la seule chose qui échappa de sa bouche alors qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas écouté du début à la fin.

— Laisse-moi deviner, fit Sirius en ricanant. Tu ne sais même plus de quoi on parle, hein ? Tu...

— Tu dois être fatiguée, affirma James en élevant légèrement la voix.

Amy remarqua à peine la façon dont il avait coupé Sirius elle pensait encore à la contradiction qu'elle avait vu en Remus et qui avait disparu depuis. Elle s'efforça toutefois de taire ses pensées et de sourire.

— Oui, c'est vrai, un peu, répondit-elle maladroitement.

— Alors on va te laisser te reposer, déclara Remus.

Amy ne put s'empêcher d'être déçue et ne parvint pas à camoufler sa déception. Eux partis, elle allait se retrouver à nouveau seule et s'ennuierait sûrement autant qu'elle se morfondait avant leur arrivée. Sirius fit alors quelque chose à laquelle elle n'aurait pas pensé et qui lui coupa un instant le souffle. Un petit geste pourtant d'apparence innocente mais qui provoqua en elle une vive colère. Heureusement, personne ne parut le remarquer.

Du coude, Sirius poussa Remus vers le lit en lui faisant signe de la tête significatif, un geste qu'il pensait peut-être qu'ils seraient les seuls à comprendre mais qui n'avait pas échappé à la compréhension du langage corporel d'Amy. Ses intentions étaient si claires que les expliciter serait une insulte à quiconque l'écouterait ou le lirait. Quoi qu'il en soit, Remus sembla agiter et en prise du même accès de fureur qu'Amy car il repoussa les mains de son ami en le foudroyant du regard. Mais Sirius insista encore. Sirius insistait toujours.

— Amy va s'ennuyer si on l'abandonne tous, dit-il avec un grand sourire « innocent ». N'est-ce pas les gars ?

James jeta un coup d'œil appréhensif vers Remus mais Peter répondit à sa place :

— Tu as raison. Reste un peu Remus ! On peut se retrouver à la Grande Salle pour manger, d'accord ?

Le premier réflexe de Remus fut de refuser mais il s'interrompit, regarda tout le monde puis Amy. Cette dernière comprit ce qui se passait et prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de contrôler une envie irrésistible de se jeter sur Sirius et de l'étrangler. À la place, elle s'obligea à sourire et à rester courtoise.

— Ce n'est pas la peine, dit-elle. Vraiment !

— Allez, tu es gênée, mais Remus se fera un vrai plaisir, pas vrai mon pote ?

"Son pote" aurait plus été son mortel ennemi à en voir le regard meurtrier que lui lança Remus ; et encore une fois Amy distingua chez le Maraudeur la même étrange métamorphose. Elle fut néanmoins surprise de le voir hésiter et puis se tourner vers elle, la sondant du regard. Elle ne sut comment réagir et Remus l'interpréta. Ce ne fut que trop tard qu'elle se rendit compte.

— Oui, je pourrais rester un peu, déclara-t-il. Au moins jusqu'au dîner. Ce ne sera pas dans très longtemps mais…

— Très bien !, fit Sirius en tapotant son épaule comme pour le féliciter. Alors allons-y, on a du pain sur la planche. A demain, Amy !

Et ceci dit, avant même que quiconque - surtout Amy - puisse intervenir, il s'en alla, entraînant Peter par le bras. Ce dernier eut tout juste le temps d'adresser un geste vers Amy avant de disparaître derrière le rideau. James resta quelques secondes de plus et adressa un sourire de soutien vers Remus avant de se tourner vers Amy.

— Bon repose-toi et rétablie-toi vite, dit-il.

En silence, il articula : "_Je suis désolé pour cet idiot de Sirius_" et disparut.

Pendant de longues minutes, il y eut un silence embarras. Presque mortel de lourdeur et d'embarras. Aucun ne savait où se mettre et comme Amy ne pouvait décemment pas prétendre avoir d'autres occupations ailleurs, elle aurait pensé que Remus le ferait et s'en irait. Il ne le fit pas. Pire, il tira une chaise jusqu'à lui et s'y installa. Amy était perplexe. Elle ne voulait pas croire ce qui était en train de se produire car cela lui semblait juste incroyable. Et pas de façon positive.

Cependant elle n'avait rien contre Remus et elle s'était toujours sentie coupable d'avoir abusé, même sans le vouloir, de sa gentillesse en croyant l'aimer alors qu'il était tombé amoureux d'elle… Elle s'en voulait encore quand elle y repensait. Mais elle ne s'était jamais dit que la question serait soulevée à nouveau. Cela faisait à présent des mois que les choses s'étaient éclaircies pour elle ; malgré les propos de Sirius, elle n'arrivait pas à concevoir que Remus puisse persister à l'aimer encore. Et pourtant, il fallait l'en croire, le garçon n'avait pas perdu espoir.

Cela lui clouait le bec. Et vu le silence du Maraudeur, elle n'était pas la seule.

— Tu n'es pas obligé de rester, se reprit-elle. J'ai bien compris que vous aviez beaucoup à faire… Ils auront besoin de ton aide, je pense.

— Sans doute, acquiesça Remus, soulagé qu'elle lui offre ainsi une porte de sortie.

Toutefois, il ne bougea pas. Amy s'obligea à poursuivre, espérant qu'il attraperait la perche et s'en irait. Ou qu'au moins ce silence embarrassant cesse.

— Vous allez attraper ceux qui font toutes ces farces ?, demanda-t-elle.

— C'est notre plan, en effet, acquiesça-t-il une fois de plus.

Il ne dit rien de plus et le silence retomba, rendant Amy nerveuse. _Bon sang !_, s'insurgea-t-elle et elle sentit l'impatience la gagner.

— Alors, reprit-elle, cherchant quoi dire, quel est ce plan ?

— Humm… Je ne sais pas trop si je peux te le dire mais… Ce n'est pas grand-chose après tout.

Il hocha la tête comme s'il répondait à une question ; personne n'en avait posé.

— On va guetter à côté du dortoir des Serpentards jusqu'à ce que ceux qui osent nous imiter tentent un nouveau mauvais coup, expliqua-t-il.

— Et ça demande des préparations ?, l'interrogea Amy en fronçant les sourcils.

— Oh, non, tu penses bien que nous avons projeté de le faire dans les règles de notre art !

En s'exclamant, Remus se réanima et devint le Maraudeur aimable et enthousiaste qu'Amy connaissait. Rassurée, elle continua à l'interroger sur leur plan mais il devint de plus en plus difficile de lui arracher la moindre information. Fidèle aux habitudes de son groupe, il ne voulait rien dévoiler avant que leur farce ne soit rendue publique. Amy était habituée. Depuis qu'elle fréquentait les Maraudeurs, elle avait droit de temps à autres à des aperçus de ce qu'ils préparaient sans jamais vraiment savoir le fin mot de l'histoire, si bien que la surprise était toujours au rendez-vous. C'était frustrant mais le résultat valait le coup d'attendre. Pourtant, Amy insista. Remus avait beau être le plus sage, il n'en restait pas moins un Maraudeur. Il aimait, sans oser l'avouer, qu'on insiste un peu et qu'on le flatte. Aussi, plus Amy voulait en apprendre plus sur leur plan et plus Remus retrouvait son naturel. Si bien que l'ambiance gênante disparut pour de bon et, sans en prendre vraiment conscience, ils changèrent de sujet et se mirent à parler à flot, comme s'il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'autre entre eux qu'une douce amitié.

Quand Remus partit pour rejoindre la Grande Salle et dîner, Amy se sentit soulagée. Pour autant, cela ne s'était pas si mal passé la gêne causée par les sous-entendus irréfléchis de Sirius avait vite laissé la place à leur habituelle entente, quoique teintée d'une certaine nouveauté. Malgré le temps, Remus était encore affecté par ses sentiments pour elle Amy s'en rendait à présent compte. Contrairement à elle qui avait rapidement fait l'impasse sur ses sentiments – ce dont elle s'était toujours sentie coupable, en quelque sorte -, le cœur de Remus gardait encore une place pour elle.

Voilà qui allait lui donner de quoi réfléchir pour toute la soirée.

— **oOo** —

_Couloir, Poudlard, 15 Novembre 1977_

— Cette nuit sera la bonne, déclara Sirius avec un sourire confiant.

— Ah oui ?, fit Remus avec humeur.

— Combien de fois vais-je devoir encore m'excuser ?, soupira Sirius.

— Essaie encore une fois, lui conseilla James avec sarcasme.

— Oh, je voulais juste aider !, se défendit-il en levant les mains en l'air. Ça partait d'une bonne intention !

— C'est curieux comme à chaque fois que ça part d'une bonne intention, ça foire avec toi, railla Remus.

James ouvrit la bouche pour intervenir mais décida qu'il était préférable de ne pas se mêler plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait – ce qu'il regrettait déjà. Peter lui fit d'ailleurs signe de s'avancer et tous deux prirent une certaine distance de sécurité. Sirius et Remus s'étaient arrêtés pour se toiser. _Une fois de plus_… Comme l'avait suggéré Sirius, ce n'était pas la première fois de la soirée qu'ils se disputaient sur le même sujet. Il semblerait qu'ils n'avaient toujours pas réglé leur problème. Si ce n'était _leurs problèmes_ au pluriel. James sentait que quelque chose était en train de changer entre eux et il n'était pas certain d'aimer ce qui leur arrivait.

Quoiqu'il en soit, Sirius et Remus reprenaient leur même discussion au même point où ils l'avaient laissé. Ce qui n'était pas tellement différent de là où ils l'avaient entamé, d'ailleurs…

— J'aimerais comprendre, reprit Remus, les dents serrés, ce qui t'a pris d'agir comme un idiot pareil ? Me pousser vers Amy et de façon si peu discrète ? Qu'est-ce que tu as derrière la tête ! Amy était si embarrassée et je ne savais plus où me mettre !

— D'accord, c'était déplacé, et gênant, et irréfléchi ! OKAY, j'ai compris. Je t'ai mis mal à l'aise, je me suis excusé. Je ne le referai plus. Mais je devais faire quelque chose !

— Non ! Justement non !

— Si, insista Sirius. Bien sûr que si. Je t'ai vu, pleurer, tu sais ? Je sais que tu es malheureux. Comment veux-tu que je ne fasse rien ?

Sa remarque était si inattendue que Remus resta coi pendant une seconde.

— Je ne suis pas malheureux, répliqua-t-il en secouant la tête. Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ?

— Je le vois quand tu n'es pas bien, répondit Sirius avec gravité. C'est à ça que sert un ami, non ?

— Si, bien sûr que si. Mais… Je ne suis pas malheureux, Sirius.

Ce dernier n'était pas tout à fait convaincu.

— Je t'entends pourtant gémir la nuit, dit-il. Et je vois comment tu la regardes, le jour… Tu l'aimes encore, n'est-ce pas ?

— J'ai des sentiments pour elle, admit Remus, quoique difficilement. Mais crois-moi, même si cela m'attriste quelques fois, j'ai fait la part des choses. C'est bien mieux ainsi !

— Remus…

— Non, Sirius, c'est vrai. J'ai eu assez de temps pour regretter d'avoir eu peur mais j'en suis également arrivé à la conclusion que c'est finalement pour le mieux. Soyons clair : je ne lui aurais jamais dit ce que je suis. Or Amy est une fille très sensible, elle sait déjà que je cache quelque chose. Si j'avais osé être plus proche d'elle, qui sait ce qu'elle aurait découvert ?

— Mais elle aurait compris !

— Tu ne peux pas en être sûr, affirma Remus.

— Si, rétorqua Sirius. Je sais qu'Amy l'aurait compris. Comme tu l'as dit, c'est une fille très sensible…

Remus sourit pourtant son cœur eut mal en écoutant la voix de son ami s'adoucir à l'évocation d'Amy. Quelque chose était effectivement en train de changer, et James n'était pas le seul à l'appréhender.

— Aussi tolérante qu'elle puisse, avoir peur du loup est humain, répliqua-t-il, malgré tout avec un sourire. Bref, je n'ai pas envie de m'étendre là-dessus. Je veux juste que tu m'écoutes et que tu me croies quand je te dis que je ne suis pas malheureux. J'ai trouvé ma vraie famille, un véritable foyer, je ne manque de rien. Alors, s'il te plait, ne joue plus les entremetteurs, jamais. Tu es nul en cupidon.

Sirius ne put s'empêcher de rire. Remus donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de son ami et leur dispute fut ainsi réglée.

— **oOo** —

_Cachots, Poudlard, 15 Novembre 1977_

Jane ouvrit l'énorme volume qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque et relut une description qu'elle avait déjà apprise par cœur. Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres quand elle entendit des pas approcher. Evidemment, elle n'était pas surprise. Elle savait que ce serait ce soir, ou jamais. Elle l'avait bien compris tout aussi bien qu'elle savait qu'Amy n'était qu'une pauvre victime, qui s'était trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Encore une fois.

Mais ça ne justifiait pas l'acte horrible qui a été commis. Que son amie fut ensorcelée suffisait déjà à motiver Jane à agir, mais qu'elle fut blessée ! C'était le comble de tout. Jane avait été furieuse et s'était jurée qu'elle attraperait celui, celle ou ceux qui avaient fait ce coup. Qu'ils le regretteraient. Elle glissa une main sur une fiole et se passa la langue sur ses lèvres. Oh, comme ils allaient regretter !

Une chose pourtant l'ennuyait. Un petit détail qu'elle avait du concevoir et qui n'était pas de son fait. Un petit plus. Inutile, selon elle, mais qu'elle avait accepté toutefois, en guise de remerciement. Elle se mordilla la langue et avala sa salive de travers. Cela avait comme un arrière goût amer.

— …Je te jure qu'ils vont s'en souvenir !

Quels idiots !, se dit-elle en secouant la tête. Oliver avait raison : c'était des piètres amateurs. Pas étonnant qu'un plan aussi simple que le sien suffise à les piéger. En fait, il avait juste suffi d'attendre. La fiole, elle, c'était du superflu mais un petit plus qu'elle avait tenu à rajouter. Trois têtes apparurent et aussitôt se figèrent quand ils la virent. Ils se regardèrent, perplexes, qu'est-ce qu'une Gryffondor pouvait-elle bien faire devant le dortoir des Serpentards à une heure pareille ?

Deux garçons et une fille. Décidément, Jane avait été bien informée. Toutefois, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'agisse de Gryffondors. Elle soupira une fois de plus, Oliver avait visé juste. Même les élèves de sa propre maison pouvaient être aussi nuls. Quelle déception !

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demanda la fille en la regardant de travers.

Jane ricana. Quelle question stupide ! Elle avait beau essayé de prendre un air qu'elle croyait « cool », elle avait juste l'air risible.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?, s'énerva aussitôt son compagnon de droite, un garçon au nez en trompette.

Ils n'avaient vraiment pas l'air très malin, en fait.

— On t'a posé une question !, dit le dernier, un petit rondouillard.

Ils ne l'étaient pas, c'était tout.

— Plus tôt dans cette journée, vous avez fait trois erreurs monumentales, dit-elle.

— Quoi ?, fit le garçon Trompette.

— La première, vous avez lancé un sort que vous ne maîtrisiez décidément pas, énuméra Jane. Ce qui est signe de votre incompétence : un vrai sorcier, quelqu'un d'intelligent, aurait au moins pris la peine de s'entraîner avant d'ensorceler quelqu'un.

— Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?, répliqua la Fille à l'air revêche.

Elle croisa les bras et la regarda de haut. Comme si de son petit mètre cinquante elle arrivait à la hauteur du mètre soixante huit de Jane qui afficha un sourire moqueur.

— La seconde, continua cette dernière sans se préoccuper de l'intervention de la Gryffondor, vous vous êtes trompés de cible. Alors qu'il y avait au moins quatre Serpentards qui arpentaient le même couloir, vous n'avez même pas été capable d'en toucher un. Pire, vous avez par erreur frappé une fille de votre propre maison – la seule Gryffondor de tout le corridor.

— Et alors ?, s'impatienta le Rondelet.

— Alors vous m'avez mis très en colère.

Jane sur-jouait un peu mais elle était si confiante en son plan qu'elle se moquait bien d'avoir l'air crédible. D'ailleurs, aucun des trois farceurs ne s'inquiéta au contraire, ils se permirent de ricaner.

— Oh Maman, j'ai peur !, se moqua même la Fille.

— Qu'est-ce que tu nous veux ?, l'interrogea encore Trompette. Qu'on s'excuse peut-être ?

— Et puis quoi encore ?, fit Rondelet. Ça lui apprendra à regarder où elle met les pieds !

— Sérieusement, tu nous veux quoi ?

Trompette s'énervait. Quelque chose dans le visage amusé de Jane l'agaçait car il sentait bien, qu'au fond, elle les trouvait grotesque. Elle n'aurait pas été la seule…

— C'est très simple, dit-elle calmement. Je vais vous faire regretter de vous en être pris à la fille que j'adore.

Il y eut un instant de silence avant que tous trois ne se regardent et se mettent à rire de nouveau. Jane se demanda alors s'ils la trouvaient inoffensive. Elle savait qu'elle avait une apparence physique étrange, qui rebutait certains. Amy lui avait un jour dit que son regard la « piquait » - Jane n'avait pas compris ce qu'elle voulait dire par là. Mais par bien des aspects, elle ne faisait pas partie de ces gens qui en « imposaient ». Elle n'était pas très grande, pas très musclée non plus, et certainement pas très impressionnante. A part sa blancheur. C'était la seule caractéristique physique qui pouvait encore la différencier de tout un chacun. Sinon, elle n'était certainement pas inquiétante.

Et pourtant, il aurait suffi de la connaître un peu mieux pour savoir à quel point elle savait être dangereuse. Sa fiole vide, qu'elle tira de sa poche, intrigua un instant le trio qui recula un peu avant de découvrir qu'elle ne contenait rien. Jane la posa au creux de sa paume droite sans la lâcher de sa main gauche.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Rondelet avec méfiance.

— Une fiole ?

— Très observatrice, commenta Jane.

— Tu… nous menaces avec une fiole vide ?, l'interrogea la Fille en se reprenant.

— Qui a dit qu'elle était vide ?

Pendant un moment, les trois Gryffondors semblèrent hésiter. Puis, Trompette se reprit, secoua la tête et fit un pas en avant mais Rondelet l'arrêta en lui attrapant le bras.

— Et si elle contenait un poison, lui souffla-t-il, légèrement inquiet.

L'autre se dégagea avec dédain.

— C'est une ruse, dit-il. Elle bluffe en nous faisant croire qu'elle a de quoi nous menacer mais je ne connais aucun poison qui pourrait être aussi invisible. Et puis, nous avons l'avantage du nombre, elle est seule et nous sommes trois. Que peut-elle contre nous ?

— Seule ?, répéta Jane. Qui a dit que j'étais seule ?

Trompette la regarda sans comprendre. Puis il observa tout autour de lui, comme ses deux comparses.

— Il n'y a personne, remarqua-t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu nous chantes enc—

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer qu'un sort le frappa dans le dos et qu'il s'immobilisa, la bouche entrouverte, la main levée et menaçante, le regard figé par la surprise. Puis, soudain, lentement, comme dans un film au ralenti, il bascula en avant et tomba face contre terre. Ses deux compagnons s'écartèrent en poussant deux cris distincts. Ils brandirent leur baguette mais trop tard : d'autres s'étaient déjà plantés dans leur coup, les obligeant à se replier contre les murs, leur dernier refuge.

La surprise qui se lut dans leur regard fut des plus totales. Jane éclata de rire.

— Espèce de lâche !, pesta la Fille. Faux cul !

— Ah, mais non, la corrigea Jane avec un grand sourire. Tu es peut-être bête mais tu dois connaître ce fameux dicton. Les ennemis de mes ennemis sont mes amis. Maintenant, es-tu sûre de n'avoir pas commis d'erreur ?

Puis, théâtrale, elle tourna les talons et lâcha un dernier :

— Je vous les laisse. Amusez-vous bien !

Puis, elle quitta les cachots, laissant les Serpentards se débrouiller seuls. A partir de là, la revanche était la leur elle caressa la fiole en regrettant de ne pas avoir pu s'en servir plus. Voilà où était son seul regret : ne pas être allée jusqu'au bout. Mais le groupe de Serpentards lui avaient arraché cette promesse : ils la guidaient vers les coupables, elle leur laissait le droit de prendre une revanche bien méritée.

Alors qu'elle retournait joyeusement à la Tour de Gryffondor, elle croisa sans surprise les Maraudeurs. Sans même les laisser le temps de s'étonner, elle leur glissa :

— Trop tard, les gars. Trop tard !

Et puis repartit en riant, clopin-clopant, fière d'elle-même. Damer le pion aux Maraudeurs, ce n'était pas donné à tout le monde !

* * *

**Note de chapitre :**

(1) Sarah Dessen est une auteure contemporaine d'histoires pour adolescentes dont le sujet tourne autour d'héroïnes qui trouvent un réconfort certain auprès des - d'un seul, en fait - garçons pour résoudre un problème familial ou personnel. Ses livres sont faciles à lire et très plaisants, si toutefois on aime ce genre d'histoires légères.

Quand j'ai commencé la _Renarde et le Chien_, je l'avoue, moi aussi avec les joues rouges, à la manière d'Amy face à Sirius, que je lisais encore ses romans et m'en suis un peu inspirée pour écrire le début de celle-ci. Quelque chose de léger et sans prétention aucune que de distraire… Mais Sarah Dessen le fait bien mieux que moi !

Sarah Dessen n'a pas écris de livres dans les années 70, mais c'est précisément le type de livres que je vois Amy aimer bouquiner, aussi pardonnez-moi pour cet écart chronologique. Cela me permettait aussi de vous toucher deux mots sur l'auteur ayant inspirée cette histoire. (Surtout le côté conflictuel entre Amy et son père, plus que le reste.)

_This Lullaby_ est publié sous le titre "Cette chanson-là" aux éditions Pocket Jeunesse (oui, je fais de la pub jusqu'au bout!). _Toi qui a la clef_ est également publié aux éditions Pocket Jeunesse. _Someone like you_ est publié sous le titre "Quelqu'un comme toi", même édition.


	38. Acte 3 scène 8

Bonjour tout le monde ! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, votre fidélité ! Je suis toujours touchée de recevoir vos impressions et j'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre autant que les précédents. Je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture !

* * *

**Scène 8**

_Infirmerie, Poudlard, 18 Novembre 1977_

— Miss McFlyer, vous n'avez donc pas eu assez de l'infirmerie la semaine dernière ?, soupira Pomfresh.

— En fait, je viens voir Remus Lupin…, demanda-t-elle timidement. Il est malade depuis avant-hier et je voulais m'assurer…

— Oui, oui, la coupa rapidement l'infirmière. Cinq minutes.

Et sans plus mot dire, elle la dépassa et accueillit avec aussi peu de chaleurs les nouveaux arrivants. Amy ne se fit pas prier et se dirigea aussitôt vers le seul rideau levé. Remus était allongé sur un lit juste derrière. Il se releva en la découvrant, l'air terriblement affaibli. Les yeux violacés, il semblait souffrir à chaque mouvement, aussi Amy s'empressa-t-elle de s'approcher pour l'empêcher de trop bouger.

— Amy !, s'exclama-t-il d'une voix pourtant faible. Que fais-tu ici ?

— Comme cela fait trois jours que je ne te vois plus, je me suis inquiétée, dit-elle. James m'a dit que tu ne te sentais pas très bien ces derniers temps…

— Oui mais ça va déjà mieux, répondit-il rapidement. Encore une bonne nuit de sommeil et je serais sur pied.

Amy ne sut quoi faire d'autre que sourire légèrement. Elle sentait qu'il ne disait pas tout mais hésitait à l'interroger plus. La curiosité l'emporta.

— J'avais remarqué que tu n'étais pas très bien, lâcha-t-elle. Quand tu es venu me voir à l'infirmerie, je t'ai senti tendu… Différent…

— Vraiment ? (Amy remarqua le manque de conviction dans sa voix mais ne dit rien.) Tu dois avoir raison. Je me sentais déjà pas très en forme. Je suis désolé de t'avoir inquiété.

— Ne t'excuse pas ! C'est fait pour ça, les amis.

— Les amis, hein…

Il l'avait prononcé dans un murmure, sans doute involontaire, mais Amy entendit tout et resta muette. Elle se sentit curieusement nerveuse, ne pouvant pas oublier l'ambigüité de l'instant qu'ils avaient partagé vendredi dernier, dans l'infirmerie, après le départ quelque peu précipité des autres Maraudeurs.— Amy espéra se faire des idées. Elle ressentait de la culpabilité à chaque qu'elle y repensait et l'idée que Remus put espérer encore d'elle des sentiments réciproques lui faisait mal, en quelque sorte. Blesser ce précieux ami était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire. Mais avait-elle le choix ?

Tout était de sa faute, elle le savait bien. Si elle n'avait pas été si faible et lâche si elle ne s'était pas accrochée aux premiers bras tendus vers elle si elle n'avait pas désespérément cherché à ne plus être seule… Elle n'aurait pas de remords et aucun cœur ne serait blessé. Mais elle avait été faible et lâche et voilà le résultat. Pitoyable et triste résultat.

Remus se laissa retomber, sans doute accablé par la fatigue. Elle sentit qu'elle le perdait et décida d'écourter cette fatigante visite. Elle aura été bien inutile… Dans un sursaut de conscience, ou peut-être justement parce qu'il était à demi-conscient, Remus lui attrapa le bras et murmura plus qu'il ne le dit : « Non, reste ». Sa voix s'était tue et Amy n'avait plus bougé. Qu'aurait-elle dû faire ? Que devrait-elle faire ? Elle se sentit partagée. Son devoir d'amie lui ordonnait de rester et de veiller sur Remus. Mais la peur que cette ambigüité ne ressurgisse et l'oblige une fois de plus à se réfracter la rendait nerveuse.

Il avait l'air si faible, cependant, qu'elle ne parvint à se convaincre de partir. Elle tira une chaise et s'y installa. Remus maintenait difficilement ses yeux ouverts et elle aurait souhaité qu'il ne lutte plus. Elle tenta de le convaincre de s'endormir mais il décréta avoir suffisamment dormi ces dernières vingt-quatre heures.

— Remus, dit-elle, hésitante. Est-ce que tu es malade ?

— Plus maintenant, répondit-il. Ça va déjà mieux.

— Oui mais, je veux dire, j'ai bien remarqué que tu t'absentais souvent. James explique toujours que tu ne te sens pas bien à ces moments-là… Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, bien sûr, je comprendrai… Mais… ?

— C'est parce que je suis un…

Amy se pencha pour entendre la suite mais la voix de Remus s'étouffa et il sombra définitivement dans le sommeil, laissant Amy là avec sa curiosité éveillée. _Je suis un…_ quoi ?, se répéta-t-elle, perplexe.

— **oOo** —

_Stade, Poudlard, 18 Novembre 1977_

Oliver lâcha le manche de son balai et s'étira dans tous les sens. On aurait dit un chat perché sur son arbre, parfaitement à l'aise avec la hauteur qui le séparait du sol. Mais contrairement au félin, le Gryffondor ne retomberait sûrement pas sur ses pieds s'il tombait. Pourtant, pas un instant il flancha, dérapa ou même hésita. Il se décontractait les muscles avec une agilité impressionnante.

— Tu n'es pas fou ?, lui lança James. Tu risques de tomber !

— Hors de question, répondit-il en secouant la tête, comme s'il avait s'agi d'une évidence. Si je me posais la question, c'est sûr, je serais déjà mort.

James éclata de rire.

— Là, tu vois, lui fit Oliver en souriant. Tu as lâché ton balai et tu t'en portes bien, non ?

Le Maraudeur s'en rendit compte et reposa une main sur son manche. Il ne le tenait pas fermement, c'était à peine s'il refermait ses doigts autour, mais il ressentait encore le besoin d'avoir un contact permanent avec, pour se rassurer. Il n'avait pas le vertige mais était toutefois conscient du vide qui était en-dessous de lui il n'était pas le seul, tous les autres également gardaient un contact permanent avec le balai. Ils attrapaient le souaffle à deux mains mais rattrapaient aussitôt leur manche et se redressait.

Oliver jouait différemment. Il avait un style qui lui était propre, clairement dû à ses entraînements intensifs tous les étés depuis bien avant Poudlard. Il était quasiment né dans les airs, selon ses propres dires. Ça se voyait quand il volait autour du stade. Il faisait partie du décor, mais d'un décor duquel il était difficile de détacher son regard. Sa popularité récente s'expliquait par l'attractivité que son talent lui apportait. Jusque-là, c'était à peine si les autres le connaissaient. A présent, il était happé dans les couloirs, certaines lui couraient après, d'autres, garçons compris, cherchaient à gagner sa sympathie.

James était un peu jaloux. Sa popularité lui était due certes pour sa participation dans l'équipe, mais elle existait déjà avant. Parce qu'il était un des Maraudeurs. Parce qu'on lui trouvait un joli minois ou même un certain charme. Parce qu'il était drôle et que ses blagues faisaient rires. Mais Oliver, lui, avait gagné le respect par son talent, n'était-ce pas là le summum du mérite ?

Et si ce n'était que ça ! A force de le côtoyer, James se rendait compte à quel point le Gryffondor était quelqu'un d'intelligent et de drôle. Surtout il avait une façon d'être intelligemment drôle. Certes, ses paroles pouvaient être dures et blessantes mais finalement toujours de bon sens et dites dans le but d'amélioration, d'aide, de partage. Oliver n'était pas quelqu'un d'asocial il aimait juste la sincérité de la vie et se moquait bien d'attirer les convoitises. Ceux qui lui tournaient autour pour sa popularité ne l'intéressaient pas. Il ne regardait que les plus méritants, ceux qu'il jugeait vraiment intéressant, Amy et Jane en tête de liste.

James pensait faire partie à présent de son cercle privé. Il suffisait de voir la façon dont Oliver le traitait. Il ne le montrait pas de façon directe, plutôt avec une subtilité tacite mais bien sensible. Quand on l'observait bien dans ses interactions avec les autres, on pouvait le sentir aisément.

Par bien des aspects, Oliver méritait qu'on le respecte. Mais son caractère taciturne, sa façon de distinguer qui étaient ses amis et qui ne l'étaient pas, son mépris même qu'il montrait envers ceux qu'il jugeait de peu d'intérêt, et bien d'autres faits le rendait inabordable pour les autres. Il émanait de lui une certaine aura qui n'incitait pas à l'approcher.

— Est-ce que quelqu'un, ici, a vraiment compris _qui_ on affrontait samedi ?, demanda Opale, nerveuse.

Opale était la nouvelle attrapeuse de l'équipe et jouerait son premier match ce week-end-là. Manque de chance, leur match contre Serpentard étant été annulé, ce serait une confrontation avec l'équipe de Serdaigle. Or, cette dernière était redoutable en Quidditch, ayant raflé pratiquement toutes les Coupes de Quidditch depuis au moins six ans. Du point de vue stratégie, elle surpassait toutes les autres équipes et l'équilibre de sa composition rendait encore plus difficile la victoire. Pourtant, Gryffondor avait ses chances. James le savait.

— Elle a raison, déclara Oliver. As-tu réfléchi à une tactique pour samedi ?

A cet instant, tous les joueurs se tournèrent vers James qui hésita. Alors s'envola tout son flegme légendaire et il se mit à stresser. Ce n'était pourtant pas parce qu'il n'y aurait pas réfléchi ou ne s'y était pas préparé. Il avait passé deux nuits blanches à essayer de concevoir quelque chose qui briserait les défenses des Serdaigles tout en protégeant leur but. Pourtant il se souvint des années précédentes où tout cela lui semblait si évident et où il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Thierry était aussi à cran. La vérité était qu'être capitaine impliquait bien plus de choses qu'il ne l'aurait pensé tout d'abord. Non pas qu'il n'était pas content d'avoir été sélectionné – au contraire, quel honneur ! – mais plutôt parce qu'il ne savait pas comment il devait s'y prendre et ça le démangeait.

Il sentit la température monter en lui en même temps qu'une vague de panique qu'il tâcha de garder discrète. Il vit pourtant dans le regard des autres cette lourde insistance qui lui demandait de dire quelque chose et de les guider. De faire son travail de capitaine. Il ne voulait pas les décevoir et avouer que malgré tous ses efforts il n'avait pas de plan. Mais plus il restait silencieux et plus cela devenait difficile. Des gouttes de sueur perlèrent le long de son dos et il frissonna. Il n'était pas timide mais, bon sang, tous ses regards, cette attention, braqués sur lui…

— James ?, le rappela d'ailleurs Jessie en secouant la tête.

— On t'a perdu, James ?, enchaîna Marc.

— Hé, laissez-lui un peu de temps, réagit Sirius. Soyez cool, les gars !

— On aurait été cool si ça n'avait pas été Serdaigle !, contra Marc.

— Quoi ? Parce que contre Serpentard, tu n'aurais pas été si stressé de la vie ?, railla Sirius.

— Ne commencez pas, soupira Jessie. Je ne veux pas te presser, James, mais bon. Marc a un peu raison. Serdaigle a toujours été la plus forte jusque-là. Ils ont une équipe solide, une stratégie bien menée… Il nous faut quelque chose.

— Oui, dit James d'un ton hésitant. Oui, tu as raison. Il faut une stratégie innovante… qui les surprendra…

— On t'écoute, affirma Jessie d'un ton pressant.

— Seulement, je n'ai pas encore trouvé laquelle, admit finalement James. Je l'avoue et je suis désolé… J'y ai réfléchi sans trouver ce qui serait le plus efficace contre eux.

— Pas besoin de chercher forcément loin, tu sais, déclara Opale. Parfois, l'idée la plus simpliste peut être celle qui nous sauvera la mise et nous fera remporter la victoire.

— Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord, acquiesça Jessie.

— Allez, courage cap'tain !, lança joyeusement Sirius.

Marc et Merry ne dirent rien mais on voyait bien ce qu'ils pensaient au fond. Ce fut accompagné d'un sentiment de défaite que James déclara la séance terminée et piqua vers le sol. Oliver le suivit, se posa et partit se changer. Ce fut à cet instant où il le dépassa pour rejoindre les vestiaires que James se rendit compte qu'il n'avait rien dit, pas émis la moindre parole. Pourtant, le Maraudeur était certain que, de tous, Oliver serait le plus à même pour le guider et lui proposer des stratégies qu'il avait apprises lors de ses stages d'été. Et il s'était tu.

James s'interrogea. S'était-il trompé ? Oliver le considérait-il vraiment comme son ami ?

— Hé, t'en fais pas, va, lui lança Sirius en lui tapant l'épaule. Tu finiras bien par trouver quelque chose pour samedi !

— Hm, fut la seule réponse que James lui donna en retour.

Ils étaient à présent dans le vestiaire et James s'arrangea pour se changer près d'Oliver. Ce dernier lui sourit amicalement et retira ses protections. Mais il ne dit rien. Le Maraudeur s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Tu n'as rien à me dire ?

Oliver prit un temps pour considérer la question et haussa les épaules.

— Non, pourquoi ?

— Rien. Rien du tout.

James s'empressa d'enfiler son uniforme et s'éloigna, les dents serrés.

— **oOo** —

_Salle commune, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 19 Novembre 1977_

— Ouah, James ! Quelle tête, ce matin !, s'exclama Eleanor.

— Merci, grommela James.

Il se passa une main sur le visage et dans les cheveux en soupirant bruyamment. La nuit avait été horrible. Il avait passé tout son temps à réfléchir à une stratégie possible mais rien ne lui était venu. Quelques idées traînaient de-ci et là mais rien de très probant. Pourtant, les années précédentes, cela lui avait semblé naturel. Des idées lui étaient venues, parfois même au cours d'un match et il les avait appliquées avec succès. A présent qu'il était capitaine, c'était comme si une épaisse brume noire lui bloquait tout accès à son imagination. Et la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur lui tordait le ventre.

— Merlin, on dirait que tu vas vomir, remarqua Sirius en grimaçant.

— Sympa, railla James.

— Je suis sérieux, tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

— Ca ira, soupira-t-il. Allons manger, ça ira mieux après.

— Si tu le dis, Jimmy.

— Si tu m'appelles comme ça une fois de plus, c'est sûr, je te vomis dessus.

Sirius ricana et passa le tableau. James détestait ce surnom que son grand-père lui donnait parfois. Passant toute une partie de l'été chez son ami, Sirius avait fini par le savoir et depuis s'amusait à le titiller. Cela faisait grincer James à chaque fois et le rendait de mauvaise humeur pendant au moins quelques heures. Ajouté à cela le brouillard dans laquelle sa tête était depuis quelques jours, il n'était pas prêt à passer une bonne journée.

Elle s'améliora quand il vit Remus les rejoindre à table en bien meilleure forme. Toutefois, cela ne suffit pas à le rendre joyeux pour autant. Dans sa tête, samedi sonnait comme le glas. Cela s'empira quand Sirius évoqua le sujet à table. Il se mura dans le silence tandis que son ami vantait ses soi-disant mérites. Peter acquiesçait à chacune de ses paroles, comme il le faisait toujours. Remus écoutait attentivement avec un sourire poli. Un moment leurs regards se croisèrent et Remus l'interrogea en silence. Le Maraudeur faisait partie de ces personnes sensibles, capables de percevoir dans un regard la détresse de ses amis, et discrètes, assez en tout cas pour ne pas formuler sa question à voix haute. James lui offrit un rapide sourire et Remus hocha la tête et cligna des yeux.

Comme tous les langages nés d'amitié, seuls ceux à qui les messages étaient destinés pouvaient comprendre leur signification. Ils étaient tous différents, même dans un groupe d'amis aussi solide que celui des Maraudeurs. Sirius n'aurait pas pu saisir le sens de leur échange silencieux, si néanmoins il leur avait porté la moindre attention. Les messages codés se transmettaient souvent dans le secret le plus total. Les quelques fois où ils étaient surpris par un regard assez vif pour les capturer, ils demeuraient toutefois parfaitement indescriptible, si bien qu'on aurait pu les confondre avec d'autres messages, plus anodins ceux-là.

A onze heures, cette journée-là, James et Remus n'avaient plus besoin d'être silencieux. Le ciel leur en avait offert l'opportunité. Laissant Sirius et Peter disputer une partie interminable du Jeu Sans-Fin, les deux amis s'étaient installés sur un canapé suffisamment éloigné pour être certain de parler tranquillement. La Salle-Sur-Demande était formidable pour ceci : elle donnait exactement ce que les visiteurs voulaient. James avait désiré très fort d'une disposition qui leur permettrait justement de discuter en paix.

Ce qui était plus sympa encore, c'était qu'on y trouvait également des petits plus forts appréciables. Le verre de bièraubeurre en main, James remercia silencieusement la Salle-Sur-Demande. La seule chose qui lui manquait, néanmoins, c'était l'assurance de ne pas être dérangé par un autre visiteur. Comme ils l'avaient découvert en tout début d'année, il n'y avait pas d'exclusivité. Si quelqu'un cherchait à la trouver avec un besoin bien spécifique, elle lui ouvrirait ses portes. Heureusement, très rares étaient ceux qui connaissaient s'en existence.

— Au final, je n'ai toujours rien trouvé, soupira James. Et je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire…

James éprouvait beaucoup moins de difficulté à avouer son impuissance à Remus qu'à aucun autre de ses amis. Peut-être parce que ce dernier n'aimait pas le Quidditch et n'en serait guère affecté. Peut-être parce qu'il avait toujours montré un rare talent à écouter et à conseiller.

— En matière de Quidditch, je ne suis pas de très bon conseil, admit Remus avec une moue désolée. Pourquoi ne pas demander à tes coéquipiers ?

— Je ne peux pas leur demander !, s'exclama James. Je suis leur capitaine. C'est à moi qu'incombe de décider d'une stratégie…

— De décider, oui, acquiesça Remus. Cela ne veut pas dire que tu ne peux pas leur demander leurs avis, si ?

James s'agita, ne pouvant nier la justesse de ce propos, encore moins l'accepter. Ce serait admettre sa propre faiblesse à tous. Or, pour ce premier match, il voulait absolument marquer le coup et montrer qu'il méritait ce poste.

— Pourquoi tu n'en discutes pas avec Oliver ?, demanda Remus. Il est sans doute la personne la mieux placée pour te dire quoi faire, vu tous ses entraînements… Il a peut-être des conseils à te transmettre, des astuces que lui auraient données les professionnels qui l'entraînent chaque été.

— C'est ce que j'ai pensé aussi… Mais je préfèrerais me confier à un vrai ami.

Remus le regarda avec surprise.

— Je croyais pourtant que vous vous entendiez vraiment bien ?

— C'est bizarre, fit James en haussant les épaules. Sans réfléchir, je te répondrai que oui… D'ailleurs, je l'aime bien. Mais bon, avec Oliver, c'est dur de savoir si c'est vraiment réciproque. Ou s'il se contente d'être… courtois.

Remus cligna des yeux. « Courtois » n'était pas vraiment l'adjectif qu'il aurait donné à Oliver. Indifférent, impassible, froid, distant, oui. Et encore, Oliver montrait clairement quand il ne ressentait aucun intérêt pour son interlocuteur. En fait, le Gryffondor ne cachait pas ce qu'il pensait des gens. Par exemple, Remus l'intriguait. Cela se voyait clairement dans la façon dont il l'étudiait du regard, observait ses mouvements. Remus éprouvait une certaine inquiétude car il sentait bien que, de tous, Oliver était capable de percevoir des signes invisibles aux yeux des autres. Il était intelligent et, pire, perspicace. Ce pourquoi Remus faisait bien attention à garder ses distances, même quand ils étaient tous ensemble.

— Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, déclara-t-il finalement. Ça va te paraître étrange venant de ma part mais cela se voit quand vous jouez au Quidditch ensemble.

— En effet, c'est bizarre, admit James en riant. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

— Une certaine harmonie se dégage de vous quand vous volez dans les airs, échangez des passes… On dirait que vous ne faites plus qu'un, en fait. Et je ne crois pas que ce serait le cas si Oliver, de son côté, ne te faisait pas confiance et ne te considérait pas, d'une certaine façon, comme son ami. C'est un mec étrange mais je crois qu'il est plutôt franc comme personne. Tu l'aurais senti s'il ne t'aimait pas, crois-moi.

— Ouais, intervint Sirius de son siège. Et ça fait mal.

Sirius faisait référence à la fois où, persuadé qu'il avait heurté Amy, Oliver lui avait flanqué un poing sans jamais s'excuser, quand bien même le Maraudeur avait été innocenté.

— Tu nous écoutais depuis le début ?, s'offusqua James.

— Non, répondit-il en abattant ses cartes. Du moins, pas au début. Pourquoi vous parliez de lui ?

— Oh, pour rien, éluda James.

Sirius haussa les épaules et redistribua les cartes. James et Remus restèrent un moment silencieux.

— Dis-moi, reprit James, Amy est-elle passée te voir à l'infirmerie ?

— Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Puis, après une seconde de silence : Pourquoi ?

— Elle s'est aperçue que tu n'étais pas là, expliqua James. Quand je lui ai répondu que tu ne te sentais pas très bien, elle a eu l'air intriguée… Elle a remarqué que tu t'absentais de façon régulière.

— Elle me l'a dit.

Remus se pinça les lèvres d'un air hésitant.

— Elle est venue me voir hier, dit-il. Elle a commencé à me dire qu'elle avait remarqué que j'étais malade assez souvent et m'a posé une question…

— Et qu'as-tu répondu ?

Remus haussa les épaules.

— Je me suis endormi à ce moment-là, avoua-t-il. J'étais encore fatigué et j'ai sombré dans le sommeil…

— Donc, tu ne lui as pas répondu, conclut James avec soulagement.

— A vrai dire, je n'en suis pas certain… Quand elle m'a posée cette question, j'avais déjà la tête dans le brouillard, et je me vois en train de commencer une phrase, mais c'est peut-être une illusion. Un effet de la fatigue.

Il secoua la tête, signant son impuissance. James prit un temps pour réfléchir. La situation était délicate si Remus avait trop parlé, Amy pourrait découvrir son secret – si ce n'était déjà le cas. Or, tous deux savaient qu'il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle le sache.

— On ne peut pas lui demander, soupira-t-il. Ou on risque d'éveiller définitivement sa curiosité. Mais je ne crois pas avoir décelé chez elle quelconque réaction ce matin.

— Moi non plus, affirma Remus. Ce qui me laisse penser que je n'ai rien dit…

L'incertitude pourtant demeurait et Remus semblait vraiment inquiet. James savait à quel point la découverte de son secret le nuirait. Depuis qu'il savait, il portait plus d'attention au sujet et avait ainsi pu lire dans les journaux bon nombre d'articles préjudiciables sur les loups garou auxquels tout le monde portait une confiance aveugle. Dès lors qu'un homme se faisait mordre, la communauté toute entière le rejetait, l'accusant d'être un monstre dangereux et inhumain, oubliant qu'avant tout ils n'étaient que des victimes…

— Ne te perds pas en hypothèse, lui dit James, préoccupé par l'air sombre de son ami. Voyons plutôt ce qu'il en est cet après-midi. Amy est une fille plutôt transparente, on verra bien si elle sait quelque chose ou non.

— Et si elle sait… ?

Le visage de Remus pâlit et sa voix faiblit, étouffant quelques mots incompréhensibles.

— Alors nous aviserons, conclut le Maraudeur gravement. Une chose est sûre toutefois : Amy ne dira rien. Je lui fais confiance pour cela.

Remus mit un certain temps avant d'acquiescer.

— **oOo** —

_Stade de Quidditch, Poudlard, 19 Novembre 1977_

A l'exception près qu'Amy ne semblait pas avoir pris connaissance de l'état de lycanthrope de Remus, le reste de la journée ne fut pas fameuse. Heureusement, il trouva un répit quand arriva l'heure des cours optionnels. Sirius et lui avaient pris soin de n'en choisir que le minimum afin de s'assurer des heures libres. Il savait que ce n'était pas forcément judicieux pour son avenir, mais il ne voyait pas en quoi la Divination, l'Etude de Rune ou même l'Arithmancie aurait pu lui apporter de plus. Aucune de ces matières ne l'intéressaient et il en se voyait pas évoluer dans aucune de ces disciplines.

Il profita donc de ce répit pour aller s'installer dans les tribunes du stade. Les premières années suivaient leur cours de vol et James se rappela avec quel plaisir il avait abordé cette matière. Il déplorait qu'il n'ait pas existé de cours optionnel de Quidditch intensif et se demanda d'ailleurs comment Mme Bibine faisait pour ne pas s'ennuyer le reste du temps où elle ne donnait pas de cours. Quatre classes de deux heures de cours par semaine ne remplissaient guère plus de quelques demi-journées.

Son esprit se tourna très vite à son problème. Que faire pour marquer le coup samedi ? Déjà, il devait savoir ce qu'il fallait pour être un bon capitaine. De ce fait, il tira de son sac plusieurs magazines où des articles étaient consacrés à ce poste stratégique. Il les avait, bien sûr, déjà lues mais se dit qu'il avait peut-être raté l'essentiel. Mais non. Il avait bien tout saisi mais les qualificatifs et tous ces bons conseils n'étaient pas d'une grande aide. Tout juste servaient-ils aux amateurs de juger des capitaines des équipes, pas de le devenir.

Toutefois, il nota dans sa tête qu'un bon capitaine devait inspirer la confiance et le respect qu'il devait être stable et lui-même confiant de ses propres capacités qu'il se devait avant tout de se connaître lui-même et, surtout, ses limites qu'il devait être le moteur de l'équipe, le rocher (et par là, les journalistes entendaient la stabilité émotionnelle du joueur) sur lesquels les autres joueurs peuvent s'appuyer sans crainte qu'il devait pouvoir anticiper…

Comment y parvenir ? Voilà la question qui restait sans réponse.

Il se mit à réfléchir au seul exemple qu'il avait vu évoluer sur le terrain : Thierry Bell. Un instant, il regarda les magazines posés à côté de lui et éclata de rire. Thierry n'était certainement pas un très bon capitaine, au vu de ce que les articles disaient. Il n'était pas patient il s'emportait régulièrement et pour un rien il ne s'entendait pas avec les autres joueurs il se souciait peu du sort de ses coéquipiers…

Pour autant, James devait reconnaître qu'il avait réussi à garder la tête haute en toute circonstance, même quand l'humiliation était la plus totale. Quand ils avaient perdu un match, Thierry prenait toujours le temps de les féliciter et de les encourager avant de quitter les vestiaires et s'isoler quelque part, sans doute à l'abri des regards, pour défouler sa colère et accuser la déception de la défaite. Quoique vaniteux, il prenait soin à ce que chacun est son compte de compliments – même s'il se réservait les meilleurs, quand il ne les dictait pas lui-même.

Finalement, sans avoir été « bon », Thierry n'avait pas été un « mauvais » capitaine non plus.

James se demanda en quoi cela l'aidait et pourtant, il sentit son estomac se desserrer un peu. Une heure plus tard, le cours était terminé et le Maraudeur comprit que les autres n'allaient plus tarder. Il sentit l'appréhension le gagnait les autres n'allaient pas hésiter à lui demander ses conclusions. Comment réagiront-ils s'il leur avouait n'être parvenu à dessiner aucune sorte de plan ?

Il descendit des tribunes et rejoignit les vestiaires. Les Premières Années s'étaient dépêchées de se changer, trop pressées de profiter des quelques heures de détente avant le dîner. James se mit à les envier, insouciants qu'ils étaient !

Inéluctablement, les joueurs de Gryffondor arrivèrent. Et, presque aussitôt, Marc passa à l'attaque.

— Alors, c'est quoi, le plan ?

— Et si tu le laissais parler, enfin !, réagit Opale en secouant la tête.

James s'éclaircit la gorge. Il n'avait toujours pas trouvé ce qu'il allait leur dire...

— Et si nous nous changions d'abord et en discutions sur le terrain ?, proposa Oliver. Avec tout le vacarme que vous faites en enfilant vos protections, c'est à peine si on s'entend parler.

— Tu parles !, s'offusqua Marc. Tu es celui qui fais le plus de bruit.

— Il a raison, acquiesça Merry. Je n'entends pas grand-chose... Et j'ai hâte de voler !

James s'étant changé avant leur arrivée, il en profita pour sortir et inspirer profondément, tâchant de se reprendre. « Bon sang !, pensa-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? » James s'insurgea de sa propre faiblesse. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de timide mais c'était à peine s'il arrivait à se dire qu'il devait parler. Et pourtant, la peur le rongeait le ventre. Ses mains tremblaient quand il enfourcha son balai et frappa le sol de son pied. Mais dès qu'il sentit l'air battre son visage alors qu'il s'élevait vers le ciel, il se sentit mieux.

Le Quidditch, il n'y avait pas mieux pour prendre de l'assurance. Comment être timide quand on osait braver le vide sous ses pieds, lutter contre l'attraction terrestre qui provoquait tous ces vertiges ô si délicieux ?

Il vit Oliver sortir en second et le rejoindre. Il l'étudia un instant et lui sourit avec gratitude, se rendant compte que le Gryffondor avait réagi pour l'aider. Pendant un instant, ils ne dirent rien. Oliver commença à s'échauffer les muscles. En dessous d'eux, Sirius et Marc entrèrent dans le terrain.

— Oliver, appela James, poussé par un élan qui rendit son ton plus pressant qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité.

Ce dernier arrêta de se mouvoir et se tourna vers lui.

— Je ne sais pas quoi faire, avoua rapidement le Maraudeur, voyant Sirius et Marc commencer à s'élever. Je n'ai pas trouvé d'idées pour samedi...

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne nous demandes-tu pas notre avis ?, l'interrogea Oliver.

— Hein ?

— Merry a de très bonnes idées, par exemple, explicita Oliver. Tu devrais lui demander.

— Qui a de bonnes idées ?, demanda Marc en arrivant à leur hauteur.

— Merry, répéta Oliver.

— La batteuse ?, s'étonna Sirius.

Oliver secoua la tête avec exaspération. « Qui d'autre ? » demanda son regard levé vers le ciel.

— Vous avez commencé à discuter stratégie sans nous ?, s'enquit la voix de Jessie. Sympa !

— Fallait pas être en retard, traînasse !, lança Marc.

— Tu dis ça mais j'en connais un qui ferait mieux de passer plus de temps à travailler et moins de temps à rôder sur le terrain, répliqua Jessie. Et pourtant, je ne suis pas en Septième Année, moi !

— C'est justement ça qui est flippant, corrigea-t-il. Tu n'es _pas encore_ en Septième Année et tu flippes déjà !

— Bon, sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'on a manqué ?, enchaîna-t-elle en haussant les épaules, décidant qu'il était vain de le raisonner.

— Ah, Merry, l'héroïne que nous attendions !, fit Marc en riant.

Merry Chair était la plus jeune de toute l'équipe et aussi la plus timide. Ce qui était surprenant venant de la part d'une batteuse capable de repousser un cognard avec une force surprenante. Dès qu'elle quittait le sol et tenait sa batte d'une main et son balai de l'autre, la jeune Gryffondor devenait une autre personne, bien que quelques rouages de timidité demeuraient. D'ailleurs, elle rougit légèrement en leur demandant ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle. Ce fut James qui l'interrogea le premier, réaffirmant ainsi son rôle de capitaine :

— Oliver m'a dit que tu avais de bonnes idées pour le match de Serdaigle. C'est vrai ?

— J'ai quelques idées, acquiesça-t-elle d'un ton vague.

— Alors ?, la pressa Sirius. C'est quoi ?

— Et bien, euh, en observant le jeu des Serdaigles, j'ai trouvé qu'ils avaient pas mal de petits stratèges efficaces et astucieuses, particulièrement efficaces parce qu'il s'agit surtout de petites actions menées de façon presque aléatoire.

— Presque ?, répéta Jessie.

— Laisse-la parler, l'arrêta Marc. Et donc ?

— Ben, jusqu'ici, on perdait pas mal de points à cause de ces petits effets, dit-elle. Je me suis dit qu'en fait, si nous réussissions à surprendre les Serdaigles à leur propre jeu, nous pourrions bénéficier d'un effet de surprise bénéfique pour prendre de l'avance dès l'entrée de jeu.

— Plus clairement, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?, lui demanda James, intrigué par sa façon de penser.

— Je propose que l'on applique les mêmes stratagèmes que Serdaigle, termina Merry.

Après plusieurs interjections, Merry put enfin expliciter son plan. L'idée était très simple : les Serdaigles étaient des joueurs astucieux, intelligents et vifs. Ils n'avaient pas leur pareil pour piéger leurs adversaires par des petites astuces qui tiraient leur efficacité d'une simplicité enfantine. Merry l'avait remarqué depuis un moment mais n'avait réussi à les décortiquer que récemment.

— Je croyais qu'ils étaient simples ?, fit remarquer Marc.

— Ils le sont, intervint Oliver. Toutefois, tout est une question de timing. Et c'est là le plus dur : il suffit d'une seconde trop tôt ou trop tard pour que tout foire.

— C'est comme ça qu'ils perdent d'ailleurs quelques points, enchaîna Merry. Par inadvertance, parce qu'ils ont soit trop anticipé soit pas assez.

— Bon, c'est très bien tout ça, dit Jessie. Mais il ne nous reste que trois jours. Comment on fait pour apprendre leurs méthodes en seulement _trois jours _?

— On ne peut qu'essayer, affirma James, qui était, lui, convaincu. Si on réussit, on pourra gagner des points d'avance, peut-être suffisamment pour couvrir nos arrières en cas d'apparition tardive du Vif d'Or.

— Et si ça ne réussit pas ?, demanda Sirius, plus sceptique.

— Alors nous jouerons comme nous l'avons toujours fait, répliqua James. Nous ne sommes pas moins talentueux que les Serdaigles. Ils ont les astuces mais nous avons le courage et la force !

Ses coéquipiers sourirent, à la fois amusés par la façon maladroite dont James commençait à s'habiller de son rôle, et motivés de montrer à toute l'école qu'ils étaient les meilleurs. Les Gryffondors étaient la maison du courage quoi qu'il en coûte, aussi court était le temps restant pour s'entraîner, aussi difficile qu'apparaissait le match à venir, ils feraient pour l'emporter.

James donna alors naturellement la main à Merry qui entreprit d'expliquer des mouvements offensifs simples. Ce fut au début fastidieux : elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre et surtout par quoi commencer. Mais en mettant en application elle-même les méthodes qu'elle décrivait de mémoire, elle parvenait à assembler des bouts cohérents et ils s'y entraînèrent tous. Sirius et Opale servaient d'adversaires, afin que les poursuiveurs s'assurent de bien mener leur rôle.

En fait, bien qu'ils mirent du temps avant de réellement s'y mettre, ils ne purent que constater la véracité des propos de Merry. Les petites astuces auxquelles ils se livraient étaient d'une facilité risible. Leur facilité d'application démontrait également qu'il était également aisé de les contrer. Toutefois, l'élément majeur, presque magique, était l'incapacité des adversaires à prévoir quand elles étaient appliquées.

Aussi bien, deux heures plus tard, ils avaient maîtrisé la plupart des mouvements enseignés par Merry. Toute l'équipe redescendit se poser sur le sol avec contentement. Ce n'était certainement pas grand-chose, il restait encore à déterminer comment ils allaient jouer le match samedi, mais ils avaient avancé et allaient peut-être créer la surprise.

— J'ai hâte de voir la tête des Serdaigles quand ils s'apercevront que nous avions copier leurs tactiques !, s'exclama Sirius.

— En attendant, j'attends de vous la plus grande discrétion, affirma James. Pas un mot à qui que ce soit, même à vos amis. On risquerait de vous entendre.

Plusieurs têtes acquiescèrent et James sourit. Cette fois, il avait l'impression de commencer à vraiment endosser son rôle de capitaine. C'était en partie grâce à Oliver qui, une fois de plus, était intervenu en sa faveur.

— Merci, lui souffla James discrètement. Tu m'as sauvé la mise deux fois aujourd'hui.

— Ah bon ?, s'étonna ce dernier pourtant d'un ton fort peu étonné.

Ils se sourirent d'un air entendu. Puis, Oliver sembla hésiter à parler – ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, lui qui était plutôt franc.

— Je ne sais pas grand-chose sur le poste du capitaine, dit-il. Ça ne s'apprend pas comme ça... Mais je pense néanmoins qu'un bon capitaine est avant tout un bon communiquant. Tu ne crois pas ?

— Si, répondit James. Si, bien sûr.

— Pour le reste, ça viendra, continua Oliver. Et puis, tu devrais rester naturel. Rien que ça, je pense que cela suffira pour faire de toi un bon capitaine.

Il termina sa phrase en claquant l'épaule de James et sortit, laissant ce dernier surpris, peu habitué à ce genre de gestes affectueux de la part du Gryffondor. Peut-être finalement étaient-ils vraiment devenus amis.

— **oOo** —

_Toit d'Astronomie, Poudlard, 20 Novembre 1977_

Amy sursauta en entendant la porte claquer derrière elle. Elle se retourna et, ne trouvant personne, conclut que le vent en avait été le responsable. Depuis qu'ils s'entraînaient tous les soirs, Sirius ne venait plus traîner sur le toit. D'ailleurs, tous les joueurs revenaient de leurs entraînements harassés. Jane s'inquiétait qu'ils se fatiguent trop avant le match, ce à quoi Oliver répondit que ce jour-là serait leur dernier soir.

La nuit était belle mais froide. L'hiver était définitivement en train de s'installer et le vent n'arrangeait rien. Amy se blottit dans son manteau de toute façon, elle ne resterait pas tard. Elle était venue plus par habitude, par envie de regarder un instant ce beau ciel découvert de nuage et livrant quelques étoiles et un petit morceau de lune, et parce qu'elle rentrait d'un entraînement avec son professeur attitré.

D'habitude, ses pensées véhiculaient librement sur les événements qu'elle avait vécus, sur une problématique qui la préoccupait, sur sa famille qui se recomposait, sur sa mère qui lui manquait tant et les souvenirs qui lui restaient ce soir, rien ne lui venait. Pour la première, Amy ne pensa à rien.

Et comme toute personne se rendant soudain compte que son esprit ne formulait aucune image, aucune phrase, elle se le remarqua: « Je ne pense à rien. » tout en s'efforçant de ne pas formuler ce constat dans sa tête mais trop tard malgré elle, elle avait pensé.

Amy gloussa. Cela faisait partie des choses qui l'amusaient et que les autres trouvaient « bizarre ». Mais qui, dans sa vie, peut se vanter de ne pas avoir expérimenté ce fait si commun ?

C'était une si bonne soirée, se disait-elle, que j'aurais tord de la gâcher en pensant à quelque chose.

Mais sitôt pensa-t-elle cela que son esprit dérapa. Elle voulut l'en empêcher, en vain. Son esprit évoqua une série d'images sans rapport et parfois même qui ne lui disaient rien, jusqu'à ce que le souvenir de son passage à l'infirmerie lui revienne. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce que Remus aurait dit s'il avait pu terminer sa phrase ou s'il aurait seulement accepté de l'achever.

« _C'est parce que je suis un... _» Un quoi ? Elle pensa à ceux qui souffraient de maladie chronique mais quelque chose lui faisait dire que ce n'était pas là où il avait voulu en venir. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien voulu dire ? Bien sûr, elle ne l'avait pas interrogé ensuite et avait essayé de rester le plus naturel possible. C'était une question très privée, elle ne se permettrait pas de la soulever en public, même quand ils n'étaient entourés que d'amis.

Elle souhaitait lui en parler seul à seule sans pour autant chercher à le prendre à part. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il croit qu'elle ne le faisait que par curiosité et non pas parce qu'elle s'inquiétait pour lui comme une amie le ferait. Si elle devait le lui demander, ce serait en toute discrétion et si elle sentait le moment propice. Pas autrement.

Elle s'arrêta d'y penser, jugeant qu'elle n'avancerait pas en se tracassant inutilement. Elle saurait en heure et en temps voulu, et si elle ne l'apprenait jamais, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Pour Remus. Il ne voulait peut-être tout simplement pas attirer la pitié et préférait que les gens ignorent sa condition pour ne pas souffrir de la moindre gêne. Pouvoir être naturel et vivre une vie normale. Amy ne pouvait que comprendre d'une certaine manière, elle aussi avait vécu ça. Même indirectement.

Indéniablement, ses pensées dérivèrent vers sa mère. Elle se demanda encore une fois s'il existait ce que les Moldus appelaient le Paradis et s'il se trouvait là-haut, dans ce très lointain ciel, au-dessus des nuages, au milieu des étoiles. Peut-être les âmes des défunts partaient s'égarer dans une de ces autres planètes où ils découvraient une nouvelle vie. Amy préférait qu'il n'en fut rien ce serait dire que sa mère l'aurait oubliée. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

Penser qu'elle était là, quelque part, d'une certaine façon à ses côtés, ou simplement à veiller sur elle, ne comblait pas le vide que sa mort avait creusé imaginer le contraire rendait plus terrible encore son absence.

Alors vint le moment des souvenirs et elle se laissa bercer par la sensation de chaleur qui en découlait. Peu de choses lui restaient en mémoire - sa mère était morte si vite et si tôt ! - mais le peu qu'il en restait suffisait à la rendre heureuse et triste à la fois. Heureuse de pouvoir s'en rappeler, triste qu'il n'y en ait pas d'autres.

Devenant morose, elle décida que c'en était assez et retourna à l'intérieur du château. Parcourut les couloirs et les escaliers jusqu'à sa Tour. Traversa la salle commune de Gryffondor...

— Hé, Amy !, s'exclama une voix à côté d'elle.

Elle sursauta en poussant un cri effrayé.

— Sirius !, dit-elle sur le ton de reproche. Tu as failli me tuer !

Le gredin ne ressentit aucune pitié et ricana.

— Bon, tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?, demanda-t-elle, ronchon.

— En fait ! Non, admit Sirius. Mais comme je t'ai vue, j'ai eu envie de t'appeler.

— Ah !

Il y eut un moment de silence. Puis, Amy reprit :

— Je te croyais trop fatigué, dit-elle.

— Je l'étais, répondit-il. Je ne le suis plus.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Sirius s'avança vers un fauteuil sur lequel il se laissa tomber avec bien peu de grâce, poussa un soupir vaincu, et ne dit rien.

— Sirius ?, l'interrogea Amy, intriguée par son drôle de comportement.

Elle fit un pas vers lui et s'arrêta, jetant un coup d'œil vers les escaliers du haut de lesquels son lit l'attendait avec grande impatience. Abandonnant l'idée d'aller se blottir sous sa couette chaude, elle partit rejoindre la cheminée la plus proche. Seuls, elle n'avait pas besoin d'être près de lui pour se faire entendre.

— Je n'arrive pas à dormir, avoua le Gryffondor.

— A cause du match ?, supposa Amy.

Il balança sa tête de droite à gauche et soupira encore.

— Ce n'est qu'un simple match, lâcha-t-il.

Amy ouvrit la bouche puis la referma. Que venait-il de dire ? Nul besoin de bien connaître le Maraudeur pour savoir que c'était mauvais signe. JAMAIS au grand jamais Sirius ne tolérait que quelqu'un critique le Quidditch qu'il désavoue ainsi se soucier du match n'était pas dans sa nature.

— Tu... penses encore à ta mère ?, osa-t-elle demander.

C'était un sujet délicat à aborder, Amy le savait, pourtant c'était la première idée qui lui était venue. Après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques mois... Et puis, ce n'était tout simplement pas le genre de souffrance qui se panse facilement ni même rapidement. D'ailleurs, en guérissait-on jamais ? Être ainsi rejeté par sa propre mère, et abandonné par le reste de sa famille, Amy ne pouvait espérer réussir à comprendre l'ampleur des dégâts émotionnels que cela avaient du creuser en Sirius. Malgré toutes leurs discussions le soir sur le Toit de l'Astronomie, le Maraudeur avait tout fait pour étouffer sa peine et amoindrir ses réelles pensées, la profondeur de sa douleur...

Amy savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, pas plus que personne n'avait jamais pu la consoler d'avoir perdu sa mère. Elle se désola de comprendre le désarroi face à l'impuissance. Ne pas pouvoir aider une personne que l'on aime, c'était vraiment désappointant, culpabilisant presque. Elle se dit alors qu'elle devait exactement avoir la même tête que ses amis à ce temps-là et baissa son visage, honteuse. De la pitié, c'était sans doute la dernière chose que Sirius devait avoir envie de voir. La compassion était un noble sentiment, que les gens tristes réclamaient, mais qu'en silence espéraient ne pas voir. Le sentir, indirectement, mais pas voir.

Sirius sursauta.

— Ma mère ?, répéta-t-il avec un brin de perplexité. Non… Pourquoi est-ce que tu veux que je pense à…ma mère ?

Il prononçait le mot « mère » comme si cela lui écorchait la gorge et la langue. D'ailleurs, il ne put s'empêcher de finir sa phrase danse une grimace.

— Si ce n'est pas elle, reprit Amy avec prudence, qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe autant ?

— Qui te dit que je suis préoccupé ?, répliqua-t-il. Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Cela arrive à tout le monde.

— Quand je ne dors pas, c'est que je pense trop fortement à quelque chose, argumenta-t-elle.

— C'est donc que tu cogites trop.

Amy se renfrogna, vexée par ses paroles. Elle sentait bien qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sincère elle comprit qu'il ne s'ouvrirait pas à elle, en tout cas pas ce soir.

— Peut-être, lâcha-t-elle, d'un ton plus énervé qu'elle ne l'avait souhaité. Est-ce que tu veux en parler ?

— De quoi ?, se borna-t-il à répondre.

— De rien... soupira-t-elle. Puis, en s'éloignant de la cheminée : Je suis fatiguée, je monte me coucher.

Elle aurait souhaité prendre congé plus gentiment mais la gêne l'en empêchait comment réagir de façon naturelle dans une ambiance aussi tendue ? Décidant qu'elle n'arrangerait rien en restant, elle se dirigea vers les escaliers sans rajouter un mot de plus. Sirius ne dit rien elle referma la porte sur son silence et partit se coucher. Heureusement, la fatigue la gagna vite et elle sombra dans le sommeil sans trop y réfléchir.

— **oOo** —

_Salle Commune, Poudlard, 22 Novembre 1977_

— Je n'ai plus aucun entraînement avant la rentrée, soupira Amy. McGonagall pense qu'il faut que je me concentre encore plus sur mes études... Comme si cela allait changer quelque chose !

— Si tu travailles plus, tu auras de meilleures notes, suggéra Opale.

— Mais je travaille assez !, répliqua Amy. Pas moins que les autres, en tout cas.

— C'est vrai, acquiesça son amie. Mais tu pourrais mettre à profit ces heures libres pour t'entraîner, je ne sais pas, aux potions ?

Amy s'étrangla.

— Tu plaisantes ? Je ne réussirai jamais cette matière... La théorie, peut-être, mais la pratique, jamais !

— Tu dis ça mais...

— J'ai fait fondre le fond de ma marmite en composant un breuvage sensé assouplir !

Devant la force de l'argument, Opale préféra ne rien rajouter. Amy était une véritable catastrophe quand il s'agissait de composer des potions, toute l'école le savait.

— Tu pourrais aussi profiter de ce temps de répit pour faire ce qui te plaît, proposa Lily.

— Lily, est-ce bien toi qui parle ?, ironisa Opale. Celle qui a décrété ne pas vouloir dîner avant de terminer trois chapitres d'arithmancie ?

— N'as-tu jamais entendu parler de l'adage qui disait « fais ce que je dis et non pas ce que je fais » ?

— Oh, tu me fatigues avec tes adages !

Amy s'amusa de l'échange entre les deux amies. Toutes deux étaient des élèves brillantes et travailleuses Lily en particulier étudiait avec un sérieux rare. Opale possédait, quant à elle, une facilité d'apprentissage qui lui permettait de s'octroyer plus de répit. Sans compter qu'elle n'escomptait pas gagner les meilleures notes, mais celles qui lui suffiraient pour réussir dans ce qu'elle voulait.

— Je ne vois pas les garçons, remarqua la préfète en regardant autour d'elle, les sourcils froncés. J'espère qu'ils ne préparent pas encore un de leurs coups...

— Je ne crois pas, affirma Opale. Pas la veille d'un match !

Ceci dit, elle croisa les doigts avec les Maraudeurs, on ne pouvait être sûrs de rien. Mais s'ils se faisaient attraper, le match du lendemain serait sans doute annulé James ne pourrait jamais risquer d'être ainsi écarté du tournoi.

— Oliver non plus n'est pas là, rajouta Amy. Je me demande où ils sont... ?

— Tu ne crois pas qu'ils sont allés s'entraîner ?, s'inquiéta Lily. Avec tous les efforts qu'il a déjà fournis toute la semaine et le match de demain... ce serait de la folie !

Amy et Opale regardèrent la préfète avec surprise, puis amusement.

— Ne me dis pas que tu es sérieusement en train de t'inquiéter pour James ?, fit Opale en riant.

Bien malgré elle, Lily rougit.

— Non !, dit-elle avec vivacité. Je m'inquiète pour _eux tous _! Ai-je cité James en particulier ?

— Non mais tu as utilisé le singulier, dit Opale en souriant. Tu as dit, je cite : « tous les efforts qu'_il a déjà fournis_... » !

Lily voulut répliquer mais ne réussit qu'à s'embrouiller et bafouiller une réponse inintelligible. Amy et Opale rirent aux éclats, amusées de voir leur amie si gênée face à sa propre bafouille.

— Enfin ! Vous savez bien que je _déteste _James !, finit par affirmer Lily à bout de souffle.

Toutes ses tentatives pour leur faire convaincre qu'elle se moquait éperdument du Maraudeur ne réussirent qu'à les faire pouffer de plus belle et croire l'exact contraire.

— Oh vous m'avez énervé et maintenant je ne vais plus pouvoir me concentrer !, soupira-t-elle finalement en levant les bras en signe de reddition.

— Allez, dit Opale en s'essuyant les yeux, on ne fait que te taquiner. On sait bien que tu ne le blaires pas, ton Potter !

— Ce n'est pas _mon_ Potter !, s'offusqua Lily avant de se rendre compte qu'elle était tombée dans le pièce précisément comme Opale l'avait espéré et ses deux – traîtresses – d'amies repartirent en grands éclats de rire.

Elle abandonna toute idée de les raisonner et se contenta de secouer la tête, tant pour exprimer son exaspération et paraître un minimum détachée que pour chasser les rougeurs sur ses joues. Maudite pigmentation ! Si seulement elle pouvait s'empêcher ses joues de virer de couleur chaque fois qu'une émotion l'emportait ! Un brin de contrariété suffisait à la rendre rose - évidemment, ce qu'elle avait ressenti n'était qu'une irrépressible irritabilité envers le Maraudeur !

Maudit James !

Depuis la première année, leur relation était électrique. Pourtant, cela aurait pu être tout autre s'il n'y avait pas eu Severus ils auraient pu être amis si elle n'avait pas été si proche du Serpentard. Bien qu'elle n'aurait jamais apprécié cette antipathie facile et injustifiée pour la maison argentée, elle aurait peut-être plus facilement toléré les agissements des Maraudeurs. Comme Opale, elle se serait sans doute contentée de secouer la tête avec exaspération et un peu de regret. Mais elle connaissait Severus, était amie avec lui et se souciait de ce qui lui arrivait. Il était donc impossible qu'elle appréciât jamais James.

Le personnage n'était pas non plus facile à apprécier quand on avait un caractère comme le sien. Opale répétait toujours qu'elle exagérait, que James n'était pas si exubérant que ça. Lily ne le voyait pas ainsi certes, le Maraudeur savait se montrer généreux et attentif aux autres, elle avait déjà remarqué qu'il aidait toujours ceux qui étaient plus faibles que lui, à commencer par Peter d'un autre côté, il débordait d'une arrogance irritante, d'une fierté si développée que l'_honneur_ avait chez lui quelque chose de sacré – de négativement sacré. Il justifiait tous ses actes de vandalisme et de malveillance par la nécessité de défendre son honneur – comme s'il y avait quelque honneur à faire du mal.

« Du mal ?, s'était-il insurgé un jour qu'ils se disputaient encore. Je ne leur fais pas du mal ce ne sont que des bêtes plaisanteries ! C'est pour rire. »

Juste pour rire. Curieux, comme elle n'avait jamais trouvé ça drôle.

Oh, elle n'était pas assez naïve pour croire que les Serpentards ne se vengeaient pas pour les mêmes raisons, pour l'honneur. Ce stupide honneur. Et comme ils rendaient grâce à leur fierté, ils bafouaient celle des Maraudeurs qui, du même effet, devaient sauver la mise, etc.

Lily s'était souvent demandé : qu'est-ce que l'honneur ? Elle n'en était pas dénuée son honneur ne ressemblait en rien aux leurs. Il était plus noble car basé sur des valeurs honorables. Du moins, elle le pensait car la réflexion la rendait perplexe. Comment caractériser son honneur ? Que signifiait ce mot très exactement ? Avait-il le même sens pour tout le monde ? Clairement, il ne possédait pas la même texture d'une personne à l'autre. James en appelait à l'honneur chaque fois qu'il devait se justifier d'une action – souvent peu honorable. Sirius réclamait l'honneur de leur maison comme si Gryffondor avait été créé pour dominer Serpentard – mais le mot même de « domination » ne trouvait pas son sens ici – comment dire si une maison dominait l'autre quand il s'agissait seulement de se piéger l'une et l'autre sans fin ? Il n'y avait jamais de gagnant, à ce jeu, c'était seulement des perdants qui prenaient leur revanche des perdants qui accusaient une vengeance et réclamaient la leur...

Lily soupira et se massa le front. Tout cela lui donnait la migraine... C'était là des réflexions intéressantes mais inutiles. Elles ne lui serviront pas à passer ses examens avec succès. Elle secoua la tête et tenta de se reprendre. Amy et Opale discutaient toujours, peu enclines à poursuivre leurs révisions. Lily se surprit à refermer son livre.

— Alors, vaincue ?, remarqua Opale en la voyant faire.

— Ça suffit, capitula la rousse. Je n'arriverai pas à retenir une ligne de plus. Faisons autre chose !

Ravies de cette trêve, les deux filles s'empressèrent d'acquiescer et de refermer leur livre. Lily se retint de leur rappeler que cela faisait déjà dix minutes qu'elles avaient cessé de travailler.

Il se trouvait qu'à Poudlard, tout le monde aimait partager un moment à jouer. Il fallait dire qu'une fois la nuit tombée, et donc le couvre feu passé, les élèves respectant cette règle n'avaient pas tellement de choses à faire dans leur salle commune. Passant leurs journées ensemble, leurs discussions ne variaient pas beaucoup passé un temps, sauf s'ils étaient férus de lecture, de travail ou d'arts plastiques, seuls les jeux de société ou de cartes étaient encore capables de les occuper. Tout le monde possédait donc un jeu de cartes sorcier, des échecs sorciers, et parfois, quelques jeux plus extravagants qui attiraient l'attention d'un certain nombre, ravis de trouver une distraction dans leur monotone quotidien.

Lily se demanda si elle repenserait à ces doux instants avec nostalgie quand elle sera adulte et qu'elle croulera sous les responsabilités de son métier, de sa vie de femme, et qui sait même d'épouse et de mère ? Sans doute alors, accablée par les affres de la vie d'adulte lui feraient repenser à sa scolarité à Poudlard, à ce petit quotidien tranquille où il n'était question que de réussir les prochains examens, de se faire des amis, de discuter de Quidditch, de musique tendance et de mode, des derniers cours, des professeurs qu'on appréciait, ceux que l'on préférait ne pas avoir - surtout ceux que l'on ne préférait pas avoir -, etc.

Tous ses soucis lui sembleront alors si futiles ! Lily n'était pas si sûre de vouloir que cela arrive ; là, elle savait à quoi s'en tenir ; qui sait ce que l'avenir lui réserve ? Elle était bien consciente de ne pas avoir une vraie idée de ce qui l'attendait après Poudlard. La vie d'une sorcière diplômée ? Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait être, n'ayant aucun exemple chez elle. Elle appréhendait cette vie, si peu ordinaire, si peu semblable à celle qu'elle avait toujours connue. Sur quels repères s'appuyer ? Où vivrait-elle ? Que ferait-elle ?

Et puis, ce monde était-il vivable ? Elle s'était documentée, avait cherché les lieux où la communauté sorcière existait. Il s'avérait que de tels endroits étaient très rares et dispersés et que, de ce fait, tout le monde ne réussissait pas à y percer et devait se débrouiller pour évoluer dans le monde moldu - ce qui n'était pas non plus des plus faciles, ayant été dé-scolarisé depuis longtemps voire pas du tout pour ce qui était des enfants issus familles sorcières.

À cela s'ajoutait les multiples crimes additionnés à l'encontre des moldus et dont les responsables semblaient tous faire partie d'un groupe de sorciers dangereux, qui réunissaient de plus en plus de partisans et prétendaient défendre la « cause sorcière ». Ils prétendaient que les sorciers étaient un peuple d'une qualité et d'une intelligence supérieures au peuple de ceux qui ne l'étaient pas et les sorciers issus de familles moldus, des « erreurs » qu'il fallait évincer de la société. L'idée défendue par ces criminels n'était pas en soi très neuve : depuis des siècles, des familles entières de sorciers contrôlaient rigoureusement l'origine familiale des partis auxquels ils mariaient leurs propres enfants, allant même jusqu'à l'inceste. Aujourd'hui, rares étaient les familles sorcières pouvant prétendre être tout à fait exempt de sang moldu. À Poudlard, Lily avait déjà pu rencontrer plusieurs personnes qui pensaient ainsi s'ils n'étaient pas les seuls à le croire, les Serpentards étaient les plus nombreux à oser l'affirmer. Lily savait cependant que parmi ces personnes, beaucoup ne pouvaient s'affirmer de Sang Pur, et pourtant ils persistaient à promouvoir ces idées ancestrales et dépassées.

Voilà également une des raisons qui éloignaient chaque année un peu plus Lily de Severus. D'abord, parce que ses fréquentations lui déplaisaient, ainsi que le garçon qu'il semblait devenir, mais surtout parce que les idées qui germaient en lui la rendaient nerveuse, l'effrayait presque. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment un garçon aussi intelligent que lui puisse se laisser ainsi berné comment pouvait-il mettre en avant la noblesse des Sangs Purs en se sentant supérieur alors que lui-même était de Sang Mêlé ? Chaque fois qu'il s'oubliait et qu'il en parlait, Lily se braquait, se sentant attaquée par chacune de ses paroles. Sitôt s'en rendait-il compte qu'il changeait de discours et lui assurait que cela ne la concernait pas, qu'elle était différente, mais Lily n'arrivait pas à voir en quoi elle serait écartée des autres enfants issus de familles moldues. Chaque fois, elle le suppliait de s'ouvrir à elle, de lui parler, de s'éloigner de cette influence néfaste que les autres avaient sur lui chaque fois, elle échouait. Severus n'entendait pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'il devait faire - même par elle.

Alors elle se taisait et leurs rencontres se faisaient de plus en plus silencieuses et tristes. Elle repensa nostalgiquement au moment où elle l'avait vue pour la première fois, à la sensation de confiance qui avait aussitôt germé en elle malgré son apparence sombre et étrange où était passé ce garçon qui l'avait accepté et guidé dans ce nouveau monde ?

— **oOo** —

_Stade de Quidditch, Poudlard, 23 Novembre 1977_

Jamais personne n'aurait cru cela possible voir McGonagall émue au point d'en avoir la larme à l'œil tenait presque du mirage. Pourtant, elle regardait James avec émotion et un sourire qui s'étirait jusqu'à ses deux oreilles. Alors elle prononça des mots qui allaient marquer le Maraudeur pour le reste de sa vie, bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais à personne. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, son visage semblait transformé. Loin des traits durs et sévères qui la caractérisaient et qu'elle lui montraient chaque fois qu'ils avaient été amenés à se parler plus ou moins en privé, McGonagall parla avec chaleur :

— Je suis fière de vous, Mr Potter.

Cette phrase, James fut le seul à l'entendre autour de lui, les gens laissaient exclamer leur joie à grands cris et hourras. McGonagall lui sourit une dernière fois et s'écarta, laissant Gryffondor savourer sa victoire. James se dit alors qu'elle avait précisément dit ces paroles, cette confidence, parce que personne ne l'entendrait. Quelque part, il lui en fut reconnaissant l'honneur qu'il ressentait à avoir été la fierté de cette femme d'ordinaire si intransigeante ne regardait personne d'autre que lui. Dans les vestiaires, il se tourna vers Sirius et lui frappa l'épaule.

— Alors, qui doutait de moi ?, lui lança-t-il d'un ton badin.

— Marc !, répondit ce dernier en pointant du doigt le gardien.

— Hein ? Quoi ?, s'étonna Marc. Vous m'avez appelé ?

— Je lui disais que tu avais douté de lui, indiqua Sirius en désignant James d'un mouvement vague de la tête, un sourire espiègle sur le visage.

— Oh, quel crétin, s'exaspéra James.

— Ah... Oui, déglutit Marc. Puis il s'éclaircit la gorge : Désolé, vieux, j'ai pas été très cool avec toi... Mais sérieux, t'as été génial ! Jamais plus je ne douterai de toi. T'es le meilleur, capitaine ! Franchement, je suis sérieux.

— Tu l'as déjà dit... Aïe !

James interrompit Sirius d'une claque sur la tête et se tourna vers Marc :

— Merci, dit-il. Mais c'est une victoire d'équipe et je compte bien fêter ça comme il se doit !

— Alors, là, pas besoin de me le répéter : on y va les gars !

— ET les filles, rectifia Jessie. Nous sommes aussi là. Vous avez tendance à l'oublier !

— D'ailleurs, c'est Merry que nous devrions porter en victoire, souligna Opale. Désolée James, tu as été génial – c'est clair. Mais ce sont les idées de Merry qui nous ont fait gagner.

— Oh non ! Ce n'est pas la... AAAAAH !

Merry hurla de terreur quand elle sentit qu'on la soulevait du sol et qu'elle vit s'approcher dangereusement le plafond des vestiaires. Elle devint si hystérique que les garçons s'empressèrent de la ramener sur terre en s'excusant de nombreuses fois, surpris et sonnés par les coups désespérés qu'elle leur avait donné en s'affolant. Rouge et confuse, il fallut deux bonnes minutes à Merry pour réussir à se reprendre. Ça et le match l'avaient complètement harassés. Jessie regarda les garçons d'un regard exaspéré.

— Bien joué, leur dit-elle en aidant Merry à se relever.

— On ne pouvait pas savoir... bougonna Sirius en haussant les épaules, un peu penaud toutefois de son effet manqué.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'incident était oublié et le groupe quitta joyeusement le stade pour rejoindre le château. Tout le monde était retourné à la Tour de Gryffondor, sans doute en train de préparer la fête, mettant déjà de la musique et une ambiance euphorie. James adorait ces soirées festives, pleines de joie et d'entrain. Il aimait aussi ce moment de calme juste après un match éprouvant et avant d'essuyer la tempête de joie, de cris, d'embrassades et de discours effrénés. C'était un instant de grâce où il pouvait savourer sa victoire en temps de défaite, c'était aussi un moment privilégié où il devait mesurer l'ampleur de sa déception et tacher de la contenir, du moins pour la soirée, tant que tout le monde serait levé. Mais ils avaient gagné et plus encore, lui, James Potter, avait réalisé un véritable exploit.

« Je suis fière de vous, » avait dit McGonagall.

James se mit à sourire.


	39. Acte 3 scène 9

Bon, ouf! Je ne suis pas en retard. Deux semaines de délai, c'est tout ce que je peux vous promettre. Ce n'est pas trop long, j'espère ? Pour moi, ces deux semaines passent extrêmement vite alors je ne m'en rends pas compte...

Les choses ne vont pas tarder à évoluer un peu ! J'espère que vous allez apprécier la suite.

Pour finir, je voudrais vous recommander la fanfiction _Chaton_ d'Owlie Wood (et même toutes ses fanfictions en règle générale). Je ne suis pas bonne en résumé aussi ne vous ferai-je pas l'affront de m'y tenter (vous vous ennuierez, c'est sûr, et je ne rendrai pas justice à l'oeuvre). Par contre, si vous aimez les histoires portées sur le Quidditch, avec beaucoup d'intrigue, des personnages alléchants et une écriture agréable et maitrisée (plus des délais de publications courts et réguliers contrairement à moi : 1 semaine), n'hésitez pas à y jeter un coup d'oeil (dans mes favoris). Ça en vaut le détour. Je dois dire que c'est cet auteur qui m'a insufflée autant le goût au Quidditch. Je la recommande vivement ! (Si je n'ai pas été déjà clair, je tiens encore à le préciser : elle est géniale.)

Ceci étant dit, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! N'hésitez pas à m'en dire des nouvelles... Vos commentaires me font toujours vraiment plaisir, merci à tous !

* * *

**Scène 9**

_Grande Salle, Poudlard, 27 Novembre1977_

— _« Un élève créée l'exploit _», lut fièrement Sirius. L'exploit ! Tu entends ça James ?

— Et je l'ai aussi lu, précisa ce dernier en acquiesçant de lassitude. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs !

Malgré son ton désintéressé, James affichait un fier sourire. L'article lui vouait de nombreux compliments, et ce n'était rien comparé à l'ovation de lettres qu'il avait reçues de toute sa famille ! Celle-ci, bien sûr, avait été la première avertie de l'attribution d'un Trophée du Mérite que le Département des Sports du Ministère de la Magie était venue lui attribuait devant toute l'école hier soir. La presse aussi était déjà au courant et avait publié un article en utilisant une vieille photo que James aurait préféré ne pas voir publiée. Il avait alors deux ans de moins et des boutons sur la figure et affichait un sourire bête. Il se rappela de se plaindre à sa mère dans sa prochaine missive elle n'avait pas le droit d'ainsi diffuser une photo privée ! Et elle aurait pu mieux choisir...

— On va à la Salle des Trophées après dîner ?

— Encore !, s'exclama James. On y est déjà allé trois fois depuis ce matin !

— Et alors ?, répliqua Sirius. J'ai envie de le voir.

— A t'entendre, on croirait que c'est toi qui l'as remporté, ironisa Peter.

Sirius le foudroya du regard avant d'hausser les épaules.

— Et puis, reprit-il avec insistance, pour une fois qu'on a une bonne raison d'y aller, autre que de passer nos retenues à récurer les coupes et trophées !

— C'est vrai, s'esclaffa Remus. On n'a pas souvent l'occasion de les admirer quand on doit les séparer de toute leur poussière...

James s'arrêta un moment de manger.

— Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, dit-il, déçu. Moi aussi, je finirai crasseux, poussiéreux, répulsif et, plus que tout, méprisé.

La réflexion semblait vraiment le toucher. Remus ne put s'empêcher d'en rire.

— Ce n'est qu'un trophée, James, rappela-t-il.

— Ce n'est pas _qu'un_ trophée, s'offusqua le Maraudeur. C'est _mon_ trophée !

Et il finira mêlé parmi la masse des fiers ignorés, détesté par les élèves qui ne verront plus en lui qu'un symbole de torture, infligé par les professeurs en guise de punition. Il reposa sa fourchette, le ventre soudain noué.

— Voyons, reprit Remus, tu ne peux pas prendre cela autant à cœur ?

— Et pourquoi pas ?, répliqua James, frustré. Tu as lu le Daily Wizard ? Mais à quoi sert un exploit si on l'oublie ?

Remus devait bien reconnaître que son ami pêchait parfois par trop d'orgueil. Il ressentait un grand besoin de reconnaissance passer inaperçu lui était intolérable. Pourtant, James n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on pouvait ignorer facilement. Il était ouvert, drôle et extrêmement généreux. C'était sa gentillesse qui avait le plus touché Remus. James ne supportait pas de délaisser ceux qui étaient faibles. Quand il savait pouvoir apporter son aide, il faisait tout pour l'apporter même quand il ne pouvait rien faire, il se désespérait de son impuissance, et touchait les autres par sa sollicitude. Sans le savoir, il avait réuni autour de lui trois cœurs solitaires, des garçons qui, sans lui, n'auraient pas si bien tourné.

James avait eu une influence plus que positive sur Sirius dont les débuts à l'école n'avaient pas été fameuses. Héritier d'une vieille famille sorcière, traditionnelles et aux idées aussi vieilles qu'étroites, Serpentard refoulé, perdu dans la masse des Gryffondors, une population à l'opposée de la maison dans laquelle tous ses ancêtres avaient fait leurs études... Sirius ne se serait sans doute pas aussi bien intégré dans sa maison si James ne l'avait pas tiré vers lui et ouvert les yeux sur ce qui l'entourait. D'ailleurs, au fil de ces dernières années, le Maraudeur avait beaucoup évolué. Il se montrait plus soucieux des autres, qu'il méprisait par défaut, par habitude, par réflexe... Aujourd'hui, il était capable de modération et d'un peu plus de patience.

Peter avait toujours été un garçon chétif et influençable. Fils unique, surprotégé par sa mère, il n'avait jamais eu trop de contacts avec d'autres enfants et s'était retrouvé déboussolé les premiers jours d'école, parmi ses nouveaux camarades qui, eux, avaient fréquenté des écoles, des terrains de jeux, des associations sportives ou artistiques... Il essayait pourtant de s'intégrer mais la fragilité de son caractère, son état de dépendance marquée, le rendait vulnérable. Mais depuis qu'il était Maraudeur, Peter avait pris de l'assurance et s'affirmait un peu plus, bien qu'il reste toujours aussi dépendant des autres – et notamment de James qui l'avait pris sous son aile.

Et puis, il y avait Remus qui, de sa condition, n'aurait jamais espéré rencontré une telle générosité, une telle tolérance ! Face à sa nature de loup garou, James n'avait pas eu peur. Il n'avait pas cherché à le nuire ou à se protéger, ce qui aurait été compréhensible. Au lieu de cela, il lui avait demandé pardon. « De quoi ? » avait demandé Remus, stupéfié. « D'avoir cherché, » répondit James. Puis, il précisa : « C'était à toi de me le dire, en toute confiance. Mais je n'ai pas eu la patience... » Remus en était coi de surprise. Il ne s'inquiétait pas du danger qu'il représentait mais plutôt du tord qu'il ne lui avait pas causé... C'était un comble ! Remus avait toujours senti qu'il devait s'excuser auprès des autres car sa seule présence les mettait en danger. Et voilà que James lui demandait pardon de l'avoir mis, lui, dans l'embarras ! Ne sachant comment réagir, Remus s'était mis à pleurer.

— J'ai plus faim, déclara James avec humeur.

— T'inquiète ! Je vais t'aider, dit Sirius en piochant dans son assiette un bout de tarte au chocolat – c'était la dernière.

— Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi !, s'offusqua son ami, prenant un air plus boudeur encore.

— Je... ne... parlais... pas que... bouffe, marmonna Sirius, la bouche pleine.

Et ceci dit, il reprit un morceau de tarte. James poussa brutalement l'assiette vers son goinfre d'ami, grognant son mécontentement. Trop contente, Sirius se donna à cœur joie de terminer son dessert, léchant même le fond de l'assiette, ce qui fit rire Peter mais exaspéra James et Remus. Malgré une éducation rigoureuse, Sirius faisait parfois preuve de mauvaises manières, surtout dues à un caractère encore très gamin. Le Gryffondor tenait à cette attitude immature, peut-être pour se protéger de la réalité de sa situation. Après tout, la vie ne l'avait pas gâté non plus... Pour autant, se dit maussadement Remus, lui avait une chance de se libérer de ses chaînes et d'être enfin libre. Mais que pouvait-il espérer, lui ? Il secoua la tête, conscient que de telles pensées n'étaient ni raisonnables ni très généreuses. Réduire les souffrances des autres parce qu'elles n'étaient pas les siennes étaient une attitude déplorable qu'il n'admettait pas d'avoir.

— Franchement, reprit Sirius, je suis sincère : si tu tiens tant que ça à préserver ton trophée, je veux bien te prêter main forte. À nous deux, nous trouverons bien un moyen efficace !

— C'est vrai ?, demanda James dont le regard se ralluma et le sourire revint. Tu m'aiderais ?

— Enfin ! Ce n'est pas ce que je viens de te dire ?

— Moi aussi, je t'aiderai, affirma Peter à son tour. Enfin, du mieux possible...

Peter avait encore du mal à se faire confiance et appréhendait chaque fois la déception d'une défaite, aussi prenait-il toujours grand soin à se dévaluer pour amortir l'espérance que les autres auraient placées en lui. Cela, bien sûr, n'avait jamais l'effet escompté mais Peter s'y tenait fermement, comme à une bouée de secours derrière laquelle il espérait se cacher si toutefois l'échec adviendrait. Sirius le regarda les lèvres pincées – bien qu'il l'appréciait en tant qu'ami, il ne supportait pas cette façon qu'il avait de toujours se rabaisser. Sa faiblesse ainsi dévoilée au grand jour le rendait mal à l'aise. James néanmoins n'y porta pas d'attention et le remercia autant qu'il l'avait fait auprès de Sirius. Puis, son regard se porta sur Remus.

— Puisque tout le monde semble d'accord... soupira ce dernier.

— Alors, c'est réglé !, conclut James avec joie. Nous nous attelons dès à présent !

— Chouette !, s'enthousiasma Sirius qui avait, de toute façon, eu l'intention de retourner dans la salle.

Il fut vite déçu : James, en se levant, avait la ferme intention de se diriger d'abord à la bibliothèque.

— Et bien quoi ?, lui dit ce dernier. Il faut bien qu'on se renseigne pour trouver une solution efficace !

— **oOo** —

_Bibliothèque, Poudlard, 28 Novembre 1977_

Amy appuya sa tête sur sa main repliée. Son poignet était douloureux mais il lui semblait plus difficile encore de tenir sa tête en équilibre au-dessus du lourd manuel de potions qu'elle s'obligeait à lire et relire tous les soirs. Peut-être un jour finirait-elle par retenir la théorie ! Il lui fallait bien ça ou elle échouerait lamentablement aux examens. Elle hésitait toujours à garder cette matière pour la suite de ses études – elle en était si allergique ! – toutefois, c'était une discipline majeur, capitale pour plusieurs domaines de métiers. Or, Amy ne voulait pas se fermer les portes trop vite. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle voulait faire mais sentait qu'elle pourrait en avoir besoin. Une envie, encore floue, commençait à germer en elle et elle devait y réfléchir sérieusement. Toute sa vie en dépendait.

Oui mais si elle n'était même pas fichue de retenir quelques principes élémentaires... Amy soupira et releva les yeux. Elle tomba avec surprise dans ceux de Remus, assis quelques tables plus loin. Il détourna aussitôt le regard et se pencha sur le pavé qu'il tenait devant lui. Amy fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le surprenait à l'observer – et pas seulement lui, Peter, James et même Sirius la regardaient fixement avant de changer de direction. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait ?, se demandait-elle. Elle n'avait pas encore l'occasion de le leur demander mais cette attitude étrange la rendait nerveuse. Avait-elle fait ou dit quelque chose de particulier ? Elle ne s'en souvenait pas. Les dernières intrigues avaient été, bien sûr, ces moments tendus à l'infirmerie... Elle sentait néanmoins que ce n'était pas le problème. Qu'il y avait sans doute autre chose.

Mais quoi ? Là était la question.

— Ah ! Amy rêvasse !, remarqua Jane dans un petit rire. Ça y est, tu n'en peux déjà plus ?

Amy se mordilla la lèvre et butta sur le « _déjà _» qu'elle interpréta comme de la critique. Pourtant, cela faisait _déjà_ une heure qu'elle s'acharnait sur cette fichue matière qu'elle s'en lasse un peu lui semblait tout à fait justifié. Ces derniers jours, avec le stress des examens de ce premier semestre, elle était tendue et susceptible.

— Je n'y arrive pas !, s'emporta-t-elle en repoussant l'ouvrage loin devant elle. J'ai beau faire, je ne retiens rien.

— Tu n'y mets pas non plus franchement du tien, rétorqua Jane. Si tu arrêtais un peu de plaindre et si tu te concentrais véritablement sur ton cours, tu enregistrerais mieux !

— Mais je suis concentrée !, protesta Amy.

— C'est ça... Dis-moi, où est-ce que se perdait ton regard il y a un instant ?

Amy ne répondit pas, boudeuse, faisant pouffer Jane.

— Que comptes-tu faire ?, demanda Oliver. Tu t'arrêtes là ?

Elle hésita. Elle serait tentée de s'en tenir là et d'aller se détendre dehors. Le temps devenait de plus en plus froid mais le soleil réchauffait assez pour que cela reste agréable. Amy se dit qu'il serait bien de pouvoir en profiter un peu. Mais encore et encore elle devait se rappeler ces fichus examens et ramena le livre devant elle, un gros soupir échappant ses lèvres.

Elle ramena le livre devant elle et se remit à lire son cours avec entêtement. Elle était si persuadée qu'elle ne pouvait plus retenir quoi que ce soit qu'elle ne se concentra finalement que sur sa frustration et n'apprit rien. Son regard dévia rapidement autour d'elle. La bibliothèque débordait de Cinquième Année, comme chaque année. Mais, curieusement, Amy n'avait pas toujours remarqué cette abondance d'élèves. Un jour, elle avait interrogé Mme Pince à ce propos. La bibliothécaire s'était étonnée.

« Quand les examens approchent, les élèves s'éveillent soudain et se rappellent leur devoir d'apprentissage, venant rompre le calme de ma pauvre bibliothèque. Mais vous avez raison, ces dernières années ont été plutôt calmes. Il faut dire aussi que durant vos quatre premières années, je n'ai pas vu beaucoup d'entre vous venir travailler ici... même en période d'examens. Vos professeurs s'en sont rendus compte et j'imagine que, cette année, ils vous mettent beaucoup de pression. C'est normal. Les BUSES sont des examens capitaux, vous devez vous y préparer sérieusement et rattraper tout le travail jusque-là évité. C'est votre génération qui veut ça. Et vous me rendez la vie infernale ! »

Autant dire que cette année était exceptionnelle. Presque tous les élèves de Cinquième Année venaient accaparer les quelques tables disséminer sur l'avant de l'immense salle. Même les Septièmes Années, qui préparaient quant à eux les ASPICs, un examen capital pour leur avenir professionnel, se faisaient moins nombreux. D'ailleurs, ils ne trouvaient pas toujours la place pour s'installer et devaient plaider leur cause auprès de Mme Pince afin d'en récupérer une table et chasser des encombrants Cinquièmes Années.

Amy devait admettre qu'elle aussi participait à cet encombrement. Chaque fois qu'elle avait une heure libre, elle la passait à étudier sur une des tables et se retrouvait très souvent accompagnée d'autres élèves de son âge, bien que de maisons différentes.

Son regard s'arrêta sur un groupe d'élèves qui venaient d'arriver. Dépités, les trois nouveaux entrants cherchèrent en vain des places libres. Le regard de l'un d'entre eux s'arrêta sur elle et Amy le vit avec surprise s'approcher de sa table.

— Si vous avez terminé, on voudrait bien reprendre vos places, affirma-t-il sans détour.

Jane releva la tête et le regarda avec mauvaise humeur.

— Est-ce qu'on a l'air d'en avoir fini ?, lui répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

— Vous, peut-être que non, répondit tranquillement le garçon. Mais elle, oui.

Ceci dit, il pointa Amy d'un mouvement de la tête.

— Et pourtant, tu t'es adressé à nous trois en particulier, je me trompe ?, releva Oliver.

— J'ai présumé que si elle en avait fini, ce serait bientôt votre cas.

— Alors tu présumes mal, s'énerva Jane. Si nous en avions terminé, nous aurions rangé nos affaires et nous serions levés. Mais comme tu le vois, ce n'est pas le cas. Maintenant, casse-toi.

— Bon, dit le garçon sans toutefois partir, si vous le dîtes... Mais ça fait quand même trois fois qu'on revient et qu'on ne trouve pas de place. Alors, si...

— Oui, oui, on te fera signe, le coupa Jane en agitant sa main d'un mouvement pressé.

Il pinça les lèvres mais finit par battre en retraite et rejoindre ses amis. Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient partis. Amy les regarda s'en aller, gênée. Elle se sentait coupable envers eux - c'était vrai qu'elle ne travaillait pas vraiment et donc occupait une place qu'un autre aurait mis plus à profit – et aussi envers ses amis qui s'étaient une fois de plus sentis obligés de la protéger.

— Non mais pour qui ils se prennent ?, siffla Jane quand ils eurent disparus.

— Il a voulu tenter sa chance, affirma Oliver. Je t'ai déjà vu faire de même.

— Tu veux me vexer ?, s'offusqua-t-elle. Si cela avait été moi, nous aurions trouvé notre place.

Et elle éclata de rire.

— C'est vrai, admit Oliver en la joignant. Excuse-moi !

— _SILENCE !_, hurla Mme Pince de son bureau.

Ils plaquèrent leur main sur leur bouche et étouffèrent leur rire mais la soudaine animation qu'ils avaient provoqué avait suffi à réveiller l'ensemble de la pièce. Des élèves commencèrent à remuer, quittant leur livre et leurs parchemins et s'ébouriffèrent les cheveux, se frottèrent le visage et, immanquablement, commencèrent à discuter, emplissant la pièce d'un brouhaha agréable. Du moins, pour Amy. Mme Pince, elle, n'entendait pas cela de la même oreille.

Pourtant le résultat était là : petit à petit, la pièce se désemplit et les tables se libérèrent. Amy observa le mouvement avec étonnement. Jane se contenta de sourire.

— Et si nous en faisions de même ?, proposa Oliver. J'ai bien envie de prendre l'air ! On a beaucoup travaillé aujourd'hui. Je pense avoir fait mon compte.

— Une pause s'impose !, affirma Jane avec un grand sourire. Toutefois, je relirai quelques notes ce soir… Oui, tu m'as bien entendu. Contrairement à une fille dont je ne nommerai pas le nom, je suis sérieuse.

— Oh ça va… bougonna Amy. Moi aussi, j'ai bien travaillé.

Le rire qui résonna à ses oreilles, cette fois, ne fit pas sourire Amy.

— **oOo** —

_Bibliothèque, Poudlard, 29 Novembre 1977_

— Tu es difficile, déclara Eddy.

— Non, je suis désespérée !

— Allons, ne dis pas de bêtise, rit-il. C'est plus facile que tu ne veux t'en persuader.

Amy fit la moue. Entêtée, elle n'allait pas reconnaître le peu de foi qu'elle y mettait. Eddy ne se découragea cependant pas et, patient, il reprit ses explications du début. De temps en temps, quand ils se retrouvaient à la bibliothèque et que le Serdaigle n'avait pas grand chose à faire, il lui proposait de l'aider à travailler ses cours de Potion. Il l'aidait à réviser la théorie, lui ré-expliquant des principes et des méthodes. Amy était alors obligée de se concentrer et de l'écouter. Après tout, il n'était pas obligé de l'aider ainsi mais Eddy était un garçon généreux et elle se trouva chanceuse. Alors qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis peu il lui était déjà d'une grande aide. Elle faisait de gros efforts, si bien qu'elle ne put que reconnaître avoir progressé. Même Slughorn l'avait remarqué : bien qu'elle était toujours catastrophique à la pratique, elle pouvait cette fois commencer à lui répondre quand il posait des questions théoriques.

— Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si tu ne m'aidais pas comme ça, avoua-t-elle. Slughorn m'a dit « Bien, Miss McFlyer », ça ne m'était jamais arrivée avant !

— Et bien, tu vois !, sourit Eddy. Il suffit d'un peu de patience et tu pourras en venir à bout de cet examen.

— Ce n'est que la théorie, rappela néanmoins Amy. Même si je réussis à réciter mes leçons... si je n'arrive pas à améliorer ma pratique, je ne réussirai pas quand même à obtenir une note suffisante.

— Tu tiens donc tant à garder les Potions ? Tu pourrais facilement l'éliminer de ton programme l'année prochaine...

— Je sais, acquiesça Amy. Mais c'est une discipline importante. Beaucoup de métiers en ont besoin. Si je l'évite, je ne pourrais pas faire d'études médicinales. ...Par exemple, rajouta-t-elle ensuite, consciente qu'il était peut-être un peu trop tôt pour l'affirmer.

— Tu veux donc suivre des études de Médicomages ?, demanda Eddy.

— Peut-être. Je ne sais pas encore. Mais j'y réfléchis de plus en plus. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que j'aimerais faire quelque chose d'utile... d'utile aux autres.

Amy crut qu'il allait rire. Elle était si moyenne et si maladroite ! Elle n'avait jamais fait preuve de beaucoup d'ambition et s'attendait parfois à ce qu'on rit d'elle et de ses belles intentions. Mais Eddy se contenta de hocher la tête en signe de compréhension.

— Dans ce cas, je peux peut-être t'aider à la pratique, dit-il. J'aime bien cette matière et je suis plutôt bon. Je pourrais te filer quelques tuyaux utiles pour ton examen. En plus, je sais que Slughorn accepte volontiers de prêter ses chaudrons et ses ingrédients quand il n'a pas cours. Il suffit que je lui demande l'autorisation et un emploi du temps qui pourrait convenir...

— Mais... voulut-elle protester, timidement. Non ! Tu m'aides déjà assez... Et puis, Slughorn...

— Slughorn m'aime bien !, la coupa Eddy en riant. Il m'a même invité à participer à son club personnel.

— Son club ?, répéta Amy avec surprise.

— Il s'est créé un petit club où il réunit les meilleurs élèves de Potion, notamment, mais aussi d'autres bons éléments et des enfants de familles reconnues... Tous ceux dont il pense qu'ils iront loin, je crois, et dont il pourrait tirer la fierté de les avoir connu et fréquenté...

— Ah bon ! J'ignorais qu'il faisait ça... C'est bizarre, non ?

— Ouais, il est particulier, il faut dire. S'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces petits mets délicieux à ses repas, je n'irai pas, c'est clair. Surtout pour voir la sale gueule de Crabble !

— Crabble ?, répéta Amy.

— C'est un Serpentard, explicita Eddy. On ne fait pas plus idiot, je peux te l'assurer.

— Et vous faites quoi pendant ces repas ?

— Rien ! C'est ce qui est le plus drôle, affirma-t-il, buttant légèrement sur le mot « drôle » qui ici voulait dire « ennuyant », « exaspérant », « bizarre » mais pas vraiment drôle. On parle de nos parents, de notre avenir... Quand enfin on est décidé de ce qu'on va faire... Slughorn n'est intéressé que par ceux qui ont de l'ambition ou qui ont déjà un nom réputé.

— J'ignorais que le professeur Slughorn pouvait être ainsi... Qu'il ait ses préférés, oui, j'ai bien vu comment il traitait Lily, Olivier, Remus et James... Même Rogue ! Mais à ce point ?

— C'est normal, acquiesça Eddy. Il n'a pas le droit d'inviter d'élèves avant qu'ils aient au moins passé les BUSES. Je crois que c'est le directeur qui lui a imposé cette règle, sans doute pour qu'il ne nous mette pas la pression pour choisir notre avenir... Ou pour espérer qu'en sixième année, on soit assez mûr pour ça... Bref, je ne sais pas trop pourquoi mais tous ceux qu'il a repérés – et crois-moi il sait déjà qui l'intéresse – seront invités dans son club dès l'année prochaine.

— Si c'est ça, je suis bien contente de ne pas l'intéresser...

— Oh mais il y a aussi des avantages, déclara Eddy. Par exemple, si on te surprend tard le soir dans les couloirs, tu peux toujours prétendre avoir participé à une de ces réunions... Et hop ! Plus de problèmes. Et puis, on peut plus facilement réserver des salles pour travailler et réviser nos ASPICs.

— Tu révises déjà les ASPICs ?, s'étonna Amy.

— Bien sûr, c'est un examen capital ! Mais je te rassure, je ne prends seulement que deux heures de plus par semaine pour m'y préparer. J'y vais doucement.

Amy préféra se taire. Dans sa tête, elle s'était toujours dit qu'au moins elle aurait la Sixième Année pour se la couler douce et faire une pause avant le plus important diplôme délivré par Poudlard.

— Bon, alors, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?, lui demanda Eddy. Tu veux tenter le coup et on demande à Slughorn un petit coin pour travailler ?

— Tu es sûr que ça ne t'embête pas ?

— Puisque je te le propose ! Et puis, cela me fera réviser moi aussi.

Amy hésita encore quelques secondes avant de finalement accepter. Si elle pouvait vraiment s'améliorer en Potion, assez pour obtenir une note suffisante à l'examen, elle se devait d'essayer. Eddy insista pour qu'ils s'y prennent dès à présent et elle rangea rapidement ses affaires et partit reposer les ouvrages qu'elle avait empruntés. Elle était d'ailleurs dans les rayons quand elle croisa Sirius.

— Ah !

Ce fut tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche. Elle avait encore en mémoire la nuit où Sirius avait refusé de se confier à elle et, bizarrement, elle en ressentait encore une certaine amertume. Néanmoins, Sirius ne sembla pas s'en rappeler.

— Alors, on lit encore en cachette ?, se moqua-t-il gentiment.

— Non, répondit-elle sans sourciller. Je vais travailler ailleurs.

— Ah bon ? La bibliothèque ne te suffit plus ?

— Bien sûr que si, dit-elle. Je vais juste faire un peu de pratique ! Pour une fois, ça change.

— De la pratique ? Chouette ! Bonne idée ! Vous allez travailler quoi ? Sortilèges ? Métamorphose ? Les sorts de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal ?

Sirius avait un grand sourire, sans doute convaincu d'avoir trouvé sa porte de sortie. Remus devait l'avoir obligé à venir travailler avec lui – c'était bien son genre. Amy ne put s'empêcher d'en sourire.

— Je vais pratiquer les Potions, dit-elle en retrouvant son sérieux.

Sirius s'interrompit dans son mouvement et resta coi pendant une seconde. Amy pinça les lèvres même si elle devait s'y attendre, elle était vexée.

— Ah !... sembla-t-il se réveiller soudain. Les... Potions ?, répéta-t-il comme s'il n'avait pas bien entendu.

— Oui, les Potions, répondit-elle avec impatience. Quoi ?

— Non, non, rien ! - Il leva ses mains en signe d'apaisement. - Je suis juste un peu surpris...

— Parce que je suis nulle en Potions ?

— Ben ouais.

La réponse sincère de Sirius et son haussement d'épaule comme si elle avait été évidente blessa encore plus la fierté d'Amy qui lâcha un irrité « Pff ! » avant de le dépasser, lui cognant l'épaule – ce qu'elle regrettait, vu l'écart de force entre eux deux. Feignant de n'avoir rien senti, elle s'empressa de rejoindre Eddy, ignorant l'appel de Sirius. « Non mais ne te vexe pas ! » Comme si cela allait arranger les choses !

— Prête ?, lui demanda le Serdaigle, en jetant un coup d'œil derrière son épaule.

— Oh oui !

Il allait voir si elle n'était pas capable de s'améliorer. Ah ! Il pourra bien se moquer après !

— **oOo** —

_Salle commune, Poudlard, 30 Novembre 1977_

— Comment ça tu ne viens pas à Pré-Au-Lard ?, demanda Oliver.

Jane venait lui affirmer la décision qu'avait prise Amy ce matin-là. Levée du mauvais pied, elle avait décrété avec mauvaise humeur qu'elle ne quitterait pas l'enceinte du château. Quand son amie avait voulu en savoir plus, elle s'était fâchée et enfermée dans la salle de bain en claquant la porte. À présent qu'Oliver lui posait la question, Amy se braqua à nouveau et fusilla Jane du regard.

— Jane vient de te le dire, non ?, répondit-elle, énervée. Je n'y vais pas, un point c'est tout.

— D'accord. Explique-moi juste ce qui te met de si mauvaise humeur ?

— Rien !, se borna-t-elle à répondre malgré son manque de crédibilité. Je dois juste travailler, d'accord ?

Oliver leva un sourcil et regarda Jane qui secoua la tête dans un soupir.

— Pourquoi cet empressement soudain ?, tenta-t-il de comprendre.

— Salut vous trois !, les interrompit la voix de James.

— Ah, salut James, lui répondit Oliver. Remus, Peter, Sirius.

— Toujours aussi formel, grimaça Sirius. T'es vraiment bizarre.

— Et toi, tu ne sais plus dire bonjour ?, répliqua Jane avec un sourire moqueur.

— Pas plus que toi à ce qu'il me semble !, remarqua le Maraudeur.

— Où est Amy ?, demanda Peter.

— Amy ?, s'étonna Jane. Mais elle... Enfin, elle était là ?

Elle se tourna mais ne vit plus personne. Tout au fond de la pièce, le tableau se refermait sur elle-même. Jane soupira.

— Elle est d'une humeur de chien depuis hier soir, dit-elle. Je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend mais elle est insupportable.

— Il s'est passé quelque chose ?, s'inquiéta Remus.

— Pas à ce qu'on sache, avoua Oliver en secouant la tête.

— Elle a mal dormi, peut-être ?, suggéra Peter.

— Elle a dit quelque chose ?, s'intrigua James.

— Non, répondit Jane. À part qu'elle ne viendrait pas à Pré-Au-Lard parce qu'elle doit travailler. Comme si elle s'en souciait tellement avant !

À cet instant, Sirius sembla réagir. Remus qui le remarqua l'interrogea.

— Hier, j'ai peut-être dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas... admit le garçon en se grattant la tête d'un air bête.

Les épaules de Remus s'affaissèrent.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?

— **oOo** —

_Grande Salle, Poudlard, 30 Novembre 1977_

— Bah ! Où est-elle donc passée ?, s'interrogea Jane en fouillant la salle du regard.

Elle eut beau chercher à la table des Gryffondors, Jane ne vit aucune silhouette pouvant ressembler à Amy. À vrai dire, cette dernière avait préféré s'éloigner de sa maison pour éviter de s'expliquer. Consciente qu'on lui aurait demandé de s'expliquer, et n'ayant aucune envie de le faire – surtout devant les Maraudeurs -, Amy avait tout simplement décidé de manger à une autre table. Certes, ce n'était pas vraiment très loin de celle des Gryffondors, mais au moins, ils mettraient plus de temps à la trouver, si encore ils la cherchaient. Amy avait beau savoir qu'ils étaient des amis soudés, une espèce de paranoïa lui faisait toujours craindre qu'ils se désintéressent d'elle sitôt qu'elle disparaissait de leur champ de vision, tout comme elle était toujours persuadée qu'on faisait des messes basses derrière son dos, et pas des bonnes.

Elle essayait toujours de lutter contre ses pensées amères mais elle n'arrivait pas forcément à les éviter. Dans l'état d'énervement qu'elle se trouvait, elle n'arrivait pas à ne pas y songer. Une certaine contradiction lui prit soudain : l'envie d'être trouvée – et ainsi s'assurer qu'ils l'avaient seulement cherché – et celle de ne pas être trouvée – car elle ne comptait pas s'expliquer en quoi que ce soit.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment choisi la meilleure table pour ce faire.

— Ce n'est pas que cela me dérange, dit Eddy. Au contraire, c'est plutôt rare qu'on mange avec quelqu'un d'une autre maison... Mais j'ai l'impression que ce n'est pas vraiment pour me tenir compagnie que tu es là.

— _Nous_, je suis là, moi aussi !, s'offusqua Andy, son meilleur ami. Nous tenir compagnie, s'il te plait.

— Puisque cela te chante... D'accord, _nous _tenir compagnie. Là, tu es content ?

— Merci, oui.

Eddy éclata de rire en lâchant un amical « T'es con » qui fit sourire Andy.

— Ceci étant rectifié, reprit Eddy, plus calme. Amy ? Une réponse à apporter ?

Amy soupira. C'était précisément la question qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Elle ne souhaitait pas s'expliquer parce que si elle se mettait à le faire, elle se rendrait compte à quel point sa réaction était idiote. Trop tard, elle se trouvait un peu bête à présent, coincée à leur table.

— Je suis énervée contre quelqu'un, dit-elle.

Ce qui n'était pas entièrement faux. Elle expliqua qu'elle en voulait à Sirius qui s'était moqué d'elle ouvertement, parce qu'elle était nulle en Potions et qu'il jugeait qu'elle ne s'améliorerait jamais. Si toutefois elle devait être vraiment sincère, elle avouerait que c'était à elle qu'elle en voulait. Jane avait raison : elle avait beau essayer de se convaincre qu'elle travaillait plus qu'il n'en fallait, elle avait fait l'impasse sur les Potions. Elle s'était toujours contentée d'en faire le minimum en se persuadant qu'elle ne changerait rien en faisant d'effort, que c'était une fatalité. En vérité, si elle y avait mis du sien, au moins autant que pour les Métamorphoses, la matière ne lui semblerait sans doute pas aussi difficile. Peut-être aussi déplaisante – rien ne l'empêchait de ne pas l'apprécier – mais au moins elle aurait acquis les bases nécessaires pour s'en sortir. Bien sûr, elle préféra taire ses pensées.

— Alors c'est vraiment un idiot, jugea Eddy en secouant la tête.

— Tu ne devrais pas faire attention à ce genre de remarques, acquiesça Andy. C'est stupide de sa part de s'être moqué de toi alors que tu as plutôt besoin de soutien.

— Après, c'est pas franchement le genre de mecs à prendre des pincettes, renchérit Eddy. Ça m'étonnerait même pas qu'il ne se soit même pas rendu compte de ce que ses paroles signifiaient pour toi. Pour le peu que j'en ai pu voir, j'ai pas vraiment l'impression qu'il soit très perspicace de ce point de vue...

Il faisait bien sûr référence à leur dernière sortie de Pré-Au-Lard où tous trois s'étaient retrouvés à la maison de thé de Madame Pieddodu et que Sirius avait fait preuve de maladresse dans ses paroles. En effet, le Maraudeur n'arrivait pas toujours à juger quand ses boutades pouvaient être mal prises, trop habitué sans doute à la répartie de son meilleur ami, James Potter.

— Bon, alors, tu vois ?, fit Andy avec un sourire. Pas la peine de te ranger des sangs pour ça ! Et puis, si tu t'inquiètes pour les Potions, les BUSES sont d'une simplicité enfantine !

Amy fit la moue, toujours peu convaincue, surtout en voyant l'emblème de Serdaigle accroché à leur uniforme.

— Si seulement !, soupira-t-elle. Mais Eddy, tu as bien vu hier soir... !

Eddy hésita pendant une seconde, le souvenir encore bien présent de la façon dont le chaudron avait implosé, déversant son produit immonde sur toute la pièce et sur Slughorn qui, en colère, les força à tout nettoyer par la suite.

— Certes, tu as des prédispositions certaines pour les catastrophes, admit-il gravement. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas aussi facilement. Nous allons tout reprendre depuis le début... Ça ne t'aidera pas pour cet examen, mais je te préparerai pour les BUSES, j'en fais le serment !

— Oh non !, lâcha Andy en se prenant le visage entre les mains. Tout mais pas ça !

— Et si, fit Eddy. J'ai fait le serment.

Andy laissa échappé une plainte désespérée qui ne fit pas rire Eddy qui voulait prouver le sérieux de ses dires.

— Attends, tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire autant..., voulut l'arrêter Amy. Tu as bien vu : c'est peine perdue !

— Ne dis pas... !, voulut l'arrêter Andy. Trop tard !, gémit-il aussitôt. Amy, tu ne sais pas à qui tu parles. Eddy est le défenseur des peines perdues...

— Ce n'est pas _peine perdue_, réagit Eddy avec fermeté. Tant qu'on n'a pas essayé, on ne peut pas savoir !

— Oh non !...

— Et je ne souffrirai pas de refus, continua le Serdaigle, ignorant les grimaces de son ami. Alors nous allons nous y attaquer... dès maintenant !

— Maintenant ?, répéta Amy, paniquée.

Elle regarda notamment leur petit déjeuné à peine entamé et qui lui faisait grandement envie.

— Bon d'accord, après avoir mangé, accepta Eddy dont le ventre réclamait aussi sa pitance.

— Ah ! Mais vous ne vouliez pas aller à Pré-Au-Lard ?, s'enquit soudain Amy qui se rappela alors de l'événement du jour.

— Si, justement, acquiesça Andy dont le regard s'était rallumé d'un peu d'espoir. On doit y aller, _n'est-ce pas Eddy _?

— Oh, il y en aura bien d'autres..., voulut-il refuser.

— Non !, répliqua Andy avec force. Il n'y en aura pas d'autres avant la rentrée prochaine. Ce qui veut dire que c'est notre seule chance pour aller acheter ces fichus cadeaux de Noël... Quelle horreur !

Et il se plaqua à nouveaux les deux mains sur la tête avec désespoir. Cette fois, Eddy éclata de rire et se détendit.

— Andy a horreur des achats de Noël, expliqua-t-il à Amy qui regardait le joueur de Quidditch avec curiosité et amusement. Il ne sait jamais quoi acheter pour ses cinq sœurs.

— Cinq ?, répéta-t-elle avec surprise.

Un gémissement affirmatif lui répondit.

— Ah oui ! Ça fait beaucoup, en effet...

— Et n'oublie pas ma mère !, se plaignit Andy en relevant la tête, les épaules toujours courbées par le poids de son devoir de frère et de fils. Six filles à contenter. Six choix différents et si exigeants !... Je vais mourir !

— Mais non, mais non, dit Eddy en tapotant son épaule. Tu dis ça chaque année mais ce n'est pas si terrible, non ?

— Tu parles ! Quand je ne me suis pas trompé de couleur, c'est la forme, et quand c'est pas la forme, c'est l'objet, et quand c'est pas l'objet, c'est le nom...

— De nom ?, s'étonna Amy.

— J'ai _CINQ_ sœurs !, rappela le Serdaigle avec désespoir. Cinq, dont trois triplettes ! Si au moins elles aimaient les mêmes choses, mais non ! Chacune a ses goûts... Et pas question de les mélanger !... Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais au final, moi ? Si le vert va si bien à une d'entre elle alors que c'est plutôt le rose qui sied le mieux à l'autre ? Elles sont _identiques_ !

Eddy n'arrêtait pas de rire, si bien qu'Amy avait de plus en plus de mal à se retenir et commençait à en avoir mal aux mâchoires. Mais par compassion, elle s'efforça de se contenir.

— Ça, je veux bien l'admettre, avoua Eddy. Je les ai déjà vues, il n'y a pas moyen de les distinguer. Elles n'ont absolument aucun signe distinctif. Pas de grain de beauté, rien.

— Il n'y a que maman qui sait les reconnaître, acquiesça Andy. Mais c'est plus facile pour elle, elle passe tout son temps avec elles. Moi, je ne les vois plus que pendant les étés et seulement à la plage. En maillot de bain, crois-moi, c'est encore plus compliqué de les différencier.

— Ah, en bikinis, à la plage... Moi, je veux bien m'y tenter, glissa rêveusement Eddy.

Andy ne se vexa pas pour autant qu'il rêvasse sur ses sœurs et c'est maussade qu'il lui dit :

— Ouais, ben, j'attends le jour où tu tenteras de t'approcher d'une. J'aimerais bien voir ta tête après que tu ais tenté en vain de retenir qui est qui. Parce que, crois-moi, l'erreur est fatale. Et ça fait mal.

Eddy ne quitta pas son sourire et promit qu'il s'y tenterait. Cette fois, Andy préféra en rire et lui tendit la main, signant ainsi leur pari.

— Bon ! Il faut revoir nos plans, décréta finalement Eddy.

— _Tes_ plans, Eddy, _tes _plans, corrigea Andy.

— Non, nos plans, persista-t-il. Car tu vas m'y aider. Voici donc ce que je propose : nous allons à Pré-Au-Lard, on fait nos emplettes, une fois que tout le monde aura acheté ses cadeaux, on rentre et on s'y met.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord !, rouspéta le joueur. C'est toi qui t'es fait le serment de l'aider en Potions, pas moi ! Désolé, Amy, ce n'est pas contre toi...

— Non, non, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Ne t'excuse pas, c'est bien normal !

— Mais tu vas quand même travailler, non ?, fit Eddy.

— En fait, j'avais plutôt espéré pouvoir jouer au Quidditch...

— Mais tu as déjà joué hier soir !, rappela Eddy.

— Et alors ? J'ai aussi révisé, grâce à toi, alors non ! Aujourd'hui, je fais une pause. Et tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis !

— Ah ! C'est ce qu'on verra, décida le Serdaigle. On verra bien !

Andy se mordit les lèvres et l'intérieur des joues et se concentra sur son repas. Amy voulut prendre sa défense mais ce dernier lui fit signe de ne rien dire. Plus tard, il lui expliqua qu'Eddy était d'un entêtement sans limite. Plus on insistait pour qu'il abandonne et plus celui-ci se bornait à persister. Mieux valait encore se taire et attendre le moment opportun pour réagir et l'obliger à les écouter. Sinon, tout ce qu'ils diraient lui passeraient au travers sans même qu'il ne les entende vraiment.

Le repas achevé, ils retournèrent chacun à leur salle commune se préparer. Bien sûr, Amy croisa Jane dans leur chambre.

— Ah ben te voilà !, s'exclama-t-elle. Je t'ai cherchée à notre table mais tu n'y étais pas. Tu t'es planquée chez les Serdaigles, à ce que j'ai cru voir !

— J'ai déjeuné avec des amis, répondit Amy, un peu froissée par son ton. Et c'était très sympa.

— Oui, bien plus sympa que d'expliquer à tes amis pourquoi tu fais la gueule, hm ?

— Je ne fais pas la gueule, répliqua-t-elle avec peu de conviction cependant.

— Ah oui, vraiment ? Alors explique-moi pourquoi tu as soudain disparu quand les Maraudeurs sont arrivés ? Ce ne serait pas en rapport avec ce que t'a dit Sirius hier ?

Amy la regarda d'abord avec surprise, mais quand elle vit sur le visage de Jane son sourire fier qui disait « Et oui, ça aussi, je le sais. », elle se braqua à nouveau.

— Ça n'a rien à voir avec Sirius, mentit-elle.

— Ben voyons !, lâcha Jane. Quand t'arrêteras-tu d'être aussi bornée ? Avoue-le ! Tu es vexée parce qu'il a laissé sous-entendre que tu étais nulle en Potions...

— Je sais bien que je suis trop nulle !, s'emporta Amy. J'ai pas besoin qu'on me le répète à longueur de journée. Ça va, j'ai compris !

— Mais pourquoi ça te fâche tant ? D'habitude, c'est toi la première qui l'affirme...

— Je sais bien !

Amy se tut, la voix étouffée par la colère et le dépit. Oui, elle était nulle en Potions. Oui, elle le savait. Et oui, ça la rendait furieuse.

— Je n'aime pas que l'on se moque de moi, c'est tout, lâcha-t-elle.

— Je peux comprendre, acquiesça Jane d'une voix plus douce. Mais te vexer autant ne changera pas les choses. Personne n'a compris pourquoi tu faisais autant la gueule – si, tu as fait la gueule. Sirius s'est senti mal en voyant comment tu réagissais ce matin. Quel crétin !, ne put-elle s'empêcher de commenter. Je ne reviens pas que je suis en train de le défendre... cet imbécile !

Amy ne dit rien mais se sentit gênée, réalisant finalement que sa réaction avait été disproportionnée. Elle avait réagi comme une enfant, encore une fois. Et pourtant, elle avait déjà 15 ans ! Quand finira-t-elle par mûrir et contrôler ses impulsions ? Elle était consciente d'être susceptible au possible mais elle pensait toutefois être capable de se contrôler. Il fallait croire qu'elle se trompait. Ah ! Elle allait être bien gênée devant les Maraudeurs à présent. Comment leur expliquerait-elle sa réaction sans avoir l'air plus idiote encore ?

— Excuse-moi, finit-elle par dire. C'était idiot de ma part...

Jane se détendit et sourit.

— J'aime mieux ça, dit-elle avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Ça, c'est la Amy que j'adore !

— Tu m'en veux ?

— Mais non, bien sûr que non ! Personne ne t'en veut. Ils n'ont juste pas compris pourquoi tu leur faisais la tête. Mais si tu leur adresses ce même sourire d'excuse, je suis sûre qu'ils oublieront aussitôt. Allez, il faut qu'on se dépêche ! Les garçons nous attendent...

Elle la lâcha et partit récupérer son manteau accroché dans son armoire.

— Euh... Je ne vais pas avec vous, déclara Amy dans une grimace.

À présent qu'elles étaient réconciliées, elle craignit que Jane mal interprète à nouveau.

— A table, j'ai promis à Andy de l'aider avec ses cadeaux de Noël..., expliqua-t-elle rapidement. Et puis après, Eddy m'a promis de m'aider à m'améliorer en Potions, justement.

— Dis-moi, tu passes de plus en plus de temps avec cet Eddy. Tu es sûre qu'il ne se passe rien entre vous deux ?

— Absolument rien, lui assura Amy sans sourciller. Il m'aide juste dans mes devoirs. Il croit que je suis une cause perdue qu'il doit sauver.

Mais Jane semblait en douter.

— Tu sais, à l'exception près d'Oliver, je ne crois généralement pas à l'amitié entre garçons et filles, lui dit-elle.

— Et les Maraudeurs ?, affirma Amy. Je suis bien amie avec eux.

— Et Remus ?, répliqua Jane. À ce qu'il me semble, tu t'es rapprochée d'eux par son biais. Or, il n'a pas toujours eu que des sentiments amicaux à ton égard. Et je parle aussi de Sirius...

— Oh non, quand j'aimais Sirius, je n'étais pas du tout proche d'eux, riposta Amy. Mais, pour Remus... - Elle soupira. - Je ne peux rien dire.

— Si tu le dis, abdiqua Jane en haussant les épaules.

Amy fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas le genre de son amie de s'avouer vaincue aussi facilement. Jane ne rajouta cependant rien et finit de se préparer.

— Bon, puisque tu ne viens pas avec nous, on peut quand même descendre ensemble ?, proposa-t-elle. Au moins, les garçons sauront que tu ne leur en veux pas.

— Ah ! Oui... J'arrive.

Manteau et chaussures adaptées enfilés, Amy suivit Jane hors de leur dortoir. En bas des escaliers, un groupe de cinq garçons les attendaient. Ils regardèrent Amy avec appréhension.

— Salut, leur lança-t-elle en essayant de réprimer sa gêne. Je voudrais m'excuser pour ce matin. J'étais pas vraiment pas dans mon assiette et... bon... Désolée.

— Pas grave, fit James. C'est plutôt à Sirius de s'excuser, _pas vrai Sirius_ ?

Sirius le foudroya du regard.

— Oui, dit-il d'un air bougon. Je suis désolé, Amy. Je voulais pas te vexer.

Amy le regarda un instant avant d'acquiescer. Cela se voyait que Sirius n'avait aucune envie de présenter ses excuses, surtout pas devant le regard de tous leurs amis. Sans rien rajouter de plus, le groupe se dirigea vers la sortie. Très vite néanmoins, la conversation reprit. James était suffisamment bavard pour toujours trouver quoi dire et les autres suivaient avec enthousiasme. Si bien qu'il n'y eut bientôt plus aucune gêne entre eux.

— Amy !, l'appela Eddy depuis l'entrée du château. On est là.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il veut encore celui-là ?, demanda Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

— Ils m'attendent, expliqua Amy. Je vais à Pré-Au-Lard avec eux aujourd'hui.

— Quoi ?, fit Sirius, déçu. Tu viens pas ?

— Non, elle nous abandonne lâchement, lui répondit Jane, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres.

Sachant à quoi son sourire faisait vraiment référence, Amy la fusilla du regard avant de répondre :

— Je leur ai promis que je les accompagnerai aujourd'hui. On se verra plus tard. A ce soir !

Amy les quitta aussitôt et rejoignit Eddy et Andy.

— Alors ?, l'interrogea Andy. Comment ça s'est passé ?

— Pas aussi mal que je ne l'aurais cru, affirma-t-elle. On y va maintenant ?

— Écoutez-la un peu celle-là !, se moqua Eddy. Comme si c'était elle qui nous avait attendu pendant des heures !

— **oOo** —

_Pré-Au-Lard, 30 Novembre 1977_

— Merci, Amy !, s'extasia Andy devant les paquets cadeaux qui s'entassaient dans ses sacs. Mille fois merci ! Cette année, je vais enfin pouvoir passer un Noël un minimum tranquille !

— De rien, dit Amy en riant. Je suis contente. Moi aussi, j'ai tout trouvé.

Camille allait être contente. Amy avait finalement trouvé un cadeau suffisamment intriguant sans toutefois dévoiler son origine sorcière. Pour Margot, cependant, la tâche avait été plus rude et elle s'était rabattue sur une plume de phénix. Ce n'était pas très palpitant mais la plume était belle et brillante, et elle pourra prétendre avoir fait une sortie scolaire dans un musée consacré aux civilisations anciennes et à leurs mythologies. Pour son père, elle avait trouvé un livre intéressant sur le Quidditch puisqu'il aimait le sport. Elle espérait aussi qu'en réussissant à le captiver sur autre chose que ses études, il lui ficherait un peu la paix. Ces derniers temps, elle recevait un hibou par jour de sa part. Il lui prescrivait conseils et encouragements, sans compter des fiches arrachées de quelques nouveaux ouvrages chinés à Londres, à croire qu'il y retournait toutes les semaines.

— Il n'y a qu'Eddy à ne pas être content, ricana Andy.

— Oh ça va !, rouspéta ce dernier. Je viens d'une famille nombreuse moi aussi !

— Mais je croyais que tu étais fils unique ?, fit Amy, surprise.

— Je le suis, acquiesça Eddy. Mais j'ai cinq tantes et oncles qui ont chacun plusieurs enfants dont certains ont même leurs enfants. Or, nous avons l'habitude de tous nous réunir pour Noël chez mes grands-parents maternels... Ce qui fait beaucoup de têtes à satisfaire !

— Tant que ça !, s'exclama Amy, surprise. Je comprends, en effet, que tu puisses éprouver des difficultés à trouver...

— Encore heureux que nous nous partageons la tâche avec mes parents, soupira Eddy. Mais j'ai quand même six personnes à contenter, ce n'est pas rien.

— C'est autant que moi, rétorqua Andy. Mais oui, je sais, ce ne sont pas les mêmes personnes... Comme si mes sœurs pouvaient être plus clémentes !

— Tu dis ça parce que tu n'as pas encore rencontré ma famille..., fit remarquer Eddy néanmoins avec un sourire. Mais attends de voir un peu !

— Je n'attends que ça, répliqua-t-il. Ça fait combien de temps que je te tanne pour les voir ?

Sans se départir de son sourire énigmatique, Eddy émit un petit son guttural. Un de ces « Hmm » brefs et sans autre intérêt que d'interrompre une conversation frustrante. Andy n'insista pas plus, sans doute conscient qu'il n'arriverait pas à obtenir la moindre promesse. Très vite, la conversation reprit sur des tons plus légers et le groupe continua à déambuler dans les rues de Pré-Au-Lard avant de finalement s'arrêter à l'incontournable pub des Trois Balais.

Amy songea un instant au travail qui normalement l'attendait et hésita à le signaler. Puis, elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, vit l'ambiance chaleureuse et se ravisa. Les deux garçons semblaient beaucoup s'amuser, même si elle voulait prendre congé, elle était certaine qu'ils insisteraient pour l'y accompagner et leur bon temps serait interrompu.

Si cela ne tenait qu'à elle, elle serait aussitôt retournée en cours... Mais bien sûr.

Ce fut d'ailleurs les mêmes paroles que prononça Jane, un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Oliver également n'y croyait pas un mot et se contentait de l'observer les sourcils levés, attendant de voir ce qu'elle allait répondre.

— Bon, ça va !, abdiqua Amy. Je m'amusais bien, c'est tout !

— T'amuser avec des Serdaigles ?, répéta Sirius. Est-ce seulement possible... ? Hé !, s'écria-t-il dans un sursaut avant de fusiller James du regard. Ça fait mal !

Il se pencha pour masser sa jambe douloureuse.

— Idiot, lâcha James en secouant la tête.

— Quoi ?, rouspéta Sirius. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?

James ne répondit pas et se contenta de soupirer, agaçant encore plus le Maraudeur. Remus se contenter de pouffer. De son point de vue, Sirius n'était pas le seul à faire preuve d'un certain aveuglement, bien que son entêtement n'était pas du même type.

Amy n'était pas certaine d'avoir saisi toute la conversation. Il semblait que tous pensaient à quelque chose différent des autres et pourtant, d'une façon globale, les quatre garçons semblaient malgré tout se comprendre. Elle ne savait pas vraiment de quoi il était question. Elle jeta un regard vers ses amis. Alors qu'Oliver ne semblait pas y prêter d'attention, Jane affichait un sourire amusé. Cela ne surprendrait pas Amy qu'elle ait tout compris. Jane avait toujours eu un temps d'avance sur elle. Amy ignorait comment elle s'y prenait.

Décidant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à déchiffrer cet échange elle décida tout simplement de laisser tomber. Elle savait que parfois des amis très soudés possédaient un langage qu'eux seuls pouvaient comprendre. Cela devait être le cas ici.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as donc contre les Serdaigles ?, demanda-t-elle.

— Il est juste jaloux, le devança James avant de préciser alors que Sirius allait s'écrier : Parce qu'ils gagnent chaque année la Coupe de Quidditch et pas nous.

— Oui ! Enfin, non ! Ou peut-être que si, finalement. Oui, peut-être.

Sirius fit la moue, contrarié d'admettre que James avait raison. Il était jaloux, cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre.

— Cette année, cela s'annonce bien, non ?, demanda Amy pour changer la tournure de la conversation. Vous avez déjà quelques points d'avances, n'est-ce pas ?

— Quelques ?, cita Peter. Une tonne, tu veux dire ! Cette année, si on ne gagne pas le tournoi, je veux bien me faire moine !

— Fais gaffe, Peter, ricana Sirius. Je serais là pour te le rappeler. Mais on va gagner, c'est sûr.

Malgré sa conviction qu'ils remporteraient la victoire, Peter ne put s'empêcher de déglutir, ce qui fit rire ses amis et oublier le sujet initial de leur conversation. Malheureusement pour Amy et Remus, ils ne parlèrent alors plus que de Quidditch, s'étalant sur les pronostics des prochains matchs – même si ces derniers n'auraient lieu qu'après Noël.

Amy ne travailla pas de toute la soirée. Elle participa aux jeux de ses amis, sans vraiment se soucier de ses devoirs. Puis, ils commencèrent à aller se coucher les uns après les autres. Elle resta avec Peter et Sirius, lesquels ne démordaient pas de remporter la partie. Finalement, Peter bailla et s'étira sans grand succès.

— J'abandonne, lâcha-t-il en rabattant ses cartes. Tu es trop forte !

Amy rit, ravie de son succès. Elle s'apprêtait à rabattre les siennes quand Sirius l'arrêta, décrétant que la partie n'était pas terminée.

— On joue jusqu'à ce que l'un de nous gagne, affirma-t-il. Ou on ne dort pas !

— Sirius, t'exagère, lâcha Peter. Si elle veut dormir, c'est son droit.

— Elle en a le droit, répondit ce dernier, quand on en aura terminé.

Peter soupira et lança un regard d'excuse vers Amy qui se contenta de sourire.

— Je n'en ai pas pour très longtemps, de toute façon, déclara-t-elle. Ne t'en fais pas.

— Tu es déjà sûre de gagner ?, s'étonna Peter. C'était bien la peine de faire tant d'efforts ! Bon, sur ce, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit !

— Bonne nuit !

Peter se leva et partit rejoindre les escaliers menant au dortoir des garçons. Sirius n'attendit pas plus pour abattre sa carte suivante.

— Tu as l'air bien confiante, remarqua-t-il. Mais ça ne se passera pas comme tu le souhaites !

Amy ne dit rien et déposa sa carte. Le roi supplantant le valet, elle gagnait cinq points et dépassait à présent Sirius de sept points au total. Sirius grinça des dents et s'exclama de frustration, ramenant vers lui son surplus de cartes. Il se vengea en remportant les deux rounds suivants, ramenant ainsi le score à huit points contre treize. Amy se frotta les yeux, fatiguée après cette journée de balade et de shopping.

— Tu peux toujours abandonner, tu sais, glissa Sirius. Et tu pourras aller dormir.

— C'est une idée, acquiesça Amy en se massant le cou. Je ne tiendrais pas longtemps de toute façon.

— Sérieux ?, s'étonna Sirius qui n'avait pas cru que cela serait aussi facile. Tu laisses tomber ?

Amy ricana.

— Tu voudrais bien, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oh, je ne faisais qu'émettre des éventualités, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Pour que tu sois au courant de tes options. C'est fair-play, non ?

— Joue donc, se contenta-t-elle de répliquer. On verra après.

Sirius perdit la manche avec dépit. Les suivantes ne parvinrent pas à les départager, au grand dam d'Amy qui constata s'être, en effet, montrée trop présomptueuse. Le Maraudeur se défendait bien mais, surtout, la chance ne semblait pas décider à trancher entre eux. Tantôt elle penchait sur elle, lui offrant un jeu de cartes avantageux, tantôt elle changeait de camp. Si bien que vingt minutes plus tard, ils se battaient encore. Amy commença à se lasser et sentit sa détermination flageoler alors que son lit l'appelait de plus en plus fort. Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé et poussa un profond soupir. Finalement, ce jeu méritait bien son nom. Le Jeu-Sans-Fin. Personne n'avait jamais réussi à achever la moindre partie. Les adversaires remportaient la victoire seulement par forfait des autres. Jusque-là, Sirius avait toujours déclaré forfait, soit contraint par son emploi du temps, soit par ses amis qui le pressaient d'arrêter, soit parce qu'il avait autre chose à faire qui le passionnait bien plus. Or, un samedi soir, alors qu'il y avait tout dimanche pour rattraper le sommeil manqué, Sirius n'allait pas abandonner si facilement, Amy en avait bien conscience.

Finalement, elle ramena ses cartes pour n'en former qu'un paquet et le posa face contre table. Elle s'avoua vaincue.

— Quoi, déjà ?, la nargua Sirius mais son sourire ravi trahissait son soulagement.

— Ouaahhh ! Je suis trop fatiguée, avoua Amy dans un bâillement sans grâce. J'ai promis de rejoindre Eddy tôt demain matin, il faut que je me repose.

— Encore ce Serdaigle ?, releva Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Vous ne vous quittez plus, décidément.

— C'est parce que nous avons conclu un marché, dit-elle. Je l'aide à trouver tous les cadeaux qu'il doit acheter pour Noël et, en échange, il m'aide à maîtriser les Potions.

Sirius se mordit la langue pour éviter de gaffer comme il l'avait fait la veille Amy se vexerait encore et il devra s'excuser.

— Pourquoi est-ce si important ?, demanda-t-il plutôt. Tu pourrais l'abandonner dès l'année prochaine, non ?

— Si je l'abandonne maintenant, je ne pourrais pas faire ce que je veux plus tard, expliqua-t-elle après un court instant d'hésitation.

— Tu veux dire, ton métier ?, s'étonna Sirius. T'y penses déjà ?

— Ben oui, répondit-elle. Pas toi ? C'est quand même le but des BUSES, non ? Préparer notre avenir...

Sirius sourit. Penser à ce qu'il ferait plus tard ? Il avait déjà tellement de choses à réfléchir sur sa situation actuelle, depuis qu'il avait fui la maison familiale, qu'il ne réalisait pas encore que le choix de son avenir était à présent possible.

— Non, avoua-t-il. Pas exactement. Et puis, comme je suis bon en tout, cela règle la question. Je n'abandonnerai aucune matière... Comme ça, je serais libre de choisir plus tard et pour l'instant je n'ai pas à me soucier de ça.

— J'aimerais pouvoir dire la même chose..., soupira Amy. Mais je suis loin d'être aussi douée. Même en travaillant comme une forcenée, je n'obtiens pas toujours des notes suffisantes.

Elle baissa la tête, triste de ce constat.

— Tu te tritures trop les méninges, affirma Sirius. Détends-toi un peu ! À trop réfléchir, tu gaspilles ton énergie inutilement et tu passes à côté de beaucoup de choses.

Amy ne répondit rien, ayant bien du mal à s'imaginer réussir mieux en travaillant moins. Sirius ne pouvait pas comprendre, lui qui était doué naturellement.

— Enfin, si tu as tant besoin d'aide, je peux bien t'aider, dit-il, à la surprise d'Amy. Moi aussi, je suis plutôt bon.

— M'aider ?, répéta-t-elle, incrédule. Tu es en train de me proposer de travailler ensemble ?

Sirius était bien le dernier à qui elle aurait pensé. Non pas qu'il n'était pas bon, ses résultats étaient parmi les meilleurs, mais plutôt qu'il avait toujours résisté aux multiples demandes de Remus de travailler sérieusement. Il en faisait toujours le strict minimum, allant jusqu'à bâcler des devoirs qu'il ne jugeait pas nécessaire de réussir. Parfois même, il se contentait de chiper des idées sur ses amis et de les remanier à sa sauce, juste pour ne pas trop s'en faire.

— C'est ce que j'ai dit, non ?, répliqua-t-il. Et puis, je te dois bien ça.

Il avait lâché la dernière phrase en détournant le regard, un peu gêné. Amy se retint de le trouver attendrissant – il n'apprécierait pas – et se contenta de relever :

— Comment ça « tu me dois bien ça » ?

— Tu le sais bien !, fit Sirius avec empressement, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

— Je ne le sais pas, insista-t-elle en fouillant sa mémoire. Je ne me rappelle pas de...

— Si, tu le sais, la coupa-t-il avec nervosité. Tu m'as fait découvrir la Salle-Sur-Demande.

— Mais ce n'était rien ça !, s'exclama-t-elle, surprise.

Sirius fronça les sourcils.

— Comment peux-tu dire ça ?, lui demanda-t-il, le plus sérieux du monde. Pour un Maraudeur, une telle découverte, c'est absolument génial ! A présent, nous savons où aller pour nous entraîner à...

Il s'arrêta de justesse et pâlit, réalisant qu'il en avait trop dit. Heureusement, il n'avait pas terminé sa phrase mais Amy avait bien entendu le début et le regardait avec curiosité. Bon sang mais quel idiot !, s'injuria-t-il lui-même. James allait le tuer !

— Vous entraîner à quoi ?, l'incita Amy.

— A... A..., hésita-t-il, cherchant un échappatoire.

Mais dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré !

Amy fronça les sourcils. « Je te préviens : je ne te croirai pas si tu me dis « rien » !, le prévint-elle.

— Je n'ai rien dit !, s'esquiva-t-il.

— Bien sûr. C'est trop facile : crache-le morceau ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes dans la Salle-Sur-Demande ?

— C'est un secret de Maraudeur, répliqua Sirius qui se savait mal barré. J'en ai d'ailleurs déjà trop dit. Je vais me faire tuer si tu insistes... Vraiment, tu ne peux pas faire l'impasse et faire comme si je n'avais rien dit, _s'il te plaît _?

Amy le jaugea du regard et se mordit la lèvre. Elle était très curieuse et avait envie de savoir. D'un autre côté, Sirius affichait un air de chien battu, un air qui était difficile à résister et qui la faisait hésiter.

— Bon, abdiqua-t-elle finalement dans un soupir. D'accord. Bien que ça me coûte, je n'insisterai pas.

— Vraiment ?, s'exclama Sirius qui n'y avait pas cru. C'est vrai ?

— Fais gaffe. Je pourrais changer d'avis...

— Oui ! Je t'en dois une. Ce que tu veux, n'importe quoi.

Amy sourit, savourant la victoire qu'elle venait d'avoir. Il n'allait pas tarder à déchanter, le pauvre !

— Je suis contente que tu me le proposes parce que j'ai justement une requête à te demander...


	40. Acte 3 scène 10

Bonjour à tous !

Je dois vous présenter mes excuses. Mes excuses pour ce délai supplémentaire mais j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à terminer ce chapitre. Je vous dois également des excuses car je doute avoir réussi à dompter cette scène et que le résultat est assez médiocre. C'est une honte mais j'ai du jeter les armes. Je n'arriverai pas à améliorer ce chapitre, sauf si je me donnais du temps pour prendre encore du recul et m'y replonger ensuite. Sauf que je ne voulais pas non plus vous faire attendre encore deux autres semaines.

Oui, car le processus pour écrire est assez long pour moi. Tantôt, je peux aligner 5 000 mots en deux jours, tantôt il me faut nettement plus pour en associer 300... En ce moment, je le crains, je peine beaucoup à avancer. J'ai tellement été focalisée sur cette histoire que j'ai un peu perdu de vue tout le reste. J'adore me plonger sur ce récit mais parfois j'ai envie de souffler et d'écrire autre chose. Désolée, ça impacte forcément sur le rythme de publication... Mais si je ne prends pas le temps de me défouler sur autre chose, je vais stagner et le résultat sera encore plus mauvais.

Mais je vais faire des efforts et essayerai de ne pas trop retarder les délais de publication, je vous promets de faire tout mon possible pour cela !

Merci encore à tous ceux et toutes celles qui ont pris le temps jusque-là de me laisser leur avis. Vous êtes un vrai souffle d'encouragements, je vous assure, et une véritable aide dans l'écriture.

Je vous souhaite à tous, à toutes, une très bonne lecture.

* * *

**Scène 10**

_Grande Salle, Poudlard, 1er Décembre 1977_

S'il y avait quelque chose que Sirius ne supportait pas, c'était qu'on le manipule. Cette fois, cependant, il ne l'avait pas volé. Quelle erreur stupide ! Il n'aurait pas cru cela de la part d'Amy mais cette dernière avait pas mal évolué depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. À force de fréquenter les Maraudeurs, elle avait perdu en timidité et avait réalisé qu'elle aussi était capable de s'amuser des autres.

Le sourire qui fendait son visage narguait Sirius avec délectation. Il grinça des dents, furieux de s'être fait si facilement avoir. Si seulement il pouvait fermer sa grande gueule, des fois ! James et Remus avaient peut-être raison. Il était peut-être simplement stupide. Et bavard. Mais surtout stupide.

Ce n'était pourtant pas dans sa nature de se flageller. Au contraire, il avait pleinement conscience de sa supériorité, de l'avantage qu'il avait sur les autres. Il se savait charmant, intelligent, drôle, habile, créatif... Il savait également qu'il manquait de finesse et de perspicacité. Était-ce cependant de sa faute s'il n'était pas assez attentif pour observer efficacement les autres ? Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il s'y intéresse, aux autres... Mais ces derniers l'ennuyaient. Ils étaient si insipides, si mornes ! A chaque fois, il avait fallu que ces derniers viennent d'eux-mêmes à lui et se dévoilent entièrement pour qu'il les aperçoive vraiment et se rende compte de leur saveur. James avait été d'ailleurs l'acteur central dans ses relations. C'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas, dans le train puis à Poudlard, en s'imposant dans sa chambre. C'était James encore qui lui avait présenté Peter quelques jours après la rentrée, un garçon chétif et maladroit. Enfin, c'était lui qui, le premier, avait voulu s'approcher de Remus, cet élève distant et renfermé, méfiant de tout le monde mais d'une façon plus discrète que Sirius qui montrait ouvertement son mépris.

S'il n'y avait pas eu James, il n'y aurait pas eu les Maraudeurs.

Sirius ne s'intéressait pas aux autres. C'était le principal défaut contre lequel son meilleur ami s'était juré de vaincre. Passe encore qu'il soit orgueilleux et fier – James l'était tout autant – mais il ne tolérait pas qu'il se ferme aussi hermétiquement aux autres. C'était en partie grâce à lui et sa force de caractère que Sirius, petit à petit, était devenu ce garçon populaire que les filles adulaient et les garçons enviaient. Malheureusement, si en apparence, Sirius avait toléré de se montrer plus ouvert, au fond, rien n'avait tellement évolué. Il ne méprisait plus autant les autres mais il partait malgré tout du principe qu'ils ne méritaient pas son attention. Seuls ses amis, sa vraie famille, comptait pour lui.

Le Trio était une autre paire de manches. Il commençait à peine à apprécier Oliver. Il admettait aujourd'hui que le garçon avait des qualités, notamment au Quidditch, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il l'envisageait comme un ami. Jane n'était même pas envisageable, cette fille lui faisait froid dans le dos chaque fois qu'il la voyait. Et ses manières agaçantes de celle qui savait toujours tout à l'avance n'arrangeaient rien. Seule Amy l'intéressait d'une certaine façon. Elle l'avait toujours intriguée. Cette fille était si gauche qu'il avait d'abord cru qu'elle le faisait exprès, qu'elle n'était pas réelle ou qu'elle avait subi à sa naissance une malédiction terrible. Il fallait dire qu'elle cumulait la malchance à sa maladresse naturelle. Son manque de confiance et son apparence n'arrangeaient guère la situation.

Mais contrairement aux apparences, Sirius l'avait remarquée dès le premier jour. A vrai dire, comment aurait-il pu ignorer une telle entrée en matière ? Il s'en souvenait encore...

_Tout le monde était excité par la Cérémonie de Répartition dont ils avaient tant entendu parler dans le train du Poudlard Express. Personne ne savait vraiment ce à quoi la cérémonie consistait et les hypothèses allaient bon train. Sirius se contentait d'écouter James faire peur à tout le monde en racontant ce que son père lui avait dit_ _: que la cérémonie était un test terrible et douloureux. Sirius se doutait bien que son nouveau camarade mentait. Selon sa mère, ce test n'avait rien d'inquiétant. Au contraire, s'il était bien son fils, l'examinateur (que sa mère n'avait jamais nommé) le sentirait aussitôt et l'enverrait à Serpentard, comme tous les Blacks avant lui. Donc, cela devait plutôt relever du test de personnalité que d'un test d'aptitude. Sirius n'en dit rien et laissa James continuer d'affoler tout le monde, c'était bien plus amusant ainsi. Et puis, il pouvait toujours se tromper…_

_Après un discours interminable, celle qui s'était présentée à eux comme étant la directrice de Gryffondor et également professeur de Métamorphose, une femme aux traits durs et au regard sévère, leur présenta un vieux chapeau rapiécé. Les Premières Années se mirent à s'agiter au centre de la pièce, curieux de voir ce à quoi le chapeau allait servir. Tous sursautèrent quand une large fente s'ouvrit et qu'une voix forte et chantante s'éleva dans les airs, récitant un long poème qui présentait les quatre maisons de Poudlard et s'introduisait comme le seul juge de leur répartition. _

— _Ce n'est pas si terrible, commenta un garçon à côté d'eux avant de se tourner vers James_ _: Tu dis n'importe quoi_ _!_

— _Faute à toi si tu m'as écouté_ _!, répliqua James avec un sourire. Moi, je savais ce à quoi ça consistait vraiment_ _!_

— _Menteur_ _!_

— _Si, je le savais_ _! Tout comme je sais que Gryffondor est la meilleure maison, pour ceux qui sont talentueux_ _! C'est là que viennent la plupart des Aurors qui protègent le monde. Serdaigle est la maison des intelligents. Maman m'a dit que le Ministre de la Magie venait de cette maison... Par contre, Serpentard, c'est pour les sorciers les plus méchants. Pas mal de sorciers qui y ont été ont tourné mal. Et puis, il y a Poufsouffle, et cette maison, en fait, c'est pour les cancres. _

— _Tu dis vraiment n'importe quoi_ _!, s'emporta sa voisine. Ma mère était Poufsouffle et elle m'a toujours dit que c'était la plus sympa_ _!_

— _Sympa, oui, acquiesça James. Mais cancre, quand même_ _! C'est mon père qui me l'a dit_ _!_

— _Alors ton père est un idiot, répliqua la fille. _

— _Non, parce qu'il aurait été Poufsouffle, ricana James. Mais il était Gryffondor et maintenant, c'est un Auror. _

_La fille le fusilla du regard et détourna la tête. Mais une autre les observait avec inquiétude. _

— _Poufsouffle, c'est si nul que ça_ _?, demanda-t-elle timidement. _

— _Ouais, fit James. Mais bon, à la limite, c'est mieux que Serpentard. Au moins, c'est une maison où les gens sont sympas. _

_Cela n'avait pas l'air de rassurer la fille. Sirius fut alors appelé à monter sur l'estrade et il sentit soudain le trac le gagner. Il s'avança lentement vers la chaise où l'invitait à s'asseoir la directrice du regard et s'y installa, le cœur battant. Il allait être à Serpentard – il fallait qu'il le soit. Sa mère ne supporterait pas qu'il aille ailleurs_ _; sa vie deviendrait un enfer s'il échouait. Malgré l'assurance qu'il avait montrée jusque-là, il était nerveux. Serpentard. Il devait être à Serpentard. Mais de quoi sa mère avait-elle donc si peur_ _? Elle ne réagissait pas de la même façon avec lui et son frère. Certes, il faisait plus de bêtises, et entraînait souvent Regulus à sa suite, mais quand même, il avait toujours obéi aux ordres. Pourquoi le regardait-elle aussi sévèrement et lui exigeait la perfection alors qu'elle allouait à Regulus le droit d'être plus faible_ _? Parce qu'il avait une santé fragile_ _et qu'elle avait craint de le perdre quand il était plus jeune_ _? Ou alors, était-ce parce qu'elle le préférait à son grand-frère, plus forte tête_ _? _

_C'était vrai que Sirius se montrait plus réticent, plus résistant, et faisait parfois sa mauvaise tête. Surtout quand elle voulait qu'il s'occupe de ses cousines. Qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait s'il ne trouvait pas les plaisanteries de Bellatrix si « amusantes_ _» ? Torturer les animaux et les autres ne l'amusaient pas vraiment. Bellatrix n'aimait pourtant que ça et Narcissa les méprisait assez pour les ignorer. Il n'y avait qu'Andromeda pour être gentille avec lui mais cette dernière ne venait plus souvent aux repas familiaux, ses parents ne voulaient plus d'elle à leur côté. Ils ne le disaient pas mais Bellatrix le répétaient à leur place_ _: ils avaient honte de ce que leur fille était en train de devenir et projetaient de « faire quelque chose_ _». Quand Sirius avait essayé d'en savoir plus, sa mère lui avait flanqué une claque en lui ordonnant de s'occuper de ses affaires. _

_De sa place, assis au milieu de l'estrade, il pouvait distinguer le regard glacial de sa cousine rivé sur lui, des yeux qui le firent frissonner et craindre encore plus cette répartition. Bellatrix l'observait depuis la table des Serpentards où elle venait tout juste d'être envoyée. _

_Lorsque McGonagall posa le choixpeau magique sur sa tête et qu'une voix résonna à ses oreilles, il ne parvint pas à s'empêcher de sursauter. Il fit cependant de gros efforts pour ne montrer aucune réaction et rester « digne_ _»_ _tel qu'on lui avait toujours montré – ou plutôt ordonné. _

— _Tiens, tiens, fit la voix avec amusement, que vois-je là_ _? Un Black. Hmm. Quel esprit intéressant tu as. Oui. Vraiment, c'est un casse-tête. Je te sens hésitant, emmêlé. J'ai moi-même du mal à me décider. Oh, je te surprends_ _? Je te sens frémir... Tu es inquiet. Non, non, Serpentard n'est pas pour les indécis. Si tu as peur... _

— _Je n'ai pas peur_ _!, répliqua Sirius vivement avant de se raviser et de baisser la tête, rougissant de s'être peut-être fait remarqué. _

— _Oui, je vois ça aussi dans ta tête, continua le choixpeau. Tu as du courage, petit, je le sens dans ta tête. Serpentard est pour des âmes moins directes, moins innocentes. Non_ _! Définitivement, ce sera... _

— _Pas à Gryffondor_ _!, le coupa-t-il, soudain apeuré. _

— _Tu as deviné_ _? - Même dressé au-dessus de sa tête, Sirius pouvait le sentir sourire. - N'est-ce pas là une preuve de ce que ton cœur veut vraiment_ _? Si je t'envoie à Serpentard, tu seras déçu. Tu as des espoirs, petit, je les sens, et aussi un grand potentiel. Gryffondor serait la maison parfaite pour toi. Tu t'y feras des amis... _

— _Des amis_ _?, répéta le garçon dans un sursaut. _

_Il se sentait si seul, parfois... Ce James, il voulait aller à Gryffondor. Et c'était un garçon plutôt sympa, si on y regardait bien... _

— _Oui, des amis, acquiesça le choixpeau. Les meilleurs qu'il soit, les plus fidèles également. Car la loyauté est l'essence de la maison de Gryffondor, elle demande de la force et du courage. Une âme comme la tienne... Alors, petit, as-tu décidé_ _?_

— _Je peux décider_ _?, s'étonna Sirius dont le ventre se mit à lui faire mal en même temps que son cœur s'emballait. _

— _Bien sûr, acquiesça la voix avec chaleur. La répartition est un choix, un choix que fait chaque enfant qui m'accepte sur leur tête. Parfois, ce choix est si évident qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que l'enfant me le formule... Avec toi, cependant, ce choix t'appartient entièrement. Tu peux aller à Serpentard, comme toute ta famille... Mais tu peux aussi choisir un chemin différent et Gryffondor sera la plus à même à t'accueillir. Mais c'est un choix que toi seul peut faire. _

_Sirius ne s'était pas attendu à ça. A pouvoir décider de son sort. Soudain, la peur qu'il avait ressentie décupla. Il ne devrait pas hésiter pourtant, il le savait très bien. La seule maison qu'il devait choisir était Serpentard et cela aurait du être une évidence. Un doute persistait. Une ombre qu'il s'était contenté d'ignorer, qu'il repoussait chaque jour, et qui lui faisait mépriser les garçons comme James dont le choix serait sans doute plus facile. Gryffondor, avait dit le garçon, était la meilleure maison par le courage qu'elle insufflait à ses élèves mais aussi parce qu'ils étaient tous talentueux et cool... Tellement cool..._

— _Serpentard, prononça-t-il d'une voix plus hésitante qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité. _

— _En es-tu sûr_ _?, demanda le choixpeau. _

— _Ou-Oui, butta le garçon. _

— _Très bien, fit la voix. Ce sera donc... SERP..._

— _Gryffondor_ _!_

_Sirius avait réussi l'exploit de ne pas le hurler et cela lui coûta tout son souffle. Haletant, transpirant, il ne revenait pas d'avoir fait ça. _

— _GRYFFONDOR_ _!, hurla alors le choixpeau._

_McGonagall lui retira alors le maître de répartition de sa tête et Sirius se leva de la chaise. Il dut lutter pour ne pas tomber par terre tellement ses jambes tremblaient. Le choixpeau n'avait rien répliqué, ne s'était même pas étonné, et avait crié le nom de la maison rouge et or sans même hésiter, comme s'il avait su d'avance qu'il changerait d'avis. Sirius se dirigea lentement vers sa nouvelle table, la peur au ventre. Il était si stressé que sa tête se mit à tourner. Un Gryffondor plus âgé se leva et lui agrippa le bras._

— _Hé, ça va_ _?, lui demanda-t-il, sincèrement inquiet. On dirait que tu vas t'évanouir. Viens t'asseoir et calme-toi_ _! _

— _Ce n'était pas si terrifiant, si_ _?, tenta de le consoler un autre en riant. En plus, tu es très bien tombé, mon gars. Gryffondor est la meilleure maison. Pas d'inquiétude_ _!_

_Si seulement ils savaient... Bien sûr, ils ne pouvaient se douter de l'orage qui allait éclater. Sa mère ne le lui pardonnerait jamais. Il n'oserait pas rentrer chez lui. Qu'est-ce qui allait se passer à présent_ _? Il venait d'humilier sa famille. Gryffondor. La maison ennemie de Serpentard, celle que sa mère traitait avec le plus de mépris, parce qu'elle était remplie de familles impies qui ne méritaient aucun respect. Non pas parce qu'elles étaient forcément de Sang Mêlé (ou plutôt impur, comme l'aurait dit sa mère) mais parce qu'elle accueillait systématiquement tous les traîtres à leur sang. Un Gryffondor était voué à finir mal. _

_Il était voué à tourner mal. Il l'entendait déjà dire_ _: « Je le savais. Tu ne m'apportes que des ennuis, je l'ai toujours su_ _!_ _». _

— _Tu es vraiment pâle, s'inquiéta son voisin. On devrait peut-être l'amener à l'infirmerie_ _?_

— _Tu plaisantes_ _?, réagit son ami. L'infirmière est ici-même_ _! _

— _Regarde-le, insista le premier. Il va tourner de l'œil, j'en suis sûr. _

— _Prévenons un professeur, suggéra l'autre. _

— _Non, réagit enfin Sirius, sortant de sa torpeur. C'est bon._

_Bien que la tête lui tournait encore et que ses pensées n'étaient pas très clairs, il ne souffrirait pas de s'humilier encore plus en se révélant aussi faible. Il tenta de se convaincre que c'était pour le mieux. Après tout, n'avait-il pas rêvé de pouvoir vivre une vie différente_ _? _

_S'il expliquait à sa mère que c'était le choixpeau qui l'avait envoyé à Gryffondor, elle lui pardonnerait peut-être... Non, elle ne le croirait pas. C'était toujours de sa faute, de toute façon. Même quand il ne faisait rien, il était responsable de quelque chose. _

_C'en était fini de lui. _

_Ses voisins semblaient de plus en plus inquiets pour lui et tentaient de le convaincre des bienfaits de leur maison. Sirius n'arrivait pas à les entendre, trop perturbé par ce qui venait de lui arriver. Finalement, ils abandonnèrent l'idée de le réconforter et se ré-intéressèrent à la cérémonie, accueillant les nouvelles recrues à grands coups de battements de main. Ce fut d'ailleurs ce bruit de fond et régulier qui eut le plus d'effet sur Sirius, ainsi que la voix de la directrice qui, avec une articulation exemplaire, énumérait sans faire d'erreurs les noms des élèves. Tournant la tête, il se mit lui aussi à contempler le visage appréhensif de ses peut-être futurs camarades. Il réalisa alors qu'il n'avait plus rien à faire. Il était réparti et rien n'y changerait jamais plus. Il était Gryffondor. Le nouveau paria de sa famille. Il allait devoir si faire..._

_Du moins, c'était ce qu'il essayait de se répéter pour étouffer les vagues de panique qui le submergeaient et le faisaient chavirer. _

— _McFlyer, Amy_ _!, énonça alors la directrice. _

_Une fille grassouillette avança d'un pas hésitant, les yeux rivés sur la chaise. Elle était si tendue que Sirius lui-même se sentit nerveux à sa place. Soudain, elle butta contre l'estrade et se mit à courir en avant, déséquilibrée. Elle leva ses bras au-devant d'elle pour s'arrêter ou tout simplement pour amortir sa chute_ _devenue inévitable. Comble de malchance, elle percuta la chaise et s'étala par-dessus, dévoilant un gros derrière couvert d'une culotte avec des animaux colorés. Tout le monde éclata de rire mais ce n'était pas terminé. De sa poche, sa baguette glissa et rebondit sur le sol, projetant une gerbe de lumière bleue qui embrasa le bas de la robe de la directrice et provoquant un sursaut de peur et de surprise des spectateurs. Heureusement, McGonagall s'en aperçut aussitôt et d'un sort éteignit la flamme naissante. La jeune fille se releva, penaude, rouge de honte, la tête basse. Tout le monde continuait à rire tandis qu'elle se repliait sur elle-même, espérant disparaître._

_Sirius eut l'étrange sensation de sentir toute sa tension se libérer et il éclata d'un rire tonitruant, étonnant et ravissant à la fois ses voisins. Lui-même était surpris_ _et il en oublia un instant sa famille. Que cette fille était drôle_ _!, pensa-t-il. Pas une once de compassion n'émergea en lui et il continua à rire de l'air effaré qu'elle affichait. _

— _Ah_ _! Ça, c'est le rire d'un vrai Gryffondor, commenta son voisin. _

_Pour la première fois, cette phrase ne fit pas frémir Sirius qui se tourna vers lui et, même, lui sourit d'un air ravi. Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose. Être un Gryffondor, si cela signifiait rire et être bien entouré, pourquoi pas_ _? Sa mère allait le disputer mais que pouvait-elle faire de plus_ _? Son sort était scellé. _

_Bien évidemment, il lui fallut plusieurs mois pour s'y faire, mais Sirius, dès cette première minute de détente, grâce notamment à la maladresse de cette fille, avait commencé à l'accepter. Quand elle fut enfin répartie à Gryffondor, ces derniers l'applaudirent avec chaleur, même si quelques commentaires ne manquèrent pas de se faire entendre. Tout le monde avait sans doute pensé à la même chose_ _: elle aurait été mieux à Poufsouffle._

Oui, se dit Sirius avec un sourire, comment aurait-il pu oublier un événement pareil ?

Mais Sirius aurait pu très vite et très facilement se désintéresser d'elle. Après tout, l'épisode était certes mémorable, son visage aurait pu tout aussi bien se fondre dans la masse. Elle était d'apparence banale sa réserve, ou plutôt sa timidité exacerbée, la rendaient quelconque, invisible aux yeux des autres. Sauf que dès le second jour, elle mit le feu à son bureau juste en voulant embraser le bois sous son chaudron, se faisait ainsi remarquer non seulement des autres élèves de sa maison mais en plus du professeur. Après ce jour, Slughorn adopta la même attitude à son égard : un sourcil relevé d'exaspération et un regard empli de pitié et de fatalisme. Pour lui, Amy était déjà classée parmi les cas perdus.

Elle répéta nombre de maladresses incroyables par la suite et, quand ce n'était pas de son propre fait, la malchance la faisait irrémédiablement tourner en ridicule. Elle était devenue la risée de toute l'école mais comme elle était d'un caractère gentil et serviable, les Gryffondors se contentèrent de la surnommer « Miss Catastrophe » et de rire à ses maladresses sans toutefois trop se moquer. Certains élèves l'aidaient même à s'en sortir quand elle semblait vraiment désespérée, par exemple en prenant sa défense face aux Serpentards, beaucoup moins cléments.

Sirius n'était généralement pas tendre avec ceux qu'il jugeait plus faibles et les méprisait d'un regard glacial quand ils s'adressaient à lui. Mais Amy l'avait fait rire de si nombreuses fois qu'il se sentait comme reconnaissant envers elle. Durant les premiers mois à Poudlard, alors qu'il vivait des moments difficiles et tendus, elle réussissait l'exploit de le dérider en le distrayant de ses sombres pensées. Lui qui était si encombré de ses problèmes, qui n'arrivait pas encore à trouver sa place dans ce monde à l'opposé du sien, où la tolérance existait, en était même le maître mot, trouvait en ces distractions un souffle d'air ravivant et nécessaire. Du moins, ce fut le cas des premiers mois. Grâce à James, Remus et Peter, il finit par s'accepter en Gryffondor, trouver sa place parmi les lionceaux et rompre définitivement avec la mentalité familiale.

Après quoi, il n'eut plus tant besoin de réconfort mais les distractions d'Amy restaient toujours aussi drôles. Pendant un moment, il crut qu'elle le faisait exprès mais force était à croire qu'elle possédait juste un talent pour s'attirer les ennuis. Peut-être était-ce son naturel qui la rendait touchante, mais personne ne tenait vraiment à la blesser. Tous s'amusaient d'elle mais chacun faisait attention à ne pas aller trop loin. Bien que plus fragile, les Gryffondors lui avaient fait une place parmi eux, sans qu'elle n'en sache rien, bien sûr, mais que Sirius avait fini par apercevoir. Elle n'était peut-être pas populaire, comme James ou lui-même, mais beaucoup d'élèves la saluaient à son passage, en lui lançant des boutades ou juste un « Salut la Catastrophe ! », mais elle n'était pas exclue. D'autres s'en sortaient beaucoup moins bien.

— **oOo** —

_Grande Salle, Poudlard, 1er Décembre 1977_

— Bon, Sirius, tu vas nous dire ce que tu nous veux ou tu vas rester planter là à nous regarder ?, s'impatienta Lily.

Il quitta ses pensées, surpris, et se trouva un peu bête. Lily, Opale et Eleanor le regardaient avec curiosité et méfiance. Sans doute ne s'attendaient-elles pas à ce qu'il veuille sincèrement leur parler, en tant qu'amis – ils ne l'étaient pas. D'habitude, ils se fuyaient mutuellement quand ils ne se cherchaient pas des noises. Lily, surtout, était celle que les Maraudeurs cherchaient à éviter à tout prix. La jeune fille était très à cheval sur le règlement, tout le contraire des Maraudeurs qui s'en moquaient éperdument. Bien souvent, elle essayait de les raisonner, parfois même jusqu'à leur mettre des bâtons dans les roues. En les dénonçant à McGonagall, par exemple.

Pour Sirius, elles avaient manqué leur répartition ou alors c'était le choixpeau qui avait déconné. Elles étaient toutes les trois si sérieuses qu'elles auraient eu toute leur place à Serdaigle. Surtout Lily qui manquait sérieusement de loyauté. Sinon comment expliquer qu'elle puisse protéger aussi tenacement un Serpentard, l'ennemi juré de Gryffondor ? Et Severus Rogue, qui plus est !

— En fait, je souhaiterais te parler, dit-il.

— Me parler ?, s'étonna Lily. Et bien, vas-y. Je t'écoute, qu'as-tu à me dire ?

Sirius aurait préféré lui parler seul à seule mais il comprit dans le regard de cette dernière qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire sans résister.

— Tiens donc, fit Opale. Le grand séducteur aurait cédé à tes charmes, Lil' ?

Sirius fusilla sa coéquipière du regard mais elle se contenta de le narguer d'un grand sourire. Eleanor pouffa. Seule Lily resta sans réaction face à l'allusion.

— Il sera déçu, répondit-elle simplement. Je ne t'aime pas, Sirius.

— Je ne t'aime pas non plus, répliqua froidement le Maraudeur. Je suis là pour autre chose.

— Oh, c'est moi qui suis déçue, commenta Opale. Cela aurait pu être drôle !

— Et bien, vas-y !, le pressa Lily. Dis-moi donc ce qui t'amène ici. On ne t'attendra pas des heures !

— Oui, bon, s'énerva-t-il. Si vous m'aviez plutôt laissé parler au lieu de raconter des conneries, aussi !

— Ah, parce que ce serait notre faute, en plus ?, réagit Eleanor en riant. Quel lâche !

Sirius dut faire de gros efforts pour rester calme. Il savait très bien qu'elles le faisaient exprès, qu'elles cherchaient à le pousser à bout. C'était ainsi entre eux : personne ne prenait des gants, pas de pitié. À l'inverse, Sirius aurait probablement fait de même, aussi tâcha-t-il de maîtriser son agacement.

— On m'a chargé de te faire passer un message, s'expliqua-t-il, les dents serrées.

Lily leva un sourcil intrigué.

— Qui ça, « on » ?

— Qu'importe qui ?, répliqua-t-il. Je viens te parler d'Eddy.

— Eddy ?, répéta Lily en fronçant les sourcils. Eddy... Non, je ne vois pas qui c'est. Je le devrais ?

— Mais si, intervint Opale. C'est le Serdaigle avec qui traîne souvent Amy ces derniers temps. Tu sais, celui qui l'aide pour les BUSES ?

— Ah oui, se rappela la préfète. C'est vrai. Il est plutôt mignon, n'est-ce pas ?

— Ce n'est pas vraiment mon style, affirma Eleanor en secouant la tête.

Sirius dissimula un sourire. C'était plutôt engageant.

— Justement, dit-il, profitant qu'elle gardait le sourire. Tu lui plais et il voudrait bien que tu acceptes de passer un peu de temps en sa compagnie.

Sirius était conscient qu'il aurait été préférable d'y aller plus finement. Mais la finesse, ce n'était vraiment pas son truc. Alors, au lieu de tourner en rond, il avait opté pour la méthode la plus directe. Certes, pas la meilleure, mais qu'importe le résultat, il allait être fixé très vite. Même si Lily refusait, au moins il pourra prétendre avoir tout fait pour essayer.

— Non mais il plaisante ?, s'offusqua Eleanor en regardant partout, sauf vers lui.

— C'est d'accord.

La réponse posée de Lily le surprit tellement qu'il crut un instant avoir mal entendu. Il resta donc silencieux, tout comme les amies de la préfète, tous les regards rivés vers elle.

— Bon, puisque tu le dis, fit Sirius, penaud.

— Les choses sont dites, dit Lily d'un ton sec. Maintenant, tu devrais informer Eddy de ma réponse, non ? J'imagine que, sinon, je peux toujours attendre pour qu'il m'invite...

— Et n'oublie pas, Sirius, glissa Opale en riant. On compte sur toi.

Leurs sourires lui donnèrent des sueurs froides et il préféra reculer et s'en aller. Ces filles étaient effrayantes, pensa-t-il, soulagé d'en avoir presque terminé. Presque car, en effet, un dernier détail était à régler. Poussant un grognement frustré, il changea de cap et se dirigea cette fois vers la table des Serdaigles. Cela le tuait de devoir, en plus de lui rendre service, parler à Eddy. Bon sang ! Il se promit d'apprendre à se taire. Il ne se laisserait plus jamais avoir par le sourire aimable d'Amy, juré !

La table de Serdaigle était bien trop proche à son goût et il arriva très vite près d'Eddy. Un Serdaigle à côté de lui – il reconnut l'attrapeur des Aigles – le montra d'un signe de la tête et Eddy se retourna pour lui faire face, sincèrement surpris. Amy ne l'avait-elle pas prévenu ? Non, sans doute n'avait-elle pas eu le temps de le faire, lui en ayant parlé que la veille.

— Super..., marmonna Sirius pour lui-même.

— Sympa, commenta Eddy, railleur. Tu sais comme c'est désagréable de se tourner pour faire face à quelqu'un qui ne trouve rien d'autre à faire que de te soupirer dessus ? Non, évidemment, cela sous-entendrait que tu sais être agréable.

Mais comment donc Amy pouvait-elle le trouver « super sympa » ? Ce mec était antipathique sur toute la ligne. Et il n'était pas même « mignon » ! Vraiment, les filles de Gryffondor avaient des goûts douteux...

— Et tu t'étonnes qu'il ne te blaire pas, remarqua Andy en secouant la tête avec exaspération. Eddy, sois plus cool.

Eddy émit un grognement agacé et soupira.

— Bon, d'accord, abdiqua-t-il à contrecœur. Je vais faire un effort... Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici... _Black_ ?

Il grimaça en prononçant son nom pour montrer le déplaisir qu'il ressentait à le prononcer. Andy se gratta le front et lança un regard ennuyé vers Sirius.

— Je voulais te dire que, pour Lily, c'était bon, affirma Sirius maladroitement. Tu peux y aller, elle est d'accord.

Eddy resta coi pendant une seconde avant de jeter un regard vers Andy qui secoua la tête, tout aussi perplexe. Il se retourna alors vers Sirius qui eut un mauvais pressentiment.

— Excuse-moi mais je crains ne pas comprendre ce que tu racontes, dit Eddy, les sourcils froncés. Lily... Lily Evans, c'est ça ? Elle serait d'accord pour quoi au juste ? Qu'est-ce qui est bon ?

— Oh non..., gémit Sirius qui sentit alors le coup venir, mais bien trop tard. Tu n'es pas amoureux de Lily, c'est ça ?

Un nouveau silence se fit avant qu'Eddy n'éclate tout simplement de rire.

— Amoureux ? Non mais qu'est-ce que tu me sors ? Qui t'a raconté ça ?

Lentement, Sirius se tourna vers la table de Gryffondor où de grands éclats de rire venaient de surgir. Que ce soit les Maraudeurs, le trio d'Amy, Lily et ses copines, tous étaient tournés vers lui et s'esclaffaient joyeusement. Alors seulement à ce moment-là, Sirius comprit qu'il s'était bêtement fait piéger. Eddy n'avait jamais été amoureux de Lily. Lily n'avait jamais vraiment accepté de le voir. Amy avait tout simplement menti.

Elle lui avait joué un sacré tour. Et pas des moindres.

Furieux, il quitta sans rajouter un seul mot la table de Serdaigle et se dirigea vers la coupable qui s'en donnait elle-aussi à cœur joie. Elle riait ! Elle riait ! Ah ! Elle allait bien voir !

— **oOo** —

_Grande Salle, Poudlard, 1er Décembre 1977_

— Arrête donc de ruminer, soupira Remus. Tu t'es fait avoir, c'était le jeu, non ?

— La barbe !

— Laisse-le bouder, réagit James. Tu sais comme il peut être mauvais joueur !

Remus acquiesça. C'était précisément pour cette raison qu'il s'amusait à titiller Sirius. Après tout, ce dernier ne se gênait pas non plus d'appuyer là où ça faisait mal ! Même s'il ne le faisait pas toujours exprès, certes. Il accepta toutefois de le laisser ruminer en paix.

— N'empêche, je n'aurais cru Amy capable de monter un tel coup !, affirma Peter, grand sourire.

— Je crois que nous avons une très mauvaise influence sur elle, commenta James. Moi, ça me plaît bien !

Ce fut au tour de Peter d'acquiescer. Amy avait beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle les fréquentait. Elle avait notamment gagné en confiance et s'adressait plus facilement aux autres, si bien qu'elle ne paraissait plus si gauche et on se sentait moins gêné face à elle. Son caractère s'était affirmé et plusieurs de ses actions avaient prouvé qu'elle appartenait bien à Gryffondor. Certes, elle était toujours aussi maladroite, provoquant souvent des catastrophes en cours de potion ou de sortilèges, mais elle avait gagné en courage. Trois ans auparavant, jamais elle n'aurait eu le cran de se confronter à Avery, par exemple.

Bien sûr, elle était loin d'être parfaite. Les quatre garçons ne connaissaient que trop sa susceptibilité et son entêtement. Elle ne brillait pas spécialement dans aucune des matières, sauf la métamorphose, mais étant métamorphomage, cela se comprenait aisément. Elle était aussi très distraite.

— Il va falloir s'en méfier, affirma Peter. Si elle capable de piéger Sirius sans même avoir prévu le coup... J'aimerais mieux ne pas être sa prochaine victime !

— On n'a rien à craindre, rétorqua Remus. À moins qu'on ne la vexe... Mais nous savons très bien qui est le plus à même à faire une gaffe, ici.

— Vous ne voulez pas parler d'autre chose ?, s'énerva Sirius, sortant de son mutisme.

— Ah, tu es disposé à nous parler maintenant ?, le nargua James.

— Oh, ça va... Ce n'est pas de ta tête dont on s'est payé toute la journée !

James ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de ricaner, frustrant à nouveau le pauvre Sirius.

— Bon, bon, fit Remus. Changeons de sujet, ça vaut mieux. D'ailleurs, avec tout ça, notre journée n'a guère était très productive.

— C'est vrai, acquiesça Peter, ennuyé. On ne devait pas s'entraîner cet après midi ?

— Oui !, se rappela Sirius. Bonne idée. J'ai besoin de me défouler...

Il en fut donc décidé ainsi et le groupe, prenant soin de ne pas être remarqué, quitta petit à petit la salle commue de Gryffondor, puis la Tour entière.

Il n'y avait qu'un seul endroit auquel les quatre garçons envisageaient : la Salle-Sur-Demande. Cette fois-ci, ils pensèrent une pièce chaleureuse, avec des épais tapis sur le sol et des coussins pour s'asseoir par terre. La Salle répondit à merveille. La pièce était spacieuse et chaude. Les tapis doux mais assez conséquents pour ne pas souffrir de la dureté du sol. Les coussins, en forme carrée, étaient précisément faits pour leur rendre l'entraînement plus confortable.

Cette fois, ils attaquaient des exercices plus délicats car ils demandaient beaucoup de concentration et d'effort. Le but étant, in fine, d'apprendre à apaiser son esprit en toute circonstance. Un passage obligatoire pour la préparation à la transformation de l'animagus. Ils avaient lu dans un livre que le passage à l'état animal recelait de dangers car le sorcier, s'il n'était pas assez préparé, pouvait perdre ses esprits. En devenant animal, l'instinct à son niveau le plus primitif reprenait le dessus et l'esprit du sorcier pouvait s'égarer, allant jusqu'à oublier sa nature humaine et se fondre totalement dans l'animal incarné.

Les Maraudeurs étaient bien conscients de ce qu'ils encouraient. Qu'il en déplaise à Sirius, qui aurait préféré un exercice plus physique, ils devaient se montrer patients et surtout persévérants.

Chacun s'installa sur un coussin et, une fois leur position trouvée, ils s'immobilisèrent, fermant les yeux. Très vite cependant, d'infimes parties de leur corps commencèrent à remuer. Un doigt, un orteil, les commissures de la bouche, le dos qui se courbait... C'était un entraînement plus difficile et plus fatiguant qu'on ne pouvait le croire. Rester concentrer sans se laisser distraire par ses pensées était compliqué.

De tous, Remus était le plus disposé à réussir, même si son objectif différait de ses amis. Peut-être qu'en apprenant à apaiser son esprit, il arrivait à apaiser le loup. S'il renforçait son esprit, pourrait-il garder conscience lors de ses transformations et, mieux encore, réussir à maîtriser la bête ? Si déjà il pouvait renforcer sa force mentale et se sentir capable de lutter, ce serait une bonne chose.

Trente minutes plus tard, Sirius s'était levé et était parti s'installer sur un divan, une bédé en main. Comme d'habitude, il avait également prévu de quoi s'occuper au cas où il s'ennuierait. Il n'avait pas réussi à se concentrer très longtemps et son échec autant que l'exercice lui-même l'exaspérait. D'accord, la métamorphose était un processus dangereux et difficile. Mais se perdre dans l'animal ? S'oublier entièrement ? Il avait beau faire, il n'y croyait pas.

Au centre de la pièce, Peter remuait beaucoup, signe qu'il commençait à atteindre ses limites. James également changeait de position ou se détendait le cou. Seul Remus tenait le coup. Malgré tout, Sirius savait qu'il n'aurait pas à attendre très longtemps. D'ailleurs, il entendit rapidement Peter bailler en s'étirant avant de se relever, grimaçant de douleur. Il sembla soulagé de constater qu'il n'était pas le premier à jeter l'éponge et finit par rejoindre Sirius sur un des fauteuils. Ce dernier lui tendit une autre bédé qu'il accepta avec un sourire.

— Tu ne fais vraiment aucun effort, déclara James après s'être relevé et vérifier que Remus avait également arrêté. Pourtant, tu sais que ces préparations sont importantes et qu'il faut les prendre au sérieux !

— Mais je les prends au sérieux, répondit Sirius d'un air qui démontrait du contraire. Je n'ai juste pas la même endurance que vous...

— L'endurance, ça se forge !, répliqua James avec le plus grand des sérieux. Et tu n'essaies même pas. Ne mens pas !, rajouta-t-il en voyant Sirius faire mine de se défendre.

Ce dernier prit un air bougon, déçu de ne pas pouvoir s'esquiver facilement.

— Bon, d'accord, soupira-t-il. J'ai peut-être abandonné assez vite.

— _Trop_ vite, rectifia son ami.

— Ok, ok ! Je ferai mieux la prochaine fois... Promis !

Sirius soutint le regard de James pendant plusieurs secondes. Quand ce dernier lâcha enfin prise, il se détendit en faisant la moue. Qu'est-ce que James pouvait être gonflant quand il le voulait !

— Ne t'en fais pas, dit Remus à James. J'y veillerai personnellement. D'ailleurs, je pense qu'on va rester un peu.

— Quoi ?, s'écria Sirius. Non ! Ça fait déjà une heure...

— En effet, ça fait une heure que tu ne fais rien, acquiesça son ami. Il est temps que tu t'y mettes !

— C'est une très bonne idée !, sourit James.

— Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre !, s'offusqua Sirius.

— Et pourquoi pas ? Ça t'apprendra à faire les choses sérieusement... La prochaine fois, t'y réfléchiras ! En attendant, nous avons promis à Oliver de le rejoindre voler un peu. Il y aura même Jane et Amy. Dommage que tu manques ça, vraiment ! On va bien rire.

Joignant le geste à la parole, James se leva et invita Peter à le suivre. Le Maraudeur ne se fit pas prier et pouffa sans retenue. C'était si drôle de voir la mine déconfite de son ami ! Pour une fois qu'il était mis à mal, c'était bien fait pour lui !

— Tu m'abandonnes ! Faux frère ! De toute façon, je refuse de rester !

Alors qu'il se levait pour protester, Remus lui bloqua la route. S'ils faisaient la même taille, ce dernier était bien plus costaud et le loup, même ensommeillé, lui apportait un surcroît de puissance que jamais Sirius ne saurait égaler. Il se rappelait encore du dernier coup de poing reçu et ne voulait pas s'y tenter une nouvelle fois. Il essaya alors sa dernière tactique et tenta de le soudoyer. Mais Remus resta ferme : il allait s'entraîner, un point c'est tout.

— C'est pas juste !, grommela-t-il en croisant les bras, l'air boudeur.

Et il se laissa tomber sans grâce sur le fauteuil, comme un enfant qu'on avait injustement puni. Remus s'esclaffa et le décoiffa d'une petite claque derrière la tête, le rendant encore plus furieux.

— Allez, plus longtemps tu rechignes et moins vite tu sortiras d'ici. Fais donc ce qu'on te dit et tout ira bien !

— **oOo** —

_Stade de Quidditch, Poudlard, 1er Décembre 1977_

— Peter, dit James à voix basse. Rappelle-moi pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté d'inviter Lily Evans ?

— Ben, c'est toi qui lui as proposé..., hésita son ami.

Elle avait d'ailleurs été si surprise qu'elle avait simplement dit oui sans réfléchir. Mais qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui traverser l'esprit ?, se demanda James, perplexe, en la voyant grimper sur un vieux balai emprunté à l'école. Il devait avoir perdu les esprits. Tous ces exercices avaient dû l'épuiser et il ne s'était pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait. Ou alors, il avait juste voulu voir sa tête si jamais il venait à le lui proposer. Mais de là à le mettre en application... Et qu'elle réponde oui !

James déglutit. Sirius serait très ravi de l'apprendre et ne laisserait pas passer une occasion pareille de lui faire regretter sa « traîtrise ».

Mais quand même, il pensait avoir eu raison de l'avoir forcé à s'entraîner plus longtemps. Sirius ne se rendait pas toujours compte de la dangerosité de leurs activités. Il était si persuadé d'être capable de se maîtriser qu'il préférait risquer gros plutôt que de faire l'effort de s'entraîner sérieusement. Comment James allait-il pouvoir le sensibiliser aux problématiques qu'ils rencontraient ? Parfois, comme ce jour-là, James se rendait compte qu'il était malgré tout plus mature que Sirius. S'ils avaient un tempérament similaire, il était toutefois beaucoup plus raisonnable que son ami. Remus était le plus sage d'entre eux mais James le talonnait. Peter également faisait preuve de prudence, mais cette dernière était plus souvent alimentée par la peur de l'échec que par un réel sens de la mesure.

— Bon, mais que font-elles ?, s'impatienta-t-il. Elles en mettent du temps !

— Arrête donc de grincer des dents, Potter, lança Lily, le surprenant par derrière. Tu vas finir par en casser une.

— Très drôle, se vexa James, fâché d'avoir sursauté. Bon, si vous avez fini de traînasser...

— Oui, c'est bon !, soupira Opale. On est fin prêtes, capitaine !

— Et Amy ?, demanda James en ne la voyant nulle part.

— Elle s'est esquivée, répondit Jane. Comme d'habitude...

Ils sautèrent sur leur balai et décolèrent rapidement. Après un rapide échauffement que James imposa malgré les protestations (on n'était jamais trop prudent, surtout avec des personnes peu habituées à voler, selon lui), ils commencèrent enfin à jouer. Le capitaine fut content qu'Oliver et Peter soient présents, même si les filles se révélèrent des joueuses très inventives. Opale était une bonne joueuse mais Lily et Jane ne prenaient pas le jeu au sérieux et s'amusaient à piéger les garçons, les déstabilisant à coup de boutades plus ou moins douteuses. Elles firent rougir Peter jusqu'aux oreilles et même James lâcha le souaffle par deux fois, choqué par la teneur de leur propos.

— Ce n'est pas un peu fini vos grivoiseries !, s'énerva-t-il pour de bon.

— Voyons, fit Lily en riant. Te choquerai-je, Potter ?

— Pas du tout !, mentit ce dernier, vexé et gêné à la fois. Mais vous trichez et ça, ça ne me plaît pas.

— Tout de suite les grands mots, soupira-t-elle. On s'amuse, c'est tout !

— Et bien, moi, je ne trouve pas ça drôle !

— Vraiment, quand tu es sérieux comme cela, tu es d'un ennui...

— Et c'est toi qui dis ça !, s'exclama James, excédé.

C'était le monde à l'envers. Lily, elle, trouvait ça drôle. Autour d'eux, les autres continuaient à jouer, se souciant peu de leurs éternelles querelles, préférant profiter du plaisir de jouer avant que le vrai orage n'éclate. Car avec ces deux-là, le calme ne durait jamais longtemps.

— Tu sais, dit Lily calmement, je ne suis peut-être pas aussi coincée que tu ne le crois.

James lui jeta un tel regard qu'elle se pinça les lèvres, d'abord frustrée, puis les desserra et rit de bon cœur.

— Je t'assure, je suis plutôt drôle comme fille.

— M'ouais, fit James. Je demande à voir.

— Peut-être un jour. Qui sait ? Si tu mûrissais un peu... Je pourrais te trouver sympa comme garçon.

— Mais je suis sympa !, protesta le Maraudeur. Tout le monde le dit.

— Non, tout le monde te dit « Cool », rectifia-t-elle.

— Il y a une différence ?, railla-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui sourit. James détourna aussitôt le regard en grimaçant, masquant maladroitement la gêne qui le prenait. Il avait beau le décrier, Lily était vraiment jolie et son sourire aussi irrésistible qu'on le disait. Pas étonnant que les professeurs la chouchoutaient autant, avec un minois pareil ! Elle avait aussi un sacré caractère. D'une certaine façon, si elle n'était pas si acharnée contre lui, si opposée à ce qu'il était, elle aurait peut-être pu lui plaire. Mais ça, il n'était pas encore prêt à l'avouer.

— Si tu n'étais pas si préfète, je pourrais peut-être te trouver sympa, reprit-il finalement, d'un ton un peu bourru mais qui fit sourire Lily.

— Que veux-tu ?, fit-elle. Personne n'est parfait.

Et comme il commençait à trouver cette discussion agréable, James s'empressa de l'interrompre et s'élança sur le souaffle, le volant à Peter et s'éloigna au plus loin possible. Lily, elle, avait rejoint tranquillement Opale et ne se préoccupait plus de lui.

— Cinq minutes seuls et aucune dispute ?, releva Peter, impressionné. Un record !

— Oh bon, ça va !, grommela James, boudeur. C'était... bizarre.

— Ça avait pourtant l'air agréable vu d'ici.

— Tu m'observais !, l'accusa le Maraudeur.

— Je n'en ai pas raté une miette, acquiesça Peter, grand sourire.

James se renfrogna. Un tel sourire ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Sirius allait avoir de quoi le tanner pour toute l'année. Même s'il arrivait à arracher à son ami la promesse de ne rien dire, James savait que Peter ne tiendrait pas parole. Il était bavard comme tout et, surtout, n'avait jamais su garder quoi que ce soit pour lui, même quand il ne le voulait pas ! Cela se voyait sur son visage, inscrit en lettres majuscules, bien que sans couleurs.

— Bon, on joue ou quoi !, s'énerva-t-il.

— Tu n'as qu'à venir !, lui lança Jane. On ne contait pas fleurette, nous !

— Je ne... !, s'étrangla James et le reste de sa phrase s'acheva dans un bruit guttural peu élégant.

Tout le monde éclata de rire, le rendant rouge de honte. Fâché, il décréta qu'il ne voulait plus jouer et redescendit aussitôt sur le terrain, ignorant les appels qui l'imploraient de « ne pas faire son âne », de « ne pas prendre la mouche » - ce qui, bien sûr, n'aida en rien.

James n'était pas vraiment en colère, juste un peu titillé dans son amour propre. Le soir arrivé, l'affaire était oubliée et il retrouva avec plaisir ses deux amis. Par chance, Sirius ne lui fit aucune remarque et n'eut guère l'occasion d'apprendre ses déboires de la journée au lieu de cela, il ronflait fort, la tête appuyée sur le bras du fauteuil où il s'était effondré quelques minutes plus tôt.

Hormis le dormeur, les autres garçons restèrent assez silencieux, trop fatigués par leur journée. Contenir l'énergie de Sirius avait éreinté Remus qui n'avait même pas la force de se plonger dans un livre. Quant à James et Peter, leur séance de sport les avait autant épuisé mentalement que physiquement. Ils jouaient aux cartes sans réelle motivation, simplement pour s'occuper un peu avant de jeter les armes et d'aller dormir.

— **oOo** —

_« Cher Journal,_

_J'en ai assez !_, » écrivit Amy au soir du 4 Décembre 1977. Elle s'était installée sur le Toit d'Astronomie, malgré le froid, malgré le vent, pour écrire un peu et se détendre. Cela faisait plusieurs semaines déjà qu'ils avaient commencé le marathon des révisions. Amy, elle, ne s'y était vraiment mise que bien plus tard et elle le regrettait amèrement. Elle n'avait pas travaillé aussi sérieusement qu'elle ne se l'était imaginée. « _Mais quand même, je n'ai pas rien fait non plus… C'est injuste ! Quand je vois la confiance de Jane et d'Oliver… Eux sont certains de réussir tous leurs examens. Mais moi ? Je m'en sortirai sans problème en Métamorphose (normal, j'ai toujours réussi à faire les exercices en cours, grâce à mon « don ») et en Divination. Je devrais aussi m'en sortir en Botanique et en Sortilèges et Enchantements. Mais les cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal cette année sont très théoriques (c'en est même décevant) et quant à l'Histoire de la Magie… Il y a bien trop de dates pour que je les retienne toutes… Et puis, je me suis endormie trois fois le mois dernier…_ »

Elle continua à énumérer les matières qui lui posaient le plus de problèmes. L'Etude des Runes, bien qu'elle aimait le cours, était vraiment très difficile et même si elle avait toujours rendu ses devoirs plus ou moins consciencieusement, elle n'était jamais sûre d'avoir tout bien acquis. Après les traductions dépendaient souvent du contexte historique et de l'interprétation qu'elle en faisait. A savoir si c'était la bonne, elle ne pouvait pas le garantir.

Quant aux Potions, malgré toute l'aide qu'Eddy avait pu lui apporter jusque-là, elle n'avait rattrapé que les bases théoriques et pratiques. C'était déjà quelque chose, vu l'état pitoyable de son niveau, mais hélas bien insuffisant pour réussir ces examens. Amy abandonna donc toute idée d'avoir la moyenne et se promit de tout reprendre pendant les vacances de Noël qui allaient suivre. Pas question d'arrêter de travailler !

Cependant, elle aurait bien besoin d'une pause… Elle enviait les Maraudeurs qui continuaient à prendre du temps libre après avoir révisé quelques heures alors qu'elle n'osait plus quitter ses bouquins, même quand elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle devait être patiente. Il ne lui restait qu'une semaine et demie avant les examens. Mais cette perspective ne l'encourageait guère : réviser les examens et les passer la stressaient tout autant. Bon sang ! Elle n'était absolument pas prête.

Une voix en elle lui soufflait parfois de prendre une pause. Après tout, elle le méritait bien vu les efforts qu'elle faisait ces derniers jours. Après tout, qu'est-ce que cela changera une heure ou deux de révision en moins ? « _Je ne dois pas abandonner,_ » s'écrivit-elle pour s'encourager. « _Jusque-là j'ai fait preuve de faiblesse mais ça doit changer !_ » Elle le désirait ardemment.

Elle fantasmait si souvent d'être une fille plus persévérante, plus forte et plus disciplinée. Elle se laissait trop souvent aller à la facilité, c'était l'un de ses plus gros défauts. Or, cela ne lui attirait que des ennuis et bien peu de gloire. En fait, plus elle s'abandonnait à la facilité et plus elle échouait. La preuve ! A force de se convaincre qu'elle ne progresserait jamais et de ce fait que tout effort était vain, elle avait elle-même causé son propre retard et devait à présent rattraper ce qu'elle aurait pourtant pu acquérir, si ce n'était à la perfection, au moins les principes de base.

Elle devait tout reprendre à zéro. Mais surtout, elle devait lutter contre l'idée sournoise que c'était bien trop tard. Mais comment résister à ce qui apparaissait chaque fois comme une évidence ?

« _Je dois arrêter de cogiter et agir ! Pas d'hésitation !_ » Mais ce disant, elle ne faisait rien d'autre que l'écrire. Où était la vraie mise en action ? Tant qu'elle se contenterait de le coucher sur papier, cela restait encore de l'ordre du souhait, du conditionnel.

Changer, c'était bien plus difficile qu'Amy ne le croyait. A chaque fois que Jane et elle en parlait, Jane lui répétait qu'il fallait qu'elle le veuille sincèrement et qu'elle mette tout en œuvre pour y procéder. Mais comment ? Comment changer ? Elle le voulait ! Combien de fois s'était-elle exhortée de ne pas être aussi réservée ? aussi faible ? Mais le souhaiter n'était pas suffisant. L'écrire non plus. Le formaliser à l'oral et devant l'oreille attentive de témoin non plus. C'était beaucoup plus complexe, beaucoup plus intériorisé. Le changement se procédait au plus profond de soi-même, à une zone plus retranchée que celle de la pensée car cette dernière était trop volubile et certainement peu efficace.

Cette problématique préoccupait Amy qui sentait qu'elle allait devoir faire beaucoup d'efforts. Car en effet la notion d'effort était indispensable au changement, toute la question résidait dans la façon dont il fallait le fournir pour que ça marche et où il devait s'appliquer.

Quand Amy commença à tourner en rond dans ses pensées, et sur son journal, et qu'elle sentit sa main s'engourdir autant par le froid que par l'écriture, elle referma son journal et remit ses gants.

Franchement, elle osait parler de volonté mais elle n'était jamais très sérieuse en ce qu'elle faisait, sauf pour ce qui touchait à la métamorphose. Le journal lui-même en était la preuve. Elle n'avait en fait pratiquement rien écrit dessus d'autre que des plaintes, des plaintes et encore des plaintes. Elle ne faisait que ça : se plaindre. En le relisant, elle se crut une enfant gâtée et capricieuse. Vraiment, elle était comme ça ?

Elle se sentit mal et se trouva bête. Ne pas baisser les bras pour un rien, n'était-ce pas ce qu'elle venait de décider ?

— J'étais sûr de te trouver ici, fit une voix.

Amy lâcha un cri paniqué en l'entendant et se calma aussitôt en découvrant Sirius s'avancer en riant, fier de son petit effet. Elle tâcha de calmer son cœur qui battait à vive allure et s'empressa de cacher son journal derrière elle.

— Je l'ai vu !, chantonna le Maraudeur.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir, un peu gênée qu'il découvre son journal intime. S'il lui prenait l'idée de le lui piquer et de le lire… Pour sûr, elle en mourrait de honte. Elle essaya de le cacher le plus possible et ne trouva rien d'autre que de s'asseoir littéralement dessus, ce qui fit rire Sirius.

— Quelle méfiance !, se moqua-t-il. T'inquiète, je ne te le prendrai pas.

Amy remua, mal à l'aise, et ne dit rien. Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'arrêta un instant sur la porte. Cela faisait après tout déjà u bout de temps qu'elle était ici…

— Tu veux t'en aller ?, lui demanda Sirius, déçu. Ce n'est pas à cause de moi, hein ?

— Non !, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre avant d'hésiter. Enfin, pas exactement. C'est juste que je commence à avoir un peu froid et…

— Reste donc encore un peu dans ce cas !, dit-il. Je vais retourner à notre Tour, moi aussi. Je voulais juste prendre l'air un instant…

— Je ne vous ai pas vu dans la salle commune, se rappela alors Amy. Une nouvelle farce en vue ?

— Une farce ?, s'étonna Sirius, un peu distrait. Non, pas de farce cette fois-ci. On aurait pu, cependant ! Mais avec tout… toutes ces révisions, on n'a pas vraiment songé à ça. Un peu de répit pour les Serpentards, disons que c'est notre cadeau de Noël !

Il s'esclaffa, ravi de son explication. Amy sourit, pensant que les Serpentards n'allaient certainement pas leur en être reconnaissants. D'un autre côté, cela expliquait aussi en partie pourquoi la relation entre Lily et James semblaient un peu moins explosive ces derniers jours. Depuis qu'ils avaient joué ensemble, si ce n'était pas l'amour fou entre eux, au moins arrêtaient-ils de se chercher l'un l'autre et se contentaient de ne rien se dire.

— Mais alors, où étiez-vous si vous révisiez ?, l'interrogea-t-elle. Les salles de classe étaient fermées !

— Et bien… On est des Maraudeurs, on sait toujours où trouver cachette !

Amy commençait à bien connaître la chanson, Sirius le savait. Elle les fréquentait trop pour que ce genre de phrases faciles, qui en contentaient pourtant d'autres, ne puissent la convaincre.

— La Salle-Sur-Demande ?, suggéra-t-elle.

Elle avait deviné du premier coup. Sirius, qui ne s'y attendait pas, resta coi et son silence fit office d'affirmation. Amy sourit, contente d'avoir compris si vite.

— Comment as-tu deviné ?

— C'était facile, dit-elle. C'est une salle dont peu connaissent l'existence, ce qui vous confère une certaine sécurité, et elle est drôlement pratique pour tout ce qu'on veut y faire. Et puis, c'est moi qui l'ai présentée à Remus et Oliver m'a dit que vous y alliez souvent.

— Ah ! Mais comment il le sait ?

— Il m'a dit vous avoir souvent vu traîner près du couloir et il vous y a croisé déjà plusieurs fois… Tu sais, il m'en a voulu de vous l'avoir dévoilé. Cette salle, c'était un peu son refuge quand il avait besoin de s'isoler…

Amy avait l'air sincèrement embêtée. Sirius ne dit rien, étant bien conscient du sacrifice qu'elle avait consenti en l'amenant sur ce toit, son lieu fétiche. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il en allait de même pour Oliver, sauf que lui n'avait rien décidé.

Il vit alors son amie frissonner et se rendit compte lui-même du froid qui les entourait.

— On ferait mieux de partir, dit-il. Tu vas prendre froid.

Elle acquiesça et il l'aida à se relever. Ensemble, ils retournèrent à l'intérieur du château où, déjà, la température se faisait plus agréable. Amy poussa un soupir de soulagement sans néanmoins cesser de trembler. Sirius retira alors son écharpe et l'enroula autour d'elle.

— Mais, protesta-t-elle, et toi ?

— Tu en as plus besoin que moi et puis nous sommes à l'intérieur. Il fait bon ici.

— Merci…

Il n'osa pas la regarder et prit les devants. Elle le suivit avec le sourire, collant l'écharpe supplémentaire sur le bas de son visage. Amy ne put s'empêcher de respirer l'odeur de Sirius et de la trouver agréable. Elle était surtout très touchée par sa gentillesse. Vraiment, elle en avait fait du chemin, lui qui ignorait jusqu'à son nom il n'y avait pas si longtemps !

« _Cher Journal, ai croisé S. sur le toit. On a discuté, même après être retourné au dortoir. S. m'a parlé d'E. qu'il n'aime pas, je sais. Mais, je sais pas quoi dire. S. m'a demandé si je ressentais quelque chose pour E. _

_J'étais si surprise… Je n'ai pas su lui répondre._ »


	41. Acte 3 scène 11

Salut tout le monde !**  
**

Point positif ? Je ne suis pas en retard. Si, si. Cela fait précisément 15 jours que j'ai publié le précédent chapitre. Mais oui, j'aurais certes pu faire mieux...

Bon, je vais vous épargner une séance d'auto-flagellation, sachez cependant que je fais tout ce que je peux pour avancer au plus vite et ne pas vous faire trop attendre. J'espère néanmoins que vous apprécierez assez le résultat de ces semaines d'effort et que ce chapitre vous plaira, sera à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Merci pour m'avoir lu jusque-là, merci de me lire encore et merci de vos encouragements très précieux !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Scène 11**

_Bibliothèque, Poudlard, Dimanche 8 Décembre 1977  
_

Les deux premières semaines de décembre furent stressantes. Comme chaque année, les élèves avaient attendu la dernière minute pour réviser leurs premiers examens et s'étaient ainsi fait prendre au piège. Amy faisait partie de ceux-là et s'efforçaient de rattraper son retard à la bibliothèque. Afin d'éviter toute tentation de se laisser divertir, elle avait amené avec elle tout son matériel et s'interdisait d'aller voguer dans les rayons (où elle était sûre de s'arrêter lire un bouquin). En plus, elle refusa de s'asseoir à côté de ses amis, même si ces derniers trouvaient cela idiots, et s'était installée sur une table d'élèves plus âgés, à l'allure studieuse.

Pour se faire accepter, elle avait du leur promettre de ne pas les déranger et de se concentrer sans prononcer un seul mot. Amy avait juré par trois fois et avait donc eu l'autorisation de s'asseoir avec eux. Ses parchemins s'étalaient sur le seul espace que ses aînés avaient accepté de lui prêter et ses livres trainaient par terre, juste à côté d'elle. Chaque fois qu'elle devait en récupérer un, elle se penchait dangereusement en se tenant fermement au bord de la table pour éviter de faire reculer sa chaise qui aurait à coup sûr raclé le sol. Malgré cela, les élèves devant elle trouvèrent le moyen de lui reprocher de faire du bruit et n'hésitèrent pas à la rabrouer, lui faisant regretter de s'être assise avec eux.

Elle s'était demandée un instant pourquoi ils se montraient si peu avenants à son égard avant de repérer l'enseigne de Serpentard sur l'uniforme de l'un d'eux. Tout devint alors plus clair pour elle mais elle n'osait pas s'en aller, sentant qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à lui reprocher de les avoir dérangés pour rien. D'ailleurs, elle était déjà étonnée qu'ils l'aient accepté à leur table en premier lieu.

Amy se fit donc toute petite et se concentra comme jamais sur ses cours. Si bien que, pour une fois, la matinée passée, elle avait eu l'impression de ne pas avoir perdu son temps. Quand ses amis vinrent lui proposer de prendre la pause déjeunée, elle s'empressa toutefois d'accepter et regroupa rapidement ses affaires pour s'éloigner au plus vite des Serpentards. Ces derniers, bien sûr, ne manquèrent pas d'y ajouter un commentaire mais elle s'efforça de ne pas les écouter.

— Tu en as aussi de ces idées !, s'exclama Jane une fois hors de leur portée. Aller s'installer auprès de ces Serpents pour travailler, franchement !

— Mais je n'avais pas vu de quelle maison ils étaient, moi, se justifia-t-elle en rougissant. Sinon je n'y serais pas allée !

Jane ne manqua pas de la taquiner avec ça tout le repas. Malgré tout, pensa Amy, grâce à ça, j'ai vraiment pu avancer dans mes révisions. Il n'était pas sûr qu'elle en aurait fait autant assise ailleurs.

L'après-midi, elle chercha bien une table plus sympathique sur laquelle s'asseoir mais, une fois de plus, seule celle des Serpentards était disponible. Timidement mais résolument Amy refusa une fois de plus de raisonnablement s'asseoir avec ses amis et se dirigea vers les Septième Années.

— Assieds-toi vite et ne nous gêne pas, aboya son voisin froidement.

Amy n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche, elle s'empressa de la garder fermer et de tirer la chaise pour s'installer. Elle travailla donc sans relâche, refusa de prendre une pause, et tenta de rester concentrée ainsi toute l'après-midi. Elle était impressionnée par ses aînés qui ne semblaient avoir aucun mal à travailler ainsi, sans relâche, sans jamais prononcer un seul mot. Parfois, l'un d'eux quittait son siège pour aller chercher un livre ou pour sortir quelques minutes. Mais toujours ils revenaient en silence, s'installaient et replongeaient dans leur travail. Même les Serdaigles, qui avaient pourtant la réputation de travailleurs, n'étaient pas aussi dévoués au travail.

Dix-huit heures sonna alors et le groupe de Serpentards posèrent simultanément leur stylo, réunirent leurs feuillets et s'en allèrent dans le même silence qui les avait entouré toute la journée. Amy, elle, s'était depuis longtemps assoupie sur son livre d'Histoire de la Magie.

— Amy ! Réveille-toi !

Une main la secouait énergétiquement, l'obligeant à émerger d'un rêve étrange et Amy ouvrit les yeux. On cessa alors de la secouer mais pas de lui parler. Il lui fallut encore une minute avant de s'apercevoir que Sirius était face à elle et que la table était vide. D'ailleurs, une partie de la bibliothèque s'était vidée. Elle demanda quelle heure il pouvait bien être. Sirius lui répondit et elle se redressa dans un sursaut, prise par un élan de panique.

— Oh non !, gémit-elle si fort qu'aussitôt un « CHUT ! » sévère lui ordonna de se taire. Non, non, non ! Depuis quand je me suis endormie ?

— Hé là, calme-toi, ce n'est pas si grave !, lui dit Sirius.

Amy cependant ne voulait rien entendre. Elle se mit à fouiller les feuillets sur la table, essayant de se rappeler où elle s'était arrêtée mais la main de Sirius l'empêcha de continuer.

— Je dois travailler !, protesta-t-elle.

Elle essaya de se débarrasser de lui mais Sirius fit sa tête de mule, au moins autant qu'elle, et persista :

— Non, tu dois faire une pause !, décréta-t-il. Jane m'a dit que tu étais restée ici sans vouloir prendre l'air une minute. Tu dois t'aérer l'esprit sinon tu ne retiendras rien ! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n'est pas qui le dis – même si je le pense aussi – mais Remus qui m'a demandé de te le répéter. Or il n'y a pas mieux placé pour ce genre de conseils, tu ne crois pas ?

Amy ne dit rien. Remus était en effet un des meilleurs élèves de la classe et des plus sérieux aussi. Pour autant, elle était trop têtue pour seulement acquiescer.

— Je dois travailler, finit-elle par répéter.

Sirius soupira. Quand elle était décidée à faire son âne, Amy y donnait tout son cœur ! Si elle faisait autant d'efforts pour travailler régulièrement, elle ne serait sans doute pas dans une telle situation.

— Et tu travailleras, lâcha-t-il avec exaspération. Mais d'abord, tu prends une pause avec moi.

— Je peux la prendre toute seule.

Ainsi les joues gonflées, Amy donnait vraiment l'air d'une enfant gâtée. Sirius inspira une longue bouffée d'air et lui prit de force la main pour la tirer hors de la bibliothèque malgré ses protestations. Il fut d'ailleurs surpris de sa force de résistance. Malgré tout, il parvint à l'amener jusqu'au parc où il la força à marcher dans l'herbe gelée.

— Attends ! Je n'ai pas de manteau, moi !, lui rappela-t-elle en s'arrêtant subitement.

Sirius se rendit alors compte qu'en effet la pauvre fille n'était vêtue que d'un gros pull. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même, dandinant d'un pied à l'autre alors que le froid l'assaillait déjà. Sirius dut bien admettre que son idée allait tomber à l'eau et il accepta de rentrer au château. Amy soupira d'aise quand elle eut franchit la porte qu'elle referma derrière elle. Le hall d'entrée comme les plus grandes pièces du château était réchauffée par de grands feux, magiques ou dans des cheminées aménagées pour la saison.

— Bon, lâcha Amy, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? Je peux retourner à la bibliothèque ?

— Hors de question !

Pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'enfuira pas, Sirius lui attrapa la main et se remit en marche, forçant Amy à trottiner pour ne pas tomber et se mettre à peu près à son niveau. Il ne remarqua pas qu'elle avait du mal à marcher aussi vite que lui, ses petites jambes devant faire deux pas alors qu'il ne lui en suffisait que d'un seul. Ils se pressaient tellement qu'elle ne put même pas songer à rouspéter plus encore, tout son souffle lui servait à tenir le rythme. Heureusement ils n'eurent pas à marcher très longtemps et Amy comprit très vite où le Maraudeur l'emmenait. Après avoir traversé une porte à droite de l'escalier principal et parcourut un long couloir, ils rencontrèrent un tableau représentant une banale coupe de fruits devant lequel ils s'arrêtèrent. Sirius posa un doigt sur la poire et se mit à chatouiller. Dans un gazouillis, le fruit frémit et tomba à l'horizontale tout en prenant du volume. Sirius attrapa alors la poignée qui s'était métamorphosée et l'abaissa.

Une partie du mur, du même gabarit qu'une simple porte, se décala et ils pénétrèrent dans une immense pièce, très semblable à la Grande Salle. Il y avait quatre longues tables disposées exactement au même endroit que dans la pièce du dessus où ils mangeaient généralement leur repas. Deux détails cependant différaient de leur salle à manger : d'abord, les murs étaient recouverts de casseroles, de poêles et de toutes sortes d'ustensile de cuisine enfin, des centaines d'étranges créatures s'affairaient de part et d'autres de la pièce. Elles avaient d'énormes yeux globuleux et expressifs ainsi que des oreilles semblables à celles de chauve-souris. Les elfes de maison, car c'était ainsi qu'on les appelait, n'étaient pas beaux à voir mais ils avaient une nature serviable et gentille qui plaisait beaucoup à Amy.

Dès qu'ils les aperçurent, plusieurs elfes accoururent vers eux et ne cessèrent de leur proposer à boire, à manger, un siège pour s'asseoir. Sans attendre leur réponse, ils les avaient installés à l'une des tables (celle qui aurait correspondu à Gryffondor dans la Grande Salle) et leur donnèrent du chocolat chaud et des tartines. Malgré son envie de faire bonne figure, Amy se laissa vite gagner par l'appétit que ce petit goûter tardif lui inspirait et se jeta littéralement sur le chocolat fumant.

— Ah ! Je savais bien que tu devais avoir faim, remarqua Sirius, grand sourire.

— Tu parles !, répliqua-t-elle après s'être essuyée la bouche noire de chocolat. C'est à cause de toi. Tu m'as traînée dans le froid et il n'y a rien de meilleur qu'un bon chocolat chaud pour se réchauffer.

— Tu n'y es pas restée cinq minutes !, rappela le Maraudeur.

— Même, s'entêta-t-elle. Le grand air ouvre l'appétit.

Sirius éclata de rire avant de décréter qu'il avait malgré tout raison. Pendant quelques minutes, ils continuèrent à plaisanter sur le sujet, chacun se bornant à trouver le moindre argument pour inculper la faute à l'autre. Puis ils se lassèrent et le silence prit place. Plus Amy mangeait et plus les elfes lui apportaient de quoi se repaître, trop heureux de pouvoir contenter un appétit aussi vorace. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela quelques peu déroutants. La jeune fille, malgré tous ses complexes, n'arrêtaient pas de se goinfrer. Mais la scène, au lieu de le dégoûter, l'amusa et il se mit lui aussi à manger avec le même appétit. C'était à qui mangeait le plus.

— Ouf !, lâcha finalement Amy en se reculant sur sa chaise. J'ai vraiment bien mangé ! Mais je n'aurais plus faim ce soir…

— Moi non plus !, enchaîna Sirius en posant une main sur son ventre tendu. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais en avaler autant. Es-tu bien sûre d'être une fille ?

— Ha, ha, ha, lâcha-t-elle quelque peu embarrassée. Je sais que je mange bien plus que je ne le devrais… Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux ? J'adore ça !

Amy regretta d'être aussi sincère, mais qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Aucune excuse n'aurait pu rendre sa gourmandise moins conséquente. Mentir n'aurait qu'aggraver sa gêne tant le mensonge n'aurait pas été crédible. Pourtant, elle en rougit, consciente qu'elle manquait cruellement de tenue et de féminité. Inconsciemment, elle tira sur sa chemise dans un vain effort de cacher sa bedaine.

— C'est mieux que les filles qui font tout leur possible pour ressembler à une cigarette, approuva Sirius, faisant mine de ne pas remarquer son geste.

Elle ne répondit rien. En un sens, elle aurait préféré avoir pas assez de chair que trop de gras. Au moins, en manquant de poids, elle pourrait manger tout son saoul sans se soucier de faire sauter le dernier bouton du bas de sa chemise…

— Je suis sincère, poursuivit-il. Tu as vu Mina Rayer ? Chaque fois que je la vois, ses os saillants, ses côtes surtout, me font peur. J'ai l'impression de voir un zombi vivant !

— Mais tu l'as bien embrassée, non ?, se rappela Amy.

Sirius la regarda sans rien dire. Amy rougit subitement et détourna les yeux. Ce fut en bégayant qu'elle avoua :

— A l'époque, j'étais si obnubilée par toi qu'il suffisait que tu sois dans les parages pour que mes yeux te repèrent… Alors, bien sûr, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de t'apercevoir derrière un arbre qui embrassait cette fille... C'est idiot, hein !, s'exclama-t-elle, de plus en plus gênée. Je dois te paraître vraiment tordue à t'avoir épié comme ça… Désolée !...

Il ne répondit rien, ce qui désola encore plus Amy, persuadée qu'il la trouvait ridicule. Sirius pourtant était simplement surpris qu'elle ait pu se rappeler de ce qui était pour lui moins encore qu'une anecdote. C'était à peine s'il se souvenait avoir flirté avec elle – et vu comment la fille avait grandi, il n'y croyait simplement plus. Elle était si maigre que les professeurs avaient alerté ses parents et elle avait été rapatriée. On ne l'avait pas revue depuis l'année précédente mais Sirius se rappelait encore de ses derniers jours à l'école. A l'époque, elle avait fait beaucoup parler d'elle, à cause de son allure extrême.

Et puis, en forçant un peu sur sa mémoire, il arrivait à se rappeler vaguement du seul baiser partagé avec Mina Rayer. C'était une journée ensoleillée, il n'avait rien à faire et s'ennuyait fermement. Elle était venue lui parler et, il ne savait plus trop comment ni pourquoi (mais avait-il jamais eu besoin d'une raison pour flirter avec une fille ?), ils avaient fini par se cacher pour s'embrasser. Sirius ne se rappelait même plus s'il avait apprécié ou non ce rapide partage de salive, il lui semblait que cela l'avait laissé froid car ils s'étaient vite séparés.

Mais Amy, pourtant, s'en rappelait encore. Certes, il n'avait pas forcément été des plus discrets, même s'ils s'étaient cachés. Il était possible qu'Amy fusse présente quand ils étaient partis se réfugier à la bordure de la Forêt Interdite et les ait vus s'éloigner, main dans la main. Cela n'expliquait pas cependant qu'elle s'en souvienne encore, au point même de savoir que la fille était Mina Rayer. Après tout, il avait une réputation de tombeur, cela aurait pu être n'importe quelle des autres filles.

Elle ne s'était pas trompée.

— Tu as une vraiment bonne mémoire, remarqua-t-il.

— Pas vraiment, répondit-elle d'une petite voix. Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à te chercher du regard, à te voir même quand je ne te cherchais pas particulièrement… Bref !, s'empressa-t-elle de dire, histoire de conclure ce sujet gênant. C'est du passé ! (Elle rit pour cacher sa gêne.) D'ailleurs, je ne saurais même pas te dire quelle a été ta dernière conquête, alors tu vois !

— Ma dernière conquête, hein ?, répéta Sirius en s'efforçant de rire. C'était quand, déjà ?

— Quoi, tu ne t'en rappelles déjà plus ?, se moqua Amy.

— Non, je t'assure ! Je ne m'en souviens pas. C'est dingue !, fit-il en tapant du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter quelques elfes qui accoururent lui demander ce qu'ils pouvaient bien faire pour l'aider.

Après s'être gentiment débarrassés d'eux, Sirius se perdit dans ses pensées. Cette découverte le déboussolait. Il se savait négligent mais certainement pas à ce point. Il avait toujours prétendu ne pas s'intéresser à ces filles qu'il fréquentait mais il se souvenait toujours de ses derniers flirts. Mais pas cette fois-là, plus il cherchait à s'en souvenir et plus il rencontrait un vide sidéral. C'était comme si on avait aspiré toute une partie de sa mémoire.

— Sirius ?, l'appela Amy, inquiète de le voir si sombre soudain. J'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

— Hein ? Non, non. Bien sûr que non. Je me disais juste que je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de quand je suis sortie avec une fille… Tu le sais toi ?

— Non !, répondit-elle en riant. Je te l'ai dit, j'ai arrêté de t'observer depuis longtemps maintenant. Mais tu devrais demander à James, Remus ou Peter. Ils le sauront sûrement, eux.

— Tu as raison, acquiesça Sirius. C'est ce que je vais faire.

Puis, après un temps de silence, il décréta que la pause avait été suffisante et qu'elle pouvait retourner travailler si elle le désirait. Amy se rappela alors qu'elle avait été interrompue dans ses révisions et s'empressa de quitter la cuisine, non sans oublier de remercier les elfes de leur gentillesse. Sirius l'accompagna jusqu'au hall d'entrée où ils empruntèrent des escaliers différents. Amy retourna bien sûr à la bibliothèque où elle retrouva ses affaires telles qu'elle les avait laissées. Au début, elle crut qu'elle n'arriverait pas à se concentrer à nouveau après une pause aussi longue mais, finalement, elle s'attaqua à un exercice de traduction de Rune assez difficile et réussit à se plonger dedans jusqu'à sa résolution. Satisfaite du résultat, elle révisa encore quelques instants les autres matières avant de décider qu'elle avait fait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour la journée.

En retournant à la Tour de Gryffondor, elle ne trouva personne d'autre que Sirius. Il lui expliqua que tous les autres étaient partis dîner mais qu'il n'avait plus faim et, tout comme Amy, ne pouvait plus rien avaler de plus. Les bras encombrés de ses affaires, Amy refusa de rester jouer aux cartes et se dirigea vers son dortoir pour déposer le tout. Mais avant d'escalader les marches qui la séparaient de la porte du dortoir des filles, elle se tourna vers Sirius et lui glissa :

— Je voulais aussi te remercier pour cet après-midi. C'était très sympa.

Sirius lui sourit en lui adressant son fidèle clin d'œil et elle rentra dans le dortoir, pleinement satisfaite de sa journée, et surtout de son après-midi.

— **oOo** —

Toute la semaine suivante, les journées d'Amy n'étaient plus que cours, repas et révisions, à l'exception des quarts d'heure que Sirius l'obligeaient à prendre pour s'aérer l'esprit. Chaque fois, il l'emmenait grignoter à la cuisine – le temps étant trop mauvais pour sortir – et ils discutaient et plaisantaient de tout. Amy découvrit alors un nouveau Sirius, non pas le séducteur, non pas le Maraudeur, mais l'ami. Un ami dont elle connaissait déjà quelques faiblesses, après leurs longues discussions le soir sur le Toit d'Astronomie, mais avec lequel elle n'avait encore jamais partagé de moments aussi privilégiés à tout simplement parler sans se soucier de rien.

Bien sûr, Jane et Oliver l'avaient également remarqué mais, étrangement, ils ne dirent rien et se contentèrent de les observer de loin. Amy était surprise qu'ils ne commentent pas ce rapprochement d'habitude, ils n'auraient pas hésité à la taquiner. Mais ils ne faisaient aucun commentaire. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'y réfléchir que les examens, fatalement, arrivèrent.

La course finale s'était entamée. Amy stressait à chaque début d'épreuve. Un test sitôt terminé qu'il fallait envisager le suivant, elle n'avait donc pas de répit qu'elle appréhendait la suite. A chaque fois qu'on lui demandait si cela s'était bien passé, elle répondait d'un vague « Je l'espère ! » peu convaincu. En fait, elle était tellement prise par les dernières épreuves qu'elle n'avait même pas le temps de prendre du recul sur ceux déjà passés. Comme si, soudain, l'espace-temps avait pris deux vitesses. Les heures avançaient – parfois trop vite, surtout dans les dernières minutes d'une épreuve – et pourtant elle avait l'étrange impression que le temps s'était figé. Qu'est-ce qui était vraiment passé ? Qu'est-ce qui allait suivre encore ? La fin allait-elle venir ? Elle n'en avait pas l'impression. Toujours, elle devait songer à la suite et replonger dans ses notes. C'était un réflexe inutile – ce n'était pas en une heure de repas ou une seule soirée que sa mémoire allait retenir tout ce qui lui restait à apprendre – mais qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir, ne serait-ce que pour éviter de se poser et de réfléchir. Ou alors elle serait prise de panique. Elle réfléchirait sur ce qui était passé et se morfondrait de désespoir. Les épreuves avaient été particulièrement difficiles, comme si leurs professeurs avaient tenu à leur faire peur pour les préparer aux BUSES qui concluraient leur Cinquième Année. Comme s'il était vraiment nécessaire de le faire ! Elle était terrifiée. Et malgré ses efforts pour ne pas y penser, elle n'arrêtait pas de se dire qu'elle n'y arriverait jamais.

Les feuilles blanches qu'on déposait à sa table en début d'examen lui donnaient la nausée. Quand elle recevait le sujet, sa tête se vidait et il lui fallait plusieurs minutes pour se reprendre et s'organiser et luttait encore pour ne pas perdre définitivement espoir. Elle était si stressée que son ventre lui faisait mal. Le tic-tac incessant de sa montre moldue était une torture à ses oreilles, lui rappelant hargneusement que le temps ne s'était pas arrêté et qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre de le gâcher.

Et vendredi 20 Décembre arriva enfin. On aurait pu croire qu'à la perspective des vacances bientôt là Amy allait se détendre mais en réalité son état de nervosité augmenta alors que la dernière épreuve s'approchait. A midi, elle n'avala pas une bouchée de son repas et son visage devint très pâle. Ses amis n'osèrent pas le lui faire remarquer et lui jetaient des coups d'œil très inquiets. Ils savaient qu'aucune parole n'aurait su la consoler ou l'encourager. Car le dernier partiel était le pire de tous, celui qu'elle redoutait le plus.

Les Potions.

Amy avait déjà passé les écrits ce matin-même, c'était une épreuve déjà très difficile mais à laquelle elle avait répondu au mieux. Ce qu'elle redoutait en fait le plus était l'épreuve pratique. Il suffisait de se remémorer les années précédentes. A chaque fois qu'elle se retrouvait seule face à un chaudron, quelque chose de fâcheux arrivait. Ou bien il implosait ou bien il était complètement raté. Une fois, le professeur avait même du forcer les élèves à s'interrompre et à sortir de la classe pour cause de nocivité odorante. Amy, sans le vouloir, avait créé par erreur une potion si ce n'était mortelle du moins nocive.

Qu'allait-il arriver cette fois ?

Dès qu'elle entra dans la classe, Amy était si nerveuse qu'elle renversa quelques ustensiles de la table par terre, ce qui n'arrangea pas à son humeur. Une chaleur désagréable monta en elle et sa tête lui tourna un peu tandis qu'elle s'irritait contre elle-même. Elle ramassa les affaires et se laissa tomber sur sa chaise, défaite. Elle essaya bien de se reprendre mais une voix négative lui répéta qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de se tracasser autant puisqu'elle était sûre d'échouer.

Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle secoua la tête pour les refouler. Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ! A son âge, pleurer de découragement serait la pire chose qui pourrait lui arriver. Il fallait qu'elle sauve au moins les apparences. Elle respira un bon coup et prit quelques secondes pour se calmer.

Le professeur distribua les copies et Amy tâcha de se répéter ce qui lui avait dit Eddy lors de ses explications. D'abord, commencer par prioriser chaque élément de la potion. Elle prit donc sa plume et dressa la liste de ce qui devait être préparé à l'avance et ce qui pouvait être par la suite. Cette tâche n'était pas très difficile et lui faisait perdre du temps (normalement elle était censée le savoir sans avoir à s'y arrêter) mais elle eut le mérite de lui remettre les idées en place et ce fut plus calmement qu'elle entama les préparatifs.

Finalement, l'épreuve fut un véritable fiasco, sa potion vira au vert clair alors qu'elle aurait du être bleue, mais Amy fut soulagée que, pour une fois, rien d'étrange (ou enfin de plus étrange) ne se produise. Même Slughorn sembla satisfait – bien qu'il ne put que constater l'échec cuisant de son élève la plus médiocre – et lui fit remarquer qu'il y avait du progrès.

La sensation après une session d'examens particulièrement redouté était quelque chose d'incroyable et d'absolument banal. La sensation de soulagement venait en même temps que la culpabilité d'avoir pu faire mieux sans pour autant savoir si on avait totalement échoué ou bien réussi. On commençait alors à repenser aux premiers examens, aux questions sur lesquelles on avait butté tout en sachant qu'on connaissait la réponse et que celle-ci nous venait alors naturellement. Bien trop tard.

Mais toujours demeurait cette curieuse sensation de décalage temporel alors que nous venions de vivre à la fois la plus longue semaine de l'année et aussi la plus courte. Cela ne nous semblait plus si effrayant que ça tout en étant conscience qu'on en avait bavé, et pas toujours avec succès.

Amy ressentait tout cela et plus encore.

Mais les examens étaient terminés, les vacances prenaient place. Elle pouvait respirer.

— **oOo** —

_Dortoir des filles, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 25 Décembre 1977_

Amy émergea tout doucement de son profond sommeil. La veillée de Noël avait été un véritable succès que les résidents avaient fortement apprécié. Les professeurs leur avaient préparé des mini-jeux très amusants et un dîner somptueux avait été dressé. Amy avait toujours beaucoup apprécié de passer ses vacances de Noël au château. C'était toujours des moment festif très lucratif plein de joies qui allait former plus tard certains de ses meilleurs souvenirs.

Elle bailla aux corneilles, sentant qu'il serait très facile de se laisser emporter à nouveau. Pourtant, elle décida d'ouvrir les yeux et, baissant la tête, elle découvrit un petit amont de paquets aux formes et aux couleurs diverses. Excitée, elle replia sur elle-même, rejeta sa couette et glissa jusqu'au bas de son lit. Amy adorait découvrir ses cadeaux à Noël. Comme une enfant, ses yeux se mettaient à briller et elle attrapa avec avidité le paquet au haut de la pile. Un mot était glissé entre l'emballage et le ruban rouge qui le décorait. Il disait : « A ouvrir en premier. »

Elle coupa le ruban et manipula le paquet pour en retirer l'enveloppe bleue nuit. Quelle fut sa surprise quand elle découvrit la couverture du plus célèbre roman de Jane Austen « _Orgueil et Préjugés_ »_. _A l'intérieur, une autre missive était repliée mais Amy n'eut pas besoin de la lire pour savoir ce qu'elle disait et qui lui avait adressé ce présent. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas vraiment un cadeau. A la première page en ouvrant le livre était inscrite la fameuse note de Mme Pince qui en désignait la propriété de la bibliothèque.

Amy éclata de rire. C'était bien du style de Sirius de faire une chose pareille. Mais elle devait admettre qu'il avait gagné son pari. La note indiquait des détails que seul un lecteur assidu aurait pu repérer, preuve indéniable qu'il avait lu ce roman d'amour jusqu'au bout. D'un autre côté, c'était également une victoire pour Amy qui était parvenue à le lui faire lire. D'un autre côté, elle essuyait une autre défaite car, elle, n'avait pas pu terminer dix pages du manuel de Quidditch que Sirius lui avait désigné.

Sirius aurait donc droit de lui demander un service, quel qu'il soit. À cette pensée, Amy commença à craindre le pire. Qu'allait inventer le Maraudeur ? Tel qu'elle le connaissait, il devait déjà avoir choisi et puisqu'elle avait osé se jouer de lui en lui faisant croire que Lily aimait Eddy, elle devait donc s'attendre à une blague du même acabit. Elle allait devoir être prudente, se dit-elle.

Elle continua à déballer ses cadeaux, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle reçut deux livres de la part de Jane et de son père, une jolie paire de boucle d'oreille de Margot (étrange cadeau quand on savait qu'elle n'avait pas les oreilles percées, mais sans doute Margot ne l'avait pas remarqué), une plume magique capable de prendre des notes de la part d'Eddy (qui, bien sûr, avait fini par apprendre sa mésaventure), des fleurs séchées de la part d'Andy et qui avaient la vertu de dégager une odeur inspirant le bonheur (Amy la sentit et ne put s'empêcher de sourire bêtement pendant quelques minutes). Camille lui offrit un set de cédés de rock de groupes peu connus mais qu'elle allait « forcément » aimé et ses parents lui adressaient un joli chemisier qui, comme chaque fois, lui irait à merveille. Élisabeth avait toujours eu le talent de trouver des vêtements qui avaient non seulement la qualité d'être beaux et à sa taille mais qui, en plus, la faisaient paraître moins épaisse, plus féminine. Enfin, Lily et Opale s'étaient regroupées pour lui envoyer ensemble une longue lettre et une petite boîte de chocolat.

Elle avait été gâtée, tant et si bien qu'elle passa toute une partie de sa matinée à contempler ses présents avant de finalement aller prendre une bonne et longue douche chaude. À vrai dire, elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de quitter son lit douillet, sauf pour aller se repaître, et encore.

Quelqu'un frappa alors à sa porte et une fille entra quand elle le lui répondit. C'était une Sixième Année, une fille à lunettes, qui occupait la chambre en face d'elle. Amy ne se rappelait pas avoir jamais parlé avec elle, aussi s'étonna-t-elle sa visite.

— Excuse-moi de te déranger mais il y a le Maraudeur qui n'arrête pas d'insister pour que nous venions te chercher, lui dit-elle d'une voix ennuyée. Il est vraiment chiant. Tu peux descendre, s'il te plaît ? Au moins pour lui dire d'arrêter...

Amy se confondit en excuses et lui assura qu'elle s'en chargeait dès qu'elle finissait de s'habiller et de ranger. Sa voisine l'étudia un instant puis referma la porte et s'éloigna. À nouveau seule, elle s'attaqua à ses cadeaux et commença à les disposer sur la petite étagère qui lui servait également de table de chevet. Elle ne put s'empêcher d'imaginer la scène que Sirius devait jouer en bas des escaliers de son dortoir. C'était bien son genre de faire des histoires tout ça pour ne pas se retrouver seul, ce qui n'était pas vraiment sympa pour Peter. Le pauvre ! Au moins quand James et Remus étaient là, il pouvait se reposer sur eux pour assurer un certain équilibre. Mais Sirius aimait tester les autres, surtout sur les points où ils étaient particulièrement sensibles (sans pour autant toucher des sujets trop graves). Amy avait vite compris qu'ils étaient soudés, Sirius et Peter avaient un peu moins d'affinités qu'avec les autres Maraudeurs, sans doute à cause de leurs caractères par trop opposés.

Elle finit de tout remettre en ordre et quitta sa chambre. Le couloir était désert et silencieux, contrairement à d'habitude. C'était toujours un peu désorientant, ce soudain silence quand elle avait l'habitude d'être toujours entourée d'un joyeux brouhaha. Quand elle sortit du dortoir, quelqu'un poussa une exclamation.

— Enfin !

Évidemment, c'était Sirius qui bondit de son fauteuil pour venir à sa rencontre. En un coup d'œil, Amy constata qu'ils étaient seuls.

— Où est Peter ?, demanda-t-elle.

— Il en a eu marre de t'attendre et nous a devancé, répondit Sirius. C'est ta faute, tu as vu l'heure à laquelle tu descends ?

— Je ne t'ai pas demandé de m'attendre, protesta Amy. Ni de déranger ma voisine pour venir me chercher !

— Si je ne l'avais pas fait, tu y serais encore, répliqua-t-il. Et puis, je n'ai pas besoin de ton autorisation pour faire ce qui me plaît. Bon ! Ce n'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim, moi, et je suis sûr que tu es affamée après cette matinée de jeûne. Allons manger !

Amy aurait bien voulu protester pour la forme mais son ventre avait fini par se réveiller et réclamait lui aussi sa pitance. Elle ne lui opposa donc aucune résistance et ils partirent déjeuner. À table, ils retrouvèrent Peter, la voisine d'Amy et quelques autres Gryffondors, Serdaigles, Poufsouffles et Serpentards. Pour l'occasion, une seule table avait été dressée et l'ensemble des élèves réunis dessus. Amy et ses deux amis eurent donc l'occasion de discuter avec des Poufsouffles sympathiques à qui ils proposèrent de disputer une petite partie de Quidditch. Sirius insista d'ailleurs tant et si bien pour la faire jouer qu'Amy ne parvint à s'éclipser.

Ce fut donc à contrecœur qu'elle traîna des pieds jusqu'au stade de Quidditch, malgré la neige qui était tombée la veille. On lui prêta un vieux balai de l'école et elle décolla en douceur, toujours un peu craintive de perdre le contrôle. Elle mit d'ailleurs beaucoup de temps pour s'y accoutumer et les autres avaient déjà commencé à jouer. Elle se sentait si malhabile, si peu dans son élément qu'elle en rougissait de gêne chaque fois que son balai effectuait un mouvement qu'elle n'avait pas voulu.

— T'es vraiment nulle, lui lança Sirius après qu'elle ait laissé retomber le souaffle qu'on lui lançait en se recroquevillant de peur sur son balai.

— J'aime pas ça !, se plaignit-elle. J'ai peur de voler !

— Toi qui peux te balancer dans le vide tout en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie sans te soucier, tu as peur de quelques mètres au-dessus du sol ?, ricana-t-il. C'est un comble !

— Oui, mais là, je suis sur un balai !, rappela-t-elle. C'est différent ! Regarde, je tiens à peine à maintenir une bonne position. Si je lâche, je tombe, c'est sûr !

— C'est une impression qu'on a tous, voulut-il la rassurer (ce qui était déjà surprenant de la part de Sirius). Mais on s'y fait, tu verras !

Elle ne s'y fit pas et finit par redescendre malgré les protestations de Sirius. Elle partit ranger son balai et, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait promis au Maraudeur, elle en profita pour s'éclipser et retourner au château. Il faisait de toute façon bien trop froid pour rester dehors, surtout pas immobile sur un banc, à regarder un jeu dont elle se fichait éperdument sauf quand il s'agissait d'encourager son équipe dont son meilleur ami.

Évidemment, Sirius n'hésita pas à la poursuivre tout le reste de l'après-midi pour lui reprocher de ne pas avoir tenu parole. Mais elle fit la sourde oreille et parvint à l'éviter en se mettant sous la protection de Mme Pince qui, seule, avait déjà un effet dissuasif, si ce n'était répulsif, sur le Maraudeur. Amy trouva ainsi dans la bibliothèque l'assurance d'y trouver la paix, surtout si elle était à portée de la bibliothécaire.

Cela ne dura qu'un temps et le soir, elle retrouva Sirius et Peter pour manger. Heureusement d'ailleurs que Peter était là. Sa nature calme et réservée, plus semblable à celle d'Amy, lui permettait de trouver une porte de sortie à l'impossible énergie que Sirius pouvait déployer à longueur de journée. Il était d'ailleurs impossible depuis le début de ses vacances. Peter aimait les activités calmes, bien qu'il ne refusait jamais de se prêter à tout ce qu'on pouvait lui proposer d'amusant. Pour Sirius qui avait toujours besoin d'aventures, cette tranquillité était trop à supporter. Il ne tenait pas en place et proposait d'ailleurs de passer leur soirée à parcourir tout Poudlard pour en découvrir de nouveau secret. Par dérogation à la règle des Maraudeurs, qui était de ne jamais impliquer d'autres personnes, il accorda à Amy l'immense privilège de pouvoir être de la partie. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, Amy accepta.

Quelques heures plus tard et des dizaines de couloir parcourus, Peter déclara forfait, épuisés par le Quidditch et par la longue marche qu'ils venaient de faire. Il proposa de retourner au dortoir mais Sirius insista pour qu'il y aille seul. Il avait encore une autre balade à faire et tenait à ce qu'Amy l'accompagne. Peter chercha à comprendre pourquoi mais Sirius le rembarra un peu brusquement. Vexé, le Maraudeur s'en alla sans rien dire.

— Tu as été un peu dur, lui dit Amy, inquiète. Il n'a pas eu l'air d'apprécier.

— Oh ! Peter n'apprécie jamais ce que je dis ou fais, soupira Sirius. Mais c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais mâché mes mots. Et puis quoi ? Je ne vais quand même pas le dorloter !

— Je pensais que vous vous appréciez, remarqua-t-elle, le suivant dans les escaliers qui les menait. Tu ne l'aimes pas ?

— Mais non, dit-il. C'est juste que James est trop gentil avec lui et le protège un peu trop. De fait, Peter s'est mis sous en aile et est devenu très dépendant de lui, ou même de Remus qui est quand même assez conciliant et généreux pour veiller sur lui au même titre que James.

— Et pas toi...

— On ne sera pas toujours là pour lui venir en aide, continua Sirius. Un jour, il va devoir se débrouiller seul et vu comme c'est parti, j'ai peur qu'il n'y arrive tout simplement pas.

— Alors tu as décidé de ne pas être aussi protecteur, conclut Amy.

— Je suis quand même sympa, non ?, répliqua-t-il. On n'a pas l'impression mais je prends quand même des pincettes avec lui. Tu sais, parfois, il est vraiment insupportable. Et tellement égoïste, aussi.

— Égoïste ?, s'étonna Amy qui ne le voyait pas du comme ça.

— C'est normal que tu sois surprise. Il faut vraiment le connaître pour s'en rendre compte. Sa personnalité est plus complexe que ça n'y paraît. Je ne dis pas que c'est un mauvais gars, non. Ça ne se voit peut-être pas mais, malgré ses défauts, je l'aime plutôt bien. Tu trouves ça bizarre ?

— Un peu, avoua Amy. Pour moi, mes amis sont ce qu'il y a de plus importants. Je ne voudrais pas leur faire du mal, même si je crois que c'est pour leur bien. Ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger. De toute façon...

Ils étaient arrivés devant le passage secret permettant de rejoindre les escaliers qui les mèneraient droit sur toit. Amy dut donc s'interrompre pour s'occuper d'ouvrir le passage.

— De toute façon, reprit-elle, une fois qu'ils furent à l'extérieur, c'est moi qui ai le plus de défauts. Je suis loin d'être en droit d'un tel jugement...

Sirius se racla la gorge sans rien répondre et ils partirent s'installer.

— Donc, selon toi, puisque Peter est mon ami, je dois simplement fermer les yeux sans essayer de le rendre meilleur ?, reprit-il, pensif.

— Oui, dit-elle. Je ne crois pas qu'on puisse pousser les gens à changer en les braquant. Si Peter doit s'améliorer, ce doit venir de lui, et non pas parce que tu l'incites à le faire. Ce n'est qu'ainsi que son changement sera sincère. Sinon, il ne pourra que feindre ce qui n'est pas foncièrement ancré et ni lui ni toi n'aurez gagné à vous fréquenter. Et puis, Peter le supporte aujourd'hui, mais qui dit que, demain, il n'en aura pas assez de se faire rabrouer, même gentiment, par toi ?

Le Maraudeur prit le temps d'y réfléchir avant d'avouer qu'elle avait peut-être raison. Puis, ils changèrent de sujet et discutèrent d'un peu de tout avant que Sirius n'interrompe la conversation pour demander :

— Alors, tu es satisfaite de tes cadeaux ?

Amy sut immédiatement où tout cela allait la mener mais préféra-t-elle faire comme si de rien n'était.

— Oui, j'ai été très gâtée. Et toi ?

Sirius lui sourit et son sourire lui disait : « Tu ne crois pas t'esquiver si facilement ? ».

— Assez, répondit-il cependant. Quel cadeau as-tu préféré ?

— Hmm. Je ne sais pas. Les livres peut-être ? Oh, je sais ! Le cadeau d'Eddy ! Il m'a fait vraiment plaisir.

— Eddy t'a fait un cadeau ?, s'étonna Sirius qui en avait perdu le sourire.

Amy eut du mal à cacher son sourire malgré elle, voir Sirius ainsi surpris lui faisait plaisir.

— Oui ! Nous sommes devenus bons amis, lui et moi... (Et elle pensa alors qu'elle, en revanche, n'avait rien offert à Eddy. Elle allait devoir y remédier. Et pour Andy également. Ces deux-là étaient vraiment des chic types.) C'est une plume magique...

— Oh, une plume magique, c'est formidable !, railla Sirius.

— Pas n'importe laquelle, répliqua Amy. Tu te rappelles du cours de Sortilège où j'avais essayé d'ensorceler ma plume et qu'elle s'était mise à écrire même sur moi ?

— Comment oublier un événement aussi phénoménal ?, s'esclaffa-t-il. Évidemment que je m'en souviens !

— Oui, bon !, s'énerva un peu Amy qui n'aimait pas qu'on se moque d'elle, même gentiment. Toujours est-il qu'Eddy a eu aussi vent de cette affaire et a eu la super idée de m'offrir une plume ensorcelée à cet effet pour Noël !

Sirius se borna à hausser les épaules d'un air mécontent.

— Autre chose ?, bougonna-t-il.

— J'ai eu des boucles d'oreille, alors que je n'ai pas les oreilles percées, c'est drôle non ?, ironisa Amy.

— Euh, si tu le dis... Quoi d'autre ?

— De jolis vêtements, de la musique, des fleurs séchées..., énuméra-t-elle lentement.

— Des fleurs séchées... ?, répéta Sirius, incrédule.

— Quand tu les respires, tu es enveloppé d'un sentiment de joie, c'est merveilleux !, expliqua-t-elle en fermant les yeux au doux souvenir.

— C'est Oliver qui t'a offert ça ?

— Oliver ? C'est vrai que ç'aurait pu être lui... Mais non, ce n'est pas lui !

— Remus alors ?

— Mais non, voyons ! C'est Andy, le copain d'Eddy. Elle pousse dans son jardin. Et comme il m'en avait déjà parlé et que je lui ai dit que j'avais très envie de les sentir, il m'en a envoyés, c'est tout...

— Ça va, la coupa Sirius en se raclant la gorge. Je demandais pas tant de détails !

Amy pouffa. Elle ne pouvait ignorer la sensation de plaisir que la gêne visible de son ami lui procurait. Après tout, que Sirius éprouve un peu de jalousie, c'était normal qu'elle en soit ravie. Cela ne voulait pas forcément dire beaucoup plus que cela, et elle se refusait d'extrapoler, mais, malgré tout, cela signifiait au moins qu'il tenait à elle. Considérant sa situation en Deuxième Année, Amy se savait très chanceuse.

— Et sinon ?

— J'ai eu des livres, répondit-elle.

— C'est plutôt vague, remarqua Sirius, retrouvant son sourire taquin.

— J'ai eu « Entretien avec un vampire » d'Anne Rice, précisa-t-elle. Ça, c'est Jane, forcément, elle connaît très bien mes goûts. Mon père aussi m'a offert un livre, intitulé « This Lullaby » de Sarah Dessen. Bon, je l'ai déjà lu, celui-là, mais bon... Il ne pouvait pas savoir ! Je vais pouvoir le relire, c'est déjà ça. Mais, tu sais, je pense bien qu'il l'a acheté juste à cause du titre – parce que j'aime la musique et que c'est une histoire d'amour – mais je trouve que ça nous va bien. Bon, d'accord, dans le livre, le père est mort... Mais tout ce que l'héroïne partageait avec son père, c'est précisément cette chanson. « This Lullaby ». Oui, parce que son père était musicien. Et bien, tu sais, moi, j'adore jouer du piano. Et mon père aime beaucoup m'entendre pratiquer. De fait, quand on ne se parlait plus... Tu sais ? À cause de ma nature de sorcière, quand il ne l'acceptait pas encore... Et bien, même dans ces moments-là, notre unique lien, c'était la musique. Dès que je me mettais à jouer, je savais que mon père serait près de ma chambre, à m'écouter attentivement. Ça me faisait vraiment plaisir ! J'avais alors l'impression que tout n'était pas perdu entre nous... C'est drôle, hein ? Parce que je suis sûre qu'il n'a même pas fait attention à l'histoire et qu'il l'a acheté juste à cause du titre ! Et pourtant, l'histoire me parle un peu... T'as vu ?

— Oui, oui, répondit Sirius qui fit l'effort de ne pas trop se montrer pressé. Et c'est tout ?

— Tu sais, je n'ai pas tant d'amis ou de famille que ça !, rit-elle.

— La prochaine fois, essaie de rire avec plus de franchise, lui suggéra-t-il. Ça marchera peut-être...

Amy grimaça, étant une piètre menteuse.

— Bon, d'accord, abdiqua-t-elle. Tu as gagné ton pari. Ça va, là, je l'ai reconnu. Tu es content ?

— Très !, répondit-il, grand sourire. Maintenant, tu me dois un gage.

Elle rechigna, peu pressée d'entendre la sentence. Connaissant cependant le Maraudeur, Amy devait s'attendre au pire. En tout cas, elle était sûre de devoir faire quelque chose qui la mettrait dans l'embarras – pas de façon extrême, Sirius n'étant pas si méchant, mais qui allait sans doute la pousser dans ses retranchements, comme il aimait si bien faire. Tester les limites, c'était précisément ce qui amusait le plus le Maraudeur.

— Je voudrais voir tes pouvoirs, déclara soudain Sirius.

— Mes pouvoirs ? Oh, tu parles de mes capacités de métamorphomage, comprit-elle.

— Oui.

— Tu es vraiment sûr... ?

— Oui.

Amy était sincèrement surprise, ne s'attendant pas à ce qu'il se montre curieux de la voir appliquer un sort de métamorphose. Mais à bien y réfléchir, cela ne devait pas non plus être très courant de voir une fille de son âge capable de métamorphoser une partie de son corps.

— Bon, très bien, dit-elle. Mais, tu sais, je te l'aurais montré, même sans le gage...

— Tu veux donc que je change d'avis ?, demanda-t-il d'un air amusé.

— Non !, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre en riant. Ça me va très bien comme gage.

Puis, elle se redressa et se positionna de façon à être confortable tout en gardant un certain maintien d'elle-même. Elle sortit sa baguette magique et la tint fermement dans la main.

— Je croyais que les Métamorphomages se transformaient sans baguette ?, l'interrogea Sirius qui l'observait attentivement.

— En temps normal, oui, répondit-elle, un peu timidement. En fait, je ne l'utilise pas vraiment mais comme le flux magique circule mieux avec, garder le contact me permet d'en appeler à ma magie plus facilement. Plus tard, normalement, je n'aurais plus à faire ça.

Sirius acquiesça et lui fit signe d'y aller. Amy hésita un instant puis tendit la main gauche. Elle ferma ses yeux et étouffa ses pensées. Pendant un instant, elle dut faire l'effort d'oublier la présence de Sirius, de ne pas écouter le vent, ni le bruissement des arbres, le craquèlement de la neige sous leur corps, le froid qui la frappait au visage. Il fallait trouver la sensation d'équilibre. Elle inspira puis expira et au fur et à mesure de sa respiration, elle commença à sentir des picotements lui chatouiller l'avant-bras, lui parcourir les veines, et lui saisir les mains. Ne surtout pas garder conscience de la flexibilité de son enveloppe charnelle et avoir en tête l'image claire de ce qui devait être. Elle ouvrit les yeux au même instant où Sirius lâcha un cri de surprise.

À la place de sa main, une petite patte marron à quatre doigts repliés, un avant-bras recouvert de poils sombres aux extrémités et plus clairs en remontant sur le bras. La longueur et l'épaisse de la patte contrastait beaucoup avec le reste du corps resté humain d'Amy, mais Sirius était époustouflé par le réalisme du résultat. Amy était satisfaite : elle avait parfaitement réussi ce bout de métamorphose. Son professeur allait être fier d'elle à la rentrée !

— Ouah !, lâcha Sirius encore une fois. C'est génial ! Je peux toucher ?

— Si tu veux !

Elle tendit la patte et il posa avec hésitation le bout de ses doigts dessus avant de glisser légèrement et de les retirer aussitôt. Amy fit de même quand elle vit avec effarement le visage de son ami viré au rouge. Elle-même, prise de surprise, se sentit obligée de l'imiter.

— Mais... Mais... Pou-Pourquoi tu rougis ?, bégaya-t-elle, gênée.

Sirius se frotta les joues avec embarras et dut se racler la gorge pour parler.

— Je ne rougis pas !, mentit-il, trop tard et trop mal. Je... Je ne m'attendais pas à ça. C'était... très...

Il se tut, incapable de trouver le bon mot pour décrire ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce contact étrange, doux, agréable, terriblement sensuel. Sensuel !, trouva Sirius mais alors son visage se remit à rougir et il s'empêcha à grand-peine d'énoncer à voix haute sa trouvaille. Amy ne devait pas l'entendre, ce serait si gênant !

Cette dernière, troublée par la réaction du Maraudeur, s'empressa de rendre à son bras sa forme humaine.

— En tout cas, c'était sacrément réussi, la complimenta-t-il après avoir retrouvé un peu de ses esprits.

Amy sourit, ravie de son succès.

— Et tu sais transformer quoi d'autre ?, l'interrogea-t-il. A part ton bras, je veux dire...

— Mes extrémités, indiqua Amy. Mes bras, mes pieds et un peu de mes jambes... Et la tête ! Mais je n'ai réussi qu'une seule fois à le faire.

— Et pas le reste ?

— Pas encore. C'est plus difficile, ça demande beaucoup plus d'efforts car il y a plus de matières et plus d'organes vitaux à prendre en compte. Que j'ai pu transformer ma tête entière, c'était déjà vraiment bien, tu sais ?

— J'aimerais bien voir ça, affirma Sirius.

Amy hésita. Elle ne l'avait fait qu'une seule fois et ne savait pas si elle pouvait réussir à nouveau. Cela faisait après tout plus de deux semaines qu'elle avait interrompu ses cours privés et n'avait pas vraiment fait l'effort de s'entraîner depuis. Finalement, elle décréta que c'était trop dangereux sans son professeur et s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir lui montrer. Après cela, ils décidèrent qu'il était temps de rentrer et retournèrent à la Tour de Gryffondor.

— **oOo** —

_Grande Salle, Poudlard, 31 Décembre 1977_

Les quelques jours qui passèrent après Noël se ressemblèrent assez. Les élèves restés pour les vacances avaient pris l'habitude de se réunir pour jouer au Quidditch ou à d'autres jeux. Ou bien, chacun s'occupait à ce qu'il voulait, quand il se sentait l'envie d'être seul. Mais ils restèrent en majorité regroupés, si bien que les journées passèrent rapidement et dans la bonne humeur. Sirius tenta de se montrer plus patient avec Peter et leur relation s'améliora tant et si bien que ce dernier ne chercha plus à s'isoler dans les livres pour éviter les piques agaçantes du Maraudeur. Amy fut également très sollicitée aux jeux de carte qu'elle remportait immanquablement, au grand dam de ses adversaires.

Finalement, le dernier jour de l'année arriva et avec lui les festivités du Nouvel An. Comme à son habitude, le directeur prit très à cœur d'organiser à ses élèves une soirée de fêtes grandioses, avec un buffet délicieux, des activités et beaucoup de musique, de gâteaux, de bièraubeurre... La Grande Salle était trop grande pour le petit nombre qu'ils étaient mais, curieusement, aucun n'eut à se plaindre du trop grand espace mis à leur disposition. Au contraire, ils eurent l'impression, sans doute influencée par quelque magie et l'ambiance générale, que la pièce était à une taille idéale, juste suffisante pour le petit groupe qu'ils formaient.

Plaisanteries, défis et danses s'alternèrent dans la soirée et tout le monde eut sa dose de rire, de chanson, de boisson, de friandise, d'anecdotes. À raconter..

Amy, Sirius et Peter furent les plus animés de la soirée. Ils se dépensèrent tant et si bien qu'ils avaient l'impression d'être dans un état second, à la fois plein de joie et débordant d'excitation. Quand le décompte commença, ils devinrent comme fou et crièrent en cœur chaque seconde qui les séparait encore de la fin. A chaque cri, la musique s'intensifia, un roulement de tambour commença. La soirée atteignait ses sommets.

— Trois !, hurla Peter.

— Deux !, scanda Sirius.

— UN !, hurlèrent tout le monde. JOYEUSE ANNEE !

Ce fut l'hystérie la plus totale. Tout le monde continuait à crier et à répéter leurs vœux alors même que le décompte s'était achevé. Ils sautaient, s'embrassaient, se toquaient en criant encore et encore : « Joyeuse Année ! ». Amy fut happée par sa voisine, les amies de celle-ci, et par des Poufsouffles et des Serdaigles. Elle f ainsi ballottée dans tous les sens, distribuant des câlins et des bises aussi brefs qu'intenses tant l'excitation avait pris le pas sur leurs esprits Et puis, elle fit volte-face et se retrouva nez à nez avec un Sirius au moins aussi déboussolé et ivre de joie qu'elle. Ils se sourirent, un peu hébétés par tous ces mouvements aléatoires et qui leur donnaient le tournis. Puis Sirius se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa.

Et l'Année 1978 commença.


	42. Acte 3 scène 12

Bonjour à tous ! Je suis encore en retard. Vraiment pardon pour cela.

Je n'arrive pas à écrire depuis que je suis à Paris et que j'ai commencé mon stage. Je passe mes journées sur l'ordinateur, derrière word et excel, à lire et rédiger des contrats, répondre et recevoir des mails, faire et refaire des tableaux, analyser les chiffres, faire des comptes rendus... Je suis tellement derrière l'écran que je commence à avoir mal à la tête et j'ai de plus en plus mal aux yeux.

De fait, j'avoue que le soir, je n'arrive plus à me motiver à me remettre sur l'ordinateur pour écrire. Ce n'est pas tellement l'envie qui me manque. Je suis déjà en train de travailler sur l'acte suivant. J'ai déjà pleinement défini tout ce qui va se passer jusqu'à la fin de cet acte alors ne vous inquiétez pas, j'y arriverai à bout. Le seul truc, c'est que j'ai du mal à rester longtemps sur l'ordinateur et j'avance donc assez peu rapidement. Et comme je ne me suis jamais habituée à rédiger à la main, j'ai encore quelques réticences sur ce support papier (je suis trop exigence sur la propreté de l'écriture, et je n'écris pas assez vite pour attraper suffisamment bien les bonnes idées, les bonnes formulations...). Mais je fais des efforts là-dessus et je travaille vraiment pour y arriver. Ca va prendre du temps et je suis désolée que ça ait autant d'impact sur le délai de publication.

De fait, je vais déjà réduire le volume par chapitres. Je vais mettre moins de choses, raccourcir les scènes (1 scène = un passage entre deux séparations / deux lieux ou espace-temps). De sorte à ce que je tienne mes délais.

Je comprends cependant que vous ayez du mal malgré tout à rester enthousiaste par cette histoire qui semble traîner en terme de timing et qui vous fait toujours attendre longtemps entre chaque update. Je ne saurais jamais comment vous remercier pour tous vos chaleureux encouragements et votre patience. Merci vraiment du fond du coeur à tous ceux qui m'ont suivi jusque-là et qui me suivent encore malgré tout.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Scène 12**

_Dortoir des filles, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 3 Janvier 1978_

— Toi, tu me caches quelque chose, décréta Jane sitôt retournée dans leur chambre.

Amy réprima un soupir. Elle ne s'était pas assise que Jane l'avait assailli de questions. Décidément, elle n'allait pas y échapper. Mais que pouvait-elle dire ? Depuis trois jours, elle essayait de démêler ses sentiments mais n'arrivait même pas à penser clairement. Elle était épuisée tant cela la perturbait. Durant les trois derniers jours, elle avait du faire beaucoup d'efforts pour paraître au mieux naturelle mais n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de fuir dès qu'elle l'avait pu.

— Amy !, s'impatienta Jane face à son silence borné.

Elle posa ses poings sur ses hanches et la toisa du regard mais les lèvres d'Amy restèrent soudées. Jane était sa meilleure amie mais, pour le moment, la jeune Gryffondor ne voulait pas en parler. Pas tant qu'elle ne s'était pas calmée elle-même. Et ça faisait déjà trois jours... La scène revint à sa mémoire et son cœur s'accéléra. Elle plaqua une main sur sa poitrine, son cœur s'accélérant et une vague de chaleur la prit.

— Tu ne te sens pas bien ?, s'inquiéta son amie, la voyant faire.

— Si, si, répondit rapidement Amy. Ne t'en fais pas... Je suis juste un peu...

— Perturbée, oui, en effet !, termina à sa place Jane. Je l'ai remarqué, crois-moi. Oliver et les autres aussi mais ils ont eu la gentillesse de ne pas te poser de questions. Cependant, nous sommes seules à présent et j'aimerais comprendre ce qui te met dans un tel état. Dis-moi...

Elle n'eut pas le temps cependant de poursuivre, la porte s'ouvrit et Sophie, la troisième colocataire, entra dans la chambre. Poussant un soupir de déception, Jane se tut et se dirigea vers son armoire pour prendre des affaires et aller se coucher. Sophie remarqua l'étrange ambiance qu'elle avait interrompu.

— Il se passe quelque chose ?, demanda-t-elle.

— Pas du tout, répondit rapidement Amy, de cet empressement qui, justement, démontrait du contraire.

Sophie haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers son lit où elle s'installa pour bouquiner un magazine le temps que Jane libérât la salle de bain. Quand l'aînée des trois eut rejoint les douches, refermé la porte derrière elle et que l'eau se mit à couler, Jane se tourna vers Amy.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me dis rien ?, l'interrogea-t-elle. Tu ne me fais plus confiance ou quoi ?

— Bien sûr que je te fais confiance, rétorqua Amy en secouant la tête, exaspérée que Jane puisse le penser. Mais j'ai besoin de faire le point moi-même, avant de t'en parler.

— Mais tu ne crois pas que je pourrais t'aider ? T'apporter un point de vue extérieur ?

— Oui, sans doute. Quand même, je voudrais m'éclaircir les idées d'abord. Par moi-même. Seulement après, je pourrais t'en parler. Là, c'est juste trop tôt... Tu comprends ?

Jane jugea longtemps Amy du regard, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage, avant d'acquiescer calmement.

— Je comprends, dit-elle d'une voix douce, juste assez forte pour être clairement entendu. Puis, après un autre temps de silence : Tu as changé, je trouve.

— Ah bon ?, fit la Gryffondor dans un petit rire. En bien, j'espère ?

— Ça dépend, laissa entendre Jane en se jetant sur le lit.

— Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?, demanda Amy, moitié rieuse, moitié inquiète.

Jane se massa le coup et parla du voyage qui lui avait semblé plus long et plus pénible que d'habitude. Le train, bizarrement, s'était arrêté deux fois pendant dix minutes avant de repartir. Elle raconta que, contrairement à d'habitude, des professeurs avaient remplacé les préfets pour faire les rondes habituelles. De fait, personne n'avait plus se détendre comme ils l'auraient voulu et ils étaient restés confinés dans leur compartiment. Comble de malchance, Jane s'était retrouvée avec des Serdaigles, sans Oliver, et n'avait donc pas trouvé de personne sympathique avec qui échanger.

Amy écouta son récit avec amusement, imaginant sans peine la frustration qu'elle avait pu ressentir. Dans un soupir, Jane se laissa tomber sur son lit et s'introduisit dedans. À peine cinq minutes étaient passées qu'elle dormait à poing fermé. Sophie ne tarda pas à en faire autant et Amy se retrouva seule, sans avoir la moindre envie de dormir.

Elle récupéra son livre, le feuilleta avant de le reposer sur sa table de chevet en soupirant. Il fallait pourtant qu'elle se trouve une distraction, le temps que le sommeil vienne. Elle ne voulait pas sortir et risquer de tomber sur les Maraudeurs. Elle se leva pourtant et fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de s'installer finalement contre la fenêtre, sur le petit rebord, à peine assez large pour y poser ses fesses et replier ses jambes sur le reste d'espace dans un équilibre précaire.

Évidemment, Amy repensa au baiser. Cela avait été si inattendu qu'elle en était encore chamboulée. Pour autant, si elle devait vraiment chercher à y comprendre quelque chose, Amy savait qu'il y avait de fortes chances que Sirius l'ait fait sans même y avoir réfléchi. Elle leva la tête et contempla le ciel où quelques nuages filaient sous la lueur de la lune. Elle se refit la scène dans la tête plusieurs fois, certains détails assez flous changeant de temps à autres.

Définitivement, si elle devait vraiment en conclure quelque chose, elle dirait que Sirius l'avait juste fait parce que l'instant s'y prêtait. Du moins, cela y ressemblait dans sa tête. Elle se trouvait un peu idiote de formuler quelques hypothèses inverses, qui laisseraient penser quoi que ce soit – qu'elle n'osait même pas vraiment formuler, tellement cela lui semblait utopique. Un baiser, et puis il avait poursuivi son chemin, avait serré d'autres dans ses bras, donner des tas de bisous – certes sur les joues – à toutes les filles présentes. Même à Peter, il avait collé un gros « SMACK ! » sonore. Ce dernier s'était dégagé en criant : « Beurk ! » et avait mis ses distances avec son extravagant copain, sous les rires des autres.

Après cela, rien n'avait changé. Sirius avait gardé la même attitude joviale de tous les jours et n'avait pas fait la moindre remarque sur ce baiser. Oui, se répéta Amy, je me fais trop d'idées.

Il était sans doute normal qu'elle s'en fasse. Après tout, si l'amour s'était évaporé depuis, elle ne restait pas moins sensible aux charmes du Maraudeur. Et des réminiscences de l'affection, voire fascination, qu'elle lui avait portée résidait sans doute quelque part enfoui en elle. Tout ce qu'elle devait faire, c'était de ne pas succomber comme autrefois, oublier si cela était possible, ou alors ignorer. C'était ainsi qu'elle devait agir. Elle n'en dirait rien à personne, ferait comme si de rien n'était. Devant Sirius, elle resterait l'Amy de toujours, une simple amie.

— **oOo** —

_Grande Salle, Poudlard, 6 Janvier 1977_

— Ah ! Les voilà !, s'écria Jane en pointant du doigt la flopée d'hiboux et de chouettes venus distribuer les courriers.

En ce jour de rentrée, tous les élèves avaient entendus les volatiles de Poudlard qui détenaient dans leur bec les notes du premier semestre. Amy sentit son ventre se contracter quand sa chouette laissa tomber le parchemin sur ses genoux en même temps qu'une deuxième enveloppe. Elle déposa celle de son père sur le bord de la table et s'attaqua à celle qui devait contenir son bulletin qui devait sans doute être la raison de la lettre de son père.

— C'est étrange qu'ils ne nous les aient pas fait parvenir plus tôt, remarqua Oliver. D'habitude, il suffit d'attendre après Noël.

— Ils devaient être particulièrement occupés, suggéra Jane. Mes parents m'ont fait tout un flan. Ils croyaient que je l'avais caché ! Comme si je devais m'en inquiéter, t'y crois toi ?

Amy haussa les épaules, moins sûre du résultat qu'elle. Elle avait décoché la cire qui joignait le papier et en déroulait le parchemin. Lentement, les notes se dévoilèrent avec elle et elle parcourut avec nervosité l'ensemble de la page.

— Oh !, lâcha-t-elle de surprise.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, l'interrogea aussitôt Jane. Une mauvaise nouvelle ?

— Non !, s'exclama Amy qui n'en revenait pas. J'ai eu un D en Potion ! Slughorn a même marqué « En très net progrès » !

— Tu es heureuse d'avoir eu « Désolant » ?, s'étonna Sophie, qui s'était assise à côté d'Oliver et n'en revenait pas.

— Oui mais c'est déjà bien mieux que toutes mes précédentes notes, avoua timidement Amy. Si Slughorn ne m'a jamais encore donné de T, c'est seulement parce qu'il croit que je peux toujours faire pire...

— A ce point !

— Tu es sincère, là ?, fit Anne, sa copine. Tout le monde sait qu'Amy est une burne en potions !

Puis, se rendant compte qu'elle avait été rude, elle leva sa main sur sa bouche et s'excusa. Amy fut la première à en rire, bien que ce fut avec un certain malaise et l'affaire fut classée. Si elle devait s'arrêter sur toutes les remarques un peu brutales qu'elle entendait à son sujet, Amy n'en finirait pas.

Du reste, elle avait évidemment obtenu un Optimal en Métamorphose et en Divination, un Effort Exceptionnel en Étude de Rune (une heureuse surprise, l'examen ayant été particulièrement dur et redouté), en Soin aux Créatures Magiques. Le reste des matières naviguaient entre le positif « Acceptable » et d'autres « Piètres », notamment en Botanique (elle avait renversé son pot et tué sa plante) et en Histoire de la Magie.

Amy était plutôt satisfaite. Bon, certes, il y avait eu des ratés – et au vu de la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir de son père, il ne retiendrait que ça – mais elle avait obtenu des notes plutôt honorables pour des matières qui lui avaient fait peur. Bien sûr, c'était excepté les Métamorphoses où on pouvait s'attendre à ce qu'elle excelle.

Ses amis, bien évidemment, n'avaient eu presque aucun problème pour réussir leurs examens, surtout Oliver. Jane, elle, avait également raté l'Histoire de la Magie et la Botanique mais excellé en Potions et en Astrologie. Plus tard dans la journée, Amy rencontra Eddy et Andy qui avaient tous deux obtenu de notes honorables à leur examen. Eddy fut satisfait de découvrir que son enseignement avait porté quelques fruits mais atterré qu'elle n'ait pas eu une meilleure note. Il décréta aussitôt qu'ils reprendraient dès ce soir son apprentissage et lui donna donc rendez-vous.

La journée fila tranquillement et Amy croisa seulement deux fois la route des Maraudeurs. La bonne humeur et l'enthousiasme de James et de Remus fraîchement rentrés de vacances aida la Gryffondor à ne pas trop croiser le regard de Sirius et elle put agir normalement, sans trop s'en soucier. Finalement, cela n'allait peut-être pas être aussi dur d'agir comme si de rien n'était. C'était visiblement ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire.

Les cours achevés, elle se rendit simplement à la salle de classe de Potions qu'encore une fois Slughorn avait accepté de laisser à leur disposition. Eddy et elle travaillèrent une heure et puis discutèrent avant de retourner à leur dortoir.

Les jours suivants furent assez similaires. Amy, Oliver et Jane allaient en cours, puis le soir, Amy les quittait pour aller travailler avec Eddy et revenait une heure plus tard où elle s'attelait à ses devoirs ou bien jouait avec ses amis.

Et puis Samedi arriva.

— **oOo** —

_Stade de Quidditch, Poudlard, 11 Janvier 1978_

Le premier match après les vacances de Noël excitait généralement presque autant les élèves que le match d'ouverture, à la rentrée de Septembre. À cela, il fallait aussi rajouter le fait que l'équipe en question était celle de Serdaigle, celle qui avait raflé toutes les coupes précédentes. Toutefois, Serdaigle était passée maître dans l'art d'encourager ses joueurs et méritait amplement sa réputation. Par exemple, il advenait des fois où les spectateurs de cette maison entraînaient d'autres maisons à les encourager, de gré ou de force. Amy n'était pas sûre de quelle façon elle avait été amenée à se vêtir aux couleurs de la maison des aigles et à tenir une pancarte où était écrit « Allez Andynouché ! » de bien mauvais goût. Eddy cependant semblait satisfait de lui, tenant au bout de chaque bras deux énormes mains de tissu faisant le signe de la victoire.

— Pour quelqu'un qui n'aime pas le Quidditch, je te trouve bien affrété, remarqua-t-elle.

— J'ai perdu un pari, avoua-t-il piteusement.

Amy s'esclaffa. « Tu m'as l'air d'en perdre bien souvent !

— Je ne suis pas très bon aux devinettes, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Il paraît que je n'ai pas un très bon flair !

— C'est sans doute vrai, pouffa-t-elle.

Il la poussa pour la forme et ils continuèrent à se chamailler en attendant que le match commence. Puis les joueurs firent leur entrée et la foule les accueillit avec enthousiasme. Eddy s'agita comme un monstre, remuant ses deux mains géantes au-dessus de lui en scandant le nom de son pote. Amy agita la bannière, fouettant sans le vouloir les malheureux spectateurs qui s'étaient installés un rang en-dessous.

Le jeu commença de façon explosive. Pendant les quinze premières minutes, Serpentard menait Poufsouffle de six buts et les supporters étaient devenus comme enragés. Ils huaient à chaque mouvement des Serpents et s'agitaient tant et si bien que la pauvre Amy de sa petite carrure se faisait ballotter dans tous les sens. Malgré tout, elle continua à agiter sa banderole et encourager Andy qui volait au-dessus d'eux et ne pouvait donc pas la voir.

Eddy s'en rendit compte et tenta d'inter-changer sa place avec elle mais cela ne changeait rien. Alors qu'on ne la poussait à gauche, on la poussait à droite.

— Mince !, ragea-t-il. On n'est vraiment pas bien placé. C'est ma faute.

— Ça va, répondit sans trop de conviction Amy qui ne pouvait pas non plus feindre ne pas être gênée par tout le remue-ménage.

— Hé, fais gaffe !, rouspéta malgré tout le Serdaigle passant un bras derrière elle pour bloquer le coude malencontreux de son voisin surexcité. T'es pas tout seul, là !

Eddy dut le repousser plusieurs fois.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il. On peut aussi chercher une autre place...

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux mais ne purent distinguer le moindre espace libre. De toute manière, qu'importe où leur regard se posait, l'agitation était aussi tumultueuse.

— C'est pas grave, dit-elle. On est là pour encourager Andy alors je peux bien résister à quelques coups maladroits ! Et puis, ils ne font pas si mal.

— Tu es très gentille, Amy, sourit Eddy, reconnaissant. J'avoue que j'ai très envie de rester mais si jamais tu souhaites partir, je peux...

Elle secoua la tête et lui assura que ça ne la gênait nullement. Eddy lui répéta qu'elle était vraiment gentille et sembla un instant réfléchir avant de l'attirer vers lui. D'abord surprise, elle voulut se libérer mais comprit vite quand elle vit sa main tendue vers le coude agité de son voisin qu'Eddy avait simplement fait cela pour lui éviter un autre coup.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il encore. Mais tu seras plus en sécurité près de moi qu'à côté de ce bougre d'âne.

Ne sachant trop quoi dire, elle se contenta d'acquiescer et ils se tournèrent vers le match. Serdaigle avait remonté au score de quarante points, grâce à des petits buts rapportant que peu. Malgré tout, le match restait serré et tout dépendait des attrapeurs. Le nom d'Andy était répété régulièrement, à chaque fois que le joueur effectuait un mouvement du balai mais bien souvent la foule était déçue car il revenait bredouille. Amy, bien que mal à l'aise de cette nouvelle situation, fut étonnamment prise par le match et elle se surprit à encourager Andy, levant bien haut la banderole qu'Eddy l'avait obligé à créer. Eddy aussi avait complètement oublié leur situation et était devenu presque aussi fou d'excitation que les autres, à l'exception qu'il restait plus modéré dans ses mouvements, faisant attention à ne brusquer personne, encore moins Amy qu'il protégeait toujours de son bras.

Le match se termina finalement avec un score favorable à Poufsouffle de dix points une victoire rudement acquise et qui leur laissait que peu de marge pour espérer remporter la Coupe mais Serdaigle était déjà fort heureuse d'avoir gagné contre les Serpentards. Eddy, bien qu'il s'en défendait, avait sauté de joie et était devenu comme un gamin quand son ami ferma ses doigts sur la petite balle en or et l'avait pointé au ciel. Il n'hésita pas un instant à l'inviter à nouveau à festoyer avec sa maison pour fêter leur victoire.

Amy était épuisée par le match qu'elle venait de regarder mais se laissa convaincre après les multiples demandes de son ami. Après tout, se disait-elle, elle dormirait le lendemain. Et puis, ce serait bête de rater une occasion de bien s'amuser ! La dernière soirée passée dans la maison des Aigles avait été chouette, il n'y avait pas de raison que cela n'en soit pas de même.

Elle eut bien raison. Les Serdaigles, malgré leur allure très sérieuse et studieuse, savaient aussi comment s'amuser et festoyer. D'une façon différente que Gryffondor mais à sa manière, Serdaigle avait de nombreuses qualités qui la rendaient accueillante et enviable. Finalement, quand on connaissait mieux ceux qui y évoluaient, tous les clichés s'envolaient.

— **oOo** —

_Stade de Quidditch, Poudlard, 11 Janvier 1978_

Le problème avec Amy, c'est qu'il fallait constamment veiller sur elle, faire attention à elle à sa place, être toujours vigilant car elle ne l'était pas. Elle faisait confiance aveuglément aux gens sans jamais chercher à savoir s'ils étaient juste gentils ou s'ils avaient une idée derrière la tête. La notion même lui était parfait inconnue. Sirius avait pourtant essayé par plusieurs moyens de l'avertir, de lui faire comprendre que la réalité n'était pas aussi rose que dans sa tête, mais Amy s'entêtait dans sa naïveté. Jane lui avait dit que c'était peine perdu, qu'il aurait fallu que la Terre s'arrêta de tourner pour qu'Amy change de ce point de vue. Sirius trouvait cela incroyable qu'elle persiste tandis qu'elle avait déjà été abusée plusieurs fois.

Or, ce n'était pas non plus dans ses habitudes de s'en faire autant pour quelqu'un d'autre, même s'il se souciait de ses amis. Sauf que James, Peter ou Remus ne lui donnaient jamais autant de tracas. Sirius eut envie d'abandonner et détourna simplement son regard pour se concentrer à nouveau sur le match. Poufsouffle était toujours en aussi mauvaise posture, perdant encore dix points dans un but facile. Le Maraudeur sentit l'agacement monter et ses yeux pivotèrent à nouveau.

Amy était toujours là, cachée à moitié par la foule. C'était d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il eut pu repérer sa petite silhouette parmi toute la masse mais Sirius ne voyait plus qu'elle. Et évidemment Eddy, lequel avait sournoisement placé un bras derrière elle. Quel profiteur ! Et Amy qui devait naïvement croire qu'il la protégeait généreusement, sans arrière-pensées. Sirius poussa un soupir agacé. Il avait bien envie d'aller planquer un poing bien placé sur la mâchoire du Poufsouffle mais il savait tout aussi bien que ce geste mérité lui vaudrait la colère d'Amy. Et Merlin savait comme elle était rancunière.

Alors il devait garder son mal en patience. Pas une minute cependant il s'interrogea des raisons de son énervement, de l'impatience qu'il avait de voir ce match se terminer, du regret qu'il avait d'avoir laissé Amy partir en première plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Pas une seconde il n'eut de flash-back révélateur ou rempli d'émotions sur le baiser volé la première seconde de la première minute du premier de cette année 1978.

Si au début Amy avait eu l'air gênée, à présent, elle s'agitait sans plus se soucier. Criant en même temps que les Serdaigles pour encourager les joueurs, oubliant presque à quelle maison elle appartenait, Amy remuait un bout de tissu, le sourire aux lèvres. Elle avait l'air très heureuse de faire ça et de plus en plus à l'aise. Vêtue aux couleurs de Serdaigle, tenant une banderole qu'elle avait fait à l'arrache, sûrement, et se laissait porter par le jeu, elle qui n'était même pas fan !

— Sirius, si je t'entends soupirer à mon oreille une fois de plus, je te jure, je vais péter un câble !, s'énerva James. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Tu regardes quoi ?

Ce fut quand il sentit James se pencher pour regarder dans la même direction que Sirius réagit et le repoussa vivement.

— Rien !, cria-t-il pour couvrir les hurlements de la foule. Rien, retourne au match !

— T'es bizarre, remarqua James. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

— Tu vas rater tout le match, le prévint Sirius, l'ignorant superbement, feignant avec brio de s'intéresser à ce qui s'y passait. Et un but, un ! Serpentard rigole moins, hin !

James ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer et abandonna, secouant la tête avec un sourire dépité. Quel sacré bougre d'âne !

—** oOo** —

_Grande Salle, Poudlard, 11 Janvier 1978_

Le match fut exaltant, en fin de compte. Bien qu'ayant fait un début catastrophique, les Serdaigles avaient réussi l'exploit de remonter la barre et de mettre un sacrée pattée aux arrogants Serpentards, lesquels faisaient grise mine de l'autre côté de la salle. D'ailleurs, ce fut en les mirant que Sirius se rendit compte à quel point une des tables était quasiment vide.

— Tiens, où sont les Serdaigles ?, demanda-t-il.

— On est au dessert et c'est maintenant que tu t'aperçois de leur absence ?, le targua James.

— T'es vraiment dans la lune ces derniers temps, remarqua Remus. Il s'est passé quelque chose qu'on ignore ?

— Tes parents ?, suggéra James, inquiet. C'est vrai… J'aurais vraiment dû insister pour que tu viennes à Noël.

— Non, non, assura Sirius en agitant ses mains devant lui. Il ne s'agit de rien de cela.

— Alors quoi ?, l'interrogea son meilleur ami.

Les trois Maraudeurs avaient leur regard rivé sur lui et Sirius commença à se sentir embarrassé. Il ne tenait pas à leur mentir mais qu'y avait-il à dire ? Peter fronça les sourcils et balbutia quelque chose.

— Au nouvel an…

Sirius sursauta en l'entendant.

— Quoi ? Tu sais quelque chose, Pet' ?, demanda James, vivement intéressé. Au nouvel an ? Mais quoi ?

— J'ne suis pas sûr mais… Ouille !

Le bouche de Peter se crispa et il se pencha pour attraper son genou douloureux. Fusillant du regard Sirius, il vit ce dernier lui faire des grimaces, sans doute pour l'inciter à se taire. Il s'étonna. Pourquoi Sirius faisait tant de mystères ?

— Il s'est rien passé, reprit un peu précipitamment le Maraudeur. Je vous jure que c'est vrai, hein Pet' ?

Ne voulant pas être victime du pied cogneur de Sirius deux fois, Peter s'efforça de sourire et de prétendre s'être trompé. James et Remus avaient l'air peu convaincus mais n'incitèrent pas plus.

— Bon ! Et ces Serdaigles ?, demanda à nouveau Sirius, voulant changer de sujet.

— Non mais t'es sérieux ?, s'exclama James. T'as oublié ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tôt ?

— Hein ? Le match… Mais oui ! Le match !

James s'esclaffa.

— Et bien, ça y est ! Le cerveau se reconnecte. T'es vraiment grave, j'te jure.

Remus et Peter pouffèrent. Puis ce dernier proposa d'aller s'y joindre et Sirius fut le premier à accepter.

— Proposons à Amy et…

— Pas la peine, le coupa Remus. Ils y sont déjà.

— Hein ?

— Je les ai vus suivre les Serdaigles après le match. Amy suivait ce garçon, Eddy, jusqu'au château. Il les a sans doute invité à se joindre à eux donc on pourra les rejoindre directement là-bas. Allons-y !

Les quatre garçons se levèrent de table et quittèrent la pièce. Peter ne manqua pas d'observer Sirius, lequel avait eu l'air dépité d'apprendre qu'Amy avait déjà rejoint la tour de Serdaigle. Sans doute avait-il espéré l'y invitée. Le Maraudeur se rappelait très bien de la soirée du nouvel an et également de ce qu'il y avait vu. Au début, il n'y avait pourtant fait qu'à moitié attention, certain que Sirius s'était laissé aller par l'excitation. Surtout que ni Amy ni Sirius n'avait eu l'air tellement bizarre après la soirée. Mais, en observant de plus près la drôle d'attitude qu'avait parfois Sirius depuis la rentrée, il s'était quand même rendu compte qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et la soirée lui était revenue en mémoire. Ce coup de pied au genou venait définitivement lui confirmer que ses doutes étaient fondés. Quoi qu'il se passait, Sirius ne voulait pas qu'ils le sachent. Peter était intrigué par cette réservé si étrangère à son ami et il se jura de porter un œil plus attentif dorénavant. Il allait découvrir ce qui se tramait, foi de Maraudeur !

— **oOo** —

_Salle Commune, Tour de Serdaigle, Poudlard, 11 Janvier 1978_

Comme toujours, Serdaigle savait festoyer. Les Maraudeurs furent tout de suite enthousiasmés par l'ambiance mais arrivés un peu tard la plupart des mets et boissons étaient grandement entamées, voire carrément achevés. Ce qui n'était pas tellement un problème quand on s'appelait Maraudeur et qu'on avait évidemment prévu le coup. Leur arrivée, accompagnée de ravitaillements, fut par ailleurs accueillie à grands hourras par les Serdaigles assoiffés et affamés pour n'avoir pas pris de vrai repas après s'être dépensé toute l'après-midi.

— Oh, génial ! J'ai la dalle !, s'écria d'ailleurs une fille en accourant leur prendre les sachets pour aller les éparpiller sur les tables et s'en garder un bon quart pour elle.

Les Maraudeurs ne l'auraient pas reconnu si elle ne s'était pas montrée juste devant leur nez. Le visage d'Amy était recouvert de peinture et d'un bec en papier sensés lui donner un air d'aigle, l'emblème de la maison. Elle ne sembla pas les avoir reconnus ou alors les avait-elle superbement ignorées car elle repartit aussitôt porter des assiettes à un coin de la salle où se trouvaient Eddy, Andy et Jane qui se déhanchaient au rythme de la musique folklore. Ils l'accueillirent en criant et levant leur main et attaquèrent aussitôt les bonbons apportés.

— Elle a l'air un peu étrange, non ?, remarqua Peter. Plus décontractée, rajouta-t-il en la voyant serrer son voisin dans ses bras et sauter en l'air comme une folle.

— On dirait qu'elle a bu, dit Remus, fronçant les sourcils. Ils ont mis de l'alcool dans leur boisson ?

— Ou quelqu'un en a mis dans la sienne, marmonna Sirius à ses côtés.

Remus se tourna vers le Maraudeur et observa son air contrarié.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?, lui demanda-t-il.

— Ce Eddy aurait bien pu le faire, lâcha Sirius.

— Tu vois le mal partout !, s'exclama James sans vraiment le prendre au sérieux. Mais il n'a pas l'air d'être ce genre de garçon.

— Hm ! Mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il ait des vues sur elle, grommela le Maraudeur.

— Tu crois vraiment ?

Sirius se tourna vers Remus pour lui répondre mais se rétracta aussitôt. Tout de suite, la colère retomba et il se sentit idiot sans le vouloir, il venait de blesser son ami. Remus n'avait jamais rien dit sur l'état de ses sentiments. Visiblement, même si le temps était passé et qu'il avait abandonné tout espoir, quelque chose avait dû rester dans son cœur qui le troublait encore. Sirius se sentit coupable de ne pas l'avoir compris. Il afficha une moue d'excuse et tapa sur l'épaule de son ami.

— Tu sais bien que je ne raconte que des bêtises, lui dit-il. Allez, viens !

Il obligea Remus à se retourner et l'entraîna aussi loin du groupe que possible. Quelques minutes plus tard, Remus semblait avoir repris du poil de la bête et ils purent profiter de la soirée. Sirius sentit cependant le regard inquisiteur de Peter se poser sur lui et il dut s'appliquer au mieux de jouer la comédie et faire semblant de l'ignorer.

Au milieu de la soirée, ou enfin plutôt vers sa fin pour tous ceux qui y avaient participé depuis le début, quelqu'un brisa trois verres d'affilée. Evidemment, c'était Amy qui, au lieu de rougir et de s'excuser en se faisant toute petite comme d'habitude, plaqua une main sur une bouche rieuse. Jane vint aussitôt la voir et la secouer un peu avant d'elle-même secouer sa propre tête. Sirius put même la voir soupirer. Il imagina fort bien ce qu'elle était en train de lui dire.

— Ca suffit, Amy, t'es bourrée.

— Rooh, mais non !, sembla répondre l'intéressée avec un sourire qui disait tout le contraire.

— J'aurais jamais dû te laisser boire, grommela Jane dans un soupir. T'es incroyable ! Si on ne te surveille pas une seconde…

Amy rit bêtement, poussant ce fameux son « hm-mm-mm » qui signifiait clairement qu'elle s'en fichait comme d'une guigne. Jane la poussa vers la sortie et appela Oliver qui cependant n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'appelle pour être aux aguets. D'ailleurs, il n'hésita pas à dire le fond de sa pensée.

— C'est toi qui lui as servi le premier verre.

Ce à quoi Jane se contenta de ne pas répondre et de rouspéter quand même contre son inconsciente d'amie. Et tous trois s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste, comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux au monde, comme si le reste n'existait pas. D'ailleurs, Eddy qui revenait avec de nouveaux verres en main s'étonna de ne trouver personne là où il avait laissé au moins deux filles. Andy ricana en lui apprenant la fuite des demoiselles et ses épaules s'affaissèrent de déception. Sirius se retourna, le sourire aux lèvres. La soirée était définitivement une bonne soirée.

— **oOo** —

_Dortoir des filles, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 12 Janvier 1978_

Amy ouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup. Pas de rêve matinal s'évaporant au fur et à mesure qu'elle émergeait en douceur, non, yeux ouverts, réveil. Mais le cerveau ne suivit pas et elle eut l'impression de toujours être endormie tout en ayant conscience que ce n'était pas le cas.

Autant dire que l'idée même de se redresser était horrible. Heureusement, c'était dimanche et elle n'avait pas à se lever. Elle pouvait juste rester là, allongée, la tête dans les nuages. Elle avait même du mal à penser. C'était étrange comme formuler des mots dans sa propre tête lui était difficile. Quelques images défilaient, flous, sens dessus-dessous, impossibles à déchiffrer encore. Alors elle fit ce qu'elle avait de mieux à faire : elle ferma les yeux et se rendormit aussi sec.

Quelques heures plus tard, elle se sentit mieux, ou du moins réveillée. Mais sa tête restait quelque part dans le pâté et sa bouche était très sèche. Jane avait quitté son lit mais laissait un mot pour lui dire d'avaler de l'eau et d'aller vite fait manger dès qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux.

Elle se leva en poussant un gros soupir, déjà lasse d'avoir fait cet effort-là. Malgré tout, elle ne s'arrêta pas et s'obligea à se lever. Ne pas réfléchir, ne pas hésiter. Elle attrapa le minimum vital de vêtements et fila dans la douche, trainant les pieds sur le sol. Quand elle sentit l'eau couler sur sa peau, un grand sourire se glissa sur son visage et elle poussa un râle de plaisir. Sa douche dura deux fois plus de temps mais elle en savoura chaque seconde, chaque gouttelette. Ce fut à regret qu'elle tourna la manivelle et arrêta l'eau. Elle attrapa la serviette, s'essuya, enfila le peu de choses qu'elle avait ramené et s'appuya sur le lavabo, encore faible de sa nuit agitée. Elle dut résister pour ne pas retourner dans la douche et essaya plutôt de réordonner ses pensées.

Elle savait déjà qu'elle avait bu, et que c'était sans doute la raison de son état, n'ayant jamais vraiment testé l'alcool auparavant. Peut-être avait-elle été vraiment ce qu'on appelle « bourrée » ou alors juste pompette, un état intermédiaire… Quoi qu'il en soit, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de boire et, résultat, elle s'était sans doute ridiculiser sans même s'en apercevoir.

Amy poussa un soupir de frustration. Elle se rappelait de la soirée, ou du moins elle n'avait pas l'impression d'en avoir oublié une partie, mais elle n'arrivait pas à déterminer si, oui ou non, elle avait fait quelque chose de gênant ou pire, de honteux. N'arrivant à aucune conclusion convaincante, elle finit par se dire que si elle ne se rappelait de rien d'embarras, c'était que rien d'embarras n'était arrivé.

Rassurée par cette idée positive, elle termina de s'habiller et quitta le dortoir. Dans tout ça, elle n'avait pas pensé à regarder l'heure et fut surprise de voir des Gryffondors traîner dans la salle commune, persuadée qu'ils étaient tous en train de manger. Peut-être était-il encore plus tard qu'elle ne le pensait.

Elle fut d'autant plus surprise et inquiète de voir que certains regards se tournaient vers elle et que des sourires accompagnèrent son passage. Quelqu'un lui lança même :

— Miss Catastrophe, tu as fait des merveilles hier soir !

Ce qui lui fit aussitôt oubliée sa résolution et elle se précipita hors de la Tour de Gryffondor, la tête rentrée dans les épaules, se demandant mortifiée ce qu'elle avait pu bien faire. Encore.

Dans le chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle, elle croisa plusieurs autres personnes qui se tournèrent vers elle et lui lancèrent quelques vannes plus ou moins gentilles et elle commença à se dire qu'elle avait été plus incontrôlable qu'elle ne l'avait cru. Elle finit par dévier son chemin et se dirigea vers les cuisines, où elle ne croiserait pas autant de monde. Elle demanderait à Jane ce qu'il en était plus tard. En attendant, il valait mieux se faire toute petite.

Les cuisines de Poudlard étaient une mine d'or pour quelqu'un qui voulait de l'inimité (vis-à-vis des humains, cependant car des centaines de petites créatures appelées Elfes de Maison y vivaient) tout en étant dorloté, les Elfes ne vivant que pour servir sans jamais quémander rien en retour, même pas un merci. Amy les aimait bien. Ils étaient d'un naturel gentil et serviable, doux, généreux. Jane disait que c'était dans leur gêne et de ce fait ils n'étaient pas si sertis de qualité mais Amy voyait les choses différemment. Il suffisait de voir toutes ces têtes se presser vers elle à peine la porte franchie et lui demander à répétition ce qu'ils pouvaient faire pour elle, se battre presque pour lui être utile, pour savoir qu'ils étaient fondamentalement bons. Ils n'avaient pas d'autres arrière-pensées que l'envie d'aider.

Oui, Amy savait ce qu'étaient des arrière-pensées. Non, elle refusait de croire qu'on ne pouvait pas être généreux sans en avoir.

Elle se laissa guider jusqu'à une chaise et se fit servir de généreux sandwichs qu'elle dévora avec appétit. Au début, elle dut s'efforcer d'avaler les premières bouchées, mais celles-ci passées, le reste passa tout seul. C'était bon et juste ce qu'il lui fallait. Plus elle en mangeait et mieux elle se sentait. Un large sourire, un peu bête toutefois, traversa son visage et elle oublia un instant la soirée qui précédait. Manger, c'était tout ce qui comptait vraiment.

Et puis la porte s'ouvrit et elle sentit avec déception que son moment de répit était passé et bien terminé. Sirius entra dans la pièce et regarda autour de lui. Son regard évidemment la trouva rapidement et s'illumina, comme si c'était bien elle qu'il venait chercher. Il se dirigea aussitôt vers elle.

— Ah, voilà où tu te cachais !, dit-il, attrapant un sandwich qu'on lui tendait sans même jeter un seul regard sur l'Elfe qui s'était précipité à ses pieds. J'étais sûr de te trouver ici. Je me suis bien dit que tu devais être affamée après la soirée d'hier. (Il ricana.) Quelle soirée, hein ?

Amy n'essaya même pas d'étouffer son soupir. Et dire qu'elle croyait être sauve pour le reste de l'après-midi !

— Ne m'en parle pas !, gémit-elle. Tout le monde n'arrête pas de me mirer. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de me montrer aux yeux de tous… Alors je suis venue ici…

— Espérant que personne ne t'y trouverait, termina à sa place le Maraudeur. Hélas pour toi, je commence à te connaître. Et c'est moi qui t'ai montré le chemin jusqu'ici donc…

— Donc te voilà, soupira à nouveau Amy. Tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'aider, finalement.

— Ah ?

Sirius tira une chaise jusqu'à lui et prit des mains d'un Elfe le verre de jus d'orange fraichement pressé. Amy sourit à la petite créature, la remerciant à la place du Maraudeur et se tourna à nouveau vers lui.

— Tu vas trouver ça idiot, fit-elle dans une grimace gênée avant de marmonner : Mais je ne me rappelle pas de ce que j'ai fait hier…

— Tu peux répéter ?, lui demanda Sirius en se penchant vers elle. Je ne t'ai pas entendu.

— Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose hier qui puisse être ridicule ?, répéta-t-elle à peine plus fort.

— Attends, tu veux dire que tu ne te rappelles pas ?

Sirius arborait ce sourire qui riait sous cape sans vraiment prendre soin d'utiliser la cape pour se cacher. Amy le fusilla du regard.

— Tu as très bien compris alors épargne-moi !

Il continua à rire sauf qu'il s'esclaffait ouvertement à présent.

— C'est trop tentant ! Bon, tu veux vraiment savoir !

Un frisson rageur parcourut le corps d'Amy dont les mains s'hérissèrent en l'air, ses doigts se tendant et se serrant à plusieurs reprises comme si elle griffait lentement l'air. Sirius, bien sûr, n'eut pas d'autre réaction que de rire de plus bel mais, cette fois, il eut pitié d'elle.

— Tu as renversé beaucoup de verres, dit-il. Plusieurs ont atterri par terre mais tu as aspergé plusieurs Serdaigles. Que des filles, curieusement. Ah ! Sauf l'attrapeur, lui, tu ne l'as pas épargné.

Cette fois, les doigts d'Amy se plaquèrent sur ses joues étirées par une grimace ennuyée et désolée à la fois.

— Oh, ne me regarde pas comme ça, s'esclaffa Sirius. A moi, tu n'as rien fait.

— Et sinon ?

— Sinon, d'une manière générale, on peut dire que tu sais très bien te faire remarquer quand tu bois. Tu deviens une fille complètement différente. Je ne te savais d'ailleurs pas si festive !

— C'est Jane qui m'a fait boire, grommela Amy. Je n'ai jamais bu avant-hier… J'sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris.

— Non, mais c'était cool, la rassura Sirius. Les gens n'ont pas l'habitude de te voir si détendue. Ils te taquinent mais tu nous as juste bien fait rire. Pas de mal à voir là-dedans.

— Vraiment ?

— Vraiment. Tu devrais être comme ça plus souvent, rajouta-t-il ensuite.

Amy sourit, soulagée d'apprendre qu'à l'exception de ses maladresses habituelles et d'un comportement un peu plus excentrique que d'usure, elle n'avait finalement rien fait de si gênant.

— Alors tu vas rester cachée ici longtemps ?, demanda-t-il après un certain silence.

— Il y a de la nourriture ici, dit-elle en haussant les épaules.

— Et tu ne peux pas t'en passer, je sais, la taquina-t-il. Mais pourquoi ne sortirais-tu pas prendre l'air ? Les gars sont partis s'installer dans le parc. Il fait un peu froid mais il fait beau. Autant en profiter. On peut aussi convaincre Jane et Oliver de nous suivre si tu veux.

— Je veux bien, finit-elle par accepter après un instant d'hésitation. Mais je préfère éviter Jane. Je suis sûre qu'elle va en profiter pour me tanner et Oliver va sûrement me réprimander. Je préfère un peu plus de calme et de sollicitude !

— Alors c'est d'accord, acquiesça Sirius dans un petit rire entendu.

Après un court instant, pendant lequel Amy se dépêcha de finir sa bouchée, elle reprit :

— Merci pour être venu me chercher.

Sirius qui s'était levé se retourna vers elle et se contenta de lui sourire. Un sourire sincère et doux qui, curieusement, était plutôt rare chez lui qui ne put que la troubler.

— T'as pas à me remercier, dit-il. C'est fait pour ça les amis, non ?

— Oui, fit-elle avec un sourire. Nous sommes amis.

Discrètement, profitant qu'il ait le dos tourné, Amy plaça un doigt sur ses lèvres dont le sourire s'était légèrement évanoui. Pourquoi, alors que cela lui faisait plaisir de se savoir amie avec Sirius, ressentait-elle malgré tout une certaine amertume ?


	43. Acte 3 scène 13

Bonjour !

J'avais une question à vous poser. Depuis un chapitre ou deux, j'ajoute de temps à autre des bouts du journal d'Amy (qu'elle a commencé l'été 1977) or j'ignore si cela vous apporte quelque chose ou pas ou si ce changement de narration, de temps à autre, est dérangeant, soudain, etc. Pouvez-vous me dire ce que vous en pensez ? -:)

Du reste, j'ai un peu repris du poil de la bête. Je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps sur l'ordinateur mais j'ai réussi à optimiser le peu que j'en passe. J'ai commencé également à rédiger le début de "Le Pacte" qui est une histoire annexe à celle-ci. Donc, je suis plutôt satisfaite, et j'espère que vous le serez également avec ce chapitre!

Je vous souhaite à tous/toutes une très bonne lecture et merci, merci, merci du fond du coeur pour tout votre soutien. Vos messages m'ont fait très plaisir!

* * *

**Scène 13**

_Grande Salle, Poudlard, 15 Janvier 1978_

Jane se posa lourdement sur sa chaise et laissa tomber ses bras sur la table en les faisant rebondir. Les couverts et les assiettes vides tressautèrent, provoquant un bruit sec et bruyant. Amy comprit aussitôt que son amie était de mauvaise humeur et qu'il valait mieux ne rien lui dire ni même lui poser une question. Il fallait attendre que Jane se calme d'elle-même et leur dise ce qui n'allait pas ou bien parle de ce qui lui chantait. De toute façon, elle ne tenait jamais très longtemps et éclatait très vite, avouant ce qui la dérangeait pour ne plus y revenir. C'était ainsi qu'elle fonctionnait : elle ne gardait pas sa colère en elle, elle se mettait en colère, elle disait ce qu'elle pensait, et elle se calmait, satisfaite.

— Ce week-end, c'est Pré-Au-Lard, lâcha-t-elle de but-en-blanc, presque aussi brutalement qu'elle s'était assise.

— Ah !, fit Amy, ne sachant ni trop quoi dire, ni comment répondre.

— Cette fois, j'ai décidé qu'on irait ensemble, continua Jane.

— Comme d'habitude, remarqua Oliver.

Jane émit un ricanement sec et secoua la tête. Elle réussit cependant à garder son calme en reprenant la parole.

— Je veux dire, tous les trois, rien que tous les trois.

Oliver la jaugea du regard quelques instants avant de se laisser retomber sur la chaise.

— Quand est-ce qu'on s'est réunis tous les trois pour faire quelque chose ensemble ?, demanda Jane.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, demanda Amy. On est tout le temps ensemble, non ? En cours, le soir...

— Ce n'est pas pareil, soupira leur amie, frustrée qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Et puis, le soir, rappelle-moi, quand est-ce qu'on s'est retrouvés juste tous les trois ? Rien que tous les trois ?

— Hier soir..., commença Amy.

— Hier soir, Sirius t'a tiré à sa table pour jouer à ses stupides tarots sorciers !, la corrigea Jane avec colère.

Amy ouvrit la bouche et la referma, se rappelant que Jane avait raison. Hier soir, elle venait à peine de terminer ses devoirs que le Maraudeur lui avait fait signe de venir les rejoindre pour disputer une partie. Sans hésiter, elle était allée les rejoindre.

— Avant, on faisait des choses ensemble, on sortait à Pré-Au-Lard, on s'amusait et c'était génial, continua Jane. Mais aujourd'hui, il y a toujours quelqu'un d'autre... James et Oliver, Sirius et Amy, Eddy et Amy, Lily et Amy... Et moi, je suis juste dans mon coin, toute seule.

— Tu exagères, réagit Amy, bien que timidement. C'est vrai qu'on est plus souvent avec d'autres personnes mais on reste malgré tout ensemble ! Et toi aussi, tu as d'autres amies que nous.

— Je ne suis pas en train de dire que votre vie sociale m'énerve, répliqua Jane, mais que nous sommes sensés être les meilleurs amis du monde et que je me sens mise à l'écart. Que tu me croies ou non, cela ne change rien, Amy. Nos sorties, nos activités, nos secrets me manquent ! Alors, ce samedi, on le passe ensemble, tous les trois, et puis c'est tout.

Et c'était ainsi fixé Jane décidait et rien ne lui ferait changer d'avis. D'un autre côté, Amy comprenait le sentiment de Jane. Il était vrai qu'elle ne savait plus à quand remontait leur dernière escapade. Il était tout aussi vrai qu'ils étaient à présent toujours fourrés avec d'autres personnes, leur cercle d'amis s'étant agrandis. Mais elle avait trouvé cette ouverture plutôt bien, positive. Elle s'était fait plus d'amis, sur qui elle pouvait comptait, et qui l'appréciait pour qui elle était. Elle ne se sentait plus aussi nulle, aussi impopulaire. Devait-elle regretter d'avoir plus d'amis parce qu'ils prenaient plus de place ? Amy n'avait pas l'impression d'être moins avec Jane. Tous les matins, elles se levaient ensemble, descendaient rejoindre Oliver ensemble, allaient en cours ensemble. Elles s'asseyaient souvent côte à côte et partaient étudier ensemble. Amy songeait toujours à Jane dès qu'elle avait envie de parler. Pour elle, c'était toujours Jane sa véritable meilleure amie. Tout comme Oliver, d'ailleurs. Rien n'avait tellement changé dans son cœur. Et pourtant, cela ne semblait plus suffire à Jane mais que voulait-elle de plus ?

Oliver, lui, était resté silencieux et avait simplement acquiescé quand Jane avait décrété qu'ils réservaient leur sortie à Pré-Au-Lard pour eux trois. Amy se demanda s'il se disait la même chose, s'il ne trouvait pas la réaction de Jane trop exagérée. Et pourtant, le connaissant bien, Oliver n'aurait pas hésité à le lui dire, s'il le pensait. C'était donc qu'il lui donnait raison. Mais pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit si c'était ce qu'il pensait ? Peut-être émettait-il des réserves, après tout, et y réfléchissait. Oliver ne parlait qu'une fois sûr de lui. Ce qui lui valait la double qualité d'être franc mais réfléchi. Il ne se laissait pas déborder par les émotions, ne réagissait jamais sans avoir pris le temps de réfléchir, de se poser des questions et d'y répondre consciencieusement. L'impulsivité n'était pas son fort mais il la comblait avec son intelligence et sa créativité. Même sans être spontané, il savait aussi surprendre, à sa manière. C'était un garçon formidable mais il fallait savoir attendre, ce qui avait au début été très dur pour quelqu'un comme Jane.

— **oOo** —

_Pré-Au-Lard, 18 Janvier 1978_

— Bon, vous m'avez promis, n'est-ce pas ? On y va ensemble, tous les trois !

Jane avait répété cette même question tout le reste de la semaine, si bien qu'Amy et Oliver furent soulagés que samedi arrive enfin. Le matin même, Jane avait réveillé Amy de force et l'avait traîné dans la salle de bain où ses affaires étaient déjà prêtes. Dans la brume, cette dernière n'avait pas pris la peine de rouspéter et avait simplement obéi. Ce fut sous la douche qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était même pas encore l'heure de petit-déjeuner et avait quitté l'eau chaude prématurément pour renfiler son pyjama, rejeter Jane et retourner dans son lit pour ne point parvenir à se rendormir, son insupportable amie veillant à ne pas la laisser faire. Alors, de mauvaise grâce, elle était retournée terminer sa douche et s'était habillée, jurant de trouver un moyen – n'importe lequel – de se venger.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, elle n'avait pas trouvé d'idée suffisamment géniale pour avoir le mérite d'être retenu. Et les voilà qui pénétraient dans l'adorable petit village sorcier. Les sorties à Pré-Au-Lard étaient les seules autorisées hors du château, aussi, bien que le village fut relativement petit, tous les élèves adoraient ces moments de liberté. Voir autre chose que les couloirs gris de l'école leur faisait un plus grand bien.

C'était également le meilleur moment pour se réapprovisionner en friandises, en lecture, en distractions et passer un agréable moment entre amis. Jane les traîna dans les boutiques les plus communes du village et ils achetèrent plusieurs sacs de bonbons, de jeux éphémères et variés, de plumes, de parchemins pour leur courrier personnel... Ils s'amusèrent bien, tous les trois, n'ayant pas tellement besoin de plus pour être heureux que d'être ensemble. Jane d'ailleurs avait quitté son air morose pour arborer un sourire heureux et satisfait.

— Alors, on fait quoi maintenant ?, demanda Oliver, une fois qu'ils eurent visité la boutique spécialisée dans les balais et équipements annexes.

— Allons à la Cabane Hurlante !, déclara Jane.

— Celle où on dit qu'elle est hantée ?, demanda Amy. Nous l'avons déjà vue plusieurs fois !

— C'est vrai, mais nous n'avons jamais tenté de la visiter !

— La visiter ?, s'écria Amy, tremblant de peur. Et... Et... si elle était vraiment hantée ?

Elle resserra ses bras autour d'elle, faisant cogner les sacs entre eux. Elle n'aimait pas les maisons où le mystère régnait. On ne savait jamais à quoi il fallait s'attendre. Et puis, elle avait vu des films, chez elle avec Camille, il s'y passait des choses horribles... Même sorcière, elle continuait d'avoir peur de l'intrigue.

— Poule mouillée, s'esclaffa Jane.

— Qui est la poule mouillée ?, demanda une voix derrière eux.

En se retournant, ils découvrirent Sirius et James, au moins aussi chargés qu'eux. Amy regarda autour d'eux, il n'y avait pas de trace des autres Maraudeurs.

— Remus et Peter sont en mission, lui répondit James avec un clin d'œil. Top secrète, désolé, peux pas dire !

— Si au moins, c'était vraiment crédible, commenta Oliver. Ils sont chez Gachiffon, je viens de les voir entrer.

— Oui mais c'est moins cool de dire qu'ils sont juste en train de refaire le plein en caleçons et chaussettes, plaisanta James. Et moins sexy aussi.

— Certes.

— Alors, qui est la poule mouillée ?, demanda Sirius à nouveau.

— Amy, bien sûr, répondit Oliver. Elle a peur d'infiltrer la Cabane Hurlante.

James et Sirius s'échangèrent un regard soucieux, que les trois amis remarquèrent sans mal.

— Vous voulez entrer dans la Cabane Hurlante ?, demanda James, s'efforçant de cacher son inquiétude derrière un sourire nonchalant.

— Moi, je ne veux pas, affirma Amy. J'aimerais mieux pas tomber sur la bête qui hurle...

— S'il y en a une, répliqua Oliver. Ou, si elle y est encore. Tu connais les légendes...

— Ben, justement, j'ai entendu dire que les cris ont commencé il y a tout juste quelques années et continuent encore certains soirs. Ce qui veut dire que la chose qui pousse ces hurlements y est encore ou y vient régulièrement. Et oui, ça me fait peur !

— Vous savez, Amy a sans doute raison, décréta James. Et puis, même s'il n'y a rien, à quoi bon visiter une maison vide ?

Oliver se gratta la joue et sembla tomber d'accord. Amy eut un large sourire, soulagée de ne pas avoir à y aller.

— Et si vous veniez avec nous ?, proposa James. Les Poufsouffles ont proposé de se faire une bataille de boules de neige pour terminer la journée, ça vous dirait ?

— Ça pourrait être sympa, acquiesça Amy, enthousiaste par l'idée. Ça vous dit ?

— Je n'ai rien contre, répondit Oliver. Mais on a promis...

— Oui, c'est vrai, se rappela-t-elle, un peu coupable. Mais Jane... Jane ?

Celle-ci s'éloignait d'un pas ferme et ignora son appel. Poussant un soupir exaspéré, Oliver se lança à sa poursuite, suivi d'Amy. James et Sirius, eux, restèrent sur place, hésitants.

— Tu crois qu'on doit les suivre ?, demanda Sirius.

— C'est une bonne question, répondit James.

Plus loin, Oliver réussit à rattraper Jane et à l'arrêter, la tirant sur le bras pour l'y forcer.

— Vous m'aviez promis !, répliqua Jane, les joues rouges de colère, les yeux mouillés. Aujourd'hui, ce devait être nous et rien que nous.

— Tu exagères, lui reprocha Oliver.

— Ah oui ? Tu crois ?, s'emporta-t-elle. J'exagère quand je dis que nous ne faisons plus rien ensemble ? J'exagère quand je dis que nos relations ont changé ? D'accord, on reste ensemble en cours. Mais, à part ça, tout a changé. Depuis que vous fréquentez d'autres personnes, vous avez tendance à m'oublier. Et ne me dis pas que j'exagère !, s'énerva-t-elle quand elle le vit prêt à répliquer. Vous ne vous en rendez pas compte parce que vous ne faites plus attention mais chaque fois qu'on traîne avec les Maraudeurs, vous êtes les seuls à être vraiment intégrés. Moi, je suis mise à l'écart, même si je suis là. Si je ne force pas la conversation, c'est à peine si vous m'adressez la parole. Quand les Maraudeurs proposent quelque chose, c'est à vous qu'ils parlent, pas à moi. Bien sûr, ils ne m'excluent pas directement, parce que je suis votre amie, mais ils ne m'inviteraient pas si cela ne tenait qu'à eux. Et si ce n'était que cela, je m'en ficherai, vous le savez bien. Mais vous-même, vous m'oubliez quand vous êtes avec eux. Je ne me sens plus dans le groupe, je suis une outsider. Vous ne me croyez pas ? Tiens, un exemple, Amy, tu te rappelles du premier match contre Serdaigle ? Quand Sirius est venu après le match proposer d'aller se joindre à la fête ? Et bien, j'étais là. Si, si, j'étais avec toi. Tu vois ? Tu as oublié. Tu as oublié que j'étais là et tu es tout simplement partie avec lui.

Amy ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, incapable de se rappeler exactement de la soirée en question. C'était au début de l'année scolaire, quelques mois plus tôt, elle se souvenait que Sirius était venu l'inviter à se joindre à la fête des Serdaigles, mais elle ne savait pas dire si Jane était là ou non. Mais si ce que Jane disait était vrai, et ce n'était pas son genre de mentir, Amy se sentait très mal.

— Et ce n'est pas le seul exemple que j'ai, reprit Jane que des larmes brouillaient la vue. On est sensés être les meilleurs amis du monde et pourtant je suis mise à l'écart.

Oliver la prit dans ses bras. Elle se débattit faiblement avant de se laisser aller contre son épaule.

— Mais on est tes amis, lui dit-il. Les plus fidèles qu'il soit. On ne te met pas à l'écart et si c'est ce que tu ressens, je m'excuse. On s'excuse.

— Je me sens si seule !, lâcha soudain Jane.

Sensible, Amy sentit ses propres yeux picoter et des larmes s'échapper. Elle serra à son tour son amie et s'excusa plusieurs fois d'avoir pu l'oublier.

Se rendant compte qu'ils étaient mirés de tous, le trio partit se trouver un endroit tranquille où ils restèrent tout le reste de l'après-midi les uns collés aux autres, recollant les morceaux qu'ils n'avaient pas cru brisés.

— **oOo** —

_Toit, Tour d'Astronomie, Poudlard, 18 Janvier 1978_

— Tiens, ça faisait longtemps, remarqua Sirius en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Amy tourna la tête et l'accueillit d'un léger sourire, la tête encore perdue dans ses pensées. Elle était emmitouflée dans son manteau d'hiver et s'était également recouverte d'une chaude couverture. Elle avait ressenti une envie de solitude et de réflexion et avait profité que Jane s'endorme pour s'éclipser. La nuit était froide et le ciel couvert sans toutefois la rebuter. Ce que Jane leur avait avoué la turlupinait. Elle essayait de se remémorer les moments où Jane avait pu se sentir écartée mais ne se souvenait de rien de particulier. Pour elle, Jane était presque toujours présente et intervenait comme d'habitude. Elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle était mise en retrait vis-à-vis des autres.

— Tu as l'air préoccupée, remarqua Sirius qui s'était assis non loin d'elle. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

— Non, enfin si, non..., hésita-t-elle.

— Il faut savoir, plaisanta-t-il. Mais si tu veux en parler, je suis là.

Amy eut un sourire de remerciement. Vraiment, Sirius était complètement différent avec elle qu'il ne l'était un ou deux ans plus tôt. Elle se demanda un instant à quoi cela était dû mais n'osa pas l'interroger de peur de passer pour une idiote ou de laisser croire qu'elle avait de nouveau des espoirs.

— J'ai blessé Remus, déclara soudain Sirius.

Amy, qui avait posé sa tête sur ses genoux pour réfléchir, tourna pour faire face au Maraudeur, surprise par ses paroles.

— Je lui ai dit quelque chose qui lui a fait de la peine et je ne me suis pas excusé, s'expliqua-t-il. Remus ne m'en a pas tenu rigueur et n'en a pas reparlé mais je sais que je lui ai fait mal en disant cela. C'est juste que je ne réfléchis pas quand je parle, alors je dis ce que je pense et je me rends compte que bien après des conséquences de mes paroles.

Sirius resserra son écharpe sur son cou et se frotta les mains. Amy l'écouta parler sans rien dire, sentant qu'il n'attendait de toute façon pas de réponse de sa part, juste une oreille attentive.

— C'est pareil pour toi, reprit-il. Je ne t'ai jamais demandé pardon de t'avoir fait du mal.

Surprise, Amy lâcha ses jambes et se redressa, les yeux rivés sur Sirius qui ne la regardait pas, qui se contentait de fixer un point vague. Il avait cet air si rare sur son visage qui rendait ses traits plus purs, plus naturels, et lui donnait un air innocent et pur.

Amy était troublée et incapable de comprendre.

— Qu'est...Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

— Ce jour où tu t'es confessée à moi, reprit soudain Sirius. Je suis désolé.

— **oOo** —

« _Cher Journal, _

_Par quoi dois-je commencer ? _»

— **oOo** —

_Salle de Métamorphose, Poudlard, 23 Janvier 1978_

— J'espère que tu es excitée de reprendre les exercices car, moi, je le suis !

Le visage de Mr Caradoc s'illumina d'un grand sourire et se leva pour aller remplir deux tasses de thé chaudes. L'entraînement commençait toujours par une discussion autour d'une boisson chaude et sucrée avant de passer aux choses sérieuses. Parfois, le professeur McGonagall restait mais très souvent elle retournait à son bureau corriger des copies ou préparer les cours du lendemain.

— Alors, as-tu fait des progrès durant les vacances ?, l'interrogea le sorcier.

— J'ai réussi à transformer tout mon bras en patte de renard, se rappela Amy, n'ayant que cet exemple en tête.

— Oh, c'est merveilleux, la complimenta-t-il. C'est tout ?

Amy hésita à mentir mais elle devait admettre ne pas s'être beaucoup entraînée depuis qu'ils avaient interrompu leurs séances. Mr Caradoc le comprit et, sans se dévêtir de son sourire, il lui dit :

— Miss McFlyer, Amy, je ne vais pas jouer les vieux jeux et te réprimander. Ce n'est pas ma place et, Merlin, je n'en ai guère envie. Vos efforts jusque-là ont donné quelques fruits et les barrières instaurées par votre mère sont presque toutes tombées. Le plus gros est passé mais il reste encore beaucoup de travail devant toi. Ce travail ne dépend pas seulement de nos entraînements. Je suis là seulement pour t'accompagner les premières fois pour les exercices les plus complexes, pour m'assurer qu'il ne t'arrive rien. Mais la métamorphose est chez nous une seconde nature. Ce sont des réflexes, sauf que chez toi, ils ont été pendant si longtemps refoulés par les sorts appliqués qu'ils se sont comme endormis. Ils sont en veille et pour les réveiller, il faut les titiller, constamment. Est-ce que tu comprends ?

— Oui, acquiesça Amy en hochant la tête plusieurs fois. Je suis désolée.

— Je n'attends pas des excuses, Amy, soupira Mr Caradoc. Je ne suis pas fâché, ni déçu, ni quoi que ce soit. D'ailleurs, je ne te donne pas des devoirs mais des conseils. Tu n'es pas obligée de les suivre, tu n'es même pas obligée d'être ici. Ce que tu fais, tu ne dois pas le faire pour me faire plaisir ou par devoir, tu dois le faire pour toi car tu veux outrepasser les barrières magiques instaurées par ta mère et tu souhaites devenir une Métamorphomage. C'est bien ce que tu veux, Amy ?

— C'est ce que je veux, affirma-t-elle avec conviction. J'ai compris.

Puis, après un moment, elle demanda :

— Je peux vous poser une question ?

Mr Caradoc lui fit signe de se lancer et avala une gorgée de thé au jasmin.

— Quand je me transforme, et que je ne pense pas à un animal en particulier, je finis toujours par prendre la forme d'une renarde, déclara Amy. Et, quelque part, ça me semble naturel. Mais je me demandais si... s'il n'y avait pas une explication à ça.

Le sorcier reposa sa tasse et prit un temps pour réfléchir avant de répondre. Selon lui, plusieurs explications existaient à ce phénomène. Mais ce qui y ressemblait le plus, était le phénomène du Patronus. Il lui expliqua ce qu'était un Patronus et ce qu'il représentait pour un sorcier. Il dévoilait la teneur de l'âme du sorcier, sa personnalité, son caractère. Chacun était plus proche d'un animal qu'un autre, à cause de son tempérament.

— Est-ce que ça peut être du aux barrières instaurées en moi par ma mère ?, demanda soudain Amy, l'interrompant dans son explication.

Sa voix était un peu tremblante il lui avait fallu un certain courage pour poser cette question. Caradoc la regarda un instant avant de répondre qu'il était en effet possible que cela ait influencé le processus.

— Parce que ma mère, reprit Amy, elle adorait les renards. Elle me racontait des histoires de renard, quand j'étais petite. Elle collectionnait tout un tas de choses en rapport, j'ai encore le porte-clé qu'elle avait déniché dans un vide grenier dans ma malle...

— Alors, c'était sûrement son Patronus, conclut-il avec un sourire. Ta mère devait avoir un caractère doux et généreux. Et pour répondre à votre question, il est probable que toute cette magie qu'elle a appliquée pour te protéger ait laissé des traces. Quelque part, ta mère t'a insufflé un peu d'elle et ta magie l'exprime à travers tes métamorphoses. Les sentiments, l'émotion, l'attachement que tu as à ta mère, tout cela peut aussi jouer. Et puis, es sa fille et tu dois lui ressembler plus encore que tu ne le penses. Deux êtres semblables peuvent partager un même Patronus.

— J'aimerais beaucoup que mon Patronus soit un renard, acquiesça Amy, songeuse.

Ce serait merveilleux si c'était possible. Sa mère était une personne formidable et terriblement aimée par tous ses proches. Elle était belle, généreuse, intelligente, drôle, sensible et une mère parfaite qui avait su donner tout son amour à son mari et sa fille jusqu'aux tous derniers instants. Si Amy pouvait être au moins la moitié de ce que sa mère avait été, elle serait alors la fille la plus heureuse du monde.

— Maintenant que nous avons bien bavardé, mettons-nous donc au travail ! Allez !

L'entraînement fut bien plus rude qu'Amy ne l'avait supposé. Ces quelques semaines d'inactivité tant magique que physique l'avaient plus ramollie qu'elle ne l'avait pensé et elle eut beaucoup de mal à tenir le rythme que Caradoc lui imposait. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs avoir durci les exercices et elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'avait fait exprès pour la punir d'avoir flemmardé.

— Reste concentrée ! C'est peut-être dur pour une reprise mais tu dois t'efforcer à repousser tes limites. Ne faiblis pas ! N'abandonne pas ! Lutte !

Il continua à lui prodiguer les mêmes ordres encore et encore jusqu'à ce que, le visage rouge, le souffle coupé, elle se relâcha et retomba sur la chaise derrière elle, exténuée. Caradoc se dirigea tranquillement vers la table, versa de l'eau dans un verre qu'il revint lui donner.

— Bon, ce n'est pas trop mal pour une reprise, affirma-t-il. Même si j'aurais préféré éviter de passer par là. Ton corps n'est pas encore tout à fait habitué à la métamorphose, il n'est pas assez souple, il n'est pas assez ouvert. Si tu tentais une transformation totale, il ne le supporterait certainement pas. Cependant, nous y sommes presque alors ne t'arrête pas en si bon chemin, compris ?

— Oui, acquiesça Amy qui se promit d'être plus consciencieuse à l'avenir. C'est promis.

— Ne me le promets pas, répliqua Caradoc. Promets-le à toi-même, mieux, fais-le. Bon, tu te sens prête pour tenter de te transformer la tête ?

Amy reprenait encore un peu de souffle, aussi fut-elle obligée d'hésiter. Mais n'osant pas avouer qu'elle était trop fatiguée après avoir lézardé quelques semaines durant, elle acquiesça. Elle prit soin de s'étirer le cou, de bien tenir sa baguette magique et elle ferma les yeux, tâchant en premier lieu de vider sa tête. Une fois son esprit clair et aussi vide que possible, elle visualisa ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche, puis ses oreilles et enfin l'ensemble entier de sa tête, comprenant ses muscles, ses os, ses cheveux...

Elle essaya de refaire la même chose que Caradoc lui avait enseigné et même si elle l'avait déjà réussi une fois, elle commença à douter. Elle fit son possible de chasser ses pensées mais elle n'arriva pas à se concentrer. Elle se sentait trop fatiguée et commença à s'impatienter. Son esprit son brouilla et elle perdit petit à petit l'ordre de ce qu'elle devait faire.

Se sentant faiblir, elle perdit tout contrôle et commença à ressentir une vive douleur sur son visage.

— Suffit !, ordonna le sorcier d'une voix si autoritaire qu'elle ouvrit les yeux instantanément et la douleur s'évanouit.

Elle passa une main sur son visage, des larmes s'échappant de ses yeux. Elle se sentait soudain vidée de toute énergie et abattue face à son échec. Elle n'osa pas regarder son mentor dans les yeux.

— Qu'as-tu ressenti ?, demanda Caradoc, le visage fermé.

— Heu... j'étais concentrée et, d'un coup, je ne l'étais plus... Les pensées se sont embrouillées, se sont emmêlées...

— Je répète : qu'as-tu ressenti ?

— Une vive douleur, lâcha-t-elle. Sur tout le visage, une vive douleur.

— Pourquoi ?, continua à l'interroger Caradoc d'une même voix dure.

Amy ne répondit rien, ses yeux naviguant autour d'elle, comme si elle cherchait la réponse. Quand il répéta sa question, elle obtempéra, la tête basse, honteuse de l'avouer :

— J'ai perdu le contrôle.

Le visage du sorcier s'adoucit et il tira une chaise vers lui pour s'y asseoir. Amy savait exactement ce qu'il allait lui dire et c'était précisément la raison qui la rendait si mal à l'aise.

— Perdre le contrôle, ce n'est pas très grave en soi. Quand on perd le contrôle, si l'on se maîtrise bien, il est toujours possible d'apaiser ses esprits et se maîtriser à nouveau. C'est ce que je t'aurais dit sans doute dans n'importe quelle situation _sauf_ celle qui implique la métamorphose. Aujourd'hui, je suis là pour te superviser et les barrières magiques t'empêchent encore de te métamorphoser aussi facilement que tu le devrais. En temps normal, cependant, cela ne te prendra qu'une seconde à peine. Dans un laps de temps aussi court, tu ne peux te permettre de perdre le contrôle ou alors ce n'est pas seulement une « vive douleur » qui te paralysera. Est-ce bien compris ?

— J'ai compris, affirma Amy, hochant la tête comme un hochet.

— Bon, fit Caradoc, tu sais donc ce que j'attends de toi pour la suite. (Puis, après un bref silence :) Minerva va encore se fâcher contre moi, regarde-moi l'état dans lequel je t'ai mise. Va donc te coucher et te reposer. Nous reprendrons la semaine prochaine l'entraînement. Bonne nuit, Amy.

Elle ne se fit guère priée et répondant à Caradoc, elle quitta la pièce d'un pas rapide mais traînant. Déjà, sa tête pensait au chemin qui lui restait à parcourir jusqu'à son lit et elle se découragea. Elle était si fatiguée qu'elle s'imagina sans mal tomber de fatiguer en chemin et s'endormir à même le sol. Se laissant aller, elle monta les escaliers en fermant les yeux, tentée par le sommeil, se rendant à peine compte qu'elle avait encore ralenti son allure déjà bien modeste.

Quand, cinq minutes plus tard, elle plongea dans son lit, un râle de contentement s'échappa de sa bouche et elle s'endormit aussi sec.

— **oOo** —

_Grande Salle, Poudlard, 24 Janvier 1978_

— Mon dieu, la tête que tu tires !, s'exclama Jane en voyant Amy se poser lourdement sur sa chaise. Il n'est pas allé de main morte, hier soir, ton mentor !

— On dirait que tu vas t'évanouir, enchaîna Oliver. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas aller te reposer à l'infirmerie ?

— Non, répondit Amy mollement, s'efforçant de redresser la tête. McGonagall ne va pas être contente d'apprendre que je sèche les cours...

— Quand même...

Amy reposa sa si lourde tête sur son bras et ferma les yeux le temps que le petit-déjeuner arrive. Elle avait si sommeil qu'elle n'avait même pas faim mais était toutefois descendue avaler quelque chose en espérant gagner en énergie. Elle se demanda comment elle allait pouvoir tenir la journée. Heureusement, il n'y avait pratiquement pas de cours de pratique de la magie, sauf la Métamorphose en dernière heure de la journée.

— Au pire, tu dormiras pendant le cours d'Histoire de la Magie, affirma Jane. Oliver prendra les notes.

— Tu pourrais également les prendre, remarqua ce dernier.

— Puisque tu les prends..., répliqua Jane en haussant les épaules, pourquoi je le ferai ? Ce cours est si ennuyeux ! Je vais sûrement dormir moi aussi.

Le repas était alors apparu sans qu'Amy ne s'en rende compte. À vrai dire, celle-ci avait commencé à somnoler au dessus de son bol. Voyant cela, ses deux amis ne voulurent pas la réveiller, la pauvre s'était entraînée si tard et si durement le soir précédent qu'ils préféraient qu'elle se repose encore un peu. Attentionné, Oliver prépara deux tartines qu'il mit à l'écart avant d'entamer son propre petit-déjeuner.

Puis, des battements d'aile se firent entendre et la Grande Salle fut bientôt envahie par une nuée de volatiles venus apporter les courriers. Une lettre atterrie sur la tête d'Amy ce qui la réveilla dans un sursaut. Hébétée, il lui fallut quelques secondes avant qu'elle comprenne s'être endormie et avoir reçu quelque chose sur la tête. Se retournant, elle trouva un parchemin tombé au sol et se pencha pour le ramasser. Oliver, voyant l'équilibre précaire de son amie, se leva pour lui attraper la main mais déjà Amy se redressa.

— Comment fais-tu pour ne pas tomber ?, lui demanda-t-il, impressionné.

— J'n'sais pas, j'ai un bon équilibre, j'crois, dit-elle rapidement, déjà intriguée par sa lettre. Puis, d'un air déçu, elle déclara : C'est mon père !

Ce dernier n'avait jamais cessé de lui envoyer des lettres, lui recommandant sans cesse de s'appliquer dans ses études et de se préparer pour ses examens de fin d'année. Il fallait croire qu'il était encore plus stressé qu'elle à la perspective des BUSES. Amy grimaça quand elle découvrit qu'il lui parlait de son dernier bulletin de notes et lui reprochait de ne pas faire suffisamment d'efforts dans certaines matières, cruciales, disait-il, telles que les Potions.

À côté d'elle, Jane avait également reçu une lettre en plus du Chicaneur et ce fut d'excitation et de joie qu'elle poussa un cri de joie.

— J'y reviens pas !, s'écria-t-elle en sautillant sur place.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?, lui demanda Oliver d'un air exaspéré.

— J'ai été sélectionnée !, lui répondit-elle en agitant la lettre.

— Sélectionnée ?, répéta Amy qui reposa son propre courrier sur la table.

Jane lui donna la lettre et se mit à fouiller dans le Chicaneur. Puis, trouvant ce qu'elle cherchait, elle claqua des mains en lâchant un petit cri d'excitation. À côté d'elle, Amy se mit à lire la lettre à haute voix :

— « Chère Miss Jane Sternley, C'est un très grand honneur et un immense plaisir que nous vous annonçons votre sélection au titre de "_Lectrice de l'Année"._ En effet, nous avons reçu vos très nombreuses lettres d'encouragement et votre soutien nous a beaucoup touchés. Sachez, Miss Sternley, que nous apprécions vos remarques et que vos suggestions nous ont beaucoup aidées, notamment dans notre enquête spéciale "_A la recherche du Ronflak Cornu"_... » Le Ronflak Cornu ?, répéta Amy en relevant la tête. C'est quoi un Ronflak Cornu ?

— Une petite créature, expliqua Jane avec un grand sourire, que l'on trouve dans des endroits très humides, comme des marécages ou dans les toilettes de certaines maisons. J'en ai découvert un la dernière fois que nous avons voyagé mes parents et moi... Alors j'ai tout de suite envoyé un courriel au Chicaneur pour les avertir. Génial, non ?

Amy lança un regard vers Oliver qui secoua la tête d'un air amusé. Jane croyait dur comme fer à tout ce que le Chicaneur disait.

— Je sais bien que vous ne me croyez pas, mais je l'ai vu ! De mes yeux vu ! Le Ronflak Cornu existe vraiment, la preuve ! Le Chicaneur le reconnaît !

Le sourire moqueur d'Oliver était si éloquent que Jane se pinça les lèvres avant de décréter qu'il n'avait aucune imagination. Ce à quoi Oliver répliqua non sans rire qu'elle, au contraire, n'en avait que trop.

— « …et c'est pourquoi nous tenons à vous remercier en vous honorant de ce titre honorifique. Également, si vous le souhaitez toujours, et puisque vous l'avez demandé dans une précédente lettre, je serais très honoré de faire plus ample connaissance avec une de nos lectrices les plus ferventes. En attendant de vos nouvelles, veuillez agréer, Miss Sternley, mes plus sincères salutations. Le directeur du Chicaneur, Xenophilius Lovegood. »

— C'est génial, n'est-ce pas ?, s'enthousiasma Jane. Je vais pouvoir le rencontrer !

— Si tu le dis, soupira Oliver. Mais ne te fais de film, s'il te plaît, il le fait seulement pour enrichir l'image de son journal.

Jane se mordit la lèvre et répliqua de cette répétition de son très agaçante et enfantine qui était « nia nia nia ». Puis, ils terminèrent de manger et se séparèrent pour se rendre chacun dans la matière optionnelle qu'ils avaient choisi deux ans plus tôt.

Comme elle le pensait, Amy eut du mal à tenir durant l'heure d'Étude de Rune et fut bien incapable de répondre quand le professeur l'interrogea. Fort heureusement, Remus, qui suivait également ce cours, lui souffla la réponse et lui invita ainsi d'être rabrouée par le sévère enseignant. À l'heure suivante, la voix monotone et les histoires à rallonge du professeur Binns l'endormit profondément.

À son réveil, Amy ne comprit pas pourquoi certains élèves rirent en la voyant avant d'apercevoir son reflet sur une fenêtre poussiéreuse et se rendre compte qu'on avait profité de son sommeil pour lui dessiner sur le visage. Le « M » signé au bas de sa joue droite ne laissait quant à lui aucun doute sur les blagueurs et elle dut faire un détour pour se laver le visage. En retard au cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques, elle récolta de la corvée de nettoyage et passa le reste de sa matinée à ramasser les divers excréments de créatures aussi infâmes que nauséabonds.

Et pour combler le tout, elle renversa son assiette en plein sur sa robe de sorcière. Pour une matinée pourrie, se dit Amy McFlyer, c'était une belle matinée pourrie.

Mais le soir, et par cela le week-end, aussitôt arrivé, elle en oublia ses sempiternelles maladresses et retrouva toute son énergie comme par miracle quand, prise d'une envie vengeresse, elle rajouta des oreilles d'âne sur la tête des Maraudeurs.

— **oOo** —

_Couloir, quelques escaliers en-dessous de la Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 28 Janvier 1978_

— Tu n'as jamais été qu'un imbécile !, s'écria une voix féminine.

Les voix s'étaient élevées cinq minutes plus tôt et continuaient à vociférer insultes et répliques tranchantes. Visiblement, un garçon et une fille se disputaient, attisant la curiosité de tous les tableaux alentours et les Gryffondors qui remontaient à leur Tour après avoir dîné. Certains redescendirent quelques marches et se penchèrent par-dessus les rampes des escaliers en espérant apercevoir l'origine de tout ce raffut. Peu furent surpris de constater qu'il s'agissait encore de James et de Lily, sans doute les deux personnes qui se supportaient le moins dans leur maison.

Leur visage à tous les deux étaient rouges de colère et leur voix avait gagné en crescendo à force de crier. Leur poitrine se soulevait rapidement, signe qu'ils étaient aussi essoufflés l'un que l'autre. De part et d'autres, leurs amis s'échangeaient des regards inquiets. Personne ne comprenait vraiment ce qui avait causé un tel remue-ménage. Les Maraudeurs étaient tranquillement en train de remonter les escaliers quand Lily avait déboulé et s'était mise à hurler contre James, lui reprochant de s'être visiblement mêlé de ses affaires. Remus, Peter et même Sirius ignoraient tout de cette histoire et se demandaient ce que James avait bien pu faire et quand. De l'autre côté des escaliers, les deux meilleures amies de Lily avaient le même regard surpris, signe qu'elles n'en savaient pas plus que les garçons. Et pourtant, l'engueulade n'en finissait pas.

Quand Remus tenta de s'interposer et de calmer le jeu, il fut vite renvoyé balader par les deux protagonistes, le forçant à abdiquer, impuissant. À un moment, James lâcha une parole à voix basse, que seule Lily put entendre mais qui lui fit monter le rouge au joue, encore plus que précédemment. Instantanément, sans même que personne ne puisse réagir, pas même James, sa main se leva et fila dans les airs. Un « CLAC ! » sonore retentit et fit sursauter tout le monde alors que la scène sembla se figer. James, le visage tourné vers la gauche, les yeux écarquillés, une trace commençant déjà à apparaître là où la main de Lily s'était abattue Lily, dont la main était toujours levée, avait les yeux plein de larmes et les lèvres tremblantes.

Puis, la jeune fille baissa lentement la main, lâcha un dernier mot, les yeux plein de hargne, et redescendit en courant, les mains portées à son visage, très vite suivie par ses amies. James sembla alors revenir à lui et porta une main sur sa joue endolorie qu'il massa dans une grimace. Son visage était figé dans une expression de colère mais ses yeux étaient humides et surpris, un sentiment de remord et de culpabilité le prenant de court.

Derrière lui, ses amis le regardèrent avec perplexité. Seul Sirius, pareil à lui-même, dit à voix haute ce que tous pensaient alors tout bas :

— Merlin, quelle claque !

— **oOo** —

_Stade de Quidditch, Poudlard, 29 Janvier 1978_

Si Lily réussit à se confier à ses seules meilleures amies, James, quant à lui, refusa d'en toucher un mot. Qu'importe si c'était les Maraudeurs eux-mêmes qui l'interrogeaient, il gardait la bouche close et s'enfermait dans un silence borné et contrarié. C'était bien la première fois que le garçon refusait de s'ouvrir à ses amis, lui-même n'ayant jamais accepté que ses amis lui cachent le moindre secret, surtout quand il pouvait apporter son soutien. Mais cette fois, il ne voulait pas en parler, rien qu'y penser le mettait hors de lui, alors parler... Non, définitivement, il ne le pouvait pas.

James savait qu'il avait eu raison de faire ce qu'il avait fait. Ce qu'il ne s'expliquait pas, ce qui l'énervait aussi, c'était bien _pourquoi_ il l'avait fait, surtout au vu des résultats. Mais qu'espérait-il ? Oui, qu'avait-il pu espérer ? Qu'elle comprenne ? Bien sûr que non, c'était Lily, elle le détestait. Évidemment qu'elle ne le croirait pas, qu'elle penserait juste qu'il voulait lui faire mal. Sans doute s'était-elle convaincue qu'il avait fait tout ça par pure méchanceté, que ce n'était qu'une grotesque machinerie pour lui faire du mal... Et si c'était le cas, elle était vraiment idiote et ne valait vraiment pas le coup qu'il ait fait ça. Mais pourquoi l'avait-il fait ?

Il aurait pu se taire et se contenter d'observer. Mais cette pensée-là le rendait tout aussi mal à l'aise. — Non, ça non plus, il n'aurait pas pu le faire. Il n'était pas aussi vil. D'ailleurs, il se voyait plus comme un garçon gentil que comme quelqu'un qui faisait souffrir les autres par plaisir.

Certes, il y avait les Serpentards. Mais les Serpentards, c'était autre chose, non ? Cela n'avait rien à voir avec de la méchanceté gratuite... Enfin, peut-être que si, finalement, c'était un peu pareil. James chassa cette pensée dans un ricanement. Quand même, il n'allait pas non plus se mettre à culpabiliser pour ces crétins de Serpents ! Eux-mêmes n'hésitaient pas à leur rendre la vie difficile, pourquoi se montrerait-il clément ?

— Fais gaffe !, hurla Marc à son encontre.

James se baissa par pur réflexe et sentit le Cognard lui frôler la nuque. Un frisson glacé parcourut son corps et il secoua la tête, se jurant de se concentrer sur le jeu. Il avait un instant oublié où il était et avait manqué se fracasser la tête sur la balle la plus cruelle qu'il put exister. Le Cognard continuait ses attaques répétées sur les joueurs qui, par leur faible nombre, devenaient des proies plus faciles à chasser.

— Tu es distrait depuis le début du jeu, remarqua Opale. Tu es sûr de vouloir continuer ?

Sa voix était calme et son regard inquiet le surprirent. Il était persuadé que, étant la meilleure amie de Lily, Opale le détesterait, au moins pour la forme. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas.

— Non, lui répondit-il finalement. Merci, mais ça ira.

Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna avant de se tourner vers lui, le visage hésitant. Il attendit qu'elle lui parle, intrigué et appréhensif.

— Ce que tu as fait pour Lily, dit-elle après un temps de réflexion, c'était très généreux de ta part. Merci, on ne savait pas comment le lui apprendre.

Ses paroles l'étonnèrent et James resta un moment coi tandis qu'elle repartait, à la recherche de la petite balle d'or. Alors, Opale et Eleanor savaient ?

— James, bon sang, mais bouge !

Une fois de plus, le capitaine de l'équipe évita de justesse une nouvelle attaque du Cognard que Sirius projeta au loin juste après. Il était vraiment temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Soulevant son balai, James prit de la hauteur et se lança à nouveau dans le jeu ou il allait vraiment finir sur une civière.

— **oOo** —

_Grande Salle, Poudlard, 30 Janvier 1978_

— Hé, les filles !, lança une Gryffondor de Sixième Année à une de ses camarades, laquelle se trouvait de l'autre côté, juste après les Maraudeurs. Vous savez quoi ?

Les quatre garçons grimacèrent et leurs épaules s'affaissèrent. Pourquoi les filles se mettaient-elles toujours à crier à travers la table plutôt que de se déplacer ou d'attendre d'être assez proches pour parler ? Les interpellées, évidemment, répondirent de la même façon, agressant les pauvres oreilles des Maraudeurs agacés.

— Lily Evans aurait rompu avec Ethan Grogmerry !, lâcha la première après s'être fait longuement priée.

— Quoi ?, s'écria une des filles. C'est pas vrai !

— J'te jure que c'est vrai, assura la première. Je les ai vus ! Ethan était fou de rage !

— Tu m'étonnes, ricana une troisième. Quelle pimbêche cette fille ! Elle croit être si bien pour se permettre de lâcher un si beau morceau ?

— N'empêche, tant mieux pour nous, fit observer une dernière, faisant rire grassement ses amies.

Remus roula des yeux d'un air exaspéré. Sirius et Peter s'échangèrent un regard éloquent. James, quant à lui, fut le seul à paraître soulagé, bien que l'attitude des filles le faisait également grimacer. Toute la journée durant, les élèves parlèrent de la séparation de Lily et du préfet de Serdaigle. Le couple avait attiré autant de convoitise que de jalousie, si bien que la préfète de Gryffondor dut supporter tout le long de sa journée les messes basses des autres. Mais Lily, pareille à elle-même, affronta l'humeur des autres avec beaucoup de classe et de dignité. Elle ne répondit pas aux remarques bêtes et méchantes que des filles lui lançaient à son passage, pas plus qu'elle n'accepta de répondre aux questions des plus curieux.

Quand, alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, elle rencontra les Maraudeurs, son regard se porta un instant sur James Potter. Par réflexe, ce dernier se braqua, prêt à essuyer une nouvelle vague de colère de la préfète mais Lily resta calme. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'escorte qui les accompagnait tous deux et, gardant les lèvres fermées, elle se contenta de le saluer d'un geste de la tête discret et d'entrer en classe pour s'installer au premier rang.

— James ?, l'appela Sirius qui n'avait pas remarqué le geste de Lily. Tu viens ? On va se faire piquer les meilleures places !

Retrouvant ses esprits, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch suivit son ami jusqu'à une table au deuxième rang et refusa de lui répondre quand Sirius demanda pourquoi il avait un sourire béa affiché sur le visage.

— **oOo** —

_3 Février 1978_

_« Cher Journal,_

_Pourquoi faut-il qu'un mois à peine après la rentrée, les profs nous imposent une nouvelle salve d'examens blancs ? J'ai encore fait renverser mon chaudron. Cette fois, c'est sûr, Slughorn va me donner un T !_

_Il faut que je reprenne des cours. _

_S. ne m'a pas reparlé depuis la dernière fois... Moi non plus d'ailleurs... »_


	44. Acte 3 scène 14

Bonjour tout le monde !

J'aurais mis décidément un mois avant de publier ce nouveau chapitre... Je suis impardonnable !**  
**

J'espère néanmoins que vous allez apprécier cette nouvelle scène. Un petit mot spécial pour **PinkTurtle** qui est ma nouvelle bêta-lectrice et qui commence à corriger tous mes premiers chapitres et qui, malgré sa propre histoire à écrire, a pris le temps de me corriger ce chapitre super rapidement. Du coup, grâce à elle, vous allez pouvoir le lire avec un peu moins de retard que si cela avait été moi qui l'avait relu... Et puis, il est clair que grâce à ses corrections et ses précieux conseils, ce chapitre n'en sera que meilleur.

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture ! Et merci pour tous vos encouragements et votre patience !_  
_

* * *

**Scène 14**

_Salle Commune, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 13 Février 1978_

Amy était à peine arrivée dans la salle commune de la Tour de Gryffondor qu'elle sentit des mains lui agripper le bras et la tirer en arrière. Perdant l'équilibre, elle agita l'autre bras et poussa un petit cri mais une grande main vint lui fermer la bouche tandis qu'on lui soufflait à l'oreille.

— Chut ! C'est moi !

Elle devina plus qu'elle ne reconnut la voix de Sirius. À moitié rassurée, elle se calma et le laissa l'entraîner dans le dortoir des garçons. Amy n'était pas gênée – il n'y avait pas lieu de l'être – tout juste était-elle surprise du comportement étrange du Maraudeur. Du reste, elle était déjà entrée plusieurs fois chez les garçons à la recherche d'Oliver et se demandait toujours pourquoi les professeurs avaient seulement interdit l'accès au dortoir des filles.

Une fois qu'il fut certain d'être à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes dans sa chambre et qu'Amy ne s'enfuirait pas, il relâcha son emprise et la libéra. Amy récupéra son bras qu'elle frotta en faisant la grimace. Dans son empressement, il n'y était pas allé de main morte et une petite marque rouge apparaissait au milieu de son bras. Heureusement, il n'avait pas serré assez fort pour lui imprimer sa main et les rougeurs commençaient déjà à disparaître.

— Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?, l'interrogea-t-elle, d'une voix qu'elle voulait fâchée, mais qui était plus curieuse qu'autre chose.

— J'aurais un service à te demander, avoua-t-il, l'air embêté.

Les sourcils de la jeune fille se levèrent, soudain intriguée. Quel service pourrait-il donc lui demander ? C'est avec prudence qu'elle lui demanda de s'expliciter.

— Je vais t'expliquer mais surtout, surtout, promets-moi de me laisser tout te dire, la supplia-t-il. Et de ne pas te fâcher.

Cette fois, elle fronça les sourcils avec méfiance.

— Promets-le-moi, insista Sirius.

— D'accord, concéda-t-elle. Je te le promets.

— Bon, fit-il, toujours en prenant son temps, ce qui inquiétait le plus Amy. Comme tu le sais, demain, c'est la Saint Valentin.

Amy ouvrit la bouche puis la referma, se rappelant avoir promis de ne pas l'interrompre. Surtout, elle était perplexe : qu'est-ce que la St Valentin avait à voir avec elle ?

— En fait, je voudrais que tu...

Sirius fut soudain interrompu par un bruit sec venu frappé la vitre à leur droite. Tous deux sursautèrent et se tournèrent pour découvrir une chouette qui s'énervait contre la vitre. Amy fut surprise d'entendre son ami gémir. Comme il ne bougeait pas, elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

— Non, ne l'ouvre pas !, lui dit Sirius.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Si tu l'ouvres, d'autres vont suivre !

— D'autres ?

Amy se pencha pour regarder par-delà la vitre et ne vit rien. Elle l'affirma à Sirius qui ne semblait pas plus rassuré.

— C'est un leurre, lui dit-il. Les autres sont là, quelque part, ils guettent jusqu'au moment où tu vas ouvrir la fenêtre... non !

Trop tard, peu convaincue par la soudaine paranoïa de Sirius, Amy avait ouvert la fenêtre. La chouette s'était jetée à l'intérieur de la pièce pour se poser sur le lit mais alors que la jeune fille allait récupérer la lettre accrochée à la patte de l'animal, une nuée de volatiles envahit le ciel et commença à s'infiltrer dans la pièce. Poussant un cri, Amy se jeta hors de la trajectoire des oiseaux et tomba sur le lit derrière elle, se protégeant le visage de ses bras. Sirius s'était écarté, blême, et continuait à marmonner « C'est l'enfer ! C'est l'enfer ! » sans pour autant réagir.

Amy se força à se relever et, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se jeta sur la fenêtre qu'elle referma aussi vite qu'elle le put. Ce fut difficile car les volatiles se cognaient contre la vitre dans un bruit sec qui lui procura des frissons. Elle n'osa pas regarder, de peur d'apercevoir un oiseau s'empaler sur la vitre et quand elle en termina avec la fenêtre, elle recula, essoufflée.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!, s'écria-t-elle, sous le choc, en se tournant vers l'intérieur de la pièce envahie d'oiseaux.

Elle mit quelques secondes avant de repérer Sirius qui s'était réfugié derrière son placard. Penaud, ce dernier n'avait cependant pas échappé à la terrible tentation qu'avait eu les volatiles de le prendre pour perchoir. Amy compta pas moins de trois chouettes perchées sur la tête et les épaules du Maraudeur qui n'en menait pas large. La jeune fille n'eut guère la possibilité de résister, elle éclata d'un rire sincère et bruyant qui alla se répercuter dans l'ensemble de la pièce, effrayant les dizaines d'oiseaux présents.

— Ne ris pas !, bougonna Sirius inutilement, sa remarque ne réussissant qu'à augmenter l'hilarité de son amie. Franchement, ce n'est pas drôle !

Il fallut plusieurs longues secondes à Amy pour réussir à venir à bout de son fou rire. Mais l'image de Sirius était tordante. Ce dernier fulminait, ses oiseaux perchés sur lui, insistant pour qu'elle vienne le libérer plutôt que de se moquer. Finalement, elle prit pitié de lui et s'occupa à le débarrasser des chouettes et du hibou qui n'avaient nulle envie de se percher ailleurs.

Une fois les oiseaux délogés, Amy s'intéressa aux missives qu'ils portaient. Mais à peine eut-elle entrepris de récupérer les premières que les volatiles la pressèrent de les alléger de leurs charges. Elle fut donc obligée de s'occuper de tous les oiseaux, qui s'en allèrent ensuite par la fenêtre que Sirius ouvrait méthodiquement pour ne laisser passer qu'un oiseau à la fois tout en empêchant d'éventuels nouveaux venus d'entrer.

Une fois la chambre vidée et les parchemins alignés sur le lit, Amy défit le premier de la pile et s'intéressa au contenu, malgré la supplique de Sirius de ne pas le faire. Elle ne fut guère surprise de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une lettre d'amour – même si cela la titillait un peu – et que la fille voulait le rencontrer le jour de la Saint Valentin, et même lui demander de se voir le lendemain, lors de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. La première terminée, elle attaqua la suivante, puis celle d'après et ainsi de suite. Très vite, elle se rendit compte que les lettres se ressemblaient presque toutes, jusqu'au moment où elle tomba sur un parchemin rose. En décrochant la cire en forme de cœur, la lettre s'embrasa, lui brûlant les doigts. Amy lâcha aussitôt la feuille en poussant un cri de douleur avant de souffler très vite sur ses doigts brûlés. Sirius se jeta aussitôt sur elle et lui prit les mains qu'il tenta de refroidir en soufflant lui aussi.

— Je t'avais dit de ne pas les lire !, la rabroua-t-il en l'entraînant vers la salle de bain pour lui passer les doigts sous l'eau froide. Cela peut être dangereux. Je le savais !

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?, demanda Amy après avoir soupiré d'aise au contact du froid. Pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait te brûler les mains ?

— Parce que ce n'était pas une fille, ou alors une Serpentarde, expliqua-t-il. C'était même peut-être Rogue et sa bande !

Il prit alors un air très sérieux et s'en alla soudain précipitamment dans la chambre. Amy ne sut s'il fallait qu'elle s'inquiète ou non.

— Sirius ?, demanda-t-elle, n'ayant plus de nouvelle du garçon.

Le Maraudeur ne répondit pas. Amy fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers le robinet. Un instant, elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir et soudain ses yeux se figèrent. Pendant une seconde, elle se demanda ce qui la surprenait avant de se rendre compte que son visage avait changé. On la reconnaissait, et pourtant elle n'était plus la même. Ses joues étaient encore plus bouffies et une acné grasse et épaisse s'étalait sur sa peau luisante, comme si elle était en sueur. Son nez avait gonflé et ses yeux eux-mêmes étaient plus asymétriques qu'auparavant. Ses lèvres étaient gercées et humides, mais c'étaient les parties les plus épargnées. Elle comprit aussitôt qu'elle était victime d'un maléfice affreux. Merlin qu'elle était laide !

— Sirius, balbutia-t-elle d'une voix choquée. Sirius !

Celui-ci accourut dans la pièce et elle se tourna vers lui, des larmes lui montant aux yeux. Elle qui était déjà complexée par son absence de charme, elle n'avait certainement pas besoin qu'on l'humilie plus encore ! Le garçon ouvrit la bouche, de surprise, mais réussit pour une fois à retenir une remarque qui n'aurait guère été la bienvenue. L'air désespéré d'Amy le poussa justement à se taire et il lui demanda plusieurs fois de l'excuser avant de lui promettre de la venger. Mais ses excuses comme le reste n'aidèrent guère Amy qui ne cessait de répéter :

— Mon visage, mon visage !

Des larmes dues au choc lui brouillèrent la vue et sa voix s'étouffa dans des gros sanglots. Désemparé, Sirius ne sut trop comment réagir et fouilla nerveusement la pièce du regard, espérant trouver une idée ici et là. Mais robinets et cabinet de douche n'allaient certainement pas l'aider et il fit la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait penser. Récupérant du papier toilette, il le tendit à son amie pour qu'elle puisse au moins s'éponger le visage.

— Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il avec sincérité, sensible à la détresse d'Amy dont il se sentait coupable. C'est de ma faute... Je suis désolé... Ce n'est... pas si grave, hésita-t-il, craignant dire une bêtise.

— Je suis affreuse !, pleurnicha Amy qui s'était réfugiée sur la cuvette des toilettes qu'elle avait baissée.

Elle tenait sa tête dans ses mains, rendant sa voix plus difficile à comprendre. Sirius posa un genou au sol et attrapa ses bras qu'il obligea à s'éloigner. Amy s'empressa de tourner la tête, ne supportant pas que le Maraudeur regarde son visage déformé. Elle ne voulait pas voir le dégoût qui, irréfutablement, se lirait sur les traits de Sirius.

— Tu n'es pas affreuse, lui dit Sirius avant de répéter, d'une voix plus ferme : tu n'es pas affreuse. Ce visage, ce n'est pas le tien. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'une tête qui n'est pas la tienne. Tu m'entends ?

— Même, répliqua-t-elle, refusant de le croire. Je suis horrible. Je le sais !

Elle se mordit la lèvre, ses joues rougies, et fut parcourue par de nouveaux sanglots.

— Ne pleure pas !, lui souffla Sirius. Tu n'es pas laide, Amy.

Amy effectua un geste de l'épaule significatif qui lui répliquait : « Tu parles ! » Sirius ne se laissa pas démonter par le découragement de la jeune fille et continua à lui répéter la même chose. Amy remua la tête, refusant de l'écouter, mais finit malgré tout par se calmer, bercée par sa voix douce.

— Je vais aller chercher McGonagall, décida-t-il finalement.

— Quoi ?, s'écria Amy, bondissant de son siège improvisé. Non !

— Crois-moi, je préférerai éviter mais on n'a pas le choix ! Ne t'inquiète pas, reprit-il ensuite avec un petit sourire. Je ferai vite.

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer et quitta la pièce puis la chambre. Amy n'était pas inquiète, Sirius serait rapide, mais elle ne voulait pas que McGonagall la voit ainsi. Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Soudain, elle sembla se rappeler quelque chose. Quelque chose qui lui avait jusque-là échappé.

— Mon dieu, l'heure !, s'écria-t-elle.

Elle regarda sa montre et bondit sur place. Les cours avaient commencé depuis bien dix minutes. « Que faire ? Que faire ? » se demanda-t-elle en trépignant. Elle fit quelques pas vers la porte avant de se rétracter en s'apercevant dans le miroir. Cette fois, à la place des larmes, c'était une vive colère qui lui prit. Quelle idiote ! Pourquoi s'était-elle mêlée de ce qui ne la regardait pas ? Pendant un bref instant, elle en voulut à Sirius, lui reprochant ce mauvais sort. Si elle n'avait pas été gentille avec lui, si elle ne s'était pas abaissée à faire ce que, lui, aurait du faire ! Vraiment, elle avait beau prétendre ne plus rien ressentir pour lui, elle cédait quand même face à ses beaux yeux et ses airs si charmants...

Une fois de plus, elle se sentait idiote. Et elle détestait cette sensation.

Si seulement elle n'avait jamais été amoureuse de Sirius ! Si seulement elle ne ressentait vraiment rien pour lui... Mais comment pourrait-elle rester insensible alors qu'il semblait enfin s'intéresser à elle ? Elle ne se leurrait pas : pour lui, c'était seulement de l'amitié. Mais même cela, elle en était surprise. Qui d'autre pouvait se vanter d'avoir autant approché le Maraudeur ? Elle se demanda comment cela avait pu se produire et ne trouva pas de réponse. Cela lui semblait étrangement naturel.

Finalement, plusieurs minutes plus tard, McGonagall arriva dans la chambre où elle trouva Amy, toujours plongée dans ses pensées, et qui se releva d'un coup en la voyant entrer, soudain inquiète. Mais la directrice de Gryffondor, malgré son air sévère, ne la rabroua pas et se contenta de l'aider à reprendre sa forme humaine.

— Miss McFlyer, lui dit-elle après avoir étudié son visage, il m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas trouvé de solution à votre problème. Avez-vous cherché à comprendre ce qui était arrivé à votre visage ?

— Je ne sais pas, avoua Amy. Un sort m'a frappé quand j'ai ouvert la lettre et je suis devenue comme ça.

— Soyez plus précise.

— Mon visage s'est transformé...

Devant le regard appuyé du professeur de Métamorphose, Amy comprit qu'elle n'avait pas donné la bonne réponse ou tout du moins que ce n'était pas exactement celle qu'espérait entendre McGonagall. Elle y réfléchit plus sérieusement et mit quelques temps avant de comprendre.

— Il s'est métamorphosé !

Un rapide sourire traversa le visage de la Métamorphomage et elle acquiesça.

— Mais professeur, reprit Amy, en quoi cela résout mon problème ?

— Auriez-vous oublié qui vous étiez ?, se contenta de répondre la directrice.

— Vous voulez dire... ?

McGonagall acquiesça. « Vous êtes une Métamorphomage, lui rappela-t-elle. Ce genre de transformation, vous pouvez la défaire comme si vous vous l'étiez infligée vous-mêmes. » Amy avait voulut protester, ne se croyant pas capable d'y arriver. Elle se souvenait fort bien de son échec cuisant quand Caradoc lui avait demandé de se transformer le visage. Mais son professeur n'entendait pas subir un refus et la jeune fille s'efforça de se concentrer et retrouver son calme.

Au prix de grands efforts, elle réussit à vider sa tête de toute pensée parasite – difficile, quand elle se sentait fixée sévèrement par la directrice. Petit à petit, elle visualisa son visage en s'intéressant à tous les détails. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sentit des picotements lui traverser le visage qui la chatouillèrent fort désagréablement. Elle résista à l'envie de se gratter et persévéra. Enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux et les posa sur McGonagall.

— Dearborn a fait des merveilles, lui dit cette dernière en approuvant d'un signe de tête. Félicitations, Miss McFlyer, je crois vous avez accompli votre première métamorphose.

— Je suis redevenue normale ?, demanda Amy avec soulagement.

— Votre manque de confiance en vous est certainement votre plus grande faiblesse, Miss McFlyer, remarqua-t-elle sans réellement répondre. Je vous autorise à prendre le temps de jeter un œil au miroir et constater l'étendue de vos pouvoirs mais je vous veux en cours dès neuf heures tapantes !

Alors qu'Amy s'apprêtait à retourner dans la salle de bain, la directrice l'arrêta à nouveau.

— Et par Merlin, cessez donc de vous mettre dans de pareilles situations !

— **oOo** —

_Salle commune, Tour de Gryffondor, 14 Février 1978_

Son arrivée avait été accueillie par des exclamations. Évidemment, comment ne pas être surpris ? Mais Amy, qui avait espéré avec enthousiasme voir la réaction de ses amis, commença à se dire qu'elle en avait sans doute trop fait. Elle ralentit son pas et hésita à poursuivre son chemin alors que tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Oliver et Jane accoururent aussitôt à ses côtés.

— Amy !, s'exclama Jane d'un ton réprobateur. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

— Mais je voulais...

— Tu ferais mieux de remonter, la conseilla Oliver qui était tout aussi mécontent. _Maintenant !_, précisa-t-il quand elle voulut répliquer.

Docile, Amy obéit et remonta dans le dortoir des filles. À vrai dire, elle était pressée de se cacher, ne s'attendant pas à ce que tout le monde la dévisage ainsi ! Elle avait espéré ce genre de réactions mais, disons, pas comme ça. Dans son imagination, elle se sentait resplendissante et bien, si bien ! La vérité était tout autre. Elle fut soulagée quand Jane referma la porte derrière elles.

— Voyons Amy !, soupira cette dernière en secouant la tête. Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

— Je voulais... Je voulais me sentir belle.

Amy rougit en disant cela et détourna le regard un instant, gênée par son aveu. Jane la connaissait parfaitement et pourtant elle était embarrassée. Qui ne l'aurait pas été de toute façon ?

— Amy, Amy, répéta Jane dans un souffle exaspéré. Combien de fois faut-il qu'on te le répète ? Tu _es _belle. Peut-être pas physiquement et peut-être pas pour les autres. Mais pour ceux qui te connaissent et t'aiment sincèrement, ceux qui valent le coup que tu les écoutes, tu es belle ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais des choses pareilles ?

— Parce que je ne suis _pas_ belle, répliqua Amy, butée. Même si tu le dis, tu le dis parce que tu es justement mon amie... Mais je ne suis pas belle.

— OK, concéda Jane. Tu n'es pas belle. (Cette phrase, même si Amy se la répétait, lui fit mal à l'entendre.) Mais tu n'es pas plus jolie comme ça.

Amy gonfla ses joues et roula des yeux. Si, elle était plus jolie. Elle s'était bien regardée dans le miroir. C'était d'ailleurs plus facile quand elle s'observait. Ses traits étaient plus harmonieux, plus réguliers. Ses lèvres plus galbées. Sa peau était moins grasse et, surtout, ses cheveux étaient raides, bien rangés derrière ses oreilles.

— Bon, d'accord, tu es « jolie » mais ce n'est pas toi !, argumenta encore Jane. Ça ne le sera jamais. Pourquoi est-ce que tu persistes ?

— Parce que... Parce que...

Amy chercha les bons mots, ceux qui refléteraient le mieux ses sentiments, mais aucun ne lui sembla correct, suffisant. Elle commença à s'impatienter, puis à s'énerver.

— De toute façon, tu ne comprendras jamais !

Elle poussa un râle. Ce n'était pas ce genre de paroles qui allaient justifier son malaise. C'étaient la phrase typique de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas gérer son problème. Amy était complexée. Qu'y avait-il d'autre à dire ? À chercher ? Quelles obscures raisons rendraient ce fait plus compréhensible, acceptable ? Elle était conscience d'être déraisonnable, parce qu'il y avait bien plus grave dans la vie que d'être moche.

— Toi, tu es belle, qu'est-ce que tu peux savoir de ce que je ressens au quotidien ?, balança-t-elle, méchante à défaut d'être forte.

— Selon toi..., commença Jane avant de s'interrompre.

Elle prit un bon air et se calma avant de reprendre :

— Et que crois-tu que les autres vont penser en te voyant comme ça ?

Amy resta un instant silencieuse.

— Tu crois vraiment qu'ils vont penser : « Oh, comme elle est devenue jolie ! » ?

Nouveau silence.

— Ce n'est pas ta beauté qu'ils ont vu mais plutôt tes complexes, asséna-t-elle, impitoyable.

Amy baissa la tête. Jane avait raison, évidemment. Comment n'avait-elle pas pu s'en rendre compte ? C'était logique. Clair comme l'eau de source. Limpide. Mais elle avait eu l'esprit brouillé par l'excitation de sa nouvelle maîtrise de la métamorphose.

Il faut dire que son enjouement après avoir réussi à rendre à son visage sa vraie forme juste le jour d'avant l'avait complètement aveuglée. Dès le soir même, elle avait entraîné ses deux meilleurs amis dans la Salle-Sur-Demande et s'était exercée à reproduire ce prodige. Après un début difficile, elle avait fini par y arriver et avait métamorphosé son visage, lui donnant des traits différents selon son imagination. C'était une sensation fabuleuse de pouvoir se déguiser en n'importe qui. Elle s'était sentie tellement libre en découvrant qu'elle pouvait manier son don à sa guise !

Quelque part, même, elle s'était sentie normale et terriblement bien.

Et puisqu'elle se sentait si bien, s'était-elle dit ce matin-ci, pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour être encore mieux ?

Elle se mit à pleurer en comprenant qu'à présent les autres ne voyaient plus que son complexe et qu'ils n'hésiteraient pas à comparer la fille jolie de ce matin avec la vraie Amy. D'un seul coup, elle se sentit pitoyable et faible. Jane la prit dans ses bras et la consola au mieux, l'encourageant à reprendre sa forme et garder courage. Il y aurait peut-être des rumeurs et des messes basses mais, comme toujours à Poudlard, celles-ci finiront par se tasser et disparaître. Pour appuyer son argument, Jane énuméra tous les exemples dont elle se rappelait.

Amy finit par se calmer et retourna dans la salle de bain où elle reprit à regret sa véritable apparence. Puis, elle repartit avec Jane, le ventre noué par l'angoisse, jusqu'à la salle commune. Heureusement, les élèves étaient déjà descendus prendre leur petit-déjeuner et Amy retrouva Oliver avec soulagement. Ce dernier n'émit aucun commentaire mais posa une main amicale et réconfortante sur son épaule. Amy lui sourit avec reconnaissance.

L'arrivée dans la Grande Salle ne fut pas aussi éprouvante qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle constata rapidement que personne ne tournait son regard vers elle ou ne chuchotait à son passage. Amy reprit du poil de la bête et s'installa à table, insouciante de la réalité qui n'échappa cependant pas à ses deux amis.

Ainsi les regards obliques lancés par certains, ainsi les sourires en coin, ainsi les coups de coude rapide… Jane s'étonna cependant de la sorte de discrétion qui les animait ou plutôt de l'effort qu'ils faisaient pour ne pas vraiment regarder, pour ne pas rire aux éclats, pour ne pas scander leurs pensées. Oliver fit le même constat et réfléchit aux raisons de cette étrange réserve.

Son regard fit donc le tour de table avant de tomber sur le groupe des Maraudeurs. Son regard croisa évidemment les leurs et il devina, à leur attitude, celle de généraux veillant sur la bien tenue de leurs troupes, qu'ils étaient sans doute à l'origine de cette contenue parmi les Gryffondors. Mais qu'avaient-ils pu faire ou dire pour persuader leurs camarades de se montrer ainsi discrets ?

A coup sûr, se dirent Jane et Oliver, ils avaient du les menacer. Après tout, tout le monde était parfaitement conscient de ce dont les quatre garçons étaient capables de faire. Les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard et sourirent. Amy n'en avait pas conscience mais elle savait vraiment se faire des amis. Et pas des moindres.

— Pourquoi vous souriez comme ça ?, demanda-t-elle.

Et comme aucun ne voulut lui répondre, la Gryffondor fit une moue boudeuse, croyant qu'ils se moquaient d'elle.

— **oOo** —

_Bibliothèque, Poudlard, 14 Février 1978_

— Amy ?

La jeune fille se tourna pour découvrir Lily s'approcher d'elle. Amy referma son livre et eut un grand sourire, comme chaque fois qu'elle voyait sa camarade et amie. Elles s'étaient rapprochées depuis sa troisième année et discutaient parfois ensemble. Amy appréciait beaucoup Lily qui additionnait les plus belles qualités qu'on put trouver chez une personne.

— Tu viens prendre un livre ?, demanda Amy.

— Pas exactement, répondit Lily avant de rire doucement. Disons que je suis plutôt en train de fuir…

— Fuir ?, s'étonna-t-elle.

— Opale et Eleanor sont folles des fêtes de la St Valentin. Chaque année, c'est le même refrain et toute la journée, je les écoute parler de leurs « surprises », surprises qu'elles n'osent pas vraiment offrir à leurs coups de cœur mais qui les obsèdent… Cela dure depuis une semaine mais aujourd'hui, c'est le bouquet. Surtout qu'elles veulent toujours que je les aide, que je leur serve d'appâts ou que je les conseille. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé cette fête, je la trouve frivole et sans intérêt.

— Surtout quand on n'a pas de copain, n'est-ce pas ?, glissa Amy avec un demi-sourire.

Lily allait rouspéter mais finit par rire, admettant à demi-mot que c'était en effet beaucoup moins grisant de fêter la St Valentin quand on n'avait pas d'amoureux à qui chanter son amour ou même recevoir un sourire en retour.

— Au moins, cette année, on est deux, plaisanta la préfète. Prenons un peu d'air, ça te dirait ?

— N'étais-tu pas venue te réfugier ?, l'interrogea Amy qui n'était pas contre l'idée de sortir se dégourdir les jambes.

— Si, répondit Lily. Mais puisque tu es dans la même situation que moi, je pense qu'on va pouvoir faire front ensemble face à cette nuée de chocolats et de rose bonbon.

En riant, Amy reposa son livre et suivit Lily hors de la bibliothèque. Elles firent un crochet à leur dortoir pour récupérer leurs manteaux et parcoururent tout le château pour rejoindre le parc. L'air était froid et le sol encore boueux de la pluie tombée trois jours plus tôt. Heureusement, un pâle soleil adoucissait l'atmosphère et les filles réussirent à se réchauffer en marchant, commentant le ridicule dans lequel les filles tombaient tous les quatorze févriers de chaque année, oubliant qu'il leur était arrivé, au moins une fois, d'en faire de même.

Les couloirs étaient envahis de verts lutins et de roses flamants dont le rôle était de distribuer – ou de chanter, pour ce qui était des petits bonhommes verts – les mots d'amour de chacune des élèves de Poudlard. Même les garçons avaient le droit d'en envoyer mais ces derniers n'osaient pas s'en servir et fuyaient dès que l'une des créatures s'approchait, transformant le château en un immense manège coloré. Albus Dumbledore – qui était à l'origine, évidemment, de l'idée des lutins et des flamants - caressait sa longue barbe argentée, fier du résultat.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Il m'exaspère…

Lily haussa les épaules, appuyant sur le fatalisme de la situation.

—Mais, j'ai fini par admettre qu'il l'avait fait pour mon bien, dit-elle. Même si ça me tue de l'avouer !

Elle joua avec ses cheveux, cachant ses joues légèrement rosies et son embarras évident. James était un peu la seule personne au monde capable de la faire sortir de ses gongs. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison à cela : c'était juste ainsi. Depuis sa toute première année, Lily avait éprouvé de l'agacement face au personnage extravagant qu'était James Potter. Son sourire, ses yeux rieurs, sa chevelure rebelle, sa voix perchée, tout l'agaçait. _Agacée_, voilà le mot qui correspondait bien à ses sentiments. Et c'était précisément celui qui sortait le plus de ses lèvres roses et délicates.

Lily venait de raconter à Amy ce qui s'était réellement passé le jour où la préfète avait offert à James la plus belle claque de sa vie. Elle avait ainsi confirmé les doutes de cette dernière et nombre de rumeurs. Sa rupture avec son ancien petit-ami était bel et bien liée à sa discussion avec le Maraudeur. Celui-ci l'avait prévenue, un peu abruptement, de la pire manière possible alors qu'ils se chamaillaient comme d'habitude, qu'il avait vu son petit-ami en embrasser goulûment une autre au détour d'un couloir.

— Il s'avère que mes précieuses amies s'en étaient rendues compte et n'avaient pas osé m'en parler, soupira Lily. J'aurais pourtant préféré que ce soit elles qui m'en informent plutôt que lui… Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi James a fait ça pour moi. Ou si même il l'a fait pour moi.

— James est gentil, tu sais, et très attentionné, affirma Amy avec un sourire d'anticipation. Même s'il est _agaçant_, reprit-elle au moment même où Lily allait s'écrier, tu ne peux pas nier que c'est aussi un garçon bien qui prend soin des autres.

La bouche de Lily resta un moment ouverte, prête à répliquer, avant d'abdiquer et de se refermer, ennuyée de devoir reconnaître qu'Amy n'avait pas tout à fait tord.

— D'accord, lâcha-t-elle avec un soupir. Il _peut_ – Elle insista du regard sur ce mot. – être gentil. Mais pas avec moi. Je suis Lily, il est James. On se déteste ! Il ne voudrait pas être gentil avec moi – il ne l'est pas !

— Tu le détestes vraiment tant que ça ?, demanda Amy.

— _« Tant que ça »_, non, pas autant… Enfin, je ne crois pas. Je le déteste… Ce n'est peut-être pas le mot correct. Comment dire ? Je ne sais pas. Il…

— T'agace ?, suggéra Amy en riant.

— Ne te moque pas de moi !, bouda-t-elle, embarrassée. Je ne sais pas comment m'expliquer. C'est…

— Agaçant ?

Face à l'air vexé de Lily, Amy éclata de rire, découvrant le plaisir qu'il y avait à être celle qui faisait tourner l'autre en bourrique. Elle savoura l'expression dépitée de son amie avant de s'excuser gentiment.

— Je ne crois pas que James te déteste, en tout cas, dit-elle après s'être calmée.

— Tu plaisantes ?, fit Lily. Chaque fois qu'il me voit, j'ai l'impression qu'il voit la peste ! Si t'étais à ma place, tu verrais ses yeux se plisser, son sourire s'effacer, son visage se tendre.

— Pourtant, je commence un peu à le connaître et je ne le crois pas capable de détester quelqu'un, surtout sans raison valable. Mais je sais que tu l'agaces, ça, c'est sûr.

Amy pouffa. Cette fois, Lily se joignit à elle après un soupir. James était bien la seule personne qu'elle était incapable de comprendre et il lui était définitivement difficile d'accepter que le Maraudeur ait pu agir par pure gentillesse. Mais quelle que fussent ses raisons, le fait était là : James l'avait tiré d'un embarras qui lui aurait coûté non seulement la tristesse et la colère – qu'elle avait ressentie malgré tout – mais aussi d'une cuisante humiliation.

— Parlons d'autres choses, soupira Lily. Il me tape suffisamment sur les nerfs pour que je continue à me torturer les méninges quand il n'est pas là !

— **oOo** —

_Pré-Au-Lard, Poudlard, 15 février 1978_

La sortie à Pré-Au-Lard avait été organisée spécialement pour les amoureux de la St Valentin. Mais pour des filles comme Amy et Lily qui n'en avaient pas, c'était une sortie ordinaire qu'elles comptaient seulement passer en amies. Du moins, cela aurait été le cas si ces dernières n'étaient pas occupées par leurs amoureux du moment. Oliver refusa tout simplement d'y participer, les six lettres d'amour qu'il s'était vu lire par un « _lutin crétin _» lui avait amplement suffi et ne voulait pas risquer de tomber sur les demoiselles elles-mêmes. Demoiselles qui ne l'intéressaient pas, d'ailleurs.

Alors, elles décidèrent naturellement d'y aller ensemble et se donnèrent rendez-vous dans la cour de l'école à dix heure piles. Lily s'était habillée de chauds vêtements, parée à affronter le froid glacial de février, et s'amusait à souffler pour faire sortir de la fumée de sa bouche. Parfois, une étincelle de magie l'animait et la faisait tournoyer dans l'air, lui donnant des formes féeriques qui l'amusaient et que les filles alentour appréciaient. Elle ne savait trop comment elle s'y prenait mais c'était ainsi qu'elle s'était notamment rendue compte de sa différence. Aucun autre enfant de son école n'était alors capable d'une telle prouesse à l'époque.

Quand elle repéra son amie, Lily fut alors surprise de constater que celle-ci tenait dans sa main une jolie rose rouge sertie d'un nœud de la même couleur et qui contrastait joliment avec le vert de sa tige. Les joues d'Amy était empourprée et un sourire de plaisir caressait ses lèvres roses. Avec son allure un peu gauche, son air timide et les étoiles dans les yeux, Lily la trouvait vraiment mignonne. Pas jolie, car malgré tout, Amy ne l'était pas, mais plutôt attendrissante.

— Et bien, décidément, je dois constater que je suis la seule sans réel prétendant, s'amusa Lily en prenant un air faussement contrarié.

L'effet fut immédiat : les joues d'Amy rosirent de plus belles et la jeune fille se mit à bégayer.

— Pas... Pas du tout ! C'est... un cadeau... Un cadeau de remerciement !

Elle agita une petite feuille pliée en deux comme pour le prouver. Lily la lui prit et lut : « _Une petite compensation pour avant hier, S. PS : Regarde à la table des Crétins Crochus, j'ai mis du piment dans leurs caleçons ! _» Malgré elle, la préfète éclata de rire. Ce matin, tous les garçons de Serpentards avait pris leur petit-déjeuner debout et n'avaient pas arrêtés de sursauter en grimaçant et se grattant le derrière, les visages rouges à la fois de douleur et de colère. Lily avait été désolée pour Severus qui, bien sûr, n'avait pas été épargné mais n'avait pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire devant la danse ridicule des Serpentards.

Elle ne manqua cependant pas de remarquer le S de la signature qui, en plus de la blague signée, désignait sans aucun doute le plus farceur des Maraudeurs : Sirius Black. Elle fut néanmoins surprise qu'il ait offert à Amy un cadeau si romantique en plus de lui dédier une de ses farces. Même à ses conquêtes, Lily n'avait jamais entendu dire que Sirius avait offert le moindre cadeau. Elle en conclut avec étonnement qu'Amy devait occuper une place particulière dans le cœur du garçon et se demanda comment elle n'avait pas pu s'en rendre compte. La discrétion n'était habituellement pas le fort du Maraudeur mais elle devait l'avouer : rien n'indiquait qu'il y ait la moindre romance entre Amy et lui.

Elle se jura d'en apprendre plus sur cette histoire.

Pour l'heure, elle décida de ne pas poser la question. Amy ne serait sans doute pas disposée d'en dire plus dans l'immédiat. Il fallait d'abord trouver le bon endroit – si possible à l'abri des oreilles curieuses – et le bon moment – où Amy serait la plus détente et la plus prompte à s'ouvrir. Aussi, se dirigèrent-elles vers le portail de l'école sans plus évoquer ni le Maraudeur ni la rose qu'Amy n'arrêtait pas de tripoter.

Lily attendit qu'elles soient installées dans la maison de thé de Madame Pieddodu pour aborder le sujet. Comme elle s'y attendait, Amy refusa tout de suite de s'entendre dire que Sirius aurait le moindre intérêt pour elle.

— Nous sommes amis, répéta-t-elle une fois de plus. De bons amis s'entraident.

— Donc, tu admets que vous êtes plus que des amis, reprit Lily patiemment. Au moins de « bons » amis ?

Amy lui lança un regard méfiant avant d'opiner.

— Et pourquoi de « bons » amis ne pourraient-ils pas tomber amoureux ?

— Enfin, Lily, c'est Sirius !, rappela Amy. Et moi, je ne suis qu'Amy. C'est évident, non ?

— Je ne vois rien d'évident ici, nia-t-elle en secouant la tête. Tu es Amy, d'accord, mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il ne peut pas tomber sous tes charmes...

— Faudrait-il encore que j'en ai..., souffla Amy en tripotant ses mains.

Lily soupira. Amy était un cas désespéré de manque de confiance. Elle refusait la simple idée d'être attirante. Tout ça parce qu'elle ne se trouvait pas jolie, maladroite. Ce qu'elle était, en quelque sorte. Mais son plus grand défaut était son incapacité à admettre qu'elle n'avait pas que des défauts. Et que les autres puissent voir ses qualités.

— Bon, Amy, on va prendre les choses autrement, reprit Lily. Est-ce que tu t'intéresses à Sirius ?

Elle n'eut pas besoin de répondre : son visage le fit pour elle. Rouge, elle baissa la tête et se mordilla la lèvre, embarrassée d'avouer ainsi que, malgré ce qui s'était passé à la fin de sa deuxième année, et le temps passé ensuite, elle ressentait encore un petit quelque chose pour le Maraudeur. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle ? Elle était sensible à ses charmes.

— ...Et Sirius a changé aussi, continua-t-elle. Je ne sais pas mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a mûri.

— Mûri ?, s'esclaffa Lily qui ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière. J'aimerais bien savoir en quoi il a mûri !

— Bien sûr, il reste Sirius... Impulsif, indiscret, qui ne réfléchit pas souvent à ce qu'il dit avant de parler... Mais, comment t'expliquer ? Depuis qu'il a quitté sa famille, il est plus... attentionné ? attentif ?

— Il a quitté sa famille, tu dis ?, s'étonna Lily.

Amy plaça sa main devant sa bouche, se rendant compte qu'elle en avait trop dit. Elle prit un air coupable et tripota la rose, comme pour s'excuser envers Sirius silencieusement.

— Je ne suis pas censée en parler, avoua Amy.

— Je resterai discrète, lui promit la préfète. Tu peux me faire confiance, je ne le répéterai à personne.

Après plusieurs minutes d'hésitation, Amy concéda à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé cet été. La disparition de Sirius, leurs retrouvailles devant sa fenêtre, la fuite du Maraudeur et la rupture définitive avec sa famille... Lily l'écouta parler sans l'interrompre et en hochant la tête de temps à autre. Ce qu'elle entendait la surprenait et en même temps pas tellement. Elle avait entendu des rumeurs qui disaient que Regulus ne reconnaissait plus Sirius comme son frère mais elle avait plutôt pensé à une dispute familiale plutôt qu'à une vraie rupture. Sirius, déshérité par sa mère, avait dû en effet beaucoup souffrir. Mais il ne l'avait pas montré, pas une seconde Lily ne se serait doutée de quelque chose même si, à vrai dire, elle ne restait jamais avec lui ni ne lui prêtait la moindre attention. Mais en apprenant ce qu'il en était, elle commença à éprouver une certaine empathie pour lui.

— Je comprends mieux à présent, dit-elle, une fois qu'Amy eut terminé de parler. Vous vous êtes rapprochés depuis cet été.

Amy ne répondit pas mais un léger hochement de tête signa son affirmation. Un léger sourire éclaira aussi son visage.

Lily essaya bien de creuser le sujet mais Amy n'en démordit pas et refusa d'en parler plus longtemps. La préfète n'insista pas, sentant qu'elle fâcherait son amie et changea de sujet, gardant bien en tête l'idée d'en découvrir plus.

— **oOo** —

_Couloir, Poudlard, 15 Décembre 1978_

— Potter !, appela Lily. Il faut qu'on parle.

Le Maraudeur la regarda avec méfiance, se demandant ce qu'elle devait lui vouloir, s'étonnant sans doute qu'elle lui adresse la parole. Généralement, ils s'évitaient comme la peste et, quand ils ne le pouvaient pas, s'ignoraient éperdument. Lily ne lui parlait surtout que pour lui crier dessus, lui reprocher de s'attaquer à son _cher_ ami Snape.

— C'est bon, fit-elle avec énervement. Ne me regarde pas comme si j'allais t'attaquer. Je voudrais juste te parler, si tu as le temps.

Il était tenté de répondre ne pas en avoir mais la curiosité l'emporta et il hocha la tête prudemment. Lily lui fit alors signe de le suivre et il obtempéra en se demandant encore une fois ce qu'elle lui voulait et pourquoi elle l'amenait à l'abri des regards. Un instant il envisagea l'idée qu'elle se confesse à lui avant de s'esclaffer. Quand même, c'était de Lily Evans dont on parlait. Elle lui jeta un regard exaspéré quand elle l'entendit avant de secouer la tête, comme se convainquant qu'il était fou ou quelque chose du genre. James n'y prêta pas attention.

Elle finit par s'arrêter dans un couloir désert, sans doute peu fréquenté au vue de l'état poussiéreux des fenêtres.

— Bon, dit James, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Je voudrais te parler de Sirius.

— Sirius ?, s'étonna-t-il, les sourcils froncés. Pourquoi ?

— Je voudrais que tu convaincs Sirius de laisser tomber Amy.


	45. Acte 3 scène 15

_Bonjour tout le monde!_

_En ce moment, je suis très distraite comme si je souffrais d'un trouble de la concentration, si bien que je suis incapable de me rappeler si j'ai répondu à vos commentaires ou non... Oui, je suis une sacré impolie. Et je souhaite réparer ça, surtout que je tiens à vous remercier chacune/chacun de vos si gentils messages. Vos reviews me font vraiment plaisir ! Ca me touche que vous soyez autant fidèle à ma longue - si longue - histoire !_

_Et dire que REC était à la base une histoire simple et innocente. Finalement, elle prend beaucoup de temps. Alors j'espère que vous aurez la ténacité nécessaire pour me suivre jusqu'au bout. En tout cas, merci encore pour vos encouragements !_

_Je tiens également à souligner la participation de PinkTurtle dans mes chapitres. Elle s'occupe d'en faire une première relecture, vous épargnant de nombreuses fautes d'inattention que j'aurais laissé vacantes et s'acharnent à chasser toutes les fautes des précédents chapitres. Sans nulle doute que sans elle et ses précieux conseils, la lecture aurait été affectée par ma fainéantise. _

_J'espère que vous allez apprécié ce chapitre, plus long que les derniers, et pas si long à écrire finalement ! _

_Je vous souhaite à tous, à toutes une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Scène 15**

_Grande Salle, Poudlard, 17 Février 1978_

James se gratta la tête, dérangeant ses cheveux déjà en désordre sans se soucier. De toute façon, sa chevelure était d'un type sauvage, indomptable, héritée de son père, évidemment. Un gêne que tous les Potters partageaient et qui les rendaient si caractéristiques. Dans ce genre de cas, être un garçon se révélait un grand avantage. Il suffisait de regarder le portrait de la défunte Tante Elise pour s'en persuader. La pauvre femme n'avait pas supporté de porter de tels cheveux et s'était plusieurs fois rasé la tête, en vain, ceux-ci repoussant à la même taille et de la même manière après chaque tentative.

Franchement, Lily n'était qu'une source de problèmes. Même si, en l'occurrence, il se pourrait qu'elle n'ait pas tord. Mais ce conditionnel l'obligeait à se montrer prudent. Il n'était pas question de formuler de conclusions hâtives ou de prendre des décisions irréfléchies. De telles actions, si elles s'avéraient infondées, pourraient bien créer des fissures irréversibles à son groupe d'amis.

Mais pourquoi lui avait-elle parlé à lui ? Bon, évidemment, il était le mieux placé. Même si Remus formait un choix idéal, si l'on devait prendre en compte sa sagesse et son intelligence, il était également un des paramètres qui rendaient la situation délicate. James était conscient que son ami ne disait pas tout sur l'état de ses sentiments. La vérité, si elle s'avérait exacte, pourrait bien le blesser.

Sirius, évidemment, était écarté puisqu'il était le sujet du problème (ou du moins l'un des personnages principaux). Quant à Peter... James adressa silencieusement une excuse à Peter de penser que ce dernier était sans doute le moins prompt à pouvoir résoudre cette affaire. Déjà que James, lui-même, hésitait sur sa propre capacité de jugement dans pareil cas...

Il secoua la tête. Il devait s'éclaircir les esprits et commencer par le commencement. Mais par quel bout commencer ?

Maudite soit Lily !

— James, est-ce que tu vas bien ?, s'inquiéta Peter. T'es bizarre depuis hier soir...

James sursauta, se rappelant qu'il était en train de petit-déjeuner avec ses amis, lesquels l'observaient avec un drôle d'air.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda-t-il. Pourquoi vous me regardez bizarrement ?

— Ce n'est pas nous qui te regardons bizarrement, répliqua Sirius. C'est toi qui es carrément bizarre.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je suis tout à fait normal.

Sirius s'esclaffa. Même Remus avait du mal à cacher un sourire.

— Quoi ?, s'énerva James.

— Disons que secouer la tête en tenant ta tartine surchargée de confiture à la framboise sur ta bouche n'est pas la meilleure de tes idées, expliqua le loup garou.

Le visage de James changea de figure. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit d'horreur alors que ses amis ne se retenaient plus de rire.

— Bande d'imbéciles, vous aurez pu me le dire tout de suite !, s'écria-t-il en s'essuyant le visage avec sa serviette, rouge de confusion.

— C'était juste trop drôle, s'esclaffa Sirius.

James renâcla en terminant de s'essuyer. En levant les yeux, il vit Lily passer derrière Sirius, en train d'éclater de rire avec ses amies et il se sentit en colère. _Tout ça, c'était de sa faute !_

Toujours est-il qu'il repensa à leur conversation toute la journée et les journées suivantes. Journées durant lesquelles, évidemment, Amy resta quelques moments avec eux. James s'efforça donc de rester en retrait pour mieux observer son ami et voir si Lily avait raison. Mais Sirius ne semblait pas appréhender Amy comme les filles qu'il charmait. Il se contentait de la taquiner, de la forcer à jouer aux cartes avec lui (il ne digérait pas qu'elle puisse le battre à répétition si facilement) et ils semblaient bien s'entendre, comme de bons copains.

Mais depuis quand Sirius était-il si bon ami avec une fille ? s'étonna James. Étrangement, ce qui aurait dû lui faire conclure qu'il n'y avait rien d'étrange commença à l'alerter. Jusqu'ici, Sirius ignorait la gente féminine sauf quand elle lui plaisait assez pour batifoler avec elle. Et cela ne durait que quelques semaines. Mais voilà déjà deux ans qu'Amy avait intégré leurs rangs, en partie grâce à Remus mais aussi parce que Sirius l'avait accepté sans difficulté. Or, Sirius était sans doute le plus fermé aux non-Maraudeurs. C'était lui qui insistait pour traîner avec les autres tout en marquant une différence avec eux, en restant à la fois assez cool pour être aimés et distants pour privilégier leur amitié.

Sauf pour Amy. Il n'arrêtait pas de l'appeler pour qu'elle se joigne à eux, joue aux cartes ou simplement profite de son temps libre avec eux, même pour lire un livre. Il la taquinait souvent et veillait sur elle sans en donner l'air. D'ailleurs, c'était quand la dernière fois qu'il n'avait pas dérapé sans le vouloir et dit quelque chose qui aurait vexé la fille complexée qu'était Amy ? James ne s'en rappelait plus.

Lily avait donc raison. Sirius devait s'intéresser à Amy et cela devait être sérieux puisqu'il n'essayait pas de la séduire. Il n'avait aucun geste déplacé, aucune attention particulière. Il la traitait comme il traitait chacun de ses meilleurs amis, même si son regard restait plus longtemps sur elle. S'en rendait-il seulement compte ?

Et dans ce cas, pourquoi James devait-il intervenir ?

Après tout, c'était la toute première fois que Sirius semblait prêt à ne pas se presser voire à ne même pas tenter sa chance. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir sortir avec Amy, ce qui laissait encore le doute dans la tête de James. Il arriva vite à la conclusion qu'à moins de poser directement la question à son ami, il ne pourrait jamais être sûr.

Il trouva sa chance en fin de semaine. Remus et Peter étaient installés dans les fauteuils, à travailler un devoir que Peter n'arrivait pas à finir. Sirius s'était enfui dès le début sans laisser le temps à personne de se proposer pour l'accompagner. James y trouva l'occasion d'avoir une conversation.

— Pourquoi n'utiliserais-tu pas la... _Tu-sais-quoi _?, lui suggéra Remus alors qu'il s'était demandé à voix haute comment retrouver Sirius.

— Elle n'est pas encore achevée, répliqua James qui pourtant l'avait envisagé.

— Et alors ? Elle fonctionne. Si Sirius est à un endroit marqué, tu arriveras à le retrouver grâce à la formule qu'on a inventée.

— Tu as raison, acquiesça James avec un sourire. Et puis, ce sera l'occasion de la tester. J'y vais !

Il se précipita dans leur chambre pour récupérer la précieuse carte sur laquelle ils travaillaient depuis deux ans. La plupart des couloirs principaux du château était déjà inscrite dessus, même certains passages secrets menant à Pré-Au-Lard ou servant de raccourcis pour se rendre en cours ou fuir Rusard (et sa diabolique chatte). Il n'y avait que Peeves qu'ils ne pouvaient pas éviter ainsi : celui-ci traverserait les murs et les trouverait sans problème.

La carte était encore à son stade d'ébauche. Des traits maladroits, des mots gribouillés de partout, parfois des déchirures. Mais ils avaient réussi deux choses : inventer une formule qui leur permettait de rendre la carte invisible aux yeux de tous tant qu'elle n'était pas formulée et inventer un sort qui les aidait à repérer les déplacements de toute personne déambulant à Poudlard, quelle qu'elle soit. Ce dernier n'avait pas été facile à trouver mais grâce à la bibliothèque formidable de l'oncle de Peter, ils avaient fini par tomber sur le bon sort.

Une fois la carte (qui, à défaut d'avoir été vraiment nommée, s'intitulait encore « La carte des Maraudeurs ») dans sa poche, il ressortit du dortoir, puis de la Tour, et partit à la recherche de son ami. Il dévala quelques marches jusqu'à atteindre un étage peu fréquenté. Heureusement, le couvre feu s'approchant, rares étaient ceux qui s'aventuraient encore dans les couloirs (hormis les professeurs, les fantômes et les quelques consciencieux préfets – qui, cela dit, abusaient bien de leurs droits pour batifoler avec leurs copains/copines).

Malgré tout, il se cacha derrière une statue avant de sortir la carte et sa baguette. Il plaça alors la pointe de sa baguette sur la carte et prononça les paroles suivantes :

— Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises.

La formule était la trouvaille de Peter qui avait toujours été très bon en anglais sans pourtant lire un tas de livres comme Remus ou avoir l'imagination débordante de Sirius ou de James. Sa famille était cependant très stricte sur la tenue du langage et sa mère avait particulièrement veillé à ce que son fils unique sache parler un anglais correct (même plus que correct). Peter était particulièrement utile pour ce genre de choses. C'était lui également qui leur avait trouvé le surnom de « Maraudeur ».

Sitôt qu'il eut prononcé ces paroles, la carte qui n'était alors qu'un parchemin vierge se recouvrit d'encre et un plan apparut. Un sourire se glissa sur les lèvres de James, fier de ce qu'ils avaient accompli. Puis, il chuchota :

— _Sirius Black ostendere !_

Une gerbe de magie noire glissa du bout de sa baguette jusqu'au plan dont il parcourut les couloirs, les escaliers jusqu'à désigner un mur. James fronça les sourcils. Il reconnaissait l'endroit, il s'agissait du dernier étage de la Tour d'Astronomie où ils se rendaient pour atteindre le toit et observer les constellations. Seulement, la porte qui y menait était scellée et impossible à déverrouiller – ils avaient essayé pendant trois semaines avant de finalement laisser tomber. Mais que faisait Sirius là-bas ? Il remarqua que la trace de magie avait disparu au lieu de stagner à l'endroit où Sirius devait se trouver. Il réitéra donc le sort à plusieurs reprises et à chaque fois la traînée noire se cognait sur le mur et disparaissait soudain.

Il n'y avait donc qu'une conclusion : Sirius avait trouvé un chemin secret et n'en avait pas informé le reste des Maraudeurs. James sentit une vive déception en le déduisant. Pourquoi son meilleur ami lui cachait-il sa découverte ? Il refréna sa colère. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? Sirius venait peut-être juste de le découvrir.

Après avoir vérifié que les professeurs ne seraient pas sur son chemin, de même que les préfets et les fantômes, il prononça une dernière formule « Méfait accompli » (encore une trouvaille de Peter) et la carte s'effaça pour ne redevenir qu'un simple papier et il s'élança dans les couloirs en direction de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Il voulait croire que Sirius était tombé par hasard sur ce chemin secret, ou quel que soit l'endroit qu'il avait trouvé et qui n'était pas marqué sur la carte. Seulement, Sirius était parti à peine cinq minutes avant lui, comment aurait-il pu trouver aussi rapidement un endroit caché aussi loin de la Tour de Gryffondor ?

Sirius avait intérêt à ce que ce soit le cas.

Dix minutes après, James arriva près de leur salle de cours d'astronomie. Il grimpa les dernières marches et arriva enfin au dernier palier. La fameuse porte était toujours aussi impossible à ouvrir que les fois précédentes, ce n'était donc pas par là que Sirius était passé. Il devait s'y trouver une ouverture quelque part. Il passa sa main sur le mur d'en face – le seul accessible – et tapota la surface. Mais la pierre était dure et rien ne faisait penser qu'il s'y cachait une porte.

Il prit sa baguette et se rappela le sort que Remus lui avait appris.

— Dissensium !

Cela ne fonctionna pas, au grand mécontentement de James. Il ressortit la Carte des Maraudeurs et réitéra sa demande « Sirius Black ostendere ». La gerbe noire se jeta une fois de plus dans le mur qui faisait face à James.

Il devait s'y trouver un passage. Mais comment l'activer ? Comment Sirius l'avait-il trouvé et déjoué si vite ? Décidément, tout lui faisait penser que son ami lui avait caché ce passage – ou cette pièce – depuis longtemps.

Avec sa baguette, il essaya d'appliquer plusieurs sorts mais aucun ne fonctionna. Il s'y efforça pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, en vain. Sa patience commença à atteindre ses limites et la frustration lui fit tenter tout ce qu'il pouvait. Laissant libre court à sa magie de s'exprimer, il tapota toutes les pierres possibles d'abord méticuleusement, une par une, puis de façon complètement aléatoire et parfois plusieurs fois sur une même pierre. Il allait abandonner quand il vit le mur trembler et les pierres s'enrouler sur elles-même exactement comme dans le Chemin de Traverse.

— Et voilà !, fit-il, fier de lui.

Il passa l'ouverture et monta un escalier étroit. La porte était entrouverte et il comprit en sentant un vent froid passer à travers qu'il allait directement atterrir sur le toit. James était à présent sur le point d'ouvrir la porte quand il entendit des voix. D'instinct, il recula d'un pas pour se tapir dans l'ombre avant de s'approcher prudemment de la porte qu'il tint d'une main en avançant son visage pour mieux voir.

Avec beaucoup d'effort, il distingua la silhouette élancée de Sirius de dos, penché sur le vide qu'il observait, les cheveux au vent. Voilà pourquoi il avait pris son écharpe, se dit James, avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne la portait pas. Il essaya de tendre l'oreille pour entendre ce qui était dit mais le vent et la distance ne l'aidaient guère.

Avec une prudence poussée à l'extrême, il entrouvrit très lentement la porte pour espérer voir l'autre personne. Il réussit à distinguer une masse sombre mais dans l'obscurité ambiante, c'était difficile à voir. Il regretta de ne pas avoir pris la cape d'invisibilité.

— ...Merci pour la rose...

Le vent s'était un peu calmé et il avait enfin pu entendre une voix de fille parler. C'était une voix familière mais il pouvait facilement se tromper avec ce vent. Il plissa les yeux, espérant mieux la distinguer. Elle était recroquevillée, ses mains jointes devant son visage, ce qui ne l'aidait guère.

— Si tu as froid... commença Sirius mais une rafale avala le reste de sa phrase.

Sirius se retourna et tira sa baguette de sa poche. James vit son visage et sut qu'il n'était pas dans son mode « charmeur », ce qui lui fit se demander si la fille n'était pas... Au même moment, son ami prononça une formule et fit apparaître une flamme au bout de sa baguette avant de s'approcher de la fille et de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Elle s'exclama de reconnaissance en levant ses mains vers la flamme pour les réchauffer. James put enfin voir un sourire lui éclairer le visage dont il reconnut définitivement les traits. C'était bien Amy à côté de qui Sirius s'était assis, son épaule cognant la sienne avant de s'y appuyer comme s'ils s'appartenaient l'un à l'autre. Amy leva un regard brillant vers le Maraudeur, ses joues rosissant, avant de détourner le regard pour cacher son trouble.

Lily avait raison. Il y avait bel et bien quelque chose entre eux, ou du moins, quelque chose qui était en train de naître. Jamais James n'avait vu Sirius aussi serein. C'était même étrange car il n'était pas malheureux avec eux. Mais, en cet instant, il semblait comme apaisé. Il souriait, riait, mais c'était loin du Maraudeur excité et plaisantin que James connaissait. Il arborait une figure nouvelle, peut-être plus mature.

— ...des progrès, dit Amy (la plupart des mots était toujours avalée par le vent). Tu veux voir ?

— Et comment !, s'exclama Sirius.

Amy s'appliqua quelques claques sur son visage, se concentra et soudain sa bouche s'étendit vers l'avant pour former un bec de canard. Sirius éclata de rire et fit claquer ses mains, heureusement car au même moment James lâchait un cri de surprise. Ce dernier plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche et se recula, tendant l'oreille au cas où les deux tourtereaux l'auraient entendu. Mais aux exclamations de Sirius, ce n'était pas le cas.

James se rapprocha à nouveau de l'ouverture. Amy abordait à présent des cornes de taureau avant de transformer ses oreilles en celles d'un lapin au pelage blanc. Le capitaine de Quidditch se rappela alors qu'elle était une Métamorphomage et qu'elle avait retrouvé son don très récemment. Bien sûr, quelques jours auparavant, Olivier était venu les voir pour leur demander d'aider Amy qui s'était transformée en une fille magnifique, disait-il. Il était persuadé que les autres Gryffondors allaient se moquer d'elle sitôt qu'elle aurait repris son vrai visage et il avait demandé aux Maraudeurs de l'aider à camoufler l'affaire ou, en tout cas, à faire taire les ragots pour ne pas brusquer Amy. Celle-ci était déjà assez complexée pour qu'on se moque d'elle en plus.

C'était incroyable de la voir faire et, tout comme Sirius, il était subjugué par ce qu'elle arrivait à accomplir. Elle finit par s'arrêter, à bout de souffle, une lueur dans le regard. Pour la première fois, James la vit plus confiante, plus assurée, sans doute ré-enorgueilli par ses prouesses.

Après quelques minutes, James décida de repartir. Il avait un peu l'impression de violer leur intimité en les épiant de la sorte – ce qui était le cas – et une sorte de culpabilité – à moitié justifiée seulement – le poussait à s'en aller. Après tout, il avait compris deux choses. La première était que Lily avait raison. Sirius et Amy avaient une relation qui outrepassait la simple amitié. Qu'ils soient ensemble ou même amoureux, ce n'était pas tout à fait certain mais il y avait quelque chose qui les unissait et qui n'était pas de la simple amitié. La seconde chose était que Sirius lui avait bel et bien caché le passage secret qui menait au toit de la Tour d'Astronomie. Dans les deux cas, James allait devoir confronter Sirius et lui demander de s'expliquer.

Quant aux craintes de Lily, James n'était pas certain qu'elles étaient fondées. Pas en ayant assisté à ce qu'il venait de voir. Sirius n'allait pas blesser Amy, quoi qu'il en coûte. Il la traitait déjà comme il traitait chacun des Maraudeurs. Ce qui signifiait qu'il ferait tout pour la protéger tout comme il ferait n'importe quoi pour veiller sur ses meilleurs amis. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Malgré tout, il s'agissait de Sirius et il allait falloir être prudent.

Mais ce qui inquiétait surtout James, ce n'était pas la relation de Sirius vis-à-vis d'Amy. C'était en vérité les sentiments que Remus éprouvait peut-être encore pour cette dernière.

— **oOo** —

_Salle-Sur-Demande, Poudlard, 22 Février 1978_

— Comment vous faites pour découvrir des lieux pareils ?, s'émerveilla Lily en découvrant le salon dans lequel ils étaient entrés. C'est super cet endroit ! Et tu dis qu'il peut revêtir toute forme qu'on veut lui donner ?

James acquiesça une fois.

— Et donc si j'ai besoin de toilettes... ?

— Oui, soupira le Maraudeur encore une fois. La Salle-Sur-Demande,_ comme son nom l'indique_, obéira à tes souhaits et te donnera satisfaction selon ta demande. Du moins, à hauteur du possible.

— C'est-à-dire ?, demanda la préfète avec curiosité avant de se laisser tomber sur un des canapés pour en tester le confort.

— Une fois, il pleuvait et on a voulu un stade de Quidditch... La salle s'est bien transformée en stade mais en réalité, on ne pouvait accéder qu'à une partie des tribunes. Le reste du paysage était un décor magique inaccessible. Très réaliste mais quand on fonce dessus on ne se heurte qu'à un mur. Même si visuellement...

— Oui, j'ai compris l'idée, le coupa-t-elle en roulant des yeux. C'est génial.

Il hocha la tête, on ne peut plus d'accord, gardant pour lui que c'était Amy qui leur avait fait découvrir ce lieu magique. L'idée que Lily le trouve cool avait quelque chose d'assez attirant, même si James nierait le penser.

— Bon, revenons à nos moutons, reprit Lily en redevenant sérieuse. Tu veux me parler de Sirius et d'Amy, n'est-ce pas ? J'avais raison, n'est-ce pas ? Il s'intéresse à elle, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'elle, je le sais, je l'observe bien, il l'attire toujours...

— Et si tu me laissais parler, plutôt ?, s'exaspéra-t-il.

— D'accord, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle. Vas-y, parle.

Elle s'enfonça dans son canapé, prenant une position confortable. James se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue, s'empêchant d'émettre une remarque qui lui vaudrait une gifle (ce qu'il préférait éviter, c'était bien trop douloureux).

— Tu avais raison...

— Je le savais !, s'exclama Lily en brandissant les poings d'un signe de victoire. Désolée, dit-elle en se calmant aussitôt et en se réinstallant doucement. Continue, je t'en prie...

Le Maraudeur la toisa du regard, cachant difficilement la surprise de la voir se détendre ainsi. C'était peut-être la première fois qu'il la voyait réagir comme cela et adopter une attitude relaxée en sa présence. Le fait qu'elle ait parié sur la relation entre Amy et Sirius était surprenant, mais dans d'une façon positive, nota James. Peut-être la préfète n'était-elle pas aussi coincée et rigide qu'elle le montrait.

— Tu avais raison, reprit James, Sirius s'intéresse à Amy.

— Très bien, acquiesça Lily. Alors il faut que tu lui parles et que tu lui dises de laisser tomber.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi définitive ?

— On parle de Sirius Black, rappela-t-elle. Sirius Black qui s'intéresse à Amy McFlyer, James.

Le Maraudeur tiqua sur son prénom, que Lily n'utilisait quasiment jamais, se contentant du froid et distant (parfois même qui lui servait d'injure) Potter.

— On ne parle pas de Remus ou... ou même de toi. C'est Sirius Black !

— Attends, tu veux dire que tu me crois meilleur que Sirius ?, s'étonna James.

— Que... Où est-ce que tu as cherché ça ?

— Mais tu viens de le dire !

— Non, je n'ai pas dit ça. Je n'ai certainement pas dit que... J'ai simplement dit que...

— Que je vaux mieux que Sirius Black, souligna James en riant. Si, tu l'as dit. Je te répète : « On ne parle pas de Remus ou... _ou même de toi_. » Tu l'as dit !

Les joues de Lily avaient pris une teinte rosée tandis qu'elle faisait une moue boudeuse avant de répliquer :

— En tout cas, je remarque que cette idée a l'air de t'enchanter, James.

Au tour de James de s'étrangler et de devenir rouge. Une fois statué le fait qu'ils ne s'aimaient toujours pas ou si peu, ils reprirent leur conversation initiale :

— Ne diabolise pas non plus Sirius, dit James. D'accord, je reconnais qu'avec les filles, il est un peu... maladroit...

— Maladroit ?, répéta Lily avec sarcasme. À qui donc veux-tu faire avaler ça ?

— Qu'importe. Malgré son comportement...

— Méprisable ?, suggéra-t-elle.

— Inconvenant, précisa James, ce qui la fit rouler des yeux et secouer la tête. Ce n'est pas un mauvais garçon. Tu ne le connais pas. _Non, tu ne le connais pas, _insista-t-il quand elle allait répliquer. Moi, je le connais bien et je sais qu'il a un bon fond. Même si tu refuses de le croire. OK, il est insupportable quand il s'agit des filles qu'il charme...

— Abuse, rectifia la préfète avec entêtement.

— …Mais quand il s'agit de ses amis, il est le meilleur copain qu'on puisse avoir, termina le Maraudeur en l'ignorant cette fois. Or, je l'ai bien observé cette semaine, et je peux t'assurer qu'il considère Amy de la même façon qu'il considère Remus, Peter ou moi. Si ce n'est plus encore. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui se trame exactement entre eux mais je suis certain d'une chose : il ne fera rien pour blesser Amy.

Lily semblait hésiter à le croire. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être dubitative même si elle savait qu'il disait probablement vrai. Après tout, James et Sirius étaient meilleurs amis, le Maraudeur devait donc être sûrs de ce qu'il disait.

— Quand je vois comment Sirius a traité toutes les autres...

— Je n'ai jamais vu Sirius traîner avec aucune des filles comme il le fait avec Amy, je peux te l'assurer, dit James. D'ailleurs, c'est même la seule amie fille que je lui connais. Il ne lui fera pas de mal...

— Mais tu ne peux pas en être tout à fait sûr, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je suis sûr qu'il ne la blesserait jamais volontairement, affirma-t-il. Ça, je peux te le jurer.

Lily finit par acquiescer en espérant que le Maraudeur disait vrai. Après un moment de silence, elle demanda :

— Alors, que fait-on ?

— Je vais parler à Sirius, répondit James. Essayer de mettre les choses au clair avec lui dans un premier temps.

— Et dans un second temps ?

— Aviser en fonction de ce qu'il me dira, supposa-t-il en haussant les épaules et agitant la tête. Je ne sais pas. Franchement, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais un jour à m'inquiéter de la vie amoureuse de Sirius.

Lily s'esclaffa doucement en hochant la tête et il s'autorisa un sourire.

— Je vais essayer de parler à Amy, affirma Lily. Lui dire d'être prudente. Même si Sirius ne lui ferait pas de mal, _pas volontairement en tout cas_, précisa-t-elle en le voyant prêt à répliquer, je veux qu'elle fasse quand même attention. On ne sait jamais.

— Une vraie mère poule !, se moqua James.

— Non, une vraie amie, répliqua Lily avec le sourire.

— **oOo**—

_Parc, Poudlard, 24 Février 1978_

— Ils le regretteront, chantonna Sirius. Ne pas profiter d'une aussi belle journée, c'est un crime.

— Peter a besoin d'aide, lui rappela James. Il est un peu à la ramasse en ce moment. On aurait peut-être dû rester et l'encourager, tu ne crois pas ?

Sirius souffla, à moitié grognant à moitié soupirant.

— C'est une si belle journée !, insista-t-il. Ne me fais pas revenir au château. _Je ne le supporterai pas !_ Et puis, on aidera Peter ce soir. Il aura besoin de souffler un peu après une après-midi à réviser. _Là _! Je serais utile.

Il acheva sa phrase dans un sourire et se remit à chantonner.

— Tu es de très bonne humeur, ces derniers jours, lui fit remarquer James.

— Je suis _toujours_ de bonne humeur, rectifia Sirius, croisant ses deux mains derrière la tête.

— Je me demandais s'il y avait une raison à cela, continua le poursuiveur. Peut-être quelqu'un qui te ferait sourire ?

Sirius poussa ce fameux son nasal peu reluisant qui signifiait : « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » mais qui, dans la tête de James, résonnait ainsi: « Oui, c'est vrai, je veux pas en parler. ». Il décida cependant de jouer le jeu et éclata de rire :

— Je plaisante, évidemment ! Il faudrait être fou pour oser penser qu'une fille pourrait te rendre heureux. Ou alors, je me demande comment elle est.

— Géniale, lâcha le Maraudeur avant de bafouer : Je veux dire qu'elle serait forcément géniale.

Sirius se força à rire et puis toussa pour cacher sa gêne. James put même l'entendre jurer contre lui-même. Une fois de plus, il s'était fait avoir à parler plus vite qu'il ne réfléchissait.

— Et belle, rajouta James qui fit semblant de n'avoir rien ajouté. Vu les canons de beauté avec lesquelles tu sortais... D'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps que je te vois plus batifoler ? Pourquoi ?

— Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ?, répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules. Ça ne m'intéresse plus, sans doute...

— Je me demande..., glissa James sans terminer sa phrase.

Son ami fronça les sourcils une nouvelle fois, sentant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche.

— Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que tu as une idée derrière la tête, Jamesie ?

Le Maraudeur frémit : il avait horreur qu'on l'appelle ainsi.

— Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi à ton avis ? _Et ne m'appelle Jamesie !_, ne put-il s'empêcher de grommeler.

— J'aime bien Jamesie, moi, le taquina Sirius. On est entre amis, c'est normal de se donner des surnoms. Cela fait plus personnalisé, plus sympa. N'est-ce pas, _Jamesie _?

— Je vois clair dans ton jeu – mon ami ? _sale chien_ oui! – n'essaie pas de changer la conversation !

— Et toi, si tu arrêtais de tourner autour du pot, tu aurais eu plus vite ta réponse. Mais je te la répète : je ne...

— Es-tu oui ou non amoureux d'Amy McFlyer ?, le coupa James, manquant soudain de patience.

Sirius se tut aussitôt. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit. Son visage prit des couleurs et il eut bien du mal à reprendre contenance. À force de toussotements et tout en se passant une main derrière les cheveux pour essayer de cacher sa gêne, il tenta une réponse étonnée qui finit dans un mélange de syllabes incompréhensibles. La question de James lui avait fait un choc, semblait-il. Ce qui représentait en soi une réponse aux yeux de James : il avait vu juste. Mais Sirius lui-même ne le savait sans doute pas encore.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?, réussit finalement à prononcer Sirius d'une voix contrite.

— Je t'ai bien observé, éluda James. Et je me suis rendu compte que tu traitais Amy comme jamais tu n'avais traité d'autres filles. D'ailleurs, c'est la seule que tu acceptes dans nos rangs et je me suis demandé pourquoi.

— Comme ça ? Tout d'un coup ?, se méfia-t-il.

— Cela m'a frappé dernièrement, répondit James, évasif.

— Quand ?

— Qu'est-ce que ça a d'important ? Alors, tu l'aimes, oui ou non ?

Sirius redevint silencieux. Ils étaient alors arrivés devant le stade de Quidditch et stationnaient depuis devant la porte d'entrée sans même l'ouvrir. Le batteur soupira en songeant qu'il n'y entrerait sans doute pas aujourd'hui. Du moins, pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé un moyen d'éviter cette conversation dérangeante. Bon sang, il ne croyait pas du tout que James, d'un coup, puisse soudain s'intéresser à sa vie amoureuse. Si encore on pouvait appeler cela ainsi. Non, il devait y avoir autre chose. Autre chose qui avait éveillé la curiosité de James. Ou quelqu'un. Oui, c'était définitivement quelqu'un.

— Je ne suis pas amoureux d'Amy, dit-il finalement. Qui t'a soufflé une idée pareille ?

— Personne ! Je l'ai deviné moi-même et je ne te crois pas. Il y a quelque chose entre vous, je le sais !

— Bien sûr qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous, répondit Sirius. Nous sommes amis, c'est clair, non ?

— Sirius..., fit James d'un ton qui se voulait pressant.

— James, répliqua Sirius sur un même ton auquel il ajouta une pointe de sarcasme. Et je ne te crois pas : tu n'as pas découvert ça tout seul...

— Découvert !, le coupa James sur un ton triomphant. Ha, ha ! Tu viens d'avouer, mon ami. Tu l'aimes !

— Je ne l'aime pas, soupira le Maraudeur. Je dis juste que cette idée ne t'est pas venue seule...

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu as dit, s'entêta le Capitaine de Quidditch en secouant la tête, gardant un grand sourire sur le visage.

C'était qu'il était fier comme un pou, le bougre.

— Tu as dit que tu avais trouvé ça récemment, n'est-ce pas ?

— Pendant la Saint Valentin, lâcha James qui était si fier de lui qu'il en devenait distrait. Tu as offert une rose à Amy qu'elle s'est trimbalée toute la journée. Tout le monde a pu le voir.

— Sauf que personne ne le savait, répliqua Sirius en fronçant les sourcils. Puis, soudain, cela lui vint : A part... Lily Evans ! J'y crois pas, tu tiens tes informations de _Lily Evans _?

Au tour de James de se décrier en devenant rouge. Mais aussi facilement que Sirius avait lâché le morceau, pour peu que ce dernier insiste, James avoua que Lily était venue lui demander de confirmer ses doutes.

— Et après, tu parles de moi, ricana Sirius. Depuis quand vous vous entendez si bien Miss Parfaite et toi ?

— Tais-toi imbécile et viens, on va jouer, plutôt..., bougonna James, mécontent.

Grand sourire, Sirius ne comptait certainement pas s'arrêter là. Pas question de laisser une pépite pareille lui échapper !

— **oOo **—

_Salle commune, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 22 Février 1978_

— J'ai réussi !, s'écria Amy au matin du samedi 22 Février 1978. Hier soir, j'ai réussi à me transformer toute une partie de mon buste et ma tête avec !

— C'est super, félicitations !, l'encouragea Oliver.

— Tu as du t'entraîner plus tard, non ?, releva Jane après l'avoir félicité. Tu n'étais pas encore rentrée quand je suis allée me coucher et pourtant il était déjà minuit !

— Heu, oui, hésita Amy qui, en fait, avait passé le reste de la soirée à discuter avec Sirius en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. C'était un entraînement spécial... Caradoc ne voulait pas me laisser repartir sans avoir réussi à transformer tout le haut.

Ce n'était qu'à demi-vrai : son coach l'avait bien retenu plus longtemps pour qu'elle se transforme à moitié en statue grecque (moitié car elle n'était pas arrivée à tout transformer d'un seul coup) mais pas aussi longtemps qu'elle le prétendait. Après cela, elle était partie à la Tour d'Astronomie pour regarder un peu le ciel avant d'aller se coucher. Elle avait trouvé Sirius déjà installé et qui semblait comme l'attendre. Pendant la soirée, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de repenser à ce que Lily lui avait dit une semaine plus tôt, à l'idée que Sirius put ressentir la moindre chose pour elle. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à s'en persuader tellement cela lui semblait irréaliste. Sirius, l'aimer ? C'était impossible.

Même s'ils semblaient se rapprocher, elle restait la même Amy McFlyer qu'il avait rejeté trois ans plus tôt. Pourquoi l'aimerait-il plus maintenant qu'avant ?

Malgré tout, elle devait bien l'admettre. Sirius était, après Jane et Oliver bien sûr, la personne qu'elle affectionnait le plus et avec lequel elle parlait le plus souvent, même si peu le savaient. Leurs rencontres sur le toit de la Tour d'Astronomie étaient devenues un quotidien, qu'elle appréciait à sa juste valeur. Elle n'avait jamais pu autant discuter avec Sirius avant cela et n'aurait jamais pu connaître les multiples facettes de sa personnalité qu'il lui laissait voir durant ces quelques moments d'intimité.

— Tu sais, ces derniers temps, on a remarqué que tu étais particulièrement joyeuse, lui dit Jane d'un ton malicieux. Je me demandais s'il n'y avait pas quelqu'un derrière tout ça ?

Pendant une seconde, Amy eut en tête l'image de Sirius qu'elle chassa aussitôt. Avec toutes ses questions, Lily était en train de lui retourner la tête ! Or, ne s'était-elle pas juré de ne pas tomber dans le même piège ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, fit Amy en s'efforçant de rire.

— Je l'ai vu, tu sais, la rose, lui dit Jane. Tu as eu beau tenté de nous la cacher, je l'ai bel et bien repérée. Signe qu'un gentil petit lutin t'a rendu visite. La seule question que j'ai : pourquoi ne l'avais-tu pas le jour de la Saint Valentin mais seulement le lendemain ?

— Ce n'est pas un lutin qui me l'a donnée, répliqua Amy. C'est moi qui l'ai prise. Elle était sur mon chemin pour le village...

— Oh, Amy, soupira Jane avec un petit ricanement. À qui veux-tu faire croire une chose pareille ?

— Moi, j'en ai trouvé une, fit Oliver sur un ton innocent.

Jane lui balança un coup de coude dans les côtes et le fusilla du regard tout en secouant la tête.

— Je dis seulement la vérité, ajouta-t-il en haussant les épaules. Je l'ai trouvé abandonnée dans un couloir qui mène à la bibliothèque.

Son amie était encore dubitative mais Oliver ne cilla pas quand elle le toisa du regard. Elle finit par soupirer.

— D'accord, admit-elle à contrecœur. Peut-être que l'as-tu trouvée en chemin... Mais ! Ça ne m'empêchera pas de dire qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière ton sourire béat.

— Et moi de te répéter que ce n'est pas le cas, s'entêta Amy. Je suis contente de réussir à maîtriser la Métamorphose. Je suis en train de guérir, ça justifie bien mes sourires, non ?

— Encore faudrait-il que tu sois malade !, répliqua Jane.

Cette dernière ne supportait pas d'entendre Amy parler de son don de Métamorphomage bloqué comme « une maladie » alors qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un problème temporaire. Preuve en était qu'il s'estompait grâce aux efforts qu'elle fournissait plus ou moins consciemment. Ce caractère d'Amy qui voulait ne jamais se faire trop confiance désespérait Jane. Elle était par ailleurs persuadée que sa meilleure amie préférait se dire que sa « guérison » était due à Caradoc plutôt qu'à elle-même. Car il lui faudrait admettre que ses efforts payaient. Il était sans doute plus tentant de croire que le mauvais sort était dû à un destin injuste plutôt que d'envisager tous les efforts nécessaires pour l'améliorer.

Heureusement, Jane était déjà trop lasse pour engager la moindre discussion (qui aurait été inutile, d'ailleurs) et ils terminèrent de manger en silence leur repas. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Amy se retrouva seule à la bibliothèque. Jane avait oublié ses affaires et Oliver était à l'entraînement de Quidditch. En attendant Jane, Amy traînait dans les rayons de la bibliothèque, particulièrement ceux contenant les romans disponibles afin de se trouver une nouvelle lecture. Comme presque toujours à ces moments-là, quelqu'un s'approcha d'elle. Amy avait fini par croire qu'il y avait une sorte de signal qui annonçait sa présence en ces lieux car chaque fois qu'elle venait y chercher un livre, quelqu'un de sa connaissance arrivait et l'appelait. Inévitablement.

Cette fois, elle trouva Eddy qui tenait un énorme volume qu'il appuyait contre son épaule.

— Cela faisait longtemps !, remarqua-t-il en guise de bonjour.

Amy referma le livre qu'elle était en train de survoler et lui répondit d'un sourire.

— J'ai cru un moment que tu m'avais complètement oublié, lui reprocha Eddy cependant sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

— Bien sûr que non, protesta vivement Amy qui n'avait pas remarqué son sourire narquois. C'est juste que... j'ai beaucoup de travail !

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Pas vraiment faux non plus. Mais Amy n'avait pas tellement de raison de ne pas s'être rapprochée d'Eddy. En fait, il lui semblait simplement que l'occasion lui avait manqué.

— Pauvre petite Cinquième Année, se moqua le Serdaigle sans se vexer. On pourrait reprendre les cours de Potions, qu'en dis-tu ?

Amy hésita un instant et s'étonna de ne pas accepter tout de suite l'offre inespérée de son ami. Elle aurait eu grand besoin de reprendre les bases, comme elle l'avait fait au premier semestre. Pourtant, elle se sentait coupable d'envisager cette idée qui rendrait sans doute Sirius en colère. Ce dernier n'appréciant que peu Eddy. Puis, elle secoua la tête : c'était absurde. Certes, le Maraudeur ne portait pas Eddy dans son cœur mais en quoi cela devait-il compter dans sa décision ? Décidément, Lily lui avait vraiment retourné la tête avec ses idées saugrenues et voilà qu'elle commençait à envisager que cela puisse être vrai ! Or, elle ne le savait que trop bien, c'était un jeu dangereux. Un jeu auquel elle s'était jurée de ne plus se prêter.

— Ce serait génial, finit-elle donc par répondre avec reconnaissance. Slughorn désespère totalement. Et moi aussi !

Eddy rit doucement et approuva d'un signe de tête. Lui non plus n'avait jamais vu de cas comme Amy mais persistait à croire qu'il pouvait y remédier. Par ailleurs, il n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour lui donner rendez-vous le soir même.

Deux jours plus tard, le dimanche 24 février, Eddy et Amy se retrouvèrent une fois de plus pour une nouvelle séance d'entraînement. Eddy, qui avait obtenu de Slughorn les clés de la salle de potion et un accès restreint à une partie des ingrédients et ustensiles nécessaires à la pratique des potions, se chargea de choisir les concoctions les plus simples à réaliser. Il en sélectionna également une dernière, relativement simple, qui risquait de faire partie de l'examen pratique des BUSES. Avec une patience infinie, il tâcha d'enseigner à Amy les gestes les plus basiques et quelques astuces pour facilement retenir la composition de telle et telle potion et l'ordre dans lequel les ingrédients devaient être préparés puis ajoutés à la concoction.

Ils travaillèrent pendant deux heures. Amy parvint à réaliser la plupart des potions, surtout grâce aux nombreux conseils d'Eddy, mais la dernière fit résistance et ses deux premiers essais échouèrent lamentablement. Au troisième, qui était déjà mal parti, Eddy arrêta la main hésitante d'Amy. Cette dernière, déjà vaincue par ses précédents échecs, se mettaient à faire n'importe quoi, stressée.

— On va faire une pause, d'accord ?, lui proposa-t-il.

— Excuse-moi, je suis tellement nulle !, se lamenta-t-elle. Et je te fais perdre ton temps...

— Mais non, regarde, fit-il en soulevant une liasse de parchemins. J'en profite pour m'avancer dans mes devoirs.

— Comment ça se fait que vous en ayez autant ?, s'inquiéta Amy qui avait eu le mince espoir de pouvoir profiter de sa sixième année pour récupérer du choc que lui causeraient inévitablement les BUSES.

— Non, non, pas tant, la rassura-t-il. J'aime juste prendre de l'avance. Comme ça, je ne stresse pas quand la fin d'année arrive et je peux déjà aborder les vacances sans m'inquiéter.

Amy se contenta d'un maigre sourire, s'imaginant mal en faire de même. Rien que faire ses devoirs la barbait. S'avancer sur le programme ? Hors de question !

— Je croirais entendre tes pensées, ricana le Serdaigle. Dis-toi simplement que j'aime travailler.

— Je pense surtout que tu es fou, répliqua-t-elle en riant. Je ne pourrai jamais faire pareil !

Eddy sourit sans répondre. Ils continuèrent à échanger quelques plaisanteries avant de reprendre la dernière potion. Celle-ci fut un total fiasco, malgré les efforts d'Amy, et ils décidèrent d'en rester là malgré tout.

— Que veux-tu faire à présent ?, demanda Eddy une fois qu'ils eurent tout rangé.

— Euh..., fut le seul son qui sortit de la bouche d'Amy.

Et il dura au moins deux secondes. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensuite. À vrai dire, elle pensait retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor, rejoindre Jane et Oliver.

— J'ai une idée, il fait beau dehors, pourquoi on irait pas faire un tour ?, proposa-t-il. Ce serait mieux que de rester enfermé dans le château à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Qu'en penses-tu ?

— Oui... Euh, pourquoi pas ?

— Tu n'as pas l'air très enchantée, remarqua-t-il. Si tu n'en as pas envie, n'hésite pas à refuser. Je ne me vexerai pas. Enfin, si, sans doute un peu, mais je saurais faire bonne figure, promis.

Il acheva sa phrase dans un petit clin d'œil complice. Amy s'affola et se mit à bredouiller toutes sortes d'excuses.

— Vraiment, je te jure, je ne voulais pas dire quoi que ce soit !, répéta-t-elle pour la troisième fois. Simplement, je pensais que tu préférerais sans doute aller de ton côté. Après tout, tu m'as déjà bien assez supportée aujourd'hui.

— Amy, si cela ne me plaisait pas de traîner avec toi, je ne serais pas ici, lui répondit Eddy avec le sourire. J'apprécie ta compagnie. Tu es différente des autres filles.

— Ah ? Euh, merci, bafouilla-t-elle, intimidée mais ravie de se l'entendre dire.

— Jane avait raison, hein, fit-il ensuite en secouant la tête. Il faut tout te dire pour que tu comprennes.

Amy le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir. Eddy avait pris une posture décontractée mais avec un petit sourire désabusé.

— Alors je vais te le dire, continua-t-il. Tu me plais bien, voilà.

La bouche d'Amy était ouverte dans un mélange de O et de A, la surprise l'empêchant de parler. Elle se détourna de lui, ne pouvant maintenir son regard si franc. Eddy gardait ce petit sourire malicieux qui lui était caractéristique, ne se vexant nullement de la voir ainsi réagir. Il en rit même de bonne grâce en apercevant les joues roses d'Amy.

— Oh la la, j'ai l'impression que je t'ai choquée, commenta-t-il, nullement embarrassé. Jane disait donc vrai, tu ne t'en rendais pas compte, n'est-ce pas ?

— Jane t'a dit cela ?, s'étonna Amy qui en oublia un instant sa gêne. Tu... en as parlé avec elle ?

— Oui, acquiesça-t-il avant de se rectifier : Enfin, c'est plutôt elle qui est venue m'en parler. Elle ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix que de tout lui avouer, d'ailleurs... Un peu trop inquisitrice, je trouve, mais ce n'est pas comme si avouer ce que je ressens était un problème. C'est plutôt évident, non ?

Amy secoua la tête, ne trouvant rien de très évident là-dedans. Comment aurait-elle pu se douter qu'Eddy puisse l'apprécier dans ce sens-là ? Voyons sa perplexité, Eddy éclata à nouveau de rire.

— Si tu voyais ta tête !, se moqua-t-il gentiment. Je n'en demandais pas tant !

Elle se plaqua les mains sur ses joues qui, à coup sûr, devaient avoir pris une teinte encore plus rouge.

— Allons, allons, j'ai bien compris. Je te mets dans l'embarras avec mes bêtises. Excuse-moi, Amy.

— Non, tu... tu n'as pas à t'excuser, articula-t-elle difficilement. Je... je ne m'y attendais pas, vraiment. Je suis juste un peu surprise.

— Tu as l'air plus que surprise, répliqua-t-il. Mais soit, je te l'accorde. Je ne m'y attendais pas non plus, à vrai dire.

Puis, après un silence :

— Je suppose que ce sera vraiment dur pour toi d'agir normalement après ce que je t'ai dit, pas vrai ?

Amy ne savait pas quoi répondre pour ne pas le vexer. Comment pouvait-il en parler avec autant de légèreté ? Elle, elle était toute chamboulée.

— Ce serait vraiment dommage que l'on ne puisse être bons amis après ça, dit-il, pour la première fois l'air ennuyé. Écoute, si tu préfères qu'on en reste là pour aujourd'hui, je vais te laisser tranquille. Mais, j'ai quand même envie de rajouter quelque chose. Ne te prends pas la tête sur ce que je t'ai dit. Je voulais juste te le dire, rien de plus. Tu n'as pas à y réfléchir, je n'attends aucune réponse de ta part. Nous sommes amis et je ne voudrais pas que cela vienne gâcher notre amitié. Il fallait juste que je le dise, voilà, c'est tout.

Voyant qu'elle était incapable de décider de quoi que ce soit, il prit congé d'elle en s'excusant cette fois de l'avoir ennuyé si c'était le cas et il s'en alla pour de bon. Amy se laissa tomber sur une chaise.

Ah ben, ça !


	46. Acte 3 scène 16

Bon, j'aurais enfin terminé de mettre en forme ce chapitre... me fait des misères, si vous saviez ! Comme si je n'étais pas assez en retard, il a fallu que je code moi-même la mise en page du chapitre... Heureusement que je connais un peu les bases du html !

Bref, je vous souhaite à tous, à toutes, une très bonne lecture et merci encore pour tous vos encouragements !

* * *

**Scène 16**

_Salle de Potions, Poudlard, 24 Février 1978_

Amy tomba sur sa chaise. Plus précisément, elle eut l'intention d'atterrir dessus mais son postérieur dérapa et elle rebondit sur le carrelage froid de la salle. Elle esquissa une grimace, ayant senti une vague de douleur en bas du dos et se releva péniblement, maudissant la chaise de n'avoir pas été au bon endroit.

Elle était encore rouge, les paroles d'Eddy faisant écho dans sa tête. Il les avait prononcées avec un tel naturel, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une formalité. Pour Amy, cependant, il n'y avait aucune évidence là-dedans. Bon sang ! Comment aurait-elle pu anticiper une si saugrenue idée, elle qui peinait à croire qu'on puisse lui trouver le moindre intérêt ?

Et Eddy n'était pas un garçon lambda, même s'il était certes moins beau que Sirius et moins populaire aussi. Il était plus modeste mais n'en demeurait pas moins pétri de nombreuses qualités. Intelligent – évidemment, puisqu'il avait été envoyé à Serdaigle – il était surtout drôle et ouvert. Si ouvert en réalité qu'il avait réussi à se faire apprécier d'elle dès le premier jour de la rentrée, même si Amy n'était pas vraiment la fille la plus exigeante qu'il soit.

Les paroles de Jane lui revinrent en mémoire et pour la première fois elle commença à croire que son amie eût raison. Elle jouissait d'une chance incroyable, quand même. Elle avait beau le démentir, il fallait bien admettre que malgré tout ce qui la rendait peu désirable, elle avait réussi l'inimaginable ,et par deux fois déjà, d'être appréciée de deux garçons hors norme. D'abord, Jake Blas, un des Gryffondors les plus populaires chez les filles toutes maisons confondues, lequel avait été son tout premier petit copain pendant quelques mois avant de tout foutre en l'air de peur qu'on se moque de lui. Et d'elle aussi. Et à présent, Eddy.

Eddy qui était un garçon si sympathique et si attachant. Que de bons moments avait-elle passé à ses côtés depuis le début de l'année ! Elle devait avouer trouver sa compagnie agréable et rassurante. Ils discutaient facilement, Eddy étant capable d'alimenter suffisamment la conversation pour qu'elle ne s'essouffle jamais. Et puis le Serdaigle avait toujours su se montrer patient, surtout pour lui enseigner la matière la plus dure qu'il soit. Les Potions.

Pendant toutes les minutes où elle resta à retourner cent fois dans sa tête le sujet, Amy ne trouva que de bonnes raisons pour lui être favorable. Mais même ainsi, elle était incapable de se décider. Après tout, cela ne faisait pas encore une heure qu'elle était consciente des sentiments d'Eddy à son égard, et puis... Quelque chose au fond d'elle, qu'elle ne s'expliquait pas, la poussait à ne pas y céder. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.  
Contre sa volonté, les dernières discussions avec Lily rejaillirent dans sa tête – paroles qu'elle rejeta tout aussitôt et avec une vigueur exagérée. Non, se dit-elle, elle s'était jurée de ne pas y revenir et elle comptait bien ne pas céder. Pas cette fois.

— **oOo**—

_Salle-Sur-Demande, Poudlard, 25 Février 1978_

— Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de rabat-joie, vous le savez, intervint Jane en regardant à la fois Amy et Oliver. Pourtant, je ne serais sans doute pas la seule à dire que c'est une très – et j'insiste sur ce mot – très mauvaise idée.

Elle appuya son regard sur Oliver qui jusque-là n'avait rien dit. Ce dernier acquiesça gravement, remit ses lunettes en place, et rappela à Amy la chose suivante :

— Tu sais très bien ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois

— La dernière fois, je ne maîtrisais pas mon don, répliqua cette dernière, déçue de ne pas être soutenue par ses deux fidèles amis.

— Parce que tu as fait de gros progrès ne veut pas forcément dire que tu es prête, insista Jane. De plus, pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à le faire ? In fine, tu pourras te transformer en n'importe quoi !

Amy secoua la tête, non pas parce que Jane disait faux – car elle disait vrai, Amy étant métamorphomage, elle aurait de toute façon la capacité de se changer en n'importe quoi – mais plutôt parce que ce n'était pas tout à fait exact.

— Caradoc a bien précisé que l'animagus était une autre forme de transformation, précisa-t-elle. Quand je me transforme par mon don simplement, je ne fais que revêtir la forme d'un animal, or l'animagi est la métamorphose la plus complète. On devient un animal à part entière !

— Justement Amy, réagit Oliver, n'as-tu pas peur de ne pas réussir à maîtriser la partie sauvage de l'animal ? Rappelle-toi ce que nous avons lu, le plus grand danger d'un animagi est qu'il oublie qui il est.

Oliver avait marqué un point, Amy en était parfaitement conscience. Pour autant, c'était précisément ce qu'elle cherchait à ressentir. Jusqu'à quel point perdait-on conscience de sa nature humaine ? Elle voulait savoir ce que cela faisait de ne pas être humain, pas entièrement du moins. Elle voulait se tester, savoir si elle serait à même de garder conscience de la réalité. Et puis, plus encore, elle voulait être sûre de la forme qu'elle revêtirait.

— Je suis consciente de ce danger, finit-elle par répondre en prenant soin d'avoir l'air le plus sûr d'elle possible. Et je veux quand même le faire. D'ailleurs, je ne ferai pas la même erreur : je vais y aller en douceur et ne pas sauter d'étapes. Pas comme la fois précédente.

— Tu dis ça aujourd'hui mais qu'en sera-t-il quand tu seras à bout ?, demanda Jane. Parce que je te rappelle que c'est ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. Tu as perdu patience et tu as manqué fondre entièrement !

— Je viens de te le dire : j'ai appris des erreurs du passé...

— C'était vraiment flippant, continua son amie. Tu te rends compte quelle frousse nous avons eu ce jour-là ? Et les jours d'après... McGonagall te tuera si elle apprend que tu souhaites réitérer !

— Pire, elle te dénoncera et tu seras renvoyée de Poudlard, renchérit Oliver. Le Ministère te cassera ta baguette et tu seras condamnée à reprendre des études Moldues pour pouvoir travailler et subvenir à tes futurs besoins. Même tes dons de métamorphomage ne te serviront plus à rien car ils trouveront le moyen de le bloquer.

Amy grommela de mauvaise humeur, incapable de trouver un argument pour contrer celui d'Oliver. Elle poussa finalement un soupir vaincu et se laissa choir sur le fauteuil juste en-dessous d'elle.

— D'accord, lâcha-t-elle à contre cœur. J'ai compris.

Elle dut soutenir le regard de ses amis pendant plusieurs minutes avant que ces derniers ne se détendent et s'assoient à leur tour. Amy bailla alors aux corneilles et ferma les yeux. Pendant qu'elle roupillait, Jane et Oliver s'échangèrent un regard et en conclurent la chose suivante : Amy n'avait aucune intention d'arrêter. Sauf s'ils en trouvaient le moyen.

Ils se devaient trouver un moyen !

— **oOo **—

_Grande Salle, Poudlard, 27 Février 1978_

— Amy, l'appela Oliver. Jane et moi avons décidé qu'il serait temps qu'on commence à préparer l'examen des BUSES. Ou tout du moins qu'on entame les préparatifs.

— Vraiment ?, fit Amy en jetant un regard vers Jane avec un soupçon de doute.

Elle avait du mal à croire que Jane puisse soutenir une telle idée. Elle ne pratiquait pas la procrastination mais n'était pas non plus du genre à travailler avec autant d'avance. Au contraire, Amy pensait que cette dernière allait s'exclamer « Rabat-joie ». Grande fut sa surprise (et d'autant plus sa méfiance) quand elle vit Jane acquiescer docilement.

— Vraiment ?, répéta-t-elle.

— Hé, s'offusqua Jane. Je n'en donne pas mine mais je suis sérieuse !

Le moins qu'on pouvait dire était qu'elle n'en donnait clairement pas l'impression. D'ailleurs, elle avait prononcé ces paroles en réprimant une grimace. Amy n'était toujours pas convaincue mais son instinct lui dictait la prudence et elle décida de ne rien dire.

— Ce n'est pas grand-chose, reprit Oliver. J'ai déjà préparé nos programmes, comme tu peux le voir.

Il tendit aux deux filles un parchemin. Amy attrapa le sien avec réticence et l'observa. « Pas grand-chose » ? avait-il dit. C'était à peine si elle avait le droit à dormir !

— Tu exagères, lui répondit-il quand elle le lui fit remarquer. Tu as une pause le mardi et jeudi soir, samedi et dimanche matin.

— Sauf qu'Eddy me donne des...

Elle s'interrompit soudain. Cela faisait quelques jours déjà qu'Eddy et elle ne s'étaient pas revus. Pas depuis que le Serdaigle lui avait avoué ses sentiments. Ce n'était pas qu'il cherchait particulièrement à l'éviter mais Amy sentait qu'il attendait plutôt qu'elle fasse le premier pas – ce qu'elle n'était toujours pas décidée de faire, n'ayant encore décidé d'aucune réponse.

— Non, rien, lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir. Je suppose que c'est nécessaire...

— En effet, acquiesça Oliver. J'ai prévu de commencer doucement, en révisant les bases et tout ce qu'on a appris jusqu'ici.

Encore une fois, la jeune fille douta sur le sens que prenait ici le mot « doucement » mais elle garda sa remarque pour elle.

— Tu disais quelque chose à propos d'Eddy ?, releva Jane qui ne s'attarda pas plus d'une seconde sur son programme avant de l'écarter de sa vue.

— Non, rien... !

Amy n'avait pas besoin de regarder ses amis pour savoir que sa piètre tentative de mensonge n'allait pas aboutir. En fait, elle avait eu l'intention de nier mais sa voix était sortie bizarrement, dans un mélange paradoxal de rauque et d'aigu. Un petit rire glauque échappa de ses lèvres.

— Amy, tu me fais peur, glissa Jane en l'observant avec un air à la fois exaspéré et intrigué.

— Ouaips, d'ailleurs, il serait temps d'y aller !, lança la Gryffondor avant de décamper aussitôt.

Si vite que ses amis n'eurent pas le temps de réagir.

— Elle me fait vraiment peur, répéta Jane en lançant un regard oblique à Oliver qui se contenta d'en rire.

Amy savait que ce n'était que partie remise, aussi prit-elle grand soin, sitôt arrivée dans la salle de cours, de chercher une table déjà à moitié occupée pour s'installer.

— Hey, fit sa voisine en tournant la tête vers elle.

Amy découvrit alors son visage et s'aperçut s'être assise à côté d'Eleanor. Cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'elles ne s'étaient plus parlées, pas depuis qu'Eleanor lui avait déclaré aimer Remus.

— Hey, reprit Amy, surprise et contrariée du sort qui s'acharnait sur elle.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas Eleanor, au contraire, un temps elle crut qu'elles étaient amies. Enfin, c'était avant qu'Eleanor lui demande de s'éloigner des Maraudeurs, et notamment de Remus, lequel ressentait alors quelque chose pour Amy. Après cela, elles ne s'étaient plus parlées, s'étaient évitées, jusqu'à ce jour où Amy s'assit à ses côtés sans le savoir.

Alors, il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à ce qu'elle ressente une certaine gêne. Comment devait-elle réagir ?

— Tu avais peut-être prévue de t'asseoir avec quelqu'un, je peux toujours... ?, fit-elle en soulevant son sac et faisant mine de partir.

— Quoi ? Je pue tant que ça ?, répliqua Eleanor avec un sourire.

— Non... Pas… du tout ! C'est juste que... Enfin...

Amy se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise. Comment ne pas l'être face au sourire narquois que la Gryffondor affichait toujours ? A regretter de n'avoir pas plutôt accepté de se confronter aux questions sur Eddy... Même si, de ce côté-là, c'était toujours un vrai mystère.

— C'est bon, fit Eleanor. Je plaisante. Sois pas si coincée !

Amy esquissa un sourire qui finit immanquablement en grimace. C'était facile à dire ! Ne trouvant rien à se raconter, elles demeurèrent en silence jusqu'au moment où le professeur d'Astronomie entra dans la classe et entama son cours, à leur grand soulagement. Au moins, elles n'avaient pas à se soucier de s'adresser la parole… _Mais comme c'est bizarre !_, se dit Amy, _de se trouver ainsi étrangère quand on était avant copines…_

Le plus délicat était qu'elles deux étaient amies avec Lily et Opale. Mais ces dernières, en connaissance de cause, faisaient en sorte de partager leur temps entre l'une et l'autre. Toujours, et avec une certaine habilité, Amy le constatait avec ravissement et admiration. Elle se rendait néanmoins compte que cette situation ne devait pas être des plus confortables et pensait qu'elle ferait mieux de s'excuser envers elles. Ce qu'elle finissait toujours par reporter à plus tard, ne trouvant jamais le moment opportun pour ce faire.

La fin du cours arriva vite au grand soulagement d'Amy qui s'empressa de rejoindre Jane et Oliver. Ces deux derniers n'avaient pas prêté attention à sa voisine, aussi ne l'interrogèrent-ils point là-dessus. Ce désagréable instant fut donc très vite oublié. Ce qui n'était pas le cas du sujet "Eddy" que Jane remit sur le tapis à la première occasion trouvée.

— Il n'y a rien à dire, soupira pour la troisième fois Amy en entrant dans la salle de Sortilège et Enchantement.

— Hé, Amy !, l'appela Sirius. Il y a une place ici !

— Hé, lui fit écho Peter qui comptait s'y asseoir. Et moi ?

— Tu peux toujours t'asseoir à côté de Betty, lui répondit Sirius en pouffant. Je sais qu'elle ne rêve que de ça depuis le début de l'année ! Regarde, elle te dévore littéralement des yeux…

La fille en question les épiait au-dessus de son épaule et retourna vivement la tête en voyant le Maraudeur la désigner d'un geste de la tête. Peter lui jeta un regard avant de se tourner vers Sirius, l'air dégoûté.

— Quelle horreur !, chuchota-t-il dans une grimace. Ne me fais pas ça !

— C'est bon, je vais m'asseoir à côté d'elle, rigola Amy en tapotant l'épaule de Peter qui la remercia du regard. Elle est plutôt sympa, tu sais ?

Le Maraudeur prit un air dubitatif avant de s'imposer finalement à la table de son copain qui ronchonna contre lui. Amy secoua la tête avec un sourire en partant s'installer à la première place. Au moins, grâce à l'intervention des deux garçons, elle avait eu l'excuse d'interrompre sa conversation - ou plutôt l'interrogatoire.  
Betty, qui était en fait une élève de Poufsouffle, lui fit de la place avec un sourire. Puis, elle jeta un nouveau regard vers la table des Maraudeurs et se pencha sur sa nouvelle voisine.

— Il a dit quoi ?, lui demanda-t-elle avec timidité, en se mordillant les lèvres, le regard avide. Il a parlé de moi ?

— Qui ? Sirius ou Peter ?, l'interrogea Amy qui n'était pas vraiment sûre du garçon que la Poufsouffle lui désignait.

— Peter, avoua la fille avec une moue adorable.

Amy ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Betty n'était pas forcément une très jolie fille. Même si elle avait de beaux yeux et des lèvres gourmandes, ses culs-de-bouteille cachaient son regard et son visage encore enfantin était recouvert de boutons rouges qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de percer et de gratter, se marquant le visage de vilaines tâches brunes.

Pourtant, à bien la regarder, Amy la trouvait vraiment trop chou. Ses mimiques étaient mignonnes et sa voix vraiment douce. On sentait, rien qu'à son parler, qu'elle était d'une nature calme et généreuse. Le petit rire, même nerveux, qui échappait de ses lèvres alors qu'elle mirait en douce celui qui la faisait craquer, était craquant.

— Et bien…, fit Amy en ce demandant ce qu'elle devait dire.

Devait-elle lui avouer la vérité ? Ou bien valait-il mieux mentir ? Qu'importe le choix, cela lui semblait cruel. D'un côté, elle lui briserait le cœur mais de l'autre elle lui donnait de faux espoirs qui rendraient sans doute plus douloureuse sa déception…

— Il n'a pas dit grand-chose, lâcha-t-elle, n'ayant encore rien décidé. Je crois qu'il préférait s'asseoir à côté de Sirius, pour mieux suivre le cours…

— Ah, oui, bien sûr…

Sa déception était palpable. Mais Betty, qui était une fille très polie, la remercia d'un sourire de lui avoir répondu. Amy lui rendit son sourire chaleureux, un peu gênée néanmoins d'avoir été la source de sa désillusion.

Décidément, la journée commençait mal !

— Mais, euh, tu sais, c'est surtout parce qu'il n'est pas très à l'aise avec, euh, les sorts, et donc, tu vois…

Betty lui sourit pour toute réponse, comprenant sans difficulté qu'elle cherchait seulement à amoindrir sa déception. Amy se sentit mal. Pas simplement parce qu'elle venait de faire exactement ce qu'elle détestait qu'on lui fasse - c'était-à-dire lui mentir par pitié - mais aussi parce qu'elle eut l'impression de se voir en Betty. Oui, c'était exactement cela. C'était précisément le même genre de scène qui lui était arrivé quand elle était encore sous le charme de Sirius.

Trois ans auparavant, elle cherchait elle aussi à se placer à une place où elle pourrait voir le garçon qui la faisait chavirer. Pour espérer apercevoir son visage et, pourquoi pas, que leurs regards se croisent, en ayant pourtant la frousse que cela arrive et qu'il détourne le regard. A l'époque d'ailleurs, Sirius ne la voyait même pas. C'était à peine s'il était conscient qu'elle existait et qu'elle faisait partie de la même classe que lui. Quand ils se croisaient dans le couloir, Amy rêvait qu'il se retourne vers elle après son passage parce qu'il éprouvait, en réalité, des sentiments cachés à son égard. Même Jane, qui était pourtant une fille franche, finissait par lui dire quelques paroles de ce type, pour lui rendre la réalité plus simple à accepter. Et Amy détestait ça. Même si une partie d'elle voulait bien y croire.

Elle se sentit alors un peu coupable de ce qu'elle avait dit à Betty mais ne voyait pas ce qu'elle pouvait rajouter pour se rattraper.

Encore une fois, elle accueillit l'arrivée de leur professeur avec soulagement. Pourtant, alors qu'elles s'appliquaient à reproduire le sort que Flitwick leur avait montré une minute plus tôt, Betty reprit la parole.

— Tu es souvent avec les Maraudeurs, dit-elle. Tu es proche d'eux ?

— Et bien, on est de bons amis, je crois…, répondit Amy avec prudence.

Elle sentit que de sa réponse allait dépendre le reste de la conversation. Et si Betty lui demandait d'agir comme une entremetteuse ? Aussi alléchante que l'idée pouvait sembler - selon Jane, il y avait quelque plaisir à se mêler des histoires des autres -, Amy sentait qu'elle n'en serait pas capable. C'était à peine si elle savait régler ses propres histoires d'amour ! Il suffisait de voir comment elle s'y prenait avec Eddy… Elle ignorait encore s'il pouvait représenter quoi que ce soit pour elle, même si elle n'éprouvait pour l'instant qu'une franche amitié.

— Je me suis demandé… toi qui les connais bien, donc… Comment il est, Peter ? En vrai, je veux dire. Moi, je le trouve très craquant, mais je me suis demandé si je ne me faisais pas des films… Tu sais, si je ne le voyais pas mieux qu'il ne l'était vraiment. Enfin, j'y crois pas - je sais qu'il est cool et tout ça - mais mes amies disent qu'il faut que je sois prudente et que j'ouvre les yeux. Alors, toi, dis-moi, il est comment ?

— Et bien, c'est un garçon gentil et drôle, expliqua Amy en cherchant ses mots. C'est quelqu'un de bien qui a un bon fond…

Elle n'avait jamais cherché à décrire Peter, auparavant, et s'étonna d'être si radine en qualificatifs alors que le Maraudeur était un garçon gentil, drôle, mais certes plus timide que les autres et aussi plus effacé. En fait, elle se rendit compte ne pas en savoir tellement plus sur lui. Elle avait été si focalisée sur Sirius d'abord puis sur Remus qu'en fait les deux autres Maraudeurs lui étaient un peu plus étrangers.

Elle saurait mieux se montrer expansive sur James que sur Peter. Ce dernier lui ressemblait un peu trop : il était le plus petit du groupe, un peu plus grassouillet que les autres, et certes pas aussi beau ni aussi remarquable. Amy se mordit la lèvre, se trouvant injuste et cruelle envers lui alors qu'il avait montré à son égard une sincère sympathie. Elle devrait lui rendre justice.

— …et aussi, il est attentionné, continua-t-elle. Tu ne te fais pas des films, finit-elle par conclure en trouvant la formulation plus juste que tout ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Les lèvres charnues de Betty s'étirèrent dans un grand sourire, ravie de se voir confirmée ses pensées. Amy se demanda si elle n'aurait pas mieux fait de la faire déchanter, puisque Peter n'avait nullement l'intention de s'intéresser à elle. Mais encore une fois, il était trop tard pour se taire.

_Pourvu que ce cours s'achève vite !_, pensa-t-elle. _Ou je vais aggraver la situation encore plus… Quelle imbécile ! Mais comment fait Jane pour s'immiscer dans ma vie aussi bien ? … Mais qu'est-ce je raconte ? Je déteste quand elle fait ça !_

— Il y en a qui te plaît ?

Plongée dans ses pensées, Amy ne releva pas la question la première fois que Betty la posa. Quand elle la répéta une seconde fois, la Gryffondor la regarda bêtement.

— Je te demande s'il y en a un qui te plaît… parmi les Maraudeurs ?

— Oui, Miss McFlyer, nous aimerions tous savoir, intervint soudain la voix de leur professeur de Sortilèges qui surgit au-dessus d'eux (il s'était élevé dans les airs en s'appliquant un sort de lévitation). Qui a donc votre préférence ? Mr Potter, peut-être ?

— Hein ?, fit ce dernier qui n'avait pas écouté.

— Bienvenu parmi nous, Mr Potter, l'accueillit sarcastiquement Flitwick en secouant la tête. Voyez-vous, je demandais à Miss McFlyer qui parmi vous quatre (Il désigna de la pointe de sa baguette les deux tables où étaient rassemblés les Maraudeurs) avait sa préférence puisque cela semble tant intéresser sa voisine, je me trompe Miss Blue ?

Celle-ci secoua la tête qu'elle riva vers sa table avec honte. Amy avait quant à elle dépassé ce stade et réussit à faire la distinction entre le rouge et le cramoisi sous le regard insistant du professeur.

— Et bien, Miss McFlyer, j'attends !, fit mine de s'impatienter Flitwick.

Amy le regarda avec de gros yeux. Il ne s'attendait quand même pas à ce qu'elle lui réponde vraiment ? Mais son regard se fit persistant et elle comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Le cœur battant, l'esprit embrumé par la panique, elle bafouilla sans réfléchir :

— Eddy Davies… professeur.

Un vague murmure surpris envahit la classe alors que tout le monde se demandait de qui il s'agissait. Amy réalisa soudain ce qu'elle venait de dire. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle racontait ?!

— Mr Davies, répéta son professeur, perplexe. Un élève de ma maison, je crois, un peu plus âgé que vous. Très brillant. Hum, tiens donc ! Et bien, Miss McFlyer, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous conseiller de suivre les traces de votre bien aimé et d'être un peu plus attentive en cours. Quant à vous, Mr Potter, je me vois navré de vous dire qu'aucun de vous ne s'est attiré les faveurs de votre camarade…

— Heu, ah, d'accord, lâcha James, pris au dépourvu.

— Maintenant que cela est dit... suffit vos bêtises ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ? Vous me reprenez cet exercice depuis le début et je le veux impeccablement reproduis ou je vous flanque à tous une retenue d'une semaine ! Allons, allons !

— **oOo**—

_Bibliothèque, Poudlard, 27 Février 1978_

— Alors, il parait que tu as totalement craqué pour moi ?

Six heures. Il aura fallu à peine six heures pour que toute l'école soit au courant de l'anecdote du cours de Sortilège ! Amy retint un soupir. Poudlard était une excellente institution, et les élèves s'y sentaient bien, tellement bien qu'ils la considéraient comme une seconde maison, pour autant, qu'est-ce que les rumeurs circulaient vite ! Amy détestait ce fait. C'était sans doute le plus regrettable à Poudlard, sauf quand les ragots parlaient des autres.

En l'occurrence, elle était la première concernée. Et le second venait tout juste de la rejoindre. Évidemment, Eddy n'allait pas passer un tel événement. Il la regardait d'ailleurs avec un grand sourire désagréablement goguenard.

— Tu sais, j'aurais sans doute préféré l'entendre de ta bouche que par téléphone arabe, poursuivit-il d'un ton faussement déçu.

En temps normal, Amy aurait viré rouge, mais malgré quelques rougeurs embarrassées, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire devant l'air surtout taquin que prenait son ami. Bien sûr, il se moquait d'elle mais de façon gentille, aimable, sans chercher à la blesser ou à lui faire passer un quelconque message. Il était naturel, comme d'habitude. Elle se détendit.

— S'il te plaît, j'ai déjà la honte…

— Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre…, laissa entendre Eddy, feignant une moue offensée. Il n'y a pas de honte à avoir craqué pour moi, tu sais. Après tout, regarde-moi le beau gosse, claironna-t-il en se dandinant de manière volontairement ridicule. Je suis mince, musclé… Bon, d'accord, pas tant musclé que ça, mais j'ai de la cervelle en revanche ! Et ça, je peux te l'assure, tu n'en trouveras pas de mieux affinée ni de plus belle. C'est naturel en moi : je suis génial. Et en plus, je suis drôle. Alors, on adopte ?

Il s'était rapproché d'elle tout en discourant sur ses nombreuses qualités, un sourire pendu aux lèvres, les yeux rivés sur Amy avec un air à la fois si sérieux et si enjôleurs que cette dernière ne put résister et, plaquant ses mains devant sa bouche, se mit à pouffer face à son numéro. Il continua à plaisanter sur la situation, arguant combien il était le prétendant le moins honteux qu'il soit. La Gryffondor n'arrivait plus à se tenir et dut se soutenir contre l'étagère derrière elle pour ne pas tomber. C'était si drôle ! Sans doute le meilleur moment de sa journée.

Eddy éclata de rire lui aussi. Quand elle arriva à se calmer un peu, elle se rendit compte qu'il était tout près d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son odeur, un peu citronnée, et voir au fond de ses yeux son propre reflet. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup de rire et se plongea dans ce regard, captivée. Soudain, ce fut comme si tout le reste avait disparu, il n'y avait plus de pièce, plus aucun bruit de page tournée ou de plumes crissant sur des parchemins…

Il posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules et elle fut comme électrisée. La bibliothèque se ré-matérialisa autour d'eux, le rayon sombre réapparut avec ses couleurs boisées et un peu mauves par endroits. Les bruits ambiants reprirent leur douce mélodie. Le moment fut comme interrompu. Eddy dut le ressentir lui aussi car il lâcha aussitôt la pression et recula.

Il tourna la tête et son visage se revêtit une expression étrange, mélange d'amusement et de déception.

— Bon, je crois que tes amis t'attendent, dit-il finalement à l'attention d'Amy qui sursauta, surprise. Puis il tourna la tête vers elle et lui offrit un dernier sourire, doux mais énigmatique, qui avait presque le goût d'un baiser : Je te laisse… A plus tard.

— A plus…, répondit-elle plus par automatisme que volontairement.

Elle le suivit du regard quand il s'éloigna d'elle et s'aperçut alors qu'ils n'étaient effectivement pas seuls. Au bout du rayon, Jane, Oliver, Peter, James, Remus et Sirius observaient la scène avec des regards gourmands. Amy ouvrit la bouche, d'abord dépitée, réalisa qu'ils avaient du assister à toute la scène. Piquant un fard, elle poussa un cri de colère :

— Non mais j'y crois pas ! Vous m'espionniez ?!

…qui les fit aussitôt déguerpir.

— **oOo**—

_Couloir, Poudlard, 29 Février 1978_

Eddy bailla aux corneilles. Parfois, il se prenait à regretter d'être un si bon ami. _C'est vrai quoi… Je suis le seul con à me pointer lors des entraînements, surtout quand il est six heures du matin !_ Mais Andy ne voulait pas se retrouver tout seul à s'entraîner (même si tout le reste de l'équipe était là) et Eddy avait finalement, et comme toujours, abdiqué devant son regard de chien battu. Il allait vraiment falloir que son ami arrête avec ça. _Et moi d'arrêter de craquer à chaque fois !_

Mais Andy était démoniaque. Il obtenait toujours ce qu'il voulait.

Eddy se gratta la barbe qui ne poussait pas. Il était un peu frustré. Andy, lui, avait déjà quelques poils au menton ce qui lui attirait d'ailleurs pas mal de succès chez les filles. Lui était imberbe au possible. Son torse était tel qu'il était né : sans le moindre poil. Bon, cela encore, c'était loin de le déranger. Mais même aux jambes et sous les bras, alors que ses amis étaient plutôt bien servis, il pouvait pratiquement les compter. Bien sûr, cela ne l'empêchait pas de dormir le soir mais bon, quand même… Lui s'était contenté de grandir d'un coup à l'âge de quatorze ans et c'était tout. Une asperge, voilà ce qu'il voyait devant le miroir. _Bon, une asperge pas trop moche, hein…_

Il s'arrêta au bout d'un couloir et regarda autour de lui, tâchant de se souvenir de l'endroit où Amy l'avait amené un jour. C'était une salle secrète qui n'apparaissait que lorsqu'on n'en avait vraiment besoin. Or, il aurait bien envie de roupiller une heure supplémentaire avant d'attaquer la journée.

Sauf qu'il ne se rappelait pas le moins du monde du chemin qu'il fallait prendre pour la trouver. La dernière fois, il s'était laissé guider distraitement, absorbé par ce qu'il disait plutôt que par la route. Bien mal l'en prit. Mais comme toujours, les regrets venaient trop tard...

— Amy, Amy, Amy..., soupira-t-il en déambulant au hasard.

— Eddy..., l'interpella une voix masculine, Eddy chaispasquoi, c'est ça ?

Il se retourna pour faire face à un des Maraudeurs. Sirius Black. Celui-ci le toisait du regard, n'hésitant pas à le mirer de haut en bas avec un certain mépris qui ne surprit guère Eddy. Ce dernier avait déjà eu un aperçu du peu de sympathie qu'il inspirait au Maraudeur. Il avait par ailleurs une vague idée de ce qui dérangeait vraiment le Gryffondor. La raison était plus qu'évidente c'était également la seule qui puisse justifier que ce dernier connaisse son prénom. D'ailleurs, Eddy était même étonné qu'il s'en souvienne !

— Davies, prit-il la peine de corriger en corrigeant sa tenue.

Et comme l'autre ne disait rien, il reprit :

— Que me vaut cet honneur ?

...un brin ironique.

— Est-ce que tu marmonnais « Amy, Amy, Amy », il y a un instant ?, demanda Sirius de but-en-blanc.

— Et bien... Sans doute, oui. Et alors ?

— Je trouve ça flippant.

Et c'était tout. Eddy changea d'appui. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, avait affronté le froid glacial le nez en l'air à faire semblant de suivre un entraînement soporifique où il ne se passait absolument rien. La dernière chose qu'il avait envie de faire, c'était de converser – ou « _ne pas_ » converser – avec un gars qui ne l'appréciait pas le moins du monde.

— Très bien, j'en prends note, dit-il avec impatience. Bon, si tu veux bien...

— Et qu'est-ce que tu fais à rôder dans les couloirs en marmonnant « Amy, Amy, Amy » ?, demanda encore le Maraudeur.

— Tu viens de le dire, je rôde en marmonnant « Amy, Amy, Amy », lâcha-t-il d'un air désabusé.

Si Sirius croyait qu'il allait lui simplifier les choses, c'était très mal à le connaître ! Eddy savait comment se montrer dérangeant au possible. À cet égard, sans doute pouvait-on dire que les deux garçons qui s'opposaient actuellement se ressemblaient. Mais alors juste un peu, précisa Eddy pour lui-même. _Faudrait pas non plus exagérer... Je suis bien plus brillant ! Ou moins con, ça peut aussi le faire. Non, je suis plus brillant, c'est clair. Et moins con aussi. Bon._

Son petit effet fit mouche, les lèvres du Maraudeur se pincèrent légèrement.

— Puisqu'il faut que je m'explicite pour me faire comprendre, reprit ce dernier néanmoins patiemment, soit, je le ferai. Ma question est _pourquoi rôdes-tu dans les couloirs en marmonnant « Amy, Amy, Amy » ?_

— Es-tu vraiment sûr de t'expliciter ?, l'interrogea Eddy d'un air dubitatif avant de prendre une pose pensive, main sur le menton, la tête légèrement penchée, une moue exagérée. Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr de comprendre où tu veux en venir... Tu pourrais m'éclaircir ?

— Très bien, acquiesça Sirius en se raclant la gorge. Puisque tu es _débile_, je vais te répéter : qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

— Tu es sénile !, s'exclama Eddy, faisant mine de s'en étonner. Je rôde ici en marmonnant « Amy, Amy, Amy », tu as oublié ?

— Alors, maintenant, je te repose la question : _Pourquoi ?_

— Je ne comprends pas la question... Tu peux m'expliciter ?

— Pourquoi tu rôdes dans ces couloirs ?

— Tu as oublié "en marmonnant « Amy, Amy, Amy »", sans cela, on manque l'effet de répétition. Ce serait dommage...

— Tu...

— Alors, c'est ça ?, intervint la voix de Jane en s'approchant, les surprenant tous deux. L'effet que cela fait quand deux grands esprits se rencontrent ?

Elle arborait un air goguenard sur le visage qui laissait penser qu'elle avait assisté à toute la scène. Ils toussèrent, tous les deux embarrassés. Ils avaient perdu tout leur zèle et arboraient cette fois une expression commune : ils étaient tout penauds.

— Et donc... Vous faîtes quoi à cette heure-ci ?, les questionna Jane. À part vous lancer des vannes, je veux dire ?

— Je rôdais dans les couloirs en marmonnant : « Amy, Amy, Amy », pour ma part, répondit Eddy d'un ton taquin. Mais tu le savais déjà, je suppose.

Il n'avait pas mis tellement de temps avant de se reprendre et retrouver son humour.

— Oui, je crois l'avoir compris dans vos échanges, pouffa Jane, amusée de sa répartie. Et toi aussi Sirius, tu déambulais en pensant à Amy ?

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?, articula difficilement Sirius qui aurait bien voulu rappeler sa maîtrise de la répartie si ce n'était la réplique de Jane. Ne dis pas de conneries, grommela-t-il mécontent de lui-même.

Pour la forme, il foudroya Eddy du regard, ce dernier arborant un sourire moqueur. Puis, il fit un geste du bras vaincu et s'en alla en grommelant. Jane ricana doucement, fière de son petit manège. Le Serdaigle songea à ce que lui avait dit Amy de sa camarade et se demanda si elle chercherait à le cuisiner comme elle venait de le faire avec le Maraudeur. Ce dernier était d'ailleurs tombé droit dans son panneau. Il sourit. Voilà une troisième personne qui était capable de faire grincer les dents.

— Et toi ?, lui lança-t-il. Que viens-tu faire ici à cette heure ?

— Je me suis dit que ce serait assez drôle, fit-elle, si je venais à intervenir. J'ai senti qu'il en résulterait quelque chose d'intéressant.

Elle était exactement telle qu'Amy l'avait décrite : difficile à suivre et sans aucun doute manipulatrice. D'ailleurs, alors qu'il la regardait avec un air interrogateur, le sourcil levé comme pour l'interroger silencieusement, elle se contenta de rire et de conclure :

— J'ai un nez d'enfer pour flairer ce genre de choses.

Et de s'en aller clopin-clopant, sans demander son reste, sans plus lui prêter la moindre attention.

Ce ne fut qu'au moment où elle disparaissait au tournant d'un couloir qu'Eddy pensa : _Zut, j'aurais du lui demander où se trouve la Salle-Sur-Demande !_

— **oOo**—

_Bibliothèque, Poudlard, 29 Février 1978_

— Tu sais, si tu veux te cacher, il faudrait peut-être trouver un endroit moins commun, affirma Eddy en s'approchant. Déjà, on s'y croise une fois sur deux, pour réviser ou pour lire, et puis, tout le monde vient se réfugier ici !

— Je ne cherchais pas à me cacher, prétendit Amy sans grande conviction.

— Alors, c'est que tu lis vraiment beaucoup, en conclut le Serdaigle avec un sourire.

Amy ne répondit rien et reposa le livre qu'elle avait en main. Il n'avait pas tord. Elle cherchait bien à se terrer mais cette fois pas de lui.

— Jane et Oliver m'ont concocté un programme de révision, expliqua-t-elle. Mais il est si dense ! Je n'ai pas un temps pour moi. Enfin, à part deux jours dans la semaine, et encore...

— Deux jours, c'est bien !, plaisanta Eddy. Quand je passais mes BUSES, je ne m'en laissais qu'un seul. Le dimanche. Ou alors le samedi, quand il y avait des sorties à Pré-Au-Lard de prévues, mais même à ces moments-là, c'était pour aller éplucher la librairie et trouver des livres de révision. Ou alors je prenais un livre et quelques parchemins avec moi et je travaillais au calme dans le pub...

— Au calme ?, répéta Amy dubitative.

Les Trois Balais n'était pas vraiment un lieu qu'elle décrirait de « calme ».

— Non, il en existe un autre, dans une ruelle un peu à l'écart..., dit-il, semblant réfléchir. Je n'arrive pas à me rappeler du nom, bref. De toute façon, je ne t'encourage pas à t'y rendre. Ce n'est pas vraiment du genre recommandable...

Puis, après un temps, il rajouta :

— Mon offre de t'aider pour les Potions tient toujours, tu sais.

Amy eut un bref sourire, un peu gênée. Elle n'osait pas vraiment répondre. Que traduirait-il si elle acceptait ? Et si elle refusait ? Y verrait-il une interprétation possible sur ce qu'elle ressentait ou non pour lui ? Si elle acceptait, ce n'était pas tout à fait affirmatif, même si c'était déjà admettre que ses sentiments ne la dérangeaient pas, qu'elle les acceptait même. Mais refuser, alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'elle en avait grand besoin, serait comme le rejeter, lui.

— Je parle seulement des Potions, affirma Eddy en voyant à quel point elle était mal à l'aise. Mes sentiments sont bien sûr écartés de la question.

Elle leva les yeux pour l'observer. Il semblait sincère et nullement offensé. Au contraire, il rit doucement en voyant son visage gêné.

— Ne me regarde pas ainsi !, lui dit-il. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu me répondes à l'instant. Je saurais te faire craquer le moment venu. En attendant, nous sommes quand même amis, n'est-ce pas ?

— Oui !, s'empressa-t-elle de répondre. Bien sûr...

— Bon, alors, des amis peuvent au moins s'entraider, rajouta-t-il. N'est-ce pas ?

— Évidemment..., acquiesça-t-elle en inclinant la tête.

— Alors, c'est décidé, conclut-t-il avec un sourire ravi. Nous reprenons nos entraînements. On se dit dans une heure dans les cachots, salle habituelle ?

— Marché conclu.

Amy, qui s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, la referma, étonnée, encore plus quand elle vit Eddy se tourner et afficher une mine contrariée. Une mine qui semblait dire : « _Tiens donc, c'était couru d'avance !_ ». Sa perplexité augmenta d'un cran quand, suivant le regard du garçon, elle aperçut la personne qui lui avait subtilisé sa réponse. Sirius affichait un malin sourire.

— Plaît-il ?, fit Eddy en grinçant des dents.

— Quoi, tu ne comprends pas ce que j'ai dit ?, se moqua Sirius. C'est pourtant simple. Tu as proposé de se donner rendez-vous à la salle de classe de Potions pour donner des cours... et j'ai accepté !

— Correction : je l'ai proposé à Amy, rectifia Eddy qui, lui, ne souriait pas du tout.

— Non, tu le lui as proposé sous l'excuse que c'est ce que tout ami doit faire, explicita le Maraudeur en faisant exprès d'articuler chaque syllabe, comme s'il parlait à un imbécile. Tu es décidément très atteint. Hélas, je crains qu'il n'y ait toujours pas de remède à la sénilité...

— Soit, concéda le Serdaigle, mais ton raisonnement a un petit défaut : tu es à l'antipode même de la définition d'un ami pour moi.

— Sur ce point, nous tombons d'accord, acquiesça Sirius.

Amy suivait l'échange sans rien dire, n'étant pas vraiment sûre de tout comprendre. Elle avait du manquer une explication car elle ignorait totalement que ces deux-là ne se soient jamais parlé avant ce jour. Et pourquoi étaient-ils autant antipathiques l'un envers l'autre ?

— Pour autant, j'aurais bien besoin de me dérouiller un peu en matière de Potions, reprit le Maraudeur. Et quelques séances de révision ne me feraient pas de mal ! Remus répète d'ailleurs très souvent qu'il faut sans cesse vérifier ses bases pour s'assurer de meilleurs résultats. Je crois que je vais suivre ses conseils.

— Et bien, très bien pour toi, mais ce sera sans nous, répliqua Eddy. Rien ne m'oblige à te supporter.

— Laisse-moi te contredire, rétorqua Sirius en levant un doigt. Il y a bien quelque chose qui t'y oblige ou plutôt quelqu'un.

Les épaules d'Eddy s'affaissèrent sitôt qu'il comprit le raisonnement simpliste du Maraudeur.

— Être ami avec Amy ne m'oblige en rien à t'aider, toi...

— Amy me laissera venir, affirma Sirius. N'est-ce pas ?

Il s'était tournée vers elle ce disant. Elle sursauta, ayant un peu décroché du contenu de leur parole tant la situation lui échappait.

— Et bien... hésita-t-elle, un peu perdue. A vrai dire, j'aimerais mieux que tu ne viennes pas...

— Quoi ?, s'exclama Sirius qui ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle refuse d'emblée.

— Ne te vexe pas, s'empressa de rajouter Amy, bien embêtée. Mais je n'ai pas l'impression que vous vous entendiez bien et je ne pense pas que ce serait très correct envers Eddy...

— Merci, Amy, dit ce dernier en hochant la tête.

— Mais... voulut protester Sirius.

Seulement il était si persuadé qu'Amy n'opposerait aucune résistance qu'il ne trouva pas quoi dire. Les quelques secondes de battements furent suffisamment pour Eddy de clore le sujet par un « Alors, c'est décidé. Mais, tu sais quoi ? On n'a qu'à y aller tout de suite, ça te dit ? ». Amy acquiesça, préférant couper court à cette étrange altercation. Elle s'excusa discrètement envers Sirius et suivit Eddy hors de la bibliothèque, se demandant ce qui allait l'attendre par la suite.

En le dépassant, elle vit le regard perplexe de Sirius. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ainsi. On aurait dit qu'il avait perdu ses moyens. Amy garda cette image en tête qui la troublait. Pourquoi ce refus de sa part semblait-il l'avoir blessé ? Elle ressentit une petite boule à l'estomac, s'interrogeant sur l'étrange sentiment de culpabilité qui la prit soudain. Elle ne pensait pas avoir fait quelque chose de mal. Au contraire, c'était précisément ce que la bienséance aurait voulu d'elle : Eddy était très généreux de prendre du temps pour lui enseigner les potions. Qui aurait-elle été si elle lui avait imposé la présence d'une personne qu'il n'appréciait guère ? Mais alors pourquoi souriait-il de cette façon, comme s'il avait gagné une précieuse victoire ?

Amy comprit soudain. Malgré ses belles paroles, le rejet d'Amy envers Sirius devait signifier pour lui plus que de la politesse. Un frisson glacé la parcourut. Avait-elle fait une bêtise ?


	47. Acte 3 scène 17

Bonne nouvelle ! J'ai un chapitre d'avance, ce qui veut dire qu'après celui-là, le prochain ne devrait pas trop tarder. (Miracle!)

Merci à tous de me lire et bonne lecture !

* * *

**Scène 17**

_N'aurais jamais du demander à E. de m'aider. Bon sang, je n'ai que des fous du travail comme amis ! Et si ce n'est pas assez, S. me fait la tête. _

Voilà ce qu'Amy écrivit dans son journal intime durant la première semaine de Mars et le résumé détaillé de ce qui occupa ses journées et soirées pendant deux semaines. Quand elle n'était pas en cours, faisait ses devoirs, révisait avec Jane et Oliver, Eddy s'efforçait de lui faire entrer dans la tête la moindre petite recette. Il avait d'ailleurs crié de joie quand elle réussit à accomplir sa première potion sans son aide et désenchanté aussi vite en s'apercevant qu'elle était enseignée en première année.

En dehors de toutes ces heures de travail, Amy était occupée à manger, dormir, répondre à son père (qui avait repris ses recherches sur les BUSES et la bombardait d'articles prodiguant conseils et petits exercices de révision – qu'il lui demandait bien sûr de lui retourner par courrier), s'échauffer à la course et s'entraîner à la métamorphose avec Caradoc. Les quelques heures de répit qu'il lui restait lui servaient à lire et à papoter avec ses amis.

Mais curieusement, elle ne passa que peu de temps avec les Maraudeurs et s'étonna que jamais Sirius ne soit présent à ces instants. Quand il l'était, il restait muré dans un silence borné et ce depuis le week-end où elle refusa qu'il l'accompagnât avec Eddy en salle des potions pour s'entraîner. Elle avait senti ce jour-là qu'il avait très mal pris son refus. Mais c'était plus que cela.

Amy était attristée par l'état de leur relation sans vraiment comprendre pourquoi cela touchait autant Sirius. Certes, elle le savait très susceptible et plutôt possessif envers ses amis, _mais à ce point ?_ Et pour une question de cours de Potions dont il n'avait nullement besoin ? Non, décidément, cela ne pouvait être aussi simple. D'un autre côté, l'autre solution lui paraissait aussi improbable. Qu'il puisse ressentir quelque chose de plus, comme de la jalousie, elle ne l'admettait pas. Il faudrait alors qu'elle accepte de croire qu'il eut pu l'apprécier comme une fille attirante, une fille qu'il pourrait embrasser, avec laquelle il désirerait flirter. Mais ce n'était son genre. Elle n'était pas du genre attirante ni de celle qu'on embrasse ou avec qui on flirte.

La question qu'elle se posait était comment aborder la situation et résoudre leur étrange différent ? Sirius ne semblait nullement disposé à lui parler, c'était à peine s'il lui coulait un regard. Quand elle venait se joindre aux Maraudeurs, il prétextait quelconque mal de ventre ou besoin d'air pour s'éloigner. Ou alors il se cherchait une occupation quelconque et s'écartait sensiblement du reste du groupe.

Amy ne savait pas qu'en penser. À part qu'elle se désolait qu'ils ne s'entendent plus, surtout pour des raisons qui restaient très floues. D'un autre côté, elle n'aurait pas apprécié de passer du temps avec lui si c'était uniquement pour embêter Eddy qui faisait beaucoup d'efforts pour l'aider. Comme il l'avait annoncé, il n'aborda plus la question de ses sentiments et comme il agissait comme d'usure, Amy avait presque ce détail et se sentait parfaitement à l'aise.

Elle ne voulait pas faire un choix. Elle n'était pas amoureuse d'Eddy et s'interdisait d'envisager quoi que ce soit de sentimental avec Sirius, pour autant, devait-elle trancher entre l'un des deux ? Il lui semblait horrible de devoir se défaire d'un ami pour garder l'autre. Pire que cela, comment décider avec sincérité lequel méritait le plus d'être gardé ? Ils étaient devenus tous deux indispensables pour elle, ça, elle l'admettait. Parce qu'ils étaient ses amis. Chacun à sa manière. Non, choisir serait trop affreux.

Elle en avait parlé avec ses amis mais ni Jane ni Oliver ne semblait avoir une idée de comment résoudre ce dilemme. Même à Lily, elle s'était confiée. Celle-ci avait eu l'air embêtée et n'avait pas non plus su quoi répondre. C'était simple : Amy était seule avec ce maudit choix qu'elle se refusait de faire. Alors, elle continuait à s'entraîner avec Eddy, et chaque fois, avec un sentiment coupable d'avoir, d'un fait involontaire de sa part, déjà tranché.

– **oOo** –

_Stade de Quidditch, Poudlard, 15 Mars 1978_

Dès le début du match, les spectateurs avaient compris qu'il serait long et éreintant. Emmitouflés dans de chauds manteaux, les mains gantés et leurs grosses écharpes colorées selon leur maison d'appartenance, chacun trépignait sur place. Février avait beau être déjà passé, il faisait encore un froid de canard, renforcé par l'humidité que les fortes pluies ayant frappé la région avaient laissé derrière leur passage.

Eddy n'était pas mécontent d'être un élève brillant et studieux, au moins assez pour se rappeler du sort qui lui permettait de réchauffer ses vêtements par la magie. Hélas, le sort n'était pas encore assez puissant pour le protéger en même temps du vent gelé, lequel semblait souffler de plus en plus fort, comme pour leur rappeler que l'hiver n'était pas encore terminé. Pourtant, le Serdaigle ne s'inquiétait pas de son confort mais plutôt de celui de ses camarades, lesquels volaient haut dans le ciel et devaient souffrir mille maux pour ne serait-ce que tolérer de filer à travers l'humidité, le vent, le froid tout simplement...

_Andy est un fou_, pensa-t-il. Il approuva d'un signe de tête ses propres paroles, les trouvant on ne peut plus juste, avant de préciser qu'il devait lui-même l'être parce qu'il se trouvait une fois de plus à moitié mort de froid pour du Quidditch. Un sport qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé. Ou enfin, pas plus que ça. Il était juste un bougre d'âne un poil trop généreux. Et bonne poire. Son ami en profitait très largement d'ailleurs... _trop _largement.

Il fallait quand même avouer qu'il était incapable de dire « Non ». La preuve en était qu'il suivait immanquablement chaque partie et entraînement de son meilleur pote (sauf quand ce dernier lui faisait la grâce de ne pas le lui demander). Mais la plus éloquente, et aussi la plus cinglante, était certainement son incapacité à seulement conclure avec une fille. À chaque fois, c'était pareil. Il se rapprochait d'elle, faisait copain-copain, mais cette fois encore, un peu _trop_. Résultat, la fille ne le voyait pas comme un potentiel petit-copain mais comme un précieux ami. Un si précieux ami que sitôt ses sentiments confiés, elle se dépêchait de s'éloigner « pour ne pas plus le blesser ». Mais bien sûr ! Comme si cela justifiait de rompre tout contact.

Il ne se leurrait pas : c'était précisément le premier réflexe d'Amy. Pour autant, elle continuait encore à s'entraîner aux Potions avec lui. Tout d'abord, il avait pensé que c'était un bon signe. Après tout, Amy y trouvait son compte. Il était un professeur patient, pédagogue (et même plus que cela, carrément gentil), méticuleux. Qui d'autre ferait autant que lui dans cette situation ? Car il fallait le dire, nul n'était pas assez fort pour décrire son inexistante capacité à seulement lire une recette de Potions. Elle n'arrivait ni à trouver les ingrédients, ni à les couper, quant à les mélanger ? Cela finissait une fois sur deux en catastrophe. Combien de substances potentiellement dangereuses avait-il dû faire disparaître ? Combien de chaudrons avait-elle détruite, au point que Slughorn commença à s'impatienter et les menacer de ne plus leur prêter la salle ?

_Non, décidément, je ne suis qu'une bonne poire adossé d'un imbécile de première..._ Si seulement cela jouait en sa faveur, mais non. Il ne s'illusionnait pas : lui-même avait décrété la sentence terrible, prouvant encore sa naïve stupidité, « mes sentiments mis-à-part », avait-il dit. Comme cela devait bien arranger Amy, cette promesse en poche qu'elle n'ait même plus à s'en soucier...

Perdu dans ses moroses pensées, il ne suivait qu'à peine le match. Ses yeux accompagnaient le mouvement général des joueurs sans qu'il ne puisse dire qui était qui ni en faveur de qui le score se balançait. Mais c'était sa faute aussi, il aurait du la confronter, l'obliger à le regarder en face. Il avait d'ailleurs amorcé cette approche... mais s'était finalement rétracté. « Mes sentiments mis-à-part », voilà tout ce qu'elle avait du retenir.

Eddy était un brillant élève, mais qu'est-ce qu'il se trouvait bête. (Et pourtant, dénué de fausse modestie, il s'appréciait suffisamment pour se faire confiance. Mais la vérité ne lui faisait pas assez peur pour oublier de préciser ses défauts. Et de paon, il n'en portait probablement que les habits, pas l'âme.)

Il ne s'étonnait pas de ne pas voir Amy à ses côtés, comme dans les précédents matchs qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude de suivre ensemble. La jeune fille probablement avait préféré rester en compagnie de sa maison pour encourager les Gryffondors alors que lui-même portait les couleurs de la sienne dont il remarqua enfin qu'ils étaient menés (sacrebleu !) de cinquante à vingt-cinq.

À partir de ce moment, Eddy se concentra et contre tous ses préceptes (le Quidditch est jeu insipide !) s'égosilla à en perdre la voix (qu'il perdit).

— **oOo — **

_Au même endroit, au même instant_

Jane sauta de joie quand Oliver marqua son troisième but après le début de la rencontre. Elle était si excitée qu'elle flanqua par inadvertance une claque magistrale à Peter, lequel fut hébété pendant quelques secondes. Comme elle ne fit pas mine de s'excuser, ce dernier se massa la joue rougie en la fusillant du regard... et en prenant une certaine distance de sécurité. Il ne l'avait jamais vraiment aimé de toute façon. Elle était tellement... bizarre ! Égocentrique. Égoïste. Obnubilée par... elle. Même quand elle s'intéressait à d'autres, ceux-ci semblaient alors lui appartenir. Elle donnait cette impression de prendre prise sur le monde et de leur ôter toute liberté, toute indépendance. Peter pensa cela et bien plus encore même si les mots lui manquaient souvent pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait exactement.

Peter était loin d'être très littéraire. Cela venait de sa famille, qui ne lisait presque jamais. Dans sa bibliothèque, il devait y avoir trois livres et ils dataient tous de sa petite enfance. Autant dire que chaque page ne devait comporter qu'une dizaine de mots tout au plus... Ses parents aussi s'exprimaient fort peu et fort mal. Mais c'était ainsi chez lui, la conversation était faite de tonalités et de mimiques plus que de vocabulaire.

En fait, il avait beau faire partie de la bande des Maraudeurs, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il leur ressemblait en quoi que ce soit. À regarder de près, il n'était ni aussi intelligent, ni aussi drôle et certainement pas aussi beau. L'amitié mise à part, on pourrait s'interroger sur sa présence au sein du groupe. Comparé à eux, il n'était rien qu'un petit balourd trop gauche pour seulement oser prendre la parole en public ou même se défendre.

Et puis, si ce n'était l'aide constante de Remus, il ne ferait sans doute pas partie des bons élèves, alors que les autres Maraudeurs comptaient parmi les plus brillants. La seule matière où il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, c'était la Métamorphose. Certes, comparé à Amy McFlyer qui était métamorphomage (aussi, cela ne comptait pas vraiment), il n'était que médiocre, mais réussissait malgré tout à obtenir des notes plus que raisonnables, voire carrément au-dessus de la moyenne.

Il n'était d'ailleurs pas peu fier d'être bon en la matière. Pour lui, l'art de transformer les choses, et par extension peut-être un jour lui-même, était un talent essentiel voire vital. A la condition que leur plan fonctionnait, c'est-à-dire qu'ils deviennent de vrais animagi, Peter savait qu'il pourrait en tirer profit. Il ignorait encore comment ni pour quelle raison il en aurait exactement besoin, mais si un jour le danger rôdait, savoir se métamorphoser en un animal discret et s'enfuir serait sans doute un avantage.

Il n'était pas assez bête pour penser que sa vie allait être douce et paisible. Qu'il finirait ses études tranquillement, obtiendraient un bon travail et épouserait une fille gentille qui lui ferait des enfants. Il ne lisait pas les journaux régulièrement mais il savait pertinemment que la paix du monde sorcier, et même du monde moldu, était fébrile, qu'il suffirait d'un rien pour que tout change. Et que ce rien s'appelait... En fait, on préférait ne pas le nommer. Dans les journaux, il était question d'une secte étrange et dangereuse qui avait pour gourou un sorcier noir et puissant dont le nom restait un mystère. Quelques rares langues évoquaient un nom. Un certain _Voldemort_. Mais ce nom était vite étouffé par de terribles tremblements car on le disait maudit. Beaucoup préféraient le nommer « Celui-Qui-N'a-Pas-De-Nom ».

Peter n'était pas comme ses petits camarades qui préféraient écouter les fables de forces publiques, lesquelles se vantaient volontiers de pouvoir protéger la sécurité des concitoyens. Ils continuaient à vivre leur petit train-train, à rêver d'un avenir brillant teinté de couleurs vives, tels le bleu azur du ciel et le rosé du matin. Le Maraudeur, lui, sentait le sol commençait à trembler à l'approche d'un séisme dont le monde sorcier ne risquait pas de se relever. Doué ou génie, il ne l'était guère. Mais il possédait un instinct incroyable, comme celui qui lui avait fait éviter la mort certaine quand un pot de fleur mal posé tomba du troisième étage trois ans plus tôt. Par un réflexe inespéré, Peter s'était écarté juste au moment où le pot en terre cuite allait lui fracasser la tête. Un autre exemple était celui où il avait tout fait pour que ses parents ratent leur avion et que ce dernier s'était écrasé dans les îles caïmans. Il ne s'expliquait pas cette capacité à sentir le danger, il pensait que c'était dû à un phénomène magique sans chercher à en comprendre plus. Mais depuis ce jour où il avait sauvé la vie de ses parents sans que ces derniers n'acceptent de le croire, il faisait une confiance aveugle en son instinct. Et celui-ci lui sommait de se préparer. A quoi ? Contre qui ? Il ignorait. Mais il devait être prêt, c'était tout ce qu'il savait. Et de plus en plus, à force d'entendre parler de cette étrange secte, une étrange conviction lui faisait croire qu'il fallait à tout prix s'en préserver.

Il avait essayé d'en parler avec ses meilleurs amis mais ceux-ci, pas même James ou Remus, n'avaient accepté de le croire. Depuis lors, Sirius n'arrêtait pas de le taquiner, se toisant chaque fois que Peter semblait inquiet, lui parlant de fantômes ou d'autres trucs complètement idiots de superstition. Cela l'avait bien sûr vexé, et bien plus que ses amis ne l'entendirent, mais comme d'habitude, il s'était contenté de ronger son frein et d'afficher un sourire bête.

Tout cela pour dire que Peter pensait beaucoup de choses de Jane, et pas des bonnes, mais n'était pas capable de les expliciter. En tout cas, il se méfiait d'elle, la trouvant fourbe, manipulatrice, dangereuse à souhait.

Toutefois, c'était la meilleure amie d'Amy McFlyer, laquelle était devenue une proche des Maraudeurs, tout comme Oliver, le dernier membre du trio qu'ils formaient, mais pour celui-ci d'une moindre mesure. Amy, il l'aimait bien. Même s'il pensait qu'il aurait été préférable qu'elle ne soit pas si proche – que de problèmes depuis son arrivée dans le groupe ! – il devait admettre qu'elle était fort sympathique. Quelque part, elle lui ressemblait un peu. Elle n'était pas jolie, même pas un peu, ni très brillante – sauf en Métamorphose, mais vue sa nature, c'était normal –, et surtout elle était d'une maladresse et d'une timidité quasi-maladives. Mais malgré ses défauts, elle savait être généreuse, en particulier auprès de ses amis. Quelques fois, plus rarement, il arrivait qu'elle fasse preuve d'un certain cran, chose que Peter admirait plus que tout.

En tout cas, une chose étonnante fut de ne point la trouver à leur côté. D'habitude, elle ne ratait pas un match, même si depuis le début de l'année, elle les regardait surtout en compagnie de son nouvel ami – ou amoureux ? – Eddy Davies. Il s'était attendu à ce qu'elle vienne plutôt encourager leur équipe avec eux, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un match entre Serdaigle et Gryffondor. En se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds, Peter parvenait à voir une bonne partie des tribunes et y repéra le Sixième Année. Celui-ci s'agitait dans tous les sens, plaquant ses deux mains autour de sa bouche, sans doute pour porter sa voix plus loin (inutile, elle était noyée dans le vacarme alentour), mais Amy ne l'accompagnait pas.

— Où est Amy ?, lança-t-il à Jane.

Il dut réitérer sa tentative plusieurs fois avant de réussir à attirer son attention et à se faire entendre.

— Elle m'a dit qu'elle nous rejoindrait au match, hurla-t-elle pour lui répondre, avant d'agiter sa tête dans tous ses sens pour essayer de la repérer. C'est bizarre qu'elle ne soit pas encore là. Elle va rater tout le match ! Ça ne lui ressemble pas... C'est bizarre !

— Que crois-tu qu'elle fasse ?, l'interrogea Remus, qui avait surpris leur conversation.

— Elle était allée à la bibliothèque reposer un roman, indiqua Jane. Mais ça n'aurait pas du lui prendre autant de temps !

— Vous croyez qu'il lui ait arrivé quelque chose ?, s'inquiéta Peter. Les Serpentards... ?

Remus rejeta la suggestion, affirmant que ces derniers étaient tous là et qu'il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il lui joue un quelconque tour. Ce à quoi Peter répliqua que les Serpents n'avaient pas toujours eu besoin d'excuse pour leur jouer une mauvaise farce. Remus agita la tête, refusant de l'entendre de cette manière.

— Elle n'a peut-être pas voulu encourager les Gryffondors, maintenant qu'elle est petite-amie avec un Serdaigle ?, proposa à nouveau Peter.

— Ils ne sont pas ensemble..., si ?, répliqua Remus, feintant d'y être indifférent, bien que sa question laissait clairement entendre le contraire.

— Non, répondit sans hésiter Jane. Et je ne pense pas non plus qu'elle n'encourage pas Oliver pour cette raison non plus, rajouta-t-elle ensuite. Elle doit cacher quelque chose, c'est sûr ! » Puis soudain, elle bondit et s'exclama d'une voix vibrante de colère : « _Par Merlin, la sale petite imbécile ! _J'aurais du le savoir ! _Maudite soit-elle !_

Les deux Maraudeurs se regardèrent, surpris. Quelle mouche pouvait bien la piquer ? Ils n'eurent guère le temps de s'interroger que déjà Jane se démenait contre ses voisins pour passer et remonter l'estrade. Sans attendre, les deux garçons jouèrent également des coudes pour la suivre. Quoi qu'ait pu comprendre la Gryffondor, cela devait être grave car jamais ils ne l'avaient vu dans un tel état, bien qu'elle soit assez réputée pour ses sauts d'humeur.

— Jane, attends, Jane !, l'appelèrent-ils alors qu'elle dévalait les escaliers qui les mènerait tout en bas du stade, directement sur le parc de Poudlard. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, dis-nous !?

Il fallut qu'ils fussent assez éloignés du bruit assourdissant des tribunes pour qu'elle les entende enfin et se rende compte qu'ils la suivaient depuis le début. Elle s'arrêta soudain et se tourna vers eux en agitant la tête, le visage rouge d'avoir pressé le pas si vite.

— Écoutez, les gars, dit-elle tout en reprenant son souffle. Je sais ce que vous allez me demander mais je ne peux vraiment, _vraiment_, pas vous répondre. Alors ne me posez pas de questions. _S'il vous plaît !_

— Attends, dis-nous ce qui se passe... ?, commença Peter.

— Tu es lent à la détente ou quoi ?, s'exclama-t-elle en roulant des yeux. C'est précisément pour ce genre de questions que j'ai dit _que je ne pouvais pas y répondre_.

Peter eut bien du mal à réprimer ses larmes tant la remarque l'avait blessée. Ce que cette fille pouvait être insupportable ! Pourquoi s'obligeait-elle à être aussi désagréable ? Il fit néanmoins relativement bonne figure tandis que Remus s'éclaircit la gorge et dit d'une voix calme :

— Laisse-moi alors poser une autre question. Si tu ne peux y répondre, secoue la tête.

— Hmm, tu me fais perdre un temps précieux-là... » _Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas simplement répondre oui ?_, pensa Peter avec rancune. « Mais c'est d'accord. Pose ta question et j'y répondrai si cela m'est possible.

— Est-ce que c'est grave ?, l'interrogea-t-il sans sourciller.

Elle prit un temps pour jauger sa réponse. _Pressée ?_, releva Peter dans sa tête. _Mais a le temps de faire la comédie !_ Il serra les poings et se mordit la langue. _Impassible_, s'insurgea-t-il pour s'encourager.

— On va dire que non, finit-elle par lâcher, ce qui n'arrangea rien à l'humeur de Peter qui subit une nouvelle pointe de colère.

Fut-il exaspéré par l'attitude de la jeune fille, Remus n'en montra rien et d'une voix calme reprit :

— Pourrais-tu être plus claire ?

— Ce n'est pas grave, leur assura-t-elle, mais ça pourrait le devenir si vous me retenez ici. Je dois y aller.

— Je ne suis pas rassuré mais je te fais confiance, décida Remus.

— C'est gentil » minauda-t-elle, ironique. Elle fit mine de s'en aller avant de se rappeler quelque chose et se retourner vers eux à nouveau : « Et ne me suivez pas.

— Pour qui nous prends-tu ?, s'énerva Peter qui pourtant y avait songé.

Jane ricana doucement et rajouta :

— Pour des Maraudeurs, évidemment !

Et de s'en aller au petit trot.

Une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée, Peter demanda ce qu'ils devaient faire. À sa surprise, Remus lui affirma un décevant « Rien » avant de s'expliquer :

— Nous sommes certes des Maraudeurs, dit-il, mais je la crois capable de nous dénicher si nous essayons de la suivre... On va faire comme je l'ai dit : avoir confiance en elle.

— Mais tu ne veux pas savoir ?, l'interrogea Peter.

— Si, soupira Remus. Je suis tout aussi curieux que toi... Allons, retournons au match. De toute façon, c'est James qui a gardé la carte.

_Dommage_, songea Peter. La Carte des Maraudeurs leur aurait été bien utile pour savoir au moins où était Amy. Bien qu'incomplète, elle commençait à prendre forme. Une bonne partie du plan du château était retracée dessus et le tout tenait magiquement sur un petit parchemin d'apparence jaunie et usée. Une idée de Sirius que les autres avaient fini par accepter, même si excepté l'esthétique, il n'y avait pas de raisons valables à ce choix. Le fait qu'il était ainsi plus aisé de le plier en quatre et le glisser dans une poche représentait néanmoins un avantage.

Un peu déçu, il suivit Remus jusqu'à l'immense bâtiment de pierre d'où une myriade d'exclamations retentit soudain, rendant l'humeur de Peter plus morose encore. Non seulement sa curiosité avait été attisée en vain mais en plus le voilà qui ratait sans doute les meilleurs moments du match. Maudite soit Amy !

— **oOo** —

_Salle-Sur-Demande, Poudlard, le même jour, au même moment_

Amy s'étira les épaules douloureuses, le souffle court, et se pencha pour attraper sa montre. Rien que cet effort lui coûta un gémissement plaintif, ses muscles la tirant de toute part. C'était comme si un brasier s'était niché en elle, sur chaque partie de son corps. Elle regarda l'heure et constata qu'il ne lui restait que peu de temps avant que le match ne se termine. _C'est maintenant ou jamais_, se dit-elle.

Elle ne devait pas pour autant se brusquer, surtout que de fortes migraines lui prenaient. Elle se laissa tomber sur le dossier du fauteuil et ferma un instant les yeux pour les rouvrir aussitôt, horrifiés. Sa baguette en main, elle n'avait pas attenté à lancer le sort tout de suite mais sa magie avait fait impasse de sa volonté. Elle lâcha un cri de surprise en sentant tout son corps se tordre. Ce n'était pas comme lorsqu'elle se métamorphosait lors de ses entraînements. Là, le changement était si brusque dans tous les sens du terme qu'elle ne pouvait opposer aucune résistance.

Elle porta une main sur sa gorge, suffocante, avant de tomber à terre et de se replier, puis de se déplier, et se replier, au fur et à mesure que les vagues de douleur survenaient. Mais les douleurs fussent-elles insoutenables, jamais elle ne lâcha sa baguette magique qui parut bientôt n'en faire plus qu'un avec sa main. Ce qu'il advenu d'elle ensuite, elle l'oublia ou bien ne le vit pas, ne se rappelant guère quand elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle avait la tête empêtrée dans ses propres vêtements. Elle avait du drôlement se débattre pour que sa robe de sorcière lui obstrue ainsi la vue. Elle voulut lever une main mais ne parvint qu'à s'enfoncer encore plus dans ses vêtements. Elle grogna de mécontentement et se tortilla pour essayer de se dépêtrer. Elle finit par trouver le chemin de la sortie en reculant, non sans trébucher sur plusieurs autres de ses vêtements. Combien en avait-elle bon sang ? Par frustration, elle ne s'embêta pas d'en déchirer quelques uns pour mieux s'en libérer.

Une fois la dernière parcelle de tissue retirée de sa tête, elle glapit de contentement et commença à regarder autour d'elle avec une curiosité nouvelle. C'était étrange, ce qu'elle voyait, elle ne saurait cependant dire comment, n'en prenait pas la peine de s'interroger. Elle renifla l'air, puis le sol, et encore l'air. Il lui semblait qu'elle ne trouverait rien de plus intéressant en ces lieux. Elle chercha une sortie Face à elle, un mur. À sa gauche, un mur. À sa droite, encore un mur... Elle se tourna. Horreur ! Un mur, encore !

Un frémissement la prit, elle trottina dans une direction aléatoire, tantôt se heurtant au mur de gauche, tantôt à celui de droite... et entre chaque, tellement d'obstacles à éviter qui encombraient son passage et bouchaient sa vue. Son petit cœur commença à accélérer son rythme et ainsi suivirent le mouvement de ses pas. Elle sauta sur une surface élevée, étrangement douce, se jeta au loin, rebondit sur ces innombrables et glaciaux murs.

Une folle panique avait pénétré ses veines comme le plus fin des poisons, lui faisant perdre la tête que, déjà, elle trouvait étrangement simple. Mais encore, bien qu'une impression de fond rendait les sensations surprenantes, uniques, elle ne s'interrogeait pas. Aucun mot ne traversa sa petite cervelle dont chaque cellule était rivée sur cette prison glacée et sur l'envie – _le besoin_ de fuir.

Obnubilée par le seul besoin dont respirait son corps tout entier – _fuir, fuir, fuir_ – elle heurta des meubles et se fit mal mais même la douleur ne sut pas raisonner. Si Amy recouvrait un peu de ses esprits, elle pourrait d'ailleurs se demander ce qui, vraiment, allait pouvoir raisonner un renard. Or, il n'y avait pas que dans ces murs qu'elle se trouvait enfermée. Le corps agité de l'animal qu'elle était devenue n'exprimait aucune envie de la libérer, et pusse cette envie exister, elle n'en avait pas les moyens tant la peur emprisonnait ses membres.

Elle n'eut pas besoin d'entendre les portes grincer pour pressentir qu'une issue allait _enfin_ la libérer de cette cage. Son corps s'immobilisa soudain, attendant son heure. Une ombre géante se glissa à l'intérieur mais laissa une issue béante pour Amy de passer. D'un bond, elle se jeta dans les pieds de l'humaine, laquelle sursauta en hurlant. Profitant de la surprise, Amy galopa dans un long tunnel interminable, mettant une distance si infranchissable entre elle et l'humaine qu'elle n'eut bientôt plus rien à craindre.

Sauf que l'humaine se mit à hurler et des pas pressés retentirent derrière elle. La renarde avait pris de l'avance mais ne ralentit guère. Elle n'hésita pas un instant avant de se jeter du haut des escaliers pour atterrir plusieurs marches plus bas.

_Fuir, fuir, fuir_. Encore cette rengaine résonna dans sa tête quand la voix se fit plus forte. L'humaine approchait ! Amy accéléra encore et encore. Elle ne ralentissait pas pour savoir où aller, son instinct seul lui dictait ses pas. Elle descendit tant d'escaliers, parcourut tant de couloirs qu'elle commença à craindre qu'il n'y ait pas de sortie à ce labyrinthe quand, enfin !, la lumière du jour apparut au travers d'une porte restée entrouverte et par laquelle un vent froid s'engouffrait.

Derrière elle, elle n'entendait plus les cris ni les pas de l'humaine. Victoire ! Elle l'avait semé. Mais loin de ressentir quelques enthousiasmes, elle poursuivit sa folle course hors des murs, puis à travers une longue plaine, droit vers une forêt dense qui aurait au moins le mérite de lui procurer quelques abris. Ce ne fut qu'une fois sous le couvert des premiers arbres qu'elle ralentit l'allure, allant jusqu'à trottiner tranquillement, le nez levé pour humer l'air.

Il faisait terriblement froid, même réchauffée par son épaisse fourrure, Amy sentait des frissons glacés la parcourir. Ses petites pattes velues et foncées foulaient le sol d'un pas léger, heureusement car la terre était dure comme de l'acier. Elle déambula parmi les arbres pendant un temps indéterminé, s'enfonçant dans la Forêt Interdite sans se soucier du danger, bien que flairant toujours l'air pour s'assurer de la teneur de l'atmosphère. La lumière s'affaissait mais ses yeux s'adaptait à la perfection à l'obscurité naissante.

Nul doute d'ailleurs que la nuit serait sa meilleure alliée.

— **oOo **—

_Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, même jour, le soir_

— Maintenant, réponds-nous, où est-elle ?

Les bras croisés, le regard dur, Sirius n'entendait pas de nouveau refus. Quand Remus et Peter lui avaient raconté, ainsi qu'à James, l'étrange comportement de Jane, il n'avait pas attendu avant de chercher celle-ci pour lui demander des comptes. Après une conversation difficile, frustrante, dans laquelle chaque Maraudeur (même le très patient Remus et l'aimable James) aurait bien aimé étriper l'étrange jeune fille, Jane avait persisté à leur demander d'attendre et de les laisser régler cette histoire, Oliver et elle. Ce dernier ne savait rien jusque-là mais un seul regard de son amie suffit à lui répondre et l'air grave et soucieux sur son visage avait fini par les inquiéter pour de bon.

Malgré tout, ils avaient accepté de prendre leur mal en patience, non sans prendre leur Carte des Maraudeurs et de l'interroger. Une recherche bien vaine, Amy n'apparaissait nulle part dans les couloirs et salles du château qu'ils avaient enregistré. Ils étaient partis à sa recherche, par exemple, dans la Salle-Sur-Demande, sans guère plus de résultat.

Le soir arrivé, ils avaient attendu que tout le monde descende pour retenir Jane et Oliver dans la Tour de Gryffondor pour, enfin, obtenir des réponses.

— Vous nous avez dit et répété d'attendre, rappela Remus, que vous alliez régler la situation seuls. Mais cela fait plusieurs heures qu'on attend et qu'on s'inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Les deux amis s'échangèrent un regard avant d'acquiescer tous deux. Ils avaient l'air réellement inquiets, pas l'ombre d'un sourire ne se dessinait sur leurs visages, et c'était chose étonnante de voir sur celui de Jane une expression aussi sombre.

— Soit, nous allons vous le dire, abdiqua Oliver gravement. Nous aurions besoin votre aide mais surtout... de votre discrétion.

— On ne dira rien à personne, lui assura James solennellement. On te le promet.

Trois hochement de tête appuyèrent ses paroles.

— C'est sérieux, appuya Jane. Si vous divulguez quoi que ce soit...

— Pour qui nous prends-tu !, réagit brusquement Sirius.

— Même involontairement, une seule parole vous échappe et Amy aura de très gros ennuis, répliqua Jane.

— Quel genre de problème ?, interrogea Remus.

— Elle sera virée de Poudlard, précisa Oliver. Le Ministère l'exclura de la communauté sorcière et on lui brisera la baguette. Pour un sorcier, la peine peut être également qu'on lui efface la mémoire et à son père aussi... Comme elle est encore étudiante, j'ignore jusqu'où iront les dispositifs. Dans tous les cas, il ne faut absolument pas que cela s'ébruite...

Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil autour de lui, de crainte que quelqu'un ne l'entende.

— Qu'est-ce qu'Amy a pu bien faire d'aussi illégal ?, s'inquiéta Peter.

— Cette petite sotte a décidé de devenir une animagi, affirma Jane.

Des exclamations suivirent cette déclaration. Sirius se rappela, ce n'était pas la première fois, la première tentative avait laissé Amy dans un état particulier et inquiétant. Son visage avait quasiment fondu devant eux !

— Mais pourquoi ?, s'étonna James. Elle est une Métamorphomage, non ? Elle peut _déjà_ se transformer en animal !

— C'est bien ce que je me suis acharnée à lui dire, soupira Jane. Mais avez-vous déjà tenté de lui faire entendre raison ? Même une mule est moins têtue qu'elle !

— Les animagis sont une transformation pleine et entière de l'être humain en un état animal, dit soudain Sirius, le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs. Alors qu'en tant que Métamorphomage, elle prend juste l'apparence d'un animal.

— C'est précisément ce qu'elle nous a expliqué, s'étonna Jane. Comment sais-tu ça ?

Sirius, revenant à lui, prit conscience de ce qu'il avait dit et hésita à répondre, sentant, notamment au regard de ses trois amis, qu'il avait commis une bourde. Encore une !

— Elle... elle me l'a expliquée, bredouilla-t-il.

— Amy t'aurait parlé de ce qu'elle projetait de faire ?, lui demanda Oliver, les sourcils froncés.

Sirius dandina sur place, embarrassé.

— Non... Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle aimerait voir ce que ça fait... On en parlait juste... euh, comme ça.

— Vous en avez discuté quand ?, le questionna encore Jane, curieuse et dubitative à la fois.

— On discute souvent, vous savez ! On est devenus assez proches...

— On l'avait remarqué, railla Jane. Mais vous discutez surtout en jouant aux cartes. Or, je n'ai pas l'impression que tes amis étaient au courant, eux, de cette discussion.

Remus acquiesça. Jamais il ne les avait entendu aborder ce sujet ensemble ou du moins Amy n'avait nullement parlé d'Animagi. Bien sûr, il pouvait se tromper, avoir oublié, mais il avait une assez bonne confiance en sa mémoire pour affirmer qu'il n'y avait jamais eu telle conversation. Par ailleurs, il s'étonna des paroles de Sirius. « _On est devenus assez proches_. » Curieux comme cette phrase sonnait à la fois surprenante et connue. D'un côté, il avait bien vu qu'Amy et Sirius étaient devenus bons amis, mais la question était _à quel point ? _Comment n'avait-il pas pu s'en étonner plus tôt ?

— Il faut croire que tu n'as pas d'yeux partout comme tu voudrais le croire, répliqua Sirius qui n'aimait pas sa façon de lui parler, avec une certaine condescendance – et il se rappelait très bien du week-end où elle s'était ouvertement moquée de lui devant le crétin d'Eddy Davies. Figure-toi qu'Amy et moi discutons ensemble, _même _sans la présence des autres Maraudeurs et de vous-mêmes.

— Ah oui ? Et quand précisément ?

— Le soir, ils se retrouvent sur le toit d'Astronomie pour discuter, déclara soudain Peter, à la surprise de tous.

Autant James que Sirius furent estomaqués par sa remarque. Sirius ignorait que quiconque eut pu les surprendre et James ne savait pas du tout qu'il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir appris.

— Est-ce vrai ?

La voix de Remus servit de douche froide à James qui sentit son estomac se nouer et son cœur rater un battement. _Bon sang, Remus !_ Remus, lui, ignorait tout de ces rencontres. James se sentit étrangement coupable. Coupable d'avoir su et de ne lui en avoir rien dit. Même si c'était quand même injustifié... C'était Sirius qui devait se sentir mal et à l'expression de son visage, James constata que ce dernier était aussi mal.

— Est-ce vrai ce que Peter vient de dire ?, répéta Remus.

Son visage n'affichait aucune expression mais tous sentaient que cette nouvelle était un choc pour lui. Sirius, lui, avait perdu ses couleurs. Que devait-il lui répondre ? Comment ne pas plus le blesser ? Comment faire pour qu'il ne lui en veuille pas ?

Incapable de savoir quoi dire ou quoi faire, il resta muet, les yeux rivés sur ceux de Remus, espérant y lire quoi que ce soit. Mais son ami restait inexpressif.

Tandis que le silence s'éternisait, Jane interrogea du regard Oliver. Ce dernier s'éclaircit la gorge :

— Amy a réussi sa transformation, déclara-t-il, brisant la glace et s'attirant à nouveau l'attention de tous. Elle est devenue une vraie animagi. Jane l'a vue.

— Tu l'as vue transformée ?, demanda James.

— En renarde, oui, acquiesça la Gryffondor. Mais pendant juste une seconde... Elle était dans la Salle-Sur-Demande et quand j'ai ouvert la porte, elle s'est jetée sur moi et a filé dans le couloir. Le temps que je réalise ce qui s'était passé et ce que j'avais laissé fuir, Amy avait déjà quitté le château.

— Elle est devenue une renarde !, s'exclama Peter, impressionné.

— Il n'y a pas de quoi s'en réjouir, le rabroua sévèrement James. Si jamais elle a pénétré la Forêt Interdite, cela va être un vrai problème pour la retrouver. Sans compter que c'est un endroit très dangereux, même pour un animal sauvage.

— Ce n'est pas un animal sauvage, s'énerva Jane. C'est _Amy _!

— Sauf qu'elle doit avoir oublié qui elle est, répliqua Oliver. Tu sais très bien que cela peut arriver, surtout lors de la première transformation !

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « avoir oublié qui elle est » ?, demanda Sirius.

— Je crois savoir, intervint Remus. J'ai lu dans un livre qu'un animagi ne revêtait pas seulement la forme de l'animal. Il devenait _animal_ lui-même, c'est-à-dire que sa conscience prenait la forme la plus sauvage, allant jusqu'à oublier sa nature humaine.

— Amy pourrait devenir une renarde à jamais, c'est ce que tu es en train de dire ?, déglutit James.

— Oui, acquiesça Remus.

— Il faut absolument qu'on la retrouve, déclara Sirius.

— Et vite, rajouta Jane. Car si elle reste trop longtemps sous sa forme animale, et dans l'hypothèse presque certaine qu'elle n'arrive pas à lutter contre sa nouvelle nature, même si nous arrivions à lui rendre sa forme humaine, elle pourrait rester une renarde dans sa tête...

— Nous n'avons donc plus aucune minute à perdre, affirma James. On prend nos manteaux et on vous rejoint à l'entrée du château.

Dix minutes après, ils traversaient la grande porte de Poudlard et s'engouffrait dans le froid. Il ne neigeait plus depuis un mois mais l'air était encore glacé. Manteaux, écharpes et gants n'évitaient pas les claquements de dents intempestifs mais ils pressèrent courageusement le pas et se dirigèrent droit vers la Forêt Interdite.

En levant le nez, Remus mira la lune qui était presque pleine. Dans son corps, l'appel du loup commençait déjà à retentir et ses muscles lui brûlaient. En temps normal, il était déjà sensé s'être rendu à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh lui administrerait des potions qui l'apaiseraient et l'endormiraient jusqu'à la nuit suivante, celle où le loup prendrait forme.

— Ça va ?, lui demanda James en se glissant à ses côtés tandis que Sirius et Oliver battaient les branches basses au-devant d'eux.

James avait toujours été un garçon sensible. Il savait parfaitement quand Remus ne se sentait pas bien, ce qui n'empêcha pas ce dernier de mentir et de prétendre qu'il tiendrait le coup.

— J'irai à l'infirmerie dès qu'on l'aura retrouvée, compléta-t-il. Je ne me transformerai que demain soir. Je... Je commence à m'habituer à la douleur. Cela fait quand même déjà sept ans.

James le regarda un instant sans rien dire. Eut-il le moindre doute, il n'en montra rien. Remus appréciait cette partie de sa personnalité. Cette discrétion à tout égard rendait aux autres l'honneur de ne pas paraître faible sans pour autant faire preuve de pitié, mais plutôt de respect.

Peter marchait juste derrière eux, portant sur son épaule un sac où ils avaient fourré quelques affaires dont des vêtements et une plaid pour protéger Amy du froid quand ils la retrouveraient, mais aussi des bougies et de la nourriture. Au-devant, Sirius et Oliver menaient la marche, puis suivait Jane. Tous trois appelaient régulièrement le prénom d'Amy, espérant qu'elle les entendrait. Remus refusa d'écouter la voix qui en lui disait : « _Encore faudrait-il qu'elle se rappelle qui elle est. _»

— Remus, l'interpella soudain James. Il faut que je te dise quelque chose...

Le loup-garou se tourna vers on ami. Ce dernier affichait une mine grave, anxieuse, qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Remus l'invita à continuer.

— Je savais que Sirius et Amy se retrouvaient sur le toit, avoua-t-il d'un air triste et coupable.

Remus accusa la déclaration sans mot dire. Il n'y avait donc eu que lui pour ne pas savoir ? Que lui à qui cela avait échappé ? Lui, qui pourtant se disait avisé, n'avait rien vu, rien su, rien compris. Ou bien n'avait-il pas voulu voir ?

— Comment l'as-tu appris ?, demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment. Sirius t'en a parlé ?

— Non, il ignore même que je l'ai découvert, répondit James en appuyant ses paroles d'un geste négatif de la tête. Tu te rappelles le soir où je cherchais Sirius et tu m'as dit d'utiliser la Carte ?

Remus n'eut pas à fouiller longtemps dans sa mémoire avant d'opiner.

— Et bien, j'ai fini par le suivre jusqu'en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie. Là, j'ai trouvé, vraiment par hasard, l'existence d'une porte secrète qui menait droit jusqu'au toit... C'est là où je les ai vus qui discutaient ensemble. Si je ne te l'ai pas dit, c'est parce que...

Il hésita à continuer, baissa le regard, ferma la bouche. Remus comprit.

— Tu ne voulais pas me blesser, acheva ce dernier à sa place. Je sais.

Et même en s'efforçant de sourire, sa voix demeurait âpre et ses paroles creuses. Il ne ressentait aucune rancune envers James. Qu'aurait-il fait, lui, à sa place ? Mais il ne pouvait pas mentir : cela lui faisait mal. De l'apprendre. D'être le seul imbécile à n'avoir rien vu venir. Il n'était pas dorer de cette « honneur » dont ne cessait de se targuer Sirius, mais l'humiliation – qu'il tâchait de réfuter au plus profond de lui – était malgré tout douloureuse.

— Remus..., reprit James, d'une voix hésitante.

— Je vais bien, répéta-t-il par automatisme. Ne t'en fais pas.

— D'habitude, je n'insiste pas, dit le capitaine de Quidditch. Mais je vais quand même te poser la question... Est-ce que tu ressens encore quelque chose pour Amy ?

Le loup garou ne dit rien. La question ne le prenait pas au dépourvu, il savait que tôt ou tard elle lui serait posée. Pour autant, la réponse demeurait toujours aussi figée, indélébile. Cruelle, il fallait le dire.

— Tu l'aimes toujours, devina James d'une voix grave.

— C'est plus compliqué que ça » souffla Remus, d'une voix faible, comme étouffée. Il soupira profondément, se passa la main sur le visage. Par Merlin comme l'approche de la lune le rendait vulnérable. Si faible ! « Je suis un... » Il hésita, jeta un coup d'œil devant lui, ralentit le pas. Puis, il pencha son visage vers James et murmura : « loup garou, tu le sais. La notion d'amour n'est pas la même que pour toi. En temps normal, si j'étais _normal_, il se pourrait que je ne ressente pour elle plus qu'une douce affection et de l'amitié. Et c'est aussi ce que je ressens à présent. Mais, je ne suis pas... _normal_. Le loup, si ce n'est que lui, garde intact chaque émotion, chaque sensation, chaque sentiment. Si je suis amoureux d'Amy ? Comment suis-je seulement sensé répondre à cette question ?

Ces mots dits, il se mordit la lèvre, lutta contre les émotions qui risquaient de l'emporter, et regarda aux alentours. James fit un geste vers lui mais la voix de Sirius les interrompit :

— Et alors, on lambine ? On ne trouvera pas Amy tous seuls !

Remus jeta un dernier regard à James avant de reprendre sa marche. Sirius lui tendit une bougie alors que sa chandelle allait s'éteindre.

— De quoi vous parliez ?, demanda ce dernier.

— De rien, répondit abruptement Remus.

Il le dépassa en le bousculant un peu involontairement, le laissant pantois derrière lui. La lune approchait mais Remus, pour cette fois, n'avait pas tenté de cacher le sentiment qui l'animait. Oui, il était fâché.


	48. Acte 3 scène 18

Bonjour à tous, à toutes,

Voici la scène 18 du troisième acte de _La renarde et le chien_, j'espère que vous l'apprécierez !

Aussi je voulais vous dire que j'essaierai de vous poster la scène 19 fin de semaine prochaine. Je vais déménager puis je pars une semaine au Maroc, donc à moins que je puisse publier cette scène vendredi / samedi prochain, je risque de ne pas pouvoir le faire avant deux semaines. Je ferai mon possible pour ne pas poster trop tard !

En tout cas, merci à tous pour vos encouragements. Merci à ceux qui me commentent et aussi à ceux qui m'ont récemment rajouté à leur liste d'alert / favory story / auteur. Ca me touche beaucoup.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Scène 18**

_Salle-Sur-Demande, Poudlard, 17 Mars 1978_

— Comment va-t-elle ?, demanda James à voix basse.

— Mieux, répondit Jane, elle aussi dans un murmure. Elle reconnaît son prénom quand on l'appelle, même si elle ne parle pas... Mais elle passe la plupart du temps à dormir.

— Elle doit encore récupérer, acquiesça le Maraudeur. Si elle sait qui elle est, c'est bien... Elle est réveillée ?

— Crois-tu que je prendrai la peine de chuchoter si c'était le cas ?, se moqua-t-elle d'un ton cependant acerbe.

Jane encaissa la pique d'un petit sourire. « Tu as raison. Question idiote...

— Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse, dit-elle, le surprenant sincèrement (Jane s'excuser ? Peter n'arrivera pas à le croire !). Je suis un peu fatiguée... J'ai eu si peur de ne pas la retrouver...

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la fréquentait, le capitaine de Quidditch vit une Jane désemparée, abattue et qui semblait si fragile. Il lui serra l'épaule maladroitement, ne sachant pas exactement comment réagir. Devait-il la serrer dans ses bras ? Même pour la rassurer, il trouva l'idée saugrenue et tapota maintenant son dos. Elle se libéra gentiment, lui offrant un doux sourire qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

— Tu veux qu'on te remplace ?, demanda James. Peter, Sirius, Remus et moi, on voudrait vraiment pouvoir aider. Je suis sûr qu'ils accepteront d'échanger des tours de garde pour qu'Oliver et toi puissiez vous reposer. En plus les profs commencent à se poser des questions...

— Non, non, ça ira, dit-elle en secouant la tête. Ce n'est qu'une nuit blanche après tout ! Quant aux professeurs, je ne me fais pas de bile tant que cette situation ne dure pas. On trouvera bien un mensonge.

— Tu es sûre ?

Jane soupira, s'efforça de sourire et lui répéta qu'ils s'en sortiraient sans problème.

— De plus, cela deviendrait trop suspect si vous aussi vous mettiez à vous absenter, rajouta-t-elle. Le mieux que vous pouvez faire pour Amy, c'est de garder le secret et d'agir comme d'habitude.

Jane finit par abdiquer, un peu déçu toutefois de n'avoir pas pu la convaincre d'apporter son aide. Il allait prendre congé quand elle le rappela :

— Au fait, si, j'aurais bien besoin que vous me rendiez un service...

— **oOo** —

_Froid. C'était la sensation de froid qui était le plus dur à supporter. Ou bien, était-ce le noir, cette obscurité intense qui l'obstruait la vue, bien qu'elle put voir nettement les troncs d'arbre se découpaient devant elle. Elle voyait, oui, mais elle était aveugle. Aussi. Les sensations étaient multiples, terrifiantes. Les informations lui arrivaient à une telle allure et de façon si brute (et abrupte) qu'elle n'arrivait pas à les trier, les analyser, les comprendre._

_Les bruits étaient ceux de la nuit, en plus oppressants. Les cris des autres animaux et des créatures innommables et innombrables, le froissement des feuilles par le vent glacé qui lui-même hurlait à la mort, un trottinement incessant, enfin, qui était l'œuvre de ses quatre petites pattes de fourrure rousses et noires._

_Une renarde. Voilà ce qu'elle comprit être, un bref instant, avant d'oublier..._

_Sa tête fonctionnait mal. C'était comme une horloge déréglée dont la grande aiguille se cognaient contre un mur invisible et revenaient inlassablement en arrière pour revivre la même seconde. La petite, elle, était fixe. Et Amy sentait bien qu'elle était mue d'un objectif clair. Mais la grande aiguille ne cessait de trembler sans jamais avancer et, toujours, quand elle sentait reprendre le contrôle, elle le perdait tout à fait... et oubliait..._

_Cela faisait combien de temps qu'elle trottinait ? Une demi-heure ? Une heure ? Plusieurs ? C'était une étrange sensation que de ne pouvoir statuer. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'elle se rappelle de la signification de ces mots. « Heure » ? Elle sentait la question plus qu'elle ne la comprenait. « Heure » ? Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait une « heure » ? Elle crut un instant mettre la main sur la définition. C'était une mesure qui... Elle oublia._

_Elle déambulait à tout hasard, ne restant jamais au même endroit, sauf pour se gratter l'oreille, pisser ou guetter une proie qui lui filait toujours entre les pattes... Quand elle entendit du bruit. Autre chose que les sons qui l'entouraient. Un bruit de broussailles, de branches brisées. Des voix aussi, plusieurs. Qui s'approchaient._

— Là !_, hurla une voix._

_Sans comprendre l'injonction, Amy sentit que c'était elle qu'on désignait et, d'un bond, elle voulut fuir. Trop tard._

— **oOo** —

_Salle-Sur-Demande, Poudlard, 17 Mars 1978_

Amy se réveilla en hurlant, surprenant une Jane ensommeillée. Celle-ci se jeta sur ses pieds et se précipita à son chevet pour la prendre dans ses bras et la bercer pendant qu'Amy se calmait. C'était ainsi depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé et rendu sa forme humaine. Amy dormait, longtemps, et se réveillait immanquablement en hurlant après un sommeil agité. Ce seul cri était tout ce qu'ils parvenaient à tirer d'elle car, du reste, elle semblait avoir perdu l'usage de la parole.

— Shht, shht... Tout va bien...

Jane s'étonnait elle-même. De sa patience, de la douceur dont elle savait faire preuve, de la chaleur rassurante qui semblait faire tellement de bien à sa meilleure amie. Elle qui était capable de se disputer avec un gamin de cinq ans se révélait capable de materner une fille de bientôt seize ans ?

En sentant Amy trembler dans ses bras, elle resserra sa prise. Vraiment, sa meilleure amie lui aurait fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais elle l'adorait de plus en plus. C'était un véritable amour qui était né entre elles depuis leur première année et Jane était persuadée qu'Oliver ressentait exactement la même chose pour Amy. Alors qu'Oliver et elle-même étaient de simples meilleurs amis.

Amy, c'était tout autre chose. La jeune fille était la fille la moins douée de toute l'école – sauf en Métamorphose – mais quand il s'agissait de ses relations, elle battait tous les records. Elle n'était pas tout à fait populaire (bien que tout le monde, en fait, la connaissait au moins de réputation) mais partout où elle allait, quiconque elle fréquentait, les gens l'aimaient tout de suite. Et plus on la fréquentait et plus on l'aimait. Comme un aimant.

Son véritable talent, cependant, était celui de s'attirer les ennuis. Et la poisse. C'était peut-être un de ses pires défauts. S'il ne fallait parler, bien sûr, de son caractère d'âne buté, de sa mauvaise foi ou encore de son incapacité à se faire confiance. Et son irrésistible besoin de se prouver quelque chose, de le prouver au monde entier., avait le don d'agacer Jane. Elle avait un besoin irrépressible de reconnaissance. Elle donnait aux autres bien plus de crédits qu'elle ne s'en accorderait jamais, et c'était bien là tout le problème.

Malgré tous ses défauts, Jane l'aimait quand même. Et à la folie. Comment Amy pouvait-elle lui inspirer une dévotion aussi puissante ? Voilà bien une question à laquelle Jane ne saurait répondre. Pourtant, ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché des arguments tout bien placés. Mais cela la laissait au dépourvu. Il n'y avait pas de raisons. Ou bien si, mais elle portait le nom d'Amy. C'était cela sa raison. C'était parce qu'il s'agissait d'Amy. Comment mieux l'expliquer ?

— ...Froid...

La voix de cette dernière était si faible et si lointaine que Jane crut un instant l'avoir imaginé. Mais Amy se répéta en tremblant de tous ses membres, en s'agrippant à elle, et Jane finit par réagir. D'un geste de la baguette, elle raviva le feu qui s'était affaissé et remonta les couvertures sur son amie qui se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller.

La surprise avait ralenti le temps de réaction de Jane qui s'activait à la réchauffer plutôt qu'à s'interroger sur la signification de cette simple prise de parole. Ce ne fut qu'une fois deux plaids rajouter sur elle qu'elle réalisa.

Amy avait parlé !

Cela voulait donc dire qu'elle revenait enfin à elle.

— Amy !, s'exclama-t-elle avec émotion, les larmes débordant sur ses joues.

Les prunelles de celle-ci se posa sur Jane et il lui sembla qu'elle la reconnaissait. Jane en fut toute émue qu'elle ne sut rester sur place. Il fallait qu'elle le dise à Oliver !

Elle se jeta sur ses chaussures et sa cape quand elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter la pièce et laisser Amy seule. _Bon sang !_ ragea-t-elle. Elle plaignit son meilleur ami qui devait se ronger les sangs en cours... Il suffisait de voir son écriture négligée et le synthétique poussé à l'extrême de ses notes pour s'en apercevoir.

— Froid..., répéta Amy de son lit.

Jane retourna toute son attention sur son amie, laquelle la suivait du regard. Bien qu'elle ne semblait ne connaître qu'un seul mot, c'était un très net progrès. Jusque-là, les rares fois où elle demeurait éveillée, Amy n'avait pas semblé consciente de leur seule présence.

— Je vais te trouver d'autres couvertures, lui assura Jane. Je vais allumer les autres cheminées. En attendant, je te recouvre de mon manteau, tu auras plus chaud, là !

Elle fit comme ce qu'elle disait en essayant de ne pas s'écouter parler. Elle aurait cru entendre sa propre mère ! Mais Amy sembla apprécier la douceur de sa voix et le ton maternel de ses paroles, aussi Jane continua à lui parler de la même façon.

Moins de quinze minutes plus tard, Amy avait répété le mot « Froid » mais sans plus trembler avant de sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil. Depuis, Jane avait compris qu'il ne fallait pas prendre le mot à la lettre, c'était simplement la seule parole que sa meilleure amie réussissait à prononcer dans ses tentatives de communication. Peut-être la prochaine fois aura-t-elle droit à entendre « faim » ? Car il était fort possible que l'estomac d'Amy réclame sa pitance ils n'avaient réussi jusque-là qu'à lui faire avaler des boissons telles que l'eau et le lait et de la soupe.

Une heure plus tard, Oliver faisait irruption dans la pièce et Jane se précipita pour lui annoncer la bonne nouvelle. Les traits de ce dernier se décontractèrent et il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement, avant qu'il n'arrivait plus du tout à se concentrer, ce qui avait été remarqué et lui avait valu sa toute première heure de retenue de l'année. Mais pour une fois, le numéro un de la classe s'en moquait éperdument. Qu'est-ce que c'était deux heures de nettoyage quand sa meilleure amie risquait de ne plus jamais redevenir la même ?

— Tu as l'air éreintée, remarqua-t-il cependant en observant Jane. Peut-être que tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir à la Tour pendant la pause. Tu mangeras après...

— J'ai Étude des Moldus, rétorqua-t-elle.

Il la regarda de travers, dubitatif. Jane qui se plaignait toujours de ce cours se rebiffait la seule fois où son absence serait à la limite justifiée (même s'ils n'oseraient jamais expliquer pourquoi ils ne suivaient pas tous cours) ? Comme il s'y attendait, elle éclata de rire et répondit qu'elle n'allait certainement pas se priver. Elle n'avait pas besoin du cours pour savoir que les moldus ne savaient pas ce qu'était le Magicobus mais utilisait à la place, dans les villes les plus grandes, des trains sous-terrains appelés « métro » !

Oliver sourit, c'était bon de la voir reprendre une attitude normale. Ce qui était arrivé à Amy les avait tous chamboulé, mais elle plus qu'à quiconque. Il s'était toujours douté que Jane ressentait pour leur amie un sentiment plus fort que de l'amitié. Après tout, lui-même éprouvait un attachement profond et indéfectible envers Amy.

Jane remit ses chaussures, rassembla le peu d'affaires qu'elle avait apportées avec elle et s'en alla. Oliver posa, lui, son sac, retira sa robe de sorciers et défit quelques boutons de son pull. La chaleur de ce lieu était insoutenable ! Mais suspectant Amy d'avoir été à l'origine de cette demande (Jane avait bien dit qu'elle avait répété plusieurs fois le mot « froid »), il ne chercha pas à rafraîchir l'atmosphère et supporta en silence les trente degrés que devaient bien faire le simili de chambre.

Heureusement, Oliver avait pensé à s'apporter un petit en-cas en guise de déjeuner. Enfin « petit » n'était pas vraiment le mot, en passant dans les cuisines, les Elfes lui avaient composé un véritable panier de pique-nique. Ainsi put-il se régaler de sandwichs, de fruits et de crème au chocolat. Il dégustait les dernières tranches de pamplemousse quand la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Sirius. Les Maraudeurs s'étaient organisés de façon à ce qu'un seul aille prendre des nouvelles d'Amy pour éviter de faire trop de bruits s'ils venaient à quatre. Et, à ce qu'Oliver avait pu comprendre ou deviner, quelques frictions divisaient le groupe. Principalement entre Sirius et Remus, mais le Gryffondor ne connaissait pas encore tous les détails de l'affaire. Il se doutait seulement que ça ait un rapport avec Amy. Comme Jane, il avait remarqué que Sirius était de plus en plus proche avec cette dernière, qu'il prenait un soin tout particulier à ne plus la blesser.

D'ailleurs, sitôt entré et la porte refermée derrière lui, il alla se placer juste à côté d'elle, et s'assit au bord du lit. Il l'observa en silence et Oliver le surprit qui approchait sa main pour déplacer une mèche qui barrait le visage de la jeune fille. Il s'arrêta néanmoins, se rappelant sans doute de sa présence, car il se tourna vers lui et s'éclaircit la gorge, un peu embarrassé. Il se leva et vint s'asseoir sur le deuxième fauteuil, comme si de rien n'était, mais sa démarche était clairement malaisée. Oliver se retint de sourire pour ne pas le vexer.

— Quelles sont les nouvelles ?, murmura finalement Sirius.

— Jane m'a dit qu'elle s'était réveillée et avait parlé, expliqua Oliver.

Le visage du Maraudeur s'illumina aussitôt et il s'apprêta à s'exclamer mais le Poursuiveur lui fit signe de n'en rien faire en désignant le lit, ou plutôt celle qui dormait dessus.

— Ne t'emballe pas trop, lui dit-il. Elle n'a répété qu'un seul mot, _froid_, et a eu enfin l'air d'avoir conscience de ce qui l'entourait. C'est un net progrès mais elle n'est pas encore sortie d'affaire.

— Mais c'est un progrès quand même, souligna le Batteur. C'est bien, c'est très bien. Les autres vont être contents.

Il continua à hocher la tête, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Oliver l'observa et eut un instant la tentation de lui demander s'il ressentait quelque chose pour Amy. Jane avait de bonnes intuitions mais il préférait émettre le doute. Qui sait ce qui se tramait dans la tête du Maraudeur. Oliver le trouvait d'une bêtise absolue, si bien qu'il était bien capable d'être du genre à aimer en un éclair et oublier l'instant d'après. Or, Amy n'avait pas besoin de ça. Pas une seconde fois.

Jane avait été également très claire là-dessus : il était hors de question de laisser Amy tomber dans les filets du Don Juan, pas sans avoir quelques assurances...

Sirius ne resta pas très longtemps, tout juste jusqu'à la fin de la pause déjeuner et il repartit en cours. Oliver profita de son temps libre pour piquer un somme quand un cri de terreur le fit bondir de son siège. Le cœur battant à tout rompre, le visage en feu, il se précipita sur le lit d'en face et attrapa les épaules de sa meilleure amie. Elle se tut soudain et tourna la tête vers lui, ses yeux entrant dans les siens. Oliver n'osa pas bouger, retint son souffle.

— 'liver, lâcha-t-elle difficilement.

Elle papillonna trois fois des yeux. Le cœur d'Oliver en fit autant. Les yeux écarquillés, il s'approcha d'elle, resserra sa prise sur ses épaules. Elle écorcha une nouvelle fois son prénom, sembla lutter pour dire autre chose. En vain.

— Oui !, l'encouragea-t-il, trop heureux et excité pour continuer à murmurer. Amy, c'est moi ! Tu me reconnais ?

Elle le regarda quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer doucement. Alors un sourire lui remonta les lèvres et il éclata de rire tout en la serrant dans ses bras. Il la relâcha quand il l'entendit gémir.

— Excuse-moi, dit-il. Je suis tellement soulagé !

— Boire, lâcha-t-elle, toujours avec difficulté. Jane ?

— Partie dormir, répondit-il en allant lui prendre la bouteille d'eau.

Il lui apporta un verre bien rempli et l'aida à l'avaler. Une fois rassasiée, elle se laissa tomber sur les coussins et dit : « fatiguée » avant de refermer les yeux et de s'endormir à nouveau.

Son état s'améliora toute l'après-midi. Elle resta d'ailleurs éveillée pendant plus d'une heure en début de soirée, le temps au moins d'avaler quelque chose de plus consistant. Elle parvenait également à prendre la parole et composer quelques phrases simples mais l'effort lui causait beaucoup et la fatigue l'assommait aussitôt.

Le lendemain matin, ils lui laissèrent le temps de se reposer, puis quand midi vint, ils la firent se lever. L'exercice fut laborieux mais elle réussit à marcher le long de la pièce sans difficulté bloquante (même si ses jambes tremblaient et qu'elle devait s'appuyer sur le mur pour ne pas s'effondrer). Au moins, se rassurèrent-ils, elle retrouverait toutes ses forces. Ils étaient en fait si heureux de la voir redevenir elle-même qu'ils ne pensèrent pas un instant la disputait. Et pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait encore la raisonner ? C'était de toute façon trop tard... Elle était devenue une Animagi irrégulière. Tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire de mieux, c'était de la protéger en gardant le secret.

Et là demeurait toute la difficulté car ils étaient à Poudlard, et à Poudlard, les secrets ne restaient pas très longtemps des secrets...

— **oOo** —

_Infirmerie, Poudlard, 20 Mars 1978_

A son réveil, Remus trouva ses trois amis autour de son lit, qui s'échangeaient leurs avis sur un probable match de Quidditch. Le nom de _Flaquemarre_ revenait souvent dans la conversation. Il se redressa, interrompant leur discussion. Après les usuelles questions « Comment tu te sens ? », Remus demanda des nouvelles d'Amy.

— Elle va mieux, lui indiqua James. Elle est même revenue en cours cet après-midi. Les professeurs lui ont posé des questions mais elle s'est bien débrouillée.

— Ils n'y ont vu que du feu !, appuya Peter en s'esclaffant. Pourtant, c'était limite...

— Ah bon, tant mieux..., souffla le loup, encore épuisé de sa dernière transformation. Et moi ? Ils ont remarqué mon absence ?

— A peine !, le rassura le poursuiveur. Oliver et Jane étaient de toute façon trop préoccupés par l'état d'Amy pour s'en rendre compte...

Remus acquiesça, soulagé. Cette fois, la transformation avait été plus rude et l'avait laissé dans un état de fatigue considérable. Si d'habitude, il ne lui fallait que deux jours de sommeil pour se rétablir un peu, il dormit pendant plus de trois jours. Il ne doutait pas de la raison de sa mauvaise transformation, le loup avait ressenti son trouble et cela avait donné de mauvais résultats. Il ne gardait jamais trop de souvenirs de ses nuits mais il était certain que, cette nuit-là, le loup avait été dans un état d'agitation extrême. À son premier réveil, il avait vomi tous les animaux que le fauve avait sauvagement déchiqueté. Il avait alors pu constater que le massacre avait été beaucoup plus important que les fois précédentes.

Il s'enquit encore de l'état d'Amy, à savoir si elle avait recouvré toutes ses capacités et si elle se rappelait de la moindre chose de sa métamorphose. James lui assura qu'elle se portait comme un charme, encore qu'elle se fatiguait vite et qu'elle avait raté ses entraînements privés avec le mystérieux Caradoc dont elle parlait parfois. Quant aux souvenirs...

— Elle n'en a pas parlé, dit-il. Je crois qu'elle est encore bouleversée par ce qui lui est arrivé.

— Qui ne le serait pas ?, fit Peter en secouant la tête.

— En tout cas, il faudra qu'on fasse attention, conclut James. Quand on s'y essayera à notre tour...

— Parce que vous comptez encore vous y tenter ?, déglutit Remus, haussant le ton.

— Chuuut !, lui dit Peter en posant un doigt sur la bouche. Moins fort ou tu vas alerter Pomfresh !

Remus n'y croyait pas ses oreilles. Ils avaient toujours l'intention de devenir animagus ?

— Pour te répondre, reprit le poursuiveur d'un ton très sérieux, nous avons en effet toujours l'intention de devenir des animagis, cela n'a pas changé.

— Mais vous avez vu ce que cela a failli faire à Amy ?, s'emporta Remus, luttant pour chuchoter. Elle a manqué ne plus jamais revenir à elle !

— Elle a réussi !, répliqua James. Franchement, si Amy est capable de le faire, nous le sommes aussi.

— Amy est une Métamorphomage, contra le loup garou. Elle est _née_ pour se transformer.

— Elle a des _facilités_, précisa le poursuiveur. Nous sommes doués. De plus, nous sommes prévenus à présent. Nous savons ce qu'il en coûte et à quels dangers nous serons confrontés. Nous n'allons pas nous précipiter, je t'assure, on va tout faire pour que tout se passe bien. Nous y arriverons, j'en suis sûr. Pas vrai ?

Il s'était tourné vers le reste du groupe. Peter, bien que son visage trahissait son inquiétude, opina vigoureusement de la tête. Quant à Sirius, il détourna le regard quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Remus, mais il acquiesça à son tour.

— Vous êtes fous, souffla Remus d'une voix qui trahissait sa défaite.

Il ne leur ferait pas changer d'avis, quand bien même il trouverait les arguments, il était certain que ses amis ne l'écouteraient pas. Il se sentit soudain très fatigué.

Il n'avait pas fini de s'inquiéter...

— **oOo** —

_Chambre, Dortoir des garçon, Poudlard, 20 Mars 1978_

— Maintenant, je veux que tu sois franc avec moi, prévint James. Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter de la situation ?

Sirius lui lança un regard noir avant de se tourner vers son lit et d'attraper ses couvertures. Peter était dans la salle de bain et ne pouvait pas les entendre. Remus, quant à lui, ne serait libéré que le lendemain. C'était sans doute le meilleur moment pour engager la conversation.

— J'ai été patient, compréhensif, continua le poursuiveur. Je t'ai laissé la chance de réfléchir. Mais je voudrais que tu me parles à présent et sans détour. Est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter ?

— Tu veux donc tant que ça t'inquiéter de quelque chose ?, renifla le Maraudeur d'un ton moqueur, un ton que James n'apprécia guère.

— Ne m'énerve pas !, le menaça-t-il mais Sirius se contenta de ricaner, peu impressionné. Putain, est-ce que tu veux bien me répondre ?

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise, par Merlin !, fit le batteur, agacé. Que... je... » Sa voix se tut et il se racla la gorge en secouant la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

— Que tu... » James lâcha un soupir et se laissa tomber sur son lit, secouant la tête. « J'en sais rien, admit-il, la voix vibrante de frustration. Je veux seulement... Pourquoi est-ce que c'est devenu si compliqué ?

Sirius s'installa sur son lit, s'appuyant dos contre son oreiller. Il regarda son ami qui désespérait de voir leur amitié s'ébranler pour quelque chose qu'il ne maîtrisait pas. Que personne maîtrisait. Sirius baissa les yeux, se sentant un peu coupable. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas agi à la légère, s'il avait mieux considéré les choses, peut-être qu'ils n'en seraient pas là. Mais il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière, et s'il en était capable, changerait-il pourtant le cours de l'histoire ?

Il pensa à tous ces bons moments qu'il passait sur le toit d'Astronomie, au sentiment paisible et brûlant qui l'habitait, à l'impression d'avoir trouvé quelque chose de précieux et qui, pour une fois, n'était pas ses amis. Voudrait-il abandonner cela ?

— Il n'y a pas de solution, dit-il enfin. Dans tous les cas, je vais blesser Remus. Je l'ai _déjà_ blessé. Mais si je choisis de m'éloigner d'elle, c'est elle que je vais blesser.

James le regarda dans les yeux, chercha à le sonder. Ce devait être la première fois qu'il entendait ce genre de paroles venant de lui. Mais c'était aussi la première fois que Sirius désirait de protéger quelqu'un. Autre que les Maraudeurs, évidemment. D'ailleurs, ce dernier se sentait un peu gauche, un peu idiot. Les paroles qu'il prononçait étaient tout simplement ridicules mais comment les dire de façon plus virile ?

— Tu l'as déjà fait, rappela James. Tu te rappelles ? Tu l'as déjà rejetée. Et durement, en plus, on n'avait jamais ça avant...

Sirius opina sans rien dire. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait. Qui serait assez idiot pour oublier ? Quant à s'expliquer... Il préféra esquiver et à la place de sa réponse, dit d'une voix sarcastique :

— Donc, puisque je lui ai déjà fait du mal une fois, ce n'est pas grave pour moi de le refaire ?

— Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit !, s'énerva James, les joues rouges.

— Mais tu le sous-entends, répliqua Sirius. C'est pareil.

James prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer et parler d'une voix claire :

— Tu vas la blesser.

— C'est un ordre ?, se moqua le Maraudeur.

— Non, une constatation, dit James d'un ton sec. Tu crois qu'elle te considère seulement comme un ami ? À ton avis, qu'est-ce qui se passe dans sa tête quand tu lui fais tout ce cinéma, que tu te rapproches d'elle de cette façon et, surtout, que tu la laisses approcher de toi ainsi ?

Sirius se tut et le regarda droit dans les yeux. James ne cilla pas.

— Tu voulais savoir ce que Lily et moi tramions ensemble, continua le poursuiveur. Et bien, elle est venue me voir parce qu'elle voulait que je fasse tout pour t'éloigner d'Amy.

Le Maraudeur leva un sourcil.

— Ah oui ? Vraiment ?

— Amy interprète chaque geste que tu fais, m'a-t-elle dit, et chaque parole de ta part est un espoir pour elle. Elle voulait que j'arrête ça avant que tu ne lui fasses du mal définitivement en te jouant d'elle encore une fois.

— Encore une fois ?, répéta Sirius, effaré. La première fois, je n'avais pas cherché à ce qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi, je te rappelle ! Au contraire !

James tiqua sur son dernier mot. « Au contraire ? » releva-t-il.

Sirius se mordit la lèvre et marmonna dans sa barbe.

— Tu as bien dit _au contraire_ ?, répéta James comme son ami ne disait rien.

— Rien, grommela le batteur. Je n'ai rien dit, oublie ça.

James allait répliquer mais à ce moment-là Peter sortit de la salle de bain, les cheveux encore humides et fumants de la douche bien chaude qu'il avait pris et, sentant l'atmosphère pesante qui régnait dans la chambre, demanda innocemment :

— Et bien quoi les gars ?

— **oOo** —

_Tour d'Astronomie, Poudlard, 23 Mars 1978_

— Tu n'auras pas perdu tes habitudes, c'est bien !, s'enthousiasma Sirius en découvrant Amy perchée sur le bord du toit d'Astronomie.

Elle se tourna vers lui, nullement surprise qu'il vienne, et lui sourit. C'était la première fois qu'ils se trouvaient face à face depuis que leur secret avait été découvert par le reste des Maraudeurs. Sirius n'avait pas osé y retourner, ne voulant pas que Remus se doute de ses intentions. Mais ce soir, Remus s'était soudain senti mal (encore un effet secondaire de sa mauvaise pleine lune), Sirius ne craignait pas que son ami ne le découvre en ces lieux. À l'infirmerie, qui l'en informerait ? Il songea un instant à James, James qui devait bien s'en doutait, lui, mais se persuada que son meilleur ami ne piperait mot, même s'il le désapprouvait clairement.

Depuis ce fameux soir où ils s'étaient disputés à ce sujet, James ne lui adressait plus la parole ou le moins possible. Mais comme Remus était aussi distant vis-à-vis de Sirius, cela ne choquait personne, sauf Peter. Le pauvre, d'eux quatre, il était sans doute le plus neutre dans cette histoire et le plus embêté aussi... L'ambiance n'était pas franchement au rendez-vous !

Sirius était conscient qu'il faudrait un jour ou l'autre qu'il se confronte à Remus. Mais avant ça, il devait y voir plus clair. Car s'il devait blesser son ami – car ce serait le cas, forcément – il fallait au moins qu'il puisse être tout à fait honnête. Un simple « _Je ne sais pas _» serait pire que tout et pourrait bien rompre tous liens qui les unissait. Non, si Sirius tenait à leur amitié – et il y tenait plus que tout – il devait d'abord faire le point avec lui-même.

En voyant le visage aimable d'Amy qui lui souriait chaleureusement, il sentit sa détermination flancher. Elle ramena ses jambes à l'intérieur et se posa à terre. Son chat, qu'elle appelait toujours « Chat », vint se glisser entre ses jambes en miaulant. Sirius recula d'un pas, réticent. L'animal et lui n'étaient pas très copains. Chaque fois que l'horrible bête s'approchait de lui, il écopait de griffures. Inévitablement. D'ailleurs, il n'était pas le seul à l'éviter dans leur Tour. Le chat adorait déchiqueter tout ce qu'il voyait (ou ne voyait pas, Sirius l'avait une fois surprit à griffer l'air). Jane en première en faisait les frais. Combien de fois avait-elle déboulé dans la salle commune en rage, des lambeaux de son journal préféré dans la main, sa baguette dans l'autre, à crier qu'elle le tuerait s'il osait se montrer ? Mais Amy vouait une véritable adoration pour sa petite bête dont elle pardonnait tous les méfaits et, pire que tout, le récompensait toujours d'une caresse, d'un baiser ou de friandises.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit-elle. Il ne te fera rien ce soir... N'est-ce pas, mon amour de petit chat ?

Elle s'accroupit et le serra contre elle. Le Chat lui lécha le visage en ronronnant, tout heureux de se faire câliner sans effort. Sirius garda ses doutes pour lui et partit s'installer sur les pierres froides bien que le temps commençait doucement à s'adoucir.

— Est-ce que Remus va bien ?, demanda Amy tout en jouant avec l'animal. Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure et il avait vraiment l'air mal...

— Il s'est senti fiévreux » lui répondit-il, légèrement réticent à parler de son ami alors qu'il profitait lâchement de son absence pour la voir, elle. Mais bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas le savoir. « James l'a amené à l'infirmerie pour qu'il s'y repose. Pomfresh s'occupe sans doute déjà de lui.

Amy acquiesça. « J'irai le voir demain, dit-elle. Il aura peut-être envie de compagnie ? Et puis, il faudrait que je le remercie...

Sirius tourna la tête vers elle, fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi voudrais-tu le remercier ?

— Jane m'a dit ce que vous avez faits pour moi, expliqua-t-elle, gardant un petit sourire gêné sur le visage, le regard baissé sur son chat qui quémanda d'autres caresses d'un petit miaulement aigu. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de vous dire merci. Alors...

— Tu veux le remercier, conclut-il, sans sourire. Et moi alors ?

Il regretta ses paroles sitôt qu'il les eut prononcées. On dirait un petit enfant boudeur ! Il détourna le regard, les joues empourprées. Heureusement, Amy n'y vit que du feu et elle éclata de rire.

— Je m'apprêtai aussi à le faire, dit-elle. Tu ne m'en as pas laissé le temps, c'est tout.

Sirius n'osa pas la regarder et grommela un vague : « C'est pas la peine. C'est normal... » qui amusa beaucoup la Gryffondor. Décidément, il devait admettre que leur relation avait bien changé depuis le début de leur rencontre, le jour de la Répartition. Amy, d'habitude très timide, semblait parfaitement à son aise avec lui, au moins autant qu'elle l'était avec Jane et Oliver, ses deux meilleurs amis. Et ce n'était pas du tout pour lui déplaire, bien au contraire. Hormis les membres des Maraudeurs, Sirius n'était jamais arrivé à se lier avec personne, même étant petit. Il trouvait la compagnie des autres ennuyantes. Et cela valait autant pour les garçons que pour les filles.

En fait, jusqu'à ses onze ans, il n'avait eu que peu de rapports avec les autres. Sa mère lui interdisait de s'approcher des jeunes de son voisinage, prétextant qu'un Black ne s'abaisserait jamais à jouer avec des Moldus. Et quand il leur arrivait de croiser des enfants sorciers (et c'était très rare), elle lui répétait inlassablement qu'ils avaient mieux à faire que de traîner avec des inconnus sans intérêt. Il n'y avait que les enfants des familles Sangs Purs qu'elle tolérait, et encore, fallait-il que leurs parents pratiquent la tradition sorcière au pied de la lettre. Autant dire que de telles familles étaient très rares. Alors, à l'exception de ses cousins et cousines, il ne fréquentait personne.

Arrivé à Poudlard, la rencontre de James, Peter et Remus lui avait donné goût à la compagnie mais seulement d'eux trois. Il lui semblait que leurs amitiés lui suffiraient amplement et jusque-là c'était encore le cas. Quant aux filles, il s'était vite rendu compte de l'intérêt qu'il éveillait en elle et commença lui aussi à s'y intéresser. Il se laissa approcher, séduire même, embrassa sa première fille, puis y prit goût. Mais la fille en elle-même ne l'amusait qu'un temps et il lui fallut en rencontrer d'autres. Ce fut facile, il se découvrit un véritable talent de séduction, s'en amusa beaucoup. Mais jamais ses conquêtes ne durèrent car jamais il n'eut envie de simplement rester avec elles.

Surtout, il détestait les voir s'immiscer dans son groupe d'amis. Pour lui, les Maraudeurs étaient un tout déjà complet qui n'avait nullement besoin d'être ouvert à quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'une personne s'impose dans ce groupe le rendait mal à l'aise. Il devait l'y éjecter aussi vite. Il n'avait jamais appris à partager et ne souhaitait pas commencer avec ses amis.

— Oliver m'a dit que James, Peter et toi vous vous relayez à mon chevet quand je... je dormais, reprit Amy, les joues légèrement rosées. Je voulais te remercier pour ça. Pour t'être inquiéter pour moi et pour m'avoir cherchée aussi, j'ai beaucoup de chance d'avoir autant d'amis.

Ce disant, elle avait le regard qui brillait et qui se rivait sur lui. Sirius ne parvint pas à le soutenir et regarda ses pieds bêtement. Il sursauta en découvrant le chat à ses pieds. Bon sang ! Quand est-ce que le félin s'était glissé vers lui ? Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu... Son cœur s'accéléra, il appréhenda l'attaque inévitable de griffes acérées. Serrant les dents, il ferma les yeux. _Ne pas penser à la douleur !_, se somma-t-il.

Mais aucune griffe ne vint lui taillader les jambes et il rouvrit prudemment les yeux en sentant des poils longs lui chatouiller simplement les chevilles. _Ça alors_, s'étonna-t-il. _C'est qu'il réclamerait une caresse, le bougre !_ Il fusilla du regard le chat, se persuadant que celui-ci faisait précisément exprès de se montrer gentil devant sa maîtresse. Amy refusait obstinément de croire que son animal puisse blesser quiconque. _Bien sûr !_ Puisqu'elle n'était jamais présente quand les méfaits étaient commis.

— Tu vois ?, lui fit-elle d'ailleurs alors que, de mauvaise grâce, il se penchait pour cajoler le chat (sinon ce dernier ne le quitterait pas). Il n'est pas si méchant !

— Non, il est _redoutable_, rétorqua-t-il. Très malin et sournois qui plus est.

— Tu exagères !, protesta Amy en riant malgré tout.

Elle était retournée s'adosser contre le muret. Elle posa sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Encore un signe de la confiance qu'elle lui faisait... Les paroles de James se rappelèrent à la mémoire de Sirius qui agita la tête, refusant de les écouter. _Pas maintenant_, sembla-t-il leur dire. Et pourtant, il était venu avec une résolution, il devait s'y tenir.

— Miaou ?, fit le Chat en le regardant de ses yeux globuleux.

Sirius l'observa à son tour. Un instant, il crut voir dans le regard du chaton un soupçon de compassion. Il se redressa. _Par Merlin !_, s'exclama-t-il, heureusement en pensée. On aurait dit que le chat l'avait _compris_. Il savait que les animaux magiques étaient plus intelligents que les autres mais de là à ce qu'il le comprenne ? Sans même que Sirius n'ait prononcé la moindre parole ? Non, il délirait. Forcément.

Et pourtant le félin pencha la tête de côté et répéta son miaulement interrogatif. Il semblait demander : _Tu es sûr ?_

C'était bien la question ! Était-il certain de ce qu'il faisait ? La réponse était limpide : non. Mais pour autant il devait le faire. Il l'avait promis. De un, faire le point avec lui-même, de deux, parler à Remus. Mais pour cela...

— Alors, tu es une renarde, c'est ça ?, demanda-t-il.

Elle rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui. Un large sourire lui barrait les lèvres quand elle acquiesça. Bien sûr, Sirius savait pourquoi elle était si ravie de cette constatation. Il était presque sûr que, plus que l'envie de se tester, elle s'était transformée pour vérifier qu'elle deviendrait un renard.

— L'animal préféré de ma mère..., dit-elle, rêveuse, le nez dans les étoiles. J'espère qu'elle a pu me voir, de là-haut.

— Tu crois à l'au-delà ?, demanda-t-il. Au « Paradis » ?

— Pas toi ?

— Non…, enfin je ne crois pas, répondit-il, pensif.

— Moi, si, reprit Amy. Je crois qu'il y a une autre vie après la mort, ou plutôt une autre forme de vie. Et ma mère veille sur moi de là-haut. Je la sens, parfois...

Elle sourit en regardant tendrement les étoiles. Sirius ouvrit la bouche mais se ravisa et garda le silence.

— Tu sais, quand je me suis transformée, c'était horrible, dit-elle. J'étais là mais en même temps je n'y étais pas. Je sentais que tout m'échappait, qu'il y avait _quelque chose d'autre_en moi que ma propre conscience et qui m'étouffait, m'intimait de me taire et de pas résister. Une puissance phénoménale, je n'ai pas su me battre, n'ai pas vraiment essayé tout du moins. J'ai vraiment eu très peur, je ne crois pas que je réitérerai un jour l'expérience.

— Cela rassurera Jane et Oliver, affirma Sirius.

— Oui et non..., soupira Amy. J'ai eu beau le leur répéter, ils n'ont pas eu l'air de me croire. Et après tout, c'est bien normal... Je les ai inquiété. Je vous ai _tous_inquiété. Je ne devrai pas le dire mais... ça me fait très plaisir.

— Il y avait d'autres façons moins dangereuses de nous tester !, voulut plaisanter Sirius mais sa blague ne prit pas et il s'éclaircit la gorge. Amy..., reprit-il, plus hésitant. En fait, je ne suis pas venu ici pour seulement parler.

Il sentit le regard de son amie se poser sur lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

— En fait, je dois te dire que Remus a su que nous nous retrouvions ici, dit-il.

— Ah..., fit-elle, fronçant les sourcils. Et... » Elle s'arrêta, hésita, puis reprit : « Et alors ?

— Eum, et bien, tu sais, je ne pense pas qu'il est préférable que je ne vienne plus ici...

Amy ne cacha pas sa déception. Elle fronça les sourcils, secoua la tête, puis soupira, résignée. Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre ses raisons, sans doute les connaissait-elle déjà. Sirius éprouva un peu de peine qu'elle ne cherche pas à s'y opposer.

— Je vois, très bien, fit-elle. Et ce soir ?

— Une exception... la dernière.


	49. Acte 3 scène 19

Bonjour à tous, à toutes,

Comme promis, je poste la nouvelle scène juste avant de m'en aller voyager. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier !

Merci à tous, à toutes pour vos commentaires. Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Scène 19**

_Pré-Au-Lard, 29 Mars 1978_

— Amy, pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entêtes ?, soupira Jane pour énième fois. Je te l'ai déjà dit, c'est non !

La Gryffondor grommela, boudeuse. Aucun de ses amis ne voulait jamais l'accompagner à la maison de thé de Madame Pieddodu. À la place, ils se rendirent à la librairie (pour Oliver), au magasin d'ingrédients en tout genre (pour Jane) et Amy eut l'autorisation d'aller s'acheter des friandises (piètres réconforts).

— Bon, et si on se rendait au pub boire un chocolat chaud ?, proposa Jane après qu'ils eussent fini leurs emplettes.

Amy se mordilla la langue, s'empêchant de répondre, et prit une moue renfrognée. Mais ses deux amis, déjà habitués à ses (fausses) humeurs, n'y firent pas attention et s'accordèrent sur leur prochaine destination. Elle traîna derrière durant le trajet, se bornant dans sa bouderie enfantine. C'était quand même injuste. Ils n'avaient le droit à sortir à Pré-Au-Lard qu'une fois par mois, et encore... Ils pourraient au moins faire l'effort de l'accompagner. Combien de temps cela leur coûterait après tout ?

Son regard glissa sur les vitrines. Les magasins du petit village sorcier étaient variés et il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Leurs sorties étaient répétitives (quelques emplettes, un thé et ils rentraient) mais elle appréciait toujours ces samedis-là. Cela changeait du cadre de Poudlard.

En passant devant le magasin de Quidditch, elle aperçut la silhouette des quatre Maraudeurs. Ils étaient penchés sur un nouveau modèle. Sirius et James paraissaient les plus excités tandis que Peter observait avec envie et que Remus se demandait ce qu'il faisait encore là. Exactement comme d'habitude.

— Amy ?, l'appela Jane. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Se rendant compte qu'elle s'était arrêtée, la métamorphomage s'empressa de les rejoindre, balayant leurs questions par un « Rien » distrait. Depuis ce fameux soir où Sirius était venu la voir pour la dernière fois sur le toit de la tour d'Astronomie, Amy n'avait eu que très peu de contacts avec les Maraudeurs. Bien sûr, elle leur parlait, quand ils se croisaient, en cours aussi parfois. Remus était venu s'enquérir de sa santé et elle avait pris soin de tous les remercier (même Sirius puisque personne ne devait savoir qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés sur le toit). Mais, elle ne restait plus avec eux durant ses temps libres.

Toute à sa nostalgie à ces soirées passées à plaisanter avec les Maraudeurs, elle ne vit pas la personne quitter le magasin d'après et le percuta de plein fouet. Le choc fut si rude qu'elle vacilla quelques secondes, sa tête ayant rencontré quelque chose de vraiment très dur. Elle porta sa main à sa tête, certaine qu'une énorme bosse allait en jaillir. Hélas, alors qu'elle relevait sa tête, elle aperçut le regard haineux du pire Serpentard de Cinquième Année. À côté de lui, même Snape était de la rigolade...

— C'est qui le con... !?, s'emporta Avery avant de l'apercevoir et de cracher avec dégoût : McFlyer ! J'aurais du m'en douter !

Amy recula de peur. Derrière le Serpentard, Mulciber et deux autres membres de sa bande se pressèrent hors du magasin, intrigué par les cris de leur chef. Alertés eux aussi, Jane et Oliver s'empressèrent de rejoindre leur amie, leur baguette en main. Avec ces Serpentards-là, il fallait toujours être paré ! D'ailleurs, Avery tenait déjà la sienne qu'il serrait si fort que sa main était devenue livide.

— Tu m'as bousillé le nez !, beugla le Serpentard. Une tête de plomb, pas étonnant que rien n'y rentre.

— Lâche-la, elle l'a pas fait exprès, fit Jane. Pour une fois, sois pas con !

Avery qui ne réagissait jamais très bien aux insultes vit rouge.

— Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis Sternley !, rugit-il. M'insulter alors que vous êtes en infériorité numérique n'est pas une bonne idée.

— Quoi, tu veux nous tester ?, se moqua Oliver. Ta queue en tire-bouchon te manquerait peut-être, Avery ?

À l'évocation de leur rencontre dans le train deux ans plus tôt, le Serpentard rougit, encore plus en entendant ses amis pouffer sans retenue. Quelle cuisante humiliation ! Avery brandit la baguette et aussitôt toute sa bande en fit de même.

— Ah ! Vous riez ! Vous rirez moins quand je vous transformerai en...

— _Silencio !_

Un jet de lumière frappa le Serpentard de plein fouet et celui-ci ne put terminer sa phrase. À leur gauche, Eddy s'avançait vers eux, accompagné de son meilleur ami Andy. Les deux avaient tiré leur baguette mais seul Eddy pointait la sienne vers Avery. Ce dernier remua en hurlant mais sa voix ne sortit pas de sa bouche. Furieux, il fit des gestes à ses amis pour que ceux-ci prennent le relais. Aussitôt Andy leva la baguette et les menaça :

— Si j'étais vous, je ne ferai pas ça, à moins que vous ne souhaitiez tester les deux meilleurs Serdaigles de Sixième Année !

— Croyez-moi, renchérit Eddy avec un sourire féroce, je connais des sorts qui vous feraient trembler de peur !

Mulciber et sa clique sembla hésiter un instant. Il jeta un coup d'œil également vers la baguette d'Amy qui le visait particulièrement et se résolut à battre en retrait, tirant un Avery enragé, des deux bras.

— Vous nous le paierez !, sembla dire ce dernier en brandissant un poing en l'air avant d'être emporté par ses amis.

Amy baissa alors son bras et soupira avec soulagement. Eddy rangea sa baguette en ricanant.

— Des pleutres, se moqua-t-il. Que des pleutres, ces Serpentards !

— Merci d'être intervenus, les remercia Oliver.

— Merci ?, releva Jane, incrédule. On aurait pu s'en sortir tous seuls !

Oliver lui glissa un regard exaspéré avant de se tourner vers les Serdaigles :

— Ne l'écoutez pas, dit-il. Elle est de mauvaise foi aujourd'hui...

— Elle est toujours de mauvaise foi !, plaisanta Amy.

— Hé !, rouspéta Jane. Dois-je rappeler à cause de quelle tête de linotte on était dans cette situation ?

Amy rougit et baissa la tête, gênée. Elle était vraiment tête en l'air, ce n'était pas la première fois que son étourderie lui attirait des problèmes. Mais chaque fois qu'elle se promettait qu'on ne l'y reprendrait plus, elle se surprenait elle-même à répéter la même erreur.

— Ces gars avaient l'air de parfaits idiots, déclara Andy, diplomate. A mon avis, ils avaient besoin de moins que ça pour s'en prendre à vous.

— Et c'est rien de le dire !, acquiesça Jane.

— Bon, ça vous dit d'aller se désaltérer ?, proposa Eddy. Ce petit interlude m'aura donné soif, pas vous ?

— On s'y rendait justement, affirma Oliver. Joignez-vous à nous, on vous doit bien ça.

Les deux Serdaigles et le groupe ainsi formé se rendit aussitôt à destination. Comme chaque sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, le pub était bondé et il fallut attendre qu'une table se libère avant de s'asseoir et de commander. Mais alors qu'Oliver prenait les commandes de ses deux amies, Eddy lui dit :

— Et deux bièraubeurres s'il te plait !

Oliver le regarda, interdit.

— Je crois que tes mots étaient « On vous doit bien ça », expliqua Eddy d'un air goguenard. Et oui ! On comptait se joindre à votre table, de toute façon.

— Il plaisante, s'élança Andy avant qu'Oliver ne réplique sèchement. C'est moi qui vais payer nos verres. Je t'accompagne.

Et tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient, Amy entendit l'attrapeur s'excuser envers Oliver pour le comportement puéril de son ami. Le Gryffondor haussa les épaules mais la jeune fille savait qu'il apprécia les paroles du Serdaigle.

— Alors…, reprit Eddy. Amy, dis-moi, je ne t'ai pas vu ces derniers jours. Tu n'es pas venue non plus mercredi soir…

La jeune fille rougit, se rendant compte qu'elle avait complètement oublié sa séance de révision prévue avec ce dernier !

— Et bien, euh, c'est que, euh, bredouilla-t-elle.

— Ah, je vois !, s'exclama Eddy en riant. Je me doutais bien que tu avais tout simplement oublié…

— Je suis tellement, tellement désolée !, s'excusa la Gryffondor, mortifiée. Mais c'est que, euh…

— Tu as intérêt à l'être !, fit-il avec néanmoins un sourire. J'ai poireauté pendant plus d'une heure dans la salle…

— Pardon… Je… Je vais payer ta consommation… pour m'excuser.

Amy quitta sa chaise et se précipita au comptoir où Oliver et Andy discutaient tout en attendant d'être servis. Jane observa son amie s'éloigner et se tourna vers le Serdaigle, intriguée. Elle avait compris, dès le premier regard que ce dernier lui avait coulé, qu'il avait simplement cherché à se retrouver seul avec elle.

— En fait, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose, dit-il. A propos d'Amy, rajouta-t-il alors qu'elle ne faisait rien pour l'encourager à continuer.

Alors qu'elle restait toujours de marbre, il s'éclaircit la gorge, mal à l'aise.

— Penses-tu qu'il y ait la moindre chance pour qu'elle s'intéresse sérieusement à moi ?

Le regard de la Gryffondor s'alluma, il sentit qu'il avait fait mouche. Pourtant, elle resta un moment silencieuse et il crut qu'il n'obtiendrait jamais de réponse avant le retour des autres.

— Sérieusement ?, répéta-t-elle avec un sourire sarcastique. Ce mot est assez large d'interprétation…

Eddy fronça les sourcils, s'apprêta à répliquer, mais elle l'interrompit en soupirant :

— Honnêtement, tes chances sont aléatoires, comment veux-tu que je te répondre ?

— En me disant ce que tu penses, en tant que proche d'Amy et donc la plus à même de savoir ?

— Tu crois vraiment que c'est si simple ?, rétorqua-t-elle. Mais soit, tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ? Je pense que tu n'as pas beaucoup de chance…

Eddy se laissa retomber sur le dossier de sa chaise. Il s'y était attendu, évidemment.

— D'un autre côté, je pense aussi que ce serait le mieux pour elle, concéda-t-elle visiblement à contrecœur. Et si Amy a la moindre once de jugeote, elle te choisira.

Cette fois, le Serdaigle se redressa, surpris. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux, elle ne détourna pas le regard. Elle était sincère, ça se voyait, tout comme le fait que c'était loin de la ravir. Bien qu'il aurait souhaité lui poser plus de questions, les trois autres revinrent chargés de boisson et la conversation échut sur un des sujets préférés de tout étudiant : les devoirs, l'école et les professeurs.

**oOo **—

_Pré-Au-Lard, 29 Mars 1978_

— Vous avez entendu ?, demanda Peter, tournant la tête vers la vitrine.

— Quoi ?, fit Sirius, toujours concentré sur le nouveau modèle de balai.

— J'ai cru entendre « Amy », répondit le Maraudeur, désappointé face à la rue vide. J'ai du rêver.

Un instant, la tête de Sirius s'était tournée vers lui puis aussitôt rabaissée quand Remus passa devant lui pour aller un jeter un coup d'œil dehors par curiosité.

— Attends, tu avais peut-être pas tord, affirma le loup garou avant de se diriger d'un pas pressé vers la porte.

— Où tu vas ?, l'appela James.

— Avery, réussit à lui répondre Remus avant de s'engouffrer hors de la boutique.

— Oh merde !, jura le capitaine de Quidditch avant de le suivre.

Ils se précipitèrent tous hors du magasin de balais volants, même Sirius, pour découvrir leur amie face à face avec la bande d'Avery. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas seule. L'arrivée récente de deux Serdaigles de Sixième Année, que les Maraudeurs reconnaissaient sans peine, semblait en fait avoir réglé la question car les Serpentards ne tardèrent pas à décamper.

— Elle n'a pas eu besoin de notre aide, finalement, crut bon de commenter Peter.

— Amy, comme son prénom l'indique, a beaucoup d'amis, plaisanta Remus avant de passer à autre chose, l'air de rien : Bon, vous en avez terminé avec les balais ? J'aimerais bien aller…

— Oui, _on sait_, soupira James. On y va, on y va !

Remus sourit, satisfait de voir sa requête acceptée, et ils se dirigèrent vers la librairie. Comme chaque groupe d'élèves, les Maraudeurs n'échappaient pas aux bonnes habitudes lors des sorties à Pré-Au-Lard et avaient, eux aussi, une liste bien précise de magasins à visiter dans l'après-midi afin de satisfaire tout un chacun. Quand, lassé par le même programme, un des membres renâclait, celui-ci avait quand même droit d'échapper au groupe et d'aller faire son chemin de son côté. Mais généralement, les quatre garçons restaient entre eux.

Sirius s'attarda un instant devant la vitrine avant de les suivre. Il fallait avouer qu'il n'était pas forcément ravi de la situation. Il avait pourtant fait ce que James lui avait conseillé, non, commandé, plutôt. Mais quel bien cela avait-il fait finalement ? Ce n'était pas comme si Remus comptait faire quoi que ce soit… Il l'avait dit et répété : il ne tenterait rien. Il resterait juste comme avant : un ami fidèle.

Quant à Sirius, il se tenait à sa promesse. Il ne faisait plus rien pour se rapprocher d'Amy, ne se rendait plus à la Tour d'Astronomie, ne tentait pas l'aider quand pourtant il la voyait en galère, ne lui faisait plus de blagues, lui adressait à peine la parole. Même quand il arrivait qu'elle soit près d'eux et qu'elle pose une question, il laissait aux autres le soin de lui répondre. Il s'efforçait tout aussi bien de ne pas la regarder ou tout simplement d'être absent à ces moments-là. De peur que Remus ne le suspecte encore de quelque chose et qu'il le prenne mal, de peur d'encore le blesser.

Amy n'avait rien dit cette fois quand il lui avait annoncé qu'il ne viendrait plus la voir sur le toit et qu'il était préférable qu'ils ne se voient ou ne se parlent plus aussi souvent. Il n'avait pas voulu s'expliquer – accuser Remus n'était pas honnête non plus car ce dernier ne se doutait de rien ou si peu – mais de toute façon elle n'avait pas posé de questions. Elle avait acquiescé, le regard pourtant brillant, et était partie, tout simplement. Sans dire le moindre mot. Le lendemain, elle demeura distante, comme les jours suivants.

Tout était en fait un peu redevenu comme avant. Ils n'en parlaient plus, même James restait silencieux à ce sujet, pourtant il devait savoir, s'être rendu du changement. Il ne disait rien. Parfois, quand il se retrouvait seul et qu'il y pensait, Sirius s'en offusquait et se mettait en colère. Ben quoi ? Lui n'avait-il pas le droit au même égard que Remus ? Tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas un loup garou… ses sentiments à lui ne méritaient pas un peu d'égard ? Bien sûr, sa colère s'estompait vite. Il ne pouvait pas penser cela. Evidemment que Remus devait passer avant tout le reste, la vie n'avait pas été douce avec lui, si ses amis ne prenaient pas soin de lui, qui le ferait ?

Alors il prenait sur lui et se disait que ce sentiment passerait et qu'il finirait par avaler ce qu'il avait au travers de la gorge. En attendant, il devait bien avouer que cela lui gâchait sa journée…

Il accueillit la fin du repas avait plaisir et remonta prématurément dans leur dortoir, prétextant avoir trop mangé. Une fois dans la chambre, il se demanda ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire. Il n'avait pas tellement eu envie de rester dans la Salle Commune (il aurait alors été tenté de héler Amy un moment ou à un autre pour jouer aux cartes) mais n'avait pas non plus sommeil au point de dormir si tôt. Il se jeta à plat sur son lit en poussant un grognement de frustration.

— Je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée de s'allonger sur le ventre quand on a trop mangé, dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourna pour découvrir sans surprise James adossé contre la porte encore ouverte, les bras croisés. Sirius croisa ses bras derrière la tête, peu intéressé pour prétendre quoi que ce soit. De toute façon, le sourire ironique de son ami démontrait que celui-ci n'était pas dupe.

— Parait, répondit-il plutôt.

James referma la porte et s'avança dans la chambre. Il prit son temps pour défaire ses chaussures et s'installer sur son lit (ce que Sirius n'avait, lui, pas pris le temps de faire).

— Alors… Comment tu te sens ?, demanda James.

— J'ai mal au ventre… tu as oublié ?

— Fais pas l'idiot, l'ébroua le Maraudeur néanmoins avec le sourire. Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire.

— Justement et je te réponds parfaitement honnêtement : j'ai mal au ventre.

Bien que sa phrase fût teintée d'ironie, Sirius ne souriait pas. En le constatant, James se rendit compte qu'il devait dire la vérité et sa phrase, bien que révélatrice, méritait malgré tout des éclaircissements.

— J'ai l'impression que c'est un peu de ma faute, affirma-t-il, espérant que son ami le démentirait. Et que je t'ai forcé à faire ça.

— J'ai fait mon choix, répondit Sirius d'un ton un peu abrupt qui ne cachait pas une certaine rancune, démontrant que les craintes de James étaient fondées : il lui en voulait.

— Ça te fait vraiment mal de ne plus la voir, pas vrai ?, osa-t-il demandé.

Il guetta du coin de l'œil la réaction de Sirius qui ne tarda pas. Celui-ci chercha en vain une posture qui le rendrait un tant soit peu indifférent, voire offusqué, mais seul un son guttural embarrassé s'échappa de sa bouche. Son regard croisa celui de James et il aboya un « Ta gueule » plus frustré que vraiment fâché.

— Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle te manquerait autant, insista-t-il malgré tout, se récoltant un autre sobriquet du genre (« La ferme Potter ! »). Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qu'elle est pour toi ?

— Qu'importe, répondit Sirius. Ça n'a pas d'importance.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Bien sûr que c'en a... Si j'avais su...

— Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?, le coupa Sirius. Remus serait toujours amoureux d'elle et j'aurais fait le même choix. Ce n'est pas toi qui as décidé pour moi, James. T'es mon frère mais jamais je ne laisserai personne décider pour moi.

James regarda Sirius dans les yeux. Ce dernier ne cilla pas un instant. Il était on ne peut plus sérieux. Grave et triste, mais sérieux.

— De plus, reprit le batteur en un soupir tout en se retournant. Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle.

Cette dernière phrase fut dite avec plus de légèreté, comme pour le provoquer dans un semblant de bouderie gauche. James ricana doucement avant de se laisser aller sur son oreiller. Il comprenait que son meilleur ami ne supporterait pas d'en parler plus. Que cette petite boutade dite avec un semblant de sourire n'était en fait qu'une façon de le lui avouer.

James se demandait cependant si les choses se seraient passées ainsi s'il n'avait pas lui-même autant insisté. Remus n'avait plus rien dit sur le sujet, n'avait même pas cherché à confronter Sirius avec. James l'avait senti énervé, vexé, tout d'abord mais n'en avait jamais touché le moindre mot au batteur. Ni même n'avait-il cherché à se rapprocher d'Amy. Comme il l'avait dit et répété, avec elle, c'était terminé. Pour sa sécurité (James avait beau lui dire qu'elle ne risquait rien, Remus n'en démordait pas), il se contenterait de veiller sur elle de loin.

Et voilà que James avait des doutes. Avait-il privé son meilleur ami de la première réelle relation durable avec une fille ? Cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait espéré que Sirius se calme un peu avec les filles et les traite un peu mieux (malgré ses airs de Don Juan, James était un vrai romantique), et alors que Sirius semblait enfin prêt à considérer Amy mieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait avec aucune autre, il lui disait de la laisser tomber. Il comprit, trop tard, que cela avait du faire plus de mal à son ami qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Le batteur avait une conception de l'amitié qui dépassait l'entendement.

Si rester avec Amy signifiait blesser ou seulement attrister Remus, Sirius se sacrifierait. Comment James avait-il pu ne pas le savoir ?

Sirius avait peut-être choisi par lui-même, mais James était tout aussi coupable d'avoir seulement oublié la nature même de son meilleur ami et d'avoir, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, douté de lui.

— **oOo** —

_Stade de Quidditch, Poudlard, 5 Avril 1978_

— Eddy !, l'appela Amy à travers la foule.

Elle dut jouer des coudes pour parvenir jusqu'à lui. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas entendue l'appeler et elle lui tapota l'épaule pour se signaler à lui. Quand il tourna la tête, sa surprise de la voir fut exacerbée par les couleurs qu'elle arborait. Pour encourager Serdaigle contre Serpentard, elle avait accepté de se faire habillée et maquillée par les filles de Serdaigle qui tenaient le stand juste en bas du stade. C'était toujours assez drôle de se barbouiller le visage pour ce genre d'événements festifs et elle avait voulu surprendre son ami. Ce qui réussit car celui-ci la serra rapidement dans ses bras en riant. Elle était si prise par la bonne ambiance qu'elle ne réagit guère et se jeta d'elle-même dans ses bras et en ressortit sans même s'en soucier.

— Regarde-toi, t'es magnifique !, gloussa Eddy, tout ravi. Hé, mais vous aussi !

Amy avait réussi à convaincre Oliver et Jane à se joindre à elle. Oliver portait un chapeau aux couleurs de Serdaigle et bien qu'il se voulait boudeur et renfrogné, il ne put cacher un sourire amusé. Jane, elle, avait même rajouter des serpentins dans ses longs cheveux qu'elle avait bouclé par un tour de magie.

— Excellent !, s'enthousiasma le Serdaigle. Exactement ce dont on avait besoin ! Andy va être sacrément content quand il nous verra !

Le match fut si prenant et la foule si enragée qu'il était difficile de garder la tête sur les épaules et ne pas succomber à l'euphorie générale. Amy et Eddy ne furent d'ailleurs pas les seuls à ne pas résister. Derrière eux, bien qu'ils ne l'avoueraient jamais, Oliver et Jane étaient au moins aussi déchaînés. Peut-être était-ce pour cette raison que personne ne remarqua vraiment ce qui se passait. Un détail des plus insignifiants pour la grande majorité des spectateurs mais qui pour les quatre en question aurait rendu le moment plus inoubliable encore.

Ce ne fut en réalité qu'une fois le match terminé qu'ils eurent l'occasion de s'en rendre compte. Quand les deux attrapeurs repérèrent leur proie, tout le monde devint tendu. Le score entre les deux équipes étaient extrêmement serré, celui qui attraperait le Vif d'Or ferait remporter son équipe. Amy voulut joindre ses mains pour se donner du courage quand elle sentit que des doigts étaient déjà enlacés entre les siens. Elle baissa le regard et vit alors qu'elle tenait la main d'Eddy. En relevant la tête, elle s'aperçut qu'il venait de faire le même cheminement et leurs yeux se croisèrent. Amy déglutit. C'était exactement comme dans la bibliothèque, quand le Serdaigle l'avait fait rire tout en se rapprochant d'elle. Ils étaient si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son odeur citronnée. Son cœur s'était accéléré et pendant un instant elle avait senti qu'elle pourrait s'abandonner dans ce regard si pénétrant. Elle ne lâcha pas sa main quand les doigts de Serdaigle rajustèrent leur position et lui caressèrent la peau. Son toucher était doux, chatouilleux, rassurant. Sa chaleur la réchauffait, comme si ce contact avait créé entre eux un conduit invisible qui, doucement, tendait à se réduire. Leurs visages imperceptiblement se rapprochèrent, comme s'ils cherchaient à mieux voir à travers l'autre. Amy, captivée, ne réalisa pas quand ses lèvres frôlèrent celles du Serdaigle.

Mais ce fut tout car au même moment la foule s'enflamma, tantôt en hourras, mais surtout en des sifflements rageurs et déçus. Les deux protagonistes s'écartèrent aussitôt, réalisant soudain ce qu'ils faisaient, et regardèrent autour d'eux, cherchant à la fois à reprendre contenance et à savoir ce qui venait de se passer. Bien sûr, ils ne tardèrent pas à apercevoir le score briller sur le grand panneau noir et d'entendre le commentateur scander le nom de Serpentard – non sans un certain mépris – et d'y associer le mot « victoire ». Le visage d'Eddy se défit aussitôt et il se laissa choir sur le banc en-dessous de lui. Amy jeta un coup d'œil vers Oliver qui grimaça. La défaite était dure. Cent cinquante points d'écart alors qu'ils n'avaient plus de matchs à jouer, c'était presque la disqualification assurée pour la Coupe.

Doucement, elle s'assit à côté de lui. Elle chercha un moment ses mots pour le réconforter. Mais comment consoler un garçon qui n'aimait pas le Quidditch de la défaite de son équipe ?

— Euh..., fut hélas la seule voyelle qu'elle réussit à sortir.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et ferma les yeux. _Idiote !_, s'insurgea-t-elle. Ne trouvant pas les mots, elle se dit qu'il était sans doute plus simple de le soutenir simplement en attrapant sa main. Ce qu'elle pensa lui demander un effort fut en fait assez naturel et simple. Probablement parce qu'ils les serraient déjà durant tout le match, même s'ils ne s'en rendaient pas compte, et peut-être justement parce qu'ils n'en avaient pas conscience. Malgré la gaucherie de son geste, Eddy resserra ses doigts dans les siens qu'il contempla et finalement il leva la tête et la regarda à nouveau... Amy sut au même instant qu'elle était perdue.

Bien qu'entouré d'un amas de gens excités, accroupis, ils ne voyaient qu'un mélange de couleurs sombres de pantalons, et curieusement, cela leur procurait une sorte d'intimité. Intimité qui favorisa sans nul doute ce qui se passa ensuite, c'était en tout cas ce qu'Amy tenta de se persuader le soir même.

Goûteuses pourquoi ce mot-là traversa sa tête quand les lèvres d'Eddy capturèrent les siennes ? Il y avait pourtant d'autres qualificatifs à considérer, notamment bref, comme le fut ce baiser, ou bien aigu, que le petit « SMACK » retentissant au contact. C'était comme rebondir sur un matelas douiller, on avait envie de replonger sitôt élevé dans les airs. Mais « goûteuses » fut tout ce qui lui traversa l'esprit qui, à l'instant, ressemblait clairement à une coquille vide.

Eddy jouait à présent avec sa main, un petit sourire gourmand sur les lèvres. Amy, elle, s'était tendue, les yeux effarés, ne réalisant pas encore ce qu'elle avait fait. _Goûteuses... Oh mon dieu !_

— Tu es en train de paniquer, s'amusa Eddy, son petit sourire taquin sur le visage.

— Mais non..., bredouilla-t-elle, son visage disant clairement le contraire. Que-qu'est-ce...

— Tu paniques, ne me dis pas le contraire !, la coupa-t-il néanmoins d'une voix douce. C'est plutôt plaisant, quand tu es gênée.

— Mais non, mais je...

— J'aime bien quand tu paniques, dit-il, la faisant rougir encore plus, ça me laisse l'envie d'espérer. Ce baiser... Je ne le laisserai pas s'évaporer.

Il avait chuchoté la dernière phrase si bas qu'elle dut se pencher pour l'entendre et il en profita pour lui en voler un deuxième. Comme la première fois, elle resta figée, laissant un flot d'émotions l'envahir, faire rebondir son cœur à la vitesse de l'éclair, ses joues s'enflammer et ses poumons cesser soudain d'aspirer l'air. Cela dura plus longtemps, une éternité peut-être, mais elle ne recula pas, n'y songea même pas. Son cerveau brûlait d'un afflux de trop plein de choses nouvelles et comme elle ignorait comment réagir, ni même ce qu'elle voudrait ou non, elle se laissa faire.

Eddy s'écarta, sourit, agrippa fermement sa main et se releva. Amy fut plus lente mais elle dut l'imiter car le stade lentement se vidait. Les spectateurs, pour la plupart déçus, ne tarderaient pas à aller s'époumoner contre les Serpentards dans leurs salles communes respectives.

— On ferait mieux de les suivre, affirma le Serdaigle.

— Ou-oui, bégaya Amy en cherchant ses deux meilleurs amis du regard mais ceux-ci s'étaient éclipsés.

Quand étaient-ils partis ?, s'interrogea-t-elle. Elle doutait qu'ils puissent l'abandonner à moins que... l'idée lui traversa qu'ils aient assisté à la scène et aient décidé de leur laisser du champ libre. _Fichtre !, _jura-t-elle en elle-même. Cette fois, elle aurait préféré qu'ils restent. Cela aurait été embarrassant, bien sûr, mais au moins elle aurait trouvé sa porte de sortie. Or, seule, elle n'avait pas la possibilité de fuir, pas si elle ne voulait pas blesser Eddy.

Après tout, elle l'avait embrassé. Enfin, il avait fait le premier pas mais elle ne s'était pas rebiffée. Par deux fois déjà. Cela voulait bien dire quelque chose. _Vraiment ?_ Elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre. C'était si embrouillé dans sa tête !

— ...vais voir Andy, dit le Serdaigle. Hé, tu m'écoutes ? Ah, apparemment non...

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder, un peu étourdie. Qu'avait-il dit ?

— Excuse-moi, dit-elle, je suis un peu...

— Dans la lune, j'ai bien vu !, la taquina-t-il. Cela ne fait rien, je comprends... » Puis, après un court silence : « Je te disais que ce soir il vaut mieux que tu retournes à Gryffondor. Vue la défaite qu'on vient de subir, on ne va vraiment pas faire la fête et ça risque de ne pas être très beau à voir. En plus, il faut vraiment que je m'occupe d'Andy. Il va falloir le ramasser à la petite cuillère.

— Ah ! Oui, évidemment ! Bien sûr, tout à fait, je comprends. Je vais de toute façon rentrer... J'ai encore des devoirs à faire. Donc... Euh, tu diras à Andy que je... suis désolée qu'il n'ait pas pu attraper le Vif d'Or mais qu'il a été, euh, génial ?

Difficile de trouver les bons mots, surtout quand elle n'avait pas vu la moindre seconde de la prestation de l'attrapeur. Mais Eddy se contenta de sourire et d'acquiescer.

— Je lui ferai part de ta sollicitude, ça le consolera un peu. Du moins j'espère..., soupira-t-il. Bon, alors, je te dis bonne soirée... à demain.

Et il se pencha lui voler un tout dernier baiser avant de s'esquisser vers les vestiaires. Amy resta quelques secondes plantées à quelques pas de la porte d'entrée avant de tourner la tête et d'apercevoir les Maraudeurs quitter à leur tour le stade. L'avait-il vu ou non ? Elle ne resta pas pour le savoir et tourna les talons pour s'éloigner aussi vite que possible.

— **oOo** —

_Chambre, Dortoir des Filles, 6 Avril 1978_

— Tu sais, il faudra bien que tu sortes de cette chambre un moment ou à un autre, lui dit Jane en soupirant.

— Je pourrais... prétendre que je suis malade, tenta Amy en serrant le coussin contre elle.

— Quand bien même il te faudrait aller jusqu'à l'infirmerie, répliqua sa meilleure amie en le lui arrachant des bras. Arrête de faire tes enfantillages ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si terrible ? Il t'a embrassée et tu lui as répondu...

— C'est faux !, protesta-t-elle vivement. Je... n'ai pas répondu. J'étais surprise !

— Tétanisée, oui, rigola Jane en se laissant choir sur son lit. Mais même, tu lui as répondu. Si tu ne voulais pas qu'il t'embrasse, tu auras reculé, tu l'aurais repoussé, même gentiment, même inconsciemment. Sauf que tu ne l'as pas fait. _Par trois fois_.

Amy soupira. « J'y reviens pas que mes propres meilleurs amis m'épient...

— On ne t'épiait pas, on t'attendait, précisa Jane, bien que ce fut tout à fait un mensonge. Ce n'est pas de notre faute si tu t'es enfuie précipitamment sans même regarder autour de toi...

— Vous étiez cachés !...

— Vous en faites de ces bruits, affirma Sophie, leur colocataire, qui revenait de sa douche. Il se passe quelque chose ?

Jane eut ce large sourire que redoutait par-dessus tout Amy. Cette dernière se jeta sur sa meilleure amie pour lui étouffer la bouche juste au moment où Jane allait répondre. Commença alors une bataille de mains, de coussins et de chatouillements qui n'apporta guère de réponse à Sophie mais qui la fit secouer la tête avec exaspération en voyant ses deux cadettes couiner de rire.

— Vous êtes pas possibles, fut tout le commentaire qu'elle fit avant de terminer de s'habiller et de s'en aller.

Une fois les deux filles calmées, Jane finit par convaincre Amy de prendre sa douche et de la rejoindre dans la salle commune. Puis, Oliver avec elles, ils quittèrent la Tour de Gryffondor mais à peine le tableau de la Grosse Dame passé, Amy s'arrêta. Appuyé sur le rebord de l'escalier, les bras croisés et l'air nonchalant, Eddy attendait. En la voyant, il s'écarta de son appui et se passa une main dans la tignasse. Oliver obligea Amy à s'avancer, les gens le pressant derrière lui.

— Qu'est-ce que... ?

— Je me suis dit qu'il serait plus facile de te trouver en venant te chercher directement ici, affirma Eddy en lui attrapant aussitôt la main.

Amy voulut reculer mais il l'en empêcha. Les Gryffondors qui tentaient de quitter la Tour l'empêchaient également tout repli.

— Et si on allait prendre notre petit-déjeuner ?, proposa Eddy en regardant Jane et Oliver. J'ai dit à Andy de nous réserver quatre places.

Au grand dam d'Amy, Jane s'empressa d'accepter et elle n'eut d'autre choix que de les suivre dans les escaliers, sa main retenue dans celle d'Eddy dont le sourire s'élargit. _Que faire ?_, s'interrogeait sans cesse Amy tandis qu'ils changeaient de couloir. Quelques Maraudeurs les remarquèrent et pointèrent leurs mains jointes en chuchotant, scellant leur sort : d'ici la fin de la journée, tout le monde saurait.

Curieusement, cette certitude la stressait autant qu'elle lui donnait envie de se laisser simplement aller. Après tout, qu'avait-elle à perdre ? Elle était seule, n'avait personne d'autre en vue... du moins, aucun qu'elle ne puisse envisager. Sans compter qu'elle aurait pu plus mal tomber. Eddy n'était pas dénué de charme, il était drôle et intelligent, patient, doux, malin... Vraiment, Amy ne trouvait pas une seule raison pour ne pas lui donner sa chance.

— Tu allais m'éviter toute la journée, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda ce dernier alors qu'ils traversaient le hall d'entrée du château.

— Et les jours d'après, dit-elle, s'efforçant d'adopter la même attitude que lui face à une situation gênante : user d'un peu d'humour.

Il la regarda, sincèrement étonné, avant d'éclater de rire. Amy sentit ses doigts caresser sa peau et cela lui procura de curieux frissons. C'était agréable, il fallait l'admettre. La chaleur que sa main véhiculait aussi était la bienvenue dans la froideur des couloirs. Même si la température extérieure devenait printanière, l'intérieur gardait la fraîcheur de l'hiver, obligeant les élèves à se déplacer en pulls et écharpes.

— Tu n'as pas l'air de tellement vouloir t'enfuir, remarqua-t-il.

— Attends, on n'est pas encore arrivés à...

Elle se tut car ils étaient précisément arrivés à destination. Face à eux, les portes grandes ouvertes de la Grande Salle les invitait à entrer. Le brouhaha qui en sortait fit un instant hésiter Amy dont le regard se porta sur la foule d'élèves installés autour des tables. Ses doigts se relâchèrent mais Eddy la retint, lui secoua le bras.

— Et maintenant, tu vas t'enfuir ?

C'était le moment de _vraiment_ choisir. Amy soupira, ferma les yeux et serra fort ses paupières. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle avait pris sa décision.

— Bon, on y va ?, dit-elle, tâchant d'étouffer les trémolos de peur dans sa voix.

Un large sourire illumina le visage du Serdaigle qui serra sa main plus fort et ils firent les premiers pas dans la Grande Salle. Il ne se passa rien, rien de particulier. Après quelques secondes, Amy osa respirer. Évidemment, qu'est-ce qu'elle espérait ? Que toutes le monde arrête de manger et se tourne vers eux ? Elle n'était pas si populaire... Qu'est-ce que cela peut bien leur faire qu'elle tient la main à Eddy Davies ? Lui-même ne jouissait pas d'une côte fulgurante parmi les siens. Sauf auprès d'Andy qui s'empressa de leur faire signe.

Rassurée, Amy put donc répondre en souriant à son salut matinal et s'installa à côté d'Eddy.

— J'ai cru que vous n'arriverez jamais, se plaignit l'attrapeur. Vous m'excuserez mais j'ai déjà entamé mon petit-déjeuner.

— A qui le dis-tu ?, grommela Eddy en se servant aussitôt un bol de céréales. Ce n'est pas toi qui as du attendre en haut de la Tour des Gryffondors. Diable qu'il y fait froid !

— Toi aussi, tu as remarqué, approuva Jane avant de regarder Oliver d'un air qui disait : « _Tu vois ? »_

— Au moins toi tu as pu manger..., termina le Serdaigle, bougon.

— Tout ça, c'est de la faute d'Amy, de toute façon, affirma Jane. Tout cela parce qu'elle voulait à tout prix éviter Eddy.

— Hé !, protesta celle-ci en rougissant. Je...

— Raté, enchaîna Eddy en avalant une bouchée pleine, car j'attendais juste devant leur porte.

Andy ricana. « C'est du Eddy tout craché, dit-il. Pas de chance, Amy, tu as juste attiré le plus collant des pots-de-colle de Poudlard.

— Hé !, s'insurgea celui-ci en crachotant.

— Dégueulasse, commenta Jane en grimaçant.

— Il fait ça tout le temps, glissa Andy.

— Mec, si t'arrête pas maintenant, je te crache au visage, le menaça Eddy. Je suis sérieux.

— T'as pas d'humour, soupira son ami en secouant la tête.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans la même bonne humeur et conforta Amy dans sa position. Vraiment, pour quelle raison aurait-elle pu refuser une si bonne occasion d'être avec quelqu'un avec lequel elle pouvait autant rire et que ses amis eux-mêmes semblaient apprécier ?

Ce ne fut qu'en terminant son repas et en se dirigeant vers la sortie qu'elle aperçut l'ombre d'une raison. Légèrement détaché des Maraudeurs, Sirius l'observait de l'autre côté de la salle. Elle vit ses yeux glisser sur la main qu'elle tenait et puis sur elle. Elle sentit un instant son cœur se serrer puis se mordillant la lèvre inférieur, elle détourna le regard et sourit à Eddy, car cette raison-là était précisément la seule qu'elle s'interdisait d'écouter.


	50. Acte 3 Scène 20

Bonjour à tous, à toutes !

Voici une nouvelle scène de _La renarde et le chien_. J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier !

Je dois également vous prévenir que partant en voyage pendant les deux premières semaines de Décembre, et du fait des fêtes de fin d'année, il est probable que je ne poste pas avant 2013 de nouveau chapitre. Bien sûr, comme toujours, j'essayerai de déjouer cette prévision mais je préfère vous avertir dès à présent. Ne vous inquiétez donc pas si vous n'entendez pas de mes nouvelles pendant un mois (autrement que sur mon profil) !

En attendant, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture. A bientôt !

* * *

**Scène 20**

_Grande Salle, Poudlard, 10 Avril 1978_

— Quand a lieu votre entretien ?, demanda Andy.

— Jane a son entretien aujourd'hui, répondit Oliver. Amy et moi vendredi.

— Vous avez déjà fait votre choix ?

— Et comment !, affirma Jane avec enthousiasme. Je travaillerai dans le laboratoire de recherche de _Ste Hélène_.

— Je ne connais pas du tout, admit Andy. Mais cool.

— Quoi ?, s'écria la Gryffondor. Tu ne connais pas l'institut Ste Hélène ?

— Andy est un joueur de Quidditch, à quoi tu t'attendais ?, fit Eddy.

— Ouch !, sursauta Amy en laissant retomber sa tartine dans le bol. C'était ma jambe !

Elle se pencha pour se masser, une mine boudeuse sur le visage.

— Désolée Amy, s'excusa Andy, embêté.

— Pour ta gouverne, reprit Eddy, l'institut Ste Hélène est le laboratoire de recherche de magie le plus reconnu du pays...

— Et à l'international, précisa Jane.

— Mais, sans vouloir être brusque, les chances d'y entrer sont...

— Juste nécessaires pour que j'y entre, _moi_, acheva à sa place la Gryffondor avec un large sourire. Je suis la meilleure en Potions et plus encore, j'ai déjà commencé à travailler sur... Je ne vous dirai pas quel projet, mais en tout cas, ça va changer la face du monde.

— En tout cas, la paraphrasa Oliver avec sarcasme, ça a réussi à changer la notre.

Amy acquiesça dans une grimace, se rappelant comment la dernière expérience de Jane leur avait modifié une partie de visage qui s'était mis à virer de couleurs toutes les secondes, les faisant ressembler à des guirlandes de Noël.

— Et toi, Oliver ?, demanda Andy. Quel est ton choix ?

— Quidditch, répondit à sa place Amy en riant. Quoi d'autre ?

— Il pourrait faire plein de choses avec son intelligence, rajouta Jane. Mais, Quidditch, conclut-elle en secouant la tête.

— Quidditch, Quidditch, Quidditch, chantonnèrent Amy et Jane ensemble.

— Merci les filles, dit Oliver en soupirant. Je crois qu'ils ont compris.

— C'est vrai que tu es excellent sur un balai, admit Andy. Cool !

— Ça, je ne pourrais pas en juger, commenta Eddy en levant les mains d'un signe d'abandon.

— Il ne me reste plus qu'à me faire remarquer par un club, affirma Oliver. J'ai déjà quelques contacts, grâce aux camps d'été auxquels je participe chaque année.

— Il a gagné tous les tournois, énonça Amy.

— Presque, précisa-t-il. Mais ça ne suffit pas à m'assurer une place dans l'équipe. L'an prochain, je participerai officiellement aux sessions de pré-recrutement. J'ai été admis aux épreuves cette année.

— Ouah !, fit Andy, rêveur. Ça en jette, dis-moi. Cool !

— Il répète souvent « cool », pas vrai ?, remarqua Jane.

— Il ne sait dire que ça, acquiesça Eddy, charriant comme toujours son meilleur ami.

— Aie, ma jambe !

— **oOo **—

_Salle de Métamorphose, Poudlard, 10 Avril 1978_

Jane ne manquait pas de confiance en elle. Elle en débordait beaucoup trop, s'il fallait écouter sa _très chère_ mère. Cette dernière avait curieusement toujours été distante et sévère avec elle, allant jusqu'à utiliser des mots si durs qu'ils l'avaient fait pleurer, petite. Jane ignorait pourquoi sa mère était si revêche avec elle. Peut-être parce qu'elle lui rappelait trop son mari et que son mariage finissait dans un bain de tromperies et de haine ? La jeune fille savait que sa mère souffrait beaucoup des multiples aventures de son père mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle tenait tant à rester. Puisqu'elle semblait tant avoir mal, pourquoi ne pas simplement prendre ses affaires et partir ? Elle ne serait pas la seule à divorcer d'un mari volage. Jane espérait d'ailleurs qu'elle prenne son courage à deux mains et qu'elle le fasse, mais surtout qu'elle la laisse, elle, derrière.

Jane préférait son père. Certes, elle lui en avait voulu, au départ, de tromper sa mère, mais elle avait fini par s'en détacher. Qu'importe ce qu'il faisait, et si c'était mal, à elle, au moins, il était gentil et attentionné. Il ne la critiquait pas sans cesse, ne tentait jamais de la décourager, au contraire... C'était lui qui lui avait libéré la cave de leur maison pour lui installer un laboratoire personnel, lui qui lui finançait l'équipement, les ingrédients nécessaires, et aussi les stages d'été.

Jane adorait son père et il le lui rendait bien. Ce matin-là, il lui avait d'ailleurs envoyé une lettre pour lui souhaiter bon courage et lui dire de défendre ses projets, quoi qu'en dise son professeur. Sa mère, elle, lui avait simplement dit de ne pas dire de bêtises et de rester raisonnable. Elle voyait d'un très mauvais œil ses intentions d'entrer à l'institut Ste Hélène. Elle avait beau répéter que Jane n'avait de toute façon aucune chance d'y être admise, elle n'était pas très à l'aise avec l'idée qu'un « miracle » pourrait se produire. Le laboratoire lui faisait étrangement peur, sans qu'elle ne puisse (ou ne veuille) expliquer pourquoi.

— Jane Sternley, énonça la voix sévère du professeur McGonagall. Par ici, je vous prie.

Jane quitta sa chaise et la suivit dans son bureau, un espace assez étroit et rempli d'objets en tout genre, certains si vieux et usés qu'ils tomberaient en miette si jamais quelqu'un venait à les toucher. La vieille femme lui pria de s'asseoir et attrapa la feuille d'orientation qui lui servait sans doute de ligne de conduite lors des entretiens.

— Dans l'ensemble, vos professeurs sont satisfaits de vos résultats, résuma McGonagall. Hormis peut-être votre professeur d'Étude de Moldus.

Jane rit sous cape. Elle s'y attendait à celle-là.

— Mais je vois que vos notes en Potions dépassent largement la moyenne de celles de camarades Gryffondors, continua-t-elle. Ce qui est, ma foi, une bonne chose pour notre maison. Le professeur Slughorn ne tarit d'ailleurs pas d'éloges sur vos capacités et pense que vous avez un avenir tout tracé dans l'art des potions. Maintenant, j'en viens au sujet de cette entretien, qui est de voir avec vous vos potentiels projets d'avenir. Comme vous le savez, en sixième année, vous aurez la possibilité d'abandonner certaines matières pour se concentrer sur vos majeures, ceci déterminant vos futures études après Poudlard ou même votre futur métier. Le choix de vos matières l'an prochain sera notamment déterminé par le résultat de vos BUSES dans chacune d'entre elle, aussi cet entretien est-il à prendre _très sérieusement_.

Curieusement, McGonagall avait appuyé sur les mots « très sérieusement ». Jane s'étonna de l'idée qu'on pût la considérer comme une fille qui prenait la moindre chose à la légère alors que ses deux meilleurs amis n'arrêtaient pas de lui répéter justement d'arrêter de toujours tout prendre trop au sérieux ?

— Merci professeur, dit-elle tâchant de poser chacun de ses mots. Je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas une chose que je ne prenne pas sérieusement, et encore moins mon avenir professionnel. Croyez-moi, j'ai au contraire bien réfléchi à ce que je voulais faire. Que vous parliez du professeur Slughorn me ravit car c'est en partie dans cette voie-là que je souhaite m'engager – non, que je me suis déjà engagée.

McGonagall l'écoutait attentivement, acquiesçant pour l'inciter à poursuivre, sa plume prête à noter ce qu'elle lui dirait.

— Je souhaite intégrer l'institut Ste Hélène à la sortie de Poudlard, annonça-t-elle.

A l'expression du visage de son professeur, Jane devina avec un certain plaisir qu'elle l'avait étonnée.

— Voilà un projet très ambitieux, commenta-t-elle tout d'abord en le notant. Êtes-vous au courant de leur processus de recrutement ?

— Je me suis renseignée, acquiesça la jeune fille. Ils recherchent les plus brillants scientifiques du monde sorcier et même, quelques fois, plus rares, chez les moldus. Ils ne recrutent que lorsqu'un de leurs membres les quitte, soit par mort, naturelle ou accidentelle, soit par démission ou licenciement, ce qui est d'une rareté dont j'ai parfaitement conscience. Seulement, je sais aussi qu'ils recherchent des êtres d'exception. (Après une courte pause :) Je suis quelqu'un d'exception.

Cette fois, le visage de McGonagall sembla partagé entre perplexité et amusement.

— Miss Sternley, reprit celle-ci. Je ne doute pas que vous soyez...

— Professeur, la coupa Jane. Renseignez-vous auprès des autres professeurs, demandez-leur ce qu'ils pensent de moi. Je pense qu'ils vous répondront que je suis une fille particulière, spéciale, unique en mon genre. Quelque part, cela fait déjà de moi une personne d'exception. Mais ajoutez à cela mon _talent _dans l'art des potions, mon _ingéniosité_ et ma _créativité_, je suis faite pour cet institut.

— Vous ne manquez pas en tout cas de confiance, approuva la vieille femme avec tolérance. Et cette confiance sera un grand atout pour vos projets. De plus, je ne vous dis pas de ne pas vous y préparer, au contraire. Cependant, je crois aussi qu'il vous faut être réaliste. L'institut Ste Hélène ne recrute guère et les chances d'y entrer sont minimales, même quand on est un être d'exception. Il y a de par le monde beaucoup de personnes qui peuvent se vanter de cette distinction, ce qui ne les rend pas légitimes pour autant. Je pourrais par ailleurs vous recommander d'autres laboratoires qui sont reconnus de par le monde entier. Ne vous focalisez pas sur une seule porte d'entrée mais tâchez d'en ouvrir le plus possible.

— Je garde cela en tête, affirma docilement Jane en songeant qu'elle n'aurait même pas à l'envisager, en réalité, puisqu'il était certain qu'elle irait à Ste Hélène. Je savais que vous me diriez d'être prudente. C'est ce que me répète incessamment mon père, et je ne parle pas de ma mère, mais pour vous convaincre des bonnes raisons que je fonde sur mes chances d'y entrer, j'ai préparé une petite concoction spéciale pour cet entretien.

Elle tira alors de son sac une petite fiole violette qu'elle tendit ensuite au professeur McGonagall.

— Ce n'est pas une révolution, je l'admets, dit-elle, tout juste une dérivation minime et, bon, il est vrai, assez peu utile... Voyez-vous, c'est... Non ! Ne l'ouvrez pas...

Trop tard, la directrice de Gryffondor venait de retirer le bouchon. Aussitôt une fumée violette s'échappa de la fiole pour se faufiler aussitôt dans les narines de McGonagall, laquelle fut trop surprise pour réagir et, comme Jane, se boucher le nez. Quand toute la fiole fut ainsi inhalée, Jane put retirer sa main et, appréhensive, observa longuement son professeur. Celle-ci s'était comme figée, ses yeux devinrent lointain, se mirent à briller. Un instant, Jane crut qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer quand elle aperçut les commissures des lèvres fines de la directrice vibrer frénétiquement, comme si elle se retenait de rire. Et c'est ce qui arriva. Ne pouvant plus se retenir, McGonagall éclata d'un rire tonitruant qui fit sursauter Jane.

— Professeur ?, l'appela-t-elle. Vous m'entendez ?

Aucune autre réponse qu'un nouveau rire plus puissant encore que le premier. La directrice semblait perdue dans un étrange univers où tout ce qu'elle voyait et entendait, y compris Jane, lui faisait l'effet d'une excellente blague ou d'un chatouillis irrésistible. Après quelques secondes à hésiter, Jane s'échappa de sa chaise et courut hors de la classe en direction des cachots où elle espérait bien y trouver Slughorn.

Et bien que l'urgence lui faisait l'effet d'un stimulant, bondissant d'escaliers en escaliers, elle ne put s'empêcher une pensée bien à elle. « _Au moins, c'est la preuve que ma potion fonctionne_. » Son défaut ? Elle ne fonctionnait que trop bien.

— **oOo** —

_Salle de Métamorphose, Poudlard, 13 Avril 1978_

A cause de l'incident causé par Jane, McGonagall n'avait pu finir le reste des entretiens de la journée ni du lendemain et avait, de fait, été contrainte de les reprogrammer durant le week-end. Oliver était passé le samedi après-midi et son entretien fut sans surprise. La directrice n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire en apprenant ses projets d'avenir mais, comme attendu, elle souleva qu'avec ses capacités intellectuelles et sa force de travail, les opportunités étaient nombreuses. Oliver n'avait pas cherché à argumenter et lui avait promis de réfléchir à toutes les possibilités. Amy et Jane avaient ri en l'écoutant. Oliver avait beau prétendre que seul le Quidditch comptait, il avait déjà tout prévu : ce qu'il ferait s'il ne devenait pas joueur de Quidditch, ce qu'il ferait _après_ sa carrière...

Amy, elle, c'était une autre histoire. Elle ignorait ce qu'elle voudrait faire plus tard. Dans quelle branche se lancer ? En quoi serait-elle assez douée pour en faire un métier ? Monde moldu ? Monde sorcier ? Tout cela lui semblait très flou. De fait, cet entretien la faisait angoisser qu'allait-elle pouvoir dire à McGonagall quand celle-ci lui poserait la question ?

En entendant son nom dans le couloir, elle se leva dans un sursaut, son cœur battit la chamade si bien qu'elle dut prendre quelques secondes pour reprendre son souffle. D'une raideur qui lui donnait l'air d'un robot, elle s'avança dans la salle et s'installa sur sa chaise, tâchant de se calmer. La directrice referma la porte et fit claquer ses petits talons jusqu'à sa chaise. Une fois assise confortablement, elle prit le temps de réajuster ses lunettes et d'attraper une plume avant de lui répéter ce qu'elle avait dit à tous ses élèves précédemment sur l'importance de l'entretien.

— Avez-vous déjà une idée de ce que vous voudriez faire ?, demanda alors McGonagall.

Voilà, c'était l'instant fatidique où Amy allait devoir inventer un beau mensonge ou bien admettre qu'elle n'y avait pas réfléchi sincèrement. Elle regrettait de ne pas s'être posée la question, se disant toujours qu'elle aurait le temps d'y songer plus tard, qu'il lui restait encore quelques années pour se décider. D'ailleurs, pourquoi fallait-il choisir dès à présent ? La réponse était évidente, et réexpliquée à l'instant par sa directrice. Tout allait dépendre des matières qu'elle pourrait garder les années suivantes et celles-ci dépendaient de ses notes aux BUSES. Il fallait donc prévoir à l'avance. Mais Amy n'était pas du genre à porter sa vision au-delà du lendemain. Que n'avait-elle pas écouté les sages conseils d'Oliver ! Même Jane se targuait d'avoir déjà une idée claire de son futur.

La tête baissée, les joues rouges, elle n'osa pas regarder sa directrice dans les yeux. L'idée de la décevoir, encore, lui brûlait l'estomac.

— Je… Je n'ai pas encore décidé, dut-elle avouer.

— Je comprends, lui dit la directrice, à sa grande surprise. Beaucoup n'ont pas encore choisi, c'est bien normal. L'entretien d'aujourd'hui sert aussi de base de réflexion. Voyons voir… En tant que Métamorphomage, vous avez beaucoup de possibilités devant vous. C'est un don très recherché. Il y a des services du Ministère qui sont très demandeurs de cette particularité, notamment pour des missions d'espionnage, d'infiltration, également le bureau des Langues de Plombs pourrait bien s'y intéresser…

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Amy.

— C'est un bureau du Ministère très secret, expliqua-t-elle. Personne ne sait vraiment ce qui s'y trame car aucun de ceux qui y travaillent n'a le droit d'en parler. C'est pourquoi nous les appelons les _Langues-de-Plomb_. Néanmoins, je sais que les aptitudes demandées sont très nombreuses et, hélas, vos notes en Potion ne préfigurent pas une possible sélection, à moins que vous ne les améliorez d'ici là… Néanmoins, je ne saurais que trop vous conseillez de parler à Dearborn des opportunités de carrière liée à la Métamorphose. Il vous parlera sans doute de ce qu'il fait.

Amy en doutait. Caradoc restait très évasif sur ce qu'il faisait et refusait généralement de répondre à ses questions. Néanmoins, elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

— Vous êtes également assidue dans les Sortilèges, énuméra la directrice. Et votre professeur d'Etude de Rune vous a longuement complimenté. Elle est très satisfaite de vos résultats et notamment de votre sérieux. Peut-être cela vous intéresserait-il d'approfondir cette matière au cours d'un cursus universitaire ? Vous pourriez devenir historienne, traductrice ou même archéologue ?

— Et bien, euh, ah bon ?, bredouilla Amy, étonnée.

Ses notes dans cette matière ne dépassait jamais le A (Acceptable) et le professeur Babbling n'arrêtait pas de relever d'infimes erreurs sur ses parchemins. Quant à se lancer dans une carrière autour des Runes, elle n'y avait jamais réfléchi. Mais les mots « historienne » ou même « archéologue » titillèrent ses oreilles. Cela sonnait bien, oui, pourquoi pas ?

— Je vois cependant que vos notes en _Histoire de la Magie_ ne sont pas particulièrement bonnes, constata la directrice en étudiant ses bulletins. Si vous souhaitez approfondir cette voie, il vous faudra remédier à cela. Mais à l'exception des Potions, avec un peu de travail, vous réussirez à conserver toutes vos matières.

— Oui, confirma-t-elle. Je travaille aussi les Potions…, voulut-elle rajouter. Je m'entraîne avec… euh, un Serdaigle.

— Le professeur Slughorn m'en a informée, dit McGonagall d'un signe d'approbation. Je vous y encourage vivement car vos notes ne sont vraiment pas bonnes. Cependant, votre professeur a tenu à souligner vos récents efforts, je dois dire que je suis très fière de constater que vous tâchiez au mieux de rattraper votre retard. Vous êtes encore loin du niveau pour les BUSES. Et à moins que vous n'ayez envie de poursuivre dans cette voie, je vous conseillerai de vous concentrer plutôt sur les matières qui vous ouvriraient le plus de portes.

Amy acquiesça, songeuse. Ouvrir toutes les portes possibles, c'était en effet ce qu'elle pouvait faire de mieux, n'ayant décidé de quoi que ce soit. Les paroles de sa directrice la rassurait mais Amy n'avait pas encore toutes les réponses qu'elle était venue chercher. Elle hésita beaucoup avant de poser la question qui la taraudait, puis elle finit par se décider :

— Professeur, en réalité, il y a quelque chose que je pourrais avoir envie de faire… Cependant, je ne suis pas sûre de… et bien, d'avoir le niveau pour cela.

— Et bien, je vous écoute, l'encouragea McGonagall.

— C'est, euh, en fait, je voudrais… j'aurais envie de… Je souhaiterais devenir médecin.

Amy sentit un grand soulagement en l'avouant. Il lui avait fallu rassembler tout son courage pour le dire. Malgré tout, la boule dans son estomac ne la quittait pas. Elle n'était pas encore tout à fait sûre de ce choix-là. Ce n'était qu'une vague idée, une certaine envie, quelque chose qu'elle gardait en tête depuis presque cinq ans et qu'elle n'osait pas envisager autrement que comme un fantasme. Qu'elle l'avoue ce jour-là fut une véritable révolution pour elle. Lutter contre sa peur, sa peur de l'échec, sa peur de l'ambition, sa peur de ses sentiments, de ses envies, ce n'était pas facile. Mais elle l'avait dit, elle avait réussi. En elle, cela changeait tout.

Elle guetta la réaction de son professeur. Allait-elle lui rire au nez ? Allait-elle lui dire de se raisonner et de se concentrer sur un métier plus facile, plus abordable, pour elle ? Mais le professeur McGonagall n'en fit rien. Amy perçut même dans son regard comme une douce affection et une pointe de tristesse. La directrice avait compris, elle connaissait son passé et savait pourquoi le métier de médecin attirait tant la jeune fille. Qui, dans un tel cas, ne l'aurait pas saisi ?

— Dans ce cas, il vous faudra mettre les bouchées doubles dans les Potions et obtenir au moins un Effort Exceptionnel pour pouvoir poursuivre dans cette voie, dit McGonagall. Continuez votre tutorat avec Mr Davies. Il a obtenu une très bonne note dans cette matière aux BUSES si je me souviens bien, il pourra sans aucun doute vous être utile. Appliquez-vous durant vos cours et apprenez la théorie par cœur pour au moins gagner le maximum de points lors des écrits. D'ailleurs, je vous encouragerai de discuter avec votre professeur de potion de vos projets. Horace connait pas mal de personnes dans toutes sortes de milieu, il pourra sans aucun doute vous orienter au mieux pour entreprendre des études de médicomagie.

— Mer… Merci professeur, la remercia Amy avec émotion. Je le ferai… Mais je pensais… Je pensais aussi à la médecine moldue, à vrai dire.

— Cela peut être une bonne idée, acquiesça la directrice. Il me semble néanmoins que certaines universités prévoient un double cursus de médecine moldue et magique. Je vais demander à Horace de vous informer sur ces universités et vous les transmettrai par la suite, mais n'hésitez pas à aller lui en parler directement, il vous aidera au mieux.

— Je le ferai, promit Amy. Merci beaucoup…

La directrice acquiesça, puis, après encore quelques échanges, Amy put sortir de la salle, à la fois soulagée et éreintée.

— Tiens, Amy, c'était donc toi qui étais avant moi ?, s'exclama James en s'approchant. Alors, ça s'est passé comment ?

— Etonnamment bien, dit-elle en souriant. J'étais très stressée au début mais McGonagall est très réceptive. En fait, c'est assez facile de lui parler…

— Ah ouais ? Ah ! Bon, c'est mon tour, souhaite-moi bonne chance !

— Oui, bonne chance !

Le Maraudeur lui lança un dernier clin d'œil avant de disparaître à la suite de la directrice. Amy le regarda entrer dans la salle avant de se retourner et d'apercevoir Eddy qui l'attendait adossé au mur. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui flanqua un rapide baisé sur les lèvres avant même qu'elle ne puisse prononcer le moindre mot. Comme chaque fois qu'il l'embrassait, elle fut surprise, ce qui lui arracha quelques gloussements un peu bêtes et un sourire béat.

Mais quand elle se retourna, son sourire se figea un instant, juste l'espace d'une seconde, avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard et ne le rive sur Eddy qui lui demandait des nouvelles de l'entretien. Resserrant sa main sur celle du Serdaigle, elle s'éclaircit la gorge et lui répondit, faisant de son mieux pour ignorer Sirius et ses yeux nacres posés sur elle. Elle fut soulagée sitôt qu'ils eussent atteints les escaliers et poussa un soupir.

— Quelque chose ne va pas ?, demanda Eddy. Je t'ai senti soudain tendue...

Amy déglutit et s'empressa à se composer le sourire le plus naturel qu'elle possédait.

— Je repensais juste à l'entretien, mentit-elle. J'étais si stressée, je sentais mes mains trembler quand McGonagall m'a demandé ce que je voulais faire. Du coup, je me demande comment je vais pouvoir faire lors des examens oraux pendant les BUSES... Je doute que les juges soient aussi patients et conciliants que ne l'a été McGonagall...

A dire vrai, ce n'était là qu'un demi-mensonge. Elle s'inquiétait réellement des BUSES qui approchaient, d'autant plus qu'elle commençait seulement à réaliser toute l'ampleur du travail qui l'attendait. Travail qu'elle n'avait pas encore entamé, ou du moins, pas avec l'ardeur et le rythme nécessaire pour le mener à bien.

— C'est moins effrayant et dur que ça n'en paraît, voulut-il la rassurer. Crois-moi, un vrai jeu d'enfant !

— Oui, oui...

Pour paraphraser son meilleur ami, Andy, Eddy était sans doute l'un des meilleurs élèves de sixième année, même les professeurs le reconnaissaient. Qu'il ait trouvé les BUSES faciles n'étaient donc pas tellement rassurants pour une élève lambda et plutôt moyenne comme Amy mais elle s'efforça de ne pas argumenter, sachant qu'il ne voudrait rien n'entendre, et l'écouta tenter vainement de lui redonner confiance en elle.

— **oOo** —

_Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 14 Avril 1978_

— Pffiuh !, soupira Sirius en se laissant tomber sur un des fauteuils rouges de la Salle Commune. Moi qui étais content que les entretiens se terminent, il faut vraiment qu'on est _en plus_ des examens blancs ?!

— C'est vrai, approuva Peter. Comme si on n'avait que ça à faire !

— Mais on est _sensé_ ne faire que ça, rectifia Remus. Ou du moins, en grande partie. On est ici pour étudier, je vous rappelle…

— Rabat-joie, grommela Sirius. Toi, au moins, tu n'as pas à cravacher dur à la dernière minute pour t'en sortir…

— C'est vrai, acquiesça le Maraudeur avec un sourire. _Moi_ justement, je ne travaille pas à la dernière minute. Tu devrais essayer, pour voir.

Sirius tira la langue comme un gamin avant d'ouvrir à contre cœur son livre d'_Histoire de la Magie_. James et Peter l'imitèrent, n'étant pas non plus très à jour. Même Remus finit par relire ses notes, des fois qu'il oublierait un petit détail (mais chaque détail a son importance !). Pendant quinze minutes, ils réussirent à se concentrer tant bien que mal sur leurs leçons.

Sirius était plongé à l'époque des innombrables batailles de Gobelins quand il perçut une voix familière. Enclin à se laisser distraire, il le fut plus encore en reconnaissant la voix. Ses yeux quittèrent aussitôt (et même avec un certain soulagement) la centième guerre contre les sorciers pour se glisser vers un coin plus reculé de la pièce où Amy riait à grands éclats. Elle riait tellement que des larmes débordaient de ses yeux qu'elle n'arrêtait pas d'essuyer en vain d'une main, l'autre tenant son ventre. Sa bonne humeur communicative arracha un sourire à Sirius qui aussitôt se fana quand il se rendit compte de qui se trouvait à ses côtés, en plus de ses inséparables meilleurs amis. Eddy Davies, tenant une feuille de parchemins, semblait leur raconter la plus drôle des blagues car leur fou rire n'allait pas en s'amenuisant.

Un soupir amer échappa des lèvres de Sirius. Amy riait, semblait heureuse. Pire, elle était parfaitement à l'aise, repoussant gentiment Eddy qui s'empressa de se rapprocher d'elle, de la prendre dans ses bras et de la titiller en emmêlant ses doigts dans les cheveux qu'elle n'arrivait de toute façon jamais à coiffer.

Soudain, Sirius n'eut plus envie de travailler. Il résista pourtant à l'envie de s'en aller, sachant que ce départ précipité attirerait l'attention de ses amis et, surtout, de James. Ce dernier n'avait plus essayé de lui reparler d'Amy mais le Maraudeur sentait parfois son regard inquiet sur lui. James se pensait coupable de l'éloignement entre les deux groupes d'amis mais Sirius ne lui en voulait pas. Comme il le lui avait dit, ce choix, c'était lui qui l'avait fait. Pas désiré, mais décidé.

Pour autant, il n'était pas heureux. C'était frustrant, de ne pas pouvoir lui parler comme d'habitude, de voir ses multiples petites manies bien à elle, de ne pas rire avec elle. Pire, cela lui faisait mal de ne pas _la_ faire rire, de voir qu'un autre pouvait le faire aussi bien, voir mieux. Car enfin, quand l'avait-il vu aussi détendue ? Avec lui, elle riait aussi aux éclats mais toujours avec une petite gêne, comme si elle était intimidée ou quelque chose du genre. Mais il suffisait de la voir pour comprendre qu'elle ne ressentait rien de tel pour le Serdaigle. Il n'y avait rien de comparable.

— Je crois qu'on a perdu Sirius, ricana Peter en lui poussant le genou.

— Hm ? Non, toujours là...

— C'est ça, pouffa Remus. Comme d'habitude, tu es le premier à décrocher.

— Ah ouais ?.. Ben, t'as raison, et tu sais quoi ? Je décroche pour aujourd'hui.

— Hé, mais que... Où tu vas ?, le rappela Remus, surpris qu'il prenne la mouche si facilement.

— Prendre l'air, répondit-il sèchement avant de se lever d'un bond, laissant ses affaires retomber sur la table bruyamment et de s'en aller, les mains dans les poches, sous le regard étonné de ses amis.

— **oOo **—

_Couloir, Poudlard, 18 Avril 1978_

Amy quitta la salle d'_Histoire de la Magie_ avec soulagement. Sa main endolorie d'avoir écrit pendant une heure entière toutes les théories historiques sur le meurtre d'un roi fou, sa folie elle-même étant sujette à plusieurs hypothèses, chacune croisant les rares faits historiques que les écrits contestaient mais qui ne permettaient pas d'en écarter aucune. La jeune fille était sereine, jamais elle ne s'était-elle autant appliquée sur un examen de cette matière. À vrai dire, jusque-là, c'était à peine si elle retenait les dates clés, alors de-là à écrire une dissertation entière sur des faits...

Encore une fois, elle devait cette réussite aux fiches qu'Eddy lui prêtait. C'étaient de véritables mines d'or, chaque période était scrupuleusement décryptée et synthétisée en des mots-clés et des dates-clés qui s'imbriquaient avec une logique et une fluidité qui rendaient presque facile leur mémorisation. Elle pressa le pas pour ne pas arriver en retard au prochain test de la journée, bien plus facile toutefois, celui du cours de _Soins aux Créatures Magiques_.

La semaine s'était très bien passée, mieux encore même. Comme le lui avait recommandé McGonagall, elle avait demandé au professeur des Potions de pouvoir s'entretenir avec lui de ses projets d'avenir. Ce dernier, sans doute tenu au courant par la directrice de Gryffondor, avait accepté avec son éternel sourire aimable et l'avait écouté le soir même avec attention. Il n'avait pas caché que son niveau actuel était encore trop faible pour espérer pouvoir percer dans les Potions mais avait admis qu'elle avait fait d'énormes progrès depuis le début de l'année. Pour l'aider, il lui avait recommandé des lectures et donné quelques astuces supplémentaires, sans compter la promesse de se renseigner parmi ses connaissances sur les meilleurs université de médecine magique et moldue.

Son père avait accueilli la nouvelle avec joie et s'était empressé de lui adresser ses encouragements (en lui recommandant, pour la première fois depuis le début de l'année, de s'octroyer aussi quelques moments de pause). Bien sûr, elle s'était gardée de lui dire que son professeur particulier (car elle lui avait bien parlé d'Eddy) n'était pas que le meilleur élève de Serdaigle mais aussi son petit-ami. Elle ignorait comment il réagirait à cette nouvelle. Jusque-là, ils n'avaient jamais abordé le sujet et elle redoutait un peu de le faire... Il lui semblait que chaque réaction possible serait bizarre venant de son père. Après tout, ils commençaient tout juste à apprendre à se connaître.

Tout cela, elle le sentait, c'était surtout grâce à Eddy. Qui l'aurait cru ? Elle se sentait finalement très bien avec lui. C'était simple, naturel. Il n'y avait pas de questions à se poser, il suffisait juste de se laisser aller et tout semblait aller de soi. Elle sourit en se disant qu'il allait être content d'apprendre qu'elle avait réussi son examen grâce à lui. Elle avait même hâte de le lui annoncer. Se pourrait-il qu'elle commence à l'aimer ?

— Ah, Amy, tu es sortie, toi aussi ?, demanda Remus en la rejoignant.

— Bonjour Remus, le salua-t-elle, passé la surprise. Je vais à mon prochain cours, je dois me dépêcher car j'ai encore un examen à passer !

— Je sais, acquiesça-t-il. Moi aussi, j'ai cours de _Soins Aux Créatures Magiques_.

— Oh ! Pardon, j'ai oublié...

— Ça ne fait rien, rit doucement Remus. Ces derniers temps, tout le monde est stressé, à cause des examens. Même Sirius est particulièrement distrait...

— Ah...

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle réussit à sortir de sa bouche, ne sachant pas trop comment elle devait réagir. Elle aussi n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de remarquer que le Maraudeur n'avait pas l'air dans son assiette ces derniers jours. Rien que lundi soir, elle avait aperçu le moment où Sirius s'était précipité hors de la Tour de Gryffondor. Il avait eu l'air contrarié et un peu triste aussi. Les jours suivants, les fois où son regard s'était (involontairement ou non) posé sur lui, il ne souriait pas, semblait complètement perdu dans ses pensées.

Quant à se montrer ouvertement curieuse, et à Remus en plus ? Elle ne préférait pas, se rappelant de la dernière conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Sirius. C'était par égard à celui-ci que ce dernier avait préféré arrêter d'être aussi familier avec elle, même si, par la suite, il avait drastiquement changé d'attitude, au point de l'éviter comme la peste. Amy n'avait rien dit non plus de ses inquiétudes à ses meilleurs amis, redoutant qu'ils ne se mettent à investiguer plus que nécessaire. Elle redoutait les questions qu'ils lui poseraient et, plus encore, de ce que cela chamboulerait en elle. Elle avait peur de douter. Or, elle n'en avait plus le droit.

Elle aussi avait fait son choix.

— Alors, avec ce Serdaigle, reprit Remus, la faisant sursauter. C'est sérieux entre vous ?

La question la prit au dépourvu, surtout qu'elle venait d'un garçon qui lui avait avoué l'aimer et dont les sentiments à l'heure du jour n'étaient pas certains non plus. Cependant, il n'y avait aucune gêne dans la voix du Maraudeur. Sa question était celle d'un ami, sans pression, juste dite avec ce qu'il fallait de curiosité pour être naturelle. Après un court instant, Amy lui répondit avec sincérité. Le sourire de Remus la rassura.

— Je suis content pour toi, dit-il avec douceur. Il a l'air d'un chic type.

— Il l'est, approuva-t-elle en répondant à son sourire.

Ils continuèrent à descendre les escaliers en silence. Puis, entendant des élèves de Poufsouffle discuter de leurs entretiens, Remus évoqua celui qui avait fait tant parlé Poudlard la semaine passée, quand Jane avait manqué de faire mourir de rire leur directrice. Et ce fut dans les rires et la bonne humeur que se poursuivit leur chemin.

— **oOo** —

_Stade de Quidditch, Poudlard, 21 Avril 1978_

Le stade était en ébullition. Ce moment-là avait été attendu et espéré depuis le début de l'année. Le match entre Gryffondor et Serpentard allait enfin avoir lieu. On y croyait plus, jusqu'à la fin de la semaine précédente. La directrice de Gryffondor avait maintenu le suspense jusqu'alors, refusant d'écouter les multiples complaintes, rappelant que si le premier match avait été annulé, c'était principalement de leur faute et qu'il ne fallait pas s'en étonner. Tout le monde savait pourtant que McGonagall devait être derrière cette décision, il suffisait de voir où en était le score de Gryffondor à seulement deux matchs victorieux. Cette année, plus que jamais, ils avaient leur chance de remporter la victoire, sauf si le score s'arrêtait là, dans quel cas, ce serait Serpentard qui gagnerait la Coupe de Quidditch. Et ça, McGonagall, comme toute sa maison, n'était pas prête à le tolérer.

Le match allait donc avoir lieu. Par chance, le temps était au beau fixe et l'hiver étant bel et bien terminé, les élèves profitaient d'un temps doux, leur permettant toutes sortes de fantaisies. Tous les élèves de Poudlard avaient d'ailleurs joué le jeu. Serdaigles et Poufsouffles étaient venus en masse pour encourager les Gryffondors, seuls remparts à la victoire des Serpents, lesquels n'étaient pas en reste en termes d'extravagance et de créativité. Banderoles et chants se disputaient la place. C'était à qui criait le plus fort, à qui trouvait les paroles les plus marquantes, parfois même un peu blessantes.

Amy, évidemment, était en première place, prête à encourager son équipe, mais surtout Oliver, vers la victoire. Ce dernier avait été en osmose en apprenant la nouvelle et jamais elle ne l'avait vu travailler aussi peu, tant il s'acharnait à préparer le match de ce jour. Vêtue de rouge du haut jusqu'en bas, elle avait elle-même pris soin de préparer son petit show, spécialement pour Oliver. Elle savait qu'il apprécierait le spectacle, aussi avait-elle demandé à Caradoc un entraînement spécial qui leur prit deux séances entières.

À ses côtés, Jane avait teint ses cheveux en rouge et or et tenait dans ses mains une banderole qu'elle comptait faire envoler puis brûler au lancement des jeux dans l'objectif d'impressionner l'équipe de Serpentard car dessus était représenté un Serpent coupé en deux par la griffe d'un lion.

Comme toute la maison Serdaigle, Eddy et Andy étaient également présents, déguisés en lionceaux. Il leur avait fallu éplucher beaucoup de magasines avant de trouver quelque chose de convenable. Hélas, la réalité n'était pas aussi chouette que sur les photos car ils avaient plus l'air de mascottes pour petits que l'on voit dans les fêtes foraines moldues que de lionceaux effrayants. Cela n'avait pas eu l'air de tellement les déranger puisque, fidèles à eux-mêmes, ils avaient poussé le ridicule au point de tenir dans leurs mains des tas de ballons rouges et or qu'ils distribuaient autour d'eux, exactement comme les mascottes moldues.

Les tribunes étaient à présents si bien remplies qu'il fallait se serrer les uns aux autres pour tenir debout. Amy suffoquait, coincée entre la peau douce et chaude du déguisement d'Eddy et Jane qui avait passé son bras autour de sa taille pour qu'elles sautent ensemble au rythme des chansons. Il était grand temps que les joueurs arrivent.

— Mesdames et Messieurs, chers camarades, veuillez accueillir les joueurs des équipes de Gryffondor et de Serpentard !

Une ovation s'éleva dans les airs quand les quatorze joueurs prirent leur envol. Chaque équipe fit son tour de terrain, engendra nombre hourras et applaudissements dans les tribunes. Au passage des Gryffondors, Eddy et Andy s'y prirent à deux pour soulever au plus haut Amy, laquelle ferma les yeux, concentrée. Elle avait répété l'exercice tant et tant de fois qu'il ne fallut pas une seconde avant qu'elle ne sente sa peau se mouvoir et s'étirer, ses os se briser pour se recomposer dans une autre forme, gigantesque cette fois. De sa gorge élargie, un rondement sonore s'enfla et elle ouvrit grand sa gueule pour pousser un rugissement qui fit trembler les tribunes. D'abord surpris, les supporters de Gryffondor hurlèrent de joie et poussèrent de faux rugissements qu'Amy reprit en cœur, sa crinière d'or volant autour de sa tête de lion.

Juste après, Jane fit elle aussi son petit show, faisant voler sa bannière mortelle qu'elle flamboya à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Intentionnellement ou non, une flamme lécha la joue d'Avery qui dut faire un bond en arrière pour ne pas se faire brûler. Ravie, Jane signa l'air d'un « J » et hurla à la victoire.

Il était fréquent qu'un match de clôture de la Coupe de Quidditch se déroule ainsi, chacun allant de sa petite préparation, Serpentards y compris. C'était le moment de montrer tout ce qu'ils avaient pu apprendre au cours de l'année et aussi un instant délicieux de douce vengeance, comme l'avait montré Jane. Finalement, après plusieurs rappels à l'ordre des professeurs et le coup de sifflet de Bibine, le match tant attendu commença.

Les attrapeurs de Gryffondor furent les premiers à mener la danse et à marquer le premier but. Seulement, les Serpentards étaient au moins aussi efficaces et ils ramenèrent le score tout aussitôt. Pendant toute une partie du match, les deux équipes s'acharnèrent à se marquer des buts, aucune ne réussissant à se démarquer. Serpentard prenait de l'avance, Gryffondor marquait des points. Gryffondor plaçait un but, Serpentard le rattrapait aussitôt. Gonflé à bloc par l'excitation du match, les encouragements de la foule, chaque équipe enchaînait les prouesses sportives. Les batteurs s'acharnaient si bien contre les cognards qu'il était presque difficile de les suivre.

Amy devait bien l'admettre. Ce genre de matchs lui faisait aimer le Quidditch. L'excitation, le plaisir des yeux, la joie ambiante, tout donnait envie qu'il dure des éternités. Mais il fallait aussi compter sur le stress et la tension chaque fois qu'une équipe se rapprochait des buts, autant celles de leurs adversaires que les leurs.

— Bon sang, à ce rythme, on n'en aura jamais terminé avec ce match !, commenta Eddy.

— Tu ne vas pas recommencer à râler, rouspéta Andy. Le match ne fait que commencer !

Les deux meilleurs amis n'auraient donc pas résisté une demi-heure avant de se chamailler. Amy et Jane haussèrent les épaules en secouant la tête, elles s'étaient habituées à leurs sempiternelles disputes. C'était d'ailleurs le propre de leur amitié et pourtant ils s'adoraient et ne se quittaient jamais d'une semelle (sauf quand ils étaient avec leurs copines).

Amy avait finalement compris qu'Eddy n'était pas si indifférent au Quidditch. Il suffisait de le voir assister à un match (surtout à un match de Serdaigle). Il ne tenait pas sur place, était le premier à hurler, à commenter, à applaudir. Plus que tout encore, il participait à presque tous les entraînements de son équipe, même quand ils avaient lieu tôt ou très tard dans la journée. Qui d'autre qu'un fan de Quidditch pourrait bien en faire autant ? Mais bien sûr, quant à l'admettre, c'était une autre histoire, surtout si cela pouvait embêter Andy.

Dans les airs, les joueurs continuaient leur bataille acharnée sans toutefois parvenir à se départir. La tension continuait son ascension au fur et à mesure que le match durait. Chaque équipe voulait creuser l'écart, s'assurer la victoire, et le Vif d'Or n'apparaissait toujours pas. Et avec cette hargne de vaincre, les premières fautes apparurent. Penalty sur penalty, le match commençait à virer de bord. La foule n'allait pas pour aider, huant les coups bas, les hors jeux, les pièges vicieux, rendant l'atmosphère électrique. Il était temps que le Vif apparaisse.

— Ah !, cria Andy dans un sursaut avant de pointer un endroit du ciel bleu : Il est là !

Amy et Jane plissèrent les yeux pour tenter de repérer la balle d'or mais n'aperçurent que le bleu du ciel et le blanc des nuages. Trop tard, le Vif sitôt repéré s'était enfui. À plusieurs reprises, l'œil aiguisé du Serdaigle la repéra mais il fut le seul.

— Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils font ces attrapeurs !, grommela Andy. Si c'était moi...

— Mais tu es le seul à le repérer, dit Amy. Je n'arrive pas à le voir !

— Moi non plus, admit Eddy. Il fait peut-être juste son intéressant...

— Oh, toi, je te retiens !

Et c'était reparti... Mais leur chamaillerie fut vite interrompue par les cris surpris du public. Levant le nez au ciel, Amy eut tout juste le temps de voir l'un des batteurs de Gryffondor repousser à la dernière minute un cognard. Amy allait s'écrier d'un « ouf ! » quand d'autres cris jaillirent.

— ATTENTION !, hurlèrent plusieurs spectateurs.

Dans le ciel, Opale n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le cognard la percuta en plein visage, la faisant dégringoler de son balai. Amy plaqua ses mains sur son visage avec horreur en voyant son amie chuter librement à des dizaines de mètres du sol. Heureusement, comme toujours, le directeur de Poudlard veillait sur le match et sa voix forte transperça l'air tandis que le corps inanimé de l'attrapeuse de Gryffondor s'immobilisait tout d'abord dans le ciel avant de redescendre en douceur.

Les autres joueurs s'étaient arrêtés au coup de sifflet de Bibine qui descendit aussitôt veiller sur la joueuse inconsciente. Pendant plusieurs minutes, les spectateurs suivirent le corps d'Opale descendre puis être récupérée sur une civière volante par l'infirmière. Au sol, l'arbitre discutait avec le directeur qui était lui-aussi descendu sur le terrain en compagnie de McGonagall.

— Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, à présent, pour le match ?, demanda Eddy à leur côté.

— Opale est blessée !, s'indigna Amy, dont l'émotion faisait rougir ses joues. C'est peut-être grave et tu t'inquiètes pour le match ?

Eddy baissa la tête, réalisant qu'il avait manqué de tact.

— Excuse-moi, dit-il en glissant une main sur sa taille. C'était malvenu de ma part. Mais je suis sûr que tout ira bien. Pomfresh va la remettre sur pied en un rien de temps, tu verras.

— Il a raison, acquiesça Andy. Et puis, je suis déjà tombé de mon balai assommé de la sorte, Opale s'en sortira, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter.

Amy acquiesça et s'essuya le coin des yeux.

— Sans attrapeur, Gryffondor peut déclarer forfait, affirma Andy. Même si un seul attrapeur suffit pour clore le match, il est certain que Serpentard n'attendra pas que Gryffondor marque plus de cent cinquante points avant d'attraper le Vif d'Or. A moins que les professeurs ne décident de reporter le match...

— Quand même, abattre un de ses propres joueurs, ce n'est pas très malin de la part du batteur !, fit remarquer Eddy.

À l'écoute de ce commentaire, Amy regarda en direction des joueurs. Les Gryffondors s'étaient regroupés et semblaient se disputer. James, le capitaine, finit par avoir raison des cris et parvint à les calmer avant de descendre à son tour en piquet vers le sol, sans doute pour s'informer de l'état d'Opale et de la suite du match. Amy le suivit rapidement du regard avant de retourner vers les autres joueurs qui s'éloignèrent tous, à l'exception du batteur responsable de la chute d'Opale.

Amy sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Sirius Black, seul, anéanti, face à la foule qui à présent le huait avec haine.


	51. Acte 3 scène 21

Joyeux Noël !

J'espère que vous êtes en train de (ou avez) passer de bonnes fêtes! Je suis rentrée du Cambodge (oui, finalement, je n'ai fait qu'un saut très rapide au Vietnam) juste avant Noël et viens tout juste de terminer ce chapitre que je vous offre en cadeau pour cette fin 2012! J'espère que vous allez l'apprécier, vous m'en direz des nouvelles.

Aussi, je tiens, de mon côté, à tous vous remercier pour tous vos encouragements et votre fidélité! Merci beaucoup pour toujours prendre le temps de me donner vos avis, cela me fait plaisir autant que cela m'aide à poursuivre l'aventure! Merci également à **lXblackXl** pour ton commentaire si gentil!

Et si je ne vous revois pas d'ici là... Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année! Amusez-vous bien, régalez-vous bien, profitez-bien de vos vacances!

* * *

**Scène 21**

_Poudlard, 30 Avril 1978_

Le match ne fut pas reporté. Après plusieurs discussions, et malgré toute la déception que ce choix l'inspirait, McGonagall déclara Serpentard gagnant par forfait du match. Ce qui revenait également à leur décerner la Coupe de Quidditch. Après cela, ce fut le chaos dans les tribunes. Serpentards hurlant de joie furent vite arrêtés par la foule en colère des autres supporters floués par une décision qu'ils trouvaient injustes. Bien sûr, les Gryffondors furent les plus agressifs si bien que les professeurs et Hagrid, le demi-géant gardien des clés de Poudlard, durent intervenir pour les séparer.

Même les jours d'après, la crise n'était pas passée. La tension entre les maisons étaient plus fortes que jamais. Le directeur eut beau faire un discours très inspiré sur la nécessité à savoir reconnaître la défaite, les lionceaux n'étaient pas prêts de le voir ainsi. Ils n'avaient pas perdu, on leur avait privé de gloire.

— Comment va-t-il ?

Les doigts d'Amy s'agitèrent sur sa robe de sorcier. Opale reposa le verre d'eau sur la table de chevet et s'essuya la bouche du revers de la main. Finalement, il y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. La jeune fille s'en était sortie quasiment indemne, malgré une ecchymose sur le crâne encore visible malgré les traitements de Pomfresh. Par sécurité, l'infirmière avait néanmoins tenu à la garder quelques jours.

— Il ne va pas bien, répondit Amy non sans hésitation. Mais j'en sais pas plus. Il s'est complètement fermé, il évite tout le monde, ne parle à personne...

— Et James ? Remus ? Peter ?

Amy secoua la tête.

— Même pas à toi ?

La question la prise au dépourvue. Amy sentit ses joues rougir et elle détourna le regard.

— Non, finit-elle par répondre. Pour... Pourquoi tu penses qu'il me parlerait ?

Opale haussa les épaules.

— Lily avait l'air de croire qu'il se passait quelque chose entre vous, expliqua cette dernière. Moi aussi, à un moment, j'y ai cru, vous sembliez étrangement proches, surtout pour Sirius !

— Et-et-et bien, vous-vous êtes trompées, bégaya Amy, à présent rouge comme une pivoine. Il-il n'y a rien entre nous. On ne se parle même plus du tout... Et puis, je-je sors avec Eddy.

— Oui, acquiesça l'attrapeuse avec le sourire. On vous a tous vus ensemble. Vous êtes mignons tous les deux.

Amy ne put s'empêcher de glousser bêtement à ce compliment. Même Jane le reconnaissait, Eddy et elle allaient bien ensemble. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'elle n'avait pas fait trop d'histoires en les voyant se rapprocher, contrairement aux périodes où Amy s'intéressait à Sirius ou même sortait avec Jake. Vraiment, Amy avait fait le meilleur choix possible.

— Si seulement Pomfresh me laissait sortir, reprit Opale, je pourrais expliquer à tous que ce n'est pas de la faute de Sirius. Moi, au moins, ils m'écouteront peut-être...

Amy acquiesça bien qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait sûre que cela suffise. Plus que le fait d'avoir blessé leur attrapeuse, les Gryffondors reprochaient surtout la défaite de leur équipe au batteur. Néanmoins, si Sirius pouvait l'entendre, cela lui ferait sans doute du bien.

— Amy, je peux te demander quelque chose ?

— Bien sûr ! Ce que tu veux.

— J'ai bien compris qu'il y avait comme un froid entre vous deux mais, malgré tout, tu pourrais aller parler à Sirius ? Je ne sais pas jusqu'à quand l'infirmière va vouloir me garder ici... Tu pourrais lui faire passer un message et lui demander de venir me voir ?

— Je ne sais pas si...

— Quoi qu'il se soit passé entre vous, je suis persuadée que Sirius tient à toi, il t'écoutera peut-être. S'il te plaît, essaie au moins. On ne peut pas le laisser seul à un moment pareil. Après tout, vous êtes quand même des amis, non ?

Malgré son appréhension, Amy finit par promettre d'essayer. Qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ? Elle s'inquiétait pour Sirius mais ne savait plus vraiment comment l'aborder. Après ces dernières semaines, elle n'était même plus tout à fait sûre de la teneur de leur amitié. Ils ne se parlaient plus, ne s'approchaient plus, supportaient à peine de se regarder. Et elle devait le réconforter ? Si encore il la laissait l'approcher. Après tout, c'était lui qui avait rompu tout lien avec elle.

Quittant l'infirmerie, elle se demanda comment elle allait s'y prendre pour lui parler. La première étape était encore de le trouver. Elle remonta à la Tour de Gryffondor, décidant que ce serait déjà un début, bien qu'elle était certaine qu'il ne s'y trouverait pas. En entrant dans la salle commune, il ne lui fallut qu'un seul coup d'œil pour savoir qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Assis sur un fauteuil, discutant avec des joueurs de son équipe, James était le seul Maraudeur présent dans la salle commune. Amy s'avança vers lui.

— James ?, l'appela-t-elle. Est-ce que je peux te parler ?

— Bien sûr, dit-il en quittant le fauteuil et en s'éloignant avec elle dans un endroit plus discret. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Est-ce que tu saurais où je peux trouver Sirius ?

La question sembla le surprendre.

— J'aimerais le voir, lui parler, expliqua-t-elle. Si je peux essayer de lui apporter mon soutien... Et puis, j'ai aussi un message de la part d'Opale. Comme elle ne peut pas encore sortir de l'infirmerie et qu'il n'est toujours pas passé la voir, elle s'inquiète aussi.

Il l'étudia du regard, la sondant un instant, avant d'acquiescer et de répondre :

— Je vais pouvoir t'aider, je pense. Suis-moi, je vais te montrer quelque chose.

Il l'emmena en haut des escaliers qui menaient vers le dortoir des garçons. Elle n'eut aucun mal à s'y faufiler, le fait d'être une fille n'ayant jamais causé le moindre souci pour y entrer. Ils traversèrent un long couloir avant d'arriver à la chambre n° 24, celle qu'occupaient justement les Maraudeurs. Amy suivit donc James à l'intérieur d'une chambre dont le semblant d'ordre et de propreté n'était sans doute du qu'à l'acharnement quotidien des Elfes de Maison. Du reste, il y avait des parchemins répartis dans toutes la pièce, des fioles à moitié vides et de toutes les couloirs et des objets assez bizarres et indescriptibles. L'ensemble de la pièce arborait une étrange odeur qui devait être en fait le mélange des parfums distillés dans les fioles.

— Excuse-nous du désordre, crut bon de dire James, un peu gêné. On était en pleins préparatifs...

Il s'approcha d'un coffre sur lequel il retira vêtements, parchemins, livres et quelques plantes et couteaux. Puis, il retira sa baguette et tapota plusieurs fois à divers endroits du coffre, endroits qu'il prit soin de cacher à Amy. Quand un déclic retentit, il l'ouvrit, farfouilla et en retira un parchemin usé.

— Ce que je m'apprête à te montrer est ultra-secret, lui dit-il. Je ne suis même pas sensé te le montrer, à dire vrai.

— Je n'en parlerai à personne, lui promit-elle.

— Je sais, acquiesça-t-il. Je te fais confiance. On l'appelle la _Carte des Maraudeurs_.

— Mais, le parchemin est vide !, constata la jeune fille avec surprise.

— Tu crois bien qu'on a pris nos précautions, affirma fièrement le poursuiveur. Si jamais quelqu'un nous vole ce papier, il croira que c'est juste une feuille usée et non utilisée... Mais si tu connais la bonne formule, alors tu pourras accéder à notre petit secret !

— Ah, je vois. C'est une bonne idée.

— N'est-ce pas ? Bon, je te montre ce qu'il faut faire. Tu prends ta baguette, tu la pointes et... _Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises._

Aussitôt ces paroles prononcées, de l'encre jaillit du bout de sa baguette et s'étala sur tout le parchemin. Alors apparut les schémas d'un plan de Poudlard. Quelques parties étaient encore vierges, sans doute parce qu'ils n'avaient pas encore tout fini, mais Amy put reconnaître tous les couloirs qu'elle avait l'habitude d'emprunter et même le passage secret qui menait jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie.

— Ouah !, fit-elle, impressionnée. C'est génial ! Oh, mais, c'est nous !

Sur la carte, précisément dans le dortoir des garçons, étaient écris _Amy McFlyer _et _James Potter_. Le Maraudeur eut un grand sourire.

— Ingénieux, non ? Comme ça, on peut repérer les professeurs et les préfets quand on sort le soir. Ils ne pourront plus jamais nous avoir !

— C'est Rusard qui va être déçu !, plaisanta-t-elle.

— Tu n'auras qu'à chercher Sirius avec, reprit plus sérieusement James. À moins qu'il n'ait trouvé d'autres endroits encore inexplorés, tu devrais pouvoir le repérer assez facilement. Quand tu auras terminé, replace la baguette magique dessus et dit : « _Méfait accompli _».

La carte redevint alors vierge. James la tendit alors à Amy qui la replia et la rangea soigneusement dans une poche de sa cape.

— Merci, dit-elle. Au moins, avec ça, je n'aurais pas à parcourir tout le château !

— C'est moi qui te remercie, répondit James. Je suis soulagé que tu t'inquiètes toujours pour lui.

Après un bref silence, Amy se composa un sourire et lui répondit :

— C'est à cela que servent des amis, non ?

— **oOo** —

La Carte des Maraudeurs était tout simplement une pure merveille d'invention. Amy ne put que le constater à plusieurs reprises, notamment quand elle lui évita une malheureuse rencontre avec Avery et Mulciber. Nul doute que cette fois, les deux comparses (et surtout Avery) lui feraient regretter leur précédente entrevue à Pré-Au-Lard. Les Serpentards n'avaient pas osé s'en prendre à deux Serdaigles aguerris, ils seraient beaucoup moins timorés face à elle.

Elle remercia aussi que Sirius se soit tout simplement contenté d'aller contempler le parc. S'il s'était enfoncé plus loin dans la Forêt Interdite, laquelle n'apparaissait qu'en infime partie sur la carte (il était déjà inquiétant que les Maraudeurs aient pu en dessiner ne serait-ce qu'un dixième), Amy n'aurait pas osé le suivre. Très peu pour elle ! Elle ne savait que trop ce qui se disait sur les étranges et dangereuses créatures qui peuplaient la sombre forêt. Hors de question de s'y aventurer ! Le fait même qu'elle ait pu s'y enfuir, en tant que renarde, lui donnait envie de remercier Dieu de l'avoir protégé (pas qu'elle fut tant que ça croyante mais c'était une habitude de s'en référer, surtout après avoir passé quatre ans dans un collège privé et catholique où catéchisme et messe étaient imposés).

Vêtue d'une bonne veste, elle s'emmitoufla dans celle-ci en traversant la grande porte. Il commençait à faire vraiment bon mais la journée touchant à sa fin, l'air devenait plus frais et le vent s'engouffrait dans ses vêtements, la faisant regretter de ne pas avoir pris le temps de se changer.

Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes pour atteindre le lac mais trouver Sirius fut plus difficile. L'étendue d'eau était assez grande pour qu'elle ne puisse pas en faire le tour d'un simple regard. Heureusement, Sirius n'avait pas pris la peine de se cacher et elle le repéra aussitôt assis dans l'herbe d'une pente. Elle s'approcha de lui, sentant soudain le trac la gagner. _Courage !_, s'insuffla-t-elle.

— Sirius, l'appela-t-elle doucement.

Il ne dut pas l'entendre car son regard resta rivé au loin. Elle s'approcha encore et ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle lui cacha une partie de la vue qu'il se rendit compte de sa présence. D'un sursaut, il recula d'un centimètre, le visage exprimant tout d'abord une franche surprise.

— Amy ?, s'étonna-t-il.

Sa voix était rêche et rauque. Il toussota pour se l'éclaircir et son visage s'assombrit à nouveau.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Son ton était froid, sec. Amy se mordit la lèvre, vexée qu'il lui parle de cette manière. Elle tâcha de ravaler son orgueil et de lui répondre gentiment :

— Je suis ici parce que je m'inquiète pour toi.

Et cependant, elle ne put s'empêcher de rajouter :

— Mais peut-être que ça te dérange.

Son silence eut l'effet d'une douche glacée qui lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Elle les chassa aussitôt, blessée pour de bon. Elle se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui lancer de vacherie (qu'il aurait bien mérité, elle s'était quand même inquiétée pour lui !) et fit volte-face. Elle s'éloigna de quelques pas quand il la rappela.

— Amy ! Attends !

Elle s'arrêta, prit une profonde inspiration et se retourna vers lui. Sirius s'était brusquement levé. Le souffle court, les joues un peu rouges de s'être levé aussi vite, il baissa la tête et se rassit.

— S'il te plaît, reste, dit-il à voix basse.

Il était embarrassé, s'excuser n'était pas vraiment son fort. Amy retourna sur ses pas et s'assit à côté de lui.

— Tu avais quelque chose à me dire ?, demanda-t-il après une hésitation.

C'était un peu déroutant de découvrir Sirius aussi désemparé. Lui qui était si sûr de lui généralement, lui qui menait la conversation avec aisance, qui arborait un sourire confiant, Amy le découvrait bégayant, fragile, incertain. Un peu comme cet été, quand il avait fui sa famille ou peu après à Poudlard quand il s'était confronté à son frère. Les seuls moments où elle l'avait vu affaibli étaient liés à sa famille. Mais le Maraudeur était peut-être plus sensible qu'elle n'aurait pu le croire.

— Je voulais m'assurer que tu n'allais pas faire de bêtise.

Sirius la regarda interloqué avant de découvrir son petit sourire complice et de rire. Son visage se détendit alors et retrouva l'espace d'un instant ses traits habituels.

— Tu m'étonneras toujours !, lâcha-t-il en gardant un léger sourire.

Une esquisse de sourire souleva un moment les lèvres d'Amy, un peu gênée, un peu flattée par ses paroles. Ce petit échange rendit l'atmosphère plus légère, malgré tout, ce fut avec un brin d'hésitation que la jeune fille reprit la parole.

— Tu ne devrais pas rester seul comme ça.

Il se tendit, garda le silence un long moment. Amy préféra continuer avec douceur :

— James s'inquiète énormément pour toi. Remus et Peter aussi d'ailleurs.

— Je sais, soupira Sirius. Je préfère cependant rester seul, il vaut mieux...

— Pour qui donc ?

— Tu ne peux pas comprendre, rétorqua-t-il. Tu n'as pas fait perdre le match le plus important de Gryffondor. Pire ! Tu n'as pas blessé ta coéquipière...

— Les autres sont déçus, c'est tout, mais ils passeront vite à autre chose. Crois-moi, j'ai suffisamment été sujette à des rumeurs pour te dire que celles-ci ne durent jamais trop longtemps... C'est simplement dur au début mais les regards, les murmures à ton passage, les moqueries, on s'y habitue.

Il tourna la tête pour l'étudier du regard.

— Tu peux me faire confiance sur ce sujet, j'en sais quelque chose !, assura-t-elle. Rappelle-toi, en Troisième Année, quand les Maraudeurs et toi aviez fait la blague des sangsues aux Serpentards et que toute l'école avait été touchée, tout le monde a cru que c'était moi qui en avais été l'initiatrice.

— Je me rappelle, acquiesça-t-il, songeur. C'était entièrement de notre faute mais personne ne voulait nous croire. Après cela, Remus refusait que nous tentions quoi que ce soit, il craignait trop que cela ne te retombe encore dessus.

— Sans doute, approuva-t-elle. Je n'étais pas très appréciée à l'époque, surtout que peu avant les filles me détestaient d'avoir pu sortir avec Jake Blas...

— Ah ! Le crime odieux, ironisa-t-il avec un sourire. Vous les filles, vous êtes étranges... Se battre pour un garçon...

— Tu ne te battrais pas, toi, pour la fille que tu aimes ?, lui demanda-t-elle du tac au tac.

Sirius se tut, perplexe. Il ne devait sans doute pas s'attendre à ce qu'elle lui retourne la question. Amy l'observa sans trop en être déçue. Sans doute n'avait-il encore jamais rencontré de fille pour laquelle il voudrait se battre. Une autre pensée lui traversa l'esprit : et Eddy ? Se battrait-il pour elle ?

Et elle ?

Elle secoua la tête, se trouvant ridicule d'y songer à un moment pareil. Ce n'était pas ce dont elle devait discuter avec Sirius.

— Bref, ce que je voulais dire, à la base, c'est que tu ne devrais pas t'en faire autant de ce que les autres pourraient bien penser de toi, reprit-elle après s'être éclaircie la gorge. Ils oublieront ou bien pardonneront. Et puis, tu n'arranges rien en t'isolant ainsi. Tes amis t'aiment et ne t'en veulent pas. C'est tout ce qui devrait compter, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis, rajouta-t-elle, Opale non plus ne te reproche rien.

Le nom de l'attrapeuse fit réagir Sirius qui tourna à nouveau la tête vers elle et la regarda fixement.

— Juste avant de venir te voir, j'étais avec Opale, précisa Amy. À vrai dire, si elle n'avait pas autant insisté, je ne sais pas si j'aurais osé venir te voir... Après tout, nous nous parlons que très peu, toi et moi, depuis quelques temps. Je n'étais pas sûre que... Enfin, elle ne t'en veut pas, elle sait que ce n'était qu'un bête accident. Alors tu devrais te pardonner et...

— Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, la coupa-t-il brusquement. Tu crois que c'est si facile ? J'ai failli la tuer, Amy, _la tuer _! Il aurait suffit de peu pour qu'elle soit... pour qu'elle...

— Opale n'a rien, insista Amy. A part quelques bleus, elle n'a quasiment rien. Elle va très bien, je t'assure ! Si tu allais la voir, si tu allais lui parler...

— Comment pourrais-je jamais lui faire face après ce que je lui ai fait ?

Sirius avait beau l'air d'un chien battu, cette fois, Amy sentit la colère la gagner.

— Justement, puisque tu te reproches autant de l'avoir blessé, va la voir et affronte la réalité. Ne reste pas ici à te morfondre sur toi-même lâchement. Gagne ton propre pardon.

Sa dernière phrase résonna dans la tête d'Amy qui se tut, percutée par ses propres paroles. C'étaient les mots de sa mère, ceux qu'elle lui disait toujours quand Amy faisait une bêtise et que, plutôt que de l'avouer et s'excuser, elle s'enfuyait dans sa chambre et refusait de reconnaître ses tords tout en faisant cependant une moue coupable. Elle l'avait ressorti sans même s'en rendre compte.

— « Gagne ton propre pardon », répéta Sirius, songeur. Drôle de façon de parler.

— C'est ma mère qui me répétait ça souvent, admit Amy. Gagne ton propre pardon. Autant dire qu'il faut affronter ses peurs et oser demander pardon. Son autre expression préférée, c'était « faute avouée est à demi pardonnée ». Opale appréciera que tu ailles la voir. Elle s'inquiète bien plus pour toi que tu ne le penses. Vraiment.

Après un moment, Sirius abdiqua.

— D'accord, d'accord, j'irai la voir, dit-il en soupirant. _C'est promis_, d'accord ?, rajouta-t-il alors qu'elle le fixait du regard.

— Bon, très bien, acquiesça-t-elle. Et ne reste pas seul. Tu sais, c'est plus facile d'ignorer le regard des autres quand tu es avec tes amis.

Sirius ne dit rien mais hocha la tête. Elle vit à son regard qu'il avait entendu et compris ses paroles et qu'il y penserait sérieusement. La solitude ne lui allait pas très bien, de toute façon.

— Jane et Oliver vont me tuer, affirma Amy, changeant de sujet. J'étais sensée réviser avec eux ce soir. Ils vont encore penser que je me suis défilée.

— Ils n'auront pas tord, plaisanta-t-il. Après tout, tu peux encore y retourner...

— Alors, je vais peut-être y aller, décida-t-elle. C'est vrai que je ne suis pas non plus en avance sur mes révisions... Quelles plaies ces BUSES !

— Je suis bien d'accord, acquiesça-t-il. Remus n'arrête pas de me tanner avec. Comme s'il avait tant besoin de travailler pour connaître ses cours ! Il les sait déjà _par cœur_, à quoi cela lui sert de réviser encore plus ?

— Remus est très sérieux, commenta Amy. Mais peut-être qu'il a raison. Je veux dire, réussir l'examen, c'est déjà bien, mais il faut encore avoir les notes suffisantes pour continuer...

— Ouais, encore faudrait-il savoir ce qu'on a envie de faire !

— Tu ne sais pas encore ce que tu voudrais faire après Poudlard ?, lui demanda-t-elle avec curiosité.

— Et non, ça t'étonne ?, dit-il en riant. Du moins, je veux être dans l'action, c'est sûr. Je ne supporterai pas d'être enfermé dans un bureau à faire de la paperasse... Plutôt mourir ! Je ferai peut-être comme James, m'engager dans l'ordre des Aurors _à défendre la veuve et _l'orphelin, conclut-il avec un geste théâtrale avant de s'esclaffer. Enfin, ça, c'est ce que veut James. Moi, je veux juste me battre. Ouais. Lancer des sorts, arrêter les criminels. Je lui laisse volontiers le soin de secourir l'orphelin et d'embrasser la veuve !

Amy éclata de rire et éprouva un curieux sentiment de joie, comme si un vide s'était comblé. Elle comprit que ces moments lui avaient manqué. Bien sûr, elle n'en dit rien et se contenta de répliquer par une autre boutade. Ils rirent et discutèrent si longtemps qu'il faisait nuit noire et ils durent s'éclairer en lançant à plusieurs reprises le sort de lumière (« Lumos ! ») pour rentrer au château. En chemin, alors qu'ils reprenaient leur souffle après un nouveau fou rire chaleureux, Sirius reprit la parole :

— Nos discussions m'ont manqué, affirma-t-il d'une voix sincère et avec un petit sourire nostalgique. Je n'aurais jamais du m'éloigner de toi comme je l'ai fait, te repousser, t'éviter. Même si mes raisons... Non, s'interrompit-il lui-même en secouant la tête. Ne plus te parler, c'était une erreur.

Amy ne répondit pas.

— **oOo **—

_Chambre, Dortoir des garçons, Poudlard, 3 Mai 1978_

Sirius entra dans la pièce d'un pas traînant. Il aurait dû s'enfuir dès la fin de la pause déjeuné, il l'avait pressenti pourtant. Mais Remus avait été le plus rapide et avait ordonné qu'ils passent l'après-midi à préparer les examens blancs de la semaine suivante. Pour une fois, James était entièrement d'accord avec son ami et se trouvait déjà, avec Peter, à la bibliothèque. Seul Sirius devait encore chercher quelques parchemins qui lui serviraient de brouillon et une plume pour écrire (ou plutôt gribouiller).

Comme d'habitude, leur chambre était un étrange mélange d'ordre et de désordre. La partie de James était relativement bien rangée, bien que quelques affaires traînaient de-ci, de-là. Celle de Remus était, bien entendu, immaculée, pas une feuille ne dépassait de sa pile de livres et de parchemins, soigneusement posés et classés sur l'étagère. Par contre, la partie gauche de la chambre, celle que se partageaient Sirius et Peter étaient dans un bordel sans nom. Peter avait beau essayé de s'organiser, il laissait vite tomber le rangement pour se laisser distraire par une partie de cartes ou quoi que ce fut d'autres que ses amis lui proposaient (si ce n'était encore l'heure de dormir). Quant à Sirius, le désordre lui allait très bien.

En plus, cela lui fournissait l'excuse idéale pour s'attarder loin de la bibliothèque.

Il était donc là, à faire semblant de soulever des vêtements pour retrouver ses affaires, quand la voix de Remus surgit derrière lui :

— Et si tu en profitais pour ranger aussi ?

— Je suis très bien comme ça, protesta Sirius pour la forme. Tu n'es pas avec les autres ?

— Je me suis dit que tu ne résisterais pas à la tentation de t'esquiver, le taquina le Maraudeur. Alors, j'ai préféré prendre mes précautions et venir t'aider à trouver ce qu'il te faut.

— Te voilà bien obligeant, remarqua le batteur.

Remus était un garçon très attentionné et généreux mais, là, c'était tout de même pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin.

— Et si tu allais directement au but, Remus ?

Un sourire de dépit traversa furtivement le visage de Remus. « Je suis donc si transparent ?, demanda-t-il.

— Non, je suis juste très intelligent, tu sais bien, plaisanta Sirius.

— Oui, sans doute, rit de bon cœur le loup garou. En tout cas, j'ai meilleure vue que toi. Ta plume est coincée sous ton oreiller.

— Bien vu !

— Je ne vais pas te demander pourquoi elle était là... ?

— Non, je crois que je ne saurais pas quoi répondre dans ce cas. Elle avait peut-être froid.

Remus ricana avant de le traiter gentiment d'idiot. Sirius se remit à chercher ses affaires, se disant que son ami viendrait bien tôt ou tard à lui parler. Cela ne tarda pas.

— Je te dois peut-être des excuses, affirma-t-il à la grande surprise de Sirius.

— Des excuses ?, répéta-t-il, perplexe. Mais pourquoi ?

Il s'était attendu à ce que Remus lui pose des questions, remarque son soudain rapprochement avec Amy, l'accuse de trahison. Mais qu'il lui demande pardon lui en bouchait un coin.

— Quand j'ai appris qu'Amy et toi vous vous voyez souvent, j'ai mal réagi, s'expliqua Remus en se posant sur le bord du lit de James. Tu sais que le loup en moi m'empêche d'avoir une vie tout à fait normale, plus particulièrement mes émotions sont décuplées et difficilement contrôlable. J'étais très en colère quand j'ai découvert que tu la fréquentais de plus en plus, et en secret de surcroît, mais ce n'était pas seulement contre toi. J'étais simplement jaloux et la jalousie, et bien, chez moi, est dure à maîtriser.

Sirius observa chez son ami la douleur que son impuissance lui causait. Cependant, il ne dit rien et le laissa poursuivre.

— J'ai bien sûr remarqué que, par la suite, tu ne parlais plus du tout à Amy, avoua-t-il en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Tu l'évitais même. J'ai très vite compris que tu avais simplement rompu les liens avec elle par loyauté envers moi. J'en ai été très ému, il fallait vraiment être le meilleur de mes amis pour se sacrifier ainsi pour moi. Et même si je te voyais souffrir de cette séparation, moi, je me suis contenté de me taire, trouvant plus facile de la voir s'éloigner de nous plutôt que de te voir t'approcher d'elle... Mais quand je l'ai vu commencer à sortir avec Eddy et à quel point cela t'affectait, j'ai compris mon erreur. J'étais tellement jaloux que je t'ai fait du mal à cause de mes sentiments. Je te demande pardon, Sirius.

— Non, lâcha Sirius sans même s'en rendre compte. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est moi qui ai, comme d'habitude, mal fait les choses. Si je ne vous avais pas caché qu'Amy et moi nous retrouvions sur le toit, tu n'aurais pas souffert. Surtout qu'il n'y a rien entre elle et moi. (La fin de sa phrase sonnait un peu faux à présent mais Sirius s'efforça de n'en rien laisser paraître.) Elle m'a aidé quand j'en avais besoin, tout simplement. On discutait simplement ces soirs-là, généralement de ma famille. Comme c'est elle qui m'a trouvé la première après que j'ai fui ma famille, c'était plus facile de lui en parler. On est juste amis.

— Sirius..., soupira Remus.

Remus préféra finalement se taire. Il était aussi facile pour lui de lire en Sirius que ce dernier pouvait lire en lui. Après tout, ils étaient de vrais meilleurs amis.

— **oOo** —

_Pré-Au-Lard, Poudlard, 17 Mai 2012_

Les deux premières semaines de Mai furent éprouvantes pour les élèves de Cinquième Année qui comprirent rapidement ne pas être arrivés au bout de leur peine. La première fut notamment occupée par la dernière série d'examens blancs qui furent particulièrement difficiles. Les professeurs de Sortilèges et de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal notamment n'avaient pas lésiné sur les moyens pour effrayer leurs élèves en choisissant les sujets les plus difficiles. La seconde ne fut pas meilleur, bien qu'il n'y ait plus d'examens à la clé. En effet, les professeurs annoncèrent la fin du programme scolaire classique et le début des révisions intensives. À présent, les cours allaient consister en des sessions de bachotage.

Pour néanmoins leur permettre de souffler avant la dernière ligne droite, le corps d'enseignants avait organisé une dernière sortie à Pré-Au-Lard. C'était le meilleur moment ou jamais pour les élèves de cinquième et septième années (les derniers ayant à passer les ASPICS) de se détendre et de faire le plein d'énergie.

Ce fut la période de l'année, après Halloween, Noël et la Saint Valentin, la plus profitable pour les commerçants du petit village sorcier qui accueillirent une horde d'étudiants pressés de faire le plein de fournitures, gourmandises, petits plaisirs en tout genre, comme si ce serait la dernière fois. Ce qui, pour les Septième Année tout du moins, était en effet le cas.

Amy fut tout d'abord tentée d'en faire de même mais les sages réprimandes d'Oliver l'obligèrent à rester raisonnable et elle ne s'acheta qu'un paquet de bonbons au citron et à la fraise (façon moldue mais étonnamment pimentés) et une boîte de chocogrenouilles. Après avoir fait toutes les emplettes nécessaires à leur survie, la jeune fille quitta ses deux meilleurs amis pour se rendre au seul endroit où Jane et Oliver refusaient d'aller : la maison de thé de Madame Pieddodu.

En chemin, elle croisa les Maraudeurs qui, comme d'habitude, étaient fourrés on-ne-savait-où à préparer on-ne-savait-trop-quoi.

— Et bien, tu es seule Amy ?, s'étonna Peter après l'avoir salué.

— Tu veux te joindre à nous ?, proposa aussitôt Remus.

— Merci mais j'ai déjà rendez-vous, refusa-t-elle poliment. Par contre, si vous voulez rejoindre Jane et Oliver, ils sont allés boire une bièraubeurre et un jus de citrouille aux Trois Balais.

— Oh, ho, un rendez-vous, claironna Sirius. Le thé de Morphée, hein ?

Amy rougit violemment au souvenir embarrassant de leur dernière virée à la maison de thé.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est « Le thé de Morphée » ?, demanda Peter, intrigué.

— C'est...

— RIEN !, le coupa Amy en se jetant sur lui, plaquant ses deux mains sur sa bouche, mortifiée de ce qu'il allait peut-être avouer. _Tais-toi ou je te transforme en moucheron !_, le menaça-t-elle à voix basse.

Sentant la pointe de la baguette sur son ventre, Sirius ricana. Néanmoins, confiant qu'elle n'hésiterait pas une seconde à appliquer sa menace, il s'esquiva d'un rapide « C'était une blague ! » en levant des mains _innocentes_ en signe de reddition.

— Je me disais bien que tu en mettais du temps !

Eddy s'avança vers le groupe, un gros sac au bout de la main. Amy s'éloigna aussitôt de Sirius pour le rejoindre. Le Serdaigle en profita pour lui voler un baiser qui surprit Amy tant il Était plus démonstratif que d'habitude. Pour combler le tout, il passa son bras derrière elle et se tourna vers les Maraudeurs.

— On dérange ?, lança Sirius, acerbe.

— Ah, tiens, tu es là, toi ?, fit Eddy en le regardant de bas en haut.

Sirius le foudroya du regard. Les deux garçons ne s'étaient jamais appréciés, Amy n'avait jamais compris d'où cette animosité prenait sa source mais savait qu'il était préférable d'écourter l'entrevue.

— On va peut-être y aller, dit-elle, embarrassée.

— Nous aussi, acquiesça James, tirant Sirius vers lui. On va y aller. A ce soir Amy.

Celle-ci hocha la tête, reconnaissante.

— C'est ça, salut !, fit Eddy avant de lui attraper la main et de l'attirer de l'autre côté.

— A ce soir, eut-elle le temps de glisser avant de s'éloigner.

Ils n'avaient pas fait trois pas qu'elle entendit Sirius s'exclamer : « Quel con celui-là alors. » Elle attendit néanmoins qu'ils se fussent suffisamment éloignés pour prendre la parole.

— Eddy, dit Amy une fois qu'ils furent tout à fait seuls, son visage encore rouge du baiser fougueux. J'aimerais comprendre ce qui vient de se passer...

— Je t'ai embrassé, répondit simplement Eddy. J'en ai eu subitement envie... Cela te dérange ?

— Non, mais la façon dont tu l'as fait... et devant mes amis en plus !

— Devant Jane et Oliver, cela ne semble pourtant pas te déranger.

Amy le regarda d'une telle manière qu'il dut relever les mains en signe d'abdication.

— D'accord, d'accord, je n'aurais pas du et je m'en excuse. Là, tu es contente ?

Elle ne l'était pas mais décida d'en rester là pour l'instant.

— La prochaine fois, retiens-toi, dit-elle. Cela m'a mis très mal à l'aise.

— Je te le promets, lui assura Eddy. Allons, n'y pensons plus et allons donc nous installer !

La maison de thé de Madame Pieddodu était particulièrement bondée ce jour-là. Tous les couples de Cinquième et Septième Années avaient envie de profiter de cette dernière sortie pour roucouler tranquillement une dernière fois avant la fin de l'année – et peut-être, pour certains, la dernière fois tout court. Il leur fallut donc un peu de patience avant qu'une table ne se libère. Il y avait tellement de personnes, en réalité, que la douce tranquillité qui caractérisait la maison de thé avait fait place à un constant brouhaha des couples. Le sol était recouvert d'une multitude de sacs qu'ils durent prudemment éviter en se déplaçant. Une fois installés, Eddy et Amy poussèrent un soupir de soulagement.

— Avec tout ce monde, on aurait peut-être mieux fait d'aller ailleurs chercher la paix, commenta Eddy.

— Désolée, s'excusa par avance Amy. On peut toujours partir...

— Bien sûr que non, répondit Eddy. L'important, c'est d'être tous les deux. L'endroit importe peu ! Tu ne crois pas ?

— Oui, acquiesça-t-elle, soulagée. Exactement.

— Bon, voyons voir ce que je vais prendre cette fois-ci... Pourquoi pas _« Passion Marmelade _» ?

— **oOo** —

_Couloir, Poudlard, 26 Mai 1978_

— IMBECILE !

Le bruit fut sec et sonore. La claque fila si vite et si fort que Sirius fut littéralement renversé en arrière. Il chancela une demi-seconde avant de s'échouer lamentablement sur son derrière, les cheveux se mêlant à son visage dont la joue devint immédiatement rouge. La marque d'une main, comme gravée au fer, commençait déjà à apparaître. Ses deux yeux s'ouvrirent grands et sa bouche bégaya des mots incompréhensibles. Personne ne s'y était attendu, personne n'avait vraiment compris ce qui s'était passé, mais tous les regards étaient à présent tournés, avec quelques inquiétudes, sur la jeune fille dont la main n'était toujours pas retombée.

La poitrine de la Gryffondor se soulevait régulièrement, sa bouche entrouverte, aspirant de grandes saccades d'air. Elle était essoufflée, comme si elle avait couru un marathon, mais c'était la claque dans laquelle elle avait mis toute sa force qui l'avait épuisé. Ses joues rouges, son regard dur, elle foudroyait le pauvre Maraudeur du regard. Aucun mot n'aurait pu exprimer mieux sa colère que cette claque magistrale. Sirius, d'ailleurs, n'eut pas besoin de l'interroger pour en comprendre ses raisons. C'était évident, c'était même quelque part « normal ». Il l'avait bien cherché, il le savait.

Mais cela avait été beaucoup plus fort que lui. Il n'avait pas pu résister. Il avait fallu qu'il le fasse. Au moins une fois. C'était complètement idiot (ce que n'avaient pas arrêté de lui répéter ses amis) mais il n'avait pas réfléchi, encore une fois, il avait simplement agi par un coup de tête. Un coup de chaud. Les regrets ne venaient qu'après. À présent, c'était trop tard.

Amy ne lui pardonnerait peut-être pas sa bêtise. C'était complètement idiot !

Il devait dire quelque chose, s'excuser vite, tenter de se justifier mais Amy ne l'en laissa pas le temps. Elle essaya tout d'abord d'exprimer sa colère mais finit par abdiquer et lâcha un glacial :

— Je ne veux plus te parler.

— Amy, attends ! Laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer...

La phrase de Sirius s'échoua sur le dos d'Amy qui pressa le pas pour s'éloigner, refusant de seulement l'entendre. Elle disparut très rapidement dans le sillage dont les élèves obstruaient le passage. Tous l'observaient en chuchotant. Voilà qui allait alimenter les rumeurs pendant plusieurs jours... L'apollon se prenant une baffe devant toute l'école, cela allait faire jaser. Le Maraudeur finit par se relever, aboya aux autres de déguerpir et s'en alla, se maudissant. Il voyait déjà les visages réprobateurs de ses meilleurs amis et l'irritant « On te l'avait dit » que Peter ou James ne manqueraient pas de l'assommer.

— Mais quel con !, s'insurgea-t-il sans réussir à déterminer si l'insulte était destinée à lui-même ou à Eddy.

Eddy Davies. Le Serdaigle était une vraie plaie. Et lâche, qui plus est. Il n'avait sans doute pas hésité une seconde avant de courir dans les jupons d'Amy se plaindre... Même si, en l'occurrence, il n'aurait pas été évident de cacher sa situation. Mais c'était de sa faute, aussi. Il n'arrêtait pas de le narguer, ce petit prétentieux. Chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce, le Serdaigle se débrouillait pour le mettre sur ses gongs. Amy n'y voyait rien, bien sûr, et lui reprochait de ne pas être sympa avec son petit-copain. Mais qu'y pouvait-il, s'ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter ? Et puis, Eddy était-il vraiment obligé de polluer jusqu'à leur salle commune ? Il n'y avait presque plus un instant où le couple n'était pas ensemble. Ils mangeaient ensemble, travaillaient ensemble, roucoulaient ensemble durant leurs rares pauses... Il n'y avait que durant les heures de cours (qui, à présent, n'étaient plus que des séances intensives de révisions et d'entraînements aux BUSES) où Amy était disponible.

James lui avait dit d'être patient et de ne pas faire de vague. Mais Sirius n'y pouvait rien. La patience, accumulée à la frustration et les multiples provocations du Serdaigle, avaient eu raison du peu de sang froid dont il était capable. Et voilà le résultat...

« _Je ne veux plus te parler._ »

La sentence était donnée. Et Amy était suffisamment têtue pour s'y tenir longtemps. Trop longtemps.


	52. Acte 3 scène 22

Bonjour à tous, à toutes !  
Vous avez un peu de chance, mon retour du Cambodge et mes petites vacances de fêtes m'ont inspiré et j'ai pu rédigé ce nouveau chapitre assez rapidement. Ce sera donc mon premier chapitre de l'année 2013. (Et, à ce sujet, je vous souhaite à tous une très heureuse nouvelle année !)  
Merci à tous pour vos derniers commentaires.

Je tiens également à remercier _Ramen-no-juutsu_ ici (car n'ayant pas de compte, je ne peux pas le faire en MP) pour m'avoir laissé cette review (et la plus longue de ta vie!). Je suis étonnée mais ravie que tu ais pu dépasser l'acte 1. J'avoue que ma fanfiction est vraiment rose-bleue et il faut vraiment aimer le genre pour pouvoir tenir le coup (sans compter que le premier acte n'est peut-être pas le meilleur!). Beaucoup de successions amoureuses, en effet, mais je voyais ma petite Amy comme une adolescente particulièrement centrée sur sa vie amoureuse (mais qui ne l'a pas, un jour au moins, été?) et un peu cœur d'artichaut (oui, il faut l'avouer, elle succombe facilement!). Contente, donc, que mon intrigue générale ait pu retenir ton attention jusqu'ici ! (Et que cela dure!)  
Comme tu le dis, Jake n'est pas reparu depuis le premier acte que par petits passages, de temps à autres. Délibérément, j'omets de reparler de lui pour recentrer les scènes essentiellement sur les personnages clés de l'intrigue. Peut-être qu'il serait bon que je le fasse intervenir de temps à autre, je garde ça en mémoire (sûrement pour le prochain chapitre!). Quant à _chat_, en effet, c'est un vrai oubli de ma part. Chaque fois, je me dis qu'il me faut le faire réapparaître mais je finis par l'oublier, au profit du reste... J'y penserai à l'avenir ! Car « chat » n'est pas anodin non plus, tu (vous) verras(rez).  
Bon, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite !

Bonne lecture à tous(tes) !

**Scène 22**

_Salle commune, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 2 Juin 1978_

— Je t'en prie, laisse-moi...

— _Non _!

— Juste cinq minutes !

— Laisse tomber, Sirius, intervint Oliver. Plus tu essayeras de lui forcer la main et plus elle refusera de t'écouter.

Sirius poussa un profond soupir. Cela faisait plusieurs jours à présent qu'Amy refusait de lui adresser la parole. Oliver fit une moue compatissante (fait étonnant chez quelqu'un qui, jusque-là, n'avait jamais semblé l'apprécier, ne serait-ce qu'un peu) et suivit le chemin de son amie hors de la salle commune. Jane, elle, ne lui concéda aucun regard mais affichait un sourire moqueur sur le visage. Un sourire détestable qui signifiait quel mal elle pensait de lui. Sirius n'en pensait pas moins d'elle.

Il foudroya du regard les Gryffondors qui hasardaient un regard curieux sur lui et se dirigea vers la sortie à son tour. James lui avait pourtant dit de ne pas insister mais Sirius n'en avait pas tenu compte. Il ne pouvait pas non plus ne rien faire ! Qui savait quand Amy accepterait de lui parler à nouveau ? À en croire la façon dont elle prenait soigneusement de l'éviter (ou plutôt de ne pas l'éviter mais de n'avoir aucun contact avec lui), ce n'était pas demain la veille...

Il arriva en dernier dans la Grande Salle où ses trois meilleurs amis étaient déjà attablés et quasiment repus. Ceux-ci n'eurent guère besoin de l'interroger pour comprendre que son essai n'avait pas été fluctuant. Malgré tout, Peter eut l'agaçant réflexe de demander :

— Alors ?

Sirius maugréa quelque chose d'incompréhensible tout en s'installant.

— On t'avait bien dit de ne pas insister, affirma James.

_« Bien sûr, il fallait qu'il le dise ! »_, songea avec amertume Sirius qui se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec humeur.

— Il fallait que j'essaie, répliqua-t-il finalement. Si je n'essaie pas, je ne saurais jamais quand ce sera le bon moment.

Remus secoua la tête d'un signe de désaccord.

— Mais en insistant aussi lourdement, tu l'empêches surtout de prendre du recul et d'apaiser sa colère. En se rappelant ainsi à elle, tu ne fais que raviver sa colère.

— Et que devrais-je faire, selon toi ?, demanda Sirius.

— On te l'a déjà dit, soupira James. Sois patient, laisse-lui le temps de se calmer.

— Autrement dit, ne rien faire, bougonna le Maraudeur, insatisfait de la réponse.

Voilà bien quelque chose dont il était incapable. Il tenta toutefois de rester tranquille et d'attendre. Il laissa donc passer deux autres journées durant lesquelles il fit tout son possible pour résister à la tentation de parler à Amy tout en s'efforçant de rester entièrement disponible, des fois que celle-ci décide enfin de lui parler. Or, il eut beau attendre, rien n'y faisait : elle ne venait pas. Dans la tête de Sirius, l'attendre était une véritable torture. Il se l'imaginait tel le supplice de la goutte d'eau dont leur professeur d'Histoire de la Magie avait parlé en détaillant les méthodes des seigneurs asiatiques sorciers pour faire parler les traîtres. Chaque seconde résonnait dans son esprit comme si une grosse et lourde horloge de fer venait frapper à l'intérieur de lui avec une lenteur aussi abominable que douloureuse.

Au troisième jour, il ne tint plus. Amy descendait de la Tour de Gryffondor quand il l'aperçut. Il hésita un instant, se répétant les sages conseils prodigués par ses amis, mais finit par céder. « _Et puis, tant pis, si je n'y vais pas, je ne pourrais pas savoir ! » _Il lui semblait qu'il devait à tout prix, par son insistance, lui faire comprendre à quel point il regrettait son acte stupide. Il inspira un bon coup, prit son courage à deux mains (gardant au fond de son esprit qu'il aurait peut-être de nouveau à souffrir une nouvelle humiliation publique – car oui, c'était malgré tout humiliant de se voir ainsi rejeté sous les regards curieux – ou pire encore, à une nouvelle claque) et s'avança vers elle d'un pas décidé. Il était alors à deux pas de pouvoir lui parler quand, tout d'un coup, elle disparut. Pris au dépourvu, Sirius chancela et il dut se rattraper en accélérant le pas une seconde. Il s'arrêta et regarda autour de lui pour apercevoir – surprise ! - Amy qui continuait son chemin tranquillement. Comment l'avait-elle dépassé ?, s'interrogea-t-il. Elle ne savait quand même pas transplaner !

Il fit demi-tour et voulut la rejoindre mais sitôt s'était-il approché qu'elle disparut à nouveau ! Cette fois, il la trouva qui pénétrait déjà à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle. « Étrange _! _» Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait-il bien signifier ?

— C'est le coup d'un sort, c'est sûr, affirma Peter quand Sirius leur révéla l'étrange phénomène.

— Merci, Peter, railla ce dernier avec sarcasme. Je n'en étais pas sûr...

— Oh ça va, bougonna-t-il. J'essayai simplement d'aider !

— Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un sort pareil, songea Remus à voix haute. J'irai fouiller la bibliothèque pour en savoir plus.

— En tout cas, te voilà fixé, tu ne pourras plus lui parler avant qu'elle n'en décide autrement, déclara James.

— Si tu crois qu'un simple sort va m'arrêter !

Mais aussi persistant qu'il fut, Sirius ne parvint pas à trouver la moindre solution pour déjouer le sort d'Amy. Remus avait bien réussi à obtenir quelques informations sur la magie déployée mais rien n'y fit, ils ne réussirent à trouver la moindre faille pour le briser ou même le contourner. Sirius insista tellement pour que James l'aide à plaider sa cause mais cela encore fut sans succès. Amy appliqua tout simplement la même méthode sur chacun des membres des Maraudeurs et plus aucun n'eut donc le droit de l'approcher. Fâchés d'avoir été à leur tour victimes de la rancune d'Amy, les trois Maraudeurs décidèrent qu'ils avaient été suffisamment serviables envers leur ami et refusèrent de l'écouter continuer à geindre. Seule la menace d'être momentanément isolé du groupe persuada Sirius de rogner son frein et se calmer un peu.

— **oOo** —

_Chambre, Dortoir des filles, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 7 Juin 1978_

— Tu vas encore le bouder longtemps ?

Jane s'installa sur le bord de son lit, une brosse à la main, tirant de l'autre la serviette pour libérer ses cheveux mouillés d'une blancheur immaculée. Elle posa tranquillement la brosse sur la couverture bleue de son lit et entreprit de précautionneusement essorer ses cheveux. Elle n'utilisait jamais de sort ni même d'appareil cheveux électrique (qui n'aurait de toute façon pas fonctionné dans l'enceinte de Poudlard). Elle disait qu'il était préférable pour ses cheveux de sécher de façon naturelle. Elle avait peut-être raison : sa chevelure était magnifique. Mais Jane, elle-même, pouvait être décrite comme une « belle fille », ce qui lui valait un certain succès auprès des garçons. Seul son caractère particulier, très excentrique, exclusif et un tantinet lunatique, réussissait à calmer les ardeurs de ses admirateurs. Il fallait dire que la jeune fille n'était pas des plus faciles à vivre. Moqueuse, égocentrique, franche, elle n'était pas des plus agréables à côtoyer sauf quand, comme Amy, on était sa meilleure amie. Bien sûr, Jane ne devenait pas un ange (elle était toujours aussi sarcastique et franche) mais elle marquait la différence entre les personnes qu'elle aimait et les autres.

Mais Jane n'était pas la seule dans ce cas-là. Oliver, à sa façon bien à lui et très différente de celle de Jane, marquait une forte distinction entre les personnes qu'il appréciait, celles qu'il tolérait et le reste qu'il méprisait généralement. Ce n'était pas une question de préjugés ou d'à priori car Oliver avait cette capacité de pouvoir juger les autres très rapidement et de façon très précise et juste. Tout aussi sincère et direct que Jane, il était néanmoins nettement plus asocial qu'elle. Si Jane était difficile dans son choix d'amis, lui n'aimait tout simplement pas les autres. Briser ses barrières relevait d'un exploit et, jusque-là, seules Amy et Jane y étaient vraiment parvenues. D'où le fait qu'il ne fréquentait qu'elle, bien que récemment (plus exactement depuis qu'il avait intégré l'équipe de Quidditch), il avait fini par se lier d'amitié avec les membres de l'équipe, en particulier son capitaine : James Potter.

Amy également savait distinguer ses meilleurs amis des autres personnes. Mais contrairement aux deux premiers, elle aimait la compagnie et était d'une nature douce et sociale. Tout simplement, sa réserve naturelle, son manque de confiance en soi et sa maladresse (qu'on pouvait presque qualifier de _maladive_) expliquaient que son cercle d'amis était restreint. Toutefois, il lui suffisait amplement.

Mais là n'était pas le sujet de leur conversation.

— Je suis trop énervée pour lui parler, répondit Amy avec obstination. Rien qu'à le voir, cela m'énerve... !

Elle repoussa son oreiller violemment contre le mur. Amy n'avait pas la colère facile, en tout cas, pas de celle qui durait. Elle n'était pas une personne capable de détester quelqu'un (bien qu'un moment elle avait cru détester son père mais cela s'était vite estompé au profit d'une profonde tristesse) et encore moins très longtemps. Être en colère contre quelqu'un était beaucoup trop fatiguant. Cela demandait bien trop d'effort. Néanmoins, quand cela arrivait, il fallait bien avouer qu'elle se montrait particulièrement rancunière. S'il y avait bien un défaut qu'elle se reconnaissait (parmi tant d'autres, en vérité), c'était bien d'être têtue comme un âne.

Amy aurait pu être plus indulgente s'il n'avait été question que d'elle. Mais Sirius était allé beaucoup trop loin cette fois-ci.

— Je comprends qu'il ait fait quelque chose de complètement stupide, affirma Jane en démêlant ses cheveux délicatement. Je ne le défends pas, rajouta-t-elle quand Amy la toisa du regard. Tu sais que je ne l'aime pas et ce n'est pas dans ma nature d'être compatissante et pour tout t'avouer, ça me tue presque de le dire. Mais je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre que ce soit la seule raison qui te pousse à le rejeter ainsi, je me trompe ?

La Gryffondor ne répondit rien, se mouilla les lèvres avec agacement, ne voulant pas répondre à cette question. Rhétorique, qui plus est. Jane n'était pas du genre à être dupée facilement. Pire que cela, elle était d'une perspicacité effrayante et qui pouvait être aussi un peu dérangeante. C'était d'ailleurs une chose que Jane adorait à propos d'elle-même et s'amusait souvent à user de questions rhétoriques pour se prouver son indéniable talent autant que pour en faire la démonstration aux autres. Contrairement à Oliver qui était si intelligent qu'il en respirait l'évidence, elle adorait mettre en avant ses capacités intellectuelles au point que cela en devenait indécent.

— C'est peut-être mieux, après tout, finit par dire Jane, voyant que son amie n'allait pas lui faire le plaisir de lui répondre. Tu ne pouvais pas indéfiniment hésiter entre les deux.

— Mais je n'hésitai pas !, bondit Amy. Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous entêtez à me répéter ça ?

— Voyons, Amy..., soupira Jane. Il n'y a que toi pour prétendre qu'entre Sirius et toi, il n'y a rien.

— Mais il n'y a rien, protesta-t-elle. Nous sommes... amis, c'est tout.

— Ah !, s'exclama Jane victorieusement. Tu as hésité !

— Mais non, ronchonna Amy. Pas du tout même.

Jane persista à ricaner, n'entendant rien des protestations de son amie. Dire qu'il n'y avait rien entre Sirius et elle n'était pas faux mais, Amy devait l'admettre amèrement, cela _sonnait_ tout comme. La situation n'était pas simple à expliquer, et encore moins à comprendre. Tout demeurait encore confus pour elle, alors comment pourrait-elle l'expliquer ?

Mais résumons ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières années : Amy passa deux ans à aimer en cachette Sirius, lequel n'hésita pas une seconde à la rejeter quand elle osa enfin lui déclarer son amour. Après avoir passé tout l'été à pleurer, elle finit par rencontrer Jake avec lequel elle commença à sortir. Mais la plaie n'était pas refermée et revoir Sirius à la rentrée fut particulièrement difficile et douloureux, d'autant que tout le monde été au courant de la situation. Malgré tout, la nouvelle place de poursuiveur dans l'équipe de Quidditch de son meilleur ami rapprocha les Maraudeurs de son groupe d'amis. A partir de là, elle commença à mieux connaître les Maraudeurs, en particulier Remus qui semblait alors éprouver des sentiments pour elle. Des sentiments qui, bien qu'ils la flattaient, la mettaient mal à l'aise vis-à-vis de son petit ami avec lequel elle finit par rompre. Dès lors, elle commença à se rapprocher de Remus mais également de Sirius, lequel ne la voyait alors que comme une redoutable adversaire aux cartes. Mais de cette compétition aux jeux commença à naître entre eux une amitié nouvelle dans laquelle ils apprirent chacun à se connaître mieux. Amy découvrit une autre facette de Sirius et celui-ci apprit non seulement son nom mais la personne qu'elle était. Les mois passèrent et ils devinrent de bons amis. Amy fut invitée à passer quelques jours chez James où elle se réfugia même après s'être disputée avec son père. Après l'été séparant la troisième de la quatrième année, elle fut parfaitement intégrée au groupe. Durant la Quatrième Année, sa relation avec Remus devint compliquée. À un moment, elle se crut capable de l'aimer mais dès lors qu'elle commença à se rapprocher de lui en ce sens, il changea abruptement de comportement et commença à la repousser. À l'inverse, plus Remus s'éloignait volontairement d'elle (pour une raison qui restait encore inconnue d'Amy) et plus Sirius, lui, se rapprochait. Tout d'abord, pour temporiser la situation (et essayer de lui faire comprendre que si ce n'était pas de la faute d'Amy, elle devait aussi bien pardonner à Remus) puis parce qu'il commençait sans doute à l'apprécier comme une bonne amie. Après cela, bien que les choses furent un peu bizarres entre Remus et elle, Amy commença à se sentir parfaitement à l'aise avec les Maraudeurs et également Sirius. Ses sentiments passés étaient bel et bien enterrés bien que le garçon ne perdait pas son charme pour autant. Ce fut durant cet été-là, juste avant la Cinquième Année, où tout commença à basculer.

L'été 1977, Sirius vécut une crise familiale conséquente au cours de laquelle, afin d'échapper à la tyrannie et à l'ambition maléfique de sa mère pour ses propres enfants, il décida de fuir pour toujours sa famille. Pendant plusieurs jours, sa disparition provoqua l'inquiétude de tous ses proches (par ce terme s'entendaient ses amis et la famille de ces derniers qui le connaissaient) qui lancèrent de longues recherches pour le retrouver. Finalement, ce fut à la fenêtre d'Amy que Sirius réapparut et ce fut également à elle qu'il se confia le premier. Plus tard, alors que l'année avait déjà commencé, Amy s'interposa entre Sirius et son frère juste avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains (ou plutôt, pour user l'expression sorcière : aux baguettes). Alors qu'il allait très mal, elle lui dévoila l'existence du chemin secret menant au toit de la Tour d'Astronomie où ils discutèrent longtemps. Elle découvrit un tout nouveau Sirius, bien plus sensible, et quelque part fragile, qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. En échange, elle lui parla de sa mère et du manque constant qu'elle ressentait en elle. Dès lors, un nouveau lien s'était tissé entre eux.

Et c'était justement de ce lien dont tout était question. Il ne s'agissait pas d'amitié, ou plutôt, c'était plus que cela. Mais comment le décrire ? La question était épineuse, l'exercice difficile et se complexifiait encore plus dès lors que le comportement de Sirius envers elle, ces derniers mois, avait aussi changé. Amy refusait de croire que Sirius put sincèrement s'intéresser à elle. Les signes allaient certes en ce sens (comment ne pourrait-elle pas s'en rendre compte ?) mais elle refusait d'en venir à cette conclusion. Elle gardait en tête l'image d'elle-même échouée en pleurs sur ses genoux tandis qu'il la dépassait avec mépris et ennui sur le visage et dans le ton de sa voix : « Pathétique ». Elle avait depuis bien appris sa leçon...

— Tu devrais peut-être lui parler, au moins, reprit Jane.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu insistes tant ?, demanda Amy, intriguée. D'habitude, tu m'aurais plutôt dit de le laisser tomber. Et tu l'aurais traité de « Sombre Crétin ».

Jane pouffa. Oui, elle devait l'admettre. Traiter les mecs de « sombres crétins » faisaient partie de ses expressions préférées.

— Ne te trompe pas, lui dit-elle. Je ne défends pas _Super Crétin_, comme je te l'ai déjà dit et répété. Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est surtout ta réaction. Ce n'est justement pas dans tes habitudes d'agir ainsi. Parce que, si tu rejettes Sirius autant, ce n'est pas seulement pour ce qu'il a fait, je me trompe ?

— Tu m'as déjà posé cette question, soupira Amy. Et je t'ai déjà répondu.

— Sauf que tu me mens, répliqua la blonde (pour ne pas dire « blanche »). Et que j'aimerais entendre la vérité vraie de ta propre bouche.

— Il n'y a pas d'autre vérité...

Amy évita soigneusement de regarder son amie qui, à son habitude, devait revêtir sur ses lèvres un fin sourire narquois. Comme mentionné auparavant, Jane n'était pas assez dupe pour accepter une réponse pareille. Il fallait dire qu'elle n'avait pas non plus tord. La bêtise de Sirius n'avait été que la goutte ayant fait déborder le vase.

La Gryffondor s'était très vite rendue compte et ce, depuis plusieurs mois déjà, que Sirius et Eddy ne s'entendaient pas du tout. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où cette animosité avait pris sa source mais, quoi qu'il en soit, elle avait vite compris qu'il était préférable de faire en sorte que les deux garçons ne se retrouvent pas face à face. À son grand dam, les deux en avaient décidé autrement. C'était comme si chacun d'eux avaient accroché sur elle une balise leur permettant de toujours la repérer, surtout quand elle se retrouvait avec l'un ou l'autre. Et chaque rencontre se terminait en un combats de coqs tout en sous-entendus, en gestes démonstratifs (qui la prenaient souvent à partie) et autres provocations. Lassée, elle avait tenté de réagir en les confrontant chacun séparément mais le résultat ne fut guère celui espéré.

Si Sirius s'était contenté de protester (mais avait quand même fini par promettre de faire des efforts), Eddy, lui, n'avait pas été aussi docile. Bien qu'il comprenait le malaise dans lequel elle était (et s'était même excusé pour son comportement), il avait soulevé un point auquel Amy eut bien du mal à le contredire.

— **oOo** —

« Justement, parlons-en, avait-il dit. J'aurais du en parler tout de suite avec toi mais j'ignorais comment aborder le sujet. Excuse-moi, c'est un peu à cause de cela que je réagis mal en sa présence... »

Bien sûr, Amy n'avait pas immédiatement compris ce dont il faisait référence et lui demanda des explications. Eddy avait alors attrapé sa main sur laquelle il s'était mis à jouer avec son pouce, un petit sourire gêné sur le visage.

« Bien sûr que tu ne te doutes de rien, avait-il répondu. Mais je suis au courant pour ta relation avec Sirius. »

Sa parole avait interpellé Amy qui sitôt avait réagi :

« Ma relation avec Sirius ? Quelle relation ? Nous ne sommes jamais sortis ensemble !

— Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, s'était-il rattrapé. Je me suis mal exprimé. Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je suis au courant des sentiments que tu as eu tantôt pour lui... »

Amy en avait été coite et s'était sentie rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Elle savait qu'aucun secret n'était jamais à l'abri à Poudlard (même si ce n'était pas non plus un secret en tant que tel) mais, en l'occurrence, elle aurait préféré que cela soit oublié. Surtout que n'étant ni de sa maison ni de son année, il aurait très bien pu ignorer l'affaire. Mais non, tout le monde avait du savoir, en entendre parler et Eddy avait eu trop bonne mémoire...

« Oui, fut-elle forcée à avouer. J'ai... eu des sentiments pour lui en Seconde Année. Mais... c'est du passé, il m'a rejeté, tu as du le savoir aussi, non ? »

C'était d'ailleurs la partie que tout le monde avait retenu : comment le plus beau garçon de Poudlard avait rudement rejeté la plus moche de l'école, sans même lui jeter un seul regard sauf pour la mépriser. Mais Eddy, lui, portait plus d'importance à ce qui l'avait poussé, elle, à se faire ainsi humilier. Eddy se contenta d'hocher la tête sans la quitter du regard. Son air sérieux finit par réellement inquiéter Amy.

« Pourtant, vous vous entendez bien, non ?, releva-t-il, confirmant les doutes d'Amy. Même très bien, si je puis dire, surtout pour quelqu'un qui a été ainsi rejetée...

— Parce que justement c'est du passé ! » affirma-t-elle en soulignant ce qui lui semblait être une évidence.

Sur ce point, elle-même n'y doutait pas. Elle avait depuis enterré cet épisode de sa vie et n'éprouvait plus qu'un léger embarras devant la position humiliante (malgré tout, ce point-là n'avait pas changé) dans lequel elle s'était mise. Ce n'était pas les sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvés tantôt qui l'embarrassait mais plutôt la façon pathétique (car oui, c'était bien pathétique) dont elle s'y était prise et ses émotions après coup si peu contenues.

« C'est vrai que nous sommes proches mais autant que peuvent l'être deux bons amis, poursuivit-elle. Je t'assure, le temps est passé depuis, et tout a changé.

— Mais justement, s'entêta Eddy, ne trouves-tu pas étrange qu'un mec qui t'a aussi froidement rejetée soit aujourd'hui si intime avec toi ?

— Nous ne sommes quand même pas si intimes..., rouspéta Amy en secouant la main en l'air comme pour chasser l'idée.

— Il semble pourtant très attaché à toi.

— Tu es têtu ma parole ! Je te le dis : nous sommes amis, c'est tout. »

Amy sentit l'agacement gronder en elle. Malgré tout, Eddy n'en démordait pas. Continuant à jouer avec sa main, il reprit :

« Tu ne ressens donc plus rien pour lui ?

— Bien sûr que non !, s'empressa-t-elle de lui assurer. C'est du passé, je te dis... »

Les doigts d'Eddy glissèrent sur le dos de sa main et commencèrent à grimper lentement le long de son bras. Le Serdaigle ne souriait pas, ne grimaçait pas non plus, son regard se perdit un instant dans la contemplation d'un pli de sa chemise.

« Et lui, que ressent-il pour toi ?, demanda-t-il alors.

— Ben... »

Bien qu'elle aurait aimé pouvoir le détromper sans hésiter, Amy savait que ce serait un mensonge. Or, s'il y avait bien quelque chose dont elle n'avait jamais été capable, c'était bien de mentir. Non pas qu'elle était d'une honnêteté sans faille mais plutôt qu'on lisait en elle comme un livre ouvert, _en particulier_ quand elle mentait sciemment.

La vérité était qu'elle ne pouvait pas certifier savoir vraiment ce que Sirius ressentait. Premièrement, parce qu'elle n'était pas comme Jane ou Oliver. Elle ne possédait ni l'intuition ni la capacité de jugement nécessaires à cet exercice. Pour cela, il lui aurait fallu savoir observer, analyser et déduire les bonnes conclusions. Elle n'était ni guère assez patiente ni assez concentrée pour cela.

Deuxièmement, Sirius faisait partie de ces personnes insaisissables qui pouvaient un jour agi en un sens et le lendemain faire tout le contraire. Il suffisait de voir comment, en l'espace d'un été, tout avait basculé.

Troisièmement, Amy n'avait pas de point de repère auquel se positionner. Il n'avait certes jamais traité une fille de la façon dont il la considérait. À cet égard, on pouvait en effet facilement se demander s'il n'existait pas quelques sentiments forts pouvant justifier ce traitement spécial. Mais pour autant, il n'avait jamais eu jusque-là d'amie au féminin. Tout son groupe d'amis était composé de garçons et les filles avec qui il sortait ne demeuraient à ses côtés que pour se câliner et en mettre plein la vue à tous. Du reste, on ne lui connut aucune relation stable et sérieuse.

Alors comment pourrait-elle affirmer être plus qu'une précieuse amie à son regard ? Et, à l'inverse, comment être sûre qu'il n'y avait rien de plus ?

Demeurait un élément qui faisait pencher la balance mais auquel Amy refusait de considérer sérieusement : l'antipathie soudaine de Sirius envers Eddy.

« Tu vois, toi-même, tu es incapable de dire s'il y a seulement de l'amitié entre vous, déclara Eddy en jouant distraitement avec la manche de sa chemise.

— Si, s'entêta-t-elle. Sirius est seulement un ami...

— Pour toi, je veux bien croire que tu me dis vrai, la coupa-t-il. Mais pour lui, peux-tu me certifier que c'est aussi son cas ? Qu'il ne ressent _vraiment _rien de plus pour toi ? Si c'est le cas, alors il faut m'expliquer ce que, diable, j'ai bien pu lui faire car ce type ne m'aime pas et je ne crois pas avoir jamais eu affaire à lui auparavant. »

Amy se tut, incapable de trouver les bons arguments pour lui répondre. Elle commença à se sentir vraiment mal, l'orientation de la conversation lui faisant craindre l'issue. Réagissant à ses émotions, elle posa une main sur son ventre contracté. Comme chaque fois quand elle était stressée, son estomac commença à la faire souffrir. Elle fit néanmoins son possible pour n'en rien laisser paraître de crainte qu'Eddy ne l'interprète mal.

« Je... Je ne sais pas quoi te répondre, finit-elle par dire d'une petite voix. Et tout en secouant la tête, elle continua : Mais il ne ressent rien pour moi, je t'assure. Nous sommes amis, c'est tout. »

Eddy pinça brièvement les lèvres. Sa réponse était loin de le satisfaire mais Amy était convaincue que rien de ce qu'elle aurait pu lui ne l'aurait de toute façon satisfait. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'inquiéter de plus bel et de s'efforcer de trouver quelque chose qui saurait le persuader de lui faire confiance sur ce point.

« J'aimerais vraiment pouvoir le croire...

— Si tu n'en es pas persuadé alors crois-moi », l'interrompit-elle. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et y mit toute sa conviction. « Il n'y a qu'une personne avec laquelle j'ai envie d'être en ce moment et elle est devant moi. Si tu ne peux pas faire confiance à Sirius alors fais-moi confiance, _moi_. »

Pendant quelques secondes, ses prunelles gris-vertes fixèrent les siennes, semblèrent sonder son âme, et un doux sourire éclaira ses lèvres tandis que sa tête acquiesça, faisant rebondir sur son front des mèches bouclées.

« Je te fais confiance, déclara-t-il avant de capturer sa bouche dans un tendre baiser. Tu as raison, ce qui m'importe, c'est ce que, toi, tu penses. Et si je suis celui dont tu as envie, alors, je n'ai plus à me plaindre... »

Finissant à peine sa phrase, il se rapprocha d'elle et l'embrassa langoureusement. Soulagée, Amy se laissa sombrer dans ses bras et ses lèvres, oubliant presque aussitôt l'objet de leur dispute...

— **oOo** —

_Chambre, Dortoir des filles, Tour de Gryffondor, Poudlard, 7 juin 1978_

Si les choses en étaient restées là, tout aurait été parfait, songea Amy avec amertume. Malheureusement, si Eddy sembla se calmer suite à leur discussion, Sirius oublia très vite la promesse qu'il avait faite à Amy de se tenir tranquille. C'était le 25 Mai 1978, Eddy devait rejoindre Amy dans les cachots pour une séance d'entraînement aux Potions. Amy était arrivée en avance, avait récupéré les clefs chez Slughorn et installé les ingrédients nécessaires sur la table. Comme le Serdaigle n'arrivait pas, elle avait même entrepris de commencer sans lui, pensant lui faire la surprise si elle parvenait à réussir l'une des potions du programme qu'ils s'étaient fixés pour la soirée. Deux échecs et une réussite plus tard, Eddy n'était toujours pas là.

Un peu inquiète, Amy avait rangé la salle, nettoyé le chaudron et s'était rendue à la Tour de Serdaigle. Eddy lui avait donné le mot-de-passe pour entrer et elle avait pu demander à des Serdaigles de Sixième Année des nouvelles de son petit-ami. L'un d'eux avait eu l'amabilité d'aller voir dans leur dortoir et était revenu avec Andy.

Ainsi, Amy avait appris qu'en se rendant à leur rendez-vous, Eddy avait croisé Sirius. Bien évidemment, les deux garçons n'avaient pas pu tout simplement s'ignorer et passer leur chemin. Plusieurs provocations et insultes plus tard, les deux garçons s'étaient séparés. Mais Sirius ne s'en était pas tenu là. D'un coup de baguette, il avait lancé un sort qu'Eddy n'était pas prêt d'oublier. À ce moment du récit, Andy avait eu du mal à poursuivre.

« Eddy n'a pas tellement envie que je te le dise, avait-il bafoué en grimaçant. Est-ce que tu me croire si je te dis simplement que c'est vraiment, vraiment pas cool ?

— Quoi ?, s'était exclamé Amy. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui a fait ?

— Chuuuut ! »

Andy l'avait alors tiré dans un coin éloigné de la salle en ne cessant pas de regarder autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne pouvait l'entendre. Amy commençait à sérieusement s'inquiéter. Mais qu'est-ce qu'avait bien pu faire Sirius qui puisse être aussi embarrassant ? Le soin que prenait son meilleur ami pour ne pas être entendu laissait clairement entendre que le sort devait être particulièrement humiliant pour Eddy.

« Dis-moi ce qu'il lui a fait, avait insisté Amy.

— Je peux pas..., s'était mis à geindre Andy en s'agitant d'embarras. C'est vraiment... vraiment pas un truc que je peux te dire. Eddy me tuerait...

— Je ne comprends pas, qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire de si humiliant, au point que tu ne peux même pas m'en parler ? Écoute, je ne le répéterai pas à Eddy ni à personne d'autre, je te le promets. Alors dis-moi ! »

Andy avait mis longtemps avant de lui avouer, enfin, la vérité. Et celle-ci dépassait de loin tout ce à quoi Amy aurait pu s'attendre. À dire vrai, celle-ci était si inattendue et si choquante (pour une fille de son âge et de sa nature, c'était en soi très embarrassant à dire) qu'Amy n'aurait jamais pu oser en parler. Rien qu'évoquait cet épisode la mettait mal à l'aise, alors dire ce qui s'était avéré, prononcer ne serait-ce que le mot... Non, elle en était incapable.

Mais elle comprenait bien à quel point c'était grave. Une gravité qui n'avait pas d'attrait à la santé mais plutôt à la dignité d'un individu. Amy voulut voir Eddy mais celui-ci était lui-même trop sous le choc et le coup de l'humiliation pour lui parler tout de suite. Il lui fallut deux jours pour se calmer, étant trop furieux pour ne pas s'emporter contre elle, malgré son indéniable innocence dans la situation. Après tout, elle n'y pouvait rien, ou presque.

« Tu me crois, à présent ?

— Oui..., avait-elle été forcée d'admettre. Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée pour ce qu'il a osé te faire... J'ai tellement honte !

— Ce n'est pas de ta faute, lui avait-il assuré en s'approchant d'elle, posant sa tête contre la sienne et lui offrant le seul sourire dont il était capable à ce moment-là. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour lui. C'est juste que... (Il soupira.) Ça va me prendre un peu de temps pour oublier.

— Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais. Comment a-t-il pu faire une chose pareille ? Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui est passé par la tête... »

Eddy avait eu le tact de ne rien dire, bien qu'il n'en pensait pas moins. Il n'émit pas non plus de commentaire quand elle lui assura qu'elle ne parlerait plus jamais à Sirius mais son regard trahissait son soulagement. Après cela, ils ne parlèrent plus jamais de ce qui s'était produit et les choses s'apaisèrent et tout redevint comme d'habitude. A l'exception d'un détail.

— Tu crois vraiment que Sirius ressent quelque chose pour moi ?

Après avoir récupéré son coussin sauvagement jeté contre le mur, Amy se réinstalla sur son lit et s'enroula dessus, levant les yeux juste un instant pour croiser ceux de sa meilleure amie. La question lui brûlait la langue mais était tout aussi difficile et embarrassante à poser. Amy savait qu'elle ne devrait pas être aussi nerveuse. Cela ne devrait rien lui faire, que Sirius l'aime ou non. Elle sortait avec Eddy avec lequel elle se sentait bien, même mieux encore. Pourtant, cela lui faisait quelque chose de penser que le Maraudeur n'était plus indifférent à ses charmes (si elle en avait, ça, cela restait à prouver).

Par bonheur, son amie n'en profita pas pour se moquer d'elle. D'habitude, elle se serait exclamée « Ah ! J'avais raison, tu veux savoir. » mais se contenta de lui sourire avec compassion. Jane avait sans doute compris quels efforts elle avait du faire pour vaincre ses barrières et la questionner à ce sujet. C'était pour cela, d'ailleurs, qu'elles étaient meilleures amies.

— Oui, lui répondit Jane avec douceur. Je le crois.

Amy regarda le plafond, songeuse. Sirius ressentait quelque chose pour elle. Elle allait avoir du mal à le digérer. _Vraiment ?_

— Je ne peux pas y croire, dit-elle. Sirius... des sentiments... pour moi ?

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Jane opiner d'un mouvement de tête. _C'était pas possible !_

— Tu as du mal à t'y faire, pas vrai ?, lui demanda Jane en quittant son lit pour la rejoindre sur le sien.

D'un mouvement synchronisé, elles se laissèrent tomber sur le dos. Des mèches mouillés de Jane retombèrent sur le visage et le cou d'Amy, la chatouillant.

— Jane... C'est... Tu te rends compte ?

Pendant un instant, Amy se voyait revenir deux années plus tôt. Ce qu'elle aurait aimé entendre cela ! Comme elle aurait été heureuse et excitée à la fois. Elle en aurait ri bêtement et elle aurait regardé ce même plafond en rêvassant de son amoureux.

Jane se tourna et glissa sa main sur son ventre rebondi. Elle n'avait pas besoin de demander ce que son amie ressentait. Elle savait comme la nouvelle devait la chambouler. Amy avait passé deux années à espérer désespérément que ses sentiments fussent réciproques. À présent qu'ils l'étaient, ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de pire timing !

— Je t'avais bien dit que c'était un crétin fini.

La boutade, lancée par hasard, eut raison d'elles et un regard échangé leur suffit pour éclater de rire, relaxant l'estomac douloureux d'Amy. Jane avait raison d'en rire. C'était affreusement risible, en vérité. À ce moment-là, leur colocataire de toujours, Sophie, entra dans la pièce, jeta un regarda aux deux filles qui s'efforcèrent de se calmer et, secouant la tête avec exaspération, récupéra ses affaires et sa serviette avant d'aller, sans un mot, s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?, demanda Jane en baissant la voix pour être sûre de ne pas être entendue par Sophie.

Amy prit un moment pour réfléchir avant de répondre. Elle finit par hausser les épaules.

— Qu'est-ce que je peux vraiment faire ?, soupira-t-elle. C'est... trop tard. Je n'ai pas le choix, je suis avec Eddy maintenant.

— On a toujours le choix, répliqua Jane. Même si c'est dur pour Eddy, si tu ressens encore quelque chose pour Sirius, tu peux toujours le choisir. Cela dépend de ce que tu veux.

— Ce que je veux..., répéta Amy, songeuse.

— **oOo **—

_Grande Salle, Poudlard, 9 Juin 1978_

— Amy, ça va pas ?, s'inquiéta Andy. Tu es toute pâle...

— Hm-mm, répondit distraitement celle-ci, reposant sa cuillère pleine de céréales dans le bol devant elle avec abattement.

— Les BUSES commencent demain, expliqua Eddy. Je te l'ai bien dit, non ?

— Ah oui, c'est vrai. Je me demande pourquoi Dumbledore n'a rien dit à ce sujet, cette année. D'habitude, il fait toujours un discours d'encouragement avant que la période d'examens ne commence...

— Puisque tu en parles, le voilà qui se lève, affirma Jane en pointant l'estrade du doigt.

En effet, sur l'estrade où la table des professeurs se trouvait, le directeur de l'école de Poudlard, un vieux sorcier barbu aux couleurs argentées, se leva de sa chaise et d'un toussotement sonore imposa le silence. Amy leva la tête pour l'écouter, la mine morose, le ventre noué. Comme à son habitude, le professeur Dumbledore leur fit un discours très inspiré rempli d'encouragements et d'autres bons sentiments. Puis on l'applaudit chaleureusement et il se rassit, satisfait de lui-même. Pour Amy cependant, la seule chose qu'elle retint de son discours était que, oui, les BUSES étaient bel et bien là.

Et dire que ce week-end, elle avait pris le temps de pavoiser avec insouciance au lit avec Jane, à discuter de garçons, qui plus est ! Elle aurait mieux fait de mettre ce temps à profit et de réviser ferme. Elle n'était pas prête, pas prête du tout à affronter ces examens. Il lui semblait n'avoir retenu que le quart de son programme. Il lui restait encore tellement de choses à revoir !

Eddy serra son épaule pour l'encourager. Elle le remercia avec une grimace.

— Allez, courage Amy, lui dit Oliver. Tu as autant travaillé que nous, voir même plus, il n'y a pas de raison pour qu'on réussisse et pas toi.

— Pffiuhh !, grommela-t-elle. Et c'est le plus intelligent d'entre nous qui dit ça ?

— Vous commencez avec quoi ?, leur demanda Andy. Le mieux, c'est d'entamer avec l'_Histoire de la Magie _et en être débarrassé ensuite. C'est la matière qui demande le plus de mémoire, je trouve.

— Ben justement, fit Jane avec un sourire, on commence avec celle-ci.

Amy émit un gémissement plaintif.

— Ne sois pas comme ça !, rouspéta son amie. Il ne s'agit pas des Potions tout de même !

Un deuxième gémissement lui répondit.

— Pour ce qui est des Potions, intervint Eddy. Je crois qu'elle n'a pas à s'en soucier. Elle est prête, je vous le garantie. Pour la partie théorique, en tout cas. Elle n'en fera qu'une bouchée.

— Merci, lui souffla Amy avec reconnaissance. Si je réussis, ce sera grâce à toi.

Pour récompense, il lui vola un baiser. Jane grimaça.

— Ce que je redoute le plus, ce sont l'_Étude des Moldus_, dit-elle. Et peut-être aussi l'_Astrologie_.

— Pourquoi tu t'en inquiètes ?, s'intrigua Oliver. Tu n'arrêtes pas de dire que tu veux arrêter cette matière (l'Étude des Moldus, j'entends).

— J'aime juste pas échouer, répliqua la Gryffondor.

— Alors tu aurais dû réviser.

— Quelle horreur !

Amy et Eddy s'échangèrent un regard amusé.

— Tu crois qu'on pourrait se voir ce soir ?, lui demanda le Serdaigle.

— Heum, je crois pas, je pense que je vais réviser encore pour demain, dit-elle avec une moue d'excuse.

Mais le soir venu, alors qu'elle s'acharnait à retenir une millième date concernant la si longue et répétitive Grande Guerre Gobeline (surnommée la 3G), Eddy vint la chercher dans la salle commune. À force de supplications et d'insistance, il finit par la convaincre de l'accompagner pour un quart d'heure. Il l'emmena jusqu'au parc où ils s'installèrent près du lac. En ce début de mois de juin, le temps était doux même en pleine soirée. Le ciel assombri était toutefois suffisamment dégagé pour que la lune et les étoiles éclairent l'herbe humide du parc et se reflètent sur l'eau calme du lac. C'était un paysage paisible et romantique, propice aux roucoulement d'un couple amoureux.

Blottie dans les bras chauds de son petit-ami, Amy songea à quel point il serait plaisant de rester ainsi indéfiniment. Eddy jouait avec ses manches (il semblait adorer ça), un petit sourire heureux sur le visage, ses yeux aux cils longs qui lui donnaient un air envoûtant braqués sur elle. Elle se savait chanceuse d'être avec lui. C'était sans doute cela : le goût du bonheur.

« Ce que je veux ?, avait-elle répété après Jane. Je n'ai plus envie de rien, j'ai déjà ce qu'il me faut. Eddy est le garçon le plus attentionné, le plus drôle que je connaisse. Et il est intelligent, patient, droit. Et charmant aussi. Je suis heureuse avec lui. Alors si Sirius ressent aujourd'hui quoi que ce soit pour moi ? Très bien. Mais c'est trop tard. Car... Car... »

Elle n'avait pas terminé sa phrase, c'était encore trop tôt pour l'affirmer. Mais les prémices de l'amour avaient déjà défait leurs bagages dans son cœur. Une vague de chaleur l'enveloppa en y pensant. Oui, c'était le seul et le meilleur choix qu'elle avait à faire.

— A quoi tu penses ?, demanda Eddy.

— A rien..., mentit-elle. Je me disais juste que c'était agréable d'être ici.

— Je savais bien que cela te plairait, sourit-il. Tu vois, j'avais bien raison de t'amener ici.

— Oui mais juste pour quinze minutes, rappela-t-elle. Je dois encore réviser toute la période d'après guerre... Hmmm !

Eddy avait placé une main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de poursuivre.

— Je ne veux plus t'entendre parler ni de gobelins ni d'elfes et encore moins de potions !, lui ordonna-t-il. Ce moment est probablement le dernier qu'on pourra passer avant un moment alors j'aimerais autant qu'on en profite.

— D'accord, promit-elle. Mais je stresse tellement pour demain !...

Il l'interrompit d'un baiser. Quand elle retenta de parler, il l'embrassa encore et encore. D'abord frustrée, elle se prêta vite au jeu et se pelotonna contre lui. Le reste de la soirée se poursuivit dans la même lignée. Amy était si bien qu'elle en oublia ses révisions et resta plus longtemps que prévu avec lui. Ce qui devait n'être qu'un quart d'heure devint rapidement une deux heures et, quand ils retournèrent à la Tour de Gryffondor, ils durent esquiver les professeurs et préfets.

Arrivés néanmoins sans trop de mal devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame, ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Eddy lui prodigua de douces paroles enveloppées d'encouragement et de baisers affectueux, si bien qu'Amy eut du mal à se séparer de lui pour aller dormir. Malgré tout, arriva bien un temps où il fallut partir et après un ultime baiser, elle se dépêcha de traverser le passage avant de disparaître à l'intérieur.

— **oOo** —

_Au même instant, au même endroit_

— Je vous le rappelle que demain on a deux examens écrits, grommela Remus. Cette séance n'était pas nécessaire.

— Tu plaisantes ?, répliqua James. Au contraire, cette séance est absolument concluante. Tu as bien vu ce qu'on a réussi à faire ! C'est sûr, cet été, chacun d'entre nous sera capable de se transf...

— Chuuuuut !, le coupa Peter en se précipitant vers eux. Y a des gens qui arrivent !

Paniqués, les quatre garçons se précipitèrent à l'ombre d'une des quatre armures qui ornaient le long couloir qui menait au dernier escalier avant leur salle commune. James s'empressa de sortir sa cape d'invisibilité et de la mettre sur eux. Ils étaient si nombreux qu'il leur fallut se blottir les uns contre les autres afin de ne pas se dévoiler. Comme l'avait annoncé Peter, des pas s'approchèrent et des voix se firent entendre. C'était essentiellement des rires et des murmures.

— Qui est-ce qui peuvent sortir à cette heure-ci ?, chuchota Peter. Surtout avec les partiels, demain...

— Chhhtttt tais-toi ou tu vas nous faire repérer !, le rabroua James.

À l'opposé du couloir apparurent alors deux silhouettes étroitement serrées. Un couple, indubitablement. James étouffa une injure quand il aperçut Amy s'avancer main dans la main avec Eddy. Aussitôt, il s'entortilla pour observer son meilleur ami et croisa le regard de Remus qui partageait son inquiétude. Sirius avait lui aussi repéré le couple et s'était figé, la mâchoire crispée. Le passage des deux amoureux sembla durer une éternité et James fut soulagé quand ils disparurent dans les escaliers. Sirius fut le premier à se libérer de la cape. D'un geste un peu énervé, il repoussa celle-ci et s'avança dans le couloir en direction des escaliers.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?, s'exclama James en se précipitant vers lui pour le retenir.

Sirius ne lui répondit pas, les yeux rivés vers l'étage supérieur. James y jeta un coup d'oeil et déglutit. Le couple était à présent arrivé devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame et s'embrassait sans doute pour se souhaiter bonne nuit. James attrapa le bras de son ami et le tira en arrière.

— Viens, ça ne sert à rien de les regarder comme ça, lui dit-il. Et puis, Eddy va revenir, je préfère qu'il ne nous trouve pas ici.

— Pourquoi ?

Au ton brusque du Maraudeur, le poursuiveur compris qu'il était prêt à en découdre de nouveau.

— Tu sais très bien pourquoi, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'Amy ait encore plus de raison de t'ignorer ?

Après un court instant de silence, Sirius finit par abdiquer et hocha la tête en poussant un long soupir.

— Trop tard, il revient !, leur souffla Peter, paniqué.

—Derrière l'armure, vite !

Ils reformèrent un bloc serré au-dessus duquel ils se couvrirent de la cape d'invisibilité. Heureusement, Eddy n'arriva qu'une seconde après et traversa le couloir en sifflotant en toute insouciance. Quand il passa devant eux, James retint par réflexe la main de Sirius pour le retenir des fois qu'un coup de sang chaud lui donnerait envie de réagir. Il sentit le poing serré de son ami collé à sa hanche, des légers tremblements l'agitant alors qu'il devait faire tous les efforts possibles pour se retenir. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se planquer plutôt que d'agir.

Tous furent soulagés quand la silhouette du Serdaigle disparut à l'embranchement d'autres couloirs. Au moins, cette fois, ils avaient évité le pire.


	53. Acte 3 scène 23

Bonjour !

Et voici un chapitre un peu spécial car il aborde une partie de la fanfiction qui se recoupe avec des moments du livre : les BUSES. En effet, vous vous rappelez sûrement qu'Harry a l'occasion de voir un épisode de la vie de Snape, notamment durant et après l'examen de DCFM. J'ai décidé d'exploiter cette même scène ici, aussi une grande partie du chapitre est pratiquement égale à celle du livre et c'est pourquoi je me dois de faire un nouveau disclaimer ici. Je reconnais que ce chapitre est une reprise partielle du chapitre 28 (« Le pire souvenir de Rogue ») du tome 5 de la saga.  
Par ailleurs, en relisant ce chapitre dans le livre, je me suis aperçue d'une regrettable erreur... C'est vrai que je ne respecte pas à cent pour cent le fil historique dessiné par Rowling (je ne m'en vante pas, je sais que je ne suis pas 100% fiable!) toutefois j'avais espéré qu'au moins mon histoire coïnciderait avec les grandes lignes de l'histoire des Maraudeurs qu'on pouvait trouver dans les livres... Or, en relisant la scène de l'examen de DFCM, je me suis rendue compte que, à la façon dont James reproche à Peter de ne pas connaître par cœur les caractéristiques d'un loup garou, les Maraudeurs devaient déjà, à cette époque, être des animagis. Or, dans mon histoire, cela n'arrivera qu'à partir de la 6e année. De fait, ils ne peuvent pas encore porter leur surnom... Ne pouvant décidément pas tout reprendre des actes présent et de celui-ci, je dois faire une grosse entorse à ce détail et adapter la scène en fonction... Je m'excuse d'avance pour cela !

Ceci dit, j'espère que vous allez aimer. Bonne lecture !

Note 1 : petite référence dans ce chapitre à **ramen-no-juutsu** qui m'a donné l'idée, dans son commentaire, d'une petite anecdote. Merci !

**Scène 23**

_Grande Salle, Poudlard, 12 Juin 1978_

Tous les élèves étaient à présent bien installés, attendant que les professeurs distribuent les sujets. La tension était palpable car il s'agissait d'un examen très important. En effet, _Défense Contre les Forces du Mal_ était le cours que la grande majorité des élèves comptait garder pour la suite et le niveau minimal requis cette année pour le réussir et rester éligible au cours l'année suivante était particulièrement élevé. La partie théorique aussi bien que la partie pratique allait compter dans la note et il n'était pas question de rater son coup.

James jeta des coups d'œil autour de lui. Ses amis étaient tous à portée de vue et cela réussit à le détendre un peu. Il lui semblait que, ses meilleurs copains à ses côtés, il pourrait tout accomplir.

Les portes furent enfin fermées et, après avoir répété les mêmes consignes que pour les épreuves précédentes, distribuèrent les sujets d'examen. Une volée de feuilles s'envolèrent donc de la pile pour atterrir devant chacun d'eux, d'abord face retournée. Puis, quand tout le monde eut sa part, Flitwick tapota trois fois sur la table du bureau sur l'estrade et annonça le début de l'épreuve.

Le son de centaine de feuilles retournées se firent entendre et les voix se turent. James aperçut immédiatement l'intitulé du questionnaire d'examen :

« _**DEFENSE CONTRE LES FORCES DU MAL**_

_**BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ELEMENTAIRE** _»

Il parcourut ensuite rapidement l'ensemble des questions. À la dixième, un large sourire apparut sur son visage et il dut s'efforcer de contenir un rire. Il voulut se retourner pour jeter un coup d'œil vers ses amis et voir s'ils avaient eux aussi vu ce qui les attendait mais il s'en empêcha, pensant que le professeur, qui passait justement à côté de lui, ne comprendrait pas un tel regard. Mieux valait ne pas risquer de se faire prendre pour tentative de tricherie. Son explication ne conviendrait sans doute personne !

En tout cas, il était soulagé car l'épreuve n'allait représenter aucune difficulté. Et dire que leur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal n'avait pas arrêté de répéter que son examen serait particulièrement difficile et qu'il fallait absolument le prendre au sérieux. En comparaison, l'épreuve de Sortilèges et Enchaînements, qu'ils avaient eu la veille, avait été, elle, particulièrement ardue tant les questions avaient été complexes et très précises.

Décidant toutefois de ne rien laisser au hasard, il attrapa sa plume, la trempa dans l'encrier et commença à préparer sa feuille de réponse. Et ainsi fila une heure et demie d'examens. Bien que les questions étaient d'une facilité déconcertante, leur ouverture obligeait les élèves à rédiger de gros pavés très détaillés. James venait de terminer sa vingt-cinquième questions quand un cri troubla la concentration de tous. Surpris, le Maraudeur sursauta et renversa son encrier qui alla se déverser sur le coin de la table. Par un heureux réflexe, il ramena vers lui les parchemins et empêcha que l'encre noir ne vienne effacer toutes ses réponses. En même temps, il tourna la tête pour observer ce qui se passait.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, un garçon – qu'il reconnut être Jake Blas, de sa propre maison – s'était levé en maintenant sa jambe des deux mains. James rajusta ses lunettes et plissa les yeux. Il put ainsi remarquer que tout le bas du pantalon de Jake était déchiré en de longs filaments et que du sang coulait de la plaie. Flitwick qui s'était précipité sur les lieux se pencha et se redressa avec, dans la main, un énorme chat roux. C'était une grosse boule de poils à la face écrasée que James n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

— A qui donc est ce chat ?, demanda d'une voix courroucée le professeur de Sortilèges.

A trois rangées de là, une main tremblante s'éleva dans les airs. Ratatinée sur sa chaise, Amy rentra la tête dans ses épaules, rouge de honte tandis que toute la salle éclatait de rire. Évidemment, il n'y avait que la Miss Catastrophe pour se faire remarquer en plein jour d'examen ! James éprouva de la compassion pour sa pauvre amie à qui toutes sortes de malheur de ce genre arrivaient. Sous l'ordre du professeur, elle se leva de sa chaise et se précipita en se cognant aux tables et aux chaises pour aller récupérer son chat des mains du petit sorcier. Quelques remontrances sévères plus tard, elle courut hors de la pièce, sans doute pour libérer son chat ailleurs et revint quelques minutes plus tard, le visage toujours aussi rouge de honte.

Entre temps, Flitwick avait aidé Jake à se soigner, à réparer le bas de son pantalon et avait ordonné le silence. Bien entendu, avec un tel événement, les élèves indisciplinés en avaient profité pour discuter et s'échanger ni vu ni connu quelques réponses. James regarda Amy s'asseoir sur sa chaise, échanger encore avec leur professeur et puis replonger piteusement son nez sur sa copie.

Le Maraudeur songea que c'était probablement la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il revoyait le chat. À vrai dire, il avait un peu fini par oublier sa présence, le matou ne faisant plus tellement parlé de lui.

A cinq rangées devant lui, il aperçut les yeux de Lily Evans qui regardait dans sa direction. Croisant son regard, elle lui sourit, amusée par la distraction que leur avait offert Amy. Puis elle détourna la tête et retourna à sa copie. L'instant fut si bref que James crut un instant avoir rêvé. Néanmoins, chose étonnante, cela le fit sourire et il s'acharna à nettoyer sa table avant de continuer son examen.

Pour ceux qui connaissaient bien les deux personnes susmentionnées, cette courte scène avait quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Que Lily Evans sourit à James Potter ! Aurait-on été gaulois que l'on pourrait craindre de voir le ciel nous tomber sur la tête. Si les véritables ennemis des Gryffondors étaient les Serpentards, au sein même de la maison des lionceaux, il n'y avait pas plus ennemis que James et Lily. Ou, tout du moins, c'était ainsi qu'ils aimaient chacun se décrire.

Cela avait commencé le premier jour d'école. Un seul regard leur avait suffi pour comprendre qu'ils ne s'aimeraient jamais, ignorant le proverbe qui prohibait l'utilisation même du mot « jamais » et bannissant celui qui osait déclamer que « les contraires s'attirent ». Préférant croire que ceux qui se ressemblaient s'assemblaient, ils prirent le plus grand soins à s'entourer chacun des personnes qui n'avaient (presque) aucun point commun à l'autre. Presque, car James avait fait la connaissance de Remus Lupin. Remus qui était, comme Lily, un élève studieux, sage et posé. Et d'ailleurs, Remus semblait parfaitement s'entendre avec Lily aux premiers jours. La jeune fille, douce et aimable, avait tout de suite pris en affection le garçon, plus réservé que les autres. Elle se disait sans doute qu'avec un tel compagnon, elle ne risquait pas de s'énerver. Grave erreur. À la première bêtise réalisée par James, alors que tout accusait le garçon, ce fut Remus qui se dénonça à sa place. Peut-être par gentillesse (et en fait, c'était même plus que certain) mais peut-être aussi parce que Remus trouvait en James la moitié de ce qu'il lui manquait et de ce qu'il aurait toujours aimé être : un garçon sociale, drôle, sympa. Lily se sépara (mais sans rancune) de Remus et préféra se contenter de celles qui deviendraient ses meilleures amies : Opale et Eleanor. Quant à James, il fut tout à fait ravi d'intégrer dans son groupe d'amis un garçon aussi intelligent, gentil et, surtout, loyal.

Et depuis lors, c'était la véritable guerre. D'un côté, il y avait James et ses Maraudeurs qui bravaient tous les interdits possibles de l'école et s'amusaient à faire des farces des plus stupides aux Serpentards, prônant le chaos, le désordre, l'aventure et la bravoure. De l'autre, Lily, Opale et Eleanor qui, à elles trois, représentaient l'ordre et la tranquillité, le respect des règles et des convenances.

Les années avaient passé et leurs disputes, fréquentes, avaient pris des allures plus personnelles. À se chercher querelle, ne restaient plus que James et Lily car tous les autres, que ce soit du côté des garçons comme celui des filles, s'étaient lassés de leurs sempiternelles chamailleries. Pire que cela (du point de vue des deux protagonistes), ils en étaient même venues à trouver des terrains d'entente. Opale riait aux blagues, pourtant parfois foireuses, de Sirius et Eleanor était tombée amoureuse de Remus.

Mais cette année, cela semblait s'être apaisé. Peut-être parce que les farces des Maraudeurs avaient mûri ou se faisaient moins nombreuses (bien que plus terribles à chaque fois), mais Lily ne semblait plus tellement tenir à empêcher par tous les moyens James et sa bande de frapper. Elle continuait bien sûr à les désapprouver, lançait des piques bien douloureuses, mais elle ne cherchait plus ni à les dénoncer (c'était inutile, McGonagall savait toujours qui étaient derrière le coup de quoi) ni à les retenir. Elle se contentait de secouer la tête avec exaspération et de marmonner qu'ils finiraient bien un jour par grandir. Et peut-être que James avait en effet mûri. Il lisait beaucoup plus les informations, sensibilisé sans doute par le poste de son père au Ministère. Il était plus conscient du monde dans lequel lui et ses amis allaient être confrontés après Poudlard et le fait d'inventer la plus grande farce de l'histoire de Poudlard était devenue un objectif secondaire. Son objectif premier était, bien sûr, de tout faire pour rendre à Remus la vie plus facile.

Ce dernier était d'ailleurs le seul terrain d'entente sur lequel Lily et lui trouvaient un accord tacite. Il savait que la jeune fille rendait régulièrement visite à Remus lorsqu'il était alité à l'infirmerie. Une compagnie et une empathie que le garçon avait grandement besoin à ces moments-là et dont James lui était reconnaissant. Remus, qui avait tendance à se refermer sur lui-même, avait grandement besoin qu'on lui prouve que son existence comptait pour les autres et qu'il pouvait compter sur ses amis. Et Lily était une excellente amie pour Remus. James avait trouvé dans sa chambre plusieurs missives qu'elle lui envoyait régulièrement l'été et il savait que, pour Noël et son anniversaire, elle pensait toujours à lui offrir quelque chose. Même à la Saint Valentin, elle lui offrait des chocolats d'amitié. Tout cela formait autant de petites attentions que le loup-garou avaient besoin. Cette chaleur qu'elle lui offrait au quotidien était sans aucun doute pour lui d'un grand réconfort aux moments difficiles. Et James ne pouvait ni l'ignorer ni le lui dénier.

Dernièrement, un deuxième terrain d'entente avait été trouvé : Amy. La jeune fille, devenue depuis quelques années, un membre secondaire des Maraudeurs, était également une bonne amie de Lily. Et cette dernière s'inquiétait beaucoup du rapprochement entre Sirius et elle. Il fallait avouer que la situation n'était pas simple, surtout compte tenu de la fragilité d'Amy, de ce qui s'était produit de par le passé, et de la façon dont Sirius traitait généralement les filles. C'était Lily qui avait tiré la sonnette d'alarme. Et c'était à lui, en temps que meilleur ami du Maraudeur, qu'elle avait demandé de veiller au grain. Alerté, il avait accepté d'enquêter et de la tenir au courant des faits. Ainsi, ils avaient fini par se retrouver quelques fois pour discuter, ou plutôt débattre, du sujet. Immanquablement, James avait du admettre qu'il ne leur était pas impossible de s'entendre, comme il aimait pourtant le dire.

Et s'il fallait être tout à fait honnête, la drôle de relation qui les liait n'était pas dénué de respect mutuel. Après tout, James reconnaissait à Lily ses indéniables qualités. Il aurait fallu être aveugle ou fou pour ne pas voir à quel point sa beauté n'avait pas son pareil. Coquette, elle savait comment se mettre en avant sans toutefois tomber dans l'excès. Sa façon d'être respirait l'équilibre et donnait envie, quelque part, de la fréquenter. Si ce n'était son goût trop prononcé pour l'ordre et le respect des règles, James pensait qu'ils auraient pu s'entendre. Mais quel sacré caractère ! Jamais auparavant aucun adulte, sauf sa mère, ou aucune fille (là encore sa mère faisait exception) n'avait osé lui flanquer de claque. Jusque-là il avait toujours pu faire ce qu'il voulait, dépassait les bornes comme cela l'enchantait, personne n'avait jamais réagi... Jusqu'à elle. C'était peut-être masochiste de sa part (et jamais il ne le reconnaîtrait !) mais cela lui plaisait.

— Plus que cinq minutes !, lança le professeur Flitwick en passant à côté de lui.

James avait depuis longtemps (au moins un quart d'heure) fini de répondre aux questions et attendait patiemment que l'examen ne se termine aussi l'appel du professeur de Sortilège ne fut pas pour lui déplaire. Il se laissa aller à bailler, se passa une main sur les cheveux et sur visage, dérangeant un instant ses lunettes, puis suivit distraitement la silhouette de Flitwick qui poursuivait sa route derrière lui. Il se tourna sur son siège et croisa alors le regard de Sirius, quatre rangs derrière lui. Il lui adressa un sourire triomphal auquel Sirius répondit en levant le pouce en l'air. Ce dernier, fidèle à lui même, avait un pied placé contre l'un des pieds de la table et s'en servait d'appui pour se balancer d'avant en arrière. Attendre n'avait jamais été son fort, à vrai dire... Mais même ainsi, il avait toujours cette élégance désinvolte qui faisait rager les garçons et tomber les filles. En parlant de fille, justement, James en repéra une qui, derrière le Maraudeur, le couvait du regard. Elle semblait espérer que le beau Don Juan ne se tourne vers elle et ne la remarque mais Sirius ne lu prêta aucune attention. La fille était pourtant mignonne et aurait été du goût du Maraudeur si celui-ci n'avait pas ses propres yeux rivés sur une rangée bien au-devant de lui. James songea à la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Lily le jour précédent. Oui, Sirius avait bien changé...

Après avoir vérifié que Remus et Peter s'en sortaient bien (Peter semblait, lui, un peu en difficulté pour finir les dernières questions et rongeait, comme à son habitude, le bout de sa plume), James se retourna, croisa à nouveau le regard de Lily à qui il rendit le sourire échangé plus tôt, et attrapa sa plume. Il lui restait encore une ou deux minutes à tuer, aussi se mit-il distraitement à griffonner sur un bout de parchemin.

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il venait de croiser le regard de la préfète mais il songea au jour précédent. Remus lui avait demandé de ramener à la bibliothèque ses livres tandis qu'il continuait à apporter son aide à Peter dans ses révisions. Comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, il avait accepté et s'en était allé, chargé de ses livres. Peu après, alors qu'il ressortait de la bibliothèque, il croisa Lily qui remontait, seule, jusqu'à la tour. Comme ils suivaient le même chemin, ils n'eurent d'autre choix que d'y aller ensemble. Au début, l'ambiance était un peu plombée, n'ayant pas vraiment l'habitude de rester ainsi tous les deux sans se disputer.

« Eum. Alors... comment ça se passe les épreuves... pour toi ? »

Il s'était un peu senti bête de bégayer devant elle. Il aurait très bien pu continuer son chemin en silence mais il n'était pas très à l'aise à l'idée de ne rien dire non plus.

« Bien... Très bien » répondit-elle avec autant d'appréhension que lui. Elle s'efforça néanmoins de sourire poliment. « Et... toi ?

— Oui, pareil. »

Silence.

« Mais l'épreuve de Sortilèges était difficile, pas vrai ? »

Super le sujet de conversation. Ce n'était pas avec ça qu'il allait se détendre ! À croire la façon pitoyable dont il s'y prenait, on aurait pu croire qu'elle l'intimidait. Heureusement, Sirius n'était pas présent pour assister à la scène. Ce qu'il rirait !

« Je n'ai pas trouvé, répondit-elle.

— Bien sûr... » Il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher d'être railleur.

« Je te demande pardon ?, fit-elle sur la défensive.

— Ne le prend pas mal surtout, dit-il en se disant qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux qu'il se taise. Je pensais juste que pour une fille aussi intelligente que toi, c'était normal que tu n'aies éprouvé aucune difficulté à l'examen. »

Il avait fini sa phrase en se mordant la langue, se traitant mentalement d'idiot. Lily avait froncé les sourcils, d'abord incertaine de comment il fallait prendre sa phrase. Elle avait fini par éclater de rire.

« A t'entendre, on croirait presque que tu me complimentes !, dit-elle, amusée. Que t'arrive-t-il, James ?

— Tiens, ce n'est plus "Potter" ?, remarqua-t-il pour lui claquer le bec. Que t'arrive-t-il, Evans ?

— Bien vu, » dit-elle en continuant de rire.

James s'était alors surpris à penser que son rire était magnifique puis s'était aussitôt maudit en prétextant être fatigué.

« Dis-moi, James, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre Sirius et Amy ? »

James avait soupiré. Bien entendu, Lily allait aborder le sujet. Il était toutefois surpris qu'elle n'en sache rien elle-même.

« Amy ne veut pas trop en parler, expliqua-t-elle quand il le lui fit remarquer. J'ai juste compris que Sirius avait fait quelque chose à Eddy et, depuis, Amy ne veut plus lui adresser la parole.

— Et bien, c'est à peu près ça, acquiesça James.

— Tu ne peux pas m'en dire plus ?

— A vrai dire, j'aimerais mieux pas... Non, vraiment, je ne peux pas te répéter ce qu'il a fait. Dis-toi juste que ce n'est vraiment pas cool de sa part. Même moi, je le reconnais, Sirius a dépassé les bornes sur ce coup et il en paie le prix dur.

— Je ne comprends pas, dit-elle. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être aussi grave ? »

James s'était torturé les méninges pour trouver quelque chose à dire, peut-être une autre façon de lui faire comprendre plus acceptable, mais il avait abandonné. De quelque façon dont il essayait d'aborder la « chose », il n'arrivait à conclure. C'était trop... horrible.

« Tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point, c'est intolérable, tenta-t-il de se justifier. Il faudrait que tu sois un garçon... là seulement, tu comprendrais. Vraiment, je t'en supplie, ne me force pas à essayer d'en dire plus car je ne le peux pas. Je ne le peux vraiment pas, je te le jure. C'est pas de la mauvaise foi ou quoi !

— D'accord..., fit-elle, perplexe. Je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre de saisir la problématique qui t'empêche d'en parler mais, soit, je n'insisterai plus...

— Merci !, dit-il avec reconnaissance.

— En tout cas, Amy était, non, est encore furieuse, poursuivit Lily. Elle m'a quasiment renvoyé sur les choux quand j'ai essayé de la convaincre de vous pardonner...

— Attends, tu as plaidé _notre _cause ? »

Ça, James n'en revenait pas, mais alors, pas du tout !

« Que je sois claire : c'est surtout à Remus que je pensais, dit-elle. Il m'a demandé d'essayer de parler à Amy et j'ai accepté, c'est tout.

— Ah, » fit James. Tout s'expliquait, en effet. « Et alors ?

— Comme je te l'ai dit, elle m'a littéralement envoyé balader, soupira Lily. Elle ne veut absolument rien entendre, bien que vous ne soyez pas du tout en cause là-dedans...

— Elle craint sans doute qu'on essaye de défendre Sirius, expliqua James. Bien que l'idée ne me serait pas venue à l'esprit. Cette fois, il est vraiment allé trop loin.

— Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce qu'il a fait ?

— Lily...

— Je plaisante, j'ai bien dit que je n'insisterai plus, le taquina-t-elle. "Lily", releva-t-elle également avec un sourire amusé. Tu deviens familier, Potter !

— Jamais, Evans ! Ma langue a fourché, voilà tout. »

A la plaisanterie dite sans méchanceté, Lily avait de nouveau éclaté de rire.

— Posez vos plumes, s'il vous plaît !, couina soudain le professeur Flitwick.

Tandis que le professeur de Sortilèges rabroua un certain Stebbins pour qu'il cesse d'écrire, James réalisa soudain qu'il était en train de rêvasser en gribouillant sur sa feuille. Tout à ses pensées de la veille, il avait dessiné sur le parchemin un vif d'or au-dessus duquel trônait des lettres qu'il était en train d'enjoliver. Mais aussitôt lut-il les lettres « L.E. » qu'il les raya brusquement, les joues rougies par ce qu'il avait inconsciemment écrit. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait !

Sur l'estrade, le professeur Flitwick lança un sort qui fit voler vers lui la centaine de parchemins. Malheureusement, ceux-ci atterrirent avec tant de force sur lui qu'il fut renversé par le choc et deux élèves se précipitèrent pour le secourir.

— Merci, merci..., dit-il d'une voix haletante. Très bien, vous pouvez sortir, maintenant !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que James, après avoir froissé le parchemin, se lève d'un bond, fourre ses affaires (dont sa plume et son questionnaire) dans son sac et parte attendre à la sortie que Sirius le rejoigne. Tâchant d'oublier ce qu'il avait fait (quel choc !), il sourit à ses trois amis en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

— Ça t'a plu la question dix, Remus ?, demanda Sirius tandis qu'ils arrivaient dans le hall d'entrée.

— J'ai adoré, répondit ce dernier avec entrain. « _Donnez cinq signes permettant d'identifier un loup garou _». Excellente question !

Ils laissèrent passer une fille trop pressée avant de bifurquer vers le parc où la plupart allait prendre l'air après ces deux heures d'examen intensif.

— Tu crois que tu as réussi à les trouver tous ?, demanda James en se donnant un air faussement inquiet.

— Je pense que oui, acquiesça son ami avec sérieux.

Ils étaient alors aux portes du hall et le soleil illuminait déjà leur visage, les forçant à s'en protéger avec les mains. Une fois à l'extérieur, James prit une profonde inspiration. Ce que cela faisait du bien de sortir ! L'enfermement lui avait sans doute joué des tours. Oui, c'était la seule explication qui justifiait qu'il ait pu dessiner les lettres « L.E. » de cette façon. Il n'y avait aucune autre raison à cela. Il tâcha de s'en convaincre toutefois.

— Premier signe : il est assis sur ma chaise, plaisanta Remus, évoquant toujours cette fameuse question qui avait tant fait sourire James durant l'examen. Deuxième signe : il porte mes vêtements. Troisième signe : il s'appelle Remus Lupin.

Toujours à la traîne, Peter n'avait pas tout entendu de ce qu'ils avaient dit et n'avait retenu que l'intervention de Sirius. Il fut donc le seul à ne pas rire de la plaisanterie et affirma d'un ton très sérieux et inquiet à la fois :

— Moi, j'ai mis la forme du museau, les pupilles des yeux et la queue touffue mais je n'ai rien trouvé d'autre...

Sirius le regarda d'un air effaré. Même James, qui lui trouvait toujours des excuses, ne put s'empêcher de réagir.

— Tu es donc tellement bête, Peter ?, dit-il, irrité. Tu fréquentes pourtant un loup-garou. Le minimum est de savoir le reconnaître !...

— Pas si fort, implora Remus, inquiet que quelqu'un puisse les entendre.

Avec cette foule autour d'eux, ils devaient continuellement se méfier des oreilles curieuses. James poussa un soupir et prit les devants, se dirigeant vers le lac. En chemin, Sirius reprit la conversation :

— Moi, j'ai trouvé que c'était du gâteau, cet examen. Je serais surpris si je n'obtenais pas un Optimal.

— Moi aussi, fit James, calmé.

À ce moment-là, il se rappela ce qu'il avait fourré dans sa poche ce matin-là. Il mit sa main dedans et en retira un Vif d'or qui se débattait. Pourquoi avait-il un Vif dans sa poche ? Il avait sans doute deviné qu'après cet examen intensif (bien qu'il fut très facile finalement) ils iraient probablement se détendre au soleil. Avoir un petit quelque chose pour s'occuper ne leur ferait donc pas de mal. Et quoi de mieux que le Quidditch pour cela ?

— Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ?

— Je l'ai piqué, répondit-il avec désinvolture.

Tandis que Remus secouait la tête avec exaspération, il se mit à jouer avec. Il le laissait s'envoler à une trentaine de centimètres avant de le rattraper aisément. Ils étaient alors arrivés au bon endroit pour se poser. Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Remus avait emporté avec lui un livre qu'il sortit et s'installa contre le tronc d'un hêtre. Peter et Sirius s'allongèrent pour se prélasser et il se contenta de s'asseoir.

Autour d'eux, la même attitude de détente avait envahi les lieux, comme s'ils étaient en vacances. Des filles étaient allées directement dans l'eau après avoir retiré leurs bas et leurs chaussures où elles s'amusaient ensemble, éclatant de rire à chaque fois que l'une d'elle éclaboussait les autres. Certains, plus sérieux, s'étaient mis à l'ombre pour continuer à réviser ou à lire tranquillement. D'autres jouaient aux cartes et quelques uns piquaient déjà un somme sous le soleil printanier.

N'ayant aucune envie de réviser (il n'en avait pas tellement besoin), il continua à jouer avec le vif, s'amusant à le laisser s'éloigner de plus en plus loin. Ses excellents réflexes de poursuiveur lui rendaient la tâche facile. À côté de lui, Peter poussait des exclamations ébahies chaque fois qu'il rattrapait la balle et bien que ses cris étaient un peu agaçants (car manquant de retenue) James ne réagit pas. C'était plaisant de se sentir ainsi admiré. Tout comme il était plaisant de regarder les filles se mouiller toujours un peu plus...

— Range ça, tu veux ?, dit enfin Sirius alors que James venait une fois de plus de rattraper le Vif d'or d'un geste virtuose et que Peter avait poussé un cri d'admiration. Sinon Peter va tellement s'exciter qu'il finira par s'oublier.

Peter rosit légèrement et se mordit la lèvre, se retenant de réagir (ou plutôt de pleurer, Peter ne réagissant jamais aux piques lancées par Sirius). Bien que James était embêté que Sirius se défoule ainsi sur leur ami, il préféra ne rien dire et eut un sourire.

— Si ça te gêne..., dit-il en rangeant le Vif d'or dans sa poche.

Sirius hocha la tête, satisfait. Depuis qu'Amy l'évitait comme la peste et à cause sans doute de ce qu'ils avaient vu le lundi soir, il était d'une humeur exécrable et Peter en faisant souvent les frais, étant celui qui, dans le groupe, avait le moins de répartie. Mais James, malgré toute sa sympathie, en avait parfois assez de toujours et toujours le protéger. Ne pouvait-il pas un peu se défendre lui-même ? Que fera-t-il le jour où ils seront séparés et qu'il faudra se débrouiller seul ? James commençait à se dire que sa façon de le surprotéger n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose. Peter avait peut-être besoin, de temps à autres, à se retrouver confronter à ses problèmes. Il serait bien qu'il finisse un jour par réagir plutôt que de toujours attendre que ses amis l'aident.

— Je m'ennuie, grommela Sirius en baillant. J'aimerais bien qu'on puisse enfin passer à l'étape finale du plan.

Là, il faisait référence à leurs entraînements quotidiens pour devenir animagi. Ils en étaient arrivés à l'étape finale et n'attendaient plus alors que d'avoir le temps nécessaire pour faire le grand pas. Évidemment, ce n'était pas pour plaire à Remus qui ne désespérait pas de pouvoir les en empêcher.

— Espère toujours, lui répliqua-t-il d'un ton grave derrière son livre. Si tu t'ennuies, on a encore l'épreuve de métamorphose, tu n'as qu'à me faire réviser. Tiens...

Il lui tendit son livre mais Sirius renifla d'un air méprisant.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de ces idioties, je sais déjà tout.

James, qui observait toujours les environs, eut soudain une idée. Une idée qui allait probablement plaire à Sirius.

— Tiens, voilà de quoi t'amuser un peu, Patmol, dit James à voix basse. Regarde qui est là...

Suivant son regard, Sirius tourna la tête et s'immobilisa comme un chien qui venait de sentir la piste d'un lapin. Le poisson avait mordu, se dit James. Au moins, il allait arrêter de s'en prendre à Peter et d'ennuyer Remus, s'il avait de quoi s'occuper avec un autre. Et quoi de mieux qu'un serpent (et _le_ serpent !) pour cela ?

— Parfait, murmura Sirius. _Servilus_.

Snape s'était levé, comme averti par son instinct, et rangeait des parchemins, probablement les feuilles de l'examen dans son sac. Il quitta l'ombre des buissons et commença à s'éloigner sur la pelouse. Au même moment, Sirius et James se levèrent. Seuls Peter et Remus restèrent assis.

— Vous ne devrez pas, voulut-il leur dire mais les deux garçons étaient déjà partis.

Peter, lui, sourit, avide de voir ce qui allait se produire.

Les deux Maraudeurs s'étaient alors bien rapprochés de leur victime.

— Ça va, Servilus ?, lança James d'une voix forte.

Sans prévenir, comme s'il s'y attendait, Snape réagit aussitôt. Il lâcha son sac, plongea la main dans sa poche et en retira sa baguette mais James avait déjà sorti la sienne et ne lui laissa pas le temps de lever le bras qu'il s'écria :

— _Expelliarmus_ !

La baguette magique de Snape échappa des mains du Serpent et vola dans les airs avant de retomber derrière lui avec un petit bruit mat. Sirius éclata d'un rire qui ressemblait vaguement à un aboiement de chien (sans doute un effet pervers de leurs entraînements à la métamorphose, songea James, amusé).

— _Impedimenta !_, lança alors Sirius en pointant sa propre baguette sur Snape qui n'eut, cette fois, pas le temps de réagir avant d'être projeté en arrière.

Alertés par leurs cris, des élèves s'étaient retournés et certains se rapprochèrent pour observer le spectacle. Quelques uns observèrent avec inquiétude le Serpentard atterrir violemment sur terre tandis que d'autres riaient ouvertement.

Snape était allongé par terre, le souffle court, vaincu. Par prudence, James et Sirius s'approchèrent de lui en le menaçant toujours de leurs baguettes. James jeta alors un coup d'œil en arrière. Il vit Peter se lever pour mieux voir la scène tandis que Remus était toujours assis contre l'hêtre, guettant avec appréhension la suite des événements. Plus loin, les filles qui jouaient dans l'eau s'étaient immobilisées, elles aussi alertées par les cris et les rires.

Un sourire satisfait se glissa sur les lèvres de James.

— Alors, comment s'est passé ton examen, Servilo ?, demanda-t-il.

— Chaque fois que je le regardais, son nez touchait le parchemin, commenta Sirius d'un air mauvais. Il va y avoir de grosses taches de gras sur toute la copie, ils ne pourront pas en lire un mot.

Les spectateurs amusés rirent à la plaisanterie. James remarqua même quelques Serpentards dans le lot. De toute évidence, Snape n'était pas très aimé, même de sa propre maison. Le Serpent, d'ailleurs, essayait vainement de se relever mais le maléfice agissait encore sur lui et il se débattait comme un fou, lui donnant l'air d'un poisson échoué hors de l'eau.

— Attends... un peu, haleta-t-il en regardant James avec une expression de haine. Attends... un peu !

— Qu'est-ce qu'il faut attendre ?, demanda Sirius avec froideur. Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de nous faire, Servilo, t'essuyer le nez sur nous ?

Pour toute réponse, des jurons lui répondirent. Snape essaya même de lancer des formules magiques mais sans baguette ils étaient inoffensifs, ne servant qu'à l'humilier encore et encore. Gonflé par la foule qui les acclamait, James en oublia de rester raisonnable.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces grossièretés, lave-toi la bouche, dit James d'un ton glacial. _Récurvite _!

Des bulles de savon roses s'échappèrent alors de la bouche de Snape qui suffoqua, tentant de recracher le savon. Mais plus il toussait et plus la mousse augmentait, l'étouffant à moitié...

— LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE !

James et Sirius se retournèrent. James se glissa aussitôt la main dans les cheveux. L'une des filles qui jouait dans le lac s'était approchée d'eux à grands pas. C'était Lily Evans. James déglutit. Malgré tout, il tenta vainement de rester cool.

— Ça va, Evans ?

Malgré son ton qu'il avait voulu intentionnellement doux, le regard qu'elle lui porta lui fit un instant oublier sa bravoure. Et il se sentit soudainement très mal.

— Laisse-le tranquille, se contenta-t-elle de répéter sèchement.

Elle s'était avancée vers lui, se plaçant volontairement à la moitié de la distance qui le séparait de Snape.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle le regardait avec répugnance ou peut-être aussi parce qu'elle protégeait Snape (elle protégeait _toujours _Snape), James se sentit à nouveau irrité.

— Et bien voilà, répondit-il en prenant son temps, comme s'il expliquait à une enfant quelque chose d'évident, le plus gênant, chez lui, c'est le simple fait qu'il existe, si tu vois ce que je veux dire...

Sa réplique était nulle, digne d'un gamin. Mais James, entêté, se mura derrière son air revêche. Quelques uns éclatèrent de rire mais pas Lily qui resta impassible.

— Tu te crois très drôle, _Potter_, dit-elle d'un ton glacial et en insistant sur son nom de famille comme elle le faisait toujours quand elle voulait l'insulter (et aussi sans doute pour souligner la distinction avec le soir précédent où ils s'étaient si bien entendus pourtant). Mais tu n'es qu'une abominable petite brute arrogante, Potter. (Encore une fois, une insulte se cachait dans son nom de famille.) Laisse-le _tranquille _!

— C'est d'accord, à condition que tu acceptes de sortir avec moi, Evans, répondit précipitamment, sans même y réfléchir. Allez... sors avec moi et je ne porterai plus jamais la main sur le vieux Servilo.

Tout d'abord choqué par le début de sa phrase (que James demande aussi abruptement à Lily de sortir avec lui avait de quoi ébranler même une gargouille de pierre), Sirius et les autres comprirent le stratagème et ricanèrent. Les joues de Lily rosirent très légèrement mais elle n'en répondit avec pas moins d'éloquence :

— Je ne sortirai jamais avec toi, même si je n'avais plus le choix entre toi et le calmar géant !

— Pas de chance, Potter, dit vivement Sirius avant de remarquer un mouvement derrière Lily. Oh ! Attention !

Profitant que le sort d'Entrave se dissipe et que tout le monde soit distrait par la discussion, Snape avait attrapé sa baguette et l'avait pointé droit sur James. Il y eut un éclair de lumière et une entaille apparut sur la joue de James qui recula d'un bas. Réagissant au quart de tour, ce dernier lança un nouveau sort qui frappa le Serpentard en pleine poitrine et le fit soulever du sol, pieds en avant. Ainsi tête vers le bas, la robe qu'il portait se renversa, dévoilant deux jambes maigrichonnes et caleçon grisâtre. Snape n'avait malheureusement pas été très inspiré et avait opté pour la tenue sorcière la plus traditionnelle mais certes pas la plus sexy.

Des acclamations s'élevèrent de la petite foule Sirius, Peter et James rugissaient de rire devant ce spectacle ridicule.

Lily, dont les lèvres avaient immanquablement tressailli, lança :

— Fais-le descendre !

— Mais certainement, lui répondit James d'un ton serviable.

Il donna un léger coup de baguette et Snape retomba brusquement par terre comme un tas de chiffons. Se dépêtrant de sa robe, il se hâta de se relever en brandissant sa baguette mais, encore une fois, Sirius fut le plus rapide.

— _Petrificus Totalus !_

Et voilà que Snape, sitôt levé, fut à nouveau renversé à terre, cette fois raide comme un manche à balai.

— LAISSEZ-LE TRANQUILLE !, tonna Lily en sortant à son tour sa propre baguette.

Aussitôt James et Sirius se mirent sur la défensive et l'observèrent avec méfiance. Lily Evans était peut-être une fille de nature calme et posée mais sa maîtrise de la baguette ne laissait pas de place au doute.

— Ah, Evans, ne m'oblige pas à te jeter un sort, dit James avec gravité.

Non seulement, il n'avait pas envie de se battre avec elle (ce n'était pas le but de toute cette mascarade) mais en plus il n'était pas tout à fait certain de l'emporter (mais cela, il ne l'avouerait jamais).

— Alors, libère-le du maléfice !

James hésita une seconde avant de pousser un soupir et d'abdiquer. Se tournant vers le Serpentard, il pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur lui et prononça l'antisort.

— Et voilà, dit-il tandis que Snape se relevait tant bien que mal. Tu as de la chance qu'Evans ait été là, Servilus.

— Je n'ai pas besoin de l'aide d'une sale petite _Sang-de-Bourbe_ comme elle !

Devant eux, James vit Lily cligner des yeux, incertaine d'avoir bien entendu. Puis, comprenant face à la réaction scandalisée du public qu'il l'avait rudement insultée, elle plissa les lèvres, respira un bon coup et dit froidement :

— Très bien. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus, à l'avenir. Et, si j'étais toi, je laverais mon caleçon, _Servilus_.

Sa phrase, qui aurait pu être particulièrement drôle, résonna dans l'air comme le glas. Tout le monde comprit que c'en était terminé de la si mystérieuse amitié entre la Gryffondor et le Serpentard. Furieux de ce que Snape avait osé dire, James pointa à nouveau sa baguette sur le Serpent et lui ordonna d'une voix menaçante :

— Fais des excuses à Evans !

Ce qui partait d'une bonne intention n'eut guère l'effet escompté. Lily se tourna vers lui, rouge et les yeux en larmes.

— Je ne veux pas que tu l'obliges à s'excuser !, s'écria-t-elle à son adresse avant de rajouter : Tu es aussi mauvais que lui.

— Quoi ?, protesta James. JAMAIS je ne t'aurais traitée de... de... tu-sais-quoi !

Lily eut un mouvement vers lui comme si elle allait lui flanquer une baffe mais finit par se retenir et tenta de contenir sa colère mais c'est avec fureur qu'elle s'exclama :

— Tu te mets les cheveux en bataille parce que tu crois que ça fait bien d'avoir toujours l'air de descendre de ton balai, tu te pavanes avec ce stupide Vif d'or, tu jettes des maléfices à tous ceux que tu n'aimes pas simplement parce que tu sais le faire... Ça m'étonne que ton balai arrive encore à décoller avec une tête aussi enflée. Tu me fais VOMIR !

Ces mots dis, elle tourna les talons et partit à grand pas, fondant la foule qui s'empressa de la laisser passer. Ébranlé par son discours, James commença à réaliser ce qu'il avait fait. Pâle, il essaya de la retenir.

— Evans ! EVANS !

Mais elle ne regarda pas en arrière.

James poussa un juron quand il se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient tournés vers lui. Après la scène que Lily venait de faire et sa réaction, il comprit qu'il lui fallait réagir s'il voulait sauver la face. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il essaya vainement de faire comme s'il s'agissait d'une question très secondaire :

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?

Après un temps, Sirius décida de venir à sa rescousse et lui lança un réplique bien à lui avec un brin d'ironie :

— Si je lis entre les lignes, je dirais qu'elle te trouve un peu prétentieux.

Il ponctua sa phrase avec un sourire, faisant comprendre qu'il plaisantait. Certains ricanèrent.

— Ah, c'est ça ? Très bien...

Curieusement, James se sentit soudain furieux. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Snape qui cherchait à présent à prendre la poudre d'escampette. Le Maraudeur y vit l'_objet_ idéal pour passer sa colère. D'un mouvement habile de la main, il lança un sort et Snape se retrouva suspendu les pieds en l'air.

— Qui veut me voir enlever le caleçon de Servilo ?


	54. Acte 3 scène 24

Hello tout le monde ! (Un peu d'anglicisme ne tue pas, hein, ça fait varier un peu l'accroche!)  
Ce chapitre est dans la même lignée que le précédent. Il s'agira toujours d'un souvenir de Rogue mais, cette fois, qui provient du dernier tome de la saga. Comme cette scène est plus courte, elle prendra moins de place dans ce chapitre. Il y aura donc un peu plus de choses qui viennent de moi. J'espère que cela continuera à vous plaire! N'hésitez surtout pas à me donner vos avis!

Note 1 : J'aimerais vous expliquer quelque chose. Vous pouvez toujours sauter ce passage et aller directement au chapitre mais c'est une partie importante de l'interprétation que je fais de la période 1978-1980 dans la saga.  
Dans ce chapitre, on commence à aborder vaguement la montée de Voldemort et des Mangemorts. Jusqu'ici, j'ai du faire quelques allusions, avec notamment un court passage où Peter l'évoque. Mais tout cela n'a pas vraiment pris place dans mon histoire. C'est sans doute une erreur de ma part car j'aurais du faire entrer cette donnée bien plus tôt...  
A cause de cela, le discours que fait Lily au moment où elle rompt tout contact avec Severus va vous paraître sorti de nulle part (pourquoi parle-t-elle de Mangemorts alors que jusqu'ici Voldemort était à peine évoqué?).  
Voici comment je vois les choses :  
L'histoire est centrée sur Amy. Amy qui, comme vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, ne lit pas les journaux, ni moldus ni sorciers. Elle n'a donc pas beaucoup de vision sur la vie politique de cette époque ni sur ce qui se passe. C'est une jeune adolescente qui ne se préoccupe la plupart du temps que de ses problèmes de cœur qui l'obnubile. La vie à l'extérieur de sa bulle n'a pas beaucoup de consistance. Quand on lui évoque des meurtres et des guerres, ça ne l'a touche quasiment pas. Elle n'a pas tellement conscience de ce qui se passe dans le monde sorcier (elle ignore même le nom de leur ministre). Et c'est pourquoi on ne voit pas tellement de référence à la vie hors Poudlard.  
Mais ma vision des choses rejoint un peu celle de JKR : Voldemort est là et est la nouvelle menace de la paix sorcière et moldue. Mais je crois que les jeunes de l'époque ne s'en rendaient pas encore compte. Ils sont dans leur bulle, à Poudlard, le lieu le plus sûr de toute l'Angleterre. La guerre n'est pas encore tout à fait déclarée. Voldemort commence à peine son recrutement au sein de l'école (et celui-ci est pour le moment exclusivement réservé aux Serpentards, ce pourquoi je pense que très peu d'élèves en sont encore conscients.). Si Lily peut parler des Mangemorts, c'est justement parce que fréquentant Severus, lisant les journaux, et étant sensibilisée à l'actualité (on peut imaginer que l'éducation et sa maturité de ses parents ont joué) ont fait qu'elle appréhende beaucoup plus que tous les autres la situation et comprend mieux que quiconque les dangers qui guettent.  
Bon, pour l'histoire, j'aurais quand même du aborder le sujet bien plus tôt...  
J'espère néanmoins que cela ne rendra pas ce chapitre trop décalé par rapport à ce qui précède. Dîtes m'en des nouvelles !

Bonne lecture!

**Scène 24**

_Chambre, Dortoir des filles, Poudlard, 13 Juin 1978_

Toc, toc, toc.

Lily releva la tête de son oreiller. Qui est-ce qui pouvait venir toquer à sa porte à cette heure-ci ? Elle n'avait pas tellement envie de répondre. Peut-être que si elle ne faisait pas de bruit, la personne s'en irait. Ce n'était pas très poli de sa part mais elle n'était pas vraiment en état d'accueillir qui que ce soit de toute façon... La journée, elle avait réussi à rester impassible et humble mais sitôt la nuit tombée elle s'effondrait sur son lit sans pouvoir s'arrêter de pleurer comme une madeleine. Ses colocataires avaient par ailleurs préféré déserté sa chambre, à l'exception bien sûr d'Opale et d'Eleanor qui tentaient tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Mais Lily était inconsolable.

Après tout, c'était quand même six ans d'amitié qui venaient de se rompre en mille morceaux. Six ans de sa vie qu'elle avait partagé avec ce précieux ami dans le cœur. Et voilà que, retournant subitement sa veste, il venait de pourfendre son petit organe fragile par un simple mot. Il lui semblait bien futile de verser autant de larmes car ce n'était pas quelques gouttes d'eau salées qui allaient éponger la douleur qu'elle ressentait. Perdre quelqu'un creusait un vide incommensurable.

N'entendant plus de bruit, elle pensa que l'inconnue était partie mais trois coups furent à nouveau frappés. Encore une fois, elle choisit le silence. La personne était patiente, elle finirait bien par jeter l'éponge.

Toc, toc, toc.

Ce fut au tour de Lily de s'exaspérer. Ne pouvait-on pas la laisser tranquille ? Quel âne buté fallait-il être pour ne pas comprendre que personne n'allait répondre ?

Toc, toc, toc.

Cette fois, elle repoussa son coussin et sa couette. Elle allait faire comprendre la politesse à cette acharnée !

— Evans ?

Lily se figea. La voix n'était pas celle d'une fille.

— Evans, c'est moi, Potter... Enfin, je veux dire, James. Je peux entrer ?

Sous le choc des premiers instants, la Gryffondor ne parvint pas à réagir. James... Potter... venait délibérément toquer à sa porte _pour lui parler_ ? Il y avait de quoi s'étonner. Lily ne savait d'ailleurs pas ce qui était le plus surprenant : qu'il vienne de son plein gré ou qu'il prenne soin de seulement toquer à la porte ? Telle qu'elle le connaissait, il était plus du genre à ouvrir et demander _ensuite_ s'il pouvait entrer. Mais peut-être qu'elle se trompait...

Quoi qu'il en soit, cela n'avait aucune importance. Politesse respectée ou non, elle n'avait aucune intention de le voir.

Elle se demanda s'il finirait par partir si elle persistait à ne rien faire. Mais James frappa trois nouveaux coups à sa porte. Des coups rapprochés, signe qu'il venait à bout de sa patience.

— Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, lança-t-elle à travers la porte. Va-t-en !

— Je veux juste te parler, insista-t-il. Juste cinq minutes, s'il te plaît, laisse-moi entrer.

— Je n'ai pas envie de t'écouter, laisse-moi tranquille.

— Écoute, je sais que tu as toutes les raisons du monde à m'en vouloir mais... laisse-moi au moins m'expliquer.

— T'expliquer ?, répéta-t-elle avec colère. Il n'y a rien à expliquer, tu n'as été qu'un imbécile ! Tu n'_es_ qu'un imbécile !

Oubliant que la porte les séparer déjà, elle fit volte-face comme pour lui tourner le dos. Puis elle se rappela qu'il ne pouvait pas la voir et se sentit un peu bête. Elle entendit néanmoins un bruit mou contre la porte. James devait s'être appuyé dessus.

— Tu as raison, dit-il à travers la porte. Je n'ai pas d'excuse pour ce que j'ai fait. Mais je voudrais quand même essayer. S'il te plaît, Evans, laisse-moi entrer. Juste _cinq_ minutes et ensuite, je te promets que je te laisserai tranquille. Je te ficherai une paix telle que tu te finiras même par t'ennuyer. Evans !... Ah !

En ouvrant la porte, Lily fit perdre un instant l'équilibre à James qui entra tête la première en chancelant. Dans une pirouette, il réussit néanmoins à se rattraper de justesse et se redresser. Il se tourna vers elle, visiblement soulagé qu'elle le laisse entrer. Elle referma la porte et croisa les bras, s'assurant de paraître impassible, si ce n'était froide. Elle n'allait quand même pas le laisser voir à quel point il lui avait fait du mal. Elle ne lui ferait certainement pas ce plaisir !

James, contrairement à elle, paraissait nerveux. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux, un geste qu'elle avait toujours trouvé ridicule.

— Bien, tu es entré à présent, dit-elle froidement. Parle et va-t-en.

— Ne sois pas comme ça...

— Et à cause de qui crois-tu que je « suis comme ça » ?!, s'énerva-t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

James s'empressa de lever les bras en signe de reddition. Lily secoua la tête, n'en croyant pas ces oreilles.

— C'est ma faute, reconnut-il à contre cœur.

Cela devait le tuer, en réalité, d'être ici pour s'excuser, si encore il comptait vraiment le faire... Lily n'en était pas encore convaincue.

— Écoute, je... (Il referma la bouche, parut s'étrangler, agita la tête comme s'il luttait contre lui-même.) Je suis... (Il s'étrangla encore.) Je... suis... dés...

— Tu sais quoi, si t'es juste venu me faire perdre mon temps, tu peux tout aussi bien repartir dès à présent.

Ceci dit, elle attrapa la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit. Elle n'avait pas la patience d'observer ces pitreries qui ne la faisaient pas du tout rire.

— Je suis désolé, lâcha soudain James dans un souffle. Voilà, c'est ce que je voulais te dire. Je suis désolé pour hier. Je n'aurais pas dû... (Il s'interrompit, sentant qu'il allait mentir.) Je suis peut-être allé... (Il s'arrêta encore, se mordit la langue, soupira puis affirma enfin:) un peu loin.

— Un peu ?, releva-t-elle froidement.

— D'accord, j'ai dépassé les bornes, abdiqua-t-il en levant à nouveau les bras. Toujours est-il que je t'ai fait du mal et que ce n'était pas du tout mon intention.

Lily l'observa pendant plusieurs minutes. Malgré ses simagrées, il avait l'air plutôt sincère. Ce qui était à la fois normal (il était vraiment allé trop loin cette fois) et surprenant (c'était quand même Potter qui reconnaissait son tord _et _qui s'excusait). La jeune fille se demanda ce qu'elle devrait faire. Curieusement, elle n'était pas aussi en colère contre lui qu'elle ne l'avait pensé au début. Pourtant, son comportement aurait justifié qu'elle s'emporte contre lui de façon virulente. Là encore, elle pouvait lui dire ses quatre vérités et conclure en lui donnant une claque magistrale. Cela aurait au moins le mérite de la défouler mais ce n'était pas envers lui que Lily en voulait le plus. Certes, l'attitude du Maraudeur était détestable, elle ne tolérait pas qu'on humilie aussi gratuitement quelqu'un surtout avec un tel acharnement, mais ce qui lui avait fait le plus de mal, ce qui était le plus dur à supporter, c'était que Severus, qu'elle connaissait depuis six ans, lui dise ces mots. Ces mots de haine. Ces mots impardonnables. Elle n'avait voulu que l'aider, encore une fois, et voilà comment il la remerciait.

_Sang-de-Bourbe_.

De tous ceux qui un jour l'avait insulté, elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce serait lui qui la traiterait ainsi. _Sang-de-Bourbe_. Une fille qui n'a pas d'origine sorcière. Autrement dit une déformation de la nature, une créature erronée, quelque chose qui ne devrait pas exister.

Toujours elle l'avait défendu. Quand ses amies lui disaient qu'il tournait mal, qu'il se laissait influencer par ses amis de si mauvaise réputation, par ces _Sangs purs_ qui se croient supérieurs et regardent les autres sorciers avec condescendance, elle avait toujours refusé de les croire. Elle répétait qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien Severus et que jamais, jamais, il ne deviendrait comme eux. Elle disait que le Serpentard était la preuve que sa maison n'était pas foncièrement mauvaise, qu'il y avait de l'espoir à fondre en eux. Que tous n'étaient pas comme les Malfoy, les Avery, les Black (sauf Sirius qui, depuis, avait rompu les liens avec sa « noble » famille).

Comme elle s'était trompée !

— Evans...?

Revenant à la réalité, Lily se rendit compte qu'elle s'était remise à pleurer et que James la regardait bizarrement. Elle sursauta de honte et s'empressa de s'essuyer les yeux avec le revers de ses mains mais les larmes n'arrêtaient pas de couler.

— Ne... me regarde pas !, lâcha-t-elle dans un sanglot qui la prit au dépourvu. Oh non... ! Je...

Elle se détourna de lui pour cacher ses pleurs, secouant la tête comme pour réfuter qu'il puisse la voir ainsi faible. Quelle honte de pleurer devant Potter !

— Ev... Lily...

Oh non !, se dit-elle. James la prenait en pitié. Il devenait bizarre et s'approchait d'elle lentement, comme par crainte de l'effrayer. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'elle se mette complètement à paniquer. Elle voulut le repousser mais les larmes brouillant sa vue l'empêcha de bien voir et ses mains, au lieu de le rejeter, furent doucement écartées.

— Non ! Ne m'approche pas quand je suis faible !, balbutia-t-elle dans une supplique mais il était trop tard.

Sans même qu'elle ne le réalise, il la prit dans ses mains et la serra fort. Elle voulut se débattre mais les forces lui manquèrent. Elle avait tant et tant pleuré que toute l'énergie de son corps s'était comme évaporée tout comme son esprit.

Et puis, elle commença à ressentir la chaleur que dégageait le corps de James. C'était une chaleur douce et étonnamment réconfortante, une chaleur qu'elle n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant et qui, à ce moment-là, eut raison de ses défenses. Sans plus parvenir à résister, elle se laissa aller entre ses bras et éclata de sanglots sur son épaule.

Elle sentit les mains de James lui tapoter l'épaule avec hésitation, comme s'il avait peur de la briser s'il la touchait trop fort, et lui souffler « Là, là » dans les oreilles.

Puis, petit à petit, ses pleurs s'estompèrent et elle parvint à se reprendre. Sentant qu'elle récupérait des forces, elle s'écarta doucement de lui, les joues un peu rouges de cette intimité partagée soudaine et leva le nez pour le regarder. En croisant son regard, James sembla soudain réaliser ce qu'il venait de faire et recula d'un bond, les joues devenant rouges et le regard écarquillé. Ainsi pris au dépourvu, elle le trouva adorable. Il était mignon à paniquer face à l'affection soudaine qu'il lui avait démontré. Il fallait dire que c'était totalement inattendu venant de sa part ! Lily était encore sous le choc.

— Hum, fit-il, terriblement gêné. Il eut un rire nerveux qui lui donna un air un peu bête et il s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge. Hum. Heu... ça va mieux ?

Lily réussit à se composer un rapide sourire et acquiesça sans rien dire.

— Ah, bien, bien..., fit-il en hochant plusieurs fois la tête. Tant mieux. Je voulais vraiment m'assurer que... enfin, que tu m'en veuilles pas trop. Bien qu'on ne soit pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler des _amis_, hein. (Il s'esclaffa nerveusement avant de s'interrompre lui-même en se grattant sous le nez avec gêne, l'air de se demander ce qu'il était bien en train de raconter.)

Pas exactement, non, pensa Lily, à la fois amusée et intriguée par ce que James tentait de dire avec tant de difficulté. Tout en parlant, il alignait grimace sur grimace tandis qu'il se torturait les méninges. Au prix de gros efforts, sans doute, tentait-il dire qu'il l'appréciait malgré tout ?

Visiblement, la soirée promettait d'être riche en inattendus, se dit Lily qui avait retrouvé son calme et sa maîtrise d'elle-même.

— Enfin bref, ce que je veux dire, poursuivit James, c'est que... (Il chercha ses mots, se passa une main derrière la nuque, prit une profonde inspiration, et dit :) Est-ce que tu veux bien me pardonner ?

Lily prit le temps pour répondre. Elle pesa rapidement le pour et le contre mais en réalité elle n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour savoir ce qu'elle voulait. Elle reprochait à James son immaturité mais le fait qu'il soit malgré tout venu la voir pour s'excuser, malgré tous les efforts que cela devait lui coûter, était un signe qu'à défaut d'autre chose il la respectait. Et vue la façon dont il l'avait prise dans ses bras pour la consoler, ce devait être bien plus que cela. Se pourrait-il que James, à sa façon, la considérait comme une sorte d'amie ?

Et elle, qu'est-ce qu'elle en pensait ?

— C'est d'accord, dit-elle au bout d'un moment. Mais alors que James poussait un soupir de soulagement, elle tint à préciser : Je ne dis pas que je te pardonne. Je suis encore trop en colère pour ça. Je te promets juste d'y réfléchir.

— Très bien, s'empressa-t-il à dire malgré tout. C'est cool. Ça me va. Ce que tu veux.

Il continua un moment à secouer la tête de haut en bas si bien quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tous deux sursautèrent et rougirent, comme si on venait de les prendre sur les faits. Quels faits ? Aucun ne le savait vraiment mais rien que leur seule présence dans une pièce (et en plus la chambre de Lily) allait faire jaser. Lily fut néanmoins soulagée de voir qu'il s'agissait de Mary, la quatrième colocataire de sa chambre. C'était un joli brin de fille, élégante en tout point, mais surtout d'une discrétion sans pareille. Bien qu'elle les regardait de façon bizarre, la préfère de Gryffondor savait qu'elle pourrait compter sur elle pour n'en toucher mot à personne.

— Lily, l'appela Mary en jetant un coup d'œil inquiet vers James. Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te parler...

La façon dont elle parlait, l'hésitation dans sa voix, interpella Lily.

— Qui ?, demanda-t-elle. Un garçon ?

— Oui, répondit Mary toujours hésitante.

— Qui c'est ?

— C'est à dire que...

Elle jeta un nouveau regard inquiet vers James et Lily comprit aussitôt de qui il s'agissait. James aussi d'ailleurs...

— Servilo.

Lily se tourna vers lui, inquiète. Le Maraudeur abordait à présent une moue furieuse.

— Oui, acquiesça Mary timidement. Il voudrait parler à Lily.

— Il ose venir jusqu'ici !, beugla James avec colère.

— Attends James !, le rappela aussitôt Lily en plaçant une main devant lui pour l'empêcher de partir. Puis elle se tourna vers Mary : Dis-lui que je ne veux pas lui parler.

— Justement, je savais que tu ne voudrais pas le voir et je le lui ai dit mais... (Elle se tortilla sur place.) Il a dit qu'il resterait devant la Grosse Dame tant que tu ne viendras pas le voir. Il a dit qu'il dormirait sur place s'il le fallait...

— Ah ! Il veut dormir sur place !, s'emporta James pour de bon. Je vais le faire dormir, vous allez voir, ce misérable petit serpent, je vais aller le faire dormir moi !...

— NON JAMES !

Mais James ne l'écouta pas et, dépassant Mary, il traversa le couloir à grands pas. Lily se précipita pour le rattraper.

— Non, James, attends ! ATTENDS !

Il avait déjà dépassé la porte menant à la salle commune et traversait la grande pièce remplie de fauteuils sous les regards des autres élèves. Curieux, ces derniers s'étaient tournés vers eux, un peu surpris de les voir débouler ensemble.

— Attends j'ai dit !

Sautant les dernières marches de l'escalier, Lily rattrapa James par le bras et l'obligea à s'arrêter. Essoufflée, elle dut s'appuyer sur ses genoux pour reprendre son souffle.

— Ne... va... pas... lui faire de mal !, réussit-elle à prononcer entre les dents.

— Tu ne vas quand même pas le défendre ?, s'offusqua James. Pas après ce qu'il a osé te dire ?!

— Je ne compte pas le défendre, rétorqua-t-elle en se redressant pour lui faire face. Mais c'est à moi d'aller lui parler. Pas à toi. Et encore moins avec une baguette !

— Tu es sûre que... ?

— Oui, James, je suis sûre, répondit-elle avec fermeté. Maintenant, laisse-moi y aller.

Il acquiesça et s'écarta du chemin, le visage néanmoins inquiet. Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses cheveux en arrière, se tint droite et, après avoir pris une inspiration, marcha droit vers la sortie. Derrière elle, elle entendit James ordonner aux autres de retourner vaquer à leurs affaires. « Vous n'avez rien d'autre à foutre qu'à me mater ou quoi ? »

Lily effleura le dos du tableau qui aussitôt se décala, laissant apparaître un rectangle assez large pour que deux personnes passent. De l'autre côté, elle fit face à Severus qui semblait être en train d'argumenter avec la Grosse Dame avant d'être interrompu. Le Serpentard eut l'air soulagé de la voir.

— Lily.

— Sev... (Elle s'interrompit, poussa un soupir.) Tu déranges tout le monde.

— Je voulais te voir. Te parler d'hier. T'expliquer...

Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde voulait lui faire perdre son temps à lui expliquer ce qui était pourtant très clair ? Toutefois, Lily ne dit rien et le toisa froidement du regard.

— Je suis désolé.

— Ça ne m'intéresse pas, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

C'était trop tard. Beaucoup trop tard. Lily sentit son cœur rigidement fermé. Aucune excuse ne pourrait l'amadouer.

— Je suis désolé !

La voix de Severus trembla dans sa supplique. Son air abattu lui donnant un air pitoyable. Lily garda les bras croisés devant elle. Elle ne se laisserait plus attendrir.

— Epargne ta salive, dit-elle. Je suis seulement sortie parce que Mary m'a dit que tu menaçais de dormir ici.

— Et c'est vrai ! » lui assura-t-il en s'avançant vers elle. Il tendit une main qu'elle évita en se décalant. Il la ramena sur lui, baissa la tête. « Je l'aurais fait, assura-t-il.

Comme il voyait que cela ne la touchait pas, voire même l'ennuyait, il entra dans le vif du sujet avec précipitation, comme s'il craignait d'être interrompu. Sans doute s'inquiétait-il qu'un Gryffondor (à plus forte raison, un Maraudeur) traverse soudain la Grosse Dame pour venir le faire voltiger ridiculement dans les airs.

— Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe, ça m'a seulement...

— Échappé ?

Lily ne lui ferait pas plaisir de le prendre en pitié. Il était hors de question qu'elle lui rende la tâche facile. Sans compter qu'il s'excusait en vain, rien ne pourrait réparer le mal qu'il avait fait. C'en était terminé entre eux.

— Il est trop tard » affirma-t-elle gravement tel le glas annonçant la mort d'un être cher. Ici, la mort de leur amitié. « Pendant des années, je t'ai trouvé des excuses. Aucun de mes amis ne comprend pourquoi j'accepte encore de te parler. Toi et tes chers Mangemorts... Tu vois, tu ne le nies même pas ! Tu ne nies même pas que vous avez tous l'ambition de le devenir ! Vous avez hâte de rejoindre Tu-Sais-Qui, n'est-ce pas ?

Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma sans avoir prononcé un mot. Lily se mordit la langue, irritée par son silence significatif.

— Je ne peux plus faire semblant. Tu as choisi ta voie, j'ai choisi la mienne.

— Non... Écoute, je ne voulais pas...

— ...me traiter de Sang-de-Bourbe ?, conclut-elle à sa place. Mais tu traites de Sang-de-Bourbe tous les gens qui sont de même naissance que moi, Severus. Pourquoi serais-je différente ?

Severus sembla chercher quelque chose à répliquer mais Lily décida que c'en était assez. Elle lui jeta un dernier regard chargé de mépris, tourna les talons et se glissa dans le trou laissé par le portrait qui pivota derrière elle, taisant le dernier cri lancé par celui qui serait à jamais son ami d'enfance perdu. Lily attendit que l'obscurité s'enferme sur elle pour éclater à nouveau en pleurs. Mais cette fois, ce furent les bras de ses deux meilleures amies alertées qui vinrent la prendre dans leurs bras.

— **oOo** —

_Cachots, Poudlard, 18 Juin 1978_

Eddy prit grand soin de se positionner à un endroit où il serait à la fois assez prêt pour voir sortir les candidats et assez loin des autres élèves. Au vue d'un certain Maraudeur, il avait préféré se tenir à l'écart. Non pas qu'il avait peur – il faudrait pas non plus exagérer –, mais il valait mieux garder un profil bas s'il ne voulait pas attirer des ennuis à Amy. Pourtant, cela le démangeait terriblement de rendre à ce connard (malgré la grossièreté du mot, c'était le seul qu'Eddy avait trouvé pour le décrire) la monnaie de sa pièce. Mais il rogna son frein et pensa à sa petite amie qui n'avait certainement pas besoin d'un autre scandale. Sans compter qu'elle avait réellement la rancune facile...

Ils n'en parlaient jamais. De ce qu'il s'était passé, ce jour-là, aucun des deux n'y revenaient plus depuis l'unique conversation dans laquelle Amy lui promit de ne pas pardonner à Sirius ce qu'il lui avait fait. Eddy avait été à demi-satisfait de cette décision. Bien sûr, il était soulagé qu'elle se range de son côté sans compter que cela l'éloignait de Sirius. Oui, Eddy devait l'admettre, il était jaloux de la relation unique qui semblait les liait d'autant plus qu'il ne comprenait pas d'où elle prenait racine. Amy non plus ne le savait pas et c'était bien cela qui inquiétait le plus le Serdaigle.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. Le temps était presque écoulé, Amy allait bientôt sortir de la salle. L'épreuve de Potions était la plus redoutée de la jeune fille qui avait un talent inné pour faire fondre son chaudron. Mais elle s'était entraînée durement pour rattraper son retard et il espérait que toutes ces heures ne seraient pas vaines. Lui-même y avait passé tellement de temps à tenter de lui faire appliquer la moindre incision sans se blesser qu'il trépignait sur place, impatient d'en connaître le résultat.

La porte s'ouvrit alors et une silhouette bondit hors de la classe pour filer droit vers la sortie des cachots. Eddy eut tout juste le temps de voir Sirius se lever et disparaître pour réapparaître trois mètres plus loin, tournant sur lui-même désorienté. Le sort faisait visiblement toujours effet sur lui. Retenant un sourire, il se précipita sur Amy et lui attrapa le bras.

— Hé !, l'appela-t-il. Non, t'enfuis pas, je suis là.

Amy tourna la tête pour le regarder. Il comprit aussitôt en voyant sa moue que cela ne s'était pas bien passé. Ses yeux étaient bordés de larme et elle se mordait la bouche pour ne pas craquer en public. Il tira aussitôt sur sa manche et lui essuya le visage avec. Puis il l'attira vers lui et l'accompagna hors du couloir.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

— Elle a fondu !, s'écria soudain Amy en levant les mains avec frustration. Tout se passait bien, j'ai rajouté les dernières racines comme dans la recette... J'ai respecté la recette à _cent pour cent_ pourtant ! Je t'assure, j'ai rien fait de travers, rien oublié, rien rajouté de plus ! Mais quand j'ai rajouté la dernière racine... Crac ! Ça a fondu ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre... Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? Je suis une catastrophe ! Miss Catastrophe, c'est qui ? C'est moi !

— Mais noonnn, tenta-t-il de la contredire. Cela arrive...

— C'étaient les BUSES !, le coupa-t-elle. Les _BUSES _! Ma seule chance et moi, moi !, j'ai tout fait foiré. C'est fini, _fini _! Je ne pourrais jamais, jamais devenir médicomage...

Eddy resserra son étreinte et essaya de la calmer. Amy était ébranlée d'avoir raté ce si important examen mais il lui restait encore à passer l'épreuve de Métamorphose, d'Astronomie et de Divination. Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'elle s'effondre tout de suite. Pendant près d'une heure, il fit tout son possible pour lui faire comprendre que tout n'était pas perdu car la médicomagie n'était que la version sorcière de la médecine et que rien ne l'empêchait d'intégrer une université moldue. Bien que cet argument sembla l'apaiser un peu, Amy ne s'en satisfaisait pas. Pour une fille qui avait pendant onze ans rêvé de magie sans oser y croire, l'idée de revenir à un monde où la magie était prohibé ne lui faisait pas plaisir.

Heureusement, ils étaient libres pour la journée et les dernières épreuves n'étaient pas très difficiles. Seule l'Astronomie demandait encore quelques révisions. En effet, Amy avait déjà retenu tout ce qu'il fallait pour réussir son examen de Divination et celui de Métamorphose ne lui poserait aucun problème. Ils rejoignirent Oliver qui avaient lui aussi terminé l'épreuve. Sans surprise, son passage avait été couronné de succès mais il admit que son sujet était quand même plus facile que celui imposé à Amy. Ce commentaire, étonnamment, fut le premier qui sembla redonner à la jeune fille quelques couleurs. Eddy était perplexe devant la simplicité de l'argument. Et dire qu'il avait essayé vainement la convaincre toute une heure durant !

Un peu ronchon, il laissa les deux meilleurs amis discuter ensemble un moment. Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, Eddy en était venu à mieux connaître et comprendre Amy. Toutefois, bien qu'ils s'entendaient à la perfection, il avait vite compris qu'il n'entrerait jamais dans la même catégorie que Jane ou Oliver. Ces deux-là occupaient une place spéciale aux yeux d'Amy. Une seule de leur parole suffisait généralement pour l'ébranler, la rassurer, la convaincre. Eddy était certain qu'Amy n'hésiterait presque pas à le laisser tomber si l'un de ses meilleurs amis lui disaient que c'était mieux pour elle. Elle écoutait tout ce qu'ils lui disaient quasiment religieusement. La preuve en était que Jane s'était obligée de lui donner sa bénédiction en lui disant qu'il serait la meilleure chose qui pourrait arriver à Amy. Et c'était aussi pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'interroger parfois des raisons qui l'avaient poussé à accepter sa proposition.

— D'ailleurs, je viens d'y penser, fit Amy soudainement en se tournant vers lui, mais tu ne devrais pas être en cours ?

— Si, probablement, lui répondit Eddy sans sourciller. Mais j'ai décidé que j'avais plus important à faire que d'écouter _encore_ parler de géants et d'orcs. Ils peuvent bien attendre, ils sont déjà _morts_.

— Je ne savais pas que tu étais un rebelle Eddy, plaisanta-t-elle.

— Mais tu ne sais encore rien, très chère..., susurra-t-il en se penchant vers elle d'un air particulièrement vicieux.

— S'il vous plaît, faites ça ailleurs, gémit Oliver à côté d'eux.

Se rappelant soudain qu'il était présent, Amy recula d'un bond et éclata de rire.

— Désolée, Oliver, s'excusa-t-elle en souriant. On fera plus attention.

Eddy ne dit rien et se gratta la nuque. Ce genre de situation arrivait fréquemment en présence des meilleurs amis d'Amy. Oliver rouspétait quand il se câlinait trop et, au contraire, Jane les fixait tellement du regard qu'Eddy n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Franchement, qui pourrait rester neutre quand des milliers d'aiguilles vous picotent la nuque ? Mais c'était les meilleurs amis d'Amy et il ne pouvait décemment s'en plaindre. Surtout après qu'elle ait rejeté Sirius (et indirectement les autres Maraudeurs) pour lui.

Alors il prenait son mal en patience et songea à cet été où il aurait bien moyen de la voir seule sans ses indécollables amis.

— Vous comptez faire quoi cet été ?, leur demanda-t-il par ailleurs.

— Camille m'a invité à passer un mois en France avec ses parents et elle, décréta Amy avec excitation. On va faire du camping mais surtout beaucoup de randonnée dans les Vosges ! Et puis, mon père va nous rejoindre pour aller rendre visite à ma grand-mère maternelle !

— J'ignorai que tu avais de la famille en France, s'étonna Eddy.

— Ma mère était d'origine Française, expliqua-t-elle. Mais quand mes grands-parents ont divorcé, elle a suivi son père en Angleterre et a fait ses études ici.

— A Poudlard, précisa Oliver. Elle était sorcière.

Eddy acquiesça. C'était rare quand Amy parlait de sa mère. Il avait vite compris qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet sensible et n'avait jamais cherché à l'interroger dessus.

— Et tu vois ta grand-mère souvent ?, demanda-t-il, profitant qu'Amy en parle pour en savoir plus.

— Non, répondit-elle tristement. Elle ne s'est jamais vraiment remise de son divorce. À l'époque, ça ne se faisait pas beaucoup et c'était très mal vu. Elle a beaucoup souffert quand Grand-père est parti. Et puis, elle en a aussi toujours un peu voulu à maman d'avoir préféré vivre avec son père... En tout cas, elle n'a jamais accepté aucune invitation de ma mère. Les seules fois où je l'ai vue, c'était quand nous lui rendions visite en France et... à la mort de maman. C'est sans doute l'unique fois où elle a accepté de venir en Angleterre. Bien qu'elle aurait préféré que l'enterrement se fasse en France, dans le tombeau familial. Mais ce n'était pas la volonté de ma mère. Elle préférait être enterrée à côté de Grand-père. Pour ne pas qu'il soit seul ici...

— Je vois, fit Eddy.

Amy avait parlé en toute tranquillité. Il lui attrapa la manche de sa chemise et se mit à jouer avec et elle lui sourit.

— J'aime bien quand tu me parles de toi et de ta famille, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille. C'est rare que tu me parles de ça.

Elle se contenta de sourire sans rien dire. Afin de ne pas alourdir plus encore l'atmosphère, il se tourna vers Oliver et lui posa la même question. Le Gryffondor répondit simplement qu'il passerait ses étés comme chaque été précédent, autrement dit en jouant au Quidditch dans un stage d'entraînement intensif pour joueurs juniors. Cela n'étonna guère Eddy qui s'était vite rendu compte que le garçon ne se détendait vraiment que lorsqu'il parlait de ce sport sorcier.

Quant à lui, il n'avait rien prévu de spécial, à l'exception de deux semaines de vacances en Irlande avec Andy et accompagné de leurs parents à tous deux. Du reste, il n'avait rien à faire à part se la couler douce chez lui ou chez ses amis moldus (et chez Andy également sans doute).

— Nous pourrons nous voir durant le mois d'Août, dit-il à Amy. Tu crois que ton père accepterait que tu viennes chez moi ?

— Il faut voir..., répondit-elle avec hésitation. Je pense qu'il voudra te rencontrer d'abord. Et sans doute parler à tes parents. Mon père est très protecteur...

Ceci dit, elle roula des yeux avec exaspération.

Plus tard, Jane rejoignit le groupe et Eddy, lui, dut s'en séparer. Sécher un cours, c'était bien, mais il ne pouvait pas continuer ainsi tout le reste de la journée. À contrecœur, il laissa Amy après un baiser (que Jane se régala d'observer attentivement) et retourna au château. Ce fut alors qu'il croisa les Maraudeurs...

Aussitôt Sirius le repéra et s'arrêta devant lui, le toisant avec haine.

— Davies, cracha-t-il avec dégoût.

— Black, répliqua Eddy froidement.

L'un des Maraudeurs, un garçon aux cheveux en broussaille qu'Eddy reconnut comme étant James Potter, posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami et l'intima au calme. Les deux autres se tenaient prêts à réagir. N'ayant pas envie de traîner en leur compagnie, Eddy les dépassa simplement.

Les Maraudeurs n'avaient néanmoins pas fait un pas que Sirius poussa un cri « Ah ! » en trébuchant. Puis il s'étala lamentablement à terre avec l'élégance digne d'un pélican qui raterait son atterrissage. Ses pieds balancés en arrière étaient attachés l'un à l'autre avec ses propres lacets. Tandis que ses amis l'aidaient à se relever, perplexes et à moitié hilares, Eddy rangea ni vu, ni connu sa baguette dans sa poche et sourit avec délectation.

Qui a dit que les Serdaigles ne savaient pas eux aussi jeter des tours ?

— **oOo** —

_23 Juin 1978_

La fin des examens avait sonné. Le dernier week-end fut une période festive pour tout Poudlard, en particulier pour les Cinquième et Septième Années. D'autant plus pour les élèves de Septième Année. Amy et ses amis les regardèrent festoyer dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Au fil de la soirée, pas un seul d'entre eux n'éclata pas en sanglot en déclamant que la vie était terriblement injuste car il allait leur falloir partir de Poudlard pour jamais y revenir. Certains des plus enivrés (quelqu'un avait eu la bonne idée de voler quelques bouteilles de Whisky Pur-Feu) se mettaient à énumérer tout ce qui, à l'école, leur manqueraient. Amy entendit même une fille citer Rusard dans ses oblitérations.

Toujours était-il que les Cinquièmes Années aussi fêtaient dignement la fin des BUSES. Amy participait à la fête, accompagnée de ses deux meilleurs amis, de son amoureux et d'Andy, le meilleur copain d'Eddy. Ce dernier avait par ailleurs choppé l'une des bouteilles d'alcool et s'en vêtaient de grosses rasades dans un verre. Il avait recraché le premier mais les deux autres avaient fini par passer et, à présent, il n'arrivait plus à les compter. Cinq ? Six ? Il s'affala dans un des fauteuils et n'en bougea plus du reste de la soirée.

— Et dire que c'est moi qui vais devoir me charger de le ramener à notre chambre, se plaignit Eddy en regardant son partenaire s'amuser à faire des bulles dans son verre.

— Tu pourrais le laisser ici, suggéra Oliver. À mon avis, il ne sera pas seul à finir sa nuit sur un divan.

Il désigna la silhouette de Peter qui, de l'autre côté de la pièce, n'en menait pas large lui non plus.

— C'est une idée, acquiesça Eddy. Néanmoins, je préfère me le farcir dans les couloirs ce soir que d'endurer sa mauvaise humeur dans le train toute la journée de demain. Vous ne savez pas comment il est quand il a mal dormi.

— Vu ce qu'il a bu, remarqua Jane, ça ne changera pas grand-chose de toute façon.

— Oh, si, cela fera toute la différence, protesta le Serdaigle. Il ne pourra pas dire que je ne me serais pas occupé de lui et sera forcé de souffrir en silence. Ou alors j'aurais le droit légitime de lui flanquer un bon sort de colle-langue.

— J'espère que tu connais aussi un bon sang pour les gueules de bois, lui dit Oliver. Car je crains que sinon ton compartiment ne devienne vite invivable.

À cette remarque, Eddy éclata de rire et leur assura qu'il prendrait les précautions nécessaires. En effet, il leur dévoila dans ses poches des pilules.

— Ce sont des médicaments moldus, expliqua-t-il. Mon grand-frère les prend chaque fois qu'il se prend une cuite. C'est lui qui me les a donnés.

— Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est un Serdaigle qui parle !, rit Jane. Où est-ce qu'ils sont les aigles sages et intelligents ?

— Sages, je ne dis rien, mais intelligents, nous le sommes !

— Et vantards aussi, soupira Amy avec amusement.

— Non, tout juste honnêtes, précisa-t-il en l'embrassant. Et charmeurs...

— Em, on est encore là, fit Oliver.

— Tu sais quoi ? Ce soir, on s'en fout, lui répliqua Eddy qui, éméché, se moquait bien de le provoquer en capturant à nouveau les lèvres d'une Amy rieuse.

Dégoûté, le Gryffondor quitta son fauteuil pour aller s'intéresser aux victuailles encore délaissées par le reste de l'assemblée. Jane, elle, ne quitta pas son siège et les observa longtemps. Sentant ces mêmes piques venir lui gratter la nuque, Eddy se tourna vers elle.

— Tu n'aurais pas faim, comme ton ami ?, lui lança-t-il.

— Non, répondit-elle franchement et avec le sourire. Je suis à mon aise ici.

— Tu seras tout à ton aise là-bas aussi, persista-t-il.

— Peut-être.

Eddy poussa un grognement rageur et se réinstalla correctement. Amy lui adressa un sourire d'excuses.

— Il faut que je demande, reprit le Serdaigle, pourquoi est-ce que tu nous regardes toujours avec autant d'insistance ?

— Ça te gêne que je vous observe ?, fit-elle semblant de s'étonner.

— Évidemment ! Qui aimerait être ainsi miré dans pareille situation ? Non... Qui aimerait qu'on le fixe ainsi dans _n'importe quelle_ situation ?

— Bon, d'accord, d'accord, j'ai compris. Je vous laisse tranquille les amoureux, profitez de votre nuit ! Et, Amy, je te veux dans notre chambre pour minuit, tu as compris ?

Amy éclata de rire devant l'air maternel de Jane, oubliant un instant qu'elle était vraiment capable de venir la chercher l'heure venue, et se tourna vers Eddy.

— Désolée, j'ai des amis vraiment excentriques, dit-elle en riant.

Eddy garda pour lui le fond de sa pensée.

— Mais je te promets que cet été on se retrouvera seuls, rajouta-t-elle en venant s'asseoir sur le bras de son fauteuil. Tu n'auras plus à les supporter.

— Jusqu'à la rentrée prochaine...

— Oui, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais, c'est déjà ça, non ?

Il soupira avant d'abdiquer et l'attira vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ils étaient en fait tranquilles quand Eddy reçut un coup sur la tête. Se tournant, il vit Andy le regarder en faisant une moue ridicule dans laquelle il poussait ses lèvres en avant, se donnant l'air d'un canard.

— Moi aussi, j'veux d'bisous !

Amy éclata de rire en voyant Eddy se débattre avec son meilleur ami que l'alcool avait rendu ivre de tendresse. Et ainsi se termina dans la bonne humeur, avec bisous arrachés de force (« Eurk ! ») et un fou rire général que s'acheva le dernier jour de la Cinquième Année d'Amy et compagnie.

* * *

**FIN DE L'ACTE III**

* * *

_Le troisième acte de la fanfiction est enfin terminé après tant et tant de chapitres et d'aventures. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié l'histoire jusqu'ici. Ces trois années qui s'achèvent sont aussi les plus simples que j'ai eu à écrire. Les deux dernières années à Poudlard s'annoncent très compliquées et risquent de me demander beaucoup de temps de réflexion et d'écriture. Cette partie est d'autant plus complexe qu'elle recoupe une autre histoire qui se déroule à la même époque et au même lieu, même si l'héroïne de cette autre histoire se retrouvera, elle, à Serpentard._

_Pour ceux qui l'ignorent encore, _La renarde et le chien _fait partie d'un trio d'histoires qui ont chacune leur héroïne, qui se lisent séparément mais qui se recoupent toutes. En bref, REC (La Renarde et le Chien) est la première histoire mais dont la fin sera entièrement élucidée dans la seconde histoire, intitulée _Le Pacte _avec la fameuse Serpentarde. Quant à la troisième, Ghoster's, c'est celle qui se détache le plus car elle évoque juste les conséquences des deux premières histoires... et se déroule après Poudlard (avec pour personnages centraux les Maraudeurs, évidemment, mais aussi et surtout Regulus Black et sa femme – l'héroïne). _

_Ces trois histoires forment la « saga » intitulée _La renarde, la louve et la ghoster_. _

_Bref, tout cela pour vous dire qu'il risque d'y avoir un petit laps de temps avant que je ne puisse publier le début du prochain acte car je dois absolument fortifier le scénario des deux actes finaux et le coordonner avec le scénario de Le Pacte. _

_Entre temps, si le cœur vous en dit, vous pouvez toujours aller lire Ghoster's. Mais je dois vous avertir de deux choses : _

_- d'une, cette histoire datant un peu, le style d'écriture n'est pas encore aussi bon que celui que j'ai actuellement et, de plus, il y a quelques imperfections à l'histoire que je dois corriger (mais c'est encore très secondaire et donc pas gênant à la lecture). Et, malheureusement, je faisais encore pas mal de fautes...,_

_- de deux, en la lisant, vous apprendrez la fin de _La renarde et le chien _et cela pourra peut-être vous décourager pour lire la suite de REC... REC est en gros un préquel à Ghoster's. Mais si cela ne vous dérange pas, alors je vous y invite._

_Sinon, vous pouvez toujours aller lire les fanfictions d'Alixe78, d'Aholomora ou encore d'Owlie Wood qui sont toutes trois d'excellentes auteurs de fanfictions ! Ou bien il y a aussi Coweti, les traductions de Benebu..._

_Je vous tiendrai au courant à travers mon profil de l'avancée de l'acte 4 et de mes premières estimations quant à la publication. Entre temps, je vous dis bonne lecture et à très bientôt !_


	55. Acte 4 scène 1

Bonjour à tous et bienvenue dans ce 4e acte de _La renarde et le chien_!

Je suis ravie de vous présenter la première scène de l'acte 4 ! Pour cette première scène, il y a quelques bouts d'articles rajoutés, et qui réapparaîtrons dans les prochains chapitres également, malheureusement, je ne maîtrise pas vraiment le style journalistique, aussi je vous demanderai, s'il vous plaît, d'être indulgent. J'espère néanmoins que ce ne sera pas trop catastrophique!

Et comme toujours, je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui suivent cette histoire. Merci pour votre assiduité et vos encouragements! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis sur mes chapitres, des bons comme des moins bons, ça me permettra de m'améliorer.

**Spécial remerciement** à Sunday Vanille pour m'avoir conseillé sur ce chapitre et avoir corrigé mes nombreuses fautes !

Bonne lecture!

**Acte IV **

**Scène 1**

_« C'est une véritable tuerie qui a eu lieu ce matin au sud de l'Irlande. Dans un des plus fréquentés campings de la région, des hommes encagoulés et vêtus de longues capes noires ont soudain surgi et se sont attaqués à l'ensemble de la population, tuant avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé par leurs masques des dizaines de vacanciers, causant la panique dans l'ensemble du camping et des villages aux alentours. (...) »_

— **oOo **—

_Jardin, dans une tranquille maison du village Le Paradou, France, 27 Juillet 1978_

— Je t'assure qu'il a complètement paniqué, affirma Amy en avalant d'un coup le reste de son beignet au chocolat. Il n'a pas arrêté de me poser pleeeeeins de questions sur Eddy et si tu avais vu la tête qu'il faisait ! _« Non mais c'est qui ce garçon ? »_ l'imita-t-elle en gonflant sa voix de façon ridicule. _« Ma propre fille me faire ça, à moi ? »_ A croire que je l'ai trahi !

— Quelle idée d'embrasser ton copain devant ton père, toi aussi ! lui dit Camille, qui se tenait le ventre à force de rire.

— J'ignorais qu'il pouvait nous voir ! se défendit la sorcière. Il n'est quasiment jamais venu me chercher juste en bas du train ! Ce n'est que depuis l'année dernière qu'il s'habitue à...

Elle s'interrompit en pâlissant. Pendant un moment, elle avait oublié que son amie ignorait tout du monde sorcier. Encore un peu et elle lui aurait tout dévoilé ! Camille évidemment ne comprit pas pourquoi Amy fit soudain mine de s'étouffer. Elle lui tapota le dos et lui tendit son verre.

— Ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Hum !...avalé de travers...

Amy but une rasade d'eau.

— Merci, tu m'as sauvé !

Camille récupéra le verre et le reposa sur la table en bois. Elles étaient installées dans le jardin de la grand-mère maternelle d'Amy qui les avait accueilli pour quelques jours, ainsi que les parents de Camille, le père d'Amy et Margot, la compagne de ce dernier.

Les présentations avaient d'ailleurs été un peu laborieuses. Le père d'Amy avait absolument tenu à présenter à sa belle-mère la femme qui partageait à présent sa vie. Mais si la grand-mère d'Amy avait toujours été la première à l'encourager de se trouver une seconde épouse, pour le bien également d'Amy qui aurait toujours besoin de la présence d'une femme à qui se confier, cela avait été assez dur, pour elle, d'accepter Margot. Cela lui rappelait la mort de sa propre fille et l'idée affreuse que sa fille soit remplacée lui était douloureuse.

Heureusement, la présence des parents de Camille avait grandement aidé à apaiser le cœur meurtri de la vieille femme. Jean-François était un ami d'enfance d'Ellen, la mère d'Amy, et avait quasiment été élevé par la grand-mère. Cette dernière sembla heureuse de retrouver ce garçon si vivace qui avait égayé de ses grands cris toute une période de sa vie et elle accepta de l'écouter. Elle rencontra alors Margot et les deux femmes discutèrent longtemps seule à seule. Et les choses finirent par s'arranger au bout de quelques jours.

La vieille femme était surtout ravie de voir sa petite-fille qu'elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de visiter et avait voulu rattraper le temps perdu en lui prodiguant maintes gâteries et petites attentions. Touchée par son accueil, son visage et sa voix douce qui lui rappelaient un peu sa mère, Amy lui promit de revenir la voir plus souvent et de passer au moins un mois de chaque été avec elle, ce que son père approuva sans hésiter. La grand-mère avait alors serré son gendre comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait auparavant et Thomas était ressorti de cette soudaine étreinte un peu rouge et penaud, ce qui avait beaucoup fait rire la compagnie.

— Alors, qu'est-ce que tu allais dire ? demanda Camille.

— J'ai perdu le fil, prétexta Amy mal à l'aise. Qu'est-ce que je racontais déjà ?

— Tu parlais de ton père qui ne venait pas souvent te chercher à l'intérieur de la gare et tu étais en train de dire qu'il commence à peine à s'habituer à quelque chose... mais tu n'as pas terminé.

— Et bien, au fait que je sois partie si loin pour étudier » répondit Amy, hésitante.

Au regard soupçonneux que lui lançait son amie, elle préféra changer de sujet :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, le mal est fait, il nous a vu. Et il n'arrête pas de me faire la morale, comme quoi je devrais faire très attention, que je n'ai pas encore l'âge, que les garçons sont méchants et qu'ils ne cherchent qu'à... mais là, il n'a pas terminé.

Camille éclata de rire. « Oh, on sait comment ça se termine !

— Ah bon ?

La blonde la regarda avec de grands yeux.

« Amy, tu sais _quand même_ ce que ton père voulait dire ! Les filles, les garçons... ça ne fait pas que bisou-bisou ! Amy, voyons !

— OH !

La jeune fille n'y avait pas pensé et elle se mit à rougir comme une tomate.

— Tu ne changeras jamais ! rit Camille en la prenant dans ses bras. Jeune et innocente, quand est-ce que tu accepteras de grandir ?

— Mais je grandis ! protesta-t-elle, encore rouge. Mais je n'aime pas discuter de ce genre de sujets, c'est tout... Ça me met mal à l'aise !

— Pourtant, il va falloir que tu t'y fasses, rétorqua son amie. Les garçons ne te le disent peut-être pas encore, mais ils ne pensent qu'à ça !

— Mais c'est pas vrai ! Eddy...

— Oh, crois-moi, Eddy y pense.

— Mais non !

— Mais si !

— Mais non !

Camille n'ajouta rien mais son sourire parla pour elle. Amy lui tourna le dos, boudeuse, les joues encore empourprées. Le sexe, voilà bien une chose à laquelle elle n'aimait pas penser. Cela la rendait nerveuse, elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir dans ce genre de situation. Cela lui paraissait inconvenant d'en discuter. Alors imaginer qu'Eddy pouvait déjà penser à ce genre de choses... Non ! De toute façon, elle refuserait. Oui, c'est sûr. Mais s'il lui demandait... Oh, la, la ! Elle ne saurait pas comment réagir. Mais c'était vrai que les garçons en parlaient de plus en plus. Elle n'était pas censée les écouter mais elle avait déjà entendu les Maraudeurs plaisanter sur le sujet. Ils faisaient attention à ne pas en parler devant elle mais seuls, ils se taquinaient les uns et les autres avec. Jane, elle, ne semblait pas du tout embarrassée quand on lui parlait de ça bien qu'elle déclarait ouvertement qu'elle ne le ferait qu'avec une seule personne. Et cette personne, et bien, tout le monde savait de qui il s'agissait, et personne ne croyait qu'elle réussirait jamais. Certains l'appelaient même Jane la Vierge. Amy était horrifiée !

Camille attendit un moment que son amie se calme pour lui demander :

— Alors, c'est vrai, tu l'aimes ?

Malgré elle, Amy eut un sourire révélateur, les joues légèrement rosies. Elle s'était rendue compte de ses sentiments dans le train qui la ramenait de l'école de sorcellerie, puis à la gare de Londres où Eddy lui avait soufflé qu'elle lui manquait déjà et qu'il était impatient de la revoir en août, et enfin quand elle avait passé tout son temps à espérer pouvoir vite le retrouver alors qu'elle escaladait les versants des montagnes dans les Vosges. À présent, elle avait hâte de les lui dire. Eddy semblait l'aimer mais elle voudrait qu'il le lui dise en premier, qu'elle ne soit pas la première, cette fois, à prononcer les trois mois qui lui brûlaient la langue.

Camille gloussa et lui donna une claque dans le dos qui lui fit voir quelques étoiles. La force de la jeune fille avait toujours été démesurée mais semblait s'être accrue au fil des années. Amy mit trois secondes pour se reprendre et, quand elle releva la tête, elle vit que sa meilleure amie la regardait bizarrement.

— Quoi ?

Son amie la pointa du doigt et ouvrit la bouche, bégayant des syllabes incompréhensibles. Amy se retourna, croyant qu'elle désignait quelque chose derrière, quand elle s'aperçut dans le miroir. Horreur ! Une mèche de ses cheveux avait viré à une couleur poil de renard. Elle la toucha et sentit la même douceur que lorsque sa peau se transformait pour revêtir la fourrure du félin roux. La surprise et le choc avaient dû provoquer cette réaction secondaire et, à présent qu'il n'y avait plus aucune barrière magique, son don de métamorphose s'exprimait librement. Mince !

— Ta mè...mèche, elle a changé de couleur ! s'exclama Camille.

— Mais non ! Pas du tout !

Dans la panique, Amy avait redonné à sa mèche sa couleur originelle et s'était tournée vers elle. Camille la regarda, sidérée.

— Mais, mais, mais ! bégaya-t-elle. J'ai vu, _vu_ ta mèche devenir rousse ! Je le jure ! Comment... ? Je... ?

— Tu as du rêver, prétexta Amy. Ou alors c'est un reflet du soleil...

— Tu n'as jamais eu de reflet roux auparavant ! protesta la jeune fille. Et je n'ai pas rêvé. Je suis formelle : tes cheveux ont viré roux. Du moins, à un moment...

— Dans ce cas-là, il faut que tu m'expliques !, lui lança Amy. Car quand j'ai regardé dans la vitre derrière moi, je n'ai rien vu.

Camille balbutia, incapable de trouver une explication à l'étrange phénomène dont elle était pourtant sure d'avoir assisté. Amy était désolée de jouer ce mauvais tour à sa meilleure amie mais elle n'avait pas réussi à trouver d'autre moyen de la détromper. Plusieurs minutes, la jeune fille tenta donc de justifier l'impossible en vain. Finalement, lasse, elle décida de laisser tomber sans toutefois persister à dire qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé.

— Il faut que je t'avoue une chose, dit plus tard Camille à voix basse. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que tu vis dans un monde complètement différent du mien.

— Ah... Ah bon ? s'étrangla Amy, alertée. Dans quel sens ?

— Je ne sais pas très bien comment l'expliquer, fit son amie en se grattant le menton. Mais hier soir par exemple, j'ai rêvé que je te voyais faire de la magie dans ton lit. Genre, tu n'arrêtais pas d'allumer une lumière qui s'éteignait peu après !

Amy ouvrit de gros yeux. Bien qu'elle tentât de garder la tête froide, difficile de ne pas réagir quand Camille lui avouait une chose pareille ! Persuadée que son amie dormait, Amy avait en effet sortie sa baguette pour lire un livre et avancer dans ses devoirs d'été, particulièrement nombreux cette année. Mais comme elle ne pouvait qu'utiliser un sort faible afin de ne pas réveiller son amie, qu'une fois encore elle pensait profondément endormie, la lumière qu'elle créait s'évanouissait très vite et elle devait relancer le sort fréquemment.

— Ne me regarde pas comme ça ! s'exclama Camille en éclatant de rire. Je te dis que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Je ne suis pas folle : la magie, ça n'existe pas !

— Ouf ! Tu me rassures, fit Amy, soulagée.

— Et heureusement d'ailleurs, poursuivit la jeune fille en sirotant le reste de son coca.

— Pourquoi, heureusement ?

— Tu imagines si la magie existait ? Ca serait d'un compliqué !

— **oOo** —

_« (…) Selon les divers témoignages recueillis sur les lieux, les meurtriers seraient des sorciers appartenant à un groupe surnommé les « Mangemorts » et dont le chef serait un certain « Voldemort ». Un nom lugubre dont on a déjà pu évoquer les méfaits dans plusieurs articles précédents. Rappelez-vous l'attaque sur la place publique des Hommes Libres l'année précédente à Crivenbeen, en Écosse. Les mêmes sorciers masqués avaient alors tué dix moldus et deux sorciers en déclamant des propos insensés sur la supériorité des sorciers et la soumission si ce n'est la destruction totale du monde moldu. (...) »_

— **oOo** —

_Le Meulier, Almodington, Angleterre, 1er Août 1978_

James fouilla dans son sac et vérifia que tout était prêt. Il compta parmi ses affaires : des vêtements de rechange, de quoi se nourrir et se rafraîchir pour deux jours (on ne sait jamais !), deux sacs de couchage, deux lampes magiques, une trousse médicale comportant des pansements et de quoi prodiguer les premiers soins (au cas où), une corde (toujours au cas où), ses livres de métamorphose et un carnet où il notait toutes ses observations. Satisfait, il ferma le sac et le souleva sans effort. Sa mère avait ensorcelé la plupart de leurs bagages, les rendant aussi légers qu'une plume, quand bien même ils les auraient chargés de plomb.

Il était prêt. Ce soir, ses meilleurs amis et lui allaient enfin tenter de devenir de véritables animagi.

Ne manquait plus, en fait, que Sirius. Celui-ci avait tenu à retourner chez lui passer quelques nuits tranquilles. Ce qui était parfaitement ridicule car _Le Meulier_, de par sa situation géographique et surtout son isolement vis-à-vis du voisinage, quasi-inexistant, était déjà en soi un havre de paix. Les seuls qui le troublaient étaient précisément les deux Maraudeurs. James soupçonnait plutôt son ami de vouloir jouer les adultes à s'entretenir seul.

Certes, mais c'était sans compter le gros sac de mets pré-cuisinés que Mme Potter lui avait donné avant son départ. Autant dire que le jeune homme n'avait rien d'autre à faire que de réchauffer ses plats pour les déguster. La vaisselle ? Le ménage ? Mais non, pas du tout ! Sirius s'était offert le luxe d'avoir son propre Elfe de Maison. Celui-ci n'avait donc quasiment rien à faire puisque le Maraudeur passait le plus clair de ses vacances chez son meilleur copain et le reste de l'année, il venait prêter main forte à Mme Potter dans son ménage quotidien (ce qui était souvent cause de dispute, les deux experts n'étaient pas toujours d'accord sur la façon dont il fallait traiter telle ou telle saleté).

De fait, Sirius n'avait pas de raison de vouloir retourner chez lui et ses soudaines absences cachaient quelque chose, James en aurait mis la main à couper. Il serait bien allé y jeter un coup d'œil si Sirius n'avait pas installé dans sa maison tout un tas de dispositifs chargés d'empêcher quiconque (sauf les parents de James, pour une raison de sécurité) d'y entrer. Le jeune homme craignait toujours que sa famille apprenne l'existence de cet appartement et ne tente de l'envahir. Les Black n'avaient certainement pas apprécié que la fortune d'un des leurs – maintenant disgracié, Sirius avait eu l'information de sa cousine – soit léguée au déshérité.

Que son meilleur ami lui cache quelque chose n'était pas pour plaire à James. Un an auparavant, Sirius ne lui aurait rien dissimulé. Mais depuis quelques temps, le Maraudeur gardait des choses pour lui, comme par exemple, ses rencontres avec Amy sur le toit durant l'année scolaire. Et s'il n'était pas allé le chercher un soir où Sirius avait curieusement disparu, James ne l'aurait jamais su. Ce changement l'inquiétait un peu.

James regarda l'horloge du salon, constata qu'une fois de plus, Sirius était en retard et s'installa sur le divan. Peter s'acharnait à fermer son sac, débordant d'affaires prises « _au cas où_ » dont les livres qui les avaient aidé à s'entraîner. Le regard de James regard se porta alors sur la Gazette du Sorcier du jour, déposé là sans doute par son père. Ce dernier aimait feuilleter les nouvelles en buvant un café sur son canapé préféré avant d'aller travailler. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de lire son contenu qu'il vit Sirius arriver dans la pièce.

— C'est pas trop tôt ! s'exclama James. Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ?

— Rien, je dormais, lui répondit Sirius. Tout est prêt ?

— Évidemment !

Après avoir promis à Mme Potter qu'ils ne feraient pas de bêtises, les trois garçons, chargés de leurs lourds bagages quittèrent Le Meulier. La matinée touchait à sa fin et le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel d'Angleterre, illuminant la grande plaine qui leur servait de jardin et qu'ils commencèrent à traverser. Comme ils voulaient s'assurer de ne pas être vus de la maison de James, qui offrait une large vue des alentours, ils avaient prévu de marcher longtemps, au moins une heure ou deux, dépendant de leur allure.

Il leur fallut d'abord grimper pendant un quart d'heure pour atteindre l'endroit le plus au nord du jardin, puis James prit la direction d'un petit bois. Les deux autres le suivirent docilement, n'ayant jamais emprunté ce chemin-là. Bien qu'il leur était déjà arrivé les années précédentes de faire du camping, ils n'avaient jamais ressenti le besoin de s'isoler autant du manoir.

Aidés par la pente douce, ils atteignirent relativement vite les premiers arbres et apprécièrent de mettre un rempart entre les chauds rayons du soleil et eux. L'été était tel qu'on l'avait annoncé : caniculaire. Les trois jeunes garçons suaient déjà dans leurs vêtements pourtant légers, et ils durent prendre plusieurs pauses pour boire et grignoter. Peter était celui qui avait le plus de mal à tenir le rythme, ne pratiquant pas de sport régulier, au contraire des deux joueurs de Quidditch. Le bois était un abri agréable qu'ils quittèrent à regret au bout d'un quart d'heure de marche, ne l'ayant traversé que par sa pointe est, la moins épaisse. Là, ils tombèrent sur une vaste prairie qui s'étendait à l'horizon. Quelques maisons étaient visibles au loin mais James ne s'en souciait pas. Ils longèrent par la droite les arbres du petit bois pendant près d'une demie-heure encore. Puis, arrivé au bas d'une sorte de large crevasse dans la plaine, il décréta qu'ils étaient arrivés. Sirius déposa ses affaires à ses pieds et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. De là, on ne voyait plus aucune maison, en raison de leur situation en contrebas. Ils bénéficiaient également de l'ombre des arbres pour se réfugier du soleil dans la journée.

— L'endroit est parfait ! commenta Sirius avec contentement.

— Pendant que tu lambinais chez toi, je suis allé faire plusieurs repérages, expliqua James. Et naturellement, j'ai trouvé cet endroit idéal pour notre sortie 'camping'.

— Dommage qu'on ne soit pas majeurs, regretta Peter. J'aurais bien rajouté quelques sorts de protection !

— On devra se contenter de ça !

James sortit de son sac une longue corde qu'il défit devant le regard intrigué de son meilleur ami. Il commença à l'étaler tout autour d'eux, formant un large cercle. Quand il eut joint les deux bouts de la corde, celle-ci s'illumina un instant avant de redevenir aussi terne qu'auparavant.

— C'est une corde anti-moldue, expliqua James. Tant qu'on reste à l'intérieur du cercle, on restera invisible à leurs yeux, même s'ils venaient à traverser le cercle eux-mêmes.

— Mais des sorciers pourraient nous voir, rétorqua Sirius.

— Sauf que les seuls sorciers vivant de ce côté de la route, c'est nous ! rétorqua le Maraudeur. Et puis, je ne peux pas non plus tout prévoir ! Il n'y avait que cette corde chez nous et je ne sais même pas comment l'ensorceler. J'espère que mes parents ne découvriront pas que je l'ai prise d'ailleurs... On n'était pas sensés s'éloigner autant !

— Et encore moins faire quelque chose d'aussi dangereux... rajouta Peter, toujours très inquiet à l'idée de ce qu'ils s'apprêter à faire.

— Bah ! soupira Sirius en haussant les épaules. Advienne que pourra. Installons-nous !

Les trois garçons défirent leurs bagages, tirèrent la tente que Sirius avait récupéré avant de partir et commencèrent à l'installer. Après cela, ils allèrent récupérer tout le bois qu'ils purent pour alimenter un petit feu quand le soir tomberait et, enfin, ils profitèrent du reste de l'après-midi pour jouer aux cartes, discuter et se prélasser au soleil. Quand enfin le soir tomba, ils allumèrent un feu et dévorèrent les sandwichs préparés par Mme Potter. Ils en laissèrent assez pour le lendemain car ils savaient, grâce à leur lecture, qu'ils auraient grand faim en se réveillant.

Malgré la nuit qui ramena la fraîcheur autour d'eux, James retira son t-shirt et son short, ne restant qu'en caleçon, ce qui fit s'étonner Sirius.

— Hé ! Je ne suis pas de ce bord !

— Crétin ! lui dit James. Je n'ai pas envie de déchirer mes vêtements en me transformant. Tu ferais mieux de faire pareil !

— Non, refusa Sirius. Hors de question que je me dénude !

— Alors tu expliqueras à ma mère comment tu auras fait pour broyer tes affaires, rétorqua James en secouant la tête.

— Pas de problème.

— Rien ne dit qu'on déchirera nos vêtements, rétorqua Peter. McGonagall les garde bien sur elle !

— Ah ! fit triomphalement Sirius.

— Peut-être, bougonna James. Peut-être pas.

Les adolescents prirent alors leur baguette à la main et s'assirent autour du feu. Avant d'entamer la métamorphose, ils préférèrent se recentrer comme ils avaient appris à le faire durant leurs multiples entraînements. L'objectif était de focaliser son attention sur une idée bien précise afin que, une fois transformé en animal, leur partie sauvage éveillée ne prenne pas le dessus. S'ils se concentraient suffisamment sur cette idée, elle devait percer dans leur esprit même quand celui-ci serait accaparé par l'animal.

« _Je suis un être humain_ » se répéta incessamment James. Cette pensée devait s'imprimer dans sa tête et apparaître clairement dans son esprit même quand il avait les yeux ouverts. Une fois qu'il fut tout à fait certain de l'avoir en tête, il jeta un coup d'œil vers Sirius qui hocha la tête. Peter ouvrit à son tour les yeux et les cligna trois fois. Ils étaient prêts.

Serrant sa baguette fermement dans sa main, James prononça la formule.

Au début, il ne sentit rien et il crut un instant s'être trompé mais il n'eut pas le temps de répéter la formule qu'il se crispa soudain de douleur. Son dos craqua à plusieurs reprises et il tomba à terre, pris par de soudaines convulsions. Tous ses os semblaient s'être brisés pour finalement s'allonger, se raccourcir, se courber. Bien sûr, il ne sentit rien de tout cela, abêti par la souffrance que ces changements lui provoquaient. Les yeux grands ouverts, il ne voyait pourtant quasiment rien d'autre que des formes incandescentes – des étoiles ? - et il n'entendit ni ne vit Sirius et Peter s'agiter de la même manière à ses côtés. Cela sembla durer une éternité avant que la douleur ne s'estompe petit à petit, ne laissant derrière que des sensations de brûlures et de picotements désagréables. Son cœur, dont le rythme s'était accéléré, ralentit à nouveau alors qu'il prenait de plus amples inspirations. Il le sentit se calmer et s'apaiser, soulagé. Quand il se pensa capable de bouger, il se redressa, d'une façon qu'il ne trouva pas ordinaire. Avait-il rapetissé ? La flamme devant lui était soudain si proche de ses yeux qu'il voulut se reculer mais s'empêtra dans ses propres membres qui avaient adopté une forme bien étrange. Tombé un instant en arrière, il s'aperçut que ses bras et ses mains n'étaient plus là et qu'à la place, bougeaient de longs membres poilus, de couleur brun-roux sombre terminés par des sabots de cervidés. Il roula sur le côté et tenta de se mettre sur patte. Posant ses sabots avants sur le sol, il se hissa finalement et gagna en hauteur.

Pendant un instant, il observa autour de lui, découvrant de toutes nouvelles sensations. L'odeur de l'herbe parfumée et du bois brûlé se mêlèrent pour lui chatouiller les narines. Une petite brise fraîche caressa son nouveau pelage et lui fit battre des oreilles. Sa tête lui sembla légèrement plus lourde que d'ordinaire et en voulant se gratter le sommet de son crâne, où il sentait le poids venir, il aperçut l'ombre que rejetait le feu derrière lui. Là, il vit la forme d'un petit cheval, de taille néanmoins légèrement plus grande qu'un poney et avec une morphologie moins large et une tête plus petite. Mais ce sont les deux longues cornes dépassant au-dessus de cette dernière qui lui firent deviner l'animal en lequel il s'était métamorphosé.

Un cerf ! Il était devenu un jeune cerf !

Il sentit l'excitation le gagner quand soudain il remarqua à côté de lui une forme massive et sombre. Il se tourna vers elle et l'observa, reniflant l'air de ses nouveaux naseaux. La curiosité était à la fois mêlée d'une peur qui le rendit immobile. Il guettait le moindre mouvement, le moindre signe de danger.

Et la forme bougea !

Perdant toute forme de raison, James se cabra et, bondissant au-dessus de la forme noire, fila droit sous la protection des bois. Il galopa longtemps entre les arbres sombres et ne s'arrêta qu'une fois sûr d'avoir mis assez de distance entre la bête et lui. Puis, il huma l'air, guetta les environs de ses yeux perçants et fouilla le sol à la recherche de nourriture. Les environs étaient calmes sans le moindre signe de danger. Tout en lui n'était alors plus que paix, qu'envie, qu'instinct.

Il erra longtemps, brouta tout ce qu'il put et chercha un endroit où s'abriter pour se reposer. Son corps, quoi que robuste, éprouvait encore quelques difficultés à le porter et il sentait avoir passé une épreuve harassante, sans qu'il ne put se rappeler laquelle. Peut-être était-ce la peur que l'étrange chose noire lui avait donnée mais le souvenir s'estompait déjà dans son esprit.

Il lui semblait qu'il oubliait quelque chose. Cela devait être important car son cœur le pressait de s'en souvenir mais sa tête ne voyait rien d'autre que le besoin de dormir. Il finit par trouver un petit abri sous des branches basses et il ferma les yeux, les oreilles dressées, guettant le moindre bruit.

Pour un temps indéterminé, le cervidé dormit aussi profondément qu'un animal aux abois puisse le faire. Puis, soudain, il ouvrit les yeux, la peur envahissant son cœur. Il ne bougea cependant pas, n'étant pas certain d'où le danger allait venir. Ou s'il allait simplement venir, car il n'entendait rien, ne percevait rien ni ne sentait rien qui aurait pu l'alerter. Mais sa peur n'en demeurait pas moins vivace.

« _Je suis un être humain._ » Une voix surgit soudain de sa tête, faible et lointaine tout d'abord, mais cela suffit pour le faire bondir. Mais oui ! Voilà ce que James cherchait tant à se rappeler, quelque chose qui lui était fondamental et qu'il ne devait pas oublier. « _Je suis un être un humain_ » se répéta-t-il, pas un cerf.

Il se mit à bramer de joie et son cri résonna avec un brin d'humanité, de celle qu'il venait de retrouver. Dans son regard, l'animal n'était plus tout à fait sauvage, même si un étranger ordinaire aurait pu dire le contraire. James, tout à sa joie d'avoir retrouvé l'essentiel, sentit qu'il ne fallait pas relâcher son attention ou la nature sauvage du cerf reprendrait le dessus.

Il essaya de rassembler ses pensées. La priorité était tout d'abord de retrouver le campement. Mais où se trouvait-il ? James s'avança un peu pour observer les chemins possibles. Étrangement, depuis qu'il avait repris ses esprits, les souvenirs des mouvements qui suivirent sa métamorphose paraissaient floues, si bien qu'il avait du mal à déterminer la direction qu'il avait prise en s'enfuyant.

Il paniqua un instant et voulut appeler Sirius à la rescousse mais seul un réement sortit de sa bouche. Il se rappela soudain que, étant métamorphosé, il ne pouvait plus parler. Et que ses amis ne le pouvaient sans doute pas non plus – en quel animaux s'étaient-ils transformés ? Il se souvint vaguement d'une forme noire, relativement volumineuse, qui lui avait fait peur, mais il ne saurait dire à quel animal il ressemblait ni de qui il s'agissait. Sirius ou bien Peter ? Comment être sûr qu'ils ne s'étaient pas éloignés ? Qu'ils n'avaient pas perdu leurs esprits ? Il en avait fallu si peu pour lui...

Ne pouvant choisir par raison, il décida de se laisser aller à l'instinct. Il observa longtemps l'obscurité autour de lui et laissa parler sa part animale. Quand il crut sentir quelque chose dans son poitrail, il prit la direction et la tint pendant un moment. Comme il ne pouvait pas retrouver son chemin à travers les arbres, le mieux encore était de quitter le bois au plus vite. Une fois les arbres derrière lui, il les longerait par la droite ou par la gauche en fonction de l'inclinaison de la pente.

Il mit quelque temps à trouver la sortie. Les arbres, les fourrés et les hautes racines étaient autant d'obstacles qu'il devait éviter et, curieusement, ses mouvements n'étaient plus aussi graciles et fluides. On aurait dit un jeune faon qui découvrait pour la première fois le fonctionnement de ses propres membres. Au bout d'un moment à trébucher, James comprit que son problème venait du fait qu'il pensait trop. Évidemment ! Redevenu humain, il se focalisait sur son nouveau corps et cherchait à comprendre ses nouvelles sensations et la façon dont ses membres se mouvaient.

Comme il ne voulait pas trop tarder, James décida de tenter l'expérience de laisser sa part animale s'exprimer – sans toutefois lui donner trop d'importance. Il avait bien compris en se réveillant qu'il avait bien failli s'oublier entièrement. Il ne s'agissait pas exactement de « cohabitation », car James était seul dans son propre corps, mais plutôt d'acceptation. Il devait accepter une nouvelle part de lui-même, plus sauvage, moins docile, sur laquelle il allait devoir appliquer toute sa force mentale pour l'influencer - car la contrôler reviendrait à ne pas la laisser s'exprimer et donc à être condamné à n'être qu'une forme de cerf, et non un véritable animagus.

Ayant retrouvé toute son agilité, il mit un quart d'heure avant de quitter l'ombre des arbres et plonger dans la plaine. L'air y était moins humide et plus doux et il savoura la vision du ciel éclairé d'été. Ils n'auraient pas pu trouver de nuit plus belle pour tenter leur expérience. Il fit un arrêt pour regarder autour de lui et décider de la direction à prendre. Il ne s'agissait pas de se tromper et de marcher pendant des heures ! Qui sait où se trouvaient ses amis et ce qu'il était advenu d'eux ? Il devait avant tout s'assurer qu'ils allaient bien.

Il tendit soudain l'oreille un son lointain avait retenti dans la calme nuit. A l'exception du bruissement des feuilles des arbres et de quelques chuintements, il n'y avait pas de bruit aux alentours. Puis, le son rejaillit à nouveau, indistinct, et qui semblait provenir de sa droite. Il décida de le suivre, c'était peut-être Sirius. Ou Peter. Comme il s'approchait au petit galop, il distingua plus clairement le son grave, succinct et répété. C'étaient les aboiements d'un chien. James ne voulut pas hâter ses conclusions il pourrait s'agir d'un chien errant ou d'un animal domestique appartenant à l'une des maisons qu'ils avaient aperçu à un mille du petit bois.

Quand le son se fit plus proche, il ralentit le pas et pénétra à l'orée de la forêt, s'abritant derrière les arbres pour mieux observer sans risquer d'être vu. Il continua de marcher jusqu'à atteindre les hauteurs d'une petite colline, au bas de laquelle il reconnut le campement. Un soulagement certain l'envahit au moins, il n'était plus perdu. Ses yeux perçants trouvèrent rapidement ce qu'ils cherchaient. Tournant en rond autour du feu qui, depuis, s'était éteint, une forme noire bondissait en aboyant. James l'observa un moment. C'était un grand chien noir, au pelage court et soyeux, aux pattes puissantes et d'allure fière. Pourtant, bien qu'il était sûrement doté d'un bon flair, James s'étonna que le chien ne le repère pas. Avec la brise qui soufflait du côté de James, son odeur aurait dû alerter l'animal.

James se risqua alors à avancer hors de la protection des arbres. Il était maintenant presque sûr que le chien n'était autre que Sirius. Il y avait comme un air familier sur la gueule du canidé qui le lui rappelait. Après tout, lui même avait mis un certain avant de comprendre qu'il ne devait pas chercher à contrôler à tout prix sa part animale mais plutôt à l'influencer. Peut-être que Sirius, craignant de devenir tout à fait sauvage, exerçait une trop grande pression sur lui-même. Il se demanda également pourquoi le Maraudeur n'avait pas cherché à reprendre sa forme humaine. Après tout, il se trouvait déjà dans le campement, il aurait pu se rhabiller et venir le chercher ! Car il était certain qu'il aboyait après lui dans ses aboiements, James croyait entendre son prénom et c'était assez étrange de s'en apercevoir.

James se demanda également où se trouvait Peter. À l'exception d'un tas de vêtements qui semblaient lui appartenir – il reconnaissait son t-shirt rayé – il n'y avait nulle trace du Maraudeur.

Le chien sembla soudain sentir sa présence et tourna la tête vers lui. James s'immobilisa ; le cerf en lui s'agitait, comme inquiet par l'imposante bête qui renifler à présent autour de lui. Il se prit d'un doute : était-ce bien Sirius ? Le chien s'approcha alors de lui tout en continuant à humer l'air, comme pour retenir son odeur. Comme le canidé avançait avec prudence, sans signe d'animosité, la peur de James s'amoindrit bien qu'il resta toujours aux aguets. Lentement, il baissa la tête et tendit son museau pour approcher celui du chien. Il se mit à le flairer, cherchant sans doute à reconnaître l'odeur de son ami.

— OUAF ! s'exclama alors le chien, le faisant bondir de peur.

James était prêt à virevolter et s'enfuir en galopant mais il se rendit compte que le chien, loin d'être menaçant, bondissait de joie. Et à nouveau, James crut entendre son nom dans les aboiements festifs du labrador noir – pure supposition, James n'étant pas un spécialiste en race canine.

— Oarr ? brama-t-il en retour.

Sirius – car il était à présent certain qu'il s'agissait de lui – sursauta et se tourna vers lui. James eut alors sa réponse : c'était bien le Maraudeur. Sur la gueule du chien, il distingua clairement un sourire. Puisqu'il avait retrouvé son meilleur ami ainsi que le campement, James ne vit plus l'intérêt de rester un cerf. Fermant les yeux, il se concentra sur la forme qui devait lui permettre de reprendre sa forme humaine.

La métamorphose fut bien moins douloureuse que la précédente son corps sembla même soulagé de retrouver sa véritable apparence. Quand il sentit la fraîcheur de la nuit le faire frémir de froid, il sut que sa transformation était achevée. Il rouvrit les yeux et se les frotta. Sans ses lunettes, sa myopie aiguë le rendait quasiment aveugle. Il trébucha sur les fagots que Sirius et lui avaient rassemblé pour alimenter le feu et tomba à terre. Des aboiements inquiets résonnèrent à ses oreilles mais, cette fois, il ne put rien y comprendre. Il se redressa sur ses mains et chassa la terre et l'herbe qui s'était collée sur lui, le grattant de toute part sur sa peau nue. Et oui, il était tout nu.

Une truffe mouillée lui chatouilla l'oreille et il voulut repousser Sirius mais ce dernier gémit et insista. James sentit alors dans la gueule de son ami quelque chose qui avait vaguement une forme ovale.

— Oh beurk ! s'exclama James en récupérant des lunettes remplies de bave.

Il tenta bien de les essuyer mais ne réussit qu'à en retirer une partie. Il grimaça en les glissant sur son nez et cligna des yeux pour s'accoutumer à l'obscurité. Il regretta un instant sa forme animale, où il aurait bien plus aisé de se déplacer. Sirius tournait autour de lui, aboyant de temps à autres. James finit par se lever et partit à l'intérieur de la tente où il trouva ses affaires. Il s'habilla avec grand plaisir et ressortit pour chercher sa baguette qui avait dû tomber durant sa transformation. Il la trouva juste à côté du cercle où avait tantôt brûlé le feu.

Il en profita pour nettoyer ses lunettes. Sirius s'approcha alors de lui et aboya par trois fois. James l'observa avec amusement. C'était étrange d'observer ainsi son ami glapissant autour de lui, la queue battant, la bouche entrouverte et la langue pendante. On aurait vraiment dit un chien domestique ! Comme chaque personne confrontée aux regards doux et sympathiques d'un splendide labrador, James sentit son cœur fondre et il eut une soudaine envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais Sirius fit alors une drôle de tête – proche de la grimace, si semblable à ses simagrées habituelles ! - et James retira sa main, qui s'était approchée du chien à son insu, et fit semblant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

— Arrête de faire l'idiot ! lui dit-il. Et transforme-toi plutôt...

Sirius aboya et fourra son nez sur son short.

— Hé, mais arrête ! protesta James en le repoussant. Tu me baves dessus !

Pour toute réponse, le chien aboya à nouveau en bondissant sur ses pattes avant. James le regarda, à la fois exaspéré par son attitude et intrigué.

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne te transformes pas ? demanda-t-il au chien qui continuait son étrange manège. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Sirius s'agita de plus belle et, s'éloignant un instant de lui, se mit à fouiller le sol. Il revint vers lui en tenant dans sa gueule un morceau de tissu à carreaux. Alors James comprit : Sirius, n'ayant écouté que lui-même, n'avait pas pensé à retirer ses affaires avant de se transformer. A présent, celles-ci trônaient au sol dans un amas de tissus déchirés.

— Tu vois ! s'exclama James. Je t'avais bien dit que tu aurais dû les retirer. Mais... Tu as bien du prendre des affaires de rechange, non ?

Sirius baissa la tête, les oreilles en arrière, la queue entre les pattes, honteux au possible. James poussa un profond soupir.

— Tu n'as rien pris d'autre, c'est ça ?

En deux petits mouvements, Sirius hocha sa tête noire qu'il leva juste assez pour plonger ses yeux dans ceux de James. Aussitôt ce dernier déglutit, comprenant soudain le pouvoir terrible des chiens ! Il n'était peut-être pas un cocker mais n'en avait pas moins hérité un regard irrésistible. James abdiqua.

— Imbécile ! dit-il néanmoins, pour se donner contenance.

Il alla chercher dans la tente les affaires qu'il avait prévues pour le lendemain et ressortit. Sirius s'était alors transformé et se grattait la tête, nu comme un ver.

— Tu aurais pu attendre ! protesta James en lui jetant les vêtements dessus avant de se détourner.

— Tu ne t'es pas gêné, toi ! répliqua Sirius dont la voix était encore un peu rauque. Et sans moi, je te rappelle que tu aurais cherché tes affaires longtemps.

— Ouais, merci bien pour ta bave !

Sirius ricana tandis qu'il enfilait caleçon et short. Il se gratta nonchalamment la tête tandis que James s'attardait à rallumer le feu. James aurait voulu interroger Sirius sur sa métamorphose mais il demanda plutôt où se trouvait Peter. Après une courte réflexion, Sirius fit alors une drôle de tête et devint soudain blafard.

— Je... Je ne me rappelle plus très bien... mais je crois... je crois que, peut-être...

— Oui, quoi ? le pressa James avec impatience.

— Je l'ai peut-être un peu pourchassé... compléta Sirius dans une grimace. Mais c'était pas ma faute ! J'étais un chien et je l'ai vu qui trainait dans mes pattes ! Je sais pas pourquoi, ça ne m'a pas plu. Et je me suis mis à lui grogner dessus. Évidemment, il a pris peur et s'est enfui. Je lui ai couru après... Et puis, je crois que j'ai tout simplement oublié ce que je faisais. Je me suis arrêté et me suis rappelé subitement que j'étais pas un chien, que je n'avais pas à chasser un rat... ou était-ce un mulot ? Quelque chose qui y ressemblait, c'était pas très gros. Je n'étais plus très sûr de ce que je pourchassais, en fait... Alors, je suis revenu au campement vous chercher mais vous étiez tous partis.

— Évidemment puisque tu nous as tous deux mis en fuite ! répliqua James, excédé.

Comment Sirius pouvait tout simplement _oublier_ qu'il pourchassait son propre meilleur ami ?

— Mais je n'étais pas conscient, moi ! se défendit le Maraudeur, penaud. Et d'ailleurs, je ne t'ai pas pourchassé, toi. Je ne t'ai même pas vu !

Ce fut au tour de James de grimacer : Sirius venait de marquer un point.

— C'est parce que...parce que tu m'as fichu la trouille, avoua-t-il à contre coeur, embarrassé. Quand j'ai vu une forme noire s'agiter, j'ai paniqué et le cerf a pris le dessus et s'est carapaté... Quoi qu'il en soit, Peter ne revient pas et ça m'inquiète. Surtout s'il est petit, tu m'as dit ? On va avoir du mal à le repérer...

— On pourrait peut-être lancer le sort « Accio Peter » ? voulut plaisanter Sirius.

James le foudroya du regard, appréciant peu l'humour de son ami dans pareille situation. Sirius leva les mains en signe de reddition. « C'était juste une blague ! » dit-il avant de placer ses deux mains de part et d'autre de sa bouche et d'appeler le nom de leur ami. James secoua la tête, exaspéré, avant de l'imiter. Ils s'avançèrent dans la plaine où Sirius pensait s'être dirigé en pourchassant Peter et continuèrent leurs investigations, utilisant leurs baguettes pour éclairer les alentours.

— On ne va jamais le retrouver comme ça, grommela James. Je ne sais même pas vraiment ce que je dois chercher ! Comment m'as-tu dit qu'il était ?

— Petit, menu, énuméra Sirius dans une grimace. Peut-être marron...

Rien qui ne pourrait les aider, en somme, en jugea James qui soupira.

— On finira bien par le trouver, dit Sirius au bout d'un moment, s'efforçant de rester optimiste. Il est peut-être retourné au camp entre temps ?

— Il nous aurait bien vu, rétorqua James. Cela fait quand même une demi-heure au moins qu'on a repris forme humaine.

— Il a peut-être pris un autre chemin, s'entêta Sirius. Puis, au bout d'un moment, il rajouta : J'ai regardé ses vêtements, il n'en a pas déchiré un seul. Probablement parce que sa forme est très petite.

— Ce n'est pas plus mal, dit le poursuiveur, mécontent. On a dû rater quelque chose ce n'est pas possible qu'on ne puisse pas garder nos affaires pendant qu'on se transforme ! Et la baguette aussi, d'ailleurs...

— La baguette ? répéta Sirius, surpris. Je l'ai gardée !

James le regarda, perplexe. « Vraiment ?

— Puisque je te le dis !

Le poursuiveur bougonna, jaloux. Il devait avoir oublié quelque chose, s'être trompé quelque part. Il avait pourtant travaillé durement pour se métamorphoser, au moins aussi durement que Sirius. Pendant un moment, il resta silencieux, ruminant sa frustration tout en regardant autour de lui, promenant le faisceau de lumière de sa lampe improvisée sur l'herbe haute.

— Un chien, reprit Sirius, songeur. Un cerf. Et un rat – ou mulot, va savoir. Je me demande si Remus appréciera sa nouvelle compagnie.

— Il se sentira déjà moins seul, affirma James. Si néanmoins nous parvenons à nous faire accepter par le loup. Ce n'est pas encore gagné.

— Tout ira bien, dit Sirius avec plus d'assurance qu'il n'en avait sur ce sujet. Qui pourrait résister à mon irrésistible regard de cocker ?

James secoua la tête néanmoins avec un demi-sourire, se rappelant très bien avoir eu du mal à garder contenance devant le labrador noir et ses grands yeux d'ébène.

— J'espère surtout qu'il saura résister de faire de moi son quatre heures ! dit-il plus sur le ton de la plaisanterie que réellement inquiet.

— Un bon civet de cerf, dit le batteur se passant la langue sur sa bouche d'un air gourmand. C'est vrai que c'est bon !

James le poussa en guise de réponse, le gratifiant d'un « Crétin ! » exaspéré.

— James ! Sirius ! les appela une voix qu'ils reconnurent avec soulagement.

Ils se tournèrent en même temps, pointant leurs deux baguettes vers l'endroit où la voix leur était parvenue. Une silhouette surgit alors des hautes herbes, les deux mains plaquées sur ses yeux pour se cacher de la lumière qui l'éblouissait. Peter semblait difficilement tenir sur ses deux jambes flageolantes et étrangement poilue. James constata avec surprise que, contrairement à Sirius et lui, Peter n'était pas tout nu. Le garçon avait, en effet, réussi à conserver son caleçon.

Sirius et sa baguette, Peter et son caleçon, il commença à sérieusement se demander s'il avait lu les mêmes livres et suivi le même entraînement qu'eux.

— Peter ! s'exclama avec soulagement Sirius qui abaissa sa baguette vers le sol. Par Merlin, te voilà !

— J'ai eu du mal à retrouver mon chemin, s'expliqua le Maraudeur, embêté. Je cours assez vite mais c'est difficile de s'orienter sous ces hautes herbes.

— Pourquoi ne pas avoir repris ta forme humaine plus tôt ? demanda James. Tu avais au moins un caleçon, toi...

Peter, qui ne saisit pas l'amertume dans la voix de James, eut l'air embêté.

— Ben, c'est que je ne le savais pas avant de redevenir humain !

— **oOo** —

« _La liste provisoire des victimes a été donnée ce matin par le Ministre de la Magie lui-même durant la conférence. Il a tenu à préciser que cette liste n'est pas exhaustive et qu'il faut s'attendre à la voir s'allonger alors que les Aurors sont toujours sur le terrain à enquêter. Selon cette liste, cinq élèves de Poudlard au moins, dont deux tout jeunes diplômés, auraient trouvé la mort. (…) _»

— **oOo** —

_Un peu plus loin que Le Meulier, Almodington, Angleterre, 2 Août 1978 _

Les trois Maraudeurs s'étaient levés à midi passé le lendemain, les membres encore endoloris par leur longue et dure nuit, mais l'humeur joyeuse d'avoir accompli leur mission. Ils étaient à présent des animagi la première transformation passée, le plus dur était derrière eux. Après leur réveil, ils s'étaient dépêchés de ranger tout le campement, d'effacer leur trace et de reprendre la route en direction du Meulier. Malgré la fatigue et les courbatures laissées par leur métamorphose, les adolescents avancèrent d'un pas rapide, pressés par la faim qui leur tiraillait le ventre.

En chemin, ils recueillirent des braies et tout ce qu'ils trouvaient de mangeable mais rien d'assez conséquent pour assouvir leur nouvel appétit. Il leur semblait n'avoir pas mangé depuis des jours. Ils profitèrent d'être seuls pour revenir sur les événements de la veille. James apprit donc que la transformation de Sirius n'avait pas été moins pénible comme lui, le Maraudeur ne s'attendait pas à éprouver une telle douleur. Peter semblait avoir eu plus de mal à se métamorphoser, préoccupé qu'il était à transformer également une partie de ses vêtements avec lui. Contrairement à James qui s'était seulement attaché à garder en tête son humanité, Peter s'était répété : « _Je ne suis pas nu _» mais, résultat des courses, il avait eu visiblement plus de mal à se rappeler de sa véritable nature humaine. Sirius s'était focalisé sur ce qui faisait de lui un Homme, et par extension un sorcier : sa baguette.

— Et dire que Remus vit ça tous les mois, songea à voix haute Sirius. Je savais qu'il souffrait atrocement mais je n'arrivais pas à m'imaginer clairement ce qu'il devait ressentir. Maintenant, je le sais...

— Et encore ! dit James en secouant la tête. Notre partie animale n'est qu'une autre forme de nous-mêmes. La transformation a été pénible, mais c'est parce que notre corps n'est pas habitué à celle-ci. Remus, lui, aura beau se transformer tous les mois, jamais son corps ne pourra tolérer la métamorphose forcée car le loup est une entité _différente_ de sa part humaine.

Sirius opina et se sentit un peu honteux d'avoir involontairement minimisé la souffrance de Remus. Le pauvre Maraudeur vivait l'enfer chaque mois et ce n'est pas seulement avec des courbatures qu'il s'en sortait. Il suffisait de voir son état constant d'épuisement. Le jeune homme n'arrivait jamais à se reposer, même quand la pleine lune était bien passée. Un jour de faiblesse, Remus avait laissé entendre que son loup ne faisait que sommeiller la plupart du temps et que, parfois, quand il se laissait trop aller, la bête se réveillait et se mettait à s'agiter en lui, le torturant de l'intérieur.

Ils virent avec soulagement la silhouette du manoir surgir à l'autre bout du grand jardin de la propriété de James. Ragaillardi par l'idée d'un copieux repas, ils trottinèrent jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

— On est rentrés ! annonça James en entrant le premier dans le grand salon.

— James, Sirius, Peter, les accueillit Mme Potter avec le sourire. Alors, la nuit était belle ?

— Superbe ! répondit Sirius avec empressement. Hummm ! fit-il en humant l'air avec délectation. Ça sent drôlement bon, je meurs de faim !

— Pas si vite, jeune homme ! l'arrêta-t-elle. Vous avez vu dans quel état vous êtes ? Vous allez d'abord prendre une bonne douche, vite fait, bien fait !

Sirius tenta bien de marchander mais la mère de James ne démordit pas. Mme Potter avait toujours été très à cheval sur les règles de propreté et laisser des adolescents noirs de terre à sa table n'était guère envisageable. Déçu et boudeur, Sirius maugréa dans sa barbe en se dirigeant toutefois vers les escaliers.

Peter, lui, ne dit rien, trop ravi à l'idée de sentir l'eau chaude sur ses muscles endoloris et de se vêtir de vêtements propres – lui seul avait gardé ses affaires intactes, mais celles-ci étaient recouvertes de terre. Il emboita le pas du batteur avec enjouement.

— Toi aussi, mon fils ! ordonna sa mère.

Mais James ne l'écoutait pas. Son regard était rivé sur la une de la Gazette du Sorcier qui, comme d'habitude, était posée sur la table de chevet. Sur la couverture, le visage sinistre et grave du Ministre de la Magie se faisait bien plus solennel que d'habitude (et pourtant James l'avait toujours vu avec une mine sombre). Il s'approcha de la table de chevet et prit le journal dans les mains.

— _La liste provisoire des victimes enfin dévoilées_, lut-il en fronçant les sourcils. De quoi parlent-ils ?

— Pose ce journal, mon chéri » intervint sa mère en le lui retirant doucement des mains. Elle avait dans sa voix un ton étonnamment grave et triste qui interpella James. Mais avant qu'il ne put lui poser des questions, elle lui dit : « Va plutôt prendre ta douche. Tu auras tout le temps de lire les nouvelles après. Allez, dépêche-toi, ton père va bientôt arriver !

— Papa rentre pour manger ? s'étonna-t-il.

Généralement, en semaine, son père n'avait jamais le temps de rentrer déjeuner avec eux, débordé qu'il était par son travail au Ministère.

— Oui, mon chéri, acquiesça sa mère, toujours de sa voix étrangement douce. Il a pu se libérer mais il n'aura pas beaucoup de temps devant lui. Alors, dépêche-toi, on parlera ensuite !

L'insistance avec laquelle elle le pressa vers les escaliers ne fit qu'accentuer la curiosité de James. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait pousser sa mère à réagir ainsi ? Sirius, qui l'attendait en haut des escaliers, lui demanda de lui expliquer mais James ne put qu'hausser les épaules.

— Quelque chose d'étrange se trame ici, dit-il. Mais je n'en sais pas plus. Prenons cette fichue douche et descendons ! Je veux savoir ce qui se passe et pourquoi ma mère a l'air si triste.

Il évoqua également le titre de la Une de la Gazette, ce qui ne fit que rajouter au mystère et à leur inquiétude. James était alors persuadé que, quoi que sa mère ou son père ait à lui dire, ce ne serait pas une bonne nouvelle.

* * *

**Notes**

J'en profite également pour vous parler de ma nouvelle fanfiction _Le Pacte_ qui s'inscrit dans le même cadre que REC. Les deux fanfictions vont dorénavant parler des deux dernières années de scolarité des Maraudeurs mais sous différents points de vue. D'un côté, il y a toujours Amy et de l'autre, i présent Annah, qui sera à Serpentard. Les deux fanfictions sont donc étroitement liées mais il n'y a, bien sûr, aucune obligation de les lire ensemble, vous pouvez tout simplement choisir si vous ne souhaitez lire que REC ou si vous souhaitez également vous lancer dans l'aventure avec Annah. Plus d'information à ce sujet dans mon profil ! Le prologue de Le Pacte est à présent disponible. Voilà cette rapide parenthèse...

**Prochain chapitre**

Le rythme de parution s'est éclairci et je pense tenir un rythme d'un chapitre toutes les 3 semaines. Ainsi, le prochain chapitre sera publié le 8 Mars 2013 !

En attendant, n'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis !


	56. Acte 4 Scène 2

Hello tout le monde!

Et voilà comme promis la deuxième scène de ce nouvel acte. J'espère qu'elle va vous plaire ! N'hésitez pas à m'en donner des nouvelles.

Merci à Sunday Vanille pour la correction de ce chapitre ! En parlant de Sunday Vanille, je vous recommande vivement d'aller lire sa fanfiction _La course au chien sauvage_ (/s/3377105/1/La-course-au-chien-sauvage) qui est juste géniale, surtout si, comme moi, vous aimez Sirius Black et que vous souhaitez lire une fanfiction originale et rafraîchissante !

Ceci dit, il me reste à vous souhaiter une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Scène 2**

_24 St Georges Street, Littlehampton, 1er Août 1978_

— Nous sommes arrivés, annonça le père d'Amy en ouvrant la portière du taxi.

Amy se réveilla doucement, bailla et quitta à son tour la voiture qu'ils avaient prise de l'aéroport. Tandis que son père récupérait les bagages, elle partit ouvrir la porte d'entrée et entra dans la maison avec soulagement.

Leur vol avait été retardé de deux heures. Non seulement, ils avaient eu à attendre dans la salle d'embarcation pendant une demi-heure mais en plus, alors que tous les passagers étaient montés et que l'avion était parti sur la piste d'atterrissage, il leur avait fallu revenir en arrière pour régler un problème technique. Attendre dans un avion encore sur le sol pendant une heure avait agacé l'ensemble des voyageurs et l'ambiance avait été explosive. D'autant plus que, s'agissant d'un vol à courte distance, dans une compagnie low cost, il n'y avait nul téléviseur sur lequel s'occuper. Autant dire que l'attente avait été longue et pénible pour tout le monde.

Amy n'était donc pas mécontente de rentrer chez elle, même si son séjour chez sa grand-mère avait été bien au-delà de ses espérances. Jusque-là, Amy n'avait gardé que peu de souvenirs de sa grand-mère et la retrouver – ou plutôt la découvrir – lui avait réellement fait plaisir. Elle savait à présent de qui sa mère tenait sa beauté et sa gentillesse.

— On est rentrés ! annonça-t-elle en jetant un coup d'oeil dans la cuisine puis dans le salon. Chat ! Le Chat !

Ayant reçu la lettre de Remus alors qu'elle était en France, Amy était un peu inquiète à l'idée que son chat eût encore fugué. Selon la missive du Maraudeur, il avait retrouvé l'animal qui miaulait devant la porte de sa chambre alors qu'il vivait dans une ville très éloignée de la sienne. Comment le félin avait-il pu faire pour traverser autant de distance ? Tous deux l'ignoraient mais, quoi qu'il en soit, Remus avait affirmé l'avoir ramené chez elle par la voie de cheminée. Décidément, était un moyen de transport bien pratique ! Amy se demanda s'il lui était possible de raccorder sa cheminée à celle de sa grand-mère étant donné que cette dernière était parfaitement au courant de la nature de sa petite-fille. Evidemment, ayant eu elle-même une fille sorcière, elle avait vite deviné devant les quelques questions détournées d'Amy que la magie était héréditaire.

— Le Chat ? continua-t-elle à appeler en grimpant les escaliers.

Mais où qu'elle aille, elle ne trouva pas de trace de son animal. Où avait-il bien pu aller encore ? Elle entra dans sa chambre et récupéra aussitôt son courrier. Elle y trouva cinq lettres : une de Jane, une d'Oliver, une de Lily et une autre d'Opale. Enfin, la dernière était celle qu'elle avait attendu le plus : Eddy lui avait écrit. Excitée, elle en oublia un instant son chat et ouvrit la lettre.

« _Chère, chère Amy, _

_J'espère que tu te portes bien ! _

_Moi, tout va très, très bien. Je suis avec mes parents dans l'habituel camping où nous passons quasiment tous nos mois de Juillet. L'air y est frais – bien plus frais qu'au sud de l'Angleterre, à n'en point douter ! – mais le soleil illumine les merveilleux paysages de l'Irlande. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose à faire d'autres que se balader à longueur de journée, camper et dévorer les plats locaux (succulents !), je passe un très bon séjour. J'ai toujours adoré les longues promenades ! Et l'organisation qui gère la zone de camping en propose toujours de nouvelles ! _

_Et toi ? Comment s'est passé ton séjour en France ? J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir t'envoyer plus de lettres mais comme nous sommes chez les Moldus ici, il n'est pas évident de trouver l'occasion d'utiliser un hibou (et tu ne m'as donné aucun numéro de téléphone) ! _

_N'oublie pas que tu m'as promis de me consacrer quelques jours en Août. Je t'enverrai mon adresse et demanderai à ma mère d'appeler ton père pour le convaincre de te laisser venir. _

_Tu me manques, je t'embrasse,_

_A bientôt !_

_Eddy_ »

Amy eut du mal à contenir la joie qu'elle ressentit en lisant la lettre de son amoureux. En particulier, le post-scriptum qu'il avait glissé juste après sa signature. Elle relut par deux fois la lettre, son coeur excité à l'idée de le revoir en Août. Ce qu'elle avait hâte de le retrouver !

Elle était en train de la relire une troisième fois quand on frappa à sa porte de chambre. En se retournant, elle découvrit non sans surprise son père en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis. Etonnée mais ravie, elle voulut leur demander ce qu'ils faisaient là quand elle remarqua qu'ils avaient tous deux la mine très sombre. En particulier Jane dont les yeux brillaient de larmes.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle en les regardant, un sourire hésitant sur les lèvres.

— Amy, lui dit son père en entrant le premier dans la pièce. Je vais te demander de t'asseoir et de nous écouter attentivement...

Elle regarda son père l'obliger à se poser sur son lit, la mine grave. Son sourire s'évanouit quand elle écouta Oliver prendre la parole en premier. Elle ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment qu'il tenait dans sa main un journal froissé...

— **oOo** —

_PS : Il faut absolument qu'on se voit bientôt, il y a quelque chose de très important que je voudrais te dire._

— **oOo** —

_Le Meulier, Almodington, Angleterre, 2 Août 1978_

Après que James eut relaté les détails qui l'avaient interpellés dans sa discussion avec sa mère, les trois adolescents s'empressèrent de prendre leur douche. Ils avaient hâte de découvrir pourquoi Mme Potter semblait si peu empressée de leur parler.

Pendant que Sirius et Peter terminaient de se changer – James s'étant lavé en premier –, ce dernier récupéra le courrier déposé près de sa fenêtre.

— Remus nous a écrit, annonça-t-il en reconnaissant l'écriture soignée de son ami.

— C'est tout ? demanda Sirius.

— Elle n'a pas écrit, si c'est ce que tu demandes, lui dit James, désolé de voir son ami une nouvelle fois déçu. Tu devrais peut-être le faire, toi.

— Peut-être, non, oui... J'sais pas. » Sirius secoua la tête, renfrogné. « Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il dit, Remus ?

James décacheta la lettre.

— Il veut qu'on l'avertisse de notre retour dès aujourd'hui, lut-il avec un sourire amusé qui s'évanouit dès qu'il eut achevé la lettre. _Bon sang_ !

— Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta Peter qui songea aussitôt à la pleine lune avant de se rappeler que celle-ci n'aurait lieu que bien plus tard.

James lui tendit le morceau de journal que Remus avait glissé dans l'enveloppe mais Sirius l'attrapa avant Peter.

— "_Un attentat fait des dizaines de morts en Irlande_", lut-il, pâlissant. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries ?

— Tais-toi et lis plutôt la suite !

— "_C'est une véritable tuerie qui a eu lieue ce matin au sud de l'Irlande. Dans un des plus fréquentés campings de la région, des hommes encagoulés et vêtus de longues capes noires ont soudain surgi et se sont attaqués à l'ensemble de la population, tuant avec un plaisir à peine dissimulé par leurs masques des dizaines de vacanciers, causant la panique dans l'ensemble du camping et des villages aux alentours_..." Par Merlin ! s'écria Sirius à son tour avant de poursuivre : "..._Selon les divers témoignages recueillis sur les lieux, les meurtriers seraient des sorciers appartenant à un groupe surnommé les « Mangemorts » et dont le chef se nommerait « Voldemort ». Un nom lugubre dont on a déjà pu évoquer les méfaits dans plusieurs articles précédents. Rappelez-vous l'attaque sur la place publique des Hommes Libres l'année précédente à Crivenbeen, en Écosse. Les mêmes sorciers masqués avaient alors tué dix moldus et deux sorciers en déclamant des propos insensés sur la supériorité des sorciers et la soumission si ce n'est la destruction totale du monde moldu._"

Au nom de Voldemort, James avait perdu toutes couleurs mais Sirius, malgré le dégoût que le nom l'inspirait, avait poursuivi sa lecture. Plus il avançait dans l'article et plus ses mains se crispaient sur le papier qu'il semblait prêt à déchirer en mille morceaux. Evidemment, Sirius n'avait pas manqué de reconnaître le nom du « Seigneur Noir » qui était à l'origine de sa fugue familiale et de son déshéritage. Il songea un instant qu'il aurait pu participer à cette attaque si, toutefois, il ne s'était pas enfui avant de rencontrer le Mage Noir.

Ce n'était donc pas la première fois que les trois adolescents entendaient parler des Mangemorts et de leur maître. Sirius par les ambitions sans limite de sa mère, Peter par sa lecture quotidienne des journaux et ses recherches personnelles, et James par le métier même de son père au ministère. Ce dernier était peut-être le seul sorcier à lui dire de rester prudent, même à Poudlard. L'année précédente, après que Sirius eût été retrouvé et leur eût expliqué les intentions de sa mère, Mr Potter s'était montré encore plus inquiet et avait prévenu les deux garçons d'être attentifs à ce qui était peut-être en train de se passer à à l'école. James avait compris que son père suspectait certains élèves de s'enrôler dans la nouvelle « secte » des Mangemorts – à l'époque encore, leur groupe n'était encore considéré que comme des simples fanatiques.

— C'est sans doute pour ça que mon père est rentré, affirma James quand ils eurent terminé de lire l'article. Je suis sûr qu'il va vouloir nous en parler. Mais oui !

Il se frappa le front, se rappelant soudain du titre de l'article qu'il avait lu avant que sa mère ne lui prenne le journal des mains. A présent, tout s'expliquait. La mine sombre et inquiète de sa mère, son insistance pour qu'ils aillent d'abord prendre une douche, la présence de son père pour le déjeuner... Il blêmit.

— Descendons ! dit-il en jettant la lettre sur son bureau et en quittant la chambre avec précipitation.

Peter et Sirius le suivirent, aussi blancs et inquiets que lui. Dans la salle à manger, ils découvrirent Mr Potter installé à sa place habituelle, la mine sombre, le nez plongé dans le journal qu'il tenait à demi posé sur la table. Il ressemblait beaucoup à son fils : ses cheveux brun foncé étaient coupés courts, des petits épis s'en échappaient malgré tous ses efforts pour les coiffer chaque matin, et ses yeux bleus étaient cachés derrière une grosse paire de lunettes ovales. Il avait cependant la mâchoire plus marquée et des pommettes un peu plus saillantes. En entendant les pas lourds des trois adolescents, il leva la tête et les accueillit sans sourire.

— Venez vous asseoir, leur dit-il en désignant les chaises en face de lui.

Les garçons ne se firent pas prier. Mme Potter pinça les lèvres elle n'aimait pas le son provoqué par le grattement des chaises sur le carrelage mais, étonnamment, elle ne dit rien. L'heure devait être très grave, devinèrent les adolescents dont l'inquiétude ne cessait de croître.

— Tels que je vous connais, commença Mr Potter, je suppose que vous êtes sortis hier sans même prendre le temps de lire les nouvelles. Vous ne devez donc pas savoir...

— Tu veux parler de l'attaque des Mangemorts ? le coupa son fils.

Mr Potter parut sincèrement étonné. James ne s'en offusqua pas car si ce n'était la lettre de Remus, il ignorerait encore tout de l'histoire.

— C'est... Remus qui nous en a informé. J'ai reçu une lettre de lui ce matin.

Sirius le regarda, un sourcil levé. Il aurait pu ne rien dire mais James s'était senti obligé d'avouer la vérité. Face au regard perçant de son père, il n'arrivait pas à ne pas tout dévoiler.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit Mr Potter en réajustant ses lunettes, vous devez savoir qu'il y a eu de nombreux blessés et au moins une dizaine de morts. (Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête.) Nous sommes toujours en train d'enquêter sur place, certaines personnes sont encore déclarées disparues, mais nous avons pu déterminer une première liste de victimes que le Ministre a donnée à la presse ce matin.

James devina sans mal le titre de la Gazette que son père fit glisser sur la table : c'était celle que sa mère l'avait empêché de lire une demie heure plus tôt. Peter et Sirius se penchèrent sur la table pour regarder. Sirius prit alors les devants et parcourut les pages à la recherche de la fameuse liste. Pendant ce temps, Mr Potter reprit la parole :

— Comme vous vous en doutez, je ne suis pas simplement rentré pour vous parler de cette attaque, dit-il avec une gravité qui fit trembler le coeur de James. Parmi les victimes, il y a plusieurs noms d'élèves... d'élèves de Poudlard que vous connaissez peut-être.

A cette terrible parole, James sentit son ventre se nouer, son sang s'arrêter. Il entendit Sirius jurer à côté de lui et regarda là où le doigt du Maraudeur s'était posé. Son coeur manqua un battement.

— Amy ! s'exclamèrent les trois garçons, le visage livide.

— **oOo** —

_« **Liste provisoires des victimes de l'attentat du 30 Août 1978**_

_(...)_

_Cathleen et son fils _Eddy Davies

_(...)_ »

— **oOo** —

_24 St Georges Street, Littlehampton, 2 Août 1978_

En atterissant dans la cheminée de la maison d'Amy, James, Peter et Sirius furent surpris de constater qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Installés sur le canapé du salon, se trouvaient également trois de leurs camarades de Gryffondor.

— Remus, Opale, Lily, mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'exclama James.

— La même chose que toi sans doute, lui répondit Lily. Je suis venue dès que j'ai lu la Gazette du Sorcier.

— Moi, c'est Lily qui m'a prévenue et je suis arrivée après elle, affirma Opale.

— Et toi Remus ? l'interrogea Sirius. Ta lettre ne mentionnait pas...

— Je l'avais écrite et envoyée hier soir, répliqua ce dernier avant de le laisser terminer. Et comme je me suis réveillé tard à cause des vacances, je viens tout juste de lire la Gazette.

— Est-ce que... ?

— Elle est au courant, répondit une voix derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent pour voir Oliver s'avancer dans la pièce, le visage tiré par l'inquiétude. Aussitôt, les trois adolescents qui étaient assis quittèrent le canapé.

— C'est Jane et moi qui le lui avons dit ce matin, précisa-t-il à voix basse.

— Est-ce qu'on peut la voir ? demanda Lily.

— Ce ne sera pas possible » répondit une autre voix et cette fois, ils virent apparaître le père, la mine fatiguée.

Il les observa avec surprise, constatant qu'ils étaient encore plus nombreux que précédemment. Il salua James et Sirius d'un signe de la tête, regarda un instant Peter avant de le saluer également.

— Amy s'est enfin arrêtée de pleurer et s'est endormie. Jane est avec elle. Pour l'instant, je préfèrerai que seuls Oliver et Jane restent. Je suis désolé mais il est préférable que vous rentriez chez vous pour le moment.

— Est-ce qu'on pourra revenir la voir ? l'interrogea Opale.

— Laissez-lui au moins quelques jours, répondit le père avec un petit sourire aimable. Le temps qu'elle accepte la nouvelle. Laissez-moi vos adresses sur une feuille de papier et je vous contacterai pour vous donner des nouvelles et vous dire quand vous pourrez venir lui rendre visite.

C'est un peu déçu que James et Sirius se dirigèrent vers la cheminée. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'écrire leur adresse, le père d'Amy sachant comment les contacter. James était en train de récupérer de la poudre de cheminée quand Lily l'interpella.

— Est-ce qu'on pourrait discuter ?

James l'observa un instant avant d'acquiescer, intrigué par ce qu'elle voulait lui dire.

— Allons chez moi, dit-il avant de jeter de la poudre de cheminée à ses pieds et de s'écrier : Le Meulier !

Dans une explosion de flamme, il disparut pour réapparaître un instant plus tard chez lui. Il s'avança dans la cuisine et s'épousseta le pantalon. Après lui, suivirent Sirius et Peter, puis Lily, puis Remus et, enfin, Opale.

— Mais ? Vous êtes tous venus ? s'exclama-t-il, ne s'attendant à ne voir que Lily.

— J'habite quasiment ici, lui fit remarquer Sirius.

— Je ne parlais pas à toi... soupira James avec exaspération.

— Et bien quoi ! dit Opale. C'est toi qui nous as dit de te suivre !

— À Lily oui, mais je... euh...

Devant le regard insistant des autres, James bégaya et finit par se taire.

— Voyons, Potter, tu ne croyais quand même pas que je voulais te parler en tête à tête ? le taquina Lily.

— Bien sûr que non ! Je...

À la tête rouge pivoine de James qui tentait bien que mal de les détromper, l'assemblée éclata de rire.

— James, tu m'avais caché ça ! se moqua Sirius.

— La ferme, imbécile ! s'énerva James.

Attirée par les rires, Mme Potter arriva dans la cuisine et observa avec surprise le petit monde assemblé.

— James, pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qui se passe ici ?

— Ah, maman, euh... En fait, nous étions...

— Excusez-nous, madame, intervint Lily très poliment. Nous ne voulons pas nous imposer chez vous mais nous voudrions pouvoir discuter d'une chose importante à propos d'une de nos amies qui a besoin d'aide, Amy McFlyer.

Au nom de cette derrière, Mme Potter sembla comprendre.

— Vous venez tous de chez la petite Amy, devina-t-elle. Comment va-t-elle ?

— Nous n'avons pas pu la voir, expliqua Lily. Son père nous a demandé de revenir un peu plus tard quand elle se sera calmée. Le choc a été rude...

Mme Potter hocha la tête, compréhensive.

— J'ai oublié de me présenter ! s'exclama Lily. Je suis Lily Evans » À ce nom, les sourcils de Mme Potter s'élevèrent, comme se rappelant soudain de quelque chose. À l'exception de James qui grimaça, personne ne sembla le relever. « Je suis une camarade de votre fils, à Gryffondor également et je vais entrer en sixième année.

— Moi aussi, enchaîna Opale. Je m'appelle Opale Fallover et je suis en sixième année à Gryffondor.

— Annabeth Potter, se présenta la mère de James avec le sourire. Ravie de faire votre connaissance, mesdemoiselles. James, et si tu installais tes amis au salon ?

Ce dernier, étonné par la facilité avec laquelle Lily avait traité avec sa mère, obéit sans broncher. Le petit groupe changea donc de pièce pour arriver dans le grand salon du manoir. Une fois chacun assis à une place qui lui convenait, James s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Alors, qu'avais-tu à me...nous dire ? se corrigea-t-il.

Lily inspira un grand coup et regarda tour à tour chaque personne présente.

— Irina Campbell et Ariette Damoiseau sont mortes également, affirma-t-elle tristement. Elles étaient toutes deux d'origine moldue.

— Je ne les connais pas, affirma James en se répétant les noms des deux jeunes filles.

— Elles étaient à Poufsouffle, en quatrième année, lui indiqua Opale. Elles participaient à notre club de lecture.

— Un club de lecture ? s'étonna Sirius. J'ignorais qu'il y en avait même un !

— Comment peux-tu l'ignorer ? s'exclama Lily. Peter en fait partie !

— Quoi ? s'exclama le Maraudeur en se tournant vers son ami qui eut l'air embarrassé.

Ni James ni Remus n'avaient l'air surpris, par contre.

— Il y a bien d'autres clubs que celui de Quidditch, lui affirma Remus. Et si tu étais plus attentif, tu le saurais déjà !

— Mais, Peter, tu ne me l'as jamais dit ! dit Sirius, vexé d'être le seul à ne pas le savoir.

— Mais si, assura ce dernier. Je te l'ai dit l'année dernière, quand je me suis inscrit, mais tu t'es moqué de moi en me traitant de "rat de bibliothèque" !

— En rat... ? répéta Sirius, les sourcils relevés. C'est...

Anticipant la direction que prenaient les pensées du batteur, James lui flanqua un coup dans les côtes, lui rappelant du regard qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls.

— Je ne m'en rappelle pas, finit par marmonner Sirius.

Il était peut-être inattentif aux autres mais Peter était un très bon copain. Comment avait-il pu oublier cette information ? Cela lui échappait totalement... Peter, quant à lui, se mordit la langue et inspira profondément.

— De toute façon, ce n'est pas le sujet, dit-il gravement. Irina et Ariette étaient vraiment sympa avec moi... Elles ne méritaient pas de mourir comme ça !

— Aucun de ceux qui étaient là-bas ne méritait de mourir comme ça, rectifia Lily si durement que les garçon restèrent silencieux, surpris de la voir ainsi s'emporter. Combien de temps le Ministère va-t-il tolérer que Voldemort et les siens tuent en toute impunité ?

— Ils ne font pas rien ! répliqua James qui pensait à son père, lequel avait annoncé qu'il ne rentrerait pas pour quelques jours.

— Ah ouais ? Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qu'ils ont fait ?

James aurait voulu répondre mais sa bouche battit de l'air en vain. Il devait bien l'admettre : il ne savait pas.

— Je vais te le dire : ils n'ont rien fait ! Crois-tu que c'est la première fois que les Mangemorts frappent ? Ca fait des années qu'ils existent et que dans l'ombre ils grandissent, attendant leur heure. Ils manigancent des choses terribles, dont on n'a même pas conscience. Et ça ne fait que commencer !

— On sait tout ça, intervint Sirius. Tout le monde le sait !

— Non, répliqua Opale. Très peu en sont conscients. Ils ont peut-être déjà vu le nom de "_Mangemort_" ou même "_Voldemort_" dans les journaux – et encore, la plupart d'entre n'y sont même pas abonnés ! Demande-leur ce qu'ils en pensent. Peu sauront te répondre. Ils pensent tout simplement qu'il ne s'agit que de fous isolés et que s'ils font du mal, ils ne leur en feront jamais à _eux_. On pense toujours que cela n'arrive qu'aux autres, jusqu'au moment où cela nous arrive, et à ce moment-là, c'est trop tard...

Cette dernière phrase, Opale l'avait achevé la voix tremblante. Sur le visage de la jeune fille, une sombre douleur était apparue. Lily posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son amie.

— Le grand frère d'Opale a été tué dans une précédente attaque, leur expliqua la rousse avec gravité.

Les Maraudeurs accueillirent la nouvelle avec surprise et c'est bien difficilement qu'ils se retinrent de s'exclamer tout haut. Ils ignoraient qu'Opale avait perdu son frère... Ils ignoraient qu'elle eut même un frère !

— J'ignorais que... Je suis désolé, s'excusa James, avant de se mordre la langue.

S'excuser dans ce genre de situation lui avait toujours apparu déplacé, incongru, ce n'était après tout pas de sa faute si le frère d'Opale était mort. Mais comme tout un chacun, c'était la première chose qui lui était venu et également la seule chose qu'il s'était senti capable de dire. Comme si rien d'autre ne pouvait convenir.

De leur côté, Sirius, Peter et Remus ne savaient pas non plus quoi dire. Leurs bouches s'entrouvrirent mais se refermèrent aussitôt, de peur de blesser la jeune fille au lieu de la réconforter comme ils le voudraient.

Opale s'essuya les yeux et secoua la tête comme si elle cherchait à se reprendre.

— C'est normal que tu ne le connaisses pas, dit-elle, la voix cassée. Mon frère n'était pas à Poudlard, il n'avait pas de pouvoir... » Elle se tut. Bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas dit ainsi, tous avaient compris que son frère était un Cracmol. « Il était parti étudier en Allemagne pour une année d'échange universitaire. C'est là... là-bas... qu'ils l'ont abattu.

Elle s'interrompit à nouveau et personne ne chercha à la faire poursuivre. Les yeux d'Opale s'étaient soudain perdus dans le vague.

— Ce sont les Mangemorts qui ont fait ça, déclara-t-elle subitement. On en est sûrs parce que mon père avait reçu une lettre d'avertissement peu avant. Mais il a eu beau en parler aux services de l'ordre, personne n'a voulu le croire.

— Mais pourquoi ça ? s'étonna James qui n'en croyait pas un mot – son père était un Auror, il n'aurait jamais laissé quelqu'un dans le besoin si facilement.

— La réputation de mon père n'est, disons, pas très bonne, répondit Opale après une hésitation.

Sirius se redressa sur le canapé, se rappelant soudain d'un vieil article qu'il avait lu quelque part... il ne se rappelait pas où. Mais il était certain que c'était lié à la famille d'Opale. Après tout, son grand-père avait été _le_ champion de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch de 1958. L'article évoquait l'héritier du Géni (ainsi était surnommé Rupert Fallover), mais qu'est-ce qui était dit déjà ?

— Phileas Fallover, l'homme aux mille histoires, se rappela-t-il à voix haute.

— Sirius ! fit Remus en lui balançant un coude dans les côtes.

— Laisse, Remus, ce n'est pas grave, intervint Opale, un demi-sourire sur le visage. C'est exactement comme cela que mon père était appelé quand il jouait au Quidditch. Enfin, plutôt s'y tentait... Il n'a jamais fait carrière et a fini par abandonner, n'ayant pas le talent de grand-père. Il était appelé ainsi parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas de raconter des tas d'histoires complètement farfelues... Tout le monde a fini par ne plus croire une seule chose de ce qu'il disait. Alors, quand il est allé voir les Aurors, ils ne l'ont pas cru. Et mon frère est mort quelques jours plus tard.

James garda le silence. Il avait du mal à concevoir que le bureau où travaillait son père – le service que James vénérait tant ! – eut pu ne rien faire.

— Mais ne leur a-t-il pas montré la lettre ? persista-t-il à demander.

— Bien évidemment ! s'offusqua Opale. Mon père invente peut-être des histoires mais il n'est pas bête. Bien sûr qu'il leur a montré la preuve.

— Et personne n'a considéré sa requête ? Malgré la lettre ?

— James, elle t'a déjà répondu ! s'impatienta Lily qui n'aimait pas que le Maraudeur brusque ainsi son amie, surtout quand elle prenait sur elle de leur raconter l'histoire de son frère. Non, personne n'a pas voulu agir _même_ quand les preuves étaient là. C'est si dur à comprendre ?

Elle regarda durement James qui, bien qu'il n'en démordait pas, baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas y croire mais Opale n'était pas une menteuse, il le savait.

— Son père est un Auror, précisa Remus pour l'excuser. Je crois tout simplement qu'il n'arrive pas à croire qu'il puisse avoir une responsabilité là-dedans.

— Tu sais, dit Opale en se tournant vers James, rien ne dit que ton père ait même été là durant les faits. Il y a plusieurs services dans le Bureau des Aurors et également assez d'employés pour que mon père soit juste tombé sur des incompétents...

Elle s'interrompit car, à ce moment, Mme Potter arrivait avec un lourd plateau chargé de tasses, d'un sucrier, de biscuits et d'une grosse théière fumante. Les adolescents attendirent qu'elle reparte pour reprendre leur discussion.

— Excuse-moi Opale, dit alors James. Je n'aurais pas dû insister autant...

La jeune fille secoua la tête, balayant rapidement ses excuses.

— Si je peux me permettre de te poser une question, Opale, dit Peter timidement. Pourquoi est-ce que les Mangemorts s'en sont pris à ton frère ?

— Pour l'exemple, répondit-elle avec douleur. Bien que notre famille ne soit pas d'une lignée aussi ancienne ou même puissante que celle des Black ou des Potter, mon père a reçu une invitation formelle du Lord pour le rejoindre. Sûrement parce que grand-père est devenu un emblême national après la Coupe du Monde 58 de Quidditch... Quoi qu'il en soit, mon père a refusé son offre, mais il ne s'est pas contenté de rejeter l'émissaire, il a fait une annonce officielle, profitant de ce qu'il était interviewé pour dire tout le mal qu'il pensait de ceux qui prônent le "Sang Pur" en mettant en avant que son fils était sa fierté malgré qu'il soit un... qu'il ne soit pas sorcier. C'est pour donner l'exemple à toutes les autres familles qu'ils l'ont abattu parce qu'ils considèrent qu'un _cracmol _est une abomination de la nature qu'il faut éradiquer, comme on arrache les mauvaises herbes de son jardin pour qu'elles ne prolifèrent pas. C'est du moins ce qu'ils ont écrit dans leur lettre.

— Quels salauds ! jura James en tapant du point sur la table, faisant rebondir les tasses qui renversèrent du thé autour d'elles. Tout ça c'est des conneries !

— Oui James, acquiesça Lily. Ce sont des conneries mais des conneries auxquelles bon nombre de personnes croient, même parmi les sorciers d'origine moldue. Même s'ils aiment leur famille, la plupart se pensent devenus supérieurs aux siens. La magie leur confère une sensation de pouvoir que les moldus n'ont pas et ils se permettent ensuite de les juger...

— Dans un sens... réagit Sirius. C'est un peu vrai, non ? Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! fit-il alors que Lily, Opale et Remus ouvraient de gros yeux ronds. Je ne défends pas les idées de ma famille. Je ne pense pas qu'il faut être un _sang pur_ ni que cela apporte quelque chose de plus – au contraire. On a tous dans nos familles des cousins ou cousines plus ou moins éloignés qui, souffrant d'une consanguité trop rapprochée chez leur parent, ont eu des malformations à la naissance et que les parents ont préféré abandonner, voire même tuer, plutôt que de souffrir la "honte" d'avoir un enfant malformé. Je ne crois pas non plus qu'un _Sang Pur_ soit supérieur à un autre sorcier qui serait d'origine moldue. Mais il faut admettre que les sorciers ont un large avantage sur les moldus. Enfin ! Vous le savez bien, nous voyons des choses qu'ils ne voient pas et auxquels ils ne croient pas. Nous savons bien des choses qu'ils ignorent. Nous pouvons guérir n'importe quelle maladie, enfin, presque, et nous pouvons voler, nous transporter n'importe où en un rien de temps... Nous pratiquons la magie !

— C'est vrai, acquiesça Lily. La vie d'un sorcier est beaucoup plus _facile_ que celle d'un moldu grâce à la magie. Mais un moldu peut faire tout ce que tu dis, sauf qu'il le fait par d'autres moyens, plus terre à terre. D'accord, nous savons faire de la magie mais eux sont des _inventeurs_, des mécaniciens hors pairs que tu ne trouveras pas forcément chez les sorciers. Là où nous nous facilitons la tâche par un coup de baguette, ils inventent des machines incroyables pour faire de même. Tu dis que nous pouvons voler ? Ils le peuvent aussi et ils le font en prenant _l'avion_. Alors certes, nos modes de transport sont plus rapides mais c'est eux qui ont donné la première impulsion du _transport en commun_. Si tu lisais un peu plus de livres sur l'Histoire, tu découvrirais que le Magicobus n'est que l'adaptation, certes améliorée, d'un bus de ville moldu. En termes de rapidité, les moldus communiquent différemment mais non moins facilement : nous avons la voie de cheminée mais ils ont le téléphone et alors que tous les logis n'ont pas forcément de cheminée, toutes leurs maisons sont équipées d'un téléphone. Tu vois l'électrécité qui fait fonctionner les lampes et éclairent donc la maison de James ? _Une invention moldue_. Tu parles de médecine ? Les moldus n'utilisent pas de magie mais ils n'en sont pas moins avancés. Et toutes les maladies n'ont pas été soignées par des sorciers prends la rage, par exemple, c'est un moldu qui en a découvert le vaccin et c'est ce même vaccin que les sorciers utilisent. D'autant plus que certains chercheurs sorciers pensent sérieusement que les moldus sont plus avancés sur certaines maladies que les sorciers et recommandent de s'intéresser un peu plus aux outils utilisés dans les hopitaux moldus.

Lily s'arrêta pour reprendre son inspiration. Son visage était rouge d'avoir parlé autant et si vite mais elle ne supportait pas qu'un sorcier puisse dénigrer les moldus sans même les connaître.

— Tes paroles ne sont pas entièrement dénuées de sens, Sirius, mais tu parles de personnes dont tu ne connais rien, conclut-elle. Même si tu es très différent de ta famille – je sais bien que tu ne penses pas à mal – tu as été élevé dans un milieu qui n'a qu'une vision archaïque des moldus. Je me demande combien de familles au _Sang Pur_ savent comment marche un téléphone ou seulement ce que c'est ?

— Qui plus est, reprit Opale. Ce n'est pas à nous de juger qui est supérieur et qui est inférieur. Nous sommes tous humains, qu'importe ce que nous sommes capable de faire ou même comment on le fait, tant que nous sommes de la même espèce, nous sommes tous égaux. Rien ne justifie qu'un groupe soumette un autre à leur volonté par la force !

— Sur ce point, nous sommes tous d'accord, acquiesça Remus – et Peter, à côté de lui, hocha vigoureusement la tête. Je lis les journaux depuis longtemps et j'ai moi aussi le sentiment qu'il va nous falloir nous méfier de ces gens, de ces Mangemorts, même si je ne comprends pas tout à fait leur dessein.

— Leur dessein, je vais te le dire, fit James, c'est de mettre tout le monde à leur pied. Mon père n'arrête pas de s'en inquiéter. Il pense que le Ministère est déjà infiltré.

— Evidemment ! s'exclama Lily. Il ne faut pas être surdoué pour comprendre que des membres ou même seulement des politiciens favorables à leurs idées sont déjà sur place. N'as-tu pas lu le projet de loi qui a failli passer, en début de juillet ? Ils voulaient rendre amnésique les Cracmols pour que ceux-ci ne fréquentent plus la société sorcière mais deviennent des moldus _légalement _! C'est-à-dire qu'ils n'auraient ni le droit de voter ni le droit de seulement savoir que la magie existe.

— Mais alors, pourquoi ne prennent-ils pas le pouvoir s'ils sont déjà sur place ? demanda Peter.

— Parce qu'ils ne recevraient pas un appui suffisant de la population, affirma Lily. Ils peuvent encore craindre des soulèvements à leur encontre car ils ne sont pas encore assez puissants ou craints. Ce sont des ennemis redoutables, Sirius, parce qu'ils sont très patients. Pour le moment, les sorciers vivent en paix avec les moldus et même si la plupart se considèrent supérieurs, ou au moins différents, ils ne verraient pas d'un bon oeil une politique extrêmiste et violente. Il faut d'abord les _habituer_ en douceur à leurs idées. C'est en leur faisant accepter petit à petit leurs principes que les Mangemorts veulent assouvir le peuple afin d'avoir tout d'abord son appui. Le fait qu'ils passent ainsi ouvertement à l'attaque, au point de choquer la population, est une autre stratégie. Celle de la peur. Faire comprendre qu'ils ne plaisantent pas et que personne ne doit les prendre à la légère au risque d'en payer durement le prix.

— Comment peux-tu savoir tout ça ? demanda James. On dirait que tu connais bien leur fonctionnement !

— Pas vraiment, pas assez bien ! soupira Lily avec frustration. Je lis les journaux depuis que je suis arrivée à Poudlard au début, c'était surtout pour me familiariser avec le monde sorcier. Vous savez, je viens d'une famille moldue. Avant Poudlard, je ne savais quasiment rien de cet univers, à l'exception de...

Elle sembla butter sur ce qu'elle allait dire, ferma la bouche et soupira à nouveau.

— … à l'exception de ce que m'en disait Severus. Arrêtez vos simagrées ! s'énerva-t-elle en voyant les Maraudeurs feindre la nausée. Il n'a pas toujours été...

— Arrête donc de le défendre ! s'énerva Opale, à la surprise de tous.

James était justement sur le point d'intervenir mais la jeune fille l'avait pris de court.

— Je t'ai écouté attentivement pendant toutes ces années défendre en vain ce salopard, poursuivit-elle, laissant les garçons pantois face à la virulence de ces propos. Oh, ne fais pas ta scandalisée, Lily, tu sais très bien que je dis tout haut ce que nous pensons tous tout bas et tu as beau essayer de faire semblant de t'exclamer, _tu le sais toi-même _! Tu as été patiente et plus tolérante qu'il n'en aurait fallu. Maintenant, _s'il te plait_, fais-moi le plaisir de ne plus lui trouver d'excuses ! L'ami de ton enfance a grandi et il a pourri dans la moelle des Serpentards. Voilà la vérité !

Un lourd silence tomba après qu'Opale eut révélé le fond de sa pensée. Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers Lily qui faisait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour ne pas montrer ses émotions.

— J'ai compris, finit-elle par dire, se tenant bien droite. Je disais donc que je lis les journaux depuis que je suis arrivée à Poudlard, j'ai immanquablement fini par apprendre l'existence des Mangemorts, même si ceux-ci, à l'époque, ils n'étaient pas connus sous ce nom et si le nom même de Voldemort était méconnu. On savait tout juste qu'un groupe extrémiste était en train de monter et de faire doucement du bruit mais rien qui ne pouvait alerter la population. D'ailleurs, on ne leur consacrait que de rares articles, toujours dans les faits divers, et sans vraiment leur donner trop d'importance. Il m'a donc fallu faire un long travail de reconstruction pour pouvoir mieux les étudier. J'ai fini par demander de l'aide à mes amies, et c'est là qu'Opale m'a confié sa propre histoire, l'assassinat de son frère...

— A l'époque, mon père venait tout juste de recevoir la proposition de Voldemort, affirma Opale. Et bien qu'il m'en ait fait part et qu'il m'ait expliqué les intentions du _Lord_, je ne me sentais pas trop concernée. Et puis, ils ont tué David et je me suis jurée de ne pas laisser ce crime impuni. J'ai juré que, tôt ou tard, je leur ferai regretter de s'en être pris à ma famille !

Lily attrapa sa main et les deux jeunes filles se serrèrent fort l'une contre l'autre, mues par une complicité que James ne pouvait que comprendre et qui, d'une certaine manière, le tenait en respect. Il observa Lily d'un tout autre regard, surpris de constater qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout la jeune fille.

— Mais Evans... commença Sirius.

— S'il te plait, appelle-moi Lily, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire. Et j'en ferai autant.

— Comment en es-tu venue à connaître les Mangemorts ? demanda-t-il. Jusqu'à peu, ils ne cherchaient pas à se faire connaître, pas outre mesure. Seules les vieilles familles sorcières connaissaient _son_ existence mais seulement parce qu'_il_ se présentait de _lui-même_ à eux. Bien sûr, il y a d'abord eu des rumeurs à son sujet mais il s'est très vite fait connaître des plus grandes familles sorcières d'Angleterre mais tout en restant dans l'ombre de la communauté sorcière. Son objectif alors était d'abord de créer son réseau d'alliés, ceux dont il pourrait être sûrs d'avoir leur soutien le moment venu. Je ne crois qu'il ait fait quoi que ce soit ensuite pour se faire connaître du public...

— Il n'est pas aussi discret que tu ne le penses, répliqua la préfète. C'est vrai que, quand on se contente de lire les grandes lignes de la Gazette, on peut facilement passer à côté. Ce n'était après tout que des faits divers qui d'apparence n'avaient aucun lien. Mais pour une fille de moldue, comme je l'étais, à qui la magie fait aussi peur qu'elle impressionne...

— Tu as peur de la magie ? s'étonna James.

— Oui, j'ai peur de la magie, James ! soupira Lily, un peu vexée. Jusqu'à mes neuf-dix ans, j'étais une moldue comme les autres, enfin, presque, parce que je me savais aussi capable de chose que je n'aurais jamais dû pouvoir faire... bref ! Je viens d'une famille où la magie n'existait que dans nos contes de fées. Découvrir ce nouveau monde, toutes ces capacités, au début, c'était incroyable ! Et puis, tu lis les journaux et tu te rends compte que si la magie peut t'améliorer la vie, elle peut aussi être aussi utilisée pour faire du mal et de bien d'horribles façons que je ne saurais concevoir ! Alors oui, James, la magie m'effraie parfois.

James leva les mains en signe de reddition, étonné malgré tout de découvrir que la magie pouvait être une source de peur.

— La plupart des faits divers que j'ai relevés parlaient de l'assassinat de moldus, reprit Lily. Et _systématiquement_ ils étaient relayés aux places les moins visibles, souvent entourés d'articles complètement anodins et inutiles. _Bien nourrir son Strugol_, _De l'oeuf ou du dragon, qui est né le premier ?_. Forcément, personne ne lit ces choses-là ! Sans compter que la mort de moldus n'intéresse personne. "_Ah, un moldu est mort. Bon, c'est pas de chance !_"

— Tu exagères... voulut dire Sirius.

— Tu crois ! s'énerva Lily. On va prendre un exemple récent. Vas-y, dis-moi, combien de gens sont morts hier ?

— Une dizaine, répondit le Maraudeur.

— Faux ! Ils sont près d'une vingtaine à avoir succombé et une trentaine à avoir été blessée. Pourtant, la Gazette n'a retenu que dix morts et treize blessés. _Les sorciers_. Qui sont les noms présentés dans la fameuse liste provisoire ? _Les sorciers_. Maintenant, dis-moi, j'exagère vraiment, Sirius ?

— C'est une Gazette de _Sorciers_, c'est normal qu'elle se focalise avant tout des sorciers tombés...

— _Normal_ ? s'étrangla-t-elle. _Tu_ trouves ça _normal _?

Lily tenta de poursuivre mais elle était alors si furieuse que ses mots se mélangeaient et ne sortaient de sa bouche que des sons incompréhensibles. Les joues rosies et les yeux vibrants de colère, elle inquiéta Sirius qui ne put s'empêcher de reculer. Opale décida d'intervenir et proposa à son amie d'aller prendre de l'air. Quand les deux filles eurent quitté la pièce, ils entendirent Lily lancer des injures avant de s'éloigner dans le jardin. Ils furent néanmoins soulagés quand sa voix s'estompa.

— Maintenant, je sais ce que Servilo a dû ressentir, elle est terrifiante quand elle se met en colère ! commenta Sirius, une fois sûr qu'elle ne l'entendrait pas.

— Tu aurais dû réfléchir avant de répondre, affirma Remus. C'est normal qu'elle se mette en colère.

— Tu la défends à présent Remus ! s'exclama le Maraudeur.

Remus le regarda avec exaspération. James crut bon d'intervenir :

— Et si tu nous disais ce que tu en penses ?

— Je pense que si Lily est si énervée, dit Remus, c'est qu'elle pense à ce qui pourrait arriver à sa famille mais aussi et surtout parce qu'elle pense à Opale. En fait, je pensais que ce serait plutôt Opale qui se mettrait en colère.

— Opale ? répéta Sirius.

— Ne viens-tu pas d'écouter son histoire ? répliqua Remus, un brin énervé par l'aveuglement de son ami. Toi qui as pu dire le surnom de son père, un vieux surnom qui est oublié aujourd'hui, ne trouves-tu pas ça étonnant de ne pas avoir su que le fils ainé de ce dernier avait été tué ?

Sirius se tut, n'ayant rien à dire à ce propos.

— Te souviens-tu de l'affaire Halliway ?

— Bien sûr ! s'exclama Sirius. Le fils du chanteur de _Bring the fire_, celui qui a été tué par un chauffard moldu...

— Plus précisément qui a été _accidentellement_ tué lors d'un accident de la route _impliquant_ un conducteur moldu, corrigea Remus. La vérité, c'est qu'on n'a jamais pu déterminer qui était le véritable responsable de l'accident et, qui plus est, l'affaire a été menée par la justice _moldue_, évidemment, car nos lois interdisent de les juger, ne pouvant pas leur révéler notre existence. Ça a d'ailleurs été un vrai scandale, la famille Halliway voulant à tout prix mener le moldu à Azkaban... (Il soupira.) Bref, tout cela pour dire que tu es capable de te rappeler d'une affaire vieille de _trois_ ans mais que tu ne peux pas te rappeler avoir jamais entendu parler du fils Fallover.

— C'est vrai, acquiesça Peter. Je n'ai jamais su qu'il avait eu un autre enfant qu'Opale.

— Et tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'il n'était pas un sorcier, devina sans mal le Maraudeur. Parce que c'était un Cracmol. Pauvre Opale !

Sirius ne dit rien mais lui aussi avait fini par comprendre et éprouver de l'empathie pour leur camarade.

— Vous pensez que le fait de ne pas parler des victimes moldues est un fait anodin dans la presse sorcière, reprit Remus. Mais réfléchissez, cet attentat vous paraîtrait-il moins terrible s'il n'y avait eu que des victimes moldues ?

— Evidemment que non ! s'offusqua Sirius avec virulence.

— Tu es sûr, Sirius ? Même pas au fond de toi, tu n'éprouverais pas un sentiment de soulagement ?

— Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ! s'énerva-t-il en se levant d'un bond, poing serré, le souffle court.

James se leva à son tour, prêt à s'interposer entre eux, mais Remus demeura calme. Peter les observa avec inquiétude, craignant que la tension n'atteigne son paroxysme et que ses amis en viennent aux poings, se demandant ce qu'il devait faire.

— Sorciers ou moldus, ça ne fait aucune différence ! vociféra encore plus fort Sirius, le visage à présent rouge.

Remus sourit.

— Mais n'as-tu pas dit, un instant plus tôt, que c'était _normal_ de penser que les journaux sorciers ne devraient parler que des sorciers ?

Pendant un court instant, Sirius hésita et avec cette hésitation sa colère tomba. Il se rassit, encore perturbé et les joues rouges.

— Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, voulut-il se défendre, n'étant néanmoins plus tout à fait sûr de ce qu'il avait justement voulu dire.

— Pourtant, cela ne reviendrait-il pas au même ? persista Remus. S'il était normal que des journaux sorciers ne parlent que de notre communauté comme tu le dis et s'il n'y avait eu à la place des dix victimes sorcières que des moldus morts sans avoir pu se défendre, ils n'en auraient même pas parlé et tu serais resté ignorant de cet attentat. Ce qui revient à dire que tant que les victimes ne sont pas sorcières, cela ne concerne pas le monde sorcier. Donc, par extension, ce n'est pas grave si les gens innocents se font tuer par des sorciers.

Sirius sembla encaisser le coup. Définitivement calmé, il agita la tête avec un air bouleversé.

— Mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! répéta-t-il.

— Je sais, lui assura Remus en lui tapotant amicalement l'épaule. Je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne penses pas ainsi. Mais tes paroles sont parfois inconsidérées et tu ne peux pas nier qu'en poussant le raisonnement plus loin, c'est ce que tu as dit, même sans vouloir venir à cette conclusion.

Ils demeurèrent un instant silencieux. Sirius réfléchissait aux paroles de Remus. Si Lily et Opale avaient suivi le même raisonnement, elles devaient avoir une piètre opinion de lui ! Il se leva et affirma qu'il allait s'excuser auprès des filles. Certes, il avait sa fierté, mais il ne pouvait pas tolérer qu'on puisse croire qu'il pensait ausis mal. Il sortit de la pièce.

James poussa un soupir et se passa une main sur le visage. Toute cette conversation l'avait épuisé. Dans la volonté d'alléger l'atmosphère, il se permit une petite plaisanterie :

— Sirius qui va s'excuser de lui-même auprès des filles, voilà une première !

Remus ricana doucement avant d'enchainer à son tour :

— James Potter qui invite Lily Evans délibérément chez lui, voilà également qui va faire jaser.

— Oh non ! Je te défends de le répéter à personne !

* * *

**Prochain chapitre :**

J'espère que cela vous a plu !

J'espère publier la troisième scène le 29/03/2013. En attendant, amusez-vous bien !


	57. Acte 4 scène 3

Hello !

Chose promise, chose due ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de REC pour celles qui lisent encore cette histoire... J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à m'en donner des nouvelles.

Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de chapitres, et je ne saurais pas vous dire _combien_ il y en aura encore. Très certainement deux dizaines, voire peut-être plus, ou même moins. Désolée pour celles qui espéraient une réponse plus claire mais je suis bien incapable de vous la donner...

_Petite note avant que vous n'attaquiez cette troisième scène :_ en voulant trouver un surnom à James, je me suis soudain rappelée de celui que j'avais déjà utilisé quelques chapitres précédents : _Jamesie_. Or, je ne crois pas que ce surnom vienne de JK Rowling et je me suis soudain demandée pourquoi je l'avais appelé ainsi (bien que ce ne soit pas si difficile à trouver !). Et j'ai comme l'impression que c'est venu d'une réminiscence d'une des premières fanfictions de HP que j'ai lu et adoré de bout en bout. N'en étant pas sûre, je tiens malgré tout à faire un petit disclaimer (si jamais) à _Alohomora_ et sa remarquable fanfiction : _Les Portes_ que je ne peux que recommander (vivement!) de lire. Si vous aimez les histoires où HP retourne dans le temps, elle est faite pour vous ; si vous n'aimez pas trop les retours dans le passé, elle pourrait sans aucun doute vous faire changer d'avis. N'hésitez donc pas à y faire un tour!

Merci encore & toujours à Sunday Vanille grâce à qui les chapitres sont bien plus faciles à lire (moins de fautes, n'est-ce pas ?).

Bonne lecture !

**Scène 3**

"_Quiconque prononcera mon nom sera maudit. « Ne m'appelle pas en vain car ma colère tu subiras » !_"

— **oOo** —

_Appartement n°15, Londres, 25 Août 1978_

Sirius arriva en fin d'après-midi chez lui, chargé de gros sacs. Il posa le tout dans un coin du salon et partit se servir un jus de citrouille. La journée avait été longue et harassante, comme à chaque fois qu'ils allaient affronter la foule sur le Chemin de Traverse pour faire les emplettes scolaires de l'année. Et ce, comme tous les parents et les élèves de Poudlard en cette même période. Sirius s'était toujours demandé pourquoi l'administration de Poudlard ne leur envoyait pas la liste de fournitures plus tôt, cela serait plus pratique que de devoir passer sa journée à jouer des coudes, à se faire marcher sur les pieds et à encaisser la mauvaise humeur de tous ces gens pressés.

Il n'était pas mécontent de rentrer chez lui. Il prit le temps de se doucher et de faire la vaisselle oubliée du matin avant de se charger de ses emplettes qu'il rangea directement dans la malle qu'il emmenerait à Poudlard. Une fois cela fait, il se dirigea vers une pièce qu'il avait ensorcelée pour qu'elle ne s'ouvre qu'en sa présence.

À l'intérieur de la pièce, pas de meubles ou d'ornements mais une moto qui tronait au centre. Il se l'était achetée grâce à l'argent qui lui restait de son oncle – une véritable fortune – et la cachait là depuis son acquisition. C'était son petit secret ; même James ignorait tout de son affaire et Sirius n'avait pas l'intention – pas encore en tout cas – de lui confier son secret.

James se doutait pourtant de quelque chose ; le fait que Sirius tienne tant à rentrer régulièrement chez lui, voire tous les soirs ces derniers jours, lui paraissait étrange, et à juste raison. Il n'arrêtait pas de le questionner et Sirius devait ruser pour empêcher son ami de le suivre jusque chez lui. C'était pour cela en particulier qu'il avait ensorcelé sa porte qui, si quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même ouvrait, ne laissait voir derrière qu'un placard vide.

Le Maraudeur n'aimait pas cacher quoi que ce soit à son meilleur ami – quoique, parfois, il s'en amusât – mais il tenait absolument à lui en faire une surprise une fois qu'il aurait atteint son objectif.

Cependant, rendre magique un objet moldu n'était pas une chose aisée. Avant tout, pour que les sorts marchent, il fallait comprendre comment était construite la moto et, pour cela, Sirius avait dû fouiller les librairies moldues pour se procurer suffisamment de livres expliquant les composants du véhicule. Il avait également fouillé Fleury et Bott à la recherche de manuel pour adapter un appareil moldu à un usage magique. Bien sûr, il ne trouvait rien sur "_comment faire de votre moto un passe-partout magique_" mais Sirius ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure. Il se sentait l'âme d'un _inventeur_.

Depuis qu'il passait plus de temps dans son appartement, au milieu de moldus, Sirius devait bien reconnaître que Lily n'avait pas entièrement tord. Les sorciers qui grandissaient dans un environnement uniquement composé d'autres sorciers devenaient malgré eux aussi aveugles que des moldus. S'ils pouvaient faire de la magie et voir le magicobus se faufiler dangereusement entre les véhicules moldus, ils ne savaient pas comment le monde extérieur au leur évoluait et à quelle vitesse. Après que Lily leur ait fait la morale sur leur ignorance, Sirius s'était beaucoup plus intéressé à ce qui l'entourait. Il passait du temps à observer par la fenêtre les moldus se déplacer sur les trottoirs ou bien rouler dans leur voiture, dans les bus ou sur les motos. Il avait même passé une journée entière à véhiculer dans Londres en essayant toutes sortes de transport, du simple vélo au métro. Mais ce fut en observant des hommes grimper sur leurs motos et filer à toute vitesse en slalommant entre les voitures qu'il avait eu l'idée de s'en acheter une.

Il lui fallut deux semaines pour pouvoir en acquérir une et cela lui avait demandé nombre d'artifices et l'aide d'un voisin plus que sympathique. Malgré tout, une simple bécane moldue ne lui suffisait pas et il en était venu à imaginer l'améliorer sensiblement. Son objectif premier était de la faire voler.

Sirius adorait être dans les airs. Cela lui donnait une sensation de liberté qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie sur terre. Les pieds dans le vide, il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait tout faire, qu'il n'y avait pas de frontières entre ses rêves et lui. Il pouvait déjà le faire sur un balai, bien sûr, mais un balai ne pouvait transporter qu'une seule personne. Or, Sirius avait dans l'intention d'y transporter une autre personne et de partager avec elle ses ailes. Surtout qu'elle en avait besoin, maintenant plus que jamais... Mais Sirius était loin d'en avoir terminé avec ses préparatifs et doutait de pouvoir achever quoi que ce soit avant la rentrée.

Il entendit du bruit dans le salon et lâcha aussitôt la clé anglaise pour se précipiter hors de la pièce, faisant claquer la porte derrière lui. Il parcourut le court couloir et arriva vite au salon. Quelle fut sa surprise en découvrant le chat d'Amy se promener librement dans son salon !

— Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là !? s'exclama-t-il en se rapprochant de lui – mais tout en demeurant à une distance de sécurité, l'animal devenant vite nerveux – et lui aussi – en sa présence.

Le chat miaula en guise de réponse et vint se frotter contre ses jambes. Sirius en eut la bouche bée. La dernière fois que Chat (quel stupide surnom !) l'avait approché, sa jambe avait été écorchée vive. Mais cette fois-ci, le félin semblait beaucoup moins agressif. Sirius se pencha pour oser une caresse et constata que l'animal était recouvert de suie.

— Par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-il. Remus va être content de comprendre par quel moyen tu t'y prends pour nous rejoindre... Mais je me demande comment tu fais pour que ça marche ?

Chat, bien sûr, ne lui répondit pas et Sirius lui ébouriffa gentiment la tête. Le petit chaton avait pris de la taille et du poids mais il était toujours aussi laid, avec sa face écrasée et ses jambes discornues. Seul son pelage qu'il avait long et doux était non pas beau mais irrésistible au toucher. Même Sirius devait admettre que l'animal était agréable à caresser.

Il partit récupérer ses chaussures et se dirigea vers la cheminée avec la ferme intention de ramener le chat chez lui. Sa maitresse avait bien plus besoin d'affection que le Maraudeur. Tenant fermement l'animal contre lui, il entra dans la cheminée, attrapa une poignée de poudre et la jeta à ses pieds en criant l'adresse d'Amy.

Quelques tourbillons nauséeux plus tard, il atterrissait dans le salon familier de la jeune fille. Mais ce dernier n'était pas désert ; avec surprise, il trouva son amie pelotonnée contre un coussin en bout de canapé. Elle regardait sans trop s'y intéresser une étrange machine qui éclairait la pièce en projetant des images animées. En l'entendant arriver, elle réprima un soupir et s'efforça de garder les yeux rivés sur l'étrange objet.

— Salut Amy, lui dit Sirius en s'efforçant de sourire. Regarde qui j'ai trouvé chez moi ?

Il posa le chat par terre. Ce dernier miaula en léchant la main de Sirius avant qu'il ne la retire, comme s'il voulait le remercier, et se dirigea en dodelinant vers sa maitresse. Amy baissa les yeux pour observer son chat, sembla étonnée, et laissa sa main se perdre dans les poils du félin qui s'assit sagement en profitant de ses caresses.

Sirius se gratta la tête nerveusement. Et maintenant ? se demandait-il, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Il hésita à repartir ou même à rester, la jeune fille ne laissant échapper aucun signe d'encouragement – ni aucun signe contraire. Et bien qu'il aurait aimé rester, il décida de repartir ; elle continuerait probablement à l'ignorer.

Pourtant, alors qu'il se retournait et allait récupérer de la poudre de cheminée, la voix d'Amy s'éleva derrière lui :

— Merci.

Il se retourna. Amy n'avait pas bougé et ses yeux continuaient à regarder son chat rêveusement. Pourtant, il avait bien entendu sa voix résonner et _le remercier_. Encouragé par cette certitude, il refit marche arrière.

— Je peux m'asseoir ?

Amy leva un instant les yeux vers lui et les rabaissa aussitôt. Elle haussa les épaules pour toute réponse. Il décida qu'elle acquieçait et s'installa à côté d'elle. Elle ne remua pas et replongea dans la contemplation des images animées. Sirius contempla la machine avec fascination. Les images étaient en couleur et tellement réalistes qu'on aurait presque dit de la magie. Des personnes miniaturisées se mouvaient dans le gros carré et semblaient raconter une histoire. Sauf que leurs lèvres remuaient dans le vide, comme emprisonnées dans un profond mutisme.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il. Pourquoi les personnes sont parfois petites et parfois plus grandes ? Et pourquoi elles nous parlent alors qu'elles ne font aucun bruit ? C'est une machine moldue ? C'est ça, ce qu'on appelle un "film" ? Mais comment tu peux les comprendre s'il n'y a pas de textes pour raconter l'histoire ou même les paroles ? A moins que ta machine ne soit cassée ? Je ne comprends pas, c'est quoi ? Mais où sont passés les femmes ? Mais où est passé le décor ? Ca devient noir... Ah non ! Un jardin ? C'est de la magie !

Il était si captivé par la découverte de cette étrange machine qu'il en oublia son amie. Il sortit sa baguette, persuadé qu'il y avait là l'oeuvre de quelque magie, et se dit qu'elle était peut-être juste cassée, ce qui pouvait expliquer qu'il n'y avait pas de son, mais Amy lui lança un coup de pied – mou toutefois, il ne lui fit pas mal.

Il tourna la tête et la vit placer un doigt devant sa bouche puis elle pointa le plafond.

— Mon père dort, dit-elle, la voix rauque et faible, sans doute à cause de son mutisme prolongé.

— Désolé, s'excusa Sirius en murmurant. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? répéta-t-il ensuite en désignant les images animées.

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'objet et leva les sourcils :

— Ça ? Mais c'est la télévision !

— Té-lé-vi-sion, répéta lentement Sirius.

— Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ?

Le Maraudeur fit signe que non.

— Ça sert à regarder des films... des histoires animées, si tu veux... Tiens, je vais mettre le son.

Elle attrapa un objet rectangulaire recouvert d'étranges boutons et appuya sur l'un d'eux. Aussitôt, une musique retentit en douceur dans la pièce et la voix d'une jeune femme fit sursauter Sirius.

— Par Merlin ! s'écria-t-il avant de recevoir un autre coup de pied, un peu moins mou quant à lui. Elle parle ! rajouta-t-il plus bas. C'est de la magie !

— Non, rétorqua Amy. C'est moldu...

Puis, après un moment, elle reprit :

— Tu n'as vraiment jamais vu une télévision ?

Sirius agita la tête, trop obnubilé par sa découverte pour répondre. Ou même remarquer que le film ne lui était guère destiné. Quand l'amant fut trouvé mort à la fin du film, il versa même une larme, ému par les pleurs de la fiancée et par la musique funèbre et triste qui l'accompagnait.

Quand le film se termina, il s'attendait à ce que l'écran s'éteigne mais celui-ci s'anima d'autres images. Étranges et dont le sens lui échappait.

— Et ça ? Qu'est-ce ? demanda-t-il.

Et Amy de lui expliquer. Si, au début, Sirius s'étonnait et s'interrogeait à voix haute, presque malgré lui, il avait fini par comprendre qu'il avait trouvé sans le vouloir un moyen de faire sortir son amie de son long mutisme. Pour une raison qui lui restait encore inconnue, discuter d'un sujet aussi incongru (_mais ô combien passionnant !_ s'étonna-t-il de constater) que les inventions moldues avait rendu la jeune fille plus bavarde, bien que ses réponses n'en demeuraient pas moins brèves et débitées d'une voix faible et lointaine.

Les heures défilant, Sirius sentit alors la fatigue de la journée le gagner et il bailla ouvertement.

— Tu ne vas pas dormir ? l'interrogea Amy alors qu'il baillait pour la troisième fois.

— Je crois que je vais rester encore un peu, dit-il en se passant les mains sur ses joues. L'inspecteur est sur le point de trouver quelque chose, j'en suis sûr !

Il sentit le regard d'Amy se poser sur lui et l'étudier mais il fit semblant de s'en désintéresser et s'exclama quand l'inspecteur trouva, en effet, un indice dans le coffret à bijou de Mme Bosmartil. « _Ah ! J'en étais sûr ! _» s'écria-t-il, à voix basse toutefois.

— Je sais ce que tu es en train de faire, dit-elle soudainement.

— Je regarde la télévision, répondit-il négligemment, en attrapant un coussin pour le caler derrière sa nuque.

Il croisa les bras et souleva une jambe pour poser son pied sur son genou – bon sang qu'il était fatigué ! Passer toute la journée à bousculer des gens pressés, parfois plus corpulents et lourds que lui, l'avait harassé. Sans compter qu'il avait dû porter le double de ses affaires pour acheter celles d'Amy – non pas qu'il l'en blamait pour cela, c'était lui-même qui avait proposé son aide. À présent, il rêvait d'un bon lit douillé et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais l'occasion qui s'était présentée à lui ne devait pas être gachée et il avait bien fait de rester.

Jusque-là, c'était lui qui l'avait poussé à lui répondre ; bien qu'elle ne fut pas forcée de le faire, elle aurait pu continuer à l'ignorer comme elle l'avait fait les vingt-cinq derniers jours. Mais si elle se mettait à lui parler d'elle-même, c'était un signe évident de progrès.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, seules les paroles des personnages venaient troubler le silence de la maison. Un moment, Sirius dodelina de la tête, se sentant partir. Il se réveilla de justesse et secoua la tête en se grattant le cuir chevelu. Il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge : vingt-trois heures quinze.

Il risqua un coup d'oeil vers Amy et constata qu'elle avait fermé les yeux et s'était endormie. Dans le sommeil, elle semblait paisible, ni triste, ni joyeuse, simplement en paix. Il agita sa main devant ses yeux, vérifia qu'elle dormait vraiment, et osa frôler sa joue pâle et légèrement plus amaigrie que dans ses souvenirs. À vrai dire, à bien la regarder, elle semblait avoir perdu du poids, sans doute à cause des repas qu'elle devait manquer ; il avait entendu le père d'Amy en discuter par la cheminée avec Mme Potter.

Toujours était-il qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment bonne mine, kilo perdus ou non, et il la préférait bien en chair et enjouée plutôt qu'amincie et triste. Amy frémit à son toucher mais ne sembla pas se réveiller. À regarder ses yeux tirés et cernés, il était facile de comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas dû dormir beaucoup ces derniers temps. Sirius se leva et quitta la pièce pour en revenir plus tard avec le manteau de la jeune fille qu'il déposa sur elle, bien que la température de la pièce fut assez douce. Il la regarda encore, hésita, puis sans même rougir, lui déposa un léger baiser sur le front avant de se diriger vers la cheminée.

— **oOo** —

_L'affaire "Vous-Savez-Qui", ce que les témoins en disent, en dossier de ce numéro, p.15_

« _"Il était saoul, vous savez, il ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'il faisait. Il s'est mis soudain à chanter _Son_ nom, celui de... de vous savez qui, et aujourd'hui voilà qu'il..." est mort, aurait pu terminer la vieille femme du pauvre Mr Potiron si le chagrin ne l'en avait pas empêché. (...) Après trente-cinq assassinats perpétrés, dont trois journalistes, un politicien et deux célébrités, on peut dire que _Vous-Savez-Qui_, tel est l'appelation trouvée par Mme Potiron et tel on le retiendra,_ _sait comment faire parler de lui, sans prononcer son nom._ »

— **oOo** —

_Le Meulier, Almodington, 27 Août 1978_

— Ffffiuu cette garce ! soupira Sirius avant de se recevoir un coup de chiffon de la part de Mme Potter qui ne supportait pas d'entendre de tels propos. Pardon, je voulais dire cette... cette...

Il chercha un mot plus acceptable mais ne sembla pas trouver. James eut un petit sourire amusé et lui conseilla de laisser tomber. Il comprenait la mauvaise humeur de Sirius : Jane leur avait envoyé une beuglante parce qu'ils avaient _osé_ la devancer en allant eux-mêmes acheter à Amy tout ce dont elle aurait besoin durant l'année scolaire.

Apparemment, la jeune fille avait prévenu de le faire avec Oliver (en essayant de tirer Amy de chez elle) mais s'était retrouvée devant deux échecs : le premier était le refus clair et net d'Amy de les y accompagner et le second était qu'elle avait à présent un surplus d'affaires et de livres dont elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

— Non mais il va falloir qu'on lui apprenne la vie à celle-là ! continuait à s'énerver Sirius en voulant déchirer la lettre. _Aïe !_ s'écria-t-il quand celle-ci le mordit pour se défendre. Nom d'un... !

— Sirius Black, pas d'injures dans ma maison ! le prévint Mme Potter sévèrement.

— Pardon... s'excusa piteusement le Maraudeur avant de reprendre : Elle a quand même du culot, non ? Comment on pouvait savoir qu'elle avait l'intention de faire les achats d'Amy ! On fait les choses gentiments et on se fait traiter de cor...

— SIRIUS BLACK !

— Oui, oui, je sais, pas de gros mots... grommela-t-il d'un ton boudeur. Et je me fais même engueu... disputer à cause de cette ... cette _fille _! – Les regards électriques de Mme Potter l'obligeaient à surveiller ses paroles. – Elle aurait quand même pu se renseigner d'abord et demander l'autorisation à Mr McFlyer, ça aurait été la moindre des choses, non ?

James se contenta de lui offrir un sourire compréhensif. Il laissa Sirius continuer à tempêter contre la Gryffondor et se plongea dans la lecture de la Gazette du Sorcier du jour. Sans surprise, il découvrit de nouveaux articles traitant du "phénomène Vous-Savez-Qui". Malheureusement, bien que la situation fut grave, tout le monde restait persuadé que la série de meurtres n'était qu'un "effet de mode" qui allait s'estomper aussi vite qu'il avait pris de l'ampleur.

— James, l'appela sa mère de la cuisine. Un autre courrier est arrivé !

Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Sirius et les deux garçons partirent récupérer un fin paquet d'un hibou à l'air fier. Après lui avoir donné un petit biscuit, l'oiseau s'envola avec grace et disparut en quelques battements d'ailes.

Ils repartirent dans le salon, chargé du paquet que James défit aussitôt. Il découvrit un article d'un numéro spécial de la Gazette Futée sur les témoignages des attentat et meurtres de cet été ainsi qu'une lettre.

— Ça vient de Lily, affirma James en prenant la lettre.

Sirius n'en sembla pas étonné. Depuis leur réunion, Lily envoyait régulièrement des courriers au Meulier, rassemblant nombre d'articles qu'elle jugeait bon qu'ils lisent. Les deux garçons étaient plutôt surpris du _nombre_ de journaux auxquel la jeune fille s'abonnait et du volume qu'elle était capable de consommer par jour, fouillant avec une attention presque obsessive chaque page pour dénicher le moindre lien qui pourrait raccrocher un sujet d'article à Voldemort. La plupart du temps, il s'agissait de meurtres mais Lily leur avait également dévoilé d'autres incidents comme des vols, des disparitions, des témoignages suspects... Aucun détail ne semblait échapper à la jeune fille qui, cependant, regrettait de ne pouvoir y lire une quelconque stratégie. Bien qu'elle fut capable de dresser une chronologie plus ou moins exacte des évènements qu'elle relevait et de faire le lien entre certains, elle se trouvait dans l'impossibilité de dire en quels desseins de telles actions étaient menées.

Tout ce travail de détective avait fini par rendre les deux Maraudeurs béats d'admiration. Pour ainsi dire, elle leur avait maché le travail. Comme il n'était pas question qu'elle leur envoie tous ses dossiers et qu'elle ne pouvait pas les inviter chez elle à cause de sa famille, elle organisait chez James (qui n'avait pas eu son mot à dire) des réunions, sessions de travail auxquelles étaient conviés les Maraudeurs, Opale et Eleanor. Oliver étant retourné à son camp d'entraînement au Quidditch, il échangeait des lettres avec Lily depuis l'incident et la jeune fille avait été surprise de constater qu'un autre de ses condisciples s'était penché au moins autant qu'elle sur les actions de Voldemort. Cela avait également étonné James qui n'avait jamais entendu Oliver en discuter auparavant. Mais il était vrai que le Gryffondor n'abordait que rarement de nouveaux sujets, se contentant plutôt de discuter de ceux en cours ou lancés par d'autres.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ils avaient tous accepté de s'intéresser de plus près aux agissements des Mangemorts et d'essayer de comprendre au mieux leur fonctionnement mais James se demandait ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir faire de toute cette connaissance. Par sa volonté d'étudier les actions de Voldemort, Lily entendait-elle entrer en guerre contre le Seigneur Noir ? A cette idée, le Maraudeur frémissait. Depuis tout petit, il avait rêvé de devenir un héros de justice, un sorcier brave et courageux qui sauverait des vies et combattrait les méchants. C'était en partie pour cela qu'il souhaitait devenir Auror, autrement que pour suivre les traces de son père qu'il admirait plus que tout.

— Je te lis ce qu'elle a écrit : "_Lisez bien le dossier et voyez si vous ne trouvez pas un quelconque point commun entre les victimes. Cela saute aux yeux, vous verrez !_".

— Elle pourrait tout aussi bien nous le dire ! commenta Sirius qui ouvrit la Gazette et tourna les pages jusqu'à atteindre le dossier en question.

— Tiens, regarde, elle a glissé des notes, fit remarquer James en trouvant un morceau de feuille quadrillé sur lesquels la jolie écriture de Lily relatait plusieurs informations visiblement d'origine moldues et qui avaient traits aux Mangemorts.

Pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, les deux garçons lirent les différents témoignages. James récupéra un vieux morceau de brouillon et gribouilla dessus tous les détails qui lui semblaient intéressants. Au bout de la cinquième page et de leur dixième témoignage, les deux garçons s'octroyèrent une pause. James relut ses notes et constata qu'il n'y avait rien à en tirer.

— Cela saute aux yeux, cela saute aux yeux... c'est vite dit ! dit alors Sirius.

— On doit avoir manqué quelque chose, dit James en réfléchissant. Il y a forcément un détail qui nous a échappé. Récapitulons, la première victime était un marchand de légumes pas très connu mais apprécié de ses clients. Il vivait en bordure de Londres et travaillait dans les halles situées à l'ouest de la Rue de Traverse. Quoi d'autre ?

Sirius haussa les épaules, pour sa part, il n'avait rien retenu de particulier pour la première victime.

— La seconde victime, continua James, était un vieil homme qui vivait dans une maison de retraite pour sorciers, d'un tempérament doux et affectueux, quoiqu'un peu étourdi. Il n'est pas dit grand-chose de plus, à part qu'il gardait toujours dans sa chambre un téléphone avec lequel il faisait des conversations à lui seul... C'est tout, je crois. Comme la troisième victime était un enfant de dix ans qui allait à l'école de son quartier en attendant d'être inscrit à Poudlard, on peut en conclure que toutes les générations sont visées.

Sirius hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés, concentrés sur les énumérations de James.

— La victime suivante était un homme d'affaire réputé pour sa grande gueule et dont les affaires s'étendaient au-delà de notre communauté. Bon, ça pourrait aussi dire que le milieu social n'a pas d'importance. Ensuite, on a une sorcière qui se prostituait avec qui le voulait bien... Pas intéressant.

— Celui que j'ai retenu, c'est le sixième que tu as écris, intervint Sirius en tapotant le nom que James avait inscrit sur son parchemin.

— Celui qui a abandonné le Quidditch pour le "football" et qui est parti vivre en Italie ?

— Ouais mais c'est pas ça que je retiens, dit Sirius en secouant la tête. Je reconnais ce nom de famille, mon père pensait qu'ils étaient apparentés d'assez près à la famille Gaunt.

— Gaunt ? s'étonna James. Ce serait pas les derniers descendants de Salazar Serpentard ?

Sirius hocha la tête, pensif. James se laissa retomber sur le canapé, encaissant le choc.

— Si les Mangemorts s'en prennent même aux héritiers de Serpentard, fit James d'un air sombre, alors personne n'est en sécurité.

A côté de lui, Sirius sembla soudain s'agiter. Il se redressa et reprit la Gazette qu'il éplucha en quelques instants. James l'écouta s'exclamer avec curiosité.

— Mais oui, c'est évident ! s'écria-t-il en tapotant victorieusement la Gazette des doigts.

— Qu'est-ce qui est évident ?

— Le lien ! s'exclama Sirius. Ce sont les moldus !

— Les moldus ? répéta James. Les victimes sont sorcières. Certaines sont peut-être d'origine moldue mais pas l'héritier des Gaunt.

— Mais il ne fait pas exception, rétorqua son meilleur ami. Ce n'est pas forcément _l'origine_ moldue qui est le lien mais les moldus eux-mêmes. Toutes les victimes sont liées aux moldus. Le marchand est en effet d'origine moldue – c'est écris ici.

Il désigna un court témoignage d'un des clients qui évoquaient en effet le père moldu qui était agriculteur et chez qui le marchand s'approvisionnait en partie.

— …mais le vieil homme, lui, était un sorcier de petite lignée, sauf qu'il affectionnait un appareil _moldu _; l'enfant allait à l'école _moldue _; l'homme d'affaire avait également des clients et des fournisseurs moldus comme sorciers ; la pu... prostituée » se corrigea-t-il alors que Mme Potter passait un instant dans le salon pour repartir en cuisine. « Elle acceptait importe qui, on peut facilement supposer que moldu ou sorcier ne faisait pas de différence. Quant au joueur de Quidditch, l'héritier des Gaunt, il a abandonné le monde sorcier pour se professionnaliser dans un sport moldu. Pire encore, il a épousé une moldue, autant dire le summum de la traitrise pour une famille de Sangs Purs. Et tu peux faire le même lien avec toutes les autres victimes.

— Mais oui, tu as raison !

James attrapa la Gazette et feuilleta rapidement le reste du dossier : Sirius visait juste, les moldus étaient ce qui aurait dû lui sauter aux yeux. Mais il n'avait rien remarqué, pas tant que Sirius ne le lui ait dit. Lily avait sans doute raison : avoir grandi dans un milieu uniquement sorcier l'avait peut-être trop habitué à une certaine vision du monde. Il se jura de changer et de s'ouvrir un peu plus à celui des moldus.

— James, l'appela soudain Sirius qui était à nouveau plongé dans le journal et dont le visage était devenu pâle.

Le Maraudeur fit glisser la Gazette devant son ami et James suivit le doigt de Sirius jusqu'au titre de l'article qu'il venait de lire. Ce fut au tour de James de perdre ses couleurs. Il lâcha un juron.

Parmi les dernières victimes, se trouvaient Carla et Erik Gramanov, les deux stars montantes du Quidditch et également le couple le plus populaire de toute l'Angleterre. Durant tout l'été, les fans avaient attendu de voir mariés leurs deux vedettes préférées et apprendre ainsi qu'ils avaient été tués durant leur nuit de noce était un coup dur, même pour les deux garçons. Et quel titre pourri ! "_La dernière lune d'Erik et de Carla Gramanov_" James balança la Gazette à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Les deux joueurs de Quidditch étaient, dans la vraie vie, des gens bien, très appréciés de leurs supporters et même de la population anglaise en général. Ils étaient engagés dans des oeuvres caricatives et n'avaient jamais rien fait de mal. Même sur le terrain, ils étaient désignés comme les deux joueurs les plus _fair-play _de toute l'histoire du Quidditch anglais. Ils représentaient les modèles de la communauté sorcière de Grande Bretagne.

Les deux Maraudeurs eurent la mine sombre tout le reste de la journée, encaissant mal la mort de leurs idoles.

"_Lily, _

_Nous avons en effet vite compris quel était le lien qui unit toutes les victimes et nous avons également saisi le message. Cela ne change rien._

_Le message est très clair : qui défendra les moldus, qu'importe leurs origines, n'est pas l'abri. Nous sommes de ceux-là et même sans rien faire, nous ne sommes déjà plus en sécurité._

_Ma famille est bien connue pour avoir toujours refusé de se plier aux legs des familles de "Sangs Purs". Qu'importe si peu de sang moldu coule dans nos veines ; nous n'en restons pas moins tous humains, comme tu l'as dis. Il est évident que si les Mangemorts cherchent à frapper fort, ma famille sera une de leurs cibles._

_Quant à Sirius, tu sais déjà ce qu'il en est ; déshérité des Blacks qui le considèrent comme un traitre, il fait déjà partie de leur liste noire. Et puis, il y a Amy. Il ne l'abandonnera jamais. Moi non plus._

_La liste de personnes que nous voudrions protéger est trop longue pour que je l'énumère ici mais tu sais déjà en grande partie qui la compose ; crois-le ou non, toi aussi._

_Nous avons tout à perdre ; mais ne rien faire ne garantie pas notre survie. Nous nous battrons, c'est décidé. Et je ne crois pas me tromper en parlant également au nom de Remus et de Peter. _

_On se voit à la rentrée,_

_James_"

— Quoi ? Pas de « Je t'embrasse » ? se moqua Sirius en lisant par-dessus son épaule.

James rougit violemment en sursautant. Il avait profité du fait que son meilleur ami récupère quelque chose à manger dans la cuisine – du moins, il le croyait – pour répondre au courrier de Lily. Il enroula précipitamment la lettre, fit fondre un bout de cire et la cacheta. Il ne manqua pas également de flanquer un coup de coude dans le ventre de Sirius en le traitant d'idiot.

Ce dernier n'en ricana pas moins.

— Oh allez ! On sait bien que derrière tes airs revêches, tu l'apprécies, continua-t-il à claironner.

— N'importe quoi ! s'offusqua James, qui se maudit en sentant ses joues s'empourprer. Arrête tes sornettes et va plutôt t'occuper ton casse-croûte, Mr Je-Préfère-Passer-Ma-Nuit-Seul.

— N'essaie pas de changer de sujet, dit Sirius en riant. Tu ne veux tout simplement pas l'avouer mais j'ai vu les signes et j'ai des preuves.

Pendant une seconde, James s'inquiéta puis il finit par comprendre que Sirius bluffait.

— Ne te gêne surtout pas, le nargua-t-il, assuré qu'il était que son ami ne trouverait rien.

— Début août, tu as invité Lily à venir chez toi, répondit aussitôt et sans hésitation le Maraudeur.

Il arborait un grand sourire, fier comme un pou.

— Ça ne compte pas ! rétorqua James, bougon. Vous étiez tous là et... et...

— Et qui s'est exclamé "Mais, _vous_ êtes _tous_ venus ?" en voyant ses amis débarquer à votre suite ? le coupa Sirius, hilare. Laisse tomber, James, j'ai une très bonne mémoire !

— Pour ce qui t'arrange, sans doute, grommela James, vexé. Mais tu te trompes du tout au tout ! C'était juste un malentendu, un quiproquo !

Sirius eut un ricanement.

— Comme je suis un gars sympa, je vais te concéder ce point, dit-il avec un grand sourire qui inquiéta James. En juin, durant les BUSES, après l'examen de DCFM, altercation avec Servilo.

James devint livide.

— Tu as carrément demandé à Lily de sortir avec toi.

— C'était... C'était pour la charrier !

— Tu as hésité pendant une seconde, Potter. Trop tard, _trop tard _!

— Roh et puis tu m'énerves ! se vexa James pour de bon. Crois ce que tu veux, je m'en fous !

Il se leva en faisant racler sa chaise et se dirigea vers la cage de son hibou. Il accrocha la lettre à sa patte et l'amena jusqu'à la fenêtre d'où il prit son envol. James le regarda disparaitre dans les airs, songeur.

A bien y réfléchir, il devait bien admettre que son changement d'attitude vis-à-vis de la préfète devait en étonner plus d'un, James le premier. Ces derniers mois, il avait eu l'occasion de discuter un peu plus avec Lily et de découvrir des facettes qu'il n'avait jamais vues encore et qui n'étaient pas pour lui déplaire. Bien sûr, elle n'en demeurait pas moins l'insupportable préfète obsédée par l'ordre et le respect des règles, mais outre ce fait-là, elle était aussi intelligente (il le lui avait toujours reconnue), drôle, jolie (hélas, oui...), attentive envers ses amis et loyale à sa façon. Des qualités qu'il avait toujours admirées chez les autres, surtout pour ce qui était de cette dernière. Et elle n'était dénuée de tout courage. Il avait longtemps pensé que si Lily était si à cheval sur les règles, c'était qu'elle n'osait pas aller à leur encontre. A présent qu'il avait découvert l'engagement de la jeune fille dans la lutte contre l'une des plus grandes forces du mal de leur époque, il avait changé d'avis. Il était même impressionné par tout le travail qu'elle avait déjà accompli.

— Jamesie est amoureux ! Jamesie est amoureux !

James se passa les mains sur son visage. Ce que Sirius pouvait être gamin des fois !

— Crétin !

— **oOo **—

_24 St Georges Street, Littlehampton, Angleterre, 31 Août 1978_

— Et ça, c'est un avion, expliqua Amy en désignant l'immense objet blanc qui prenait son envol.

Sirius observa l'oiseau – cela ressemblait fortement à un oisea – quitter le sol et s'éloigner dans le ciel pour ne devenir qu'un point loitain avant que l'écran ne devienne noir, la phrase "THE END" annonçant la fin du film.

Il s'étira longuement et se frotta les yeux. Bien qu'il n'avait rien fait de particulier dans la journée, ses nuits écourtées commençaient à lui peser. Depuis quelques jours, Sirius passait toutes ses soirées en compagnie de la jeune fille, chaque fois à l'insu du père de cette dernière, et restait jusqu'à ce que son amie s'endorme. Et elle veillait très tard : jusqu'à deux à trois heures du matin. Étant en vacances, Sirius n'aurait normalement pas eu à s'en soucier si ce n'était la promesse qu'il avait faite à James de toujours prendre son petit-déjeuner avec lui. Comme une mère-poule, son meilleur ami semblait avoir un peu de mal à le voir prendre son indépendance. Et s'il n'était pas certain que James viendrait le tirer du lit par la peau des fesses s'il manquait sa parole, Sirius ne prendrait même pas la peine de mettre un réveil.

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers Amy, qui était alors plongée dans la contemplation de ses ongles qu'elle avait rongés par nervosité. Elle semblait dégoutée et fascinée à la fois par ce qu'elle voyait car elle se remit à les mordiller. En s'aperçevant qu'il l'observait faire, elle rougit à peine et cacha sa main entre ses cuisses, se concentrant à nouveau sur l'écran d'où étaient projetées quelques images en noir et blanc des tranchées durant la guerre de 14-18.

Les atrocités de la guerre, conduite par les moldus, absorba pendant un moment toute l'attention de Sirius qui lâchait, de temps à autre, et sans le vouloir des exclamations tantôt indignées (par tant de cruauté), tantôt effrayées (il y avait quelque chose de terrifiant dans cette guerre et qu'il ne pouvait s'expliquer). Chaque fois, Amy devait le rappeler à l'ordre en lui flanquant un coup de pied. Mais à un moment, les réflexes de Sirius parlèrent et il attrapa agilement les deux pieds de son amie qu'il emprisonna contre lui. Elle tenta de se débattre mollement d'abord puis y mit plus de vigueur, si bien qu'il dut y mettre toute sa poigne. Puis, elle laissa tomber, voyant que toutes ses forces ne vaincraient pas les bras musclés d'un batteur entraîné, et Sirius relâcha son emprise, sans toutefois rendre totalement la liberté à ces pieds-cogneurs qu'il laissa tranquillement sur ses jambes, obligeant Amy à s'allonger sur tout le reste de longueur du canapé.

Elle ne broncha pas et s'installa confortablement, étendant à présent ses jambes par-dessus lui sans même lui adresser un regard. Sirius n'en était pas particulièrement mécontent et il posa négligemment ses bras au-dessus, comme s'il s'agissait d'une nouvelle sorte d'accoudoirs.

Pendant un moment, le silence s'installa, seulement troublé par les tirs et les obus s'abattant sur le no man's land. Les doigts de Sirius jouaient distraitement avec le bas du pyjama coloré d'Amy quand il perçut de petits reniflements. Il sentit alors des soubresauts agiter le corps de son amie et tourna la tête pour constater qu'elle s'était cachée le visage dans ses mains. Il paniqua tout d'abord, désarmé par ses larmes silencieuses. Puis, il vit qu'elle se repliait sur elle-même, ramenant ses jambes contre elle. Il tenta de l'en empêcher, ne voulant pas la voir s'enfermer à nouveau sur elle-même. Elle lutta. Il résista, agrippant les bras qu'elle lui balançait pour se défendre. Elle se débattit plus fort encore et il finit par l'emprisonner dans ses bras, immobilisant tout d'abord ses mains avant d'attirer sa tête contre son torse.

— Shhht, shhht, fit-il doucement en adoptant un mouvement de balancier.

Amy se débattit d'un coup plus vivement, mais Sirius l'empêcha de se libérer sans arrêter de la bercer, et elle se laissa finalement aller contre lui, plus par manque de force que par simple abandon. Sirius finit par fermer les yeux, lui-même un peu bercé par son propre mouvement. Après un assez long moment, il se rendit compte que son amie ne réagissait plus. Il paniqua tout d'abord puis s'aperçut qu'elle s'était endormie contre lui, sa tête posée contre son épaule, ses cheveux se perdant dans son cou. Il frissonna et attendit quelques secondes avant de doucement amener Amy à s'allonger sur le divan.

Il étendit ses jambes et récupéra la petite couverture pliée que Mr McFlyer avait préparée avant de l'étendre sur elle. Puis, il essuya délicatement du bout des doigts les yeux humides d'Amy. Il l'observa quelques instants avant de se pencher et de lui souffler un tendre baiser sur le front. Il sentit un léger frémissement parcourir le corps d'Amy qui se retourna en gémissant, enroulant sa jambe dans la couverture. Sirius se releva et rentra chez lui.

— Ça fait longtemps que tu fais ça ?

Sirius faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand, à peine arrivé dans sa cheminée, la voix de James surgit devant lui. Le Maraudeur était assis sur le canapé rouge du salon et s'était levé à son arrivée. Plaçant une main contre son coeur qu'il tenta de calmer, Sirius dit d'une voix essoufflée :

— Par Merlin, James, j'ai bien manqué mourir sur le coup !

— Désolé, s'excusa ce dernier qui n'avait pas l'air désolé du tout. Alors, depuis quand tu passes tes nuits chez Amy ?

— Je ne passe pas mes nuits chez elle...

— Il est _trois heures du matin _! C'est tout comme.

Sirius balaya l'argument d'un mouvement de la tête et partit en direction de la cuisine. James n'entendait pas être ignoré.

— Je t'ai suivi et je vous ai vu, argua-t-il.

— Et tu as vu quoi, précisément ?

Sirius se versa un grand verre de jus de citrouille qu'il avala d'une traite.

— J'ai _tout_ vu : quand vous regardiez ce... cette boite magique...

— Tu veux dire « cette télévision », le corrigea Sirius.

— Qu'importe ! dit James d'un ton excédé avant de poursuivre son énumération : j'ai vu quand tu lui as attrapé les pieds et qu'elle s'est allongée sur toi...

— Elle ne s'est pas allongée sur moi, le coupa Sirius. C'est moi qui ai étendu ses jambes par dessus le canapé. Bon, c'est vrai, il se _trouve_ que j'y étais mais ce n'était que fortuit...

— _Peu importe_, le résultat est le même ! Je t'ai également vu la prendre dans tes bras et la bercer...

— C'est vrai, j'aurais dû la laisser pleurer et m'en aller, railla Sirius. Ç'aurait été plus _honnête_, ou que sais-je que tu me reproches ?

— Je ne te reproche pas... voulut répliquer James avant de s'interrompre lui-même. Tu n'as pas l'impression de profiter de la situation ?

Sirius posa le verre sur la table avec tant de violence qu'il se brisa et des bouts lui entrèrent dans la main. Il poussa un juron et contempla sa main ensanglantée.

— Bon sang, Sirius, ta main ! s'exclama James qui s'avança vers lui mais le Maraudeur recula et l'empêcha de lui toucher la main.

— Répète ce que tu viens de dire, dit-il d'une voix où grondait une terrible colère.

James recula, assez inquiet du regard qu'il voyait chez son ami. Il hésita à répéter ce qu'il avait dit, sentant que cela ne ferait qu'empirer la situation. Mais Sirius n'en démordit pas et répéta son ordre. Et comme James restait silencieux, le Maraudeur reprit :

— Tu crois que je profite de la situation ?

— On sait tous les deux les sentiments que tu as pour elle, dit James, le défiant du regard de le démentir.

Mais Sirius ne chercha pas à nier, il répondit plutôt :

— Et qu'est-ce que ça avoir avec... Mais je ne fais que la réconforter !

— Je sais, dit James avec le sourire. Je sais que tu ne veux que son bien, Sirius. Je suis ton meilleur ami, s'il y a bien quelqu'un qui te comprend, c'est moi ! Mais je sais également qu'Amy a perdu son petit-copain et que les marques d'affection que tu lui portes, s'ils peuvent la réconforter, la font aussi souffrir.

— Tu dis n'importe quoi, répliqua Sirius. Elle a besoin justement qu'on lui montre notre soutien !

— Du soutien, oui ! Mais pas de l'amour, pas celui-là ! Sois son ami, Sirius, mais laisse-lui le temps de faire son deuil. Parce qu'à chaque fois que tu lui feras démonstration de tes sentiments, elle ne pensera pas à toi mais à Eddy, à lui qui aurait dû être là pour les lui donner et pas toi, aussi dur que cela soit pour toi de l'entendre.

Pendant un moment, Sirius demeura silencieux. Puis, il poussa un profond soupir et rouvrit sa main ensanglantée. Il tira un morceau de verre dans une grimace et récupéra sa serviette qu'il appliqua sur la plaie. James partit récupérer un onguent qu'il savait se trouver dans une petite boite à pharmacie, toujours préparée par sa propre mère, et vint le lui appliquer sur la plaie. La main bandée, Sirius le remercia, toujours un peu bougon, et lui demanda s'il comptait encore rester longtemps.

— J'ai toute la nuit devant moi, Mr Black, dit James. Et maintenant, c'est l'heure de te faire parler.

— Me faire parler ? répéta Sirius qui trouvait en avoir déjà dit beaucoup pour la soirée (ou, enfin, le petit matin).

— Je veux savoir ce que tu me caches et je ne repartirai pas sans que tu ne m'en ais touché un mot !


	58. Acte 4 scène 4

Bonjour à tous, à toutes !

J'ai réussi à tenir mes délais, malheureusement, comme je l'ai annoncé sur mon profil, je vais avoir quelques difficultés à maintenir mes publications comme je l'ai fait jusque-là... J'ai quelques difficultés à rester sur l'ordinateur assez longtemps pour avancer dans l'écriture... Je dois corriger la scène 5 donc je pense pouvoir respecter les délais pour le prochain chapitre mais je ne peux rien vous promettre pour la suite. J'espère ne pas avoir à vous faire attendre trop longtemps et je m'excuse si cela doit arriver !

En attendant, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira. N'hésitez vraiment pas à me laisser un commentaire. A bientôt !

* * *

**Scène 4**

_Voie 9¾, gare de Londres, Angleterre, 4 Septembre 1978_

— Papa, soupira Amy en récupérant de force la grosse malle qui lui servait de bagage, la litière de Chat qu'elle passa sous son bras et la cage de Voltige. Ça va aller, je t'assure. Je peux très bien monter toute seule !

— C'est ridicule, dit son père. Tu es encombrée d'affaires, je peux quand même t'aider à les monter !

— J'ai l'habitude, argua-t-elle, entêtée. Je l'ai fait pendant des années, tu te rappelles ?

Le visage de son père prit des couleurs.

— _Amy !_ s'emporta-t-il.

— Désolée, s'empressa-t-elle de s'excuser. Ecoute, je vais me débrouiller sans problème, d'accord ?

Elle se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds pour lui déposer un bisou sur la joue et couper court à toute protestation.

— Je ne suis plus une enfant et... je vais bien. Je t'assure ! ajouta-t-elle en voyant son air dubitatif. Je suis restée trop longtemps prostrée sur moi-même mais... c'est terminé. Je te le promets, je vais bien.

— Bon, finit par abdiquer son père, sans pour autant se dévêtir de son air inquiet. D'accord, vas-y, monte dans le train ou il va partir sans toi. Tu m'envoies Voltige quand tu arrives, d'accord ?

— Oui, c'est promis ! lui dit-elle en trainant sa valise jusqu'à la première porte.

Déjà, le train sifflait le départ. Elle posa rapidement la cage de Voltige et la litière du chat en haut des escaliers et prit à deux mains sa valise qu'elle tira très fort pour la hisser jusqu'en haut des marches. Le train s'ébranla et elle tomba en arrière. Sentant une vive douleur dans son dos, elle grimaça. Elle agita sa main pour saluer son père resté sur la voie (plus inquiet que jamais) et se releva en même temps que la porte se fermait. Elle prit ses affaires et les tira jusqu'aux premiers compartiments.

Malheureusement, la plupart d'entre eux avaient été pris d'assaut par les premières années qui s'étaient empressés d'occuper le premier compartiment et s'asseoir où ils le pouvaient. Elle chercha un moment ses deux meilleurs amis et finit par les rencontrer dans le troisième wagon. En nage, elle ouvrit la porte à demie-essoufflée.

— Amy ! s'exclama Jane avec joie, tout en bondissant de son siège pour la prendre dans ses bras.

— Tu m'étouffes ! protesta Amy qui rattrapa de justesse la litière de Chat.

Mécontent le félin sortit ses griffes et taillada la cuisse de Jane qui s'écarta aussitôt dans un juron. Oliver, qui s'était levé également, attrapa les affaires d'Amy et les hissa dans les porte-bagages. Puis, il serra Amy dans ses bras et la guida vers la dernière place libre qu'il avait spécialement réservée pour elle. Amy fut plus que satisfaite à l'idée de pouvoir coller son nez à la vitre et observer le paysage. C'était de loin la meilleure place, surtout pour dormir. Il suffisait de se caller contre a fenêtre et de se laisser aller aux roulis réguliers du train.

Une fois installée, elle regarda s'éloigner au loin l'ombre de la capitale. Cela lui faisait toujours quelque chose de voir le train prendre de la distance avec la ville, c'était comme si elle changeait d'univers car sitôt Londres disparue, les paysages ne semblaient alors plus représenter l'Angleterre, ou, tout au moins, ce qu'Amy connaissait de son pays. Sentant qu'elle était observée, elle tourna la tête et constata que ses deux meilleurs amis l'étudiaient de près. Bien sûr, il fallait s'y attendre. Elle avait passé tout le mois d'août cloîtrée dans sa chambre, à ignorer leurs appels de cheminée et à refuser toute visite. Et quand ils étaient venus la voir, elle était restée stoïque, indifférente à leur présence... Elle regrettait son attitude. Mais qu'y pouvait-elle à présent ?

Elle s'était réveillée deux jours plus tôt en ressentant une envie soudaine de se lever et d'aller préparer le petit-déjeuner. Cela avait surpris son père quand il l'avait trouvé dans la cuisine, à préparer des oeufs aux plats en faisant griller des morceaux de jambon tandis que le café montait dans la cafetière, délivrant une délicieuse et alléchante odeur. Heureusement, Thomas avait suffisamment l'expérience du deuil pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas lui poser de questions. Il s'était tout simplement assis et avait profité de ce qu'elle le serve pour préparer ses tartines.

La soudaine forme d'Amy n'était pas due au hasard, bien qu'elle fut certaine d'avoir rêvé cette nuit-là. Et si le rêve avait depuis disparu de sa mémoire, elle était persuadée qu'Eddy y était et lui avait tout simplement dit d'arrêter de faire son entêtée, avec ce même ton toujours plaisantin et ce sourire désabusé qu'elle lui connaissait et qu'elle avait fini par aimer. Au souvenir d'Eddy, Amy se sentit prise de tremblements et elle réfréna ses pensées, les empêchant d'éveiller en elle un flot d'émotions qu'elle n'avait pas encore appris à dompter.

Bien évidemment, cela n'empêchait pas les pleurs mais elle s'était efforcée d'apprendre à les contenir, à ne plus se laisser autant submerger par le chagrin. Ayant pris conscience qu'il ne lui restait plus que deux jours avant de retourner à l'école, elle avait commencé à faire des efforts et à prendre sur elle. Elle s'était laissée trop longtemps aller par le au chagrin, un état léthargique qu'elle regrettait.

Eddy n'aurait pas voulu ça.

— Pour cet été, je voulais vous remercier, dit-elle, jetant un coup d'oeil vers les autres élèves qui occupaient leur compartiment. Et aussi m'excuser. Vous avez été... et moi, je...

Adieu les résolutions ! Emportée par l'émotion trop débordante, elle s'étrangla dans ses sanglots. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se cacher le visage que le corps tout entier de Jane l'enveloppa de ses bras protecteurs, lui cachant la vue. Elle entendit Oliver s'adresser aux autres élèves mais elle ne comprit pas ce qu'il leur disait, sans doute d'arrêter de la fixer. Jane la tint dans ses bras longtemps. Au prix d'un certain effort, Amy parvint à se calmer et se libéra en douceur de l'étreinte chaleureuse de sa meilleure amie. Jane avait peut-être un regard intense et _piquant_, mais elle était capable d'une douceur maternelle quand elle prenait quelqu'un dans ses bras. Amy avait toujours apprécié le réconfort que son amie savait lui procurer. Pas dans les paroles, non, car Jane était trop franche et trop critique, mais dans les gestes.

— Merci, dit-elle faiblement. Mais... Où sont les autres ?

Le compartiment qui avait été rempli un instant plus tôt était à présent désert, à l'exception d'eux trois.

— Je leur ai demandé de nous laisser seuls pour un moment, expliqua Oliver. Ils ont été très compréhensifs.

— C'est gentil de leur part, affirma Jane avec le sourire. Bon ! Maintenant, on va être clair : on ne veut pas entendre d'excuses, ou quoi.

— Mais je...

— Non, la coupa Oliver. On ne veut rien entendre !

— Mais...

— Encore un mot et je t'envoie un sort ! menaça Jane.

Amy finit par obtempérer.

— Bien sûr, nous t'écouterons si tu as envie de parler, rajouta Oliver.

Elle acquiesça avec un faible sourire mais ne dit rien. Elle ne voulait pas parler, elle ne voulait même pas y penser. Si elle parlait, si elle pensait, elle allait craquer. Et ce n'était pas le lieu, pas le moment. Puis, le silence plana dans le compartiment et elle se tourna vers l'extérieur. Regarder les paysages défiler était relaxant, pas besoin de réfléchir. Il suffisait de se laisser aller à la contemplation des mélanges de couleurs et de formes.

La porte de leur compartiment s'ouvrit et les élèves qui étaient partis à la demande d'Oliver revinrent prendre leur place. Arriva l'heure du déjeuner et le passage du chariot à provisions. Deux garçons qui faisaient visiblement leur première rentrée à Poudlard dévorèrent du regard le tas de friandises que proposait la vendeuse. Jane acheta un paquet de chocoboux – un chocolat en forme d'hibou qui avait la particularité de battre des ailes en criant « Choco-hou ! Choco-hou ! » – et Oliver prit quelques dragées de Berthie Crochue. C'était, disait-il, la nouvelle friandise qui faisait fureur parmi les plus jeunes joueurs de Quidditch de son camp d'entraînement.

— A ce sujet, se rappela Jane, tu ne nous avais pas dit que c'était le dernier ?

— Et oui ! lui répondit Oliver en prenant un air déçu qu'un sourire en coin venait trahir.

— Toi, tu nous caches quelque chose ! devina la blonde.

Le Gryffondor ne se fit pas prier et, dans un grand sourire, annonça :

— J'ai reçu une proposition.

— Une proposition d'embauche ? s'exclama Jane, impressionnée.

— Non, bien sûr que non, répondit Oliver en riant. Tu rêves ! Ils veulent tout d'abord que je passe des tests et que je réussisse les épreuves.

— Des tests et des épreuves ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre. De quel genre de tests ?

— Des tests psychologiques, des tests d'aptitude, énuméra Oliver, ce genre de tests. Quant aux épreuves, ce seront des épreuves de Quidditch, évidemment. Mais la condition sine qua non, c'est que l'équipe de Gryffondor gagne la Coupe...

Il marqua une pause, rajusta ses lunettes.

— ...deux années de suite.

— Oh là, c'est pas de chance ! lâcha Jane.

Oliver la foudroya du regard.

— C'est là, la confiance que tu m'accordes ?

— Avoue que ça fait quand même très longtemps que Gryffondor n'a pas remporté une seule Coupe, alors deux d'affilée !

— Alors laisse-moi lancer ce pari, affirma Oliver. Je resterai invaincu ! Plus aucune équipe ne nous battra tant que je jouerai !

— Pari tenu ! accepta Jane avec un grand sourire. Amy nous servira de témoin et de juge !

Mais la jeune fille en question n'avait rien suivi de leur échange et ne tourna la tête qu'au second appel de Jane.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle, penaude face aux deux regards intenses qui la fixaient.

— **oOo** —

_Compartiment 10, Poudlard Express, 4 Septembre 1978_

— Sirius en met du temps pour revenir, fit remarquer Remus après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à sa montre.

James quitta la Gazette des Sorciers des yeux et jeta un coup d'oeil vers la porte de leur compartiment. Remus avait raison ; sorti sous le prétexte d'un besoin urgent, Sirius n'était toujours pas revenu dix minutes passées. Il poussa un profond soupir. Evidemment, il aurait dû le deviner !

— Il est sans doute à la recherche d'Amy, déclara-t-il.

— Pourquoi il ne nous l'a pas dit ? s'étonna Remus, un sourcil relevé.

— Il voulait peut-être y aller seul, proposa Peter qui grignotait son sandwich.

— Quand même, il aurait pu nous le dire...

— C'est à cause de ce que je lui ai dit, intervint James. Je lui ai conseillé d'y aller mollo avec Amy, de ne pas la brusquer avec ses sentiments. Désolé Remus, s'empressa-t-il de rajouter mais le Maraudeur balaya ses excuses d'un geste de la main.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, c'est du passé.

Malgré la sincérité de Remus, James était gêné. Même si Remus le voulait, sa double nature de loup l'empêchait de tout à fait se détacher de son premier amour. Il était ainsi condamné à ressentir pour toujours un certain attachement pour une fille qui ne le regardait pas ; pire encore, la même fille dont son meilleur ami avait fini par tomber amoureux à son tour. S'il n'était plus question de « triangle amoureux » à proprement parler, James n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de s'inquiéter de l'évolution de leur étrange situation.

— Et comment il a réagi ? l'interrogea Remus.

— Et bien, il n'a pour ainsi dire pas réagi, dit James. Il n'a rien dit ni rien fait. Mais il n'a pas cherché à revoir Amy les jours d'après.

— A la revoir, dans quel sens ? demanda Peter qui ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient.

— C'est vrai que vous ne savez pas encore ! se rappela soudain le poursuiveur. Je vais vous le dire tel que Sirius a bien voulu me l'expliquer. Remus, tu te rappelles quand tu as retrouvé Chat chez toi ? Et bien figure-toi qu'il est venu rendre visite à Sirius également. Il l'a trouvé près de sa cheminée, recouvert de suie. Apparemment, c'est comme ça que le matou arrive à se déplacer.

— Comment c'est possible ? s'étonna Peter. Il faut réciter à voix haute l'adresse, et les chats ne parlent pas !

— Ça, je ne peux pas te répondre ! dit James. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'en voulant ramener Chat à sa maison, il a trouvé Amy dans son salon qui regardait une... _euh_, télévision.

— Une télé-quoi ? répéta Peter.

— Télévision, répondit Remus à la place de James. C'est un appareil moldu qui permet de projeter des films, c'est-à-dire des histoires où les acteurs – des personnes réelles – bougent et parlent, comme du théâtre mais avec de vrais décors et vu sur un écran.

— Tu l'expliques drôlement bien, dit James, impressionné. Moi, je crois bien qu'il y a quelque magie là-dessous, c'est bien trop réaliste pour les moldus !

— Ça n'a rien de magique, répliqua le loup-garou avec indulgence. C'est simplement une technologie très avancée.

James fit une moue dubitative mais décida de ne pas argumenter.

— Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il, buté, Amy aurait réagi à la présence du chat et de Sirius, et lui aurait parlé. Lui dira qu'elle l'a encouragé à rester mais je ne sais pas si c'est vrai. Bref, après ça, il est retourné lui tenir compagnie tous les soirs suivants et chaque fois, il m'a assuré qu'elle faisait des progrès en lui parlant toujours un peu plus.

— Dans ce cas, c'est une bonne chose, dit Remus. Amy avait besoin de compagnie et de soutien, même si elle refusait d'en avoir. Peut-être était-ce Sirius qu'il lui fallait ?

— Peut-être, admit James en haussant les épaules. Mais pas comme Sirius l'entend.

— Mais il faut le comprendre, James, répliqua Remus. C'est la première fois qu'il éprouve de tels sentiments pour une fille. Il ne sait sans doute pas comment réagir.

James acquiesça. Il en était parfaitement conscient et ne reprochait rien, de fait, à son meilleur ami. Comment le pourrait-il ? A bien des égards, Sirius avait agi au mieux et même plus encore. Il avait beaucoup évolué ces dernières années. Ce n'était pas toujours flagrant, surtout parce que le Maraudeur s'amusait à paraître plus enfantin qu'il ne l'était vraiment, mais Sirius avait beaucoup mûri. Il était plus attentif qu'auparavant, faisait plus attention à ce qu'il disait (bien qu'il demeurait très impulsif et bien souvent irréfléchi) et apprenait un peu le jeu de la patience. Malgré tout, James ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Sirius était tombé amoureux d'Amy, cela aurait pu être une bonne chose, mais pas en une telle période, pas après ce qu'elle avait perdu. Face aux sentiments de Sirius, qui pouvait prédire sa réaction ?

Au bout d'un moment, Sirius ne revenant toujours pas, James décida de partir à sa recherche. Remus et Peter lui emboitèrent le pas et ensemble ils longèrent le long couloir. Au bout du deuxième wagon dans lequel leur compartiment se trouvait, Remus s'arrêta brusquement et Peter, qui marchait derrière lui, lui rentra dedans.

— Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? protesta le Maraudeur en se frottant le nez.

— Chut ! ordonna sévèrement Remus qui semblait tendre l'oreille. J'entends des bruits bizarres.

— Quel genre de bruits ? demanda James.

Il essaya d'écouter mais n'entendit que le « Choom-choom » régulier du train et un fond de discussion qui venait tantôt des compartiments.

— Je ne sais pas trop ce que c'est, dit Remus, les sourcils froncés. On dirait des cris étouffés comme si on avait baillonné quelqu'un. Ça vient... de _là _! rajouta-t-il en pointant le dernier compartiment du wagon.

James s'avança à la fenêtre et recula aussitôt que la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant deux Serpentards déjà en uniforme. L'un était très grand et portait les cheveux en arrière et l'autre, bien que plus petit, était plus costaud et avait déboutonné le haut de sa chemise, comme pour se donner un air rebelle. Avery et Mulciber n'avaient pas changé depuis l'année dernière, constatèrent les trois garçons.

— Potter et sa bande d'étriqués, cracha ce dernier avec un sourire malfaisant. Tiens, mais on dirait qu'il manque quelqu'un !

— Oui, acquiesça l'autre en dévoilant une large rangée de dents où était coincé un morceau de salade. On dirait bien qu'il manque ce sale chien de traitre !

— Sirius, devina James, qu'avez-vous fait de Sirius ?

— Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'on lui ait fait quoi que ce soit ? dit Avery en tapotant son menton du doigt.

Remus remarqua alors un mouvement étrange dans la cabine des bagages et, de nouveau, les étranges gémissements se firent entendre.

— _Il est là !_ s'écria-t-il avec fureur.

James suivit du regard le doigt qu'il pointait vers le plafond du compartiment et comprit. Aussitôt, son visage devint rouge et dans un mouvement coordonné, Remus et lui dégainèrent leur baguette. Peter, placé en retrait, sortit aussi la sienne. Les Serpentards également avaient attrapé les leurs et ce fut un combat de regards meurtriers qui commença. C'était à qui bougerait le premier.

— Libérez-le ! ordonna James sèchement.

— Et pourquoi on ferait ça _hm _? le nargua Mulciber. On l'a attrapé en premier, il est à nous à présent.

— Obéissez, prévint froidement Remus. Nous sommes plus nombreux que vous.

Avery jeta à Peter un regard moqueur.

— Moi, je dirai plutôt qu'on est à arme égale, ricana-t-il. Même qu'on a un léger avantage ! _Stupéfix !_

Il avait subitement pointé sa baguette vers Peter et lancé le sort mais Remus fut plus rapide et, faisant un pas de côté, reçut le sort en plein estomac. Il fut projeté en arrière et se cogna contre Peter qui, cependant, n'avait pas été touché et leva sa propre baguette pour lancer un sort de protection. James réagit au quart de tour et, profitant qu'Avery l'ait quitté des yeux, il lui jeta un _Petrificus totalus_ qui le fit tomber raide sur le sol, pétrifié. Mulciber voulut répliquer mais quand il fit face à trois baguettes pointées sur lui, il leva sa main en signe de reddition. Remus, en effet, s'était libéré du sort d'Avery grâce à la résistance magique que le loup-garou lui conférait ; pour une fois que cela lui était utile !

— C'est bon ! leur dit Mulciber, fulminant de rage mais vaincu. On s'en va !

Il récupéra Avery et le tira hors du compartiment. Les Maraudeurs attendirent qu'ils aient disparu à l'autre bout du wagon pour entrer à l'intérieur. Remus attrapa la plus grosse valise et la ramena au sol sans problème. Les Serpentards avaient en effet dû l'ensorceler avant d'y placer Sirius.

— _Alohomora _! lança James en pointant sa baguette sur la serrure.

Aussitôt, la valise s'entrouvrit et Sirius bondit comme un diable, la baguette en main et en regardant de tout côté à la recherche de ses ravisseurs. Il voulut leur parler mais sa bouche était fermée par un sort de Colle-Lèvres, l'obligeant à ne parler que par des ruminements rageurs. Un _Finite Incatatum_ plus tard, il poussa un grand soupir de soulagement.

— Bon sang, j'ai cru que vous ne viendrez jamais ! dit-il en savourant de retrouver l'usage de sa bouche.

— Nous ne pouvions pas savoir, dit James, et si ça n'avait pas été de l'ouïe fine de Remus, tu y serais encore !

— D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien savoir comment ces deux-là ont réussi à t'avoir, affirma ce dernier. Serais-tu en train de te ramolir Sirius ?

— Fais gaffe, Lupin, je suis _très_ énervé ! menaça Sirius, vexé et encore plus honteux de s'être fait avoir. Ils me sont tombés dessus quand j'étais _aux toilettes_, ces lâches !

Ses trois amis eurent bien du mal à cacher leur rire, s'imaginant sans aucun mal la scène pittoresque que Sirius avait dû vivre. Le visage rougi, ce dernier tourna les talons d'un mouvement théâtral et quitta le compartiment pour prendre la direction du leur. Sirius ne décoléra pas pendant un moment et il fallut que Remus accepte de jouer à une partie de tarots sorciers pour que le Maraudeur accepte enfin de se détendre et le distraire de son envie de vengeance. Deux parties gagnées plus tard, il avait retrouvé son sourire.

Tout aurait pu continuer ainsi, dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Simplement, comme toujours, quelque chose devait se passer. La porte du compartiment s'ouvrit.

Les quatre garçons se tournèrent pour faire face avec surprise à Lily Evans. La jeune fille les étudia du regard, constata que, pour une fois, ils étaient calmes et s'avança – une fois encore, à leur grand étonnement – dans la petite pièce.

— Li... Evans ! fit James, prenant un air narquois qu'il abandonna vite.

Curieusement, cela ne semblait plus tellement fonctionner.

— Bonjour James, répondit tranquillement Lily.

Même s'il avait déjà vu une scène similaire au cours de l'été, Peter ouvrit des yeux ronds. Lily Evans qui parlait gentiment à James ! Et avec le sourire en plus !

— Que nous vaut le plaisir de ta présence en notre compartiment ? fit James.

Cette fois, le sourcil de Lily s'éleva et elle le regarda bizarrement. Elle se tourna vers Sirius, lequel contenait mal un fou rire.

— Il a un problème ? demanda-t-elle.

— Non, il essaie juste des nouvelles approches, ricana le Maraudeur qui bloqua d'une main agile le genou que son ami aurait bien souhaité lui balancer. Depuis cet été, il ne sait plus trop par quel bout te prendre...

Cette fois, le poing de James ne rata pas sa cible : Sirius se replia dans une grimace, ses mains tenant son crâne douloureux.

— Crétin ! lui lança James. J'essayais simplement d'être courtois, si tu veux vraiment le savoir. Tu vas me reprocher d'être sympa maintenant ? Je peux revenir aux railleries, si tu préfères !

— Je ne saurais dire si je préfère ou pas ! dit-elle en riant. Je suis venue parce que je pense avoir une information qui vous intéresserait.

Elle observa tour à tour l'ensemble des garçons, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

— Et bien parle ! dit Sirius, impatient. C'est encore au sujet de Volde...

— NE DIS PAS SON NOM ! hurla soudain Peter, faisant sursauter Sirius et les autres.

Tous le regardèrent, surpris par sa réaction. Son visage était devenu livide et il s'était replié sur lui-même comme agressé par un quelconque fantôme, faisant ressortir quelques bourrelets en bas de sa chemise et son double menton sous son visage bouffi. Il avait pris du poids durant ses vacances, remarqua James, en notant également les tremblements qui parcouraient tout le corps de son ami.

— Vous-Vous savez bien que S-S-Son nom est maudit ! bégaya Peter. Des gens sont m-morts pour l'avoir pr-prononcé impunément !

— Impunément ? aboya Sirius brusquement. Pour n'avoir prononcé qu'un simple nom, je trouve qu'ils ont été au contraire _injustement_ punis !

— Je crois que Peter voulait plutôt dire « inconsciemment », intervint Remus en médiateur.

— O-oui, s'empressa d'assurer le Maraudeur qui regardait Sirius avec inquiétude. C'est ce que je voulais dire ! Inconsciemment. Pas impunément, non, pas impunément.

— Alors surveille un peu mieux ton langage ! dit Sirius avec mauvaise humeur.

— Sirius, reprit Remus, la voix sévère, toi aussi, il arrive à tes paroles de dépasser ta pensée. Rappelle-toi.

— Oui, bon, bougonna Sirius, têtu. Je me suis déjà excusé à ce propos...

Remus poussa un soupir d'exaspération. Ce que leur ami pouvait être de mauvaise foi quand il le voulait ! James lui posa une main sur l'épaule et lui offrit un sourire de réconfort. Quand bien même, il essaierait de toutes ses forces, Remus n'arriverait pas à changer Sirius à lui tout seul. Et le Maraudeur, malgré les apparences, avait déjà fait énormément de progrès. Par exemple, une ou deux années plus tôt, jamais il ne se serait excusé envers les filles pour les avoir blessées avec ses paroles. D'ailleurs, Remus ignorait si Sirius s'était jamais excusé d'avoir rejeté aussi durement la pauvre Amy.

— Bref ! dit James pour couper court à la mauvaise ambiance qui s'était installée. Peter, je comprends parfaitement que tu ais peur et c'est le cas pour tout le monde...

— Je n'ai pas peur ! déclama fièrement Sirius mais James ne fit pas attention à lui.

— Mais si nous commençons par avoir peur de prononcer un nom, _son nom_, comment pourrons-nous seulement prétendre nous opposer à lui ?

— On... Je... Vous allez vous opposer à V...

Peter butta, lutta pour essayer de prononcer le fameux nom. Son visage devint rouge et puis il abandonna :

— … à Vous-Savez-Qui ? Mais c'est de la folie !

Au regard dur de ses amis, quoiqu'un peu attristé de Remus et déçu de James, Peter rougit de plus bel et voulut défendre son point de vue pour ne pas simplement paraître lâche mais plutôt réaliste. Car c'était surnaturel de penser que des adolescents comme eux pourraient jamais se mesurer à ce Lord !

— On ne parle pas que d'un simple méchant des contes que nous récitaient nos mères quand on était petit, argua-t-il, mais d'un des plus grands sorciers de tous les temps, si ce n'est _le_ plus grand !

— A t'entendre, on dirait que tu l'admires, releva Remus dont le regard le prévenait de le démentir.

— Je ne l'admire pas » répondit Peter, en secouant la tête pour appuyer ses dires.

Mais son regard trahissait un trouble qui alerta l'instinct de Remus. Toutefois, le loup-garou préféra accorder à son ami le bénéfice du doute et chassa ses mauvaises pensées.

— Je dis simplement qu'il est très puissant, plus puissant que tous les sorciers que l'on connaît. Même Dumbeldore...

— Dumbledore est le plus puissant des sorciers encore en vie, déclara Lily. La preuve en est que Poudlard est considéré comme une place imprenable, notamment parce que le directeur la protège.

Peter ne sembla pas convaincu par l'argument.

— Le directeur est bien sûr une protection supplémentaire, dit-il, mais l'école possède sa propre défense. Et la puissance magique qui la nourrit est incommensurable. Des rumeurs disent qu'il s'agirait même de la septième source de magie pure.

— Une source de magie pure ? répéta Lily, étonnée. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

— C'est difficile à expliquer, répondit James en fouillant sa mémoire pour se rappeler ce que lui en avait dit sa grand-mère. Nous les sorciers sommes privilégiés. On fait partie des rares êtres vivants capables de produire notre propre magie et d'être indépendant. Mais ce n'est pas forcément le cas de toutes les créatures magiques. Les gobelins, par exemple, n'auraient jamais pu forger une épée comme celle qu'ils ont offert à Goldric Gryffondor.

A cette référence, les yeux de Lily brillèrent. Evidemment, la jeune fille avait découvert l'existence de cette épée grâce à sa lecture assidue de _L'histoire de Poudlard_.

— Ça n'aurait été qu'une vulgaire épée, plus grossière et certainement pas aussi bien forgée qu'elle ne l'est aujourd'hui. On dit qu'elle aurait été forgée par pas moins de six feux magiques différents ! Même les Feu Follets auraient accepté de participer à sa conception. C'est dire ! Or, toutes ces créatures, tous ces feux, n'ont pas de magie propre. Comme bon nombre d'objets et de bâtiments, même quand ils sont conçus par des sorciers, ils dépendent de l'existence de ces sources de magie pure. Quant à t'expliquer à quoi ça ressemble, je ne pourrais pas te le dire. Elles sont toutes différentes et seules deux sont connues du public, uniquement parce qu'il est impossible de les cacher.

— Lesquelles ? demanda Lily que le sujet semblait captiver.

— Le sphinx de Gizeh, affirma Remus.

— Mais elle a été construite par les pharaons ! s'exclama Lily.

— Pas exactement, dit Sirius. Elle a bien été façonnée par les égyptiens mais le composant, lui, n'en est pas moins la source de magie elle-même.

— Tu veux donc dire que la source est malléable ? s'étonna la jeune fille.

Elle aurait plutôt imaginé des structures inébranlables que les simples mortels ne pourraient pas ébranler, même avec toutes les armes modernes.

— Oui, acquiesça Remus. C'est même une de leur particularité. Une théorie affirme que c'est un moyen d'auto-défense afin que l'homme, principalement, ne puisse pas leur causer de réels tords. Une méthode également de se fondre dans la nature...

— Et pourtant, on sait que le Sphinx en est un, répliqua Lily.

— Ça a été un véritable coup du hasard, affirma le loup garou. On peut déterminer dans quelle région une source de magie se trouve par la concentration de créatures, de monuments et de phénomènes magiques notables, bien que les sources ont une influence sur un territoire très vaste. Ainsi, les chercheurs ont supposé qu'il y en aurait une en Amérique du Sud, ou centrale, ils n'ont pas encore réussi à trancher sur ce point, une en Océanie, deux en Afrique dont fait partie le Sphinx de Gizeh, une en Chine et enfin la dernière en Grande Bretagne. Il y en a peut-être plus, on entend beaucoup de rumeurs à propos d'une source de magie qui serait proche des pays scandinaves, à cause de la concentration de vampires et de loups-garou qui s'y trouvent, et d'autres parlent d'une qui serait vers le Moyen Orient, à cause, cette fois, des djinns et de tous ces contes mystiques qui y prennent leur racine, mais les chercheurs n'ont pas relevé assez d'indices pour les repérer, qui valideraient ces hypothèses.

— Et quelle est la deuxième source connue aujourd'hui ? s'enquit Lily.

— La muraille de Chine, lui répondit James. Tu ne t'es jamais demandée comment elle a pu tenir malgré le temps et les attaques répétées à son encontre ? Pas étonnant qu'il fût un temps, les dragons aimaient s'y reproduire.

— D'accord, acquiesça la préfète qui se promit de faire plus de recherches à ce sujet une fois arrivée à Poudlard. Maintenant, parlez-moi de celle qui se trouverait vers ici et de son lien avec l'école.

— Mais nous venons de te l'expliquer, non ? répliqua le poursuiveur. Tous les phénomènes magiques que tu peux voir à l'école : les escaliers qui bougent, les tableaux animés, le plafond magique de la Grande Salle, sans compter les sortilèges anti-moldus et anti-traçabilité ou anti-géolocalisation si tu préfères... Tout cela nécessite une grande puissance de magie. Une puissance qui doit être nourrie en continu et aucun sorcier n'aurait pu fournir autant de quantité de magie qu'il en faudrait au quotidien pour que tout fonctionne !

— Tu veux dire que Poudlard puise toute son énergie dans la source de magie pure ?

— Exactement, acquiesça-t-il. Et c'est justement à cause de Poudlard que la plupart des chercheurs et des historiens pensent que l'école est _faite _de magie pure ou alors se situe à un endroit très proche de cette source. Là encore, la question fait débat.

— Et c'est pour cela que nous n'y risquons rien, conclut Peter. Non pas parce que Dumbledore s'y trouve, bien que sa présence soit un réconfort supplémentaire pour nous et nos parents.

— Je comprends mieux à présent, affirma Lily.

Pendant un moment, ils plongèrent dans le silence, chacun réfléchissant de son côté sur la partie de la conversation qui l'avait le plus marqué. Peter hésita à reprendre la parole, n'ayant que peu envie de reprendre leur discussion initiale et de devoir s'expliquer alors qu'il savait bien être incapable de raisonner ses amis – car oui, c'était de la déraison d'imaginer qu'ils puissent vouloir se mesurer à Vous-Savez-Qui, eux, qui n'avaient même pas encore leur diplôme !

— Au fait, Lily, reprit soudain Remus. Que voulais-tu nous dire ?

La jeune fille sembla soudain se rappeler de la raison de sa venue.

— Oh, j'allais oublier ! s'exclama-t-elle en retrouvant le sourire. Figurez-vous qu'en venant vous voir, j'ai croisé deux putois et il y a tout lieu de croire qu'il s'agit d'Avery et Mulciber. Ça a fait pas mal fait jaser de ce côté-là du wagon ! Tout le monde les a vu se carapater en couinant des injures – du moins, je suppose que c'en était.

Sirius se redressa à l'évocation de ses deux ravisseurs. Un sourire glissa sur ses lèvres.

— C'est vrai qu'ils ne sentent pas la rose, ces deux-là, commenta en riant Remus.

— Qui a fait ça ? s'enquit Sirius, pressé de savoir à qui il allait devoir présenter cette fois des remerciements.

Il n'était pas vengé – c'était à lui seul de punir les deux Serpentards pour ce qu'ils avaient osé lui faire – mais il ne pouvait qu'apprécier cet acte d'héroïsme. Oui, rappeler à l'ordre deux Serpentards imbus d'eux mêmes et probablement apprentis Mangemorts relevait de la bravoure. Voir le visage de Lily s'élargir d'un plus grand sourire le rendit un instant perplexe. C'était forcément quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

— Et bien, Ev... Lily ! se corrigea James. Parle, qui c'est ?

N'en pouvant plus, la jeune fille leur dévoila le prénom qui lui brûlait les lèvres :

— C'est Amy.

— **oOo** —

_Grande Salle, Poudlard, 4 Septembre 1978_

— Bon, j'espère qu'ils vont faire vite avec les petits parce que j'ai vraiment faim ! dit Sirius en se massant le ventre qui, d'ailleurs, se faisait lui aussi entendre.

— Tu aurais dû manger ton sandwich au lieu de te goinfrer de friandises, répliqua Remus. Moi, je me suis régalé du tien, en tout cas. Mais j'ai quand même un peu faim, c'est vrai.

— Et on ose me faire la morale ? réplique Sirius, bougon. Tu as mangé au moins autant de bonbons que moi !

Ce à quoi, Remus se contenta d'hausser les épaules avec un petit sourire amusé.

La porte de la Grande Salle s'ouvrit et McGonagall entra, suivie de toute une floppée de nouveaux élèves. Ils étaient si petits que James ne pouvait pas se résoudre à penser qu'il était comme eux six ans auparavant. Il s'imaginait au moins une demie-tête en plus et l'air un peu moins bête et fébrile que ces petits étalons excités et, parfois, apeurés. Mais à vrai dire, il se rappelait surtout frémissant de bonheur – et bon, oui, peut-être, aussi d'excitation – d'affronter le choixpeau et d'être envoyé à Gryffondor. Oui, il n'avait eu aucun doute à ce sujet. Avant lui, aucun Potter-né n'avait jamais été ailleurs que Gryffondor. Dans sa chambre, une immense tête de lyon trônait au-dessus de son lit avant même qu'il ne soit en âge d'aller à Poudlard.

Quittant ses souvenirs, James se rendit soudain compte que la grande porte de la Grande Salle n'avait pas été fermée. D'habitude, elle se refermait automatiquement après que tous les élèves fussent entrés mais ce jour-là faisait exception. A force d'observer, il crut apercevoir une ombre, une ombre qui se retira aussitôt de sa vue, si bien qu'il crut un instant avoir rêvé. Puis, la voix de Dumbledore s'éleva et James reporta son attention sur le directeur.

Le discours de ce dernier ne variait pas tellement d'une année à l'autre et était toujours relativement long ; passablement ennuyeux pour ceux qui, comme James, l'avaient déjà entendu maintes et maintes fois). Mais c'était toujours avec le même enthousiasme que les élèves applaudissaient le directeur une fois qu'il eut terminé de souhaiter la bienvenue à tout le monde, de présenter les nouveaux professeurs – en l'occurence, celui de DCFM qui changeait chaque année, de rappeler les règles et d'introduire le choixpeau tandis que McGonagall posait celui-ci sur la chaise qu'elle avait fait voler jusqu'au centre de l'estrade.

Là commença la longue liste des nouveaux élèves. Chaque fois que l'un d'eux était appelé, il avançait jusqu'à l'estrade, s'asseyait sur la chaise où sa tête disparaissait sous le gros chapeau. Puis le choixpeau s'exclamait le nom d'une maison et l'enfant se rendait à la table correspondante, où les élèves applaudissaient avec enthousiasme leur nouvelle recrue. Enfin, ça, c'était au début. Une fois la liste arrivée à sa fin, les clameurs se faisaient plus modestes, les mains roussies pour s'être trop claquées.

Alors que McGonagall aurait dû récupérer le choixpeau et la chaise et que Dumbledore aurait dû se lever pour leur souhaiter brièvement un bon appétit, la directrice enroula doucement le long parchemin qui contenait la liste et se tourna vers les quatre tables.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? demanda Peter.

Cette question se répercuta dans l'ensemble de la pièce.

— Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ? s'impatienta Sirius. J'ai faim, moi !

Guidé par son intuition, James se tourna alors vers la porte toujours restée ouverte et, cette fois, il ne rêvait pas : il y avait bien quelqu'un derrière ! Il poussa du coude Remus mais ce dernier l'avait déjà remarqué.

— Je l'ai aperçu tout à l'heure, dit-il. Je crois que c'est une femme.

— Une femme ? les interrogea Sirius. De qui vous parlez ?

Il se tourna à son tour vers la grande porte mais la silhouette avait de nouveau disparu de leur champ de vision.

Sur l'estrade, le professeur Dumbledore s'était à nouveau levé et d'un claquement sec des mains ramena le silence parmi les élèves.

— Bien que vos estomacs crient déjà famine, je vais vous demander encore un peu de patience, annonça-t-il d'une voix forte et avec le sourire. La répartition, cette année, n'est pas tout à fait terminée.

De la main, il fit un petit signe en direction de la porte. Tous les regards se tournèrent alors qu'entrait une jeune femme – d'une vingtaine d'années, jugea James – qui fit aussitôt impression sur tous les élèves. James, en la regardant, se sentit curieusement intimidé et ne put s'empêcher de la dévisager. Elle était vraiment grande pour une fille, sans doute aussi grande que Remus qui, pourtant, les dépassait de quelques centimètres – voire d'une tête pour ce qui était de Peter. Elle avait l'allure fière et assurée qui la grandissait encore davantage. Ses yeux, que James trouva étranges mais fascinants, regardaient droit devant eux sans porter aucune attention aux élèves qu'elle dépassait et qui la miraient tous fixement. Il ne la trouva pas moche mais pas vraiment jolie non plus avec ses traits quelconques et son nez qui déviait légèrement vers la droite. À sa gauche, James entendit une fille jalouser la chevelure de l'étrangère et James, bien que peu porté sur la question, admit qu'en effet les cheveux raides et noirs de la jeune femme (fille ?), tombant en cascade sur ses épaules et descendant en piqué pour s'arrêter juste à l'arête de ses fesses – qu'elle avait jolies, soit dit en passant – étaient magnifiques.

Pendant qu'elle parcourait les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de l'estrade, Dumbledore la présenta :

— Laissez-moi vous présenter une nouvelle élève qui nous vient des États-Unis et qui entre en Sixième Année. Elle s'appelle Annah Brocque de la Volière...

— Quoi ? s'exclama Sirius qui laissa retomber la cuillère avec laquelle il jouait.

Il s'entortilla pour mieux observer la jeune femme. Même James avait été surpris en entendant le nom de cette femme. Un coup d'oeil vers les Serpentards lui suffit pour remarquer qu'ils n'avaient pas été les seuls à s'étonner de ce nom.

— Pourquoi cela semble-t-il vous choquer ? les interrogea Lily qui s'était assis non loin d'eux et qui avait entendu le boucan fait par Sirius mais heureusement couvert par les cris d'exclamations que d'autres dans la salle avaient lancé.

— Brocque de la Volière est une des familles sorcières les plus anciennes et les plus conservatrices qui soient, lui répondit patiemment Peter. Même ma famille qui, pourtant, n'est pas aussi vieille et puissante que celle de James et de Sirius, la connaît. Ce sont des français qui ne sont venus vivre ici que très récemment, on dit qu'ils ont fui l'occupation allemande et se sont réfugiés quelque part en Grande-Bretagne. Malgré tout, personne ne saurait dire où se trouve exactement leur demeure familiale. C'est une famille très puissante et très secrète qui a depuis longtemps une très forte influence sur le monde sorcier britanique, même quand ils étaient encore en France.

— Je vois, dit Lily, pensive.

Pendant qu'ils discutaient, Dumbledore continua son accueil et ponctua son discours par des appplaudissements vaguement suivis par les élèves, encore trop surpris pour applaudir avec l'enthousiasme et la chaleur demandés par le directeur. James remarqua toutefois que, parmi les professeurs, Hagrid, le gardien de chasse, était celui qui applaudissait le plus fort, un gros sourire sur les lèvres et lançant à la nouvelle élève un clin d'oeil complice. Bizarre...

— Et comme chaque nouvel arrivant, poursuivit Dumbledore. Le choixpeau va procéder à la répartition. Si vous voulez bien vous avancer vers la chaise, Miss Brocques.

La concernée sembla tout d'abord hésiter à s'approcher, comme redoutant quelque chose. Puis, les deux marches montées, elle sembla soudain décidée et s'avança plus rapidement vers le centre de l'estrade. Elle n'avait cependant pas fini de s'asseoir et le choixpeau n'avait pas encore frôlé le haut de son crâne que celui-ci fut pris d'un sursaut et hurla :

— _SERPENTARD_ !

C'était si brusque et si soudain que l'ensemble des élèves sursauta et, pendant les premières secondes qui suivirent, dont la jeune femme – _fille_ – en profita pour se diriger vers sa maison à grandes enjambées, personne ne dit rien. Puis, la maison verte argentée sembla soudain se réveiller et applaudit un peu mollement, un peu craintivement, leur nouvelle recrue.

— Non mais vous avez vu ça ! s'exclama Peter alors que tout autour d'eux les élèves s'exclamaient, commentant l'étrange phénomène auquel ils venaient d'assister. Je n'ai jamais vu le choixpeau se décider aussi vite. Il n'a même pas touché sa tête !

— On sait, Peter, on a vu aussi, dit Remus, encore sous le coup de l'étonnement.

— Moi, ce que je vois, c'est qu'il y en a une qui n'a pas attendu pour se faire connaître, déclara Sirius avec âpreté.

James suivit son regard jusqu'à la table des Serpentards où une fille aux cheveux blonds satinés s'était levée pour barrer la route à la nouvelle élève et lui tendre la main, sans doute pour se présenter. Il n'eut aucun mal à la reconnaître, notamment au vu de la réaction de Sirius ; Narcissa Black se tenait aussi droite que possible, sans doute pour réduire l'écart des tailles entre les deux filles mais c'était peine perdue. Même en se hissant sur la pointe de ses pieds, la blonde n'avait aucune chance de rattraper la grande taille de la nouvelle. Celle-ci semblait par ailleurs passablement irritée d'avoir été ainsi dérangée.

Sans doute ne jugeait-elle pas la Black comme une égale. Après tout, rares étaient les familles en Grande Bretagne pouvant rivaliser avec la puissance d'une Brocques de la Volière. Cela était notamment dû à la peste noire qui avait sévie au cours du XIVe siècle et avait fait des ravages dans toute l'Europe, sans épargner la Grande Bretagne, qui s'était un moment crue épargnée par sa situation géographique et n'avait pas pris de mesures à temps. À cette époque et face à cette maladie encore inconnue, être sorcier ou moldu n'avait pas fait de différence à un détail près : la population sorcière britannique, alors trop isolée des moldus auxquels elle ne se mélangeait pas et peu nombreuses, avait quasiment été décimée par l'épidémie.

Les sorciers qui y avaient échappé n'avaient alors plus eu d'autres choix que d'accepter d'épouser des moldus afin de perdurer. C'est précisément à cette époque-là que démarraient les plus vieux arbres généalogiques conservés soit directement par les familles soit par les archives cachées quelque part dans un département secret du Ministère. Et ils étaient d'autant plus rares que les familles ayant encore des héritiers étaient peu nombreuses. Parmi eux, on pouvait compter notamment les Malfoy, les Black, les Potter, les Avery et les Mulciber, les Lestranges également et quelques autres encore. James ne connaissait en fait que la famille Gaunt qui aurait pu se comparer à titre d'égale – ou presque car leur abre généalogique était un peu floue, tout juste était-on capable de démontrer qu'ils étaient bien les héritiers de Salazar Serpentard. Seulement, celle-ci avait quasiment disparu de la circulation et on n'en entendait plus parler que par rumeur ; la preuve en était que seul Sirius devait se rappeler que le joueur de football assassiné par les Mangements y était apparenté.

En France, la situation n'avait pas été la même. La population sorcière s'était beaucoup mieux adaptée à l'environnement moldu et était plus organisée. Certains des sorciers les plus influents avaient réussi à intégrer les plus hautes sphères de la société moldue, de l'Eglise jusqu'à la Cour du roi ; on disait même que certains avaient épousé des héritières du trône ou avaient été anobli par le roi lui-même. Leur position stratégique leur avait toujours permis de faire taire les clameurs et d'agir avant que les choses ne dérapent. Tout sorcier étant né à cette époque en France avait été marqué dès son enfance afin que ses actes soient étroitement surveillés. Quiconque faisait prendre des risques à leurs concitoyens sorciers par l'utilisation abusive de magie était rudement jugé et condamné, la sentence pouvant aller du simple bannissement à la peine de mort – et une mort moldue, qui plus est. Ceux dont on n'avait pas jugé la faute trop grave mais qui n'étaient plus autorisés à pratiquer de la magie étaient bannis. On les envoyait dans une contrée loin de leur famille et amis où leur baguette était brisée et leur mémoire effacée. Ils se retrouvaient alors généralement à mendier ou piller quand ils ne trouvaient pas de monastère où se réfugier en devenant moines.

Ainsi, quand la peste noire arriva, elle n'épargna personne mais les sorciers résistèrent mieux, de part notamment leur partage des soins et du savoir moldu et leur population bien plus croissante que chez leur voisin du nord. Bien sûr, cela signifiait également que les Brocques avaient des ancêtres moldus, contrairement à l'image qu'ils voulaient donner, mais leur généalogie demeurait malgré tout plus ancienne et plus longue que celles des familles sorcières anglaises.

L'obsession pour le Sang Pur chez les Brocques n'avait commencé que des siècles plus tard mais leurs méthodes drastiques et cruelles dépassaient pour beaucoup les autres familles. À côté des Brocques, les Malfoy et les Black passaient presque pour des enfants de coeur.

Quant aux Potter et aux Wealsey qui faisaient quand même parties malgré eux de la courte liste des familles de Sangs Purs, leur réputation n'en était pas moins grande mais d'une teneur bien différente que celles des autres familles. Si les Black et les Malfoy se faisaient respecter par la crainte et la terreur, le reste de la communauté sorcière n'en appréciait pas moins les Potter et les Weasley, qu'ils jugeaient ouverts et aimables en tout bien tout honneur.

Et James préférait largement faire partie de ces familles-là.


	59. Acte 4 scène 5

Avec un petit jour de retard, voilà une nouvelle scène de REC. J'ai complètement oublié qu'on était le 10 hier, les jours fériés, ça a le don de tout dérégler ! Quoi qu'il en soit, j'espère que vous allez apprécier cette suite. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !

Comme toujours, merci à Sunday Vanille pour corriger patiemment toutes les fautes que je laisse traîner derrière moi. Et merci à tous ceux/celles qui continuent à me lire.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Scène 5**

_Salle commune, Poudlard, 5 Septembre 1978_

— Et bien ! Pas trop tôt ! s'exclama Sirius, bondissant sur ses pieds en voyant la porte du dortoir des filles s'ouvrir.

Il fut vite déçu en constatant que seule Jane en sortait. Oliver quitta sa place pour la rejoindre.

— Où est Amy ? demanda aussitôt le Maraudeur.

— Bonjour Sirius, toujours aussi poli ! railla la jeune fille, toujours aussi prompte à le faire languir quand il l'interrogeait sur Amy - sur quoi que ce soit, en fait.

Jane ne l'aimait sans doute pas beaucoup. Et si Sirius se doutait des raisons de cette antipathie à son égard, il s'en moquait bien. Lui ne l'appréciait pas non plus.

— Salut Jane, répondit Remus à sa place. Où est Amy ?

— Elle vous obsède, pas vrai ?

— Elle est déjà partie, c'est ça ? devina Oliver, la coupant dans son élan.

Sirius se sentit reconnaissant de son intervention, sinon quoi les Maraudeurs auraient pu attendre un bon moment avant que la jeune fille ne daigne les renseigner.

— Oui, elle a filé à l'anglaise dès les premières heures, répondit Jane, déçue d'avoir été interrompue.

— Et dire qu'on a attendu pour rien ! soupira Peter.

Aux regards que lui portèrent les autres, Peter rougit, s'apercevant qu'il s'était malencontreusement exprimé à voix haute. Il s'excusa aussitôt, expliquant qu'il n'avait pas pu manger la veille à cause de son mal de voyage et que la faim se faisait sentir dans son estomac.

— Allons-y dans ce cas, décida Oliver. De toute façon, nous n'avons plus de raisons d'attendre.

Cela dit, Jane et lui prirent les devants et se dirigèrent d'un pas rapide vers la sortie, très vite suivis de Peter dont l'estomac gargouillait bruyamment. Sirius fut aussi rapide, pressé de rejoindre la Grande Salle où il espérait trouver Amy. James et Remus fermèrent la marche.

Arrivés sur place, les adolescents constatèrent d'un coup d'oeil que leur amie ne s'y trouvait pas. Les élèves avaient pour la plupart déjà achevé leur petit-déjeuner et s'attardaient à lire le courrier du matin.

— Arrête de t'agiter comme ça, soupira Remus, las de voir Sirius se tordre sur sa chaise pour observer autour de lui. Elle n'est pas là, tu le vois bien.

Sirius finit par obtempérer, bougon. Depuis la nuit où il l'avait prise dans ses bras, ils ne s'étaient pas revus. Le lendemain, il était tombé sur le père d'Amy qui n'avait pas tellement apprécié de le voir aussi tard chez lui, qu'importe ses raisons. Il lui avait bien posé des questions mais Sirius s'était esquivé, sentant que Thomas, malgré toute sa sympathie, ne comprendrait pas la relation qui liait sa fille au Maraudeur. Sirius lui-même, aurait bien eu du mal à l'expliquer.

La veille, hélas, il n'avait pas pu lui parler. Apparemment située à l'avant du train, elle avait fait partie des premiers à prendre les calèches et s'était donc installée assez loin d'eux. Il n'avait donc pu l'observer que de loin, trop loin pour juger de son état et avait donc dû se résoudre à patienter. Il fut vite déçu : dans la salle commune où il espérait la voir, elle n'était apparue que tard dans la soirée et seulement l'espace d'un instant. Elle avait simplement traversé la grande pièce bondée d'élèves ravis de se retrouver ou de se rencontrer pour la première fois, et s'était précipitée dans leur dortoir. Sans vraiment s'expliquer, Oliver lui avait demandé de la laisser se reposer.

— Comment va-t-elle ? demanda-t-il abruptement, interrompant la conversation en cours dont il ignorait jusqu'au sujet.

— Tu verras bien par toi même, répliqua Jane.

Alors que Sirius allait s'énerver, une fois de plus, Oliver décida d'intervenir, surprenant le Maraudeur. Jusque-là, le poursuiveur n'avait jamais pris la peine de tempérer l'attitude désagréable de son amie et restait généralement passif durant les conversations, ne lançant des remarques – ou plutôt des vérités car il visait souvent juste – que de temps en temps, quand il le jugeait opportun.

— Elle donne le change, leur indiqua-t-il, ignorant le regard courroucé de son amie qui aurait bien aimé mener la danse, une fois de plus. Compte tenu de la situation, elle s'en sort assez bien.

— Oui, bon, bon, dit Jane avec une soudaine impatience, on ferait mieux d'aller la rejoindre ! L'heure tourne.

Ils quittèrent la table de Gryffondor et sortirent de la Grande Salle en direction de la salle de Métamorphose où ils allaient retrouver leur sévère directrice de maison. En chemin, Sirius se retrouva à côté de Jane : celle-ci avait dû se débrouiller pour l'isoler mais le Maraudeur avait été trop distrait par ses pensées pour le remarquer. Quand, toutefois, il sentit des picottements familiers derrière son cou alors qu'elle l'observait – le fixait plutôt il regretta de ne pas avoir été plus attentif. Lui servir d'objet d'étude ou même discuter avec elle ne faisait guère partie de ses activités favorites, surtout quand son regard perçant et sa perspicacité – qu'il devait bien lui reconnaître, pouvaient le percer à jour. Il n'aimait pas tellement être confronté à ses remarques désinvoltes ; il ne savait jamais trop comment y répondre sans qu'elle ne lise clairement en lui.

— Tu tiens vraiment à elle ?

Sa question était abrupte, posée sans introduction, d'une voix claire mais suffisamment basse pour que lui seul l'entende. Une mesure qui l'étonna, la jeune fille n'étant pas vraiment réputée pour sa discrétion – au contraire, elle prenait un grand plaisir à faire démonstration de son acuité à toute la compagnie. Mais, en lui jetant un regard prudent, Sirius put constater que Jane n'arborait pas son air habituel mi-enjoué, mi-moqueur. Au contraire, elle semblait très sérieuse et l'observait avec une appréhension qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il lui répondit avec honnêteté, une franchise qu'il n'avait pas eue, même avec ses meilleurs amis.

— Elle est unique.

Il n'y avait pas de meilleur mot pour la décrire. Jane l'observa un instant, semblant juger de la sincérité de ses mots. Sirius s'efforça à ne pas ciller, malgré la désagréable envie de s'éloigner du regard trop insistant de l'adolescente. Finalement, elle décida de le croire et sourit, l'air satisfait. Il étouffa un soupir de soulagement.

— Elle aura besoin de notre soutien, dit-elle soudain. Plus qu'elle ne le croit elle-même, plus qu'elle ne le veut admettre, en tout cas. Eddy... Autant que cela puisse me coûter de le dire, il a été le premier à donner à Amy l'impression d'être spéciale, d'être appréciée pour qui elle est vraiment.

Sirius ne répondit pas, le visage fermé. Entendre des éloges de l'ex-petit-ami de la Gryffondor, un gars qu'il n'avait jamais apprécié, ne lui faisait guère plaisir.

— J'ai peur... continua Jane d'une voix plus faible qui surprit Sirius par la vulnérabilité qu'elle laissait entendre. J'ai peur qu'Amy ne perde à nouveau confiance et espoir.

Le Maraudeur ne savait comment réagir ; il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que la jeune fille lui dévoile ainsi ses vrais sentiments. Son visage même était transformé et, pour la première fois, il remarqua à quel point elle était belle. D'une beauté qui ferait retourner n'importe quel passant dans la rue car elle avait un physique très particulier et, pour une fille de dix-sept ans, elle avait quasiment l'allure d'une femme. Ses simagrées habituelles, son regard perçant, sa façon désagréable de s'adresser aux autres gâchaient tout ; le désespoir la rendait comme plus _abordable_, moins agaçante ou même moins effrayante. Sirius n'aurait jamais cru voir une telle facette de la jeune fille.

— Je ne veux pas que tu la blesses, reprit-elle, le visage alors plus dur. Je ne tolèrerai pas que tu lui fasses du mal.

Sirius ouvrit la bouche pour réagir mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

— Même involontairement. Si tu vas la réconforter, sois sûr que tes sentiments sont clairs. Elle ne supportera pas un nouveau rejet.

À ces mots, Sirius ne répondit rien. Bien sûr, il avait compris ce à quoi elle faisait référence et n'avait, à ce sujet, rien à dire pour se défendre.

— Elle t'apprécie beaucoup. C'est une chose que je n'ai jamais comprise, d'ailleurs...

Elle soupira en levant les yeux au ciel et Sirius vit un instant la Jane de tous les jours revenir.

— Mais je ne peux que me résoudre à l'accepter. Seulement, je te préviens, Black, si jamais je découvre que tu t'es joué d'elle, une fois de plus, je te ferai regretter le jour où tu as été réparti à Gryffondor.

Après un dernier regard à lui glacer le sang, elle fit claquer ses talons et accéléra le pas, entrant dans la salle de Métamorphose sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer. Sirius inspira profondément, vexé et irrité par les propos de la jeune fille. Et dire qu'il s'était laissé attendrir ! Elle n'avait pas changé, finalement, et demeurait aussi détestable. Pour qui donc elle le prenait ?

Certes, le passé jouait contre lui, mais n'avait-il pas prouvé ces dernières années qu'il avait changé ?

L'appel de Peter le ramena un instant à la réalité et il partit s'installer à côté de son ami non sans lancer un regard assassin en direction de Jane. Celle-ci avait aussitôt rejoint Oliver et Amy, assise à côté de lui. Le regard de Sirius s'arrêta un instant sur le dos de son amie qui, bien qu'elle tourna un instant la tête pour répondre à Jane, lui cachait son visage. Jane batailla un instant avec Oliver avant de se laisser choir sur la chaise derrière ce dernier, ignorant les protestations de sa voisine, Eleanor.

— Quelle plaie ! ragea le Maraudeur à voix haute.

Peter, Remus et James se tournèrent vers lui, étonnés.

— Que t'arrive-t-il Pattes Molles ? demanda James, utilisant le sobriquet qu'il lui avait trouvé dans le train.

Sirius le foudroya du regard mais son meilleur ami se contenta de sourire, fier du surnom qu'il lui avait dégoté.

— Et bien, quoi, Poils Aux Cornes, tu n'as jamais entendu quelqu'un râler ? voulut-il répliquer mais sa tentative fut, une fois de plus, un échec.

Tout juste réussit-elle à élargir le sourire de James.

— Essaie encore, tu finiras peut-être par trouver, ricana ce dernier.

— Vous êtes ridicules, soupira Remus, néanmoins amusé.

— Oh, toi, Lunard, tu n'as rien à dire ! grommela Peter qui, lui, s'en tirait avec rien moins que "Queue de ver", charmant !

Mais cela valait déjà mieux que "ratatouille" que lui avait trouvé en premier Sirius. Sans oublier "ragondin" – c'était ridicule puisqu'il n'en était pas un –, "rat d'égoût ou des champs" – très peu pour lui –, "rat de bibliothèque"... À vrai dire, ils avaient été très peu inspiré pour lui trouver des noms à la fois drôle, lié à son animal et qui sonnait bien. "Queue de ver" avait été le seul à faire à peu près l'unanimité.

En fait, celui qui s'en tirait le mieux, c'était bien Remus. Sirius n'avait pas été aussi inspiré que, lorsque, se défendant du sobriquet de "Pattes Molles" dont Remus s'était également entiché, il le lui lança sans même y réfléchir. Cela lui était venu très naturellement et tous l'avaient adopté aussitôt. Même Remus, malgré son appréhension à voir apparaître dans son surnom le mot « Lune » si significatif pour lui, avait fini par l'apprécier.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle te voulait Jane ? lui demanda d'ailleurs ce dernier.

Evidemment, son regard avisé n'avait pas manqué de voir le manège de cette dernière pour se placer à la hauteur de Sirius tout en laissant une certaine distance entre le reste du groupe et eux.

— Me parler d'Amy, soupira ce dernier avec mauvaise humeur.

Devant les trois regards attentifs qui le fixaient avec curiosité, attendant d'entendre la suite – qu'il aurait préféré garder pour lui – Sirius soupira. Mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à leur répéter la discussion qu'il avait eue avec Jane, McGonagall entra et réclama le silence dans la salle. Le premier quart d'heure fut entièrement occupé par les commentaires de la directrice sur les résultats des BUSES que chaque élève avait reçus en même temps que la liste des achats à effectuer pour l'année scolaire.

Sirius n'avait pas été surpris par ses résultats : il avait réussi toutes ses épreuves exactement comme il s'y attendait, bien que sa note en Histoire de la Magie soit à la limite de l'acceptable. En fait, ses notes reflétaient clairement ses préférences : il avait un Optimal en Sortilèges et Enchantement ainsi qu'en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, un Effort Exceptionnel en Métamorphose, en Potions – bien que celle-ci soit enseignée par le directeur de Serpentard, il appréciait assez cette matière. Il avait également eu un Acceptable en Botanique, en Histoire de la Magie – c'était peut-être la seule "surprise" qu'il avait eue, n'ayant révisé la matière uniquement parce que Remus le poussait à le faire – et en Astronomie – des matières qui ne l'avaient jamais captivé. Seul le cours de Soins Aux Créatures Magiques, qu'il avait pris plus par défaut qu'autre chose, avait été rayé de sa liste de cours, n'ayant obtenu qu'un Piètre.

James avait échoué en Histoire de la Magie et en Soins des Créatures Magiques mais s'en était mieux sorti pour la Métamorphose où il avait eu un Optimal, comme Peter et Remus. Quant à Peter, qui avait choisi le cours de Divination, il ne fut pas déçu de constater qu'il n'avait obtenu qu'un Désolant. Remus, lui, avait réussi dans toutes les matières, même en Arithmancie et en Étude des Runes où, pourtant, il craignait d'avoir échoué mais avec lesquelles il s'en sortit admirablement, obtenant dans chacune des deux un Effort Exceptionnel.

Un rapide coup d'oeil à travers la pièce suffit pour constater que, parmi les Gryffondors, aucun n'avait échoué en Métamorphose. Les Poufsouffles, eux, semblaient un peu moins nombreux que l'année précédente et c'était envers eux que McGonagall concentrait le plus gros de son discours : il allait leur falloir travailler dur pour obtenir les ASPICS l'année prochaine. Et ainsi débuta un long discours visant à leur rappeler que si la Sixième Année ne s'achevait pas par un diplôme, ce n'était pas non plus le moment de se relâcher. Sirius glissa un sourire à Peter qui le lui rendit : ils pensaient à la même chose.

— Si elle croit qu'on va cravacher toutes les nuits sur nos cours jusqu'à l'année prochaine, elle rêve ! murmura Sirius.

Peter acquiesça vigoureusement la tête : il était bien d'accord !

— Cette année, c'est sûr, on achève notre carte, affirma-t-il d'une voix assurée.

— Chuuuut, vous deux ! leur souffla Remus en tournant la tête vers eux d'un air réprobateur. On pourrait vous entendre !

Remus ne changerait jamais, se dit Sirius en haussant les épaules tandis que Peter rougissait et s'excusait. Studieux au possible, il était aussi le plus sage et le plus raisonnable des Maraudeurs. Le plus raisonnable ? Il en était la parfaite définition. Combien de fois avait-il ajourné une excellente blague parce qu'il la trouvait "inadaptée" ? "exagérée" ? "risquée" ? Risquée ! Sirius grinçait des dents chaque fois qu'il l'entendait employer ce mot. Il savait cependant que Remus ne l'utilisait pas par peur – au contraire, de tous, il était sans doute le plus courageux, compte tenu ce qu'il affrontait chaque mois avec un calme froid à en faire pâlir n'importe quel héros. Il le disait justement parce qu'il était raisonnable et il n'avait que trop souvent raison – hélas !

Comme chaque année, McGonagall commençait son cours par une séance pratique visant à effectuer les principaux sorts enseignés les années précédentes. Sirius n'eut donc aucun besoin de se forcer pour se concentrer : si les parties théoriques l'endormaient systématiquement, il suffisait de lui mettre une baguette dans la main pour qu'il devienne le plus appliqué de tous. La sensation de créer quelque chose, d'avoir une influence sur un élément extérieur, était unique au monde. Si jouissive, si libératrice ! Bien qu'il était quasiment né dedans, il ne considérait pas la magie comme quelque chose de naturel, d'inné, mais comme un véritable cadeau, sa rédemption. Dans ses heures les plus sombres, il n'avait qu'à penser aux possibilités infinies offertes par la Magie pour retrouver l'espoir. Il lui semblait qu'il pourrait tout accomplir grâce à elle et cela lui donnait un moral d'acier, une force d'esprit quasiment inébranlable.

— Bien, Mr Black, le complimenta la directrice de Gryffondor devant sa chaise impeccable née d'un mulot, continuez !

Bien qu'elle ne quittait pas son air sévère, Sirius crut déceler en coin des lèvres de McGonagall un léger frissonnement, comme une naissance de sourire qui s'évanouit aussitôt qu'elle vit une queue s'agiter derrière la chaise d'Opale. La jeune fille grimaça et tenta de réparer ses dégâts mais n'arriva qu'à immobiliser la queue du pauvre animal. À côté d'elle, Lily avait parfaitement réussi l'exercice et, cette fois, la directrice n'hésita pas à lui sourire avec fierté. Sirius retint un soupir. Évidemment, Miss Parfaite avait le droit à tous les égards quand lui devait se contenter d'un vague compliment.

Deux tables plus loin, Amy avait terminé tous ses exercices, n'ayant jamais eu aucun mal en la matière. Oliver, à côté d'elle, n'avait guère moins de facilité à achever les siens, bien que moins rapidement. Jane, elle, s'énervait avec le chat qu'elle aurait dû faire disparaître. Sirius ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec amusement. La jeune fille ne semblait pas porter les chats en affection, à la façon dont, les deux années précédentes, elle avait continuellement poursuivi celui d'Amy dans toute la salle commune, un morceau de journal déchiré dans une main brandi comme une batte de Quidditch et sa baguette dans l'autre, proférant toutes sortes de menaces – qui auraient eu de quoi inquiéter si toutefois elle avait été en mesure d'attraper l'animal.

À côté de lui, Peter s'en sortait presque aussi bien qu'Amy et semblait s'appliquer particulièrement à tout réussir. Le Maraudeur adorait la Métamorphose. Malgré son appréhension et son comportement chichiteux de toute l'année dernière, il avait été celui qui s'était le plus impliqué dans leurs préparations au sort d'animagi. Sirius était même sûr qu'il avait adoré passer autant de temps à pratiquer la forme de magie qu'il préférait. D'ailleurs, les résultats avaient été présents : en se transformant en rat, le garçon avait non seulement conservé son caleçon mais également sa baguette durant la transformation, signe qu'il avait bien mieux réussi que James et Sirius réunis.

À vrai dire, cela avait un peu frustré Sirius de ne pas avoir réussi aussi bien, même s'il avait gardé sa baguette.

— Miss McFlyer, appela McGonagall alors que le cours était fini et que tous les élèves sortaient. Vous viendrez me voir après les cours, j'ai à vous parler de quelque chose.

Sirius se retourna pour regarder Amy se tourner vers la directrice. Sa silhouette s'était amincie durant l'été : sa robe de sorcière ne la moulait plus autant et ses joues étaient moins rebondies qu'auparavant, bien qu'elles gardent encore de belles formes. Amy semblait appréhender la discussion avec leur professeur ; elle se contenta toutefois d'acquiescer et de se diriger vers la sortie. En passant, elle croisa le regard appuyé de Sirius, le salua rapidement, avec un demi-sourire, et quitta la salle à son tour d'un pas pressé.

— Qu'est-ce que tu attends, Sirius ? rouspéta Peter qui était derrière lui et ne pouvait passer tant qu'il ne bougeait pas. Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici toute la matinée !

— Oh, oui, excuse-moi...

Sirius se dépêcha de sortir dans le couloir, où seul James les attendait, Remus étant parti à son cours d'Arithmancie. N'ayant plus aucune option à suivre cette année, leur emploi du temps s'était libéré de plusieurs heures de temps libre supplémentaires. Les Maraudeurs n'avaient cependant aucune crainte quant à la façon dont ils allaient les occuper. Parmi leurs priorités, la principale était de rechercher des astuces pour améliorer leurs transformations. Il n'était plus question pour aucun d'entre eux de se retrouver mis à nu, et pour James, de ne pas conserver sa propre baguette. Ils devaient également achever la Carte du Maraudeur. Ils ne voulaient pas apposer leurs vrais noms et n'avaient pas encore trouvé de surnoms pour les remplacer. Enfin, ils devaient faire des recherches sur cette nouvelle élève.

Ce fut dans cette dernière optique que les trois garçons partirent en direction de la bibliothèque. Là, ils fouillèrent un moment les étagères avant de trouver une copie du _Livre des Arbres Généalogiques _d'Argus Archivum. Comme tint à leur rappeler Sirius avant de l'ouvrir, l'exemplaire n'étant qu'une pale copie du livre original, les généalogies inscrites dessus n'étaient que les versions officielles telles que les familles sorcières acceptaient de les donner. Cela signifiait que les arbres étaient généralement incomplets pour diverses raisons : les familles ne tenaient pas leur généalogie à jour, les falsifiaient, omettaient des membres de la famille, ignoraient les cracmols (même si ceux-ci pouvaient ensuite donner naissance à d'autres sorciers), excluaient volontairement un nom... Toutes les familles avaient le droit de ne pas dévoiler leur arbre généalogie ou de la modifier à leur souhait. Autant dire que ne pas trouver le prénom d'Annah dans l'arbre généalogique des Brocques de la Volière – comme ce fut le cas – n'avait rien d'étonnant.

— En plus, rajouta Sirius, ce n'est qu'un extrait. Leur arbre s'étend normalement sur des centaines d'années et on ne voit là que la période contemporaine et actuelle. Ils n'ont pas indiqué leurs héritiers non plus. Regardez, il n'y a pas Antoine Brocques de la Volière, le dernier à avoir fait ses études ici.

— Je me souviens de lui, affirma James. Il était assez costaud, presque autant que Remus.

— Et il ressemblait beaucoup à la nouvelle, rajouta Peter. Beaucoup trop. Comme un père...

— Il était sacrément précoce alors ! se moqua Sirius en riant, ce qui lui attira les foudres de la bibliothécaire. Peter, il a seulement quatre ans de plus que nous !

— Je sais, répliqua le Maraudeur en se mordant la langue, vexé par la remarque de son ami – il n'était pas idiot quand même ! Ce que je dis, c'est que cette ressemblance est bien trop grande pour être naturelle...

— C'est peut-être sa soeur, suggéra James.

— Ce n'est pas logique, dit Peter. Pourquoi serait-elle allée étudier aux États-Unis et pas son frère ?

À cette question, évidemment, ils ne trouvèrent pas de réponse. Certaines rumeurs circulaient déjà dans les couloirs mais il était trop tôt pour pouvoir s'en fier. Les quelques racontards qu'ils entendaient dans leur salle commune ne disaient rien de très concret ou même de plausible. Il s'agissait juste de fabulations tirées de l'imagination des gens.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'heure à récolter de nouveaux livres sur les entraînements à la métamorphose qu'ils partirent déposer dans leur dortoir avant de se diriger d'un pas pressé jusqu'à la salle de Sortilèges et d'Enchantement où tous les autres étaient déjà présents. Ils constatèrent avec surprise qu'ils partageaient ce cours avec les Serpentards. Un rapide coup d'oeil suffit, cependant, à leur indiquer que la nouvelle n'était pas là.

— oOo —

_Salle de Métamorphose, Poudlard, 5 Septembre 1978_

Amy frappa à la porte du bureau du professeur de Métamorphose. C'était un geste familier qu'elle avait autrefois accompli avec crainte et qu'elle faisait à présent par habitude. Elle entra alors dans le bureau de McGonagall qui jouxtait la salle de classe. La directrice était installée derrière son large bureau, ses lunettes sur le nez, une feuille de parchemin dans la main. Elle l'invita à s'asseoir et se recula dans sa chaise.

— Miss McFlyer, je vous ai demandé de venir dans mon bureau pour pouvoir parler avec vous de plusieurs choses, dit la directrice. Tout d'abord, je voulais vous informer que Mr Caradoc est dans le regret de ne pouvoir poursuivre vos séances d'entraînement à la métamorphose avancée cette année.

Amy acquiesça lentement, un peu déçue à l'idée de ne plus revoir Caradoc. Le vieux sorcier avait été un excellent professeur et elle appréciait beaucoup leurs séances. Il allait certainement lui manquer. Cependant, McGonagall n'avait pas encore terminé :

— Mr Caradoc m'a cependant tenu clairement informée de vos progrès. Et selon lui, vous n'avez plus besoin de nous. Les barrières magiques de votre mère se sont rompues grâce à vos nombreux efforts et vous êtes désormais libre de vous transformer à votre guise. Nous sommes donc venus à la conclusion qu'il ne nous est plus nécessaire de poursuivre notre enseignement. Le reste ne dépend plus que de vous-même.

C'était précisément ce qu'elle craignait. Amy baissa les yeux et n'osa rien dire. Elle était consciente des progrès énormes qu'elle avait fait et McGonagall avait raison : bien qu'il lui restât beaucoup de choses à apprendre, elle pouvait désormais le faire seule. Elle avait simplement espéré pouvoir poursuivre cet entraînement, qui aurait au moins eu le bénéfice de lui occuper l'esprit.

— C'est pourquoi je pense organiser une ultime séance dans laquelle je souhaite tester toutes vos capacités, déclara McGonagall. Nous reverrons les derniers exercices que vous avez effectués avec Mr Caradoc et je vous donnerai également d'autres pistes d'amélioration que vous pourrez faire par vous-même afin de devenir une Métamorphomage accomplie.

Amy ne répondit rien. Que dire, de toute façon ? McGonagall disait vrai, elle ne pouvait le nier. Il fut donc décidé qu'Amy reviendrait le mercredi qui suivait et l'adolescente fut congédiée. Se dirigeant vers la Grande Salle, Amy se demanda comment elle allait faire à présent pour occuper son temps libre. Ayant raté son examen de Potions et d'Histoire de la Magie, son emploi du temps s'était libéré de plusieurs heures supplémentaires.

Elle arriva dans l'immense pièce et avança rapidement jusqu'à la table de Gryffondor où Jane lui avait réservé une place. En chemin, une main jaillit et lui attrapa le poignet, la faisant pivoter maladroitement. Elle croisa alors le regard de James qui relevait la tête, le bout de sa fourchette encore dans la bouche. Il se hâta de la retirer et tout en mâchant, il lui sourit. Amy répondit rapidement à son sourire, amusée de l'avoir pris sur le fait, et se tourna vers Sirius qui lui emprisonnait encore le bras.

— Bonjour ! lui dit Peter joyeusement.

— Bonjour, répondit Amy en s'adressant également à Remus et James qui avaient enchaîné après Peter. Salut, Sirius, rajouta-t-elle sans toutefois le regarder dans les yeux. Est... Est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher, s'il te plaît ?

Sirius lui rendit sa liberté d'abord sans rien dire. Son regard perçant la mettait mal à l'aise et elle évita de le croiser, n'ayant pas la force de le soutenir.

— Il faut que je rejoigne Jane et Oliver, s'empressa-t-elle de bredouiller en s'efforçant de glisser un faible sourire sur ses lèvres comme pour s'excuser. Bon appétit.

Elle recula de quelques pas et décala son pied pour pivoter mais la voix de Sirius l'arrêta.

— On se voit plus tard

Quel type de point suivait sa phrase, Amy l'ignorait. Mais qu'il soit ferme, d'expansion ou d'interrogation, il lui pinça le coeur et elle ne sut que se mordre la langue en acquiesçant vaguement. Elle trouva ses amis avec soulagement et se laissa tomber sur la chaise mollement.

— Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller, remarqua Jane avec inquiétude. Des mauvaises nouvelles ?

— Je n'aurais plus d'entraînement, répondit Amy dans un soupir. McGonagall veut effectuer un dernier test et c'en sera terminé de mes séances...

— C'est une bonne nouvelle en soi, commenta Oliver. Cela veut dire que tu n'as plus besoin de tutelle et que ton don est libéré de ses entraves.

Amy secoua la tête vaguement. Certes, c'était en fin de compte une excellente nouvelle mais elle adorait s'entraîner avec Caradoc, sentir qu'elle dépassait ses propres limites, réussir un exercice. Elle en tirait une satisfaction qu'elle n'avait jamais connue avant. Elle se sentait capable de tout faire et avait, pour la première fois, l'impression d'être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Avec Caradoc, elle avait appris à avoir foi en ses propres capacités.

— Ce n'est pas parce que Caradoc ne te donne plus de leçon particulière que tu dois forcément arrêter, dit Oliver. Tu peux tout aussi bien poursuivre ton apprentissage en auto-didacte.

— Hum, hum... répondit Amy tout aussi mollement.

Elle touilla sans grande envie le velouté de champignon qu'elle s'était servie au hasard. Elle n'avait plus très faim ; l'appétit la désertait depuis quelques temps déjà et elle se demandait si quelque chose clochait chez elle. Jusque-là, toute déception et toute tristesse constituaient d'autant plus de raisons de savourer quelques sucreries supplémentaires sous le couvert de la consolation. Jamais elle n'avait éprouvé aussi peu d'envie pour les plats qui avaient pourtant un aspect plus que goûteux et même le doux souvenir des saveurs agrémentées d'épices en tout genre la laissait presque indifférente. Avaler ne lui faisait rien ; tout juste se sentait-elle rassasiée car il lui semblait que jamais elle ne pourrait plus remplir le vide qui s'était creusé en elle.

Bien qu'elle fasse des efforts pour donner le change, elle n'était pas en forme et il lui semblait difficile de retrouver le même sourire insouciant qu'auparavant. Quelque chose s'était brisé en elle ; un voile s'était comme déchiré et il était peut-être temps. Jusque-là, elle n'avait pas réalisé ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Elle avait finalement ouvert les yeux et de la pire façon qui soit ; plus que tout, un sentiment de culpabilité l'avait gagné, une culpabilité qui était aussi déraisonnable qu'inflexible.

Si elle n'en parlait pas à ses deux meilleurs amis, c'était qu'elle devinait parfaitement ce que seraient leurs réactions. Nul doute qu'à l'unanimité, ils lui démontreraient à quel point elle se trompait ; mais le savoir ne l'apaisait pas. Tout était si flou : le présent, son futur. Tout s'était comme arrêté et pourtant le temps défilait, lentement, indolore. Après le dîner, durant lequel elle s'efforça de se nourrir convenablement, elle suivit ses amis jusqu'à leur Tour où elle s'arrêta un instant dans la salle commune. Comme d'habitude, la maison de Gryffondor était emplie d'un bruit de fond joyeux, de bavardages et de rires. La pièce généreusement chauffée la rassurait mais l'oppressait également. Il lui semblait que rien n'avait changé.

Pourtant, après un été si sanglant, elle s'attendait à voir plus de retenue, des mines sombres et peut-être même aussi des larmes. Mais rien dans l'attitude des Gryffondors ne semblait avoir changé. Ni leur entrain, ni leurs sourires ne s'étaient amoindris. Amy trouvait cela étrange d'être la seule à ressentir encore l'horrible coup de poignard que la lecture de la presse du 2 Août 1978 lui avait asséné. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle connaissait personnellement une des victimes. Mais elle trouvait cela profondément injuste d'être ainsi morose au milieu de tant de joie et de légèreté. Et elle trouvait tout aussi malsain que les autres ne soient déjà plus en deuil. C'était comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si leur société n'avait pas été ébranlée par le plus meurtrier attentat du XXIe siècle. Protégé par les solides murs du château, ils se croyaient sans doute à l'abri de tout et ne pensaient pas encore à l'avenir, à celui qui les attendait une fois leur diplôme bien en main et l'école derrière eux.

Amy était consciente qu'elle n'était pas en droit de les juger. Après tout, si elle connaissait le mouvement des Mangemorts et leur aversion pour les moldus, elle ne savait quasiment rien de l'actualité. Comme elle se trouvait idiote à présent ! Et si naive ! Évidemment que la magie, si elle offrait d'incroyables possibilités, n'était pas dénuée de danger. En découvrant cet univers si semblable à toutes ses lectures d'enfance, Amy avait cru vivre dans un rêve où chaque journée était remplie d'incroyables découvertes. Elle s'émerveillait toujours en déambulant dans le château et, même si elle s'y était habituée, elle continuait à s'étonner en voyant soudain apparaître quelque part un fantôme ou bien un personnage dans un tableau qui n'était pas le sien. La magie, c'était pour elle quelque chose de merveilleux et l'user pour ôter la vie de quelqu'un l'écoeurait par-dessus tout et faisait jaillir un nouveau feu en elle.

— À quoi penses-tu ? demanda Oliver.

Il l'observait attentivement sans doute depuis le début. Amy sentait le regard de ses amis pesant sur elle depuis qu'elle les avait retrouvés dans le Poudlard Express. Elle avait beau leur dire de ne pas tant s'inquiéter pour elle, ils ne la quittaient pas des yeux. Autant qu'elle appréciait leur sollicitude, elle ne voulait pas être ainsi surveillée, comme si elle était prête à craquer n'importe quand. Certes, il n'était pas facile de revenir à l'école et de circuler dans les couloirs où elle gardait des souvenirs d'Eddy, elle faisait pourtant beaucoup d'efforts pour encaisser les émotions sans se laisser démonter. Et leur attitude sur-protectrice ne lui facilitait guère la tâche, bien au contraire.

— À rien, répondit-elle en secouant la tête.

Mais les yeux d'Oliver ne la quittaient pas. Ils la brûlaient presque.

— Est-ce que tu peux arrêter de me regarder comme ça ? finit-elle par s'énerver. Je ne vais pas exploser d'un coup, tu sais. Je vais bien !

— Pourquoi est-ce que tu essaies de nous mentir ? répliqua Oliver doucement. Nous sommes tes amis. _Je _suis ton ami. Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant devant moi.

— Je ne fais pas semblant, rétorqua Amy – et cependant elle mentait à demi. Pourquoi est-ce que vous tenez tant à ce que je fonde en larmes ?

— Ne dis pas de bêtises...

— Mais c'est ce que tu sous-entends, n'est-ce pas ? le coupa-t-elle d'une voix pleine de reproche.

Amy soutint le regard d'Oliver avec un brin de défi. Qu'il s'avise seulement à lui mentir, elle lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs. Mais, sage et intelligent qu'il était, le Gryffondor décida d'abdiquer.

— Tu as raison, soupira-t-il. Je suis désolé.

La dernière parole d'Oliver la piqua au vif et ses joues devinrent rouges. Pendant un instant, elle s'était crue prête à imploser avant de se rendre compte que son ami n'avait rien fait, en vérité, qui ne méritait d'être disputé. Sa colère retomba aussitôt et elle se sentit soudain lasse. Ses sautes d'humeur, plus que tout, la fatiguaient. Elle allait devoir trouver quelque chose pour se calmer.

— C'est moi qui m'excuse, dit-elle. Tu t'inquiètes pour moi, je le sais bien, et j'apprécie, comme toujours. Seulement...

— Ça ne t'aide pas, termina Oliver pour elle. Je vois.

Ceci dit, il eut un petit sourire furtif et triste qui pinça le coeur d'Amy. Puis, il se leva et s'éloigna, se passant une main dans les cheveux. Elle le regarda partir en se mordant les lèvres, se sentant coupable de l'avoir blessé. Décidant qu'elle n'avait décidément pas envie d'être en société ce soir également, elle abandonna sa place devant la cheminée et se faufila jusqu'à l'escalier qui devait la mener jusqu'à son dortoir. Une main surgit alors de nulle part et l'attrapa au bras. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée, Sirius lui fit face.

— Tu vas déjà te coucher ? lui demanda-t-il. J'espérais qu'on puisse discuter un peu...

— À vrai dire, je suis un peu fatiguée, mentit-elle. Mais... on se voit plus tard ?

Sirius ne cacha pas sa déception mais ne chercha pas à la retenir.

Ce fut avec un certain soulagement qu'Amy ferma la porte de sa chambre derrière elle. Elle se dirigea aussitôt vers sa table de chevet et y récupéra son journal. Hier soir, en fouillant dans sa malle, elle l'avait retrouvé sans même vraiment l'avoir cherché. À vrai dire, elle l'avait complètement oublié et sa dernière note remontait au 23 Mai 1978. Elle n'avait pas été très régulière, de toute façon. Son écriture était négligée et le contenu inintéressant. Quelques phrases décousues, désordonnées et pas toujours compréhensibles.

Elle en relut quelques pages avant de le refermer brutalement, sentant les larmes lui piquer les yeux. Évidemment, la plupart de ses pensées à l'époque étaient tournées vers Eddy ; quand elle n'arrivait pas à savoir si elle devait répondre à ses sentiments, étant incapable de comprendre les siens. Finalement, tout s'était démêlé à son insu et elle l'avait embrassé un peu malgré elle, un peu naturellement. Les semaines passant, elle n'avait cependant jamais regretté son geste et elle avait même fini par tomber amoureuse de lui.

Sentant qu'elle s'était soudain mise à pleurer, Amy se frotta machinalement les yeux avec la manche de sa chemise en grommelant. Elle qui s'était promis de résister avait craqué bien vite ! Mais c'était ce lieu, chargé de souvenirs, qui lui rendait la tâche difficile et les regards compatissants de ses amis qui n'attendaient que de la voir s'effondrer ne faisaient que l'enfoncer.

Et dire que ce n'était encore que le deuxième jour !

* * *

_Prochain chapitre -_ J'espère pouvoir le publier pour le 31 Mai comme prévu mais il se pourrait qu'il y ait du retard. Il est déjà écrit, il ne manque plus qu'à le corriger mais vu que je prends du temps dans l'écriture, cela risque de s'étaler un peu dans les prochaines publications. Comme toujours, vous pourrez le vérifier dans mon profil que je mets à jour avec la progression des chapitres à suivre !


	60. Acte 4 scène 6

Hello !

Je publie avec du retard - désolée ! - mais j'espère que vous allez apprécier cette petite scène malgré tout.

Je risque d'avoir de nouvelles difficultés pour publier dans les semaines à venir. Approchant de la fin de ma scolarité, je dois prochainement rendre une partie de mon mémoire et chercher mon futur premier emploi. Du coup, je ne trouve pas toujours le temps d'écrire...

Malgré tout, sachez que je travaille sur mes fanfictions dès qu'il m'est possible et je ferai tout pour que l'attente soit pas trop longue...

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis suite à votre lecture & merci de me lire !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Scène 6**

_Salle-Sur-Demande, Poudlard, 13 Septembre 1978_

Cette année, tous les élèves s'accordaient à dire que l'administration avait sans doute trouvé le plus grognon des professeurs. Ceux qui étaient d'origine moldue ou qui en connaissaient les contes s'amusaient particulièrement à comparer le nouvel enseignant de DCFM à Grincheux, en référence à un des personnages de Blanche Neige. A vrai dire, il s'agissait bien d'un nain, nul doute à ce sujet,.

Il s'était lui-même appelé de la sorte lorsqu'il s'était présenté d'un ton bourru :

— Inutile de vous amuser à faire des jeux de mots à mon insu, je suis un nain et j'en porte l'entière responsabilité. Si vous voulez vous moquer de moi, ayez donc l'obligeance d'au moins employer les bons mots. « Petit Homme » aurait pu être vrai mais je ne suis pas un Homme, pas comme vous, en tout cas. Mais je suis bien un homme, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Sa présentation aurait pu être amusante s'il n'avait pas précisé par la suite qu'il pendrait par ses lacets dans le plus désert et obscur cachot du château tout élève qui oserait l'appeler par n'importe quel autre sobriquet que « nain ». « Professeur Barganain » était le terme le plus « familier » qu'il tolérait de s'entendre appelé et il ne l'autorisait que durant les heures de cours. « Mr. Barganain » n'était pas non plus acceptable – une véritable insulte ! Il n'était pas un Homme, répétait-il sans cesse, mais un nain.

Excentrique, de constante mauvaise humeur, parfois même oppressant et agressif, leur nouveau professeur était particulièrement sévère et très à cheval sur les règles de politesse. Le moindre bruit l'importunait et trois élèves se reçurent des craies en plein front pour avoir simplement fait tomber leur plume ou racler leur chaise en se redressant. A l'étonnement de tous, et au ravissement de Lily, le professeur Barganain commença son premier cours par une interrogation très pointue sur l'actualité : politique, économique, juridique et sociale, mais plus particulièrement centrée sur les derniers événements. Bien que les premières fois, il donna parole à la préfète de Gryffondor qui lui donna des réponses justes et bien développées, il n'en oublia pas les autres élèves et choisit par la suite d'ignorer la main levée par Lily puis d'Oliver qui, également, était très au fait de l'actualité.

Très vite néanmoins, s'impatientant de plus en plus face aux réponses vagues et incertaines de la plupart de ses élèves, le nain abandonna son interrogatoire pour passer à une partie encore plus déplaisante : la morale.

Pendant toute l'heure qui suivit, leur professeur leur imposa un sermon très poignant sur leur ignorance, appuyant son discours par des exemples percutants qui laissèrent pensifs la plupart des Gryffondors et Serpentards présents – oui, même les Serpentards n'étaient pas ressortis indemnes de leur premier cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

— **oOo** —

— Ce professeur est fantastique ! décréta Lily avec un grand sourire.

Sirius la regarda bizarrement.

— Elle... elle plaisante ? articula-t-il prudemment en jetant un regard vers Opale.

— Non, non, lui répondit celle-ci avec un sourire amusé. Elle est très sérieuse.

— Alors c'est que nous n'avons pas suivi le même cours ! en conclut le Maraudeur.

— Je ne te comprends pas Sirius, lui dit Lily d'une façon si sincère qu'elle désempara encore plus ce dernier.

C'était un comble ! Alors qu'il se tournait vers ses amis d'un air désespéré qui fit rire James et sourire Remus, la porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Peter, très vite suivi d'Oliver. Comme toute la semaine dernière, ni Jane, ni Amy n'étaient venues, bien que les Maraudeurs et Lily aient insisté pour qu'elles participent à leurs réunions.

— Désolé pour le retard, s'excusa Oliver en venant s'asseoir. De quoi est-ce que vous parliez ?

— Du cours de Défense, l'informa Remus tandis que Sirius, déçu, fixait Oliver du regard, espérant sans doute que ce dernier en dise davantage sur son retard – des fois qu'il s'agirait d'Amy. Sirius et Lily n'étaient pas tout à fait d'accord sur la manière d'interpréter le cours.

A côté du Maraudeur, Opale et James ricanèrent. Remus avait cette particularité de toujours tourner les choses d'une façon plus enjolivée qui les rendaient plus intéressantes. D'ailleurs, Oliver mordit à l'hameçon et, levant un sourcil, demanda quelles étaient les divergences de point de vue.

— Sirius trouvait injuste d'avoir assisté à un cours de morale tandis que...

— Je trouve cela au contraire très instructif, termina Lily à la place de Remus.

— Note toutefois, reprit Sirius qui ne comptait pas en démordre, qu'il s'agit de la Reine des Donneuses de Leçon qui parle !

— Et prends également note, rajouta Lily, le nez relevé, qu'il s'agit de Sirius Black !

Dans sa bouche, le nom de Sirius semblait tout vouloir dire. Le Maraudeur, vexé de voir son nom devenir une insulte, sentit son visage rougir de colère. A côté de lui, James affichait un sourire amusé, même moqueur.

— Tu vois ? dit-il à Sirius. Je te l'avais dit que c'était plutôt irritant.

Lui, bien sûr, était bien plus habitué à ce que « Potter » soit utilisé par Lily pour l'insulter que le « James » qu'elle commençait à utiliser avec, si ce n'est du respect, au moins un peu de sympathie. Mais loin d'apprécier l'humour du poursuiveur, les deux protagonistes le foudroyèrent du regard, l'un comme l'autre vexés qu'il n'ait pas plutôt pris leur partie.

— Tout cela étant noté, conclut Oliver avec un brin d'ironie qui étonna ses interlocuteurs par sa nouveauté, j'ai trouvé le cours assez intéressant dans l'idée, mais pas forcément instructif.

— Tu plaisantes ! s'exclamèrent Lily et Sirius en même temps.

Aucun d'eux n'était satisfait de sa réponse, ce qui sembla beaucoup amuser Oliver. Décidément, se dit James, ce dernier était dans un beau jour. Si James avait déjà eu l'occasion de discuter avec lui de cette façon, jamais le garçon n'avait paru aussi à l'aise avec les autres Maraudeurs. Cet été avait décidément bouleversé beaucoup de choses.

— Peux-tu expliciter ? demanda Remus calmement.

— L'intention était bonne, optempéra le Gryffondor. Je pense qu'il faut en effet que les professeurs s'impliquent dans la guerre en nous confrontant à la réalité telle qu'elle est, afin que nous puissions réaliser que Poudlard est un microcosme très particulier dans lequel nous n'évoluons que pour un temps délimité. On ne peut pas continuer à considérer la sécurité que nous procure l'école comme acquise. S'il est possible qu'on soit plus protégé ici qu'ailleurs, cela ne durera pas. Dans un an, certains seront diplômés et, selon comment les choses vont évoluer dans les mois à venir, il se pourrait bien qu'ils aient à affronter un danger auquel ils ne seront sans doute pas préparés. Des attentats à répétition, une guerre, la chute brutale d'un gouvernement trop faible... Comment le savoir ?

— Tu as entièrement raison, approuva Lily.

Tous, à l'exception de Sirius – qui s'entêtait à bougonner, pour la forme –approuvèrent d'un signe de la tête. Aucun n'avait réchappé à cette réflexion depuis la rentrée et pas un n'avait pas, à un moment, éprouvé une certaine honte à rire innocemment avec les autres, avant de réaliser qu'aussi conscients qu'ils puissent être de l'actualité, ils ne pouvaient pas non plus s'arrêter de vivre.

— Cependant, reprit Oliver, je ne crois pas que c'est en attaquant ainsi son auditoire qu'on obtient le meilleur résultat.

— Pourtant, répliqua Remus, ce genre de sortie fait généralement effet.

— Tout le monde a été impressionné, approuva Peter. Personne n'a osé l'interrompre ! Même les Serpentards n'ont rien dit, c'est pour dire !

— C'est vrai, admit Oliver. Cela fera sans doute le tour du château et on l'évoquera pendant quelques semaines, peut-être, le temps que l'on s'y habitue. Mais après ? Qu'avons-nous finalement appris dans son discours ?

La question semblait si évidente qu'elle laissa un moment songeur l'auditoire.

— Sirius a retenu un professeur particulièrement désagréable, affirma-t-il. Mais Sirius fait partie de ceux qui sont très au fait de la situation, comme Lily et nous tous.

Sirius releva un sourcil. Entendre le garçon lui faire un compliment – il le prenait comme tel – était étonnante. Il était persuadé que, comme Jane, Oliver ne le considérait que comme un imbécile sans cervelle briseur de cœur. Sirius, lui, n'aurait pas pris la peine de trouver une qualité à quelqu'un qu'il n'aimait pas.

— Sa réaction est sans doute celle que doit avoir la grande majorité des élèves, poursuivit le garçon. Je ne crois pas que c'est en traitant quelqu'un d'ignorant qu'on va lui apprendre quelque chose. En froissant l'orgueil de ses élèves, le professeur s'est attiré leur animosité et a obtenu l'effet contraire du but premier de son discours.

— Si encore ça l'était ! réagit Sirius en approuvant son camarade d'un signe de la tête.

— Tu crois vraiment ? demanda Lily, prise par le doute.

Elle n'était pas vraiment ravie de voir Oliver finalement la contredire, surtout qu'elle n'arrivait pas non plus à lui donner tort. Il avait marqué un point et elle devait reconnaître que le discours de leur professeur était peut-être plus agressif et provocateur qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Mais elle restait convaincue qu'il ne fallait pas hésiter à bousculer la confortable assurance des autres élèves.

Ils restèrent à discuter pendant toute la matinée avant de décider d'ajourner leur réunion. C'était Lily qui avait eu l'idée de se réunir au moins une fois par semaine pour échanger sur l'actualité. Ils ignoraient où ça les mènerait, si seulement cela les conduisait quelque part, mais ils sentaient que c'était nécessaire. Se réunir, c'était aussi leur façon de lutter contre la tentation que Poudlard leur offrait de rester passif. Et s'il n'était pas question d' « agir » à proprement parler – que pourraient-ils faire, de toute façon ? – au moins s'efforçaient-ils de mieux comprendre ce qui se passait en dehors et de se préparer chacun à ce qui les attendait d'ici deux ans. Peut-être même plus tôt, si les évènements s'envenimaient d'ici là.

En quittant la Salle-Sur-Demande, Sirius hésita à prendre Oliver en apparté. Il avait très envie de lui poser des questions sur Amy. Qui de mieux qu'Oliver pouvait l'aider à mieux comprendre pourquoi elle les évitait ? Pourquoi elle _l'_évitait ? Seulement, Oliver n'avait jamais semblé l'apprécier et Sirius n'était pas sûr qu'il serait prêt à l'aider sur ce coup-là. Comme Jane, le Gryffondor avait un comportement sur-protecteur envers Amy. Peut-être même plus que Jane.

Si Jane jouait de sa position de force et s'amusait à faire tourner en bourrique tous ceux qui avaient la malchance d'en être dépendant, Oliver n'était pas forcément plus facile à aborder. Au contraire de son amie qui parlerait pendant des heures sans jamais donner la moindre réponse, il ne s'embêterait même pas à parler. Il dirait peut-être juste « non » d'un ton ferme et irrévocable puis replongerait dans ses pensées ou dans ses lectures. Et ce serait tout ce qu'on pourrait tirer de lui.

Oliver n'était pas un garçon sociable. Même s'il s'était intégré à l'équipe de Quidditch, il n'y avait qu'avec James qu'il semblait le plus ouvert. Aux autres, il se contentait de répondre quand il jugeait son intervention nécessaire. Il écoutait ce que les joueurs se disaient, même quand ils ne parlaient pas de choses sérieuses, mais il ne s'impliquait jamais. Sirius n'aimait pas ce genre de personnes dont l'indifférence était telle qu'elle en devenait presque du mépris.

D'ailleurs, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, soudainement, Oliver se montrait aussi décontracté avec eux. Alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la Grande Salle, il discutait avec Remus d'un sujet soporifique sur le cours Arithmancie qu'ils suivaient tous deux.

Décidément, quelque chose s'était passé cet été qui avait tout changé dans leur relation, et Sirius n'en avait rien vu.

— **oOo** —

_Couloir, Poudlard, 13 Septembre 1978_

Amy n'avait pas aimé le cours du professeur – ou plutôt du nain – Barganain. Comme Sirius, elle s'était sentie agressée par la violence du discours et par son ton sans appel. Durant les deux heures que cela avait duré, elle regretta de ne pas avoir fait comme la nouvelle élève, Annah Broque de la Volière, qui s'obstinait à sécher les cours. Elle n'aurait pas assisté à ce massacre verbal et ne se sentirait pas aussi mal. Même après s'être calmée en allant barvader avec Jane dans le parc de Poudlard, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier l'agressivité de leur nouvel enseignant.

La brutalité de son discours avait été d'autant plus dure qu'Amy pensait exactement la même chose. Seulement, c'était difficile de recevoir de telles paroles en pleine figure, de façon gratuite et même, elle en était sûre, avec un certain plaisir. Elle avait vu dans le regard du nain une lueur mauvaise qui lui avait fait perdre tout sentiment de culpabilité. Car, en effet, au début, elle avait rougi de honte devant ce qui lui semblait être la pure vérité : oui, elle n'avait jamais pris conscience du monde dans lequel elle évoluait ; oui, elle ignorait jusque-là que la société sorcière pouvait être aussi cruelle que celle contée dans ses livres d'Histoire quand elle était au collège ; oui, elle avait bêtement cru être en sécurité car, dans sa tête, Poudlard durerait à jamais.

Et puis, elle s'était rendue compte que leur professeur, bien que son discours fût vrai et fondé, jouissait du pouvoir qu'il avait sur ses élèves, plus encore que de l'envie de leur faire passer le message. D'un coup, de la honte, elle était passée à la colère et ses joues avaient rosi de plus belles mais pour une raison toute nouvelle. Il était un personnage exécrable qui n'était pas plus moral que... que... Amy ne trouvait pas d'exemple mais elle avait dorénavant une piètre opinion de leur professeur de DCFM.

Décidément, ce n'était pas à Poudlard qu'elle trouverait la quiétude dont elle ressentait le besoin. Son humeur était si volatile qu'elle n'arrivait pas à agir normalement et à retrouver ses habitudes. Même si elle adorait passer du temps avec Jane et Oliver, elle ne tenait pas à leur faire subir ses rapides changements d'humeur. Plus que tout, c'était elle-même qui l'énervait.

Perdre un proche était encore plus dur qu'elle ne s'en souvenait. En observant ce que la mort d'Eddy provoquait en elle, elle s'interrogeait sur ses souvenirs. Elle ne se rappelait pas comment elle avait surpassé la douleur après la mort de sa mère. Avait-elle été aussi intraitable ? La famille Lechèvre l'avait recueilli très vite et leur foyer chaleureux l'avait sans doute apaisé. Malgré tout, elle était persuadée n'avoir pas ressenti autant de colère. Pourtant, elle avait adoré sa mère... Non, c'étaient deux situations incomparables. Mais la différence de réaction – du moins, de celle dont elle se rappelait – la troublait. Elle ne savait pas comment réagir. Il lui semblait avoir tellement pleuré que des piscines ne suffiraient pas à contenir toutes ses larmes. Et elle avait été léthargique pendant très longtemps. Pourquoi se sentait-elle aussi instable à présent ? Ne devrait-elle pas commencer à se rétablir, à retrouver ses marques, à apprécier la bienveillance de tous ses amis ?

Jane et elle avançaient dans les couloirs de Poudlard quand elles croisèrent Andy. Amy s'arrêta aussitôt de marcher. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait depuis l'année dernière. Elle se sentit défaillir et, reculant d'un pas, elle baissa le regard, ses joues rougissant, désemparée. Le Serdaigle mit un temps avant de la saluer. Sa voix était pleine de retenue, bien différente de celle qu'elle lui connaissait, enthousiaste et rieuse. Amy parvint à peine à lui répondre d'un mouvement de la tête. Très gênée, elle n'osait pas le regarder et elle devait concentrer tous ses efforts pour ne pas triturer sa jupe avec nervosité. Elle ne voulait pas lui faire sentir à quel point cette rencontre la dérangeait mais il dut bien le comprendre car il s'excusa et reprit sa route.

Amy le regarda partir, le dos vouté, l'air triste. Elle eut le coeur brisé, sentant que, involontairement, elle l'avait blessé. _Je peux encore le rattraper_, songea-t-elle mais aussitôt une autre voix, plus lâche, lui dit de ne pas le faire. _Tu pourrais lui faire encore plus de peine avec ta maladresse_, se justifia-t-elle en rougissant de honte face à sa propre faiblesse.

— Amy... intervint Jane d'une voix inquiète. Tu es sure de vouloir le laisser partir sans rien lui dire ?

Que ce fut Jane qui le lui dise, elle qui n'avait jamais montré de compassion pour d'autres que ses amis proches, fit réagir Amy.

— Je te rejoins plus tard, dit-elle précipitamment avant de s'élancer à la poursuite d'Andy.

Pendant qu'elle courait, toutes sortes de pensées contraires lui traversaient l'esprit. Elle devait lutter contre elle-même pour continuer et résister à l'envie de faire demi-tour, de reporter cette discussion à plus tard. Que pourrait-elle lui dire, de toute façon ? Eddy était mort. La douleur ne s'évaporerait pas en lui parlant. Et que lui dire ? Elle avait aimé Eddy mais elle ne le connaissait que depuis un an. Andy avait perdu, lui, son meilleur ami depuis sept années. Mais avant même qu'elle ne s'en rendit compte, elle l'avait rattrapé.

Andy allait pénétrer les cachots quand elle l'appela. Elle n'avait pas prévu de le faire mais son nom s'était échappé de sa bouche, comme si, au fond d'elle, un instinct d'un genre nouveau la prévenait de toute fuite.

Le Serdaigle se retourna et posa sur elle un regard surpris. Il s'écarta du passage et la rejoignit. Amy était essoufflée : avec ses longues jambes et son entraînement quotidien, Andy marchait deux fois plus vite qu'elle.

— Tu veux me dire quelque chose ? lui demanda-t-il de cette même voix faible, en retrait.

— Oui... Non... Enfin, oui ! s'embrouilla-t-elle dans sa confusion.

Elle chercha quelque chose à dire mais sa tête était soudain vide. Désespéremment silencieuse, elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. C'était idiot, terriblement idiot. Dans ce genre de situation, où elle se mettait elle-même dans l'embarras, Eddy avait ce don de l'en faire sortir par un tour de passe-passe. Un peu d'ironie, un jeu de mots, et elle riait aux éclats et tout reprenait son cours normal.

Andy n'était pas Eddy. Il avait l'air particulièrement gêné et, pire que tout, même un peu ennuyé. Amy se sentit au bord du gouffre. Elle aurait dû mieux s'écouter : c'était une très mauvaise idée.

— On pourrait... Je crois qu'on devrait...

Elle ne savait pas comment continuer. Pendant tout le mois dernier, elle ne s'était pas résolue à parler à qui que ce soit. A ce moment-là encore, elle ne le désirait pas. _Elle ne le pouvait pas_. Evoquer Eddy à voix haute, en parler avec quelqu'un... Cela lui paraissait inconcevable. Non pas qu'elle n'avait personne à qui se confier : elle avait la chance d'avoir un certain nombre d'amis qui ne voulaient que l'aider, elle le savait. Tout simplement, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle devrait dire ni comment elle le dirait. La mort, aussi réelle qu'elle soit, avait quelque chose d'abstrait.

Il lui avait fallu des années pour dire « la mort de ma mère » ou bien « ma mère est morte ». Quand il arrivait que quelqu'un lui pose une question, elle répondait : « Je n'ai que mon père. » Les gens ouvraient systématiquement la bouche d'un air un peu gêné, comme si cela avait été un crime, et bredouillaient des excuses malaisées, comme s'ils se sentaient coupables.

A la question « Comment était ta mère ? », elle répondait « Merveilleuse », « Très belle », « La meilleure de toutes » mais n'utilisait jamais de verbes pour ne pas avoir à les conjuguer.

Andy ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il semblait en proie à la même problématique qu'Amy. Lui non plus n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de discuter... et de quoi ? De leur douleur respective ? Il n'y avait pas de comparaison possible. Ils ne connaissaient pas Eddy de la même façon ni ne l'aimaient pour les mêmes raisons... Et parler d'Eddy, d'Eddy au passé, l'idée même de l'envisager était grotesque. Ils n'étaient pas proches à ce point-là.

Finalement, il se décida et lui donna rendez-vous pour le soir même avant de se glisser dans les cachots. Amy ne se rendit compte qu'en sentant le froid de l'extérieur se glisser à travers les immenses portes du château qu'elle était en sueur. Ses jambes tremblaient et elle se sentait vidée de toute énergie : cette épreuve l'avait complètement épuisé et l'idée de devoir recommencer le soir même finit par achever tout appétit qu'elle aurait pu avoir.

Curieusement, Jane ne lui posa pas de questions, bien qu'elle la couvait d'un regard inquiet, comme si elle craignait de la voir soudain s'effondrer en larmes. Amy appréciait cet effort de sa part, celui de ne pas l'interroger. Depuis cet été, Jane prenait beaucoup sur elle pour lutter contre sa propre nature et ne pas trop la pousser à réagir face à ses propres faiblesses. Elle l'asticotait beaucoup moins sur nombre de détails qui, auparavant, l'auraient fait bondir. Par exemple, elle ne cherchait pas à comprendre ce qui poussait Amy à autant éviter Sirius. Mais peut-être n'avait-elle pas besoin de l'interroger pour le deviner, songea Amy.

Toute l'après-midi, elle repensa à ces dix minutes stressantes qu'elle avait passées face à Andy, cherchant des mots qui, elle le savait, ne viendraient jamais. Et voilà qu'elle passait son après-midi dans l'angoisse de se retrouver dans l'exacte même position mais sans aucune issue de secours ni excuse...

Elle essayait de s'imaginer la scène mais aucune tentative ne la satisfaisait. Le résultat était toujours un échec cuisant, Andy et elle se regardant avec malaise, ne sachant pas ni quoi dire ni comment faire pour repartir sans brusquer l'autre ou risquer un quiproquo. En fait, il lui était tout simplement impossible d'imaginer pouvoir discuter d'Eddy si tôt, comme s'il n'était qu'un doux souvenir teinté de nostalgie. La plaie saignait toujours, elle la sentait béante au fond d'elle bien qu'à présent, elle était capable d'y penser sans céder aux larmes. Du moins, pas immédiatement. Mais discuter de cela, à voix haute, c'était encore trop pour elle. Cela rendait la mort d'Eddy encore plus réelle et tangible. C'était bien trop dur.

Elle savait cependant qu'elle le ferait un jour, qu'elle en parlerait, à Jane et à Oliver, qu'elle leur dirait à quel point elle trouvait cela cruel et injuste, à quel point elle aimerait pouvoir y faire quelque chose. Se battre. Pour venger Eddy. Pour qu'il ne soit pas mort ainsi, pour rien, pour d'autres, pire, pour une idéologie qu'il ne partageait pas et qu'il n'aurait jamais tolérée. Amy n'était pas sure qu'elle puisse faire quoi que ce soit : à son âge et avec ses capacités, quelles actions étaient à sa portée ? Combattre au front, affronter de face le danger, elle n'en possédait pas les moyens. Mais si elle persevérait, si elle devenait médicomage ou même médecin, elle pourrait sauver des vies, celles que les Mangemorts menaceraient. Elle servirait à quelque chose. C'était tout ce qu'elle s'imaginait faire.

A cause de son examen de Potions raté, elle savait néanmoins qu'elle ne serait pas autorisée à suivre les études de Médicomagie. C'était là sa très grande honte et une source de colère, cette fois, envers elle-même. Elle aurait dû être plus consciencieuse encore, persévérer plus. Elle avait fait des efforts toute l'année dernière, malgré tout, cela n'avait pas été suffisant et Amy savait pertinemment pourquoi. Bien qu'elle s'était volontairement et durement entraînée, jamais elle ne s'était pas imaginée réussir et elle se demandait si elle n'aurait pas mieux réussi en étant moins défaitiste, moins têtue dans son manque de confiance.

La semaine dernière, McGonagall lui avait parlé longuement après son dernier test d'aptitude à la métamorphomagie. Evidemment, la directrice s'était rappelée de son souhait de carrière, qu'elle avait recueillie elle-même l'année précédente, et lui avait demandé quels étaient ses plans, aujourd'hui, si elle désirait toujours persévérer dans une carrière médicale. Amy avait mis quelques secondes avant de lui répondre, la tête baissée, qu'elle essayerait au moins de suivre des études de médecine moldue, bien que cela ne soit qu'un maigre réconfort. La directrice lui avait alors dit quelque chose qui avait éveillé un nouvel espoir en Amy.

— Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez échoué à votre examen de Potions qu'il vous sera forcément impossible de devenir Médicomage, l'avait-elle informé et, voyant que son élève l'écoutait avidement, les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement, elle avait poursuivi : Bien évidemment, il aurait été plus simple que vous réussissiez, votre dossier de scolarité aurait été meilleur et vos chances d'être intégrée aux universités de médicomagie décuplées. Cependant, il existe des voies transverses pour les intégrer. Nous avons toujours besoin de médecins compétents et les hôpitaux sont toujours très demandeurs, sans parler des médicomages légistes. Relativement peu d'élèves se lancent dans cette carrière longue et difficile, aussi les universités ont prévu un concours annexe, permettant à tous ceux qui auraient raté une matière indispensable de rattraper leur échec ou oubli – il n'est pas non plus écarté l'idée qu'un élève de seize ans n'a pas forcément toujours l'idée de ce qu'il voudrait devenir ensuite. Ce concours est très difficile et vous obligera à intégrer une classe préparatoire pendant deux ans pour le préparer. Ces cours sont dispensés par deux écoles spécialisées en Grande Bretagne mais elles sont coûteuses et leurs conditions d'entrée sont sévères. Si vous souhaitez tenter votre chance, il va vous falloir composer un dossier très complet pour postuler. Et il vous faudra les meilleures notes possibles aux ASPICS sur l'ensemble des matières qu'il vous reste à étudier. Même les options sont prises en compte comme critère de sélection.

McGonagall lui transmis deux jours plus tard un ensemble de documents qu'Amy s'était empressée d'envoyer à son père. Elle avait hésité pendant deux jours sur ce qu'elle devait faire : l'idée de devoir coûter autant à son père l'embêtait car elle serait alors dépendante de lui pendant plusieurs années après son diplôme. Sans compter que les frais de dossier étaient déjà conséquents, étant donné qu'elle ne pouvait même pas être sure d'être acceptée in fine. Mais elle voulait vraiment tenter sa chance et avait rédigé une très longue lettre avec l'aide de ses amis. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas hésité à en parler à Jane et à Oliver, ceux-ci étant déjà au courant de ses projets d'avenir. Ils s'étaient d'ailleurs réjouis de la voir penser au futur et elle avait même vu les yeux d'Oliver briller de fierté. Cela l'avait extrêmement touché.

— **oOo** —

Comme toujours lorsqu'on redoute quelque chose, le temps passa très vite et le soir arriva avant même qu'Amy ne se sente tout à fait prête. Elle accueillit les encouragements de Jane avec un demi-sourire peu convaincu et se dirigea vers la sortie. Elle n'avait pas encore dépassé le tableau de la Grosse Dame quand la voix de Sirius retentit derrière elle. Elle regretta cette malchance qui, décidément, s'acharnait sur elle et se tourna à contrecœur vers le pauvre Maraudeur qui, s'étant habitué ces deux semaines précédentes à être rembarré doucement mais fermement, la regardait avec appréhension.

— Tu sors ?

Sa question exaspéra Amy. Stressée par la perspective de son rendez-vous, elle n'avait pas la patience d'être aussi douce qu'elle ne le devrait. Sirius ne méritait pas d'être ainsi battu à froid et, somme toute, sans recevoir de raisons valables. Amy se sentait à chaque fois horriblement coupable de le traiter ainsi alors qu'il avait été si adorable avec elle cet été, qu'il lui avait été d'un réconfort insoupçonné et le meilleur appui qu'elle aurait pu trouver. C'était en partie grâce à lui qu'elle avait fini par quitter sa torpeur, se rendant compte qu'elle ne s'aidait pas en s'isolant ainsi du monde qui l'entourait. Le pauvre ne devait pas comprendre pourquoi elle avait changé d'attitude envers lui. Et si elle aurait aimé s'expliquer, elle ne voulait pas précipiter les choses. Sirius faisait toujours partie de toutes ces choses qu'elle devait démêler en elle et elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'aller trop vite. Pas quand elle se sentait aussi perdue.

— Oui, répondit-elle d'un ton, si ce n'est froid, du moins un peu sec.

— A cette heure de la nuit ?

Elle réprima un soupir. Il ne lui facilitait pas les choses.

— J'ai rendez-vous.

Elle le vit ouvrir de grands yeux, accusant le coup, incertain de ce qu'il devait comprendre par là. Bien sûr, il ne voyait pas qui elle pourrait retrouver hors de sa maison. Elle n'avait pas tant d'amis et tous étaient des Gryffondors. C'était du moins ce qu'il croyait et il ne pouvait se résoudre à considérer d'autres personnes. Le trouble sur le visage de Sirius la fit frémir, comprenant qu'il n'était pas agréable pour lui d'être ainsi mis à l'écart. Elle se rappela alors du caractère du Maraudeur, curieux et touche-à-tout, qui supportait mal de ne pas connaître les secrets ni de déchiffrer les mystères qui l'intriguaient. Elle s'empêcha de rougir en songeant qu'elle faisait partie de ces choses qui intriguaient tant Sirius et s'insurgea de réagir autant.

— Excuse-moi mais je vais être en retard... dit-elle en passant son pied hors du trou béant laissé par le tableau qui, sitôt qu'elle l'eut passé, s'ébranla et commença à se refermer.

Sirius ne bougea pas mais il la regarda avec ses yeux sombres et, cette fois, impénétrables. Amy sentit son coeur lui faire mal alors que son estomac se nouait de cette culpabilité à laquelle elle croyait pourtant s'être habituée. Alors que le tableau allait se refermer sur le beau mais triste visage du Maraudeur, une impulsion la prit et elle se dépêcha de lui dire :

— C'est Andy que je vais voir. Je dois aller lui parler. Andy était son ami, tu comprends ?

Elle n'obtint pas de réponse, le tableau s'étant à présent refermé sur elle. La Grosse Dame, les yeux déjà ensommeillés, la détailla du regard.

— Voulez-vous que je m'ouvre à nouveau ? lui demanda-t-elle avec politesse mais en lui montrant bien que cela l'ennuierait beaucoup.

— Non... lui répondit Amy. Ce n'est pas la peine.

— Si vous le dîtes.

Amy se tourna alors vers les escaliers et commença à les descendre, non sans jeter un coup d'oeil derrière elle. La Grosse Dame bailla bruyamment avant de cligner des yeux et de s'endormir aussitôt. Sirius avait dû retourner dans leur salle commune. L'avait-il seulement entendu ? Elle hâta le pas, l'aiguille de sa montre magique pointant déjà dix heures. L'heure précise de son rendez-vous. Arrivée en bas des escaliers, elle regarda autour d'elle, vérifiant que personne ne venait par là et s'avança prudemment. Les petites talonnettes de ses chaussures rebondissaient sur le sol en faisant un léger « clac clac » qu'elle n'arrivait pas à éviter, bien qu'elle tenta le plus possible de marcher sur la pointe des pieds. Apercevant au loin une lueur, elle se jeta derrière une statue et rentra le ventre - un réflexe inutile mais qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de réitérer à chaque fois, comme si cela réduisait réellement sa corpulence.

La lueur disparut et elle reprit sa route. Elle n'osait pas utiliser le sort _Lumos_ malgré l'obscurité des couloirs. Si la plupart des tableaux étaient compréhensifs et se contentaient de rouspéter, certains n'hésiteraient certainement pas à la dénoncer en allant chercher le professeur le plus proche, si ce n'était Rusard lui-même. Ce n'était pas facile de se déplacer dans le noir mais Amy le faisait si régulièrement qu'elle s'y était habituée. Elle n'avait pas une connaissance de Poudlard aussi approfondie que les Maraudeurs, bien sûr, elle ne cherchait pas tant que ça à découvrir tous les secrets de l'école. Mais elle avait l'habitude de véhiculer dans les couloirs en direction de ses endroits préférés, dont le toit de la Tour d'Astronomie. Elle en connaissait le chemin par coeur.

La Tour d'Astronomie était la plus haute de l'école et donnait une vue magnifique sur Poudlard et ses environs. S'il était risqué de s'y rendre en journée – les élèves n'étaient pas censés s'y promener impunément – la nuit, l'endroit était déserté et relativement peu surveillé. Les professeurs pensaient qu'il était impossible pour les élèves de s'y rendre, tout simplement parce que la seule porte qui menait jusqu'au toit se trouvait dans la salle de classe, elle-même connectée à l'appartement du professeur Sinistra. Il n'y avait donc aucune chance pour que les élèves s'y rendent clandestinement.

Sauf qu'il existait un passage secret, visiblement inconnu des professeurs – ou alors qu'ils pensaient impossible à trouver. En arrivant tout en haut des escaliers, Amy fut soulagée de constater qu'Andy n'était pas encore arrivé, bien que l'heure fût tardive. Elle se dépêcha de se diriger vers le mur du fond, au-delà de la salle de classe. Là, elle posa un doigt sur une brique et la caressa doucement. La pierre frémit avant de s'écarter, laissant apparaître un trou qui s'agrandit très rapidement pour ne laisser la place que pour une personne. Amy se glissa à l'intérieur et le trou se referma aussitôt sur elle.

Elle monta un court et étroit escalier qui devait la mener sur une dernière porte, laquelle était celle que le professeur et ses élèves utilisaient pour atteindre le toit. Amy fut surprise de constater qu'elle était entrouverte. Elle ralentit son pas et hésita, la main sur la poignée. Et s'il y avait un cours ? S'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre ?

Elle tendit l'oreille tout en se retenant de respirer. Elle entendait des bruits de fond mais rien qui ne lui faisait penser à un humain. Lentement, prudemment, elle élargit l'ouverture pour tenter de jeter un coup d'oeil rapide. La lune devait être cachée par d'épais nuages car elle ne distinguait presque rien, malgré son accoutumance à l'obscurité.

Soudain, elle crut percevoir un mouvement qui lui arracha un hoquet de surprise. Elle lâcha aussitôt la porte et recula d'instinct, trébuchant dans les escaliers.

— Amy, c'est toi ? entendit-elle de l'autre côté de la porte tandis qu'elle se rattrapait d'une main à la rambarde pour s'empêcher de chuter.

Elle grimaça en reposant son pied sur la marche qu'elle avait ratée. Sa cheville lui faisait mal mais l'os n'était pas cassé, estima-t-elle. Ayant reconnu la voix d'Andy, elle ne fut pas surprise de le voir ouvrir la porte, le regard inquiet à l'idée de découvrir un professeur. Il fut soulagé en la voyant.

— Ca va ? lui demanda-t-il en la voyant boiter légèrement.

— J'ai trébuché... répondit-elle. J'ignorais que tu étais là, je pensais que c'était quelqu'un d'autre et ça m'a fait peur.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il, comprenant qu'il l'avait fait tomber sans le vouloir.

Elle secoua la tête et agita la main, lui faisant signe qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas.

— J'ignorais que tu connaissais cet endroit, lui fit-elle remarquer. Je pensais que nous étions très peu à être au courant du passage.

— Et c'est le cas ! lui assura-t-il. Je me demande même comment certains ont pu découvrir le procédé, c'est terriblement compliqué de retrouver la bonne pierre.

— Il paraît que c'est un Poufsouffle qui l'a découvert, affirma Amy, se rappelant de ce que lui avait dit Jake quelques années plus tôt. Il cherchait à fuir Peeves quand il s'est retrouvé coincé au tout dernier étage de la Tour d'Astronomie. Retranché contre le mur, sa tête a heurté une pierre, la bonne pierre, et le passage s'est ouvert sur lui. C'est comme ça qu'il aurait découvert le plus insoupçonné des passages secrets.

— Il a réussi à fuir Peeves comme ça ?

Amy réfléchit un instant avant d'avouer ne pas s'en souvenir. Andy sembla déçu et elle se rappela qu'il aimait découvrir les fins mots de l'histoire, surtout quand il s'agissait d'anecdotes de ce genre, qui se rapportent à des détails insignifiants tout en leur donnant toute leur importance.

— Et donc, tu savais comment venir jusqu'ici ? redemanda Amy qui ne voulait pas que le silence perdure.

— Oui, acquiesça-t-il. Eddy me l'a dit, c'était un sacré bavard, tu sais...

Un bref instant, son visage s'illumina d'un sourire nostalgique mais il s'évanouit aussitôt et il redevint sombre. Amy esquissa un mouvement vague de la tête. Eddy parlait beaucoup, c'était vrai. Très vite, elle avait appris un nombre de choses sur Andy qu'il ne soupçonnait même pas. Elle songea alors que l'inverse était plus que certain et ne put que se demander ce qu'il connaissait d'elle.

— Il a même essayé de dessiner l'emplacement, affirma Andy en sortant de sa poche un parchemin froissé. Je peux affirmer à présent qu'il n'était décidément pas très doué pour analyser les distances...

Il lui tendit le parchemin. Elle hésita avant de l'attraper du bout des doigts, comme si elle craignait de s'y brûler. Sur la feuille froissée et déchirée sur les bords, un plan pas très soigné était dessiné. Si elle ne savait pas qu'il s'agissait du dernier étage de la tour, jamais elle n'aurait pu s'en douter. Il n'y avait tout simplement pas assez d'informations malgré les nombreuses indications qui partaient dans tous les sens. Sur ce qui semblait être le mur du fond, où devait se trouver la porte, un rectangle pas très droit ni très bien proportionné était dessiné avec des flèches partant de tous les côtés, sensées désigner la distance entre chaque point. Au milieu de tout cela, en encre rouge, un rond épais barrait la première lettre d'un mot qu'Amy eut du mal à déchiffrer. Au rendu du schéma, elle s'étonnait d'ailleurs qu'Andy ait pu trouver l'emplacement de la pierre.

— Parfaitement inutile, pas vrai ?

Il récupéra le parchemin qu'il plia soigneusement avant de le glisser dans sa poche. Andy la vit suivre le mouvement de sa main qu'il retira une fois s'être assuré d'avoir bien rangé la feuille de son ami et pourtant il ne dit rien. Il aurait pu lui dire qu'Eddy n'avait même pas fait l'effort de prendre une feuille pour lui gribouiller ce schéma qui était illisible. Il aurait pu expliquer que son ami avait le don d'être paradoxalement désordonné et soigneux. Il était un véritable maniaque quand il s'agissait de rédiger ses fiches de cours, qu'il suffisait d'une seule rature pour qu'il jette la feuille et recommence tout à zéro. Et pourtant, il était un monstre du désordre. Il s'étalait sur tous les bureaux et partout dans la chambre, si bien que ses colocataires devaient souvent enjamber des liasses de feuilles roulées et de vêtements mis en boule pour pouvoir atteindre leur propre lit. Mais dès qu'ils prenaient la peine de tout ranger, Eddy piquait chaque fois une crise de nerf car, privé de son désordre, il ne retrouvait strictement plus rien. Quand Andy l'avait interrogé sur ce fameux endroit où il retrouvait Amy, Eddy avait attrapé une des boules de papier, l'avait déplié, en avait déchiré les parties rayées pour ne laissait qu'une sorte de losange diforme et avait gribouillé un schéma illisible. C'était un bout de papier qui aurait dû déjà se trouver à la poubelle mais Andy ne se résoudait pas à la jeter. Et bien qu'il aurait pu partager cela avec Amy, laquelle aurait pu lui confier en retour qu'elle aussi conservait précieusement toute trace écrite qu'elle avait retrouvé d'Eddy, il n'en fit rien.

Inéluctablement, le silence s'abattit sur eux et la même gêne qu'ils avaient ressentie plus tôt dans la journée s'empara d'eux. Pendant un long moment, ils demeurèrent muets, sciés sur place par leur incapacité respective à trouver les bons mots, leurs yeux fuyant de tout côté pour ne pas se croiser, de peur de lire chez l'autre des sentiments contraires. Ou même similaires.

Amy, finalement, n'y tint plus. Elle s'était imaginée toutes sortes de scénarios mais aucun n'avait jamais fonctionné dans son esprit. Il n'y avait pas d'anticipation possible et rien de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire n'aiderait véritablement Andy. Ce qu'ils vivaient tous les deux, ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir le surmonter. Personne d'autre ne pouvait effacer la douleur ou combler le manque qu'ils ressentaient. C'étaient des sentiments, des émotions, qu'ils ne pouvaient travailler que chacun de leur côté.

Mais ils ne pouvaient pas non plus se résoudre à s'ignorer. Andy était le meilleur ami d'Eddy. Et, bien que c'eût été pour un bref instant, Amy avait été sa petite amie. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait nier ce qu'Eddy représentait pour chacun mais ils ne pouvaient pas se comparer l'un à l'autre. C'était tout simplememnt deux souffrances différentes bien que ce fut le même mort qu'ils déploraient. Comprenant cela, Amy se sentit soudain plus calme.

— Je suis vraiment désolée que tu ais perdu ton meilleur ami, dit-elle soudain, brisant le silence. J'aimerais pouvoir dire ce qu'il faut pour te consoler, pour rendre les choses plus faciles entre nous. A vrai dire, j'ai beau y réfléchir, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais m'y prendre et, finalement, je n'ai rien à apporter qui puisse nous réconforter tous deux. Je crois que nous ne devrions pas essayer, cela fait trop mal et cela ne nous aide pas. J'aurais pourtant aimé faire quelque chose... Mais je dois d'abord faire mon propre deuil, sinon, cela ne marche pas.

Il la regarda longtemps, ses yeux sondant les siens, comme tentant de déchiffrer ses paroles. Puis, ses lèvres frémirent et il hocha la tête.

— Ne crois pas que c'est parce que je ne t'apprécie pas, rajouta Amy qui, soudain, eut peur que ses paroles ne soient mal interprétées. C'est juste...

— C'est bon, Amy, la coupa-t-il avec douceur. J'ai compris. A vrai dire, tu as raison. Quand je suis monté jusqu'ici, j'étais obnubilé à l'idée de découvrir cet endroit dont Eddy me parlait tant. Mais finalement, j'aurais préféré ne jamais y être venu. C'est exactement la même chose que je ressens avec toi : je sais bien que nous sommes censés nous soutenir mutuellement tout en étant conscient que cela nous est impossible. Ce n'est pas ta faute, pas plus que la mienne. Ce n'est pas grave, c'est ainsi que cela doit être.

Ce fut au tour d'Amy d'acquiescer, rassurée par les paroles d'Andy. Elle esquissa un mouvement de côté, signalant qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre congé. Andy quitta le muret et s'approcha de la porte. Mais alors qu'Amy allait attraper la poignée et la tirer vers elle, la voix du Serdaigle l'interrompit.

— Eddy était amoureux de toi.

Sur la porte, la main d'Amy trembla. Elle n'osa pas bouger, les mots d'Andy résonnant dans sa tête. Elle revit dans sa mémoire ceux d'Eddy.

— Il n'a pas eu le temps de te l'avouer, poursuivit Andy. Il attendait que vous vous retrouviez pour te l'avouer...

_Il y a une chose que j'aimerais te dire absolument_, avait-il écrit.

— Je crois... – Il hésita, faiblissant. – qu'il aurait voulu que tu le saches, même si c'est moi qui te le dis, et non pas lui.

Amy ne réussit pas à parler. Elle aurait voulu remercier Andy de ses paroles mais le choc était bien trop grand pour l'encaisser aussi vite. Elle resta immobile pendant quelques instants, incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Puis, elle se ressaisit, bien qu'encore frébrile, et ouvrit la porte. Elle ne prononça pas un mot en descendant les escaliers, en ouvrant le passage secret et en quittant la tour.

Arrivé au troisième étage, Andy prit congé. Elle n'avait toujours pas dit un mot.

— Merci... souffla-t-elle, faiblement.

Elle crut qu'il ne l'entendrait pas mais Andy se retourna et lui sourit une dernière fois avant de s'en aller pour de bon, son sourire s'évanouissant aussitôt pour laisser place à un profond chagrin. Les épaules rentrées vers l'intérieur, le dos recourbé, comme écrasé sous un poids énorme, il disparut dans le couloir, laissant seule Amy qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Lentement, elle se retourna et fit le trajet jusqu'à sa tour, sans broncher, d'un pas régulier, presque automatique. Son cerveau était comme déconnecté, son esprit figé. Elle n'entendit pas la Grosse Dame se plaindre pas plus qu'elle ne vit ses amis l'appeler dans la salle commune. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à l'intérieur de sa chambre puis de sa salle de bain que, d'un coup, le brouillard se leva.

_Eddy m'aimait !_

Elle éclata en sanglots.


End file.
